Reencontro com o Passado II Deusas do Destino
by Krika Haruno
Summary: A vida continua no santuário, mas novas descobertas, o surgimento de mais passados, verdades que julgavam certas e um novo mal assolando o planeta, faz a morada de Atena ser sacudida novamente.
1. Chapter: Prologo

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada**

**Fic de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos**

**------------------------*****----------------------**

**Reencontro com o Passado II**

**Deusas do Destino**

**Resumo**: A vida continua no santuário, mas novas descobertas, o surgimento de mais passados, verdades que julgavam certas e um novo mal assolando o planeta, faz a morada de Atena ser sacudida novamente.

**Prólogo**

"_E ainda que meu corpo seja destruído, meu coração não é. E por isso, todas as encarnações, volto e me apaixono por aquele que amava em terra antes de partir... Os rostos e os corpos mudam, assim como o meu, mas a alma... É sempre a mesma. E o sentimento também..."_

_"Haverá monarcas contemporâneos reinando sobre a Terra, reis de espírito mau e caráter violento, voltados à mentira e à perversidade. Farão matar mulheres, crianças e vacas; cobiçarão as mulheres dos outros; terão poder limitado, suas vidas serão curtas, seus desejos insaciáveis; gentes de vários países, unindo-se a eles seguirão seus exemplos; e, sendo poderosos os bárbaros, sob a proteção dos príncipes, e afastadas as tribos puras, perecerá o povo. A riqueza e a piedade diminuirão dia a dia, até que o mundo se depravará por completo; a classe será conferida unicamente pelos haveres; a riqueza será a única fonte de devoção; a paixão o único laço de união entre os sexos; a falsidade o único fator de êxito nos litígios; as mulheres serão usadas como objeto de satisfação puramente sexual; a aparência externa será o único distintivo das diversas ordens de vida; a falta de honestidade, o meio universal de subsistência; a fraqueza a causa da dependência; a liberdade valerá como devoção; o homem que for rico será reputado puro; o consentimento mútuo substituirá o casamento; os ricos trajes constituirão a divindade; reinará o que for mais forte; o povo não podendo suportar os pesados ônus, buscará refúgio nos vales. Assim, na idade de Kali (ferro) a decadência prosseguirá sem detença, até que a raça humana se aproxime do seu aniquilamento (Pralaia). Quando o fim da idade de Kali estiver perto, descerá sobre a Terra uma parte daquele Ser Divino que existe por sua própria natureza espiritual (Kalki Avatar); Ele restabelecerá a justiça sobre a Terra e as mentes que viverem até o fim da Kali Yuga serão despertadas e serão tão diáfanas como o cristal. Os homens assim transformados serão como sementes do verdadeiro homem (Eu Superior)."_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O local estava pouco iluminado e somente uma pessoa entrara ali nos últimos três meses. Sua íris cor de rubi olhavam atentamente o corpo incrustado na parede. A dona das madeixas pretas continuava na mesma, em estado suspenso.

- Para onde você foi? – murmurou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O sol escondia em meio às montanhas sagradas da Índia. Os raios vermelhos incidiam sobre as águas tranqüilas do rio Ganges. Num vilarejo próximo o numero de pessoas diminuíam pelas ruas, restando apenas aquelas que se atreviam a sair à noite, ou tinham necessidade para tal.

Num templo próximo, um monge realizava suas orações sob luz de velas. Há dias um mau pressentimento o assolava e pedia a sua deusa guardiã proteção e sabedoria para encarar as possíveis turbulências.

- "Oh minha senhora, guardai a humanidade desse terrível mal."

Um vento forte soprou na hora abrindo a janela de maneira violenta, a luz foi apagada instantaneamente. O monge continuou na mesma posição, mas seu corpo começou a suar frio, sentia a presença maligna perto de si.

- _Suas orações não servirão para nada... a hora desse planeta chegará e nem __ela__ conseguirá me impedir. _

- Pessoas amigas vão impedir que alcance o triunfo.

- _Será...? – _a voz mostrou-se irônica_. – nem ao menos __ela__ está aqui._

- No momento certo, ela surgirá e ao seu lado as quatro guerreiras de Deva e juntas o selaram para sempre!

A vela voltou a brilhar, a janela antes aberta estava fechada, o recinto estava num profundo silencio como se não houvesse tido o dialogo anterior. O monge limpou a testa de suor, não tinha sido uma ilusão, sabia que a partir daquela hora o mundo estaria perdido.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? Surpresa! Fichas abertas!

Dourados disponíveis:

_**Saga – Kanon – MM – Shaka – Miro – Aioria – Kamus**_

_**Aiolos – Tenshi (presente de aniversario atrasado)**_

Mu – Está viúvo e ninguém vai substituir a Rosa.

Aldebaran – Casado

Dohko – Outros planos

Shura – A Rita mata quem chegar perto dele.

Afrodite – Outros planos

Shion – Não mexam com a Shati.

**São oito garotas distribuídas em:**

_* Guerreiras de Deva – nome dado às amazonas protetoras de Vishnu. São elas:_

**Guerreira Ashura-ou (fogo) - Guerreira Yasha-ou (terra)**

**Guerreira Ryu-ou (água) - Guerreira Karla-ou (ar)**

* _Espectros de Hecata (são meninas) – guardiãs da deusa Hecata recebem esse nome por serem pessoas envolvidas com a noite. São elas:_

**Espectro das Trevas (Trevas) - Espectro da lua (luz) - Espectro do mar (água)**

**Espectro da magia ( magia)**

Obs:

**1) para as guerreiras de Deva todas devem ter nascido na Índia, podem ter mudado depois para outras regiões. Elas tem ciência que são guerreiras e são subordinadas a um monge(o q aparece no prólogo).**

**2) de Hecata: levam uma vida normal, mas num dado momento, recuperam a memória de quem são na verdade. (elas são reencarnações de guerreiras antigas dela. Elas já sabem que são guerreiras/espectros.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nome: _

_Nacionalidade:_

_Idade: mínimo 20 anos_

_Aparência:_

_Personalidade:_

_Roupas normais:_

_Historia:_

_Armadura (descrição):_

_Armas (opcional):_

_Golpes (conforme a armadura, ajudem uma escritora sem criatividade):_

_Dourado (mais de uma opção):_

_O que acha dele – antes e depois:_

_O que ele acha de você – antes e depois:_

_Alguma cena:_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, quem quiser participar, fique a vontade, mas só tem um porem, as meninas vão demorar um pouco a aparecer, por isso paciência e outra atualizações podem demorar um pouco T.T, mas não abandono uma fic.**

**Inté.**

**Krika H.**


	2. Chapter 1: Recomeço

**Suellen** – Que bom que não se importou com a escolha de seu par, tenha a certeza que não vai se arrepender.

**.the** – Bem... eu vi suas opções um pouco tarde, então já tinha escolhido um par para você, é surpresa, mas se fizer questão de algum daqueles que me disse, tudo bem, mas me fale o mais rápido possível.

**ReeeenaTs **– Obrigada! Vou precisar mesmo, são vários personagens... e o mistério a cerca dos três vai ser resolvido nessa fic. Aguarde.

**Sophie Clarkson** – Demorou mas está ai! Não poderia deixar o mistério no meio do caminho, (se fizesse o povo ia me matar - . -) todas as perguntas da fic anterior serão respondidas agora.

**Mabel** – Radamanthis vai passar maus bocados com ela, ela um guerreira da luz e ele das trevas, os opostos se atraem! Só resta saber se ele vai admitir isso rsrsrs

**Kitana** – Fazendo coisa errada, hein? Vou contar para o Aioria! Rsrs

Pure Petit Cat – Que lindo, boa sorte para você e para o bebê! O Mask pode ser muito interessante, tenho certeza que vai gostar. Bjs e tudo de bom para vocês!

**Psychoukka **– Vai ficar boba quando o ver, será um casal interessante.

**Lilly** – Eu não perdia um capitulo da novela. Nosso gelinho vai ficar encantando com ela e suas roupas, aguarde!

**Jaci **– Não vai ser Shati x Rosa, mas também não será um mar de flores. Aguarde :D

**Flor de Gelo** – Aguarde os acontecimentos.

**Leo no Nina** – Aguarde grandes descobertas, romances, batalhas.

**Tenshi **– Vanda não vai perder sua característica maior. Ela vai cair, derrubar coisas, se enrolar todinha, não se preocupe. Rsrsr

**Lune** – O Saga vai ter que ralar muito para conquistar a Saravasti, tenho ate dó dele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: Recomeço**

Com o fim da tarde, o vento fresco anunciava que a noite seria fria. Estava acostumado a temperaturas gélidas, mas naquela parte do planeta parecia que os raios de sol nunca chegavam. Voltava de mais um dia de trabalho na vila. Sua cabana ficava a hum quilometro, perto de um riacho. Um lugar remoto, nas montanhas geladas do Himalaia, era chamado Xangri-la, local onde encontrou a paz que tanto necessitava.

O rosto estava mais magro, pela pouca disponibilidade de alimentos e também pelo sofrimento que ainda doía em seu ser.

Estava bem agasalhado com roupas feitas de couro bovino, assim como as botas. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança, mas com alguns fios soltos, assim como a franja que cobria sua testa por completo.

Chegando, abriu a porta velha de madeira que emitiu um rangido. Acendeu a lamparina, pois ali a eletricidade não havia chegado. Pegou um pouco lenha para acender o fogo e preparar o jantar. Tudo muito simples: algumas panelas, dois copos, um prato e um garfo torto, que ganhara em agradecimento. Olhou para as mãos que antes serviam para atacar o inimigo e que agora estavam calejadas por causa da enxada.

- Não sou mais o mesmo. – murmurou.

Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco pegando algo era uma corrente com um pingente que tinha os símbolos de Escorpião e Áries.

Aquela figura que parecia mais um habitante local era o cavaleiro de Áries.

Desde que decidira partir do santuário andou por muitos lugares e agora estava naquele paraíso esquecido por todos. Havia chegado a um mês, foi bondosamente acolhido e em troca ajudava os moradores da vila bastante necessitados de cuidados, mas Mu julgava a si o maior necessitado. Desde a morte de Rosa, três meses atrás, seu coração estava em pedaços. Pensou muitas vezes em se matar, mas naquele lugar encontrou a paz e o conformismo. Rosa não estava mais com ele e tinha que seguir em frente. Encontrou ali um balsamo, um animo.

Ainda não tinha decidido voltar para o santuário.

Depois de um simples jantar, recolheu-se.

Fitou as estrelas, pelas frestas da madeira que servia de janela, o céu daquele lugar parecia mais próximo a Terra, no santuário não tinha essa visão, santuário.... trocara todo o conforto de sua casa para viver de maneira rústica naquele lugar esquecido pelo tempo.

Fixou o olhar num conjunto de estrelas.... elas não eram mais a mesmas desde que a pessoa a elas dada como protegida tinha partido desse mundo.

- Rosa...

Sentiu os olhos marejados, mas prometera a si mesmo que não choraria mais por ela, contudo....as lagrimas escorreram contra sua vontade, molhando o velho cobertor que usava. Os orbes verdes fecharam na tentativa de conte-las, segurava o maximo que podia....

- Rosa...

Tampou o rosto com as mãos, não queria que aquelas estrelas o vissem daquele jeito, naquele choro compulsivo...

Chorou ate adormecer, desde a morte dela não tinha sonhos, ainda mais com ela. Era como se Rosa tivesse sido tirada ate de sua mente, mas naquela noite...

_....Estava em Coroa do Sol, sentado a beira do penhasco vendo o mar calmo a baixo, quando sentiu alguém envolve-lo. Ao olhar fitou a expressão sorridente de Rosa._

_Ela se afastou, sentando perto dele passando a fitar o mar. Mu continuava a fita-la._

_- Eu preciso ir. – disse sem tirar os olhos do mar._

_- Eu sei... – abaixou o rosto._

_- Mas eu volto. Sempre volto._

_- Promete? – temia a resposta._

_Não respondeu, levantando._

_- Até mais Mu._

_- Rosa, espera. – tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. – Rosa espera._

_Ela continuou seu caminho, ate desaparecer._

_- Rosa!_

- Rosa! – acordou com o braço esticado. – sonho... tudo não passou de um sonho...

Deitou, mas demorou a dormir.

O dia amanheceu preguiçoso, poucos raios atreviam-se a passar por entre as nuvens. De posse de seu agasalho Mu tomava rumo a vila.

Ia de casa em casa auxiliando todos que precisavam de sua ajuda, tornando-se uma espécie de "curandeiro" por causa dos conhecimentos adquiridos ao longo dos anos. Passara o dia inteiro nessa tarefa, só sentou para descansar um pouco ao final da tarde, na casa do morador mais velho. Estava numa sala improvisada enquanto a senhora preparava a refeição noturna.

- Está com um aspecto cansado jovem Mu. – disse o homem servindo. – tome, sentirá melhor. – deu-lhe uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigado. Hoje me esforcei.

- Desse jeito vai ficar doente. – a senhora aproximou trazendo alguns quitutes para antes do jantar.

- Estou bem, cansado, mas bem. Depois de tanto tempo estou me sentindo útil.

- Você chegou aqui bastante fragilizado.

- Realmente estava destruído por dentro.

- E agora? – indagou o senhor.

Silenciou. Quando saíra do santuário era um trapo humano, sua vida não tinha mais sentindo, mas naquele lugar, convivendo com aquelas pessoas o trouxe novamente para a realidade.

- Ainda sinto a perda da Rosa, talvez nunca mais seja o mesmo, contudo estou mais conformado, não posso me fechar para o mundo.

- Vai voltar para sua terra?

- Pretendo, mas não agora. Não me sinto suficientemente forte para voltar.

- Sempre terá as portas abertas na minha casa.

Depois do jantar o ariano seguiu para casa. Ainda não tinha anoitecido já que naquele local era costume jantar ainda de dia. Voltava tranqüilo pensando na possível volta ao santuário.

- Boa tarde Mu.

- Olá Shaila. – sorriu para menina de traços orientais.

- Estava voltando da casa do ancião?

- Sim. Ele me convidou para jantar e você?

- Bem... – abaixou o rosto. – vou com você ate a saída. – disse encabulada.

- Tudo bem.

Seguiram conversando sobre a vila. Shaila era uma garota, o qual o ariano tinha sarado de uma grave enfermidade. Desde então ela era muito grata a ele e com o tempo a gratidão foi tomando outra forma, contudo sabia da história dele e não mantinha esperanças.

- Obrigado por ter me acompanhado. Ate amanha Shaila. – seguia em frente.

- Espere. – abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – eu fiz para você. – mostrou um pequeno embrulho. – são doces.

- Obrigado, muito gentil da sua parte.

- O que eu não faria por você. – corou.

- Shaila... – ele já desconfiava dos sentimentos dela.

- Não precisa dizer nada. – o fitou, principalmente a corrente que trazia no pescoço. – sei que não sente nada por mim e que nunca vai deixar de amar a Rosa. Tenho ciência disso.

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... – deu um tímido sorriso. – espero que goste. – deu alguns passos para trás. – ate amanha. – saiu correndo.

- Ate.... – a olhou ate desaparecer no horizonte. – me perdoe... – segurou o pingente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário as coisas seguiam as mesmas. Ainda havia o luto pela morte prematura de Rosa, o mais abalado era Miro. Logo após o enterro entrou em uma profunda depressão. Recusou-se a permanecer na casa dos pais ficando em Escorpião sob os "cuidados" de Kamus, contudo ele vivia recluso. Não estava se alimentando, passava a maior parte do dia trancafiado em seu quarto coberto pela escuridão. Todos estavam preocupados, pois se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito o próximo enterro seria o dele. Tentaram, de tudo sendo em vão. Mantinha-se deitado segurando a pulseira que ganhara da brasileira quando não estava chorando.

Perdiam as esperanças quando Raissa resolveu interceder. Agora que ganhara um irmão não poderia perdê-lo.

Trancou-se no quarto com ele durante horas e ao final conseguiu ate convencê-lo a ir para a casa de campo da família. Atena liberou de imediato e assim o guardião da oitava casa passou vários dias fora recebendo regulamente a visita do aquariano.

Quando retornou ainda trazia a expressão melancólica, entretanto estava mais conformado. A depressão estava praticamente curada e já freqüentava os treinos. Mesmo com a sensível melhora, não era mais o alegre Escorpião. Desde o dia do enterro não sorriu mais.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Quatro meses tinham se passado desde a morte de Rosa. A vida seguia.

Naquele dia Atena tinha convidado a todos para almoçar em seu templo inclusive Kiki que tinha voltado a pouco do Japão.

O garoto sentia falta de seu mestre, mas entendia que ele precisava deste tempo. Estava sentado numa das varandas contemplando o complexo de templos abaixo.

- Sente falta do Mu.

- Um pouco. – respondeu sem se virar, abraçando as pernas com os braços.

Shion sentou ao lado dele, permanecendo em silencio. Não era apenas Kiki que sentia falta do ariano, ele também sentia.

- Ele vai voltar.

- ....

- A perda de Rosa foi um duro golpe para ele.

- Rosa era diferente.

- Diferente? – estranhou.

- Fiquei surpreso com a morte dela. – levantou do banco onde estava, debruçando nos balaustres de mármore.

- Do que está falando?

-Não notou? – o fitou.

- O que?

- Rosa não é humana.

- Como??

- Os olhos dela não são de humanos.... eu pensei que ela poderia ser uma deusa, mas depois de sua morte... – voltou a fitar os templos. – mas mesmo assim ela era diferente.

Shion não disse nada. Conviveu um bom tempo com a brasileira e nada de anormal aconteceu. Kiki deveria está equivocado.

- Não acredita em mim não é? – deu um meio sorriso.

- Kiki...

- Pergunte ao Shun, ele também sente o mesmo.

- O Shun?

A pergunta foi interrompida por um cosmo conhecido. Kiki e Shion se olharam antes de entrarem correndo. No salão os demais olharam para a porta ao sentirem a energia.

A porta dourada abriu, revelando uma pessoa.

Atena sorriu ao ver quem era. Finalmente suas preces tinham sido ouvidas. Bem mais magro, feições melancólicas e vestindo suas tradicionais vestes o ariano apareceu na porta. Aldebaran sentiu um grande alivio ao vê-lo, esses quatro meses sem qualquer noticia dele atormentava-o.

- Bom dia.

- Mu.... Clarice deixou as lagrimas escaparem. – Mu...

A brasileira correu ate ele abraçando-o.

- Graças a Deus você voltou.

- Desculpe preocupá-la.... Meg. – disse no ouvido dela.

- Estou muito feliz. – o soltou sem se importar com o nome pronunciado. – eu pensei que....

- Mu.

O ariano olhou na direção da voz. Aldebaran tocou em seus ombros.

- Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado. – deu um tímido sorriso.

O taurino fitou a corrente que ele trazia no pescoço, sem duvida o que mais tinha sofrido era ele.

- Seja bem vindo. – sorriu.

Logo todos foram cumprimentar o recém chegado que estava feliz por vê-los novamente.

- Atena. – fez uma pequena reverencia.

- Seja bem vindo Mu.

- Desculpe minha ausência. Ainda posso ter a honra de defender a primeira casa?

- Claro. – os olhos estavam marejados.

- Obrigado.

- Mu.

Ele voltou a atenção. Era Miro que num canto, não dissera nada. Os dois se encararam. Mu notou que o escorpião estava com a expressão abatida.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu timidamente, percebendo que a relação entre os dois ainda demoraria a voltar ao normal.

- Mestre, por onde andou? – Kiki o puxava. – me conte tudo!

- Contarei. – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – contarei tudo.

Parecia que com a volta do ariano as coisas melhorariam. Já se podiam ouvir risos e a vida tomando seu curso normal. Clarice que passara quatro meses longe da faculdade encontrou forças para retornar.

- Quanto tempo.... – murmurou parada em frente ao prédio histórico. Era o sonho das duas, freqüentar aquela construção, batalharam e quando receberam a resposta da bolsa choraram de alegria. Será que podiam imaginar que meses depois, a vida delas mudaria tão radicalmente?

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado. – disse uma voz.

Clarice voltou a atenção deparando com Rita.

- Também estou feliz. – sorriu.

- Seja bem vinda. – a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Obrigada.

- Seu cabelo está grande. – passou a mão pelas madeixas rosadas.

- Cresceu um pouquinho. Vamos entrar? Estou com saudades do povo. – as mãos tremiam um pouco.

Rita percebeu a ansiedade, sabia que para ela não seria fácil entrar naquele local sem Rosa, mas estava ao lado dela.

- Estou com você. – pegou a mão dela de forma carinhosa.

A sala fez uma festa ao ver a brasileira, estavam todos com saudade e solidários com o que aconteceu, Rosa também era muito querida por eles.

Num canto uma menina a observava. Estava feliz com o retorno dela, apesar de terem conversado o mínimo, era muito tímida para aproximar, mas no fundo nutria uma empatia por ela. Continuaria a olhá-la se uma chuva de papel não caísse sobre si.

- Desculpe!

- Será que nunca pode chegar de maneira normal? – recolhia os papeis sob o colo. – estabanada.

- Desculpe Lara... – sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem Vanda. Só tenha mais cuidado, está bem?

- Claro. – na vibração deixou o estojo de lápis cair. – desculpe...

- Eu pego. Guardei um lugar para você.

- Obrigada. Essa aula é muito concorrida, mas alguns minutos e tinha que ficar de pé.

- No seu curso não tem essa matéria? É Arte não é?

- Ate tem. – disse desanimada. – mas os horários não batem com outras matérias. Uma confusão só, como essa. – apontou para o grupo que rodeava Clarice. – que bom que ela voltou, foi muito triste o que aconteceu.

- Sim. – Lara fitou o grupo. – apesar de não ter conversando muito com Rosa eu gostava dela. Foi muito gentil quando cheguei aqui.

- Comigo também.

Clarice que conversava com todos notou as duas, acenando de longe.

As aulas naquele dia acabaram um pouco mais cedo, Clarice e Rita saiam.

- Oi meninas.

- Oi Shura.

- Oi. – Rita aproximou do cavaleiro beijando-lhe.

- O namoro ta sério mesmo. – brincou. – vai dá casamento.

- Clarice! – Rita corou.

- Ela tem razão. – Shura enlaçou a namorada. – vamos nos casar.

- Como?? Já??

- Não faça essa cara Rita. – a brasileira alfinetou. – está doida para casar.

- Clarice!!!

- Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. Vou indo para casa. – saía. – Juízo vocês dois!

- Ela anda muito abusada.

- Deixe-a. Fazia tempo que não a via brincar. Ela se recuperou.

- Estamos nos recuperando. Vamos?

Shura e Rita já saiam desde o casamento de Clarice, mas devido aos acontecimentos só oficializaram o namoro um mês depois do enterro. Foi com grande felicidade que todos receberam a noticia, em fim em meio de tantas tristezas uma coisa boa. Os dois tinham planos de se casarem no final do ano.

Conversavam sobre coisas banais enquanto seguiam para casa dela.

- Não pode nos deixar! – gritou uma moça em meio ao pranto, agarrado a saia dela um menino de no maximo cinco anos.

- Eu não quero mais você! – gritou o homem que estava com ela.

O cavaleiro e Rita que passavam pelo local pararam ao ouvirem a discussão que ocorria no meio da rua. Shura então, não tirou os olhos do casal.

- A partir de hoje esqueçam que eu existo.

- E seu filho?!

- Acabou!

Shura olhava vidrado, tanto que Rita o chamou varias vezes e ele nem respondeu. A mente do cavaleiro estava longe, mais precisamente na Espanha. Aquela cena era muito familiar.

- Vocês só me dão despesas. Arrumei outra pessoa que tem dinheiro e vai me sustentar. Eu não preciso de vocês!

O menino agarrou a saia da mãe. O cavaleiro fitou o menino, ele lembrava muito a si.

- Fingem que eu morri!

O homem deu as costas. A mulher ainda tentou detê-lo, mas tudo que conseguiu foi levar um empurrão que quase a jogou no chão. Shura se segurou para não bater no covarde.

- Você está bem? – aproximou dos dois.

- Sim. – ela controlava o pranto. – estou bem. Vamos filho? – tentou sorrir para não preocupar a criança que a fitava assustada.

- Vamos.... obrigado moço.

- De nada. – brincou com os cabelos dele.

De longe Rita acompanhava a cena, já tinha em mente o que tinha dado no namorado. De certo, fora daquele jeito que acontecera em sua vida. O cavaleiro voltou para perto dela sem dizer uma só palavra e foi assim ate chegarem a casa.

- Vou preparar algo. – Rita seguiu para a cozinha.

Deixou se cair no sofá, a cena vista antes mexera com ele. Fatos esquecidos voltaram com força total. Shura achava que aquilo estava enterrado, mas não, ao ver o menino agarrado a saia da mãe lembrou-se de si mesmo.

- Bolo de chocolate. – Rita apareceu com uma bandeja.

O cavaleiro porem continuou calado, fitando o nada.

- Shura? Shura?

- Meu pai fez o mesmo. – a fitou. – porem nem disse que ia embora, simplesmente sumiu.

- Nunca mais teve noticias dele? – sentou ao lado dele.

- Não.

- Não tem vontade...

- Ficou louca?! – vociferou. – se eu encontrar aquele infeliz sou capaz de matá-lo.

- Shura...? – ficou espantada. – é seu pai.

- Aquilo não é meu pai.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que deveria ao menos visitar o tumulo de sua mãe. Há quanto tempo não vai lá?

- Mais de dez anos. Quando meu mestre me trouxe, nunca mais voltei.

- Deveria ver sua mãe.

- Não quero. Só vai me fazer sentir mais ódio daquele homem.

Rita silenciou. Desde que começou a namorar, ele nunca tocara nesse assunto, contudo queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como.

- "Se Rosa estivesse aqui..."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Naquele cenário sombrio e frio, uma figura reluzente como o sol andava apressado. Apesar de sua aparência ser diferente de todos que ali residiam, ninguém ousou interrompê-lo. Ninguém ousaria a parar um deus como aquele. Cabelos em tons dourados e olhos da mesma cor.

Parou diante da grande porta, que retratava três mulheres, símbolo maximo da dona daquela parte do castelo.

A porta se abriu ao seu comando, onde avistou três figuras tão imponentes quanto si. Uma ruiva, uma loira e outra morena que estava presa a parede, numa espécie de encantamento.

- Majestade. – aproximou reverenciando a loira. – senhora. – reverenciou a outra.

- Não precisa. – a dona das madeixas loiras sorriu sem jeito. – somos iguais.

- Tu és a rainha do Inferno, Perséfone.

- E você sempre tão gentil, Apollo.

- É uma honra. Como vai? – indagou a outra.

- Bem Apollo. – sorriu.

O jovem deus fitou a figura a frente.

- Ela continua a mesma. Os anos não passam. A encontraram? – ainda mantinha o olhar fixo na figura.

- Ainda não. Depois daquela explosão de cosmo, ele desapareceu completamente. Mas não é só isso que preocupa. Seu pai está muito quieto.

- Realmente Astéria. Zeus, apesar de não saber que seu lacre foi rompido, já era para se preocupar, afinal seu poder não duraria tanto tempo.

- Ainda mais que aconteceu há tantos anos. – comentou Perséfone, que estava tão por dentro do assunto.

- Suas meninas tiveram sucesso?

- Ainda não sei. E os demais?

- Por enquanto estão sem memórias, mas se não a encontrarmos logo....

- Eu sei o que houve com ele.... – seu rosto ficou sombrio. – achei que acompanharia....

- Ele ficou muito abalado com tudo que aconteceu. Afinal devotou sua vida a ela.

- E pensar que ele era um insensível. – Apollo sorriu. – achei loucura o que ela fez ao trazê-lo para nós, mas ela tinha convicção que estava fazendo o melhor.

- Mesmo se impedíssemos, conheço o gênio dela. – A rainha do inferno sorriu.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de um cosmo. A energia foi tomando forma revelando a figura de uma mulher.

- Com licença. Desculpe interrompe-los. – a mulher reverenciou os três.

- Diga Suely.

Ergueu o rosto. Deixando os orbes verdes aparecerem.

- Trago informações a cerca da missão. – sua voz saiu suave, com um leve sotaque italiano. – como tínhamos percebido, os cosmos das quatro só se manifestaram naquela ocasião.

- Quer dizer que elas ainda estão desaparecidas?

- Correto senhora Astéria, contudo a área de atuação diminuiu.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou o deus.

- Todas estão em Athenas.

- Estão na mesma cidade..... murmurou a titã. - Era natural que se reunissem aqui, em torno dela.

- E qual será o próximo passo? – Suely nem terminou a fala sendo quase jogada no chão.

- Desculpe.... – saia de cima de Suely.

- Não pode ser mais cuidadosa? – a italiana arrumava a armadura.

- Desculpe Ly... – armou um grande beiço.

- Ela não ficou com raiva Farolainy. – Astéria continha o riso. – há quanto tempo.

- Como vai a senhora? – abriu um grande sorriso reverenciando-a. – oi Perséfone!

- Oi!? – Suely a olhou imediatamente. – está diante de uma divindade, é senhora Perséfone.

- Tudo bem. - Disse a própria. – estou feliz em vê-la.

- Igualmente. – os cachos desciam ate o meio das costas num castanho médio e olhos eram extremamente verdes.

Astéria fitou a amazona do Fogo Solar, ela se parecia muito com...

- Têm boas noticias Faro?

- Infelizmente não senhora Astéria. – seu rosto tornou-se sério. – o cosmo desapareceu por completo.

- Desse jeito Zeus vai encontrá-la antes de nós. – a ruiva deu meia volta indo para perto da figura incrustada na parede.

- Fique calma. – Perséfone a consolou. – se nós não temos informações ele também não tem. Vamos achá-la.

- Assim espero.

- Conte conosco. – disseram as duas guerreiras.

- Obrigada.

- Ela continua bonita. – Faro aproximou. – da ultima vez que nos vimos seus cabelos estavam pratas.

- Verdade. – Ly parou ao lado da amiga. – mas parece que o tempo não a atinge, para falar a verdade não nos atinge. Já faz quanto tempo?

- Três mil anos, Suely, três mil anos.....

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O vento soprava suavemente. As folhas bailavam com o movimento enquanto o sol de raios frios indicava que a temperatura cairia, principalmente naquela região de grandes montanhas. No alto de uma delas um imponente templo se erguia parecendo tocar o céu. Ele seguia os moldes dos templos Hindus, numa região onde predominava o budismo.

Uma grande escadaria levava ate ele e no topo sua dimensão era gigantesca. Possuía vários metros de altura e em todos os andares possuía varandas que davam para os jardins externos. De uma dessas, uma jovem observava a paisagem. Permaneceria admirando o cenário se sua presença não fosse solicitada. Adentrou no luxuoso salão enfeitado por estatuas e entalhes no teto que retratavam a vida dos deuses. Parou diante de uma espécie de trono tendo ao fundo a estatua de Brahma. Sentando no trono de ouro um homem fumava. Seus olhos dourados e frios fitavam o nada. Os cabelos negros e lisos desciam ate os ombros num repicado. Ao contrario da moça que trajava roupas indianas ele usava um terno preto.

- Mandou me chamar senhor? – fez uma leve reverencia os cabelos esverdeados presos por uma trança foram a frente.

- Sim Mahayuga. Localizou-os?

- Sim, - a jovem ergueu o rosto revelando as íris num verde claro. - Dentro em breve eles estarão na vossa presença.

- Bom.... em breve poderemos realizar a minha ambição. O tempo de Kali Yuga chegará ao fim. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A distancia era pouca, o templo também era imponente e ao longe podia-se ver seu brilho dourado emanando. Ao seu redor um espelho d'água que refletia os fracos raios do sol. Um mantra era entoado, dando ao lugar, paz.

No ponto mais alto, na sala mais sagrada do templo um monge realizava suas orações, não queria ser interrompido a não ser que fosse de extrema urgência e era. Um monge, de posição mais baixa, entrou.

- Monge Haira.

- Diga.

- Encontramos a terceira guardiã.

Haira que ate então permanecia de olhos fechados abriu, respirando aliviado.

- Continue as buscas, precisamos achar a quarta, só então as memórias delas despertarão.

O monge que trouxera a informação saiu. Haira levantou indo ate uma grande estatua.

- Minha senhora, nos dê a pista sobre a sua localização.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O céu estava límpido, uma suave sinfonia ecoava pela construção em mármore branco. Ao centro dela erguia um majestoso trono dourado e sentado nele o rei dos deuses. Os cabelos desciam brancos ate os ombros, com a franja parcialmente cobrindo os olhos azuis, aparentava ter quarenta anos, pelo porte altivo e vestes sublimes, mas Zeus tinha algumas Eras nas costas.

Estava com os pensamentos distantes que nem notou a aproximação de uma figura feminina.

- Chamou?

- Sim. – a fitou. – o lacre?

- Não foi rompido.

- Tem certeza?

- Estive pessoalmente no templo, tudo está como antes. Alem disso não a sinais do cosmo dela.

- O natural era o lacre se romper, mesmo ele estando sobre a guarda de Hades.

- Tudo está intacto papai. Ela presa pela flecha de Apolo, o humano pelo gelo eterno e o semi deus pelo seu poder.

- E os demais?

- Sem ela não são ninguém.

- Se soltar poderá querer vingança e voltar contra nós. Seria perigo os titãs contra nós.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Espero que sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

As peças começaram a se mover, as Moiras teciam o tapete da vida deles, humanos e deuses, contudo havia um ser que tecia seu próprio destino....

--------------------

_Continua...._

**Esse capitulo ficou um pouco curto, mas era apenas a apresentação de alguns personagens. As demais vão aparecer ao longo dos próximos capítulos ate ganharem cenas maiores. Vou tentar não demorar tanto para atualizar. Obrigada pelas reviews e ate a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 2: De volta as origens

_**Leitores, mil desculpas pela demora, esse final de ano foi complicado, obrigada por não desistirem da fic principalmente quem mandou as fichas. Vocês serão recompensadas. Espero não demorar tanto tempo para postar. Boa leitura!**_

_**Obs.: tem algumas falas que estão em espanhol, apenas algumas estão com tradução, as demais são parecidas com português.**_

* * *

**Iodes – Se tivesse mandado um pouco antes ate que dava, mas fechou os personagens e nem dá para encaixar, mas numa próxima fic de fichas teu nome já vai está garantido.**

**Kitana – Surpresas e mais surpresas é que vai ver nessa fic. E sou má sim, adoro suspense :D**

**Suellen – Terá todas as garantias trabalhistas pode deixar. Já acionei o sindicado dos protetores de deuses e afins o SINPDA. **

**Os passados virão a tona mas já aviso o do Mask não vai aparecer, já tinha determinado isso, mas se quiser saber sobre o dele está na fic "Caminhos" numa parte que ele conta para a Hikari. Sua personagem está em boas mãos e aguarde grandes cenas.**

**Mabel – Está anotadissimo seu recado deixe a Faro comigo e com a Suellen prepare para as broncas. Só um aviso não terá o passado do Mask.**

**Sophie – Está aí a continuação.**

**Purê – Se tiver um tempinho leia a primeira mesmo, dá uma visão geral no relacionamento dos três. Sorte para o Gabriel!**

**Jaci – Acertou em cheio.**

**Leo no Nina – A historia dos cinco vai desenrolar e você vai entender tudo.**

**Tenshi – Eu não sabia que no filme da Múmia fazia reverencia a esse lugar, eu vi uma reportagem sobre ele num canal pago e achei a cara do Mu. Vanda e Lara são muito amigas e prepare-se para ver a sua personagem derrubar muita coisa.**

**Lune Kuruta – Eu sei como é a falta de tempo, (essa fic é um exemplo) quanto ao nome sem problema, e se por acaso eu escrever errado de novo (espero que não aconteça) pode me corrigir.**

**Feer chan – O Mu esta passando uma barra, mas vai superar. E aguarde grandes acontecimentos, a historia vai dar uma reviravolta. Muito obrigada por comentar. ^ ^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: De volta as origens**

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde a volta do ariano, a vida parecia voltar ao habitual. Todos cavaleiros treinavam normalmente, e ate algumas brincadeiras já eram vistas entre eles, contudo a relação entre Miro e o cavaleiro da primeira casa ainda estava debilitada, principalmente pela parte de Mu. Limitava-se apenas aos cumprimentos diários e alguma coisa que fosse expressamente sobre o santuário. O escorpião acatou com resignação porque no fundo ainda se sentia culpado por tudo que aconteceu. E nesse clima o treino da tarde prosseguia.

As duplas tinham se formado com Aldebaran e Mu e Kamus e Miro.

- Então é sério mesmo? – indagou Kanon desviando de um soco de Shura.

- Claro que é.

- E vai ser para quando?

- Final do ano, ainda não marquei uma data.

- Para....? – Afrodite esticou o pescoço para ouvir. – que data?

- Seu ouvido é perfeito, hein? – Shura parou de lutar. – meu casamento com a Rita.

- Estava demorando. – Aldebaran parou o combate indo ate o cavaleiro. – cozinhando ela.

- Cozinhando nada! – fechou a cara. – só estava esperando o tempo certo.

- Parabéns! – Dohko passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. – vai para o time dos casados.

- Me solta velho!

- Desse jeito só vai sobrar o Kanon e eu. – MM soltou um suspiro desanimado. – enfim... – deu nos ombros. - mais mulheres para nós.

- Idiota. – Aioria deu um pedala nele.

- Mas já era sem tempo. – disse Shaka causando estranheza em todos. – parabéns. – a verdade que estava achando bom que era um a menos a olhar para a irmã.

- Ate você?

- Em breve teremos mais um matrimonio. – Aiolos sorriu.

- Sim.

Ao longe Mu acompanhava a cena. Estava feliz pelo amigo e torcia que ele fosse muito feliz.

- Parabéns Shura. – disse.

- Obrigado Mu.

- Tenho a certeza que será muito feliz. – havia um pouco de melancolia na voz dele.

Que foi percebida por todos, era evidente que essa historia de casamento mexia com ele ainda mais pelo fim que se deu. Miro que não tinha se manifestado afastou-se do grupo, Kamus foi atrás.

- O que foi Miro? – tocou no ombro dele.

- Nada de mais. Só uma dorzinha na perna, não se preocupe. – tentou sorrir.

- Tudo bem. – disse vendo que era inútil qualquer tipo de conversa.

- Vou para casa, avise o Shion, por favor.

- Aviso.

Kamus o via se afastar e mais ao longe acenar.

- Cadê o Miro? – Aioria aproximou do aquariano.

- Foi embora.

- O treino não acabou. – Shion protestou. – espertinho...parece que o velho Miro voltou.

- Está enganado Shion. – o fitou. – aquele Miro não existe mais... o velho Miro morreu junto com a Rosa.

Silenciaram, no fundo sabiam que o aquariano estava com razão.

- Não foi só ele... – o cavaleiro de Áries murmurou baixinho.

A passos lentos Miro subia em direção a sua casa, tinha se recuperado quase totalmente do acidente, restando apenas um ferimento na perna que teimava não melhorar. Sentia pequenas fisgadas que o obrigavam a andar bem devagar. Enquanto subia lembrava das muitas vezes que ouvira Rosa dizer que queria ver Shura e Rita juntos.

Parou de andar, a perna doía. O rosto estava baixo, os cabelos azuis encobriam as lagrimas que caiam.

- Rosa...eu... eu te amo...muito...

Julgava que apenas o vento havia escutado seu testemunho, a muito retido, mas não, alguém tinha ouvido e que recebeu com assombra e tristeza as palavras.

- "Miro... você..."

Clarice que caminhava em direção ao seu templo, viu ao longe o escorpião, pensou em gritá-lo, mas preferiu pregar-lhe uma peça. Estava a uma distancia considerável quando o viu parar, escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra para que ele não a visse e frustrasse seus planos quando escutou a confissão

A brasileira recuou um passo e esperou ele passar por Touro para correr para sua casa. Ainda surpresa pelo que tinha ouvido deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá.

- Não é possível.... – murmurou.

- O que não é possível?

Ergueu o rosto deparando com o marido que acabara de chegar à companhia dos outros cavaleiros.

- Ola... – sussurrou.

- Algum problema Kaká? – Aldebaran aproximou beijando-lhe a face.

- Nenhum.. alias.... Kamus será que podia me ajudar com uns textos? Não entendo nada de francês.

- Claro.

- Vem cá. Vocês fiquem a vontade.

A brasileira saiu do recinto o mais rápido possível, Kamus notou o estado dela, mas permaneceu calado. A garota adentrou no quarto pegando um caderno qualquer, depois teve o cuidado de fechar um pouco a porta para evitar que o som saísse.

- Desculpe a mentira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kamus foi logo ao ponto.

- Miro.

- O que ele aprontou desta vez? – suspirou desanimado. - Ou melhor não aprontou. – disse mais sério.

- Encontrei com ele a pouco, quero dizer ele não me viu. Ele seguia para cá e por pouco eu não o alcancei. Andava devagar e num certo momento parou, eu me escondi porque queria assustá-lo mas...

Kamus continuou em silencio aguardando.

- Ele estava chorando.

- Normal. – Kamus sentou na cama. – ultimamente ele anda assim....quero ajudá-lo mas não sei como.

- Ele disse que amava a Rosa.

- Como? – a fitou surpreso. – como assim?

- Eu o escutei dizer " Rosa eu te amo...muito". O Miro gosta da Rosa, Kamus. Ele sempre gostou.

- Não pode ser. – levantou. - Sempre negava dizendo que ela não passava de uma amiga. Talvez ele quis dizer isso.

- Não foi. A voz dele saiu muito séria e disse com tanto sentimento que.... ele é apaixonado pela Rosa.

- Se fosse assim ele brigaria por ela, ou teria dito o que sentia. Eu conheço o Miro.

- Talvez pelo fato dela gostar do Mu o tenha impedido. Estou muito preocupada com ele. Apesar das coisas que a Raissa disse para ele, ainda o sinto com depressão, está mal e só não morreu naquela vez... eu temo pelo o que possa acontecer ainda mais com a volta definitiva do Mu. Viu como está o clima entre eles?

- Sim. Vou falar com ele e ver se é realmente verdade.

- Você é o único que vai fazê-lo falar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama, a dor tinha passado de leve. Fechou os olhos, passando a respirar mais devagar. A claridade que provinha da janela começou a incomodá-lo, alias o sol o incomodava. Queria que não existisse dia, apenas a noite com seu vento frio e silencioso.

Aos poucos foi adormecendo, o corpo relaxando e as feições tornando-se mais leve. Contudo não teve um sono muito tranqüilo, sonhara que estava num campo de batalha e que por um descuido havia sido acertado na perna. Foi ao chão apoiando-se em uma espada. Estava prestes a levantar quando sentiu uma mão quente tocar em seu ombro. Ao erguer o olhar viu um par de olhos vermelhos que lhe fitava sorrindo. "Não se preocupe, estou aqui, não está sozinho." Foi o que ela disse.

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, fitando o teto sob si. Virou o rosto, vendo alguém parado na porta.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se precisa de algo. – Kamus caminhou lentamente sentando na cama.

- Estou bem. – fechou a cara emburrado, sentando. – não tenho nada.

- Quero que seja sincero comigo. – o aquariano o fitou.

- O que foi? – virou a cara.

- Você gosta da Rosa?

- Pergunta idiota. Claro, é minha amiga. – respondeu sem se virar.

- Você ama a Rosa?

- Não. – assustou com a pergunta, mas aparentou tranqüilidade.

- Tem certeza?

Silenciou. Os olhos continuavam fixos nas nuvens que passavam pelo céu. O ar antes um pouco debochado foi ficando sério, ate endurecido.

- Por que isso agora? – indagou de maneira mecânica.

Kamus notou essa mudança na voz dele.

- Sou seu amigo. Não está sozinho.

Ele tentou continuar firme, mas uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto dele.

- Que diferença faz a essa altura?

O fitou. Seus olhos azuis não traziam sentimentos algum, estavam gélidos, deixando o próprio aquariano assustado. Mesmo no estado de melancolia que o amigo se encontrava seu olhar era sempre vivo, agora parecia diante de um ser frio. Já vira aquele olhar algumas vezes e começava-se a preocupar, para piorar a voz imperativa que ele usava.

- Ela está morta.

- Eu quero ouvir de você.

Miro deu um meio sorriso.

- Vai correr para contar para ele? O causador de tudo?

- Não me importo com o que pensa sobre o Mu. – sentiu que o cosmo dele estava alterado.

- Hum... – voltou a fitar a janela sem perder a frieza da expressão. – meu único desejo era protegê-la, como gratidão pelo o que ela fez por mim.

Kamus estranhou as palavras, mas não interrompeu.

- Com o tempo descobrir que ia alem disso, mas é um sentimento utópico.

- Então você...

- Sim. – disse seco. – já sabe a resposta. Retire-se, por favor.

Ele não discutiu. Levantou saindo em silencio. Miro voltou a deitar.

Já do lado de fora Kamus ainda tentava assimilar o que tinha escutado. Se realmente Miro gostava dela, não poderia vir a tona, entretanto o que mais o incomodou foi o comportamento dele.

- "Ele está diferente.... parece outra pessoa...."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Logo após a conversa com Kamus a brasileira rumou para a casa de Rita, as duas olhavam revistas de vestidos de noivas, Shura ainda não tinha feito o pedido oficial, mas já queria está com tudo pronto.

- Que tal esse? – Clarice mostrou.

- Muito cheio de pano, a Rosa que ia gostar. – sorriu.

- Exagerada do jeito que é não tenho a menor duvida.

As duas que sorriam pararam.

- Sinto falta dela. – Rita fechou uma revista.

- Eu também.

- Queria que ela fosse minha madrinha, afinal ela fez de tudo por mim e Shura.

- Ela está feliz onde quer que esteja. – pegou na mão da amiga. – não tenha duvida.

- Eu sei.

- E quanto aquele assunto?

- Shura continua irredutível. Quando eu começo a tocar no assunto... eu queria que pelo menos fosse na cidade dele, mas vai ser impossível convencê-lo.

- Nem tanto. – Clarice sorriu. – há uma maneira de convencê-lo.

- Qual? – a grega animou-se.

- Assim.

Clarice contou-lhe seu plano, a cada palavra que ouvia Rita abria mais o sorriso.

- Clarice você é um gênio! Parece ate idéia da Rosa.

- Anos de convivência acabei pegando o jeito. Converse com ele, tenho certeza que ele não vai se impor.

- Vou conversar hoje.

E nesse clima a tarde passou rapidamente para ela. Shura iria jantar em sua casa e fez questão de preparar todos os pratos que ele gostava.

- Nossa que banquete!

- Gostou? – abriu um largo sorriso.

- Muito.

- Aproveite.

Nem precisou Rita dizer duas vezes, Shura comeu com vontade.

- Nunca comi tão bem.

- Gostou mesmo? – sentou do lado dele.

- Muito. – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Sabe Shura, eu estava conversando com a Clarice e temos um problema.

- Qual?

- Bom... vamos nos casar na igreja e...

- E?

- Parece que se precisa da cópia da certidão de batismo dos noivos.

- E? – Shura não entendia.

- A minha eu consigo rápido, afinal sou daqui mesmo, mas a sua... creio que foi batizado em Compostela.

O rosto dele endureceu. Rita o olhava receosa, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ter dito aquilo.

- Significa que tenho que buscar o tal papel? – indagou sério.

-Sim...

- Demora a ficar pronto?

- Acho que dão na hora.

- Verei com Atena. Ela tem um jatinho, nos leva e trás no mesmo dia.

A grega piscou algumas vezes incrédula.

- Vai então?

- Vamos. Não quer ir conhecer a cidade? Vamos e voltamos no mesmo dia.

Ela comemorou intimamente, talvez fosse a oportunidade perfeita.

- Mas quero deixar claro que estou indo só por sua causa.

- Não quero que se sinta obrigado.

- Não é preciso para me casar com você? Eu faço.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Clarice retirava a mesa, olhou para o relógio que marcava oito horas. De certo Rita já tinha convencido-o.

Recolheu o ultimo talher. Antigamente havia muitas louças, por causa de Rosa, Mu que a acompanhava e Miro que aparecia na cara dura.

- Era animado. – deu um meio sorriso ao se lembrar disso.

Puxou uma cadeira. Descansaria um pouco antes de lavar a louça. O olhar estava perdido em algum ponto da cozinha, mas a mente estava longe. Piscou algumas vezes voltando a realidade. Havia uma jarra de água sobre a mesa, pegou-a colocando o liquido num copo de vidro. Antes de levar o objeto a boca, contemplou a água cristalina que vibrava com o movimento. Enxergou seu rosto refletido nela, mas aos poucos sua imagem foi perdendo o foco e já não era mais o rosto da brasileira ali refletido e sim o de uma outra mulher, seus olhos também eram rosados, mas a pele era alva e os cabelos negros. Clarice fitava o rosto intrigada e um pouco assustada, pois parecia que a mulher também a observava.

_- "Não está na hora de abandonar essa prisão?_ _Ela vai precisar de nós_."

Clarice arregalou os olhos, escutara a voz da mulher na sua cabeça, com medo soltou o copo que espatifou-se no chão.O coração batia acelerado e a testa cheia de suor.

- O que foi Clarice? – Aldebaran chegou a porta, havia escutado o barulho.

Ela não respondeu, ainda com os olhos fixos na água espalhada.

- Clarice? – o taurino estranhou, aproximando da esposa. – Kaká?

- Sim? – o fitou.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está... me distrair e acabei derrubando o copo. – levantou. – vou buscar a vassoura.

Aldebaran concordou apesar de achar que tinha algo errado.

Clarice foi ate a área de serviço pegando a vassoura.

- O que foi aquilo.... quem era ela? Por que sinto que a conheço?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na casa abaixo Mu apagava as luzes, era cedo na verdade, mas tinha sono, morando naquela vila acabou acostumando a dormir cedo. Deitou deixando as janelas abertas, gostava de olhar as estrelas a noite.

- Boa noite. – disse pensando em Rosa. – tenha bons sonhos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde que Marin havia ido para o Japão, a administração da fundação estava sobre a responsabilidade da dona. Saori desdobrava para conduzir tanto o escritório japonês quanto o europeu ali instalado. Trabalha ate a noite para colocar tudo em ordem. Shion ate que a auxiliava, mas a maioria dos documentos estavam em sua língua natal o que dificultava.

Assinava alguns papeis quando ouvir batidas a porta.

- Entre. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da documentação.

- Com licença Atena. – Shura só colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Entre Shura.

- Atrapalho?

- Claro que não. Sente-se. – mostrou-lhe a cadeira de frente para sua mesa.

- Desculpe vir a essa hora.

- Tudo bem.

- Atena.... é que.... – não sabia como começar. – vim fazer um comunicado.

- E qual seria?

- Bom.... estamos em paz agora. E desde a morte da Rosa, eu e a Rita temos ficado amigos, bastante amigos e...

- Querem se casar. – Atena riu do embaraço do cavaleiro, logo ele, todo desinibido.

- Isso mesmo. – corou. – quero para o final do ano.

- Tem toda a minha aprovação. Tenho certeza que serão muito felizes.

- Obrigado. – sorriu aliviado.

- Já fez o pedido?

- Ainda não, as alianças ficam prontas amanha.

- Será comemorado por todos.

- Esse era o comunicado, agora vem o pedido.

Ela permaneceu calada a espera dele.

- Eu preciso ir a minha terra natal. – a voz antes alegre se tornou séria. – parece que para a realização do casamento precisa de um atestado de batismo ou algo assim e só consigo onde nasci.

- Entendo.

- Creio que não deve demorar a ficar pronto,se não for incomodo poderia providenciar uma passagem, ida e volta no mesmo dia?

- Vai querer levá-la?

- Se não for abusar....

- Então fique por dois ou três dias, não tem porque ter pressa e tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a cidade.

- Não a necessidade Atena, um dia está ótimo. – não queria nem pisar lá quanto mais ficar três dias.

- Faço questão. Vou reservar duas passagens para amanha e ficam por dois dias.

- Dois dias?

- Quer ficar mais?

- Não. – afundou na cadeira. – na verdade nem queria ir...

- Vai te fazer bem. – disse, não querendo entrar em detalhes. – amanha te entrego tudo.

- Obrigado Atena.

- Então já posso pensar nos preparativos para o casamento? – sorriu, faltando bater palmas.

- Pode. – riu. – mais um cavaleiro de ouro casado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Com as janelas abertas para o vento fresco da noite entrar, Kamus lia um dos seus exemplares. Lia de maneira concentrada, apesar de já ter lido aquele livro varias vezes, pois foi um dos primeiros a ganhar ainda na infância. Virou a pagina para dá seqüência, quando um papel retangular caiu de uma das paginas. Estranhou, porque não costumava guardar papeis dentro de livros. Abaixou para apanhar, reparou que o tal objeto deveria ser velho, pois estava amarelado. Virou o papel para ler do outro lado ficando surpreso.

- Essa letra... – forçou a memória. – é da mamãe... – murmurou dando um triste sorriso. Agora se lembrava, em um ano, seus pais não tiveram dinheiro para lhe dar um presente, dando apenas aquele simples papel. Tinha os dizeres "Nós te amamos" e os nome dela, do pai e dos irmãos, mais uma flor, sua irmã como ainda não sabia escrever quis desenhar.

- Antonietta....

Afundou no sofá, enquanto brincava com o papel, lembrava-se desse dia. Apesar de simples, tivera uma festa de aniversario com todos os seus pratos favoritos. A noite estava fria, mas dentro de sua casa tinha todo o calor humano necessário.

- "Tudo acabou depressa." – pensou. Não queria admitir, mas estava triste, apesar de dizer a si mesmo que não queria noticias, que o passado deveria ficar no passado, no fundo.... viu o quanto sentia falta dos irmãos, no hospital, quando Aldebaran recebera a noticia que Rosa havia morrido. Era verdade que há anos não tinha noticia dos dois, mas a certeza da morte seria terrível. Arrependia-se por não ter voltado logo que virara cavaleiro, arrependeria -se ainda mais se soubesse que eles tinham morrido.

- Talvez... – cogitou em ir a Paris, mas era suficientemente covarde para tal. Temia não encontrar nada, temia a dor da perda pela segunda vez, por isso negligenciou seu passado por todos esses anos.

- Medo... – murmurou. – eu tenho medo...

Levantou as pressas, se ficasse mais alguns minutos naquele recinto choraria. Tomou o rumo para duas casas a baixo. Por mais que Miro fosse um chato seria o único que conseguiria dispersar os pensamentos dele.

Desceu rapidamente entrando de maneira cautelosa. Notou que ele assistia TV devido ao brilho do aparelho. Parou na porta completamente perplexo.

- "Não acredito." – levou a mão ao rosto pasmo.

O escorpião sem a menor preocupação assistia a um filme pornô.

- Não acredito nisso... – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Kamus? – apertou o "pause" erguendo a cabeça. – por que essa cara?

- Isso é hora Miro?

- Por que não? - -respondeu.

O cavaleiro deu um suspiro desanimado, pelo menos o amigo parecia voltar ao normal, já que depois da morte de Rosa não saiu uma noite sequer.

- Deixa para lá. Eu vou outra hora.

- Senta aqui e vamos assistir. – normalmente teria um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto, contudo apenas trazia a expressão mais descontraída.

- Não ligo para essas coisas.

- Senta logo. – apertou o "play", voltando a atenção para a TV.

Sem alternativa Kamus sentou ao lado dele.

- Não é melhor você ir naqueles lugares que sua turminha freqüenta?

- Não tenho animo. A verdade que estou vendo isso porque o MM insistiu, disse que era lançamento. – o fitou.

- Você não é assim. Miro precisa voltar a viver. Infelizmente a Rosa...

- ... não está mais aqui. Eu sei. – suspirou. – ela era como uma irmã para mim.

Kamus estranhou.

- Irmã? Disse com todas as letras que a amava.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa fantasia. – levantou indo ate o DVD. – quantas vezes tenho que repetir que ela foi e sempre será minha amiga.

O aquariano silenciou, passando a observar o amigo. Miro não trazia aquela expressão fria e nem o olhar gélido, ate o seu tom de voz e cosmo estavam normais.

- Está bem. Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. – voltou a sentar. – o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Normalmente está lendo.

- Queria andar. – virou o rosto.

- E veio passear na minha casa? – estranhou. – prefere seus livros a mim.

- Fui em Capricórnio como Shura não estava...

- Ultima opção.

- Sem dramas Miro.

- Para você querer minha companhia é porque aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não é mulher! – gritou.

- Nem cogitei isso. Te conheço senhor gelo.

Normalmente o apelido vinha acompanhado de um olhar debochado, contudo a frase saiu normalmente, sem aquele lado cômico dele e isso começava a incomodá-lo realmente detestava os apelidos, as frases idiotas, os pensamentos mais idiotas ainda, da perversão,mas aquele era o autentico Miro.

- Você mudou muito desde aquele dia. – disse sério.

- É... – abaixou o rosto. – não dá para ser o mesmo.

- Precisa reagir.

- Eu não consigo. A todo momento me lembro do acidente, eu deveria ter tentando novamente, deveria ter segurado-a com toda minha força.. eu a deixei morrer.

- Todo mundo sabe que não. Foi uma fatalidade.

- Não foi, mas não se preocupe. – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – passa. Quem sabe um dia.

Kamus lembrou-se de Saga e de todo arrependimento que ele sofria logo quando foram ressuscitados, talvez se os dois conversassem...

- Agora me diga, o que está fazendo aqui? Não veio a toa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No caminho ate a casa ligou para a futura esposa contando a novidade, Rita comemorou. Combinaram que ele iria lhe buscar às três horas do dia seguinte, seguindo direto para o aeroporto.

- Beijo.

- _"Outro."_

Desligou o aparelho tomando o rumo do quarto, arrumaria suas malas, pois no dia seguinte bem cedo estaria na rua. Abriu o guarda roupa escolhendo algumas peças, não demoraria mais que dois na Espanha, portando nada de muitas roupas.

Ergueu o olhar para o alto do guarda roupa achando sua mala.

- Que poeira. – passou a mão pelo objeto preto. Abriu a mala com cuidado, dando um suspiro desanimado ao vê-la cheio de papeis.

- Mais essa....

Pegou o maximo que podia, mas alguns caíram pelo chão. Shura abaixou para apanhá-los, sequer tomava conhecimento o que estava escrito, colocaria todos no lixo e faria naquela hora, sim um deles não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Não era uma folha qualquer e sim uma fotografia. O espanhol depositou o restante sobre a cama passando a olhar atentamente.

- Isso...

Seu olhar ficou vidrado na imagem ali retratada. Ao fundo uma grande igreja e na escadaria que levava ate a entrada a figura de três pessoas sendo uma delas um menino.

Ficou um bom tempo olhando, com os pensamentos voltando há aquele dia, o dia que seus pais tinham levado-o a catedral de São Tiago de Compostela, onde costumava a assistir as missas aos domingos.

Shura sentou lentamente na cama, ainda fitando o objeto.

- Sinto sua falta.... – acariciava o rosto da mulher. Seus olhos desviaram para o homem, seu olhar endureceu. – monstro. – amassou a foto jogando-a longe.

Arrependeu-se. Levantou pegando o papel amassado, abriu a gaveta da cômoda retirando uma tesoura e sem hesitar cortou a foto separando o menino e a mulher do homem. Guardou aquele pedaço no bolso e o outro jogou no lixo.

- Passado.

Voltou para o quarto jogando as roupas na mala.

- A ultima vez que piso naquele local. – disse fechando a mala de qualquer jeito.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Anda Kamus, fala!

- Não é nada... – virou o rosto. – só estou preocupado com você.

- Sei... – levantou. – vou buscar salgadinhos quer?

- Sim.

Ao se ver sozinho, afundou no sofá. Sua historia era um assunto tão intimo que nem tinha coragem de contar ao seu melhor amigo.

Miro não demorou a voltar sentando ao lado dele. Com o silencio do aquariano ligou a TV num programa qualquer.

- Eu tenho dois irmãos. – Kamus fitava o chão, havia dito tudo de uma vez para não perder a coragem.

- Tem irmãos? – o olhou surpreso. – sério?

- Sim.

- E onde eles estão agora?

- Não faço idéia...

- Kamus...

- O meu passado é triste e queria que ele continuasse enterrado, mas...

O escorpião permaneceu calado para encorajá-lo a falar.

- Nos últimos dias ele... tenho um irmão e uma irmã. São mais novos do que eu... – calou-se.

- Não acha que carregou sozinho essa historia por tempo demais? – tocou no ombro dele. – pode confiar.

- Tudo começou...

Kamus narrava cada detalhe de sua vida, Miro ouvia atentamente.

- Resolvi enterrar, esquecer que eles existiram na minha vida. – o fitou. – desculpe por esconder isso de você.

- Sei como se sente, mas acho que deve procurá-los, pelo menos tentar. Se eles estiverem vivos terá seus irmãos novamente.

- Devem ter ódio de mim.

- Kamus... a vida é curta demais e ela pode se esvair tão de repente, não perca essa oportunidade.

O aquariano o fitou surpreso, não esperava ouvir tais palavras dele. Sempre fora tão leviano e agora...

- Você amadureceu.

- Sim. Pense no que te falei, procure-os.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O santuário já estava de pé nas primeiras horas do dia. Os cavaleiros encontravam-se no coliseu aquecendo-se. Clarice tinha ido para a faculdade e Atena para a fundação.

- Estão todos aqui? – indagou Shion.

- Falta o Shura, mestre. – disse o leonino. – ele ainda não desceu.

- Eu passei pela casa dele e não o vi. – Dite alongava o braço.

- Ele saiu. – disse Kamus. – me avisou quando eu passei pela casa dele.

- Saiu? – o mestre arqueou a sobrancelha. – como saiu? – calou-se, Atena tinha lhe dito sobre isso, mas esquecera. – esquecem. Atena me avisou. Comecem os treinos.

As duplas formaram-se. Kamus e Miro afastaram-se um pouco do grupo e MM treinava sozinho. Mu com Aldebaran executava os movimentos em silencio.

- Algum problema Mu? – o taurino estava preocupado com ele.

- Não...

Deba deu nos ombros, mas realmente estava preocupado com ele. Fitou sua mão esquerda vendo a aliança. O ariano percebeu.

- Eu uso mesmo.

- Eu sei o quanto ela significava para você.

- Significa.

Apesar da distancia Miro ouvia a conversa, vez ou outra olhava a pulseira que havia ganhado. O aquariano que ouvira a confissão do amigo apenas analisava suas atitudes.

- Buenos dias.

Shura chegar com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Por onde andou? - indagou Kanon. – ou melhor o que andou aprontando?

- Nada.

- Esse sorriso é suspeito. – disse Dite. – aposto que vou gandaiar ontem a noite.

- Claro que não! Sou um homem comprometido.

- Para quando é a viagem? – Shion ignorou os comentários.

- Viagem? Que viagem? – foi a vez de MM indagar.

- Rita quer conhecer minha cidade e Atena liberou. Vou hoje a tarde mestre.

- Hum.... – Aioria deu um sorriso malicioso. – lua de mel antecipada.

- Não diga bobagens. – corou.

- E essa caixinha de certo é para ela. – Mu havia reparado que ele trazia algo nas mãos e pelo formato...

- É sim. – sorriu olhando o objeto. – vou pedi-la hoje em casamento. São as alianças.

- Parabéns! – Deba o cumprimentou.

- Obrigado.

- Felicidades. – parabenizou Dohko.

- Vocês serão muito felizes. – Mu sorriu. – tenho certeza disso.

- Obrigado. Obrigado a todos.

O treino seguiu normalmente e no período da tarde Shura e Rita seguiram para a Espanha.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Santiago de Compostela era mundialmente conhecida pela sua catedral que leva o mesmo nome onde o apostolo São Tiago foi sepultado, alem de seu caminho místico que diziam que mudavam a vida das pessoas.

Pela janela do taxi, Rita deslumbrava o centro histórico da cidade, com suas casa e igrejas em estilo barroco.

- Shura aqui é lindo. – voltou para o noivo completamente maravilhada.

- É... é bonitinho.

- Shura! – o recriminou.

- Sabe muito bem que vim obrigado.

- _Señores venir ahora y entonces no puedo pasar._

- _Si._ – respondeu ao motorista. - Vamos Rita.

- Por quê?

- Vamos ficar hospedados numa pousada que fica aqui na parte antiga. É proibido o transito para não danificar as casas.

- Ah...

- _Gracias._ – o cavaleiro pagou.

- _Disfrute de la ciudad._

Os dois seguiram por uma das ruelas. Rita não parava de exclamar diante das construções centenárias. A sensação que tinha era que fazia parte de uma pintura.

Pararam em frente a uma edificação de três andares a estilo medieval.

- "Pousada San Tiago." – a grega leu.

- Gostou?

- É tão linda... – suspirou. – estou tão feliz. – abraçou-o.

- Vamos descansar um pouco e depois te mostro a cidade. – a beijou.

Moveis antigos em tons escuros e um clima agradável. Se ela tinha adorado o exterior gostou ainda mais do interior. Enquanto Shura acertava sobre as reservas, a grega dava uma volta pelo local. Depois de tudo acertado seguiram para o quarto igualmente seguindo o estilo do restante da pousada. Descansaram um pouco para em seguida partirem.

Apesar de dizer que não queria voltar a aquela cidade, Shura sentia-se feliz em rever lugares queridos e escutar as pessoas conversando em espanhol. Rita notara isso, mas sabia que ele nunca admitiria.

O ultimo local visitado deixou-a de boca aberta e Shura desconcertado: era a catedral de São Tiago.

- É lindo Shura.

- Muito. – o olhar perdeu-se nas escadarias que levava a porta principal.

**-----FB----**

Era um domingo de sol, como faziam todos os domingos a família Martinez havia assistido a missa na catedral. Do lado de fora misturaram aos muitos turistas e peregrinos que visitavam o local.

- _Cúantas pessonas papá._ – disse admirado.

- _Turistas hijo_. – brincou com os cabelos negros. – _nuestra ciudad es muy famosa._

_- No quiero tomar una foto?_ – um senhor aproximou, aproveitava os inúmeros turistas que gostavam de tirar uma foto em frente a igreja.

- _Que mamá?_ – o garoto virou para a jovem senhora. – _dicer que sí._

_- Si Shura._

- _Som una família muy bonita_. – o senhor arrumava sua maquina de tirar retrato **( n/a: não existiam digitais, eu sou desse tempo... estou ficando velha.)** – _La imagem será hermoso. Preparados?(A foto ficará linda)_

A mulher depositou as mãos no ombro do filho e o homem passou o braço pelo ombro dela. Os três sorriam.

**-----FFB----**

Tudo aquilo parecia ter ocorrido naquele momento. Os olhos continuavam parados.

- Shura..?

Ele não respondeu, como se sua alma não estivesse presente.

- Shura? – Rita insistiu diante do olhar dele.

- Si...?

- O que foi?

- Nada... – esboçou um sorriso. – vamos entrar.

Em qualquer época que fossem encontrariam o lugar repleto de turistas. O interior era tão belo quanto o lado de fora com um grande altar dourado e acima dele um busto do santo também em dourado.

Shura preferiu ficar sentado perto da porta enquanto Rita explorava o local. Aquele lugar trazia lembranças e não queria lembrá-las. Como uma boa turista, ela não deixou de tirar varias fotos para mostrar a todos.

- Esse lugar é mágico. – sentou ao lado dele.

- É o que dizem. – fitou o altar.

**----FB----**

- _Es enorme mamá_. – o garoto olhava maravilhado.

- _Shura vuelve aqui, vamos orar_. – colocou o véu encobrindo os cabelos.

O garoto obedeceu, seguindo os gestos da mãe.

- _Puedo pedir uma cosa a Dios?_ – indagou.

- _Si. Lo que sea? (Sim, e o que seria?)_

_- Protegerlo a usted ya mi papá. (Proteger você e o papai)_

A mulher sorriu.

**---FFB----**

Rita o olhou notando que ele estava com o mesmo olhar de horas antes, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, aquele local deveria estar carregado de lembranças.

- Está lembrando-se do seu passado não é?

- Sim. – não a olhou.

- Desculpe se soubesse...

- Não tem importância.... – murmurou. - Rita.

- Diga.

- Se importa se formos num lugar antes de voltarmos para a pousada? – indagou com o rosto sério.

- Não...

- Não vamos demorar.

Tomaram um taxi seguindo para a periferia da cidade. Shura seguia calado e Rita não quis quebrar o silencio. Observava a paisagem tendo a vaga impressão de onde poderia estar indo.

O carro parou ao final de uma rua. Casas simples e moradores ainda mais. Shura sentiu certa nostalgia recordando-se o quanto já brincara ali. Os olhos negros miraram uma ladeira pouco distante. Nela poucas casas, mas uma era a mais importante: a ficava no alto, de cor branca e pequeno muro na frente. À medida que relembrava o passado segurava mais forte a mão da noiva.

- Vamos? – a olhou com a voz um pouco incerta.

- Sim.

Começaram a subir com as cenas ficando cada vez mais claras para o cavaleiro. A caminhada não exigiu muito parando em frente a um portão enferrujado.

- É aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu com os olhos fixos na casa. – nasci aqui.

- Quer entrar?

- Não sei... – havia hesitação na voz dele. – o que vou dizer?

- Que é um comprador. – mostrou a ele uma placa que dizia: "vende-se".

Shura suspirou. Lembrava que pouco tempo depois da morte da mãe a casa foi vendida, de certo os moradores nem deveriam ser os mesmos.

- Boa tarde.

Os dois viraram ao ouvirem o cumprimento. Depararam com um garoto de no maximo 16 anos, franzino, olhos verdes e cabelos negros. A grega achou-o familiar**. (n/a: usarei espanhol só para outros personagens ou quando Shura lembra do passado)**

- São compradores?

- Sim. – Rita adiantou-se diante do silencio do noivo. – queríamos olhar a casa, é possível?

- Claro, entrem, por favor.

O cavaleiro não se moveu. Por anos teve horror em voltar aquela casa e esse temor voltara ainda mais forte. Segurou com força a mão de Rita.

- Não vai encontrar seu pai. – disse no ouvido dele. – são outros moradores.

A fitou concordando, seguindo o garoto.

- Como se chamam?

- Meu nome é Rita e ele é Shura.

- Meu nome é Diego. Vocês não parecem ser daqui.

- Ele é espanhol e eu grega. Moramos em Athenas.

- É um lugar interessante. Entrem.

Shura entrou, o olhar passou por cada detalhe, alguns moveis eram os mesmo da infância, um turbilhão de sentimentos apoderou-se dele: saudosismo, magoa, amor, rancor...

- É uma casa pequena, dois quartos, sala e cozinha.

- E por que está a venda? – indagou olhando para o noivo.

- Meu pai esta doente, como não temos muitos recursos... eu trabalho como ajudante, mas não é o suficiente.

- E sua mãe? – o espanhol abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

O garoto o fitou.

- Eu não tenho mãe. – disse ríspido. – ela esta morta.

- Desculpe.

- Como ficaram sabendo daqui? – queria mudar de assunto.

- Indicação. Queríamos um lugar para passar as férias e...

- Ainda conservam a horta? – Shura a cortou.

- Sim... – Diego o fitou surpreso. – como sabe...

- Posso ver?

- Claro.

O menino os guiou.

- Mora aqui há muitos anos?

- Há cinco. Sou de Madri e quando nos mudamos para cá papai comprou essa casa. – abriu a porta da cozinha revelando o quintal.

O cavaleiro andou a passos lentos, a casa era pequena, mas o quintal era grande e o melhor atrativo era a visão privilegiada da cidade. Fitou a horta, o lugar que sua mãe passava horas cuidando.

- "Ela adorava." – pensou dando um sorriso.

Sem se importar onde estava sentou no chão olhando a paisagem. Rita e Diego trocaram olhares.

O sol se punha no horizonte e o olhar de Shura parecia perdido nele. Depois de alguns minuto e sem dizer nada levantou, limpando a roupa.

- Vamos Rita?

- Sim...

- Como ela disse, não somos daqui, mas a casa é interessante, darei a resposta amanha.

- Claro senhor Shura. – sorriu. – obrigado.

- Voltarei amanha. – tocou nos cabelos dele. Sentiu seu cosmo vibrar de leve, mas não deu importância ao fato.

- Ate mais Diego.

- Obrigada senhora Rita.

- Vamos? – Shura virou-se para a noiva.

- Eu acompanho vocês.

Os dois já estavam saindo pela porta da frente quando a própria foi aberta revelando um homem de meia idade. Cabelos quase grisalhos, tez morena e marcas de expressões profundas. Olhos amendoados verdes e tristes. Expressão abatida. Trazia nas mãos varias sacolas.

- Papai por que não me chamou? Não pode carregar peso ainda mais nesse morro. – Diego pegou as sacolas colocando-as sobre uma pequena mesa.

- Queria ser útil.

- Não pode se esforçar.

O senhor olhou para o casal.

- Boa tarde.

- Pai, esse casal veio olhar a casa, - e virando para os dois. – esse é meu pai.

- Prazer. – disseram simultaneamente.

Rita fitou o senhor, Diego e Shura achando estranho a semelhança entre eles.

- "Estou vendo coisas..." – pensou.

- A casa é modesta, mas aconchegante. – disse sentando-se num velho sofá.

- É uma pena que tenham que vende-la. – disse a grega.

- É necessário. – suspirou. – estou doente, não me importaria se vivesse só, mas não quero deixar meu filho desamparado. – o fitou com carinho.

- Não vai morrer pai.

Shura olhava os dois, sentiu um pouco de inveja, queria que seu pai tivesse sido pelo menos a metade daquele senhor.

- Disse a Diego que amanha darei a resposta, não moro aqui e manter uma casa pode gerar muitos custos.

- São de onde?

- Grécia.

- Entendo... – deu um suspiro resignado, o que foi percebido por todos.

- É a Grécia não é pai?

- Sim filho. – olhou para o casal. – minha historia não é muito bonita. Fui abandonado por minha esposa que fugiu com outro. Deixou-o – apontou para o filho. – com dois anos, desde então tenho criado.

- Muito bem criado. – disse o garoto com rancor na voz. – nunca precisei dela.

- Águas passadas. – o senhor sorriu.

Com o clima mudando, Rita achou melhor tirar Shura dali, com certeza ele tinha se lembrado da sua historia. Do lado de fora Diego agradeceu mais uma vez e com as primeiras estrelas apontando no céu, chegaram a pousada.

Enquanto aguardava a noiva terminar seu banho, o cavaleiro estava deitado na cama fitando o teto. Jamais pensou que pisaria naquela cidade depois de tantos anos, lembrou-se de Afrodite contando como tinha sido a sensação de voltar a Estocolmo.

- "Temos historias semelhantes..." – deu um meio sorriso. Sua ex casa veio lhe na mente, era estranho ela continuar intacta e ter quase os mesmos moveis.

- Não é hora para isso. – levantou depressa, arrumando a mesa que ficava na varanda do quarto.

O jantar seria servido ali, preparou o vinho e colocou a caixinha de veludo azul no bolso.

Rita não demorou no banho encontrando a mesa arrumada.

- Temos ate serviço de quarto. – chegou à porta.

- Servida? – entregou lhe uma taça de vinho.

Agradeceu sentando. Saboreou a bebida fitando a cidade que ser erguia ao horizonte, o vento estava frio, nada que incomodasse o que conferia um cenário romântico.

- Essa cidade é um charme. – o fitou.

- Tenho que concordar.

- Fiquei pensando neles.

- Hoje estou egoísta. – disse servindo-se de mais vinho. – vamos falar só de nós dois.

- E qual o assunto?

- Dezesseis de novembro.

- O que tem?

- Gosta da data?

- Soa legal.

- Podemos marcar para esse dia?

- Não é muito perto?

- Tempo suficiente. – levantou.

Shura colocou a mão no bolso pegando a caixinha e deixando a grega surpresa ajoelhou a frente dela.

- Shu-ra?

- Eu não tive muitas alegrias na minha vida... – mostrou o objeto. – mas encontrar você foi a maior delas e queria que durasse eternamente... – abriu a caixinha revelando as alianças. – quer casar comigo?

Rita ficou sem ação olhando para o cavaleiro. De repente seus olhos encheram de água.

- O que foi? – indagou preocupado. – o que foi Rita? Eu te machuquei? Tem algo doendo?

Ela não respondia o que o deixava mais aflito.

- Rita o que foi? Fala. Não quer casar comigo? Pode dizer não se quiser, mas para de chorar.

- Essa cidade.... o hotel.... você.... o pedido....

À medida que ouvia, começava a se arrepender, bem que seu intimo dizia para não voltar a aquela cidade.

- É muito romântico. – limpava o rosto. – parece um conto de fadas.

- Ainda bem. – picou algumas vezes para depois respirar aliviado. – era só isso.

- Não é só isso, - reclamou. – olha esse cenário, olha você... – tomou o rosto dele nas mãos. – é gentil, carinhoso, lindo.... e essas alianças... claro que aceito.

- Sério?

- Sim. – sorriu. – aceito. – abraçou. - claro que aceito. – lhe beijou. – esqueça os momentos de sofrimento, te farei muito feliz.

Rita pegou uma das alianças e colocou no dedo dele.

- Seremos felizes Rita Martinez. – Shura fez o mesmo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário, todos já estavam reclusos em suas casas, ou quase todos. Shaka, na sala, fazia sua meditação da noite quando recebeu uma visita.

- O que devo a honra? – indagou sem abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe vir a essa hora. Atrapalho?

- Não Kamus. – levantou. – aceita um chá?

- Aceito.

O virginiano o conduziu ate a cozinha. Preparou duas xícaras sentando-se numa mesinha.

- Algum problema?

- Miro.

- O que ele aprontou?

- É melhor perguntar o que ele não aprontou. – sorriu. – isso que me preocupa.

- Desde a morte da Rosa ele mudou.

- Sim e apesar de dizer que superou é percebivel que não.

- Confesso que o jeito leviano dele faz falta. – o virginiano depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. – mas o que exatamente quer falar?

- Lembra aquele dia que saímos? O jeito que ele ficou quando a Rosa dançou com o Mu?

Shaka assentiu.

- Aquilo se repetiu, pelo menos umas três vezes e pior. Não que a unha dele tenha crescido como daquela vez, mas a oscilação do cosmo, a voz.... e principalmente o olhar.

- Como assim?

- Tive uma conversa séria com ele, a voz saia de um modo imperativo, seco e o olhar dele era gélido, desprovido de sentimentos, nada haver com o olhar debochado dele.

- Igual aquela vez que ele e Mu quase lutaram na porta de Áries.

- Daquele modo. Estou preocupado Shaka e ainda tem o hospital. Você não estava na hora que ele sofreu a parada cardíaca. Clarice disse algo no ouvido dele o que fez ele voltar, a conversa que se seguiu foi estranha. Ele dizia que era "minha obrigação segui-la" como se tivesse que ter ido com a Rosa.

- Culpa?

- Não sei... alem do mais a inconstância nos sentimentos dele por ela. Numa hora diz que gosta dela como amiga, na outra diz que a ama.

- E qual o estado dele quando diz isso?

- Na conversa séria que te disse, foi sobre isso.

- E quando ele está no "normal" diz que eram apenas amigos.

- Sim.

- Realmente tem algo acontecendo com ele, mas por enquanto só podemos observar e torcer para que essas coisas aconteçam perto de nós. Posso contar ao Saga? Ele é bom observador pode nos ajudar.

- Claro, mas só entre nós três, por favor. Miro ficaria uma fera comigo.

- Não se preocupe, manterei o sigilo.

- Obrigado Shaka.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A madrugada seguia alta, Rita e Shura dormiam depois de uma intensa noite de amor. A grega dormia tranquilamente, mas não era o mesmo do cavaleiro, tanto que acordou de repente abrindo os olhos, o rosto estava repleto de suor. Sonhara, com cenas e pessoas que queria que ficassem no fundo da alma.

Não querendo acordar a noiva, saiu lentamente da cama indo para a varanda. Ao abrir a porta sentiu o vento frio da noite na face, entretanto não se importou sentando do lado de fora. A cidade estava num profundo silencio ao contrario de sua mente que borbulhava. Tivera um sonho, como a muito não tinha...

**----FB----**

A noite estava fria, era madrugada e os moradores da cidade dormiam de menos em uma residência.

- Mamãe.. – murmurou um garoto.

Ele abriu os olhos mesmo contra a vontade, achava que estava sonhando, mas em seu sonho escutara as vozes dos pais, voltaria a dormir se não tivesse escutado um "Pare" seguido de um barulho. Empurrou a coberta e descalço seguiu para a sala.

- _Mamá_... – esfregava os olhinhos.

- _Shura??_ – a mulher se assustou.

- _Porque tú y papá están despiertos?_ – a voz saia mole indicando claramente seu estado sonolento.

_- Nada hijo volve a dormir._

_- Ta herido...(está machucada)_

Constança estava no chão, com alguns hematomas no braço e um corte no rosto. Ela e José, pai de Shura, estavam discutindo e minutos antes num ataque de fúria ele a agrediu. Na queda a espanhola bateu na mesinha do centro.

- _Me caí_. – disse limpando o ferimento. – _volve a dormir sí?_ – sorriu.

- _Sí. Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá.._

Só a mulher respondeu. Shura saiu.

_- Vi lo que hizo? __**(viu o que fez?)**_

_- No me importa._ – o homem acendeu um cigarro.

Escutando novamente as vozes dos pais, Shura voltou, contudo ficou escondido atrás da porta vendo as cenas pela fresta da mesma.

_- Me decidí: me voy.__  
__- Usted no nos puede dejar. _- recomeçou a chorar.  
_- Cansei de la pobreza! Esta vida! ¡Mírate!__  
__- Estamos contentos.__  
__- Feliz en esta casa? No me haga reír! Arreglé con otra mujer. __**(Feliz nesta casinha? Não me faça ir! Arrumei outra mulher)**__ -_ disse a queima roupa -. _Puedes caminar en harapos, tiene las manos gruesas y no lo hace_ ... - sorriu. - _Se gasta, es olor_**.****(você anda em trapos, tem as mãos grossas e ela não,usa roupas finas, é cheirosa.)**

Shura ouvia tudo sem entender.

_-Y nuestro hijo?__  
__- Hijo? - riu. - Qué diablos! __No me gusta a sí mismo, es una molestia. (__**que se dane! Não gosto dele mesmo, é um estorvo.)**_

O garoto arregalou os olhos, seu pai, não gostava dele?

_- Cómo puedes decir eso? __Él tiene sólo cinco años.__  
__- Es hora de aprender sobre la vida. __Debo empacar mis cosas, la entrega a Madrid mañana. __**(**__**Vou arrumar minhas coisas, parto para Madri amanha.**__**)  
**__- Usted no nos puede dejar!_ - segurou as pernas dele - _No me dejes!__  
__- Acabou Constanza! _- tentava se soltar. -_ Se acabó!__  
__- No. ..__  
__- Quiero que te vayas y Shura de mi vida__**!(**__** Quero que você e Shura sumam da minha vida)**_

Atrás da porta ele ouvia calado.

- **No Jose**. – o soltou chorando ainda mais  
Ele estava prestes a tomar rumo do quarto, quando viu o filho parado na porta. A esposa acompanhou o olhar não segurando as lagrimas.

Lentamente o futuro cavaleiro caminhou ate a mãe ajoelhando ao lado dela.

_- Es cierto que el papá no nos quiere?__**(**__**É verdade que o papai não gosta mais da gente?)**_**  
**Ela não disse nada o abraçando.

- _Es verdad._ – disse frio. - _Nunca me gustó a los dos. (__**nunca gostei de vocês dois)**_ - foi para o quarto e rapidamente fez as malas, ao voltar para a sala encontrou os na mesma posição.

- _Adios._

Saiu batendo a porta.

**----FFB----**

- Cretino.... – murmurou enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo rosto. – ordinário.... – outra. – infeliz...

Do lado de dentro Rita escutava, sabia que aquelas palavras referiam-se ao pai. Lentamente abriu a porta, escutando o barulho o espanhol limpou o rosto.

- Achei que estava dormindo. – disse fitando a cidade.

Rita sem dizer nada sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou.

- Ele te machucou muito não foi?

- Não... – a voz saiu seca.

- Me perdoe por ter insistido em vir aqui, não queria que sofresse.

- Você não tem culpa. – a fitou.

Foi a vez dela o fitar, por mais que ele tentasse parecer forte as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto dele indicavam que aquela historia ainda mexia muito com ele.

- Amanha voltaremos para casa, para nossa vida, pode esquecer isso tudo.

- Você foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu. – acariciava seu rosto. – posso te pedir uma coisa?

Concordou.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? Nunca vai me abandonar? Promete? - trazia a voz embarcada e os olhos estavam marejados. – promete?

- Prometo. – enxugava suas lagrimas. – estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Shura sorriu para depois deixar-se chorar nos ombros dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A roda da vida voltou a se mover, e começou por causa dela, mesmo que seu corpo não esteja presente, ela nunca para de atuar, modificando o destino de todos, de todos que a cercam.

---------

Continua....

_**Talvez as palavras não estejam no espanhol correto, usei o Google tradutor. **_

_**Mais uma passado vai surgindo e vai render muito.**_


	4. Chapter 3: O passado bate a porta

**Lune** – Miro e Mu sofreram muito com a morte da Rosa, ainda vai ver muitas cenas deles assim.

Shura vai descobrir sobre o pai de Jose e aí, prepara que a reação será pesada. Rosa e Miro guardam seus segredinhos que aos poucos vão aparecendo, atente para os diálogos e as entre linhas principalmente neste capitulo.

O professor chegou kkkk eu sei como é isso, o tempo é escasso. Obrigada pela review.

**Kitana **– O Miro ainda vai sofrer muito na minha mão rsrsrs e o gelinho mais amado tem irmãos sim, eles logo vão aparecer.

**Suellen** – Terá o passado do Dohko e do Shion vai aparecer na fic "Temporits" com algumas pinceladas nessa. Prepare a roupa, pois o casamento de Shura e Rita está a caminho.

**Feer-chan** – Obrigada pela review, que bom que está gostando da fic. Mu é um fofo e Miro gostar da Rosa ainda vai dar muito o que falar.

**Mabel** – Eu não coloquei na fic, mas quando a Rita foi escolhida para ser a madrinha, tiveram que contar. (eu deveria ter escrito isso, mas enfim, um detalhe que passou despercebido). Pergunta dois: Faro – brasileira, morena, cabelos ondulados compridos, olhos verdes. Tira os olhos verdes e coloca vermelhos. Com que ela se parece?

**Taciana** – Kamus vai para a cidade luz procurar os irmãos, ele vai engolir o orgulho e vai a procura de suas origens. Você esta perto de descobrir a verdade sobre o pai de Shura.

**Tenshi** – A verdade vai ser revelada neste capitulo e prepare-se para o barraco ( a autora adora um ^.^ )

**Nikke** – Sei que demorei, mas desistir jamais, prometo que leve o tempo que levar, vocês lerão o ultimo capitulo. Miro não pirou ele só deu uma de Saga, esse lance de dupla personalidade, devidamente explicado no decorrer da fic.

**Pure **– Mãe babona... mas bebê é lindo são muito fofos. O clima entre Miro e Mu vai esquentar de novo e desta vez muito sério, Shura vai encontrar quem não queria e também acho que você deve ler a outra fic, vai entender muito melhor essa "rixa" dos dois cavaleiros.

**Capitulo 3: O passado bate a porta**

Acordou com os raios de sol sobre a face, esfregou os olhos sentindo a claridade incomodar. Abriu-os um pouco, olhando ao redor. Estava no quarto, mas nem se lembrava de como tinha ido parar lá. Apenas tinha a vaga lembrança de chorar nos braços da noiva e por falar nela...

Ergueu o corpo assustado por não vê-la na cama.

- Rita? Rita.

- Bom dia. – surgiu diante dele carregando uma bandeja. – trouxe o café.

- Que susto. – esfregou os cabelos. – bom dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Um pouco. – fitou a janela vendo que não era tão cedo assim. – quantas horas?

- Dez horas. – colocou a bandeja sobre a cama. – estava dormindo tão tranqüilo que não quis acordá-lo. Trouxe tudo que gosta e mais pratos típicos espanhóis. – olhava para os quitutes. - eu não entendo muito bem, mas a cozinheira me indicou alguns.

Shura se quer a ouvia, fitava a face da esposa. Ela era uma pessoa especial, muito especial. Agradecia aos deuses por terem colocado-a em seu caminho.

- Espero que goste. – o fitou. – o que foi? – indagou diante da expressão dele.

- Valeu a pena perder a vida naquele muro. – disse. – eu salvei você.

- Shura... – sorriu.

- Eu pude salvar você.

Rita aproximou beijando-lhe na testa.

- Pois agora vai ter que me agüentar. – riu.

- De bom agrado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Os dourados já estavam posicionados para o inicio do treino, as duplas seriam as mesmas. Treinavam em silencio com cada um absorvido em seus pensamentos. Shaka e Saga vez ou outra fitavam o escorpião, o virginiano tinha procurado o grego logo cedo, contando as duvidas que assolavam o cavaleiro de aquariano. Tudo seguia dentro da normalidade... era o que achavam....

- A essa hora Shura deve ter feito o pedido. – disse Afrodite desviando de um soco de MM.

- Perdemos mais um para as noitadas... – murmurou Kanon recebendo um olhar mortal de Shion.

- A vida de casado é muito boa. – disse Deba. – deveriam casar.

- Êh homem apaixonado. – brincou Dohko. – virou outro.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Concordo que deve ser ótimo. – disse o ariano. – se aquilo não tivesse acontecido... – deu uma pausa, o olhar ficou vago. - ...chegaria em casa a tardinha, encontrando-a deitada no sofá. Ela me perguntaria como tinha sido o meu dia e eu o dela. – sorriu, os outros prestavam atenção. – "eu não agüento aquela faculdade Mu, é coisa demais" diria – riu.

- E o pior que ela falaria isso mesmo. – concordou o taurino também sorrindo.

- E então ela daria nos ombros dizendo: " fazer o que?" – fechou os olhos imaginando a cena. – então... – a voz saiu melancólica. – ela me abraçaria e diria: "o que faremos para o jantar?" – uma lagrima solitária desceu.

Ficaram entristecidos pelo amigo, era visível que ele ainda sentia a perda dela.

Miro que estava escutando abaixou o rosto, passando a imaginar. E se fosse ele o casado com ela?

- Infelizmente.... – o rosto outrora saudoso do ariano passou a endurecido olhando de maneira fria para Miro. - tudo foi mudado. Tudo foi mudado por causa dele.

- O que está insinuando? - Miro também o fitava da mesma maneira.

- Você sabe...

- Insolente. – a voz do escorpião alterou perturbando a Kamus, Shaka e Saga. - Se não fosse você estaríamos todos bem, mas tinha que aparecer e destruir tudo.

- Não é verdade.

- Ah não? – sorriu irônico. – a fez perder o lugar ao lado do sol, levou Irian e Megara a morte.

Os dourados fitavam os dois sem entender, do que eles falavam?

- Eu a amava, alias amo e ela me ama também.

- Não seja soberbo. Que tipo de amor é esse que abala tão facilmente? Esqueceu da vila? Qual foi a primeira pessoa que acusou?

- Eu... – Mu recuou abaixando o rosto.

- Ela! – gritou, seu cosmo elevou bruscamente. – não hesitou em dizer que ela era a culpada. Você é responsável por tudo, desde que cruzou nossos caminhos só trouxe destruição!

Kamus fitava o amigo preocupado. O cosmo, a voz, o olhar eram como daquela vez. Temia que algo acontecesse.

- Vamos embora Mu. – Deba aproximou. – não é hora para isso.

- Por que o defende? – Miro o fitou indignado. – você também saiu prejudicado por causa dele.

- Do que está falando Miro?

- Esse humano destruiu a todos nós!

- Você não é um deus! – o cosmo de Mu elevou preocupando a todos. – estou farto desta sua arrogância! – sua cosmo energia aumentou ainda mais. Depois do ocorrido no templo em que sua energia chegou a níveis altíssimos e descontrolada, o guardião da primeira casa começou um intenso treinamento passando a controlá-lo. Parecia que tinha dado resultado, seu cosmo quase equivalia a de Shaka.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? – Afrodite os fitava atônico.

- Miro e Mu parem imediatamente. – ordenou Shion.

- Será perfeito. – Miro deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- "O que esta havendo com você? Que cosmo é esse?" - e aquilo incomodou o aquariano, desde a morte de Rosa o escorpião sequer tinha esboçado um sorriso, no entanto...

- Eu vou te mandar para o inferno e tenha a certeza que nunca mais chegará perto dela.

O cosmo do grego aumentou bruscamente chegando a proporções nunca vistas. Shaka, Dohko e os demais ficaram pasmos diante tamanho poder.

- Hoje eu elimino você de nossas vidas.

O mesmo ocorreu com o cosmo de Mu.

- Eles vão se matar. – Aioria fitou o mestre. – de um jeito.

O mestre estava tão atônico que por alguns minutos olhava-os apreensivos, mas a apreensão não demoraria a se transformar em perplexidade.

- Vai virar pó de estrela. Extinção Estelar!

- Ingênuo. Agulha Escarlate!

O que se seguiu foi digno de uma batalha de mil dias, os dois cosmos partiram para cima um do outro destruindo tudo que estava na frente. Parte da arena cedeu tamanha a força empregada. Os cavaleiros tiveram que se proteger.

- Eles vão se matar... – Kanon tentava se manter de pé.

Faltava pouco para os golpes se chocarem o que traria conseqüências desastrosas, quando um cosmo de igual magnitude entrou no meio.

- Kahn!

Shaka criou uma barreira em torno de si a fim de que os golpes não se chocassem. A principio conseguiu manter os dois cosmos equilibrados, contudo, a energia dos dois não parava de crescer, obrigando- o a abrir os olhos.

O aumento foi significativo fazendo com que os cosmos dos cavaleiros recuassem, todos acharam que a situação estava controlada, ate o próprio virginiano.

- "É questão de tempo dos ataques cessarem - porem ele foi pego de surpresa. – que cosmo é esse?

Fitou Miro, ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado, ao contrario, sua expressão era tranqüila como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- "Por que o cosmo dele não diminui?"

Por segundos o homem mais próximo de deus assustou-se. O ataque de Mu parecia recuar, mas teve que empregar muito mais força com o de Miro. Começou a sentir os primeiros efeitos, a barreira não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

- "Tenho que pará-lo."

Elevou o seu, na tentativa de absorver o do escorpião, entretanto não fez efeito algum. Pela primeira vez Shaka sentiu receio. O cosmo do escorpião parecia que chegaria a proporções nunca vistas, e seus temores piorariam se...

- Pare Miro!

Todos viraram para onde tinham ouvido o grito. Raissa estava parada a poucos metros olhando-os assustada. Miro a fitou cessando seu cosmo na hora, mas sua expressão continuou a mesma.

Shaka respirou aliviado indo de joelhos ao chão, havia feito um grande esforço. Mu respirava ofegante.

- Você esta bem? – indagou o taurino.

- Sim...

A passos lentos a menina aproximou do irmão parando na frente dele, no local o silencio era profundo.

- Podemos ir ao lago? – indagou um pouco receosa.

- Podemos. – respondeu friamente dando as costas.

Kamus queria segui-los, mas foi impedido por Saga.

- O treino acabou. – disse Shion vendo os estragos na arena. – continuaremos a tarde.

Aldebaran puxou Mu, levaria-o embora antes que mais coisas acontecessem. Shaka apoiado nas mãos fitava o chão.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – erguendo o rosto deparando com Aiolos.

- Foi por pouco, se você não tivesse parado-os ia terminar mal.

Shaka apenas concordou.

Aos poucos os dourados foram saindo, Kamus e Saga aproximaram do virginiano.

- Tudo bem Shaka? – indagou Saga.

- Sim...

- O cosmo de Miro não foi normal, por pouco você não o parou.

- Se não tivesse aberto os olhos.... – disse Kamus. – as conseqüências...

- Eu não o parei. – disse sério.

- Como?! – exclamaram os dois.

- Miro parou porque quis. Se Raissa não tivesse aparecido, não conseguiria pará-lo. Todos seriam acertados. O cosmo de Mu é sem duvida elevado, mas o de Miro... aquele cosmo é grandioso.

- Tenho medo disso. – Kamus não costumava demonstrar preocupação, mas estava estampado no rosto dele. – não é a primeira vez e ainda por cima essa demonstração...

- Devemos comunicar a Atena?

- Ainda não Saga. – Shaka levantou. – precisamos averiguar primeiro... – parou de falar ao sentir um liquido quente escorrer pela face.

- Está sangrando?

Shaka passou a mão no rosto, vendo-a suja de sangue.

- A barreira se rompeu... – olhava o liquido vermelho.

Saga encarou-o, Shaka nunca sofreria esse machucado se não fosse em condições extremas.

- Vamos ficar de olho nele e em hipótese alguma deixá-lo sozinho com Mu.

O virginiano continuou calado fitando as mãos, Miro nunca demonstrara tamanho poder ainda mais a esse ponto. Havia algo errado, muito errado, um cosmo daquela magnitude só poderia ser...

"Não é possível...!" – ficou alarmado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Raissa seguia Miro receosa, ele estava como no seu sonho de meses atrás e isso não era bom. Vez ou outra ela lhe lançava um olhar, o cavaleiro por sua vez apenas andava sem se importar. Caminharam ate a beirada do lago sentando-se frente a frente. Miro continuava com expressão gélida.

- Por que brigou com o Mu? – indagou não se intimidando com o olhar.

- Não se preocupe. É coisa de adulto. – sua voz saiu gélida.

Raissa fitou a perna dele, o machucado do acidente ainda permanecia ali.

- Ainda dói? – indagou.

- Um pouco.

- Você não é meu irmão, não é?

- Sim. – olhava-a fixamente.

A garota suspirou, realmente era a pessoa de seu sonho, ficou com medo de perder o irmão, contudo havia algo no olhar dele.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Seth. – virou o rosto fitando o lago.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Não sei.

- Ele vai voltar?

Não respondeu. Raissa ficou de joelhos, depositando suas mãozinhas no rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la. Miro não desviou o olhar dela, mas sua expressão também não se alterou.

A grega que estava com o rosto sério, aos poucos foi abrindo um sorriso.

- Qual é a graça?

- Vocês.... no fundo..... – riu. – maninho.

Pulou em cima dele abraçando-o.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Ela não disse nada, o que o deixou confuso, ela era uma estranha, mas sentiu-se tão confortável nos braços dela que lembrava-o alguém. Raissa o abraçou mais forte, entretanto acabou desequilibrando levando-o ao chão.

- Ai... – murmurou a garota.

- Raissa, você não fica quieta! – a voz voltara ao normal assim como sua expressão.

A pequena o encarou, seu rosto estava bem mais suave.

- Eu vou contar pro papai que você anda brigando com as pessoas.

- O que?! Eu não fiz nada!

- Claro que fez! Brigou com o Mu.

Miro que trazia uma expressão indignada ficou sério.

- Eu?

- Não se faça de bobo. – colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não me lembro... – ficou na duvida, a ultima coisa em sua mente foi o assunto sobre o casamento de Shura. Fitou a garota e onde estavam. – " o que estou fazendo aqui?" Raissa.... por que estamos aqui? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

A grega se espantou, era verdade que ele não se lembrava?

- Você conhece o Seth?

- Quem?

- "Ele não se lembra.... por que?" Esquece. Vamos para sua casa estou com fome.

- Estou treinando.

- Tio Shion te liberou. Vamos logo.

Ainda sem entender as perguntas da irmã, Miro a seguiu, mas a duvida o assolava, por que não se lembrava de nada?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Caminhava a passos lentos mais firmes, a capa que usava seguia os movimentos dando ainda mais graciosidade a amazona de Apolo. Trazia o elmo na mão e os olhos fixos no seu trajeto não sentindo o cosmo de seu deus guardião e nem das deusas que o acompanhavam.

- Suely!

A amazona recuou assustada. De espanto, seu rosto passou a sério ao ver na sua frente a outra amazona de Apolo.

- Faroline.... – lançou-lhe um olhar felino. – você me assustou.

- Não é você que vive sempre alerta? – trazia um ar sapeca.

- Sua escandalosa! – gritou. – estamos na morada de um deus, comporte-se.

- Desculpe.... – abaixou o rosto entristecida. – e qual era a sua missão? – o rosto voltou-se a alegrar como se nem tivesse sido repreendida.

- Faro... – Suely revirou os olhos incrédula.

- Me conta, por favor. – juntou as mãos em prece.

- Fui ver o guerreiro de Hécata.

- Aquele arrogante metido. – cruzou os braços. – mas que arrogante.... – abanava-se. – que homem lindo! Que boca, olhos, pernas, braços, bunda...

- Faroline! – Suely corou. – tenha respeito.

- Mas eu tenho. Ah aquele monumento em Coroa do Sol.... eu faria cada coisa...– pensava. – aqueles cabelos pretos...

- Não estão mais pretos, nesta encarnação vieram azuis.

- Ele é lindo de qualquer forma. Gostoso. – disse com o rosto mais safado possível.

- Oi meninas. – o cosmo de Astéria, Perséfone e Apolo fizeram-se presentes.

Faro gelou, tinha certeza que os três haviam escutado seu ultimo comentário.

- Se-nhor A-po-lo, senho-ra Perse-fone, As-teria... – gaguejou.

- Por que está gaguejando Amazona do Fogo Solar. – Apolo trazia uma expressão séria, não tinha gostado do excesso de elogios. A verdade que os três deuses haviam chegado no momento que Suely pisara no recinto, como Faroline começou a falar sobre o guerreiro, Astéria quis ouvir.

- Na-da. – queria sumir. – na-da não se-nhor.

- Não fique bravo Apolo. – pediu Astéria. – os comentários dela não foram mentirosos. Realmente ele é muito bonito.

- Sei...

- Realmente... – Perséfone murmurou. – que Hades não escute isso. – segurou o riso.

- Vamos a missão. – Apolo estava odiando. – o que aconteceu Suely?

A guerreira do Sol permaneceu calada, seus pensamentos estavam longe, comparando as palavras de Faro com o dito guerreiro.

- "Tenho que concordar."

- Suely! – o deus do sol não gostou do silencio dela, muito menos de seu olhar vago e o meio sorriso na sua face.

- Desculpe senhor. O que dizia?

- Estava pensando nele... – Faro deu um largo sorriso. – ate você concorda comigo.

Segurando para não corar Suely voltou a atenção para o deus.

- Fiz o que tinha me pedido, contudo ocorreu um imprevisto.

- Qual?

- O cosmo dos dois. Principalmente o dele, está despertando.

- Como?? – Astéria adiantou-se.

- Despertou a ponto de alterar a voz, atos e fisionomia. Se não tivesse tido uma intervenção com certeza ele tinha matado o humano.

- Céus... – murmurou a deusa estelar. – seria um desastre se acontecesse.

- No fim tudo terminou bem sem ferimentos, mas acho que pode voltar a acontecer.

- Ele nunca aceitou o relacionamento dos dois. – disse Perséfone. – parece que nem os anos o fez mudar de opinião.

- Isso é perigoso. – iniciou o deus. – Zeus pode perceber o cosmo dos dois. O que pretende fazer? – fitou a divindade estelar.

Astéria trazia uma expressão vaga, tentava ao maximo controlar a situação, mas se os acontecimentos continuassem a acontecer nessa velocidade todos os seus esforços seriam em vão.

- Isso não pode continuar. – disse, com os fixos no chão. – a energia dele pode começar a interferir os outros três. – fitou as figuras presentes. – terei que selar o cosmo dele.

- Mas como? – Apolo assustou-se. – como vai ate o santuário sem ser vista? Como vai chegar perto dele sem ser percebida? Se o cosmo dele está a esse nível é claro que ele vai te reconhecer alem do mais....

- Eu sei dos riscos. Só há um jeito.

- Qual senhora? – indagou Faro.

Astéria abriu a palma da mão direita, uma imagem começou a se formar tomando forma de uma garota loira de olhos azuis, a expressão era infantil.

- Mas essa é... – Perséfone a olhou imediatamente.

- A irmã dele. – disse séria. – ela será minha ponte ate ele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O trajeto entre o Coliseu e a primeira casa foi feito em silencio. Ao entrar em casa Mu deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá.

- Você exagerou. – disse Deba permanecendo de pé na frente dele. – ainda não aceito a morte da Rosa, mas Miro não tem culpa.

O ariano não disse nada.

- Eu não entendi aquelas palavras, isso também não vem ao caso, mas precisa superar Mu e perdoá-lo.

Ele continuou em silencio, a verdade é que não se lembrava do motivo da discussão, nem o que tinha dito ao Escorpião.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. – disse, era a única resposta que poderia dar.

- Pense mesmo. Vou para minha casa se precisar me chame.

- Sim.

- Ate mais.

Ao se ver sozinho deitou no sofá. Parecia que a discussão havia sido séria e que novamente deixou transparecer que não havia perdoado Miro e que talvez nunca conseguisse fazê-lo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois do café, Shura trocava-se para sair, ele e Rita iriam ate a igreja pegar o papel e voltar logo após o almoço para a Grécia.

- Anda Rita, estamos atrasados. – ajeitava a camisa.

- Pode vir aqui?

Saiu do banheiro encontrando a futura esposa sobre a cama.

- O que foi?

- Senta aqui.

Obedeceu.

- Estive pensando na situação do Diego, pode ser que eles consigam vender a casa, mas vão morar onde? Deu para ver que eles são pobres.

- Também pensei nisso. Mas não quero comprar aquela casa e nem tenho o dinheiro.

- Eu encontrei uma solução.

- Qual?

- Bom, eu tenho umas economias no banco, estava juntando para comprar um apartamento, mas eles fariam mais bem uso.

Shura a fitou.

- Está juntando esse dinheiro há tanto tempo... sei que quer ajudá-los, mas... o dinheiro é seu, mas acho que deveria pensar melhor.

- Não vai ser o valor todo, a metade talvez, coitados Shura.

- Você é boa demais. – acariciou o rosto dela. – como disse o dinheiro é seu, se quiser fazer ou não vou apoiá-la de qualquer jeito.

- Passa no banco comigo?

- Passo. Então troque-se rápido.

- Pra já. – levantou eufórica.

Shura balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios, havia encontrado uma jóia.

Rapidamente Rita estava pronta e como combinado passaram no banco e em seguida seguiram para a casa de Diego.

O garoto arrumava- a quando escutou batidas a porta.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Rita.

- Senhorita Rita! Bom dia! Bom dia senhor Shura.

- Bom dia Diego.

- Entrem, por favor. – deu passagem aos dois. – não reparem a bagunça.

- Não se incomode.

- Sentem-se, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Rita sentou, mas Shura ainda continuou em pé, o sofá lembrava em muito o outro.

- Prefiro ficar de pé.

- Tudo bem... aceitam alguma coisa?

- Não, Diego seu pai está?

- Está... espera que vou chamá-lo.

O garoto saiu às pressas, estava animado, se eles tinham voltado era sinal que a casa seria vendida. Não tardou muito para que Jose chegasse.

- Bom dia meus jovens.

- Bom dia. – respondeu os dois.

- Senta aqui papá.

Diego ajeitou uma velha almofada para melhor acomodá-lo.

- Obrigado filho.

- Desculpe vim sem avisar senhor... – Rita iniciou.

- José. Desculpe por não ter me apresentado direito.

- Bom senhor José, o motivo da nossa vinda é que...

- Veio comprar a casa? – os olhos de Diego brilhavam. Shura achou graça, ate lembrava-o quando tinha aquela idade.

- Não... – a grega disse sem graça ainda mais diante da cara de desapontamento do garoto. – mas viemos ajudar de alguma maneira. Eu e Shura pensamos em como poderíamos ajudá-los.

- Fico agradecido. – disse o senhor em tom melancólico, não sabia que aquele rapaz tinha aquele nome.

- Bem... – Rita abriu a bolsa retirando um envelope branco. – juntei uma pequena quantia, pelo menos dá para iniciar o tratamento ate conseguirem vender a casa.

- É louvável sua atitude filha, mas não posso aceitar.

- Por que?

- Como mesmo disse são suas economias, não posso aceitar, ainda mais sou um estranho a você.

- Mas...

- Mas papai... – Diego o olhou.

- Diego. – disse em tom mais sério.

- Aceite senhor Jose. – Shura o fitou. – não se sinta envergonhado por receber. É de coração.

- É senhor Jose, por favor. – disse Rita.

O espanhol fitou o envelope branco nas mãos da grega, ele não merecia aquela ajuda, não depois de tantos erros, por quantas vezes sua primeira mulher deve ter precisado de dinheiro e talvez nenhuma mão amiga para ajudá-la, ainda mais com um menino pequeno.

- Fique com isso Diego. – Rita entregou ao menino. – é pouco, mas creio que irá ajudar.

- Obrigado senhorita Rita. – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – muito obrigado.

- Obrigado. – disse Jose. – que Deus lhe dê em dobro.

- Ele já me deu. – olhou para o noivo. – Bom precisamos ir. – levantou. – voltamos hoje para a Grécia.

- Mais uma vez obrigado. – agradeceu o senhor.

- Melhoras. – disse Shura.

- Obrigado.

Jose e Shura se encararam, o cavaleiro sentiu o cosmo vibrar, mas não deu importância.

- Adeus. Vamos Rita.

- Adeus Diego. – abraçou o menino. – cuide bem do seu pai.

- Cuido sim. – sorriu. – obrigado Shura.

- Cuide-se.

O cavaleiro não esperava que Diego fosse abraçá-lo, pensou que ficaria constrangido, contudo teve uma boa sensação.

- Obrigado. – Jose apertou a mão do cavaleiro.

- De nada, senhor José...

- Martinez. José Martinez.

O rosto de Shura perdeu a cor instantaneamente. Ficou branco, muito branco. Rita que o fitava preocupou-se.

- O que foi Shura?

- Repete... – a voz saiu num fiapo, mas suficientemente para se fazer ouvir.

- Jose Martinez. – repetiu sem entender.

O rosto outrora espantando endureceu, de maneira brusca Shura puxou sua mão e por pouco muito pouco não empurrou o homem a frente.

Rita que acompanhava a cena tirou logo as conclusões.

- "Não é possível..." – pensou estarrecida.

- Miserável. – disse, o branco dera lugar ao vermelho. – cretino. Seu miserável! – gritou.

- Não fale assim do meu pai! – Diego fez menção de empurrá-lo.

- Não se meta! – Shura empurrou o menino que por pouco não foi ao chão. – MISERAVEL.

Sem hesitar Shura avançou sobre um assustado Jose.

- Eu vou matar você!

- Não Shura. – Rita entrou na frente. – não faça nada.

- Saia da frente Rita! – berrou. – hoje eu mato esse patife. – bufava.

Jose que não entendia nada, reparou bem em Shura. Realmente ele lhe lembrava alguém.

- "Não pode ser...."- os olhos arregalaram. - Shu-ra...? – indagou incrédulo.

- Ordinário! – ao escutar o nome não se conteve. – eu vou matar você.

- Não encoste no meu pai! – Diego parou entre os três.

- Saia da frente pirralho! Pare de defender esse ordinário que não vale nada!

- Cala a boca! – gritou por sua vez o garoto. – vou chamar a policia!

- Chama mesmo! Veremos o que ela pode fazer!

Rita empalideceu, nunca vira o noivo tão transtornado e ele nesse estado seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Vamos embora Shura. – tentou puxá-lo.

- Tire as mãos de mim Rita! – a empurrou um pouco mais delicado o que não fez com Diego. – ele vai pagar por tudo que nos fez passar.

O cavaleiro partiu para cima do homem que bem mais fraco e atordoado não teve reação alguma.

- Pare Shura! – novamente Rita tentava puxá-lo. – não pode usar a força nele, vai matá-lo.

- É o que eu quero, como ele fez a minha mãe!

Nessa hora Jose teve certeza, aquele rapaz era seu filho.

- É você mesmo.... – murmurou.

- Cretino! $#%$! – foi direto no pescoço.

- Solte o meu pai! – Diego dava socos em Shura, que não fazia muito efeito. – solte!

- Shura não. – a grega tentava puxá-lo. – não vai resolver a situação assim.

- Vai! Dou um premio a Hades se levá-lo. – o cavaleiro fechou o punho e sem hesitar deu um soco no rosto de Jose, o homem mal se recuperou recebendo outro.

- Infeliz! – foi a vez de Diego socar o cavaleiro que apesar de não ter sido muito forte foi capaz de afastá-lo de seu pai. – eu vou acabar com você!

- Não Diego. – Jose o segurou. – não faça nada.

- Ele te afrontou! – gritou revoltado. – quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso?

Jose abaixou o rosto.

- Quem é você para fazer isso? – o garoto voltou-se para Shura.

- Pergunte ao seu pai. – disse com escárnio. – foi abandonado por sua mulher. – sorriu debochado. – pagamos nesse mundo mesmo. Qual é a sensação? Adoraria ter visto sua cara quando ela foi embora.

Rita olhou pasma para ele, não acreditava que ele dizia aquilo.

- Cala a boca. – Diego o fitou atravessado.

- É bom provar do próprio veneno. – ignorou o garoto. – foi trocado por outro? Mais jovem e rico?

Jose escutava calado, lembrava-se de quando abandonou Constanza.

- Ela meteu o pé em você. – riu com deboche deixando Rita assustada. – bem feito!

- Não sabe nada sobre nós. – disse Diego.

- Nem preciso. Pegue esse dinheiro e saia dessa cidade, largue-o aqui. Ou ele vai te abandonar, ele não está nem aí para filhos, é um egoísta ordinário, nem digno de pena.

- Já chega Shura, - pediu a grega. - ele é seu...

- Não diga isso. – disse friamente. – isso. – apontou para o homem. – não passa de nada para mim, nem é digno de compaixão.

Saiu.

- Seu idiota. – Diego já ia atrás, mas teve o braço retido por Jose.

- Por favor, Diego.

- Mas pai...

- Desculpe. – Rita aproximou. – desculpe.

- O que ainda faz aqui? – o garoto a olhou torto. – pegue. – entregou o envelope a ela. – não precisamos do seu dinheiro.

- Diego, por favor.

- Saia daqui.

- Ela não tem culpa Diego. – disse Jose. – você sabe de tudo?

- Sim.

- Não tenho muitos direitos, mas... cuide dele, já deu para perceber que ele puxou o temperamento explosivo da família. – deu um meio sorriso.

Rita abriu a bolsa e pegando um pedaço de papel escreveu rapidamente um endereço com telefone.

- Se precisar. – entregou a Jose. – não hesite, as coisas ainda podem ser consertadas.

- Há certas coisas que não. Vá atrás dele antes que ele mate alguém.

Ela concordou saindo.

Jose deu um longo suspiro.

- Vou descansar.

- Não quer nada? Nada dói? Vou chamar um medico.

- Não precisa. – tocou o ombro do filho.

Retirou trancando-se no quarto. Deitou na humilde cama. As cenas vividas naquela ocasião vieram-lhe na mente, fazendo grossas lagrimas descerem.

Shura descia transtornado, se tivesse mais tempo tinha matado-o. Rita o seguia silenciosamente.

- Shura. – tocou no ombro dela.

- Não toque em mim! Foi para isso que quis vir? Esta satisfeita?! Encontrei aquele cretino!

- Eu não tive a intenção.

- Então não tivesse! Você e Atena estão juntas nisso, não é? Me traiu. – deu um sorriso debochado. - Pegue um taxi, vou dá uma volta, essa traição me enjoa.

Saiu tomando rumo ignorado.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou ao vê-lo se afastar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Caminhou sem rumo, a mente trabalhava rápido, todas as lembranças do passado voltaram de uma vez, raiva, ódio, rancor, magoa, sentia tudo, que ate seu ser vibrava.

- Cretino. – socou uma parede. – ordinário! – deu outro.

As pessoas o fitavam sem entender.

- Miserável... #%¨&%!

Rita pegara um taxi seguindo para a pousada, estava nervosa e com medo que Shura voltasse e fizesse alguma besteira. Da pequena varanda olhava a rua na esperança que ele voltasse.

As horas passaram, a essa altura já tinha andado pela cidade toda, pensou muitas vezes em voltar e acabar com a pessoa responsável por tantas tristezas em sua vida, mas ponderou. Depois de tanto tempo, parou para ver onde estava: Shura deparou-se com a catedral de São Tiago.

- Que ironia... – disse dando um meio sorriso. – logo onde...

O local ainda estava repleto de turistas, calmamente caminhou ate uma das entradas laterais, a menos utilizada, sentando na escada de pedras seculares.

A raiva não tinha passado, nem a vontade de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Agora sim entendera a raiva que Mu sentira ao saber que Saga era o assassino do pai.

- "Mu deveria tê-lo matado." – pensou. – maldito.

O ódio voltou a crescer ainda mais quando viu uma cena familiar perto dele. A mãe, o pai e o filho pequeno.

- "Cretino...." – a imagem do pai veio na mente. – cretino... – cerrou o punho com força e a medida que fazia isso sentia os olhos marejarem. – ordinário...- a primeira lagrima rolou. – maldito...

Shura escondeu o rosto entre as pernas, ninguém poderia ver o cavaleiro mais honrado de Atena naquele estado. Chorou, como a muito não fazia, chorou pela mãe, pela situação e principalmente por ele, que no fim não passava de um rejeitado. Era esse o que mais sentia, ate mais que o ódio. A dor de ser rejeitado, pois aquilo que acontecera há tantos anos voltara a acontecer. Ele tinha um novo filho e estava com ele todos esses anos. Ele não o deixou quando foram abandonados. Diego era o filho, o único filho, dele.

As lagrimas aumentaram, queria alguém para confortá-lo, mas estava sozinho agora, novamente sozinho como naquele dia que a mãe morrera.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus tentava ler, mas sua mente estava nos acontecimentos anteriores. Aquele cosmo de Miro não era normal, tinha certeza que ate Atena tinha sentindo-o. Estava temeroso pois havia algo de errado com o amigo. Esperou passar um tempo para ir atrás dele.

Encontrou o em Escorpião. Raissa e ele assistiam TV e lanchavam.

- Oi.

- Oi tio Kamus. – Raissa levantou abraçando-o.

- Ola. – brincou com os cabelos claros dela, Raissa lembrava-o a sua irmã.

Miro observava a cena. O aquariano nunca fora de contatos físicos, mas parecia que a irmã havia resgatado essa parte nele.

- Oi Kamus.

- Oi.

- Raissa trás mais bolo e refrigerante.

- Está bem.

- Não vai comer na cozinha.

- Chato. – mostrou a língua.

Kamus riu da cena indo se sentar ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Ela é uma graça. – sorriu.

- Muito. O que houve na arena? – indagou diretamente.

- Eu que te pergunto. Destruíram metade dela.

Miro abaixou o rosto.

- Pode me contar? – sua voz saiu tremula.

O aquariano franziu o cenho começando a narrar.

- Por sorte Shaka os parou. – preferiu omitir a verdade deste pedaço.

- Entendo.... novamente Mu e eu.... e o pior que não me lembro de nada.

- Como?

- Lembro ate a parte que falávamos de Shura, depois só lembro de Raissa e eu no lago.

- Não lembra de nada? – indagou surpreso.

- Não. Depois vou a sua casa, quero conversar algo com você.

- Tudo bem.

- Trouxe o bolo. – disse Raissa entrando com uma bandeja.

- Aposto que comeu a maior parte.

- Eu não comi nada! – exclamou indignada.

- Ficou muito tempo por lá.

- Miro! – protestou.

- Fala a verdade. Está com a boca cheia de farelos.

- Não estou!

- Está sim!

- Estou não! – bufou.

- Está sim.

O francês deu um sorriso, Miro parecia ter a mesma idade dela, gostava quando ele se comportava assim e não nos últimos meses.

- "Volte ao normal."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sentia o vento fresco sobre os cabelos, andava a uma velocidade normal, mas às vezes tocava o sininho para os mais distraídos. O uso de bicicletas era muito comum principalmente entre os jovens. Voltava de mais um dia de aula parando o meio de transporte em frente a sua casa. Uma residência de arquitetura secular, uma das varias em Xian capital da província de Shaanxi, China.

- Cheguei!

- Bem vinda Meilin. Como foi a aula?

- Cansativa mãe. É difícil entender certos termos gregos.

- Por que não escolheu historia chinesa? Honrar seu país.

- Gosto da grega.

- Você ouviu historias demais da sua avó.

- E por falar nela... – olhava ao redor. – e por falar em todos...?

- Seu pai está na oficina, sua avó no pátio e seu irmão na casa dos seus primos.

- A Yue tinha me dito... – ficou pensativa. - Vou ver a vovó.

A garota passou pelos cômodos carregados de historia, afinal aquela casa pertencia a sua família a mais de dois séculos. Rapidamente ganhou a área interna decorada por um jardim. Sorriu ao ver uma senhora de cabelos brancos e rosto coberto por rugas e experiência. Aproximou sentando ao lado dela.

- Minha visão já não é mais a mesma. – disse passando a agulha no pano.

- Não deveria fazer esses serviços vovó, eu faço.

- Você precisa estudar e aproveitar que seu pai tem a mente aberta. No meu tempo mulher não poderia estudar.

- Tenho sorte mesmo. – sorriu.

A senhora contemplou o rosto da neta.

- Você é uma das poucas que carregam os traços dos nossos familiares.

- Traço exótico. Já procurei saber sobre isso, é raríssimo acontecer com pessoas orientais. Só a genética para explicar. Tirando eu só conheço o tio Zhu.

- Conheci mais membros assim. Alguns tios meus e minha bisavó e o irmão dela. Nossa eles viveram muito. – exclamou surpresa.

- A genética é interessante. Vou ver meu pai.

- Eu também já vou entrar, está esfriando.

Meilin estendeu o braço para avó apoiar seguindo as duas para o interior da residência.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Escurecia, Rita havia tentando o celular e nada. Estava nervosa e temia o pior. Shura naquele estado poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Cansada de ficar na varanda foi para a porta da pousada passando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Tomava o rumo da pousada, havia chorado ate soluçar, o rosto abatido e os olhos vermelhos. Andava cabisbaixo, sentindo-se a ultima das pessoas. Frustrado, magoado...

A grega rogava aos céus que trouxessem seu Shura em segurança, não se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Foi prontamente atendida.

Ergueu o rosto, vendo o cavaleiro ao longe.

- "Obrigada." – agradeceu.

Ele ainda não a tinha visto, mergulhado nos pensamentos, arrependia-se por ter sido tão rude com a ultima pessoa que merecia tais atos. Achava que a essa altura ela ate deveria ter voltado para a Grécia ou no mínimo saído da pousada indo para outra. E como queria vê-la e sentir seus braços acolhedores.

- "Sou um idiota."

Rita o fitou, ficando com pena. A expressão do rosto dele era pura melancolia.

- Shura.

Ao escutar o nome, ergueu o rosto, deparando com a futura esposa. Ficou surpreso por ela ainda estar ali, mesmo depois de tudo.

Ela correu ate ele abraçando-o fortemente.

- Não some desse jeito. – chorava. – fiquei com medo.

- Me desculpe. – pediu humildemente.

Apenas o abraçou mais forte, Shura sentiu-se reconfortado naqueles braços, o que mais temia era ser abandonado de novo e Rita estava ali, apesar de tudo ainda estava ali.

- Obrigado por ficar. – a voz saiu embarcada.

Ela o fitou com os olhos rasos, por vê-lo tão sensível, logo um cavaleiro de ouro, dito como os mais fortes, mas naquela hora, ele estava tão frágil quanto uma criança.

- Eu sempre estarei com você. Sempre. – disse.

Achava que tinha acabado com todas as lagrimas, puro engano, elas só esperavam um ombro, aquele ombro, para voltarem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois do bolo com refri, os dois irmãos estavam concentrados numa partida de xadrez. Raissa ainda não tinha desistido de ensinar o irmão, e desta vez, para a surpresa dela, ele ouvira atentamente. A partida seguia empatada.

- A mamãe sabe que está aqui? – moveu uma peça.

- Não. – disse mordendo os lábios, ele havia feito uma boa jogada.

- Irresponsável. – disse pegando o celular. – depois o papai te xinga e reclama. – Alô.

_- "Oi filho."_

- Oi. Tudo bem com a senhora?

_- "A Raissa está aí?"_

- Está. – observava as peças do jogo. – ela não avisou não foi?

_- "Não adianta xingar, pelo menos esta com você, vou avisar o Marcus, ele já queria chamar a policia."_

- Ela pode dormir aqui?

_- "Pode. Vou mandar algumas roupas."_

Raissa ouvia a conversa e fitava discretamente o irmão. Ele não parecia prestar atenção no jogo, jogando aleatoriamente as peças, o que era bom. Ele estava jogando muito bem e se ela não fizesse nada perderia.

- Manda um abraço para a mamãe. – disse, sorrindo de maneira levada.

- Ela está mandando um abraço.

A conversa durou mais alguns minutos, sob o olhar atento da garota, na certa Miro havia perdido a concentração facilitando sua vitoria.

- A mamãe mandou dizer que vai ficar de castigo amanha e o que o papai esta uma fera com você. – jogou o aparelho sobre o sofá.

- Como vou ficar aqui hoje. Amanha é um novo dia.

- Às vezes me pergunto se é mesmo uma criança. Esperta.

- Tenho uma inteligência privilegiada. Vai jogar ou não? Não tenho o dia inteiro. – faltava apenas um movimento para ganhar.

- Tudo bem. Xeque mate.

Raissa arregalou os olhos.

- Como fez isso?? Você não sabe jogar! Não pode ganhar de mim!

- Me ensinou.

- Você nunca presta atenção. E essa estratégia... o tio Kamus andou te ensinando.

- Não. Faz meses que não jogo. Também estou surpreso, não sabia que era bom.

- Convencido. – fechou a cara.

- Vai dormir aqui e amanha iremos para casa.

- Iremos?

- Vou ficar uns dias lá.

- Sério?

- Sim. Tem pipoca na dispensa. – levantou. – vou a Aquário e já volto. Prepara o DVD. Não demoro.

Miro subiu rapidamente. Entrou encontrando seu morador no seu local preferido.

- Incomodo? – deu duas batidas antes de abrir totalmente a porta.

- Miro? – estranhou, ele sempre entrava sem pedir.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. Senta. – indicou uma cadeira. – algum problema?

- Não exatamente, só queria conversar.

Kamus fechou o livro.

- Estive pensando em tudo que aconteceu. – iniciou. – por mais que o tempo passe, as relações entre nós cavaleiros não serão mais a mesma.

- Refere-se a Mu.

- Sim. Nossa situação chegou a um nível insustentável, só não nos matamos por pouco, o que prova que nós somos um barril de pólvora. Diante disso resolvi voltar para casa dos meus pais.

- Mas Miro... entendo sua preocupação mas seu lugar é aqui.

- Eu sei. Não vou deixar de ser um cavaleiro, só vou dormir em outro lugar. Vou conversar com Atena para ela me liberar de um dos treinos. Mu e eu não podemos dividir por muito tempo o mesmo espaço.

- Por que não conversam?

- Porque vai acabar em morte. Tenho um grande respeito por ele, mas não dá. Antes que a situação chegue às ultimas conseqüências...

- Entendo. Talvez seja melhor por enquanto. Tem o meu apoio.

- Obrigado. – levantou. – meu cosmo...

Kamus prendeu a respiração.

- O que tem?

- Ele agiu de forma diferente?

O aquariano silenciou, não sabia se contava para ele, ou se omitia.

- Notou algo estranho? – indagou na tentativa de descobrir alguma coisa.

- Às vezes vibra de maneira estranha.

- Seu cosmo foi normal. – disse, era melhor ele não saber de nada.

- Então ta. Vou indo a Raissa é bagunceira.

- Puxou o irmão.

- Verdade. Vou indo.

- Juízo. – Kamus tocou no ombro dele. – cuide-se.

- Você não é de se preocupar comigo, estou estranhando.

- Só quero que fique bem.

- Valeu.

Saiu sobre o olhar atento do aquariano. Com Miro fora do santuário ficaria mais difícil vigiá-lo por outro lado a aproximação com a família lhe faria bem.

Quando o escorpião chegou em casa encontrou a sala pronta. Pipoca, refrigerante e almofadas.

- Você demorou.

- Desculpe. Quais filmes trouxe?

- A Era do gelo 3, Procurando Nemo...

- De novo? Você já viu umas três vezes.

- Mas eu gosto.... – fez biquinho.

- Está bem. Qual será o primeiro?

- A Era do gelo.

Raissa correu ate o aparelho, colocando o DVD, voltou dando uma vasilha de pipoca para o irmão ficando com outra. Miro serviu aos dois a bebida e o filme teve inicio. Logo nas primeiras cenas Raissa deu uma longa gargalhada e não parou de rir um só momento. O cavaleiro por sua vez nem esboçou um sorriso, não conseguia achar graça.

A menina reparou nisso, antes ela e seu irmão davam altas gargalhadas, mas agora...

- Você não é mais o mesmo.... – colocou a vasilha de pipoca do lado. – em outros filmes riamos juntos.

- Me lembro. – continuou a fitar a TV.

- Se ao invés da Rosa eu que tivesse morrido você ficaria assim?

- Claro. – a fitou. – vocês duas são muito importantes para mim. – Miro a colocou no colo. – muito. Eu não agüentaria se te perdesse.

- Eu não gosto de te ver assim.

- Não se preocupe isso passa.

- Não passa, igual o seu ferimento. Não melhora.

- Vai melhorar. – a soltou. – vamos acabar de ver o filme.

- Está bem.

Voltaram a ver, mas para a surpresa do cavaleiro a irmã logo pegou no sono. Miro a pegou no colo colocando-a na cama. Deu lhe um beijo de boa noite e foi se deitar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mais um longo dia havia chegado ao fim. Mu lavava as vasilhas do jantar num total desanimo. Estava preocupado, pois as brigas entre ele e Miro estavam mais constantes e a qualquer hora, poderia acontecer o pior. Depois de terminado sua tarefa seguiu para a sala de armaduras, veria quantas consertaria no dia seguinte.

Acendeu a luz passando a contar quantas eram e qual o nível de estrago elas se encontravam. Tudo seguia normalmente quando seus olhos pararam na maquete. Aquele objeto ainda estava lá. Tentava desfazer dele, mas a lembrança de Rosa estava impregnada de tal forma que não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, restava lhe apenas agüentá-lo. Aproximou tocando algumas partes dele. Deu um meio sorriso ao se lembrar das tantas vezes que a brasileira falava animada sobre ela e de como ficou radiante ao vê-la pronto.

- Como sinto sua falta...

Sentou próximo a uma parede de frente para a maquete.

- Por que me deixou...? – indagava a maquete, como se ela pudesse responder. – não sabe o quanto preciso de você.. o quanto... – limpou o rosto. – o quanto amo você...

Permaneceu ali por muito tempo, pegando no sono.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A noite seguia, no céu apenas algumas estrelas e a lua estava com sua face encoberta. Duas entidades não se importavam com o vento frio em suas faces. Paradas lado a lado observavam o complexo de templos que se erguia.

- São majestosos. – disse uma de cabelos vermelho fogo, trajando uma armadura – dignos de Atena.

- Era por isso que ela gostava daqui. – disse a outra.

- Quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Não é necessário. – descobriu seu rosto revelando os cabelos vermelhos. – serei rápida. Apenas pegue meu corpo.

Na oitava casa Miro dormia esparramado na cama e no outro quarto Raissa também dormia assim. Seu sono estava tão pesado que nem acordou com a presença feminina. A mulher aproximou e gentilmente tocou a face da garota.

- "Com licença menina Raissa." – não elevou seu cosmo, pois ao menor sinal acordaria Atena e os outros, apenas fechou os olhos.

Seu corpo ia ao chão se a outra figura feminina não tivesse amparado-o e da mesma forma que entrou, saiu.

Raissa abriu os olhos fitando ao redor, eles não brilhavam num intenso azul característico e sim num vermelho rubi. A garota levantou, tomando rumo ao quarto do irmão. Sem maiores dificuldades abriu a porta deparando-o com ele em sono profundo. Aproximou, seria rápida, apenas selaria o cosmo dele, contudo ao tocar a face, teve sua mão retida. Miro abriu os olhos fixando o olhar nela.

- O que faz aqui? – sua voz saiu fria e imperativa.

Ela continuou calada.

- Asteria. – disse.

- Pode me soltar? – a voz de Raissa saiu mais forte.

- Desculpe meus modos. – ele a soltou. – mas não esperava sua visita.

- E eu não esperava encontrá-lo desperto. – afastou-se sentando na cama.

- Desejas algo?

- Sim. Quero selar seu cosmo. Já soube dos problemas que enfrenta e sabe que ao menor sinal de sua presença Zeus virá atrás de você. De vocês, é claro. Não pense que Megara e Irian escapariam ilesos.

- Não tem motivo para temer, afinal ela está morta. – sua voz saiu seca.

- Mesmo assim. Ainda não foram descobertos graças a minha intervenção, mas não sei por quanto tempo conseguirei enganá-lo.

Miro fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Trouxe uma amazona do sol?

- Continuas muito perpiscaz. – sorriu. – trouxe sim.

- Eu a respeito muito por ser a mãe dela, mas não permitirei que sele meu cosmo.

- Pretende matá-lo?

Não respondeu.

- Não é uma questão de escolha Seth. Era esse o seu nome não é? Antes de ser trazido para nós?

- Já o esqueci.

- Que seja. Por segurança você deve voltar a dormir.

- E se eu não quiser?

O rosto de Asteria/Raissa endureceu, admirava-o muito por sua força e coragem ao mesmo tempo detestava a forma que ele tratava as pessoas, qualquer pessoa. Talvez a única que conseguia uma face mais amena dele era a filha.

- Não vejo escolha. – ergueu a mão segurando o pescoço. – ou faça o que eu digo ou vou matá-la.

- Eu não me importo. Ela não é nada para mim.

A expressão da garota não se alterou, continuaria com aquilo ate o fim.

- Estes métodos não funcionam em mim. O único que vai sofrer será o Miro.

- Você o vê como se fossem diferentes. – apertou com mais força.

- E não somos?

- Ate essa garota percebeu a verdade. – Raissa começou a respirar com dificuldade.

Miro continuava com a mesma expressão, contudo começava a ficar incomodado, se Asteria continuasse a garota não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Vai deixar sua irmã morrer? Você gosta desta garota, prova disso que se deixou ver por ela. E sabe por quê?

Ele olhava o rosto da garota se lembrando da conversa tida no lago.

- Você sabe o poder que sua senhora tem sobre o destino dos outros. E mesmo lacrada não perdeu sua influencia. Lembra da sua família? Naquele vilarejo?

- Não lembro, deixei esses sentimentos fraternais para trás.

- Ela quis que recuperasse novamente sua vida. – o olhou fixamente, com o rosto um pouco roxo. – Ariza não te lembra nada?

Miro a fitou assustado, era a primeira vez que esse tipo de expressão vinha do rosto dele.

- Laços fraternais não podem ser desfeitos, nem com a intervenção de Zeus. Você gosta da Raissa, mesmo sem saber o porquê, mas no fundo estão unidos. Por isso parou o ataque.

- Não me diga que a Ariza e Raissa... – a fitava incrédulo.

- Sua senhora assim o quis. – soltou o pescoço, respirando com dificuldade. – não deveria te contar, mas saiba que Zeus pode descobrir isso. Não só a garota como seus pais também correm perigo, são os mesmos. – levantou. – por favor, peço em nome da minha filha que queria que tivesse uma vida normal, não se manifeste mais.

- Como quiser. Pode solta-la? Seu corpo é frágil para tal poder.

- Claro. – sorriu. – cuide-se Seth.

Raissa foi fechando os olhos, Miro a segurou antes que caísse na cama. Delicadamente a deitou, a garota parecia dormir profundamente.

- Naquela época não pude fazer nada, mas desta vez... eu e Miro vamos te proteger, Ariza.

* * *

_Mil desculpas pela demora, minha vida anda turbulenta. Um novo capitulo com algumas revelações bem sutis. Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível._

_Obrigada a todos pela paciência.._


	5. Chapter 4: Novos Rumos

**Suellen – É Su, o mundo dá muitas voltas e José está aprendendo a lição basta saber se Shura vai perdoá-lo.**

**Pure – Suas suposições sobre o Miro estão no rumo certo, quanto ao Shura ainda teremos muitas cenas chocantes, eu diria. Ele esta com muito ódio do pai e vai ser difícil reverter isso.**

**Taciana – Desculpe a demora... Realmente José está pagando o que fez e o Diego vai descobrir tudo.**

**Ephemeron – Muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, receber mensagem assim dá um grande incentivo! Obrigada.**

**Tenshi – Continue com suas teorias, não vai demorar a descobrir a verdade por trás deles é só atentar para as entre linhas.**

**Mabel – Dohko vai ganhar um passado, e ele e todos vão ficar de cara. Não podia deixar no ancião sem uma historia. Rsrsrsrs**

**Jaci – Eu sei como é dividir o PC com irmãos, é uma luta. Rsrsrs obrigada pela review.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Novos Rumos**

Num dos vários salões do palácio do imperador do inferno, uma jovem andava de um lado para o outro. Estava preocupada e temerosa por não ter noticias de sua amiga.

- Tenha calma majestade. – disse Apolo sentando numa poltrona de veludo. – Asteria é ponderosa.

- Eu sei, mas acho que ela se arrisca demais.

- Suellen está com ela senhora. – disse Faro.

- Por isso não precisava se preocupar. – disse uma voz fazendo-se presente.

- Asteria?

- Como foi? – Apolo adiantou.

- Não cheguei a selar, mas Seth me prometeu que não irá despertar.

- Conversou com ele?

- Sim. – sorriu. – aquele rapaz é muito sagaz.

- E ele concordou? – indagou a rainha do inferno.

- Sim. – sentou no outro móvel também de veludo. - Os argumentos que usei foram fortes.

- Quais?

- Ariza.

- Raissa você quer dizer. – disse Apolo. – não é esse nome a da mortal irmã dele?

- Nomes pouco importam quando estamos falando da mesma pessoa, caro deus.

Apolo e Perséfone não entenderam de imediato ficando pasmos ao darem significado as palavras dela.

- Não me diga que a Ariza...

- Isso mesmo deus do sol. Minha filha pensou em tudo, mesmo de maneira inconsciente. Ela quis que Seth recuperasse tudo. Inclusive sua família. A família do espectro está viva.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia amanheceu devagar, o sol encoberto entre nuvens, deixando todos pensarem que seria um dia nublado. Em seu escritório Atena, já de pé, despachava alguns documentos quando o telefone tocou.

- Pronto. – disse sem tirar os olhos dos papeis, - sim é ela. – o olhar preocupado com a documentação foi ficando incrédulo à medida que escutava a pessoa. – entendi... venha o mais rápido possível.

Desligou o aparelho totalmente atordoada, a informação que tinha daria uma reviravolta na vida de todos.

Nas doze casas aos poucos seus moradores despertavam para mais um dia de treino. Em Áries, Mu acordava com o corpo dolorido, havia dormido de mau jeito e aquilo certamente o prejudicaria no treino. Em Escorpião, Miro e Raissa dormiam tranqüilos. Foi o cavaleiro a despertar primeiro.

- Ainda tenho sono... – murmurou fitando a janela. – vou treinar apenas a tarde. – disse olhando para o lado. – Raissa?

Assustou-se ao ver a irmã ali.

- Na certa teve um pesadelo. – sorriu. – Raissa acorde.

- Hum...

- Levanta.

- Não quero mamãe... – rolou para o outro lado.

- Não é a mamãe.

A garota abriu um pouco os olhos deparando com o irmão.

- Miro... – esfregou os olhinhos. – por que estou aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto. Teve algum pesadelo?

- Não... eu vim sozinha?

- Eu durmo como uma pedra, então não fui eu.

Coçou a cabeça.

- Sei lá. Estou com fome.

- Vamos comer e depois vamos para casa, a mamãe já deve está esperando.

No templo, Atena aguardava ansiosamente e o motivo de sua ânsia não demorou.

- Entre. – disse ao ouvir batidas a porta.

- Bom dia senhorita Kido.

- Bom dia senhor Aleko. – apertaram as mãos.

- Perdoe-me por vir tão rápido.

- Agradeço por isso, essa informação é muito importante, por favor, sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira.

- Obrigado.

- As noticias são boas? – perguntou aflita.

- Infelizmente não. Ou talvez sim, já que acaba com a duvida.

- Duvida?

- Sim. – abriu uma pequena maleta retirando algo embrulhado num plástico. – veja.

Saori abriu-o, tirando os vários objetos ali contidos.

- Mas isso é... – fitou algo que parecia um cartão.

- É dela. Foi encontrado a seis quilômetros do local do acidente por alguns pescadores. Tudo estava dentro de uma bolsa. Rosa Maria Ferreira, não é?

A deusa fitou o objeto branco, que era a carteira estudantil de Rosa, alem disso, havia identidade, passaporte, um livro, tudo danificado, mas fácil de ser reconhecido.

- Céus... – deixou escapar ao abrir o livro quase despedaçado, havia uma foto dela com Mu. – é dela.... – os olhos marejaram.

- Depois de tanto tempo foi milagre acharmos isso. Eu sinto muito, mas ela realmente morreu.

- O Mu não vai agüentar. – disse para si. – obrigada. – fitou o homem.

Atena só esperou o chefe dos bombeiros se retirar para convocar a todos. Por mais triste que fosse aquilo não poderia ficar escondido. Não tardou para que os cavaleiros de ouro estivessem diante dela. Raissa e Clarice acompanhavam Miro e Deba.

- Algum problema Atena? – indagou Shaka vendo a expressão melancólica dela.

- Não... – murmurou. – Aldebaran.

O cavaleiro aproximou.

- Recebi uma ligação agora de manha dos bombeiros. Foi encontrado vários objetos na praia, eles identificaram e me entregaram agora. – mostrou o embrulho. – veja.

Ainda sem entender o taurino pegou os objetos, arregalou os olhos ao ver o nome escrito na maioria deles.

- Mas isso é...

- Diante disso deram o caso como encerrado.

Aldebaran olhou a foto três por quarto e o nome, sem duvida...

- Rosa... – deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

Mu aproximou tomando o embrulho das mãos do taurino. Olhava incrédulo para aquilo, ate que viu a foto, lembrava-se dela, Rosa insistira para tirar no dia do casamento do irmão.

- Rosa... – sentiu as pernas bambearem. – Rosa... – virou a foto vendo a seguinte inscrição: _"eu te amo."_

O ariano caiu de joelhos. Logo todos entenderam que se tratava da brasileira. Clarice aproximou do marido, vendo o livro e as demais coisas. Aquele dia veio rapidamente na mente, lembrava de tê-la visto colocá-los na bolsa.

- Deus...Rosa...

Miro que acompanhava a cena abaixou o rosto.

- A foto... – Clarice a fitou. – ela ia te dar, ate comprou um porta retrato um dia antes...

- Não diga mais nada. – a expressão do ariano de melancolia passou a fria. – sei disso. Ela me falou. – o rosto endureceu e fitava com ódio para Miro. – está satisfeito? Agora realmente conseguiu. Você a matou. – levantou. – você a matou.

Quanto mais escutava Miro abaixava o rosto.

- Você que deveria ter morrido! – gritou.

- Chega Mu. – disse a deusa. – não há culpados.

- Ah sim Atena, ele! – apontou para o cavaleiro. – esse cretino matou a Rosa!

O escorpião encolhido chorava baixinho, não precisava de ouvir aquilo, ele sabia muito bem que ele era o culpado. Raissa fitou o irmão.

- Miro... – começou a chorar por vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Cretino! – berrou a plenos pulmões.

Kamus revoltava-se a cada palavra, Mu não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, já ia retalhar quando...

- Não fale assim do meu irmão! – gritou a pequena grega, assustando a todos, fazendo ate Mu recuar. – ele não é culpado! Se pudesse ele tinha trocado com ela... – abaixou a voz fitando-o. – ele está triste...

O escorpião não conseguia dizer nada, apenas chorava. Os demais cavaleiros olhavam surpresos para o companheiro, nunca o vira tão debilitado.

- Já está feito. – disse o ariano virando o rosto. – o mal já esta feito.

- Tia Atena, meu irmão vai para nossa casa, vai morar comigo. Tio Shion, ele vem treinar de tarde, papai vai trazer ele.

O mestre apenas concordou, diante da firmeza dela.

- Tudo bem Raissa. – Atena estava igualmente surpresa.

- E você. – olhou para o ariano. – a Rosa tá triste lá no céu. Porque ta brigando com meu irmão e ela gosta dele do mesmo jeito que gosta do tio Deba, ela me disse isso.

Mu recuou, fitando Aldebaran.

- Está sendo mal. – deu as costas. – vem Miro.

Pegou a mão do irmão o conduzindo para fora. Clarice e Kamus seguiram o escorpião. Os demais foram saindo aos poucos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O aquariano ajudou o amigo a fazer as malas, todos estavam na sala da nona casa.

- Estou preocupado com ele. – disse Dohko. – ele não se recuperou.

- Miro está com depressão. – o pisciano fitou a foto dele e de Raissa sobre a mesinha do centro. – profunda. Ele não pode ficar aqui, onde tudo lembra a Rosa e no mesmo espaço de Mu.

- Mu está sendo injusto. – disse Clarice.

- Eu também culparia alguém se algo lhe acontecesse. – Deba a fitou. – mas tudo tem um limite.

- Vai ser melhor ele ficar fora por uns tempos. – Shaka sentou-se. – ate que tudo se ajeite.

- Se isso fosse acontecer. – MM estralava as mãos.

Nesse clima, Shura apareceu na porta.

- Já voltou? – Kanon aproximou. – como foi a viagem?

- Péssima. – o rosto estava fechado.

- Não me diga que a Rita te chutou. – MM deu o seu melhor sorriso.

- Poupe-me de suas brincadeiras. – ralhou.

- Xi... – Aioria fitou os demais.

- Por que estão todos aqui? – indagou.

- Miro vai embora. – disse Saga. – houve contratempos.

- Que atentem pelo nome de Mu.

- Isso mesmo.

- Shura e a Rita? – Clarice havia notado a aliança, portanto estavam juntos.

- A deixei em casa, estava muito cansada, tivemos um péssimo dia.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Nada. – disse seco. – vou para casa.

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, sabiam quando Shura estava de péssimo humor e nesse estado qualquer palavra errada era um estopim para uma discussão.

Depois das malas prontas, seguiu-se um cortejo ate a entrada do santuário, um carro aguardava os jovens Pakos. Despediram-se e cada um tomou seu rumo com Shura e Mu trancados em suas respectivas casas.

Desse dia em diante, a vida seguia mais ou menos tranqüila. Apesar de todo respeito que Shura devotava a Atena, perdera um pouco a confiança. Achava que de alguma forma ela tinha contribuído para o reencontro com o pai já que insistira para que ficasse mais dias em Compostela. A deusa por sua vez desconfiava que algo grave tinha acontecido mas nada foi dito, nada foi perguntado. Naquele lugar a única que sabia de tudo era Clarice. No dia da chegada Rita relatou tudo a amiga nos menores detalhes, a brasileira prometeu discrição no assunto. Miro continuava na casa dos pais, treinando apenas a tarde. Ele e Mu mal trocavam cumprimentos, instalando um clima tenso. Kamus suspirava aliviado por aquelas súbitas mudanças de humor terem acabado, mas por outro lado preocupava com a "depressão" que o amigo se encontrava. Todos os dias Raissa lhe transmitia informações e ele como fiel amigo visitava-o regularmente.

Com isso um mês se passou. Miro havia melhorado um pouco, mas era constantemente vigiado por todos.

Voltavam de mais um dia de treino. Já estavam nas escadarias que levavam ate Virgem. Todos presentes com exceção do Escorpião que havia retornado para sua outra casa. Dohko, Afrodite e Shura conversavam sobre os treinos. Aiolos e Shion sobre o treinamento dos futuros cavaleiros e Kamus e Shaka seguiam em silencio.

- Mestre. – Shaka o chamou.

- Sim?

- Há algum problema se me ausentar por alguns dias?

- Creio que não.

- Gostaria de visitar minha avó e minha irmã. Tem algum tempo que não as vejo.

- Não a problema Shaka. Pode ir.

- Obrigado.

- Deveria trazê-las mais vezes Shaka. – Dite aproximou. – Shati gostou tanto daqui.

- Por ela mudaria para cá. – sorriu. – Mas a vovó é muito apegada à Índia.

Shion ouvia tudo calado, desde que conhecera a indiana freqüentemente pegava-se pensando nela.

- E como ela está? – indagou.

- Bem. – respondeu estranhando. – conversei com ela ontem à noite.

- Vá quando quiser. Subirei na frente.

Shion despediu-se, não sendo compreendido pelos demais. Dohko era o que mais estranhou, sempre que o assunto era Shati ele ficava esquisito.

Kamus se quer acompanhou o dialogo, estava absorvido em seus pensamentos e eles estavam na França. Nos últimos dias tivera vários sonhos com sua infância.

- Vou agora mesmo conversar com Atena. – disse Shaka tirando-o do transe.

- Vou com você.

Ninguém disse nada. Continuaram a subir com cada um permanecendo em sua casa.

Atena em seu escritório terminava os últimos despachos.

- Entre. – disse a ouvir batidas a porta.

- Boa tarde Atena. – Kamus e Shaka disseram juntos.

- Boa tarde. – sorriu.

- Eu espero lá fora. – Kamus já estava saindo.

- Não pode ficar. – disse Shaka. – não é assunto confidencial.

- Algum problema? – indagou a deusa.

- Não. Só gostaria de saber se a senhorita pode me liberar alguns dias. Quero ir a Índia.

- Claro Shaka. Tem a total liberdade para ir onde quiser. Sempre teve ainda mais agora com sua família. – sorriu.

- Pretendo ir amanha.

- Preparei tudo.

- Obrigado.

Kamus abaixou o rosto, não sabia ao certo se queria aquilo mesmo. Arriscar uma viagem desnecessária, sem a certeza que encontrar algo. Tinha medo, receio. Queria conversar com alguém, mas o único a saber sobre sua historia não estava ali para escutá-lo alem do mais Miro já tinha problemas demais para escutar mais um.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Kamus?

Ele assustou.

- É que...

Atena e Shaka estranharam, era a primeira vez que viam o aquariano vacilar.

- Se me derem licença. – pediu o virginiano, talvez sem a presença dele Kamus se sentisse mais a vontade. – vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Tem toda Shaka. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – despediu-se saindo.

Kamus deu um suspiro aliviado, não que não confiasse em Shaka, mas achava que assunto extremamente delicado.

- Atena... – iniciou para parar.

- Pode dizer Kamus. – tentou encorajá-lo.

- Preciso me ausentar por dois dias.

- Tudo bem.

- Pretendo ir a França. – tinha que da uma satisfação.

- Providenciarei as passagens, pretende ir amanha?

- Se não for incomodo.

- Pode pega-las amanha.

- Obrigado. – ficou aliviado por ela não fazer perguntas. – boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ao se ver sozinha franziu o cenho, não se importava com a viagem dele, mas imaginava o teor dela e tinha medo por isso. Não precisou de palavras para saber que algo havia acontecido com Shura e que de uma maneira indireta ela favorecera isso. Temia que o mesmo acontecesse com Kamus. Ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa, não sabia nada a respeito do passado dele e essa viagem talvez fosse a chave para essas indagações.

- Só me resta esperar... – murmurou abrindo o site da companhia aérea.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde que deixara os cavaleiros em Virgem, Shion estava trancado em seu quarto. Havia tomado um longo banho e agora estava deitado em sua cama fitando o teto. Os últimos dias haviam sido difíceis por conta dos atritos entre seu pupilo e o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Somado a isso as responsabilidades em ser o Grande Mestre.

- "Preciso aposentar." – pensou.

Era uma grande honra, Atena ainda querer seus serviços, mas não tinha o mesmo pique de quando assumiu a tarefa, mesmo ganhando o corpo de dezoito anos sentia o peso dos anos sobre si. Tudo que mais queria era delegar a responsabilidade a alguém e mudar-se definitivamente para Jamiel. Teria uma vida simples e modesta.

- _"Tenho uma vida simples e modesta._" – lembrou-se de seu mestre que sempre dizia isso. – _"só sinto falta da Ranna."_ – dizia com pesar.

A mente voltara nos tempos que era o cavaleiro de Áries e de como Hakurei falava sobre Ranna, um amor não consumado.

– "Nunca consegui entender esse sentimento." – pensou. Subitamente a imagem de Shati veio lhe na mente dando um leve sorriso. Ela era encantadora, gentil, meiga, linda.

- No que estou pensando... – passou a mão pelas madeixas verdes. – ela é irmã de um cavaleiro. – sentou na cama, fitando pela janela o dia se tornar noite.

Deu um pulo indo para uma pequena saleta adjacente ao quarto. Pegou seus antigos instrumentos de conserto de armaduras e pos-se a fabricar algo. Não levou muito tempo e ao final pode contemplar um bracelete feito de oricalco.

- "Espero que ela goste." – embrulhou-o com cuidado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus voltou rapidamente para casa antes que voltasse e pedisse a deusa para desistir. Trancou-se em sua biblioteca passando a analisar os fatos. Sempre fora frio e racional e tomara aquela decisão por puro impulso. Agir com os nervos a flor da pele não era sua filosofia de vida. Culpava-se por se deixar levar pela conversa de Shaka. Deu um longo suspiro, não iria adiantar ficar ansioso, com o novo dia pensaria melhor nas suas atitudes e desistira de uma vez por todas de seu passado.

- Kamus! – a voz de Afrodite fez se presente.

- Biblioteca. – gritou o dono da casa.

Segundos depois a porta foi aberta.

- Atrapalho?

- Não, entre.

- Sei que vai me matar, mas...

- O que foi Afrodite? – arqueou a sombrancelha.

- É que Atena me pediu que fosse buscar a passagem de Shaka e ela me disse que você vai a Paris.

- Vou... – murmurou contrariado, a historia já tinha espalhado.

- Bom... pode comprar algo para mim? – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- O que?

- Sabe que gosto dos perfumes franceses e o meu está no fim... pode comprar pra mim? – estendeu a mão com o dinheiro. – por favor.

- Anota o nome que eu compro. – franziu o cenho.

- Está aqui. – sorriu. – obrigado. Bom vou indo. Até mais. – saiu de lá antes que fosse congelado.

- Ate.

Kamus ficou novamente sozinho, mergulhado em suas duvidas. Se não bastassem elas, no dia seguinte o santuário em peso saberia sobre sua viagem.

De repente pegou o telefone, precisava conversar com alguém.

_- "Alo."_

- Alo, - reconheceu a voz. – Raissa?

- _"Oi tio Kamus! Tudo bem?"_

- Tudo e você?

- _"Estou jóia."_

- Seu irmão bagunceiro está aí? – indagou sorrindo, gostava da "sobrinha".

- _"Ta sim, vou chamar...Miro!" _– gritou.

Depois do grito não demorou muito o Escorpião pegar o aparelho.

- _"Oi Kamus."_

- Oi. Como vai indo?

- "_Na medida do possível... e as coisas aí?"_

- As mesmas. – ficou em silencio. Mesmo tendo confiança em Miro não conseguia dizer o que queria.

- _"Venha aqui em casa, preciso conversar com você_." – disse, percebendo que o silencio do amigo era falta de coragem de falar.

- Vou sim. – sabia que aquilo era mentira, mas não contestou. – já estou indo.

Não demorou muito para que os dois cavaleiros estivessem frente a frente. Estavam numa das varandas da casa, contemplando as luzes de Athenas.

- Se sente melhor aqui não é? – indagou quebrando o silencio.

- É a minha casa. – disse fitando um ponto qualquer. Não entraria no assunto, Kamus é que tinha que falar, o que não tardou.

- Vou a Paris.

- Por quê? – indagou seco.

- Faz muito tempo que não vou lá e também Gustavv me pediu um perfume...

- Não foi isso que perguntei. – o fitou.

Kamus desviou o olhar, pela primeira vez não conseguia encarar alguém de frente.

- Quero encontrá-los. – disse num murmúrio. – nesses últimos dias tenho pensando muito nisso.

- Se encontrá-los mortos o que vai fazer?

O cavaleiro o fitou imediatamente com um olhar assustado o que não era normal já que era conhecido pelo olhar frio e indiferente.

- Vou carregar essa culpa pelo resto da vida. – disse restabelecendo da surpresa.

- Se não encontrá-los?

- Carregarei a mesma culpa.

- E se encontrá-los?

- Conversarei e explicarei tudo.

Miro riu.

- Você nunca vai fazer isso. Se encontrá-los vai observar de longe. Não vai ter coragem.

- Claro que vou. Você não me conhece.

- Justamente por ter conhecer é que estou dizendo. Vai ficar distante por medo do que esse encontro possa acontecer.

Kamus não disse nada, afinal Miro estava coberto de razão.

- E então? Como devo agir?

- Se eles entenderem seus motivos, ótimo, terá sua família de volta, se não, paciência, vão perder um zeloso irmão, mas não haverá nada a se fazer. Precisa encarar isso Kamus. Afrodite não encarou? E hoje ele não vive bem com a avó? É preciso tentar.

- Fico assustado quando te vejo falando de forma tão adulta.

- O sofrimento amadurece as pessoas. – sorriu. – fique a vontade para trazer presentes. Dá status ter artigos franceses.

- Está bem. – sorriu. – obrigado.

- Irmãos são para isso.

Apertaram as mãos. Realmente Kamus considerava-o como um irmão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shura esparramado no sofá assistia TV, havia chegado a pouco da casa de Rita e só não passaria a noite lá, porque já tinha dormido na noite anterior. Desde a volta da Espanha dormia regulamente lá. Passavam a noite conversando sobre o casamento e o assunto sobre seu pai nunca mais foi tocado. Rita por sua vez, não comentou nada, fingindo esquecer o assunto.

Mudava a toda hora o canal, não passava nada de interessante. Cogitou ir ate Câncer para uma partida de truco, mas estava com preguiça de descer ate lá. Avançou mais um canal, ficando surpreso com as imagens mostradas. Era uma reportagem sobre sua cidade natal. Shura desligou a TV na hora, não queria lembrar que aquele lugar existia.

- #$$%. – deixou escapar, jogando o controle longe. – que morra cretino.

Foi para o quarto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A madrugada seguia alta, todos num profundo sono, apenas aguardando a chegada do novo dia....

...Em uma parte qualquer do mundo, as Moiras trançavam seu tapete. Sádicas, preparavam o destino de todos os mortais e deuses desde seu nascimento. Tudo era predestinado e nada poderia ser feito. Dos cavaleiros de Atena, dois teriam suas vidas transformadas, e estavam felizes por poderem fazer essas modificações sem a influencia daquela que julgavam "a bruxa". Poderiam agir livremente e do jeito que mais gostavam: brincar com os sentimentos...

Logo cedo o santuário estava de pé e Shaka e Kamus estavam diante da deusa.

- Aqui está. – Saori entregou a cada um sua passagem. – façam uma boa viagem.

- Obrigado. – respondeu os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka pegou o bilhete guardando-o, já o cavaleiro de Aquário olhava-a fixamente, ainda tinha duvidas se estava fazendo o certo.

- Algum problema Kamus? – a deusa notou hesitação em seu olhar.

- Nenhum. É melhor irmos Shaka.

- Claro.

- Shaka!

Os três olharam para onde vinha a voz, Shion andava apressado.

- Bom dia mestre. – o virginiano o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. – o rosto estava ligeiramente ruborizado, mas tentava aparentar naturalidade. – bom dia Kamus. – voltou a atenção para o outro. - já está indo?

- Sim.

- Leve isso para sua irmã. – mostrou uma pequena caixinha.

- Como? – indagou por não entender.

- É para Shati. – tentava dizer de maneira séria. – da ultima vez que ela veio, achou o oricalco muito interessante é para ela.

Atena e Kamus o fitaram sem entender, principalmente a deusa. Shion não era de dar presentes, ainda mais de oricalco.

- Eu levo. – Shaka respondeu sem entender pegando o objeto. – agradeço por ela.

Atena ainda continuava a fita-lo, o que deixava o grande mestre sem graça.

- Se me derem licença, tenho providencias a tomar. – reverenciou a deusa saindo sobre o olhar dos três.

- Vamos Shaka. – disse Kamus ainda surpreso com a atitude dele.

- Sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na arena os demais cavaleiros faziam o aquecimento.

- Kamus está demorando. – disse Dohko. – ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar.

- Ele não vem. – Afrodite alongava as pernas. – vai viajar.

- Para onde? – Kanon que fazia o mesmo movimento parou.

- Vai a Paris. Deve ir no mesmo horário que Shaka.

- Quem diria o Buda.... – brincou MM. – não saia de sua casa de jeito nenhum, agora a qualquer hora vai para a Índia.

- Ele virou outro homem. – comentou Saga. – achar a família lhe fez muito bem.

- Concordo plenamente. – disse Dite. – eu que o diga. – sorriu.

- Mas o que Kamus vai fazer lá? – indagou Shura. – Atena que pediu?

- Ela não me falou. – o pisciano amarrava os cabelos. – mas deve ser algo a respeito da fundação.

- Pode ser. – concordou Aiolos e Aioria.

- Se soubesse tinha feito uns pedidos. – Deba coçou o queixo. – alguns artigos franceses...

- Vamos treinar? – a voz de Mu saiu seca. – não podemos perder tempo com isso. – tomava posição.

Os dourados olharam uns para os outros sem entender, Mu não estava de bom humor.

- Não dormiu bem carneirinho? – MM tinha que provocar. – não conseguiu pular as cerquinhas? – deu um sorriso lavado.

Mu o fitou de maneira fria.

- Sua avó não deixou.

- Ei não fale assim dela. – reclamou.

- Mask, por favor. – pediu Aioria. – e Mu não o leve a sério.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião. – disse ríspido.

Aioria o fitou incrédulo.

- Não precisa tirar.

- Então guarde seus comentários para você.

- O Mu acordou atacado. – Kanon cochichou a Shura.

- Por que não fala na cara. – olhou para os dois.

- Vamos treinar. – Saga queria cortar. – formem as duplas.

- Vou treinar sozinho.

O ariano se afastou sobre o olhar espantado de todos.

- Vou fazer flexões. – disse Aldebaran dando nos ombros.

O treino seguiu desse modo e hora alguma Mu juntou-se ao grupo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Chegaram mais cedo, indo para a sala de espera. Kamus abriu um livro, queria ler para se distrair, mas quem disse que conseguia. Estava nervoso e temeroso, pois não sabia o que encontraria. Há poucas horas nem se dava conta de quem era realmente e agora lembrava de sua vida por inteiro. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma incessante movimentação ao seu lado. Shaka revirava a mala.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, achando estranho a atitude do companheiro. Certa vez, na época que Saga era o mestre, os dois realizaram uma viagem juntos e durante todo o momento em que esperaram pelo avião, Shaka manteve-se em silencio concentrado. Agora estava mais inquieto que Aioria. Fitou seu rosto, sua expressão também mudara desde aquela época. A arrogância havia perdido espaço para um rosto mais ameno.

- A Shati é exagerada. – murmurou enquanto tirava as coisas da bagagem de mão. – não sei para que tudo isso.

O aquariano deu um sorriso imperceptível, realmente ele tinha mudado. Shaka estava feliz.

- Pegando a loucura dos outros? – fechou o livro. – que eu saiba Saga é que fala sozinho.

- A Shati e esse bando de coisas. – disse sem prestar atenção no comentário. – não vai usar nada disso.

- Realmente está igual ao Saga.

- Por quê? – o fitou sem entender.

- Estava falando sozinho.

- Pensando alto. Olha se tem condição? – mostrou a mala indignado. – para que esse tanto de creme?

- Mulher é assim em qualquer cultura. Faz parte do oficio de irmão, carregar essas coisas.

- Isso por que não viu a mala de roupas... – suspirou desanimado.

Kamus se perguntava se algum dia ficaria como Shaka, se encontrasse sua irmã, algum dia levaria presentes para ela? Implicaria por ela carregar tantas coisas?

- Eu também tenho uma irmã. – disse baixo.

- A mala de sapatos... – o fitou imediatamente. – o que disse?

- Tenho irmã. – a voz saiu mais baixa. – estou indo para achá-la.

- Quer dizer que você...

- Sim. Alem dela tenho um irmão, ambos são mais novos.

- Nunca nos disse sobre isso.

- Por que nunca quis me lembrar disso. – fitou o chão. – agora estou com medo do que possa encontrar, isso se encontrar.

- Vai encontrar. – Shaka tocou o ombro dele. – fique atento aos detalhes, as Moiras agem assim. – sorriu.

- _"Passageiros dos vôos para Paris, Milão e Bombaim dirigiam-se para o chekin."_

- Está não hora. – Shaka levantou. – boa sorte. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Obrigado. – apertaram. – vou precisar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de algum tempo desembarcou na cidade luz. Na porta do aeroporto observava a cidade que lhe era tão querida, fazia alguns anos que não pisava naquele local e voltar sob aquelas circunstancias trazia sentimentos nostálgicos. Respirando fundo para não perder a coragem colocou os óculos escuros e chamou um taxi. Ainda havia a segunda parte e para a estação central dirigiu-se.

Não teve que esperar muito pelo trem que o levaria até o interior, mais precisamente a cidade de Beauvais, ao norte de Paris, onde tinha uma tia, ou achava que tinha. Não havia muitas informações sobre ela, pois desde que fugira do orfanato no intuito de chegar a essa cidade, tinha falhado. Sentou na janela, por sorte ninguém o acompanharia podendo se deixar levar pela paisagem.

Estava confuso, havia mais de dez anos que não voltava à França e vê aquele panorama, talvez não estivesse preparado para tal, principalmente quando o trem passou por Pontoise, uma pequena cidadezinha a poucos quilômetros de Paris, lugar onde sua vida tomou outro rumo. A cidade era um charme e nem toda singularidade do local provocava alguma emoção boa em Kamus, ao contrario sentia-se mal, muito mal, pois fora ali que falhara pela primeira vez. O trem não demorou a partir e minutos depois o cavaleiro descia em Beauvais.

Lembrava que só tinha ido ali uma única vez, com os pais e o irmão mais novo, a mais nova nem tinha nascido. Seria uma visita rápida, a uma tia solteira da mãe. Tinha poucas lembranças dela, talvez nem a reconhecesse e vice e versa, mas já que estava lá, tinha que tentar. De posse do endereço que tinha, endereço este escrito num velho papel, rumou em busca de seu passado, ou o que sobrou dele. O rosto sempre tão frio, estava ainda mais, como se o que fosse fazer, não passasse de algo costumeiro. Parou em frente ao endereço, era uma casinha clássica e pequena.

Fitou a porta de entrada, pensando se chamaria ou não. O medo o afligiu, e se não encontrasse nada, e se ela não o reconhecesse, e se o reconhecesse o expulsasse, e se por obra do destino seus irmãos estivessem ali, e se, e se... vinha constantemente, formulando varias hipóteses do que poderia acontecer se tocasse a campainha.

- "Deveria ter chamado o Miro, ele teria coragem." – pensou.

Ficou por longos minutos na indecisão de chamar ou não, ate que enchendo o peito de coragem tocou. Quando a porta se abriu o coração do cavaleiro já estava na boca.

- _Bonjour_. – disse uma moça de cabelos claros.

Kamus a fitou, conservava o rosto da irmã na memória, mas naquela ocasião ela, já seria adulta e talvez não conseguisse assimilar os traços outrora juvenis. Ela era Antonietta?

- _Puis jê vos aider__**? (Posso ajudar?)**_ – indagou diante do silencio dele.

- _Pardon. Est La maison de marmoselle Oise__**?( Perdão, esta é a casa da senhorita Oise?)**_

_- Non. Oise est mort quelques anneés. __Nous avons acheté cette maison. Est sa famille__**?(Nao, ela morreu a alguns anos atras. Nós compramos esta casa. É familiar dela?)**_

Kamus engoliu seco, se sua tia tinha morrido, toda e qualquer esperança de achar seus irmãos fora com ela para o tumulo.

- Non. – respondeu sem perder o olhar frio. _- __Elle était un vieil ami de ma mère, quand on a changé le pays a perdu le contact, c'est une honte qu'il est décédé. Elle n'a pas de parents__**?(**__**Ela era uma velha amiga da minha mãe, como mudamos de país perdemos o contato, é uma pena seu falecimento. Ela não tem parentes?)**_

_- __Pas que je sache. Je suis de Paris et mon mari a acheté la maison par un bien immobilier__**.(**____**Nao que eu saiba. Sou de Paris e meu marido que comprou a casa atraves de uma imobiliaria.)**_

_- Comprende. Merci pour I'info. Bonjour__**.(Compreendo. Obrigado pela informação. Bom dia.)**_

_- Bonjour._

Desapontamento, era o que sentia. Tomando o rumo da estação trazia o rosto baixo, sempre agira e pensara com racionalidade e sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, tinha esperança de vê-la e descobrir o que houve com os irmãos, entretanto isso não era mais possível. Henry e Antonietta estavam perdidos para sempre.

- "Só me resta voltar." – segurou o mais que pode, mas uma lagrima solitária desceu por seu rosto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Algumas horas mais tarde Shaka descia na sua cidade natal. Sentia se bem ao voltar, principalmente, pois encontraria seu lar.

Bateu a porta, que não demorou ser atendida.

- Namasté Badi. - agachou tocando os pés da senhora.

- Namasté meu neto. - Padna tocou a cabeça dele. - estou feliz com sua chegada. Entre.

- E Shati?

- Ainda não chegou do trabalho.

Shaka acomodou-se no sofá.

- Veio ficar muitos dias?

- Três, apesar de estarmos em paz não posso abandonar o santuário.

- Apesar de não devotar sua lealdade a nossa tríade divina estou muito orgulhosa de você. Tenho certeza que seus pais também o estão.

Depois de descansado, o cavaleiro foi para o quarto desfazer parte das malas. Não demorou muito para Shati chegar.

- Mano. - a garota o abraçou.

- Como está? - retribuiu o gesto.

- Bem. E no santuário como estão todos?

- Bem, mandaram lembranças. - pegou algo no bolso. - para você.

- O que é?

- Abra.

A indiana pegou a caixinha com surpresa. Lentamente abriu-a revelando um bracelete.

- Para mim? - sorriu.- obrigada mano.

- Não fui eu, é um presente de Shion.

- O grande mestre? - ficou surpresa.

- Sim. Gostou?

- Muito. - voltou o olhar para o bracelete. Era lindo, Shion tinha sido muito gentil, alias ele era uma excelente pessoa. Na sua ultima ida ao santuário passaram algumas horas conversando, achava-o inteligente e integro. - "além de ser muito lindo." - pensou corando por causa disso. As vezes pegava-se pensando nele, mas tinha consciência que aquilo era utopia. Ela era indiana e como tal tinha que seguir com seus costumes e ele, alem de estrangeiro tinha suas obrigações com sua deusa. Viviam em mundos diferentes.

Shaka notou o olhar pensativo da irmã, mas não suspeitou o que poderia ser.

- Quero agradecer. - o fitou. - pode me passar o telefone?

- Claro.

Shati fitou o objeto todo trabalhado, uma peça linda, precisava retribuir a altura.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X **

Não muito distante dali, numa construção que seguia os moldes indus, um rapaz observava o rio Ganges ao longe. Seus cabelos azuis escuros tremulavam com a brisa suave, os olhos vermelhos sangue não demonstravam sentimento algum diante da beleza da paisagem.

- Não sabia que gostava de admirar a paisagem, Treta-yuga. - um rapaz de madeixas brancas aproximou, mesmo com a frase debochada sua voz saiu fria.

- Não tem nada para fazer. - disse seco sem ao menos virar o rosto para fita-lo.

- As ordens estão demorando. - cruzou os braços encostando na parede ao lado do outro.

- Pouco me importa.

- A mim também, acho tudo uma idiotice, enquanto Sadi não decidir o que quer temos que ficar aqui.

- É corajoso por chamar nosso deus pelo nome humano, Kali-yuga. - deu um sorriso sádico.

- Não ligo, o que importa é que somos leais a ele.

Ele deu nos ombros.

No interior do palácio, um jovem lia alguns textos, textos estes que retratavam a história da tríade hindu: Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva.

- Pensei que soubesse esta história de cor. - uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados aproximou.

- Gosto de ler de vez em quando.- soltou a fumaça lentamente. - Estimula minha mente.

- Não é apropriado o senhor fumar.

- Espero que não tenha se esquecido quem sou eu Maha-yuga. - os olhos âmbar brilharam intensamente.

- Me perdoe. - fez uma reverencia.

- O que quer?

- Quando irá colocar seu plano em prática?

- Breve, tenha paciência minha cara. Não podemos começar a reconstrução do mundo sem a presença de todos os meus guerreiros e nem a peça primordial.

- Pensei que fosse o senhor a peça primordial.

- Tenho minha parcela de contribuição, mas preciso que Vishnu apareça. Afinal como deus da harmonia, preciso do shakti dele. Por enquanto esforce para encontrar Dwapara e Satya. Leve Kali e Treta com você, podem ser úteis.

- Sim senhor. - fez uma leve reverencia saindo.

O rapaz voltou a fitar os textos, segurando o cigarro de modo displicente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus voltou a Paris naquela mesma hora, só compraria a encomenda de Afrodite seguindo para Athena, não havia mais nada a fazer naquele país. Decidiu enterrar novamente o passado. Henry e Antonietta estavam mortos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rita deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá, estava cansada e por sorte não teria aulas no turno da tarde. Esperou recuperar-se um pouco indo para a cozinha. Comeria rápido, pois tinha muita matéria para estudar.

Estava distraída com as panelas que assustou-se com o telefone tocando. Abaixou o fogo indo correndo para a sala.

- Alô.

_-__" A senhorita Rita, por favor?"_

- É ela.

- "_Senhorita Rita, sou eu Diego, lembra de mim?"_

- Diego! - sorriu. - claro que lembro como está?

_- __"Estou bem e a senhorita?"_

- Bem. Como está seu pai?

Houve um silêncio, Rita sentou lentamente no sofá, seu coração apertou.

- Diego...?

_- __"Meu pai está mal senhorita_. "- a voz saiu embarcada. _– "ele vai morrer. Eu vou perder meu pai."_

A grega ficou em silêncio diante do choro ouvido do outro lado da linha.

- Tenha calma. Escute, fez muito bem em me ligar.

- "_Desculpe em incomodá-la, é que... é que... não tenho ninguém a recorrer..."_

- Onde seu pai está?

_- __"No hospital, mas não tenho dinheiro, não consegui vender a casa e aquele dinheiro que meu deu comprei os remédios, e eles são caros"._

- E você onde está?

_- __"Estou ligando da casa da vizinha."_

- Me dê o numero. - foi ate uma mesinha próxima pegando papel e caneta. - faça o seguinte, fique aí, vou dar uns telefonemas e te ligo.

_- __"Desculpe, mas a senhorita está na Grécia, não tem como me ajudar"._

- Acredite em mim. Nós vamos salvar seu pai.

Ainda meio hesitante Diego passou o numero.

- Fique aí, te ligo assim que puder.

Despediram-se. Mal encerrou a chamada Rita discou alguns números, só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudar.

_- __"Alô."_

- Senhorita Kido?

_- __"Sim"._

- É a Rita como vai?

_- __"Muito bem Rita."_

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas preciso conversar com a senhorita agora, é muito urgente.

Do outro lado Atena franziu o cenho, pelo tom de voz dela, algo havia acontecido.

_- __"Claro, venha ate aqui"._

- Não poderia ser na fundação? Não quero que Shura me veja, sei que parece estranho, mas vai entender quando souber de tudo.

_- __"Tudo bem. Estou indo agora para fundação". _

- Muito obrigada Atena.

Rita desligou as panelas e passando a mão na bolsa saiu às pressas, não poderia perder tempo, pois a vida de José estava em perigo. Acenou para um taxi e minutos mais tarde estava a porta da fundação sendo recebida por Marin. A amazona a conduziu para a sala de reuniões, Atena não tardou em chegar.

- Desculpe por incomodá-la Atena, mas é urgente.

- Pelo seu rosto dá para ver que é. Sente-se. - indicou uma cadeira. - Marin, por favor.

- Ela pode ficar, desde que prometa que não vai contar a ninguém o que vai ouvir muito menos a Shura.

Saori e Marin ficaram apreensivas, o assunto parecia grave mesmo.

- Eu prometo. - disse a amazona.

- Fale Rita, estou começando a ficar preocupada.

- Na viagem que fizemos a Espanha Shura encontrou o pai dele.

- Como?? - exclamaram as duas surpresas.

- Sim, vou contar, mas por favor não digam a ele.

Rita começou a narrar toda história inclusive sobre o que o cavaleiro havia dito a ela. Atena e Marin ouviam surpresas.

- E é isso. Hoje Diego me ligou. É evidente que Shura, se souber, não vai fazer nada.

- Nunca pensei que ele fosse reagir assim. - disse a amazona. - ele sempre me pareceu tão centrado, correto.

- Shura sofreu um grande trauma. - disse a deusa. - não fico surpresa com a reação dele. Vou providenciar que José venha para a Grécia, aqui terá o melhor tratamento.

- E Shura?

- Melhor não saber. Faremos isso em segredo, assim que José se recuperar voltará imediatamente para a Espanha. Vamos deixar que Shura tome a iniciativa ou não de procurar o pai.

- Muito obrigada. Só rogo que ele não descubra, ele jamais me perdoaria.

- Ele não perdoaria a nós três. Não se preocupe isso corre em segredo absoluto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka andava desanimado atrás de Shati, não deveria ter concordado em ir com ela ao mercado, já fazia horas que eles andavam de um lado para o outro.

- O que tanto procura?

Ela não respondeu olhando a loja de jóias.

- "Ele é uma autoridade e como tal merece algo bom, mas o que?" - pensava. - que complicado... - deu um suspiro desanimado. - virou para o lado vendo uma loja de roupas. - vou ali.

- Vou te esperar aqui. - encostou na parede abaixo de uma marquise.

- Está bem. - entrou na loja.

Começou a procurar por uma vestimenta. Contando com a ajuda de um vendedor comprou uma tradicional roupa indu, roupa esta usada pelas castas mais altas.

- Fez uma excelente aquisição minha jovem.

- Que bom, a pessoa que vai recebê-lo é muito importante.

- Essa peça vai cair muito bem.

Enquanto esperava a roupa ser embrulhada Shati observava as demais peças da loja.

- São tão lindos.

- Também concordo.

A loira olhou para o lado vendo uma jovem de melanes verdes manusear um sari.

- Esse sari é lindo.

- Também achei. - disse a jovem. - acho que vou levá-la.

- Uma bela compra. - sorriu.

A jovem fitou o bracelete, nunca vira uma peça como aquela, mas o que a deixou intrigada é que sentia algo vindo do objeto.

- Onde comprou?

- Ganhei, de uma pessoa do estrangeiro.

- É muito linda. Combina com seu rosto exótico.

- Obrigada.

- Ainda não escolheu, Shati? - a voz de Shaka fez presente. - o que tanto olha?

- Como sempre sem paciência. – bufou.

A jovem fitou os dois, era raro na Índia ter gêmeos ainda mais loiros.

- São ingleses?

- Nossa avó era. - respondeu Shaka. - vamos logo Shati, Badi deve está preocupada.

- Tike eh**.** – torceu o nariz. - Tchau.

Shaka apenas acenou. A moça observava-os sair.

- Se Sadi imaginar que está fazendo compras....

- Não me amole Ravi.

- Não deveria perder tempo Maha. - um segundo jovem apareceu.

- Estamos na cidade, me chame pelo meu nome John.

- Desculpe Ranna. Vamos.

- Sim. - Ranna não se mexeu continuando fitar a porta por onde os gêmeos tinham saído, a garota parecia normal, mas o irmão dela, teve a leve sensação de ter sentido shakti emanando dele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus andava desolado pelas ruas de Paris. Por mais frio que fosse não imaginou que ficaria tão abalado com a situação. Não criara expectativas, pois julgava-se racional mas não obter qualquer informação frustou-o. Andando sem rumo acabou parando nos jardins da torre Eiffel. Sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore deixando o olhar pousar sobre a estrutura metálica. Quantas vezes fora ali com seus pais e irmãos, passava tardes agradáveis com eles.

Abaixou o rosto dando um longo suspiro...

- "Droga..." – deu um soco no chão. – droga... – deu outro.

**-----FB------**

Primavera, os raios de sol mais quentes, a brisa suave e perfumada. Os jardins e parques repletos de pessoas que desejam desfrutar deste clima agradável. E era num desses programas, de domingo a tarde que a família Saunierre divertia-se aos pés da torre Eiffel.

O senhor Saunierre sentado embaixo de uma arvore lia o jornal, a jovem senhora arrumava a refeição para o piquenique que havia preparado enquanto as crianças aproveitavam a grande área verde.

Os dois filhos do casal corriam um atrás do outro na tentativa de provar quem era o mais rápido, mas cessaram a brincadeira ao verem a irmãzinha agachada em frente a uma flor.

- O que foi? – Henry aproximou agachando ao lado dela, os olhinhos azuis fitavam-na com curiosidade.

- Uma joaninha. – a voz infantil denunciava a idade. – ela tá sozinha?

- Ta. – respondeu o pequeno fitando o animal.

- Por quê?

- Por que Myu? – Henry fitou o irmão que acompanhava a cena de pé.

- Porque é pequena.

- É um bebezinho? – indagou Antonietta.

- Acho que sim.

- E por que ta sozinha?

O pequeno Kamus na grande sabedoria de seus seis anos tentava arrumar uma resposta.

- Eles foram procurar comida e como ela é muito pequena ela ficaria protegida na flor.

- Será? – Antonietta voltou à atenção para o bicho.

- Claro que sim Tatá. – disse Henry. – Myu sabe de tudo.

- É...

- Antonietta, Henry, Kamyu, venham comer. – gritou a jovem mãe.

- Quem chegar por ultimo é uma lesma. – Henry levantou as pressas saindo correndo.

Kamus foi atrás, mas parou a ver a irmã ainda de olhos fixos na flor.

- O que foi?

- Ela vai ficar sozinha?

- Daqui a pouco os pais dela aparecem. Vamos, mamãe ta chamando.

- Mas Myu... tadinha....

- Ela vai ficar bem. – agachou ao lado dela. – ninguém vai mexer com ela. Ela ta bem protegida pelas folhas.

- Ela não tem irmãos?

- Não sei, Nie. – Um pouco mais novo, Kamus não conseguia dizer o nome da irmã chamando a de Nie.

- Eu não queria ficar sozinha.

- Não vai. – Kamus brincou com os cabelos dourados.

- "Plomete" que vai ficar junto comigo, "pla" sempre?

- Prometo, Nie. – sorriu. – agora vem de cavalinho.

- Oba!

A pequena subiu nas costas do irmão. A família reuniu-se em torno da cesta, numa cena carinhosa.

**------FFB----- **

Um filete descia pelo rosto de Kamus.

- Antonietta...- as lagrimas aumentaram. - Nie...

Não muito longe dali...

- Gabrielle cuide de tudo.

- Sim senhorita Antonietta. – a secretária pegou os documentos.

- Não devo retornar hoje.

- E o senhor Henry?

- Já está lá fora. – bufou. – impaciente. Ate amanha.

- Boa sorte na reunião.

- Obrigada.

A garota desceu as escadas apressada, sabia do jeito impaciente do irmão, com certeza já estava no carro xingando.

- Apressado.. – murmurou.

Rapidamente ganhou a rua, vendo o irmão parado ao lado de um carro, este olhava para o relógio.

- Apressado. – sorriu.

- Estamos atrasados. – disse ligeiramente irritado.

- Estamos no horário.

- Vamos rápido. – deu a volta.

- Está bem. – Anontietta tocou a maçaneta da porta, quando ergueu o rosto olhando para os lados, teve a sensação de escutar alguém lhe chamar. – "essa voz.."

- O que foi Tatá?

- Nada... nada não. "Deve ter sido apenas impressão." – pensou entrando no carro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário o treino estava próximo do termino, em momento algum Mu juntou-se ao grupo.

- Podem parar. – a voz do grande mestre fez-se presente. – continuem a tarde.

- Mestre? – Aiolos estranhou vê-lo com roupas normais. – algum problema?

- Nenhum. Apenas fui resolver algumas coisas para Atena. – Shion desviou o olhar para o pupilo mais a frente. – por que ele está treinando sozinho?

- Ele que quis. – respondeu Aioria.

- Mu, pode encerrar por hoje.

Disse, contudo o outro ariano continuou a treinar.

- O treino acabou Mu.

Mais uma vez foi ignorado.

- Paciência... – murmurou aproximando do ex pupilo. – o treino acabou.

- Eu sei. – respondeu seco.

- Por que está treinando sozinho?

- Por que quis. – nem o fitou.

- Não deve agir por conta própria Mu.

- Faço como quiser. – respondeu dando as costas a Shion, que o fitava pasmo.

Os cavaleiros igualmente surpresos ficaram calados.

- Tenha mais respeito cavaleiro. Sou seu mestre.

- Terei. – respondeu ainda mais seco e sem olhá-lo.

- O que deu nele? – indagou Saga.

- Acordou com o pé virado. – disse Afrodite.

- Acordou com os dois pés virados você quer dizer. – MM fitava o ariano se afastar. – está mais mal humorado do que eu.

Com o treino encerrado voltavam para suas casas.

Shura subia as escadarias que levavam a Áries com o celular na mão, nos últimos dias o levava para todo o lugar, havia ligado para Rita, mas o aparelho dava fora de área ou desligado e em casa não atendia.

- Deba.

- Sim?

- A Clarice te ligou?

- Não por quê?

- Não consigo falar com a Rita.

- Devem estar juntas. – disse Dite. – na certa estão olhando coisas para o casamento.

- É... – respondeu não muito convicto. – mas ela poderia ter falado aonde ia.

- Fique sossegado. – Kanon deu uma chave nele. – não vai perder sua noiva.

Saga deu um pedala nele que já ia protestar quando percebeu o que tinha dito. Fitou Mu que seguia na frente, mas certamente tinha ouvido.

Um silencio incomodo instalou entre eles, quebrado pelo ariano.

- Não precisam fazer essas caras de piedade. – disse ríspido. – não preciso delas.

Terminou de subir.

- Desculpe. – Kanon murmurou.

- Cuidado com as palavras.

- Foi sem querer.

- Voltem aos treinos às três. – Shion passou por eles. – e façam Mu treinar com vocês.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si, se acatassem as ordens do grande mestre, Mu os faria virar pó de estrela, se não acatassem Shion é que faria.

- Estamos ferrados. – MM deu nos ombros.

Há milhas de distancia....

- Diego telefone para você.

O garoto correu ate o aparelho.

- Alo.

_- "Diego é a Rita, prepare-se__, embarcam hoje para Athenas."_

_**Continua....**_

_Desculpem pela demora, mas trabalhar e faculdade não é fácil. Quem me mandou as fichas não desistam, suas personagens vão aparecer._

_Obrigada pelas reviews enviadas._


	6. Chapter 5: Reviravolta

**Mabel – Shura vai fazer picadinho das tres rsrsrs e o Shion vai perder os sentidos quando Shaka descobrir. A Ranna que aparece não é a mesma do Shion.**

**Tenshi – Você está no caminho certo. Digamos que os dois irmãos virginianos vão ter um destaque nessa fic. Aguarde!**

**Nikke – Shura ainda nem mostrou suas garrinhas, quando ele souber que a Rita "tramou" nas costas dele, vai virar bicho. Obrigada por comentar.**

**Kitana – Não se preocupe, eu sei muito bem como é trabalhar e estudar (é por isso que demoro a atualizar) A parte conclusiva da Raissa tem seu fundo de verdade. Aguarde. Sua personagem vai aparecer, viu? Vai levar um tempo mas vai aparecer.**

**Suellen – Obrigada por comentar. O Kamus logo vai encontrar a família dele, mas não vai ser facil...**

**. – É...Seth é um espectro mas não de Hades, é uma longa historia.... Mu estressado, Shura irritado, Kamus desolado e Jose sofrendo... muita coisa vai acontecer.**

**Lune – O encontro de Kamus com sua família será... digamos... talvez tão explosivo quanto o de Shura. Shion kkkkkk vai passar a perna no Shaka.**

**Mu está passando por mal bocados, mas isso vai acabar (pensamento maléfico). Prepare-se.... ainda teremos o reencontro do Shura com o pai (vai voar excalibur para todo lado) e a família do Kamus, outro barril de pólvora. Enfim... adoro isso ^ ^**

**Capitulo 5****: Reviravolta**

"_E ainda que meu corpo seja destruído, meu coração não é. E por isso, todas as encarnações, volto e me apaixono por aquele que amava em terra antes de partir... Os rostos e os corpos mudam, assim como o meu, mas a alma... É sempre a mesma. E o sentimento também..."_

As ruas de Paris estavam movimentadas naquele horário. Henry estava atento ao transito, contudo estranhou o silencio da irmã, esta, olhava para a paisagem.

- O que foi?

- Nada...

- Como nada? Está calada desde a hora que saímos da loja.

- Ainda temos tempo? – o fitou.

- Tempo? Para que?

- Vamos a torre?

- Ficou doida? – a olhou sem perder o transito. - Estamos atrasados. Nossos clientes não podem nos esperar.

- Por favor, Henry. – a voz saiu mansa. – cinco minutos.

- Antonietta... – murmurou contrariado. – estamos atrasados.

- Por favor. – juntou as mãos. – eu peço desculpas para eles. – fez bico.

- Droga. – praguejou virando o carro, escutando buzinas e xingamentos. – você sempre faz essa cara. Detesto quando faz isso.

- Eu te adoro! – exclamou sorridente.

Em poucos minutos estacionavam o carro em frente à torre Eifell. A francesa desceu do carro depressa, saindo correndo.

- Dá para esperar? – Henry fechava a porta. – Antonietta!

- Anda logo! – gritou, já a metros de distancia.

- Não cresce. – meneou, caminhando. – detesto esse lugar.

E detestava mesmo, Henry raramente pisava ali, não tinha boas recordações de lá. Seguia a passos rápidos, ainda não entendia porque cedera a chantagem da irmã, ela sempre fazia aquilo quando queria algo e pior ele cedia. Era assim desde que foram abandonados no orfanato. Desde que se tornou responsável por ela, fazia tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance. Queria ser o irmão que o outro não foi.

Antonietta agora caminhava, ao contrario do irmão, adorava aquele local. Fitava as paisagens nostálgicas e a mente era povoada por lembranças...

_... O tapete tomava formas, sobre os olhares e sorrisos sádicos das senhoras do destino. Era um divertimento brincar com as emoções humanas e elas não perderiam a chance de fazer isso..._

Kamus enxugou o rosto, ficar relembrando o passado, não os traria de volta e nem apagaria sua culpa. Tinha que encarar os fatos e voltar para a Grécia. Seu lugar agora era lá, ao lado de sua deusa e protegendo a humanidade.

O cavaleiro de Aquário levantou decidido, enterraria de vez seu passado.

- "Acabou..."

Olhou o relógio, ainda era cedo. Resolveria mais algumas coisas seguindo para o aeroporto. Deu um passo, mas teve a visão tomada por uma jovem que passeava a certa distancia. Pensou que se Antonietta estivesse viva, talvez fosse como aquela moça. Riu de si mesmo, dando as costas.

A francesa olhava os trausentes, a qualquer hora que fosse aos pés da torre, sempre estaria repleta de pessoas. Teve a atenção chamada, por um rapaz, que estava de pé, quase de frente para ela, mas a distancia. Achou-o bonito, apesar de não ver nitidamente seu rosto, mas reparou nos cabelos azuis.

- "Myu teria cabelos como ele." – pensou sorrindo.

Kamus seguia distraído, tão, que esbarrou numa pessoa.

- _Perdon_. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se olharam. O jovem loiro demorou o olhar sobre os cabelos dele. Aquela cor era pouco comum e só conhecia duas pessoas que as tinham.

- _Perdon._ – disse mais uma vez, dando as costas.

O cavaleiro continuou parado, o rosto dele não lhe era estranho, alem do mais sentiu um leve vibrar de seu cosmo.

- "Já estou imaginando as coisas."

Deu as costas. Resolveu suas pendências, pegando o avião de volta a Athenas naquele mesmo dia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Chegando do mercado foi direto para o quarto guardar o presente de Shion. Perguntava-se se ele ia gostar.

- É claro que vai. – respondeu Shaka, vendo o olhar perdido dela na roupa.

- Deu para ler mentes?

- Somos gêmeos. – sentou na cama. – tome. – entregou-lhe o celular. – não queria agradecer? Ainda da tempo de ligar. – levantou. – não fique pendurada no telefone. Shion é objetivo.

- Está bem.

Shaka saiu fechando a porta. A indiana discou os numero um pouco receosa. Era estranho ligar para um homem, mesmo que fosse para agradecer. Temia que ele a achasse oferecida.

- Vai ser falta de educação se eu não ligar.

Levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

Em Athenas.... Shion estava no escritório lendo uma papelada. Escutou o telefone tocar fazendo uma careta. Não queria atender, mas ao ver numero repensou. Era Shaka, talvez algo tinha acontecido.

_- "Alo."_

- Alo. – Shati ficou calada. – o senhor Shion por gentileza?

- _"É ele."_ – estranhou a voz feminina.

- Senhor Shion, é a Shati, irmã do Shaka. Tudo bem?

- _"Shati?"_ – levou um susto, a expressão mudou e ate endireitou o corpo. – _"eu vou bem e você?"_

- Estou bem. Desculpe incomodá-lo mas...

- _"Incomodo algum_." – sorria. – _"que surpresa..."_

- Estou ligando para agradecer o presente. Eu adorei.

_- "Gostou mesmo?"_- sorriu de satisfação.

- Muito. É lindo. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- _"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fiz especialmente para você",_ - corou. – _"digo... era um simples... é.... _" – gaguejou. – _"que bom que gostou_." – disse por fim.

- Irei com Shaka para a Grécia, quero agradecer pessoalmente. – disse com rosto corado.

- _"Você vem?"_ – o rosto iluminou. – _" que ótimo. Estarei esperando, que-ro dizer nós estare-mos esperando. Atena e to-dos nós." _

- Mal posso esperar para vê-lo, - corou. - é que... as nos-sas conversas, - ficou sem jeito. – é melhor eu desligar. Ate mais breve Shion.

- _"Até."_

Ela mal esperou ele dizer e desligou o telefone. Shion não se importou, só o fato de vê-la novamente era motivo de felicidade.

Do outro lado da linha...

- Eu desliguei na cara dele... como sou idiota! – deu um tapa na testa. – tenho que pedir desculpas. – pensou nele, dando um sorriso. – vou vê-lo. – comemorou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mu tinha almoçado pouco, meio sonolento, resolveu deitar ate a hora do treino.

Adormeceu rapidamente, contudo seu sono não foi tranqüilo...

....Via-se no meio de uma floresta e em primeira pessoa. Olhando para si notou que usava roupas estranhas. Perto havia um pequeno riacho e era ele que usaria como espelho. Aproximou da beirada ajoelhando. O rosto projetado era o dele mesmo, contudo parecia mais amadurecido e o mais estranho sem as pintas lemurianas. Não quis dar muita importância ao fato principalmente ao sentir um cosmo conhecido. Rapidamente levantou. Passando por entre as arvores e galhos logo alcançou uma lareira. Daria mais um passo, se não tivesse visto Rosa. Apesar das roupas serem as que usavam na Grécia Antiga e o cabelo dela está longo, não tinha duvidas que era ela. O nome já estava na garganta quando foi reprimido. Um homem parou diante dela ajoelhando. Mu reconheceu-o na hora, apesar das madeixas negras sem duvida que era Miro. Recuou um pouco a fim de observá-los.

A primeira vista estavam apenas conversando, entretanto Miro levantou e surpreendendo o ariano abraçou Rosa. Mu queria avançar sobre ele, contudo conteve-se. Poderia não significar nada, ainda mais sabendo da amizade que ela tinha pelo cavaleiro. Porem, o gesto não ficou apenas no abraço, deixando-o perplexo, o Escorpião tomou a brasileira nos braços beijando-lhe intensamente...

- Maldito! – acordou gritando. – o que... – notou onde estava e como estava, com a roupa molhada de suor. – pesadelo.... – murmurou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – esses sonhos estão repetidos.

Já era o quinto dia que Mu tinha esses sonhos desconexos. Ora aparecia com Rosa, ora era Aldebaran e Clarice. Não tinha dado muito atenção a eles com exceção desse ultimo.

Indo para a sala viu um pequeno porta retrato que trazia sua foto e a da brasileira. Com um sorriso nos lábios o pegou admirando-o.

O rosto outrora tenso dera lugar a expressão melancólica.

- "Eu daria tudo para te ver novamente. Ate minha vida." – pensou. Raciocinou sobre suas palavras, elas tinham sentido. Só existia uma maneira de ver sua brasileira: se atravessasse o portão de Hades.

Deu um longo suspiro, indo para a sala das armaduras. O recinto era constantemente visitado e não por ser o local de trabalho do ariano e sim porque aquele lugar trazia lembranças. Sentou no chão encostando o corpo na parede. Seus olhos verdes buscaram o objeto que ao mesmo tempo deixava saudoso como enchia seu peito de raiva: a maquete. Estranhamente aquele objeto ainda se mantinha de pé, percebia-se que tratava de um templo, mas não podia-se saber qual era. Olhava-o fixamente. Aquele objeto atraia-o. Depois de alguns minutos despertou do a fitar sua correntinha. Os símbolos de Áries e Escorpião misturavam tão bem que pareciam um símbolo único.

- "Como você está...?" – pensava. – "o que está fazendo agora..."

Pensou em Orfeu, que abandonara tudo para acompanhar Eurídice, talvez naquele momento os dois estivessem juntos.

- "Ele não hesitou em ir..."

Mu ainda permaneceu por muito tempo naquela sala com esses pensamentos em mente. Só saiu próximo ao inicio do treino da tarde.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Com o inicio da tarde, os cavaleiros já estavam no Coliseu para a sessão de treinos vespertina. Kamus e Shaka por motivos óbvios não estavam. Faltando apenas Miro e Mu. As duplas já tinham sido formadas.

- O Mu não vem? – indagou Afrodite aquecendo.

- Não o vi em casa. – Dohko também estranhou.

- Ah ele ali. – Aiolos apontou para a entrada do Coliseu.

O ariano caminhava com a cabeça baixa, passou por eles, começando a se aquecer sozinho. Aldebaran aproximou, estranhando o comportamento dele.

- Quer treinar aqui?

- Se não se importar queria treinar sozinho. – sua voz saiu baixa e calma. Totalmente diferente do período da manha.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu sem jeito.

Os demais que ouviram olharam entre si, mas não disseram nada. Respeitaria a decisão dele ate porque Mu ultimamente não passava por bons momentos. Vez ou outra algum dourado fitava o ariano, que executava corretamente os exercícios. Não quiseram incomodar, pois julgaram que o silencio dele era apenas compenetração, mal imaginavam o que se passava na mente dele. A idéia de abandonar tudo e a todos fazia-se constante. E assim o foi ate o meio da tarde.

- Se Shion perguntar digam que estou consertando armaduras. – disse terminando com o ultimo exercício.

- Já está indo? Nem treinou combates. – Shura estranhou.

- Não são mais necessários.

Deu as costas deixando todos sem fala.

- O Mu esta esquisito. – Aioria cochichou ao irmão.

- Estou preocupado com ele. – disse Saga vendo-o se afastar. – ele não esta bem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Particularmente naquele dia não queria treinar, mas Raissa insistira tanto, que se ficasse em casa seria muito pior. Alem do mais sentia falta dos companheiros e mesmo com o clima não muito bom queria está no santuário. Andava tranquilamente em direção a entrada do Coliseu.

Mu que caminhava na direção contraria parou ao vê-lo. Rapidamente o sonho veio-lhe na mente, o rosto outrora melancólico dera lugar ao rancoroso. Tudo de ruim que lhe estava acontecendo tinha sua causa no cavaleiro de Escorpião. Apesar de não identificar o local e saber se aquilo fora verdade ou não, o simples fato de vê-los juntos o fazia querer acabar com o cavaleiro. Se Rosa estava morta ele era o único culpado.

Miro parou ao notar ser observado. Abaixou o rosto, não conseguia encará-lo, e encontrá-lo ali só piorara. As poucas vezes que ia ao santuário torcia para não vê-lo. A ultima briga entre eles tinha sido tão agressiva que tinha medo que algo pior acontecesse.

Daria as costas naquele exato momento, não queria causar mais problemas a ele e a Atena.

- Não fuja. – as palavras frias do ariano o fizeram parar. – não faça, como fez naquela vez.

- Eu já estava de saída. – disse na tentativa de se esquivar. – não quero confusões Mu...

Nem terminou de falar, só viu o cavaleiro da primeira casa avançar sobre ele numa força descomunal segurando seu pescoço.

- Maldito.

Miro tentava se soltar, mas parecia que os braços do ariano eram de chumbo.

O cavaleiro continuou a apertar, não pararia ate que ele estivesse morto. Seu cosmo elevou-se e de forma descontrolada. O chão começou a apresentar rachaduras e o ar a girar. Na arena sentiram a energia.

- Esse cosmo... – Dohko olhou na direção da entrada.

- É o Mu! – gritou Afrodite saindo correndo.

Ficaram perplexos ao verem a cena. Mu enforcava Miro.

- Ele ficou louco? – indagou MM.

- Mu já passou dos limites. – Kanon tentou dá um passo, mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Ele esta descontrolado. – Aiolos tentava se mexer.

- Pare Mu! – gritou Saga temendo que o cosmo de Miro também elevasse.

- Se acontecer como da outra vez vão acabar se matando. – Deba estava preocupado.

Mu não parecia se importar com os demais cavaleiros, seus olhos continuavam fixos no escorpião. O cosmo ao redor de si não parava de aumentar assustando a todos. Temiam que a qualquer hora a energia de Miro aumentasse e com isso um combate violento tivesse inicio, contudo isso não aconteceu. O cosmo do cavaleiro da nona casa continuava o mesmo. Saga estranhou, em outras ocasiões o vira manifestar uma força descomunal e agora estava sujeito ao ariano.

- Eu vou te matar. – o lemuriano apertou ainda mais.

Miro já sentia os efeitos da privação de ar, esforçava para se livrar, mas não conseguia.

- Quer se vingar não é? – a voz saiu num sussurro, mas o suficiente para Saga ouvir e deduzir que a voz dele continuava normal.

- Já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Pare Mu. – Shion descia as escadas correndo na companhia de Atena, os dois tinham sentido o cosmo do ariano.

- Mu já chega! – ordenou a deusa. – solte Miro imediatamente.

Ele se quer deu atenção, tinha um objetivo e o faria sem hesitar.

- Alguém o detenha. – Shura temia pelo pior. – ele está louco.

Saga os fitava aflito e confuso. Porque Miro não reagia, porque aquele cosmo não aparecia, porque ele estava "normal"?

Miro respirava cada vez menos e não demoraria a perder a consciência. Pensou em usar seu cosmo e tira-lo a força, mas seria completamente inútil, pois o cosmo do lemuriano estava muito maior que o dele, somado a isso, mesmo com o passar dos meses, ainda se achava responsável pela morte de Rosa. Se Mu estava agindo daquela forma tinha sua parcela de culpa.

- "No fim sou responsável mesmo." – pensou. Gostaria de ter morrido naquele dia, se não fosse no lugar dela, pelo menos junto. Rosa era muito importante para ele, tão quanto Raissa era. Apesar de aparentar que estava bem, seu corpo não passava de uma casca vazia.

- Vá para o inferno. – Mu aplicou mais força.

Miro foi perdendo os sentidos, os olhos foram fechando lentamente.

Saga e os demais fitaram pasmos, ao verem as mãos que seguravam os braços de Mu caírem de lado.

- Mi-ro...? – murmurou o ex mestre.

- Mu matou o Miro? – Aioria indagou perplexo.

Mu soltou-o. Seu cosmo desapareceu imediatamente libertando todos da paralisia. Olhava friamente para o cavaleiro, o ato estava consumado, o motivo de sua tristeza já não existia mais.

O silencio imperava no local, ninguém conseguia formular palavra ou pelo menos se mexer, estavam em choque.

Aldebaran fitava o amigo completamente perplexo. Como o pacifico Mu tinha chegado a aquele estado? Não acreditava que ele tinha matado um companheiro de forma tão fria e sem motivos.

- Mu o que você fez...?

O ariano continuava a fitar a pessoa a frente, aos poucos foi tomando consciência do que tinha feito.

- O que eu fiz... – murmurou olhando as suas mãos. – eu... - afastou-se totalmente transtornado. – o que eu fiz... – fitou Aldebaran que o olhava pasmo. – Aldebaran...

Deu um passo, mas recuou quando o taurino também recuou.

- Você matou o Miro. – disse incrédulo. – o que você fez Mu?

- Eu... – fitou as mãos. – eu... eu só queria... – olhou para o Escorpião. – eu... ele não morreria tão fácil... vamos Seth levante-se. – dizia friamente. – pare de brincadeiras. Anda Seth levanta!

Afrodite olhou para os demais. Mu só poderia estar louco. Atena saindo do estado de estupefação caminhou em direção ao ariano.

- Atena não... – Shion tentou segura-la, com o pupilo daquele jeito temia a vida da deusa. Era duro ter que duvidar de alguém que via como filho, mas aquele pacifico Mu não existia mais.

- Você precisa descansar Mu. – a grega aproximou um pouco mais.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – afastou-se. – eu...

- Tenha calma, sei que não vai fazer nada contra mim. – sorriu apesar de esta temerosa.

Os outros cavaleiros se quer se mexeram.

- Fique longe de mim! – gritou manifestando seu cosmo.

Rapidamente Shion apareceu diante da deusa formando a parede de cristal.

- Ai. – Mu foi de joelhos ao chão, sua cabeça doía muito. – ai... – as imagens do sonho vinham e iam freneticamente.

- Mu o que você tem? – Aldebaran preocupou-se.

- Espera. – Dohko o segurou. – o cosmo dele esta desequilibrado, vai te ferir.

- Mas...

- Calma. – o libriano disse nervoso.

Sem que ninguém esperasse Mu desapareceu.

- Mu! – gritou Atena. – quero todos atrás dele, ele não está no seu estado normal.

Saíram do estado de letargia partindo. A deusa aproximou-se de Miro, respirando aliviada por vê-lo apenas inconsciente.

- Graças a Zeus... – murmurou.

- Pensei que Mu tinha matado-o. – Shion tomou o escorpião nos braços. – essa situação... Mu está louco, perdeu completamente a razão. .

- Pensávamos que ele tinha superado, mas parece que não. Não imaginava que a perda da Rosa mexesse tanto com ele. – fitou o escorpião. – o golpe foi mais forte.

- E o que faremos? – Shion estava aflito, queria ajudar o pupilo, mas não sabia como. – se continuar assim a situação tende a ficar critica. Ele realmente pode matar o Miro.

- Eu sei... veremos isso, o importante agora é achá-lo. Temo que ele tente algo pior.

- Pior? - indagou preocupado pela expressão do rosto da deusa.

- Sim. Ao aproximar percebi os verdadeiros sentimentos dele. Mu esta desesperado, agoniado.... temo que tente tirar a própria vida

Shion arregalou os olhos, conhecia bem o pupilo ele jamais faria algo assim, mas testemunhando os acontecimentos, já não tinha tanta convicção.

Dividiram-se para agilizar a busca. Saga e Deba procuravam na vila.

- Ele não está aqui. – o taurino estava tenso. – Mu cadê você?

- Calma vamos achá-lo. – Saga estava igualmente nervoso.

- Ele vai fazer besteira. – andava de um lado para o outro. - Ele vai fazer besteira! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Ele matou o Miro.

- Miro não morreu. A "sorte" que desmaiou antes do ato ser consumado.

- Mu ficou louco. Ele está completamente desorientado.

- Não pensava que a morte de Rosa tivesse sido um golpe tão forte. – o fitou. – pensei que ele tinha superado.

- Também achava... devia ter conversado mais com ele... Zeus....

- Tenha calma.

- Vamos procurar em outro lugar, estou com um mal pressentimento.... O Mu vai fazer besteira.

Em outro ponto Aioria e Aiolos procuravam.

- Eu não entendo.... – disse Aioria olhando a multidão. – ele sempre foi tão centrado.

- Ele perdeu o norte Aioria. – Aiolos trazia uma expressão tensa. – a Rosa foi uma pessoa muito importante para ele.

- Creio que sim... – murmurou entristecido.

- Vamos continuar a procurar. – o sagitariano tocou nos ombros dele. – vamos achá-lo.

- Espero que sim... algo me diz que isso não vai acabar bem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O mar estava agitado, as ondas batiam de forma brusca na rocha, provocando um barulho ensurdecedor. Não se importando com os respingos da água sobre si, o ariano abraçado as pernas, contemplava esse cenário. Desde o ocorrido com Miro era para lá que tinha se transportado. Chorava baixinho, por tudo que tinha feito. Antes era um cavaleiro honrado e agora não passava de um assassino. Havia matado Miro sem dá-lo ao menos chance de defesa.

- "No que me transformei?" – era o que pensava.

Fitou as mãos outrora usadas para defender e que agora não passavam de armas. Fixou o olhar no objeto dourado na mão esquerda. Como sentia falta dela, desde sua morte sentia um vazio tão profundo que sabia que sua vida nunca voltaria ao normal. Tinha consciência que teria que aprender a conviver com essa dor, mas o fardo era pesado demais. Tinha amigos, tinha Kiki, mas não bastava. Ninguém e nada seriam capazes de preencher seu coração.

- Não me resta nada... – disse baixinho. – nada tem sentido, apenas.... – voltou a fitar o mar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Afrodite e Mask estavam em Coroa do Sol.

- Ele não esta aqui. – Dite voltada do templo em ruínas.

- Imaginei. – o canceriano fitava o céu. – vai ser difícil achá-lo. Nunca imaginei que uma perda de um ente pudesse acabar com a pessoa.

- O Mu precisa de ajuda, urgente. Mais um surto desse e ele se mata. – sacudiu a cabeça. – nem quero pensar nisso.

- Pois pense.... – voltou o olhar para o chocado pisciano. – no estado que ele está eu não me surpreenderia.

Afrodite mal escutou, correu para isolar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A passos firmes caminhou ate a beirada. A força da água arrebentava as rochas como se elas não fossem nada.

Ergueu o olhar para o céu. Estava nublado, pensou, nublado como aquele dia. Aquele dia que não devia ter deixado Rosa partir.

Ajoelhou devagar, voltando a chorar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário, Shion havia levado o cavaleiro de Escorpião para o primeiro templo. Deitado no sofá Atena mantinha-se vigilante. A todo momento mordia os lábios de forma nervosa.

- Tenha calma Atena. Eles vão encontrá-lo. – disse sem tirar os olhos do cavaleiro.

- Assim espero. Assim espero.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em outro canto Clarice na casa de Rita, escutava sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Então ele chega hoje.

- No mais tardar amanha. Ate arrumar a papelada, o jato, leva tempo.

- E quando pretende contar para o Shura?

- Quando José estiver recuperado e na Espanha. Tudo que não precisamos é de confusão.

- Conhecendo-o é capaz de acabar com meio mundo.

- Não vai falar nada não é?

- Claro. Tem a minha palavra.

- Obrigada. Me ajuda com almoço? Minha cabeça está a mil que nem tive tempo de terminar.

- Ajudo. – Clarice levantou, contudo parou estática, sentindo algo no peito.

- Clarice? – Rita preocupou-se. – está pálida. Esta sentindo alguma coisa?

A brasileira trazia o olhar fixo, mais precisamente no seu reflexo no vidro da janela. Mas não era a sua imagem refletida e sim a garota de cabelos negros. A garota a fitava seriamente. Clarice olhou nos olhos dela por segundos que pareceram horas.

- Clarice. – Rita a tocou.

- Âhn... o que foi? – trazia a expressão vaga.

- Eu que te pergunto.

- Desculpa, é que me lembrei de algo que tenho que fazer. – sorriu na tentativa de mostrar que estava bem. – não foi nada. Vamos?

- Sim... – Rita não estava muito convencida. – vamos.

Antes de seguir com a grega Clarice voltou o olhar para o vidro, a imagem agora era a sua, mas o que a deixou intrigada foi a imagem que viu dentro dos olhos rosados: ela viu uma cruz.

_**Obs.: cenas ocorrem simultaneamente.**_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou, ali, ajoelhado, apenas sabia que aquele era o final de tudo. Não havia mais lugar para ele, o fato de ser cavaleiro, já não significava mais nada, nada mais tinha sentido.

Voltou a levantar, fitando fixamente as ondas. Se o mar a tinha levado, nada mais natural que utilizá-lo para seu ultimo propósito. Ninguém mais preocuparia com ele. Aldebaran, Miro e os demais poderiam seguir suas vidas tranquilamente e com certeza Atena encontraria um bom substituto. Respirou fundo e com uma das mãos segurou a corrente dada por Rosa.

- "Breve estaremos juntos." – foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de deixar o corpo tombar para frente...

.... Achou graça, pois sua vida inteira passava por sua mente como um filme e terminou com a batida brusca na água. O corpo afundou, Mu deixou-se levar pelo balanço das ondas...

.... Aldebaran que corria atrás de Saga parou imediatamente. O geminiano o fitou na hora.

- Mu!

Não disseram mais nada saindo correndo para o local que sentiram seu cosmo por segundos antes dele desaparecer...

Atena levantou imediatamente, Shion trazia o olhar incrédulo.

- Mu...

Kanon e Shura trocaram olhares ao perceberem o súbito desaparecimento do cosmo do ariano...

Mask e Afrodite que corriam lado a lado pararam.

- Não é possível... – saiu da boca do canceriano.

Aioria e Aiolos não perderam tempo, indo para o local. Dohko, o que estava mais distante saiu em disparada. Clarice que segurava um copo deixou-o cair.

- Eu vou limpar. – Rita foi buscar uma vassoura.

A brasileira sequer ouviu, olhava atordoada para os cacos.

- "O que aconteceu?"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Afundava rapidamente, ainda lhe restava pouca consciência, os olhos estavam abertos fitando o céu que tornava-se cada vez mais escuro... as pálpebras foram fechando lentamente e nos últimos segundos, apenas pediu que todos o perdoasse...

Aldebaran e Saga foram os primeiros a chegarem ao local. O taurino xingava-se por não ter pensado naquele lugar antes. Se tinha um lugar que o ariano iria era onde Rosa tinha morrido.

- Sou burro!

Saga fazia uma busca minuciosa, não havia nenhum vestígio que ele tinha passado por ali, ate seu cosmo tinha desaparecido por completo.

- Ele não está aqui. – disse fitando o taurino.

Aldebaran fitou o mar, a procura de respostas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Numa das salas do castelo de Hades, Apolo e Asteria conversavam. A deusa estelar comemorava por não ter mais noticias do cosmo de Miro.

- Ele esta cumprindo a promessa. – disse Apolo.

- Ele sempre cumpre.

- ASTERIA! – o grito de Perséfone ecoou pela sala. – Asteria!

A deusa do inferno entrou correndo no recinto, o rosto estava em pânico.

- O que foi? – a divindade assustou com a expressão dela.

- A ultima coisa que poderia acontecer. – disse fria.

- O que foi senhora Perséfone? – Apolo começou a preocupar.

- O Mu, ele esta vindo para cá.

- O QUE? – indagaram os dois perplexos.

- O humano.... ele está indo em direção ao portão do inferno.

- Isso não é possível! – Asteria começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – ele sabe que ela está aqui?

- Não creio que seja essa a hipótese.

- E então? – disse Apolo. – uma pessoa não pode vir aqui, eu sei o quanto ele sente falta da Rosa, mas isso... as pessoas só vem para cá quando estão...

Apolo completou o raciocínio, Asteria o fitou arregalando os olhos ao constatar o que era.

- Não é possível...

- Infelizmente sim, minha amiga. – disse Perséfone. – Mu está morto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Aldebaran não parava de olhar para o mar.

- Ele não está aqui Deba. – Saga aproximou.

- Talvez... – murmurou.

- Vamos. – o geminiano deu as costas.

O taurino ainda demorou, para depois caminhar....

... Mu afundava cada vez mais, não havia nada a ser feito, quando subitamente uma luz avermelhada envolveu seu corpo. Era um cosmo.

Na superfície...

- Um cosmo?

Saga parou imediatamente olhando para trás. Apenas viu Aldebaran correr de encontro as águas. Para ele pouco importava de quem era aquele cosmo, só importava achar Mu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Ele não pode ter morrido. – Apolo não acreditava. – não havia batalhas.

- Tem certeza disso Perséfone? – a deusa estelar estava igualmente incrédula.

- Sim. Ao que parece ele...

- Senhora Asteria! – Faroline abriu a porta imediatamente. – senhora Asteria!

- Isso são modos Faroline. –Apolo a repreendeu.

- Sua filha. – a amazona pouco ligou. – sua filha.

- O que tem ela?

- Está despertando.

Os três deuses olharam entre si para em seguida irem para a sala em que a filha de Asteria estava selada.

Os três pararam estáticos com o que viram: parte das correntes que prendiam a mulher estavam no chão, seu corpo ainda estava preso envolto por uma energia vermelha, seus cabelos estavam mais prata do que nunca, um desenho da lua crescente brilhava em sua testa, mas o que os deixou atordoados foi ver seus olhos abertos mostrando a cor rubra que tingiam suas iris.

- Hékat... – saiu da boca da deusa estelar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Estamos atrasadas com essas compras. – as sacolas que levava estavam pesadas.

- Eu sei.

- Não queria trabalhar hoje, - uma mulher voltou o rosto para o alto. – o dia está tão lindo! Queria ir a praia. – voltou o olhar para o mar.

- O mar... – a segunda mulher o fitou.

As duas pararam. Uma tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Trazia o rosto vermelho devido ao sol e ao esforço físico em carregar muitas sacolas. A outra era pouco mais baixa, cabelos prata longos e lisos e olhos vermelhos. Andavam pela orla da praia. Traziam o olhar perdido, principalmente a de cabelos prata. Ao mesmo tempo que admirava-o, temia-o.

- Vamos embora. – disse a de cabelos negros. – quem sabe outro dia. – recomeçou a andar.

A outra continuou parada, não cansava de fitar a água azul, parecia que ela a atraia.

- Da para andar depressa? – disse a morena ao ver a amiga parada.

- Sim... – respondeu evasivamente. – Samira...

- O que foi?

- Acho que me esqueci de comprar uma coisa...

- Não acredito! Eu não vou voltar, ainda mais nesse sol!

- Pode ir. Eu volto sem problema. – a fitou. – pode ir.

- Não demora. – deu as costas.

A de cabelos prata só esperou a outra ganhar certa distancia para ir a praia. Para falar a verdade não gostava muito do mar, tinha sensações ruins, contudo sentia completamente atraída por ele. Caminhou ate a beirada deixando a água gelada tocar seus pés.

Ajoelhou tocando a água com as mãos, ao fazer isso sentiu-se sonolenta, a cabeça tombou para frente, mas antes de perder a consciência totalmente apareceu na sua testa o desenho de uma lua crescente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A água estava límpida, apesar da turbulência das águas o que dificultou a visão do taurino. Nadando um pouco mais encontrou o ariano envolto por uma luz vermelha.

- "Mu". – ficou temeroso ao vê-lo com o rosto arroxeado.

Saga, na praia, andava de um lado para o outro, apreensivo.

- Saga. – Afrodite acabava de chegar à companhia de MM.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou o canceriano.

- É que...

- Saga! – Kanon apareceu correndo.

- Cadê o Aldebaran? – indagou Shura.

- Entrou no mar.

- No mar? Por quê?

- Mu. – disse simplesmente.

Aldebaran tomou o ariano nos braços e num impulso o levou para cima.

Na superfície, Aioria, Aiolos e Dohko não tardaram em chegar. Segundos depois Atena na companhia de Shion.

- Saga, o que está havendo? – a deusa estava aflita. – cadê o Mu?

- Creio que se jogou no mar, Atena. – disse com a voz baixa.

- COMO? – Shion arregalou os olhos.

- Zeus! – exclamou Afrodite olhando para o mar.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se. Aldebaran saia carregando o cavaleiro da primeira casa.

- Céus... – murmurou Dohko.

- Ele precisa de um medico. – não queria demonstrar, mas estava com medo de perder o amigo.

No mesmo instante Shura, de posse de um celular, discou os números da emergência.

- Não temos tempo. Deite-o. – disse Saga.

Aldebaran assim o fez. O geminiano ajoelhou afrouxando suas roupas, ao tocar no amigo empalideceu, estava gelado e a cor da face dele só fez seus temores aumentarem, não o via respirar e nem sentia seu pulso. Lembrando dos procedimentos nesses casos, começou a prestar os primeiros socorros.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Astéria... – murmurou Apolo apreensivo.

- Ela... – Perséfone fitou a divindade estelar. – está despertando.

A senhora do céu nada disse. Os olhos continuavam fixos na filha. Apesar de está com os olhos abertos parecia que estava sem consciência. Contudo o cosmo ao redor dela continuava a queimar de maneira constante.

- Asteria se continuar assim... Zeus...

- Eu sei Apolo. "Por que...? O selo de Zeus não está tão fraco assim... como está conseguindo...como está despertando?"

Algumas correntes romperam um pouco mais fazendo o corpo dela tombar para frente.

- Asteria... – Apolo estava com medo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Saga continuava a fazer a massagem, sob os olhares estáticos de todos, contudo a palidez da pele de Mu continuava.

- Vamos Mu. – soprou o ar. – Mu volte. – pedia, quase implorando. Ele não poderia morrer, não poderia deixar o filho de Ares morrer, não podia. – vamos acorde.

Continuou com a massagem, Atena nos braços de Shion engolia o pranto, ele não poderia ir.

Aldebaran continuava parado, sem acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Perdera a irmã e agora estava ameaçado de perder o irmão. Mu sempre significou isso para ele.

- Mu, por favor.... – a voz saiu num fiapo.

Antes de repetir a seqüência, tomou o pulso do ariano, não sentia nada.

- Mu.... – os olhos já estavam marejados.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Sele-a Apolo. – disse seca.

- Mas...

- Ela não pode despertar, não agora. – Asteria o fitou com rosto grave. – já fez uma vez. Pode fazer de novo.

- Mas... – relutava.

- Só você pode fazer isso. Seu cosmo não levantara suspeitas perante Zeus. Anda Apolo sele!

- Asteria olhe... – disse a rainha do inferno.

A divindade olhou para onde ela apontava. Asteria sentiu o peito oprimido.

- Filha...

A deusa continuava presa, e mesmo com olhar vago, via-se lagrimas descendo por seu rosto.

- Por que está chorando... – Faroline que acompanhava calada deixou escapar.

- Por favor, Apolo. – pediu a ruiva aflita. – sele enquanto há tempo.

- Está bem. – o deus do sol aproximou dela. – "Está chorando porque sabe que eu vou selá-la?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos, tinha grande afeição por ela, considerando-a como uma irmã. Vê-la naquele estado o fazia se sentir mal.

- "Me perdoe mais uma vez." – elevou seu cosmo fazendo aparecer em suas mãos um arco. – me perdoe.

Tomou posição esticando o arco ao maximo e apontando a flecha na direção dela. Como Asteria mesmo disse, já fizera uma vez e como se arrependia daquilo. Se soubesse todo o sofrimento que causou tinha ido contra as ordens de Zeus. Agora estava na mesma situação novamente. Empunha seu arco contra ela. Elevou seu cosmo e antes de disparar a fitou diretamente. Recuou um passo assustado ao vê-la mexer com a boca, de maneira quase imperceptível, e dizer "Lemuria."

- "Hekat...?" – pensou surpreso.

- Rápido Apolo. – disse Asteria que não prestou atenção na cena anterior.

Apolo disparou sua flecha que penetrou no peito da garota. Não houve sangramento. Aos poucos o cosmo diminuía, os olhos foram fechando lentamente, o símbolo da lua foi desaparecendo, os cabelos ganhavam coloração negra. Ao redor dela surgiu correntes que enlaçaram o corpo por completo.

- Acabou... – murmurou o deus, ainda perplexo com a palavra dita por ela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A moça da praia que continuava na mesma posição aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas não sabia o porque. Apenas sentia uma forte dor no peito. Pegando suas sacolas saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Saga continuava com os procedimentos, mas não faziam efeito. Mu continuava com os olhos fechados e tez pálida.

- Mu, por favor... – suplicou com a voz embarcada. – não faça isso...

Todos acompanhavam os movimentos do geminiano. Estavam em silencio, chocados demais para dizerem algo.

Não demorou para a equipe de resgate chegar. Assumiram, reiniciando os procedimentos. Saga de pé ao lado, estava apreensivo. O ariano não se mexia, os lábios já estavam roxos e o pior era o pulso que não sentia.

Um dos bombeiros fitou o outro balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto muito. – disse olhando para Atena.

Atena escondeu o rosto, começando a chorar. Aldebaran arregalou os olhos. Saga recuou um passo incrédulo. Afrodite não conteve as lagrimas. Kanon, Aioria, Aiolos, MM, Shura e Dohko se olhavam ainda perplexos.

Shion o fitava estático, aquilo só poderia ser um equivoco. Mu não morreria tão facilmente e de uma forma tão simples. Ele não seria capaz de tirar a própria vida.

- Iremos tomar todas as providencias. – disse os bombeiros retirando-se.

O cavaleiro de touro parecia não acreditar, caminhando lentamente, ajoelhou ao lado do amigo.

- Mu acorde. – a voz quase não saía. – vamos amigo acorda. – ainda tinha esperanças que tudo não passava de brincadeira. Que ele apenas fingia está morto para preocupá-los. – acorda. – deu um meio sorriso.

Ao redor a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho das ondas misturado ao soluço de Atena. O meio sorriso foi perdendo espaço para a expressão de desespero. A realidade começava a se mostrar para o cavaleiro.

- Mu... Mu....

Os olhos encheram de água escorrendo pela face.

Shion abraçou fortemente a deusa, achando que ela precisava de consolo, contudo era ele que precisava. Jamais imaginou que perderia-o, alguém que considerava como um filho.

- "Mu" – não segurou, derramando grossas lagrimas.

Saga ainda estático olhava o corpo do ariano. Kanon aproximou fitando-o. O antigo mestre ainda trazia a expressão incrédula.

- Ele não está morto. – disse convicto.

Kanon apenas o abraçou. Sabia o quanto o irmão tinha consideração pelo ariano.

- Mu.... – Saga não agüentou começando a chorar.

MM ainda fitava o cavaleiro de forma descrente, sabia o quanto ele era forte e que aquilo talvez não passasse de um simples desmaio.

- Já chega de brincadeiras carneiro. – a voz saiu irritada. – levanta. Esse drama não vai trazer a Rosa.

Ninguém disse nada. MM olhava para todos a espera de uma resposta, mas isso não aconteceu. Caminhou ate o ariano, o rosto dele estava bem pálido uma clara evidencia de seu estado. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, para se transformarem em lagrimas grossas.

Aioria parecia não acreditar.

- Aiolos... – voltou o olhar para o irmão que trazia os olhos rasos. – ele não...- sentiu uma lagrima rolar.

O sagitariano não disse nada, deixando se levar pelo momento. Dohko é o que parecia mais forte, o rosto continuava sereno e resignado.

- Vou ver se precisam de alguma coisa. – disse seco, saindo de perto deles.

Acharam estranho o modo dele falar, mas Shion que o conhecia tão bem sabia o quanto ele se importava com o cavaleiro e que por dentro estava arrasado.

Dohko a medida que se afastava deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem.

Atena soltando-se dos braços de Shion caminhou ate o ariano. Lentamente agachou ao lado dele.

- Mu...

A deusa tocou o rosto, retirando algumas mexas lilases sobre ele. Ainda não queria acreditar, mas sentir a frieza da face a deu a certeza que perdera um cavaleiro. Pegou as mãos dele igualmente gélidas colocando-as sobre o peito.

- "Encontre a Rosa." – pensou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Asteria assistiu a tudo de maneira silenciosa.

- Está consumado. – disse Apolo desaparecendo com o arco.

- Obrigada. – disse a divindade. – Perséfone, seria que poderia encontrá-lo?

- Sim. – a deusa do inferno desapareceu em meio a sombra.

- Faroline, ache a Suely, por favor. – pediu o deus do sol.

- Sim senhor. – a amazona sumiu.

A ruiva ainda nervosa começou a andar de um lado para o outro, precisava entender o que havia acontecido. Apolo observava-a.

- O que acha que aconteceu?

Ela não respondeu.

- Acha que tem ligação com a suposta morte do humano?

- Talvez... – respondeu por fim. – talvez o fato da alma dele entrar nos domínios de Hades tenha desencadeado isso.

Não demorou os dois deuses sentirem a presença das amazonas.

- Senhor Apolo, senhora Asteria. – a amazona do Sol reverenciou.

- Tem informações Suely?

- Sim senhor. Parece que o cavaleiro de Áries tentou matar o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Esses dois ainda se matam. – observou o deus.

- O cosmo de Miro se manifestou? – indagou Asteria, temerosa por arranjar mais um problema.

- Não. Ao que tudo indica Mu não conseguiu matá-lo, só que...

- O que realmente aconteceu?

- Ele se matou. – disse fria.

Asteria, Apolo e Faroline assustaram.

- Ele o que? – indagou Apolo.

- Se jogou no mar. Atena e seus cavaleiros encontraram o corpo a pouco. Infelizmente ele está morto.

- Céus... – o olimpiano passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. – não esperava...

Asteria ficou em silencio. Talvez fosse por isso que sua filha despertara.

- Ela tentou salva-lo... – murmurou. – ela despertou para salva-lo.

- Acha mesmo? – Apolo a fitou, dando razão ao raciocínio.

- É o que parece. Ela faria qualquer coisa para salva-lo e com o selo de Zeus enfraquecido não seria difícil.

- Mas ela não conseguiu. Mu está morto.

- Ela estava selada. – a ruiva fitou o rosto sereno da filha. – seu cosmo não foi suficiente para salva-lo. Ela não teve a mesma sorte que vinte e três anos atrás. Infelizmente não conseguiu impedir...

- E o que acontecerá agora? – indagou a amazona do fogo solar. – os dois estão mortos.

- Eu não sei Faro. Isso não estava previsto. Jamais imaginei que Mu se matasse. Isso fugiu completamente do meu controle. Não era assim que planejei. Não era assim que queria. – a fitou. – nos meus planos os cinco viveriam em paz sobre os cuidados de Atena.

- Ele pode ter sido induzido? – Apolo também tentava entender. – as Moiras...

- Elas não têm autoridade sobre ele. Nunca tiveram, não seria desta vez. Ele agiu por conta própria. O desespero de perder Rosa foi tão grande que não hesitou em tirar a própria vida.

- E ele está aqui? – perguntou Suely.

- Perséfone foi averiguar. – respondeu Apolo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de tomar as providencias, os cavaleiros e Atena voltaram para o santuário. Ainda perplexos pelo que tinha acontecido recolheram em suas casas. Atena e Shion foram para o templo.

A deusa passou direto da sala do trono ganhando os cômodos mais íntimos do local, numa sala onde recebia algumas visitas, sentou no amplo sofá de veludo mostarda, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Tudo isso é surreal... ainda não consigo acreditar que o Mu...

- Vou comunicar a Shaka, Kamus e Shiryu. – disse sério e com o rosto impassível, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Coitado do Kiki...

- Pedirei ao dragão que não conte nada. Eu quero dar a noticia.

- Talvez seja melhor. – suspirou.

- Vou resolver agora. Com licença.

Shion retirou-se deixando a deusa perdida em seus pensamentos. Estava infeliz, pois na qualidade de deusa não conseguiu evitar a morte de um cavaleiro. Por mais que a situação não estivesse em suas mãos, ela tinha que ter impedido. Não poderia ter deixado Mu escapar.

- Eu falhei...

O grande mestre caminhava a passos firmes em direção ao seu escritório, faria as ligações para em seguida acompanhar as formalidades para o enterro do ariano.

Sentou à mesa de carvalho, discando rapidamente alguns números.

_- "Alo."_

- Kamus?

_- "Sim, mestre Shion."_

- Como vai?

- _"Bem."_ – estranhou a ligação.

- Preciso que volte imediatamente para a Grécia, é possível?

_- "Já estou no aeroporto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

- Sim, mas prefiro falar pessoalmente. Assim que chegar venha diretamente para o templo.

_- "Sim senhor."_

- Ate mais tarde.

Shion desligou o telefone. Do outro lado da linha, Kamus ficou pensativo, o que acontecera para sua volta ser tão necessária. Será que era um prenuncio de uma nova guerra? Pensou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka e Shati voltavam do mercado, a indiana havia feito mais algumas compras, lotando o cavaleiro de sacolas.

- Dá próxima vez vou ficar em casa. – reclamou.

- Foi só umas comprinhas...

O celular de Shaka começou a tocar, mas ele estava impossibilitado sequer de pegá-lo.

- Eu atendo. – Shati enfiou a mão no bolso pegando o aparelho, atenderia se não visse no visor a palavra "santuário."

- Acho melhor você atender. – ela pegou algumas sacolas.

- Alo.

_- "Shaka? É o Shion."_

- Como vai mestre? – disse, sob o olhar atento da irmã.

_- "Bem." _– respondeu seco. – _"preciso que volte imediatamente para o santuário."_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ficou intrigado.

- _"Aconteceu. A fundação lhe enviará um jatinho."_

- Claro. Voltarei agora mesmo.

_- "Ate mais tarde."_

- Ate... – desligou o aparelho.

- Aconteceu algo? – indagou diante da expressão do irmão.

- Acho que sim. – olhava para o aparelho. - Tenho que voltar agora para o santuário. Vai poder vir comigo?

- Sim. O que será que aconteceu?

- Pelo tom de voz dele creio ser algo muito grave.

- Uma guerra?

- Talvez... – murmurou incerto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Japão...

No orfanato da fundação todos dormiam tranqüilamente, de menos uma pessoa. Este estava sentado na cama, fitando o céu estrelado. Perdera o sono no meio da noite, com um mal pressentimento assolando seu coração. Deitou na tentativa de voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia pregar os olhos. Voltou a atenção novamente para o céu, a lua brilhava refletindo seus raios na cabeleira ruiva.

- "Preciso dormir... eu tenho aula." – pensou esfregando os olhos, adornado por duas pintas, característica herdada de sua raça.

Virou, cobrindo o rosto.

- "O que o mestre Mu deve está fazendo agora?" – pensou. Subitamente sentiu uma leve apreensão, um mau pressentimento. – "amanha eu ligo para ele."

A casa continuava num profundo silencio, cortado apenas pela tentativa de chegada silenciosa de um cavaleiro. Ikki de Fênix voltava de uma saída com amigos.

Entrou de maneira mais sorrateira possível, claro depois de bater a canela na quina de uma mesinha e tampar a boca para não emitir em alto e bom som um palavrão. Seguia para o segundo andar quando um celular começou a tocar, para seu desespero.

- "Droga." – correu para atendê-lo acertando novamente a canela na quina da mesa. – praga! Alô.

- _"Shiryu?"_

- Quem? – só então se deu conta que o aparelho era do dragão. – não é o Ikki.

- _"Ikki?"_ – estranhou. – _"aqui é o Shion."_

- Como vai mestre? – indagou meio constrangido.

- _"Preciso que todos venham imediatamente para o santuário. Assim que amanhecer."_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _"Mu faleceu."_

- Como? – berrou, para em seguida tampar a boca. – como assim morreu?

_- "Contarei os detalhes quando chegar, só peço que não conte para ninguém, muito menos para o Kiki, eu que quero dizer a ele. Invente uma desculpa."_

- Claro... foi um ataque?

_- "Não. Por favor, venham o mais rápido."_

- Sim senhor.

_- "Ate logo."_

- Ate.

Ikki desligou o aparelho, ainda meio atordoado. Não era possível que o ariano estivesse morto.

- O que aconteceu....?

Recompondo-se do susto, foi para o quarto. Esperaria amanhecer para acordar a todos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em um dos cômodos Miro abriu os olhos, sentou na cama fitando ao redor. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Seu rosto ficou grave.

- "Coitado do Mu. – pensou. – deve está pensando que me matou, eu preciso vê-lo."

Levantou saindo do recinto. À medida que andava pelo corredor sentia o cosmo oscilante da deusa, estranhando, mas não foi atrás dela, pois sabia, pelo cosmo, que ela estava em seus aposentos. Sentiu também de Shion nas mesmas condições, mas não ousou interrompe-lo. Resolveu então seguir direto para Áries e esclarecer tudo.

Desceu pelas doze casas não estranhando o fato delas estarem vazias, pois julgava que estavam no treino. Tudo seguia normalmente ate a quarta casa, onde sentiu os companheiros em Gêmeos.

Rumou o mais depressa para lá, na certa Mu estava com eles e se bem conhecia o amigo ele deveria está preocupado e com remorso de sua atitude. Por mais ódio que sentia por ele, Mu jamais faria algo tão grave.

- "Não ele." – pensou entrando em gêmeos.

Voltando minutos antes, encontramos os cavaleiros reunidos em Gêmeos. Estavam chocados por tudo que estava acontecendo principalmente Saga que sentado num sofá, não parava de chorar. Do trajeto da praia ate o santuário seguia firme, mas ao ver a primeira casa, não agüentou. Estava frustrado, pois culpava-se pela morte dele. Novamente prejudicava o ariano.

Kanon num canto não sabia o que fazer. Aioria tentava consolar Afrodite, o mais emotivo de todos.

- Oi. – a voz de Miro fez presente.

Olharam-no imediatamente.

- O que foi? – indagou ao ver as expressões dele. – por que estão assim?

Ficaram calados. Ninguém tinha coragem de contar o que realmente aconteceu principalmente no estado em que Miro se encontrava. Se ele se culpava pela morte de Rosa quando soubesse a de Mu ele não agüentaria.

- Pessoal o que foi? – o silencio o preocupou. – Cadê o Mu? Já disseram para ele que estou bem?

Novamente o silencio. Desejaram que Kamus estivesse ali ou Shaka, os mais centrados de todos.

- Gente o que foi? – a voz saiu irritada.

- Vem cá.

Aiolos o conduziu ate o sofá onde Saga estava sentado. O geminiano sequer o olhou, o que o deixou intrigado.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Mu tentou me matar. – baixou o rosto. – Shion não o puniu não é? – fitou Aiolos. – Ele não teve culpa de nada, agiu por impulso. Tudo não passou de mal entendido.

- Sabemos....

- Onde ele está? No templo não quis importunar Atena e Shion que estavam reclusos. Se ele não esta aqui... – olhou ao redor. – está com Shura e Deba?

- Eles estão na casa da Rita. – disse sereno.

- E então?

- Parem de enrolar! – gritou MM. – conta logo para ele!

Miro assustou com o tom de voz principalmente ao vê-lo em lagrimas. MM não era de chorar.

- Contar o que...?

- O Mu está morto. – disse Kanon vendo que Aiolos hesitava.

O escorpião piscou os olhos algumas vezes, voltando o olhar para o dragão marinho.

- Como?

- O que escutou. – disse Afrodite mais recomposto. – infelizmente Mu esta morto.

Miro levantou de uma vez com o rosto pálido.

- Que brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira Miro. – disse Dohko. – Mu achou que tinha matado você, ficou desnorteado e sumiu. Aldebaran e Saga o encontraram. Ele tinha se jogado no mar. Fizemos de tudo, mas infelizmente ele não resistiu.

O cavaleiro recuou um passo, sua mente deu um nó.

- Isso não é verdade... – a voz saiu um fiapo, os olhos marejaram. – ele não faria isso...

- Fez.

Miro apoiou no sofá para não cair, aquilo só poderia ser um equivoco, Mu jamais faria aquilo, ele não estava morto, tudo não passava de mentiras.

Fitou os amigos que traziam a expressão melancólica. Olhou para Saga que agora soluçava. Aos poucos a ficha foi caindo, não era mentira.

- Céus... – deixou escapar. – o que foi que eu fiz...?

- Não fez nada. – Dohko o cortou ao escutar as palavras. – foi uma fatalidade. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não bastasse matar a Rosa eu ainda.... – se quer escutou o libriano, passava as mãos de forma nervosa pelos cabelos. – eu matei o Mu.

- Você não matou o Mu. – Afrodite aproximou. – não tem culpa nenhuma, nem dele e nem da Rosa. Foi uma fatalidade em ambos os casos. – tocou no ombro dele.

- Não chegue perto de mim! Eu... – andava de um lado para o outro. – eu... eu....

Saiu correndo.

- Espera Miro! – gritou Afrodite.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Aioria prontificou.

- Não Aioria. Deixe-o. – disse Dohko. – ele precisa de um tempo.

- De tempo? – indagou irônico. – viu o estado dele? Ele pode fazer besteira.

- Ele não vai fazer besteira.

- Mu não se matou? – disse frio, saindo em seguida.

Dohko silenciou. Saga que apenas escutava abaixou o rosto. Miro não era culpado. Ele que era. Novamente havia falhado com Ares.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante o trajeto ate a casa de Rita, Shura e Aldebaran ficaram em silencio. Ainda estavam chocados pelo que tinha acontecido ao cavaleiro de Áries.

Escutando a campainha Rita correu para atender.

- Oi. – sorriu ao ver o noivo, mas esse sorriso desapareceu ao fitar a face dele e do amigo. – entrem. – deu passagem.

- A Clarice está aqui? – indagou o taurino.

- Sim...

Ele entrou permanecendo em silencio. Clarice que tinha escutado as vozes foi para a sala.

- Oi. – cumprimentou os dois.

Shura apenas meneou a cabeça.

A brasileira fitou o marido percebendo na hora que algo havia acontecido. Desde de mais cedo tinha pressentido que algo acontecera.

- O que aconteceu? – começou a ficar aflita.

- Senta. – disse com a voz séria.

Rita fitou o noivo sem entender. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas calou-se.

- O que foi Ran?

O taurino sentou ao lado dela, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregando as mãos. Fazia um grande esforço para permanecer calmo de forma de passar apoio a esposa. Clarice observava a postura do cavaleiro.

- O que foi Aldebaran? – indagou mais séria diante do silencio dele, era evidente que escondia algo.

- Mu faleceu agora pouco. – disse Shura, vendo que o amigo não teria coragem para contar.

- Como? – indagaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Repete. – pediu a grega fitando o noivo.

- Infelizmente Mu morreu.

Clarice que olhava Shura voltou para o marido, que continuava na mesma posição.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Como assim morreu? – Rita não acreditava. – como?

- Houve uma briga entre ele e Miro, por pouco Mu não o matou, porem ele achou que tinha conseguido e ficou desesperado e sumiu. Imediatamente Atena nos mandou a procura dele. Quem o encontrou foi Saga e Aldebaran. Mu tinha ido para o mesmo local do acidente da Rosa. – suspirou. - ...Ele tinha se jogado no mar. Deba o resgatou e Saga tentou reanimá-lo, mas... – Shura engoliu o choro. – infelizmente...

Clarice olhava estática para o cavaleiro. Desde a hora do almoço estava com uma sensação péssima e agora....

Rita começou a chorar sendo amparada por Shura.

Aldebaran que continuava com o rosto baixo, derramou mais lagrimas.

- Se tivesse imaginado.... se tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes.... eu tinha conseguido...

- Ran...

- Não consegui salvar meu amigo...

A brasileira o abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – os olhos marejaram. – ele está com a Rosa agora. – as lagrimas começaram a descer. – eles estão juntos.

O pranto desceu compulsivo....

... Em menos de um ano, o santuário tinha sido sacudido por duas vezes. Dois golpes que mudariam a vida de todos para sempre.

_Continua...._

_**Pessoas, desculpe pela demora, o tempo está escasso. Não me matem! Apesar de saber que querem meu pescoço tudo tem um bom motivo. Mu estava sofrendo demais, e do jeito que ele estava mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria isso, mas... ainda teremos as historias de Shura, Kamus e Dohko. E as meninas das fichas que vão aparecer e um novo vilão, que promete sacudir o mundo. Aguardem!**_

_**Ate o próximo capitulo.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Despedida

**Rodrigo** – Todo mundo ficou chocado com a morte do Mu, ela foi necessária para as próximas coisas que virão. Obrigada pelos elogios.

**Pure Cat** – Sei que está confuso ainda mais agora com a morte do nosso ariano, mas tudo fará sentido! E os Yuga são inimigos da pesada!

**Feer-chan** – Infelizmente o Mu morreu, mas a fic continua com muitas surpresas a caminho!

– Kiki fez sua aparição e nesse capitulo... prepare os lenços, pois a noticia da morte do ariano vai abalá-lo. Quanto a frase, ela tem um sentido na fic, ela revela muitas coisas.

**Suellen **– O Mu estava passando por momentos difíceis, infelizmente o fim foi aquele. Suely dá as caras nesse capitulo!

**Kitana** – Não me mate!

Krika – Mu me proteja, a Kitana quer me matar.

Mu – Beleza, assim você me faz companhia... ¬ ¬

Krika – Foi mal...

Bom Kitana, deixe para me matar quando a acabar a fic, os leitores agradecem o/

**Taciana** – É... Muzinho morreu e a Rosa também, eles vão ser felizes ao lado de Hades e quanto ao Kamus, as pessoas mudam... o Henry era muito novinho quando eles se separaram e hoje ele é um homem, (tem também o lado da escritora rsrsr) mas o encontro vai ser emocionante!

**Tenshi** – Nosso carneiro lilás nos deixou. E as meninas... elas vão aparecer tenha calma rsrs.

**Lune Kuruta** – No nosso cubo de gelo vai sofrer e muito! Shion ainda vai ficar mais envergonhado e o Mu o chamou de Seth, bem observado, e não se esqueça disso tudo fará sentido mais para frente.

Mu surpreendeu todo mundo e de fato ele não pensou em ninguém ao fazer o que fez, infelizmente terminou daquele modo.

Lemuria = Mu pensamento correto, o mesmo de terem selado-a nova manete, e a garota...quem será?

Kiki quando descobrir T.T Todo mundo vai se sentir culpado, principalmente o Shion ele vai enfrentar uma barra.

Vamos dizer que a morte não é o fim, é só uma transição que precisava ser feita, lá para frente tudo fará sentido.

Novo vilão que vai entrar na jogada e "sacudir o mundo" não é força de expressão, e é aí que as meninas das fichas vão entrar!

**Mabel **– A Faro vai aparecer e infernizar o Radamanthys rsrsr. Seu bronze vão aparecer, e digamos que o Kamus não é bem o culpado, alias ele não é culpado, mas ate explicar isso vai sofrer um pouquinho.

**Dani **– Leia a fic e entenderá.

**Capitulo 6: Despedida**

Kamus assim que chegou a Athenas rumou em direção ao santuário, o vôo tinha atrasado muito, o que lhe causou um grande mal humor. Subiu pelas doze casas estranhando estarem vazias, os demais cavaleiros estavam a procura de Miro que tinha desaparecido, indo rapidamente para o templo. Algo havia acontecido.

Entrou indo direto para o escritório do grande mestre.

- Mestre? – bateu a porta.

- Entre. – ouviu.

O aquariano abriu a porta deparando com algumas pessoas desconhecidas. Viu mais ao fundo Atena conversando com um bombeiro, deduziu pelas roupas, não entendendo nada.

- Desculpe a demora. Meu vôo atrasou.

- Tudo bem. – disse sem fita-lo.

Kamus achou-o esquisito, mas preferiu não perguntar.

- Estão no treino? – indagou referindo-se aos companheiros.

- Não. – pela primeira vez o fitou.

O francês notou os olhos vermelhos do mestre.

- Cadê o Miro? – não estava com um bom pressentimento. – aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Shion suspirou, torcia que não, se não bastasse perder o pupilo, não queria perder outro amigo.

- Kanon e os outros foram procurá-lo. Já tem algumas horas que ele sumiu.

- Vou atrás dele. – temeu que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira.

- Espere. Você precisa saber de uma coisa.

Quando ele ia abrir a boca escutou batidas a porta.

- Entre.

Eram Shaka e Shati.

- Mestre. – o virginiano fez uma reverencia.

- Boa tarde senhor Shion. – disse Shati um pouco mais atrás.

- Que bom que chegaram.

Shaka notou a movimentação.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sejam bem vindos. – Atena aproximou do grupo.

Os três notaram o estado dela.

- Atena o que aconteceu? – Kamus estava apreensivo. – cadê o Miro?

Shaka a fitou, será que o outro cosmo do escorpião tinha aparecido?

- Mu tentou matar o Miro na hora do treino. Felizmente conseguimos impedir mas...

- Mas o que? – o aquariano estava assustado. – o que houve?

- Mu tirou a própria vida.

- O QUE? – arregalaram os olhos.

- Ele achou que tinha matado o Miro e sumiu. – a voz dela falhava. – Aldebaran o achou no mar... Saga tentou salva-lo... mas...mas... – as lagrimas logo vieram. – mas... Mu está morto... morto... – escondeu o rosto com as mãos chorando copiosamente.

Kamus a fitava assustado. Shaka estava estático. Não era possível que o ariano...

- Repete... – murmurou o virginiano. – o Mu o que?

- Infelizmente Shaka. – disse Shion tentando se controlar. – perdemos-o.

- Kamus, por favor, - Atena segurou na camisa dele. – ache o Miro, ache-o – implorava. – eu não quero perder outro cavaleiro, por favor... – chorava de forma descontrolada. – ache-o...

Shaka olhou para a deusa, jamais a vira daquele jeito.

- Vou encontrá-lo. – disse saindo. Shati foi atrás.

Kamus ainda esperou a deusa se acalmar. No seu intimo a historia não fazia muito sentido não conseguido absorve-la. Ao certificar que ela estava mais calma saiu.

Shaka seguia na frente em absoluto silencio. Shati atrás observava-o. Apesar da calma que transparecia dele sabia que por dentro estava arrasado.

Ele desceu as doze casas, só passaria em casa para deixar a irmã.

Na sala de seu templo, sentou no sofá por cinco minutos, usaria seu cosmo para encontrar o escorpião.

- Shati.

- Sim.

- Descanse, tem comida na geladeira. Eu não demoro. – seu cosmo começou a elevar.

- Shaka...

- Conhece a casa.

- Está bem. – concordou. – boa sorte.

Caminhava em direção ao corredor. Shaka tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia. Toda hora em sua mente vinha alguma lembrança do amigo. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo tinha caminhado para aquele fim. Conhecia Mu desde criança ele não faria tal coisa.

"Seu imprudente." – pensou.

**-FFB-**

O cabo Shounion era uma região perigosa para quem não a conhecia, principalmente para uma criança. Contudo o pequeno aspirante a armadura de Áries aventurava-se naqueles penhascos. Ouvira falar que a paisagem era linda e queria ver de perto. Foi sozinho, pois seu amigo taurino ainda não tinha terminado o treino. As mãozinhas seguravam firmes as fretas das rochas. Os pés igualmente pequenos procuravam se equilibrar. Parecia está conseguindo, entretanto uma pedra não estava presa levando-o a escorregar. Fechou os olhos temendo o pior.

- Imprudente.

Mu abriu os olhos, fitando a relva sobre si, olhou para trás deparando com penhasco.

- Seu imprudente.

Voltou o olhar para onde ouvia a voz tão infantil quanto a dele, deparando com garoto loiro. Ele estava em posição de lótus e com os olhos fechados.

- Obrigado. – disse. – como me puxou?

- Deveria saber. Tenho um pouco de telecinese assim como você. – continuou na mesma posição. – este lugar é proibido o que faz aqui?

- Me disseram que a paisagem é bonita... desculpe.

- Pode ser punido por causa disso. – mesmo com a pouca idade a voz saia imperativa. - Não devemos desobedecer às regras.

- Eu sei...me desculpe... – abaixou o tom de voz.

- É o aspirante a armadura de Áries não é?

- Sim. E você é o Shaka. De virgem.

- Me conhece?

- Já o vi treinando... é muito forte. – deu um sorriso. – consegue lutar com vários garotos.

- Sou mais elevado.

- É o que parece. – levantou. – eu já vou indo. Obrigado por me salvar. Por favor, não conte para o mestre Shion, ele vai ficar bravo.

- Não direi.

- Obrigado. – deu um passo para parar. – posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Por que vive de olhos fechados?

Shaka o fitou. Não devia satisfação a ninguém, muito menos a aspirantes, contudo...

- Para acumular meu cosmo.

- Verdade? – indagou surpreso. – me ensina?

Shaka nem teve tempo de dizer não, Mu estava sentado ao seu lado, o fitando com curiosidade.

- Es-tá bem... – disse um pouco constrangido.

- Posso só perguntar outra coisa?

- Faz perguntas demais.

- Posso ver seus olhos?

Shaka jamais abriria os olhos, mas pela primeira vez cedeu, abrindo os orbes revelando as iris azuis.

- Seus olhos são lindos... parecem o céu. – disse de forma contemplativa.

- Obrigado. – corou. – é melhor começarmos.

- Me chamo Mu. – estendeu a mão. – podemos ser amigos?

- Amigos? – estranhou, essa palavra não fazia muito sentido para ele.

- É. Amigos. Você não quer? – indagou diante da cara dele.

- É que... – viu a cara de decepção dele. – nunca tive amigos.

- Então vamos ser. – pegou na mão dele. – seremos bons amigos. – sorriu.

Shaka também sorriu.

**-FFB-**

- Seu imprudente... – as lagrimas começaram a cair. – seu imprudente...

Shati que não tinha ido voltou. Sem dizer nada ajoelhou diante do irmão.

Shaka a fitou. A indiana num gesto carinhoso o abraçou fortemente. Shaka não suportou o gesto.

- Ele... ele... ele era meu amigo...

A abraçou fortemente começando a chorar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus parado na porta do templo observava o santuário. Onde poderia está o amigo e o pior o que estaria fazendo? Não conseguia sentir o cosmo dele, por perto sinal que ele tinha desaparecido por completo.

- "Não vai fazer besteira." – pensou começando a descer as escadas.

Passou por Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário chegando a Escorpião. Passaria direto se não começasse a sentir um cosmo familiar. Não era bem o cosmo de Miro e sim o outro cosmo. Rapidamente dirigiu-se para onde sentia, a sala dos fundos que servia de sala de treino. Abriu a porta bruscamente, vendo o amigo sentado num canto. Ele estava abraçado as pernas e com o rosto escondido nelas.

- "Graças a Zeus." – suspirou aliviado, talvez os amigos não sentiram o cosmo por isso não o encontraram na própria casa. – Miro.

Ele não respondeu.

- Miro.

Continuou em silencio.

Kamus aproximou sentando na frente dele.

- Miro.

- Já sabe? – a voz saiu abafada, não levantara o rosto.

- Shion me contou.

- Se não bastasse a Rosa, ainda fui capaz de matar o Mu.

- Foi uma fatalidade.

- Não consegui segurar a mão dela. – dizia ignorando o comentário. – e muito menos impedir que ele fizesse aquela loucura. Eu sou um inútil. – o fitou. – eu só trouxe coisas ruins para os dois. Eu os matei Kamus. Eu.

O aquariano ouvia calado observando-o atentamente. Não sentia o cosmo de Miro e sim aquele outro em compensação a voz e olhar eram do amigo, o que mostrava certa ambigüidade potencialmente perigosa.

- Já disse Miro, não é culpado de nada.

- Claro que sou. Se as coisas terminaram assim eu sou o único culpado. Sou um assassino.

- Já chega Miro! – bradou Kamus bastante nervoso.

O escorpião recuou um pouco.

- Até quando pretende continuar com isso? Ate quando vai continuar se culpando por algo que não fez!

- Fiz sim.

- Para com isso! A morte da Rosa foi uma fatalidade e a do Mu foi imprudência dele. Se tem culpado é ele próprio! Estou cansado de ver você se martirizar por isso. – o tom de voz do aquariano continuava alto. – deixe de ser egoísta!

- Kamus...?

- Egoísta sim por se achar que é o centro do mundo. Que tudo gira ao redor de você. Se a Rosa morreu resta nos apenas lamentar. Pare de achar que é o único que sofreu com isso. Aldebaran, Clarice, Rita, eu e os demais também sofremos pelo episodio. Com o Mu é a mesma coisa. Não pense que o único a sofrer.

- Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

- Tenho todos! Somos irmãos.

Miro ficou surpreso.

- Pare de lamentar e comece a viver. Encontrou sua família, seja feliz com ela. Já passou por sua cabeça o sofrimento que está causando a eles? A Raissa? Já pensou que ela pode achar que gosta mais da Rosa do que dela.

- Ela sabe que não, gosto das duas o mesmo tanto.

- Será mesmo? Já pensou nisso? Que ela sofre por ver você assim?

- Kamus...

- Eu ainda não acabei. – disse frio.

Miro encolheu, sabia que quando Kamus estava nervoso interrompe-lo poderia ser fatal.

- Está na hora de acordar para a vida. Se não quer fazer por você, faça pela Rosa!

- Eu... eu...só queria que... – os olhos marejaram.

Aos poucos o aquariano foi perdendo a postura austera dando um leve sorriso.

- Volte a ser o que era. – afagou os cabelos dele num gesto carinhoso. – por mais chato que seja sinto falta do meu apelido. – sorriu.

Miro engolia o soluço ainda mais ao ver o amigo sorrir, coisa raríssima.

- Vai me ouvir?

- Vou tentar. – limpava as lagrimas.

- Que bom.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não demorou muito para a imperatriz do mundo dos mortos aparecer. Seu rosto estava grave indicando que algo não estava certo.

- Não tenho boas noticias. – disse. – alguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu?

- Ele se matou senhora Perséfone. – Suely tomou a palavra. – eu vi quando encontraram o corpo.

- Então... – abaixou o rosto pensativa.

- Então o que Perséfone?

Asteria não gostou da expressão dela.

- Ele não está no inferno.

- Como não? - Apolo ficou surpreso. – ele só poderia ter vindo para cá.

- Ele não está em parte alguma Apolo. Não recebemos a alma dele.

- "O que realmente aconteceu? O que está havendo? Por que suas almas não estão aqui? Estão mortos." – indagava a titã em seus pensamentos.

- Será que ela. – Faro apontou para pessoa presa. – não conseguiu salva-lo? Talvez no momento que Suely deixou o local Mu tenha voltado.

- É uma possibilidade. – disse a própria.

- Não é. – disse a rainha. – senti quando a alma dele entrou no inferno, não tem como ela voltar, apesar dela não se encontrar aqui. É um comportamento totalmente fora dos padrões.

Asteria pensava, se ele estava morto, mas não estava no inferno, onde ele poderia está? Será que o cosmo dela interferiu em alguma coisa?

- Perséfone... – murmurou, tendo uma idéia.

- Sim?

- Poderia lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Pode pedir a um de seus espectros que vasculhe seu reino? – a fitou. – não que eu não confie em suas palavras, mas precisamos achá-lo. Entende que a situação é gravíssima.

- Eu sei que sim. Tinha ate pensado nisso.

- Faroline pode se encarregar disso?

- Claro senhora.

- E quanto a você Suely investigue na Terra e mantenha a vigilância no santuário principalmente em Miro. – fitou a outra deusa. – pode emprestar mais um espectro?

- Perfeitamente.

A imperatriz acendeu seu cosmo, instantaneamente duas sombras apareceram diante dela.

- Senhora. – os dois homens ajoelharam.

- Obrigada por virem Radamanthys de Wyvern e Minos de Grifon.

- As suas ordens. – respondeu o de cabelo prateado.

- Tenho uma missão para vocês. Radamanthys.

- Sim. – o juiz a fitou.

- Quero que procure por uma alma em todo o inferno.

- Algum problema? – indagou preocupado, normalmente se uma alma estivesse "perdida" nada que um simples espectro não resolvesse. Não precisaria que a rainha se preocupasse.

- Sim. Temos que encontrar alguém. Creio que será mais fácil já que conhece o cosmo dele.

- Conheço? – ficou surpreso.

- Já lutou com ele no passado. Trata-se de um cavaleiro de Atena. Mu de Áries.

- Como? Ele está morto? Quem o matou? – silenciou-se. – desculpe a impertinência.

- Tudo bem. O cavaleiro tirou a própria vida, mas não veio para cá. Pelo menos em teoria. Quero que verifique isso. A amazona do Fogo Solar, protetora de Apolo, irá lhe acompanhar. Quero que a proteja. Nossos ambientes não são hospitaleiros para pessoas de fora.

- Como quiser senhora.

Faroline que apenas escutava, tombou um pouco o rosto para ver o tal espectro. Fitou o rosto dando um leve sorriso.

- " Tem cara de ser arrogante... mas que arrogante lindo."

Radamanthys sentiu um olhar sobre si. Desviou os olhos para ver quem teria que proteger. Achava um insulto um juiz servir de babá, ainda mais para alguém não pertencente a aquele mundo, mas eram ordens de sua rainha e cumpriria sem questionar.

Seus olhos encontraram com os de Faro.

- "Não passa de uma garotinha... patético." – desviou o olhar para sua deusa. – encontrarei o cavaleiro. Tem a minha palavra.

- Tenho a plena certeza disso. Excelente cumpridor de seus deveres. – voltou a atenção para o outro juiz. – Minos.

- Sim senhora.

- Quero que vá com a amazona do Sol a Terra. Investigue aqueles lugares. – ela o olhou fixamente.

- Sim. – pelo olhar havia entendido de onde ela estava falando.

- Por favor, não medem esforços para encontrá-lo. Isso pode provocar um desequilíbrio em nosso mundo.

- Vamos encontrá-lo senhora, não se preocupe. – Radamanthys fez uma leve reverencia.

As duas seguiram os espectros que iam mais a frente conversando sobre como iriam realizar a tarefa. Tanto Suely quanto Faro seguiam em silencio apenas observando o trajeto que faziam. Aquela parte do castelo era novo para elas, alem do mais a medida que desciam andares abaixo, o cheiro da morte acentuava-se. Suely parecia não ligar para aquela sensação, ao contrario de Faro que encolhia-se cada vez mais.

Pararam ao verem a dupla também parar.

- Boa sorte Radamanthys.

- Para você também. Ate breve.

O inglês tomou o rumo da esquerda. Faro apenas olhou para Suely tomando o mesmo rumo.

- Vamos. – disse Minos seguindo o corredor a frente.

Suely o seguia de perto. A amazona do Sol observava-o, apesar dele ser um subordinado de Perséfone, não confiava nele.

- Mantenha-se sempre perto de mim quando sairmos dos nossos domínios. – sua voz saiu metálica. – apesar de irmos para a Terra, há lugares que humanos comuns não estão acostumados.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou com voz ate mais fria que ele.

- Vamos procurar por uma alma perdida, não espere lugares bonitos.

- Quanto a isso fique tranqüilo, vou seguir suas orientações.

Minos voltou o olhar para ela. Apesar da pouca idade, parecia ser uma pessoa comprometida com sua função. Era ate bonita, com os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes.

- Sou Minos de Grifon da estrela celeste da nobreza e você?

- Suely, amazona do Sol.

- Pois muito bem senhorita, espero que seu poder de concentração seja ótimo, vai precisar.

Ela nem teve tempo de indagar pararam em frente a uma porta, que se abriu automaticamente. Através da abertura, viu muita luz, a ponto de ter que tampar os olhos, apenas viu o espectro sumir entre a claridade. Não tendo outra alternativa o seguiu.

Os olhos verdes demoraram a acostumar com a luminosidade porem seu corpo, já acostumado reagiu bem aos raios de sol.

Logo o barulho do mar tornou-se evidente. A amazona fitou ao redor, conhecia aquele local, era o templo de seu deus. Estavam em Coroa do Sol.

- Esse sol queima. – reclamou Minos pouco a frente.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Estamos a procura do cavaleiro de Atena, ate onde eu sei, ele esteve aqui algumas vezes.

- E?

- Sua mente pode ter trago sua alma para cá.

Ela ainda continuou sem entender.

- Quando morremos o certo, é a nossa alma ir para o Meikai. Contudo alguns fogem a essa regra e ficam vagando por esse mundo, o que pode ser o caso de Mu. Elas permanecendo aqui, costumam ficar em lugares que lhe eram caros em vida ou lugares que causaram-lhe grande sofrimento.

- Entendi. Acha que ele pode está aqui?

- Talvez. Quero que fique bem atrás de mim e mantenha sua mente vazia, não pense em nada, não sinta nada. Finja que é uma pessoa desprovida de sentimentos.

- Por quê?

Minos pegou na mão dela, trazendo-a para perto de si.

- Vibrações...

Aos poucos o espectro foi liberando seu cosmo. A amazona ficou surpresa pela grandiosidade da energia dele, mas o deslumbramento foi quebrado por um forte odor, ela começou a sentir frio e um sentimento de tristeza abateu-se sobre ela.

- Não pense em nada. – disse Minos.

Ela concordou ainda sem entender, mas se ele dizia e diante do que estava acontecendo nada melhor do que obedecer.

Pensava que era só o cheiro, ate ver uma mudança brusca no cenário, o que antes parecia um lugar cheio de vida, se tornara um lugar de desolação. A grama não era mais verde, o perfume das flores fora substituído pelo cheiro de sangue.

- O que houve aqui? – indagou ficando bem atrás do espectro.

- Coroa do Sol é um lugar belicismo para se sentir a vida, como também a morte. Muitas pessoas escolheram esse lugar para se matar. Ficaram presas aqui.

A italiana que o fitava voltou a atenção para mais a frente, não sabia se era sua imaginação, mas via vultos, sombras. Não era nítido, mas a sensação que estavam perto era forte.

- Você não os vê nitidamente, mas consegue senti-los. Por isso que pedi que mantenha a mente vazia. Por ser uma amazona, ainda mais de Apolo irradia luz, um prato cheio para eles.

Ficou calada, apenas com a sensação de mal estar aumentando. O lugar era horrível e pelo o que conhecia Mu ele não poderia estar ali.

- Mu não esta aqui.

- Por que não? – a fitou. – movido pelo desespero não tirou a própria vida?

- Mas ele...

- Venha.

Obedeceu. A medida que andava a vontade que tinha era de agarrar o braço do espectro, mas seu orgulho não deixaria tal ação. Era uma amazona e qual fosse a situação tinha que permanecer firme.

A "excursão" não durou muito tempo. Logo o cheiro agradável e a beleza do lugar tomaram conta. Suely encheu os pulmões com ar fresco.

- Nunca imaginei que esse lugar...

- Tudo tem dois lados. – disse diminuindo o cosmo. – felizmente ou não, Mu não está aqui.

- Como pode sentir essas coisas?

- Sou um espectro, isso não é nada. Vamos a outro local. Talvez ate mais pesado que aqui.

- Mais?

- Esse é um dos mais brandos de todos, senhorita Suely. Há lugares que nem conseguiria chegar. E espero que o tolo cavaleiro não esteja lá. Por enquanto vamos averiguar o lugar onde ele idiotamente se matou.

- Não fale assim. Mu passou por momentos difíceis.

- Ele era um guerreiro, um guerreiro que se mata por razoes normais, não passa de um idiota. – começou a andar.

- Você não entende a dor de perder alguém. – disse fria e com raiva do julgamento dele.

- Não sei o que é isso.

- Não é atoa que é um espectro. – passou a frente dele a passos duros.

Minos deu um sorriso, o que ela achava ou não pouco importava. Só queria encontrar o cavaleiro rápido e voltar para seu mundo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Radamanthys seguia calado sob o olhar atento de Faro.

- O que tanta me olha?

- Você nem se apresentou.

- Wyvern.

- Seu nome.

- Radamanthys.

- Me chamo Farolainy. Muito prazer.

Nem respondeu.

- "Antipático." Para onde estamos indo?

- Aos domínios do meu senhor.

- Poderia ser mais exato?

Rada grunhiu, não estava a fim de manter um dialogo com ela.

- Não vai me responder?

- Em vários lugares. – disse seco. – vamos fazer uma varredura.

- Entendi.

- Não me pergunte mais nada, apenas me acompanhe.

- Esta bem.

Continuaram pelo corredor, ate chegar a uma grande porta.

- Vamos começar por aqui.

A porta abriu-se Faro olhava com curiosidade.

- Que lugar é esse? – correu na frente. – o que é isso? – os olhos arregalaram ao ver um mar feito de sangue e pessoas dentro dele. – Por Zeus! – recuou segurando de forma firme o braço do espectro.

E claro que ele não gostou.

- Solte me!

- Que lugar é esse?

- Quer me soltar?

- De jeito nenhum. – segurou com mais força.

- Já disse para me soltar. – de forma brusca ele a empurrou.

- Ai! Seu grosso! – a amazona foi ao chão. – vou reclamar com a Perséfone.

- Mais respeito! É senhora Perséfone!

- Ela não liga para isso. – mostrou a língua para ele.

Rada arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vou trabalhar sozinho. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ah é? – levantou limpando sua armadura. – tem certeza?

- Sim!

- Então... – a garota aproximou-se dele com um olhar maléfico que o fez recuar. – vou ter que dizer para a senhora Perséfone que foi grosso comigo, uma amazona de Apolo, alem do mais... – o rosto ficou ainda mais demoníaco. –seu patrão, o senhor Hades, não vai gostar nada de saber que não cumpriu ordens da digníssima esposa dele. – sorriu irônico. – preciso lembrá-lo? Acho que sim: "Radamanthys procure Mu com a ajuda de Farolainy." – imitou a rainha. – pois é... - recuou fechando os olhos e balançando os dedos negativamente.

- Que coisa desagradável desobedecer ordens superiores.

O espectro queria matá-la, mas não podia. Ainda por cima ela estava certa.

- Quando essa missão acabar juro que te mato. E te jogo nesse mar! Eu odeio você!

- Eu gosto de você.

A amazona aproximando rapidamente deu um beijo na bochecha dele. O espectro primeiro corou para em seguida bufar de ódio.

- Se fizer isso de novo, te jogo viva no mar.

- Por que ficou nervoso? Foi só um beijo ou será que nunca ganhou um beijo?

O juiz corou ate a alma.

- Por que não cala a boca! – deu as costas saindo.

- Você já viu "Nunca fui beijada" ou "O virgem de quarenta anos"?

- Cala a boca!

- Ele nunca ganhou um beijo... haha. Ei me espera! Radazinho me espera!

- Não me chame assim! – furioso abriu as asas de sua surplice. – corto sua língua!

- Brincadeira. – ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Idiota.

Deu as costas voltando a andar. Faro deu um sorriso, seria divertido trabalhar com ele, mas tinha consciência que não poderia exceder.

- "O poder dele é grandioso." – sorriu seguindo-o.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Não estava mais em Coroa do Sol e sim numa das praias da cidade. Conhecia aquele lugar, era onde Rosa e mais tarde Mu, tinham morrido.

As ondas batiam com força contra as pedras.

- Foi aqui que ele morreu?

- Sim. – respondeu voltando a atenção para o espectro.

- Fique perto de mim. O ambiente aqui ficará muito pesado.

- Houve muitas mortes?

- Inúmeras. É um local de fácil acesso.

A amazona aproximou do espectro, já podia sentir o odor desagradável e o ar pesado. Logo começou a sentir coisas perto de si, não sabia o que eram, pois misturava aparência humana com animal.

- Minos...

- Mantenha a mente limpa.- advertiu.

Quis obedecer, mas as vibrações pareciam mais fortes. A sensação de desespero parecia sufocá-la. Minos estava atento, sabia que aquele local era mais pesado que Coroa do Sol, mas a situação parecia mais grave. Havia um numero grande de "almas perdidas" que exigia sua concentração ao maximo. Alem da quantidade, ainda tinha a amazona, ela possuía nobres sentimentos que eram atrativos. Procurou, no entanto concentrar na busca pelo ariano, achou estranho não sentir seu cosmo por perto.

Suely sentia-se pior. Uma tristeza sem fim ainda mais que se lembrou do seu passado.

- "Ele não esta aqui." – Minos achou estranho. – é melhor irmos.

Virou o rosto surpreso. O cosmo da amazona havia oscilado e ela estava prestes a sucumbir.

- Suely... – na hora que ela caia de joelhos.- Suely.

- Estou... passando mal...

Ele a notou fria e bastante debilitada, clara evidencia que eles tinham atingido-a.

- Agüente.

Não respondeu, pois havia desmaiado.

Minos não teve escolha a não ser voltar para o submundo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante toda a tarde o clima permaneceu pesado no santuário, por cosmo Kamus comunicou a todos que estava com Miro o que de certa forma trouxe um pouco de alivio. Shion tomava todas as providencias já que Atena não tinha condição nenhuma sendo amparada por Marin e Shina. Aldebaran, Clarice, Rita e Shura haviam voltado a tardinha, visivelmente transtornados principalmente o taurino.

No principio da noite, os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram ao templo de Atena. Estranharam algumas casas vazias e a feição de alguns cavaleiros. O único que parecia não reparar era Kiki que entrou saltitante no templo.

- Que bom que chegaram. – disse o mestre aos seis. – fizeram uma boa viagem?

- Fizemos. – disse Shiryu notando o semblante de seu mestre, Dohko também estava presente.

- Aconteceu algo mestre? – indagou Shun.

- Sim. – ele nem sabia por onde começar. – Kiki.

- Eu não fiz nada! – exclamou o garoto. – sou inocente.

Shion permaneceu em silencio.

- Cadê o mestre Mu? Ele nem veio me recepcionar. – fechou a cara. – e diz no telefone que está com saudades.

- Deixe de ser mimado. – Seiya deu um pedala nele.

- Vou contar para o meu mestre.

- Esta tudo bem Kiki. – disse Dohko.

- Preciso conversar com você. – a voz de Shion saiu séria, pois não queria demonstrar emoção perante ele.

- Eu não fiz nada. – deu um passo para trás. – fui.

Usando a telecinese desapareceu.

- Kiki! – gritaram os dois dourados, desesperados.

- Conte a eles Dohko, Kiki não pode ficar sozinho. – saiu às pressas atrás do garoto. Era um perigo ele andar sozinho pelo templo, poderia encontrar... – "Zeus permita que não."

- Afinal de contas o que está havendo? – indagou Seiya

- Já tem uma idéia não é Ikki?

- Sim Dohko. Shion me adiantou.

- Ele te contou como aconteceu?

- Não.

- Do que estão falando? – Hyoga notou que Ikki sabia de algo.

- É melhor sentarem.

Kiki teleportou para um dos cômodos do templo.

- Me safei.- sorriu. – aposto que vão me culpar por algo. Vou contar tudo para o mestre. – disse convicto. – onde é que eu estou? – o local não estava bem iluminado.

O pequeno lemuriano virou-se.

- Ah! – gritou assustado indo ao chão. – o que um caixão faz aqui? – levou a mão ao coração. – querem me matar de susto? Mestre Shion ficou doido?

Levantou, olhando desconfiado para o caixão. Deu um passo, ficando ainda mais assustado por perceber que havia alguém, mas a curiosidade era maior...

... Os olhos violetas arregalaram, a pele empalideceu ao ver mechas lilases envolverem o rosto da pessoa. Os olhos ficaram vidrados, o corpo paralisou, ao se dar conta de quem estava ali.

Shion que entrava em todos os cômodos deixou aquele por ultimo, rezando para que Kiki não tivesse entrado ali. Abriu a porta bruscamente acendendo o restante das luzes. Prendeu a respiração ao ver o garoto, parado, olhando de forma estática o caixão.

- "Céus..."

Aproximou sem dizer nada, afinal palavras não eram mais necessárias. Tudo que fez foi ajoelhar diante do garoto que parecia não vê-lo.

- Kiki.

Chamou-o sem obter resposta.

- Kiki.

Kiki tinha os olhos rasos. Sua mente dava um nó, não conseguindo processar o que via. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Aquele não poderia ser seu mestre.

- Kiki. – chamou novamente. Queria ouvir a voz dele.

O rosto continuou branco, as lagrimas desciam mais rápido, mas ele não se mexia. O olhar continuava parado na figura deitada a frente.

Shion o abraçou, era nítido que ele estava em estado de choque.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – só conseguiu formular essa frase.

O pequeno não se mexeu, apenas grossas lagrimas rolavam por sua face.

Enquanto isso...

Shun deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira, Hyoga e Shiryu trocaram olhares incrédulos, Ikki continuava com a expressão fria e Seiya parecia não acreditar.

- Isso é brincadeira não é? – disse o sagitariano. – Mu não está...

- Está. – Dohko estava sério. – aconteceu como contei.

Andrômeda começou a chorar. Ikki aproximou do irmão, depositando a mão no ombro dele. Shiryu e Hyoga visivelmente perturbados ficaram calados.

- Mu seu idiota. – Seiya deu um soco na parede. – como pode fazer isso!

- Seiya. – chamou o dragão.

- Cale-se! – saiu batendo a porta.

- Seiya.

- Deixe-o Shiryu. – disse o libriano. – é o jeito dele.

Do lado de fora Pegaso derramava lagrimas, ainda não acreditava que o amigo tinha feito isso.

- Droga...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A noite logo caiu, com o clima pesado no santuário de Atena. No cômodo onde esta sendo velado o corpo de Mu apenas Shura, Rita, Dohko, MM, Aiolos e os cavaleiros de bronze. Atena ainda estava em choque, Marin achou melhor dar-lhe calmantes para que ela dormisse. Kamus estava em Escorpião, vigiando Miro de perto. Temia que ele fizesse algo. Aioria, Afrodite, Aldebaran recusaram ver o amigo dentro de um caixão permanecendo em suas casas. Kanon consolava Saga, muito abalado. Shaka estava trancado na sala das arvores gêmeas e Shion estava com Kiki.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na segunda casa, Aldebaran estava deitado no sofá, fitava o teto. Clarice ia para a sala com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e a toda hora começava a chorar.

- Fiz para você. – disse parando ao lado do marido.

- Não quero.

- Vai te fazer bem.

- Nada vai me fazer bem. – disse seco.

Ela nem ligou para o tom de voz dele.

- Eu vou ao templo, talvez precisem de alguma coisa.

- Pode ir.

- Não quer vir comigo?

- Não quero ver o Mu dentro de um caixão.

- Está bem. – colocou a xícara numa mesinha. – se precisar estarei lá.

Aldebaran nem a viu sair. Estava com raiva, chateado. Achava a vida injusta por ter lhe tirado a irmã e o amigo, de maneira tão trágica e em pouco espaço de tempo. Sentia-se frustrado por não ter conseguido salva-lo. A vida dele estava em suas mãos e ele deixara escapar. Seus pensamentos voltaram no dia anterior, na ultima conversa amigável. Mu parecia bem e ate apoiava as idéias dele, concordava com todas e ate se mostrou solicito em ajudar.

- Por que fez isso... – as lagrimas voltaram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Nos aposentos do grande mestre, Shion brincava com os cabelos ruivos. Com muito custo conseguira tirar Kiki daquele lugar e ainda com mais dificuldade colocá-lo para dormir.

Olhava o pequeno lemuriano em seu colo, Kiki não era muito diferente de Mu quando tinham a mesma idade. Quantas vezes o cavaleiro dormiu em seus braços e ele o conduziu ate a cama. As cenas do passado voltavam com força.

Achou melhor sair do quarto, seu cosmo poderia desequilibrar e acordá-lo.

Não foi para o cômodo, pois não tinha coragem de ver Mu daquele jeito, resolveu ir para o pátio da estatua. Sentou num canto com pouca iluminação. Encostou o corpo na parede fitando a estatua que se erguia.

Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, parecia um pesadelo. Se aceitar a morte em batalha não era fácil ainda mais daquele jeito.

A mente voou...

**-FB-**

Tinha recebido um comunicado importante, indo as pressas para Jamiel. Na porta do castelo encontrou Ares sorridente.

- E então?

- Nasceu mestre. – sorria. – meu filho nasceu!

Shion foi conduzido ate os andares superiores do castelo. Em um dos quartos encontrou Yuzuhira deitada.

- Yuzuhira.

- Shion...- deu um leve sorriso.

- Como esta?

- Feliz. Chegue mais perto.

- Não faça cerimônias mestre. – disse Ares entrando.

- É menino ou menina?

- Menino. – disse o cavaleiro pegando o recém nascido no colo. – um futuro cavaleiro.

- Felicidades a vocês.

- Pegue-o. – disse a jovem.

Ares aproximou com o bebê, Shion um pouco acanhado o pegou no colo.

- Qual o nome deram?

- Mu.

Retirou um pouco a manta para ver a face dele.

- Lemuriano? – fitou os jovens com surpresa.

- Sim. Ele herdou os traços de sua raça.

Shion fitou o garoto, as pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas era uma evidencia da ascendência lemuriana. Sorriu, o garoto dormia tranquilamente, parecendo gostar de seu colo.

- Éh mestre... o senhor leva jeito com crianças. – Ares ria.

- É o que parece. – sorriu de volta, já gostava dele. – Mu... – fitou o menino. – seja bem vindo.

**-FFB-**

Shion fitou suas mãos. Há tão pouco tempo havia carregado-o no colo e agora ele estava... levou as mãos ao rosto tampando-o. Grossas lagrimas rolaram e o choro antes contido extravasou. Chorou com desespero, que estava sendo acompanhado de longe por alguém.

Shati, que havia ido ao templo para ver se precisavam de ajuda, interrompeu o caminho ao ver Shion sentando num canto. Não querendo incomodá-lo parou de longe.

- "Shion"

Sentia-se triste por vê-lo daquele jeito e apesar de achar imprudente sua atitude foi ate ele.

- Shion.

Rapidamente o mestre limpou o rosto fitando-a.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Algum problema? – indagou o cavaleiro.

- Não. Só vim para ver se precisam de algo.

- Talvez... – respondeu evasivamente, tentando recuperar a seriedade. – tivemos que dopar Atena. Kiki dormiu a pouco. Deve ter alguém no quarto.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

A indiana sentou a frente dele. Seguindo alguns minutos de silencio. Ela percebera claramente como Shion tentava manter uma postura altiva, apesar de por dentro está em pedaços. Continuou calada esperando que ele começasse uma conversa o que não tardou.

- Somos preparados a sofrer perdas, vi ao longo dos anos meus amigos morrerem, mas mesmo assim... não esperava que isso acontecesse. Não esperava que Mu fizesse isso.

- Ninguém esperava.

- Eu carreguei esse menino no colo. – deu um meio sorriso. – e já o coloquei para dormir tantas vezes... as vezes tinha que parar o que estava fazendo para levá-lo para o quarto... acho que fui duro com ele.

Continuou calada. Deixaria-o desabafar.

- Deveria ter dado mais atenção a ele, principalmente depois da morte da Rosa. Talvez tivesse feito a diferença. Tinha a obrigação de perceber que ele não estava bem. Mu sempre foi introspectivo e quase não falava ou reclamava. Sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, sempre sozinho... – fitou as estrelas.

**-FB-**

Subia apressado rumo ao templo, o dia já tinha acabado há tempos, mas as tarefas não. Ainda tinha muitos papeis a despachar. Passaria direto se o cosmo de alguém não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Mu?

O pequeno ariano estava sentado num canto olhando as estrelas.

- Estava vendo as estrela mestre. – disse com sua voz infantil.

- Sozinho?

- Sim. – olhou para o chão.

- Entendo. – perguntava-se onde estava o pai dele.

- O senhor não quer olhar comigo? – o rosto animou-se.

- Sinto muito. Tenho muitos afazeres.

- Ah.. – murmurou desapontado.

- Não demore a ir dormir. Amanha teremos treino cedo.

- Sim senhor.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite mestre.

**-FFB-**

- Eu na minha posição de grande mestre, - a frase saiu com desprezo. - não podia ceder alguns segundos para ele. Apenas dias depois descobrir que ele foi sozinho por que ainda não tinha se enturmado. Ainda não tinha virado amigo de Virgem e Touro. Como fui negligente. Eu achava que Ares estava ao seu lado – levou a mão ao rosto. – nem para procurar saber da verdade... Como fui...

**-FB-**

Shion acompanhava o final dos treinos de alguns aspirantes. Via os jovens defensores de Atena despedirem-se um dos outros, alguns voltando juntos, o que fazia se lembrar de seu tempo de juventude. Viver muitos anos garantia uma ampla experiência, mas ao mesmo tempo a perda de muitas coisas. Apesar da era atual ser rodeado de pessoas, o único que podia se chamar de amigo era Dohko, mas esse estava recluso em Rozan. Não restava ninguém.

Tirando-os de seus pensamentos sentiu alguém puxar sua túnica.

- Mu?

- O senhor não está sozinho mestre. – sorriu.

Ficou surpreso com as palavras dele.

- Eu sempre estarei junto.

Shion contemplou aquela feição alegre e sincera.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu brincando com as madeixas lilases.

**-FFB-**

- Alguém que considerava como filho...e eu não pude fazer nada...

Abraçou as pernas recomeçando a chorar, um choro alto carregado de dor. A indiana limitou-se a abraçá-lo. Ao se sentir confortado, deixou a emoção falar mais alto...

... O dia amanheceu cinzento, frio. No santuário os poucos que tinham conseguido dormir já estavam de pé.

A sala do trono, antes palco de grandes batalhas e momentos felizes agora dava espaço a um momento de dor. Mu havia sido colocado ao centro, com os demais cavaleiros ao redor. A maioria em silencio ainda tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido. Atena sentada em seu trono trazia o semblante abatido continuava sendo amparada por Marin e Shina. Miro num canto estava em silencio. Kamus estava ao seu lado. Afrodite, um dos mais emotivos segurava o pranto. Shura, Kanon e MM falavam baixo. Dohko, Shiryu e Hyoga tomavam a frente dos preparativos. Aiolos permanecera ao lado do irmão visivelmente emocionado. Rita confortava Clarice. Aldebaran permanecia mais afastado. Saga estava em outro canto igualmente em silencio. Shaka permanecia afastado na companhia da irmã. Shun, Ikki e Seiya estavam juntos, mas em silencio. Shion ainda não se encontrava no local, estava velando pelo pequeno Kiki muito abalado.

Os momentos finais se aproximavam e Dohko tomando a dianteira começava uma pequena homenagem para o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Áries. O libriano usava palavras singelas para descrever o ariano, todos ouviam com atenção e bastante emocionados.

A hora de fechar o caixão havia chegado. Alguns preferiram sair da sala a presenciar o ocorrido. A morte tantas vezes caminhou ao lado deles, mas não estavam preparados para ela.

- Só um minuto. – a voz de Shion fez presente.

O grande mestre aproximou a passos vacilantes, parando ao lado do corpo. Ficou alguns minutos em silencio apenas observando o rosto pálido do pupilo. Todos contemplaram a cena, dele retirando a correntinha que Mu trazia no pescoço colocando-a nas mãos.

- Espero que a encontre.

O cortejo seguiu em silencio. No lugar destinado aos cavaleiros de ouro, Atena falou algumas palavras, mas não conseguiu continuar. Acostumada a batalhas ferozes, sentia-se completamente fraca perante aquele momento. Só experimentou uma dor assim quando perdeu o avô.

Aos pouco o caixão foi descendo. Miro retirou-se sendo seguido de perto por Kamus. MM que tinha carregado o caixão deixou o local com os olhos rasos. Clarice abraçada a Aldebaran chorava. Shura consolava Rita. Ikki permanecia ao lado do irmão que não conteve as lagrimas. Shaka e Shion traziam a expressão séria. Shati que estava ao lado do indiano, de mãos dadas, não sabia se permanecia ou se ficava ao lado do Shion. Sabia que os dois por dentro estavam arrasados. Quando pensou em se aproximar de Shion sentiu a mão de Shaka segura-la mais forte. O fitou. Ele trazia os olhos abertos, derramando muitas lagrimas.

Aldebaran permanecia sério, não se conformava com o destino imposto a ele. Mu não merecia aquilo, não era para ele ter aquele fim. Desviou o olhar, para a parte superior do cemitério, a poucos metros estava a sua irmã. Não era para terminar assim, repetia mentalmente, não era.

Kiki agarrado a Shion apenas acompanhava a descida. Perder seu mestre era como se perdesse seu pai. Por mais que gostasse de Shion e dos outros, Mu tinha um lugar de destaque.

Tudo havia acabado. As pessoas ali presentes retiravam-se em silencio. Ao final só Saga e Shion permaneciam a frente da sepultura.

- Não é curso natural das coisas. – disse o mestre. – o certo seria ele me enterrando.

- Falhei novamente com Ares. – Saga não o fitou. – quando voltei a vida jurei a ele que protegeria Mu, no entanto...

Saga saiu de perto, não demoraria a chorar.

Shion nada disse, continuando a fitar a lapide que dizia: "Mu Slaviero, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries."

Saiu de lá de rosto baixo, só o ergueu ao sentir que havia mais alguém ali.

Shati aproximou colocando as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Terminou Shati. – a voz saiu embarcada. – um pedaço de mim morreu. Não era para ser assim, não era para terminar assim. O mundo é injusto, era para Rosa e ele estarem vivos e felizes!

- Nem sempre o destino nos reserva momentos felizes. A dor da perda é terrível, eu já passei por isso, mas só nos resta aceitar e lembrar dos momentos felizes que passamos com eles. Só podemos esperar que o tempo alivie nossa dor. – sorriu.

- Obrigado. – os olhos estavam rasos.

- Acredite que dias felizes virão.

_... A vida dá uma guinada nem sempre compreensíveis aos nossos olhos, mal passado seis meses da morte de Rosa, o santuário era novamente sacudido com uma grande perda... mas a vida segue seu rumo, novas emoções, boas e ruins, ainda surgiriam na vida dos cavaleiros de Atena..._

- E então Diego?

- O jato vai sair amanha senhora Gonzalez. Amanha meu pai e eu iremos para Athenas.

_Continua..._

**Pessoas, obrigada pela paciência em esperar o capitulo e por não querem me matar!**

**Uma fase se encerra com a morte do Mu, mas tudo tem um bom motivo. Agora veremos o passado de Shura, de Kamus e do Dohko, vai sobrar ate para ele!**

**Meninas que mandaram as fichas, vocês vão aparecer, vocês terão uma grande participação na fic então não se preocupem com a demora, tudo a seu tempo.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7: Tormento

**Mabel – Quando Shura encontrar o pai, boa coisa não vai sair. O mesmo para Rada e Faro, (na verdade esses dois se amam rsrsr) e o Mu está morto.**

**Sophie – Não se preocupe, Dite, Kamus e MM vão arrumar namoradas que por acaso são as fichas que algumas pessoas mandaram para mim. Na verdade essa fic é de fichas (elas vão aparecer daqui alguns capítulos) logo todos estarão enamorados.**

**Tenshi – A Faro ainda vai fazer muita raiva no Rada, prepare para grandes confusões.**

**Pure – O Miro precisava de uma sacudida, já estava para lá de depressão. Ares é o pai do Mu, (ta não outra fic rsrsrs). Clarice é muito compreensiva. E se acha que Deba foi rude, imagine quando ler o que o Shura fez. Agora... você mora no Japão? Sério? Não tem lugar aí na sua casa não?**

**Rodrigo – Digamos que... a alma de Hecata está meia desperta e o Mu... acho que a alma dele ainda não encontrou o descanso eterno.**

**Suellen – Que bom que gostou da aparição da Suely, ela e o Minos formam um casal fofo (eles ainda não sabem disso ^ ^). Se os corpos fossem queimados adeus fics. E o clima no santuário vai melhorar, claro ainda terá muitos momentos tensos, mas vai melhorar.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Tormento**

Depois do enterro cada um dirigiu-se para sua casa, Kiki ficou no templo aos cuidados de Shion. Miro foi para sua casa.

E foi assim o restante do dia ate o principio da noite. Os cavaleiros de bronze foram embora naquele mesmo dia. Shun, Seiya e Hyoga tinham atividades na escola que não poderiam ser adiadas, ademais, principalmente Shun e Seiya não queriam ficar no santuário. Tudo lembrava o amigo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rita insistira para Shura dormir em seu apartamento, pois vira que o futuro marido ainda estava muito abalado pela morte do amigo, contudo o cavaleiro achou melhor voltar para casa. Precisa descansar.

A grega entrou acendendo a luz da sala, tomaria um bom banho e iria para a cama, estava cansada.

Aproximou da mesinha do centro ao ver seu celular.

- Nem percebi que o esqueci. – o pegou. – doze chamadas não atendidas? – estranhou e verificando o numero estranhou ainda mais. – quem será?

Foi ate o telefone, notando também varias chamadas.

- Alguém queria realmente falar comigo. – comentou.

O telefone tocou.

- Alo?

_- "Alo? Senhorita Rita?"_

- É ela.

_- "Sou eu Diego, da Espanha, como vai?_

- Diego? – quase engasgou. - Eu vou bem e você?

_- "Estou bem. Desculpe a hora, mas que é liguei para a senhorita a tarde toda."_

- Eu que peço desculpas, não estava em casa e deixei o celular aqui.

_- "É que estou ligando para dizer que vamos amanha."_

Rita silenciou. Com tudo que tinha acontecido esquecera completamente dos dois.

- "Mais essa agora." – pensou.

_- "Rita?"_

- Desculpe. Que bom que estão vindo para cá.

_- "Meu pai será levado para o Hospital da Fundação Kido, parece que vamos chegar por volta das duas da tarde."_

- Perfeito. Vou esperá-los por lá.

_- "Combinado. Mais uma vez obrigado por nos ajudar."_

- Não há de que. Nos vemos amanha. Tchau.

_- "Tchau."_

A grega desligou o aparelho para discar alguns números. Não era a melhor hora, mas tinha que avisá-la o quanto antes.

No santuário, Atena já tinha recolhido e pedira a Shion que não a incomodasse.

O grande mestre estava em seu escritório, recluso, pensando nos acontecimentos, quando o telefone o trouxe de volta.

- Alo.

_- "Alo. Senhor Shion?"_

- Sim.

_- "É a Rita, tudo bem?"_

- Como vai senhorita Rita.

_- "Na medida do possível bem, desculpe a hora, mas preciso conversar com a Saori. É urgente."_

- Bem... – esfregou as têmporas. – com você não tenho cerimônia em dizer, mas ela pediu para não ser chamada.

_- "Eu imagino que sim, mas é urgente."_

Shion notou o tom de preocupação na voz dela.

_- "Não precisa chamá-la, mas será que poderia dar um recado? Se possível hoje ainda, como disse é urgente."_

- Darei.

_- "Diga que Jose Martinez chega amanha. Ela vai entender."_

O ariano estranhou, que tipo de recado era aquele.

- Tudo bem eu direi.

_- "Muito obrigada senhor Shion. Tenha uma boa noite."_

- Igualmente.

Desligou o aparelho, poderia dar o recado amanha, mas a voz da grega estava esquisita e se bem a conhecia, não ligaria para Atena àquela hora por uma coisa simples, achou melhor falar hoje.

Rumou para os aposentos da deusa, torcendo que ainda estivesse acordada. Bateu uma vez não obtendo resposta. Insistiu. Nada. Já dava meia volta quando a porta se abriu.

- Shion?

- Mil perdoes por chamá-la Atena. – fez ate uma reverencia.

- Tudo bem. – o rosto estava apático. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que a senhorita Rita ligou para senhora e me pediu que transmitisse um recado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shura?

- Não. Ela me disse para dizê-la que Jose Martinez chega amanha.

O rosto ficou preocupado.

- Esqueci completamente. – murmurou. – mais essa agora. – suspirou desanimada. – ela disse que horas?

- Não.

- Vou ligar para ela. Obrigada Shion.

- As ordens. Boa noite e com licença.

Saiu de lá intrigado, quem era esse tal de Jose aponto de deixar a deusa preocupada? E onde Rita entrava nessa historia? Balançou a cabeça, se Atena não lhe contou é porque não era para ser contado.

Atena assim que entrou pegou o telefone discando para a grega. Rita a colocou a par de tudo e combinaram que as duas esperariam por eles no hospital.

Voltou para a cama, pois sentia o corpo doer.

- "Preciso agir sem que levantar suspeitas."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de transmitir o recado Shion dirigiu-se para o quarto onde Kiki dormia, queria ficar o maximo de tempo com ele. Entrou no quarto ficando preocupado por não vê-lo. A morte de Mú o abalara profundamente e temia que algo pudesse lhe acontecer. Vasculhou o templo e as áreas ao redor. Olhou em direção as doze casas talvez ele estivesse em Áries. A passos rápidos começou a descer. Arrependia-se por tê-lo deixado sozinho, talvez precisasse dele, como Mú deveria ter precisado, e não estava por perto. Se algo acontecesse ao pequeno não se perdoaria.

Já estava ao final das escadarias que levavam Libra a Virgem quando avistou a figura de uma criança sentada no ultimo degrau olhando para o céu. Seu coração parou por alguns momentos, os olhos violetas enxergavam os cabelos lilases curtos e quando a criança o notou, virando o rosto para vê-lo, viu a expressão doce de Mú. Piscou algumas vezes, querendo voltar a si. Agora via Kiki. Tranquilamente continuou a descer as escadas parando ao lado do lemuriano que já o esperava de pé.

- Mestre, desculpe por ter saído sem avisar.

- Não me assuste desse jeito. – abraçou o garoto.

Kiki ficou surpreso com o gesto do ariano.

- Não fique longe de mim.

Apenas concordou com a cabeça dando um sorriso, aquela era a prova que Shion se importava com ele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Estava indo para Áries, mas encontrei com a Shati que fitava as estrelas, começamos a conversar e ela me contou varias historias da religião dela. Muito legal.

- Importunando a irmã de Shaka. – sorriu.

- De maneira alguma. – disse a própria trazendo uma bandeja nas mãos com duas xícaras. Podia-se ver a fumaça saindo delas.

Shion a fitou. Ela estava linda, na verdade ela era linda. Kiki o fitou dando um sorriso maroto.

- Boa noite senhor Shion.

- Boa noite.

- Kiki trouxe seu chá.

- Tem certeza que não é ruim? O Shaka me deu uma vez e o gosto era péssimo.

- Kiki! – Shion o repreendeu.

- Mas é verdade.

- O chá é o mesmo a única diferença é que este está com açúcar.

- E por que ele não colocava açúcar? – indagou indignado.

- Shaka gosta dele puro, assim como a mamãe gostava, já eu e o papai gostamos com açúcar. – sorriu ao se lembrar de fatos do passado. – mas meu pai sempre dizia que o habito de tomar chá havíamos herdado da avó Liz. Sempre as cinco. A pontualidade dela era incrível.

- Sua avó era britânica?

- Sim. Nasceu na Inglaterra, mas foi muito nova para a Índia. Experimente tenho certeza que vai gostar.

- Se diz... – ainda meio ressabiado pegou a xícara tomando um gole. – que delicia!

- Não disse que ia gostar?

- Prove mestre, está muito bom.

Shati o ofereceu, um pouco sem jeito Shion tomou.

- Realmente, muito bom. Obrigado. – a fitou envergonhado.

- De nada.

Kiki o olhava de rabo de olho, contendo o sorriso.

- É melhor eu ir. – levantou. – Shati, obrigado pelas historias e pelo chá.

- Sempre que quiser.

O lemuriano voltou à atenção para seu mestre.

- A mesma cara de bobo do mestre Mú.

- O que disse?

- Fui.

Nem deu chance de resposta sumiu das vistas dos dois.

- Kiki é adorável. – colocou a bandeja na escada.

- Travesso às vezes, mas um bom menino.

- É a idade. Mú também era assim?

- O oposto. – sorriu. – era uma criança calma.

- Kiki tem muita admiração por ele.

- A morte de Mú foi um choque para ele.

- Ele vai superar.

- Espero que sim. Vou fazer o possível para que ele seja feliz. Quero ser mais presente na vida dele. Mudando de assunto que historia estava contando para ele?

- Sobre o hinduísmo. Brafma, Shiva e Vishnu.

- Tríade hindu. Já li sobre isso. Brafma o deus da criação, Vishnu da preservação e Shiva da transformação.

- Vejo que entende.

- Um pouquinho...

- Meu nome tem dois significados. Um quer dizer a "energia" de um deus, o cosmo para vocês e o outro "esposa" de um deus. Por exemplo Lakshmi é a esposa de Vishnu.

- O seu nome é muito bonito, soa tão leve. – corou. – "o que estou dizendo?"

- Obrigada. Sua raça também é interessante. Kiki me disse que vivem muitos anos.

- Sim. Digamos que eu já tenho longos anos. Longos anos... – suspirou. – não queria viver tanto assim. A idade te trás sabedoria, mas ao mesmo tempo a solidão. Todas as pessoas que gosta, você vê morrer.

- É um dom difícil. – o olhou.

Shion a fitou. Era um dom difícil, mas por causa dele tivera o prazer de conhecê-la. Sorriu.

- Deveria sorrir mais.

O grande mestre corou.

- Já esta ficando tarde, é melhor irmos.

- Sim.

- Vou com você ate a porta.

Os dois caminharam silenciosos.

- Obrigado por tomar conta dele.

- Foi um prazer.

- Então... boa noite.

- Boa noite Shion.

Despediram-se e antes de entrar Shati ainda o fitou. Shion um pouco mais distante olhou para trás. Apenas viu a silhueta dela. Deu um sorriso. Shati era um balsamo, num momento como aquele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Clarice olhava o marido dormir. Tivera que dar dois calmantes para que ele adormecesse diante do estado que estava. Pegou sua toalha indo para o banheiro. Nada que um bom banho não resolvesse.

Deixava a água quente cair nos ombros, tudo tinha sido tão rápido que ainda custava acreditar no desfecho. Em seis meses perdera pessoas tão importantes e de maneira brusca. Pensava na amiga. Elas tinham tantos planos e seria tudo tão perfeito, as duas casadas com seus "príncipes" morando perto uma da outra.

- Nossa vida seria perfeita. – murmurou.

Enrolou na toalha parando em frente ao espelho da pia. O vidro estava embaçado devido ao vapor de água tanto que passou a mão para ver seu reflexo, contudo...

- "O que?"

Não era seu rosto ali refletido e sim da garota de cabelos pretos e olhos rosados. Ela trazia a expressão abatida. Clarice a encarava.

- Você sabia não é? – indagou à brasileira. – quando apareceu para mim ontem.

A moça do espelho balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como não?

- "Acha que se tivesse previsto não iríamos evitar?" – a voz saiu melancólica.

Clarice se assustou. Escutava a voz dela dentro de sua mente, mas via seus lábios se mexerem.

- "Devido a nossa situação atual perdemos nossa capacidade de saber o futuro."

- Nossa situação atual? Como assim?

- "Mas foi um desejo dela... – abaixou o rosto. – só nos resta aceitar."

- Do que esta falando?

- "Gostava deles, muito, gostamos não é? – a fitou. – Mu e Rosa... deveria ter sido diferente."

- Quem é você? – indagou preocupada. - Como os conhece? Por que aparece para mim.

- "Nossa missão agora... – ignorou as perguntas. – é cuidar dos dois. Já que tivemos a chance de viver... Aldebaran e Miro."

Clarice estava com medo. Será que estava ficando louca? Mantinha um dialogo com um espelho e o pior ela parecia conhecer não só ela, como a todos.

- Quem é você? – indagou imperativa. – O que quer de mim?

- "Nada."

- Quem é você? Não vou perguntar de novo.

Clarice sentiu o braço direito levantar, ficou apavorada, pois não iniciara o movimento. Ergueu ate certa altura e no espelho, onde estava embaçado, com o indicador, escreveu a letra "M"

Clarice arregalou os olhos. O dedo continuou a escrever, terminando com um nome.

- Megara.

A brasileira recuou um passo. E depois de piscar algumas vezes, viu que a mulher tinha sumido de menos o nome que continuava ali.

- "O que significa isso? Estou ficando louca?"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de um dia cheio de dor, um novo dia começava trazendo esperança que o sofrimento fosse amenizado. Atena dispensou os cavaleiros de seus treinos por uma semana, deixando-os livre para fazer o que quiserem.

A parte da manha passou depressa, com a vida voltando ao normal, se isso fosse possível. Nos últimos meses o santuário havia sido sacudido inúmeras vezes, e não seria agora que as coisas mudariam, novos acontecimentos aguardavam os santos de Atena...

Às duas horas em ponto Rita estava na porta do hospital, apesar de está apreensiva tinha fé que tudo sairia bem. Atena não demorou a chegar.

- Boa tarde Rita.

- Boa tarde senhorita Kido.

- Saori, por favor. Como diria Dohko, você já é de casa.

- Obrigada.

- Eles já chegaram?

- Não sei, ainda não entrei, quis esperá-la

- Vamos entrar.

As duas foram ate a recepção, rapidamente foram conduzidas ate a sala do medico responsável pelo caso coincidentemente o mesmo medico que cuidou da senhora Sophia.

- É um prazer revê-la. – disse o doutor Nikolas Thino.

- Igualmente. Essa é a Rita, amiga da família.

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Depois de acomodadas...

- Eles já chegaram?

- Sim senhorita Kido. Já conduzimos o senhor Martinez para os primeiros exames.

- E o que ele tem? – indagou Rita.

- Ele possuiu um problema cardíaco. Insuficiência cardíaca congestiva, para ser mais exato. Sua válvula do lado esquerdo não funciona como deveria, o que provoca no paciente perda de ar. Infelizmente não podemos dizer o quanto à pessoa vai viver, isso depende muito. Há casos de idosos em idade avançada ou adolescentes que depois que descobrem não viverem mais que um mês. É variável, claro que quando a um acompanhamento medico as chances são maiores. O senhor Martinez descobriu por acaso a doença e infelizmente não vêem fazendo os devidos cuidados, o que agravou um pouco.

- Entendo.

- Quero ver os exames que ele vai fazer para vermos como está a situação dele.

- E o tratamento? Tem cura? – indagou Rita.

- Primeiro precisamos tratar um problema que ele tem na válvula aórtica e depois com o uso de medicamentos e uma alimentação balanceada, com isso poderemos prolongar a vida dele, mas como disse anteriormente ele já vem sofrendo com isso há anos e sem fazer o tratamento adequado...

- Faça o possível doutor. – disse Atena.

- Não dá para fazer um transplante?

- Existe essa possibilidade, senhorita Rita, mas há sempre o risco.

- Entendo.

- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Obrigada doutor Thino. – agradeceu a deusa.

O medico despediu-se das duas alegando outros afazeres. Atena e Rita andavam pelo corredor em direção ao elevador que as levaria ate o andar onde Jose estava internado.

- Senhorita Rita?

A grega voltou-se para onde ouvira a voz.

- Diego.

- Como vai?

- Eu vou bem e você?

- Levando. – sorriu.

Saori que fitava o menino achou parecidíssimo com Shura.

- "Nem parece ser meio irmãos." – pensou.

- Diego essa é Saori, ela quem trouxe seu pai para a Grécia.

O espanhol voltou à atenção para a jovem. Ela era tão novinha.

- Como assim ela foi responsável? Desculpe perguntar.

- Tudo bem. – Saori sorriu estendendo a mão. – Saori Kido é um prazer conhecê-lo Diego.

- Igualmente. – disse corado, retribuindo o comprimento.

Ao tocar nele, Atena sentiu algo diferente vindo dele.

- Meu avô tem uma fundação e ela mantém esse hospital. Sei que pareço jovem, mas já consigo lidar com os negócios, desde a morte dele.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Já sabe do seu pai?

- O doutor Thino me contou. – abaixou o rosto. – é grave.

- Tenha esperanças. – Rita tocou no ombro dele. – seu pai vai melhorar.

- Deus queria que sim. E seu noivo? – o tom de voz mudou.

- Não está aqui, não se preocupe.

- Estávamos indo para o quarto do seu pai, - queria mudar de assunto. - os exames não devem demorar. – disse Atena. – vamos?

Eles não tiveram que esperar muito, logo Jose fora levado para o quarto.

- Como está pai? – Diego ficou ao lado da cama.

- Melhor. – fitou as jovens à frente. – como vai Rita?

- Vou bem e o senhor? – aproximou.

- Melhor. Desculpe pelos problemas, por mim ficaria na Espanha, mas Diego insistiu.

- Claro. – disse o próprio. – se estamos recebendo ajuda por que não aceitar.

- É... – murmurou. – como ele está?

- Está bem.

- Está se arriscando.

- Ele não sabe de nada.

Diego acompanhava o dialogo sem entender, enquanto Atena observava o homem deitado. Ele e Shura eram muito parecidos.

- Senhor Jose, essa é Saori. Ela me ajudou a trazê-los.

- Obrigada minha jovem.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Agradeço as duas de coração.

- Terá todo o tratamento senhor José. – Atena pegou na mão dele colocando-a entre as suas. – não se preocupe.

- Apesar da pouca idade é muito generosa.

- Vou deixá-lo descansar. Diego.

- Sim.

- Eu sei que vai querer ficar com seu pai, mas terá momentos que não vai ser possível então reservei um quarto para você num hotel que fica um quarteirão aqui. Vai poder descansar, tomar um banho alimentar-se e depois vir para cá.

- Nem sei como agradecer.

- Vamos Rita? Ele precisa descansar.

- Rita. – Jose a chamou. – muito obrigado por cuidar dele. Fico aliviado em saber que esta em boas mãos.

Despediram-se, Rita e Atena ainda conversaram mais um pouco na porta do hospital antes de tomarem cada uma o seu rumo.

No quarto...

Diego ajeitava o travesseiro do pai.

- Assim?

- Obrigado. – brincou com os cabelos negros. – eu não mereço você como filho, é bom demais para mim.

- Não fale assim, o senhor é um ótimo pai.

- Não sou... – deu um meio sorriso. – não sou...

- Vou buscar um café para mim, não demoro.

Ficando a sós Jose contemplava o céu. A vida era engraçada, jamais imaginou que iria ate Athenas, o lugar onde seu filho morava e para onde sua esposa tinha fugido. Começou a pensar em Shura, todo aquele ódio, ele era o culpado. Não condenava o filho pelas atitudes, afinal tinha sido covarde ao abandoná-los.

- Espero que me perdoe um dia.

Atena de volta ao santuário estava parada a escadaria de Áries, fazia muito tempo que não subia pelo modo tradicional e mesmo com as inúmeras escadarias, queria percorrer aquele caminho. Olhava o símbolo de Áries no alto da fachada.

- "Queria ter evitado." – pensou começando a subir.

Passava lentamente pela primeira casa, os moveis estavam do jeito que Mu havia deixado, tudo estava intacto, só a espera da volta do dono. Teve que usar varias vezes o lenço, pois as lagrimas ainda vinham fáceis. Não estava acostumada a perdas ainda mais a dele. Levaria muito tempo para se recuperar.

Passou pelos restantes das casas, às vezes encontrando seus moradores que ficaram surpresos pela caminhada dela. Em capricórnio não foi diferente.

- Atena?

- Oi Shura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, tinha saído e resolvi subir por aqui. – as bochechas estavam vermelhas. – me esqueci o quanto é forte a subida.

A deusa observou o cavaleiro, realmente os três eram muito parecidos.

- Atena? – Shura notou o olhar distraído dela.

- Desculpe, estava pensando numa coisa que tenho que resolver. Ate mais.

- Ate... – estranhou, mas não disse nada.

Saori suspirou aliviada quando viu a entrada de seu templo.

- Atena por que não me pediu ajuda? – Shion a aguardava na porta.

- Queria andar um pouco, e andei. – sorriu.

- Como está a fundação?

- Na verdade, não fui lá. Tenho que te revelar algo, mas peço sigilo.

- Pode confiar.

Atena começou a contar toda a historia de Shura ate a chegada de Jose a cidade.

- Confio no teu jugo Atena, mas se Shura descobrir...

- É um risco que corremos. Tanto eu como Rita temos consciência disso. Vamos torcer que ele não descubra.

- Mais um passado conturbado.

- É... os três se parecem muito. – lembrou-se da sensação ao tocar em Diego. – se parecem ate nisso. – comentou baixo.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, a tardinha Shura foi ate a casa da noiva.

O cavaleiro estava na sala enquanto a grega buscava alguns petiscos.

- Fiz biscoito. – disse de posse da bandeja.

- Aqueles que tanto gosto? – os olhos brilharam.

- Sim. – sorriu. – eles mesmos. – sentou ao lado dele.

- Foi por isso que não atendeu o telefone?

- Âhn? Me ligou?

- Hoje de manha. – pegou dois de uma vez. – chamou ate desligar e seu celular deu fora de área.

- Ah... deu um meio sorriso. – meu celular descarregou... e... eu não estava em casa. – precisava arrumar uma desculpa. – estava na vizinha. Ela me pediu ajuda para arrumar a casa. Nem escutei o telefone.

- Mas não viu o meu numero?

- Nem reparei. – ficou apreensiva. – desculpa.

- Ah senhorita Rita Poloski. – fingiu fitar intrigado. – não esta me enganando?

- Claro que não. – respondeu ainda mais nervosa. – você hein?

- Estou brincando. – aproximou beijando-lhe. – brincadeira, ta?

- Sei...

- É brincadeira. – disse mais sério. – eu nunca duvidaria de você.

A abraçou. Rita ficou com o rosto tenso. Rezava para que tudo terminasse bem, pois sentia-se muito mal em mentir para ele.

No santuário Shati preparava as malas para voltar à Índia.

- Quando você volta? – indagou o indiano fechando uma das bagagens.

- Quando você vai? – riu.

- Assim que puder. – sorriu de volta. – daqui a duas semanas talvez.

- Então eu volto com você e trago a vovó, apesar dela ter detestado viajar de avião.

- Ela me disse isso. Seu vôo é que horas?

- As 7:45.

- É o mesmo horário que do Kiki.

- Acho que o mesmo avião, ele deve parar na Índia e depois seguir para o Japão. – fechou a ultima mala.

- Eu pensei que com tudo que aconteceu ele fosse ficar aqui.

- Nós conversamos ontem. Ele diz gostar muito daqui, mas vai fazê-lo lembrar do Mu a todo instante, lá no Japão, com os outros cavaleiros a dor vai ser menor.

- Tem razão.

- Ate mesmo para o senhor Shion. Olhar para o Kiki vai fazê-lo lembrar do Mu. Será melhor para os dois.

- Sim. Creio que Shion irá nos levar, - levantou indo em direção a porta. - seja pontual ele odeia atrasos. Vou meditar.

- Você medita demais.

- Faz bem.

- Faz nada.

- Faz sim.

- Faz não.

- Faz sim.

- Faz não.

- Então ta, faz não. – deu por vencido. – fui.

Shati sorriu, não sabia que era tão bom ter irmão, quando o conheceu achou-o introspectivo e muito centrado, já escutara Miro e os outros dizerem que ele era ate arrogante, mas hoje viu que o jeito dele era por causa da educação recebida, Shaka é uma pessoa alegre, uma graça, segundo as palavras de Rosa.

- Preciso escolher uma roupa... – mudou os pensamentos. – já que o senhor Shion vai me levar.

Só de pensar nele sentia a face corar, achava-o tão honrado ao mesmo tempo tão distante de si.

- "Só em sonhos." – pensou.

Como combinado, a noite, seguiram para o aeroporto os dois arianos, os dois virginianos e Atena. Já tinham feito o chek in e estavam dirigindo para a sala de espera.

- Mande um abraço para a Badi. – Shaka depositou um beijo na testa da irmã. – assim que puder irei vê-la.

- E você se cuida.

Abraçou-o carinhosamente.

Shion a fitava de solaio, era uma pena ela ter que ir embora. Kiki que o olhava segurava o riso.

- Ate breve mestre! – disse em alto e bom tom para "acordá-lo."

- Juízo. – abraçou o menino de forma afetuosa, o que era raro, Shion não era de demonstrações de carinho. – cuide-se.

- Pode deixar. – o pequeno ficou surpreso.

- Volte quando quiser Kiki. – foi à vez de Atena abraçá-lo. – cuide bem do Seiya e dos outros.

- Tomarei. – disse todo orgulhoso.

- Shati, - Atena aproximou. – venha nos visitar em breve.

- Obrigada, peça ao Shaka para levá-la lá em casa, é humilde, mas vamos recebê-la de braços abertos.

- Obrigada.

- Eu posso ir também? – pediu o garoto.

- Claro. – respondeu Shaka. – levarei todo mundo.

Atena começou a dar as ultimas instruções a Kiki, com a ajuda do virginiano. Meio sem jeito Shion foi se despedir da indiana.

- Volte quando quiser. – disse. – obrigado por aquele dia.

- Não tem porque agradecer. – sorriu. – o convite para ir lá em casa é extensivo a você. É uma casa simples, mas será muito bem acolhido.

- Obrigado. Cuide-se. – no impulso beijou-lhe na testa.

Kiki que estava de frente, arregalou os olhos, pois a impressão que se dava era que o mestre tinha dado um beijo em outro lugar. O lemuriano fitou Shaka imediatamente, este, de costas para o mestre e Shati, conversava tranqüilamente com Atena.

- "Como que o Shaka não viu isso?"

Shati estava corada.

- É me-lhor eu ir. – gaguejou. – ate breve.

Despediu-se indo para perto do irmão.

- Vamos Kiki? – fitou o garoto que lhe sorria de modo lavado. – o que foi?

- Nada. É melhor irmos antes que pessoas fiquem sem sentidos.

Shaka, Atena e Shati não entenderam, mas Shion entendeu e ficou envergonhado pelo pupilo ter visto o que ele fez.

- Façam uma boa viagem. Ate mais breve. – saiu de perto deles.

Ficaram sem entender, mas não comentaram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dohko, que tinha preferido ficar em sua casa a jantar em Gêmeos, arrumava o quartinho que usava para guardar coisas sem uso, o típico quartinho de despejo. Já havia dado uma arrumação meses atrás, mas devido à poeira não tinha completado a tarefa.

De posse de uma mascara, retirava as coisas de um velho baú. Eram peças antigas e que por milagre haviam sobrevivido ao passar dos anos. Olhava cada uma com saudosismo.

- Época boa... – murmurou.

Pegou o próximo objeto, era quadrado e estava envolto num pano. O pano se desfez completamente nas mãos dele.

- Era uma vez um pano. – apenas ficou com uma caixa pequena de madeira. – eu tenho isso? – não se lembrava do objeto.

Era uma caixa estreita na largura e comprida. Tomando todo o cuidado retirou um pergaminho. Ficou surpreso ao ver...

- Mas isso é...

O papel já estava amarelado,ao centro dele estava escrito um kanji que ocupava boa parte do papel e pouco abaixo dois kanjis bem pequenos quase apagados pelo tempo.

- Que saudades... – murmurou visivelmente emocionado.

Com todo o cuidado Dohko o levou para sala pendurando-o na parede.

Dois dias se passaram desde então. Rita e Atena visitavam Jose, que aparentava melhoras com o tratamento, contudo a grega se sentia mal toda vez que conversava com o noivo, por mais que os motivos fossem nobres ela o enganava e temia que ele descobrisse. A essa altura ela já sabia a historia de Jose, depois que ele abandonara a esposa e o filho. Ele havia sido cruel, mas a vida cobrou caro dele.

Na manha seguinte, Atena e Rita tinham combinado de irem visitar Jose. A grega tinha levantado cedo, adiantado algumas coisas antes de ir para o hospital. Fechava as janelas do apartamento quando seu celular tocou.

No santuário, os dourados preparavam-se para o treino. Apesar de Atena ter dado uma semana de folga queriam voltar as atividades, ajudaria a aliviar o clima pesado que ainda restava. Shura já estava a caminho da arena, estava com o celular no bolso e resolveu ligar para a noiva.

_- "Alo."_

- Bom dia. – sorriu.

_- "Bom dia, dormiu bem?"_

- Poderia ter sido melhor se tivéssemos dormido juntos. – deu um sorriso safado.

- _"Pervertido."_ – brincou.

- O que vai fazer agora?

_- "Vou olhar algumas coisas para o casamento._ – ficou tensa por causa da mentira. – _coisa rápida."_

- Se pudesse iria com você.

- _"Não precisa._ – disse rápido. – _quero dizer, você tem treino não é?"_

- Tenho. – estranhou a voz dela no telefone. – algum problema Rita?

- _"Nenhum._ – temeu que ele desconfiasse. – _Shura eu vou desligar, vou entrar no elevador, quando eu acabar passo aí tudo bem?"_

- Sim. Vou ficar te esperando. Beijo.

_- "Outro."_

O cavaleiro desligou o aparelho, Rita andava estranha ultimamente.

- Estou imaginando coisas. – disse.

- Se for mulher quero fazer parte da imaginação. – disse uma voz divertida.

Shura voltou-se imediatamente ao ouvir o comentário. Kanon, Dohko, Miro, Aioria, Aiolos, Aldebaran e Afrodite acabam de chegar. A frase partira de Miro.

- Foi você quem disse isso?

- Foi por quê? – indagou sem entender.

- Há meses que não escuto uma frase com teor pervertido vindo de você. Finalmente o velho Miro está de volta.

- Estou tentando voltar ao normal. – sorriu.

- O que estava imaginando? – Kanon também pensou besteira. – vi que estava no telefone.

- Falava com a Rita, ela vai sair para olhar coisas para o casamento. Queria ir junto.

- Então vai. – disse Dohko. – pode deixar que me acerto com o Shion, afinal de contas Atena nos deu folga não foi?

- Posso ir mesmo?

- Vai logo.

- Obrigado. – já foi pegando o celular. – vou chegar de surpresa. – guardou o aparelho. -Fui.

Para chegar a tempo de pega-la em casa, Shura tomou um táxi. No santuário...

- Cuide de tudo Shion.

- Sim Atena.

- Quero que me faça um favor, fique de olho em Shura.

- Ele vai treinar hoje, não tem problema. Mais tarde vou ate arena olhar de perto.

- É bom mesmo, tudo que não precisamos é que ele descubra a verdade. Volto logo.

A roda da vida dava uma reviravolta, o que teria que ficar em segredo, corria um grande risco de ser revelado.

Antes de chegar ao apartamento Shura passara numa floricultura para comprar um ramalhete de flores, queria fazer uma surpresa.

O cavaleiro seguia pela rua da casa dela, quando notou a noiva sair do prédio. Gritaria por seu nome, mas queria fazer uma surpresa. Com um grande sorriso partiu atrás dela, claro sem deixar que ela percebesse.

Rita seguia a passos rápidos, a sorte dela era que morava no centro, a poucas quadras do hospital e do hotel onde Diego estava.

Shura um pouco atrás, seguia normalmente achando que ela iria para alguma loja, ficou surpreso ao vê-la entrar num hotel.

- "O que ela vai fazer ali?" – pensou parando na esquina.

Só esperou ela entrar para ir atrás. Quando entrou na recepção ainda a viu entrando no elevador.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – indagou uma voz feminina.

Ele virou o rosto deparando com a recepcionista que o fitava sorrindo.

- Pode. – respondeu rápido. - aquela moça que acabou de entrar. Por acaso se chama Rita Pakos, esposa de Miro Pakos? – falou o primeiro nome que veio a mente.

- O senhor deve está enganado.

- Não estou, - deu um sorriso safado, precisaria mentir. – Miro é meu amigo sabe e ele anda desconfiando da esposa, se é que entende... – Shura aproximou-se dela.

- Entendo. – murmurou totalmente corada pela aproximação. – ela não deixou nome, só perguntou qual era o quarto de um hospede nosso.

- Que de certo não é do marido. – Shura sorriu um pouco mais.

- Não... – murmurou. – o hospede se chama Diego.

- Interessante. – sorriu cinicamente. – meu amigo é corno. Coitado. Toma isso é para você. Foi tão gentil. – entregou-lhe as flores. – depois volto para conversamos melhor. – deu uma piscada.

- Sim... – disse toda derretida.

Foi só colocar o rosto para fora do hotel que este endurecera. Rita não tinha nenhum parente com esse nome, e ela naquele hotel era no mínimo suspeito.

- "Não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo."

Shura ficou próximo ao hotel, não sairia de lá enquanto Rita não saísse, tinha que tirar a prova. Não esperou muito, cerca de quinze minutos, para ver a noiva na companhia de um rapaz. Shura, do ângulo que estava, não conseguiu ver o rosto do jovem, mas viu os dois juntos que já era o suficiente para tirar suas conclusões.

- "Me traindo..." – cerrou o punho. – falsa...

Engolindo a raiva começou a segui-los, descobriria aquela farsa e colocaria um ponto final naquela historia.

No santuário depois de assinar alguns papeis, Shion dirigiu-se para a arena.

- Como vão os treinos?

- Normais mestre. – respondeu Aioria.

- E Shura? – estranhou não vê-lo.

- Dispensei ele. – disse Dohko. – foi se encontrar com a Rita.

- Ele o que?

- Saiu com a Rita. – Dohko o olhou sem entender. – na verdade era para ser uma surpresa, ele não avisou que ia.

- Céus... – o grande mestre deixou escapar. – pelos deuses! Um celular, eu preciso de um telefone!

- Aqui. – Miro entregou o dele. – pode ligar...

Todos ficaram apreensivos com o estado do mestre, ele discava rapidamente para Atena.

- Atende... atende...

_- "Alo."_

- Atena é o Shion. – disse de uma vez. – Shura foi atrás da Rita.

Os cavaleiros ficaram sem entender a frase, o que aquilo tinha de mal.

Do outro lado da linha a deusa tomou um susto.

_- "Estou a caminho do hospital. Ate mais."_

O ariano desligou o aparelho temeroso, a deusa não chegaria a tempo.

- Céus... – murmurou.

- Algum problema Shion? – indagou Dohko preocupado. – eu fiz mal em liberá-lo?

- Não sabe o quanto.

Rita e Diego conversavam sobre o tratamento de Jose nem imaginando que eram seguidos, depois de uma rápida caminhada entraram no hospital.

O cavaleiro parou na porta, achando tudo estranho. Não tinha sentido ela num hospital.

- "Será que ela me viu? E entrou para disfarçar?"

Nem concluiu o pensamento indo atrás deles, não importava se estava num hospital ou não tiraria a prova. Tomando cuidado os seguiu, teve dificuldade para achá-los pois não sabia qual andar eles tinham ido, tirou a prova com a ascensorista parando no quarto andar. Não foi difícil achar, pois reconheceu a voz da noiva.

Ele aproximou da porta, de forma a tentar escutar a conversa. A principio apenas identificou a voz de Rita, depois a do suposto "Diego" e uma terceira. Forçou um pouco o ouvido para tentar descobrir de quem era aquela voz. Num dado momento...

-"Essa voz..."

Shura ficou atordoado, conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

- Não é possível... – afastou-se perplexo. – é a voz do...

As coisas começavam a fazer sentido. O tal do Diego do hotel era o mesmo Diego, filho dele. Olhou ao redor, estava num hospital, isso significava...

Shura sentia uma grande decepção, não esperava aquilo, ainda mais vindo de Rita, a quem confiava cegamente. Era uma traição. Uma onda de revolta apoderou-se do cavaleiro, não esperava aquilo.

Abriu a porta lentamente...

Diego e Rita na beirada da cama conversavam sobre o tratamento, José que apenas escutava fixou o olhar na porta, os dois acompanharam a direção em que ele olhou. O rosto de Diego endureceu enquanto o de Rita empalideceu.

Shura estava parado diante deles, com a expressão fria.

- Shura... – saiu num fiapo de voz.

- Não vai encostar no meu pai. – Diego ficou na frente da cama.

O cavaleiro nem o escutou, estava com os olhos fixos na noiva, que sentia o peso do olhar.

- Shura, deixe me explicar. – aproximou.

- Não chegue perto de mim.

A voz dele saiu gélida que a fez recuar, com os olhos marejados.

- Nunca mais chegue perto de mim. – repetiu com a mesma frieza.

- Shura, por favor.

- Eu esperava traição de qualquer pessoa, menos de você. Nunca pensei que faria isso comigo. Antes tivesse me colocado chifres, mas isso...

- Shura. – deu um passo.

- Já disse para não chegar perto de mim!

- Ela não tem culpa Shura. – disse José.

- Cala a boca! – o fitou com o ódio. – ca-la a bo-ca. – disse bem devagar. O rosto dele estava vermelho e com muita raiva, fazia um enorme esforço para não bater em ninguém. – eu confie em você... – a cada vez que a fitava ficava com mais ódio. – você sabia de toda a verdade, no entanto... minha mãe morreu por causa dele! – gritou. - E você... e você... – começou a chorar de raiva. – como pode ajudá-lo depois de tudo?

- Eu posso explicar.

- Não tem o que explicar, como daquela vez você me traiu! Pensei que me amava, no entanto...

- Mas ele é...

- Não é nada. – a cortou na hora. – ele não é nada. – repetiu. – não passa de um cafajeste.

- Não fale assim do meu pai.

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! – berrou.

- Estamos num hospital. – Rita tentou apaziguar.

- Deveríamos está é num cemitério! Já passou da hora de ir.

- Shura, por favor. – a voz de Atena fez presente, do corredor ela escutou as vozes alteradas.

- Atena? – indagou chocado por vê-la. – o que faz... aqui...? - voltou à atenção para Rita. – contou a ela? – estava indignado.

A grega apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, já trazia os olhos rasos. Principalmente ao ver a expressão de decepção no rosto do noivo.

- Só queria ajudar.

- Rita fez com a melhor das intenções, Shura.

- Há quanto tempo sabia?

- Desde o dia que voltaram da Espanha. – não tinha porque mentir, seria talvez ate pior.

Jose acompanhava a discussão, sentia-se mal por colocar a grega nesta situação ainda mais por saber do gênio do filho, o qual ele herdara do avô. Tinha um coração de ouro, mas quando estava com raiva...

- Se não bastasse contar a ela, ainda o trouxe. – o cavaleiro deu um meio sorriso. – quem mais sabe? Aposto que o santuário inteiro. – disse com ironia. – desde quando ele esta aqui?

- Há três dias.

- Três dias... e a senhorita metida nisso.

- Eu só disse a Atena, pois ela poderia ajudar.

- Ajudar. – disse com desprezo. – esse traste não precisa de ajuda. Tinha que definhar naquela casa.

- Não vou deixar você insultar meu pai. – Diego já ia partir para cima dele, mas Rita o segurou. – estamos num hospital.

- Vocês se merecem. – sentia repulsa. – não passam de dois traidores.

- Não é jeito de falar com sua noiva Shura. – disse Atena, com medo que o cavaleiro tomasse uma reação mais agressiva.

- Que noiva? – fitou a deusa. – eu não tenho noiva, quem está na minha frente não passa de uma estranha.

Rita não conteve as lagrimas.

- Shura...

- Com uma pessoa assim quem precisa de inimigos. Vocês me enjoam. – tirou a aliança. – acabou. Se tiver um mínimo de vergonha, não me procure mais.

Colocou a aliança sobre uma cadeira e saiu.

A grega chorava baixinho, não esperava que aquilo acontecesse.

- Fique calma Rita. – Atena a amparou. – ele está de cabeça quente.

- Não está... eu sei quando ele está chateado. Ele me odeia Saori ele nunca mais vai me perdoar.

- Calma... Diego traz uma água com açúcar, por favor.

- Claro. – o espanhol estava com pena da amiga.

Atena conduziu-a ate um sofá.

- Tudo vai se resolver.

- Não vai... – chorava. – ele terminou comigo, nunca mais vai me perdoar.

Jose a fitava com pena, ela era apenas mais uma vitima daquela historia. Se as coisas estavam daquele jeito era por conseqüência de seus atos.

- Já estraguei muito a vida dele. – disse. – é melhor eu voltar para a Espanha.

- De jeito nenhum. – Atena aproximou-se dele. – esta no meio do tratamento.

- As coisas terminaram assim por minha causa. Se não bastasse abandoná-lo anos atrás ainda o faço brigar com a noiva. Não quero piorar ainda mais as coisas.

- Voltando não vai fazer as coisas melhorarem. Fique, recupere a sua saúde e tente consertar a situação.

O espanhol ficou calado. Depois de um pouco mais calma, Atena levou Rita embora. A deusa queria ficar ao lado dela, mas a grega queria ficar sozinha.

Entrou para o quarto fechando a porta, deitada chorou.

Shura saiu descontrolado do quarto, estava cego de raiva e magoa. Na porta do hospital deu um soco num telefone publico, um pedestre quase apanhou por reclamar do objeto quebrado.

Seguiu desorientado. Jamais esperou que Rita fizesse isso, ela sabia de toda a historia, sabia o quanto odiava o pai e fizera aquilo? Alem de trazê-lo mentira esse tempo todo. Três dias que ele estava na Grécia, e ela mentia na frente dele!

Chegou ao santuário bufando.

Shion não tirava o olhar da entrada do santuário, quando viu o capricorniano apontar rezou para que nada pudesse ter acontecido, mas ao sentir o cosmo dele...

- Descobriu...

O treino tinha acabado e os dourados voltavam para suas casas. Os onze pararam ao ver o capricorniano aproximar.

- Olha lá quem em vem. – disse MM. – e pela cara todo nervosinho.

- Não provoca Mask. – disse Aiolos, apreensivo pelo estado do amigo, já o vira assim.

- Perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada. – sorriu – e aí Shura.

Shion fitou o canceriano na hora.

- Fique quieto. – ordenou.

- Não fiz nada. – disse jocoso. – só ia dizer que o encontro não foi muito bom.

Shura que passava direto parou imediatamente. Sua expressão era fria.

- Fique na sua caranguejo.

- Só porque brigou com a Rita fica assim?

- Mandei ficar calado. – continuou a andar.

Afrodite que o fitava e, bom observador, notou a ausência da aliança.

- "Foi feia a briga."

- Vai me dizer que ela tem outro.

- Deixe de ser inconveniente Giovanni. – ralhou Saga, vendo que Shura poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- E se for verdade. – sorriu.

MM não viu Shura avançar sobre ele, o canceriano apenas sentiu o impacto de ir ao chão. Shion o tinha derrubado.

Shura não disse nada, voltando a andar. A certa distancia...

- Que maneira de se esquivar. – brincou Deba.

- Eu não me esquivei, Shion me derrubou. – levantou limpando a roupa.

- Deveria tê-lo deixado de pé. – o mestre trazia a expressão séria. – mais uma piada e vai para o cabo Shounion.

- Desculpa. Se era assim não precisava ter me salvado.

- Precisava, ou ia ficar mutilado.

- Como assim? – Afrodite e muitos outros não entenderam.

Shion nem precisou falar, houve um forte estrondo, o rochedo atrás deles desmoronou, transformando as pedras em pó.

- Shura é muito rápido. – disse Aiolos. – agradeça ao mestre Mask.

O sagitariano tomou o rumo das doze casas.

MM engoliu seco, se não fosse o mestre estaria partido ao meio.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shura subia as escadas transtornado, não esperava aquilo de Rita.

Passou por Áries alcançando Touro, na porta, Clarice varria.

- Oi Shura. – cumprimentou sorridente.

- Oi. – disse seco passando direto.

- Estava com a Rita?

- Não me fale nela! – gritou virando-se.

- Desculpe... – murmurou assustada.

Ele seguiria direto, mas...

- Ela te falou sobre mim?

- Falou o que? – estranhou.

- Diga a verdade Clarice. É claro que ela te contou. Sobre o que aconteceu na Espanha.

A brasileira recuou ficando em silencio.

- Falou... – deu um sorriso irônico. – contou para todo mundo.

- Shura...

- Sobre a vinda daquela crápula, deve saber também não é?

- Sim... – não adiantava mentir. – ela só quis ajudar.

- Imagine se quisesse atrapalhar. – ironizou. – guardasse para ela sua "boa vontade."

- Rita não fez por mal.

- Traidora. E você também.

- Ela só queria que você e seu pai se entendessem.

- Eu não tenho pai! – o cosmo explodiu, provocando rachaduras no chão, por sorte Clarice não se feriu.

Shura deu as costas voltando a subir. Clarice o observava sumir no horizonte, do jeito que ele estava, tinha descoberto, ou ate mesmo visto Rita e o pai juntos.

- Coitada...

- Vejo que ele não poupou nem você.

Era Aiolos olhando o chão todo rachado.

- Ele está muito nervoso. – disse Clarice.

- Posso imaginar o quanto. – parou ao lado dela. – foi com toda essa fúria que ele me atacou há quinze anos. Será que poderia me contar, o que aconteceu? Contar tudo?

- Aiolos...

- Por favor.

Não tendo opção, narrou tudo que sabia ao cavaleiro. Aiolos ouvia atentamente.

- E foi isso.

- Shura está se sentido traído pela Rita.

- Mas ela não tem culpa.

- Não na cabeça dele. Obrigado por me contar.

- Vai atrás dele?

- Alguém tem que pará-lo. – sorriu. – se alguém subir, diga para não entrar em Capricórnio, por favor.

- Sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena chegara as pressas ao santuário, encontrando todos a porta da primeira casa.

- E o Shura?

Shion mostrou o local destruído.

- Zeus... eu tentei chegar a tempo...

-O que aconteceu?

- Ele deve ter seguido Rita e a pegou com Jose e Diego.

Os cavaleiros que ouviam não entendiam nada.

- Senhorita Saori o que está havendo? – indagou Afrodite.

- O mesmo problema que você teve com sua avó. – Atena contou tudo. – e ele acabou pegando Rita com eles no hospital.

- E eu o liberei... – Dohko se sentia culpado. – se soubesse...

- Não se culpe Dohko. – disse Atena. – mentiras só podem acabar a si mesmo. Vamos torcer para que as coisas terminem bem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A cada casa que subia Shura deixava um rastro de destruição, ou era o chão, ou pilastras, nada sobrava. A raiva ainda era muita e precisava extravasar. Entrou em casa quebrando tudo que encontrava pela frente. Ao ver uma foto dele com Rita arremessou o porta retrato longe.

- Traidora! Traidora! – pegou um enfeite atirando-o contra a parede. – traidora... – as primeiras lagrimas desceram. – traidora...

Por todas as casas que passava Aiolos via o rastro de destruição.

- "Ele deve está como aquela vez" – pensou entrando em Capricórnio.

Aiolos encontrou a casa toda destruída, passou pela sala indo para os cômodos mais íntimos. Conhecendo-o do jeito que conhecia já sabia onde ele estava. Abriu a ultima porta da esquerda, tudo estava escuro.

- Não sou como Shaka que anda com os olhos fechados. – disse acedendo a luz.

Não houve resposta. O cavaleiro não se importou indo para perto da estatua que Shura tinha em sua casa. Aproximou parando ao lado dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – a voz saiu fria.

- Cobrar o estrago que fez na minha casa. – o fitou.

Shura estava sentado encostado na estatua, trazia o rosto baixo.

- Sai daqui Aiolos.

- Esperava que me contasse o que aconteceu. – reparou que ele estava sem a aliança.

- Aposto que já perguntou para alguém. – disse seco.

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que já passou, mas já parou para pensar nos motivos da Rita?

- Motivos... – desdenhou. – o que ela fez não tem perdão.

- Sua raiva é pelo o que ela fez ou por voltar a ver seu pai?

- Não se meta na minha vida! Não sabe o que passei, não sabe o quanto minha sofreu por aquele traste! Ela morreu por causa dele. Quero mais que ele morra!

Aiolos ficou calado.

- Ele não teve nem um pouco de consideração ao nos deixar, agora vem, fingindo-se de sofredor, é um canalha isso sim! Pensei que ela fosse diferente, mas é igualzinha, não hesitou em me trair.

- Ela fez porque achava que estava fazendo o melhor.

- O melhor... – riu. – sei...

- Você sempre confiou muito nas pessoas não é? – o fitou pela primeira vez. – confiava no seu pai e ele o deixou, confiava em mim e eu trair o santuário, confiava na Rita e ela te "traiu"

- Não tem comparação! Você foi uma vitima.

- Mas se sentiu traído, não foi?

Foi à vez de Shura calar-se. Realmente sentira aquilo, quando soube da suposta traição de Aiolos, sentiu-se enganado pelo melhor amigo. No final das contas era sempre traído.

Os olhos marejaram. Aiolos o olhou com pena.

- Não sinta vergonha em demonstrar sua frustração. Pode chorar.

As lagrimas logo vieram.

- Por que ela... fez... isso comigo... por que...

- Tudo tem um bom motivo. – brincou com os cabelos dele, como se ele fosse uma criança. – só precisa escutá-la.

- Nunca! Nunca mais quero falar com ela. O que ela fez não tem perdão! Agora sai daqui. Quero ficar sozinho!

- Está bem. – levantou. – se precisar estou em Sagitário.

Shura encolheu. Nunca iria perdoá-la, nunca.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois da cena deplorável, tiveram que dá sedativos para que Jose se acalmasse.

Diego sentado numa cadeira velava pelo sono do pai. Estava revoltado pela atitude de Shura, não bastasse bater em seu pai na Espanha e as palavras duras ditas hoje, ainda brigara com a Rita. Ela era totalmente inocente e só ajudara porque era uma pessoa boa.

- Isso não vai ficar assim.

Levantou saindo sem dizer aonde ia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rita, em seu apartamento, limpava as lagrimas. Tinha ligado para Shura, mas ele não atendera ao celular.

- Ele precisa me ouvir.

Passou a mão na bolsa saindo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena estava trancada em seu escritório. Se não bastasse a morte de Mu, ainda tinha Shura.

- Depois resolvo isso. – levantou, saindo.

A passos rápidos foi para o salão do trono. Shion acabava de entrar.

- Shion, reúna os cavaleiros aqui. Tenho um comunicado a fazer. Chame também Marin, preciso conversar com ela.

- Sim senhorita.

Não demorou muito para os doze cavaleiros mais o mestre estarem presentes a presença de Atena. Shura, não iria, mas Aiolos o forçou a ir dizendo que seria uma afronta a Atena se não comparecesse.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego estava parado a entrada do santuário, quando lhe deram o endereço no hospital, havia ido para a sede da fundação Graad. Lá conseguira aquele endereço e agora estava naquele local estranho.

- Posso ajudar?

O espanhol virou para onde ouvira a voz, deparando com uma garota ruiva.

- Eu procuro à senhorita Kido.

Marin o fitou, ele parecia perdido e não saber onde estava exatamente. Alem do mais ele lhe lembrava alguém.

- Me chamo Diego Martinez e preciso conversar com ela.

A amazona o olhou surpresa, só poderia ser o irmão de Shura.

- Pode me levar ate ela? – indagou diante do silencio.

- Posso. – respondeu sem saber se era prudente. Um encontro com Shura poderia ser terrível, mas se ele estava ali poderia ser importante. – venha comigo.

- Marin!

Os dois viraram para trás.

- Rita?

- Diego?

- Oi Rita como vai?- cumprimentou a amazona.

- O que faz aqui? – Rita indagou a Diego.

- Preciso conversar com a senhorita Saori. – disse, obviamente era meia verdade, pois queria o endereço de Shura. – e você?

- O mesmo. – também mentiu por motivos óbvios.

- Então vamos. – Marin tomou a frente.

- Marin, a décima casa já sabe de tudo. – disse a grega prevenindo à amiga.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu calmamente para que Diego não percebesse sua surpresa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Obrigado por estarem aqui. – disse Atena sentando no trono. – será uma conversa breve, três comunicados.

- E o que seria? – adiantou Saga.

- A primeira casa ficará fechada por tempo indeterminado. É bem provável que Kiki será o sucessor de Mu, mas por enquanto, vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

- E se houver uma guerra? – indagou Kanon recebendo olhares tortos. – isso é uma possibilidade.

- Eu sei Kanon. – respondeu a deusa. – se isso acontece, Aldebaran...

- Eu defenderei a primeira casa. – disse Shion interrompendo. – se a armadura me aceitar defenderei a casa de Áries.

- Se assim o deseja Shion, eu agradeço. – sorriu.

- Será uma honra Atena.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Marin e Rita seguiam na frente, por questões de segurança a amazona optou por passar fora das doze casas, mesmo assim Diego ainda pode ver as construções que se erguiam ate o alto da montanha. Estava maravilhado com a grandiosidade do lugar. Em seu intimo sentia uma áurea mágica, quase divina, mas o que o mais deixava intrigado era a sensação de sentir uma energia vinda daquelas edificações. Sentia uma energia quente.

- "Que espécie de lugar deve ser esse?"

_Continua..._

_**Pessoas, obrigada pelas reviews. Com esse capitulo, a fic entra numa nova etapa. Aguarde surpresas.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Shura Martinez

**Sophie Clarkson** – Pode deixar que vou continuar.

**Nikke** – O Shura tem que perdoar a Rita, afinal ela não fez por mal, as meninas ainda vão demorar um pouco, a fic ainda precisa dá algumas reviravoltas.

**Suellen **– A Clarice ainda não está doida, ainda. Shura é uma bomba ambulante, mas no fundo ele está sofrendo, mas tudo vai se resolver.

**Rodrigo **– O Shaka ainda terá muitas oportunidades para ver o Shion "atacar" a irmã dele e pode apostar, a coisa não vai prestar.

**Mabel** – Shion ficou tão preocupado que esqueceu ate do cosmo. Kamus vai sofrer e muito ( a autora é má), Diego e Saori... hum... quem sabe.

**Pure Petit Cat** – Pois é, a alma do Mu está por aí, Clarice e sua outra face e quanto as meninas como disse a Nikke ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas quando elas aparecerem será em definitivo.

**Tenshi** – Shura está desequilibrado e é capaz de bater em qualquer um, mas logo ele vai voltar ao normal.

**Capitulo 8**

**Shura Martinez**

Atena deu os últimos comunicado dispensando-os. Nada que fosse relevante. Eles ainda permaneciam no templo conversando. Apenas Shura manifestara o desejo de ir embora, mas Atena queria conversar com ele. Seus companheiros o olhavam compadecidos o que deixava-o ainda com mais raiva pois era claro que eles sabiam da vida dele. Interrompendo o assunto a porta dourada se abriu.

- Desculpe a interrupção. – disse Marin fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- De maneira alguma. Esperava-te. – disse a deusa.

- Atena... – Marin fitou Shura num canto. – temos... – não sabia se era prudente anunciar a chegada de Rita.

Rita não esperou, achando que apenas estava Saori entrou logo após a amazona. O rosto de Shura transfigurou ao vê-la.

- O que faz aqui? – bradou. – já não mandei sumir da minha vida?

A grega encolheu.

- Modere as palavras Shura. – disse Aldebaran.

- E você cala a boca! – e fitando a ex noiva. – vai embora daqui. Ou vai escutar o que não quer.

- Quem vai escutar aqui é você.

Todos ficaram surpresos, ao verem um jovem passar a frente de Rita. Ela, Atena e Marin ficaram pálidas, enquanto o rosto de Shura encheu-se de cólera.

- Como ousou trazê-lo aqui?

- Por que não se cala? – disse o outro espanhol. – já chega de ofender a Rita.

- Ora... – o rosto ficou irônico. – que coisa elegante defendendo-a. Nada mais justo que iguais se defendendo.

- Shura já chega. – pediu a deusa.

- Ainda os defende? – ficou indignado. – a traidora e o bastardo? Saiam daqui! Ou sou obrigado a escorraçá-los!

Rita engolia o pranto, nunca escutara tantas coisas ainda mais vindo de Shura. Afrodite sensibilizado aproximou da grega apoiando-a.

- O bastardo aqui é você! – Diego não deixaria por menos. – cuidado com o que fala.

- Querendo me dá lição de moral moleque? Logo você, filho de uma traição? Filho daquele traste. Tem mais que ficar calado.

- Não fale assim do meu pai!

- Senhores, por favor. – Dohko entrou na frente temendo um confronto.

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! – era como se Dohko nem existisse. – aquilo não passa de um traste, canalha! Sórdido! Não passa de um filho da $%%$!

- Cala a boca!

- Tenta. – desafiou. – é um covarde como aquele homem.

- Já chega Shura. – pediu de maneira mais enérgica Atena.

- Vai engolir tudo que falou.

Diego partiu para cima de Shura e claro que não adiantou, pois o cavaleiro facilmente o segurou.

- É um traste igual a ele. – o empurrou.

- Se sou covarde, você não fica atrás. Bate numa pessoa indefesa e desconta sua frustração em mulher.

Shura levou um susto com as palavras. Os outros acompanhavam em silencio.

- Frustrado isso sim! Não deve ter tido o carinho de um pai, por isso é assim!

- Diego, por favor. – pediu Rita temendo as palavras dele.

- Covarde! Estou avisando se chegar perto do meu pai de novo, eu quebro a sua cara!

O capricórnio recuou surpreso, como aquele fedelho defendia tão intensamente aquele homem.

- Você tem que defender mesmo, filho bastardo, alem de cretino é mentiroso, tanto que nem contou a verdade para você. Cuidado para ele não te abandonar e te deixar na sarjeta, se eu fosse você caia fora enquanto é tempo.

- Shura, não fale assim! – Rita não agüentava aquela cena.

- E você cala a boca! Tão sórdida quanto ele.

Os cavaleiros perplexos mal se moviam, nunca viram Shura naquele estado.

- Não grite com a Rita.

- Tomou as dores. – zombou. – sorte da sua mãe. – o fitou com um sorriso cínico. – ou morreu antes ou se deu conta do "marido" que arrumou. Sorte dela.

A cena que se seguiu deixou a todos pasmos. Shura estava no chão, com um corte na boca. Apenas para Rita a cena não foi entendida. Diego cerrando o punho partiu para cima de Shura dando-lhe um soco. Atena percebeu na hora o que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Mais uma palavra e não respondo por mim. - o garoto bufava.

- Moleque cretino.

O cosmo de Shura aumentou bruscamente partindo para cima de Diego. No chão, trocavam socos.

- Já chega Shura. – foi preciso Aldebaran segurar o dourado tamanho a força que ele usava.

Aioria segurou Diego.

- Me solta Aldebaran! – Shura tentava se soltar. – eu vou acabar com ele!

- Você está louco.

- Eu que vou quebrar a sua cara! – Diego dava trabalho para Aioria.

- Vocês dois parem. – pedia Atena, com medo que algo pior acontecesse.

- Não o defenda Atena! Esse cretino.

Aldebaran se esforçava para segura-lo.

- Shura, por favor. – Rita aproximou.

- Você sai daqui! – a fitou com raiva. – não se meta mais na minha vida!

Rita recuou.

- Me solta Aldebaran! Eu vou acabar com esse cretino!

- Por que tanta raiva? Eu não sei o que houve no seu passado, mas porque descontar a raiva no meu pai?

- MEU PAI! – berrou. O que surpreendeu a todos, era a primeira vez que Shura referia-se a Jose como pai.

- Do que está falando? Que loucura é essa? Vocês nem se conhecem.

- O cretino realmente não te contou nada não é? – sorriu cinicamente. – ficou calado, não é Diego Martinez. – disse com escárnio. – ainda te deu o nome do vovô.

- Como sabe que meu avô se chamava Diego? – o fitou surpreso.

- Como sei? – sorriu. – simples! Aquele cretino é meu pai.

- O que? – o fitou confuso. – o que disse?

- O que ouviu! Já que ele não teve coragem de contar, conto eu. E melhor, com riqueza de detalhes.

- Shura, por favor. – Atena entrou no meio. – é melhor que ele saiba pelo pai.

- Está querendo que eu esconda a baixeza que é o pai dele?

- Fale Shura. – disse o mesmo. – fale!

- O seu santo papai, não teve escrúpulos em abandonar esposa e filho.

- Ele não faria isso.

- FEZ! – berrou. – ele não é um santo e sim um demônio. Tinha cinco ou seis anos, e acordei ao ouvir a voz dele e da minha mãe. Quando cheguei à sala, a vi caída perto da mesa. Perguntei onde ela tinha machucado e ela me disse que tinha caído e que era para voltar a dormir. – a voz saia fria. – mais tarde soube que aquele cretino tinha batido nela. – o sangue ferveu. – aquele cretino bateu na minha mãe.

No recinto todos estavam em silencio. Diego já não debatia mais, o que fez Aioria afrouxar a força, mas não o soltou com medo de um novo ataque de fúria.

- Fingi voltar para o quarto, mas fiquei atrás da porta, escutando a conversa. Aquele verme, disse que ia embora, que não agüentava a vida de pobreza que levávamos, que tinha arrumado outra mulher, mais elegante e cheirosa. – o tom era de ironia. – disse que minha mãe só andava em trapos e tinha as mãos grossas. – o punho cerrou. – grossas porque era ela que sustentava a casa, aquele imprestável só ficava pelos bares. –a raiva aumentou. – minha mãe trabalhava ate tarde para aquele sacana ficar na rua.

Diego estava perplexo, aquilo não era verdade, seu pai jamais faria aquilo. Ele era honrado e...

- Ele não faria isso.

- Fez. Fez sim. Juntou as malas e fugiu com a primeira prostituta que viu na frente.

O espanhol já ia retalhar, pois a suposta mulher que fugira com Jose poderia ser a mãe dele, mas calou-se.

- A nossa situação que já era ruim ficou péssima. Por culpa daquele traste minha mãe ficou doente e perdeu o emprego. Quantas vezes a peguei chorando no quarto. – os olhos de Shura marejaram. – chorava por nossa situação e por aquele idiota, porque ela ainda gostava dele. E quando ela morreu... – o corpo vibrava de ódio. – jurei que se o encontrasse algum dia o faria pagar por tudo, por cada lagrima que minha mãe derramou.

Rita o fitava penalizada, sabia o quanto ele sofria com aquele historia, sentiu-se culpada por terem ido a Compostela. Se tivessem ficado em Athenas todo aquele ódio, todo aquele rancor permaneceria adormecido.

Kamus num canto pensava em si, certamente os irmãos deveriam odia-lo como Shura odiava o pai.

Diego permaneceu em silencio, aquilo não era possível, seu pai jamais faria aquilo. Ele sempre fora bondoso e quando a mãe dele... não completou o pensamento.

- Se quiser ainda permanecer com aquele traste volte para a Espanha, não me responsabilizo com ele aqui. – a voz saiu fria e ameaçadora.

- O que está dizendo Shura? – Aiolos aproximou do amigo. – você não faria...

- Faria.

Todos fitaram-no.

- Faria sem remorso.

Deu as costas saindo do recinto. Os olhares dirigiram-se para Diego, que não estava mais preso por Aioria. Trazia o rosto baixo e a expressão decepcionada. Aquele historia era mentira, o pai não faria aquilo, não faria como... sem dizer nada, saiu. Rita não sabia quem seguiria. Atena soltou um longo suspiro.

- Rita.

- Sim.

- É melhor ir para casa. Depois você conversa com o Shura.

A grega concordou, depois daquela cena dificilmente ele a escutaria.

- Está bem.

- Vou com você ate lá embaixo. – disse Afrodite.

- Obrigada.

Mesmo com a saída dos três o silencio continuou. Estavam surpresos pela historia de Shura e de como as coisas estavam sendo conduzidas.

- Não é melhor ir atrás dele? – indagou MM.

- Não. – respondeu Aiolos fitando a porta por onde ele tinha saído. – ele precisa ficar sozinho.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Isolou-se atrás do templo, sentando no chão. Trazia a expressão carregada. O corte no canto direito da boca ardia.

- Ate que aquele moleque tem força. – desdenhou.

Se Aldebaran não tivesse segurado-o com certeza tinha machucado muito o garoto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego descia pelo mesmo caminho que passara, só que desta vez não reparava na beleza do lugar, a única coisa que pensava era no que Shura havia dito. Só poderia ser mentira, seu pai não seria canalha a ponto de fazer aquilo.

- "Ele não faria isso, não do mesmo modo que aquela cretina."

Ele parou na hora, havia xingado a mãe do mesmo jeito que Shura xingara o pai.

- "Não... isso tudo é mentira, não passa de invenção."

Desceu o restante do caminho correndo, voltaria para o hospital e tudo aquilo não passaria de um simples mal entendido.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A grega percorreu o trajeto todo em silencio.

- Não se preocupe Rita. – Afrodite tocou nos ombros dela.

- Eu sou a culpada de tudo Dite. Se não tivesse insistido para ir em Compostela, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu causei tudo isso.

- Você não foi a causadora e sim o instrumento para essa situação se resolver.

- Resolver como?

- Não resolvi com a minha avó?

- Só que Shura odeia o pai.

- Odeia não. – sorriu. – amor e ódio são dois sentimentos que caminham juntos e é fácil um transformar-se no outro. Quanto maior o ódio, maior era o amor que a pessoa sentia e vice versa. Apesar de todos os defeitos Shura deveria amar muito o pai e deve ter sido difícil quando ele foi embora. Ficou muito decepcionado. No fundo Shura ainda gosta dele, ele só precisa superar a magoa e o rancor. Dê tempo ao tempo, vai ver como as coisas se ajeitam.

- Assim espero. – sentiu-se mais confortada. – vou para casa.

- Faça isso.

- Tenho um monte de coisas da faculdade para fazer. – deu um meio sorriso. - Sorte a minha que estou de férias do meu emprego, com tudo isso acontecendo ficaria difícil.

- Aproveite seu animo e arraste a Clarice. Ela também precisa de uma distração. A morte de Mu a abalou muito.

- Obrigada Afrodite.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

De volta ao hospital...

- Diego? – a enfermeira que cuidava de seu pai aproximou. – onde esteve?

- Fui resolver algumas coisas.

- Mas seu rosto... – referia-se ao olho roxo.

- Isso que dá tentar ajudar os outros. – sorriu tentando disfarçar. - Uma briga na rua.

- Essa juventude de hoje...

- E meu pai?

- Perguntou por você.

- Está dormindo?

- Creio que não.

- Vou ver como ele está.

O espanhol entrou calmamente no quarto, não quis fazer barulho, pois talvez seu pai estivesse dormindo.

- Diego? – a voz saiu baixa.

- Oi pai. – aproximou.

- Onde foi? Onde machucou?

- Não foi nada. – desconversou. – como está?

- Na mesma. – não ficou muito convencido.

O garoto não fitou o pai diretamente indo se sentar num banco.

- Diego o que foi?

- Nada.

- Como nada?

- O senhor jamais mentiria para mim não é?

- Não... – ficou incomodado. – Onde esteve?

- Por aí... pai... – hesitou por alguns segundos. - O senhor tem raiva da mamãe?

- Ela me magoou, mas não guardo rancor.

- Por quê?

- Por que sim. – respondeu, mas na verdade não tinha qualquer raiva dela, afinal ele já fez o mesmo. Ficou intrigado com as perguntas.

- O senhor me disse que morava em Compostela antes de morar com a mamãe, vivia sozinho?

José surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

- "Será que..." Onde você esteve Diego?

- Não interessa! – respondeu ríspido. - Só responda a droga da pergunta.

- Você foi atrás de Shura não foi? E pelo visto brigaram.

- Ainda não respondeu a pergunta.

José soltou um longo suspiro, tinha a plena certeza que Diego já sabia a verdade. Por isso as perguntas, por isso a expressão séria.

- Já está na hora de saber a verdade, se bem que você já deve saber.

- Quero escutar a sua versão. – disse sério. – toda a verdade.

- Está certo. Antes de ir para Madri morava em Compostela. Era casado e tinha um filho, Shura.

- Como? Então era verdade? – exaltou.

- Deixe me continuar. –a voz saiu áspera.

Diego voltou a sentar.

- Continue.

- Confesso que nunca fui de trabalhar, como meus pais foram. Era irresponsável e sempre metia em brigas. Era um rebelde. – deu um sorriso. – ate que conheci Constanza. Que oposto de mim era trabalhadeira e tinha grande caráter. Me apaixonei por ela e então eu mudei. Comecei a trabalhar e quando nos casamos tínhamos uma vida modesta. Mas... – deu um suspiro desanimado. – a minha mudança não durou muito e logo voltei ao que era. Nesse meio tempo Shura nasceu. – sorriu. – ele era muito parecido com seu avô, assim como você. – fitava um ponto vago. - as coisas melhoram um pouco para em seguida voltar a ser aquela vida medíocre. Com o passar dos anos, não tomei jeito. Constanza trabalhava para sustentar a casa enquanto eu ficava pelos bares.

- Você a traia?

José o fitou, não esperava aquela pergunta. O espanhol voltou à atenção para o "nada".

- Não. Era um vagabundo, mas nunca a traí ate o dia que conheci sua mãe. – voltou a fita-lo. – você tem os olhos dela. Sua mãe era linda e encantadora. A conheci num desses bares da vida. Ela era garçonete. Só garçonete. – frisou. – acabei me apaixonando e como tínhamos as mesmas aspirações planejamos fugir para a Madri.

- E como foi que deixou Constanza?

- Cheguei tarde da noite, juntaria algumas roupas e sairia sem explicações, mas ela estava acordada. Começamos a discutir e numa determinada hora... – hesitou, o remorso de ter feito aquilo remoia dentro dele. – bati nela.

- Como teve coragem? – levantou.

- Ainda não sei. – a voz saiu melancólica. – me arrependo muito disso.

- E Shura?

- Acordou com as vozes, eu já estava farto daquela vida e não hesitei em dizer na frente dele que ia embora e que ele era um estorvo.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo para Diego, o ódio que Shura devotava, as palavras de insulto, tudo tinha sua justificativa.

- Saí de casa, Catalina e eu fomos para Madri e algum tempo depois você nasceu, o resto já sabe.

- Agora entendo todo o ódio... como pode fazer isso? Como dizia que me amava e disse a Shura que ele era um estorvo? Como teve coragem de agredir Constanza? – estava revoltado. – é por isso que quando ela foi embora aceitou tudo resignado? No fim você fez o mesmo!

- Comecei a sofrer com meus atos naquele dia.

- Por que mentiu? Por que não me contou? – andava de um lado para o outro atordoado. – quando Shura foi na nossa casa... céus... foi por isso que ele reagiu daquele jeito.

- Espero que me perdoe.

Diego o olhou. Deveria ter raiva dele, imaginava que o pai era honrado, no entanto não passava de um cretino, mas não conseguia ter raiva dele.

- Não sou eu que tenho que te perdoar e sim Shura e Constanza.

- Peço perdão a ela todos os dias, desde a sua morte. Me arrependo muito do que fiz.

- É por isso que não tem raiva dela. – referia-se a mãe.

- Sim. Aceitei como um castigo. Não queria ter mentindo para você, mas se soubesse a verdade, você me odiaria. Tinha medo disso. Já não bastava o ódio de Shura ainda ter o seu.

- E quem disse que não tem? – indagou frio.

José abaixou o rosto.

- Vou dá uma volta.

José não tentou impedi-lo, tinha que agüentar as conseqüências de seus atos.

- Me perdoem... – murmurou. - ... os três.

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama, sentia um aperto no coração.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego andava sem rumo, estava confuso, ainda por perceber que sua historia era idêntica a de Shura. Agora entendia seus sentimentos e não culpava-o. Ele faria exatamente igual se encontrasse com sua mãe.

- "No fundo, nós..."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rita, em casa, adiantava as coisas da faculdade, estava tão concentrada que se assustou com o telefone.

- Alo... é ela.

O rosto outra surpreso mudara drasticamente, ficando pálido.

- Já estou indo.

Desligou o aparelho apavorada discando outros números.

No santuário, Atena estava em seu escritório, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alo.

- _"Saori, é Rita."_

- Oi Rita. Como...

- "_Preciso falar com Shura, se eu ligar ele não vai me atender."_

- O que houve? – a julgar pelo tom de voz dela percebeu que algo grave havia acontecido.

- _"José... o estado dele piorou muito."_

- Vou encontrá-lo, estamos indo para o hospital.

Nem desligou o aparelho direito indo para a sala do trono. Lá acendeu seu cosmo, pedindo a presença do cavaleiro.

- Atena. – Shion que sentira o cosmo da deusa foi ate ela. – o que houve?

- Onde está o Shura?

- Faz algumas horas que não o vejo.

- Localize-o imediatamente. Chame os outros para procurá-lo. Assim que o encontrar o leve para o hospital. Nem que seja a força. Me encontre lá.

- O que aconteceu?

- O pai dele piorou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No hospital era uma correria só, tiveram que levar José para o CTI devido a parada cardíaca que ele sofrera.

Diego que só voltou uma hora depois, quando soube sentiu-se culpado, pois não estava ao lado do pai quando ele mais precisou. No quarto aguardava noticias.

Rita foi a primeira a chegar.

- Diego.

- Meu pai vai morrer Rita. – a abraçou chorando. – eu não estava aqui... eu briguei com ele... foi minha culpa.

- Calma. – afagava os cabelos dele. – seu pai vai melhorar.

- Era tudo mentira Rita, Shura tinha razão, meu pai fez... como ele pode?

- O que importa é que ele se arrependeu não é? – tentou sorrir. – você tem raiva dele?

- Por incrível que pareça não. Meu pai vem sofrendo todos esses anos desde que minha mãe nos deixou, que já está pagando pelo mal que fez. Cadê o Shura?

- Está vindo com Saori.

- Ele vai vir?

- Não sei...

- Não o encontrei. – a voz da deusa fez presente.

- Saori.

- Já conversei com os médicos, o estado do seu pai é estável, mas não menos grave.

- Ele vai morrer.

- Tenha fé.

- E Shura? – indagou a grega.

- Estamos procurando por ele. Ele sumiu desde aquela hora.

Os dois não disseram nada.

Durante o restante do dia, o estado de José continuou estável e ao fim da tarde, tornou-se bom o bastante para voltar ao quarto.

- Desculpe as preocupações. – disse o homem a Atena e Rita.

- Precaução nenhuma senhor José. – Atena ajeitou o travesseiro.

- Fico pensando se sou merecedor desses cuidados. – abaixou o rosto. – depois de tudo que fiz... e o Shura?

As duas trocaram olhares.

- Entendo. E Diego?

- Mandei-o para o hotel descansar um pouco. – disse Rita. – o dia foi tumultuado para ele.

- Muito obrigado por cuidar dos meus filhos. Você é um anjo.

- Senhor José precisa descansar. – Atena pegava sua bolsa. – Diego logo vai voltar, mais tarde voltaremos.

- Obrigado por tudo senhorita Saori.

- Cuide-se. – disse Rita.

- Rita. – chamou a deusa. – será que pode me esperar um pouquinho lá fora?

- Claro.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Atena voltou a atenção para o espanhol.

- Senhor José, precisa saber o que aconteceu com Shura nesses últimos anos.

- Sou todo a ouvidos. – disse, tinha essa curiosidade, só não tivera oportunidade para descobrir. Sem omitir nada Atena contou tudo, desde o treinamento dele para ser o futuro cavaleiro ate os acontecimentos na batalha de Hades. José ouvia tudo em silencio e ao contrario do que a deusa pensava aceitou tudo.

- É fantástico. – sorriu. – mas o melhor é saber que ele se transformou num homem justo.

Atena também sorriu, era tão fácil quando as pessoas aceitavam sobre ela e seus cavaleiros, intimamente torcia para que os dois fizessem as pazes. E como ela havia dito Diego não demorou a voltar. José o fitava apreensivo.

- Está bom assim? – ajeitou o travesseiro.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- É melhor o senhor ir dormir, precisa descansar. – deu a volta, sentando num pequeno sofá.

- Vai dormir aí?

- Sim.

- Diego... – não sabia o que dizer, nem tinha coragem de fita-lo. – me perdoe por ter mentido.

- Já passou pai. Recupere-se para voltarmos para nossa Compostela.

Jose o fitou.

- Deixe que Shura viva a vida dele e nós a nossa. – sorriu.

Os olhos marcados pelas linhas de expressões pelo tempo e sofrimento marejaram. Diego levantou de onde estava e abraçou o pai carinhosamente.

- Já sofremos o bastante não acha?

- Sim... – as lagrimas rolaram. – sim meu filho.

A noite seguiu tranqüila, pelo menos em parte, já que o paradeiro de Shura era desconhecido. Atena mandara alguns cavaleiros para procurá-lo mas a busca foi em vão.

No dia seguinte, a pedido de Rita e Aldebaran, Clarice voltara para a faculdade. Rita antes de ir para a aula passou hospital. Teve muita vontade de ligar para Shura, mas preferiu seguir os conselhos de Atena, deixaria a poeira abaixar. No santuário ainda não se tinha noticias de Shura. E onde ele estava?

Depois da discussão com Diego, o cavaleiro ainda ficou por muito tempo atrás do templo. Depois, querendo espairecer, resolveu andar. Não tinha um rumo certo, passando a vagar pela cidade. Com o cair da noite foi para um bar, tomou apenas algumas cervejas, pois não era dado a beber, com a madrugada aproximando procurou por uma pousada onde pudesse passar a noite.

Mal o dia amanheceu voltou a andar. Não queria voltar para o santuário tampouco tinha lugar para ir.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Clarice soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Vanda só você mesmo para me fazer rir.- a brasileira limpava uma lagrima. – faz tempo que não gargalho.

- Faz tempo mesmo. – observou Rita. – não concorda Lara?

- O mesmo tempo que você não freqüenta as aulas. – brincou a grega.

- Eu sei. Se não fossem vocês tinha tomado bomba no semestre. Muito obrigada.

- As ordens. – disse Vanda derrubando seu caderno.

- Será que não consegue fazer alguma coisa sem derrubar nada? – Lara a fitou indignada.

- Desculpe...

- Não brigue com ela. – Clarice sorriu. – esse é o charme dela.

- Charme... sei...

As quatro começaram a rir. Desde a morte de Rosa, Clarice se tornara próxima de Lara e Vanda, suas colegas de classe.

Rita olhava satisfeita para a amiga. Era muito bom vê-la sorrindo depois de tudo que acontecera. Sentiu seu celular vibrar.

- Eu já volto. – saiu de pressa da sala.

Com ansiedade pegou o aparelho rezando para que fosse Shura, contudo a expressão de expectativa foi substituída pela de preocupação. Era do hospital.

Clarice ainda ria das bobagens de Vanda quando reparou no rosto da amiga que voltava para a sala.

- O que foi?

- O senhor José. – a voz saiu fria. – teve outra parada cardíaca.

- Céus.

- Já avisei a Atena, estou indo para o hospital.

Há essas horas a deusa dirigia-se para o hospital e já tinha ordenado que achassem Shura de qualquer maneira. Chegou encontrando Rita e Diego no corredor que dava acesso ao CTI.

- Saori.

- Bom dia. – disse aos dois. – como ele está?

- Nada bem. – murmurou a grega.

- Meu pai vai morrer senhorita Saori. – Diego trazia os olhos rasos. – já é a segunda parada, o coração dele não vai agüentar.

- Tenha fé Diego.

- E Shura? – indagou Rita.

- Não sabemos onde ele está.

- Ele não faria como o Mu, faria? – desesperou.

- Não. - respondeu rapidamente. – Shura não faria isso. Eu não agüentaria. Pedi a Shion e os outros que o encontrasse de qualquer maneira. Vamos torcer que tudo acabe bem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário a mobilização era intensa. Os cavaleiros haviam se dividido para melhor procurá-lo. Marcaram de se encontrarem a porta do templo.

- Estou preocupado. – disse Afrodite. – ninguém some por dois dias.

- Tomare que MM e Kanon tenham sorte. – disse Dohko.

Apenas restavam eles para voltarem.

Aiolos sentado na escada trazia a expressão vaga, tentava imaginar onde Shura poderia está.

- Ele vai aparecer irmão. – Aioria tocou no ombro dele.

- Espero que ele não faça besteira.

- Ele não vai se matar. – disse Miro.

- Mu não fez? – Kamus estava igualmente preocupado.

- Não é disso que estou com medo. – o sagitariano os fitou. – tenho medo que ele faça algo contra o pai.

- Mas é o pai dele. – Aldebaran aproximou. – ele não chegaria a tanto.

- Chegaria sim. – disse Saga que fitava Athenas ao longe. – conheço-o perfeitamente. Não concorda comigo Aiolos?

O cavaleiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Shura do jeito que estava era um perigo.

O dia passou de maneira tensa, sem noticias do capricorniano e Jose entre a vida e a morte, felizmente tudo não passou de grande susto e a tarde ele voltara para o quarto. Contudo seu estado era delicado. Para que ele descansasse, Diego preferiu ficar fora do quarto. Estava na companhia de Saori e Rita.

- Parece que ele dormiu. – disse o espanhol fechando a porta calmamente.

- Vamos deixá-lo descansar. – Atena estava aflita.

- Se tiver mais uma parada ele não vai agüentar. – Diego encostou a testa na porta. – ele não vai viver por muito tempo.

- Seu pai é um homem forte Diego, ele vai sobreviver.

- É... – não estava convicto disso. – Rita me faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Eu vou ate o hotel, pode ficar aqui? Prometo não demorar.

- Claro. Fico o tempo que for preciso.

- Obrigado. – a fitou. – não demoro. – já ia saindo. – Saori.

- Sim?

- Ainda não acharam Shura?

- Infelizmente não.

Deu um meio sorriso saindo.

- Coitado. – a deusa o fitava se afastar. – está enfrentado um tormento.

- Diego é muito forte.

- Vou ficar com você ate ele voltar.

- Obrigada Atena. – pegou nas mãos dela. – por tudo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego parou na porta do hospital. Começava a anoitecer e com o passar das horas, o tempo corria contra ele. Depois da conversa tida com o medico, ele tinha a plena certeza que o pai não viveria muito. Não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser dar lhe o tão sonhado pedido de perdão. Não fazia idéia onde encontrá-lo, mas traria Shura de qualquer maneira.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Vagou o dia inteiro e procurava por um lugar onde passar a noite. Parou no meio do passeio olhando ao redor, tudo que tinha era comercio e bares. Pensou em ir a algum e varar a noite bebendo, mas mudou de idéia.

- "Minha mãe não ia gostar. – pensou dando um pequeno sorriso. – "como queria o colo dela."

Soltou um longo suspiro. Voltou a andar, mas algo no céu chamou sua atenção, um avião sobrevoava baixo, de certo, deduziu, era por causa da aproximação do aeroporto internacional de Athenas que estava perto. Voltava a atenção para o solo quando avistou atrás de um pequeno prédio, uma cruz. Lembrou-se da mãe imediatamente.

- Bobagens... – murmurou voltando a andar, contudo parou três passos seguintes.

Pensou mais um pouco tomando o rumo contrario.

Entrou por uma entrada lateral, se perguntando porque entrara ali, já que não tinha religião, mas estava cansado e pararia por alguns minutos.

Havia poucas pessoas, o que dava margem para se sentar em qualquer lugar. Escolheu um banco ao fundo sentando na ponta. Não pensava em nada, apenas em descansar um pouco para voltar a procurar um lugar para passar a noite. Esperou por cinco minutos levantando.

- "Já é o suficiente." – virou o corpo para sair, seus olhos fitaram algo. No andor preso a parede havia uma imagem de São Tiago, imagem semelhante encontrada na catedral de Compostela.

- É aqui mesmo... – sabia que na igreja perto do aeroporto havia uma imagem do santo.

Ensaiou um passo, mas parou voltando a se sentar, desta vez de frente para a imagem.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário tinham encerrado as buscas, sentados a porta do templo aguardavam as instruções de Shion.

- Devemos procurar novamente. – Shion andava de um lado para o outro.

- Ele não pode ter ido ao hospital? – indagou Aldebaran.

- Se tivesse ido Atena saberia. – respondeu Shion. – apesar de temer que ele tente algo.

Aiolos ouvia em silencio, conhecia bem o amigo ele não faria tal coisa.

- Se ele odeia tanto o pai é bem capaz de tentar algo. – disse MM.

- Shura não odeia o pai. – Afrodite brincava com uma rosa. – ele só está magoado e ressentido. Mais ou menos eu sei como ele se sente e posso afirmar que ele ainda gosta do pai.

- Mas o velho o abandonou. – disse Kanon.

- Relações humanas são mais complicadas Kanon. Eu também dizia odiar minha avó e hoje...

Kamus escutava atentamente.

- Como disse a Rita, ódio e amor andam lado a lado. Eles ainda vão se acertar, só espero que seja a tempo.

O aquariano pensou em seus irmãos, será que eles ainda poderiam amá-lo e perdoá-lo?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego andava sem rumo, não conhecia nada daquela cidade e encontrar Shura seria como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. O único lugar que conhecia já estava descartado senão Atena tinha lhe dito.

- "Onde você está?"

No hospital o estado de José oscilava, estava no quarto, mas sua saúde necessitava de cuidados constantes.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shura trazia o rosto baixo. A mente estava tão confusa que nem sabia o que pensar. Sentia raiva, magoa, tristeza, solidão. Queria a companhia de Rita, mas estava tão decepcionado. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa dela, menos um complô como aquele. Ela sabia o quanto ele não queria voltar a vê-lo, no entanto... sentia falta dos braços acolhedores que ela tinha. Alem de Rita tinha aquela cena lamentável no templo, um cavaleiro de Atena que se não tivesse sido segurado tinha matado uma pessoa.

"_Frustrado isso sim! Não deve ter tido o carinho de um pai, por isso é assim!"_

As palavras de Diego vieram na mente.

- Eu não sou frustrado... – disse baixinho.

Novamente aquele sentimento de rejeição voltara, se sentia assim, ainda mais com a defesa tão sincera que Diego devotava ao pai. Ficou imaginando as varias coisas que devem ter feito juntos. Se comparasse, Diego vivera mais com o pai, do que ele próprio.

- "Por que comigo? – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – por que aconteceu comigo?"

Indagava-se, o que o fazia diferente de Diego, por que eles tiveram tratamentos diferentes? Por que Jose não hesitou em abandoná-lo e não fez o mesmo com Diego? Aquelas perguntas sem respostas martelavam sua mente.

- Por que...?

Encostou a testa no encosto do banco da frente, ninguém veria as lagrimas que saiam tão abundantes.

O garoto começava a desistir, já tinha andado por quarteirões e sem idéia alguma de onde ele poderia está, alem do mais estava anoitecendo tinha que voltar para o hospital.

- Não é justo... murmurou dando meia volta.

Achava que havia falhado na tentativa de dar algum conforto ao pai, tudo o que ele mais queria na vida era pedir perdão a Shura e aquilo se tornava praticamente impossível.

Diego confessava que no primeiro momento detestou Shura e as palavras duras que ele dissera ao pai, mas depois de saber toda a verdade, era como se olhasse no espelho. Shura e ele compartilhavam da mesma dor, do mesmo sentimento de rejeição, do mesmo rancor e ódio que sentiam por seus progenitores. Conseguia entender perfeitamente Shura.

- "Somos parecidos Shura."

Teve sua audição chamada pelo sino de uma igreja que tocava marcando seis horas da tarde.

- Estou longe. – disse se lembrando que no caminho do aeroporto ate o hospital passara por aquela igreja. – "é aqui que tem a imagem de São Tiago." – o motorista havia lhe dito. – São Tiago... – murmurou, pegando uma medalhinha que andava na sua carteira, fora um presente do pai. – será que...

Correu em direção à igreja. Poderia ser engano e ate uma idéia idiota, mas isso passou por sua mente: se o pai dera lhe uma imagem do santo e contara sua devoção para ele era bem provável que Shura...

Encontrou na porta lateral aberta, a igreja estava vazia, com poucas luzes acessas. Diego deu uma olhada rápida não vendo ninguém. Caminhou ate a frente do altar, vendo ao fundo um vulto. Não viu o rosto, mas algo dentro dele dizia quem era. A passos lentos andou ate o vulto que parecia não ter percebido a presença dele. Sem se importar com a reação sentou ao lado.

- A imagem é semelhante a que tem em Compostela. – fitava-a.

Shura ergueu o rosto imediatamente.

- O que faz aqui?

- Estava te procurando.

- Se veio aqui a mando de...

- Não vim a mando de ninguém. – o cortou sem tirar os olhos da imagem. – sabia que tinha essa imagem aqui?

- Sabia. – respondeu seco.

- Sua mãe que era devota?

- Sim. Ela e ... – parou de falar.

- Imaginei. – deu um sorriso. – andei sem rumo e quando parei em frente, lembrei que aqui tinha essa imagem, deduzi que estivesse aqui.

- Como pode deduzir?

- Certas coisas não mudam.

Shura que o fitava virou o rosto.

- Vá embora antes que eu bata em você.

- Não sem antes me escutar.

- Já conversamos o suficiente.

- Quero que saiba da minha vida. – notou a boca cortada.

- Não me interessa.

Diego não se intimidou, fez alguns minutos de silencio para começar.

- Eu tinha nove anos quando minha mãe juntou suas coisas e foi embora.

Shura que fitava algo qualquer voltou à atenção para ele.

- Não se despediu, apenas deixou uma carta dizendo que estava farta daquela vida de privações e que tentaria a vida em outro lugar. A principio eu não entendi, papai também não tentou me explicar, afinal tinha nove anos. Lembro que todas as tardes ficava no portão esperando ela voltar... minha espera durou dois anos. – fitou Shura. – só então as coisas foram se tornando claras para mim. No dia que a "ficha" caiu senti muita raiva, ódio, na verdade ainda sinto.

Shura ficou surpreso.

- Papai que já tinha a saúde debilitada a viu piorar. Nossa situação se agravou e tive que abandonar a escola para trabalhar. Voltamos para Compostela onde achávamos que a vida seria mais fácil e de certa forma foi porque papai conseguiu arrumar uma moradia. A sua moradia.

O cavaleiro continuava calado.

- Todos os dias remoia a raiva dentro de mim, principalmente ao ver meu pai sofrer com a doença. Mas o que mais me revoltava era que ele nunca dissera uma palavra contra a minha mãe. Ele me dizia que a perdoava e que se aquilo estava acontecendo com ele à culpa era dele. – deu um meio sorriso. – agora entendo as palavras dele.

- Por que esta me dizendo isso?

- Por que somos irmãos e compartilhamos da mesma dor, da mesma sensação de rejeição não é?

O rosto de Shura endureceu.

- Esta enganado, não sinto isso.

- Sente. Ódio, rancor, magoa. Sinto igual a você. Nossa historia só difere porque meu pai ainda não morreu, o que não tardará. Desde ontem sofreu duas paradas cardíacas.

- Ele está tendo o que mereceu. – disse um pouco arrependido. – Se passamos a mesma coisa sabe que nunca vou perdoá-lo, assim como você nunca vai perdoar sua mãe.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – afundou no banco. – papai se arrepende tanto do que fez que acho que ela também pode está arrependida, claro, é uma hipótese. O que quero dizer que mesmo errando as pessoas às vezes mudam. Por mais que nosso pai fosse irresponsável , ele deve ter sido muito carinhoso com você.

Shura se lembrava de alguns fatos.

- Às vezes ele me abraçava de um jeito diferente, sua maneira de olhar também era diferente e agora olhando para você posso imaginar que ele tentava enxergar você em mim. Tanto que estamos aqui diante de uma imagem de São Tiago.

- Ele... – hesitou. - brigava com você?

- Quando era necessário. Conhece nosso temperamento explosivo.

- Ele dizia que havia herdado do vovô. – sorriu.

- Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Preciso ir. – levantou.

- Me disse tudo isso para que eu o perdoasse?

- Não. – virou o corpo saindo. - Só queria que soubesse a minha historia.

- Você perdoaria sua mãe?

- Eu não sei. – o fitou. - O Diego de antes nem cogitaria essa opção, mas o de hoje... me vi refletido em você, então...pelo menos eu escutaria o que ela teria a me dizer.

Shura abaixou o rosto.

- Ah Shura... – já estava no meio da igreja. – você tem sorte de ter a Rita, você não vai encontrar alguém como ela. Ela só foi mais uma vitima disso tudo.

Ele o fitava confuso.

- Eles estão no hospital da fundação.

Deu as costas saindo. Shura ainda permaneceu por muito tempo fitando o local onde Diego havia saído.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No hospital, Rita estava preocupada com o espanhol. José já tinha perguntando por ele e teve que inventar algo para não preocupá-lo.

- Calma Rita.

- Já passou muito tempo Atena, já era para ele ter voltado.

- Ele deve está no hotel, descansando.

- Espero. Tenho medo que ele e Shura tenham se encontrado. – sentou. – não quero nem pensar nisso.

- Tenha calma.

Como esperado Diego não tardou a chegar, contudo não revelou a Rita onde tinha ido, dizendo apenas que estava no hotel dormindo.

O estado de José continuava o mesmo. Atena convenceu Diego a voltar para o hotel. Meio relutante aceitou. Rita também foi para a casa.

De volta ao santuário Atena recebeu com preocupação a informação que Shura continuava desaparecido. Entretanto não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser esperar que o cavaleiro aparecesse.

E com isso a noite seguiu...

... Aquela ala do hospital estava relativamente tranqüila, sem grandes emergências os enfermeiros só passavam para checar se tudo estava bem.

Na recepção do hospital não havia muitas pessoas, quando entrou deu uma olhada ao redor, para ver como subiria. Há aquela hora da noite, não havia visitas então teria que agir rápido. Aproveitando a distração da recepcionista passou pelo corredor, ganhando o interior do hospital. Contudo havia um problema, em qual quarto ele estaria? E pior, e se topasse com Diego o que diria? Diria que estava ali para escutar o que José tinha a dizer? Não... no seu orgulho não diria isso. Só restava...

- Por favor. – parou uma enfermeira que o fitou ressabiada. - Cheguei da Espanha agora, - carregava o maximo de sotaque. – meu pai está internado aqui. Ele se chama José Martinez. Sou filho dele. Só agora meu irmão me avisou, ele se chama Diego. Pode me dizer onde ele está?

- Me acompanhe.

Seguiu a enfermeira por um logo corredor, ate ela parar numa espécie de recepção.

- Qual é o nome? – indagou, verificando numa lista.

- José Martinez.

Rapidamente localizou.

- Ele estava no quarto andar, quarto 407, mas infelizmente não poderá vê-lo devido a hora.

- É grave?

- Delicado.

Shura estremeceu ao escutar aquele "delicado" que pareceu mais "pode morrer a qualquer momento."

- Onde posso encontrar o endereço onde meu irmão está?

- Na recepção.

- Obrigado. Irei ate lá.

Shura simulou que voltava pelo mesmo caminho, contudo entrou rapidamente pelo elevador.

No quarto andar, seguiu as orientações das placas, virando ora a esquerda ora a direita, ate parar diante de uma porta escrita 407. Abriu lentamente temendo ser descoberto. O quarto estava numa penumbra, apenas as luzes dos aparelhos iluminavam o local e o único som, vindo deles. Shura caminhou ate a cama pegando o prontuário preso nela.

- "José Martinez." – leu.

O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para o leito. Ele parecia dormir, com soros e aparelhos ligados a ele. A pele estava pálida e os cabelos bem mais brancos quando o viu na Espanha. Shura não o encarou por muito tempo, varias coisas passavam por sua mente. Ver o pai naquela situação era estranho e desconfortável.

- Sabia que viria. – disse uma voz baixa, que assustou o cavaleiro.

- Estava acordado?

- Nesse estado não consigo dormir. Veio para o nosso acerto de contas?

- Sim.

- Pode acender a luz?

Shura caminhou ate o interruptor e acendeu. Ao voltar sua atenção para o pai ficou impressionado. Ele estava bastante abatido.

José o fitava, reparando em cada detalhe.

- Apesar de ter características da minha família você me lembra muito a sua mãe. – apoiou o corpo com os braços ficando meio sentado. – escolheu uma hora oportuna.

- Antes de dá um fim nisso quero te ouvir. – a voz saiu fria. – o que aconteceu depois que nos deixou?

- É melhor se sentar, a historia é longa.

Shura não tinha vontade de sentar, mas andar dois dias direto, deixou suas pernas necessitando de um descanso. Foi ate um pequeno sofá e sentou.

- Comece.

- Naquela noite, fugi como uma moça de nome Catalina. A conheci numa dessas minhas saídas. Tínhamos as mesmas aspirações e resolvemos ir para Madri. Pouco tempo depois Diego nasceu. – deu uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. – no inicio foi difícil, pois trabalhava numa oficina e ela num supermercado. Nossa casa era tão modesta quanto a nossa em Compostela, mas éramos felizes, principalmente tendo Diego. – sorriu. – ele era tão levado e bastante esperto. – sorriu ainda mais o que deixou Shura com ódio. – com dois anos as coisas não melhoravam ate que em uma das minhas andanças conheci um homem que contrabandeava cigarros. Fiquei com receio, mas era rentável então eu aceitei.

Shura continuava em silencio, olhando-o fixamente.

- Logo o dinheiro começou a entrar e muito dinheiro. Compramos uma casa maior, carro, Catalina parou de trabalhar e levávamos uma vida boa.

- Nem se lembrava de nós, alias nem precisava... – desdenhou. – minha mãe tinha morrido um ano depois e eu estava num orfanato.

- Confesso que realmente apaguei vocês da minha vida. – abaixou o rosto. – me arrependo muito disso.

- Arrependimento não mudará as coisas.

- Eu sei... – soltou um longo suspiro. – a minha vida boa não passava de ilusão, gastava demais assim como Catalina e tudo que conquistamos formos perdendo sem ver, quase fui preso e ao final, voltamos a morar na mesma casinha da periferia. As brigas começaram. Aquele inferno durou dois anos, e então acordei num dia com uma carta dizendo que ela tinha ido embora, que estava farta da vida que levávamos.

- Castigo.

- Eu sei que sim. – suspirou. – eu não me revoltei com ela. E a partir de então comecei a ver o quanto fui canalha com você e sua mãe. Nos primeiros meses Diego achava que a mãe voltaria, eu não quis tirar essa ilusão dele, pois não queria vê-lo sofrer, como você deve ter sofrido. Com o tempo ele foi percebendo a realidade ate que então o amor se transformou em ódio. – deu uma pausa. – foi uma época difícil... vê-lo daquele jeito, escutando as palavras de ódio que ele dirigia a mãe me fazia pensar cada vez mais em vocês. Como me arrependo de tudo que fiz.

- Arrependimento não trará minha mãe de volta. – disse seco.

- Sofri quando Catalina foi embora, não pelo fato dê-la ter ido e sim por saber o quanto sua mãe deve ter sofrido. O quanto não fui homem com ela, o quanto você... – silenciou.

Shura apoiava os braços no joelho escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- A partir daí aumentei ainda mais os cuidados com Diego, ate exagerei em alguns momentos, mas era uma forma de compensar o carinho que não dei a você. O cuidado que todo pai deveria dá ao seu filho...

- E o que mais? – disse frio com a voz abafada pelas mãos.

- A situação ficou critica então decidi voltar para Compostela, por sorte, ou por castigo consegui reaver a nossa antiga casa, já tem cinco anos que voltei... Olhar aquelas paredes era um sacrifício para mim, resolvi procurar por vocês, para pelo menos pedir perdão por tudo que fiz. Meu sofrimento aumentou ainda mais quando soube que você tinha sido entregue a um orfanato quando Constanza morreu. Fiquei abalado, pois perdera a chance de lhe pedir perdão. Procurei por você, mas não havia informações de seu paradeiro...

José calou-se, para recuperar o fôlego.

- Fui ao cemitério... não consegui achar a sepultura da sua mãe, somente quando conversei com um antigo coveiro é que ele me mostrou onde ela estava... num lugar afastado.

A mente de Shura voltou para aquele dia, apesar de ser novo lembrava de cada detalhe.

- Fiquei em silencio e as lembranças vieram... lembrei de quando a conheci, nosso namoro, casamento, quando você nasceu... – a voz embargou. – era uma vida simples, mas eu era tão feliz... e deixei tudo isso escapar por luxuria... eu deixei minha família escapar...

Jose não segurou as lagrimas. Shura que continuava na posição, encobrindo o rosto, lutava para permanecer impassível, mas a cada segundo sentia as lagrimas molharem as mãos.

Novamente sentia aqueles sentimentos de quando a mãe morreu. Shura limpou o rosto respirando fundo. Levantou de uma vez caminhando na direção da porta.

- Já escutei o suficiente. – a voz saiu fria. – adeus.

- Espere. Por favor.

- Não temos mais nada para ser dito. – tocou na maçaneta.

- Tem sim. Perdão.

- Não é a mim que deve desculpas e sim a minha mãe.

- Eu sei que ela sofreu, mas você sofreu mais ainda. Era uma criança quando tudo aconteceu, sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil. O sofrimento que passou...

- Não sabe de nada. – o fitou. – só eu sei o que passei naquele orfanato.

- Mesmo com todo o mal que te causei, Deus ainda foi bom comigo, pois você se transformou num homem cheio de virtudes, que não hesitou em dar a vida para salvar a todos.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu sei que é um cavaleiro de Atena.

- A Rita te contou?

- Não, foi a Saori ou melhor Atena. Ela me contou toda a sua historia, inclusive sua morte perante Hades.

- Era de se esperar. – de um sorriso irônico. – mas foi ate bom. As mentiras acabaram. – girou a maçaneta. – adeus.

- Filho, por favor.

- Não me chame de filho. – vociferou. – eu não tenho pai.

José encolheu, ia morrer sem perdão do filho.

- Shura, por favor... – os olhos marejaram. – eu não tive a chance de pedir perdão a Constanza, não me negue seu perdão. Sei que não mereço e que nunca mereci seu amor de filho, mas perdoe esse velho que está no fim dos dias. – o fitou suplicante. Shura não conseguia olhá-lo, tentava alimentar o ódio que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia que no fundo ainda gostava do pai. – minha consciência condena-me todos os dias e acredite é o pior castigo que pode existir. Eu te peço, não, eu te imploro me perdoe.

José recomeçou a chorar, há tantos anos carregava aquela dor e agora ela desvaíra em lagrimas, só chorou assim diante da sepultura da ex-mulher. Pedira tanto a Deus que lhe desse a chance de rever o filho e pedir perdão e agora via essa oportunidade ir embora.

- Perdão... –murmurou em meio aos soluços.

Shura olhava fixamente para a porta, a mão já tinha girado a maçaneta, mas não conseguia abri-la. Algo dentro dele o prendia naquele local. Esperou por tantos anos por aquele momento, falar tudo que estava guardado e agora que esse momento chegara não conseguia falar nada.

- Perdão...

- Eu não vou te perdoar! – gritou. – minha mãe sofreu muito, não pode apagar isso com um pedido de perdão. Acha que é simplesmente voltar e dizer "sinto muito". Quem me garante que não é uma farsa? Você mentiu uma vez por que eu acreditaria em você?

- Tem razão Shura, não há nada que eu possa fazer para você acreditar em mim, só espero que acredite no meu amor de pai.

- Amor de pai. – zombou. – você nem sabe o que é isso! Na primeira oportunidade fugiu e só lembrou de nós porque Catalina foi embora, senão tudo continuaria na mesma. Não venha com esse falso amor.

José ficou calado.

- Acha que posso esquecer tudo? Acha que posso esquecer que bateu na minha mãe?

- Me arrependo muito disso. Muito mesmo.

- Ela ficou com aquele hematoma por muito tempo!

Shura avançou sobre ele, pegando-o pela gola da roupa hospitalar, suspendendo-o, por pouco os tubos ligados a José não foram arrancados. O cavaleiro ergueu seu punho, José o fitava de maneira tranqüila, não sentia medo ou reprovava a ação do filho. Ele tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. O ataque físico seria apenas parte do castigo.

O punho continuava erguido, mas Shura hesitava. O causador de todos os males estava bem a sua frente, mas não conseguia se mexer.

- Cretino. – elevou mais um pouco, com a mão tremendo.

- Acaba logo com isso.

- É o que vou fazer.

Ele já se preparava para desferir o golpe quando foi surpreendido. José o abraçou.

Shura ficou em choque, pois era a ultima coisa que esperava. Da paralisia foi a fúria.

- Me solta!

José não se intimidou ao contrario o abraçou mais forte, Shura poderia nunca lhe dar o perdão, mas teria aquela recordação quando morresse, ao menos isso levaria para a cova.

- Já disse para me soltar. – o cavaleiro remexia-se, contudo mesmo adoentado José o segurava firme. – me solta.

Da fúria foi passando para o desespero, aquele contato era prejudicial, já que no fundo do seu ser tudo que mais queria era o abraço novamente. Aos poucos foi perdendo a força abaixando o punho, os olhos estavam marejados e estava prestes a sucumbir.

- Me solta... – a voz saiu no fiapo. – me solta, por favor.

- Eu sinto muito... desculpe pelo sofrimento que te causei...

Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto do cavaleiro.

- Me perdoe. – José também chorava, esteve tão envolto em sua áurea de luxuria que nem percebia o quanto gostava do filho e o quanto sentira sua falta. – me perdoe.

Shura estava no limite da resistência.

- Me perdoe...

- Pai...

Cedendo abraçou o homem a frente com toda força, por anos esperava aquele momento, era certo que odiou o pai, mas no fundo sempre o amara, sempre esperara um pedido de desculpa como aquele.

- Meu filho... – o espanhol também chorava, afagando os cabelos negros. – meu menino... me perdoe.

- Você foi embora... eu fiquei com raiva... – dizia em meio ao pranto. – pensei que não gostava mais de mim...que nunca mais voltaria a te ver.

- Pode me perdoar?

- Sim. – um dos doze da elite de Atena, limpava o rosto, jamais se mostrara tão frágil, como estava naquele momento. – já passou.

- Obrigado. Obrigado por me perdoar.

A madrugada seguia alto, e mais uma historia se resolvia, a magoa, o rancor cedera lugar para o amor, a compreensão e o perdão...

... Mal amanheceu e Rita estava a caminho do hospital, visitaria José antes de ir para a faculdade. Não pregou a noite, ligando varias vezes para o celular de Shura dando "fora de área." Ficou preocupada, pois temia que ele fizesse algo. Passou pelo hotel, pegando Diego.

- Parece que não dormiu essa noite. – disse o menino.

- Não dormir mesmo...Estou preocupada com o Shura.

- Eu o vi ontem.

- Viu? Onde?

- Achei-o por acaso numa igreja, nós conversamos.

- Ele tentou algo contra você?

- Não. Apenas conversamos. Eu o entendo, eu faria a mesma coisa se encontrasse com a minha mãe. Não o culpo por sentir raiva, eu sinto.

- Contou sua historia a ele?

- Contei. Se ele não quiser perdoar nosso pai, não tem problema, há certas dores que só o tempo é capaz de curar.

- Eu torço todos os dias para esse dia chegar logo. Pode não parecer, mas Shura gosta do seu pai, ele tem é muita magoa, muito ressentimento.

- Eu sei.

Pararam na porta do hospital.

- A Saori não vem? – não querendo demonstrar interesse.

- Deve vir mais tarde. Vamos entrar?

Concordou.

Subiram ate o andar onde José estava, perguntaram a enfermeira se ele estava bem, recebendo a noticia que ele tivera uma noite tranqüila, tanto que nem precisou da visita da enfermeira plantonista. Os dois suspiraram aliviados.

- Ele ainda deve esta dormindo. – disse Diego abrindo a porta. – o que...

O garoto levou um susto, Rita o fitou apreensiva, voltando a atenção imediatamente para dentro do quarto. Shura estava completamente adormecido na beirada da cama e seus olhos marejaram ao ver ele segurando firme a mão do pai.

- "Que bom." – sorriu.

Diego também sorriu ao ver os dois juntos.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário as buscas continuavam pelo paradeiro do décimo cavaleiro, foi com muita alegria que Atena recebera o telefonema de Rita, dizendo que ele estava no hospital e que tinha se reconciliado com o pai. Não tardou para a noticia se espalhar.

- Sério? – Afrodite parou o treino com MM. – que bom.

- Parece que temos mais uma família. – disse Aldebaran feliz pelo amigo.

- E será que eles vão se mudar para Athenas? – Aioria desviou de um soco do irmão.

- É provável. – disse Shion o portador da noticia. – a saúde do pai dele é delicada e precisa de cuidados.

- Parentesco é uma coisa surpreendente. – MM sentou no chão. – tirando Saga e Kanon, Shati e Shaka que são gêmeos, os irmãos mais parecidos são Shura e Diego e olha que são de mães diferentes.

- Eles se parecem mesmo. – concordou o geminiano mais novo. – ate nas atitudes.

- E o temperamento então? – disse Miro que treinava com Kamus. – igualzinho.

Kamus ouvia tudo calado, estava feliz pelo amigo, mas no fundo tinha um pouco de inveja. Queria encontrar com os irmãos e o reencontro terminar bem igual ao dele, entretanto julgava essa alternativa praticamente impossível. Não tinha a menor idéia do paradeiro deles e pior se os encontrasse talvez eles não o perdoassem.

- Deveria tentar também.

O aquariano voltou à atenção.

- O que disse?

- Que deveria tentar. – a voz saiu baixa apenas para ele escutar.

- Acha? – havia hesitação na voz.

- Acho.

_Continua..._

_**Pessoas, desculpe pela demora e pelos erros de português. Agradeço a todas as reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Ninguém escapa do destino

**Sophie Clarkson** – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Finalmente Shura reconciliou com a família e tudo caminha para o final feliz...

**Kitana – sama.** – Shura foi duro mas reconheceu que pegou pesado, e pode ir se preparando que com Kamus as coisas também serão difíceis.

**Suellen – san** – Tudo acabou bem (em tese) só nos resta ver como vai ser o reencontro do Kamus e com os irmãos e não podemos esquecer que ainda tem o passado do Dohko, mais surpresas vem pela frente.

**Rodrigo** – Com relação a briga do Shura e do Diego tem uma explicação, ele conseguiu atingir Shura não por acaso. Quanto ao Shaka quando ele descobrir as "investidas" de Shion vai ter sangue rsrsrs e mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários.

**Tenshi** – Só tenho uma coisa a comentar: acertou na mosca a respeito do Diego.

**Pure-petit cat** – Todo mundo perdoou todo mundo e a paz voltou ao santuário... pelo menos em parte...

**Mabel **– Quantas perguntas! Shura vai perdoar a Rita? **Sim**.

Kamus vai seguir o conselho do amigo? **Sim**

Dona Sophia e Seu José vão se encontrar pra tocarem figurinhas de seus rebentos especiais? **Não**

Já pensou todas as famílias juntas comentando sobre eles felizes e orgulhosos dos filhos, irmãos e netos tão divinamente especiais? **Boa sugestão! Ta anotada!**

**Capitulo 9**: **Ninguém escapa do destino**

Não demorou muito para Shura acordar, Rita encorajou Diego para que ele, Shura e José tivessem uma conversa em família. A grega praticamente empurrou o cunhado para dentro do quarto, encostando a porta em seguida. Estava muito feliz, mas achava que mesmo que a situação tivesse terminado bem, ela e Shura não teriam volta. Antes de fechá-la completamente, vislumbrou a figura do ex-noivo. Deu um sorriso ao ver que ele estava bem.

A família Martinez tinha muito o que conversar e a conversa seguia amistosa, como se eles sempre se dessem bem. Atena rapidamente foi ao hospital conferir de perto.

- Estou tão feliz que estejam juntos. – disse a deusa. – como torci para que isso acontecesse.

- Devo lhe desculpas At... Saori. – corrigiu, Diego ainda não sabia. – espero que me perdoe pelo meu comportamento.

- Tudo bem Shura. E agora senhor José trate de melhorar. – disse animada. – precisa cuidar desses dois filhos.

- Eles já estão encaminhados. Estou velho para isso, daqui a pouco a minha hora chega.

- Não fale assim. – Shura pegou na mão do pai. – não desista de viver, ainda mais agora que seremos uma família, não é Diego?

- Claro. Tem ficar bom logo pai.

- E a Rita? – indagou a deusa.

- Ela veio comigo, ela não está lá fora? – Diego estranhou.

- Não. Dei uma volta pelo andar e não a vi.

- Pode ter ido à cantina.

Shura abaixou o rosto, tinha sido um estúpido com ela. Não ficaria surpreso se ela rompesse com ele definitivamente.

- " ... principalmente porque fui eu que rompi... idiota."

- Converse com ela filho. – disse José imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele. – ela vai entender.

- Eu fui um estúpido com ela pai. Disse coisas horríveis. Ela não vai me perdoar.

- Vai sim Shura. – disse Atena. – converse com ela.

- A Rita é muito legal maninho. Ela vai entender.

- Vou falar com ela. – não estava muito certo disso. – vou tentar.

- Tome. – a deusa tirou algo do bolso, dando-o. – isso é seu.

Ao ver o que era, o cavaleiro se sentiu mais mal, havia tirado a aliança.

- "Ela nunca vai me perdoar."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na faculdade Rita contava as ultimas para Clarice que tinha saído do santuário ainda sem saber.

- Que bom que acabou bem. Estou muito feliz pelo Shura. – Clarice sentou na carteira atrás dela.

- Eu também. Shura estava sofrendo demais com essa historia.

- E vocês...

- Eu não sei... no fundo eu o enganei, mas ele disse tantas coisas... e ainda tirou a aliança...

- Mas você ainda gosta dele.

- Muito. Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

- Olha... deixe o tempo agir, com certeza ele vai te procurar e te pedir desculpas. Deixe-o aproximar de você. Aí conversam e resolvem tudo.

- Será?

- Claro. Ele te. Vai ver, ele vai te procurar, ainda hoje.

- Você diz com ama.

- Tenho minhas duvidas.

- Duvidas sem sentido tanta convicção, como se soubesse o que vai acontecer.

- Fui dotada desse dom. – disse com a voz séria. – minha mestre o me deu.

Rita estranhou o jeito dela falar, mas não disse nada. Apenas torcia para que ela estivesse certa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário, os treinos seguiam. A conversa entre eles era em torno da reconciliação de Shura, apenas Kamus permanecia em silencio. Estava pensando em sua situação, teria a mesma sorte que Shura? Ou estaria condenado a carregar aquela culpa? Estava tão distraído, que nem notou o punho de Miro indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Acabou sendo acertado indo parar alguns metros atrás.

- Por que fez isso? – o fitou indignado.

- Não é você quem diz que concentração é tudo?

- Idiota.

- Não foi tão forte assim. – estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Vai ter troco. – aceitou a ajuda.

- Quando vai a Paris? – indagou ignorando a frase.

- Como?

- Quando vai a Paris? Não é a sua cidade?

- E o que vou fazer lá?

- Não se faça de bobo.

- Eu não sei. Nem sei se quero voltar. – disse irritado. – não quero pensar naquele assunto.

- Mas devia.

- Você é irritante.

- Eu sei que me ama. – deu um sorriso lavado.

Kamus não questionou, tivera muito trabalho para fazer o velho Miro voltar que temia fazer qualquer coisa para atrapalhar.

- Eu vou pensar está bem? Agora vamos treinar.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ainda mais, adorava provocar o aquariano. – o que o senhor Ice quiser.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Enquanto José realizava alguns exames, Shura havia aproveitado para ir em casa tomar um bom banho. Hospedando em pensões não tivera a merecida água quente.

Saori e Diego estavam na cantina do hospital.

- Agora as coisas vão melhorar. – disse o espanhol. – mesmo com Shura continuando a morar aqui.

- Vocês podem se visitar.

- Sim. – e mudando de assunto. – me falaram que foi criada no Japão?

- Ate os treze anos.

- E não sente falta de lá?

- Vou sempre. Ate porque têm os negócios do meu avô, eu preciso cuidar de tudo.

- Ao contrario de outras garotas você é muito responsável, parece não ligar para roupas, compras essas coisas.

- Não ligo muito. Desde a morte do meu avô tive que aprender a ser responsável, principalmente nesses últimos dois anos.

- E tinha só o seu avô?

- Sim. – fitou as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro.

Diego a observava discretamente.

- Você gosta de cinema? – indagou um pouco rubro.

- Gosto, mas faz tanto tempo que não vou.

- Antes de voltar para a Espanha que ir ao cinema comigo?

Atena o olhou surpresa.

- Você esta me chamando para sair?

- É... que-ro dizer não... é sim, - estava vermelho. – como amigos... temos quase a mesma idade... mas se estiver ocupada não tem problema. – estava vermelho.

- Eu aceito. É só você marcar.

- Sério? – arregalou os olhos.

- Sim.

- Então ta...

Apesar da vergonha que sentia Diego comemorava, desde a primeira vez que a viu a achou legal e bonita.

Atena segurava o riso pelo sem jeito dele, mas estava feliz, era a primeira vez que a tratavam como uma garota de quinze anos e não como Atena ou a herdeira Kido. Com certeza iria ao cinema com ele, queria se sentir uma garota normal.

O dia passou sem muitos problemas, a saúde de José continuava estável, Diego era só sorrisos depois do aceite do convite, Shura não saía do lado do pai e no santuário as coisas seguiam normalmente. Na faculdade Clarice e Rita tiveram o dia bastante movimentando.

- A cada dia fica mais difícil. – Clarice deu um longo suspiro cansado enquanto descia as escadas que davam acesso ao térreo do prédio.

- É e nem podemos nos dá o desfrute de faltar. Se não fosse a Vanda e a Lara estaríamos perdidas. – Rita estava igualmente cansada.

- Ainda está de férias do emprego?

- Isso que me anima.

- Poderíamos aproveitar e colocar os trabalhos em dia. Ou vai ao hospital?

- Pensei em ir mais a noite... – disse sem graça. – Shura ainda pode está lá.

- Posso me convidar para ir a sua casa?

- Lógico. – sorriu. – minha casa, sua casa. Vamos aproveitar e estudar muito.

As duas saíram do prédio pegando a via de acesso que saia na entrada principal da faculdade. Conversavam animadas, algo que há muito não faziam, os mais diferentes assuntos tanto que nem notaram que um homem as olhava. Em vista do dia anterior estava arrumado.

- Podemos fazer isso no trabalho final e... – Clarice parou de falar ao ver o homem, dando um leve sorriso. – a ida a sua casa vai ter ficar para depois.

- Por quê? – Rita a fitou sem entender.

- Por aquilo.

A grega virou o olhar para onde Clarice apontava. O coração disparou ao ver Shura encostado no portão de entrada. Assim que ele percebeu que ela havia lhe visto deu um meio sorriso.

Silenciosas as duas aproximaram.

- Oi Shura. – cumprimentou Clarice.

- Oi. Oi Rita...

- Oi.

- Eu já vou indo Rita, sabe como é o Ran em questão de horário.

- O que? – a grega gaguejou, ate pouco tempo ela estava indo para sua casa agora...

- Tchau para vocês.

A brasileira sumiu num instante. Shura sem jeito não fitou a noiva.

- Nós podemos conversar? – a voz saiu baixa. – claro se tiver tempo... eu não quero atrapalhar.

Rita desviou o olhar dele parando nas mãos, ele continuava sem aliança, ao contrario dela que usava a sua.

- Podemos.

- Tem uma praça aqui perto, lá é tranqüilo, ou se quiser em outro lugar.

- Pode ser, não tem problema.

As respostas curtas o preocupou. Silenciosos seguiram para a praça que ficava alguns quarteirões da faculdade. Escolheram um banco mais afastado. Rita sentou numa ponta e Shura em outra.

- Como está a faculdade? – indagou querendo puxar assunto, mas sem fita-la.

- Bem. Um pouco apertada, mas bem.

- Já voltou de férias?

- Ainda não.

Novamente o silencio, Shura queria entrar no assunto, mas temia uma reação dela enquanto Rita permanecia na dela.

- Diego perguntou por você.

- Vou vê-lo mais tarde. E como o senhor José esta?

- Melhor.

Novamente o silencio.

- Eu preciso ir. – Rita levantou vendo que Shura não falaria nada, talvez ainda não fosse o momento.

- Já? – assustou com o movimento dela. – quero dizer... tudo bem...

- Tchau.

- Tchau... – abaixou a cabeça.

A grega ainda o fitou antes de começar a andar.

- Rita.

Ela parou, mas sem se virar.

- Me perdoe. Eu fui um grosso, um estúpido, um idiota com você. Fiz e falei coisas que me envergonho e arrependo. Não vou ser falso para dizer que fiz aquilo porque estava naquele tipo de situação. Não justificava as grosserias que eu fiz... inclusive de tirar a aliança...

A grega ouvia sem se virar, o que deixou Shura apreensivo. Tinha certeza que Rita não o perdoaria e que seu casamento tinha acabado. Havia perdido a mulher da sua vida por causa da insensatez.

- Rita... – a chamou, mas sem encará-la. – quando me tornei cavaleiro, disseram que ter uma família era algo incompatível com o nosso dever. Que teríamos que optar entre um e outro. Eu não me importei muito, já que a minha visão de família era diferente. Ate que conheci você...

A grega continuava silenciosa.

- Pela primeira vez quis ter uma família.. sei que no mundo em que eu vivo isso significa um risco, mas... eu queria ter você ao meu lado. Você me acalma, me compreende, mesmo quando eu não percebo isso e suporta esse meu gênio... – deu um meio sorriso. – eu sinto muito.

Ele não percebeu, mas Rita aproximou-se dele agachando a sua frente. Carinhosamente tocou nos cabelos negros.

- Tenho que agüentar mesmo. – riu. – você às vezes é muito teimoso.

- Eu sei... – ficou surpreso com o gesto dela.

- Fiquei chateada com você. Eu não esperava as coisas que você me disse.

- Eu fui muito estúpido.

- Foi mesmo, mas... – Rita ergueu o rosto dele para que a encarasse. – vamos apagar isso.

- Então você me perdoa? – deu um grande sorriso.

- É meu destino agüentar você. – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Pior que eu sei que é mesmo. – riu. – desculpe por isso. – pegou do bolso a aliança. – mais uma estupidez minha.

- Já passou. – a grega pegou o objeto. – eu te aceito na alegria e na raiva, no humor e no péssimo humor, nas palavras meigas e ásperas todos os dias da minha vida. – colocou o anel no dedo dele.

- É uma promessa viu? Não vai desistir.

- Não vou. Tanto que fiz Bougátsa ontem a noite, já deve está no ponto. – era a sobremesa favorita de Shura.

- Fez mesmo? – os olhos ate brilharam.

- Fiz, mas não sei se merece. – fingiu ainda está ressentida.

- Tudo bem...sei que não mereço. – não ficou chateado.

- Merecer, merece não, mas vou abrir uma exceção.

- Posso comer tudo? – a boca encheu d'água.

- Pode.

- Vamos logo.

Rita achou graça, o cavaleiro ate chamou um táxi para chegarem mais rápido.

Shura mal esperou Rita desenformar a guloseima.

- Parece que estava há três dias sem comer. – começou a rir.

- Estou a dois. Anda, minha boca está cheia d'agua.

- Aqui. – colocou um prato sobre a mesa.

Mal Rita deu as costas e o primeiro pedaço já tinha ido embora. O cavaleiro pediu mais dois e em menos de quinze minutos, a tigela onde estava o doce estava praticamente limpa, pois Shura lambeu ate não sobrar nada.

- Eu amo Bougátsa. Quando casarmos você vai fazer todo dia.

- Vai engordar.

- Não me importo. – levantou indo para a sala. – eu vou engordar feliz.

- Bobo.

Os dois acomodaram-se no sofá.

- Podemos marcar a data? – indagou fitando a noiva.

- Que tal... em novembro? Qualquer sábado de novembro.

- Então... – Shura pegou o calendário apontando para um dia. – esse?

- Perfeito.

- Prometo que tentarei ser o melhor marido. – acariciava o rosto dela. – que não vou deixar nada te acontecer.

- Prometo que tentarei ser a melhor esposa.

- Você já é.

Shura a beijou com volúpia e sem se importar com o tamanho do sofá começaram a trocar caricias mais intimas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No hospital as coisas seguiam tranqüilas. Diego estava na cantina lanchando e José em seu quarto descansava. Dentro da possibilidade estava com o corpo de lado, fitando o céu ateniense naquele fim de tarde. Apesar de não ter mais forças para nada estava feliz. Tivera o perdão do filho mais velho e agora tinha sua família de volta.

Fechou os olhos respirando com dificuldade, quando os abriu...

- Acho que ainda não morri. – disse. – eu não vou para o céu.

- _Brinca demais._

- Você está linda... Constanza.

Jose não sabia se era efeito dos remédios, ou se já estava no final da vida, mas via a ex mulher nitidamente na sua frente. Ela usava um conjunto de calça e blusa num pano mole. Não sabia se a tonalidade era verde ou azul. Os cabelos presos no alto por um rabo e o rosto corado.

- Está com a mesma aparência da ultima vez que te vi.

_- Eu morri pouco tempo depois. _

- O que faz aqui?

_- Você não queria me ver? Alem do mais queria ver meu filho._

- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu ele se tornou um homem tão bom e tão parecido com você.

_- Shura superou as adversidades e se tornou um excelente cavaleiro._

- Tenho muito orgulho dele.

_- Eu também._

- Eu desejei muito te ver, queria pedir desculpas por todo o mal que te causei. Eu fui um canalha.

- _São águas passadas José_. – sorriu. – _não guardo rancor ou ressentimento. E ver a maneira como criou Diego me deixou muito feliz, foi sinal que você havia mudado. Eu te perdôo de todo o coração._

- Eu sinto muito. – os olhos marejaram. – me arrependo todos os dias por tudo que fiz, por tudo que disse a você e ao nosso filho.

- _Nós te perdoamos isso é o que importa. Deus foi muito bom por realizar os seus encontros._

- Se eu morresse sem o perdão dele, carregaria esse fardo para sempre.

Constanza que estava na frente da cama, deu a volta parando ao lado dele.

- Não mudou nada desde a sua adolescência, continua linda.

- _Obrigada. José..._ – hesitou.

- Eu sei. – firmou o olhar num ponto qualquer. – sinto que a minha vida se esvai a cada minuto.

_- Queria prolongar mais a sua vida principalmente agora que reencontrou Shura. Vocês seriam muito felizes, mas infelizmente..._

- Só de ter conseguido o perdão dele já é suficiente e alem do mais sei que ele cuidará bem de Diego.

_- Eles serão felizes._

- Só queria vê-los, mas não tem importância. – sorriu.

- _Sempre terá a recordação deles aqui._ – tocou o peito dele. – _para sempre._

Quando José voltou o olhar Constanza não estava mais lá.

- Se foi alucinação, bendita alucinação.

Foi fechando os olhos... e a medida que fazia esse movimento os aparelhos apitavam freneticamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shura e Rita, deitados, faziam planos para o futuro, quando o telefone de ambos tocou ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa tocar. – disse Shura envolvendo a noiva.

- Pode ser importante, para nós dois.

Fechou a cara. Contrariado levantou pegando o aparelho, Rita fez o mesmo. Para ele era Atena, para ela era Diego.

Ouviam tudo em um profundo silencio e ao final da ligação nem precisaram dizer nada, estava estampado que o motivo da ligação era o mesmo para os dois, sem perder tempo tomaram rumo para o hospital.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No hospital Diego andava de um lado para o outro, já tinha muito tempo que o pai havia sido levado para o CTI e ate aquele momento não tinha noticias.

- Trouxe um chá, beba. – disse Atena.

- Eu não quero.

- Beba Diego. – a voz saiu mais imperativa.

Ele não a contrariou ate porque agradecia muito tudo que ela estava fazendo por seu pai inclusive permanecer ao lado dele num momento como aquele.

- Obrigado. – pegou a bebida. – estou te trazendo transtornos, deve ter muitos assuntos importantes a tratar e está aqui.

- Vocês são mais importantes. – pegou na mão dele. – tenha fé tudo vai terminar bem.

- Espero que sim. – disse com os olhos fixos nas mãos dela sobre a sua.

- Conseguiu falar com a Rita?

- Sim, - acordou do pensamento. – ela está vindo para cá.

- Também consegui falar com o Shura.

- Senhorita Kido.

Ao escutar seu nome virou para trás, era o Doutor Thino.

- Será podemos conversar? Você também Diego.

- Claro. – respondeu os dois com uma ponta de insegurança, algo dizia que a situação era grave.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dentro do táxi o silencio imperava. Rita vez ou outra olhava para o futuro marido vendo sua expressão tensa. Apesar de não falar era nítida a preocupação dele.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. – disse na tentativa de demonstrar otimismo.

Ele não disse nada. Algo dentro dele dizia que nunca mais veria o pai em vida.

Cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde, desciam a porta do hospital.

Shura nem esperou o elevador indo pelas escadas, Rita tentava acompanhá-lo. Ao chegarem ao corredor que dava acesso apenas encontrou com Aiolos.

- Aiolos?

- Que bom que chegou.

- O que houve? Cadê meu pai, cadê meu irmão?

O sagitariano abaixou o rosto, como daria tão delicada noticia.

- O que foi Aiolos? – ficou em pânico pela expressão dele.

Rita mais atrás tivera a certeza que algo acontecera ao sogro.

- Fala logo Aiolos! – gritou impaciente e com medo de escutar.

- Diego é que deveria falar, mas está sem condições.

- O que houve com o meu pai?

- O estado piorou muito a ponto de se tornar irreversível. Eu sinto muito Shura.

Shura recuou um passo atordoado.

- Ele...

- É melhor você entrar.

Ele nem esperou, abriu a porta bruscamente. No quarto Diego estava sendo amparado por Atena. Havia uma enfermeira e o doutor Thino. Fitou a cama, o pai jazia nela, ligado com muito mais tubos e com a aparência bastante debilitada. A certeza se confirmou: Não veria a expressão de seu pai.

- Que bom que chegou a tempo. – disse o medico aproximando. – apesar dele possuir apenas as funções básicas.

Shura sequer escutou o que o medico tinha dito, apenas olhava de forma estática para o pai. Não era possível que depois de tantos anos ele o abandonaria de novo e desta vez...

- Seu pai agüentou o quanto pode Shura, ele foi muito valente.

- Ele ainda não morreu. – disse voraz. – ele ainda pode se recuperar.

- Espero que esse milagre aconteça.

Diego e Shura trocaram olhares, bastou apenas o olhar do mais novo para Shura entender toda a situação. Voltou à atenção para o pai.

**-FB-**

- Pai.

- Sim.

- Vou procurar a Rita, talvez ela me perdoe.

- Vai sim. – o fitou alegre. – Rita é uma boa menina, você vai ser muito feliz com ela. Faça o que for possível por ela.

- Eu farei. Vou chamar o Diego para que o senhor não fique sozinho. A sua benção. – pegou na mão dele.

- Eu o abençôo você e sua união. Sejam felizes.

- Obrigado. Vou indo.

Estava saindo, mas antes de passar pela porta, voltou à atenção para o pai, ele o fitava sorrindo.

- Pai, recupere-se logo, precisa me ajudar a cuidar dos seus netinhos.

- Eu não tenho esse animo. – riu. – principalmente se eles te puxarem.

- Tem sim. Ate mais.

- Ate.

**-FFB-**

Shura conteve as lagrimas, se soubesse que era a ultima vez que via o pai teria dito o quanto o amava. Lentamente aproximou-se segurando as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Pai. – chamou.

- Ele não pode te ouvir Shura. – disse o doutor Nikos.

O cavaleiro não se importou aproximando-se do ouvido de José, a cena era vista por todos. Seu coração dizia que não havia mais jeito que o tempo de seu pai terminara.

- Pai... – sussurrou. – vou sentir muito a sua falta se você tiver que ir embora, mas se decidir que quer ir... eu aceito, não se preocupe eu vou cuidar do Diego.. e... – segurava as lagrimas. – não se esqueça que te amo muito e o que aconteceu, ficou no passado.

Apesar do medico garantir que José não podia ouvir, Shura sentiu- o segurar fortemente a sua mão.

Aos poucos, a aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos foi diminuindo ate o sinal tornar-se constante.

- Pai! – Diego correu ate a cama. – pai acorda, não me deixe. Pai.

Shura continuava segurando fortemente as mãos de Jose, chorando baixinho. Diego foi amparado por Saori. Rita chorava num canto. O doutor e a enfermeira saíram.

O quarto outrora cheio de planos para o futuro agora se tornara um cenário de dor...

... _Santiago de Compostela, Espanha..._

A pedido de Shura, José seria enterrado no mesmo local onde estava sua mãe. No enterro, Shura, Diego, Rita, Atena, Clarice e os demais cavaleiros de ouro. Parado ao lado da sepultura, o capricorniano acompanhava os preparativos para o descimento do caixão. Novamente sentia aquela dor, novamente se via sozinho. A perda da mãe fora muito difícil para ele, mas a do pai parecia ter um peso maior. Com o rosto sereno fitava o caixão. Rita sempre ao seu lado experimentava a mesma dor. Afeiçoara a José e queria que todos vivessem juntos, infelizmente a vida tinha outros planos. Diego ao lado controlava as lagrimas.

A descida foi silenciosa e quando a cova foi fechada, Shura não quis ver escondendo seu rosto no ombro da esposa. Diego olhou ate o fim.

- Acabou... – disse baixo, mas o suficiente para todos escutarem. – não me sobrou mais nada. Estou sozinho. – Diego segurava as lagrimas.

- Não está sozinho. – disse Saori que estava ao seu lado.

- Ela tem razão Diego. – Shura o fitou. – não estamos sozinhos, temos um ao outro, irmão.

O espanhol mais novo esboçou um sorriso.

- Você tem um irmão, uma cunhada, - Atena iniciou. – e a mim. Não esta sozinho.

O "e a mim" só ganhou realmente um significado nos pensamentos de Atena e Afrodite, que tinha um sentido apurado para essas coisas e tinha percebido algo no ar, os demais apenas acharam que era em solidariedade.

Kamus olhava a lapide, depois da morte dos pais nunca mais voltara ao cemitério, nem saberia onde os pais foram enterrados, e os irmãos? Será que estariam vivos?

Eram indagações que não saberia a resposta, e nem queria.

Outro que também olhava intensamente para a lapide era Dohko. Depois que foi para Rozan, nunca mais pisou em sua terra e nem tinha noção onde seus parentes estariam.

- "Preciso me desculpar." - pensou.

Depois de tudo consumado, voltaram para a Grécia. Ficara acertado que Diego moraria com Shura. O garoto ao parar diante da primeira casa teve a mesma sensação da primeira vez que fora lá. Aquele lugar parecia mágico.

- Eu vou morar aqui?

- Vai. - Shura tocou no ombro dele. - vai se acostumar.

- Antes, - iniciou Atena. - você precisa saber de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Vamos conversar em Capricórnio, quero todos presentes.

Com ajuda de Rita acomodaram-se na sala de Capricórnio. Atena sentou-se num local em que poderia ser vista por todos.  
- Apesar do momento não ser um dos melhores, gostaria que todos prestassem atenção. - fez uma pausa, vendo que todos os olhares dirigiam-se para ela. - devem se lembrar daquele dia que Diego veio ate o templo.  
Os espanhóis trocaram olhares.  
- Lembram do soco que Diego deu em Shura, pois bem... vocês sabem por que ele conseguiu?  
Os cavaleiros olharam entre si sem entender.  
- Há um motivo? - indagou Shura. - aquilo foi uma fatalidade. Não foi nada.  
- Por que não se defendeu? - Atena rebateu.  
- Por que... foi tão rápido que nem... - fitou a deusa imediatamente, assim como os outros. - não me diga que...  
- Está certo disso senhorita Saori? - indagou Shaka já percebendo o que se passava.  
- Estou. Conseguem sentir um décimo quinto cosmo?  
Trocaram olhares, aos poucos começaram a sentir um fraco cosmo. A atenção voltou-se para Diego.  
- O que foi...? - ficou constrangido diante dos olhares.  
- Diego.  
- Sim. - fitou a deusa.  
- Consegue sentir lago vindo de mim, de seu irmão e dos outros?  
O espanhol desviou o olhar para seu irmão que estava bem a sua frente, não estava entendendo nada, mas a questão parecia séria. No inicio percebera nada, contudo aos poucos começou a sentir algo vindo não apenas de seu irmão, mas de todos.  
- Eu sinto... uma energia... é quente... e cada um tem... eu não entendo.  
- Consegue sentir a sua própria?  
- A minha? - o jovem começou a prestar atenção em si, percebendo o mesmo tipo de calor. - o que é isso?  
- Esse calor que sente Diego, chama-se cosmo. Vou te contar uma história.  
Atena começou a narrar sobre a historia da deusa Atena. Ele ouvia atentamente e ao final...  
- Eu conheço essa história Saori, uma lenda na verdade. Atena não existe.  
- Não é verdade. - a própria levantou indo ate o espanhol. - sua mão, por favor.  
Um pouco rubro, pela atitude dela, cedeu. Atena começou a liberar seu cosmo, o garoto percebendo-o arregalou os olhos.  
- Não me diga que você é...  
- Sou. E eles são os meus cavaleiros, seu irmão é o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio.  
- O que? - fitou o irmão.  
- É verdade Diego.  
- Mas... mas... é inacreditável! - estava surpreso. - mas e eu?  
- Por alguma razão seu cosmo é desperto, foi por isso que conseguiu acertar Shura. O que o deixa em condições de se tornar um cavaleiro.  
- E-u? - gaguejou.  
- Se assim o desejar. Normalmente o treinamento se inicia ainda na infância, mas no seu caso não haveria empecilho algum. Com determinação, consegue chegar ao nível de um bronze rapidamente.  
- Nem sei o que dizer... a poucos dias nem sabia da existência de deuses gregos e agora faço parte desse mundo. - sorriu. - queria que meu pai soubesse.  
- Ele sabe. - disse a deusa. - contei a ele toda a verdade inclusive o fato de você se tornar um cavaleiro. Se aceitar irá treinar a tarde e Shura será seu mestre.  
- Sério?  
- Séria ótimo. - disse o dourado. - mas não pense que vai treinar só a tarde, as manhas também.  
- Ele não vai poder. - sorriu a deusa. - de manha estará na escola.  
- Co-mo?  
- Precisa recuperar o tempo perdido.  
- Obrigado. - deu um grande sorriso. - obrigado mesmo. Sempre quis voltar a estudar.  
- Terá sua chance. E então, aceita se tornar um cavaleiro? Eu ficaria muito feliz.  
Diego estava indeciso, saber que fazia parte do mundo de Atena era fantástico, mas saber que Saori era Atena, era complicado. Nutria muito mais que amizade por ela e... Mas, aceitaria. Se tinha a oportunidade de protegê-la o faria, não importasse se isso talvez os fizesse se afastar. Protegeria acima de tudo.  
- Aceito!

Depois de encerrada a reunião foram saindo um por um. Na porta da décima casa, Shion dava as instruções para o próximo treino. Kamus um pouco mais afastado mal escutava. Seus olhos azuis observavam a discussão entre Saga e Kanon, os planos de Shaka de ir a Índia ver a irmã, Aioria e Aiolos conversando sobre o treino, Shura explicando sobre o treino para Diego e ate Miro falando sobre Raiza. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja, também queria está falando com os irmãos ou fazendo planos para visitá-los. Sem ser notado retirou-se do local, não queria pensar naquilo, não queria ter falsas esperanças a respeito de sua família.

Uma semana havia se passado. Atena viajara para Tókio a trabalho, Diego começara a treinar com o irmão e a vida seguia seu rumo. A morte de Mu ainda era uma lembrança dolorosa, mas aos poucos a tranqüilidade voltava para o santuário. Rita e Shura traçavam planos e com a aproximação de um casamento mexia positivamente com todos. O único que parecia inquieto e um pouco arredio era Kamus e já começava a preocupar os demais.

Estava trancado em sua biblioteca, que se tornara um ato constante, lendo um de seus milhares de exemplares. O local estava num profundo silencio, estava...

- Já chega de ler!

A porta abriu bruscamente.

- Miro! – Kamus levou um susto. – a porta estava trancada, você quebrou a fechadura?

- Não. – disse entrando sem cerimônia e indo para a mesinha que ele conservava no local. – eu tenho uma copia da chave.

- Você o que?

- Fiz uma copia para emergências. Como essa. – colocou um objeto sobre a mesa. – seu dia está resumindo em treino e ficar trancado nessa biblioteca. Tem dó.

- Gosto de ficar aqui.

- Isolar não vai resolver seu problema. Venha aqui.

- Não.

- Sujeito teimoso.

O escorpião caminhou ate ele, contudo seus passos não foram precisos, pois ele mancava.

- Ainda dói? – indagou o aquariano. – tem tanto tempo, já deveria ter cicatrizado.

- É. Mas não me importo, essa dor, de certa forma me faz pensar na Rosa, em todos os bons momentos que tivemos juntos e da minha tentativa em salva-la. Tentei ao maximo.

- Que bom que reconhece que fez o que pode e não se culpa mais.

- Não ligo de sentir essa dor para sempre. Mas não desvie o assunto. Venha.

Arrastou o aquariano ate a mesa.

- Sente aí e só fale quando eu mandar.

Kamus não contestou ainda mais por ver um notebook.

- De quem roubou?

- É meu! Meu pai me deu. Disse para começar a interagir com as novas tecnologias, me deu ate alguns livros, - torceu a cara. – sobre economia e administração. Ele quer que eu assuma a empresa! Olha que absurdo.

- Absurdo mesmo. A empresa nas suas mãos vai quebrar em um mês.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – fechou a cara.

- Estamos em tempo de paz, deveria começar a pensar nisso.

- Sou um cavaleiro e não um administrador e não mude de assunto! Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Se for filme pornô...

- Não é. Tem uns aqui, mas não é isso.

- Então...

- Andei fazendo umas pesquisas e descobrir o endereço do orfanato que você ficou.

- Você fez o que? – o fitou indignado. – não tinha esse direito!

- Tinha. – não se importou com o tom agressivo. – consegui o telefone e o e-mail de contato. Por minha conta já tinha mandado um e-mail, mas resolvi te consultar.

Kamus fechou ainda mais o rosto.

- Por que não cuida da sua vida e me deixe em paz! Eu não quero se meta!

- Mesmo não querendo me meto sim. Está jogando pela janela a chance de ter seus irmãos. Veja o meu caso, Shura, Shaka.

- Não tinha esse direito. – levantou indo para a porta. – vá embora.

- Kamus...

- Vá embora. – disse enérgico.

Miro ficou calado fitando-o. Ignorou o pedido voltando à atenção para a tela.

- "Boa tarde, - começou a ler algo. – meu nome é Miro Saunierre, moro na Grécia a muitos anos mas sou francês, somente a poucos meses soube da morte de minha neta e tive noticias que ela tinha filhos."

Kamus fingia não escutar.

- "Gostaria de saber qual o paradeiro deles, seus nomes são Kamyu, Henry e Antonietta Saunierre. Sua mãe chamava Françoise Saunierre." – interrompeu a leitura. – preciso saber a data de nascimento dos seus irmãos e o dia que chegou ao orfanato.

- Já disse para sair daqui.

- Não saio enquanto não resolver isso. – colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Pois que fique. – fechou a porta, pegou o livro e voltou a ler, sem antes abaixar a temperatura do local.

- Por mim. – sentiu os graus diminuírem, mas não sairia dali.

Meia hora havia se passado num profundo silencio. Kamus lia seu livro enquanto Miro navegava. Tremia de frio, com os dedos já roxos, mas não sairia dali, enquanto o aquariano não cedesse não arredaria o pé, poderia usar o cosmo contudo não daria esse gosto ao aquariano.

Vez ou outra o francês o fitava, estava admirado pela resistência dele, entretanto não cederia.

Mais meia hora se passou, Miro tremia, os dedos mal conseguiam digitar, vez ou outra soprava para esquentar as mãos. Kamus não esmorecera e a temperatura estava a cinco graus.

- "Cara teimoso." – o escorpião já não sentia os dedos. – "mas eu também sou." – começou a ficar sonolento.

- "Idiota." – Kamus o fitava discretamente. – "por que não levanta ou usa o cosmo."

- Só que-ro... aju-dar... – a voz saiu baixíssima.

- Disse alguma coisa?

Ergueu o rosto para vê-lo mais nitidamente, ficando assustado. O cavaleiro da oitava casa estava pálido, os lábios roxos, com a respiração comprometida.

- Seu idiota. – Kamus rapidamente aumentou a temperatura e levantando foi ate o amigo, elevando seu cosmo. - você é um idiota sabia?

- Eu ga-nhei... – tentou sorrir, mas simplesmente a boca não mexia. – pode di-zer as da-tas.

Kamus o fitou surpreso para em seguida sorrir.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou.- disse.

Minutos depois, envolto numa coberta e bebendo um chá quente, o escorpião terminava de digitar o e-mail.

- Está bom assim? – indagou.

- Sim... – respondeu não muito convicto. – eles não vão responder Miro, não é o tipo de informação que se dá por e-mail.

- Se eles não responderem você vai para a França.

- Como?

- Desde pequenos nos consideramos irmãos e espero que isso não mude, mas quando encontrei a Raiza... eu quero que tenha a mesma sensação. Pode soar como coisa de viado, mas quero que você seja feliz.

- Obrigado. – apesar de as vezes achá-lo um chato, gostava dele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estava parado em frente ao grande portão de ferro, no meio dele o brasão dos antigos moradores daquele palacete transformado num passado recente em orfanato "Saint Clair." A mente era bombardeada por lembranças durante aqueles seis meses que permanecera lá. Tocou o portão e enchendo-se de coragem dirigiu-se para a entrada principal. Estava impressionado, pois nada mudara desde o dia que saíra de lá. Identificando-se como o funcionário do "senhor Saunierre" aguardou ser atendido pela madre superiora do local. Enquanto observava a decoração lembrava da conversa que teve com Miro sobre a luta dos pais dele em encontrá-lo.

- "A historia é mesma só muda o país".

**-FB-**

Kamus lia trancado em sua biblioteca quando...

- Responderam!

O aquariano revirou os olhos.

- Preciso trocar a fechadura...

- Veja. – praticamente jogou o notebook no colo dele. – desejam que o senhor "Miro" vá ate lá. E eu respondi que mandarei um funcionário Kamyu Deville. – deu um sorriso mais lavado.

- Você o que?

- Como Atena esta em Tókio, tomei todas as medidas, você embarca amanha para Paris, vai ficar no hotel que meu pai fica. – mostrou as passagens.

- Você o que? – engasgou. – como?

- Comprei as passagens, não me faça essa desfeita. – fez bico. - É por isso que é bom ter dinheiro. Agora entendo porque Atena era mimada.

- Mas...

- Te desejo sorte, a mesma que meus pais tiveram ao ir ao orfanato que morei. Se não tivessem ido lá, não tinha achado a minha família e você vai encontrar a sua.

**-FFB-**

Tirando-o de seus pensamentos uma porta se abriu.

- Senhor Deville desculpe fazê-lo esperar. – disse uma senhora de meia idade em trajes religiosos. – Sou irmã Amélia.

- Kamyu Deville. – estendeu a mão. – um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente. Poderia me acompanhar, por favor. – mostrou-lhe uma das portas. – poderemos conversar melhor no escritório.

- Claro.

Ao entrar reparou em cada detalhe, tudo bem decorado, no melhor estilo francês.

A Madre reparou.

- Aprecia a arte francesa?

- Muito. A melhor de todas. – a fitou.

- Concordo. – mostrou uma cadeira. – sente-se, por favor.

- Obrigado.

- Recebi seu e-mail senhor Deville e ao contrario que se pensa, é muito comum famílias saírem em busca de suas crianças. Temos tantos casos de separação de filhos dos pais de forma trágica, assim como temos pais que deixaram seus filhos de livre vontade... o ser humano tem muitas facetas.

- É por isso que estou aqui. Fui contratado por uma família que foi separada por motivos egoístas. – no e-mail Miro contou sobre sua família, apenas trocou os nomes. – o senhor Miro Saunierre deseja muito reencontrar seus bisnetos.

- Eu entendo. Fiz um levantamento sobre os documentos daquela época, eu ainda não tinha sido transferida para cá e por isso fiz o que estava ao meu alcance.

- Encontrou algo? – Kamus tentava permanecer frio.

- Apenas um registro. – a Madre abriu uma gaveta retirando um papel amarelado. – os registros que temos são de mais de 15 anos e não são muito precisos.

Kamus prendeu a respiração.

- Deram entrada em 20/05/1993. Kamyu, então com oito anos, Henry com seis e Antonietta com quatro.*

O cavaleiro lembrou-se daquele dia, lembrou-se da promessa feita aos irmãos e que nunca a cumpriu.

- Parece que alguns meses depois o mais velho fugiu. – fitou o cavaleiro. – não temos nenhuma informação sobre ele por motivos óbvios.

- Compreendo. E os outros dois?

- Eles foram adotados pouco tempo depois que o mais velho fugiu. Tiveram sorte por serem adotados juntos, é tão cruel quando irmãos são separados.

- Adotados por quem?

- Só consta o sobrenome: Muhad. Pelo que diz aqui ele tem origem árabe. Infelizmente não temos mais informações, preservamos tanto as crianças como as pessoas que adotavam a ponto de não termos documentos. Eu sinto muito.

Kamus permaneceu quieto. Era por isso que não queria ir ate a França, não queria alimentar esperanças de algo que já dava por encerrado. Foi assim ao tentar achar a tia, foi assim com os irmãos.

- Agradeço senhorita Amélia. Reportarei tudo que me disse ao senhor Miro.

- Rezo para que ele tenha sorte. – apertaram as mãos.

- Assim espero. Tenha um bom dia.

- Lhe acompanho.

O portão fechou atrás de si e com ele toda a sua esperança. Kamus, de cabeça baixa, olhava fixamente para o chão. Estava com os punhos cerrados e segurava ao maximo o choro. Nunca chorara, não seria por aquilo que derramaria lagrimas. Não o cavaleiro de Aquário, contudo... sentiu um filete escorrer pela face, depois outro e mais outro. Ainda continuava parado, firme, mas as gotas pingavam no chão.

- Eu os perdi... – a voz saiu embargada. – eu os perdi...para sempre.

As lagrimas ficaram mais grossas, não importava se estava em via publica, nada mais importava, havia perdido seus irmãos e não havia a menor chance de encontrá-los.

Kamus começou a andar em direção a uma praça próxima, num banco mais afastado observava o vai e vem das pessoas. Como sempre, tinha que recuperar sua postura fria, limpou o rosto e ajeitou sua camisa. Só lhe restava aceitar seu destino. Já que não tivera a mesma sorte dos outros tinha que se conformar. Era um cavaleiro e tinha que se portar como tal.

- Pega para mim!

Assustou-se com o grito e por pouco não recebia uma bolada na cara. Com a expressão irritada procurou pelo dono do objeto.

- Desculpa moço. – um garotinho aproximou. As faces estavam vermelhas pelo esforço físico. – desculpa.

- Tenha mais cuidado. – disse seco.

- Charles!

Os dois voltaram à atenção, um garoto pouco maior aproximou dos dois.

- Não falei para jogar forte.

- Desculpa ...

- Moço o meu irmão não fez por querer. – disse a Kamus.

- Tudo bem. Tome. – entregou ao mais novo a bola.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – o olhar do cavaleiro desviou um pouco fitando uma menina que vinha correndo. – ela também é dona da bola?

Os garotos olharam para trás.

- Mila. – o mais velho a pegou no colo. – não pode correr assim.

- Me deixaram sozinha... – fez bico.

- Fui só pegar a bola. – disse Charles.

Kamus observava os três, ate que começou a repará-los. Dois meninos e uma menina, os dois mais novos eram loiros e o mais velho tinha os cabelos azulados...

- "Nós éramos assim."

A mente voltou para aqueles tempos em que brincavam nas praças.

- Moço.

Piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar à atenção para eles.

- Qual o seu nome? – indagou a menina que o fitava com curiosidade.

- Mila não começa. – advertiu o mais velho.

- Tudo bem. – Kamus sorriu. – meu nome é Kamyu.

- O meu é Camila.

- Tem um bonito nome. – sem perceber brincou com os cabelos da menina. – você se parece tanto com ela... – falou sem perceber. – tanto... – a voz embargou.

- Com ela quem? – indagou Charles.

- Com a minha irmã.

- Você tem uma irmãzinha? Igual a mim?

- Ela já é grande, mas quando era pequena parecia com você.

- Felipe! Felipe!

O garoto mais velho voltou o olhar.

- A mamãe está chamando. – virou para o dois. - Pede desculpa de novo.

- Desculpa.

- Vamos.

Os três afastavam, num dado momento, a pequena virou-se acenando para Kamus. Ele os via afastar, deixando uma lagrima escapar ao vê-los na companhia dos pais.

- Era para ser como eles... era...

Novamente as lagrimas vieram.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia parecia mais noite, devido as fortes chuvas que caiam. Sentada na cama contemplava o céu através da janela. Faltava pouco para a tão sonhada viagem, a viagem que talvez mudasse sua vida para sempre. Desviou o olhar esverdeado para a foto que retratava o Pathernon.

- Você realmente existiu? – indagou lembrando-se das historias da avó. – você existiu?

Voltou a atenção para um relâmpago que cortou o céu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois do ocorrido as coisas pareciam ter normalizado. Devido a outros assuntos Apollo havia se retirado dos domínios de Hades juntamente com suas guerreiras. As buscas pela alma de Mu foram infrutíferas e só Radamanthys e Minos continuavam na empreitada a mando de Perséfone. Asteria ainda continuava no submundo velando pelo sono da filha.

- "Onde você está cavaleiro?" – indagava-se enquanto olhava para a filha.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Andou sem rumo por horas, não tinha animo para voltar para o hotel, ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas na rua o incomodavam. A verdade é que sentia que não havia espaço para ele. Paris estava em plena primavera e a cidade estava, como sempre, repleta de pessoas. A expressão estava fria e por pouco não brigou com alguns jovens que esbarra nele.

Estava na Avenida Champs-Élysées** (Campos Elisios)** esperando o sinal abrir para atravessar, o hotel não ficava longe e contava os minutos para juntar suas coisas e voltar imediatamente para Grécia, de onde nunca mais sairia. Paris ficaria enterrado em suas lembranças.

- "Eu não tenho sorte." – pensou. Em todos os encontros que seus amigos tiveram com suas famílias, foram sempre pautadas de sorte ou milagre. A avó de Afrodite tinha relações comerciais com Saori, os pais de Miro o encontraram por causa de uma indicação a fundação, Shaka "perdera" seu vôo, Shura voltou a sua antiga residência e lá... – "isso não acontece comigo." – era cético quanto a esses "sinais", isso era coisa de supersticiosos ou no mínimo pessoas que contavam com a boa vontade das Moiras, não era para ele, não para o senhor racional. – "não tenho isso." – suspirou, queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, queria que ocorresse esse milagre, não tinha desejos, mas naquela hora queria muito ter seus irmãos de volta...

- Me desculpe. – uma senhora esbarrou nele.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- O senhor mora aqui?

- Não. – respondeu seco. Olhava para o sinal e ele continuava fechado.

- Sou estrangeira e não entendo nada de francês, estou perdida.

- Quer ir onde? – indagou sem paciência.

- Nesse endereço. – a senhora lhe mostrou o papel.

- Está perto. – disse. – siga direto, o segundo quarteirão.

- Obrigada meu jovem.

Para a alegria de Kamus o sinal abriu dando passagem aos pedestres, caminhou devagar para não ter que acompanhar a senhora, já que seguiam no mesmo sentido, suspirou aliviado ao vê-la apertar o passo.

- "Menos mal."

Continuou seu trajeto, quando passou pelo local em que a senhora tinha entrado parou. Era uma grande loja, com uma placa em dizeres árabes. Deu uma olhada reparando que ela vendia peças de decoração, ao erguer o olhar notou que no segundo andar havia um restaurante, na certa de comida também árabe.

- "Vem à França para comer comida árabe?" Ridículo. – deu um passo, mas parou.

Voltou o olhar para a loja, Shura casaria em pouco tempo, talvez uma peça de decoração fosse um bom presente. Entrou, dando uma olhada antes no nome da loja e claro que não entendeu, mas na tradução aquilo queria dizer "Muhad."

Olhava calmamente as peças, eram muito bonitas e qualquer que fosse a escolha agradaria a Rita.

- Bom dia, posso ajudá-lo?

- Só estou olhando. – disse sem se virar para a vendedora.

- Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado.

Kamus continuou a sua busca, a moça o seguia em silencio.

- O que sugere para um presente de casamento? – indagou, já que ela o seguiria poderia ajudar de alguma forma.

- Temos peças lindíssimas.

- "Eu sei, por isso estou perguntando." – pensou em dizer, mas a julgar pelo sotaque da moça imaginou que ela não fosse francesa. – percebi.

- Temos vasos...

- Shura vai quebrá-los. – disse cortando-a. – desajeitado ao extremo.

A moça começou a enumerar vários objetos e nada agradava ao aquariano e ele se quer a olhou alguma vez.

- Tapetes?"Se isso não agradá-lo nada mais vai." – pensou.

O cavaleiro silenciou-se, sua mente voltou ao passado, à mãe adorava tapetes.

- "Ficava tão feliz quando via um." – pensou dando um sorriso.

A moça, mesmo ele estando de perfil notou o sorriso.

- Quer vê-los?

- Sim.

Kamus finalmente a olhou, ficando surpreso. Julgava que a moça tivesse traços árabes, mas não. Era loira, de cabelos curtos na altura do pescoço e tinha olhos azuis.

A moça também o fitava impressionado, achou- o muito bonito, principalmente os olhos.

- Venha comigo.

Concordou seguindo-a. A moça mostrou lhe inúmeras peças, Kamus fingia prestar atenção, mas olhava mesmo era para a moça.

- Fez uma boa compra senhor.

- Obrigado.

- Tome o cartão da loja, se precisar de mais alguma coisa.

- Obrigado.

- Foi um prazer. – estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente. – retribuiu.

Ao tocá-la sentiu o seu cosmo vibrar, mas achou que era apenas impressão. Agradeceu mais uma vez indo embora.

Mal ele atravessou a porta duas vendedoras apareceram.

- Farah, que homem é aquele? – disse uma delas. – para cliente é um chato, mas a sua beleza.

- Realmente foi difícil agradá-lo.

- Ele é lindo. – disse a outra.

- Também achei.

- Achou o que?

As três viram.

- Um rapaz que veio aqui, Ibrahim.

- Hum... pois podem voltar a trabalhar, as três. – fingiu está irritado. – temos muito serviço.

As três concordaram indo cada qual para sua tarefa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

De volta ao hotel, preparou as malas, partiria no fim do dia para Athenas com o desejo de não voltar a Paris. Olhou o tapete, bem enrolado, na certa Rita ia adorar e ele ficaria bem no décimo templo. Seu celular tocou.

- Pronto.

_- "Sou eu." _

- Só poderia ser você mesmo. Não encontrei nada se é isso que quer saber.

_- "Eu nem perguntei."_

- Nem era preciso. – sentou na cama. – foram adotados por árabes, há essa hora devem morar na Ásia, longe daqui.

_- "Não tem nome de quem os adotou?"_

- Não. A busca acabou Miro. Não há nada a ser encontrado.

_- "Podemos achá-los, a fundação..."_

- Acabou Miro. – disse frio. – volto hoje à tarde.

_- "Eu acho que não... acho que Atena vai te pedir para resolver algo sobre a fundação."_

- Como sabe disso?

_- "Escutei uma conversa dela... mas não fala que te falei. Só quis te prevenir."_

- Esta bem... mais alguma coisa?

_- "Trás um presente para mim. Um perfume."_

- Miro!

_- "Qualquer coisa."_

- Está bem. – passou a mão de forma nervosa.

_- "Se precisar de algo me liga."_

- Ta. Tchau.

_- "Tchau."_

Desligou o aparelho.

- É uma criança. – teve uma idéia. – se eu não levar nada para a Raiza vai brigar comigo. – deu um sorriso.

Gostava da garota, ela pelo menos era mais sensata que o irmão. Levaria algo para ela e ate sabia o que: um jogo de tabuleiro árabe que vira de relance na loja.

- Fui bem atendido, merece que eu volte lá.

Passou as mãos pelos óculos escuros e saiu.

_Continua..._

_**Desculpe a demora, mas com a aproximação do final de semestre, o tempo fica escasso. Temporits deve demorar um pouco mais, mas vou tentar postar ate o fim do mês. E o próximo capitulo de Reencontro, o reencontro de Kamus com os irmãos. (não vai faltar brigas) Ate. **_

_**Nota: **__**Bougátsa - Doce de creme de queijo com canela e açúcar.**_

_***A fic Reencontro com o Passado começa em meados de 2007 (a Saga de Hades acontece em 2005) e termina aproximadamente outubro do mesmo ano, portanto na continuação já estamos em 2008, as idades dos dourados estão baseadas nesse ano.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Passé

**Suellen – Muitos mistérios rondavam o Mu e a Rosa, mas com a morte deles os mistérios não acabaram, acompanhe as falas do Miro. Diego e Atena são o casal da vez (quando Shion descobrir...) Kamus terá uma grande surpresa nesse capitulo.**

**Mabel – Diego e Saori têm futuro, e eu pensei a mesma coisa, coitada ela sempre fica sozinha nas fics, deuses também amam! rsrssr**

**Rodrigo – Digamos que ela teve um affair pelo Seiya, mas entre ele e o Diego... (sou mais o Diego (autora puxando saco da cria))**

**Pure-Petit-Cat – Kamus nem sabe o que lhe aguarda, Diego e Saori são o casal da vez, e eles tem futuro!**

**Tenshi – O passado do Kamus começa a surgir e com ele problemas. Diego e Atena terão um encontro a escondidas.**

**Mabel – Eles vão sim ao cinema e Atena vai cobrar o convite.**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Passé**

O dia estava particularmente quente, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e nem vento o que deixava o ar sufocante.

Quando disseram-lhe que tinha aptidão para ser um cavaleiro no primeiro momento adorou a idéia, mas agora que iniciara o treinamento via que as coisas seriam mais difíceis que imaginara. Prova disso que estava caído no chão com o corpo todo dolorido.

- Levanta Diego.

- Você quer me matar. – disse o garoto fitando o céu azul sobre si.

- Estou ate pegando leve.

- Me explica uma coisa. – tomou impulso sentando-se. – vocês se movem na velocidade da luz, certo?

- Sim.

- Eu ainda não entendo como te soquei, você poderia ter evitado.

Shura coçou a cabeça sentando no chão, que digamos, estava quente.

- É... Atena disse que seu cosmo é desperto, talvez seja por isso. Eu também não estava atento, foi num momento de distração.

- Talvez... – Diego pensou em Atena. – vamos treinar. – deu um pulo.

- Animou?

- Preciso ficar forte.

O capricorniano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que está me olhando assim...?

- Esse seu súbito animo.

- Não tenho que treinar? Pois então, vamos logo com isso.

- Tudo bem. – ele também levantou. – você que manda.

Diego deu um sorriso confiante, em breve ficaria forte e protegeria Atena de qualquer mal.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus esperava o embrulho ficar pronto, infelizmente a moça que havia atendido anteriormente não se encontrava na loja. Ate fez hora, mas ela não apareceu.

- "Deve está no horário do almoço." – pensou.

Olhando para o balcão viu cartões da loja, quando foi para pega-los escutou uma risada atrás de si. Seu corpo arrepiou-se na hora, só existia uma pessoa que ria daquela maneira.

- Você voltou.

O cavaleiro virou-se lentamente, ainda surpreso pela familiaridade da voz.

- Resolveu levar o tapete? – sorriu, havia conquistado um cliente.

- Na verdade... – voltou à postura séria. – um tabuleiro de jogo... – desviou a atenção para um rapaz que estava atrás dela. Deveria ser o namorado, pois o encarava de forma pouca amistosa.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela vibração de seu celular. Pedindo licença afastou-se para atender.

A atenção dos três voltaram para Kamus, mas não entenderam nada do que ele dizia, devido ao tom de voz baixo, contudo o rapaz que tentava ouvir escutara muito bem o nome "Saori Kido" e isso o interessou.

Kamus desligou rapidamente reaproximando do grupo.

- Desculpe.

- Senhor seu embrulho. – disse a atendente.

- Obrigado.

- Senhor... – iniciou o rapaz.

- Deville. – respondeu.

- Desculpe a intromissão, mas conhece a senhorita Kido?

- Trabalho para ela.

- Na fundação?

- Não diretamente.

O rosto outrora serio suavizou. Kamus não imaginava o motivo dessa mudança, mas a garota sabia. O irmão pensava em negócios.

- Gostaria de almoçar conosco?

Tanto a moça quanto o cavaleiro ficaram surpresos.

- Creio...

- Será rápido, tenho a certeza que irá apreciar a culinária árabe.

- Eu acho... – tentava se esquivar, tudo que não queria era almoçar, uma comida estrangeira e na companhia de estranhos, contudo... fitou a moça, que também olhava o outro surpresa, desde que a vira pela primeira vez tinha a impressão de conhecê-la. – eu aceito.

- Venha, por favor.

O rapaz subiu na frente, seguida pela moça e depois por Kamus. O local onde era o restaurante tinha um ambiente sofisticado e fino.

- Vamos nos sentar na varanda.

Algumas mesas estavam dispostas numa ampla varanda com uma esplendida vista para a avenida.

Sentaram, logo veio o garçom trazendo o cardápio. Kamus que não entendia nada aceitou a sugestão da moça.

- Com licença. – pediu o garçom.

- Eu acho essa avenida um charme. – disse a moça olhando o vai e vem dos trausentes. – alias Paris é um encanto.

- Não gosto daqui. – disse o rapaz.

- Eu também não. – Kamus respondeu no automático.

- Temos a mesma opinião. – sorriu o rapaz. – meu nome é Ibrahim. Ibrahim Richard e ela minha irmã Farah.

- Prazer conhecê-los.

Ibrahim não perdeu tempo começando a perguntar para Kamus sobre a fundação, os tipos de negócios que Saori gostava, seus empreendimentos, o que deixava o cavaleiro numa situação desconfortável já que não sabia nada dos negócios. Farah ouvia tudo calada, apenas lamentava o excesso de perguntas do irmão que via naquele almoço apenas interesse.

- Tenho certeza que minha organização e a fundação Kido têm muito a ganhar senhor Deville.

- Não tenho a menor duvida. – Kamus queria congelá-lo.

- Vamos almoçar. – disse Farah respirando aliviada com a chegada dos pratos.

- Ouvi dizer que vocês árabes tem o comercio nas veias. – disse mais por consideração a moça do que ao rapaz.

- Temos.

- Vocês são atípicos, são alvos ao contrario do biótipo da região. – serviu-se.

- Somos franceses de nascimento, mas moramos nos Emirados Árabes. – Farah se servia.

- Interessante.

- Você também tem um leve sotaque. – observou a garota.

- Nasci aqui, mas ainda criança fui levado para a Grécia.

- Deve ser um lugar excepcional. – Ibrahim queria entrar no assunto.

- É sim.

O almoço transcorria normalmente. Apesar de não querer almoçar Kamus estava gostando da companhia dos dois. Mas a conversa tomaria outros rumos... rumos que mudaria a vida deles novamente...

- Seus pais sentem falta daqui?

- Na verdade... – Farah hesitou e Ibrahim fechou a cara. – eles não são daqui.

- Compreendo.

- Passamos grande parte da nossa vida fora daqui.

- Também havia muitos anos que não pisava nessa cidade.

- Não tem família aqui?

- Não. – respondeu seco. – sou órfão. – disse para se arrepender, eles não tinham nada com isso.

- Você sentiu muita diferença da Grécia para aqui? – Farah quis mudar de assunto.

- Fora o calor, não. É um lugar como outro qualquer.

- Pois para nós foi bastante difícil, local diferente, religião diferente, tivemos sorte por sermos adotados por um paciente casal.

Ibrahim olhou feio para a irmã.

- Farah. – disse sério.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem porque achar mal em ser adotado Ibrahim. Isso é normal. – o cavaleiro disse de maneira tranqüila.

Mesmo com as palavras do aquariano o jovem continuou com expressão séria.

- Agora as coisas fazem sentido. – Kamus voltou a falar, o que estranhou, não era muito de papo ainda mais com estranhos e assunto tão delicado. – então foram adotados ainda pequenos.

- Sim. – disse Farah.

- Não. – disse o rapaz.

- Sim ou não? – indagou Kamus.

O rapaz não queria que o assunto de seu passado viesse a tona ainda mais para um estranho, mas não queria ser indelicado, pois o sucesso de futuras negociações dependia daquele primeiro contato, tanto que silenciou-se.

- Nossos pais morreram quando éramos crianças. – iniciou a jovem. – eu e meus irmãos fomos levados para um orfanato e alguns meses depois fomos adotados por um casal dos Emirados Árabes. Como disse tem apenas dois anos que voltamos para a França para cuidar dos negócios que eles têm aqui.

- Tiveram sorte, é tão comum separar irmãos e vocês ficaram juntos. Você é a única mulher?

- Sou a caçula, tenho mais dois irmãos.

- Um irmão você quer dizer. – disse frio.

- Não fale assim.

- Falo como eu quiser. – bradou. - Há muitos anos ele deixou de ser meu irmão. Fugiu e nos deixou para trás.

- Ele teve seus motivos.

- Deixa de ser sonhadora Antonietta! – deu um tapa na mesa.

Kamus assustou-se com o tapa, tanto que nem prestou atenção no nome que o rapaz tinha falado.

- É um covarde isso sim. Para mim ele está morto.

- Está vivo.

- Desculpe por ter perguntado. – disse mais recomposto, - não era a minha intenção.

- Nós que fomos indelicados, senhor Deville. – disse Ibrahim. – não sei por que brigamos por causa daquele infeliz. – olhou a irmã.

- Não fale assim dele.

O cavaleiro ficou em silencio, o ódio que aquele rapaz tinha para com o irmão deveria ser o mesmo que Henry teria com ele, talvez ate pior, pois eles poderiam não ter sido adotados e passado dificuldades, isso se estivem vivos.

- Entendo seu ódio Ibrahim, mas acho que toda historia tem dois lados. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas talvez seu irmão não tenha fugido, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa. – disse tentando conforta-se a si mesmo.

- Duvido. Ele nos abandonou isso sim.

O clima estava pesado, ao ver a expressão entristecida de Farah, Kamus se arrependeu por ter perguntado. Deveria ser muito difícil para eles conviver com esse sentimento de abandono, chegou a odiar o suposto irmão por tê-los feito passar por isso. Não bastasse ele, outros ainda repetiam o mesmo gesto?

- Tenho que admitir que a culinária árabe ganhou um fã. – disse querendo mudar o assunto.

- Gostou mesmo? – o rosto da garota iluminou. – senhor...

- Kamyu.

A garota levou um susto, havia anos que não escutava tal nome e agora olhando-o achou parecido com o irmão, pelo menos o cabelo, já que não tinha muitas lembranças daquela época.

- Sempre que vier a Paris virei aqui e vou recomendá-la a senhorita Kido. – disse o ultimo comentário para alegrar o jovem.

O que funcionou pouco importando-se com o significado do nome.

- Vou deixar os nossos cartões com você. – Ibrahim tirou do bolso um e pegou o outro com a irmã. – tem o nosso endereço daqui e de Dubai.

- Entregarei em mãos. – pegou os dois cartões, no avesso tinha o endereço e quando virou o lado da frente... – "Ibrahim H.S.." – leu.

O rosto que já era alvo empalideceu, pegou o outro cartão e leu "Farah A.S.R. Muhad."

- Algum problema senhor Deville? – indagou Farah vendo a palidez do rosto dele.

Kamus a fitou, não era possível que era ela, não era possível que depois de tantos anos estava cara a cara com os irmãos. Fitou o rapaz, que também o olhava preocupado. Sempre achou o rosto dele familiar, agora sabia de onde. Estava diante dos irmãos. A mente dava voltas, sua vida passava como um filme em câmera lenta.

- Senhor Deville? – insistiu a moça. – o senhor está bem?

- Eu preciso ir. – levantou as pressas. – obrigado pelo almoço. – tentava permanecer firme. – entregarei os cartões a Saori. Adeus.

Saiu em disparada, os dois irmãos trocaram olhares sem entender.

- Nem pegamos um cartão dele. – disse Ibrahim. – para mantermos o contato.

- É... – Antonietta deixou escapar.

Chegou ao hotel subindo direto para o quarto, andava de um lado para o outro desnorteado, aquilo só poderia ser um equivoco, não eram seus iramos, aqueles dois não poderiam ser seus irmãos.

- Não são... não são! – num ataque de fúria quebrou o quarto inteiro. - Não são! – estava abalado, jamais imaginou que os encontraria e de uma forma tão simples e amistosa. Lembrou do rosto da irmã. Ele era infantil quando saiu daquele orfanato e hoje ela estava tão bonita e Henry? Já era um homem feito.

- Eles... Eu não preciso de vocês! Nunca precisei! Não quero vê-los nunca mais! Nunca mais...

A voz saiu embargada, os olhos marejaram, aos poucos foi caindo de joelhos, apoiou-se na cama escondendo o rosto na colcha.

- Nunca mais...

O choro veio compulsivo que só foi interrompido pelo tocar insiste do celular. Kamus não tinha a menor pretensão de atender, mas o aparelho tocou três vezes seguidas.

- Alo...

- _"Ate que enfim! Achei que tivesse morrido."_

- O que quer Miro?

- _"Só... o que foi?_ – havia percebido o tom de voz. – _Kamus o que foi?"_

- Nada...

_- "Como nada? Fala logo Kamus!"_ – praticamente berrou no telefone.

- Eu os encontrei. – disse seco.

- _"O que?"_

- Não vou falar por telefone. Volto hoje para Atenas. Adeus.

- _"Kamus..."_

Miro nem terminou a frase, o francês havia desligado o aparelho, jogando-o longe. De forma silenciosa deixou o quarto, não agüentaria ficar ali.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro ficou um bom tempo olhando o celular nas mãos. Pelo tom de voz dele o encontro com os irmãos não deve ter sido agradável. Estava preocupado, Kamus era centrado demais e temia qualquer reação vinda dele.

- Espere que volte logo. – disse seguindo para o treino.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka descia lentamente em direção a arena apesar de está um pouco atrasado. Ate a pouco estava no telefone com Shati e a garota adorava falar.

- "Ate imagino a conta de telefone..." – deu um suspiro desanimado. – _"Não imagina quanto foi a conta do celular da Raissa."_ – lembrou se de uma conversa tida com Miro, ele e a irmã conversavam muito tempo pelo celular. – mal das mulheres. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Apesar de reclamar estava feliz, não só por ele, mas por Miro e Shura terem reencontrado seus irmãos, principalmente pelo escorpião. Se Raissa não estivesse ao lado dele talvez a perda de Rosa seria ainda mais desastrosa. Subitamente lembrou-se da briga que ela intercedera entre ele e Mu. Nunca sentira receio em separar um briga, tão comuns entre os amigos, mas aquele dia tivera medo do cosmo de Miro. As outras vezes que aquela energia manifestara não indicava uma preocupação latente, contudo...

- "Aquilo não é normal." – pensou.

Desde aquele dia observava atentamente o cavaleiro e em suas meditações tentava entender porque ele possuía uma cosmo energia tão grande. Na guerra santa ou nas guerras anteriores, ate mesmo contra os titãs seu cosmo não alcançou aquela magnitude e agora em momentos de paz parecia três vezes maior que o normal. Tinha uma leve desconfiança, suposições da origem de tanto poder, eram apenas suposições, mas que se estivessem certas traria enormes problemas.

- "Miro... o que você é na verdade?"

- Está atrasado. – disse Kanon que não perderia a chance.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito.

- Shaka se atrasando não é normal. – MM entrou na conversa. – algum problema?

- Nenhum. Estão todos aqui?

- Falta o Miro. – disse Aiolos. – como sempre.

- Estou aqui. – o rosto estava em brasas e a respiração entrecortada. Estava atrasado o que o obrigou a descer correndo.

- Comecem. – ordenou Shion.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois do ocorrido na hora do almoço os irmãos Muhad voltaram para casa. Ficaram um tempo, mas compromissos solicitavam a volta para o escritório.

Farah saia da portaria do prédio, num bairro nobre de Paris, vasculhando a bolsa em busca das chaves de seu carro parado a frente do prédio. Seu irmão que estava descendo com ela voltou ao apartamento, pois havia esquecido algo.

- Onde coloquei... – murmurou enquanto dirigia-se para a rua.

Estava tão distraída que não notou a aproximação de um homem, na rua que estava deserta.

- Ah que ótimo... – disse zombeteira. – a chave está com o Henry.

Mal acabou de falar sentiu algo frio nas suas costas.

- A bolsa.

- O que? – assustou-se não gritando por pouco.

- A bolsa. – ele estava armado.

- Calma moço. Vou te entregar.

- O carro também.

- Não estou com a chave.

- Não brinque comigo. – pressionou a arma. – passa logo.

- Está bem. – os olhos estavam marejados.

Na portaria...

- Cabeça de vento. - Henry brincava com as chaves. – uma hora vai perder essas chaves.

Levou o olhar para frente do prédio ficando pálido.

- Antonietta.

- Parado. – o assaltante apontou a arma para ele. – se mexer ela morre. – voltou com a arma mirando na cabeça dela. – as chaves. – havia visto o objeto com ele.

- Vou te entregar, mas solta ela.

- As chaves!

- Ta.

- Joga elas! Anda! – pressionou a arma.

Antonietta estava tão assustada que se quer tinha voz para gritar, apenas chorava baixinho.

- Está bem. – Henry não tirava o olhar da irmã. – vou jogar ali. – atirou as chaves. – agora solta ela.

O ladrão ignorou o pedido e ainda com a arma apontada para a cabeça da francesa caminhou ate as chaves. Henry permaneceu quieto tinha medo que ao menor gesto o homem se assustasse e uma tragédia acontecesse.

O bandido pegou as chaves.

- Já está com as chaves, agora solta ela, pode ir, não vamos chamar a policia.

- Ela vem comigo.

- Já tem o que queria. – disse desesperado. – solta ela.

- Só quando estiver seguro. – com brutalidade a puxou.

A garota fechou os olhos apavorada.

**-FB-**

Arredores de Paris...

- Dá logo o doce!

- Não... – Antonietta com lagrimas nos olhos segurava firme o pacote.

- Dá logo!

- Solta a minha irmã. – Henry gritou com um dos meninos, cinco no total e todos maiores que ele.

- Lá vem o tampinha. – disse um dos meninos. – tampinha. – o empurrou.

- Henry.

- Me dá isso. – o garoto, que parecia ser o líder tomou o pacote da garota.

- É meu. – no impulso tentou pegar, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. – ai.

- Solta ela! – Henry estava sendo segurado.

- E se eu não quiser. – apertou com mais força.

- Se eu fosse você a soltava. – disse uma voz infantil porem firme.

- Myu... - sorriu a garotinha.

- Chegou o herói. Vai encarar?

Kamus fitou o grupo de maneira fria intimidando alguns deles.

- Já mandei soltar. – mesmo sendo mais novo que a "turma" era mais alto e devido a isso já impunha medo.

Três deles saíram correndo, o quarto, que segurava Henry, foi logo em seguida.

- Saia daqui. – a voz saiu mais fria.

O "líder", ao se ver sozinho não pensou duas vezes saindo correndo.

Antonietta agachou começando a chorar.

- Eu...

- Esta tudo bem. – Kamus agachou diante dela brincando com os cabelos loiros.

- Eu... muito medo.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – levantou carinhosamente o rostinho dela enxugando as lagrimas. – prometo que vou sempre te proteger Nie.

- Plomete?

- Prometo. – sorriu.

**-FFB-**

A garota continuava com os olhos cerrados.

- "Você prometeu...você prometeu..." Myu... – deixou escapar.

A mesma lembrança era revista pelo rapaz. Estava com ódio de si por não ter como agir naquele caso e por Kamus não está ali.

- Se eu fosse você a soltava. – disse uma voz fria.

Antonietta abriu os olhos imediatamente, virou-os vendo apenas mechas azuis tremulando com o vento. O coração disparou e nem se importando com a arma apontada virou o rosto. Rezava para ser o irmão, mas não era. Era o rapaz que tinha comprado o jogo.

- Solte-a. – Kamus o fitou de forma fria.

- Saia daqui. - o ladrão apontou-lhe a arma. – se bancar o espertinho a princesa morre. – voltou com a arma para a cabeça de Antonietta que soltou um gemido de dor.

- Patife... – deu um único passo.

- Se aproximar ela morre.

Apontou-lhe a arma, contudo...

- Minha mão... – ele sentia a mão congelar. – minha mão! – olhou para a arma. – congelada? Ah...

A arma havia congelado e sua mão também.

- O que você fez?

O ladrão nem viu Kamus aproximando-se e dando-lhe um golpe na altura do pescoço, ele deu um cambaleada saindo correndo. Antonietta soltou um grito de medo e Henry assustado olhava o ladrão correndo.

- Eu... – a garota tampou o rosto com as mãos começando a chorar.

- Está tudo bem. – Kamus a abraçou.

- Fiquei com tanto medo. – ela nem se importou por está abraçada a um estranho, sentia-se confortada.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – o cavaleiro brincou com os cabelos loiros. – não prometi que iria te proteger sempre Nie?

A garota ergueu o rosto na hora, percebendo o vacilo que dera Kamus a soltou imediatamente, afastando-se. Henry que escutara o fitou na hora.

- O que disse? – a garota o encarou.

- Na-da. Vou chamar a policia.

Estava prestes a afastar quando teve seu braço retido.

- Me chamou de "Nie" não foi? Eu ouvi.

- Esta equivocada. – Kamus não a encarava.

- Só uma pessoa me chamava assim... – levou as mãos a boca sufocando a voz. – Ka-myu...?

Henry arregalou os olhos.

- Myu... – murmurou a francesa.

O cavaleiro continuou com o rosto virado.

Antonietta aproximou e delicadamente tocou a face do aquariano fazendo-o encará-la. Kamus não conseguia sustentar o olhar, contudo num dado momento a olhou. Os olhos azuis cruzaram-se. As lagrimas desceram mais abundantes pelo rosto dela ao constatar que aqueles olhos que a fitava de maneira fria era os mesmos olhos que tanto gostava.

- Kamyu... você voltou...

Ela o abraçou com força chorando copiosamente. Kamus ainda tentou permanecer frio, mas ansiava por aquele contato, como desejou abraçar a irmã. Cedendo correspondeu ao gesto, envolvendo-a fortemente.

- Antonietta...

Henry observava a cena chocado, não poderia ser, aquele homem não poderia ser seu irmão, não poderia.

- Afaste-se da minha irmã!

Kamus pego de surpresa levou um empurrão.

- Não chegue perto dela! – Henry puxou a Antonietta para perto dele.

- Henry?

- Seu canalha! Desgraçado!

O cavaleiro o fitava assustado assim como a garota.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – soltou-se do irmão indo ate Kamus. – você esta bem?

- Fique longe dele! – novamente a puxou. – e você desapareça ou eu chamo a policia! Some!

- Henry... – murmurou o cavaleiro.

- Não me chame assim! – estava com ódio. - Não tem o direito de chamar meu nome!

- Já chega Henry, não devemos brigar agora que nos reencontramos.

- Eu não reencontrei ninguém. – disse frio. – esse que está na minha frente não passa de um estranho!

Kamus continuava no chão, ainda assustado pela reação do irmão mais novo.

- Pensei que estava morto, mas vaso ruim não quebra. – sorriu com desdém.

- Henry!

- Tudo bem Antontietta. – disse levantando-se. – ele tem o direito.

- Mas Kamyu...

- Você já está bem, adeus. – deu as costas.

- Kamus espera.

- Não vai a lugar algum. – Henry segurava a irmã.

- Me solta Henry! Kamus volta aqui! Kamus para!

O cavaleiro parou, mas não se virou.

- Não pode ir embora... – murmurou a garota. – não agora que...

- Ele sempre vai embora Farah. – o desprezo ficou mais evidente. – é a natureza dele. Não se importou quando éramos crianças porque se importaria agora?

- Não é nada disso. – fitou-os. – eu não os abandonei.

- Ah não? Então aquilo foi o que? Um passeio que durou mais de quinze anos? – deu um sorriso. – patético. – o garoto tirou do bolso a carteira e abrindo-a tirou algumas notas de euro.

Caminhou ate o cavaleiro parando próximo a ele.

- Meus pais me ensinaram a ser generoso com que nos ajuda. – pegou as notas e colocou no bolso da camisa de Kamus. – por ter se livrado do ladrão. – deu as costas.

Kamus olhava atônico para as notas.

- Não fiz por dinheiro. A vida dela...

- É mais importante? – indagou irônico. – não pensou nisso ao nos deixar. Alias... – pegou novamente a carteira, destacando uma folha de cheque. Assinou e aproximou dele. – coloque a quantia que quiser, em troca quero que esqueça que nos viu. Apague da sua memória que teve irmãos.

- Henry... – Antonietta estava chocada.

- Por que o choque Nie, - disse. – aposto que quando ficou sabendo que tínhamos dinheiro aproximou, não duvido que este ladrão seja comparsa. Por acha que ele saiu as pressas do restaurante? Tudo premeditado.

Kamus sentiu o coração doer, jamais imaginou que Henry falaria daquele jeito.

- Jamais colocaria a vida dela em risco. – disse frio.

- Então o dinheiro não te interessa? – a voz saiu cínica. – cinco milhões de euros, -preencheu o cheque. – dá para refazer sua vida em qualquer lugar, é uma boa quantia.

O cavaleiro engolia as lagrimas.

- Pegue e some. – disse frio. – já fez uma vez pode fazer de novo.

Todo o auto controle que ele possuía não demoraria em desabar, o corpo todo tremia, sempre esteve preparado por uma possível rejeição mas não pensou que doesse tanto e como doía.

- Pegue. – estendeu a mão. – e suma.

A primeira lagrima desceu contra sua vontade, para em seguida outra e mais outra.

- Não preciso do seu dinheiro. – a voz saia tremida. – farei a sua vontade. – desviou o olhar para a irmã que chorava baixinho. – você ficou muito parecida com a mamãe. – deu um sorriso, voltando o olhar para o irmão. – não nos veremos mais. Adeus.

Deu as costas e saiu.

- Kamus!

Antonietta tentou correr, mas Henry a segurou com força.

- Me solta Henry! Me solta! Kamus! Kamus! Volta... por favor... Kamus!

O aquariano escutava os gritos, mas continuou o seu trajeto.

- Kamus... – começou a chorar.

- Vamos entrar.

- Por que você fez isso? Idiota. – batia no peito dele. – agora ele se foi para sempre!

- Foi tarde. – disse seco.

- Seu idiota! Eu te odeio! Odeio!

Gritou saindo correndo para o prédio. Henry ainda continuou parado por um tempo.

- Desgraçado... – amassou o cheque.

O que era passos tornou-se uma corrida, queria sair daquele local o mais rápido possível, a cabeça completamente confusa não via o perigo em atravessar as ruas.

Kamus passava por entre os carros sem a menor atenção...

... primeiro foi ouvido o som de uma buzina e depois o atrito dos pneus com o asfalto...

O cavaleiro apenas sentiu o impacto...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Antonietta entrou no apartamento batendo todas as portas. Andava de um lado para o outro desnorteada.

- Não bata as portas. – Henry que acabara de entrar fechou a porta de forma mais branda.

- Por que fez aquilo? – bradou. – por que disse aquilo?

- Já chega Farah. – sentou no sofá. – esqueça esse episodio.

- Esperei por quinze anos para vê-lo e o que você faz? O manda embora!

- Queria que eu fizesse o que? – gritou. – que o abraçasse e dissesse "seja bem vindo" e apagasse tudo que aconteceu?

- Sim! O importante era ter ele de volta!

- Depois de tudo? Ele nos deixou naquele orfanato! Esqueceu?

- Teve seus motivos.

- Motivos? – riu. – que motivos? Um garoto de oito anos? Que motivo a mais seria em deixar dois estorvos? Pensa Farah!Ele teria mais chance sem nós a tira colo!

- Não é verdade... ele não faria isso...

- FEZ! E A PROVA ESTA AÍ! Deve ter descoberto que fomos adotados por um homem rico e voltou por dinheiro.

- Não é verdade! Kamus jamais faria isso!

- Fez. – disse seco. – não quero brigar com você por causa daquele traste.

- Não o chame assim!

- Chamo como quiser! Vá para seu quarto. Agora!

- Ele nunca gritou comigo...

- Eu grito e estou aqui, ele nunca gritou, no entanto...

Antonietta engoliu o choro.

- Não crie falsas esperanças Nie... – disse mais calmamente. – aquele Kamus que conhecemos morreu... aquele que encontramos não é o nosso irmão.

- Não é verdade... não é...

A garota saiu correndo trancando-se em seu quarto.

Henry soltou um suspiro desanimado e num ataque de fúria jogou um vaso longe.

- Não vai nos machucar de novo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro fazia alguns exercícios quando parou de repente.

- Não falei que podia parar. – disse Shion.

- Desculpe... – voltou a fazer os movimentos, mas estava preocupado. – "sensação esquisita... não faça besteira Kamus."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois da discussão Henry resolveu voltar para a loja, no meu do caminho seu celular tocou. Procurou por um lugar onde pudesse estacionar.

- Alo.

_- "Senhor Muhad?"_

- Sim.

_- "Conhece o senhor Kamyu Saunierre?"_

Henry silenciou-se, novamente ele? Pensou em dizer não, mas escutou o som de sirene ao fundo o que deixou intrigado.

- Conheço.

_- "Ele sofreu um acidente e foi levado para o hospital de Paris, será que pode dirigir ate lá?"_

- Acidente? – indagou preocupado. – o que aconteceu?

_- "Atropelamento, por favor, venha o mais rápido." _

A outra pessoa desligou o aparelho. Henry ainda ficou muito tempo parado pensando no que fazer. Jogou o aparelho no banco ao lado, virando o carro na direção contraria.

Em menos de vinte minutos Ibrahim estava diante do médico de plantão. Felizmente não fora grave, mas o medico decidiu manter o aquariano em coma induzido por precaução.

- Foi um milagre. – disse a enfermeira conduzindo o jovem ate o quarto onde Kamus estava. – só esta com o braço quebrado.

Ele não disse nada.

- Fique a vontade. – abriu a porta. – com licença.

Henry apenas meneou com a cabeça. Lentamente entrou olhando fixamente para o homem deitado. Não podia deixar de sentir uma sensação desconfortável, mas lembrando-se de tudo que aconteceu endureceu o rosto.

- Só me trás problemas. – disse caminhando ate uma mesa próxima, onde tinha alguns pertences do cavaleiro.

Não era nada demais apenas o que restou de um relógio e uma carteira. Sem cerimônia abriu o objeto feito de couro. Alguns euros, o cartão do hotel onde estava, a cédula de identificação francesa e outra, que julgou ser grega pela escrita. Reparou na data escrita do lado esquerdo bem abaixo _"14/07/1993" (n/a: data fictícia inventada para a fic)_

- Essa data... – murmurou. – foi quando mudamos para os Emirados... – fitou o irmão. – está na Grécia desde essa época?

Ficou com ódio, aquilo era sinal que ele realmente tinha os abandonado.

- Seu idiota! Realmente... não vale nada! Deveria tê-lo deixado a própria sorte.

Durante todos esses anos nutriu um ódio terrível contra o irmão, admirava-o muito, mas depois do que aconteceu só conseguia sentir raiva. Tinha raiva ate quando Antonietta falava dele com esperança de reencontrá-lo e agora depois de tantos anos ele estava ali, como um fantasma para assombrá-lo.

Henry olhou para o tubo de oxigênio que mantinha a respiração dele. Deu a volta parando perto do aparelho.

- "Destruiu nossas vidas uma vez... não vai fazer de novo."

Sem pensar duas vezes, apertou o botão "off".

Passou apenas alguns segundos e Kamus soltou um longo suspiro. Henry o fitava de maneira fria, aquela historia chegaria ao fim, com a morte do causador de tudo, entretanto... levou o dedo ao botão "on", Kamus soltou novamente um suspiro passando a respirar normalmente. De forma silenciosa Henry saiu do quarto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Logo após o ocorrido com Miro, Shion subiu rapidamente ao templo. Haviam solicitado sua presença e parecia grave, minutos depois voltou para a arena com o rosto tenso.

- Os treinos estão encerrados.

- Por quê? – Shura, que treinava com Diego, estranhou.

- Miro quero que me acompanhe.

- Eu não fiz nada! – escondeu-se atrás de Kanon. – juro que não fiz nada.

- Recebi uma ligação de Paris, Kamus está no hospital.

- O que? – exclamaram todos.

- Parece que sofreu um acidente de carro, o médico não entrou em detalhes. Já comuniquei a Athena, vamos no jato da fundação.

- Sim. – disse sério.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro juntou algumas roupas e em apenas uma hora voava em direção a Paris. Estava preocupado, não sabia o teor do acidente e estava com medo que tivesse acontecido algo mais grave. Não suportaria uma terceira perda.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Voltando para a casa, Henry encontrou a irmã sentada na sala.

- Onde esteve?

- Por aí. – respondeu, não contaria nada para ela. – recebi um telefonema do papai, ele quer que volte para Dubai hoje ainda, parece que surgiu um problema na firma. – disse, em certa parte era verdade, pois existia mesmo esse problema, mas nada que precisasse da presença dela e tão rapidamente, mas se era para mante-la longe de Kamus o faria.

- Vou depois de achar o meu irmão.

- Onde? - indagou irônico. – nem sabe em que hotel ele está.

- Procuro o endereço da fundação.

- Do jeito que ele saiu daqui, mesmo que você ligasse ele mandaria mentir para você.

- Mentira!

- Verdade! Arrume logo suas coisas, o jato está esperando. Mamãe vai te esperar no aeroporto.

- Jamais vou te perdoar. – levantou. – jamais.

Henry não se importou.

- "Nunca mais vai vê-lo."

Duas horas depois Antonietta rumava para Dubai enquanto Miro e Shion chegavam a Paris.

Foram rapidamente para o hospital. Tiveram que esperar um pouco pelo medico que cuidava de Kamus, espera essa que deixava o escorpião ainda mais angustiado.

- Boa tarde. – um homem de branco aproximou.

- Doutor Pierre?

- Sim, creio que são os parentes de Kamus?

- Amigos. Como ele está? – Miro quase avançou nele.

- Era para ser um acidente muito grave, felizmente apenas quebrou o braço. Deixei-o em como induzido pois não sabia se havia sofrido alguma lesão já que bateu com a cabeça, mas pelos exames está tudo bem.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Ele continua dormindo, mas poderá vê-lo.

- Ele tem condições de voltar para a Grécia? – indagou Shion igualmente aliviado, se perdesse outro cavaleiro... – vamos de jato.

- Acredito que sim. Só preciso que me acompanhe.

- Claro.

Enquanto Shion acompanhava o doutor, Miro era levado ate o quarto de Kamus, não havia ninguém no corredor com exceção de um rapaz que estava sentado num banco próximo ao quarto. Nem o olhou, pois sua preocupação maior era com o amigo.

O rapaz que estava distraído não viu quando Miro entrou no cômodo.

Miro fechou a porta atrás de si sentindo um nó na garganta ao ver o amigo incubado. Aproximou parando em frente a cama.

- O que aconteceu com você? – indagou.

- Sofri um acidente. – a voz saiu bem fraca.

- E depois eu que sou o irresponsável. – sorriu ainda mais aliviado. – como você esta?

- Vivo. – abriu os olhos.

- Nos deu um grande susto. – aproximou parando do lado. – me deu um grande susto.

- Não foi nada...

- Já perdi a Rosa, perder você...

Kamus o fitou surpreso, para em seguida virar o rosto.

- Não soou muito bem essas palavras.

- Sabe que o considero muito. Você também é minha família.

O aquariano ao escutar aquilo ainda tentou segurar, mas... deixou uma lagrima escapar. Lembrou dos irmãos.

- Me leva embora daqui. Por favor.

- Está bem. – Miro sorriu. – como o senhor Ice desejar.

Depois de resolvido a parte burocrática, Shion foi para o quarto onde Kamus estava, acabou encontrando Miro na porta.

- Como ele está?

- Reclamando do calor. – brincou. – está bem.

- O medico permitiu a viagem dele. No principio da noite vamos levá-lo para Athenas.

- Perfeito.

- Estou aliviado. Ficaria desnorteado se perdesse mais um.

- Kamus está bem mestre. Em breve estará cem por cento recuperado e pegando no meu pé.

- Como se você não gostasse.

- É duro admitir, mas é verdade. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – gosto muito dele, no bom sentido, - tratou de esclarecer. – Kamus sempre foi a família que nunca tive, o considero como um irmão. O considero muito. Graças a ele, estou suportando a perda da Rosa.

O rapaz, que ainda estava ali, escutava atentamente o dialogo. Discretamente olhou para os dois demorando o olhar no de cabelo azul. Ele falava de um jeito como se conhecesse o amigo há muitos anos.

- Desde pequeno ele me livrava das encrencas... – sorriu. – e sempre me entendeu... acho que isso nos tornou próximos.

- A amizade de vocês é algo curioso. – disse Shion. – " engraçado, Kárdia e Dégel também eram assim." – sorriu. - venha, vamos providenciar a volta dele.

- Sim.

O rapaz abaixou o rosto ao vê-los aproximar, quando Miro ia passar por ele, propositalmente esticou a perna.

- Me desculpe. – pediu o escorpião.

- Não foi nada.

Os dois fitaram-se por um tempo e Miro continuou o seu caminho.

Henry o acompanhou com os olhos ate sumir no corredor, _"considero como um irmão" _martelava em sua mente e o ódio cresceu.

- "Não bastasse nos deixar, ainda colocou outro no meu lugar...canalha."

Levantou indignado e decido a apagar de vez qualquer lembrança de Kamus.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Naquela mesma noite Kamus já estava em seu templo rodeado por seus amigos.

- Você nos assustou Kamus. – disse Dite.

- Desculpe.

- Se fosse o cabeça de vento do Miro ate entenderia mas você... – MM apoiava-se no marco da porta.

- Fui distraído.

- Bom... – iniciou Aldebaran. – já esta em casa e bem, vamos deixá-lo descansar. Todo mundo para fora.

Um a um foram saindo, restando apenas ele e o escorpião. Desde a saída de Paris não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra. De maneira silenciosa Miro ajeitava o travesseiro para ele.

- Se precisar de mim... – disse na intenção de sair.

- Espera. – a voz saiu baixa.

Miro olhou para trás.

- Senta.

O grego fechou a porta e sentou numa poltrona.

- Não quer saber o que aconteceu?

- Só se quiser me contar.

- Trouxeram todas as minhas coisas do hotel?

- Sim.

- Comprei algo para a Raissa, é um tabuleiro de jogo árabe. Acho que ela vai gostar.

- Ela gosta de tudo que você gosta. – torceu o nariz. – ela parece ser mais irmã sua do que minha.

- Ela tem bom gosto só isso.

- É...

- Encontrei meus irmãos. – fez silencio. – não acreditava em acaso, sorte, milagre, nesses tipos de coisas, mas hoje vi que as Moiras realmente comandam nossas vidas.

- O encontro foi por acaso.

- Completamente. Estava andando, ajudei uma senhora a encontrar um endereço e acabei parando na loja deles. Foram adotados por árabes e possuem uma loja e um restaurante em Paris. – Kamus começou a contar como foi o encontro. – aquela hora que me ligou tinha acabado de encontrá-los.

- E eles...

- Não me reconheceram...

- E o que sentiu?

Kamus o fitou.

- Antes de saber me senti muito a vontade com eles, foi um almoço agradável, mas quando li os nomes... entrei em desespero, varias coisas passaram pela minha mente, ainda mais depois que o Henry falou, me senti ainda mais culpado e a Antonietta... – sorriu. – ela ficou a cara da mamãe. E tão doce... e a risada, a mesma! – riu.

Miro observava-o, Kamus sempre fora reservado com seus sentimentos e raramente demonstrava-os, mas agora ao falar da irmã viu o quanto eles eram importante para ele, mas havia acontecido algo, Kamus não era de se distrair tão facilmente e tinha certeza que aquele acidente tinha algo haver.

- Fico feliz que tenha reencontrado-os, o senhor Deville serviu para alguma coisa. Bom, agora tem a sua família de volta.

O rosto outrora alegre ficou entristecido.

- Não tenho. Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu depois.

O aquariano contou com detalhes todo o ocorrido, Miro ouvia atentamente sem interrompê-lo uma única vez.

- Ele me odeia Miro. Henry me odeia. E com toda razão. Eu fui canalha com eles, deveria ter voltado, deveria ter permanecido naquele orfanato, deveria...

- Não teve culpa e sabe disso.

- Tive sim. Eu não deveria ter saído daquele lugar, eu... eu... – abaixou o rosto. – todos esses anos me escondi atrás dessa parede de gelo achando que eu estava certo, que eles deveriam ficar no passado e que deveria seguir minha vida, coloquei uma pedra de gelo aqui. – apontou para o peito - na tentativa... mas... eu não passo de um mentiroso sem escrúpulos que não teve coragem de enfrentar os erros.

- Já chega Kamus. – a voz de Miro saiu fria. – eu sei e você sabe que tudo foi uma fatalidade. Que não teve culpa pelo o que aconteceu.

- Não sabe de nada! Mas não me importo mais, vou continuar vivendo minha vida.

- Deixe de ser idiota! Você era um garoto! Não conseguia carregar o mundo nas costas, e ainda não consegue. Você foi tão vitima como seus irmãos. Se você fosse o canalha que pensa que é, não teria feito tudo o que fez para salvar Athena e o mundo. Não faria o que fez para tentar ajudar o Hyoga e não daria sua vida naquele muro. Não estou certo? Diz que naquela hora não pensou neles.

O francês ficou calado.

- Pare de fugir e assuma de uma vez que se importa com eles. Esqueça esse seu orgulho besta que tem e vai atrás deles, vá conversar com eles, conte tudo o que aconteceu se mesmo assim ele continuar te odiando pelo menos tentou. Espelhe-se no exemplo de Shura, de Afrodite.

- Você não entende, acha que as coisas são tão simples, que tudo vai resolver num passe de mágica. O mundo não é um conto de fadas!

- Realmente não é, mas cabe a nós torná-lo o mais próximo possível disso.

- Agora que tem uma família acha que tudo é perfeito.

- Acho. Tenho eles e meus amigos, não é o bastante?

- Pois o mundo não é perfeito, eu não tenho meus irmãos e você não tem mais a Rosa! – gritou.

Miro recuou.

- Viu só? Seu mundo perfeito não existe! Pare de achar que só um pedido de desculpas resolve o problema, pois sabe muito bem que não resolve! O Mu era uma prova disso!

O escorpião abaixou o rosto, Kamus tinha razão, mesmo com os inúmeros pedidos de desculpa Mu havia morrido sem lhe dá o perdão.

O aquariano que o fitava por alguns momentos arrependeu-se, mas logo abafou essa sensação.

- Não me venha com lições de moral. Sai daqui.

Miro o fitou.

- Quero ficar sozinho. Sai daqui! Agora.

O grego levantou e saiu.

- Droga! – Kamus atirou o travesseiro longe. – eu não preciso de vocês, nunca precisei, não vai ser agora.

Dois dias se passaram desde então, Kamus recuperava-se, mas não recebera mais a visita de Miro. O escorpião decidira não procurá-lo mais. Os demais cavaleiros estranharam a mudança dos dois, mas preferiram não comentar nada. Alem do mais desconfiavam que algo havia acontecido com o cavaleiro de aquário na França. As coisas tomavam seu rumo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena tinha acabado de regressar do Japão, só colocou as malas em seu quarto seguindo para o templo de Aquário. Shion tinha lhe comunicado o ocorrido e mesmo ele dizendo que Kamus estava bem queria ver com os próprios olhos. Não agüentaria se perdesse mais um cavaleiro. Ela permaneceu por algum tempo e depois retirou-se para que ele descansasse.

Caminhava lentamente para a saída de Aquário. Estava aliviada por Kamus está bem, mas sua volta, antecipada, não foi só por ele, havia mais um motivo.

- Atena?

Virou-se ao escutar seu nome.

- Dohko.

- Que surpresa, pensei que voltaria só no final da semana.

- Kamus me deu um susto.

- Assustou a todos nós. Chegou agora?

- Sim. Vim direto para cá. Como estão as coisas?

- Tranqüilas e os meninos?

- Estão bem. Shunrei e Shiryu mandaram lembranças.

- Obrigado.

- Ah... Dohko...

- Sim?

- Shura está em Capricórnio? – o coração estava disparado.

- Não. Foi para a casa da Rita. Nem o Diego. Há essa hora costuma treinar na arena destinada aos aspirantes.

- Hum... e como ele esta? Digo, seu treinamento.

- Muito bem. Ele é dedicado, dará um bom cavaleiro.

- Fico satisfeita em ouvir isso. – deu um sorriso discreto. – tenho um assunto a tratar com o Shaka.

- E eu com o Shion.

- Ele o aguarda mesmo. Com licença.

- Toda. – fez uma leve reverencia.

Atena atravessou Aquário, mas não seguiu para Virgem, olhando para ver se não havia ninguém usou a sua telecinese parando próximo ao conjunto de arenas.

Naquele horário apenas uma pessoa treinava. Diego seguindo as orientações que Shura havia passado realizava alguns exercícios. Estava tão compenetrado na tarefa que nem reparou na aproximação de alguém.

- Bom dia.

O garoto virou-se assustado.

- A-tena? – ajoelhou colando a cabeça no chão. – perdoe-me senhorita, não a vi aproximando.

Saori abafou o riso achando graça.

- Eu que peço desculpas.

- De maneira alguma. – continuava com o rosto no chão.

- Diego.

- Sim. – não levou o rosto.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e sem cerimônias agachou diante dele.

- Quer me olhar?

- Mas senhorita...

- É uma ordem. – disse enérgica.

O garoto levantou o rosto na hora, piscando algumas vezes, por ver a garota com trajes simples e o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo.

- Assim está melhor, e pare de me chamar de senhorita ou Atena, é Saori.

- Mas...

- Quero que continue me tratando como me tratava antes de saber quem eu era. Isso vale em qualquer situação.

- Mas você é a deusa e eu...

- Nós somos amigos. Só a Saori e Diego aqui.

- Sim...

- Agora me conte - sentou no chão. – como...

- Vai sujar sua roupa.

- Lavadouras servem para isso. Senta e me conta como vai o treinamento.

O garoto ainda meio arredio sentou. Desde que soubera quem ela era, não tivera um contato próximo como aquele, sempre que a via era em situações que exigiam um certo protocolo.

- Acho que estou indo bem... tenho me esforçado muito.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Shura pega no meu pé, mas sei que é para o meu bem.

- É sim.

Os dois começaram um papo descontraído, aos poucos o garoto foi saindo da defensiva e conversava com ela como antigamente. Atena estava adorando, sentira falta do jeito como ele a tratava.

- Já deve ser tarde. – olhou no relógio. – eu preciso ir.

- Desculpe tomei seu tempo. – pediu o garoto.

- Conversar com você é sempre agradável. – ruborizou um pouco.

- Nos vemos tão pouco... – disse envergonhado.

- Seu convite ainda está de pé?

- Convite?

- Não me diga que esqueceu. – colocou a mão na cintura fingindo indignação. – o cinema.

- Ainda se lembra? Desculpe Atena, foi muita pretensão a minha, imagine a senhorita sair comigo... – abaixou o rosto.

- Pois eu quero ir ao cinema com você. Hoje a noite as sete, eu deixo você escolher o filme.

Diego a fitou assustado.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou. – levantou. – te espero as sete na porta do shopping Pathernon. Quero ter o gostinho de sair sozinha. – sorriu. – Shion vai enfartar.

- "Não antes de me matar." – pensou.

- Combinado?

- Sim... – ainda estava surpreso.

- Então ate mais tarde.

Sem que ele esperasse, ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa, saindo. Diego ainda ficou um bom tempo fitando o nada, não acreditava que tinha um encontro com ela.

- Eu vou sair com a Saori? – disse dando um grande sorriso. – eu vou sair com a Atena. – o rosto ficou apavorado ao se lembrar dos doze cavaleiros de ouro mais Shion. – sou um homem morto.

_Pessoas, perdão pela demora. Final de semestre é um tumulto só. Espero que com as minhas férias eu possa agilizar as fics (Temporits e Reencontro II). Obrigada pelos comentários. Aproveitando desejando a todos um feliz Natal e Um prospero Ano Novo!_

_n/a: Passé – Passado em francês_


	12. Chapter 11: Encontros

_Sara – Obrigada por comentar, olha a historia do Mask não vai aparecer nessa fic e sim numa outra que estou escrevendo Temportis Actis, só que vai aparecer provavelmente nos últimos capítulos aí tudo será explicado. _

_Sophie Clarkson – Imagina quando o Shion descobrir o que não vai demorar, o Diego vai virar pó de estrela kkkk._

_Suellen san – O reencontro do Kamus e dos irmãos ainda promete... e quanto ao Shion acho que ele vai pulverizar o Diego, isso se Shura não o esquartejar primeiro rsrsrsr._

_Mabel – Por mais que o Kamus seja forte e racional (alem de lindo) escutar aquilo do irmão deve ter sido um baque muito grande, mas aí por causa de ser um cavaleiro não teve ferimentos graves. E quanto a Saori ela vai continuar nas nuvens, por que convenhamos o Diego é uma miniatura do Shura (e o Shura ^ ^ abana...)_

_Pure-Pet Cat – Eu sou dramática mesmo rsrsr e o encontro do mais novo casal do santuário sai, mesmo Diego correndo risco de morrer, ele vai enfrentar o risco, mas quando todos descobrirem..._

_Tenshi – Kamus foi um estúpido com Miro e Henry foi um estúpido com Kamus, é mal de família rrsr._

_Taciana – Parece que o Henry ainda vai dá muito trabalho para o Kamus e quanto ao encontro, creio que ocorrerá tranqüilo o problema vai ser quando todos descobrirem aí o Diego ta perdido. _

**Capitulo 11**

**Encontros**

O carro seguia lento em direção a sua casa. No banco de trás contemplava a cidade, mesmo morando tantos anos ali a cada dia via algo diferente, principalmente na rua principal da cidade, onde estavam situados as grandes corporações e seus donos. Ao contrario de Paris, Dubai era extremamente quente, uma cidade plana construída no meio do deserto. Olhava as construções de vidro e concreto que se erguiam mostrando que ali não faltava dinheiro.

O carro reduziu entrando no estacionamento de um luxuoso prédio. Ali era a residência dos Saunierre's desde que foram trazidos de Paris. Usando o elevador privativo apertou o 37° andar. Achando que não tinha ninguém em casa foi para seu quarto. Uma suíte devidamente ornamentada com motivos árabes. Deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá deitando-se na cama. Tinha dois dias que saíra da França, dois dias que vira o irmão. Arrependia-se por não ter enfrentado Henry e ido em busca de Kamus, depois de tantos anos queria saber os motivos que o levou a abandoná-los. _"Éramos pesos."_ As palavras de Henry martelavam.

- Não acredito... – murmurou. – entre. – ouviu batidas na porta.

- Farah.

- Mãe.

- Achei que fosse demorar.- a senhora de traços árabes sentou numa cadeira próxima.

- Acabou mais cedo. – murmurou.

- Que cara é essa Farah?

- Nada mamãe. – sentou na cama.

- Te conheço.

- Não é nada não se preocupe.

A senhora levantou-se de onde estava sentando ao lado da filha, Farah aproveitou colocando a cabeça no colo dela.

- Se quiser conversar. – brincava com os cabelos loiros.

- Só estou cansada. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Se diz. Daqui a pouco te chamo para almoçar.

- Sim. – voltou a sentar. – vou tomar um banho e desço.

A senhora beijou a testa da filha saindo. Antonietta levantou e apertando um aparelho que ficava na cabeceira da cama, viu todas as persianas do quarto se abrirem. Caminhou ate o vidro de onde tinha uma vista panorâmica da cidade. Colou a cabeça no vidro vendo a movimentação da avenida abaixo.

"Você ficou com o meu cartão... por que não me liga? Por que não vem atrás de mim? Não me deixe achar que Henry tem razão."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia passou de maneira tranqüila, os treinos seguiam normalmente, Kamus continuava recluso em seu templo e Atena trabalhava na fundação. Assim que Shion deu por encerrado as atividades Diego subiu rapidamente para sua casa. Já eram seis horas e teria que ser rápido se quisesse chegar no horário. Estava terminando de se aprontar quando escutou vozes vindas da sala.

Era o irmão, acompanhado por MM, Kanon, Dohko e Miro. Shura assim que o viu arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Aonde vai?

- Sair.

Sentiu o perfume.

- Passou o meu perfume?

- Passei, como eu não tenho. – aproximou. – preciso de dinheiro. – estendeu a mão.

- Como? – berrou.

- Vou sair e preciso de dinheiro.

- Pela roupa e pelo perfume... – murmurou MM. – vai aprontar.

- Não vou aprontar, só vou sair.

- Sozinho? – Kanon entrou no assunto.

- Vou sair com uma garota se quer saber.

Shura deu um grande sorriso.

- Honrando o sangue espanhol! Tinha que ser meu irmão mesmo. Elas não resistem ao nosso charme.

- Menos senhor conquistador. – brincou Dohko. – ela é da vila?

- Sim.

- O segredo é pegar de jeito. – iniciou o capricorniano. – você tem que ser um pegador.

- Mulher não se pega se conquista Shura.

- É por isso que vive sozinho mestre ancião. – retrucou.

- Dohko tem razão. – disse Diego. – ainda mais quem. Ela merece muito respeito.

- Hum... – brincou MM. – esta apaixonado.

O espanhol ficou vermelho.

- Não é bem assim...

- Como não? – Kanon gargalhou. – olha a sua cara. Como ela é?

- Ela é especial, meiga, responsável, gentil...

- Gostosa? – indagou Shura.

- Não fala assim. – advertiu o mais novo.

- Desculpe, mas seja como for, não mostre que esta apaixonado se não ela monta em você.

- Fala isso de experiência própria? – Dohko caiu na gargalhada.

- Engraçadinho.

- Não escute seu irmão Diego. – o libriano recompôs. – trate-a com respeito.

- Nem precisava falar, alias se eu não a tratar sou um homem morto.

- Por quê?

- Ela só tinha o avô, que morreu alguns anos, desde então tem pessoas que a protegem. – olhou para eles. – se eu fizer alguma coisa serei congelado, - pensou em Kamus. – amassado, - pensou em Aldebaran. – perfurado. – em Miro, Dohko e Aiolos. – esquartejado. – no irmão. – retalhado. – em Afrodite e Aioria. – fora que posso ser mandado para o inferno, - MM e Shaka. – ou pra outro lugar. – Kanon e Saga. – ou virar pó. – pensou em Shion e desse tinha mais medo.

- Eles são tão bravos assim? – indagou MM tão alheio quanto os demais.

- Não quero nem pensar. – segurou o riso.

- Se eles tocarem em você nós quebramos eles. – disse Shura. – ninguém pode conosco.

- Sei não.. mas e aí vai soltar a grana ou não?

- Ta... – pegou a carteira lhe dando uma nota.

- Só? Com isso aqui não da para fazer nada.

- Vaza. – Shura lhe deu mais dinheiro. – não vai chegar tarde, tem treino amanha.

- Antes da meia noite estarei aqui. "Ou vou virar pó de estrela." Até mais.

- Juízo. – disse Dohko.

- Eu tenho. – saiu.

- Sei não... – Shura afundou no sofá.

- Deixe-o. Ele esta na idade, uma simples saída não tem importância.

- É só ele não arrumar mulher complicada. – MM colocou os pés sobre o sofá. – essa daí deve ser só um divertimento. Coisa de garotos. Bom... vamos jogar. _**(n/a: eu não resistir tenho que comentar, imagina quando MM descobrir que ele falava desse jeito da Atena kkkk)**_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Tem certeza senhorita?

- Tenho Shion. O motorista vai me levar e buscar não se preocupe. É uma reunião de negócios não deve demorar.

- Poderia mandar algum deles para te escoltar.

- Já disse que não precisa. – pegou a bolsa, que combinava perfeitamente com o casaco que usava. – boa noite Shion.

- Boa noite Atena.

Em poucos minutos a deusa estava dentro do carro.

- Para onde senhorita?

- Shopping Pathernon, por favor.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego olhava o relógio pela quinta vez, faltava cinco minutos para as sete e andava de um lado para o outro. Estava apreensivo, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia aceitar o convite, aquela ação poderia trazer muitos problemas.

- "Agora é tarde para arrependimentos."

A limosine parou em frente ao shopping.

- Senhor Polakos não precisa me buscar, vou voltar de taxi.

- Mas senhorita...

- Não se preocupe, pode ir para casa.

- Como a senhorita desejar.

- Boa noite. – abriu a porta do carro, mas antes de sair tirou o casaco. – amanha eu pego.

Fechou a porta e rumou rapidamente para o shopping.

Diego olhava distraído os cartazes do filme, quando sentiu de leve um cosmo.

- Oi.

Virou deparando-se com Saori. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

- O que foi? – indagou a deusa notando o olhar dele. – não esta apropriado?

- Esta... é que...

Atena usava um vestido curto e justo, mas não vulgar, mas completamente diferente do que ela usava normalmente, por isso o casaco, se Shion a visse daquele jeito com certeza iria desconfiar, os cabelos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo, usava maquiagem e uma sandália de salto médio.

- Sim...?

- Você esta linda... – deixou escapar.

- Obrigada. – disse envergonhada. – já escolheu o filme?

- Pode escolher.

A escolha foi rápida, veriam um filme que mesclava ação e romance, compraram pipoca e foram para a sala.

O filme logo começou e cerca de vinte minutos depois Diego se quer sabia em que ponto estava a historia. Não prestava atenção, preocupado demais com a situação em que estava. Quando fez o convite pela primeira vez hesitou por ela ser de família rica e ele de origem mais simples e agora que sabia que ela era Atena parecia quadruplicar suas duvidas. Ele, na qualidade de futuro cavaleiro, jamais, jamais poderia está ali com ela. Estava totalmente contra as regras e se alguém descobrisse seria um homem morto.

Não tinha duvidas que apaixonara por ela desde a primeira vez que a viu, mas os acontecimentos alteraram a forma que deveria conduzir esse sentimento.

- "Diego pare de pensar nisso."

Na tentativa voltou a atenção para o filme, tudo corria normalmente, entretanto numa cena de suspense algumas pessoas gritaram assustadas, os dois não fizeram isso, mas seguram nas mãos. A sorte é que estava tudo escuro e não puderem ver a cara rubra um do outro.

- Me des-culpe. – Diego gaguejou.

- Eu que me assus-tei.

Com os lances de iluminação viram o rosto de cada um, deram um leve sorriso, voltando a olhar para a tela.

- "Que se dane o santuário, se eu morrer, vou morrer feliz."

Diego aos poucos foi aproximando e com jeito passou o braço pelo ombro dela, aproximando-se mais. Ficou esperando a retaliação, mas essa não veio. Sorriu internamente.

Atena sentia as bochechas em brasas, nunca alguém chegara assim tão perto dela. Sentia de leve o cosmo do espanhol, ele ainda não era intenso, todavia ela se sentia tão protegida que não hesitou em aconchegar-se mais nos braços dele. E assim foi ate o final do filme.

Após a cessão deram uma volta pelo shopping, tomaram sorvete, tudo na base da risada e descontração.

- Não quero ser o chato, mas esta na hora da Cinderela voltar. São 10:30.

- Já? – fez bico.

- Já, se não seu fado padrinho me transforma em pó de estrela.

- Shion não faria isso.

- Eu que não quero testar.

- Bobo. – riu. – esta bem. Eu me rendo. – ergueu as mãos.

- Tem algum carro te esperando?

- Taxi... Eu não queria voltar de taxi, minha noite esta sendo tão comum que queria que ela terminasse assim.

- Sei que vou me arrepender disso... vem. – pegou na mão dela.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Surpresa.

Saíram do shopping andando três quarteirões, pararam na entrada de uma estação.

- Já andou de metrô?

- Não. – os olhos brilharam. – sempre quis andar, mas nunca tive oportunidade. Sempre tive motorista.

-Que humilhação. – abaixou o rosto fazendo cara de desolado.

- Diego. – riu.

- Vamos se não temos que voltar a pé.

- Não seria má idéia.

- Não tem noção da distancia. Vem.

Atena parecia uma criança num parque de diversões, tudo era novidade e Diego estava super feliz por poder proporcionar algo tão simples ao olhar de uma pessoa comum e tão importante na ótica dela.

Desceram a duas quadras do santuário. Na entrada de Áries...

- É melhor você subir pelas casas, eu espero para dar um tempinho.

- Quem disse que a noite terminou? – o olhou de forma misteriosa.

- Atena...

- Feche os olhos.

Obedeceu.

- Pode abrir.

Estranhou o rápido pedido, mas obedeceu.

- O que...

Ficou maravilhado com a vista da cidade, olhando para trás viu que estava atrás da estatua da deusa.

- Você tem telecinese?

- Tenho. – sorriu diante da cara de espanto dele.

- Uau... – voltou a atenção para a paisagem. – é lindo daqui de cima. Obrigado. – a fitou.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer. Foi a noite mais perfeita, pela primeira vez me senti uma garota de 15 anos. Nada de reuniões de negócios, nada de assunto de santuário, muito obrigada por me proporcionar isso. Jamais vou esquecer.

- Faço qualquer coisa para ver você sorrir desse jeito.

- Só me convidar de novo.

- Considere-se convidada. Para sempre se quiser. – corou ao perceber o que tinha dito. – desculpe. – abaixou o rosto.

- Aceito o para sempre. – ergueu o rosto dele, para que a encarasse-se.

O espanhol desviou o olhar para os lábios rosados dela, queria beijá-los, mas...

- Não fique com medo, Saori e Atena querem isso.

Saori aproximou e sem pensar duas vezes o beijou. Diego assustou-se, jamais imaginou aquele tipo de atitude vindo dela, mas quando teve sua nuca envolvida por sua mão, cedeu passando a mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si. A garota apoiou a mão no ombro dele, apesar de se tratar de um gesto pensado, a reação que teve foi de surpresa. Ele sempre exercera nela uma influencia, mas não imaginou que fosse tanto. O beijo foi aprofundado e só parou pela falta de ar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia mal amanheceu e alguns dourados já estavam na arena. Saga, Kanon, MM, Shaka, Dohko, Shura, Aiolos e Afrodite. Sendo que Saga e Shaka já se aqueciam. Os demais esperavam os outros cavaleiros mais Shion para dá inicio aos treinos.

- Deve ter chegado de madrugada. – Shura olhava para a entrada da arena. – devia tê-lo acordado.

- Deixa o menino, seu chato. – disse Dite.

- Daqui a pouco ele aparece. –Dohko começava a aquecer.

- Assim espero.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Apesar de ser cedo o escorpião já estava acordado, não tinha pregado o olho e toda vez que tentava dormir, tinha sonhos esquisitos. Não conseguia se lembrar deles, mas a sensação ruim continuava forte.

- O dia vai ser difícil. – ao se levantar sentiu uma fisgada na perna, a mesma que machucara no acidente. – "ainda não se cicatrizou."

Tomou um banho comeu alguma coisa e saiu. Pensou em ir a Aquário ver como Kamus estava, mas do jeito que ele havia tratado certamente seria expulso.

- "Teimoso." – pensou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Clarice olhava para o teto, não tivera uma boa noite de sono, o que certamente lhe causaria problemas durante o dia.

- Bom dia. – Deba apareceu na porta.

- Bom dia. Acordou tem muito tempo?

- Sim. Você não teve uma boa noite. – sentou na cama. – remexeu a noite toda.

- Desculpe. – sentou na cama, encostando o corpo na cabeceira. – não queria te acordar.

- O que foi? – beijou-lhe. – pesadelo?

- Não exatamente... eu sonhei com a Rosa.

Aldebaran a fitou surpreso.

- Você nunca sonhou com ela.

- Pois é...

- E como foi?

- Nada de mais. – disse, a verdade é que não queria contar como foi o sonho. – estávamos na faculdade. Acho que foi por isso que não dormi. Fiquei me lembrando daquela época.

- Foi só um sonho. – beijou-lhe a testa. – vou terminar de fazer o café. – levantou saindo.

Clarice voltou a atenção para a janela, pela cor do céu o dia prometia ser bem quente.

- Que sonho foi aquele...? – fechou os olhos para relembrar a cena que mais a intrigou.

_Estava num lugar descampado, parecia que o local tinha sofrido com alguma coisa devido o cenário de destruição, olhou ao redor vendo nove pessoas, contudo só reconheceu seis delas. _

_- Rosa... – deixou escapar, mas ela não estava sozinha. Ao lado dela estava Miro de posse da armadura de Escorpião. Mais a frente viu mais quatro mulheres. – Lara? Vanda? O que vocês... –não reconheceu as outras duas._

_Teve a atenção chamada por uma explosão._

_- Aldebaran?_

_Era o cavaleiro também de armadura, tendo ao lado outras duas mulheres que não reconheceu..._

Abriu os olhos.

- Quem eram aquelas mulheres? O que a Lara e a Vanda faziam ali?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era um mal pressagio.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Outro que parecia também não ter pregado o olho era Kamus. Tivera uma noite péssima, sonhou com os irmãos, com Miro e a família, com a batalha contra Hades, tanto que levantou diversas vezes e em uma dessas descobriu que tinha perdido os cartões dos irmãos, por fim amanheceu na biblioteca.

Desde que voltara de Paris, praticamente não colocara o pé para fora de casa e a única visita que recebia era Afrodite. Depois da briga Miro não voltara lá. Não estava dando a menor importância sobre isso, mas o afastamento do amigo começava a incomodá-lo. Miro poderia ser bem chato as vezes, entretanto sentia falta das bobagens que ele dizia.

- Eu não preciso dele. – cruzou os braços contrariado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Diego descia as pressas. Havia dormido muito tarde, pois levara Saori ate o templo e depois ficou vagando pelo santuário com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Shura vai me matar.

Apertou o passo ao chegar à arena viu o olhar torto do irmão.

- Isso são horas?

- Desculpe. O relógio não despertou.

- Que horas chegou?

- Duas e meia... – murmurou.

- DUAS E MEIA! – berrou.

- Foi mal.

- Ficou na rua ate essa hora?

- Fiquei...

- Deixa de ser chato Shura. – MM deu um pedala nele. – o menino ta na idade.

- Ele esta em treinamento esqueceu?

- E aí Diego como foi? – Kanon aproximou com um sorriso malicioso. – tratamento completo?

- Não! – ficou vermelho. – ela é de respeito.

- E os protetores dela apareceram? – indagou Dohko.

- Ainda bem que não. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Do que estão falando? – Afrodite entrou no assunto.

- Diego ta pegando a mulherada. – brincou MM.

- Não é bem assim... – o garoto estava sem graça.

- Mulher se conquista. – disse Dite. – nunca se esqueça disso Diego.

- Eu sei. Ainda mais ela. – sorriu.

- E quem é a felizarda? – indagou Aiolos.

- Bem... – ele não queria contar, alias, não podia contar. – vão conhecê-la.

- Para mim você tem que contar. – insistiu o pisciano. – eu posso te dá umas dicas. Alias... fale três palavras sobre ela que eu vou descobrir por mim mesmo.

Diego meneou com a cabeça, ele não iria descobrir mesmo.

- Hum... cabelos longos.

- Tirando a Marin e a Shina o resto... – murmurou Shura.

- Tem o coração do tamanho do mundo. – disse a segunda.

- Está apaixonado por uma freira. – Kanon zoou.

- Fique calado. – Dite deu um pedala nele. – e a próxima dica.

- É uma deusa. – disse, eles não iriam descobrir mesmo.

- Então ela é gostosa. – MM sorriu. – ser chamada assim deve ser linda.

- É... – o espanhol segurou o riso.

Afrodite ficou calado pensando, conhecia todo mundo daquele santuário, inclusive os moradores de Rodoria que não eram muitos. Realmente cabelo cumprido praticamente cem por cento das mulheres tinham, coração bondoso igualmente, agora o quesito deusa...

- "Ela deve ser linda" – pensou., mas... Jamais subestime a mente de um pisciano, ele olhou para Diego lembrando-se de um fato curioso que aconteceu no enterro do pai deles. – "será possível que..." Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Qual a flor preferida dela?

- E ele vai saber? – Kanon apelou. – que pergunta besta.

- Mas eu sei, é crisântemo. – respondeu com inocência.

Afrodite deu um largo sorriso, visto por todos.

- Hohoho, já sei quem é.

- Sabe? – Diego ficou com medo da cara dele.

- Sei. Bem que eu percebi. Meus sentidos são apurados, pego as coisas no ar. – aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou. – Kido.

O espanhol passou do branco para o vermelho na mesma hora.

- Viu acertei.

- Co-mo? Co-mo?

- Intuição. Tem o meu total apoio. Vocês fazem um belo casal.

- Obrigado, - queria sumir, - mas...

- Não direi a ninguém. – olhou para os companheiros. – no momento certo vão descobrir.

- Sem graça. – Kanon que estava corroendo de curiosidade o olhou feio.

- Bem vamos treinar.

- O que saberemos no momento certo?

Ao ouvir a voz Diego gelou.

- Bom dia mestre. – disseram os demais.

- Bom dia. O que eu não sei?

- Na-da. – o espanhol tremeu.

- Nada não mestre. – Afrodite veio em socorro ao garoto. – vai ser surpresa para todos.

- Não gosto de surpresas.

- E essa você não vai gostar.- murmurou o pisciano de forma que apenas o espanhol escutasse.

Diego apenas o fitou.

- Chega de conversas, comecem a treinar. Cadê os demais?

- Aqui. – respondeu Aldebaran.

- Aioria e Miro...

- Miro só chega atrasado. – disse Shura se aquecendo. – vem Diego.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro descia calmamente a escadaria que levava ate Áries, não tinha pressa Shion iria xingar mesmo.

- Miro!

O cavaleiro voltou o olhar para trás.

- Bom dia flor do dia.

- Você esta bem? – tocou na testa dele. – de bom humor há essa hora?

- Sempre acordo de bom humor Clarice.

- Ate parece.

- Está indo para a aula?

- Sim. Preciso continuar, apesar de ter desanimado... a Rosa era um incentivo.

- Ela queria muito formar. – fitou o céu azul sobre si. – deve continuar, vai ser bom para o seu futuro.

- Eu sei... e você? – o fitou divertido. – quando vai para a faculdade? Já soube que seu pai...

- Já falei para ele que sou um cavaleiro – a fitou. - e não pretendo assumir os negócios.

- Não vai ser cavaleiro a vida inteira.

- Viro mestre de algum aspirante.

- Então se quer continuar cavaleiro é melhor apertar o passo. – olhou no relógio.

- Estou ferrado mesmo, alem do mais estou com uma boa companhia. – Miro a abraçou.

- Sei... você esta atrasado, mas não muito para os seus padrões, não dormiu em casa?

- Dormi... – torceu a cara. – só não tive uma boa noite. Tive uns sonhos esquisitos.

- Que sonhos?

- Não lembro direito, mas foram ruins.

- Estamos quites. Também tive uma noite péssima.

- Sonhou que Aldebaran caia em cima de você? – gargalhou.

- Engraçadinho. Eu sonhei com a Rosa.

Miro a fitou na hora.

- E como foi o sonho... – a voz antes alegre ficou melancólica.

- Estávamos num lugar descampado que parecia ter sido destruído. Você, ela, Ran, e duas amigas da faculdade.

O escorpião a parou e friamente a fitou.

- Lembra de mais alguma coisa? – sua voz saiu imperativa.

- Não.. eu estava mais afastada. Ran estava com duas mulheres que nunca vi. A Rosa estava cercada por você e mais quatro mulheres sendo duas as nossas amigas de faculdade.

Clarice o fitou, aquela expressão do cavaleiro...

- Dejavú...? – indagou indecisa.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Estão atrapalhando o caminho!

Os dois piscaram algumas vezes antes de olharem para trás. Era Aioria.

- Bom dia Clarice. – descia como uma bala. – está atrasado.

Passou a mão no braço do escorpião arrastando-o escada abaixo, sobre os protestos dele.

Clarice apenas abanou a mão ficando em seguida com o rosto sério.

- Por que tenho a sensação que ele está certo... – indagou-se para continuar o trajeto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Quer me soltar Aioria?

- Quero, pois já chegamos.

- Estão atrasados. – Shion veio na direção deles. – Aioria abdominal por uma hora e Miro exercício mental – o mestre sabia que os dois odiavam esses exercícios.

- Mas mestre... – Aioria ainda tentou argumentar, mas pelo olhar do ariano desistiu da idéia. A contra gosto foi fazer o exercício.

O escorpião torceu o nariz, mas não falou nada.

- "Não vai adiantar mesmo" – deu nos ombros sentando mais afastado dos outros.

Aas duplas já estavam formadas. Saga e Kanon, Aldebaran e Mask, Aiolos e Afrodite, Shura e Diego e Shaka e Dohko.

O senhor Pakos sentou em posição de meditação, fechando os olhos, tudo que tinha que fazer era liberar o cosmo por uma hora, o problema é que sempre dormia em tais exercícios.

- "Não posso dormir." – pensou e como estratégia para se manter desperto, pensava numa maneira de ajudar Kamus.

Contudo, devido a noite mal dormida, o sono começou a cometê-lo e sem perceber já estava dormindo. Os cavaleiros perceberam o "estado" do amigo, mas como Shion não estava por perto deixaram, afinal quando o mestre visse seria uma cena interessante de se presenciar.

Miro adormecera por completo, seu cosmo oscilava e sonhava...

_**...**__Estava num campo de batalha e por um descuido____havia sido acertado na perna. Foi ao chão apoiando-se em uma espada. Estava prestes a levantar quando____sentiu uma mão quente tocar em seu ombro. Ao erguer o olhar viu um par de olhos vermelhos que lhe fitava sorrindo. _

"_Não se preocupe, estou aqui, não está sozinho." - Foi o que ela disse._

_- Minha senhora... – era a pessoa que devotara o seu ser, a qual não hesitaria em dar sua vida pela dela..._

- MIRO DE ESCORPIAO ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE! – berrou Shion possesso.

Kanon, Mask e Shura riam baixinho, adoravam ver briga, mas não imaginavam como aquilo iria terminar.

O escorpião abriu os olhos, nessa hora seu cosmo aumentou bruscamente fazendo o grande mestre recuar. Ainda sem sair da posição Miro o fitou de forma fria, principalmente as marcas lemurianas na testa. Não via Shion e sim Mu.

- Vou oferecer sua vida pela dela. – a voz saiu imperativa.

Tudo que viram foi Miro avançar sobre Shion que pego de surpresa não conseguiu se defender. Tamanha a velocidade do ataque que o ariano foi atirado longe.

- Miro você ficou louco? – Dohko o fitava assustado.

Saga e Shaka fitaram-se imediatamente, conheciam aquele cosmo.

- Shaka! – gritou o geminiano.

O virginiano rapidamente elevou seu cosmo e posicionando-se na frente de Miro...

- OHM! - tinha a idéia de apenas repeli-lo.

O escorpião simplesmente pegou o braço de Shaka atirando-o longe. A cena foi vista com estupefação por todos.

- Miro golpeou o Shaka? – Aldebaran estava de boca aberta.

- Qualquer um que entrar no meu caminho vai morrer. – disse, fazendo-os assustarem ainda mais, a voz dele estava diferente.

- Não me resta outra alternativa. – Saga abriu os braços.

- O que vai fazer? – Aiolos o segurou. – vai atacá-lo?

- Antes que ele nos mate. Outra dimensão!

O ataque do geminiano foi em direção a ele. Miro desviou o olhar para a energia que vinha em sua direção. Novamente apenas com uma mão, parou o ataque de Saga.

- Como?

- Já disse para não se intrometerem.

O cosmo de Miro explodiu de maneira violenta fazendo com que todos fossem lançados. Kamus sentindo a energia correu ate a porta de seu templo.

- Não é possível que... – ficou preocupado, aquele cosmo era o mesmo que Shaka tentara parar. – ainda bem que a Atena não esta aqui.

Partiu em direção ao Coliseu.

Na arena...

O cavaleiro trazia a expressão fria, mesmo vendo seus amigos no chão, não se importou seu único alvo era Mu/Shion.

- Desta vez não vai me atrapalhar, – colocou as mãos no chão e entoou um cântico, ao terminar viu barreiras feitas de energia circundarem o coliseu e fechá-lo como numa redoma. – deusa estelar.

- O que ele fez? – Afrodite olhava para o céu.

Depois de ter erguido a barreira caminhou ate onde estava Shion.

- Miro... – murmurou.

- É o seu fim humano. – com a mão estendida preparava para acertá-lo com a agulha escarlate.

Shion não sabia se atacava ou se tentava compreender as atitudes dele.

- Shion... "Isso está saindo do controle." – Saga estava de pé. - Afrodite espalhe suas rosas.

- O que?

- Anda! Shaka. – olhou para o virginiano. – retire um dos sentidos.

- Mas o que pensa que esta fazendo Saga? – Dohko estava temeroso. – desse jeito vão matá-lo.

- Eu quero é pará-lo. – disse sério. – Kanon.

- Sim...? – o dragão marinho o fitou.

- No três.

Tomaram posição.

- Um... dois... três...

Afrodite disparou seu ataque, Shaka lançou o seu, retiraria o sentido do tato e os dois geminianos enviaram os seus. Diego, Shura, Aioria olhavam incrédulos.

- Vocês vão matá-lo... – murmurou o taurino.

- Ficaram doidos? – berrou Dohko.

O ataque triplo partiu para cima de Miro que estava a milímetros de acertar Shion.

- Seus inúteis. - desviou a atenção para o ataque. – não me atrapalhem!

O cosmo do grego elevou-se de tal maneira que a energia dos três foi facilmente consumida. Foram arremessados para longe.

- "Nem o veneno de Afrodite parou seu corpo. " - Shaka olhava-o temeroso. – "o que está acontecendo com você? Que cosmo é esse?"

Aproveitando da distração, Shion levantou-se. Por mais receoso que estava do poder dele, estava preocupado. Miro era um cavaleiro forte, mas aquele tipo de cosmo não era normal.

- Levantou-se Mu... – disse frio.

- "Mu?" – estranhou. – Mu está morto.

- Não tente me enganar. Humano insolente. - partiu para cima dele. – vou te matar agora.

Estava preste a fazê-lo, contudo foi atingido.

- Pare Miro!

- Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Kamus recuou, era a mesma expressão fria, a voz imperativa e o cosmo.

- Não me atrapalhe.

O francês caminhou ate eles, parando entre Miro e Shion, o escorpião estava com a unha a poucos centímetros do pescoço do francês.

- Saia da frente cavaleiro de Atena.

- Vai em frente. – disse.

Na arena o silencio era total.

- Não tem medo que Raissa o veja assim.

O grego olhou fixamente para Kamus, arregalando os olhos em seguida. Sua mente trazia mais imagens...

**-MENTE- **

Gritos de crianças eram ouvidos de longe, mas nada que desviasse algum adulto de sua tarefa. Briga de moleques diziam alguns, e no fundo era mesmo. Um grupo de garotos assistia, alguns torciam para o que estava batendo, outros para que estava apanhando. Apesar dos nervos inflamados não passavam de meninos de no maximo dez anos.

- Vai aprender a não mexer com a minha irmã.

Ergueu o punho preparando para socar o garoto que estava no chão arenoso quando teve a mão retida. Ia protestar, mas a mesma mão que segurou seu punho, arrastou-o para fora do circulo.

- Quer me soltar?

- Já chega. – disse enérgico, parando.

- O que pensa... – o garoto limpava a roupa coberta de areia. - ... que esta fazendo... – olhou para si, estranhando. Aquelas roupas pareciam antigas e olhando o cenário ao redor ficou surpreso. – estou em Nippur...*

- Bateu com a cabeça. – revirou os olhos. – só o que me faltava, não toma jeito hein Miro?

Miro fitou a figura a frente. Era um garoto que na certa tinha a mesma idade e altura, a pele era morena do sol, os cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Miro fixou o olhar nas sobrancelhas, que eram bifurcadas e depois nas íris azuis, aquele olhar frio, aquela expressão séria só poderia ser...

- Kamus...?

**-FIM MENTE-**

- Amã...?

O cosmo de Miro sumiu na hora juntamente com a barreira, o cavaleiro foi perdendo os sentidos. Kamus viu aí uma oportunidade.

- "Saga ataque!" – gritou por cosmo.

Mesmo sem compreender, o geminiano lançou a "explosão galáctica" que acertou o escorpião em cheio. Quem acompanhava pensou que o ataque de Saga havia detido-o, mas tanto ele, como Shaka e Kamus sabiam que só fez efeito porque Miro já estava adormecido.

- Miro! – Kamus ajoelhou diante dele. – Miro acorde.

Saindo do estado de estupefação Shion aproximou.

- Como ele está? O que aconteceu?

- Kamus. – Saga e Shaka aproximaram, logo os demais estavam ao redor.

- O que foi isso? – indagou Dite. – ele surtou?

Kamus precisava agir rápido.

- Ele confundiu o Shion com o Mu, ainda deve está com depressão. Saga e Shaka me ajudem, por favor. – tinha que tira-lo rápido dali.

- Que cosmo foi aquele... – murmurou MM.

- O cosmo dele no normal. – o francês disse seco.

- Normal? Ele simplesmente golpeia Shaka e você diz que é normal? Ele nunca conseguiu acertar Shaka.

- Sempre tem a primeira vez. – disse o próprio igualmente preocupado. – vamos.

- Aldebaran leve o mestre para enfermaria. – pediu Saga, tudo que não precisavam eram as perguntas de Shion.

- Está bem.

Por incrível que pareça Shion deixou-se levar, as perguntas seriam feitas depois. Os demais ficaram calados, era obvio que acontecera alguma coisa com Miro, mas tinham que esperar para saber o que era.

- Voltem aos treinos. – disse Dohko.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estava sentado em seu trono escutando as melodias das ninfas quando sentiu uma alteração no ambiente. Sua atenção voltou-se para um pequeno símbolo da lua crescente incrustada no alto de uma porta.

- Algum problema? – aproximou uma ninfa de posse de uma harpa. – a musica não agrada o senhor do Olimpo?

- Não é isso. – respondeu, mas sem olhá-la. – é que por alguns instantes senti um feitiço no ar... – o rosto ficou grave.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O local mais perto era a primeira casa e foi para lá que os três o levaram. Entraram no antigo quarto de Mu deitando o escorpião na cama.

- Miro. Miro. – chamou o aquariano. – o que houve? – indagou aos dois.

- Shion passou um exercício mental para ele. – iniciou Saga. – mas sabe que nesses exercícios ele sempre dorme.

- Shion o chamou. – disse Shaka. – e quando ele acordou, seu cosmo aumentou bruscamente e partiu para cima do mestre.

- Ele estava achando que Shion era o Mu, – disse Kamus. - da outra vez houve um estopim, mas agora...

- Sem contar que o cosmo dele estava mais forte. – disse o geminiano. – vamos ter que inventar algo, todos testemunharam, vão fazer perguntas. Aquela hora que me pediu para lançar, o que houve?

- Ele tinha perdido os sentidos, ainda bem que ninguém viu. O importante é encobrir isso.

- O que acha Shaka?

- Vamos descobrir o que houve na verdade, por enquanto vamos continuar sustentando que ele ainda se culpa pela morte de Rosa e que num lampejo enxergou Mu em Shion e que o cosmo é dele mesmo. Vou falar que ele me pegou com guarda baixa, você diz o mesmo. – olhou para Saga. – sem maiores explicações, eles devem acreditar em nós.

- E Shion?

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ele. Agora precisamos esperá-lo acordar.

Os três voltaram à atenção para o cavaleiro.

- Na sua capacidade de percepção, - iniciou Kamus sem tirar o olhar do grego. – o que acha que esta acontecendo?

- Quero acreditar que ele, de uma maneira errada, esteja despertando o oitavo sentido.

Kamus e Saga não ficaram muito convictos.

- Por que se não for, o que tenho quase certeza, teremos problemas.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Kamus temia a resposta.

- O cosmo de Miro vai muito alem do normal é incontrolável ou...

- Ou...

- Ele esta sendo controlado.

Kamus engoliu a seco, se Shaka estiver certo, o santuário entrará em guerra.

- Nós já vamos se precisar de nós nos chame.

Saga e Shaka saíram, deixando o aquariano a sós. Na escadaria...

- Acha que Miro está sendo controlado? – indagou Saga.

- Explicaria o cosmo e a mudança de comportamento, mas...

- Mas...?

- Não acho que ele esteja sendo controlado, prova disso que ele assimila as pessoas, nós, Raissa.

- Talvez quem está por trás disso tenha essa consciência.

- Talvez. – meneou a cabeça. – vamos esperá-lo acordar para tirar conclusões.

Saga concordou.

- "Espero que seja qualquer coisa. – Shaka fitava o céu. – menos que seja realmente o cosmo dele, por que se for...temos um..."

O grego que fitava discretamente o amigo, ficando preocupado.

- "Pelo jeito Shaka já sabe o que esta acontecendo e se ele não quer falar logo de cara... é algo gravíssimo."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus havia puxado uma cadeira sentando próximo a cama. Cruzou as pernas de modo a apoiar o braço ferido. Olhava fixamente para o amigo. Estava apreensivo pelo que podia acontecer, era evidente que algo acontecia a ele e algo grave.

- Ai... – murmurou o escorpião passando a mão na cabeça.

- Miro? – o francês levantou as pressas. – você está bem?

- Kamus? – ergueu o corpo sentando. – o que... – olhou ao redor. – o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Sente algo? – indagou sério.

- Não... por que? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu? – já sabia a resposta.

- Shion me passou um treinamento mental. Fui para um canto da arena e como você sabe.. eu dormi. – sorriu sem graça.

- Quem é Amã? – aquele nome não saia da sua cabeça.

- Amã? Sei lá. – não entendeu. – por quê?

- Por nada. Sonhou com alguma coisa?

- Shion não deve ter me deixado dormir nem cinco minutos. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – agora me diz o que estou fazendo aqui?

Kamus calou-se, não sabia se contava ou mentia.

- Você pegou no sono e Shion foi te acordar e...

- Recebi a maior bronca. – torceu o nariz.

- Você o atacou.

- Eu o que? – arregalou os olhos.

- Por algum motivo achou que ele fosse o Mu e o atacou. Eu cheguei e separei a briga. – Kamus contou rapidamente o fato, omitindo alguns detalhes, principalmente sobre o cosmo.

- Zeus... – murmurou incrédulo. – estou ficando doido. – levantou andando de um lado para o outro. – como eu pude fazer isso? – fitou o aquariano. – eu extrapolei todos os limites. Estou ficando doido. – voltou a sentar, apoiando os braços na perna escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Kamus continuava calado.

- Estou tão desnorteado que sou um perigo a qualquer um. Zeus...

O aquariano levantou parando em frente a ele. Ergueu um pouco a mão, para tocar o ombro do escorpião, contudo recuou. Por que não conseguia ter um gesto de compreensão?

- Não está maluco. – disse frio para não demonstrar que estava preocupado com ele. – só cometeu um engano.

- Poderia ter matado o Shion. – o fitou.

- Eu sei... vou pedir a Atena que deixe você ficar uns dias em sua casa.

- Do jeito que as coisas estão estou quase aceitando a proposta do meu pai.

- Que proposta?

- Deixar de ser cavaleiro e virar um empresário.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – disse alterado. – que idéia absurda!

Miro assustou.

- Desculpe... – pediu o aquariano ao se dar conta.

- Não é tão absurda. Eu não tenho condições de ser um cavaleiro.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso, seu lugar é na oitava casa.

- Hoje eu confundo o Shion com o Mu, amanha posso fazer algo pior com um de vocês. Vai saber o que uma mente doentia pode fazer. Posso ate te matar.

- Não vai fazer isso comigo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – virou o rosto.

- Por que somos... – a palavra engasgou. - ...amigos...

O grego o fitou surpreso.

- Desculpe por aquele dia. – como era difícil pedir desculpas, mesmo sendo o errado. – fui indelicado.

- Sua bichona, - sorriu. – indelicado não, grosso. – o fitou debochado.

- Paciência... – rolou os olhos.

- Estou brincando Kamus. Desculpe-me também. Não poderia ter forçado a barra.

- Vamos esquecer aquele assunto. Está enterrado e vai continuar assim. Vou conversar com Shion e Atena e nem pense em abandonar seu posto. Eu não perdôo desertor.

- Diante de uma ameaça dessa... – sorriu.

Como combinado Shaka teve uma séria conversa com Shion onde expôs sua opinião que Miro estava despertando o oitavo sentindo. Achou melhor omitir todas as outras partes, o grande mestre aceitou a hipótese e deixou o próprio virginiano encarregado do treinamento dele, algo que Shaka já vinha pensando, pois queria vigiar o escorpião de perto, sendo assim o assunto dava-se por encerrado.

Antes de pedir autorização para a saída de Miro, Kamus conversou com o indiano, ele contou sobre a conversa tida com Shion, o que deixou o francês mais tranqüilo.

Ele e Miro havia voltado às boas e nenhum dois voltaram a tocar no assunto Henry e Antonietta e com isso passou uma semana.

O santuário voltou à tranqüilidade, Atena e Diego saíram mais uma vez, acobertados por Afrodite que estava adorando o clima de romance. Miro não voltou a ter aquela "crise" o que acalmou os ânimos de Shion, Shaka, Saga e Kamus. A vida começava a voltar ao normal. Apenas começou, pois aquele lugar seria invadido por novas turbulências.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Cheguei! – a jovem francesa colocava as malas para dentro. – Henry cheguei!

- Senhorita Antonietta. – uma empregada veio a seu encontro. – fez boa viagem?

- Fiz. Queria ter ficado um pouco mais com a mamãe, mas o dever me chama.

- Vou levar suas malas.

- E meu irmão?

- Saiu para encontrar com alguns fornecedores. Deseja lanchar?

- Sim. – sentou no sofá.

- Já vou trazer.

Quando a emprega saiu, Farah deitou no sofá, apesar da distancia ser pouca estava cansada. Fechou os olhos, contudo o telefone tocou. Soltou um suspiro desanimado para pegar o aparelho.

- Alô.

_- "Bom dia, o senhor Ibrahim Muhad, por favor?"_

- Ele não está seria só com ele?

_- "Poderia lhe dar um recado?"_

- Sim.

_- "Meu nome é Gabrielle e sou do hospital de Paris. Diga ao senhor Muhad que ele se esqueceu de assinar alguns papeis sobre a internação do senhor Saunierre."_

- "Kamus...?"Como? Internação?

_- "Sim... a senhora..."_

- Sou irmã dele. Ele teve que viajar. – mentiu. – eu posso resolver no lugar dele?

_- "Acho que não tem problema, me procure, por favor."_

- Estou indo.

_- "Obrigada e boa tarde."_

Antonietta desligou o aparelho.

- O que você aprontou Henry...?

Pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Meia hora depois Antonietta estava na recepção do hospital.

- Desculpe fazê-la esperar senhorita Farah.

- Não tem problema. Desculpe eu perguntar é por que estou há um mês fora e meu irmão não me contou. Ele não gosta que eu me preocupe.

- Claro. Há uma semana atrás um jovem foi atropelado, nós pertences dele havia alguns cartões sendo um de um hotel, como achamos um com endereço daqui ligamos para ele. Seu irmão disse que a vitima é um amigo da família.

- É sim... – respondeu no automático. – e como ele está?

- Apesar da gravidade do acidente felizmente apenas quebrou o braço. Ele teve muita sorte. – arrumava os papeis.

- E onde ele está...? – a esperança de achá-lo reacendeu.

- Parece que ele mora na Grécia. No mesmo dia, alguns amigos vieram buscá-lo.

O rosto entristeceu.

- Ele deixou algum endereço? – indagou por indagar.

- Sim. Assine aqui, por favor, enquanto eu o pego.

Tremendo Antonietta assinou, agora sim tinha uma chance concreta de achar o irmão. Depois de tudo assinado a recepcionista entregou o endereço.

- Muito obrigada. – segurou firmemente o pedaço de papel. – muito obrigada mesmo.

Na porta do hospital, Farah mal se continha de felicidade.

- "Mãe vou encontrar o nosso Myu." Mas antes...

Voltou rapidamente para casa. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Henry.

- Por que não disse que voltaria hoje? Tinha ido te buscar.

Farah o encarou fria, não ia perdoá-lo por ter mentido.

- Você não podia ter feito isso comigo.

- Isso o que?

- Cuide da loja, vou me ausentar por alguns dias.

- Como? Vai para onde?

- Vou para a Grécia atrás do Kamus.

- Ficou louca? – o rosto transformou. - ir atrás daquele traste? Nem sabe onde ele está!

- Sei sim. – mostrou o pedaço de papel. - Tchau.

- Você não vai atrás dele!

- Já fui. – saiu batendo a porta.

- Droga! – jogou um objeto de vidro contra a parede.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Olhava admirada para o complexo de templos que erguia montanha a cima.

- Ele vive aqui?

Antonietta estava diante do santuário de Atena. Como ela havia parado ali?

Três horas antes...

Tomou um taxi indo para o aeroporto de Paris, conseguindo embarcar num vôo que faria apenas uma escala em Roma. Dentro do avião tentava controlar o nervosismo e o medo de tudo não passar de mais mentiras. Tinha medo que aquele endereço fosse falso ou que se achasse o irmão ele lhe dissesse para sumir. Foi com o coração na mão que dirigiu-se para a sede da fundação Kido endereço dado ao hospital. Infelizmente a sede estava fechada o que a deixou desnorteada.

Seria mais um capricho das Moiras prolongarem o sofrimento dela, mas elas resolveram colaborar. Antonietta encontrou o zelador do prédio que havia saído para almoçar, ela mostrou o endereço que continha o nome de Miro Pakos. O homem não vendo problema algum, já que ela "parecia" conhecer o jovem escorpião forneceu a localização do santuário e foi para lá que ela dirigiu-se.

- "Ele mora aqui?" – perguntou-se mentalmente.

Procurou por alguém que lhe pudesse ajudar, mas não encontrou ninguém. Não tendo alternativa começou a subir. A cada casa que subia achava estranho não ver ninguém e quase se perdeu no labirinto de Gêmeos. Contando o numero de casas parou na oitava casa. Estava cansada, a subida não era fácil e ainda num lugar desconhecido.

- Não foi uma boa idéia.

Estava com medo e ate pensou em desistir, mas já que estava lá seguiria. Foi novamente por causa do cansaço que parou na que seria a décima primeira casa.

- Não é possível que não tenha ninguém. Monumentos históricos sempre têm guias.

Notou que em todas as casas que subia havia corredores que davam em portas discretas e feitas de arquitetura diferente dos templos.

- Por que não? Pode ter alguém.

Caminhou para a porta daquele templo, ficando surpresa por ver uma ampla sala devidamente mobiliada.

- Nossa... será que cada casa é um mini hotel? Oi! Tem alguém aqui? Alô!

Começou a andar pela casa, viu dois quartos, cozinha, banheiro, uma porta que estava trancada, (o quarto de Kamus) e na ultima ficou surpresa ao ver uma biblioteca.

- Que requinte. – aproximou da estante. – livros raros.

Pegou um por curiosidade, como estava em grego o colocou de volta, mas pegou outro que tinha o titulo em francês. Foi para abri-lo quando viu algo caindo de dentro dele.

Agachou para pegar o papel...

- Não é possível. – viu a letra da mãe.

Antonietta não segurou as lagrimas, olhando ao redor.

- Aqui... Kamus... achei. – sorriu. – achei você.

Olhou com outros olhos para a biblioteca, agora se lembrava que o irmão adorava livros e que tinha o sonho de ter uma biblioteca particular.

Saiu do recinto passando novamente pelos cômodos.

- Continua organizado. – sorriu. – não mudou.

Foi para a sala, onde sentou no sofá para observar o ambiente.

- Ele tem bom gosto.

Tirando-a de seus pensamentos ouviu som de vozes. Com o coração gelado levantou.

- Estou com fome e entro quando eu quiser. - Miro abriu a porta de uma vez entrando. - Kamus você é muito chato.

Quando voltou a atenção para frente deparou com a moça.

Antonietta o fitou, será que estava enganada? Será que aquela casa não era do irmão?

Logo mais cavaleiros foram entrando e ficando calados ao verem a jovem loira.

- Querem sair da minha frente à casa é minha.

A francesa sentiu a respiração falhar, a voz...

- Querem sair da frente? – Kamus passou por eles. – por que estão calados? – olhou para Aiolos e depois para Miro. Percebendo os olhares deles voltou à atenção para frente. Perdeu a cor. – Nie...

_**Continua...**_

_**Mais um capitulo e antes que me perguntem os sonhos de Clarice e Miro tem relação.**_

_**Aproveitando desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo repleto de realizações.**_

*** Nippur cidade da antiga Suméria, onde hoje é o Iraque, os sumérios foram absorvidos pelos Babilônios, a história dessa cidade será contada daqui alguns capítulos e é parte importante da fic. Aguardem. **


	13. Chapter 12: Kamyu Saunierre

**Kitama – sama** – Final de ano é mesmo um aperto. Kamus e seus irmãos terão um final... surpresa!

**Suellen** – Logo suas duvidas com relação ao Miro e alguns cavaleiros serão sanadas e quanto ao Diego, tenho até dó dele quando o Shion descobrir.

**Mabel** – Estou vendo que o Diego ganhou uma admiradora, uma forte admiradora.

Diego – eu tenho uma fã? (olhos brilhando de felicidade)

Saori – nem vem que ele já tem dona! (ameaçando com o báculo)

**DD** – Obrigada por comentar. A Antonietta não tem nada haver com a Rosa.

**Tenshi **– O encontro entre a Nie e Kamus vai ser emocionante.

**Para você que mandou review e assinou com dois parênteses** – Morro de vontade de conhecer Dubai, acho aquela cidade linda! O encontro da Saori e Diego é só o primeiro de muitos, aguarde surpresas. Miro e Clarice são um poço de mistérios.

Eu acho que o Shaka dorme! Coitado do Kamus, xinga ele não.

**Taciana** – obrigada pelo elogio. O encontro da família Saunierre vai ser emocionante.

**Sophie Clarkson** – Depois desse juramento de morte fiquei ate com medo kkkkk. Estou brincando. Sophie, eu pretendo terminar a fic, jamais passou pela minha cabeça parar a fic, ate porque seria uma baita sacanagem, pois sei como é ler uma fic boa e descobrir depois que o autor parou de escrever (conheço muitos casos), eu só não estou postando por um único motivo: tempo. Está difícil conciliar tudo, mas mesmo aos trancos e barrancos você verá " ...e viveram felizes para sempre.". No mais obrigada pela paciência em esperar.

**Capitulo 12**

**Kamyu Saunierre**

A francesa lutava para não derramar lagrimas, mas ver o irmão...

- Kamus...

Sem se importar com uma possível reação dele, correu abraçando-o.

- Myu...

O aquariano continuou parado completamente surpreso.

- Kamus... – o abraçou mais forte. – não vai embora de novo, não me deixe mais sozinha, por favor...

O cavaleiro manteve a postura fria, se cedesse naquele momento colocaria tudo a perder.

- Antonietta. – afastou um pouco. – como me encontrou?

- Não importa. – limpava as lagrimas. – o importante é que te achei. – sorriu.

- É melhor você ir embora. – disse seco. – te acompanho.

Deu as costas deixando-a pasma. Miro que acompanhava a cena percebeu quem ela era.

Kamus passou por todos, caminhando para a entrada de seu templo.

Farah continuou parada, não era possível que Henry tinha razão.

- Espera Kamus. – foi atrás seguida pelos outros que não entendiam nada.

O protetor da décima primeira casa já estava no pátio de entrada de seu templo.

- Kamus! – Farah surgiu na porta. – Kamus espera.

Ele parou.

- Por que... – ela aproximava. – eu não entendo...

- Escutou muito bem as palavras do Henry. Estou morto para vocês.

- Pouco me importo com o que ele disse. Sempre sonhei em te rever, eu não ligo para o que aconteceu no passado, só quero ter você de volta.

Kamus virou o rosto, era duro ouvir aquilo.

- É melhor você ir, Henry não iria gostar de te ver comigo.

- E não gostei mesmo.

O cavaleiro e a garota olharam para onde ouvira a voz, era Henry que terminava de subir as escadarias.

- Você me traiu Farah. – o rosto dele trazia a expressão fria.

- Eu só... – escondeu atrás de Kamus.

- Vamos embora.

- Mas...

- Não escutou ele te mandar embora? Alem do mais ele esta bem. Não mora tão mal. – zombou. – vem vamos embora, agora.

Miro olhou para Henry, tinha a leve sensação de conhecê-lo, forçou a memória lembrando-se que o tinha visto no hospital.

- "É ele..."

- Eu não quero ir. – disse a menina. – por favor, Kamus. – agarrou no braço dele. – não deixa ele me levar.

- Ele é seu irmão. – a voz saiu seca. – vá logo. – soltou-se dela e dando as costas voltava para o templo.

- Kamus... – estava decepcionada, não era possível que realmente ele os abandonou.

- Já constatou a verdade Farah. – disse Ibrahim. – vamos.

Também deu as costas saindo. Farah encolheu, não era aquele encontro que planejou a vida toda. Tampou o rosto com as mãos começando a chorar. Tanto Henry, quanto Kamus fingiram não ligar. O loiro continuou a descer as escadas enquanto o outro entrou no templo. Os demais cavaleiros não sabiam o que fazer. Não entendiam quem era aqueles dois e por que Kamus tratara a moça tão friamente. Mas Miro sabia e queria por um ponto final naquela historia. Caminhou lentamente ate à francesa.

- Oi.

Rapidamente a garota enxugou as lagrimas.

- Oi.

- Miro. – estendeu a mão.

- Antonietta.

- Agora vejo que Kamus não puxou em nada a beleza da sua família.

Ela riu.

- Antes de ir queria que me escutasse. É sobre o que aconteceu com seu irmão. – disse, sabendo perfeitamente que Kamus o ouvia, o aquariano tentou ocultar o cosmo, mas Miro o sentiu atrás de uma pilastra, assim como achava que Henry não tinha descido. Se ele viera tão certo em levar a irmã não a deixaria para trás. – o que aconteceu desde aquele dia que ele saiu do orfanato a procura de uma tia de vocês.

Os três (Farah, Ibrahim e Kamus) ficaram surpresos.

- Você sabe? – indagou timidamente.

- Sei. Seu irmão é meio fechado e mesmo o conhecendo desde criança só agora soube de tudo. Quer escutar?

- Sim. – limpou o rosto. – não me esconda nada, por favor.

Kamus queria pular no pescoço de Miro, ele não tinha o direito de contar aquilo.

- Pois muito bem. Depois que foram levados para o orfanato ficaram com medo de serem separados, já que viram muitos irmãos sendo adotados por famílias diferentes.

- Sim...

- A única saída era serem adotados por alguém da família, mas vocês só sabiam de uma tia que morava ao norte da França. Kamus então decidiu ir atrás dela.

- Isso mesmo. – Antonietta disse entristecida. – não tenho muitas lembranças, mas a cena de ver Kamus fechando aquele portão no meio da noite jamais saiu da minha mente... se soubesse o que iria acontecer...

- Kamus se arriscou, - disse Miro fitando o céu. – com apenas oito anos, sair de Paris para ir ate Beauvais precisava de coragem.

- Myu nunca teve medo de nada. – sorriu ao se lembrar de fatos do passado. – ele sempre foi corajoso.

Da pilastra, o aquariano cerrava o punho, sentia ódio de si.

- Era um plano louco, mas que se desse certo os faria ficar juntos.

- Só que ele nos deixou... todos os dias ia na porta a espera dele... só que...

- "Ele nos deixou." – pensou Henry que ouvia a conversa, Miro estava certo, o francês ainda permanecia por perto.

- Ele não os deixou... ele voltou. – disse Miro. – mas vocês não estavam mais lá.

- Como? – exclamaram Antonietta e Henry, que por pouco não denunciou a sua posição.

- Para chegar a tal cidade o trajeto teria que ser feito de trem. Escondendo no vagão das bagagens Kamus partiu, contudo três cidades depois foi descoberto. Ele tentou embarcar em outro trem, mas não conseguiu, não tendo alternativa seguiu a pé.

Kamus que ouvia abaixou o rosto se lembrando daqueles dias.

- Ele não me contou os detalhes, mas pelo relato deu para imaginar o que passou. – Miro brincava com uma pedrinha. – numa estrada sozinho, vagando sem rumo, com fome, sede, deve ter sido uma barra. Já fui menino de rua sei bem como é.

Antonietta segurava as lagrimas, Henry ainda ressabiado sentou no degrau da escada.

Os outros cavaleiros ouviam atentamente.

- Uma semana depois ele chegou a Pontoise, acho que esse é o nome, completamente esgotado. Ele me disse que os pés estavam cheios de bolhas e que doíam, pois o sapato que usava, já era velho e não suportou a caminhada.

- Meu irmão passou por tudo isso?

- Foi só o começo. – Miro disse sério. – o pior ainda estava por vir. Sem onde ficar, ficou vagando pela cidade ate ser pego por um homem.

O aquariano fechou os olhos, as cenas daquela época vieram imediatamente junto com toda a dor que sentiu.

- O cara era dono de um restaurante e o pegou para fazer serviços de limpeza dos pratos, do forno a lenha, do freezer...

- Agora sei por que ele odeia o calor. – Kanon soltou.

- Em troca de comida, ele sujeitou, - iniciou o escorpião. – ate eu faria, a fome nos faz sujeitar a muitas coisas. Porem, com oito anos, a pessoa não tem muita destreza e a cada prato quebrado, a cada lenha que faltava, levava uma surra, a cada olhar...

**-FB-**

Não sentia o corpo, arrastando-se se dirigiu para o quartinho que dormia, que não passava de um quarto de despejo. Tirou de trás de uma estante, que ameaçava cair, o objeto que lhe servia de colchão, um velho tapete. Estava esgotado, tanto que não demorou a dormir, contudo...

Acordou com o abrir brusco da porta.

- Seu filho #$% você quebrou meus pratos! – berrou um homem de meia idade gordo e com um pedaço de tira de couro nas mãos.

- Não fui eu.

- Não minta! Vai aprender a não mentir.

- Já disse que não fui eu. – o fitou frio.

- Bastardo... – o homem tinha medo daquele olhar. – não me olhe assim! Bastardo!

Com toda força que tinha, começou a bater em Kamus que não teve como fugir. Nas primeiras surras gritava, mas agora apanhava calado, o que deixava o homem ainda mais furioso.

- Isso é para você aprender a me obedecer. – saiu batendo a porta.

Kamus estava atirado no chão. Havia apanhado tanto que perdera os sentidos. Só acordou com uma goteira sobre o rosto, lá fora uma forte chuva caia. Com muito custo virou o corpo com a barriga para cima. Pelo buraco da goteira via a luz dos relâmpagos que cortavam o céu. Lembrou de cenas do passado.

- Espero que o Henry esteja com a Nie, ela não gosta de raios... – disse para cair num sono profundo.

**-FFB-**

Henry sentia as lagrimas escorrerem, não era possível que ele passara por tudo aquilo, só poderia ser mentira.

Antonietta chorava baixinho, mesmo sofrendo o irmão não parava de pensar neles.

Afrodite e Aldebaran, os mais emotivos, já estavam com os olhos rasos. Saga, Aioria e os outros estavam surpresos. Atrás da pilastra Kamus segurava as lagrimas.

- Ele passou por isso por três meses ate que conseguiu fugir depois de levar mais uma surra, contudo fraco e debilitado não foi muito longe. Foi encontrado caído no meio da estrada.

- Kamus... – a francesa sussurrou com a voz entrecortada. – por que... por que fez isso... eu não deveria ter te deixado ir...

- Era uma criança Antonietta. – Miro depositou suas mãos nos ombros dela. – não se culpe.

- Ele passou tudo aquilo...e nós achando que ele tinha nos abandonado.

- Posso continuar?

Afirmou com a cabeça.

- Depois de desmaiar na estrada só acordou dois dias depois em Paris. Ele foi achado por um homem chamado Athos que estava passando pela estrada e o viu. Athos cuidou dele ate que recuperasse.

**-FB-**

O rosto outrora cheio de vida e alegre dera lugar a uma expressão fria. Quando se olhava para aquele garoto não via qualquer sinal de sentimento, era sempre a mesma expressão fria. Athos sentia tristeza por isso.

- Tem certeza Kamyu?

- Tenho, já tem duas semanas que estou aqui, preciso ver meus irmãos.

- Como quiser. – abriu a porta. – conhece Paris pode ir.

Kamus não pensou duas vezes, saindo correndo. Era grato a Athos por tudo, mas precisava ver seus irmãos. Correu o mais que pode ate o orfanato e só parou quando estava na porta.

Viu varias crianças brincando, mas não viu os irmãos.

- Andrei! Andrei! – gritou por um garoto, ele dormia no mesmo quarto dos irmãos.

- Kamyu? Você não fugiu?

- Cadê meus irmãos? Estão no outro pátio?

- Eles... foram adotados.

O jovem cavaleiro arregalou os olhos.

- Como?

- Ontem veio uma moça e um moço de roupa engraçada e levou os dois.

- Para onde?

- Não sei... eu preciso ir...

As mãos que estavam agarradas a grade aos poucos foram soltando, deixou o corpo ir de joelhos ao chão, grossas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

**-FFB-**

Os irmãos Saunierre choravam.

- Eram meus pais... – Farah murmurou. – eu gritei tanto para não me levarem, eu gritei tanto pelo Kamus.

Henry escutava na mente os gritos de Antonietta. Naquele dia odiou o irmão mais que tudo.

- Pode se dizer que o Kamus que vocês conheceram morreu ali. – Miro também estava emocionado, quando escutara a historia pela primeira vez chorou. – nós, - olhou para os companheiros. – conhecemos o Kamus trazido por Athos.

- Athos? Ele o encontrou de novo?

- Sim. Foi ele que o trouxe para cá.

**-FF-**

Mesmo deixando o garoto ir Athos o seguiu. Apesar de poucos dias afeiçoara ao menino e queria ter certeza que ele estava bem. Assustou ao encontrá-lo no chão perto do portão.

- Kamyu – correu ate ele. – Kamyu.

O garoto o fitou.

- Foram adotados. – disse frio enxugando o rosto. – a busca acabou. Meus irmãos se foram para sempre. – abaixou o rosto. – eu preciso ir.

- Gostaria de vir comigo? – o fitou com um meio sorriso.

- Para onde?

- Uma terra distante, onde vai passar por provações e ao final me substituir numa missão maior.

Kamus voltou o olhar para o orfanato. Não tinha mais nada ali, sua única família tinha se perdido para sempre.

- Aceito.

- Não vai se arrepender Kamyu.

- Kamus. A partir de hoje só me chame de Kamus.

**-FFB-**

- Desde então ele mora aqui e não voltou mais a França.

- Nem depois de adulto?

- Ele não via sentido. Por onde procurar?

- Todo esse tempo... eu tentava encontrar uma resposta... – Antonietta tentava controlar as lagrimas. – e ele... e ele..

- Não tinha o direito de falar! – o aquariano berrou da porta, o rosto estava banhado por lagrimas. – Eu confiei em você Miro!

- Kamus... – a francesa passou a frente do escorpião. – Kamus... – voltou a chorar. –Kamus...

Foi de joelhos ao chão. O cavaleiro de aquário a fitou. Ver a irmã daquele jeito acabava com ele.

- Espero que eu acredite nisso?

Todos olharam para onde ouviram a voz, novamente era Henry.

- Não passa de mentiras. – apesar de tudo trazia os olhos vermelhos. – quantas mentiras inventou ate agora? – olhou para Kamus. – por que não admite e fale que nos abandonou porque éramos estorvos. Fala!

- Acredite se quiser. – Miro o fitou ferino.

- Quem é você para falar assim comigo. Ah já sei... – sorriu zombeteiro. – é o irmãozinho dele.

- Pois sou mesmo! – berrou Miro assustando a todos. – durante muitos anos Kamus foi a família que nunca tive! E hoje e sempre vou considerá-lo como um irmão.

Kamus o fitou surpreso.

- Você sabe o que é isso? Não sabe!

- Com um irmão assim quem precisa de inimigos.

- Ora seu...

Miro partiu para cima dele dando lhe vários socos.

- Miro!

- Henry!

Precisou de Saga e Aldebaran entrarem no meio. O geminiano segurava o francês e Deba o cavaleiro.

- Me solta Aldebaran! Eu vou quebrar a cara desse moleque!

Antonietta acompanhava a cena perplexa.

- Me solta! – berrava Henry. – me solta! Você não tem o direito de falar assim! Você não é o irmão dele!

- Sou! E faço o que for para vê-lo bem, mesmo que eu tenha que partir sua cara!

Saga e Shaka ficaram apreensivos com medo que o outro cosmo inflasse, tudo que não precisavam era um conflito ainda maior. Os demais continuavam paralisados.

- Sou eu que não vou deixar você chegar perto dele! – Miro berrou. – não vai fazer como no hospital! – Kamus não estava dormindo a hora que Henry fez o ato.

Henry recuou. Farah o fitou na hora.

- Do que ele esta falando? – levantou.

- De nada... – virou o rosto.

- Seu irmão tentou matar o Kamus! – Miro tentava se soltar do taurino.

- Isso é verdade? – Farah fitou Henry. – responda!

Ficou calado.

- Kamus? – voltou o olhar para o irmão mais velho. – ele fez isso...?

Kamus também não respondeu.

- Henry... – a garota voltou o olhar para o mais novo. – como teve coragem...

- Ele nos fez sofrer, não queria passar por isso de novo!

- Seu... – Miro partiu para cima dele.

Saga e Aldebaran tentavam segurar os dois, Kamus continuava parado chorando.

- Já chega! – gritou Farah. – já chega, por favor...primeiro foi o papai e a mamãe agora vocês...- o corpo foi caindo. – por favor... – chorava muito. – eu não quero perder mais ninguém...

Somente o choro de Antonietta era ouvido. Henry aos poucos foi parando de relutar, olhava fixamente para a irmã no chão. Tudo que mais queria era poupá-la de qualquer sofrimento. Kamus não se sentia diferente, Antonietta sempre fora seu xodó e vê-la naquele estado... derramou mais lagrimas, se isso era possível.

Soltando-se de Aldebaran, Henry foi ate ela.

- Antonietta... – foi para tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim...

O garoto recuou assustado.

- Por que não podemos ser uma família? Por quê?

Henry levantou e sem dizer nada saiu correndo. Miro voltou à atenção para Kamus, o cavaleiro chorava sozinho. Os que estavam perto dele não sabiam se aproximavm ou não. O escorpião sentiu-se mal, afinal aquilo era culpa dele. Lentamente foi ate ele.

- Kamus.

O francês o fitou.

- Eu sinto muito, não queria que fosse assim... – Miro abaixou o rosto. – só queria que encontrasse sua família.

Deixando todos surpresos, Kamus abraçou Miro. Ele não era dado a gestos como esse e demonstrações de sentimentos, contudo naquele momento sentia-se que só poderia contar com o escorpião. Miro ficou sem ação por alguns minutos para depois acolher o amigo.

Aiolos e os demais ficaram com pena, Kamus parecia uma criança chorando no ombro de Miro.

- Estou com você. – disse.

De longe Henry acompanhava a cena. A forma como os dois se tratavam lembrava muito quando eles eram crianças. Sentiu raiva e inveja, era quase certo que Kamus o via como irmão e vice versa enquanto ele caíra no esquecimento.

- Eu te odeio Kamus! – berrou, espantando a todos, que achavam que ele tinha ido. – odeio!

Kamus o fitou.

- Odeio! Vou te odiar sempre! – deu as costas saindo.

Miro apertou o ombro do amigo, trocando olhares, prontamente visto por Antonietta. A francesa levantou dando um longo suspiro. Fitou os dois logo a frente.

- "Fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma boa família." – deu um meio sorriso. – "seja feliz."

Deu as costas saindo, contudo no quarto passo sentiu seu braço ser retido.

- Venha. – era Miro.

O escorpião a conduziu ate a entrada de Aquário, Kamus estava com o rosto abaixado.

- Eu sinto muito Nie... por tudo que te fiz passar... –a voz saiu num sussurro.

- Não tem por que se desculpar. Você sempre cuidou de nós.

O grego depositou as mãos no ombro de ambos.

- Não vão se abraçar? – sorriu.

Kamus e Antonietta se olharam. A garota sorriu e o abraçou. O cavaleiro a envolveu.

- Kamyu...

- Ma poupée... – acariciava as madeixas loiras. - ma poupée... **(minha boneca**)

- Promise vous serez toujours rester ensemble? Promise? **(promete que vamos ficar sempre juntos?)**

- Promesse.

Miro os fitava sorrindo e com os olhos marejados. Estavam felizes pelo desfecho. Shaka pensava na irmã. Saga e Kanon trocaram olhares, assim como Aioria e Aiolos, Shura e Diego. Aldebaran pensou em Rosa.

- Antoniette? – Afrodite aproximou. – pour vous. – deu lhe uma rosa branca.

- Seja bem vinda. – disse Shion.

- Obrigada. – olhou para todos. – obrigada por cuidarem do meu irmão.

- Bom... – o escorpião limpava o rosto. – acho que vocês têm muito que conversar.

- Você esta chorando? – Kanon o fitou sorrindo.

- Cisco no meu olho.

- Estou vendo o cisco. – MM zombou.

- Fiquem calados! Seus... – parou de falar ao sentir um toque no ombro: era Kamus.

- Obrigado.

- Amigos são para isso.

Depois de uma rápida apresentação Kamus conduziu a irmã para o interior da casa, os demais tomaram rumo para a arena. Miro seguiria com eles, mas ainda havia algo a se fazer, faltava somente uma coisa para a família Saunierre ficar completa. E não foi com surpresa que viu escondido num canto entre a casa de Sagitário e a sua, Henry.

O garoto depois de dizer aquelas palavras correu ate ali, onde remoia seu ódio pelo irmão. Quando escutou as vozes dos cavaleiros, escondeu temendo que eles o visse. Achando que estava seguro saiu do esconderijo sentando no chão.

- Eu te odeio Kamus. – dava socos no chão. – odeio.

- Por quê?

Henry tomou um susto.

- Seu maldito! – partiu para cima do escorpião.

Miro simplesmente segurou o punho dele e deu um leve empurrão. Henry foi ao chão levando a mão ao punho que doía.

- Por que o odeia? – indagou frio.

- Ele destruiu a minha vida! Abandonou-nos naquele orfanato!

- Sabe que não, pois escutou toda a historia. Kamus e você só foram vítimas.

- Quer que eu acredite nessa mentira? Claro que você inventou isso! Falou aquilo tudo para defender seu irmão. – disse com escárnio.

A vontade era de dar uma surra nele, mas conteve-se principalmente ao perceber algo.

- Não disse que faria qualquer coisa por ele? Pois então! Por que devo acreditar?

- Por que é a verdade. Ele mesmo me disse. Kamus e eu...

- Ele não é seu irmão! – berrou. – nunca foi e nunca será! Você não vai tirar o Kamus de mim!

Henry partiu com tudo, Miro rapidamente o mobilizou.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Acho que te entendo. – disse, mas sem solta-lo. – aquele dia no hospital era você.

O francês o fitou com ódio.

- Seu ódio é tão grande a ponto de cegá-lo?

- Do que esta falando? – tentava se soltar.

- Por que religou o aparelho?

- Porque não queria ser responsável por uma morte.

- Porque não teve coragem de fazê-lo. Não teve coragem de fazer algum mal com seu irmão. Por isso permaneceu no hospital.

- Mentira! – gritou desesperado. – mentira! – começou a chorar.

Miro o soltou.

- Eu tenho inveja de você. – disse o cavaleiro. – você conheceu um Kamus que jamais vou conhecer.

- Você viveu mais tempo com ele do que eu! – vociferou.

- De certa forma tem razão. – sem se preocupar sentou no chão. – quando o conheci era um menino metido e fresco, cheio de não me toque, mas...

Henry continuou calado.

- Ele sempre cuidou de mim, mesmo quando me dava alguma bronca. Seu irmão é uma pessoa única Henry, sei que ao longo dos anos sofreu com a ausência dele, mas agora que se reencontraram... a vida é curta demais e não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

O francês continuava calado.

- Aldebaran passou muitos anos sem ver a irmã, quando se reencontraram ficaram juntos por pouco meses...

- Por quê?

- Ela morreu num acidente de carro. – levantou. – não desperdice a chance que a vida está te dando por causa de orgulho. Você gosta muito do Kamus e ele gosta muito de você. Às vezes ele me fitava, mas parecia enxergar outra pessoa.

- Por que esta me dizendo isso tudo?

- Por que quero conhecer o Kamus que você conhece e isso só vai acontecer quando ficarem juntos. Sabe onde é a casa dele. Tchau.

Miro o deixou. Henry voltou a atenção para o céu. Quando chegara a aquele local só tinha a intenção de pegar a irmã e voltar para a França, entretanto...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Kamus e Antonietta estavam sentados no tapete da sala, conversaram sobre muitas coisas, ela lhe contou sobre sua infância e adolescência em Dubai e ele sobre sua vida naquele lugar, claro omitindo vários detalhes. Logo a conversa dera lugar às risadas, pois se lembravam de fatos do passado.

- Você era cruel. – riu.

- Eu era franco. – defendeu-se. – aquele seu desenho ficou horrível.

- Mas não precisava me dizer! – Farah colocou as mãos na cintura. – eu só tinha dois anos.

- Desculpa. – sorriu.

A francesa também sorriu.

- Você sorrir como o papai, fiquei com saudades do seu sorriso.

- E eu de você, minha boneca. – acariciou os cabelos dela.

Miro contemplava a cena em silencio, jamais tinha visto Kamus daquele jeito. Ele sempre fora frio, racional e agora parecia mais humano.

- Que cena rara. – disse. – Antonietta você fez um milagre.

- Por que não bate na porta?

- Eu sou de casa. – sentou perto dos dois. – tenho certas regalias. - o escorpião o encarou.

- Miro... - Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É a primeira vez que vejo seu rosto sereno. – sorriu. – agora vou conhecer o verdadeiro Kamus.

- Continuo o mesmo.

Ele riu.

- Vou indo. – levantou. – não se esquecem de me convidar para o almoço.

- Folgado.

- Você ama esse folgado. Tchau Antonietta.

Deu uma piscada para ela e claro que Kamus não gostou nem um pouco.

- Folgado. – ralhou.

- Ele é uma graça.

- É um folgado você que dizer!

- Folgado ou não sou muito grata a ele. – foi a vez dela brincar com as mechas azuis. – por ele ter cuidado de você.

Os dois sorriram.

- Farah.

Kamus e ela viraram o rosto na hora, era Henry parado olhando-os. Um silencio mortal abateu-se sobre o recinto. Antonietta temia uma reação do irmão, enquanto Kamus não sabia o que dizer.

- Ate que mora bem. – disse Henry olhando ao redor.

Os dois ficaram calados.

- Gosta de azul como a mamãe.

- Henry... – iniciou Kamus levantando seguido por Farah.

- Como estão os ferimentos? – indagou cortando-o.

- Melhor... – calou-se.

- Eu... – abaixou o rosto. – eu... desculpe pelo hospital.

Com um sorriso nos lábios Antonietta aproximou do irmão do meio e o trouxe para perto de Kamus. Os dois ficaram frente a frente, mas sem coragem de olhar um para o outro.

- Sou muito grata a Deus por ter vocês. – os olhos marejaram. – papai e mamãe devem está muito felizes por nos verem juntos.

Os dois deram um meio sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Henry. – por ter duvidado de você...

A frase foi interrompida, com um gesto outrora incompatível com o cavaleiro, Kamus deu um forte abraço no irmão.

- Eu senti sua falta. – disse o cavaleiro. – todos os dias pensei em você. Desculpe-me por ter feito-o sofrer.

Henry que tentava permanecer duro, derramou as primeiras lagrimas, correspondendo ao gesto.

- Eu me senti muito sozinho depois que você foi... eu tentei proteger a Nie como você me pediu e.. quando partiu pensei que seria rápido, mas você não voltava, pensei que não gostava mais da gente e durante esses anos... eu...

- Não vamos mais nos separar. – Kamus o fitou. – nunca mais.

O aquariano voltou a atenção para a irmã que se juntou a eles no abraço.

Logo a noticia que mais um cavaleiro havia encontrado sua família chegou ao templo de Atena. A deusa feliz por mais um desfecho bem sucedido convidou a todos para um jantar no templo.

Os irmãos ficaram a tarde toda em Aquário conversando de forma descontraída. Na arena os treinos prosseguiam, com a constante marcação cerrada em Diego para contar quem era a garota. E assim a tarde transcorreu. As sete em ponto todos os dourados estavam no templo para o jantar, faltando apenas à família Saunierre.

- Ele sempre se atrasa? – Kamus reclamou sem paciência.

- Não viu nada.

- Estou pronto. – apareceu na sala, ainda passando a mão na roupa. – estou bem?

- Está lindo. – Farah ajeitava a gola da camisa.

- Mas eu sou lindo. – deu um sorriso.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, já ouvira esse comentário antes.

- Já sei...- rolou os olhos. – 30 de outubro... portanto é de escorpião... mais um. – suspirou desanimado.

- O que tem eu ser de Escorpião? – o fitou sem entender.

- Tudo faz sentido, - balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Moiras sádicas...deixa para lá. Vamos. Saori não gosta de atrasos.

- Por que a trata de forma tão intima? É tão intimo assim?

- É que...

- Você trabalha na fundação não é?

- É Henry.

- Para morar numa casa como essa... não me diga que exerce um cargo de confiança? – arregalou os olhos.

- Mais ou menos. É melhor irmos, depois explico.

De Aquário ao templo Henry encheu-lhe de perguntas, a respeito da fundação, dos negócios e Kamus claro respondia evasivamente.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse o cavaleiro, entrando na sala de jantar. – desculpe a demora.

- Não está atrasado. – Atena foi ao seu encontro.

- Saori, esses são meus irmãos. Henry e Antonietta.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – disse a deusa.

- Igualmente. – Antonietta sorriu.

- É um enorme prazer. – Henry estendeu a mão, estava encantado por conhecer a famosa herdeira da família Kido.

- Igualmente. – achou graça. – por favor, sentem-se.

Os três seguiram para a mesa. Atena e Shion estavam sentados a cabeceira e sentido horário partindo do ariano, Aldebaran, os geminianos, MM, Aioria , Aiolos, Shaka,

Atena, Shura, Diego, Dohko, Afrodite, Miro, Antonietta, Henry, Kamus.

- Fico muito feliz que tudo tenha se resolvido.

- Muito obrigada Saori por cuidar do meu irmão. – Farah sorriu. – e desculpe pelo atraso.

- Na verdade a culpa foi minha. – disse Henry.

- Não se preocupe Henry. – disse Shion. – já contou a eles? – indagou a Kamus.

- Não...

- Eles saberão. – disse a deusa. – primeiro vamos jantar.

Os dois franceses trocaram olhares, mas não disseram nada. Logo a comida foi servida e como sempre... pequenas brigas começavam a aparecer, prontamente paradas pelo olhar frio de Shion. E assim o jantar ocorreu sem maiores problemas. A sobremesa foi servida numa outra sala repleta de sofás e pufes.

- Seus amigos são uma graça. – disse a francesa.

- Uns baderneiros você quer dizer.

- Não somos baderneiros. – Miro aproximou. – seu irmão que é muito chato.

- Que milagre ocorreu para você chegar no horário? – indagou Kamus.

- Lá vem. – o escorpião bufou. – sempre ando no horário.

Henry os observava, os dois pareciam mesmo irmãos.

- Ele arrumou lá em casa, Kamus. – disse Dite aproximando. – é por isso. Mesmo assim tive que puxá-lo da frente do espelho.

- O que eu posso fazer se tenho uma beleza estonteante. – deu um sorriso para Antonietta.

- Tire os olhos da minha irmã, seu Escorpião metido. – o aquariano fechou a cara.

Henry e Farah o fitaram na hora.

- Por que o chamou de Escorpião? – indagou à jovem.

- Por que esse poço de convencimento é do signo de Escorpião. – Dite deu um pedala nele.

- Convencimento não, realidade senhorita Antonietta. – Miro deu um sorriso lavado.

- Você e Henry... são do mesmo signo.

- Minha sina. – Kamus deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Você também é de Escorpião. – Miro fitou o garoto. – isso explica muitas coisas.

- Fique calado, senhor Pakos. – Dite deu-lhe outro pedala.

- Doeu.

- Pakos? – foi à vez de Antonietta ficar surpresa.

- Kamus não sabe apresentar as pessoas, - olhou torto para o cavaleiro. – Miro Onassis Pakos Kielik ao seu inteiro dispor. – fez uma leve mesura.

Henry quase engasgou.

- Por acaso é parente do senhor Marcus Kielik? – o fitava assustado.

- É meu pai.

Antonietta e Henry arregalou os olhos.

- Metido. – ralhou Dite. – eu tenho mais dinheiro que você.

- Você não, a dona Sophia sim. – rebateu.

- O que é da minha avó é meu também. Então tenha respeito. – Dite ficou calado por uns instantes. – eu tenho mais dinheiro que você. – sorriu. - Eu sou melhor que você ate nisso.

- Idiota.

Kamus ouvia tudo entediado.

- Muito bem senhor Kieergaarg, Giovanni está te chamando. – disse o aquariano. – aproveite e leve essa mala com você.

- KIERGAARG? – disseram ao mesmo tempo os franceses.

- Sim. – o pisciano sorriu. – Gustavv Kiergaarg. Vocês me conhecem?

- Claro que não estúpido. – foi a vez de Miro revidar o pedala. – conhecem é a sua avó.

- Eu preciso de um copo d'agua.

Henry saiu as pressas, sendo acompanhado por Antonietta. Os três cavaleiros olharam entre si sem entender.

- Ibrahim.

- Você escutou Farah? – ainda estava surpreso. – Myu é amigo das famílias mais ricas da Europa. Eles têm empresas em todos os cantos.

- Não sabia que Myu tinha amigos importantes. – disse simplesmente. – e eles parecem ser tão simples.

- Já pensou nos negócios? – deu um grande sorriso. – os Muhad's em parceria com os Kielik's, Kido e Kiergaarg's? Nossos negócios vão triplicar. Papai vai cair da cadeira quando souber disso.

- Você gosta mesmo de dinheiro.

- Gosto das boas oportunidades. Kamus é a galinha dos ovos de ouro.

- Parece que ate se aproximou dele por causa disso.

- Se soubesse disso naquele dia que nos encontramos na rua, ate seria, mas agora... eu realmente queria reencontrá-lo, só tinha medo. – fitou-o ao lado dos amigos.

- Do que? – ela repetiu o gesto passando a olhá-lo.

- Dele ter realmente nos abandonado por nos considerar um fardo. Não agüentaria ouvir isso.

- Isso não aconteceu. – brincou com os cabelos loiros. – agora tudo está bem.

- Sim.

Kamus notou os olhares e foi ate eles.

- Algum problema?

- Todos. – respondeu o mais jovem.

- O que foi?

- Você tem que me apresentar ao pai do Miro e a avó do Gustavv. Imagine os negócios! Faz isso por mim. Por favor, vou dobrar o faturamento da empresa.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha não imaginava que o irmão gostasse tanto desse mundo.

- Você gosta de dinheiro.

- Foi o que eu disse. – falou a francesa.

- Gosto de bons negócios. – defendeu-se. – por favor, Kamyu. É a chance da minha vida.

- Dramático. Atena deve convidá-los na próxima semana, eu te aviso.

Apenas Antonietta prestou atenção no "Atena".

- Muito obrigado. – abraçou o irmão. – tenho que preparar uma reunião.

- Por que chamou a senhorita Saori de Atena? – indagou Farah. – é um sobrenome ou apelido?

- É que... – ficou pálido. Como cometera um deslize desses.

- Tenho certeza que faremos bons negócios Henry. – disse a própria aproximando. Ela escutara parte da conversa. – será um prazer.

- Obrigado.

- Quanto Kamus ter me chamado de Athena... – fitou a francesa. – não é um sobrenome e nem um apelido, é o meu nome.

- Hum... seu nome grego. – disse Henry sem se importar.

- Não, na verdade é o meu nome verdadeiro. Saori é meu nome de adotada. Mitsumada Kido me adotou quando eu era um bebê.

- Compreendo. Athena é o nome da deusa da guerra não é? Na mitologia grega.

- É sim Antonietta.

- Sua mãe deveria gostar muito desse tema. – sorriu. – realmente é interessante pensar na existência de deuses, de forma lendária é claro.

- É... – Saori deu um sorriso. – o que mais sabe sobre Atena?

- A cidade de Athenas era protegida por ela, não gostava do uso de armas e é filha de Zeus.

Kamus ouvia calado.

- Isso mesmo.

- Se não me engano tinha alguns homens que seguiam seu comando.

- Correto. – voltou a atenção para o aquariano. - Kamus.

- Sim?

- Peça a todos que tomem posição, na ordem dos signos, por favor, e quando eu mandar usem a armadura.

- Atena... talvez...

- Rosa, Clarice, Shati, Padma, os pais de Miro, José, Diego, Sophie todos souberam da verdade, vai querer encobrir isso dos seus irmãos?

- Não... é que...

- Não fique inseguro. – o fitou sorrindo. – não vão parar de gostar de você. Agora vá.

- Esta bem.

- Saber o que Saori? – a francesa estava apreensiva.

- Da chegada de Kamus ate os dias de hoje.

- Mas já sabemos. – observou Henry.

- Apenas uma parte. Dêem-me suas mãos, por favor.

Ainda sem entender o fizeram. O cosmo da deusa começou a ser liberado e as primeiras imagens foram mostradas.

Os dois jovens estavam assustados, dentro da mente deles apareciam imagens que não faziam sentido ate que...

- "Kamus?" – pensaram os dois.

Atena, como fez com Sophie, omitiu os detalhes referentes a Saga, mas contou toda a vida de Kamus desde que fora trago por Athos ate a guerra santa.

- Isso... é ilógico. - disse Farah. – Kamus... ele...

- Parece fantástico, mas é real. – Atena sorriu.

- Você... – Henry apontou para ela. – deusa Atena?

- Sim. Venham.

A deusa os conduziu ate onde estavam os cavaleiros.

- As armaduras, por favor. – disse.

Farah e Ibrahin arregalaram os olhos ao ver.

- Como fizeram isso? – o francês era o mais assustado.

- Por favor, se apresentem.

Um a um foram dizendo sua constelação, a cada palavra ouvida, os dois achavam que estavam sonhando. Aquilo não era possível. Na vez de Kamus... os irmãos pararam na frente dele, receosos o que fez com que o aquariano abaixasse o olhar, na certa eles não aceitariam.

Antonietta o fitou, era estranho ver o irmão usando aquela roupa amarela. Tocou levemente o peitoral.

- "É de metal..." – pensou.

Começou a rever na mente as imagens mostradas pela deusa, há dois anos seu irmão estava morto e tudo para que o mundo não acabasse. Levou a mão ao elmo da armadura e levemente foi descendo ate tocar a face dele.

- "Ele está tão bonito."

Kamus sequer a olhava, temia que ela se afastasse dele.

- Eu sempre te achei excepcional, não imaginava que fosse tanto. – sorriu.

- Nie... – a fitou surpreso.

- Mamãe deve está muito orgulhosa, você se transformou numa excelente pessoa.

- Obrigado. – deu um leve sorriso.

Sem que ele esperasse, ela o abraçou.

- Também tenho orgulho de você, muito, só não se arrisque tanto esta bem? – disse.

Henry acompanhava a cena. Enquanto remoia seu ódio, Kamus arriscava-se para proteger o mundo e por causa dessa missão quase perdera a vida "definitivamente."

Olhou para a armadura dando um grande sorriso.

- Faço das palavras da Nie as minha.

Kamus e Nie o fitaram.

- Obrigado.

- Você sempre foi o meu super herói e agora descubro que realmente é um. – abriu um grande sorriso. – meu irmão tem poder. – sua expressão era de uma criança encantada. – pena que na escola eu não sabia, poderia ter me gabado disso.

- Henry...

- Sério. Não sabe quantos apertos eu passei, - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – bater nos grandalhões.

- Apanhar você quer dizer. – disse Nie.

- Eu? Apanhar? Jamais.

- Andou brigando na escola. – disse Kamus em tom reprovativo.

- Brigando não mantendo a ordem. – disseram Miro e Henry ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não imagina como é o ambiente escolar. – disse Miro. – é ambiente hostil.

- E que devemos nos defender. – completou Henry.

- Você ficava mais na enfermaria do que brigando. – disse Kanon.

- Mentira. – o grego protestou.

- Verdade, - disse Kamus. – eu que te levava.

- Não é nada disso cubo de gelo.

- Como não? – rebateu. – alem de separar a briga para que não apanhasse mais eu te levava e te livrava dos sermões do Saga.

- Kamus!

Henry e Nie acompanhavam a discussão que generalizou. Há poucos dias não imaginavam que aquele ambiente fosse possível que seu irmão fosse um "cavaleiro de Atena", mas agora...

- Já chega. – a voz de Atena fez com que se calassem. – Antonietta e Henry só tenho um pedido a fazer.

- Pode fazer.

- Não revele a ninguém sobre isso. Tento manter esse assunto dentro dos muros do santuário.

- Tem a nossa palavra. – disseram os dois.

- Obrigada.

Os irmãos Saunierres ficaram juntos por mais um dia na promessa de se verem na semana seguinte. Henry e Antonietta convidaram a todos para uma visita de alguns dias a Dubai, prontamente aceito pela maioria dos cavaleiros, ate vendo aí uma oportunidade de sair. Apenas Aldebaran ficou, pois Clarice não poderia faltar às aulas. Shura também pensou em não ir, mas Rita insistiu, Shaka ficou para proteger o santuário. E foi com o jatinho particular de Saori que tomaram rumo a Dubai.

Incrivelmente o humor de Kamus estava bem ameno, evidente que reclamou do calor, mas estava com a expressão bem mais leve, o que era notado por todos.

Chegaram à capital pouco depois do almoço seguindo direto para o apartamento dos Muhad. Nem preciso dizer que ficaram surpresos pelo luxo do prédio.

O senhor e a senhora Muhad os receberam de braços abertos e ofereceu um grande almoço em homenagem a eles.

Durante a refeição conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos e claro negócios. O senhor Muhad, Henry, Saori, Gustavv e ate Miro trocavam informações.

- Desde quando ele se interessa por negócios? – indagou Shura.

- Está no sangue, quando se é rico deseja ficar mais. – disse Dohko.

- Que bobagem. – Aioria comeu mais alguns doces. – ele está lá, mas não deve está entendo nada. Desde quando Miro combina com negócios?

- Verdade. – observou Aiolos.

- Deixe-os. – Kanon aproximou. – a irmã do Kamus esta nos convidando para um passeio.

Aceitaram na hora. Eles formaram pequenos grupos, claro que Henry foi no mesmo que Saori estava, não poderia perder qualquer momento com a senhorita Kido o que deixou certo aspirante ressabiado.

Diego seguia atrás com a cara fechada.

- Que cara é essa? – reclamou Shura pela quarta vez.

- Já disse que não é nada. – ralhou.

- Vaza Shura. – disse Afrodite aproximando. – está sendo um chato.

- Eu? Só estou perguntando.

- Vaza logo. – o pisciano praticamente o empurrou. – e o senhor melhore essa cara, vai acabar dando na vista.

- Não sei o que. – deu nos ombros.

- Seu ciúme. – trazia um fino sorriso. – você esta morrendo de ciúmes.

- Aquele sujeito não sai do lado dela.

- Dieguito. – Dite tocou no ombro dele. – Henry só está perto da Saori porque ela é a Kido. Entendeu... ele não esta interessado na Atena ou Saori.

- Duvido...

- Acredite em mim. Agora melhora essa cara, pois vou dá um jeito de vocês ficarem sozinhos. – o sorriso aumentou.

- Sério?

- O que eu não faço pelos casais apaixonados. Afinal... sou Afrodite.

A cara outrora carrancuda animou-se.

Foram para um shopping, Afrodite pediu para que Diego fosse para o segundo piso e sorrateiramente aproximou-se da deusa.

- Pode me emprestá-la um minuto? – tocou nos ombros da deusa.

- Claro. – disse Henry.

- Obrigado.

O cavaleiro pegou na mão dela e a tirou dali rapidamente, Saori o seguiu sem entender.

- O que deu nele? – indagou MM.

- Na certa descobriu alguma loja de grife. – Kanon deu nos ombros. – sabe como o Dite é.

No andar de cima...

- Afrodite para onde está me levando?

- Surpresa.

Os dois pararam num corredor.

- Afrodite?

- Bom divertimento. – o pisciano piscou para literalmente desaparecer.

Atena não entendeu. O que fazia parada no meio do corredor?

- Oi.

Virou-se imediatamente ao escutar a voz.

- Diego? – abriu o sorriso.

- Finalmente a sós. – o aspirante abraçou-lhe.

- Como?

- Um peixe romântico nos ajudou.

- Você contou para o Afrodite?

- Não contei, ele descobriu.

- Se tratando dele... – sorriu. – estava com saudades.

- Pois não parecia. – fechou a cara. – arrastando asa para aquele francês.

- Eu?

- A senhorita sim. Só não bati nele por consideração ao Kamus.

- Está com ciúmes? – adorou a idéia.

- Claro que não, - virou o rosto vermelho. – só acho que ele está próximo demais. Pensei que Shion fosse dá um jeito.

- Está com ciúmes de mim. – Saori o abraçou. – mas não precisa. A nossa relação é apenas profissional, pouso aumentar a influencia da fundação aqui.

- Sei...

- Bobo. – deu um leve tapinha no braço dele. – gosto é de você.

- Sei não...

- Ciumento... – sorriu. – vem vamos aproveitar o momento.

Saori puxou um emburrado aspirante.

A tarde passou ligeiro. Afrodite sumiu das vistas de todos para não levantar suspeitas. Henry teve que esperar pacientemente as "compras" de sua sócia. Kamus e a irmã não paravam de conversar e os demais estava na praça de alimentação.

- Quando aquele moleque aparecer eu o esgano. – Shura olhava ao redor.

- Deixe-o. – Dohko passava ketchup na batata. – deve esta passeando.

- De aproveitar a comida local está comendo Mac Donald? – Aiolos o fitou de modo reprovador.

- Vivemos num modo globalizado. – respondeu. – alem do mais Antonietta vai nos levar num restaurante hoje a noite, lá eu como.

- Você só pensa em comida. – disse Saga.

- E tem coisa melhor? – levou mais uma porção de batatas a boca.

Para não levantar suspeitas Atena ligou para Afrodite para que ele encontrasse com ela. Primeiro apareceu Diego.

- Onde você estava? – berrou o capricorniano.

- Por aí. – disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Não vai sair de perto de mim!

- Boa tarde, rapazes. – disse a deusa chegando ao lado do pisciano.

- Boa tarde.

- Que milagre. – Kanon os fitou. – não compraram nada?

Por pouco o rosto da deusa não ficou vermelho, Afrodite veio ao seu socorro.

- Chamei Saori para me ajudar a comprar uma roupa, mas nada me agradou, não foi?

- Sim. Sim. È um pena. – deu nos ombros. – Kamus? – queria desviar o assunto.

- Saiu com os irmãos, mas não devem demorar, pois mais a noite vamos a um restaurante. – disse Shion.

E como combinado... uma van parou em frente ao hotel Madniat – Jumeirah, um dos vários famosos hotéis de Dubai. Os cavaleiros ficaram de boca aberta ao verem a grandiosidade do local.

- Isso é um hotel? – MM apontou incrédulo.

- Dubai é cercada de hotéis. – comentou Farah. – esse é o meu preferido. Vamos.

O grupo seguiu, olhando tudo de forma contemplativa, ate Diego que não tirara o olhar de Saori e Henry distraiu-se com a grandiosidade do lugar.

Madniat continha varias construções: entre a parte de hospedagem, restaurantes, shoppings, tudo ao bel prazer dos turistas mais afortunados. Henry e Antonietta haviam reservado um dos melhores lugares de um dos restaurantes que davam vista para o mar.

- Esse lugar é fantástico! Tenho que trazer minha avó.

- Ela ficará encantada Gustavv. – disse Henry.

Interrompendo a conversa, começou uma apresentação com uma eximia cantora acompanhada por um pianista, ate os que não gostavam desse tipo de musica ficaram encantados. Em seguida o jantar foi servido.

Logo após o jantar a cantora voltou ao palco porem cantando musicas mais contemporâneas.

- "Vamos sair?"

Diego levou um susto ao escutar a voz. Ele olhou imediatamente para a deusa com os olhos arregalados.

- "Por cosmo. – sorriu. – vou fingir que vou ao banheiro, você vai atrás."

E sem dizer mais nada...

- Com licença. – levantou.

- Aonde vai Atena? – indagou Kanon.

- Ali. – e saiu.

- Idiota. – Saga deu um pedala nele. – que pergunta.

- Ai. Pensei que ela fosse dá uma volta.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – Diego levantou rapidinho.

- Olha como fala! – Shura ainda conseguiu dá um tapa nele. – não fale assim.

- Foi mal.

Saiu de lá rapidinho. Sentando num canto da mesa, Afrodite deu um leve sorriso.

- Do que ta rindo? – MM o cutucou.

- Nada.

Atena esperava o aspirante no final do corredor.

- O que foi? – indagou diante da cara dele.

- Shion vai descobrir.

- Vai nada. Vem.

Tomaram o rumo da parte externa do hotel, ganharam a piscina seguindo para a praia.

Enquanto isso do lado de dentro continuavam a ver a apresentação. Um bom tempo se passou.

- Banheiro demorado. Ele esta aprontando. – Shura levantou. – vou atrás dele.

- Eu vou com você. – prontificou-se Miro, Kanon e MM.

- Também vou ao banheiro. – Dohko levantou.

- Eu também. – seguido por Aioria e Aiolos.

- Acho que também vou. – disse Dite preocupado com o casal.

- Aonde vocês vão? – indagou Kamus.

- Já voltamos. – o grupo sumiu rapidinho.

- É melhor ir atrás deles. – Saga deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Concordo. – disse Shion. – já voltamos.

Logo os irmãos Saunierres estavam sós.

- Que falta de educação, deixaram os anfitriões.

- Não se preocupe Myu, - Farah tocou no braço dele. – bom que teremos um momento só para nós.

- Concordo. – disse Henry.

- Mesmo assim.

- Vamos passear também. – Nie levantou. – vem.

Puxou os dois irmãos.

O grupo do banheiro, que não passava de mentira, seguiu os demais pelo hotel. Lógico que a arquitetura ficou em ultimo lugar já que o quarteto pervertido estava olhando era as moças estrangeiras.

- Esse lugar é o paraíso. – disse MM.

- Por que não vamos na área da piscina? – sugeriu Kanon. – a essa hora e nesse calor...

Os sete seguiram para lá.

- Esse lugar é lindo. – comentou Aiolos.

- Concordo. – disse Dite. – que tal irmos ate a praia.

Concordaram. Entre o trajeto da piscina ate a praia havia muitos coqueiros e quiosques com uma quantidade de pessoas. Seguiam conversando quando...

- Olha ali... – MM puxou a camisa de Shura.

- O que?

Shura voltou a atenção para onde ele apontava.

- Diego?

Todos olharam para uma figura atrás de um coqueiro fazendo algo suspeito.

- Seu irmão hein? – brincou Aioria. – não perde tempo.

- Um legítimo espanhol. – se gabou.

- Ta pegando geral. – disse Kanon.

- Que tal irmos para a sala de jogos? – Afrodite temia que eles descobrissem.

- Quem será a garota? – Dohko também olhava. – será daqui?

- Pessoal vamos embora. – implorou o sueco.

- Fica quieto peixe. – disse o canceriano. – bem que ela poderia virar para eu ver o rosto.

- Deve ser novinha, não tem graça. – disse Kanon.

A tal moça que estava com Diego deu uma leve virada.

- O cabelo dela é rosa. – Aiolos também estava curioso.

- Comprido. – completou Miro.

Para a alegria dos curiosos e desespero de Afrodite, os dois saíram de trás das arvores. Um silencio mortal caiu sobre eles...

- Aquela bebida tinha algo... – Aioria piscou os olhos varias vezes. – estou vendo coisas.

- Então também estou vendo o mesmo. – disse Kanon.

- Shura... – MM, ainda de olhos fixos no casal que dirigia-se para praia, cutucou o capricorniano. – seu irmão está pegando a Atena? A deusa Atena.

Shura estava branco.

- Está sim. – disse Dite. – eles estão se conhecendo. – resolveu abrir o jogo. – são jovens.

- Ele perdeu o juízo? – murmurou o espanhol. – eu mato aquele garoto!

- Calma. – Dite o segurou. – mata nada. Diego e Saori são adolescentes estão na época.

- FICOU DOIDO? – berrou. - ELA É ATENA!

- É só um detalhe.

- DETALHE?

- Calma Shurinha...

- Pêra aí. – a ficha começava a cair. – aquele dia que o Diego saiu todo arrumado, era para sair com ela?

- Era Kanon.

- EU CHAMEI A ATENA DE GOSTOSA? – Shura quase enfartou.

- Eu também... – disse MM baixinho.

- Jamais pensei que fosse ela. – Aiolos estava surpreso.

- É... Diego é um homem morto. – disse Miro.

- Não exagera. – rebateu Dite.

- COMO NÃO? – Shura berrava. – SE SHION DESCOBRIR ELE MORRE!

- Se eu descobrir o que?

Shura sentiu um frio na espinha, parecia que estava no inferno.

- Mes-tre? – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- O que falavam de mim? – procurando pelo hotel todo e não os encontrando resolveu procurar pela área externa.

- Nada. – a voz sumiu. – nada. Vamos voltar? - Sem qualquer cerimônia pos as mãos nos ombros do ariano e o girou. – vamos indo.

- Tire as mãos de mim.

- Desculpa... – suava frio, os demais ficaram calados.

- Não deveriam está aqui fora. – Shion o olhava desconfiado. – vamos entrar.

- Boa idéia. – Shura o girou novamente, se Shion olhasse em direção a praia...

- Quer me soltar?

- Sim...

- Cadê a Atena? – indagou Saga. Kanon quase pulou no pescoço dele.

- Está lá dentro. – disse Dite. Ele também seria um homem morto já que sabia da historia. – é melhor irmos.

- Afrodite tem razão. – disse Shura. – vamos?

Deu o sorriso mais forçado, Shion estranhou, mas não ligou e dava meia volta quando... estreitou o olhar para ver melhor, já que a imagem estava longe.

- Atena?

Shura e Afrodite gelaram.

- Atena que isso. – foi a vez de Dite tocar-lhe nos ombros. – vamos entrar?

- Tire as mãos de mim.

- Claro.

Shion passou por eles, estava ficando velho, mas a visão perfeitamente boa para ver que aquela garota na praia com um garoto era Atena e Diego. O rosto ficou vermelho.

- Isso é um absurdo. – deu um passo.

- Fique onde está Shion.

A voz de Dohko saiu séria, nenhum dos cavaleiros abriram a boca.

- O que disse? – o ariano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Para ficar quieto.

Os dourados continuaram em silencio, já que o único que podia falar com o mestre daquele jeito e sem morrer era o libriano.

- Tem noção com quem esta falando? Tem noção do que esta acontecendo? – apontou para o casal na praia.

- Tenho sim. – o fitou. - Sasha foi levada para nós com apenas oito anos, arrancada daquela vila por causa do seu destino e morreu anos depois para salvar a Terra. Não pode levar uma vida normal por causa do fardo que carregava. Com a Saori não é diferente.

Shion o olhou.

- Fomos agraciados com a vitoria. – a voz saiu mais branda. - ela saiu viva, nós saímos vivos. Ganhamos a chance de levar uma vida normal! Ela foi a primeira a nos apoiar, não é justo que ela também viva normalmente?

Os outros continuavam em silencio.

- Dohko...

- Aquela que você vê ali, não é a deusa, não é a herdeira Kido, é uma menina de quinze anos descobrindo a vida.

Shion voltou a atenção para o casal, eles ainda não tinham percebidos que eram observados, Atena corria de um lado para o outro sorrindo ate que num dado momento Diego a pegou no colo. A deusa sorriu. O mestre demorou nesse sorriso. Era raro ela sorrir daquela forma. Chegou a conclusão que Dohko tinha razão. O momento era de paz e era justo ela viver como uma jovem normal.

- Está bem. – disse dando um longo suspiro. – tudo bem.

- É assim que se fala. – Dohko tocou o ombro do amigo.

Ate então o casal não tinha os vistos, só que...

Atena que sorria parou, Diego acompanhou o olhar dela, gelando.

- "Estou morto."

- É melhor irmos. – disse a deusa com o rosto sério.

- Sim. – a desceu. – Saori...

- Vou resolver.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

Saori o fitou surpresa.

- Eu?

- Sim. – a fitou. – quer namorar comigo?

- Quero... – respondeu rubra.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Venha.

Segurou forte a mão dela e foram em direção ao grupo. Atena o seguia em silencio, preparando as palavras para dizer a Shion, enquanto o espanhol já sabia exatamente o que falar. Era um risco, mas por ela correria-o.

O casal aproximou-se do grupo que ficou em silencio com todos os olhares voltados para Shion. Diego e Saori pararam a pouco. O jovem aspirante sentiu a espinha gelar ao encarar o mestre que trazia a expressão séria.

- Shion...

- Mestre Shion. – a voz de Diego a cortou. – sei que as regras que regem os cavaleiros são muito rígidas, mas... – encheu o peito de coragem. – eu gosto da Saori.

Shura abriu a boca abismado, assim como alguns. Shion endureceu a expressão e Afrodite trazia um leve sorriso.

- Sei do meu dever de futuro cavaleiro que é proteger Atena e eu o farei incondicionalmente. Mas acima de tudo protegerei Saori com a minha vida. Sei que sou novo e que talvez ache que não passe de uma fase, mas posso afirmar que eu a amo. Da mesma maneira que Aldebaran ama a Clarice, que meu irmão ama a Rita e que Mu amou a Rosa.

Atena fitou o jovem.

- Diego...

- Não peço permissão para namorá-la, pois ela já permitiu, mas queria seu consentimento. – fixou o olhar nele. – como meu superior gostaria que aprovasse o nosso namoro.

Houve um silencio, Diego continuou a manter o olhar fixo no mestre cuja expressão não se alterou.

- Se ela permitiu... quem sou eu para dizer não. – a voz saiu mais suave, o que tranqüilizou a todos. – sejam felizes.

- Obrigado. – o espanhol deu um grande sorriso.

- Obrigada Shion. – a deusa sorriu. – não sabe como sua aprovação me tranqüiliza.

- Que pedido mais romântico. – soltou Afrodite. – o amor é lindo e pensar que eu vi esse sentimento nascer.

- Como assim? – Shion o fitou feio. – já sabia disso?

- É... – o pisciano recuou um passo. – desconfiava... sabe como os nascidos em Peixes são intuitivos.

Começaram a rir. Shion discretamente fitou o casal que estava de mãos dadas.

- "Os tempos são outros..." – a mente voou ate a Índia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Eles desapareceram. – disse Kamus tentando achar os companheiros em meio aos hospedes.

- Deixe-os Myu. Estão se divertindo. – Antonietta agarrou no braço dele.

- Aprontando você quer dizer.

- Eles têm poderes. – disse Henry. – não vai acontecer nada.

- Aí que mora o perigo. Espero que Shion os ache.

- Vamos sentar ali? – a grega indicou um banco que ficava perto de uma fonte.

- Finalmente um lugar fresco. – o aquariano sentou-se no meio dos dois. – não sei como agüentam esse calor.

- Já acostumei. – o francês mais jovem brincava com a água.

- E eu que pensava que a Grécia era quente.

- Então é totalmente impossível a hipótese de você morar aqui... – Farah o fitou. – ...conosco.

- Gostaria muito de ver nós três na mesma casa, mas... eu não posso sair do santuário. Espero que entenda Nie.

- Eu entendo. – a francesa olhou para a água. – é uma pena.

- Mas isso não significa que não pode nos visitar. – Henry o olhou.

- Claro que não. – Kamus tocou o ombro dele. – sempre que puder eu virei.

- Kamus... – a garota o fitou de maneira divertida.

- Quando me olha assim...

Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Pode congelar a água? – indagou baixinho. – só um pouquinho.

- Nie...

- Só um pouco Kamus. – disse o irmão. – ninguém vai ver.

- Vocês dois continuam crianças.

O aquariano tocou a superfície da água, Henry e Antonietta olhavam maravilhados a água começar a congelar em pleno deserto.

- Isso é fantástico. – a garota tocou a superfície congelada. – parece mágica.

- Você sabia que pode ficar rico com isso? – o garoto trazia a expressão pensativa. – num lugar como esse fazer gelo...

- Eu não sei de quem você herdou essa mania de dinheiro. – Kamus fingiu indignação. – está querendo tirar proveito de mim?

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Esta vendo Nie, ele quer me explorar.

- Mas não é má idéia. – a francesa abafou o riso.

- Ate você Brutus? – sorriu.

- Brincadeira. – o abraçou. – seus poderes são para ajudar.

- Muito bem.

- Eu ainda acho que seria uma boa idéia. – disse Henry.

- Henry! – Antonietta chamou-lhe a atenção.

Kamus os fitava, jamais pensou que os veria novamente e agora estava bem a sua frente. Sem que eles esperassem, ele os abraçou.

- Vamos ficar sempre juntos não vamos? – abraçou mais forte.

- Vamos. – a garota devolveu o gesto.

- Sempre.

Disse Henry também os envolvendo.

_Continua..._

_**Como vão pessoas? Demorou mas saiu. Sei que tinha falado que só escreveria quando terminasse Temporits, mas semana passada me deu crise e resolvi escrever um capitulo. O próximo deve demorar um pouco, ainda mais que as provas do meio do semestre estão chegando, fora o inglês e japonês, enfim dezenas de coisas, mas sei que vocês entendem. Até a próxima. **_

**Obs: Beauvais e Pontoise – cidades francesas, ao norte de Paris**


	14. Chapter 13: Volta

**Suellen – Shura quase enfartou ao saber do namoro, kkkk quem sabe no final tenha mais um casamento.**

**Kitana – Diego foi muito mais homem que o Seiya em encarar o grande mestre! **

**Mabel – Realmente eles quase tiveram um treco ao verem os dois juntos, se não fosse o Dohko a essa hora Diego tinha virado pó de estrela.**

**Sophie Clarkson – Que bom que gostou do capitulo!**

**DeniseBelle26 – Se o Shion descobrisse daquela fala do Shura com certeza ele seria um homem morto. Rsrsr.**

**Taciana – Obrigada por comentar.**

**Tenshi – Pois é depois de tantas coisas, seria normal o santuário ficar tranqüilo só que isso não vai acontecer. Ele será novamente sacudido.**

_Obs: Todas já sabem que descrição de armadura não é meu forte, muito menos inventar então, vou fazer como fiz na fic "Sete jóias." uma armadura padrão para todos só mudando a cor, nesse caso as armaduras são para os guerreiros Yuga (lendo o capitulo vão saber quem são) a fonte que vou usar é a armadura divina de Zeus. (só digitar isso no google imagens ou se quiserem podem entrar no meu Orkut que tem essa imagem postada lá. ) assim poupa essa escritora de horas na frente do computador tentando imaginar uma vestimenta para os guerreiros. Espero que não se importem. Outra coisa o deus dos Yuga ( que em breve saberão quem é, tem uma armadura, mas que usa em alguns momentos. O modelo é o mesmo da armadura divina de Zeus, mas é toda em dourado e o único que usa asas. Todos os direitos para quem inventou essa armadura._

_Preparem as emoções o capitulo vai ser surpreendente._

**Capitulo 13**

**Volta**

Já estava no quinto cigarro, gosto adquirido ainda na adolescência. Estava sentado em seu trono olhando a estatua de Vishnu.

- Você sempre gostou de proteger a Terra não é? – deu uma tragada. – Ranna, Krishna, Buda... só que nessa Era você não veio. Você não veio como Kalki.

A porta do salão abriu-se lentamente, vestida a indiana uma moça aproximou.

- Senhor.

- O que foi agora Mahayuga? – a fitou.

- Satva e Dwapara. Nós as localizamos.

O jovem deu um largo sorriso. Levantou de seu trono e caminhou ate onde estava a jovem. Ela ao vê-lo tão fez uma leve reverencia.

- Bom trabalho Ranna. – o jovem acariciou o rosto dela. – como sempre tem se mostrado eficiente.

- Obrigada senhor. – os olhos verdes brilharam um pouco envergonhados. – faço o possível para agradá-lo.

- Eu sei. – deu um sorriso. – a memória delas?

- Estão bloqueadas.

- Onde as encontraram?

- O nome humano de Satva é Lunette Etóile, francesa. Dwapara se chama Ulla Kanerva, finlandesa.

- Nasceram tão distante de mim, curioso. Vamos iniciar a cerimônia do despertar.

- Sim senhor. – fez uma leve reverencia saindo.

Em um dos quartos, uma jovem despertava. A cabeça doía devido ao golpe recebido nela. Abriu os olhos estranhando o local que estava. A ultima imagem que tinha era de seu apartamento.

- Que local é esse? – a dor na cabeça voltou e antes que perdesse os sentidos sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Dwapara... – murmurou o jovem de melanes azuis. – com essa cara de anjo nem parece ser uma guerreira sanguinária.

O jovem a pegou no colo, saindo do quarto.

No aposento ao lado...

Estava acordada, mas não fazia idéia de onde estava. Lembrava-se que estava andando por um dos parques de Paris quando sentiu um leve mal estar.

- Tudo dói. – sentou na cama. – que lugar é esse, hein senhorita Lunette?

- Sempre teve memória péssima.

- Quem... – não terminou a frase, mas antes de perder os sentidos deslumbrou o rosto de quem lhe falara. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam perigosamente.

- A pior parte de nós quatro. Satva Yuga.

Como o outro jovem, pegou Lunette no colo saindo do quarto. Minutos depois, Ranna, os dois jovens, Lunette e Ulla, no colo, estavam diante do jovem fumante.

- Então são essas as roupagens das minhas guerreiras? Interessante. Quem está com você John?

- Dawapara.

A jovem referida parecia ser baixa, tinha os cabelos azuis escuros, quase negros.

- Então essa, - o jovem voltou o olhar para o outro. – deve ser Satva, não estou certo Ravi?

- Sim.

A jovem tinha cabelos loiros quase brancos, também não era muito alta.

O jovem aproximou de Ulla, tocou sua testa e elevando sua energia começou a entoar um antigo canto. A menina ainda adormecida parecia sentir dor devido a sua expressão, o que deixa Ravi contente. Se existiam opostos seriam representados pelos dois. Satva e Kali era a comparação do Yan e Yin.

Assim que terminou o cântico, o jovem dirigiu-se a outra. Repetiu os mesmos ritos, contudo John olhava preocupado para a jovem.

- Pronto.

Afastou-se um pouco.

- Sou o criador de todos os seres, o único entre o céu e a terra. A Era de Pralaia chegou e eu reconstruirei o mundo. – deu um sorriso. – despertem Satya e Dwapara para que juntas formem a Mahayuga.

Do corpo das duas jovens começou a emanar um poderoso cosmo, seguido de uma forte luz, luz essa também emanada de Ranna que sentia seus poderes aumentarem.

Não foi só o cosmo das meninas que despertaram, Ravi e John também sentiram sua energia aumentar. As estatuas que estavam no recinto começaram a brilhar, a luz ficou ofuscante e só depois de alguns minutos pode-se ver uma forte luz que emanou do outro jovem. O brilho foi tão intenso que encobriu a sala.

A sala antes contendo apenas estatuas e um trono ao meio, ressurgiu totalmente decorada com pinturas que retratavam os tempos de ouro dos deuses. Três grandes estatuas ocuparam a parte central de cada parede. De um lado a estatua da deusa Shiva, do outro de Vishnu e ao meio a de Brahma. Abaixo dessa ultima uma espécie de trono em formato de uma flor de lótus. O jovem estava sentado nele. As roupas ocidentais foram substituídas por uma túnica branca coberta por adereços de ouro, na cabeça uma coroa dourada, no chão seis objetos estavam espalhados ao ser redor. Uma lótus, um cetro, uma colher, um vaso, um rosário e vedas, tudo em dourado.

Abaixo do trono cinco pessoas mantinham-se ajoelhadas.

- Levantem-se. – a voz ecoou por todo o salão.

A primeira a levantar foi Ulla.

- Sou Satya- Yuga a primeira Era e totalmente fiel ao meu senhor.

Ulla fez uma leve reverencia os cabelos desceram em cachos, ao erguer seu rosto puderam ver seus olhos azuis. Sua armadura cobria todo o corpo e era branca, seu elmo era uma pequena tiara. Na sua mão direita segurava uma longa espada. _Armadura da obs_**(Girl – você pediu a cor fruta-cor, mas mudei para o branco, porque a sua personagem é mais virtuosa de todos os cinco, mais para frente você vai entender melhor)**

- Sou Treta-Yuga a segunda Era, ao seu dispor. – John fez uma mesura.

O jovem tinha longos cabelos azuis que desciam em camadas, os olhos eram num excêntrico rubi. Era de poucas palavras, arredio. Assim como de Ulla, sua armadura cobria todo o seu corpo e era na cor azul royal. Seu elmo era uma tiara com duas pontas em cada lado. Sua arma era uma lança.

- Dawapara- Yuga. – Lunette deu um sorriso maléfico. – A terceira Era, é um prazer voltar a servi-lo.

Os cabelos azuis desciam ate a cintura, os olhos num cinza arroxeado. Sua armadura era em duas cores, mesclando o prata com o cinza. Usava um elmo que cobria a testa por inteira com pontas que pareciam labaredas **(ver elmo do Thanatos sem as asas)** sua arma era um punhal que conforme sua vontade transformava-se em uma espada de comprimento médio.

- Kali – Yuga. – ele não reverenciou. – A quarta Era. – nem fez os votos, contudo o jovem ao trono não se importou, era essa qualidade que o fazia seu guerreiro favorito.

Ravi era frio, mostrada através de seus olhos vermelhos sangue, os cabelos curtos e brancos davam-lhe um ar fantasma. Sua armadura era verde-oliva e o elmo era uma tiara com uma ponta de cada lado semelhante a um chifre. Sua arma era um tridente.

- Maha – Yuga – fez uma mesura. – as quatro Eras reunidas. Sua seguidora.

Ranna tinha os cabelos ondulados que desciam ate a cintura num verde claro, seus olhos oram eram verdes ora azuis. Sua armadura era negra. Seu elmo era em formato de tiara e usava duas espadas que poderiam ser unidas pelos cabos.

- Uma nova Era vai começar. – o jovem levantou-se. – eu Brahma dou inicio a reconstrução do mundo.

Não muito distante dali...

O salão principal do templo estava com as luzes apagadas. Mas o local não estava vazio, com as pernas cruzadas uma pessoa meditava ou pelo menos tentava. Já tinha alguns minutos que sentira um poderoso cosmo emanar da cidade de Patna e o cosmo era preocupante já que ele estava a mais de duzentos quilômetros de distancia, em Saravasi a cidade que abrigava os templos dedicados a Vishnu.

- "Esse súbito aumento de energia só pode significar uma coisa." – o homem levantou. – Brahma e os quatro Yugas reuniram.

O homem fez um gesto e todas as luzes acenderam revelando o esplendor do templo, onde havia uma enorme estatua de Vishnu com sua Lakshima.

- Asra.

Rapidamente um jovem apareceu diante dele.

- Apresse-se em achar as quatro Devas, o tempo de Kali esta acabando.

- Sim mestre Haira.

O jovem fez uma leve mesura e retirou-se. Haira caminhou ate a janela de onde tinha uma bela vista da cidade.

- Que tenhamos tempo de achar-te... Kalki.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Finalzinho de tarde, Clarice, Rita, Vanda e Lara seguiam para o santuário.

- Tem certeza que não tem problema?

- Claro que não Lara. – disse Clarice. – o Ran não se importa.

- Nós vamos ver o Miro? – indagou Vanda, com olhos sapecas.

- Não, ele e meu noivinho lindo foram para Dubai.

- Que pena não é Lara? – olhou para a amiga.

Lara a fitou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É... – olhou para Rita. – já dividiu o trabalho?

- Sim. Ficará mais fácil para terminá-lo.

- Meninas... – a brasileira tomou a frente. – bem vindas ao meu humilde lar.

Lara e Vanda arregalaram os olhos ao ver o complexo de tempos que erguia.

- Humilde lar...? – ironizou Vanda. – imagine se não fosse.

Para Vanda e Lara Clarice havia dito que Aldebaran, Miro e conseqüentemente Shura eram espécie de curadores daquele lugar e que Saori Kido havia restaurados as ruínas e as mantinha.

A brasileira rapidamente as levou para a segunda casa.

- Sua casa é linda Clarice.

- Obrigada Vanda.

- Boa tarde meninas. – Aldebaran apareceu na porta.

- Olá. – cumprimentaram as duas.

- Fiquem a vontade, a casa é de vocês.

- Obrigada.

Clarice as conduziu para a cozinha onde um primoroso lanche as aguardava, em seguida voltaram a atenção para os estudos.

Ficaram ate duas horas da manha, mas vencidas pelo cansaço foram dormir. Vanda, Lara e Rita dormiriam no quarto de hospedes.

- Temos que tirar a nota máxima para compensar o esforço. – Rita ajeitava o travesseiro.

- Vamos conseguir. – Vanda terminava de colocar o pijama. – Rita.

- Sim?

- Seu casamento vai ter festa?

- Vanda! – berrou Lara.

- Só estou perguntando... – encolheu.

- Acho que sim Vanda. – Rita segurou o riso. – por que o interesse?

- Clarice me falou que Aldebaran tem muitos amigos, quem sabe... – o olhar ficou sapeca. – eu arrume um namorado.

- Deveria pensar na faculdade. – disse Lara deitando.

- Mas eu penso. E por que eu não posso ter os dois?

- Não precisa esperar ate a festa Vanda, assim que der dou um jeitinho de apresentar os amigos de Aldebaran que são os mesmos de Shura e diga-se de passagem cada um mais lindo que o outro.

- Se forem como o Miro já da para imaginar.

- Quanta bobagem. – disse Lara.

- Vai me dizer que não acha o Miro bonito? – Vanda pulou em cima da amiga.

- Quer parar? Sua chata.

- Você me ama! Alias você ama o Miro.

- Quer parar de falar asneiras? Nem o conheço.

- Já o viu uma vez.

- Disse bem uma vez. Agora saia de cima de mim!

- Chata.

- Meninas... é melhor dormimos. – Rita dava risadas.

- E você pare de rir, não tem graça. Boa noite. – Lara tampou o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Boa noite e sonhe com o Miro. – disse Vanda.

Lara rolou os olhos.

Apagaram a luz. No quarto ao lado, Deba já estava deitado, Clarice terminava de colocar a camisola.

- Para que vai colocar isso? – Deba deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Temos visitas. – a brasileira deitou ao lado dele. – e são duas horas da manha.

- É só não fazer barulho.

- Boa noite Aldebaran.

- Boa. – abraçou a esposa. – deu as três no outro quarto?

- Devolveu a outra cama para o Mu esqueceu?

- Não... – murmurou. – já tem um mês que ele morreu, mas parece que foi ontem.

- É mesmo... Áries vai continuar fechada?

- Vai, pelo menos ate o Shion decidir se assume o posto ou se vai deixar para o Kiki.

- Eu sinto falta deles. – Clarice aconchegou-se. – muito.

- Também sinto. Boa noite. – deu-lhe um beijo.

- Boa noite.

Vencidos pelo sono adormeceram. A madrugada seguia tranqüila para eles...

Aldebaran dormia num sono pesado o contrario da esposa que parecia esta sonhando... assim como Vanda... Lara...e...

**-SONHO-**

Andava tranqüilamente pela floresta, voltava de mais um dia de trabalho na vila que ficava aos arredores. Ao final da pequena trilha a jovem deu um grande sorriso. O sol se punha no horizonte e seus raios dourados tornavam a construção ainda mais bela.

- "Um paraíso." – era assim que chamava aquele lugar.

Um imponente templo grego erguia a uma grande altura, nas laterais escadarias que levavam a ele enfeitadas por lindos jardins. As varias colunas que o circundavam davam a impressão de grandiosidade.

- Realmente esse lugar é lindo.

A jovem virou-se.

-Lara.

- Também gosto muito daqui Clarice.

As duas voltaram o olhar para frente do tempo, mais precisamente no alto onde tinha o desenho de uma lua na sua fase nova.

- Boa tarde meninas.

- Oi Vanda. Como foi a missão?

- Bem sucedida. Vamos entrar?

As três seguiram conversando. O interior do tempo era tão ou ate mais grandioso que seu exterior, com grandes salões, o chão coberto por mármore branco e pinturas que retratavam cenas das lendas gregas. As três caminharam por um longo corredor iluminado por tochas parando diante de uma porta dourada. Clarice deu uma leve batida entrando.

Aquele salão era o mais importante de todo o local. Era todo feito em mármore e com dezenas de estatuas. Mas o mais impressionante era seu teto que parecia o céu. Dezenas de milhares de estrelas cintilavam como se fosse noite, não havia só estrelas até as galáxias eram retratadas, a impressão que se tinha era que o lugar era a céu aberto. Nos quatro cantos do teto estavam retratadas as fases da lua e que elas moviam-se.

- Sejam bem vindas.

No centro do salão havia um trono em formato de lua, uma jovem de longos cabelos da cor prata e trajando roupas gregas as fitava sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Clarice respondeu pelas três.

- Como vai senhor desconfiado? – indagou Vanda.

O rapaz, que estava ao lado de da moça, não disse nada.

- Não sei por que perco o meu tempo cumprimentado você, Miro.

Ele nem respondeu.

- Noticias da vila Lara? – indagou a moça.

- Esta tudo bem senhorita.

- Fico aliviada. Preciso ir ao Olimpo. Minha mãe disse que Zeus solicita a minha presença.

- Podemos ir? – indagou Vanda.

- Vanda! – Lara chamou sua atenção.

- Desculpe...

- Eu que irei com ela. – disse Miro. – como espectros devem proteger o templo e a vila. Pode tomar conta de tudo Clarice?

- Posso.

- Não será preciso. – disse a jovem. – não deve ser algo que vá prolongar, poderemos ir todas.

- Mas senhora...

- Miro, você se preocupa demais.

- Desculpe senhora, sou apenas precavido.

- Agradeço muito por isso. Chame Anahi e Jackie, seguiremos ao anoitecer.

**- FIM DO SONHO-**

Era pouco mais da sete da manha quando as meninas acordaram, Aldebaran que já tinha levantando havia preparado o café.

- Bom dia! – disse Vanda de excelente humor.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. – reclamou Lara. – atrasada.

Vanda torceu o nariz. Clarice e Rita deram uma risada.

- Sente-se Vanda.

- Eu tive um sonho muito legal. – sentou pegando uma xícara. – sonhei com nós três e com o Miro. Você não estava no sonho. – olhou para Rita. – e tinha uma moça que nunca vi na vida, mas era linda, tinha cabelos longos e prateados.

Clarice e Lara continuaram a comer.

- Como foi o sonho? – indagou Rita.

Vanda contou rapidamente, a medida que ouviam Clarice e Lara mudavam a expressão.

- Roupas gregas, templo antigo, me senti nos tempos mitológicos. – olhou para Vanda. – e seu Miro, ele estava lindo! Muito sério, mas lindo.

- Foi só um sonho Vanda.

- É... – concordou sorrindo. – ando estudando historia demais.

As quatro caíram na risada. Clarice pediu licença para lavar a louça.

- "Estranho... sonhei a mesma coisa... só que... a garota de cabelos prata... eu a conheço... mas de onde e o templo... era o mesmo templo da..." – apesar de achar estranho Clarice achou melhor não comentar.

O mesmo se passava com Lara, a cada palavra ouvida ficava espantada.

- "Mesmo sonho. Por quê? Quem era aquela mulher? Que lugar era aquele?"

Com o avanço das horas apressaram-se, já passavam pelo interior de Áries quando Vanda sentiu sede, Clarice foi ate a antiga cozinha de Mu. No trajeto as quatro viram a maquete de Rosa – Aldebaran a conservava, contudo não tinha coragem de olhar muito tempo para o objeto optando por deixá-la em Áries.

- É estranho a maquete ter sobrevivido ao acidente. – Rita comentou.

- Estranho mesmo. – Vanda aproximou do objeto.

Lara a fitava fixamente, sem duvida nenhuma...

-"Era esse o templo..."

- Estou ficando louca. – disse Vanda.

- Você sempre foi. – brincou Clarice trazendo um copo com água.

- Engraçadinha. – sorriu. – o templo do meu sonho era esse.

- Como? – Clarice se espantou. Assim como Lara.

- Por isso que sonhou. – disse Rita. – deve ter se lembrando dele.

- Talvez... – meneou a cabeça.

A brasileira fitou o objeto sem duvida nenhuma era o templo do sonho.

- "Rosa disse que inventou esse templo... como?"

- Obrigada Clarice. – Vanda entregou-lhe o copo. – vamos?

Assentiu com a cabeça. Tanto ela quanto Lara não tocaram mais no assunto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Em Dubai os preparativos para a volta começaram cedo.

- Estão todos prontos? – indagou Shion.

- Falta o Miro. – resmungou Kanon que odiava acordar cedo. – eu não chamo mais não.

- Pode deixar que eu vou mestre. – prontificou Saga.

- Seja rápido, por favor, e use a força se for necessário.

- Sim.

O geminiano caminhou para o quarto outrora dele também. Abriu a porta sem bater já que tinha certeza que Miro ainda dormia.

- Como sempre... – murmurou desanimado. – Miro...

Calou-se, seria uma cena ate engraçada, o cavaleiro estava atirado no chão, com metade da colcha na cama e a outra por cima de seu corpo, contudo ele resmungava algo.

- Miro.

- _...Não entendo as suas ordens senhora..._ – resmungou. Saga o fitava atentamente. _– o templo ficará sem proteção e se alguém invadi-lo? E se a vila for atacada?..._

- "Esta sonhando com a Atena?"

_- ...Não acredito na proteção de Apolo... _

Saga sentou na cama apreensivo, se era um sonho era muito estranho.

_- ...Não confio nele... Hades atacou a deusa Atena o que dirá de nós? Por mais que seja amiga de Perséfone, temo pela tua segurança..._

O geminiano assustou-se.

- "O que ele esta sonhando? Se não é com Atena é com quem?"

- _Sempre serei fiel a ti minha deusa e sabes que não medirei esforço para protegê-la mesmo que tenha que enfrentar outros deuses._

Saga arregalou os olhos. Levantou apressado já em alerta.

- Miro! – chamou-o. – Miro!

- Não me amole Kamus... – mudou de posição. – mais cinco minutos.

- Miro! – berrou ainda apreensivo.

- Invasão! – deu um salto assustado. – onde... – olhava para os lados.

- Miro.

O grego ergueu o rosto.

- Não me acorde assim. – disse ferino. – eu me assusto.

Saga continuou a fita-lo.

- Que cara é essa? – espreguiçou. – por que esta me olhando assim?

- Você resmungou algumas coisas.

- Normal. – levantou sentindo as costas estralarem. – dormi no chão de novo...

- Estava sonhando com o que? – indagou sério.

- Nada de mais... sonhei com a Clarice.

- Conversava com ela?

- Acho que não... – coçou a cabeça. – ela apareceu no meu sonho e depois sumiu, estava conversando com a Rosa. – abriu a boca. – sonhei com ela. O café esta pronto? Estou com fome.

- Arrume suas coisas estamos indo embora agora. E aviso Shion não esta com paciência.

- Como sempre... pode ir daqui a pouco eu desço.

- Esta bem.

Ainda meio ressabiado Saga saiu no corredor...

- "Que palavras foram aquelas? Hades? Apolo? Será que... – alarmou-se. – Miro esta sendo controlado ou no fundo ele não é um cavaleiro de Atena?... não... não senti aquele cosmo nem a voz dele se alterou." Foi só um sonho. – disse a si mesmo, mas decido a contar tudo para Shaka.

Com tudo pronto o jatinho decolou de volta a Athenas. A pedido de Henry e Antonietta Kamus ficaria ainda mais alguns dias com eles. A vida no santuário voltava mais uma vez ao normal.

Casa de Virgem...

- E foi isso que ouvi. – disse Saga, que aproveitara a hora do almoço para relatar a Shaka sem que mais alguém ouvisse.

O virginiano manteve-se em silencio.

- Pode ter sido só um sonho, já que o cosmo não se manifestou, nem aquela voz fria.

- Também acho, mas aquelas palavras me preocuparam.

- Não deve ser nada de mais, se ele sonhou com a Clarice e com a Rosa.

- Pode ser. – levantou.

- De todo jeito, ficaremos de olho nele. Sem Kamus aqui perdemos um aliado.

- Ficarei de olho nele. Ate mais tarde.

Shaka despediu-se com um aceno. Com a saída de Saga seu rosto ficou grave. Não queria preocupar o amigo, mas a situação parecia mais grave.

- Apolo... Hades... que deus estaria ligado a eles, a ponto de serem temidos? – deu um suspiro preocupado. – Buda queira que seja apenas excesso de cuidado.

Guardou seu rosário seguindo para o treino.

E com isso os dias passaram. Miro não apresentou mais aquele cosmo, o que tranqüilizou Saga e Shaka.

Kamus voltara na promessa de visitar os irmãos na França. O namoro de Diego e Saori seguia forte, quando não se viam a noite no templo, estavam no cinema, shopping sempre acobertados por Afrodite.

A vida aos poucos tomava seu rumo, nada acontecera de extraordinário o que dava a plena certeza que a tempestade dera lugar a calmaria.

E com isso passaram-se três meses...

Subia correndo em direção ao templo, se soubesse que ela visitaria o irmão jamais teria saído do santuário, durante três dias!

- "Por que não mandei Dohko no meu lugar!" Sou um idiota.

Alcançou o pátio que levava ate a entrada do templo. Parou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para descansar.

- "Não agüento nem respirar."

Ergueu o rosto ao ouvir vozes, da porta que se abria saiam Atena, Dohko, Shaka e Shati. O grande mestre se quer prestou atenção nos outros, seu olhar estava cravado na virginiana. Shati que conversava com o irmão sentiu um olhar sobre si. Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, mas tempo suficiente para Dohko perceber e abafar o riso.

- Shion? – Atena ficou surpresa ao vê-lo. – já voltou?

- Sim... – respondeu consertando o corpo. – como vai Shaka? Como vai Shati?

- Estou bem. – respondeu a indiana.

- Como foi a missão? – indagou Dohko querendo rir.

- Sucedida. Bem sucedida.

- Atena nós já vamos. – disse Shaka. – estamos um pouco atrasados.

- Tudo bem Shaka.

- Atrasados? – o ariano o fitou imediatamente.

- Vou levá-la para o aeroporto. – respondeu o cavaleiro.

- Já? – arregalou os olhos. – mas... eu cheguei agora e...

- Infelizmente eu tenho que ir senhor Shion. – disse Shati. - Já estou três dias aqui e minha avó não pode ficar tanto tempo sozinha.

- Três dias... – murmurou com ódio.

- Já vamos Atena. Shati.

- Muito obrigada Saori, por tudo. – Shati a abraçou.

- Não há de quê. Venha sempre que quiser.

- Ah Shaka... – iniciou Dohko tendo uma idéia, amplamente divulgada pelo sorriso nada inocente dele. – será que você se incomoda de Shion levar a sua irmã? Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Agora?

- Mas Dohko... – disse Atena. – Shion...

- Ele não se importa. – o libriano o fitou. – é mais seguro Shion levar do que outro cavaleiro.

Shaka ia retrucar, mas Dohko tinha razão, com Shion a irmã estaria mais segura.

- Se é importante. – disse. – se importa Shati?

- Claro que não. – abraçou o irmão. – se cuide.

O mestre continuava calado, como assim iria levá-la?

- Shion as malas. – disse Dohko vendo que o amigo não se mexia.

- Cla-ro. – rapidamente pegou as malas. – vamos?

- Sim.

Os dois seguiram pelas casas.

- Estarei no templo se precisarem. – Atena retirou-se.

- Mestre Shion deve está cansado Dohko, não sei se foi boa idéia.

- Não se importe com isso. Apesar da idade ele ainda da para o gasto.

- Não fale assim. É o mestre.

- Brincadeira.

- Pelo menos sei que Shati está em boas mãos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Dohko sorriu de forma lavada.

Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Vamos Shaka.

Um carro da fundação os levou do santuário ate o aeroporto, o trajeto foi feito em silencio, pois Shion não sabia como iniciar uma conversa e Shati estava envergonhada.

Ainda faltava alguns minutos ate o embarque. Shion arrumou dois lugares para eles.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado senhor Shion. Chegou cansado da viagem. – disse sem fita-lo diretamente.

- Não é incomodo algum. – a fitou. – é um prazer. – corou. – nós nem tivemos prazo para conversar.

- É uma pena que eu tenha que voltar. – sorriu.

Shion encarou aqueles olhos azuis claros.

- Por que não volta com mais tempo? Tenho certeza que Shaka irá gostar... assim como eu... quero dizer... – virou o rosto constrangido. - sua conversa é tão agradável e as vezes...

- Se sente sozinho.

A fitou imediatamente.

- Como...?

- Seus olhos. Você já tinha um olhar triste e ficou ainda mais depois da morte de Mu.

- Pensei que ninguém perceberia. – deu um suspiro.

- Você não esta sozinho. – segurou nas mãos dele, ignorando as imagens que vieram. – você tem a Atena, os cavaleiros e a mim. – disse timidamente.

- Você foi uma benção.

Sem que ela esperasse Shion a abraçou. A indiana ficou vermelha, mas não contestou o gesto, sentiu-se protegida. O ariano a aconchegou um pouco mais, a presença dela o fazia se sentir melhor, mas...

- Desculpe. – refez a postura austera.

- Tudo bem.

Uma voz metálica avisou que hora de ir.

- Cuide-se Shati.

Antes de partir a indiana ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou a fronte do ariano.

- Cuide-se também. Ate logo.

Shion não disse nada, apenas acompanhou com o olhar a moça vestida de azul claro sumir em meio aos trausentes.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde o erguer repentino do cosmo, a sala continuava num profundo silencio. A jovem acorrentada não mais despertara causando ao mesmo tempo tranqüilidade e apreensão a senhora do inferno. Todos os dias, Perséfone visita a filha da amiga para saber se tudo estava bem. Ela olhava vagamente para a jovem quando sentiu um cosmo aproximar.

- Apollo.

A figura do deus e de suas amazonas fizeram presente.

- Como vai senhora Perséfone? – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Muito bem. Oi meninas.

As duas acenaram.

- O que os trazem aqui? – a deusa indicou um banco de mármore.

- Nada de mais. – Apollo sentou. – apenas saber se tudo está bem.

- Está. Desde aquele episodio o cosmo dela não se manifestou.

- Tem noticias da alma de Mu?

- Não. Procuramos por toda parte, mas ele não esta aqui.

- É muito estranho. – o deus voltou o olhar para a jovem. – mas só podemos esperar os acontecimentos.

- Sim. – a deusa fitou Suely – e você querida como está? Fiquei tão preocupada.

- Estou bem senhora Perséfone. – a guerreira do sol sorriu. – foi apenas um desleixo da minha parte, peço que me desculpe.

- Não tem por que se desculpar, aquelas áreas são realmente perigosas. – levantou. – como eu não sabia que viriam nem tive tempo de preparar adequadamente seus aposentos.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Apollo levantou. – não ficaremos muito. Não quero me ausentar muito do Olimpo para não levantar suspeitas, mas também não posso ficar eternamente por lá. – riu.

- Compreendo. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Perséfone acompanhou o deus ate o quarto dele para em seguida conduzir as meninas.

- Senhora Perséfone.

Um espectro surgiu diante dela.

- Sim?

- O senhor Hades a chama.

- Estou indo. Meninas me desculpem por não acompanhá-las, já sabem quais são seus quartos.

- Tudo bem senhora Perséfone. – disse Farolainy. – não se preocupe conosco.

- Obrigada, se me derem licença.

A deusa despediu-se sumindo juntamente com o espectro. As duas seguiram pelo corredor ate o final, onde cada uma tomaria seu rumo.

- Vá direto para o quarto e não faça nada. – advertiu Suely.

- Vou ficar quieta.

- Bom mesmo. Ate mais.

- Tchauzinho.

A amazona do Sol tomou seu rumo, não muito certa que a amiga ficaria dentro do quarto, conhecendo o gênio dela certamente ela aprontaria algo. Abaixou o rosto balançando-o negativamente.

- "Problemas."

Estava pensando em como mantê-la afastada de confusões que não percebeu que não estava sozinha no corredor...

Voltava de uma missão nos confins do inferno, quando viu três pontos luminosos cruzarem o céu avermelhado. Pela intensidade da luz sabia muito bem de quem se tratava...

**-FB -**

Sentia as pálpebras pesadas, contudo o corpo queria despertar.

- Ela está acordando senhor Apollo.

Ao ouvir a voz procurou pelo dono dela.

- Farolainy...

- Que bom que acordou!

- O que...

- Não se esforce querida. – Perséfone aproximou.

- Senhora?

- Como se sente Suely? – indagou Apollo trazendo a expressão de alivio.

- Senhor... onde estou?

- Em um dos quartos da morada de Hades. Você e Minos foram a um local perigoso.

- Infelizmente, - Perséfone tomou a palavra. – você sucumbiu perante as sombras. Minos te trouxe e ficou em coma por um mês.

- Sinto muito em colocá-la em risco Suely. – disse o deus do sol.

- Faz parte senhor Apollo. – sentou-se. - Tivemos sucesso?

- Não. – disse a deusa estelar que ainda não tinha se manifestado. – não encontramos a alma do cavaleiro, em parte alguma.

- Estou pronta para ajudar novamente.

- De maneira alguma. – interveio o deus. – precisa se recuperar. Voltaremos hoje para o Olimpo.

- Descanse querida. – disse Perséfone.

Os três deuses retiraram-se.

- Está bem mesmo? – indagou Faro.

- Estou... que vergonha.. cair em combate.

- Apollo ficou muito preocupado e eu também. – a abraçou.

- Desculpe. – deu um meio sorriso. – ser trazida por um espectro. – fechou a cara. – que humilhação.

- Ele também ficou preocupado. – deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Claro, carregar um estorvo.

- Vou deixar você descansar.

Faro deu uma piscada saindo, na porta encontrou com o Minos.

- Ela já acordou. – sorriu. – ate mais.

O juiz não disse nada, não dava a mínima pelo estado da amazona, só estava ali para não parecer indelicado aos olhos de Perséfone, contudo entrou...

A amazona estava sentada na cama olhando pela janela o céu avermelhado.

- Pensei que não fosse acordar. – a voz saiu metálica.

Suely voltou o olhar, Minos estava encostado na porta.

- Eu te disse para ter cuidado.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer. – disse fria.

- Espero que não, carregar alguém é trabalhoso.

- Foi a primeira e ultima vez. – a voz saiu ferina.

Ele apenas sorriu. Saindo.

**-FFB- **

Ao sentir o cosmo Suely ergueu o rosto, Minos caminhava em sua direção. Pararam a certa distancia.

- Vejo que se recuperou completamente.

- Aquilo não foi nada.

- Se diz... – sorriu voltando a andar.

A amazona continuou parada, se pudesse dava-lhe um soco. Minos parou bem próximo a ela. Os olhos cor de âmbar fitavam os verdes.

- Apesar de ter caído admiro sua força, ficou por pouco tempo em coma.

- E eu não pensei que me traria de volta. – deu um sorriso falso. – isso tudo foi medo?

- Obrigação. – rebateu. – não conte com a sorte da próxima vez. _poupée rousse*_.

Acariciou o rosto dela, com um sorriso malicioso, para voltar a andar.

A italiana segurou-se para não bater nele.

- "Abusado!"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Farolainy seguia cantando pelo corredor, passaria direto, mas escutando um rosnado, não agüentou e foi conferir o que era. Sem medo abriu uma grande porta de madeira entrando.

- Olha... – ficou surpresa. – cachorrinhos.

A amazona tinha entrado onde ficava o cão Cérbero. O animal ao notar a intrusa rugiu.

Radamanthys, que a pouco tempo estava com Minos, andava apressado em direção a sala do trono de Hades. Tinha resolvido algumas questões e queria reportar pessoalmente ao seu imperador.

Transitava por um dos corredores quando escutou latidos vindos da área reservada ao cão do inferno. Rapidamente dirigiu-se para lá, e sem esperar por alguma ordem, abriu a porta bruscamente. O olhar estreitou ao ver a cena: Farolainy brincava com os cães.

- "Eu juro que a mato." O que pensa que esta fazendo?

A garota olhou para trás.

- Oi Rada, estava brincando com eles, são tão fofos!

- Eles são os cães do imperador do submundo, não são brinquedos! Saia já daqui. – deu um passo.

Mas parou ao escutar o rosnado dos cães que o fitaram com a expressão de poucos amigos.

- Parece que eles não gostam de você. – sorriu, continuando a fazer carinho em uma das cabeças. – também com essa cara, assusta qualquer um.

- Sua louca. – cerrou o punho. – retire-se imediatamente! – deu mais um passo, mas parou ao ver alguns dentes.

- Já estou indo seu chato. – torceu a cara. – depois eu volto. – acariciou-os mais uma vez.

Abanaram o rabo, o que fez o sangue do juiz ferver.

- Já estou indo. – a amazona aproxima do espectro.

- Sua intrometida não pode entrar aqui. – a pegou pelo braço.

- Ai. Esta doendo.

- É para doer mesmo.

Foi interrompido por vários rosnados, Radamanthys a soltou na hora.

- Sai logo. – a empurrou para fora.

- Seu grosso.

- Não pode entrar onde quiser! – fechou a porta. – isso tudo aqui é restrito!

- Desculpa...

- Você é uma intrometida! Deveria te jogar naquele mar!

- Você é cruel. Eu não tive culpa se ele gostou de mim. São fofos.

- Não tem nada de fofo! – gritou irritado. - vá para seu quarto e fique lá!

- Está bem Radazinho.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim!

- Desculpa.

- Sai da minha frente, menina insuportável.

- Não fala assim... – fez bico.

- Eu juro que te mato! – passou por ela empurrando-a.

- Radamanthys. – o chamou.

Ele parou. Com a expressão séria ela aproximou-se.

- O que foi? – indagou ríspido.

A garota fixou o olhar nele, o que o deixou rubro.

- Diga logo o que quer. – estava vermelho.

Sem que ele esperasse, Faro aproximou dando-lhe um beijo na boca. O espectro arregalou os olhos ficando completamente rubro.

- Sua louca! – a empurrou ainda vermelho. – agora eu te mato.

- Adeus... – com um sorriso travesso sumiu das vistas dele.

- Garota insolente, eu juro que mato. – lembrou do beijo ficando vermelho. – vou jogá-la viva no mar! – saiu pisando duro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Japão...

Jogou a mochila no chão, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cama. Aquele dia tinha sido particularmente cansativo, tanto que estava pensando em dormir mais cedo. Virou o rosto de lado, contemplando o céu azul pela janela. Resolveu levantar para poder contemplá-lo melhor caminhando ate a pequena sacada.

Realmente a mansão Kido era num lugar privilegiado, ela não ficava perto do porto, mas podia-se ver o mar.

- Lindo. – sorriu vendo o céu num tom de azul claro de encontro com o azul escuro do mar. – espero que todos os dias sejam assim. – sentiu um vibrar no bolso, era o celular. Leu rapidamente a mensagem que lhe haviam enviado: era de June.

Shun estava prestes a entrar quando notou alguém no jardim, mas precisamente no roseiral da mansão.

- "Ele sente muita falta do Mu." – referia-se a Kiki.

O garoto estava sentado na grama, com o olhar vago. Todos os dias, ao final da tarde, ia naquele lugar olhar as roseiras. Seu mestre passou a gostar tanto de rosas que acabou pegando o mesmo gosto, mas depois da morte dele, já não sentia tanta empatia por elas. Por mais que soubesse que tudo fora um acidente, culpava Rosa pela morte dele.

- A cada dia que passa elas estão mais lindas, não é?

Kiki virou-se para onde ouvira a voz.

- Está sim Shun.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Andrômeda sentou ao lado dele, mas permaneceu em silencio.

- Tem quatro meses que o mestre Mu se foi. – disse o garoto olhando as rosas.

- Sente muita falta dele não é?

- Sim. Às vezes ele era um chato, mas o mestre Mu...

- Realmente ele era uma pessoa excepcional.

- Eu ainda não entendo a atitude dele. – fitou o bronze. – por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo?

- Não sei te responder Kiki. Não sabemos o que realmente passava no coração dele.

- Eu achei que a Rosa gostasse dele, por que ela não o ajudou?

- Ela não poderia fazer muita coisa... – disse sem graça. – "não no submundo."

- Claro que podia. Por isso ela era diferente.

- Kiki...

- Não acredita em mim, não é?

- Acreditar em que?

- A Rosa, ela não era uma pessoa qualquer. Eu vi nos olhos dela.

Shun ficou calado, Kiki na certa falava como modo de dizer, contudo em seu interior tinha essa leve sensação. Quando a conheceu, seu cosmo deu uma leve vibrada.

- O que você viu nos olhos dela?

- Não sei explicar... só sei que ela não é como nós, não é como Atena, é diferente.

- ...

- Eu não sou maluco. – disse diante do olhar do cavaleiro.

- Eu sei que não. – sorriu. – é uma pena que tenha terminado daquele modo. Eles tinham tudo para serem felizes.

- É... – deu um suspiro desanimado. – pelo menos espero que eles estejam juntos.

- Estão – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – e olhando por você.

Kiki sorriu.

- Aí está você. – Seiya mal chegou deu um leve pedala no garoto. – Saori esta te chamando no telefone.

- Para que?

- Ela quer que você volte para o santuário. Parece que decidiram sobre Áries.

O garoto ficou em silencio, na certa Shion deve ter tomado a decisão de passar a armadura para ele.

- "Não quero... não quero a armadura desse jeito... mestre Mu é que deveria me dar."

- Não pense assim Kiki. – disse Shun tocando-lhe no ombro. – tenho certeza que Mu ficará feliz.

O pequeno ficou surpreso com as palavras de Shun, para em seguida sorrir.

- Tem razão. Vou me esforçar para ser digno dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estavam todos no templo para uma reunião. Finalmente Atena tinha decidido o que fazer com a primeira casa. No salão do templo colocou doze cadeiras dispostas seis de cada lado e uma ao lado do trono, reservada para Shion. Diego não participaria, pois se tratava de um assunto de interesse apenas dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. A reunião é sobre o destino de Áries. – a voz da deusa saiu séria.

Houve silencio, era estranho discutir sobre aquele assunto, mas a vida tinha que continuar, era o curso natural das coisas, no entanto...

... A ordem natural, era coisa das Moiras que traçavam o destino das pessoas em linha reta sem direito a mudanças, mas isso não se aplicava ao santuário de Atena, ali desde o nascimento da considerada bruxa os acontecimentos seguiam conforme suas ordens. Nem Atena tinha o poder sobre seus cavaleiros e sobre si. Prova disso era o que estava prestes a acontecer o que alteraria a vida de todos novamente.

_Submundo..._

As buscas pela alma de Mu haviam sido encerradas deixando Perséfone no estado de apreensão. Não era normal uma alma não chegar aos seus domínios nem está na Terra. Começou a investigar por conta própria, mas sem sucesso.

Estava na sala destinada a filha de Astéria, olhando fixamente a deusa presa a frente. Depois daquele incidente ela não tinha despertado e a fecha de Apollo continuava intacta.

- Esse silencio depois de uma tempestade... é assustador...

A deusa do inferno retirava-se do local, com a sua aproximação a grande porta abria-se lentamente, contudo...

Um grande cosmo começou a preencher o local, Perséfone virou-se imediatamente totalmente assustada. Era a deusa que jazia presa por correntes, seu cosmo queimava ao redor, os cabelos ficaram pratas e o símbolo da lua minguante apareceu em sua testa.

- Por Hades... – murmurou.

As pressas elevou seu cosmo que preencheu o local, tinha que anular de qualquer jeito o cosmo da filha de Asteria ou as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas. Enquanto fazia isso chamava pela titã e o deus do sol.

_Distante dali... na Terra..._

- Já fez o que te mandei fedelha? – uma mulher de meia idade empurrou uma garota.

- Estou indo. – respondeu apertando o passo. Ajeitou o cabelo, que descia liso em tom prata fazendo um coque, para em seguida pegar uma peça de roupa e pendurá-la no varal. – insuportável... – murmurou.

Elevou as mãos para pendurá-la quando começou a sentir uma vertigem, sentiu uma dor forte no peito e os olhos brilharam em vermelho.

_Submundo..._

Perséfone tinha dificuldades em manter o cosmo da deusa dentro dos limites da sala, temia que a energia expandisse de tal forma que Zeus pudesse perceber.

- Perséfone! – Asteria fez presente, na companhia de Apolo e suas amazonas.

- Asteria... foi de repente.

A deusa estelar apenas acenou e liberando seu cosmo tomou o lugar de Perséfone que foi amparada por Apollo.

- Está bem?

- Sim. Foi tão de repente, o cosmo dela despertou de uma vez, fiz de tudo para evitar que saísse dessa sala.

Asteria que tudo ouvia olhava fixamente para a filha.

- Suely e Farolayne quero que fique na porta e não deixe ninguém entrar, nem mesmo meu senhor. – disse Perséfone.

- Sim senhora. – as duas amazonas desapareceram.

- Asteria. – Apolo tocou no ombro da deusa.

- Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, espero que seja apenas um surto e que sua flecha permaneça.

Os três deuses julgavam que a situação estava sobre o controle, entretanto, o cosmo da deusa presa aumentou mais um pouco. Como da ultima vez as correntes começaram a se soltar.

- Não pode ser! – Asteria desesperou.

A deusa presa começou a abrir os olhos revelando o excêntrico rubi. A flecha depositada por Apollo começava a desintegrar.

- O que está havendo? – Apollo elevou seu cosmo para ajudar a deusa estelar.

- Ela está despertando? – indagou Perséfone igualmente perplexa.

- Isso não pode acontecer. – Asteria trazia o rosto tenso. – não sem termos encontrado a alma de Mu. Apollo por favor.

- O que? – a fitou pasmo, já entendendo o pedido. – não pensa em...

- Penso. É uma ordem! Sabe das conseqüências, nem sei como Hades ainda não apareceu, ande logo! Sele-a novamente!

_Santuário..._

Continuavam reunidos discutindo a questão da primeira casa. Os cavaleiros davam suas opiniões e Shion ouvia atentamente.

Miro ate então não tinha dito nada, sentia-se um pouco responsável por colocar Atena naquela situação. Continuaria sentado em silencio se não sentisse o ferimento da perna latejar. No começo ignorou, mas com o passar do tempo a dor aumentava, fazendo suar frio.

- Algum problema Miro? – indagou Saga percebendo a inquietação do amigo.

A discussão interrompeu passando todos a olhá-lo.

- Nenhum. – deu um sorriso.

- Então continuando... – iniciou Dohko.

Passou mais alguns minutos e a dor aumentava, o cavaleiro já estava branco.

- Miro você esta bem? – indagou dessa vez Aldebaran.

- Eu devo ter comido algo que me fez mal. – brincou. – vou pegar um ar. – levantou.

Abafaram o riso de menos Kamus que percebera que algo estava errado principalmente por vê-lo mancar.

- "A perna ainda dói?"

_Submundo..._

A situação estava critica, as correntes cederam mais um pouco e o corpo ameaçava cair.

- Apollo!

- Não posso fazer isso. Não se passou tanto tempo, pode não funcionar.

- Só ha esta solução. Estamos diante do corpo de Hekat, sua alma está em qualquer lugar desse mundo, ela não pode retornar.

- Mesmo assim.

- Não entende! Todos seremos afetados! Nós, Irian, Megara, Seth, os espectros de Hekat, Mu, ate o santuário de Atena! A situação vai virar um verdadeiro caos!

- Talvez seja melhor ela despertar assim acaba com esse sofrimento. – o deus do sol continuava irredutível.

_Santuário..._

Miro foi para uma das varandas do templo, a dor na perna aumentara ainda mais, para piorar começou a sentir seu cosmo oscilar.

- "Shaka."

No salão de reunião...

O virginiano ouvia atentamente as palavras de Dohko quando percebeu o chamado de Miro. Arrumou uma desculpa qualquer indo atrás dele.

- Espero que seja algo pertinente. – disse entrando na varanda. – pois se for bobagem, te jogo em um dos infernos.

Parou de falar ao fitar o cavaleiro. Miro estava pálido.

- Miro o que aconteceu? – aproximou.

- Me tire daqui, rápido. – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- Minha telecinese não é o suficiente para nós dois.

- Não precisa ser longe... ate o seu jardim está bom.

- O que está acontecendo? – ficou preocupado. – vou chamar os outros.

- Não. – segurou seu braço. – por favor, Shaka, é urgente... não vou agüentar por muito tempo.

- Está bem.

No instante seguinte os dois estavam no jardim das arvores gêmeas. Foi a conta de Miro sentir a grama sobre si e seu cosmo elevar bruscamente.

- Mi-ro? – Shaka o fitava assustado. Era aquele cosmo que sentira na boate e que sentira outras vezes no santuário.

A energia do cavaleiro da oitava casa expandiu-se por todo o local chegando a afetar o físico dele: seus cabelos ficaram negros.

- Miro...

- Não se aproxime. – a voz saiu fria e imperativa.

Shaka obedeceu. O que estava acontecendo? Que cosmo era aquele, por que a aparência dele havia mudado?

O escorpião sentia a dor parar, mas em compensação o cosmo fluía ainda mais e se não bastasse os cabelos negros, a armadura de ouro ficou negra.

- O que esta havendo? – ignorou o pedido agachando ao lado dele.

O dourado o fitou, fazendo Shaka recuar um pouco, a expressão de Miro era fria.

- Peço que não diga a ninguém o que viu. – disse. – traria problemas a todos.

- Então me conte o que esta havendo. Seu cosmo, sua armadura...

- É temporário.

_Entrada do santuário..._

Olhava receoso para a entrada da primeira casa, havia passado algumas horas do ocorrido e na certa todos estariam com raiva dele. Tinha a plena consciência que agira errado e imploraria o perdão se fosse preciso. Começou a andar em direção a entrada e entrou na casa de Áries sem problemas. Ao em vez de passar direto entrou na parte mais intima da casa. Estranhou ver os moveis cobertos, mas não se importou, a única coisa que tinha em mente era pedir perdão e com esse intuito rumou em direção ao templo de Atena.

_Submundo..._

Diante da relutância de Apollo, Perséfone resolveu agir. Posicionou em frente a Hekat. Usaria nela um encanto que aprendera com seu marido e por horas colocaria o corpo dela em estado de letargia.

Fechou os olhos para se concentrar porem abriu-os ao parar de sentir o cosmo da deusa. Os cabelos antes prata agora estavam negros, a lua desenhada na sua testa havia sumido, a flecha tinha restabelecido. Tanto ela quanto Asteria e Apollo olhavam sem entender.

- Sumiu...? – murmurou o deus do sol.

- Peça a suas meninas para irem a Terra. – a deusa estelar não tirava os olhos da filha.

- Por quê?

- O cosmo aumentou e sumiu de repente, aconteceu algo, algo bem grave.

_Sala das arvores gêmeas..._

Shaka acompanhava apreensivo a transformação de Miro, seus cabelos voltavam a azul tradicional e a armadura ao brilho dourado.

O cavaleiro deu um longo suspiro antes de fitar o virginiano.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- "Co-mo?" – Shaka abriu os olhos. – como o que estamos fazendo aqui? Não se lembra?

- Minha perna estava doendo e fui para a varanda.. Por que estamos aqui?

- Tem certeza que não se lembra?

- Não... por que Shaka o que aconteceu?

- Sua perna. – desconversou. – te trouxe aqui para lhe dar um chá, mas minha telecinese não é boa e acabamos por aqui.

- Você e seus chás. – sorriu levantando, havia caído na mentira. – e onde ele está?

- Vou levar os ingredientes ao templo e fazer um chá para todos. Não reclamam que eu não faço nada?

- Isso é verdade.

- Vamos voltar.

E assim o fizeram. Para não levantar suspeitas Shaka fez com que voltassem para a varanda. O virginiano passou direto indo para a cozinha do templo, onde fizera o liquido. Ficaram surpresos ao verem sendo servidos, mas o único que realmente estranhou o fato foi Kamus.

- Depois me conte. – disse de maneira imperceptível ao pegar a xícara.

- Temos problemas. – respondeu o virginiano.

Kamus assustou-se.

- Obrigada Shaka. – disse Atena. – bom continuando...

Miro prestava atenção, a dor sumira completamente.

_Distante dali..._

- Pare de sonhar e trabalhe! – a senhora deu-lhe um tapa.

- Desculpe. – a garota continuou a pendurar as roupas, mas seu olhar dirigiu-se para o céu. – "o que foi isso..." – os olhos vermelhos voltaram ao normal.

_Santuário..._

Não estranhou o fato das casas estarem vazias, na certa estariam no templo tendo uma reunião sobre o acontecimento ocorrido e certamente depois de tudo, Atena cederia a armadura para Kiki.

No templo...

- Estão todos de acordo?

- Sim. – foram unânimes.

- A partir de hoje, Kiki torna-se aspirante a armadura de Áries sob a supervisão de Shion.

- Quando ele saberá da decisão?

- Hoje mesmo, ele já deve ter embarcado.

Parou na porta do templo. Enchendo o peito de coragem entrou.

- Eu declaro a reunião por encerrada. – Atena levantou batendo com o báculo duas vezes no chão. – agradeço a atenção dos senhores.

Levantaram silenciosos, não queriam que aquilo fosse decidido, o certo seria Mu indicar um aspirante assim como aconteceria com eles algum dia.

- Será que o Kiki vai aceitar?

- Espero que sim Dite. – disse Dohko.

Andou pelo longo corredor parando na porta dourada, escutara vozes o que indicava que estavam ali. Abriu-a lentamente...

Estranharam a porta dourada ser aberta, Atena inclinou o rosto para ver quem se tratava, pois não sentira cosmo algum. Shion já estava prestes a xingar a pessoa intrometida...

Foi com o coração na boca que viu os cavaleiros de ouro mais Atena reunidos. Seria difícil encará-los depois de tudo, mas tinha que fazer.

- Boa tarde. – a voz saiu tímida.

Houve silencio, com expressões de perplexidade estampadas em todos os rostos. MM que segurava uma xícara deixou-a cair. Atena piscou algumas vezes, na tentativa de apagar tal imagem que certamente era ilusória. Shaka abriu os olhos, pois queria ter certeza no que via, Miro ficou pálido, a respiração de Aldebaran parou por instantes, aquilo só poderia ser mentira, Shion com os olhos arregalados deu um passo, pois não acreditava no que via e de seus lábios brotou apenas duas letras...

- Mu...?

_Continua..._

_**Ola! Desculpem pela demora em postar, mas o tempo anda escasso.**_

_**Bom a fic chegou no momento que eu mais queria, o reencontro de Kamus com os irmãos fechou um ciclo e agora começa outro. Esse capitulo tem muitos detalhes que serão a chave para essa fic. Deusas dos destino não é um titulo em vão, é porque vão aparecer duas deusas que comandam o destino. (E tudo tem haver com as meninas das fichas). Bom, aguarde mais surpresas no próximo capitulo que deve sair no principio de Julho, (vou entrar de férias da faculdade, assim eu espero) Obrigada a todos por lerem e pela paciência.**_

_**Obs.: os termos Yuga serão explicados a diante.**_

_**Vishnu na mitologia indu é homem, então usarei essa mesma definição. É o deus da manutenção do universo**_

_**Brahma – deus criador do universo.**_

_**Saravasti – cidade indiana**_

_**poupée rousse – boneca ruiva em francês**_


	15. Chapter 14: Normalidade

_Queen Bibs, Srta Sofia e Debby – Pediram para continuar, eis um novo capitulo._

_RenataThais – Diego tem muito mais haver com a Saori que o Seiya, o futuro dos dois promete._

_Mari da Veiga – Obrigada por comentar. Vamos as perguntas: Shion e Shati são muito tímidos, ainda vai demorar para eles se tocarem, mas vai acontecer. Radamanthys e Faro ainda vão bater muita boca antes de se acertarem, Hekat vai acordar no momento certo e quando isso acontecer... surpresa!_

_Mabel – A Faro ainda vai infernizar muito o Radazinho dela, se bem que no fundo ele gosta quando ela o chama assim. Espero por cenas impagáveis deles rrsr. O Mu ressurgiu e vai levantar muitas duvidas sobre essa "volta" dele._

_Pure-Petit Cat – Pois é Mu está de volta, causando uma grande confusão em todos. _

_DeniseBelle26 – O Mu voltou para alegria de todos, mas a maneira que ele voltou ainda é um mistério e vai continuar por um bom tempo._

_Suellen – san – Suely e Faro fazem uma dupla e tanto. A sua menina ainda vai ter grandes cenas com o Minos. Quanto ao Shion ele ainda vai demorar a aceitar que está apaixonado pela Shati._

_Tenshi – Suas suspeitas estavam corretas, Mu está mais vivo do que nunca e a Hekat tem participação nisso_.

**Olá pessoas, nem vou pedir desculpas, pois faço isso em todo o capitulo, mas que o tempo andou corrido. Como a Temportis estava no final resolvi dá prioridade a ela, do que levar as duas, escrevendo de qualquer que jeito. Prezo a qualidade e não tem nada pior que ler uma fic escrita de mau jeito, dá ate preguiça de continuar e um desrespeito com o leitor, por isso espero que me perdoem. Vou tentar postar pelo menos dois capítulos por mês. As meninas que enviaram suas fichas, não fiquem tristes, todas as suas personagens vão aparecer conforme eu programei. No meio da fic haverá uma batalha e todos, todos mesmos, entraram em combate, portanto preparem-se para lagrimas e sangue (vocês sabem como sou dramática nessas coisas), Sem mais demoras, boa leitura.**

_-xxxx-_

**Capitulo 14**

**Normalidade**

_- xxxx-_

_O destino dos deuses e mortais era incumbência das Moiras, mas naquele caso elas nada puderam fazer nada diante dos fatos. Aquela situação estava fora de seu controle, mas sabiam muito bem quem alterara o curso dos fatos... era alguém que ate o próprio deus dos deuses temia... a filha da lua..._

_-xxxx-_

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Houve silencio, com expressões de perplexidade estampadas em todos os rostos. MM que segurava uma xícara deixou-a cair. Atena piscou algumas vezes, na tentativa de apagar tal imagem que certamente era ilusória. Shaka abriu os olhos, pois queria ter certeza no que via, Miro ficou pálido, a respiração de Aldebaran parou por instantes, aquilo só poderia ser mentira, Shion com os olhos arregalados deu um passo, pois não acreditava no que via e de seus lábios brotou apenas duas letras..._

_- Mu...?_

Olhava de forma ressabiada para os companheiros, a julgar por suas expressões tinha certeza que eles estavam em duvida quanto a ele.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz. – disse quase num sussurro.

O silencio imperou no recinto, ninguém se atrevia a dizer algo, aquela situação era surreal, viram Mu num caixão, presenciaram seu enterro, como aquele ser bem a frente deles poderia ser o cavaleiro de Áries?

- Atena... – deu um passo, para parar ao vê-la recuar. – me perdoe.

- Quem é você? – a voz de Shion saiu fria e rancorosa. – como ousou profanar a imagem de meu discípulo?

- Mestre Shion? – Mu o fitou surpreso.

O Grande mestre cerrou o punho, o insolente tinha copiado ate mesmo o tom de voz dele.

- Seja quem for não vou perdoá-lo.

- Mestre, - deu um passo. – sei que agi errado com o Miro, por isso peço desculpas. Nunca deveria tê-lo atacado.

- Quem é você? – foi a vez de Aldebaran indagar. – não brinque com a imagem do Mu.

- Deba...?

Ao escutar a forma como ele lhe chamou o brasileiro recuou assustado.

- Afinal quem é você...? – não tinha certeza de mais nada. Queria que o amigo estivesse vivo, mas aquilo era surreal.

- Se não disser quem é você, vou atacar. – disse Shion.

A deusa fitou o mestre para depois voltar a atenção para o ariano. Sem duvidas aquela pessoa era Mu, contudo não sentia o cosmo dele.

- Mestre... sei que agi errado...

Shion mal ouviu disparando um ataque contra o lemuriano, o cavaleiro recebeu-o batendo contra uma pilastra. O ataque rendeu muitos machucados.

- Mu! – gritou Aioria. – mestre por que fez isso?

- Ele não é o Mu. – disse Shaka abrindo os olhos. – nosso amigo está morto há quatro meses.

- É um inimigo usando a imagem dele. – Kamus tomava posição.

- Cavaleiros! – ordenou o mestre. – apostos!

Mu levantou cambaleante, Shion realmente era forte. O corpo todo doía e começou a sangrar pela boca.

- Peço desculpas a todos.

- Ainda insiste? – Shion elevou seu cosmo. – como se atreve a entrar aqui e assumir a forma do meu pupilo? É imperdoável!

A porta dourada abriu, ficaram receosos, pois poderia ser um ataque, mas respiraram tranqüilos ao verem Kiki. O garoto teletransportou da porta para perto de Atena.

- Boa tarde Saori. – sorriu.

Ninguém respondeu, o que o deixou sem entender, acompanhando o olhar de todos virou se para trás, os olhos violetas arregalaram.

- Mestre Mu...?

- Kiki... – o ariano sorriu.

- Mestre! – o garoto correu ate ele.

- Não Kiki!

Shura tentou segura-lo, mas era tarde, o garoto já estava nos braços de seu mestre.

- Mestre... eu senti tanta a sua falta.

- Eu também. – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. Esse era mais um motivo de voltar e pedir perdão, Kiki ainda era uma criança e precisa dele, alias era ele que precisava do garoto, era por ele que tinha que seguir a vida novamente. – Tem se comportado bem?

- Sim. A armadura... – parou de falar, só agora se dera conta. – mas... estava morto... – afastou-se. – quem é você?

- Não estou entendendo.

- Kiki afaste-se dele, não é o Mu! – gritou Shion, se aquela pessoa fizesse algo para o garoto acabaria com ele.

O pequeno recuou.

- Kiki... – a expressão do ariano ficou melancólica. Será que ate ele não o perdoaria?

- Já que não quer dizer quem é... – Shaka pegou o rosário. – vai morrer.

- Espere Shaka. – Atena segurou o braço dele.

- Mas Atena...

- Pode me responder uma coisa? – a deusa fitou o ariano.

- Sim...

- Há quanto tempo está fora do santuário e onde estava?

Todos estranharam a pergunta inclusive o próprio ariano.

- Eu estava na praia, no local que a Rosa morreu...deve ter passado algumas horas...

Saga e Aldebaran arregalaram os olhos, era o exato lugar onde tinham achado o corpo. O mesmo pensamento passava pela mente de todos.

- Quantas mentiras vai contar para tentar nos convencer?

- Mestre Shion não estou entendendo.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – disse MM.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo... é um inimigo. – novamente o mestre elevava seu cosmo.

- Espere Shion. – disse Atena. – quero ouvi-lo.

- Mas ele pode atacar.

- Ele não tem cosmo.

Ate então não tinham reparado nisso, não sentiam cosmo algum vindo dele, o que aumentou ainda mais as suspeitas inclusive de Kiki. Os que tinham duvidas de que se tratava de um impostor tiveram a confirmação.

- Quem é você? E o que pretende usando a imagem de Mu. – indagou Afrodite nervoso, não perdoaria qualquer pessoa que maculasse a imagem do amigo.

- Silencio. – a voz da deusa saiu fria. – vamos Mu fale.

- Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas a todos principalmente a você Miro. – o fitou.

O escorpião ficou calado. Apesar de saber que Mu estava morto, a pessoa que estava a sua frente era ele. Tinha certeza absoluta disso.

- Fico aliviado por saber que não te matei e nem fiz algo contra vocês. Durante o tempo que fiquei perto do mar refleti muito... não seria justo te culpar pela morte da Rosa... me perdoe Miro.

Ficaram receosos, o momento o qual ele relatava era exatamente como as coisas ocorreram.

- Depois do mar o que aconteceu? – indagou Atena intrigada.

- Voltei para cá. Foram poucas horas, mas o suficiente para cair em mim. Sei que a Rosa não iria gostar de um atrito entre nós.

- Já chega! – Deba cerrou o punho. – já chega de usar a imagem de Mu e falar da minha irmã.

- Aldebaran...?

- Se é mesmo o Mu, cadê a corrente que ganhou da Rosa? – indagou Saga.

Shion sorriu. Pegaria o impostor. Mesmo que ele apresentasse um pingente saberia na hora que era falso, pois apenas os lemurianos possuem a habilidade de manipular o oricalco.

- Não estou entendendo mas... – Mu colocou a mão por dentro da blusa, ficando temeroso. – cadê?

- Está há quatro meses debaixo da terra. Impostor. – disse Shion

- Onde eu perdi? – não prestou atenção nas palavras do mestre. – será que eu perdi na praia? Ou no trajeto – os olhos encheram de água. – perdi...

Kiki fitou o ariano e aos poucos foi aproximando. Shura tentou segura-lo, mas teve o braço retido por Atena que analisava atentamente as ações dos dois.

- Mestre. – Kiki o chamou.

- Eu perdi a corrente Kiki...

O garoto fez sinal para que ele abaixasse, prontamente atendido. Kiki encarou as orbes verdes. Era estranho, a feição estava mais madura, os traços um pouco diferentes, não sentia o cosmo, mas o olhar... aquele era o olhar de seu mestre.

A razão dizia que era impossível afinal vira o corpo dentro do caixão, mas o coração... acreditou em milagres.

- Mestre... você voltou...

Kiki o abraçou mais forte, Mu ficou sensibilizado e o envolveu em seus braços.

- Desculpe preocupá-lo.

- É ultrajante. – Shion cerrou o punho. – não vou permitir que continue maculando a imagem do Mu. – o cosmo elevou de maneira brusca, assustando a todos. – saia da frente Kiki.

Usando sua telecinese o mestre tirou o garoto dos braços de Mu.

- Revolução Estelar!

O ataque de Shion explodiu com força, estava bem mais forte do que habitualmente.

- Ele está sem cosmo Shion! – gritou Atena. – vai matá-lo!

- É essa a intenção.

Mu levantou atordoado, não imaginava que Shion estivesse tão bravo.

- Mu! – gritou Kanon.

Sofreu o impacto diretamente, pela quantidade de energia, se Mu não se defendesse poderia morrer.

- A farsa acabou.

Aos poucos a luz foi diminuindo de intensidade, foi com grande surpresa que viram o que aconteceu... O ariano estava sentado no chão, com as mãos encobrindo o rosto. Na frente dele Aldebaran com as duas mãos erguidas segurando a bola de energia.

- O que? – indagou Shion.

- Aldebaran... – murmurou Afrodite surpreso.

Como se o ataque não fosse nada, Aldebaran o desfez, causando estranheza em todos. O brasileiro era forte, mas não ao ponto de parar um ataque como aquele. Era para os dois cavaleiros terem sido atingidos. Com o calor da emoção não perceberão, algo que não passou sem atenção pelos olhos de Shaka. Durante o momento que segurava o ataque, o cosmo de Aldebaran tinha elevado a proporções superiores as normais. Tudo não passou de segundos, mas tempo suficiente para fazer o virginiano perceber que o cosmo do taurino beirava o do mestre ou ate mais.

Depois de desfazer do ataque, Aldebaran virou-se para Mu, sua expressão era fria. O ariano tirou as mãos do rosto, fitando-o, contudo desviava o olhar.

- Olhe para mim. – a voz do cavaleiro de touro saiu fria.

Sem alternativa Mu o fitou.

- A promessa. Você se lembra dela?

O ariano piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir.

- Estávamos no coliseu, - levantou. - você se aproximou de mim, nós conversamos. – sorriu. – usando a minha telecinese nós fomos para o lago. Você me disse que quem chegasse por ultimo era a mulher do padre... eu não entendi, alias ainda não entendo essa frase, só sei que você me puxou e demos um mergulho e...

Aldebaran ouvia atentamente.

- E disse que... – Mu ergueu a mão direita esticando o dedo mindinho. – que seriamos amigos para sempre.

O brasileiro tentava se manter firme, talvez tudo aquilo não passava do uso das memórias de Mu pelo impostor, mas...

- E se que fizesse a Rosa sofrer esqueceria a promessa e me bateria.

Mu ainda continuou com o dedo estendido. Pouco atrás todos acompanhavam a cena em silêncio.

- A promessa ainda continua... – Deba sorriu unindo seu dedo mindinho ao dele.

Afrodite caminhou ate eles, será que realmente aquele era o Mu?

- Oi Mu. – disse ressabiado.

- Oi.

- Ontem mesmo minha avó perguntou por você. – disse para ver o que ele respondia.

- Obrigado. E como a senhora Sophia está?

Deba e Afrodite trocaram olhares.

- Está bem...

Aiolos observa os três, se Aldebaran e Afrodite acreditavam que aquela pessoa era Mu, também acreditou. Aioria tentou segura-lo, mas o sagitariano aproximou do grupo.

- Seja bem vindo Mu.

- Obrigado Aiolos.

Os demais cavaleiros trocavam olhares sem saber se podiam acreditar ou não.

- O mestre Mu voltou. – Kiki estava contente.

Refeito do susto MM aproximou do grupo, em silêncio parou em frente o ariano fitando-o seriamente. Os demais ficaram calados.

- Mesmo voltando a vida é o mesmo mosca morta. – disse o canceriano. – não muda mesmo.

Dohko e Kamus trocaram olhares, ate MM tinha caído na farsa? Ou não era uma farsa?

Shion cerrou os punhos, estava com ódio, aquela pessoa estava conseguindo enganar a todos. A corrente poderia ser facilmente resolvido, o que não levantaria suspeitas, era só dizer que havia perdido. Não sentia o cosmo, mas Aldebaran e os outros pareciam não se importar. Deveria ter um erro, era uma cópia e como toda copia tinha uma falha. Olhou atentamente para o homem, seu olhar demorou no rosto dele e foi aí que viu a falha.

- Será que poderiam me dizer, qual é a marca de um lemuriano? – sorriu. – a marca física?

- Por que isso agora mestre? – indagou Shura.

- Apenas respondam. – disse seco.

- Ora... – pensou Dohko. – vocês têm uma marca ao invés da sobrancelha. Duas pintas.

- Isso mesmo. – o olhar continuava em Mu.

Shaka, Atena e Saga olharam imediatamente para o cavaleiro da primeira casa. As expressões ficaram sérias. MM ainda sem entender olhou para Mu e assim que percebeu afastou-se. Aldebaran fez o mesmo, assim como Afrodite e Aiolos que puxou Kiki.

- O que foi? – Mu indagou.

- Você não é meu mestre. – disse Kiki.

- Como assim Kiki?

- Olhe-se no espelho. – disse Dite de forma fria.

O ariano dirigiu-se a um espelho que tinha na parede. Olhou para as roupas, estavam normais, olhou para o rosto. Notou que seu semblante estava um pouco diferente, mais velho talvez, mas nada que fosse relevante. Olhou para a franja...

- Minhas marcas... – passou a mão pela testa. – cadê as minhas marcas? – tocou a sobrancelha de coloração igual a do cabelo. – o que é isso...?

- Sua farsa acabou. – disse Shion. – cometeu um erro bobo.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Mu olhou para as mãos. – meu corpo está diferente... não sinto meu cosmo, não tenho as marcas... – virou-se para Atena. – Atena me diga o que está acontecendo?

A própria ficou calada. Já não sabia se ele era real ou uma farsa.

- Dessa vez... – o grande mestre elevava seu cosmo. – não terá ninguém para defendê-lo. Morra, Revolução Estelar!

Novamente o ataque foi de grande intensidade, Mu ainda fitava as mãos e com a aproximação do ataque só teve tempo de dizer:

- Muralha de Cristal!

A barreira surgiu diante dele, parando o ataque.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Dohko.

- Mas esse golpe... – Atena estava impressionada.

Shion recuou, o cosmo que sentia era do seu pupilo, mas como...

Mu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, primeiro não sentia seu cosmo e agora ele surgia com toda intensidade, contudo não durou mais que alguns segundos, a parede se desfez e o ariano seria atingido se não surgisse diante dele a armadura de Áries.

- A armadura? – indagou Kamus surpreso.

- Se ela o protegeu... – murmurou Shaka. – significa que ele...

O ariano mais novo olhava para a armadura.

- Você não me renega...? – a voz saiu num suplicio.

Atena deu alguns passos a frente, ninguém a segurou, pois estavam surpresos com os acontecimentos. Fitava seriamente o ariano. Depois da morte dele pensou em pedir a Hades sua alma de volta, mas não o fez por pensar que ele estaria com Rosa e que não quisesse voltar, mas...

- " Há algo errado... eu o vi no caixão, como ele pode estar na minha frente? A armadura o protegeu... ela não protegeria um impostor e o cosmo dele..."

Caminhou lentamente ate ele, parando a sua frente.

- Atena... – Mu ajoelhou, abaixando a cabeça.

Ainda um pouco receosa, tocou a cabeça dele, elevando seu cosmo. Se ele fosse um inimigo saberia na hora, contudo ficou surpresa. Todas as lembranças, imagens, sentimentos que haviam no ariano eram suas próprias lembranças e a ultima imagem que ele tinha era o mar.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Você conhece o irmão do Shura?

- Shura tem um irmão? – indagou surpreso. – sério?

- Então também não sabe que Kamus encontrou a família dele.

- Kamus? – o ariano desviou o olhar para o aquariano. – isso é verdade?

Diante da surpresa dele, Atena deduziu que o que tivesse acontecido a ele, esses quatro meses não foram registrados.

- "O que aconteceu com você?" – o fitou penalizada, para depois sorrir. Descobriria depois, o importante é que seu cavaleiro estava de volta. As marcas, o cosmo seria explicado depois. – Mu. – agachou diante dele. – que bom que voltou.

Surpreendendo a todos, principalmente o ariano, Atena o abraçou.

- Atena...

- Quero que saiba que não está sozinho... – o apertou mais forte. – sei o quanto a Rosa significou para você, mas pense nas outras pessoas que gostam de você.

Aldebaran olhava aquilo tudo, os olhos encheram de água, então realmente aquele era Mu? Um milagre tinha acontecido?

- Atena... – a voz saiu embarcada. – ele... ele...

A deusa levantou, juntamente com Mu.

- É sim Aldebaran. – sorriu. – ele voltou.

Mu não entendia as palavras da deusa, mas ficou feliz, parecia que ela o tinha perdoado.

- Seu idiota! - o brasileiro deu um forte abraço no amigo. – não faça mais isso.

- Deba... – sentia as costelas estralarem. – mais devagar amigo.

Saga, Shaka e os outros trocaram olhares, então era verdade? Aquele era o Mu? Shion continuava parado, não poderia ser, o viu num caixão, como agora ele estava diante de si? Era um milagre? Seu pupilo estava realmente vivo?

O virginiano foi aproximando lentamente, aquilo era o contrario da lógica. Viu o amigo num caixão, como ele poderia está diante dele?

- Mu... – a voz saiu num murmúrio.

O ariano o fitou.

- Oi Shaka. – sorriu.

Aos poucos o cavaleiro da sexta casa abriu os olhos, queria ter certeza.

- É você mesmo?

- Claro que sou eu. – riu da pergunta.

Surpreendendo a todos, Shaka o abraçou.

- Seu imprudente.

- Me desculpe.

- Tenha consciência de seus atos.

- Terei. – sorriu.

Um a um foram aproximando, ainda estavam receosos, mas a expressão e a calma que vinham do ariano provava que era ele mesmo. Mancando um pouco, Miro aproximou do grupo. Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

- Me perdoe. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu que peço desculpas Miro. – disse Mu. – agi de forma errada com você. Espero que possa me perdoar.

- Não há nada a ser perdoado. – o escorpião trazia o coração aliviado. – vamos deixar no passado.

Ele estendeu a mão, prontamente retribuído pelo ariano. Shion continuava afastado. Não queria aproximar por medo de tudo não passar de um engano e que no final seu pupilo estivesse morto. Atena vendo que o mestre não se mexia, foi ate ele e pegando em sua mão o conduziu ate próximo ao outro lemuriano.

- Mestre Shion. – não o encarou, pois tinha vergonha de seus atos. – peço desculpas por tudo que fiz, sei que causei problemas e...

O mestre sequer o ouvia, na sua mente lembrava-se de quando o carregou no colo pela primeira vez, das conversas e de como ele era parecido com Ares.

- ... e sei que irá me punir. Eu aceito qualquer que seja a...

Silenciou-se ao ser envolvido.

- Shi-on?

- Tolo.

- Shion...

- Você e Ares são como filhos para mim. Me perdoe por não ter te dado a devida atenção. Eu sinto muito.

- Mas mestre... – olhou para os demais. – eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Apenas entenda o quanto é estimado. – disse Kanon.

Ele sorriu, temia que quando voltasse eles não o perdoassem, estava feliz por tudo ter corrido bem.

- Mu. – Atena tocou no ombro dele. – você precisa saber de uma coisa.

- Sim.

- Venha comigo.

Todos dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar. Enquanto isso do lado de fora alguém os observava. Era inacreditável que ele estivesse vivo, mas esse era o menor dos problemas...

- "Adriel..." – murmurou a amazona do sol.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Astéria, Apollo, Faro e Perséfone estavam conversando quando Suely apareceu diante deles.

- E então? – indagou a deusa estelar.

- O cavaleiro de Áries está vivo.

- O QUE? – exclamaram os quatro.

- Como assim vivo? – Apollo não acreditava. – como?

- Não sei ao certo senhor, mas Mu está vivo. No principio Atena e seus cavaleiros desconfiaram que fosse um inimigo disfarçado. Eu também achei, mas ele apontou evidencias de ser ele mesmo.

- Como isso é possível? – Perséfone tentava entender. – ele morreu.

- Hekat interferiu nisso. – disse a deusa estelar fitando a filha. – daquela vez quando o cosmo dela inflou e sumiu de repente e hoje é a prova disso. Ela fez algo com a alma do cavaleiro.

- Creio que esteja certa senhora Astéria. – disse Suely. – Mu não tem consciência do que aconteceu nesses quatro meses. Para ele apenas passou algumas horas, sua ultima imagem é de quando atacou Miro.

- Mas se Hekat fez isso mesmo, para onde ela mandou a alma dele? – Apollo achava tudo inacreditável.

- Temos outro problema senhor Apollo.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa Suely?

- Eu posso ter me enganado, pois fiquei a certa distancia deles, mas se bem eu me lembro, a alma pode ser do cavaleiro de Áries, mas o corpo é de Adriel.

- Como? – novamente os quatro ficaram surpresos.

- Os dois têm a mesma feição. O que distingui um do outro são as marcas lemurianas.

- Farolainy.

- Sim senhora. – a jovem ajoelhou diante Astéria. – quero que vá ao templo de Hekat e tire a prova. Não havia meios de Adriel sair daquele lugar. Perséfone, posso requisitar um dos seus juízes?

- Claro. Radamanthys.

Mal a deusa terminou de falar seu nome o espectro estava ajoelhado na sua frente.

- Sim.

- Acompanhe a amazona do fogo solar.

O juiz olhou para Faro com a expressão contrariada, ela por sua vez sorria.

- Sim senhora.

- Voltem o mais rápido possível. – disse Astéria.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Durante o trajeto de Giudecca ate um local próximo a Delfos, Faro e Radamanthys permaneceram em silêncio, o que deixou o juiz intrigado. A menina não era de ficar mais de um minuto em silêncio, contudo deixou como está. Era muito melhor ela calada.

Rapidamente chegaram as ruínas de Delfos.

- Esse lugar costumava ser tão alegre. – disse com a voz um pouco entristecida. – realmente a época de ouro acabou.

Ele não disse nada, para não encorajá-la a falar, mas notou o tom de voz.

- Vamos, o caminho ate o templo de Hekat é por aqui.

O juiz limitou-se a segui-la. Adentraram num bosque próximo, andaram por cerca de vinte minutos e então chegaram a uma parte mais densa da floresta. O juiz sentiu que aquele lugar cheirava a morte, mas não comentou.

- Tem uma trilha logo ali na frente que nos levará direto ao templo.

A amazona começou a andar sendo seguida pelo juiz. A mata era bem fechada, e mesmo que houvesse uma trilha ali, pelo tamanho das arvores dava para perceber que ela fora abandonada há muito tempo. A cada passo que dava o juiz ficava incomodado, emanava algo daquele local, e algo não muito bom. Faro seguia calada, em seus pensamentos lembrava das várias vezes que passou por aquele local. Ali costumava ser alegre e cheio de vida, não havia aquelas arvores e sim pequenas casinhas que seguindo a esquerda davam numa vila. Aos poucos uma tristeza foi se abatendo sobre ela, começou a sentir enjôos e uma terrível sensação de mal estar. Já não enxergava com tanta clareza e seus sentidos estavam falhando, sentia seu cosmo sendo sugado, além do frio que sentia. Na sua mente lembrava-se dos acontecimentos ocorridos naquele lugar, sentia desespero.

Radamanthys seguia em guarda, sabia que algo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Estava em alerta, tanto que percebeu que Faro caminhava mais devagar e que seu cosmo estava esvaindo, em fração de segundos ele a pegou no colo antes que ela fosse ao chão.

- Farolainy. Farolainy.

Ela parecia desacordada.

- Farolainy.

Preocupou-se e ficou ainda mais temeroso quando começou ver o cenário mudar. Um cheiro de carne queimada emanava, ao redor deles viu surgir vultos, escutava gemidos. Não sabia que aquele lugar também tinha almas perdidas e Farolainy era um prato cheio para eles.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu as asas de sua armadura e envolveu a amazona para protegê-la e correu, seguindo a antiga trilha. Se ficasse e lutasse contra eles, Faro podia não agüentar e isso estava fora de cogitação. Achava-a uma chata, mas ela era uma amazona poderosa para morrer daquele jeito.

Rapidamente saiu da floresta densa, os raios de sol antes anulados pelas copas das arvores voltavam a brilhar. Abriu suas asas, ela continuava desacordada.

- Farolainy. Farolainy. – a sacudiu.

Os olhos foram abrindo lentamente revendo as íris verdes, o juiz a encarou.

- Você está bem? – indagou.

- Um pouco zonza... o que aconteceu?

- Aquela área possui muitos espíritos sugadores de energia, aconteceu o mesmo que ocorreu com Suelly, pessoas cheia de virtudes é um prato cheio para eles.

- Me sinto fraca...

- É natural, mas vai se recuperar.

Faro deu um grande sorriso, o que fez que o juiz arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

- Ficou preocupado comigo. Que fofo Radazinho.

- Idiota! – sem qualquer cerimônia soltou a amazona.

- Ai. – caiu com força no chão. – seu grosso.

- Sua idiota. Anda, levanta, temos que cumprir a missão.

- Grosso... – levantou. – não precisava ser assim... – parou de falar ao fitar algo a frente.

- Falo do jeito que... – fechou a boca ao vê-la olhar para algo. – o que foi dessa vez?

- Por Apollo... – murmurou.

O espectro olhou para direção que ela fitava ficando impressionado. Diante deles erguia um templo parcialmente encoberto por trepadeiras.

- Que templo é esse?

- É o templo da lua.

- Artemis?

- Não. É o templo de alguém anterior a Artemis.

Rada a fitou, agora a pouco ela falava em tom de brincadeira e agora sua voz saia séria.

- Venha.

A amazona passou a frente dele, o juiz a seguiu. Tiraram as plantas que encobriam a entrada. O espectro ficou surpreso com o interior.

- Suely foi atacada por espíritos como aqueles?

- Sim. Você sentiu cheiro de sangue?

- Senti. De carne queimada e sentimento de desespero.

- São almas que não foram para o inferno, que estão apegadas a esse lugar.

Faro não disse nada, a amazona forçou a entrada. Radamanthys silenciou passando a observar o templo. Olhou para as paredes vendo que elas eram cobertas por pinturas, hoje encobertas e estragadas pelo mofo e vegetação. O chão outrora de mármore branco estava esverdeado. A umidade naquele local favorecia o aparecimento de plantas rasteiras. Andaram mais um pouco ate chegarem a uma grande porta.

- Como está estragada... – murmurou Faro.

- Como ela era? – indagou surpreso com a própria curiosidade.

- Dourada. Esse templo era magnífico nos seus tempos de glória. – disse saudosa. – eu mesma cansei de vir aqui.

Radamanthys estranhou a fala.

- Há quanto tempo ele está abandonado?

- Talvez três ou três mil e quinhentos anos.

O juiz a fitou imediatamente, arregalando os olhos.

- Você freqüentava aqui?

- Sim. Apollo sempre foi bem vindo aqui assim como suas amazonas e seu cavaleiro.

- Quantos anos têm?

Ela sorriu.

- Apollo nos presenteou com um encantamento. Tanto eu como Suelly temos o nosso corpo original, de quando nos tornamos amazonas. Foi preservada nossa aparência daquela época. Eu parei de contar, mas devo ter um três mil e quebradinhos. – riu.

O inglês silenciou, ela tinha tudo isso? Então suas habilidades e seu cosmo deveriam ser formidáveis.

- E vivem onde?

- Ora na Terra, ora no Olimpo. Nos últimos anos tenho morado no Brasil. Voltei para cá pelo chamado do meu senhor.

- Entendo...

Farolainy abriu a porta. Os dois ficaram surpresos com o interior. Ao contrario do abandono do templo aquela parte parecia que estava intacta, os mármores e as varias estatuas estavam como novas. O espectro ergueu o olhar para o teto. Sentia-se como se estivesse numa noite estrelada, nos quatro cantos havia uma lua em uma de suas fases.

- Pensei que encontraria ruínas mas... – iniciou Faro. – o cosmo de Hekat ainda mantêm esse lugar intacto.

- Como isso é possível? Esse templo não é da deusa que está acorrentada?

- Também não entendo.

- E o que temos que procurar?

- Aquilo.

Radamanthys acompanhou com os olhos a direção que a amazona mostrava. Ficou surpreso ao ver bem no meio do salão um grande esquife de gelo.

- O que isso faz aqui?

- É o local que Adriel está preso. O corpo dele para ser mais exata. – caminhou em direção ao esquife. – está preso desde que esse templo foi abandonado.

- Quem ou o que é esse Adriel? E o que ele tem haver com o cavaleiro de Atena?

- Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer.

O juiz fechou a cara, mas não por muito tempo. Se Faro dissesse em tom de brincadeira a faria falar a força, mas sua voz saia séria. Então era um assunto confidencial.

- Não tem problema.

Ela sorriu, ele era carrancudo, mas o respeitava. Voltou a atenção para o esquife, o corpo de Adriel estaria preso nele, intacto durante todos esses anos.

Faro aproximou um pouco mais, arregalando os olhos.

- Por Apollo!

- O que foi? – o rapaz aproximou.

- Não está aqui...

- Esse Adriel deveria está nesse esquife? – Rada fitou o objeto.

- Sim... mas como? Ele não tinha alma. Era apenas uma casca vazia!

O juiz circundou o objeto em busca de uma rachadura ou algo que revelasse o que tinha acontecido, mas não encontrou nada. O gelo estava intacto.

- Radamanthys.

Olhou assustado para Faro, ela quase não o chamava pelo nome.

- O que foi?

- Precisamos voltar rapidamente para Giudecca.

- É grave?

- Muito.

- Então vamos.

- Vamos voltar por outro caminho.

- Outro?

- Hekat durante muito tempo refugiou no inferno junto com Hades e Perséfone. Para facilitar o trajeto, eles criaram uma passagem que liga esse templo ao templo de Hades.

- E por que não passamos por ele?

- Por que não sei se ele continua aberto.

- E onde está essa passagem?

- Se bem me lembro... – a amazona contornou o esquife indo para o fundo do templo, Radamanthys a seguiu.

Havia três portas de madeira, a jovem abriu a do meio. Havia um longo corredor escuro, para iluminar, a amazona elevou seu cosmo, da palma da mão surgiu chamas. O juiz ficou impressionado, as chamas pareciam não queimá-la.

O túnel era úmido e em diversas partes havia água empoçada. Radamanthys não se importou, pois estava acostumado a esse tipo de lugar, contudo estava curioso. Como existia uma ligação entre o inferno e mundo exterior e ele, e também provavelmente os outros dois juízes não sabiam? E qual era a importância dessa tal Hekat, na vida de seus senhores? Queria perguntar, mas como a amazona seguia calada, deixou assim mesmo, no tempo certo saberia de tudo.

Chegaram ao final do corredor, ali existia uma escadaria que não se via o final.

- Vamos descer. – disse a amazona.

Concordou. Durante meia hora desceram as escadas, o final dela dava numa pequena sala. Iluminando-a Farolainy achou uma porta. Forçou-a. O espectro observava tudo com curiosidade e arregalou os olhos ao ver que estavam dentro do templo de Hades.

- Impossível... – murmurou.

- Parece que a passagem continua aberta. – sorriu. – sabe onde estamos?

- Na ala norte...

- E onde está o meu senhor?

- Na leste... eu sempre vi essa porta, mas nunca a abri.

- Isso mostra o quanto é responsável e obediente. – o fitou.

O juiz corou com o comentário.

- Além de ser um fofo quando cora.

- Cala a boca! – ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Grosso. – mandou um beijinho com as mãos.

- Idiota... – saiu pisando duro.

Farolainy ainda sorrindo o seguiu.

Astéria olhava para a filha. Apollo e Perséfone conversavam. A porta dourada abriu.

- Senhores. - Faro fez uma leve mesura, o que deixou Radamanthys surpreso, ela não era de ser tão contida.

- E então Farolainy. - disse Astéria aproximando.

- O templo está todo encoberto pela mata e está protegido por... - hesitou em dizer. - durante o trajeto fui "atacada" por almas, assim como Suely. Radamanthys me salvou.

- São aqueles tipos de almas Radamanthys? - indagou Perséfone.

- Sim senhora. Aquele lugar não estava mapeado e são diferentes do que estamos acostumados. São espíritos antigos e que buscam vingança. Foram mortos injustamente.

- Creio que são os moradores de En Dor Astéria. - disse Faro.

- Eles foram tão vitimas de Zeus quando minha filha... - a deusa estelar deu um suspiro desanimado. - não é atoa que não vieram para cá. E o que mais?

- A sala onde está o esquife de gelo está preservada, contudo Adriel não se encontra.

- Como?

- O esquife está vazio.

- Será que meu pai descobriu? - Apollo ficou apreensivo.

- Não. - a voz da deusa estelar saiu séria. - Hekat deve ter feito algo.

- E o que faremos Astéria? - indagou Perséfone.

- Por enquanto nada. Precisamos investigar antes de fazermos algo. Se Zeus não se manifestou é porque não desconfia.

- Está certo. - disse o deus e voltando-se para o juiz. - Agradeço sinceramente por ajudar minha amazona Radamanthys.

- Não foi nada senhor. - fez uma leve mesura.

- Astéria e Perséfone vamos voltar para o Olimpo. Quero vigiar meu pai de perto. Qualquer coisa não hesitem em me chamar.

- Claro Apollo. Obrigada por tudo.

- Suely, Farolainy vamos?

- Apollo.

- Sim Astéria?

- Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Sim. - voltou para as meninas. - me esperem lá fora.

Concordaram, assim como o juiz. Os três saíram.

Do lado de fora...

- Eu vou preparar nossa partida. Espere aqui Faro.

- Sim Su.

A amazona do fogo solar saiu. Farolainy sentou num divã que havia no corredor. Radamanthys deu um passo, continuaria com seus afazeres, mas... a seriedade da garota o incomodava.

- Quantas pessoas viviam nesse vilarejo? - continuou parado.

- Mil. - olhava para o vazio. - o vilarejo pegou fogo, a maioria morreu.

- Não pode me contar?

- Desculpe. - fitou sorrindo.

O juiz sentiu a face quente.

- Preciso ir. - precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas... - você está bem?

- Estou. Já não sinto mais nada. Obrigada Radazinho. - deu um sorriso nada inocente.

Ele fechou a cara, odiava aquele apelido, mas pelo menos ela voltava ao normal.

- Idiota. – saiu pisando duro.

-Radamanthys.

- O que é? – respondeu de mau agrado.

- Não vai me desejar boa viagem?

- Boa. – respondeu seco.

- Não vai falar mais nada? – levantou. – não sei quando vou voltar.

- Espero que demore MUITO!

Ela andou ate ele.

- Mesmo sendo um grosso, obrigada por me ajudar.

- Não foi mais que a minha obrigação. – fechou a cara. – apenas cumpro ordens.

Ele não esperava aquilo. Faro ficou na ponta dos pés e sem se preocupar com a reação dele, beijou-lhe no rosto. O espectro piscou algumas vezes anestesiado.

- Obrigada. – disse dando as costas e saindo.

Radamanthys levou a mão ao local, por que toda vez era assim? Por que ficava paralisado com os gestos dela?

- Pensei que fosse matá-la. – soou uma voz fria atrás dele.

Rapidamente o inglês recuperou a postura.

- É uma atrevida. Ela tem sorte de ser protegida pela senhora Perséfone. – disse indiferente.

- Sei...

- Está insinuando o que Minos de Griffon?

- Que você tem uma ligeira queda pela amazona do fogo solar.

- Ora seu... – o cosmo começou a elevar.

- É brincadeira. – gargalhou. – só estou brincando.

- Não vejo graça!

- Aiacos está chamando. Vamos.

Ainda com a expressão carrancuda Radamanthys o seguiu.

Dentro da sala...

- Diga Astéria estou todo ouvidos.

- Se importaria de as vezes mandar suas meninas ao santuário? Para vigiar Mu e Miro.

- Claro que não.

- Agradeço.

- Talvez não seja pertinente correr os olhos em Aldebaran e Clarice? – indagou Perséfone.

- Pedirei isso a elas, senhora. – Apollo fez uma leve mesura. – me despeço.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Atena pediu a todos que acomodassem.

- Mu.

- Sim. – o ariano a fitava.

Saori demorou no rosto dele, talvez fosse a falta das pintas lemurianas, mas a fisionomia dele estava diferente. Parecia mais maduro.

- Você precisa saber o que aconteceu depois que saiu daqui. – disse.

Ele não disse nada esperando-a falar.

- Desde o momento que você atacou Miro ate agora, não se passaram horas e sim meses. Quatro para ser mais exata.

- Como? Meses?

- Sim. Depois que atacou Miro enviei todos atrás de você. Saga e Aldebaran foram ao local da morte de Rosa, pensando que estivesse lá e...

- E?

- Aldebaran sentiu um cosmo e mergulhou no mar. Minutos depois trazia você nos braços.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pulado... só lembro de ficar olhando fixamente para o mar, desejando encontrar com a Rosa.

- Você tinha engolido muita água. Saga começou a fazer os procedimentos, Shura chamou o resgate e...

- Me trouxeram para cá?

- Trouxemos, mas...- deu uma pausa procurando as melhores palavras. – você... você... estava morto.

- Como que é? Morto?

- Isso mesmo. Não resistiu, quando Aldebaran o tirou da água, já deveria está morto. Foi muito duro constatar que tinha partido Mu. Entramos em choque.

O cavaleiro olhou para os companheiros, que história era aquela?

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim Mu. – disse Shion. – fizemos um velório e no dia seguinte te enterramos na parte destinada aos cavaleiros.

- Mas eu estou aqui. – apontou para si. – e não me lembro de nada... não estou entendendo.

- Não é só você que está confuso Mu. – disse Aiolos.

- Por que de tudo isso Atena?

- Sinceramente eu não sei Mu.

- Venha comigo. – disse Saga.

O ariano o acompanhou assim como o restante do grupo. Em poucos minutos estavam na frente da lápide do ariano.

- Acredita agora? – indagou o geminiano.

Mu olhava seu nome gravado na lápide. Sua data de nascimento e morte.

- Entende por que achamos que era um inimigo? – Shaka o fitou.

- Mas se me enterraram, como tenho meu corpo?

- É algo que vamos descobrir. – disse o grande mestre.

- Por enquanto precisa saber o que aconteceu na sua ausência. – disse Shura. – e conhecer o meu irmão.

- Ele é o namorado da Saori. – disse Kiki dando um sorriso lavado.

- Kiki! – repreendeu a deusa totalmente vermelha.

- Namorado? – Mu a fitou. – como assim?

- Longa historia carneiro. – Afrodite tocou no ombro dele. – mas vou te contar tudinho, sem omitir qualquer detalhe.

O ariano balançou a cabeça afirmando. Depois voltou a atenção para a lápide.

- "O que houve comigo?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Àquela hora do dia era perfeita para a meditação. Sentando debaixo de uma frondosa arvore o monge mais velho do templo de Vishnu em Varanasi, meditava. Não havia pistas do avatar do deus naquela época, o que contraria as previsões dos antepassados que disseram que no tempo de Kali-Yuga, o deus reencarnaria no seu décimo avatar: Kalki.

- Mestre Haira.

O monge abriu os olhos fitando quatro moças a frente. Elas estavam vestidas a moda local.

- Vocês são um balsamo em meio a tantas turbulências.

- Estamos fazendo o possível para encontrarmos nosso deus. – disse a moça de longos cabelos negros presos por uma trança e olhos cinzentos encobertos por uma franja.

- Eu sei que sim Idril. Precisamos ficar preparados, pois sinto cada vez mais forte o cosmo de Brahma e de seus seguidores. O tempo de Kali está próximo do fim.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mestre, mas e si Kalki não reencarnou, o que faremos? – indagou a jovem de cabelos castanhos presos também por uma trança e de olhos verdes, a mais baixa de todas.

- Temos que ser otimista Meena. – a terceira jovem de olhos verdes esmeraldas trazia os cabelos negros, soltos.

- Meena só está preocupada Sarasvati, mas se essa hipótese acontecer teremos que contar com a ajuda de terceiros. Por enquanto vamos nos preocupar em encontrar o décimo avatar.

- Sim.

- Por onde vamos começar mestre? – indagou a mais "diferente" das quatro. Ela apesar de indiana era albina com cabelos longos quase brancos, os olhos eram num claríssimo azul.

- Temos uma pista Shivani. A cidade de Patna.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A cidade de Patna era um importante centro comercial. As margens do Ganges, contava com uma população superior a um milhão de pessoas.

- Já estou indo badi. – Shati ajeitava o lenço.

- Que lorde Ganesha a proteja.

- Tentei ligar para o Shaka, mas ele não atende... – murmurou. – será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Seu irmão é ocupado Shati.

- Quando eu voltar ligo para ele. Sua bênção.

- Que lorde Ganesha ascenda as lamparinas da sua cabeça.

- Elas já estão acesas. – sorriu. – ate mais badi.

Apesar dos protestos da avó, Shati continuava a trabalhar na agência de turismo. Havia algum tempo que não ia à Grécia e estava com saudades do irmão. Não apenas dele, mas também do grande mestre. A presença dele lhe fazia bem. Com o rosto corado por pensar nele, entrou num templo destinado a Vishnu, justamente o mesmo templo que fora com Shaka meses atrás.

A loira sentia-se bem naquele lugar, fitou as imagens de Vishnu e sua shakti Lakshmi.

- "Protejam a minha família de todo o mal." – rezou.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, num templo fora da cidade, um jovem fitava a cidade. Fumava lentamente um cigarro.

- Senhor.

- O que foi Ranna? – nem a fitou.

- Estamos prontos para começar a procurar Kalki. Encontramos pistas em Varanasi.

- De se esperar... – ironizou. – afinal seus templos se encontram nessa cidade. Vão.

- Com licença. – fez uma leve reverencia.

O jovem jogou o toco de cigarro fora.

- Meu velho amigo Vishnu... – sorriu.

.o.O.o.O

Depois da renomeação de Mu para Áries, o cavaleiro na companhia de Aldebaran e Kiki retornou a sua casa.

- Quando entrei aqui estranhei os moveis cobertos. – disse.

- Ainda não sabíamos o que fazer com a casa.

- É tudo muito estranho, se não tivesse visto minha lápide não acreditaria que estava "morto."

- Não se preocupe com isso. – aproximou. – vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.

- É mestre. – o ruivo sorriu. – o importante é que está aqui.

- Obrigado Kiki. – começou a andar pela sala.

- E seu cosmo?

- Não o sinto desde aquela hora que criei a muralha de cristal. Shaka vai me treinar para que aquele outro cosmo não manifeste.

Mu parou o olhar num objeto sobre uma mesinha de canto. Era a maquete do templo que Rosa construíra. Aldebaran o fitou.

- Se quiser eu tiro, só deixei aqui...

- Não tem importância. Pode continuar aqui, afinal é uma lembrança da Rosa. – aproximou do objeto tocando levemente o telhado. – Ela gostava tanto disso...

- E Clarice também.

- Por falar nela...

- Já deve está chegando, ela vai levar um susto ao vê-lo. – sorriu. – mais tarde vamos arrumar Áries para você.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo, afinal ainda continua meu cunhado.

O ariano sorriu, era confortante saber que tinha o amigo. A vida sem Rosa seguiria mais fácil.

- Obrigado Aldebaran.

- Eu também vou ajudar. – disse o pequeno solicito.

- E enquanto trabalhamos te deixo a par da noticias. – disse Deba. – Diego, o irmão de Shura, e os irmãos de Kamus. Antonietta é linda. Ela e Shati são lindas, só perdem para a minha irmã.

- Convencido. – Kiki rolou os olhos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Em Aquário, Kamus, Shaka e Saga estavam reunidos. O virginiano tinha marcado aquele encontro.

- E então Shaka? – indagou o geminiano. – algum problema relativo ao Mu.

- Não. Eu os chamei aqui por causa de Miro.

- O que ele aprontou dessa vez? – Kamus deu um suspiro desanimado. – qual amazona reclamou dele?

- Mão é isso Kamus. – sorriu. – o assunto é mais sério.

Kamus e Saga entreolharam-se já imaginando do que se tratava.

- O que aconteceu? – o francês foi direto ao ponto.

-Na reunião, depois da saída do Miro, ele me chamou por cosmo. Pensei que se tratava de uma besteira, mas resolvi ir. Quando cheguei a varanda, ele estava de quatro, respirando ofegante. Ele me pediu que o teleportasse para outro lugar pois não iria agüentar. – deu uma pausa a espera de algum comentário, mas este não veio então prosseguiu. – minha telecinese não é boa e o máximo que conseguir foi levá-lo para a sala das torres gêmeas.

- Por que ele pediu isso? – indagou Kamus.

- Foi a conta dele tocar a grama, aquele cosmo liberou de uma magnitude que cobriu a sala. Seus cabelos ficaram negros assim como a armadura.

- Como?

- Foram alguns minutos, tentei ajudá-lo, mas aquela voz fria pediu para não se aproximar. Depois o cosmo desapareceu e Miro voltou ao normal me perguntando por que estávamos lá.

Saga e Kamus ficaram calados analisando os fatos.

- Novamente ele não se lembrou do que aconteceu... – murmurou o geminiano. – ele pode está sendo controlado.

- Mas se fosse assim, ele não pediria ajuda a Shaka. – disse Kamus, pensando numa explicação lógica para o fato. – não acha? – fitou o virginiano.

- Acho.

- Shaka seja sincero. – a expressão de Saga era séria. – Miro está sendo controlado ou aquele cosmo é dele?

O virginiano respirou fundo antes de responder.

- É dele. Antes ate suspeitava de um possível controle, mas depois que vi... sem duvidas aquele cosmo é dele.

- Arayashiki?

- Essa é a questão. Pode ser que ele esteja despertando o oitavo sentido, mas...

- Não acredita nisso. – disse o francês.

- Tenho minhas duvidas.

- E o que faremos? Devemos contar a Atena?

- Não. – disse o loiro. – toda a atenção de Atena vai voltar-se para esse aparecimento do Mu, não devemos levar mais um problema a ela, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Será que tem haver com a volta de Mu?

- Pode ser, - Saga meneou a cabeça. – o que devemos fazer agora é vigiá-lo ao máximo. Principalmente quando ele estiver perto do Mu.

Os três concordaram.

- Talvez, não tenham percebido e seja apenas um excesso de preocupação mas... – iniciou Shaka. – Aldebaran.

- O que tem ele?

- Acredito ser apenas um curso natural, pois passamos por muitas batalhas, mas no momento que ele parou o ataque de Shion, seu cosmo chegou a um nível alto.

- Agora que falou... – murmurou o geminiano. – Deba não conseguiria parar o ataque de Shion.

- Acha que ele está desenvolvendo o Arayashiki?

- Provavelmente.

- Boa noticia então. – disse Kamus. – é sinal que o cosmo dele esta evoluindo.

- Assim espero. – disse o virginiano torcendo que seja apenas isso.

Durante todo o dia, Aldebaran, Kiki e Mu ficaram limpando a casa de Áries, os demais cavaleiros continuaram com suas obrigações, mas vez ou outra, um aparecia em Áries para ajudar. A volta de Mu era algo surpreendente que ainda demoraria a ficha cair. Ao final da tarde os dois cavaleiros sentaram na porta.

- Esse por do sol continua lindo. – disse o ariano fitando o sol que escondia nas montanhas.

- Lembra de quando éramos pequenos? Ficávamos em cima das arvores perto do lago olhando o sol se esconder.

- Como me lembro. Bons tempos aqueles.

A conversa foi interrompida por risos.

Rita e Clarice voltavam da faculdade, os dois cavaleiros trocaram olhares sorrindo.

- Eu quero formar rápido. – dizia a grega desanimada. – não agüento mais trabalhar e estudar.

- Falta pouco Rita.

- Ah falta... – voltou a atenção para a escadaria. – seu amado está te esperando.

Clarice olhou para onde ela falava, notou que havia mais uma pessoa com o marido, forçou a visão para ver quem era quando parou de repente.

- O que foi Clarice?

A brasileira continuava estática. Piscou algumas vezes, esfregou os olhos, mas a pessoa ainda continuava lá.

- Não é possível... "Adriel...?" – esse nome veio lhe na mente e nem sabia o por que.

- Clarice o que foi?

- Mu? – pronunciou num sussurro.

Rita olhou imediatamente, levando um susto... aquele era...

As duas saíram correndo em direção aos dois, só pararam a poucos degraus. Aldebaran e o ariano estavam de pé.

- Boa tarde Clarice, Rita.

A grega arregalou os olhos, enquanto a brasileira levou as mãos ao rosto, os olhos encheram de água.

- Mu...

Visão ou não, correu para abraçá-lo.

- Como pode está vivo? Eu te vi no caixão...

- Também não sei explicar. – sorriu. – mas estou feliz em vê-las.

- Espero que tenha uma explicação lógica. – disse Rita sorridente. – ou que se for um sonho, não quero acordar.

- Parabéns Rita. – ele a fitou. – torço que você e Shura sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigada.

- Se você não morreu onde esteve todos esses meses? Quem era a pessoa no caixão?

- Calma amor. – disse Deba. – uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Vamos entrar, que tentarei explicar, pois nem eu sei direito o que aconteceu.

O ariano os conduziu ate a casa.

_Continua..._


	16. Chapter 15: Encontros

**Suellen – san – A Suely e Faro tem longos anos, breve verá como elas se tornaram amazonas. Eu mexi um pouco na historia que você mandou, mas mantive a essência. Quanto ao Mu, ainda há muitos mistérios a cerca da volta dele.**

**Taciana – Obrigada por comentar.**

**Mabel – Pois é muitos mistérios acerca do Mu.**

**Pure-Petit- Cat- Sua cria deu as caras na fic, já não era sem tempo rsrs, As marcas lemurianas são um problema, mas tudo será explicado no devido tempo.**

**Lune Kuruta – Realmente eu fiquei meses sem postar, a faculdade apertou e tive que sacrificar algumas coisas, eu mesmo tive que reler a fic, buscar antigas anotações para relembrar o que eu iria escrever nos próximos capítulos, mas espero pelo menos postar um capitulo por mês.**

**DeniseBelle26 – Retomei, obrigada pela paciência em esperar uma atualização.**

**Leitora – é estou enrolando a fic para ganhar reviews, eu fico o dia inteiro atoa, eu não trabalho, eu não estudo, não tenho vida social e familiar, entao fico por conta exclusivamente da fic, não tem nada para fazer mesmo! Fico tão atoa que tenho tempo de bolar Mary Sues e ainda mudar a personalidade dos cavaleiros. Danadinha, descobriu o meu segredo! ^ ^**

**Capitulo 15**

**Encontros**

_A roda da vida voltou a se mover, e começou por causa dela, mesmo que seu corpo não esteja presente, ela nunca para de atuar, modificando o destino de todos, de todos que a cercam..._

Havia se passado dois meses da volta de Mu, o cavaleiro conseguira recuperar seu cosmo, as marcas lemurianas, contudo não voltaram, o que obrigou o cavaleiro a improvisar. Foi num tatuador e pediu que as fizesse. O outro cosmo de Miro não voltou a manifestar e Clarice não tivera mais sonhos estranhos. No inferno Perséfone mantinha-se em alerta, mas o cosmo da antiga deusa da lua não se manifestou. No Olimpo, também tudo estava em ordem. Apollo solicitou que suas amazonas fossem ao santuário para ver se tudo estava bem e a resposta foi afirmativa. O santuário voltava a sua normalidade...

- Obrigada doutor. – Atena desligou o telefone. Deu um suspiro desanimado, voltava a estaca zero e ainda com mais duvidas.

- Atena. – Shion abriu a porta. – obteve algum resultado?

- Sente-se Shion.

O ariano sentou, pelo tom de voz da deusa, o assunto era sério.

- Como está o Mu? – ela indagou.

- Chegou agora a pouco. O tatuador fez um bom trabalho, as marcas ficaram perfeitas.

- E seu cosmo?

- Shaka o ajudou muito. Ele consegue controlá-lo por completo, e aquele outro cosmo também não se manifestou em sua totalidade. Tudo está como era antes.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas por mais que desejasse a volta dele, estou com um pé atrás. Humanamente isso é impossível.

- E o que deu os exames? O corpo que enterramos ainda continua lá?

Atena silenciou-se. Desde a volta do ariano começou a investigar o que tinha acontecido. Dias depois pediu a exumação do corpo do ariano.

- Saíram agora. – levantou caminhando ate a janela. – e te confesso que estou confusa.

- O corpo...

- A ossada. – corrigiu. - Tudo está lá, inclusive a corrente e o anel que ele usava. – voltou a mesa. – o laboratório me enviou isso ontem. – abriu a gaveta retirando um pequeno embrulho num saco plástico. – veja. – entregou ao mestre.

Shion pegou o pacote, abrindo-o rapidamente.

- Não pode ser... – fitou a deusa. – é a corrente que Rosa deu a ele.

- Quem está na primeira casa Shion? Que Mu é aquele? A armadura o aceitou, o cosmo é dele, as lembranças são deles, mas enterramos o corpo! Não sei o que pensar. – sentou levando as mãos a cabeça. – sinceramente estou perdida.

O mestre voltou a atenção para a aliança dourada, olhando-a viu o nome de Rosa escrito no interior do anel.

- Um teste de DNA.

- Como?

- Um teste. Esse tal de DNA. Não sei como funciona, mas podemos aplicar na ossada e no Mu. Ele vai indicar se são iguais, essas coisas. Deve apontar alguma coisa. Faça em mim também. Talvez o fato de ser lemuriano contribua com alguma coisa.

- Tem razão. Vou providenciar isso. Assim que estiver tudo pronto te informo.

- E quanto a isso? – mostrou o pacote.

- Por enquanto vamos manter escondido.

E assim Atena o fez. Ela não contou a Mu o motivo do exame, disse apenas que era um exame para ver se sua saúde estava em ordem. Ele concordou. A deusa, resolveu contar para Shaka e Saga sobre isso. Agora só restava esperar os resultados.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Tem certeza Vanda? – indagou Clarice consultando o caderno. – serão esses livros mesmos?

- Absoluta Kaká. O professor Nikolai passou a lista ontem.

- É duro ter que concordar, - iniciou Lara. – mas ela está certa Clarice.

- Não falei. – comemorou.

- Então faremos o seguinte, cada uma pega um livro. Aí faremos um resumo.

- Está certo, vamos para a biblioteca.

As três pararam em frente ao elevador. Rapidamente o transporte veio e apertando o quinto andar pararam no andar onde ficava a biblioteca da universidade.

Foram para o balcão onde ficava a bibliotecária.

- Bom dia. – disse a brasileira.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a atendente.

- A senhora Polakos não veio hoje?

- Ela tirou uma licença, vai ficar seis meses fora. Eu ficarei no lugar dela. Meu nome é Anahí posso ajudar?

- Anahí... – balbuciou Clarice, aquele nome...

- Pode sim. – disse Lara, cortando qualquer frase da brasileira. – estamos procurando por esses livros. – entregou a lista a ela.

- Só um minuto que vou consultar os nossos arquivos. – sorriu.

Lara desviou o olhar, procurava por uma mesa vazia. Clarice continuava a olhar para a garota, ela não lhe era estranha.

- Oi o meu nome é Vanda. – disse a própria debruçando no balcão. – você não parece ser grega.

- Sou espanhola.

- Muito prazer. – a garota estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Igualmente. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- E então Anahí o que está achando desse país?

- Já começou. – Lara rolou os olhos. – pare de fazer perguntas.

- Só quero fazer amizade. – Vanda deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Tudo bem. – disse Anahí. – estou adorando a cidade.

As três começaram um papo animado, regado a diversos "shiii" por parte de alguns alunos. Clarice continuava calada. Estava "encucada" com aquela garota. Não entendia, mas tinha simpatizado com a garota logo de cara e a recíproca era a mesma.

- Encontrei. – ajeitou os óculos. – vou pedir... – procurava por alguém. – a Jackie para ajudá-las. É a nova funcionaria da universidade. – fez um gesto.

- Obrigada. – disse Clarice acordando do transe.

Anahí a fitou, havia algo nela que lembrava alguém, só não sabia quem exatamente, no entanto gostou de conhecê-la.

- Em que posso ser útil?

As três olharam para a moça que estava atrás delas e o sorriso foi inevitável.

- Oi. – disse simpática diante dos sorrisos.

- Jacke, pode ajudá-las? – pediu Anahí.

- Claro.

- Você é brasileira. – disse Clarice. – conheço esse sotaque.

- Sou, não me diga que você...

- Sou. – riu.

- Bem que dizem que brasileiro é igual grama, dá em todo o lugar.

As cinco riram da piada.

- Venham comigo.

Durante o trajeto, Clarice e Jacke trocavam figurinhas. E dentro desse clima de descontração passaram o dia todo na biblioteca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shion tentava permanecer calmo, mas a todo momento olhava para a porta do escritório. Desde que ficara sabendo que Shati viria, não teve paz.

Ao escutar batidas na porta o coração disparou.

- Entre. – disse afoito.

- Shion.

- É você...? – disse desanimado.

O libriano o fitou sem entender.

- Esperava por outra pessoa? Eu volto outra hora.

- Entra logo. – gesticulou para que ele entrasse. – o que foi?

- Só quero saber se precisam de alguma coisa.

- Atena já cuidou de tudo. – disse afundando na cadeira.

- Shion o que foi? – sentou na frente dele. – que cara é essa?

- Não é nada...

- Como nada? Ao invés de está reclamando que vai ter uma festa, esta desanimado?

- Eu não reclamo. – fechou a cara. – só gosto de ordem.

- Sei... mas me diga o que foi? Te conheço a séculos!

- Não somos tão velhos assim.

- Que importa, fala logo!

- È o Shaka que não chega... – disse sem perceber.

- Shaka? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – só por isso?

- E acha pouco?

Dohko ficou calado, não era motivo para Shion ficar preocupado a não ser que... o rosto outrora sério deu lugar a um grande sorriso lavado.

- Entendi tudo... – o sorriso aumentou. – esse estresse todo é por causa da Shati. Deveria ter imaginado.

- Não é nada disso. – o rosto estava rubro. – esta equivocado.

- Deixa de frescura Shion! Está estampado na sua cara que gosta dela!

- Eu não!

- Como não? – dando um sorriso malicioso aproximou-se do amigo. – aproveita que teremos uma festa.

- Dohko!

- Vocês são um belo casal. – espreguiçou na cadeira. – e tem a vantagem de Shaka não retirar um dos seus sentidos, ou te mandar para um dos infernos.

- Para de brincadeira. – disse sério.

Dohko gargalhou.

- Valeu a pena viver todos esses anos, eu pude ver a cara apaixonada do sempre topetudo do Shion!

- Dohko!

- Por que me xinga? Essas coisas são normais, não é porque é um lemuriano que o amor não pode surgir na sua vida. Veja Shura e Aldebaran.

- É diferente... – virou o rosto.

- Por quê?

- Sou o grande mestre, ela é irmã de um dos cavaleiros de ouro, tenho idade para ser o trisavô dela, somos de países diferentes, somos de religiões diferentes. Preciso enumerar mais alguma coisa?

- Shion. – Dohko ficou sério. – se pensar assim, vai deixar a felicidade escapar. Yuzihira e Ares não te inspiram? Que prova maior que o amor transpôs tudo que Mu na primeira casa. – levantou. – deveria ao menos tentar.

Quando o ariano iria abrir a boca, a porta abriu. Era Shaka e Shati. Shion fitou a indiana, demorando o olhar sobre ela. Dohko segurou para não rir.

- Bom dia mestre, Dohko. – disse o virginiano.

- Bom dia Shion, Dohko. – Shati o fitou.

- Bom dia. – sorriu.

- Shaka, sei que chegou agora, mas venha comigo. – pegou no braço do cavaleiro arrastando-o. – Shion poderia acompanhar a Shati ate Virgem?

Os três fitaram o libriano.

- Eu?

- Sim você. É um prazer revê-la Shati, fique a vontade o santuário é seu. – deu um sorriso enigmático. – venha Shaka.

O virginiano saiu arrastado, sem entender nada. A sala ficou silenciosa, nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer algo.

- Aceita um chá? – foi a única coisa que veio lhe na cabeça.

- Sim.

- Sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira.

Com o coração na boca, Shion serviu uma xícara a indiana, juntamente com alguns biscoitos.

- Fez boa viagem?

- Sim.

- E sua avó.

- Ela não deixa a Índia tão facilmente, mas prometeu vir da próxima vez.

- E quanto tempo pretende ficar?

- Uma semana.

- Que bom. – sorriu. – teremos tempo para conversar.

- Também acho bom. – abaixou o olhar envergonhada.

Shion lembrou-se das palavras do amigo. Será que lhe era permitido viver uma vida normal? Será que Shati poderia se interessar por ele?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nos jardins da residência dos Pakos.

- Você é mal. – Raissa mostrou a língua para o irmão.

- É festa de adulto.

- Não interessa. Me leva por favor! – juntou as mãozinhas. – prometo ficar quietinha.

- Raissa...

- Miro, por favor... – brincava com os cabelos dele. – faz isso por sua irmãzinha querida do coração. – fez bico.

- Chantagista.

- Miro...

- Está bem. – deu um suspiro desanimado. – isso é golpe baixo.

- Obrigada. – abraçou o cavaleiro. – você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

- Eu sei que sou. – deu um sorriso convencido.

- Se sou chantagista você é convencido.

- Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Vai fazer toda a tarefa da escola.

- Só se for agora.

Mal terminou a frase a garota correu para dentro de casa. Miro sorriu. Raissa era tudo para ele.

- "Não pude salvar a Rosa, mas com você vai ser diferente." – fitou o machucado da perna. Ele nunca sarara por completo, mas nos últimos dois meses não doeu. Não se importava com esse corte na coxa, era uma maneira de fazê-lo lembrar de alguém muito especial que entrara em sua vida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O salão estava bem decorado, o motivo da festa era o noivado de Shura. Atena queria realizar uma festa e como desculpa disse que era pré comemoração do casamento.

Alguns cavaleiros já tinham chegado. Nas casas abaixo...

_Áries..._

Mu olhava-se no espelho, as pintinhas tinham ficado iguais, mas a sensação que tinha era de falsidade. Via-se no espelho, mas não se reconhecia. Era como se sua alma não fosse compatível com aquele corpo.

- Estou ficando doido...

- Está mesmo mestre, falando sozinho. – Kiki apareceu na porta com a expressão sapeca.

- Kiki...

- Estamos atrasados.

O ariano ajeitou a camisa e saiu.

Em Touro, as vozes de seis mulheres podiam ser ouvidas de longe. Na sala Aldebaran aguardava-as.

Rita, Clarice, Vanda, Lara, alem de Jacke e Anahí, que ficaram amigas, escolhiam quais roupas usariam.

Em Virgem, Shati ajeitava o lenço, para a ocasião escolhera a cor verde, longe dos olhares da avó, usou maquiagem e as muitas jóias que eram de sua mãe. Queria ficar linda.

Na oitava casa, Raissa estava emburrada no sofá. Chamara diversas vezes o irmão, mas este sempre dizia "estou indo."

- Miro anda logo!

- Já vou Raissa! – gritou do quarto.

- Parece uma noiva. – disse aborrecida.

No quarto o escorpião ajeitava a camisa.

- Como sou bonito. – disse olhando-se no espelho. – muito bonito. E agora só falta algo... – olhou ao redor a procura de um objeto, encontrou-o sobre uma cômoda. – pronto. – era uma pulseira de contas pretas e brancas, presente de Rosa. Olhou o objeto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- MIRO! – Raissa berrou.

- Estou indo!

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e saiu.

No templo Atena preparava-se para entrar no salão, no caminho encontrou com Diego.

- Demorei? – disse sem graça.

- Valeu a pena esperar. – sorriu. – está linda.

- Obrigada. Vamos?

Diego olhou para os lados, vendo que não tinha ninguém lascou um beijo na deusa.

- Temos que aproveitar que Shion não está perto. – riu.

- Tem toda razão.

Quando eles entraram no salão, todos já tinham chegado. Clarice acomodou suas amigas numa mesa, apresentaria aos demais cavaleiros aos poucos. Rita foi para os braços do noivo. MM, Kanon e Miro ficaram numa mesa. Kiki e Raissa, a dupla dinâmica sumiu dos olhares de todos, na certa aprontando.

Na mesa das garotas...

- Esse lugar é fascinante. – disse Anahí olhando ao redor.

- Também achei. – comentou Jacke. – realmente me sinto no templo de Atena.

- Exageradas. – Lara levava um copo de cerveja a boca. – mas concordo.

- Cadê a Clarice... – Vanda procurava pela amiga. – quando ela vai apresentar aos deuses gregos.

- Quem?

- Estou falando dos homens lindos e maravilhosos nesse salão. Não é possível que não perceberam?

- Ah sim... – Lara deu um suspiro desanimado. – não liguem para ela. Ela está empolgada.

- As senhoritas aceitam? – uma voz masculina interrompeu a conversa.

As quatro olharam imediatamente, principalmente Vanda.

- Eu aceito. – disse a brasileira pegando um copo.

- Vocês são amigas de classe da Clarice?

- Sim. – respondeu a islandesa. – qual o seu nome? – os olhos brilharam.

- Desculpe meus modos. – o homem colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. – Meu nome é Aiolos é um prazer conhecê-las.

- Igualmente Aiolos, sou Anahí.

- Prazer, Jacke.

- Prazer Aiolos, sou Lara.

Na vez de Vanda ela continuou em silencio, fitando-o com um sorriso bobo. Foi preciso Anahí cutucá-la.

- Vanda.

- Vanda... – murmurou baixinho. – bom fiquem a vontade. Se precisarem de algo é só me chamar.

- Olha Aiolos já veio fazer as honras. – disse Clarice aproximando. – Aioria está te chamando.

- Já vou. – e olhando para as meninas. – sejam bem vindas.

Vanda mal esperou ele virar as costas puxou Clarice.

- Ficha completa!

- O que?

- Nome, idade, solteiro, profissão, essas coisas, quero saber de tudo.

- Já começou. – Lara rolou os olhos.

- Fique calada, estou garantindo o que é meu.

- Seu? – a grega riu.

- Sim, meu. Meu novo namorado. E então Clarice, fala logo!

- Bom... – a brasileira achou graça. – Aiolos, vai fazer trinta anos, solteiro. Todas as melhores qualidades ele possui, é um perfeito "o genro que toda mãe pediu."

- Gostei disso... – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Fico achando que ela veio para Grécia arrumar marido. – disse Lara alfinetando.

- Vim para estudar, mas se arrumar um não vou dispensar. Deveria fazer o mesmo. – voltou a atenção para Clarice. – você podia dá um jeito para agente conversar... – fez bico. – já que vai ser minha madrinha...

- É pior que eu pensei. – Lara bebeu toda a cerveja.

- Está bem Vanda. Depois dou um jeito. – ela também estava adorando essa historia. – me acompanhem, vou apresentar aos outros e preparem os corações. – aproximou para falar mais baixo. – que o Ran não me escute, mas é cada um mais lindo que o outro. Venham.

O primeiro grupo que "visitaram" foram Shion e Dohko, as meninas acharam diferente as pintas na testa, mas não falaram nada. O segundo grupo foi Kamus, Saga e Aiolos. Vanda sequer olhou os outros a visão estava parada em Aiolos. O sagitariano também não ficara atrás, aquela garota tinha chamado sua atenção. Os cabelos cacheados rubros, as sardinhas na bochecha e os olhos verdes. Depois pediria a Aldebaran mais informações sobre ela, apesar de ter achado estranho as roupas dela, pareciam góticas e tudo muito preto e vermelho.

Anahí ficou olhando para Saga, achou-o muito bonito. Em seguida o quinteto parou numa mesa onde estavam Shaka, Shati e Afrodite. As quatro olharam imediatamente para os gêmeos.

- Meninas, Shaka, Shati e Gustavv. – apontou para cada um. – essas são minhas amigas da faculdade.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – disse o sueco.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse Shati.

- Você é linda Shati. – disse Vanda.

- Obrigada. – a indiana corou ate a alma.

Shaka apenas acenou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a outra brasileira. Ele a fitou de cima a baixo o que não passou despercebido pelo olhar de Jacke que o encarou com arrogância e depois ao notar que ele era "cego" seu olhar foi de piedade. Achou a irmã bonita, mas ele "branco demais" para os padrões dela. Já Shaka julgou que ela fosse arrogante, só pelo olhar dela.

Clarice chamou as amigas para a próxima apresentação. Numa mesa no canto estavam Aioria e Mu.

- O loiro é seu cunhado. – disse Clarice no ouvido da amiga.

Contudo ela nem ouviu, o olhar parou em Mu, assim como o de Lara, Anahí e Jacke.

Aioria que viu o grupo aproximar olhou, Mu fez o mesmo movimento dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver o quarteto.

- Meninas, esse é Aioria, irmão do Aiolos.

- Oi.- cumprimentou o leonino.

Elas apenas acenaram, não tirando o olhar do ariano.

- Mu, Lara, Vanda, Rosa e eu éramos da mesma classe. – apontou para duas.

- É ele o namorado da Rosa? – indagou Vanda surpresa.

- Sou eu. – respondeu o próprio. – É um prazer conhecê-las.

- Essas são Anahí e Jacke.

- Olá.

Elas também acenaram ficando impressionadas com o ariano.

- A Rosa tem bom gosto... – murmurou a islandesa.

- Obrigado. – sorriu sem jeito.

Querendo evitar que Vanda fizesse mais comentários, Lara cutucou Clarice discretamente, o grupo rumou para outra mesa. Nela estavam MM e Kanon.

Anahí olhou imediatamente para Kanon. Apesar de serem gêmeos, aquele tinha um olhar mais sedutor.

- Giovanni e Kanon, minhas amigas da faculdade. – disse o nome de cada uma delas.

- Prazer. – MM não perdeu tempo dando uma piscadinha para todas.

- Oi. – disse Kanon olhando para todas, mas parando o olhar em Anahí.

- Aqui têm gêmeos, hein? – brincou Jacke.

- Mas de todos eles, lhe asseguro que eu sou o mais bonito. – disse Kanon sorrindo.

- E o mais convencido. – disse Clarice sorrindo.

O grupo seguiu para a próxima mesa, nela estavam Rita e Shura, Aldebaran e Miro.

- Anahí e Jacke, o noivo da Rita. Meu marido vocês já conhecem e esse é Miro.

As garotas olharam para Miro, ficando um pouco surpresas como com Mu.

- Oi. – disseram Vanda, Anahí e Jacke.

- Ola. – demorou o olhar em Lara. – eu não te conheço? – a fitava seriamente.

- Talvez tenha me visto com a Rosa.

- Um rosto tão bonito não pode ser esquecido, mas... – tomou uma atitude que deixou Shura e Deba pasmos. – Miro Onassis Pakos Kielik ao seu inteiro dispor. – pegou na mão dando um beijo.

Vanda ficou rubra e apesar do ato ousado tinha gostado.

- La-ra...

O escorpião deu um grande sorriso. Shura piscou algumas vezes, desde a morte de Rosa o amigo não fazia esses galanteios baratos. Era sinal que o velho Miro estava de volta?

Clarice sorria internamente. O Miro que ela tinha conhecido parecia ter voltado.

- Tem um nome muito bonito senhorita Lara.

Deba arregalou os olhos, Miro estava cantando a garota?

- Aceita alguma coisa? – sem cerimônia pegou no braço dela levando-a ate a mesa de bebida.

O grupo ficou calado. Kamus que via tudo de longe aproximou imediatamente.

- O que deu nele?

- Não sei se ficamos felizes ou tristes, - disse Shura. – mas o velho Miro voltou. – olhou para Clarice. – deixa a sua amiga prevenida.

- Que isso. – disse Vanda. – deixa os dois. – deu um sorrisinho maldoso.

Clarice arrumou mais cadeiras e Anahí e Jacke sentaram, com o casal, já que Vanda arrumou uma desculpa para andar pelo salão.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O cavaleiro de Áries olhava o salão, a festa estava animada e todos pareciam felizes, mas ele não. Deixando um copo sobre a mesa rumou para uma das varandas do templo. A noite estava fresca, com um vento suave soprando, o céu cravejado de estrelas e uma belíssima lua cheia. Debruçou sobre o parapeito da varanda. Havia decidido seguir em frente e transformar as lembranças da brasileira apenas em doce nostalgia, mas as vezes a solidão apertava e sentia-se muito infeliz. Evitava ao máximo transparecer aos outros para não preocupá-los e nesses momentos procurava isolar-se. A festa estava como no casamento de Aldebaran e nessa ocasião tinha a brasileira em seus braços.

As narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro de rosas. Era Afrodite.

- O que faz aqui sozinho? – depois da volta dele, Atena ordenou que não deixassem Mu sozinho.

- Só estou admirando a noite.

- Está uma belíssima noite mesmo. – o sueco debruçou ao seu lado.

- O santuário está tão calmo que parece que sempre foi assim.

- Verdade. Ainda bem que estamos em paz. Prova disso é o casamento de Shura. Torço para que ele seja muito feliz.

- Ele será. Assim como Aldebaran está, ate Atena com Diego. – sorriu. – os dois formam um bonito casal. – olhou para o pisciano.

- Desde que você voltou, notei que está mais tranqüilo. Não que tenha esquecido o que aconteceu, mas está mais conformado.

- Não posso mudar o que aconteceu. Só me resta seguir em frente, mas as vezes é muito difícil. Tem vezes que acordo a noite e fico pensando em tudo que vivi com ela. Freqüentemente sonho com ela e nesses sonhos... – sorriu. – podem achar que eu exagero, mas eu amo demais aquela garota.

- Eu sei que sim Mu. – tocou no ombro dele. – acredito piamente que sua relação com ela transcende o tempo. A impressão que tenho é que vocês dois foram predestinados desde tempos imemoriais.

- Se isso for verdade, espero que nos encontremos numa próxima vida. – sorriu.

- Torço que sim. Vamos entrar?

- Vamos. – o ariano voltou a atenção para o céu. A lua brilhava.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Miro ainda segurando o braço de Lara a levou ate a mesa de bebidas.

- E então Lara... – Miro pegou dois copos. – me fale sobre você. – deu um sorriso sedutor.

A grega arqueou a sobrancelha. Rosa já tinha lhe falado sobre o amigo, mas não imaginava que ele fosse tão metido a conquistador. Não estava muito afim de falar sobre ela, mas algo nele a perturbava. A primeira impressão que teve dele era de que era uma pessoa séria e centrada, ate um pouco recatada, mas não, ele era o oposto. Somado a isso o rosto dele. Ele era lindo, mas o tom do cabelo...

- Seu cabelo sempre foi azul? – indagou para arrepender-se, homens, a grande maioria, não tingiam o cabelo de outra cor.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Por nada... esquece. – levou o copo a boca.

Miro não tirava os olhos dela. Achou –a bonita, com seus olhos ligeiramente puxados, os cabelos negros presos num coque estilo oriental.

- Sua família é chinesa, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu, não impressionada, todo mundo chutava a China mesmo.

- De Shangai... – a voz saiu séria.

Agora sim ela ficara surpresa. Será que Rosa tinha comentado?

- Isso mesmo... como sabe?

- Chutei. – o olhar tornou-se mais frio.

Lara estremeceu ao fitar os olhos azuis, havia algo naquele olhar.

- Você é daqui mesmo? – indagou receosa.

- Sim. Minha família é daqui de Atenas. Qualquer dia aceita sair comigo? – deu um sorriso travesso.

A grega ficou surpresa, a expressão fria dera lugar a descontraída, e apesar de achar que ele nessa descontração era muito "extrovertido" preferia essa.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – deu um sorriso dúbio.

Miro gostou da resposta.

- Hum... então preciso de bons argumentos para convencê-la. – sorriu.

- Acho que sim. – devolveu o sorriso.

- Então podemos sentar porque tenho muitos motivos.

A conduziu para uma mesa. De longe os cavaleiros acompanhavam pasmos. Miro e uma garota? Era uma cena rara!

Kamus fitava os dois completamente surpreso quando sentiu alguém aproximando de forma sorrateira, pegou-a pelo braço.

- Que susto. – disse Kiki.

- Achei que você iria me assustar. – Kamus não o soltou. – está fazendo bagunça. Cadê a Raissa?

- Estou aqui. – a menina aproximou trazendo docinhos na mão. – por que está segurando o Kiki desse jeito?

- Eu queria assustá-lo. – disse o garoto.

- Mas o tio Kamus não assusta tão facilmente. Já tentei fazer isso muitas vezes e não consegui.

O aquariano achou graça no jeito de falar, mas principalmente do "tio Kamus".

- O que é isso na sua mão?

- Brigadeiro. A tia Clarice que fez, estão ótimos!

- Quero um.

A garota lhe deu um.

- Eu também quero. – disse Kiki.

- Então vai pegar.

- Por que pro Kamus você deu e não vai dá para mim?

- Porque sim. – mostrou a língua.

- Puxa saco. – o garoto devolveu o gesto.

- Sou sim. Eu gosto dele. – abraçou o aquariano. – ele cuida do meu irmão, desde pequeno. Desde quando Seth era um irresponsável.. se bem que... – viu o irmão conversando com uma moça. – ele continua.

Kiki não deu atenção a frase, mas o francês sim.

- "Seth? Da onde ela tirou isso?" – resolveu ignorar, afinal era coisa de criança e na certa deveria ser a imaginação dela. – obrigado pelo carinho. – brincou com os cabelos loiros, como gostava dela. – agora vão brincar, mas não aprontem.

- Deveria falar isso para o meu irmão. – apontou para uma mesa. – ele ta paquerando aquela menina.

Raissa saiu puxando o lemuriano.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Vanda deu uma circulada pelo salão a procura de seu "alvo", encontrou-o num canto do salão. Enchendo o peito de coragem foi para lá e armada da maior cara de pau cumprimentou-o.

- Oi.

- Oi Vanda.

Ela sorriu, ele lembrava se do nome dela.

- Esse lugar é muito lindo. Realmente nos faz pensar sobre os tempos mitológicos.

- Quer dá uma volta?

- Sério? – os olhos brilharam. – claro!

Aiolos sorriu, os dois foram explorar o templo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Enquanto isso na mesa de Clarice, Aldebaran e Shura tinham saído, e as meninas fofocavam.

- Quem diria... a Vanda e a Lara, já se ajeitaram. – brincou Rita.

- Quem quer mais refrigerante? Jacke levantou. – vou pegar.

- Eu quero. – disseram Anahí e Clarice.

- Volto já.

A brasileira procurou pela mesa de bebidas. Enquanto ela despejava o liquido nos copos, Shati aproximou.

- Oi.

- Eu te sirvo. – disse a brasileira.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Incomodo algum Shati.

- Não esqueceu o meu nome. – sorriu.

- Alguns nomes eu guardo com facilidade. – sorriu. – pelas vestes você é indiana, ou deve ter algo haver.

- Sou sim, sei que o tom de pele e os cabelos não parecem. – riu. – minha avó era inglesa.

- Imaginei.

As duas começaram um bate papo.

- Shati.

- O que foi Raissa?

- Pode me ajudar, a levar alguns salgadinhos? É rapidinho.

- Pode ir Shati. – disse Jacke. – depois conversamos mais.

A indiana saiu. Jacke voltou a atenção para a mesa a procura de uma bandeja para levar os copos.

- Pronto. – colocou o ultimo copo.

A brasileira virou-se de uma vez, não percebendo que tinha alguém atrás dela. O liquido de um dos copos entornou nas vestes brancas de Shaka. O estrago não foi grande apenas a ponta da camisa que molhou.

- Me desculpe. – pediu com sinceridade. – entrei na sua frente... – sentiu-se culpada, pois Shaka era "cego".

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. – a voz saiu fria.

- Me desculpe. – não se importou com a frieza.

- Por que não pediu a um dos garçons que a servisse? Ou melhor por que não presta atenção nos seus atos?

- Já pedi desculpa. – disse seca, ele já passava dos limites.

- Essa mancha não vai sair tão fácil.

- Nada que um bom tira manchas não resolva. Já pedi desculpa.

- Não ficará a mesma coisa. A camisa era nova, ganhei hoje.

- Eu compro outra se for o caso. – estava perdendo a paciência, não queria brigar por causa da deficiência dele, mas chatice tinha limite.

- Só se for à Índia comprar outra. Garota desastrada.

- Olha aqui "macarrão de hospital", eu já pedi desculpas e me prontifiquei a comprar outra camisa, se não quer problema seu!

- Tenha mais respeito, é apenas uma convidada, não sabe com quem está falando.

- Sei sim. Um caro chato e só não brigo com você, pois respeito os deficientes.

- Respeita? – Shaka deu um sorriso malicioso. - Então quer dizer que a " chocolate suiço" metida a valentona só não me bate por conta da minha "cegueira."

- Isso mesmo. É mais alto do que eu, mas não é dois.

- Chocolate petulante.

O sangue da brasileira ferveu, pediria desculpas depois a Saori e Shati, mas quebraria a cara daquela barata branca. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e já com o punho fechado preparou para socá-lo, contudo sendo mais rápido Shaka segurou o punho dela abaixando-o. A garota bufou ao ver um sorrisinho brotar nos lábios dele.

- Acho que não conseguirá me bater.

- Ora seu...

Jacke fechou o outro punho, mas nem teve tempo de erguê-lo, Shaka o segurou.

- Xeque Mate. – abriu os olhos.

A garota o fitou surpresa. Primeira movida pela raiva, mas depois pelos olhos dele. Achava que ele era cego, mas... apesar de toda a arrogância, achou seus olhos lindíssimos e faziam um conjunto perfeito com o rosto dele. Não havia percebido, mas sentiu-se atraída por ele. Shaka a fitava de forma desdenhosa, contudo não conseguia tirar o olhar daquelas duas esmeraldas, emolduradas pelo rosto moreno e cabelos escuros. Sentiu-se atraído, mas sabia que era passageiro e puramente instintivo. Algo que não deveria ser levado em conta.

- Shaka?

Os dois olharam para onde ouviram a voz, era Mu que os fitava curioso.

- Algum problema?

- Não. – disse o virginiano soltando a moça. – leve a bandeja.

O sangue dela ferveu novamente, mas limitou-se apenas a pegar a bandeja e sair. Ainda teria oportunidade de surrar aquela cara.

- Por que estava segurando as mãos dela? – tinha reparado nesse detalhe.

- É uma pessoa petulante. Só estava ensinando o lugar dela.

O ariano ficou calado, olhando o companheiro acompanhar a garota com o olhar. Deu um leve sorriso.

- Atração.

- Não seja ridículo. – o fitou. – primeiro não tenho essas bobagens e segundo mesmo se tivesse, ela não me atrai em nada, não é meu biótipo.

- Esta bem. – engoliu o riso. No momento certo ele descobriria.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Anahí, Rita e Clarice conversavam quando alguém aproximou.

- Oi meninas. – sem qualquer cerimônia Kanon puxou uma cadeira, sentando perto de Clarice, de frente para Anahí.

- Oi Kanon. – disse a grega trocando olhares com Clarice. – viu meu noivo por aí?

- Ele estava com Aioria.

- Deve está aprontando. – levantou. – vou procurá-lo. Vem comigo Clarice?

- Vou procurar a Jacke que sumiu. Fique a vontade Anahí.

A espanhola apenas deu um meio sorriso. Não queria ter sido "abandonada."

- E então Anahí esta na mesma sala das meninas?

- Não. Eu trabalho na faculdade, na biblioteca, sou formada em história grega.

- Que legal. – precisava dizer algo inteligente. – eu curto história e monumentos históricos. – tentava se lembrar de algum que a deixasse impressionada.

- O que esta fazendo? – Saga aproximou da mesa.

- Só estou conversando. Ela estava me falando que trabalha na faculdade.

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha e olhando para Anahí.

- Ele está incomodando? Se tiver eu tiro ele daqui agora.

- Saga!

Anahí segurou o riso.

- Não está.

- Viu? – o dragão marinho deu um sorriso.

- Ainda não está.

Saga riu.

- Senta também. – disse a Saga, ao contrario de Kanon sentia-se mais tranqüila na companhia dele.

- Obrigado. – puxou uma cadeira, deixando o outro geminiano contrariado. – então é formada em história.

- Sim pela universidade de Atenas.

- É uma excelente universidade. – disse Saga.

- É mesmo. – disse Kanon não querendo ficar atrás. – e como é seu serviço? – ainda pensava em algo para impressioná-la.

- Estou terminando minha pós e quando terminar vou trabalhar no museu de Atenas, mas ate lá estou na biblioteca da universidade.

Ela e Saga iniciaram um bate papo, o que deixou Kanon irritado. Era papo intelectual demais para seus padrões e estava sendo jogado para escanteio.

- Então é seu sonho. – disse o geminiano.

- Quero muito conhecer aquele lugar. Acho Taj Mahal um encanto.

- É bem conveniente. – Kanon achou uma brecha. – é um bonito castelo. – agora sim ela ficaria impressionada.

- É um mausoléu. – disseram Anahí e Saga.

- Não é um castelo ignorante. – disse Saga.

- Não sou obrigado a saber disso. – estava envergonhado.

- Um pouco de cultura faz bem.

Anahí fitou os dois. Apesar de gêmeos eles eram bem diferentes. Gostou de Saga, ele era uma pessoa muito inteligente e tinha certeza que renderia conversas interessantes. Ele seria um bom amigo. Quanto a Kanon não poderia dizer o mesmo. Mas mesmo assim ele não lhe era indiferente. Tinha seu charme apesar de ser convencido.

O assunto entre os dois continuou com Kanon dizendo uma bobagem a cada minuto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sentados numa mesa Saori e Diego conversavam.

- De novo Saori? – o espanhol fechou a cara.

- Não posso fazer nada Diego. Tenho os negócios do meu avô.

- A questão não é essa. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Então é o que?

- Vai encontrar com aquele cara.

- Que cara? – indagou sem entender.

- O cavalinho voador.

Atena o fitou sem entender para depois começar a rir.

- Diego, não o chame assim.

- Chamo como quiser. Não gosto dele, respeito por ele ter salvado muitas vezes sua vida, mas não quer dizer que tenho que tolerá-lo. Não gosto mesmo quando estão juntos.

- Você é muito ciumento sabia? – beijou-lhe na bochecha. – e ciúme sem propósito.

- Sei...

- Só não te chamo para ir junto porque tem escola e treino e também porque Shion nunca iria deixar.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar?

- Uma semana.

- UMA SEMANA?

- Sou Saori Kido. Não faça essa cara. Passa rápido.

- Percebi que Tatsume não vai com a cara dele, vou pedi-lo para te vigiar.

- Não teria coragem.

- Claro que teria. Sou seu namorado. Só não te coloco numa redoma de vidro porque não tem jeito.

- Diego.

- Mas quando me tornar um cavaleiro, vou redobrar os meus esforços ate chegar a ser um cavaleiro de ouro, aí sim, quero ver alguém chegar perto de você.

A deusa deu um suspiro desanimado, estava namorando um cabeça dura.

- E além de me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro, vou ser seu esposo. Qualquer um que fizer uma gracinha vai para o cabo Shounion.

- Esposo? Do que está falando?

- Quando você fizer dezoito anos vamos nos casar.

- Vamos? – indagou incrédula.

- Vamos... – ficou desapontado com o jeito dela falar. – pelo menos era o meus planos... eu teria formado na escola e seria um cavaleiro... não sei se é permitido, mas gostaria que fosse minha esposa...

Atena o olhou com carinho. Ate atingir a maioridade muita coisa poderia acontecer, principalmente na qualidade de deusa, mas se fosse possível continuar com a vida de humana, queria passar o resto de seus dias com ele.

Ela pegou na mão dele.

- Tem consciência que sou uma deusa não tem?

- Tenho... sei que sou um simples mortal...

- Não é disso que estou falando. Digo que se ficar comigo vai enfrentar muitos problemas por causa da minha condição.

- Eu não ligo para isso desde que estejamos juntos.

A grega segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Vou adorar ser a senhora Martinez.

Diego sorriu, dando um beijo nela.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shion circulava pelo salão para ver se tudo estava em ordem. Não poderia deixar as coisas correrem soltas. Só faltava as varandas para ver se nenhum cavaleiro fazia alguma gracinha. Olhou uma por uma, restando uma mais afastada e passível de alguma coisa errada acontecer. Felizmente ela estava vazia.

- Menos mal. – disse respirando aliviado.

Estava prestes a entrar, mas como o vento estava fresco resolveu permanecer por um tempo. Sentou num banco de mármore, fitando ao longe o pequeno templo de Star Hill.

Pensava que talvez naquele lugar encontraria uma resposta para a volta de Mu.

- O que faz aqui sozinho?

Ele olhou imediatamente dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Shati...

- Algum problema Shion? – aproximou tocando o ombro dele.

- Não é nada. Só estava tomando um ar.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Ela sentou permanecendo em silencio.

- O que é aquilo? – apontou para algo.

- É um templo que fica em Star Hill.

- Pertence a Atena?

- Sim, mas só é visível quando estamos dentro do santuário, para as pessoas da cidade não passa de uma montanha.

- Entendo...

- Gostaria de conhecer?

- Posso?

- Sim. – levantou. – segure a minha mão. Vamos no teleportar.

A indiana segurou firme, sentindo a maciez do toque do ariano. Ela levantou, ficando bem próximos.

- Não vai doer.

- Eu confio em você. – sorriu.

Tudo não durou um minuto. A indiana ficou maravilhada com a vista. Dava para ver toda Athenas.

- É fantástico Shion.

- A vista é esplendorosa.

- Impressionante pensar que as pessoas comuns nem sabem desse lugar.

- Star Hill é um local sagrado. Nem mesmo os cavaleiros podem vir aqui sem autorização.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

- Venha. – pegou na mão dela levando-a ate a entrada do templo.

Sentaram num pequeno banco de mármore.

- Você sempre vem aqui?

- Pelo menos uma vez por semana. É preciso manter a vigilância.

- Acha que pode acontecer algo?

- Torço que não. O santuário está em paz, Shura vai se casar e Mu está de volta.

- Noto que está mais feliz. A volta do Mu te trouxe paz.

- Trouxe. – sorriu. – tê-lo de volta... meu filho voltou para casa, Shati.

- Fico feliz por você. Seu rosto está mais leve. – acariciou-o.

- Você está comigo. Sua presença me tranqüiliza. – segurou a mão dela. – me sinto em paz quando está perto de mim.

- Eu não sou tão importante assim. – abaixou o rosto completamente rubra.

- É mais que imagina. – tocou o rosto dela.

Ela sorriu. O grande mestre aos poucos foi aproximando, ainda estava relutante, pois aquele ato traria muitas implicações, contudo... Shati prendeu a respiração, temia seguir em frente. Os lábios do ariano uniram-se aos dela, num toque suave. A indiana correspondeu ao gesto. Começou terno e foi ganhando ardência. Apenas a falta de ar os separou.

- Me desculpe... – Shion afastou-se. – eu não tive intenção...

- A culpa foi minha. – disse a indiana envergonhada. – eu que...

- Você não tem culpa de nada. Eu que forcei, me desculpe. É melhor voltarmos. – levantou.

- Sim.

- Prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer.

Shati apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, queria sim que aquilo voltasse a acontecer.

Os dois voltaram para o templo. Rapidamente Shion arrumou uma desculpa e não se aproximou mais da indiana. Ela por sua vez sentou-se num canto entristecida.

O resto da festa seguiu tranqüila. Aiolos e Vanda ficaram muito tempo conversando, não aconteceu nada, mas tornaram-se amigos. Lara resistiu aos encantos do Escorpião, ele por sua vez não tentou avançar ao sinal, mas queria um encontro, nem que fosse para tomar um sorvete, Lara acabou concordando. Anahí e Saga conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos, Kanon ficou emburrado, mas não desistiria da espanhola. Jacke não comentou com Clarice a respeito de Shaka, contudo daria o troco na barata branca e Shaka por sua vez, ignorou-a. Já passava da uma da manha quando os convidados foram embora. Os últimos a saírem foram os virginianos e o ariano.

- Me faz um favor? – Shaka segurou o braço da irmã falando baixo.

- O que?

- Encoste no Mu e depois me conte o que viu.

- Está bem.

Durante o trajeto Shati seguiu calada, estava triste pela atitude de Shion e também esperava o melhor momento para segurar na mão do ariano. Na porta de Virgem.

- Então boa noite. – disse o ariano.

- Boa noite Mu. – a indiana tocou-lhe no ombro e viu imagens.

- Boa noite Shati.

Os dois entraram.

- Obrigado Shati.

- Por que me pediu isso? – a indiana sentou. – ainda tem duvidas que ele seja o Mu?

- Não é isso. – sentou ao lado dela. – você me conhece...

- E como. – sorriu.

- O que viu?

Shati ficou calada.

- E então? – indagou o indiano diante do silencio dela.

- Vieram as lembranças de quando ele era criança. Ele morava num castelo?

- Sim, em Jamiel. – Shaka despreocupou, afinal de contas aquele era o passado de Mu, portanto ele era autentico. – mais alguma coisa?

- Um esquife de gelo.

- Como?

- Eu o vi num esquife de gelo. Estava preso. Logo em seguida uma vila pegando fogo, ele estava no meio das chamas.

A expressão de Shaka ficou séria, que lembranças eram aquelas? Não se lembrava de vê-lo preso ou de Rodoria pegar fogo, ou alguma outra vila.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Senti muita tristeza ao ver essas cenas.

- Desculpe. Não queria que passasse por isso. – abraçou a irmã. – essas lembranças devem ser de quando ele morava em Jamiel. Obrigado.

- Eu vou dormir. – disse bocejando. – estou com muito sono.

- Boa noite maninha.

- Boa noite maninho. – sorriu.

Shaka voltou a atenção para a estatua de Buda que havia na sala. Talvez aquelas lembranças fossem apenas lembranças de sua vida em Jamiel, mas...

- Não deve ser nada. – deu nos ombros indo dormir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Durante a semana, tudo transcorreu normalmente, a amizade entre Anahí, Jacke, Clarice, Vanda, Lara e Rita aumentava ainda ficou por toda a semana, mas apenas voltou a ver o mestre uma única vez, no dia que foi embora, não o viu. Dohko estranhou a atitude do amigo e mesmo com todos os arranjos não conseguiu unir o casal. Depois do encontro com Lara, Miro mudou radicalmente, passando a sair com Kanon e MM voltando a ser o velho pervertido. Kamus não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado.

No inferno Perséfone estava mais tranqüila, assim como no Olimpo. Nenhum evento acontecera...

Mais um dia começava no santuário, Clarice já tinha ido para a faculdade, Atena, já tinha voltado do Japão e agora seguia para o escritório da fundação no centro de Atenas, e os cavaleiros preparavam para o treino matinal.

_- Peixes-_

Afrodite conversava com a avó pelo celular.

- Vó não deveria abusar. Não é um pouco cedo para acordar?

- " Sabe que sempre levantei cedo. E quando virá me visitar?"

- Provavelmente semana que vem. – Dite andava pela casa, recolhendo os objetos. – Saori tem uma reunião em Estocolmo e me pediu para acompanhar.

- "E como estão todos?"

- Nada bem... – murmurou. – pode ser impressão minha, mas estou sentindo o clima mudar. Daqui alguns dias faz um ano da morte da Rosa.

- "Espero realmente que volte a tranqüilidade."

- Eu também. Vó vou desligar, preciso ir treinar. Te ligo depois.

- "Se cuide Gustavv."

- A senhora também. Um grande beijo. Tchau.

_- Aquário-_

Kamus acabava de tomar café da manhã. Apesar de está acostumado a acordar cedo, estava com sono. Na noite anterior ficou ate tarde esperando Miro voltar de uma noitada. Estava feliz que ele estava bem, mas já estava abusando. Três horas da manha em pleno meio de semana, era atrevimento.

- Será que ele não tem conserto? – disse enquanto lavava a louça. – pior que ele e Henry são iguais. – lembrou que Antonietta dois dias antes tinha ligado para reclamar do irmão. O francês aproveitou que estava sozinho em Roma e farreou. – são meus carmas... – deu um suspiro desanimado.

_- Capricórnio -_

Shura espreguiçava enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

- Que barulheira é essa. – exclamou ouvindo um forte barulho. – Diego?

- Bom dia irmão. – o fitou. – desculpe o barulho.

- O que faz de pé a essa hora?

- Treino. – disse sem entender. – treino todos os dias a essa hora, quando não vou para a aula.

- Não é isso. Você não acorda, as vezes tenho que te tirar da cama a força.

- Vou mudar minhas atitudes. – voltou a atenção para a pia. – a partir de hoje acordarei todos os dias as cinco.

Shura piscou algumas vezes não acreditando.

- Voce levantando as cinco? É piada?

- Não Shura. – disse seco. – é sério. Vou intensificar meus treinos e estudos.

- Por que? – sentou a mesa. – Diego está doente?

- Não tenho nada.

- Como nada? Acaba de me dizer que vai levantar cedo.

- Só quero me tornar um cavaleiro mais rápido. – foi ate a mesa, deixando sobre ela uma cesta de pães. – tem algum mal nisso?

- Não... só é estranho... – Shura o fitou, conhecia o irmão, tinha algum objetivo por de trás disso. – "será que..." Já sei... – deu um sorriso lavado. – aposto que por Atena.

- Claro que é por Atena. Sou um cavaleiro.

- Não nesse sentindo que estou dizendo. Vou corrigir a frase: é pela Saori. – levantou. – meu irmão esta completamente apaixonado. – deu uma chave nele. – está amarradão.

- Para Shura! – tentava se soltar e não ficar vermelho. – não é nada disso.

- Claro que é! O amor transforma as pessoas.

- Quer me soltar?

- Diego in Love.

- Shura!

- Agora me fale. – aproximou do ouvido dele. – acertei não é?

- É... – fechou a cara.

- Não seja bobo Diego. – o soltou. – para que apressar as coisas? Saori não vai gostar mais de você se virar um cavaleiro mais rápido.

- A questão não é essa.

- Então é o que?

- Se eu me tornar um cavaleiro mais rápido, poderei protegê-la melhor. Ela não vai precisar da eguinha pocotó no pé dela.

Shura arregalou os olhos para depois cair na gargalhada.

- Para de rir! Não tem graça!

- Não consigo... – chorava. – foi o melhor apelido para o Seiya.

- Shura!

- Já parei. – limpava o rosto. – eguinha pocotó... – voltou a rir.

- Shura!

- Desculpe... foi a melhor coisa que ouvi. Mas você é muito besta! Ciúmes do Seiya? Por favor, Diego, assim você ofende a família.

- Tenho mesmo e daí? – fechou a cara.

- Se ela gostasse dele, já estava com ele há muito tempo e não com você.

- Sei não. – virou a cara. – por isso quero virar cavaleiro mais rápido e vou treinar muito para me tornar um de ouro, aí ela não vai precisar mais dele.

Shura que sorria ficou sério.

- Está sendo infantil Diego. Acho que se esqueceu quem é a Saori.

O jovem o fitou diante da seriedade da voz do irmão.

- Ela é Atena e quer você queira ou não é obrigação de todos os cavaleiros protegê-la. Nessa irmandade você é apenas mais um. Você namora a Saori, que por acaso é a Atena. Seiya durante esses anos a protegeu inúmeras vezes e não pode mudar isso.

- Mas..

- Tem que conviver com isso. Se seu objetivo em se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro é apenas por capricho, serei o primeiro a vetar.

- Eu só quero que nada aconteça a ela... – murmurou. – não é só por ela que quero me tornar um cavaleiro. – o fitou. – é por você e pela Rita. Vocês três são a minha família.

Shura ficou surpreso. Sorrindo aproximou do irmão, tocando-lhe nos cabelos.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Mas quero que seus motivos vão alem da nossa proteção.

- Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Vá trocar de roupa, temos um longo dia.

- Não demoro.

O garoto saiu sobre o olhar atento do irmão.

- Eguinha pocotó...

Caiu na gargalhada.

_Continua..._

_Está aí mais um capitulo e novas surpresas no próximo. Aguardem._


	17. Chapter 16: Mudanças a vista

**Pure – petit- Cat – Mu foi obrigado a fazer tatoo, perdeu as pintas, tinha que dá um jeito. Diego é exagerado, ele ainda vai ter muitas cenas de ciúme. Kanon vai ter que correr atrás da Anahí, Shaka e Jackie ainda vão bater muito de frente e Shati e Shion... bem eles... vão ficar nesse chove não molhe.**

**NinaXD – Eu já reparei que a atualização não aparece na primeira pagina, sinceramente não sei porque, o fanfiction tem hora que surta. Voltando as fic, aguarde novas confusões do Shaka com a Jackie, a troca de "apelidos carinhosos" vai continuar.**

**Mabel – Diego não teme a morte rsrsrsr. Dohko e Dite não ficaram sozinhos, já tenho par para eles e elas não devem demorar, e você quase acertou em relação ao libriano. Quanto ao mistério do Mu ainda não posso contar, aguarde surpresas.**

**Rodrigo – Diego está caçando briga. Rsrs **

**Shion está encrecado, pois ele não faz idéia onde está metendo a mão e quando ele souber, vai surtar... Recebeu a minha mensagem aquele dia? No face?**

**Miyanyah – Obrigada pela review. Mu, Miro e Rosa logo será esclarecido, aguarde surpresas.**

**Suellen – Nessa capitulo aparece a historia da sua menina, espero que goste! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Mudanças a vista**

Miro dormia no chão com apenas um fino lençol cobrindo partes do corpo. Havia chegado tarde e Kamus para ter certeza que ele levantaria ligou o despertador. As sete em ponto o aparelho tocou no volume maximo.

- Guerra! – o escorpião deu um salto. – invasão! Ai! – acertou o dedinho do pé no pé da cama. – merda... aposto que foi o Kamus... – mancava. – ele me paga!

Seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou um rápido banho, a cabeça latejava por causa da bebida.

- Não sei porque saio com esse povo... – enxugava o cabelo. – aquele chato vai falar no meu ouvido.

O Escorpião arrumou rapidamente e tomou apenas um gole de café para curar a ressaca. Ele já estava na porta do seu templo quando voltou rapidamente. Entrou em seu quarto, pegando a pulseira que tinha ganhado de Rosa. Era algo que só tirava para tomar banho.

Em câncer MM não levantou e em Gêmeos Saga teve que jogar Kanon no chão para ele levantar.

Aldebaran terminava de tomar o café, pensava no sonho que Clarice havia tido naquela noite com Rosa. Fora um sonho normal, mas ele estava triste, pois desde a morte da irmã só tinha sonhado com ela duas vezes.

Desviou o olhar para o calendário que estava pregado na parede, estava perto de completar um ano da morte dela.

- Eu sinto a sua falta.

Em Áries Mu terminava de se arrumar. Já com a roupa de treino foi passando pela sala, quando teve sua visão chamada pelo templo construído pela brasileira. O cavaleiro aproximou do objeto. Tocou as "paredes" do templo. Deu um meio sorriso, indo embora.

Normalmente Shion só abria e fechava os treinos, mas naquele dia resolveu acompanhar. Já estava na arena a espera dos cavaleiros. Os primeiros a chegar foram Aiolos e Mu. O segundo pela proximidade da casa e o primeiro que acordara mais cedo.

- Bom dia mestre. – disseram Mu e Aiolos.

- Bom dia. – disse seco.

Os dois trocaram olhares, sem entender, mas foram fazer o aquecimento. Aos poucos os demais foram chegando e só restava o Escorpião.

- Eu coloquei o relógio para despertar. – Kamus olhava para a entrada. – não acredito que ele desligou.

- Ele saiu ontem não saiu? – indagou Afrodite aquecendo.

- Saiu. Chegou as três da manha! Aquele irresponsável.

- Não deveria xingá-lo. – disse Dohko. – é sinal que ele se recuperou.

- Eu sei Dohko. Ate concordo, ele se recuperou, mas poderia ser um pouco mais responsável.

- E onde ele está? – indagou o mestre.

- Já deve está chegando mestre.

- Comecem a treinar. Eu cuido dele depois.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si, era sinal que Miro enfrentaria problemas. Enquanto isso o Escorpião descia as pressas, ele estava no horário, mas o telefone tocara e acabou atendendo, pois era sua mãe. Ficou uns bons minutos conversando com ela.

- Shion vai me matar e a culpa nem é minha. – passava pela casa de Áries. – e Kamus não vai perder a chance.

O cavaleiro passaria direto pela sala se não tivesse visto a maquete.

- Pensei que ele tinha se livrado disso. – aproximou.

Miro tocou o templo, as lembranças de Rosa vieram imediatamente na mente. Deu um longo suspiro.

- Já vai fazer um ano que você se foi...

Deu um passo, mas parou. Sentiu uma fisgada na perna. Era no local que tinha machucado.

- Ai – a dor foi forte. – tinha que voltar justo agora?

Mancando seguiu para o treino.

Shion sentado na arquibancada não tirava o olhar da entrada, quando viu o Escorpião estreitou o olhar. Kamus que o vigiava olhou imediatamente e o que chamou sua atenção foi o mancar de leve do amigo. Miro para não demonstrar a dor, endireitou o corpo.

- Atrasado.

- Desculpe mestre.

- Treino mental.

- Mestre... – Kamus temeu pelo treino. – ele..

- Não tem importância, eu faço. – disse o escorpião, achando ótimo o castigo, pois a perna doía e queria ficar mais quieto e também, pois estava com sono.

- Vá para o canto.

- Sim senhor.

Miro sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore. Saga, Kamus e Shaka ficaram atentos. Foi numa situação como essa que o outro cosmo de Miro manifestou.

Nos primeiros quinze minutos nada aconteceu, Shion observava o cavaleiro, conseguia "escutar" os pensamentos dele, e o cosmo era liberado lentamente.

- "Nem acredito que ele está fazendo o treinamento." – pensou desviando a atenção para os demais cavaleiros.

Kamus que treinava com Saga, estava aliviado, parecia que aquele cosmo não se manifestaria. Tudo seguia normalmente, ate o cosmo de Miro alterar. Shion percebeu na hora e bufando aproximou do cavaleiro. Imediatamente o aquariano foi atrás.

- Miro. – não gritou como da outra vez, pois lembrou da reação dele. – Miro.

- Ele está dormindo. – disse MM. – de novo.

- É o que parece. – concordou Aioria.

- Ele não aprende. – disse Shion desanimado. – Miro! – berrou.

Silencio. Shion estreitou o olhar.

- Miro! – foi para tocá-lo...

- Eu não te falei? – disse sem abrir os olhos. – os padrinhos deveriam ter sido o Shura e a Rita.

Os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos.

- Do que ele está falando? – indagou Aiolos.

- Na certa sonhando. – disse Kanon. – nesses exercícios ele sempre dorme.

- MIRO DE ESCORPIAO ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE! – o grande mestre estava vermelho.

- A Clarice tem razão Rosa, não vai ser boa idéia. – disse.

Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ele está sonhando com a minha irmã?

- É o que parece. – disse Saga. – é melhor acordá-lo. – temia que o cosmo manifestasse.

Mu estava mais atrás apenas acompanhando.

- Acorde ele, antes que o mande para o Alaska. – disse Shion.

- Sim senhor. – Dite aproximou e...

- Com vocês de férias, a única preocupação será com o casamento. Mal posso esperar pela festa. Atena disse que irá caprichar na festa Rosa.

- Espere. – pediu Shaka. – não mexa nele.

- Por quê?

O virginiano não disse nada. Shion não estava disposto a ouvir os sonhos do cavaleiro, mas diante da seriedade de Shaka parou.

- Por Atena! – Miro gritou.

Assustando-os, Miro tombou o corpo bruscamente para o lado, para frente e depois voltou a posição inicial.

- Com o que ele está sonhando? – Deba estava assustado.

- Com o dia do acidente. – disse Dohko.

- Como? – exclamaram.

- Nas falas dele dá a entender que a Rosa vai casar, portando talvez seja no dia do acidente. Ele citou que elas entraram de férias.

Mu o fitou imediatamente, assim como os demais. Miro balançou a cabeça lentamente e o rosto contorceu de dor. Seu próximo movimento foi puxar algo do lado esquerdo, depois ele fechou o punho, seu cosmo aumentou para em seguida socar algo.

Os dourados acompanhavam em silencio, os gestos dele eram muito estranhos. Miro pareceu enlaçar algo com os braços. E segundos depois deu um longo suspiro.

- Preciso voltar. – disse, tomando fôlego.

- Realmente é o dia do acidente. – disse Deba. – Clarice falou que ele tirou primeiro Elena e ela do carro.

- Então todos esses gestos, são do dia do acidente?

- Sim. – disse o libriano. – é um sonho tão real que ate o corpo esta se comportando como se estivesse naquele dia.

Continuava sentado, mas os braços mexiam freneticamente como se estivessem realizando alguma ação, o braço esquerdo enlaçou algo e com o direito parecia puxar algo. Foi quando o corpo sacudiu, a mão direita abriu parecendo soltar algo.

- Rosa! Rosa!

Mu estava angustiado, se era mesmo o dia do acidente...

- Cuidem dela... vou buscá-la. – novamente "tomou" fôlego.

- Ele me falou que tirou a Amaris da água e voltou para pegar a Rosa. – disse Kamus.

O rosto dele estava com a expressão desesperada, para completar lagrimas escorriam.

- Rosa! Rosa! Rosa... – esticou a mão esquerda. – por favor...

Seu cosmo aumentou drasticamente e junto com ele o segundo cosmo. Shaka já ia interceder quando o cosmo sumiu de repente. O rosto estava ficando roxo.

- Rosa...

Lentamente Miro foi tombando para trás, indo ao chão. Deu um longo suspiro.

Mu tinha os olhos rasos, sabia que aquela hora, ela tinha ido para sempre.

- Ele tentou ao maximo. – disse Aiolos.

Kamus aproximou ajoelhando ao lado do amigo, desde criança Miro tinha a mania de falar e gesticular enquanto dormia, já testemunhou inúmeras vezes esse acontecimento, mas nunca como dessa vez. Olhou para a face do grego, ele chorava baixinho.

- Miro. – tocou-lhe o ombro. – Miro. Acorde.

Aos poucos o Escorpião foi abrindo os olhos, eles não apresentavam brilho algum.

- É por isso que odeio exercícios mentais. – disse.

- Miro.

Ele olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

- Por que não me acordou Kamus? Não queria sonhar com aquele dia.

- Foi desse jeito que aconteceu?

- Sim.

- Está dispensado Miro. – disse Shion. – treine só a tarde. Kamus vá com ele.

- Não é preciso. – levantou e sentiu uma fisgada na perna. – estou bem mestre, não foi nada.

- Então treine com Kamus. Voltem ao treino. – ordenou.

- Está bem mesmo? – o aquariano estava realmente preocupado. Ainda mais que o outro cosmo apareceu de leve.

- Estou. – limpava o rosto. – não foi nada.

- Miro.

A voz de Mu deixou todos em alerta.

- Obrigado. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Miro o fitou sem entender.

- Por ter tentado ate o ultimo minuto.

- Eu daria minha vida se fosse possível.

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Parecia que as desavenças entre eles tinham finalmente acabado.

Os dias foram passando e o clima no santuário mudou. Estava próximo de completar um ano da morte de Rosa. Mu ficou mais arredio e Shion redobrou a vigilância. Miro por sua vez ficou irritadiço. Qualquer palavra mal dita ele brigava. Kamus, Shaka e Saga ficaram atentos a qualquer alteração no cosmo do escorpião, que não se manifestara desde aquele dia no treino. O casal de brasileiros também saiu afetado. Aldebaran andava mais calado e Clarice estava tendo sonhos constantes com Rosa, sonhos normais, com lembranças de quando a brasileira estava viva.

No escritório do templo, Atena preparava uma pequena reunião, ao final da tarde. Shion, Shaka e Saga eram os convocados.

- Mandou nos chamar Atena? – o virginiano fez uma leve reverencia.

- Sim. Saiu o resultado do exame.

- E então? – adiantou o grande mestre. – é ou não é o Mu?

- Bom... – levantou. – como todos sabemos Mu não tem irmãos, muito menos gêmeos. O resultado do exame, - começou a andar pelo escritório. – deveria dá negativo, acusando duas pessoas distintas.

- E não deu? – indagou Saga.

- Deu positivo. O corpo que está no cemitério é o mesmo que anda nas doze casas.

- Como isso é possível? – Shaka estava cético. – não tem como serem o mesmo. Existe a ossada que comprova que Mu de fato morreu.

- E a margem de erro do teste? – o ariano não estava convencido.

- Praticamente nulo, é o teste mais eficaz. Para a ciência trata-se de gêmeos univetelinos. Eles têm o mesmo DNA.  
Os três ficaram em silencio, aquilo era impossível.

- Mestre, Yuzuhira... – iniciou Saga.

- Claro que não! Eu acompanhei a gestação, praticamente vi o nascimento, era apenas uma criança.

- Atena... – Shaka nem sabia como formular uma hipótese. – o que...

- Também não sei Shaka. – voltou a sentar. – não sei o que pensar. Apenas sei que quem está em Áries realmente é o Mu.

- Vamos contá-lo? – indagou o geminiano.

- Acho melhor não. – disse a deusa. – não é algo que fará a diferença, só vai deixá-lo mais confuso.

- Podemos dizer que são clones?

- Acho que sim Shaka.

- E as marcas lemurianas? Por que ele não as tem? – o mestre continuava sem acreditar.

- É outro mistério Shion. Por enquanto são perguntas sem respostas.

- E o meu exame?

- São duas pessoas distintas. Era evidente que daria negativo. Nem pai dele você poderia ser. Por favor, peço que mantenham esse assunto em sigilo.

- Sim. – os três reverenciaram.

- Dispensados.

Os três saíram. Atena acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, olhando o exame. Era um mistério dois corpos iguais.

- Será que algum deus está metido nisso? – disse a si mesma.

A grega colocou o papel sobre a mesa, estava cansada e precisava dormir.

Na primeira folha do exame, o resultado dava positivo para gêmeos, pois os dois corpos tinham praticamente cem por cento de genes iguais, contudo na segunda apontava um dado que passou despercebido aos olhos dela. Apesar de toda similaridade o exame apontou um único gene que não existia em um dos corpos, existia apenas no corpo de Shion e da ossada. Era um gene diferente e apontado como "desconhecido" pelo laboratório.

Nas casas abaixo, Mu olhava-se no espelho. Apesar do bom trabalho, aquelas marcas feitas como tatuagem eram de longe iguais as originais.

- Por que minhas marcas sumiram.. Eu gostava delas.

Passou o dedo nelas.

- O que foi mestre Mu? – Kiki o fitava com curiosidade.

- Minhas marcas. Queria elas de volta.

- Será que tem alguma razão delas terem sumido?

- Gostaria de saber. – suspirou. – suas malas estão prontas?

- Sim. – disse animado.

- Então vamos, seu vôo para Tókio não deve demorar.

Os dois saíram, Mu continuava inconformado por não ter mais suas marcas, de longe duas pessoas o observavam.

- Ele deve está confuso. – disse uma voz feminina. – perdeu suas marcas.

- Ele pensa que é um lemuriano e não um humano comum. – disse a segunda voz, também feminina.

- A diferença era só essa? Apenas essa?

- Sim. Ela quis que o corpo fosse igual. Vamos, Apollo nos espera.

Em Aquário, Kamus disputava uma partida de xadrez com Raissa, Miro estava no sofá vendo TV. Estava sem paciência com o silêncio dos dois. A verdade, nem queria ter ido a Aquário, mas Raissa insistira tanto que não teve escolha e como a via pouco, cedeu.

O escorpião, passava o tempo livre dentro de casa recluso, nos treinos falava o mínimo, as implicâncias com Kamus haviam cessado, causando estranheza em todos.

- Raissa vamos embora. – levantou. – está na hora de dormir.

- Mas estou no meio da partida. – disse sem fita-lo.

- Se for esperar essa porcaria acabar vai ficar tarde.

- Não é porcaria.

- Vamos embora. – disse seco.

- Já está acabando Miro. – disse Kamus.

O grego deu as costas saindo.

- O que ele tem? – indagou Raissa. – ele anda sem paciência e nervoso.

- Também notei. – Kamus fez uma jogada. – na sua casa está tudo bem?

- Sim. Meus pais acham que o problema é aqui, ele está indo pouco lá. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Nos últimos dias ele anda assim.

- Deve ser por causa da Rosa. – deu um suspiro. – minha mãe me disse que daqui a pouco vai fazer um ano que ela morreu.

- Notou se ele está mancando?

- Está. É aquele machucado. Ele esconde da mamãe, mas eu percebi.

Kamus ficou calado, aquilo era estranho.

- Ele gostava muito da Rosa... – murmurou. – acho que mais dela do que de mim, ele nem brinca mais comigo.

- Boba. – sorriu brincando com os cabelos loiros. – claro que não. Ele tem vocês duas como irmãs. "Ela está sentindo falta dele." – pensou.

- Não parece...

- Raissa vamos embora.

Os dois assustaram, Miro estava parado a pouco deles com a expressão fria. O francês hesitou, não tinha percebido a presença dele e seu olhar...

- Vou daqui a pouco. – disse nervosa. – já esta acabando.

- Está sob a minha responsabilidade, vamos agora.

- Não vou ate acabar.

- Pode ir Raissa. Eu deixo as peças desse jeito, amanha continuamos.

- Ele tem que esperar. Continue tio Kamus.

O aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha, Raissa tinha um gênio tão forte quanto o de Miro.

- Vamos embora Raissa. – a voz saiu grossa.

- Não vou. Aposto que se eu fosse a Rosa nem iria se importar.

- Não há coloque no meio. – a voz saiu fria.

- Por quê? – o fitou. – eu sei que gosta mais dela do que mim.

- Não diga bobagens.

- Raissa, Miro... – Kamus tentou aplacar a discussão, mas foi interrompido.

- Não é bobagem. Você se importa mais com ela do que comigo.

- Você é minha irmã.

- Mas não parece.

- Para de fazer birra, vamos logo. Eu conto para a mamãe.

- Por mim. – deu nos ombros.

- O pai não vai deixar você voltar aqui.

- Pouco me importo, não quero ver você mesmo. – levantou.

- Como?

- Você se importa apenas com a Rosa. Então fique com ela.

- Está sendo mimada.

Kamus o fitou na hora, Miro estava estranho.

- Vocês dois querem parar? São irmãos, não devem brigar por um motivo idiota.

- Ele que começou! – apontou para o irmão. - Você nem vai mais lá em casa, nem brinca mais comigo! E tudo por causa da Rosa. – virou-se para Kamus. – tio Kamus me leva embora?

- Mas...

- Amanha te levo para casa. – disse o grego.

- Eu quero ir agora.

- Que seja, vou ligar para o papai te buscar. – deu as costas saindo.

Kamus o fitou na hora, não era possível que ele..

- Espere aqui. – disse a Raissa indo atrás do amigo.

Alcançou o na entrada do templo.

- Miro.

- O que foi? – o fitou, Kamus não se intimidou com o olhar frio.

- A Raissa é uma criança, não pode agir assim.

- Faço como quiser.

- O que esta havendo com você? Nos últimos dias anda estranho. Já está brigando ate com a Raissa.

- Não tenho nada. – disse seco.

- Não parece. Será que não percebeu que ela sente a sua falta? Ela acha que você gosta mais da Rosa do que ela.

- Bobagens de criança.

- Justamente isso. Ela é uma criança, ainda não entende certas coisas.

Miro abaixou o rosto, dando meia volta entrou no templo. A menina estava sentada no sofá com os braços cruzados e expressão fechada.

- Desculpa. – murmurou.

- Não desculpo. Estou de mal de você para sempre.

- Raissa...

- Não gosto mais de você.

Deu um suspiro aproximando-se dela. Ajoelhou na frente dela.

- Desculpa está bem? Não queria te deixar triste.

- Mas deixou!

- Desculpa.

- Não desculpo. – virou a cara.

Ele levantou, tinha percebido que andava meio irritado e dizia coisas para se arrepender depois, dias antes tinha brigado com Aioria, contudo ele o desculpou.

- Sei que não justifica, mas... eu perdi a Rosa do mesmo jeito que perdi você. – a entonação saiu diferente. – não pude fazer nada por vocês duas. Primeiro você e depois ela... me senti muito mal.

- Não teve culpa. – não o fitou.

- Tive sim. Se não tivesse entrado no rio... não teria morrido.

- É passado Seth.

Kamus ocultando seu cosmo ouvia a conversa achando tudo muito estranho. Ele notou que a voz e a expressão de Miro é de quando o cosmo se manifesta. E Raissa o chamara novamente de Seth.

- Não tenho raiva da Rosa, afinal ela me devolveu você. Só que tenho ciúmes... – fez bico.

Ele sorriu, agachando na frente dela.

- São amores diferentes Ariza. Você é minha irmã... já ela...

Kamus piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que ouvia. Tanto que nem relevou o fato dele ter pronunciado "Ariza."

- "Mas ele... ele gosta da Rosa?"

- Mas ela escolheu o Mu.

- Sei disso... me perdoa? Perdoa esse seu irmãozinho, que hoje é mais velho que você?

- Besta. – sorriu. – deveria ser o contrario.

Ela o abraçou, Miro deixou-se envolver pelo abraço. Aos poucos seu outro cosmo foi liberando, contudo de maneira serena.

O aquariano estava preocupado, novamente aquele nome, o cosmo, as expressões, será que alem de Mu, Miro também não era o cavaleiro de Escorpião?

- "Shaka precisa saber disso."

Pensou resoluto em contar para o virginiano na manha seguinte.

A noite seguia alto, o santuário preparava-se para dormir.

- Boa noite amor. – Deba deu um beijo na esposa. – tenha bons sonhos.

- Espero que sejam.

- Gostaria muito de sonhar com ela. Vê-la pelo menos em sonho. – disse entristecido.

- Não se preocupe, - o acariciou.- quando menos esperar vai sonhar.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Como sempre o taurino pegou no sono rapidamente, Clarice demorou um pouco, mas acabou adormecendo. Como nos outros dias seu sono foi povoado sonhos.

_-Mente de Clarice- _

Ela estava na faculdade, era dia e estranhou, pois dessa vez via o sonho em terceira pessoa. Saiu do prédio da universidade, ficando surpresa ao ver cinco pessoas na grade.

- Nós? – viu ela, Rosa, Miro e as duas amigas que estudaram com ela. – mas esse dia.. foi o dia do acidente.

A visão ficou turva, agora estava dentro do carro e instante seguinte reviveu todo o acidente. Na cama seu corpo suava.

Sentiu dificuldade em respirar, ate que foi salva por Miro. Estava na praia e depois no hospital recebendo a noticia que Rosa tinha morrido...

As imagens ficaram claras, cegando-a, quando voltou a enxergar estava no santuário, precisamente no cemitério em frente a lapide da amiga. Clarice ajoelhou diante dela.

- Sentimos sua falta...

- Eu sei.

Clarice olhou para o lado, viu Rosa.

- Rosa?

- Oi.

- É engraçado, mas estou acostumando com os sonhos, é bom vê-la.

- Também me sinto bem em revê-la.

- Durante todo esse tempo nossos sonhos foram simples, por que sonhei com o acidente?

- É para fechar esse ciclo. Não haverá mais sonhos.

- Como? Por que?

- Como está meu irmão?

- Está bem.

- E Miro?

- Está chegando a data de sua morte, ele...

- Entendo... e o Mu?

- Anda triste... – Clarice teve um estralo, como deixou aquilo escapar por tanto tempo?- O que aconteceu com Mu? Ele tinha morrido e voltou ... sabe o que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe com isso, não faz diferença, apenas saiba que ele é o Mu. – levantou.

- Aonde vai?

- Eu preciso ir.

- Nos veremos de novo em sonho?

- Não.

- Por que? – levantou. - É a única maneira de conversarmos.

- Tenho que ir embora. Não posso mais ficar aqui, já fiquei tempo demais.

- Mas Rosa. – Clarice a abraçou. – nunca mais vou te ver?

- Boba... não vai se livrar tão cedo de mim. – sorriu. – Quero que me faça um favor.

- Diga.

- Tome conta do Miro.

- Rosa espera.

Clarice tentou segura-la, mas a brasileira sumiu.

- Rosa!

_-Fim da mente-_

- Rosa! – Clarice gritou acordando.

- Clarice. – Deba acordou. – o que foi?

- A Rosa, - os olhos marejaram. – ela foi embora, ela foi embora para sempre, Ran. Nunca mais vou vê-la, nem em sonhos.

- Calma. – a abraçou. – vai ficar tudo bem, foi apenas um sonho, não se preocupe.

- Sim.

- Vem vamos dormir.

Clarice deitou, demorou a pegar no sono, mas acabou dormindo.

Na primeira casa Mu terminava de lavar a louça, depois viu um pouco de tv e em seguida recolheu-se. Antes de deitar foi ate a janela admirar a vista, estava uma noite fresca, com poucas estrelas. O cavaleiro respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar. Tirou a camisa indo para a cama. Precisava descansar, pois no dia seguinte teria muito trabalho a fazer. Rapidamente pegou no sono e sonhou, como há muito não sonhava.

_- Mente-_

Estava na porta da primeira casa, era à tarde e sol se punha no horizonte. Olhava distraído para a entrada do santuário.

- Oi.

O cavaleiro olhou imediatamente dando um grande sorriso.

- Rosa! Faz tanto tempo que não aparece em meus sonhos.

A brasileira sentou ao lado dele, os dois se olharam por um longo período.

- Eu sinto muito a sua falta. – ela disse.

- Eu também.

O cavaleiro a abraçou, envolvendo fortemente em seus braços, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de um sonho, a sensação era real.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

- Sei... Fiquei desesperada ao vê-lo morrer. - acariciou o rosto dele. - não consigo nem imaginar te perder de novo.

- Mas de certa forma... - murmurou. - eu queria te encontrar novamente... no entanto...

- Não era morrendo que iria me encontrar. - aproximou beijando-lhe. - prometa que vai se cuidar. Prometa.

- Prometo. - sorriu. - vou continuar seguindo, mesmo sem você fisicamente. O que me acalma é saber que te vejo em sonhos. - brincou com uma mecha encaracolada.

- Isso vai acabar.

- Como?

- Não me verá mais em sonhos.

- Por quê? Como assim Rosa? - levantou. - ate dos sonhos será me privado a sua companhia?

- Não se preocupe Mu, será passageiro. - também levantou parando na frente dele.

- Passageiro quanto?

- Quero que se cuide. - o abraçou forte. - não faça besteira. - o fitou. - por favor. - deixou uma lagrima cair.

Ele apenas sorriu, colando sua testa a dela.

- Pode deixar.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Quando te verei de novo?

- Eu não sei, infelizmente esta situação escapa das minhas mãos. - soltou-se dele.

- Rosa espera.

- Eu amo você.

A brasileira beijou-lhe, mas antes que aprofundasse, ela desapareceu.

- Rosa! Rosa!

- Fim mente-

- Rosa!

Acordou.

- Rosa... - os olhos encheram de água. - Rosa...

Deitou de lado chorando baixinho.

_Olimpo... _

Já fazia alguns meses que Apolo voltara para seu templo no monte Olimpo, às vezes pedia a suas amazonas que fossem ate a Terra verificar se tudo estava em ordem e como nada de estranho acontecera, o deus deu alguns dias de descanso para elas. O templo de Apolo também chamado de Coroa do Sol, era semelhante ao da Terra, contudo em maiores proporções. Cada amazona gozava de um uma área reservada, contendo um aposento, termas e um jardim e era no jardim, intitulado de fogo solar que Farolainy estava.

A amazona observa o vai e vem das arvores ao vento. Ela trajava um vestido simples na altura dos joelhos, semelhantes às vestes gregas da Grécia Antiga. Às vezes pegava-se pensando em Radamanthys e em como o juiz estaria. Apesar de toda grossura e arrogância havia simpatizado com ele.

- Está muito pensativa Faro. – disse uma voz masculina.

- Só estou gozando dessa paz, senhor Apolo. Acho que é o lugar mais tranqüilo que conheço.

- Mais que suas terras? – conservava a atenção em um pássaro. – Ainy.

Faro sorriu ao escutar o nome, fazia tempos que ninguém a chamava assim.

- Não consigo nem comparar, eu era muito criança quando o senhor me trouxe para cá. Lembro-me de coisas vagas, nem dos meus pais eu lembro.

- Muitos acharam loucura quando a viram aqui. Diziam: " _uma mortal entre nós, ainda de povos que nem são civilizados" " é um ultraje"_.

- Por algum momento o senhor pensou em me levar de volta? – fitou o deus.

- Não. – sorriu. – vi que era uma pessoa especial e que tinha um grande talento. Mas não foi só por isso. Se a deixasse certamente não sobreviveria.

- Minha tribo não tolera pessoas diferentes... – murmurou. – só por causa dos meus olhos.

- Você não era o biótipo deles. Numa comparação os traços deles se assemelhavam mais aos asiáticos enquanto você tinha olhos verdes, comuns aos arianos.

- Sou uma mistura. – sorriu. – agradeço muito ao senhor por ter me trazido.

- E eu por continuar a me servir por todos esses anos. – riu. – longos anos.

- Eu achava que tinha uns três mil anos, estou vendo que me enganei. – sorriu.

****** História dentro da História: A índia do Sol ***** **

_America do sul, região onde hoje é a Bahia, Brasil. 2.500 a.c _

Um jovem andava de um lado para o outro, seu pai tentava acalmá-lo, mas ao escutar os gritos de sua esposa, a aflição aumentava. Mesmo com a parteira de 80 anos, que fizera

praticamente todos os partos da tribo, aliviava sua tensão. A expressão outrora preocupada dera lugar ao um grande sorriso quando ouviu o som de choro.

- Nasceu, Pakia. – o pai tocou-lhe no ombro.

Ainda surpreso Pakia entrou na oca aproximando da esposa.

- Nasceu Pakia, é uma menina.

- Akya, você me fez muito feliz. – beijou a fronte da esposa. – nossa menina vai se chamar Ainy.

A tribo começou a comemorar o nascimento de mais um membro, contudo meses depois a situação se inverteu. A pequena Ainy não era como as demais crianças indígenas. Ela nascera com olhos verdes, deixando a todos ressabiados. Os curandeiros não sabiam dizer porque aquela criança nascera com os olhos cor da mata, mas acharam que era um mal pressagio. Realizaram diversos rituais para purificá-la, mas as íris verdes continuaram. Então numa reunião com os mais velhos da tribo determinaram que a pequena seria sacrificada, para que a tribo não fosse castigada. Pakia e Akya relutaram e para que a menina não fosse morta, fugiram. Na perseguição Pakia acabou morto. Akya, ferida, se afastou o mais que pode da tribo, conseguindo refugio em uma gruta perto do mar. A vida não foi fácil e devido às grandes dificuldades ela acabou morrendo deixando Ainy com dois anos. A menina teria o mesmo destino, se não fosse a intervenção de um deus de outras terras...

Akya falecera de manhã. A pequena acordou e a passos indecisos caminhou ate a mãe.

- Maé. – segurou no braço. – Maé. Maé. _(mamãe)._

Inútil, a menina insistiu novamente, sem resultado e então seduzida pelo barulho que vinha de fora da gruta, apoiando-se nos ganhos saiu. Naquela região a floresta era densa, o que conferia inúmeros riscos a uma garotinha de dois anos, contudo de forma inexplicável, ela andava pela floresta escapando dos riscos. Depois de muito andar, para os padrões de uma criança de 2 anos, alcançou a praia.

- Bunito... – murmurou.

Ainy começou a correr, mas acabou tropeçando batendo com o rostinho na areia quente, foi inevitável: começou a chorar. As lagrimas escorriam e chamava por sua mãe.

- O que faz aqui?

Ao perceber uma sombra a menina olhou para cima, chorando ainda mais alto.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. – a voz era masculina e não se importando em sujar suas vestes alvas, agachou pegando a menina no colo. – pronto.

Aos poucos a menina foi serenando.

- O que fazes aqui sozinha? – olhou ao redor, a procura de mortais.

Ela apenas o fitava de forma curiosa e também pudera, ela nunca tinha visto outra pessoa fora sua mãe.

- Humanos são irresponsáveis, como deixam uma criança sozinha. – o rapaz possuía cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis.

Ela apenas sorriu, o que deixou o homem surpreso. Reparou nela, não era como os habitantes daquela terra, e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando notou que ela tinha cosmo, bem fraquinho, mas tinha.

- Quem es tu? – ele tocou a testa dela, a procura de alguma imagem, apenas viu uma mulher numa gruta.

Guiado por sua intuição e pelas imagens o homem alcançou a gruta onde viu o corpo de uma mulher atirado no chão. Assim que a viu Ainy começou a chamá-la. O homem a colocou no chão e ajoelhando ao lado da mulher tocou em sua testa. Vislumbrou desde o nascimento da mulher ate seus últimos dias.

- Então tu se chama Ainy. – o homem deu um suspiro desanimado. – está sozinha no mundo e nem adianta levá-la ate a tribo, vão matá-la.

Ele pensou mais um pouco e tirando o pano que envolvia seus ombros envolveu a garota.

- Vou te levar comigo. – a pegou. - Vou treiná-la e será uma grande amazona. Ainy, amazona de Apollo. Melhor Farolainy, a amazona do fogo solar.

Como fez, Apollo a levou para o Olimpo, Zeus foi contra, mas acabou cedendo a vontade do filho. Ainy recebeu todo o cuidado e no momento certo recebeu o treinamento de amazona. Quando ela fez dezoito anos, Apollo contou sobre a sua origem e lhe deu duas opções: voltar a ter uma vida de mortal ou seguir com ele. Ela preferiu seguir com ele e foi agraciada com o Misopetha Menos, uma dádiva semelhante a que Atena daria a Dohko séculos depois, contudo com um efeito mais poderoso.

******Fim da história******

- Devo tudo ao senhor.

- Sabe que te considero como uma filha. – o deus tocou os cabelos dela, às vezes Apollo assumia uma postura paternalista. – apesar da minha aparência jovem. – sorriu convencido.

- Agradeço muito por isso e pelos meus 4.510 anos no corpinho de 21. – riu.

- Onde esta a Suely?

- No quarto dela. Como sempre.

- Vou vê-la. Nos encontraremos a noite.

O deus desapareceu, aparecendo num corredor, ao final dele estava os aposentos de Suely.

- "Por algum momento o senhor pensou em me levar de volta?" – as palavras de Faro ecoaram na mente. – hora nenhuma. Nunca me arrependi de ter trago você, Suely e Irian.

****** História dentro da História: O garoto de Apolo *******

_Mediterrâneo, Creta, 2507 a.c _

Carregava um pesado vaso de água. As mãozinhas infantis estavam vermelhas devido ao esforço, o sol escaldante contribuía para dificultar o trajeto do poço ate a pequena estrebaria, nos arredores da cidade mais importante de Creta. O rosto estava vermelho por causa do esforço. Os cabelos negros estavam presos por uma trança e os olhos também negros não saiam do liquido por medo que fosse derramado. Com dificuldade alcançou o destino.

- Por que demorou tanto? – gritou um homem de meia idade.

- Havia muita gente. – a voz denunciou que se tratava de um garoto de no máximo sete anos.

- Não é desculpa! – arrancou o vaso das mãos dele. – vá alimentar as ovelhas!

- Sim senhor... – disse saindo.

- E não demore Irian! – gritou o homem entrando.

- Sim senhor.

O garoto saiu rapidamente para cumprir suas obrigações. Irian era órfão de pai e mãe. Era criado por um tio distante, que o fez de ajudante na estrebaria que tinha perto da estrada. Mesmo sendo ainda pequeno, ele executava serviços que eram de adulto. Mesmo com a vida difícil que levava, Irian era um menino alegre possuía muitos amigos e mesmo com a acidez que seu tio o tratava gostava dele.

De posse de um cajado, o garoto levou o rebanho de 50 ovelhas para o campo. Gostava muito dessa obrigação, pois podia andar livremente. Por conta de sua ingenuidade não percebia os riscos que corria quando se afastava muito de sua casa. E era o que acontecia naquele momento. Tinha se afastado e como um pastor zeloso foi atrás de uma ovelha que tinha saído do rebanho.

Foi com dificuldade que Irian pegou a ovelha, que estava a beira de um penhasco, muito comum na região, agiu com cautela para não assustá-la e usando toda a sua calma aproximou.

- Sua fujona, não sabe que é perigoso. – dava um sermão no bichano. – poderia ter caído.

A ovelha respondeu com grunhido. Sorrindo colocou-a de volta no chão.

- Volte para perto de suas amigas.

O bichano saiu correndo, ele estava prestes a segui-la quando escorregou numa pedra. Perdeu o equilíbrio caindo. A queda seria fatal, se ele não tivesse segurado numa raiz. Seus reflexos eram bem desenvolvidos para uma criança.

- Foi por pouco. – suspirou aliviado. – mas como eu vou subir?

Irian tentou erguer o corpo, mas não conseguiu, para piorar, a raiz dava sinais de rompimento, e realmente ela não suportou o peso do garoto rompendo-se.

- Por Zeus... – murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Por que chamas por meu pai?

O garoto abriu os olhos e erguendo o rosto deparou com um rapaz de melanes ruivas. O rapaz num impulso puxou o menino.

- Não devias andar em local tão perigoso.

- Obrigado.

- Adeus. – deu as costas saindo.

- Ei moço, espera. – foi ate ele segurando a barra da túnica branca.

- Diga?

- Por que disse que Zeus é seu pai?

O jovem o fitou, o menino parecia mais curioso do que assustado com a experiência de quase morte.

- Por que sou Apollo.

- O deus do sol?

- Sim.

- Mas... mas... o senhor é novo, além do mais parece com os jovens príncipes da cidade, não parece ser um deus.

- Porque assumi a forma humana.

- É verdade que dizem que todos os deuses tem guerreiros que lutam por eles?

- Sim.

- Nossa! – exclamou.- eu queria ser um desses guerreiros, imagine quantas pessoas poderia ajudar, imagine quantas aventuras teria.

- É uma vida muito perigosa. Ainda és criança para compreender.

- É muito difícil?

Apollo arqueou a sobrancelha, não dissera que era perigosa?

- Muito, os treinos são intensos e alguns não sobrevivem.

- Tem alguma condição para se tornar um guerreiro?

- Por que perguntas?

- Meu pai foi um soldado do exercito, ele era muito forte e me contava muitas historias das batalhas. Eu queria ser como ele.

O deus o analisou, apesar do rosto e falas infantis seu corpo era bem desenvolvido para a idade. Se recebesse um treinamento adequado seria um grande soldado. Mas para ser cavaleiro de algum deus precisava ter cosmo. O menino ate tinha, fraco, mas tinha, contudo ele era um deus que não possuía cavaleiros ou amazonas. Sua única missão era fazer o dia nascer.

- Largaria tua família, para seguir teu sonho?

- Perdi meu pai na guerra, minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois, só me restou um tio distante.

Todos os deuses tinham quem os protegesse, por que ele não poderia ter ao menos um?

- Gostaria de se tornar meu protetor?

- Sério? – os olhos brilharam. – muito! Vou treinar todos os dias, serei o mais valente e corajoso.

- Siga-me.

- Obrigado senhor Apollo. Posso apenas pedir algo?

- Diga.

- Importa-se se eu levar as ovelhas ate o cercado? Não posso deixá-las no campo. É rápido.

- Vá. – sorriu. – "apesar de jovem é responsável." Qual o teu nome?

- É Irian.

- Muito bem Irian, a partir de agora serás o cavaleiro do Sol.

Levado ao Olimpo, Irian recebeu todo o treinamento e com quinze anos sagrou-se cavaleiro de Apollo. Assim como Farolainy recebeu a dádiva do Mesopheta Menos.

****** Fim da história******

Estava deitada na cama, fitando o teto decorado com afrescos. Naquele dia sentia-se infeliz, não que a vida servindo Apollo fosse ruim, mas desde que perdera entes queridos, a vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Suely esticou o braço esquerdo, um pequeno anel em prata jazia no seu dedo médio. Era o único objeto que a lembrava que um dia caminhou pela Terra como uma simples mortal e que sofreu inúmeras dores por isso...

Parou em frente a uma porta dourada. Deu duas batidas. Não esperou a permissão.

A amazona ao sentir o cosmo do deus sentou-se.

- Senhor Apollo. – fez uma leve mesura. – deseja algo?

- Saber como está. – o deus caminhou-se para um divã sentando. – ficou a manha toda em seu quarto.

- Não é nada. Só estou aproveitando o tempo livre.

- Para pensar no passado? – foi direto ao ponto. Conhecia muito bem sua amazona.

- É...

- Se arrepende por ter me seguido?

- Claro não. É uma honra servi-lo, além do mais não havia mais nada a fazer naquele lugar...

****** História dentro da História: A princesa do Sol *******

_Norte da Península itálica, 2.484 a.c _

Era uma pequena aldeia, de pouco mais de quinhentas pessoas, eram chamados de italiotas, os primeiros povos a conquistar aquela terra. A aldeia era muito organizada, com cada um exercendo sua função que lhe era devida e assim garantindo a continuidade de todos. Era uma linda manhã, os moradores estavam em festa, pois seria celebrado o casamento da filha mais velha do chefe da tribo, o rei, como muitos chamavam, com um guerreiro de uma aldeia próxima. Com o casamento as duas aldeias se tornariam irmãs trazendo prosperidade a ambas. Normalmente um casamento arranjado não era apreciado pelos noivos, contudo aquele caso era exceção. Tanto a jovem filha do chefe italiotas, Lyi, quanto o filho do chefe dos sabinos, Suel, estavam enamorados. E com a benção dos deuses eles seriam felizes.

- Estamos ligados pelos deuses Lyi. – disse Suel colocando um anel de prata na mão esquerda dela.

- E que eles nos abençoe. – desta vez ela colocou nele.

Tudo ocorreu bem, contudo meses depois a felicidade do casal seria ameaçada. Houve uma epidemia na aldeia, e a filha mais nova do chefe contraiu a doença, seus pais na tentativa de salva-la, saíram no meio da noite a procura de um curandeiro. Infelizmente a carroça em que eles viajavam perdeu o controle e eles acabaram morrendo. A jovem filha não agüentou a verocidade da doença e do acidente acabando por falecer.

A dor de Lyi foi enorme, mas Suel estava sempre ao seu lado, dando-lhe o apoio necessário.

Por conta da morte do chefe dos italiotas, houve uma guerra de clãs. A tribo não queria receber as ordens da tribo Sabino, havendo um conflito direto. Como chefe dos sabinos, Suel partiu para guerra e numa tarde sangrenta foi morto.

Dias depois...

Estava na beirada de um penhasco, os cabelos ruivos tremulavam com o vento frio anunciando a chegada do inverno, pequenos flocos de neve caiam do céu. A face estava branca, parecendo um fantasma, e era desse jeito que Lyi se achava: um fantasma. Desde a morte do marido tudo que mais queria era morrer para encontrá-lo. E estava decidida a fazê-lo. Deu um passo, rumo ao abismo e estava prestes a dá outro se alguém não segurasse pela cintura afastando-a daquele destino.

- Me solta! – gritou. – me solta!

- Ficastes doida? Estava atentando contra tua própria vida. – era um homem.

- Era isso que eu queria! Eu quero morrer!

- Não irei permitir. – o homem a afastou da beirada. – olhe para mim!

A contragosto Lyi o fitou, ficando surpresa. Era um jovem rapaz de cabelos avermelhados, tez branca, olhos azuis e túnicas tão alvas quanto as nuvens. Um tipo não muito comum em suas terras.

- O que quer de mim?

- Qual o teu nome?

- Lyi.

- Sou Apollo.

O jovem não esperou permissão tocando na testa dela, na verdade, ele era o deus Apollo, e estava andando por aquelas terras, quando sentiu um fraco cosmo. Através desse gesto o deus reviveu toda a vida da jovem até aquele momento.

- Agora entendo.

- Quem é você? – e com um gesto brusco soltou-se dele.

- Já disse, sou Apollo, deus Apollo.

- Um deus? – o fitou desconfiada.

- Sim. Sei que sofrestes muito em tua vida, mas não pode encerrá-la assim.

- Por que não? Estou sozinha no mundo, todos que mais gostavam morreram! Não há sentido em viver. E você é um deus jamais entenderia os meus sentimentos!

- Quer vir comigo?

- Como?

- Quer me seguir e se tornar minha amazona? Disse que nada a prende nesse mundo, então venha comigo.

Ela recuou. Poderia ser um truque e ele não passar de um bárbaro, contudo como ele mesmo disse nada tinha a perder.

- Quantos anos tens? – indagou o deus.

- Vinte.

- Quanto completares 25 anos será agraciada com uma armadura.

- Serei a única a te servir?

- Não. Já estão comigo dois mortais. Não tens nada a perder.

Lyi hesitou. Pensou em sua família. Ela não existia mais e queria se matar para encontrá-los, contudo...

- Tens um bom coração e com a força que possui poderá ajudar outras pessoas. Infelizmente nós deuses, temos sérios problemas com vós mortais.

- Minha mãe sempre desejou que eu fosse uma sacerdotisa... – murmurou. – mas o destino me levou a outros caminhos.

- Tens agora a possibilidade agora de agradar a tua mãe. – Apollo tentava de todas as formas persuadi-la, ele próprio não entendia o porquê dessa insistência, mas queria salvar aquela garota da mesma forma que salvou Irian e Ainy anos atrás.

- Está bem. Vou com você.

- Não vais arrepender-se Lyi, amazona do sol.

- A Lyi morreu nesse local, senhor Apollo. A partir de hoje gostaria que me chamasse de Suely.

O deus estranhou, mas depois compreendeu. Aquele nome era a junção do nome dela com o de seu esposo.

- Como quiser Suely.

A jovem italiota seguiu para o Olimpo onde recebeu o treinamento se tornando depois de cinco anos a amazona do sol. Lá ela conheceu Farolainy e Irian e assim como eles recebeu o Misopheta Menos.

****** Fim da história*****

- Fico feliz que esteja comigo. Durante todos esses anos tens sido o meu auxilio. – levantou de onde estava. – aguardo para o jantar. – estava saindo.

- Senhor Apollo.

- Sim? – a fitou.

- Obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida.

- De nada. – sorriu.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O sol nasceu em meio às nuvens, parecia que a qualquer momento podia chover. Shaka olhou para o relógio, enquanto levava uma xícara de chá a boca, este marcava oito horas. Naquele dia não haveria treino por determinação de Shion, mesmo assim levantou no horário habitual para meditar. Só fez aquela pausa para se alimentar. Estava prestes a voltar quando sentiu o cosmo do aquariano aproximando.

- Bom dia Shaka.

- Bom dia Kamus.

- Atrapalho?

- Não. Sente-se.

- Desculpe vir tão cedo, mas o assunto é urgente.

- O que Miro fez dessa vez. – disse já sabendo que o assunto era ele.

- Raissa estava lá em casa ontem, sem qualquer motivo ele começou a discutir com ela.

- Ultimamente ele anda discutindo com qualquer um. – colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

- O cosmo manifestou.

- Manifestou? – abriu os olhos.

- Foi fraco, alem disso ele e Raissa disseram coisas estranhas.

- Que coisas?

- Ela o chamou de Seth, e não é a primeira vez. E Miro afirmou que gosta dela e da Rosa de maneiras diferentes. Shaka, o Miro é apaixonado pela Rosa.

- Um problema de cada vez. – respirou fundo. – da onde ela tirou esse nome?

- Não sei, da primeira vez pensei em ser apenas imaginação de criança, mas uma segunda vez?

- De qualquer forma, não é tão relevante. Agora a confissão dele em relação a Rosa...

- O que acha? Eu já não sei o que pensar.

- Pode ser outra pessoa, que está usando o corpo dele ou...

- Ou...

- Ele ter o mesmo problema de Saga.

- Dupla personalidade? – indagou surpreso.

- Explicaria o cosmo, as expressões, a mudança de humor, o suposto amor a Rosa e ate mesmo o nome. Talvez Raissa já tenha testemunhado essa mudança dele e o deu esse nome.

Kamus silenciou-se, qualquer uma dessas opções era ruim.

- E o que faremos?

- Enquanto não apresentar uma ameaça vamos continuar em silencio.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Mu já é problema suficiente para procurarmos mais um.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Não tinha pregado o olho, passando o restante da noite olhando para o teto. Desviou a atenção para a janela, o dia estava nublado. Subitamente olhou para o calendário pregado na parede.

- Um ano... – murmurou. A mente voou para aquele dia. Há àquela hora tinha a brasileira nos braços.

Respirou fundo levantando. Durante aquele dia queria manter a mente ocupada, para não pensar nela. Apenas no final da tarde, passaria no cemitério.

Na casa acima, Clarice e Aldebaran também lembraram do dia, combinaram que ao final da tarde iriam ate o cemitério.

Miro acordou com o pior dos humores, levou Raissa em casa, voltando para casa e permanecendo nela.

Durante todo o dia, o céu ficou encoberto, a qualquer momento poderia chover. A tardinha o tempo fechou ainda mais.

Afrodite descia as doze casas com um ramalhete de rosas na mão. Parou em câncer, onde estava o dono da casa, Aioria, Aiolos e Kanon.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa. – respondeu os quatro.

- Aonde vai com essas flores? – indagou o canceriano.

- Levar para o Mu.

- O que? – estranharam.

- Não é nada disso seus idiotas. É para o Mu colocar no tumulo da Rosa. Hoje faz um ano.

- Verdade. – murmurou o sagitariano.

- Como o tempo passa. – disse Kanon. – um ano atrás estávamos todos no hospital.

- É. – concordou o sueco. – vou indo.

Ele continuou sem trajeto, não encontrou com o casal em Touro indo direto para Áries. Chamou pelo morador encontrando-o na sala adjacente ao templo, onde consertava as armaduras. Afrodite parou na porta fitando o ariano que estava concentrado.

- "Queria que as coisas tivessem tomado outro rumo." – pensou. – Boa tarde Mu.

- Oi Gustavv. – não o fitou, continuando seus afazeres. – entre.

- Trouxe isso para você.

- O que?

Ele virou-se deparando com as rosas vermelhas na mão do sueco.

- Obrigado. – a voz saiu melancólica. – ela gostava de rosas vermelhas.

- Já foi lá?

- Ainda não.

- Quer companhia?

- Não precisa. – sorriu. – não vou demorar.

- Está armando chuva.

- Como naquele dia. – olhou pela janela. – um ano...

- O tempo passa. – voltou à atenção para a janela.

- E como...

- Bom, já vou indo. Se precisar é só me chamar.

- Obrigado Afrodite.

Ao se ver sozinho o ariano voltou o olhar para o céu. Uma tempestade não demoraria a cair.

_Continua..._

_Mais um capitulo e o próximo promete sacudir a fic (hohoho!) Aguardem._

_Sabinos e italiotas: povos que deram origem aos italianos._


	18. Chapter 17: A Flor que Renasce

**Mabel – Que bom que gostou da historia da Faro. Quanto ao Irian ele não sumiu, está mais vivo do que nunca e no meio dos outros personagens. Os amores de Dite e Dohko estão bem próximos de aparecer. Aguarde.**

**Suellen – Como disse a Mabel, Irian está bem próximo dos personagens. Obrigada pelos elogios, espere mais surpresas na fic.**

**Rodrigo – Breve todas as suas duvidas serão sanadas. Aguarde.**

**Pure-Peti-Cat – Apollo tem seu lado generoso e os mistérios logo serão resolvidos.**

**Capitulo 17**

**A flor que renasce**

Era final da tarde quando Mu resolveu ir ao cemitério, parou na porta da sua casa, um vento úmido balançava seus cabelos indicando que a chuva estava próxima, trovões eram ouvidos.

Lentamente desceu as escadas rumo ao cemitério. Seguia em silencio, segurando nas mãos o ramalhete que Afrodite lhe dera. Encontrou no meio do caminho com Clarice e Aldebaran.

- Oi Mu. – cumprimentou a brasileira.

- Oi.

Aldebaran apenas acenou, prestando atenção nas flores.

- Parece que o jantar a noite é na casa de Aioria. – disse.

- Eu estarei lá. Até mais tarde.

O ariano continuou seu trajeto. Clarice o fitava entristecida.

- Não devíamos ir com ele?

- Não. Ele precisa ter esse momento a sós, faz parte da aceitação.

Ela concordou.

O cemitério não era muito longe das doze casas. Havia duas partes: a dedicada aos cavaleiros e a das pessoas comuns que faziam parte do complexo do santuário. Rosa estava "enterrada" nessa área. Havia um ano que o ariano não pisava naquele local, mas sabia exatamente onde ela tinha sido simbolicamente deixada. O cavaleiro parou em frente a lapide: "Rosa M. F. Slaviero".

Abaixou deixando as rosas sobre a grama.

- Oi. – disse timidamente. – trouxe para você. São as rosas de Afrodite...

Um raio cortou o céu, seguido de um forte estrondo.

- Espero que esteja bem... sinto sua falta.

O que era prenuncio de uma tempestade confirmou-se, grossos pingos caiam. O ariano não se abateu diante a chuva.

- Prometi a mim mesmo que seguiria em frente, acho que vou fazer isso... infelizmente nosso tempo passou... mas saiba que sempre será o meu único amor e que um dia estaremos juntos novamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Desde que levara Raissa para casa de manha, não tinha posto os pés para fora do oitavo templo. Particularmente naquele dia não queria ver ninguém. Ficou da manha ate a tarde deitado debaixo das cobertas, com as janelas fechadas. Ocultou sem cosmo para que ninguém o incomodasse, mas havia uma pessoa que não precisava de cosmo para saber onde ele estava. Sem cerimônia entrou em Escorpião e rumou direto para o quarto principal e sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta de uma vez.

- Não acredito que está dormindo... – disse uma voz fria, a qual não foi respondida. – Miro não é hora de dormir.

Sem resposta.

- Não precisa fingir sei que está me escutando.

- Não amola Kamus. – a voz saiu abafada.

- Eu não sei o que faço com você. – aproximou da cama e sem falar nada puxou a coberta.

- Kamus!

- Levanta. Só porque Shion nos liberou significa que temos que vagabundar o dia inteiro. – foi ate a janela, abrindo as cortinas. – e hoje esta ótimo para treinar, pois não tem sol.

- Vá embora Kamus. – a voz saiu fria.

Kamus assustou-se olhando imediatamente para ele. Miro estava sentado na cama, com a expressão gélida e para piorar sentia fracamente o outro cosmo dele.

- Não vou. – disse sem intimidar.

- Não quero conversar com ninguém. Vá embora.

- O que está acontecendo com você, hein? Anda irritado, brigando com tudo e com todos, não estou te reconhecendo Miro.

- Quer ir embora?

- Não vou ate me explicar o que está acontecendo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não me obrigue a te colocar para fora a força.

- Faça. – Kamus disse seco.

Miro levantou e pegando no braço do aquariano o arrastava para fora, Kamus se surpreendeu com a força dele.

- Miro...

- Eu te avisei.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, o escorpião o arrastou ate a sala e estava prestes a continuar, quando Kamus se soltou.

- Agora mais do que nunca quero saber o que está acontecendo. – disse Kamus. – você nunca me tratou assim. Não estou te reconhecendo.

- Eu mudei Kamus. – a voz conseguia ser mais fria do que a do francês.

- Mudou como?

- Aquele garoto que conheceu em Rippur*, não existe mais.

- Do que está falando?

- Sai daqui.

- Tem haver com hoje não tem? – resolveu ignorar o outro comentário. – hoje faz um ano não é? É por isso que está assim. Ainda se culpa pelo acidente.

- Já chega Kamus!

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que foi uma fatalidade, não foi culpa sua.

- Foi culpa minha sim! Por isso fui dotado de poderes, para protegê-la. Não fui capaz de salvar a pessoa que me devolveu a vida e por duas vezes!

- Fala de um jeito que parece ser devotado a Rosa. – Kamus estava começando a achar que algo ou alguém estava controlando o escorpião.

- E sou!

- É ate mais que devoção... chega a ser amor.

- Quer mesmo saber? – fitou ironicamente. – sou sim. Sou completamente apaixonado por ela. Desde a primeira vez que a vi. E mesmo ela gostando daquele humano e mesmo com o passar dos séculos, o amor que sinto por ela não esmoreceu.

Kamus ficou surpreso com a confissão, então era aquilo? Miro realmente era apaixonado por Rosa? No calor da discussão não havia sentido, mas desviou a atenção para a porta vendo algumas figuras. Ficou pálido ao ver Mu entre elas. Alem do ariano estavam Shaka, Saga, Kanon e MM, que estavam indo para o templo, mas pararam ao ouvir a discussão.

Mu ouviu tudo calado e temeram o silencio dele.

- Já chega de discussão. – disse Shaka tomando a dianteira ao perceber o outro cosmo de Miro.

- Não é discussão, cavaleiro de Virgem. – disse Miro.

- Tudo que disse é verdade? – a voz de Mu fez presente, deixando todos em alerta.

Miro o fitou com os olhos estreitos, imediatamente Saga aproximou-se do ariano.

- Estou farto de esconder essa historia por tantos anos. Antes mesmo de você surgir na vida dela, eu já a amava, mas infelizmente ela escolheu você.

- Ela nunca me disse isso. – a voz dele saiu baixa.

- Ela nem sabe disso. Sempre ocultei os meus sentimentos.

Os demais acompanhavam em silencio, Kanon e MM não entendiam nada, enquanto Kamus, Saga e Shaka não deixavam escapar qualquer detalhe e os três achavam que Miro realmente estava sendo controlado por alguém ate que...

- Por que nunca disse isso Seth... – Mu disse sem perceber.

- Porque não era da sua conta Adriel. – disse com escárnio.

Shaka ficou em alerta, seria, os dois impostores? Seth e Adriel estariam controlando os corpos dos dois cavaleiros? Ele queria intervir, mas Saga o segurou.

- "Mas Saga?" – disse por cosmo.

- "Deixem eles continuarem, precisamos saber quem são eles."

- Eu suportei tudo calado por causa dela. Sabe que nunca te perdoei pelo incêndio da vila e de todas as palavras ríspidas ditas a ela.

- Sei que agi mal e tinha todo o direito de me punir.

- Nunca é tarde.

O outro cosmo de Miro aumentou bruscamente. Sua unha cresceu num tamanho considerável e antes que Kamus pudesse segura-lo, Miro partiu para cima do ariano. Shaka ainda tentou detê-lo, mas seu reflexo foi mais lento que o do escorpião. Mu seria atingido no pescoço, contudo o ataque parou a centímetros dele.

Miro respirava ofegante, ainda com a unha apontada para o ariano.

- Sai daqui Mu, não quero te machucar. – a voz de Miro voltou ao normal e o cosmo aos poucos desaparecia. – não vou conseguir me controlar por muito tempo.

- Nunca quis teu mal Seth, apesar de ter ciúmes da sua relação com ela. Você sempre a protegeu e tinha poder para isso enquanto eu, um misero ferreiro, não podia fazer nada.

Miro recuou, a expressão tornou-se fria novamente.

- É melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Isso não vai mudar nada, nem trazê-la de volta... - foi de joelhos no chão levando as mãos a cabeça.

- Miro.

- Não se aproxime Kamus. – a respiração estava pesada. – saiam todos daqui.

Não se moveram, Miro ainda continuava no chão, seu outro cosmo aumentava e diminuía na mesma velocidade. Mu continuava a fita-lo, sem dizer nada elevou seu cosmo. Shaka ficou preocupado, pois o ariano ainda não tinha cem por cento de domínio de seu cosmo, desperto um ano atrás.

- Muralha de cristal. – disse simplesmente.

MM e Kanon arregalaram os olhos, Mu tinha criado um cubo que envolveu Miro. Saga e Kamus ficaram surpresos, sabia do grande poder do ariano, mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto, já Shaka sabia .

- Libere seu cosmo. – o ariano disse a Miro. – tanto poder não pode ficar retido por muito tempo.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião liberou seu cosmo, que cresceu a grandes proporções, seu nível era tão ou ate mais que de Shaka. A cena era acompanhada em silencio. Saga tentava sentir traços de hostilidade no cosmo dos dois, mas não notou nada de diferente.

Depois de atingir o ápice o cosmo de Miro desapareceu completamente. Mu retirou o cubo.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim. – a voz continuava a sair fria. – alcançou um grande poder Mu. Estou surpreso.

- Pelo menos agora, posso competir com você em pé de igualdade. – sorriu.

- É... – levantou. – obrigado.

Passou-se alguns minutos em silencio, depois... Miro e Mu piscaram.

- O que... – Miro olhou ao redor. – o que estão fazendo aqui?

Mu "pareceu" despertar também.

- O que houve?

- Como assim o que houve? – gritou MM. – vocês dois...

- Nada. – disse Shaka cortando o canceriano. – estávamos indo para o templo, quando você perguntou onde seria o jantar.

Kanon olhou imediatamente para o virginiano. Saga o fitou balançando a cabeça.

- Foi? – o grego coçou a cabeça. – não lembro.

- Eu também não. – Mu deu nos ombros.

- É melhor irmos. – disse Saga. – vamos Kamus?

- Vou treinar com ele. – respondeu o aquariano.

- Está bem. " Nem uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui. – disse Shaka por cosmo a Kanon e MM. – nem para eles, nem para Atena e Shion."

Os dois concordaram.

- Mu vá chamar Dohko, por favor. Ele também precisa ir ao templo.

- Está bem. – disse o ariano sem entender.

Os quatro trocaram olhares com Kamus e saíram, do lado de fora...

- Mantenham o silencio. – disse Shaka.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – indagou Kanon.

Shaka contou tudo a eles.

- Mas e se forem impostores? – indagou MM. – Atena precisa ser avisada.

- Por enquanto não. – o indiano foi taxativo. – primeiro precisamos descobrir quem são eles. Não podemos deixar que eles desconfiem que nós sabemos sobre eles.

- Quero que vocês fiquem de olho neles. – pediu Saga.

Dentro da casa...

- Temos que treinar mesmo? – Miro soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- O que fez o dia todo?

- Nada. Fiquei vendo TV.

- "Ele não se lembra de nada?" E a Raissa?

- A levei cedo para casa.

- Vamos treinar.

- Mas...

- Agora. – Kamus o pegou pelo braço arrastando-o.

Durante o restante da tarde, não falaram mais nisso. A sós Saga e Shaka combinaram de vigiar mais de perto os dois. A volta de Mu e o outro cosmo de Miro poderiam estar interligados.

A noite foram jantar em Leão. Ninguém tocou no assunto do aniversario de um ano da morte de Rosa, para evitar aborrecimentos a Aldebaran, Mu e Miro que estavam presentes.

Pouco depois do jantar MM saiu de fininho, achando não ser visto por ninguém, contudo no meio das escadarias de Leão...

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Não é da sua conta peixe.

- Se mestre Shion descobrir.

- Só se você contar.

- Se me falar aonde vai. – disse irônico.

- Vou me aliviar... – sorriu. – preciso liberar a tensão.

- Shion ainda vai te pegar...

- Vai não. Não vai ocorrer nenhum fato para que ele descubra.

- Olha lá Gio... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Nada. Não acontece nada nesse lugar. Fui.

O canceriano desceu as pressas sobre o olhar reprovador de Dite.

- Tudo que o santuário não precisa é de ser sacudido. – disse subindo as escadas.

O céu estava estrelado, nem indicando que uma forte chuva havia caído. Em meio as estrelas, na sua primeira noite a lua cheia brilhava como nunca tinha brilhado antes...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Perséfone e Asteria conversavam na sala onde o corpo da deusa jazia. Desde o período da manha, a deusa acorrentada estava com os cabelos na cor prata, sinal claro que seu poder poderia despertar a qualquer momento.

- E Apollo?

- Já o chamei senhora Asteria. Não deve tardar.

- Estou aqui.

Um cosmo se fez presente: era Apollo desacompanhado de suas amazonas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou.

- Veja. – a deusa do inferno apontou para a parede.

O deus ficou intrigado.

- É nessa forma que seu cosmo se manifesta... e a flecha?

- Continua intacta.

- Antes de vir passei pelo santuário. Seth manifestou seus poderes.

- O que? – Asteria levantou.

- Foi por alguns minutos, mas manifestou e pior na frente de alguns cavaleiros.

- E Atena?

- Ela não sentiu e eles também não contaram. Alem do mais...

- O que mais Apollo? – a deusa estelar estava preocupada.

- Adriel...

- Desse jeito os meus planos vão falhar. – a deusa estelar andava de um lado para o outro. – isso não poderia acontecer.

- Será que isso tem haver com ela? – indagou Perséfone.

Asteria voltou o olhar para a filha.

- O que pretende? – não tirou o olhar. – por que está interferindo dessa maneira?

- Acho que apenas nos resta ficar vigiando. – disse o deus. – e aguardar o que está por vir.

- Acha que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

- Não tenho certeza Perséfone, mas minha intuição...

_... Dizem, os antepassados, que como Apollo guiava o Sol, havia alguém que seguia a sua sombra e guiava a Lua. Ela trazia luz necessária a todos os mortais quando o Sol se ia, tornando-se assim a luz que incendiava a escuridão, ou seja, a esperança no nada, no vazio das trevas... Mas um dia quando passou por campinas verdejantes, viu um simples mortal, que de tão simples beleza, por ele se apaixonou perdidamente, e com o qual viveu um tórrido romance..._

Giovanni trazia um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Passava pelo local, arrancando olhares maliciosos das mulheres. Sorriu ainda mais, mais fingiu não ligar. Com pose altiva subiu as escadarias que davam para o segundo lugar do estabelecimento, que ficava no bairro marítimo de Athenas. Era cliente antigo daquele lugar e como tal gozava de alguns privilégios. Tomou o corredor da esquerda, dirigindo-se para a ultima porta. Ajeitou a camisa antes de entrar, afinal experimentaria uma menina nova. Havia muitos meses que não ia ao "Ninfas de Athenas" e muitas meninas ainda não conhecia.

Entrou. O quarto estava na penumbra, no meio uma cama oval. Fitou a pessoa que estava sobre ela. A garota estava deitada usando um corpete rendado, cinta liga, meias 7/8, tudo na cor branca.

- Muito bom. – fitou as pernas e o peito. – muito bom mesmo. – tirou do bolso um cigarro e isqueiro. – importa-se se eu fumar?

- Não.

Acendeu, soltando a fumaça lentamente.

- Giovanni.

- Sarah.

- Muito bem Sarah, quero tratamento completo. – sorriu.

- Como quiser. – sentou na cama. – Kiev me disse que é cliente antigo.

- Praticamente fundei esse local, mas tem alguns longos meses que não venho aqui, talvez ate um ano. Negócios tomam tempo demais. – soltou a fumaça. – meus chefes são um pouco exigentes. – sorriu ao se lembrar de Shion e sua marcação cerrada. – muito bem Sarah. – deu uma tragada. – mostre seu rosto.

A garota chegou mais para frente, a fraca luz que vinha de uma lâmpada lateral bateu no rosto dela. MM inclinou o rosto para ver melhor...

- Zeus... – o cigarro caiu da boca, os olhos arregalaram ao fitar o rosto.

Os cabelos desciam lisos num tom prata, quase branco, em contraste com o tom moreno da pele. Os olhos brilhavam num profundo vermelho.

- Ro...sa...? – murmurou incrédulo.

- O que vai querer primeiro? – indagou.

MM a olhava assustado, não era possível que...

- Ro-sa?

- Sarah. – respondeu sem muita paciência. – será que podemos começar?

O cavaleiro ignorou as palavras. Acendeu a luz e aproximou-se dela.

- O que foi?

Continuou a fita-la. Tinha algo errado, o cabelo era diferente, mas o rosto, principalmente os olhos...

- Você pinta o cabelo?

- Como?

- Responde. – disse seco.

- Não, são naturais.

- E seus olhos? São lentes?

- Claro que não. Eu não estou entendendo.

- Você se parece com... – abaixou o rosto sorrindo. – o cosmo de Miro me afetou. Só pode...

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – deu um sorriso. – te confundi só isso. – o sorriso foi ficando malicioso. – onde paramos?

- Nem começamos. – sorriu de volta.

- Não seja por isso.

MM passou a mão pelo pescoço dela, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Sem perder tempo a beijou com luxuria. Aos poucos foi deitando-a na cama, com a outra mão percorria sua coxa.

- Você é bem gostosa. – sussurrou.

Ele parou de beijá-la, fitando-a. De perto era ainda mais parecida com a Rosa.

- "Imaginação."

Abaixou o rosto, arregalando os olhos. Ficou pálido ao ver algo no pescoço dela. Era uma correntinha com um pingente em formato de carneiro. Deu um pulo da cama afastando-se rapidamente.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – continuava pálido.

- É meu! – levou a mão ao pescoço. – não vai tirar de mim!

- Só estou perguntando porque achei bonito. – disse tentando passar serenidade.

- Também gosto dele. – sorriu. – tenho- o desde sempre.

- Eu preciso ir. Lembrei que tenho um compromisso, volto mais tarde.

- Mas...

- Já paguei pela hora. Tchau.

MM saiu as pressas.

- Por Atena...

Partiu rapidamente para o santuário.

Os cavaleiros continuavam em Leão, vez ou outra eram ameaçados por Shaka. Os mais alvoroçados só ficaram quietos depois que Kanon trouxe um baralho.

MM seguiu voando para o santuário, se aquela garota fosse realmente Rosa, provocaria uma verdadeira confusão no local.

- "Não faz sentido." – dizia a si mesmo. – " não é possível... claro que é possível,se Mu voltou o que dirá ela." Caspita! Boca maldita do Gustavv.

Parou na escadaria que levava a primeira casa. Se fosse ate Leão, com a cara que estava certamente contaria tudo para Mu e Aldebaran, e não poderia fazer isso, poderia ser alarme falso e provocaria sofrimentos desnecessários.

- São uns chatos, mas seria covardia. – disse. – Saga e Shaka.

Por cosmo chamou pelos dois. Eles não queriam ir, mas MM insistiu.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo. – disse Shaka parando na frente dele.

- Disse a alguém que viria me encontrar? – indagou receoso.

- Não. – respondeu Saga. – o que fez Giovanni?

- Nada, mas queria que viessem comigo. É urgente.

Saga e Shaka trocaram olhares, a expressão do canceriano estava séria.

- Tudo bem. Vou avisar a...

- Não! – gritou. – não avisem ninguém, por favor.

- O que aprontou Giovanni?

- Eu quero que vejam com os próprios olhos.

Os três seguiram o trajeto em silencio. Saga vez ou outra olhava para o canceriano chegando a conclusão que o assunto era sério devido a expressão do rosto dele. O taxi tomou rumo para a área portuária deixando os dois cavaleiros ressabiados.

- Para onde esta nos levando? – indagou Shaka não gostando da região.

MM não respondeu, obrigando o indiano a esperar. O carro parou em frente a um velho sobrado. Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha ao ler o nome "Ninfas de Athenas".

- O que significa isso Giovanni? – indagou seco.

- Uma casa de divertimento. – sorriu. – um local que você deveria freqüentar.

- Sem brincadeiras Giovanni. – disse Saga.

- Vamos entrar. – a voz saiu seca.

Os dois trocaram olhares, mas resolveram entrar. O local não estava cheio. Alguns homens bêbados, algumas mulheres circulando seminuas pelo salão. Shaka teve vontade de mandar todos para um dos infernos, mas conteve-se. Saga limitou-se a continuar olhando. Os três seguiram para o fundo do salão, pegando um corredor e depois uma escada. Alcançaram outro corredor ate pararem numa porta.

- Quero que vejam isso.

Giovanni abriu a porta, os dois seguiram.

- Voltei. – disse.

- Sabe que vai ser o dobro, alias o triplo. – disse ao ver mais dois homens

- Já paguei, não se preocupe.

Saga não estava entendendo nada, o que o italiano queria mostrar? Teve suas duvidas sanadas ao fitar a garota.

- Zeus...

Shaka voltou a atenção para a mulher. Abriu os olhos com receio de ser irreal.

- Rosa?

- É Sarah. – disse sem paciência.

Tanto Saga quanto Shaka não acreditavam. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Os cabelos eram pratas, mas o rosto era da Rosa.

- O que significa isso? – indagou a garota vendo que eles a fitavam de boca aberta.

- São meus amigos Sarah. – disse MM. – Saga e Shaka.

- E o que querem? – estava desconfiada.

O indiano não disse nada, mas Saga tomou a palavra.

- Prazer Sarah, sou Saga.

- Oi.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas de onde você é?

Ela o fitou, quem era aqueles homens e que papo era aquele? Pensou em gritar e percebendo a intenção dela Shaka a cortou.

- Estamos perguntando, pois podemos te ajudar.

- Me ajudar?

- Sim, mas para isso precisamos que nos conte sobre sua vida.

Desconfiou mas concordou.

- Eu não tenho lembranças de minha vida quando fui trazida para cá.

- Como assim? – Saga sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Há um ano fui encontrada vagando perto da praia. Não me lembrava de nada e nem tinha documentos, então a esposa do dono daqui me perguntou se eu queria trabalhar.

- Desde essa época está aqui? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim.

Os três cavaleiros trocaram olhares.

- Mas por que estão me perguntando sobre isso? Por acaso me conhecem?

- É provável. – disse MM. – a irmã de um amigo nosso desapareceu há um ano.

- E acham que sou eu?

- Tem fortes indícios. – disse Saga.

- Pode mostrar a eles a sua corrente? – indagou MM.

Sarah levou a mão ao pescoço.

- Não vão tomá-la. Eu prometo.

Não tendo alternativa ela tirou, a corrente passando para Saga, o geminiano arregalou os olhos ao ver.

- Mas é a corrente que Mu fez.

- Quem é Mu? – indagou, mas foi ignorada.

- Deixe-me ver. – pediu Shaka que teve a mesma reação. – sem duvida é a corrente.

- Quem é esse Mú?

- Seu...

- Namorado. – disse Giovanni. – ele quem te deu.

A garota abaixou o rosto na tentativa de lembrar-se de alguma coisa, mas sua mente era um borrão.

- Não consigo me lembrar...

- É ela mesmo? – MM olhou para os demais, tirando a cor dos cabelos tudo batia com Rosa.

- Se Mu voltou a vida... – iniciou Saga. – e o corpo da Rosa nunca foi encontrado...

- Quem é Rosa?

- Seria você.

- Sarah confia em nós? – indagou Shaka resoluto em levá-la para o santuário. Ele não tinha duvidas de que se tratava de Rosa.

- Confio...

- Venha conosco.

- Para onde?

- Para sua casa. – disse Saga. – para perto de seu irmão.

- Mas... como vou sair daqui...

- Em Rodorio ainda mantenho minha casa. – iniciou o geminiano olhando para os companheiros. - Vou na frente, usando a velocidade da luz chego rápido, MM ou você Shaka a teleporta ate lá e depois saem daqui.

- Boa idéia. – disse MM.

- Vou indo então. – Saga saiu.

- Teleporta? – indagou desconfiada. – isso não é possível.

- Seu namorado faz isso o tempo todo. – disse MM aproximando. – não vai doer.

- Mas...

- Não tenha medo Sarah, não vamos fazer nada contra você. – disse Shaka. – acredite estamos felizes por você está bem.

Diante das palavras ela sorriu. Era certo que a aquela situação era inusitada, mas por algum motivo não tinha medo daqueles homens e se eles pudessem responder a suas perguntas estaria tudo bem. Ela tirou a sandália e antes de seguir com Shaka pegou algo dentro de uma caixa. Com quinze minutos que Saga havia saído, MM a teleportou, em seguida saíram os dois. O dono do local não desconfiou que sua "empregada" não estava mais lá.

- Ele pode vir atrás de você? – indagou o virginiano.

- Ate parece que não me conhece bicha loira. Fui criado dentro da máfia, sei me esconder.

Shaka ignorou o comentário e assim partiram para o santuário.

Como combinado, Saga aguardava a chegada da moça, o que não tardou em acontecer. Ela arregalou os olhos ao constatar que não estava mais no quarto e sim numa sala.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Telecinese. Sarah é o seguinte: - apontou para que ela se sentasse no sofá. – quero que fique aqui essa noite e amanha cedo a levaremos aos outros seus amigos.

- Por que não posso ir onde está o meu irmão?

- Por que para ele você está morta.

- Morta?

- Sim. Houve um acidente, o carro caiu da ponte no mar. Tentaram o resgate mas seu corpo nunca foi encontrado. Além do mais...

- Além do mais...?

- A Rosa possui cabelos negros e cacheados.

Sarah olhou para as suas madeixas prateadas.

- De qualquer forma, descanse. Tenho algumas roupas no guarda roupa, vão ficar grandes, mas estão limpas. No armário tem biscoitos e refrigerante na geladeira. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada Saga.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Espero que eu seja a Rosa, será bom ter uma família.

Saga a deixou, no caminho encontrou com Shaka e MM.

- E ela? – indagou o virginiano.

- Deixei em casa.

- Não corre o risco de Kanon aparecer?

- Não. Ele só vai para lá quando eu brigo com ele.

- Amanha cedo contaremos a Atena e a Shion.

Os três concordaram.

O dia mal clareou e Saga, Shaka e Giovanni estavam no templo de Atena. Antes porem o geminiano fora ate sua antiga casa para saber como a garota estava.

Os três esperavam pacientemente pela chegada da deusa e do grande mestre o que não tardou.

- Bom dia cavaleiros.

- Bom dia. – responderam os três em tom poluído.

- O que os traz logo tão cedo?

- É um assunto delicado Atena. – disse Shaka. – bastante delicado.

Ela e Shion trocaram olhares.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou o ariano.

- Achamos a Rosa. – MM disse a queima roupa.

- O QUE? – gritaram os dois.

- Acharam a Rosa? Mas como? – indagou a deusa perplexa.

- Foi ontem Atena. – iniciou o italiano. – a noite eu...

Contou todos os detalhes para os dois que ouviam surpresos. Shion ate ignorou o fato dele ter saído sem permissão.

- E onde ela está?

- Na minha antiga casa, na vila. – disse Saga.

Atena afundou na cadeira, como aquilo era possível? Depois de tanto tempo?

- É inacreditável, mas se levarmos em conta que nunca encontramos o corpo...

- Mas tem um porem Atena. – disse Shaka.

- Qual?

- Ela não é exatamente como a Rosa que conhecemos.

- Como assim?

- Os cabelos dela são de outra cor. São brancos.

- Me levem ate ela.

Não querendo passar pelas doze casas, Atena usou e permitiu que Shion usasse sua telecinese, assim segundos depois os cinco estavam na porta da casa.

- Ela está dormindo?

- Não Shion. – disse o geminiano. – eu passei aqui antes.

Entraram. Saga seguiu na frente para prepará-la sobre as novas visitas. Encontraram –na cozinha tomando o café da manha.

- Oi Saga.

- Oi.

A garota notou MM e Shaka e duas outras pessoas.

- Oi Giovanni, oi Shaka.

Os dois apenas acenaram.

- Sarah, essa é Saori e esse é Shion. Também são seus amigos.

Atena a fitou ficando pálida, tirando os cabelos sem duvida era Rosa.

- Por Zeus... – murmurou. – Rosa...

Shion também estava impressionado, aquela garota de alguma forma era a Rosa. Sarah olhou para Saori, mas demorou o olhar em Shion.

- Eu te conheço... – murmurou. – você já fez alguma peça para mim, algo dourado...

- Um pingente. – disse Shion, sorrindo.

- Não sei se foi isso e apesar de não lembrar do seu rosto ou do seu nome tenho certeza que foi você quem fez.

- Consegue se lembrar de mais alguma coisa?

- Não... minha mente parece um borrão. Será que é por causa do tal acidente que sofri?

- Pode ser. – Atena sentou perto dela. – posso pegar na sua mão?

- Sim.

A deusa colocou a mão dela entre as suas e elevou seu cosmo. Tentava descobrir algo perdido na mente dela, mas como ela mesmo disse, tudo não passava de borrões.

- Gostaria de me lembrar de vocês.

- É uma questão de tempo Rosa. Ou prefere que te chamamos de Sarah?

- Tanto faz. Vou acabar me acostumando com esse nome, que é ate bonito. Ele vem da onde?

- Você é brasileira.

- Hum...

- Bom Sarah... – Atena levantou. – descanse, mais a tarde volto para conversamos. Vou te contar com detalhes sobre sua vida.

- Está bem. Obrigada.

Os cinco despediram-se e da mesma forma que foram parar na casa, voltaram para o templo.

- Vamos conversar na minha sala.

Entraram. Atena tomou seu lugar cruzando as mãos sobre o rosto baixo.

- O que acham?

- O corpo nunca foi encontrado, - iniciou Saga. – tirando o cabelo parece ser ela, alem do mais, ela se lembrou vagamente da correntinha...

- Shaka?

- Ultimamente tudo é possível.

A garota deu um suspiro, odiava quando as coisas saiam do seu controle principalmente por achar que algum deus estava envolvido nisso.

- Shion?

- Faça DNA, se der que ela e Aldebaran são irmãos...

- Giovanni?

- Acho que é ela.

A deusa refletiu por alguns minutos.

- Faremos o seguinte: Saga fique com ela e tente descobrir mais coisas.

- Sim.

- Shion convoque o restante dos cavaleiros menos Miro, Aldebaran e Mu. Shaka e Giovanni vão treinar com eles.

- Sim senhorita. – disseram Shion e Shaka ao mesmo tempo.

E assim o fizeram. Shion foi para a arena e convocou Peixes, Capricórnio, Aquário, Libra, Leão, Sagitário e Kanon. Saga foi para a cabana.

Arena...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shaka? – indagou Mu vendo os companheiros se afastarem.

- Não que eu saiba. – respondeu indiferente.

- Comecem os treinos. – ordenou Shion.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Está tudo bem Sarah? – Saga sentou-se no sofá.

- Tudo ótimo. E Saori?

- Virá em breve. Nós achamos melhor transferi-la daqui, ela virá te buscar.

- Tudo bem.

- Desculpe eu perguntar, mas conseguiu se lembrar de algo mais?

- Não... A única lembrança que realmente tenho é que quando cheguei ao Ninfa, não tinha nome então eles me deram o nome Sarah.

- E como eles te encontraram?

- Disseram que eu estava vagando na praia. Estava com alguns arranhões.

- E não se lembra de nada antes disso.

- Não. Parece que passaram uma borracha na minha mente.

Enquanto conversava, ela brincava com a corrente, Saga notou isso.

- Isso significa algo para você?

- Muito. – sorriu. – quem me deu essa corrente deve ter me amado. Ela é linda e perfeita, alem desse carneiro ser um fofo. Sabe quem me deu?

- Sei. – sorriu, apesar de não se lembrar era notável o carinho que ela sentia inconscientemente pelo ariano. – foi o Mu.

- Meu suposto namorado?

- Sim, ele mesmo que fez.

- Saga, se sou brasileira o que faço aqui?

- Bem... – o geminiano não sabia se contava ou não quando algo chamou sua atenção. Ele fitou a mão direita dela, vendo um anel. – onde conseguiu esse anel?

- É meu... para trabalhar eu tiro, ordens do meu chefe, mas como estou aqui... importa-se de eu usar?

- Estava com ele hoje de manha?

- Não. Coloquei depois que vocês saíram...

- Tem algo escrito nele? – aquilo só poderia indicar que...

A garota piscou algumas vezes.

- Não sei... nunca tive a curiosidade de olhar internamente. – tirou. – tem um nome aqui. – forçou a visão, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Mu Slaviero.

- Como? – Saga levantou. – é o sobrenome do Mu... isso significa... – sorriu, sem duvidas ela era a Rosa. – você é noiva Sarah.

- Eu e esse Mu?

- Sim.

- E como ele é?

- Bom... – começou a descrever o ariano.

Enquanto isso no templo...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena? – indagou Afrodite.

- Sim. Vou direito ao ponto, achamos a Rosa.

- O QUE? – exclamaram todos.

- Como assim acharam Atena? – Dohko estava surpreso. – o corpo...

- Ela está viva. MM a encontrou, mas ela está sem memória.

- Isso é ótimo! – exclamou Shura. – Aldebaran sofreu tanto... já contaram para ele?

- Ainda não, alias nem para ele nem para Miro e Mu.

- Por quê? – indagou Kanon.

- Vou buscá-la, quero que vejam por conta própria.

A deusa foi ate a cabana, conversou rapidamente com Sarah e a levou para o templo. Saga ficaria encarregado de chamar Aldebaran e escoltá-lo ate o templo.

A garota ainda não tinha acostumado com essas "viagens" ficando um pouco tonta. Os cavaleiros presentes ficaram em silencio, estarrecidos pela semelhança dela com Rosa.

- Sarah, esses são... – apresentou um a um. – seus amigos.

- Oi. – acenou. Tentou forçar a memória, mas não se lembrava de nenhum deles.

- Não se preocupe com o tempo vai se lembrar. – disse Atena.

- E meu irmão?

- Saga foi chamá-lo.

- Talvez as fotos ajudem. – disse Dite. – Tenho fotos do casamento de Deba, talvez...

- Vá buscar. – pediu a deusa.

Enquanto isso na arena...

Saga contou a Shion o plano de Atena. Ele concordou.

- Aldebaran está dispensado. Atena o chama no templo. Saga vai com você.

O taurino estranhou, mas acatou. Mu e Miro ficaram sem entender.

- Que estranho... – murmurou o escorpião. – por que Atena esta chamando por partes?

- Não sei aranha. – disse Giovanni tentando transparecer tranqüilidade. – vamos continuar a treinar.

Mu não comentou nada, mas Shaka sabia que ele desconfiava.

No templo, Dite tinha voltado com as fotos, Sarah via com atenção perguntando sobre detalhes da cerimônia. Os demais cavaleiros acompanhavam ainda surpresos, contudo o cabelo branco dela deixava duvidas.

- Por que o cabelo dela esta diferente? – indagou Aioria bem baixinho a Kamus.

- Não sei... podem ter pintado, ou algo assim.

Sarah passou uma foto, a próxima era "dela" com o Mu. Era uma foto bonita, apenas de rosto. Ficou olhando para "seu rosto".

- Por que meu cabelo está diferente... será que pintaram... – disse para si mesma. Desviou o olhar para o rapaz. Era exatamente como Saga tinha descrito. – ele é bonito. – sorriu.

Durante o trajeto Saga procurou distrair o taurino, contudo na porta do templo...

- Aldebaran. – disse sério.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa Saga? Por que estão todos no templo.

- Quero que mantenha a calma.

- O que aconteceu Saga? – ficou preocupado. – aconteceu algo a Clarice?

- Não. É que... é melhor que veja.

O brasileiro nem esperou Saga terminar a frase correu para o templo, sentindo o cosmo de Atena e dos amigos foi para onde eles estavam. Parou na porta não vendo nada de anormal, a não ser uma garota de cabelos brancos que olhava algumas fotos.

- O que houve? – indagou arqueando a sobrancelha sem entender nada.

A garota ao ouvir a voz ergueu o rosto.

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos e teve que se segurar na porta para não cair, pois as pernas falharam. Logo sentiu um nó na garganta, os olhos encheram de água.

- Rosa...

Ao escutar o nome a garota sorriu.

- Rosa... – a primeira lagrima desceu.

Não se contendo o taurino correu ate ela abraçando-a fortemente.

- Meu botão... – passava as mãos pelo cabelo dela. – graças a Deus que está viva. Eu fiquei desesperado ao saber que tinha morrido, me senti tão sozinho...

Sarah sorriu, de certo ele era seu irmão, era uma pena que não se lembrava dele.

- Por onde andou? – ele a fitou. – eu fiquei preocupado, sabia.

Ficou surpresa por ver aquele homem daquele tamanho com o rosto banhado em lagrimas.

- Aldebaran não é?

- Claro. – estranhou. – Rosa...?

- Ela perdeu a memória Aldebaran. – disse Atena. – não se lembra de nada.

- Perdeu a memória? – voltou a atenção para a irmã. – não se lembra de mim?

- Sinto muito.

Ele a fitou, reparando nos cabelos dela. Por que estavam daquela cor? Sorriu.

- Pouco me importo se lembra de mim ou não. – a abraçou. – você esta comigo. Tenho minha irmã de volta.

- Obrigada. – sentiu-se acolhida.

- Como te acharam?

- Bem...

-MM a encontrou. – disse Atena. – assim que a viu trouxe para cá. – não entrou nos detalhes.

- Entendo. Já contaram para o Mu? Ele vai surtar ao vê-la.

- Por que não conversam primeiro? – sugeriu a deusa. – quem sabe ela começa a se lembrar.

Os dois concordaram. Com o álbum ainda nas mãos dela, o cavaleiro começou a contar detalhes de suas vidas, desde o tempo em que eram crianças no Brasil.

Na arena o treino seguia. O italiano treinava com Mu. Ele por sua vez estranhava cada vez mais o sumiço dos companheiros e a expressão que o canceriano lhe olhava. Algo havia acontecido.

- O que foi Giovanni?

- Nada. – conteve o riso. - nada.

- Esqueci. – levou a mão a cabeça. – mestre o senhor me pediu para consertar aquelas armaduras de prata não foi?

- Sim. Não me diga...

- Sim, me desculpe, posso ir...

- Vá.

Rapidamente o ariano retirou-se, mas não parou em casa e sim seguiu direto. A verdade é que as armaduras já estavam consertadas e apenas esqueceu de avisar Shion sobre isso.

- Foi bom ter esquecido. – disse subindo as escadarias que levavam ate Touro. – foi uma boa desculpa.

No templo Rosa, divertia-se com a discussão entre Aioria e Kanon acerca de quem tirou as melhores fotos. Deba tentava tirar a irmã do meio deles. Atena assistia a tudo em silencio, por mais confusão que estivesse, talvez seria bom para as memórias de Rosa.

Mu subia apressado, sua intuição dizia que algo estava acontecendo e tinha haver com ele. Em poucos minutos estava diante do templo de Atena. Sentiu o cosmo dos companheiros. Resolveu ocultar o seu, entrando...

A passos lentos foi em direção onde ouvia vozes alteradas. Chegou na porta, vendo Atena sentada numa cadeira, alguns cavaleiros no sofá e Aldebaran no chão. Notou que ao lado dele havia uma pessoa, mas não viu seu rosto, apenas os cabelos longos e brancos.

O corpo paralisou, a respiração ficou suspensa e os olhos ficaram marejados.

- Ro-sa...?

Tanto ela quanto Aldebaran olharam.

Uma lagrima desceu pelo rosto do ariano, em seguida outra e mais outra.

- É você mesmo...? – deu um passo ainda incrédulo.

A garota sorriu.

A passos lentos Mu aproximou, na sala todos permaneceram em silencio. O cavaleiro ajoelhou diante dela. Ainda um pouco vacilante levou a mão ate o rosto dela acariciando-o. Sarah sentiu o toque suave dele. Aos poucos o lemuriano foi aproximando colando sua testa a dela.

- Você voltou...

- Parece que sim. – respondeu.

Minutos atrás na arena...

Miro desconfiou que na verdade Mu tinha ido a outro local. Enquanto Shaka e Shion conversavam e aproveitando uma distração de MM saiu de fininho. Quando deram falta dele, Miro já estava em Leão.

O grego apertou o passo chegando rapidamente ao templo.

- "O que estão escondendo de mim?"

Na sala, Mu e Sarah continuaram com as testas coladas, Mu controlava as lagrimas.

- Eu...

Ele parou de falar ao sentir o toque dela em suas pintinhas.

- São de verdade... – murmurou surpresa. – pensei que fosse de mentira.

- Sou um lemuriano esqueceu? – sorriu.

- É que...

Ela foi interrompida por um beijo. Um beijo suave e carinhoso.

- Mu... – disse ainda envolvida.

- Senti sua falta.

Na porta...

Os olhos estavam vidrados. Deu um passo achando que aquilo era ilusão, uma brincadeira. Chegou mais perto com a respiração suspensa.

Sarah ao sentir observada olhou para a porta. Miro aproximou ajoelhando ao lado dela, Mu recuou. O escorpião ergueu a mão para tocá-la, sentiu a pele macia vendo que não se tratava de um fantasma, ela era real. Os olhos já estavam marejados e num gesto brusco a abraçou com toda força que possuía e chorou. Um choro alto e compulsivo que deixou todos surpresos, principalmente ela.

Não conhecia aquele homem mas gostou do contato, em seu intimo seu coração vibrava. Miro a segurou mais forte temendo que ela escapasse novamente. Não conseguia parar de chorar e seu coração batia descompassado. Aos poucos a respiração foi falhando, seu corpo amolecendo.

- Ei. – Sarah tentou segura-lo.

- Miro...?

Mu o segurou, o grego tinha desmaiado.

- Miro. – Atena foi socorrê-lo.

O ariano o deitou no chão.

- Miro. Miro acorde. – pediu a deusa preocupada.

Sarah aproximou.

- Miro. Por favor acorde. Miro.

Mu a observou, internamente sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Miro. – Kamus agachou ao lado dele. – Miro.

- O que ele tem? – Sarah estava inquieta.

- Ele sempre se culpou por sua morte, e vê-la viva...

- Miro... – tocou o rosto dele acariciando-o, Mu não perdia qualquer detalhe. – Miro.

Aos poucos o escorpião foi abrindo os olhos e a fitou. Ela respirou aliviada.

- Pensei que tivesse te perdido para sempre. – tocou-lhe o rosto, o ariano tentava permanecer sereno.

- Estou aqui. – segurou as mãos dele entre as suas.

Com a ajuda de Kamus o grego sentou, ficando ao lado do ariano. Sarah fitou os dois sorrindo e sem que eles esperassem abraçou-os.

- Queria muito lembrar de vocês. Sinto que são importantes para mim.

- Como assim? – indagou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela está sem memória. – disse Shaka chegando na companhia de Shion e MM.

- Isso é verdade? – Miro a fitou.

- Sim... – deu um meio sorriso. – não me lembro de vocês...

- Nem de mim? – a voz do lemuriano saiu baixa e melancólica.

- Me desculpe... nós somos noivos, não é?

- Somos.

- E me deu essa corrente? – apontou para ela.

- Dei...

- Rosa precisa descansar. – disse Atena. – Aldebaran leve-a para sua casa.

- Claro. – sorriu o brasileiro. – vamos para casa botão.

- Está bem... – no fundo ela queria seguir com Miro, não sabia porque mas queria ficar perto dele. – ele pode ir conosco? – apontou para o escorpião e aquilo foi como uma facada para Mu.

- E eu...?

Sarah ficou em silencio e no recinto ninguém entendeu a atitude dela, nem o próprio escorpião que ficou impressionado.

- Está tudo bem. – o ariano sorriu. – talvez seja bom para você recuperar sua memória. Alem do mais somos vizinhos.

- Obrigada.

E assim o fizeram, durante o trajeto Aldebaran e os outros contavam sobre sua vida na tentativa dela lembrar de alguma coisa. Chegaram a Touro.

- Essa é a sua casa. – disse Deba.

A garota andou pela sala, reparando em cada detalhe.

- Me sinto confortável aqui.

- Imagine se estivesse na minha casa. – disparou Miro.

Saga, que tinha ido com eles a pedido de Shaka, olhou para Mu.

- Pois a casa dela é aqui. – rebateu o taurino.

- Mas Escorpião também é a casa dela.

- Miro não começa.

- É você que começou.

Sarah olhava-os sorrindo.

- Esses dois sempre foram assim? – indagou a Saga.

- Sempre.

- Esse Miro não tem jeito. – disse sorrindo.

Mu ao escutar abaixou o rosto.

- Eu já vou indo Rosa. – disse.

- Então ate mais tarde. – disse simplesmente não tirando o olhar do irmão e do grego.

O ariano deu um suspiro saindo. Saga foi atrás.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Não fique assim.

- Ela se importa muito com ele não é? – a voz saiu melancólica.

- È por causa da reação dele, ela deve ter ficado assustada com o desmaio. É só isso.

- Talvez...

- Quando a encontramos ela usava a corrente, por diversas vezes segurou ela nas mãos. Ela pode não se lembrar das passagens, mas tenha a certeza que ela gosta de você.

- Espero que sim. Vou indo.

Saiu sobre o olhar piedoso de Saga.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Perséfone, Asteria e Apollo conversavam. Ainda estavam em alerta caso o cosmo da deusa inflasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Estou preocupada. – disse a deusa estelar.

- Não deve ter ocorrido nada de mais senhora Asteria. – disse Apollo.

- De todo jeito... – Perséfone levantou. – Minos.

No mesmo instante o espectro apareceu.

- Senhora. – ajoelhou diante dela.

- Quero que vá ate o santuário de Atena e me traga noticias.

- Ao santuário? – estranhou.

- Sim. Oculte seu cosmo por favor.

- Como a senhora quiser.

Antes que Minos levantasse sentiram um cosmo aproximando. Ficaram surpresos ao verem a amazona do sol em trajes normais.

Minos a fitou, nunca tinha visto usando vestido, num grego antigo, a cabeleira ruiva descia ate o meio das costas e os braços adornados por duas pulseiras douradas. Achou a linda.

- Desculpe aparecer nesses trajes senhor Apollo. – ajoelhou. – senhora Perséfone e senhora Asteria.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Suely?

- Rosa está no santuário.

- COMO?

- Como ela está no santuário? – indagou Asteria incrédula.

- Depois que o senhor Apollo saiu, resolvi ir a Terra, pois senti o cosmo de Seth. Achei esquisito alguns cavaleiros em reunião com Atena, quando me aproximei vi a Rosa. Parece que o cavaleiro de câncer a encontrou.

- Não é possível...

- Mas temos dois problemas.

- Quais?

- Ela perdeu a memória. E...

- E...

- Seus cabelos... estão brancos...

- Isso não pode acontecer! – exclamou Asteria. – é sinal que o espírito está afetando o corpo, mas por quê? – voltou a atenção para o corpo preso. – o que pretende com isso?

- O corpo nunca foi encontrado. – disse Perséfone. – e o espírito dela não veio para o inferno, o que leva a deduzir que ela não morreu no acidente, mas por onde andou todo esse tempo? E por que nós não conseguimos achá-la?

- A memória. – disse Apollo. – o acidente pode ter afetado a memória e sem atos conscientes e longe do santuário...

- Minos, vá ao santuário e tente descobrir algo. Suely pode acompanhá-lo?

- Claro senhora Perséfone.

- Vão.

Os dois partiram imediatamente e segundos depois estavam nos arredores do santuário. Por causa da claridade Minos não conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Essa claridade está me cegando.

- Um ser infernal não está acostumado com a luz do sol. – sorriu.

- Você ao contrario parece está bem. – disse percebendo que o cosmo dela tinha aumentando.

- Sou amazona do deus sol, estou no meu ambiente perfeito.

- Vamos cumprir logo nossa missão e sair desse sol. – reclamou sentindo a pele queimar.

- Oculte seu cosmo.

- Sei disso. – disse seco. – não queria ensinar meu serviço.

- Diante dos acontecimentos Atena está em vigilância, qualquer cosmo diferente ela irá perceber.

- Eu sei disso, amazona do calor infernal. – disse com escárnio.

- Não sabia que os juízes eram tão infantis. – sorriu desdenhosa. – correção: Radamanthys e Aiacos não devem ser assim.

- O que está insinuando?

- O que entendeu. – sorriu. – vamos.

Minos queria matá-la.

- Mulher insolente. Vai sem armadura?

- Eu não preciso dela para me defender.

Os dois andaram por todo santuário, mas ficaram a maior parte do tempo em Touro. Ouviram a conversa dos irmãos e depois foram ao templo descobrir algo. Cerca de uma hora depois estavam diante de Perséfone.

- E então? – indagou Asteria.

- Não há nada diferente. – disse Suely. – Câncer a encontrou e está sem memória. Como não encontraram o corpo, pensam que é ela.

- E é? – Apollo estava preocupado.

- Sem duvida.

- A alma de Mu que retorna, Rosa retorna... – Asteria andava de um lado para o outro. – esta tudo fora do meu controle.

- Não se preocupe Asteria. – disse Perséfone. – só existe uma pessoa que pode mexer com o destino dessa forma e felizmente ela está do nosso lado.


	19. Chapter 18: Rosa

**Mabel – Pois é, Miro vai tentar tirar proveito disso, mas acho que será difícil.**

**Vannybraga – Olá. Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! O Irian mudou de deus, porque ele não tem consciência de quem é, e também Apollo apoiou essa mudança, tudo será explicado em seu devido tempo. Pois é Shaka está demorando a perceber a verdade, mas logo ele vai perceber tudo. Em relação ao envolvimento de todos tudo será explicado inclusive o porque do selamento.**

**Rodrigo – Acho que nada te surpreende neh? Rsrsrs, mas tem coisas que você ainda vai ficar surpreso.**

**Suellen san – Obrigada pelos elogios, você deduziu bem e aposto que já sabe quem é o cavaleiro de Apolo. Não vai demorar essa informação ser revelada. **

**Pure-Peti-Cat – O Mu ficou chateado, mas com o tempo ela vai se lembrar dele, será questão de tempo.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Rosa**

Durante todo o dia Rosa e Aldebaran não se desgrudaram, mas sem sinal da memória dela voltar. Clarice não voltou para casa no horário habitual alegando terminar um trabalho da faculdade, e só voltaria a noite. Deba não quis contá-la, pois queria fazer surpresa. A noite jantariam em Áries, a pedido do morador da casa.

Desde o encontro no templo, Mu e Rosa não conversaram mais, o que deixou o ariano melancólico. Estava na cozinha terminando o jantar quando Shion apareceu.

- Chegou cedo mestre.

- É seus amigos que não chegam no horário. Posso sentar?

- Claro.

Shion puxou uma cadeira sentando, Mu continuou a fazer seus afazeres.

- E a Rosa?

- Está com Deba. Ele está matando a saudade. – disse sem tirar o olhar do fogão.

- E por que não está com ela?

- Ele é o irmão. E eu sou...

- O namorado dela, que se matou por causa disso. – disse frio para depois se arrepender. – desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Isso é seu. – colocou um saco de plástico sobre a mesa.

Mu largou seus afazeres e aproximou.

- O que é? – limpou as mãos no avental.

- Veja.

O ariano pegou o pacote, ficando surpreso.

- Mas isso é... meu anel

- Estava guardado desde a sua morte. – não contou a verdade.

- E minha corrente...

Rapidamente abriu o saco, pegando o anel, colocando-o na mão esquerda, depois colocou a corrente.

- Todos esses meses pensei nisso. – tocou o objeto.

- Não se preocupe com a situação dela agora, ela vai voltar para você Mu.

- Obrigado mestre.

Sentiram cosmos conhecidos.

- Finalmente chegaram. - disse Shion levantando.

Os dois foram para a sala, praticamente todos haviam chegado.

- E então esse jantar sai ou não? – Dohko sentou-se no sofá.

- Já esta quase pronto.

- Estou com fome. – disse Shura.

- Vamos jogar baralho enquanto isso. – disse Kanon.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Shion. – isso é proibido aqui no santuário.

- Só um joguinho mestre. – MM brincava com o baralho. – uma única partida.

- Por favor, Shion. – pediu Aiolos, que começava a ficar viciado na jogatina. – só uma partida.

- Tudo bem, mas sem gritos.

Rosa acompanhava a discussão, tinha a sensação de já ter presenciado isso inúmeras vezes.

- Tenho a sensação de já ter visto isso... – disse pensativa.

- Vai se lembrar de tudo Rosa. – disse Dite. – vamos sentar?

- Será que podemos sentar naqueles pufes?

- Claro senhorita Rosa.

Ela olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

- "A voz..."

Continuou a fita-lo, havia algo no rosto dele...andou em direção a ele parando na sua frente, os dourados observavam com atenção. Rosa tocou as pintinhas dele.

- Eu já fiz isso... – veio algo na mente: era uma situação como aquela. – lembro de dizer: " são de verdade..."

- Foi assim que nos conhecemos. – disse tentando permanecer sereno, contudo a presença dela...

Enquanto isso Miro os fitava de maneira fria, Kamus estava de olho nele.

- Eu vou terminar o jantar. – disse. – fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Ele retirou-se.

- Bem que o Mu poderia comprar mais cadeiras. – reclamou Aiolos. – vamos ter que ficar no chão?

- Tem bancos no cômodo anexo. – disse Rosa retirando o enfeite da mesa de jantar.

- Que cômodo anexo? – indagou Deba, mas já sabendo a resposta.

- Um que a entrada dele fica aqui atrás. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E o que tem nesse cômodo? – indagou Shion.

- Não sei... acho que é uma oficina.

Os dourados olharam entre si, aquilo era um bom sinal, Rosa sem perceber começava a lembrar de alguns fatos.

Não demorou muito para Mu colocar a mesa. Clarice e Rita ainda não haviam chegado. O jantar transcorreu sem grandes problemas, apenas com as discussões costumeiras. Ao final, o dono recolheu a louça indo para a cozinha. Rosa pegou os últimos utensílios indo atrás dele.

- Rosa onde... – Deba fez menção de segui-la, mas Dohko o segurou.

- Deixa os dois.

Na cozinha, Mu lavava a louça, fazendo a tarefa de maneira distraída.

- Posso ajudar?

Quase deixou um prato cair devido ao susto.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem Rosa.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa, - sorriu. – você é a visita.

- Será uma maneira de agradecer pela comida. Estava uma delicia.

- Obrigado.

- Não vai me custar nada. – pegou o pano para enxugar as vasilhas.

- Está bem.

Voltou a fazer seus afazeres, ficando em silencio por alguns minutos.

- O que tem naquela sala atrás de sua casa?

- Meu local de trabalho.

- E o que você faz?

- Sou um simples ferreiro.

- Não tem nada de simples. – disse para calar-se, a mente foi invadida por algumas imagens em uma delas viu sair das mãos dele um pozinho dourado.

- O que foi?

- Nada...

- Tem certeza? – levou a mão ate o queixo dela erguendo-o.

- Tenho. – não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos verdes.

Mu não disse nada, mas começou a acariciar o rosto dela, lentamente aproximou tocando seus lábios nos dela. Rosa estremeceu com o toque.

- Mu...

- Me desculpe... – afastou-se. – é a força do habito.

- Não é isso... – afastou-se. – acho melhor eu voltar para a sala.

No outro cômodo Miro já estava impaciente com a demora dela.

- Boa noite.

- Meu amor. – Shura levantou. – demorou. – beijou-lhe.

- Estou com muito serviço. – Rita respirava ofegante devido a corrida. - E a Clarice? Ainda não chegou?

- Ela não viria com você? – indagou Deba.

- Não, disse que iria demorar.

- Temos uma surpresa para você. – Shura sorriu.

- Gosto de surpresas. – riu.- o que é?

O espanhol acenou para Afrodite para que buscasse Rosa, mas nem foi preciso, pois a mesma apareceu na porta. As duas se olharam...

- Rita?

- Ro-sa...? – os olhos marejaram e apoiou-se no noivo. – Rosa...

- Rita que saudades. – disse deixando todos surpresos.

- É você mesmo...? – ainda não acreditava.

- Claro que sou. – foi ate ela e a abraçou. – por onde andou...

- Minha amiga. – Rita a abraçou com força. – graças a Deus está viva! Rezei tanto para isso.

Deba sorriu, se a irmã lembrava se de Rita era sinal que suas memórias voltariam mais rápido, a mesma esperança era compartilhada por Mu que assistia a cena da porta.

- Por onde andou Rosa? Fizemos tantas buscas...

- Sinceramente não sei. Eu não me lembro da minha vida, contudo lembro de você. Uma das primeiras pessoas que conheci ao chegar na Grécia... – parou de falar, o olhar ficou vago. – lembro que...- fitou a mão dela com a aliança. – está noiva?

- Estou. – sorriu. – o que houve com você?

- Eu a achei ontem a noite. – disse o canceriano.

- E de alguma maneira perdi a memória, não me lembro de nada. Mas me diga como está o emprego e principalmente de quem está noiva?

- Do... – respondia ainda perplexa pela situação.

- Shura! – exclamou a brasileira. – você gostava dele. – olhou para o cavaleiro. – Shura.

- Lembra-se de mim?

- Lembro, inúmeras vezes me levou para passear na vila.

- Isso mesmo.

- Agora me lembro, - sorriu. – em um casamento, Rita foi madrinha, eu disse dias depois para a... – parou de falar. - ... Clarice...

- O que tem eu? – indagou a própria que acabara de chegar.

- Clarice que deveria ter escolhido Rita e Shura para padrinhos...

Clarice olhou imediatamente para onde ouvira a voz.

- Não é possível... – murmurou, levando as mãos ao rosto. – não é possível...

- Clarice. – Rosa sorriu.

As duas deram um forte abraço, com a brasileira de melanes rosas indo as lagrimas.

- Graças a Deus que está viva! Não sabe como estou feliz! Minha amiga.

- Estou aliviada por vê-la Kaká.

No recinto estavam felizes, aquilo era um claro sinal que as memórias de Rosa estavam voltando.

- Se lembra dela Rosa? – indagou Shaka.

- Lembro.

- Como assim lembra? Por onde andou?

- Estou sem parte das minhas memórias, acho que durante esse tempo vaguei por aí. Ele, - apontou para o italiano. – é que me encontrou.

- Deve ser por causa do acidente, mas...Milagre! – exclamava. - Milagre. Amaris e Elena não vão acreditar!

- Do que lembra dela? – Shion percebeu que a visão de Rita desencadeou as outras lembranças, talvez se fizesse isso repetidas vezes ela acabaria por se lembrar de todos.

- Da nossa infância no Brasil, da escola, de quando passamos juntas no vestibular e da nossa viagem para cá. Viemos estudar e procurar pelo meu irmão... – ela olhou imediatamente para Aldebaran. – Ran...

O brasileiro sorriu, não se importava se ela demorasse a se lembrar dele, o importante é que ela estava viva.

Rosa segurou em Clarice para não ir ao chão.

- Rosa. Você está bem? – a amparou.

- Rosa. – Deba aproximou, ajudando-a a se sentar.

- Não foi nada... – levou a mão a cabeça. – foi uma leve tonteira... minha mente parece está sendo bombardeada.

- Não force sua mente Rosa. – disse Dite. – deixe que as lembranças voltem aos poucos.

- Sim... – fitou o taurino. – gostávamos de brincar no sitio da vovó, principalmente subir em arvores.

- Isso mesmo. – ajoelhou na frente dela. – estou feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim. – brincou com os cabelos.

- Já é um bom sinal Rosa. – disse Saga. – já se lembrou de quatro pessoas.

- Espero ter em breve todas as minhas memórias.

Sentindo-se observava olhou para Mu, ele a fitava de maneira terna. Desviou o olhar passando a fitar Miro que estava calado há muito tempo.

- Acho que vou dormir... ainda me sinto meio zonza.

- Vamos para casa. – Deba a carregou. – amanha estará novinha em folha.

- Todos também já estão indo. – disse Shion. – amanha teremos treino cedo.

Despediram-se. Kamus seguiu com Miro ate a casa dele e durante o trajeto o escorpião não disse uma palavra sequer. Os demais conversavam sobre o treino do dia seguinte. Mu deitou mais tranqüilo, na parte da manhã tinha duvidas que Rosa fosse se lembrar dele, mas se suas memórias começavam a voltar era bom sinal.

Escorpião...

- Boa noite Miro. – disse Shura e Dite passando direto.

- Boa. – mal respondeu indo para o quarto.

Kamus só esperou que eles saíssem para ir atrás do cavaleiro, contudo deu com a cara na porta, pois Miro havia trancado a porta.

- Miro. Miro.

Deu um suspiro desanimado, no dia seguinte falaria com ele.

No quarto o Escorpião se jogou na cama, olhava de forma fria para o teto.

- Ela não vai se lembrar dele... não vou permitir... – sentiu uma fincada na perna. – não vai.

Clarice e Rosa foram dormir tarde, a casada contou tudo que aconteceu na sua ausência, claro omitindo a parte sobre a morte de Mu, alias ninguém contou a ela sobre isso.

E foi nesse clima que o santuário despertou. Aldebaran achou melhor que Rosa fosse a faculdade, talvez aquele lugar a ajudasse com a memória e ajudou. No momento que pisou no prédio histórico lembrou-se de todas as passagens por lá.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Na arena todos os cavaleiros estavam prontos para o treino da manhã.

- E a Rosa Deba? – indagou Kanon.

- Foi para a faculdade. – acabava de se aquecer. – talvez ajude na memória dela.

- Ela vai acabar por se lembrar de todos. – disse Aioria. – é questão de tempo.

- Assim espero. – disse Mu que ouvia a conversa.

- Não fique preocupado. – Dohko tocou o ombro dele. – ela continua gostando de você, esse amor só está guardado em algum lugar da mente dela, mas está lá pronto para sair.

- Já podem ate marcar a data. – disse Dite.

- Não sendo no dia do meu.

- O seu ainda vai demorar Shura. O do Mu vai ser antes. – disse MM animado pela festa.

- Vou esperar as memórias dela voltarem. – disse o todo sorridente ariano. – aí eu marco.

- Festa a vista. – disse Aiolos.

Miro ouvia tudo calado com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Kamus o vigiava de perto. Desde ontem o escorpião não trocara uma palavra com ele e estava ficando preocupado com isso.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Atena olhava para o telefone, será que seria necessário um exame? Era claro que Sarah era Rosa, apesar da cor do cabelo. E aquilo não significava nada, no local onde ela estava poderiam ter perfeitamente pintado para não levantar suspeitas ou algo assim.

- Estou ficando paranóica com tudo isso. – brincou com uma mecha lilás. – e por falar nisso...

A historia de Mu ainda não tinha sido completamente digerida. Tinha quase certeza que algum deus estava envolvido.

- Será que... – a mente trabalhava. – a morte de Mu teria sido premeditada? – levantou da cadeira. – " mas com que intenção?" – pensou. – "tenho que descobrir se uma nova guerra se aproxima..."

O dia passou ligeiro, as meninas ficaram o dia todo na faculdade voltando apenas a tardinha. Para a alegria de ambas, Rosa lembrou-se completamente do tempo que passou na universidade, dos colegas, principalmente de Vanda e Lara, dos trabalhos realizados, etc...

- Quero me lembrar de tudo. – disse.

- Tenha paciência.

- Mas ainda falta tantas pessoas... o Miro...

- Você gosta mesmo dele. – disse Clarice intencionalmente, desde a cena ocorrida entre ela, o escorpião e Mu, estava confusa.

- Gosto. Muito.

- Mais do que do Mu?

Rosa parou nos primeiros degraus que levavam ate a primeira casa, ficando calada por alguns segundos.

- São diferentes.

- Como assim?

- A intensidade é a mesma, mas é diferente. Com Miro me sinto protegida, já com o Mu...

Ergueu o olhar, viu o ariano no alto da escadaria, totalmente distraído com uma vassoura na mão. Ficou por vários minutos olhando-o. Clarice percebeu não querendo interromper. Lentamente a morena subiu as escadarias parando a pouco dele.

- Oi Mu.

O ariano a fitou imediatamente sorrindo. Muitos achavam estranho aquele cabelo dela, mas para ele, ela simplesmente estava linda.

- Oi.

Surpreendendo-o ela o abraçou. Mu deixou-se levar pelas sensações aconchegando-a ainda mais.

Rosa fechou os olhos, com Miro sentia-se protegida, mas com ele...

Clarice que subia contemplava a cena.

- Como foi seu dia? – acariciava seus cabelos.

- Foi bom, consegui me lembrar da faculdade. – disse sem se soltar.

- Isso é bom. Aos poucos vai se lembrar.

- Sim. – soltou-se. – bom eu vou subir, nos vemos depois.

- Está bem.

- Oi Mu, tchau Mu. – brincou Clarice.

Ele apenas acenou com um sorriso nos lábios.

As duas subiram conversando. Em Escorpião Miro andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Tinha deixado um recado com Aldebaran, mas ate aquele momento Rosa não tinha aparecido.

Em Touro...

- Que bom que chegaram. – Deba as recebeu na porta. – e então como foi? – olhou para a irmã.

- Todos ficaram assustados ao me ver. – sorriu. – principalmente pelo meu cabelo, tive que falar que pintaram.

- Mas se lembrou?

- Completamente. Da Vanda, da Lara, das outras meninas, ate dos professores chatos. Lembrei-me de tudo!

- Isso é bom. Em breve terá suas lembranças de volta.

- Espero que sim.

- Miro está te procurando. Pediu para você ir a Escorpião.

- Vou então.

Rapidamente subiu as doze casas, chegando lá estranhou o silencio da casa, achando que seu morador não estava, mas resolveu conferir. Foi ate o quarto e lentamente abriu a porta.

- Miro?

Não houve resposta, mas ela o viu sentado na cama olhando de forma distraída para a janela.

- Miro?

- Entra. – respondeu sem se virar.

- Mandou me chamar?

- Sim. – a voz saiu fria e ela percebeu isso.

Rosa deu a volta na cama sentando ao lado dele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou diante da seriedade dele.

- Lembrou-se da faculdade?

- Sim. Acho que se eu continuar nesse ritmo lembrarei de todos.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Está com algum problema? Esta muito sério.

Pela primeira vez Miro a fitou e Rosa estranhou aquele olhar frio.

- Se pudesse fugiríamos para outro local, começar do zero.

- Do que está falando?

Ele não respondeu apenas tomou os lábios dela. Rosa ficou surpresa com o gesto. Miro a enlaçou para que ela não afastasse. A beijou com volúpia, contudo na mente dela a única imagem que veio foi a de Mu e dos beijos que ele lhe deu. Ainda envolvidos o Escorpião a soltou.

- Me perdoe, eu não tive a intenção. – levantou passando o cabelo de forma nervosa pelos cabelos. – isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

Rosa o olhou resignada.

- Eu sinto muito por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos. – a voz dela saiu mais imperativa. – mais sabia que o estimo muito. Muito mesmo.

- Eu sei. – Miro a fitou. – e fico feliz por isso. Pode me punir, eu a desrespeitei.

- Jamais faria isso Seth. – sorriu. – sei que agiu por impulso, impulso esse herdado pela sua nova vida.

- Não gosto do jeito dele. – torceu a cara.

- Esqueceu que ele faz parte de você? – levantou sorrindo. – te quero muito, te considero muito, e quero que você seja muito feliz. Muito mesmo. Tanto que sei de alguém que gosta de você. – sorriu.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – ficou calado.

Rosa percebeu o silencio dele e a mudança. Aos poucos a expressão fria foi dando lugar a expressão mais amena.

- Miro.

- O que? – a voz saiu doce.

- Precisa andar mais comigo e com minhas amigas.

- Está falando da Lara?

- Sim.

- Gostei dela. – a voz saiu alegre. – poderia dá uma ajuda.

- Vou pensar no caso Escorpião pervertido.

- Eu não sou pervertido!

- É. – levantou. - Vou indo, preciso de um banho.

- Não quer tomar comigo? – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Pervertido. – deu um tapinha no braço dele. – fui.

Ele a fitou sair do quarto, a expressão fria voltou.

- Minha vida é apenas sua, minha senhora.

Do lado de fora...

- "Por que o chamei de Seth? Será que algum apelido que coloquei antes do acidente? " Que importa. – deu nos ombros.

O jantar ocorreu em Peixes e para a alegria deles, Rosa se lembrou do morador e de seu jardim. Durante todo o trajeto ela permaneceu afastada de Miro e Mu. Atena foi convidada e ela foi apresentada a Diego, que naqueles dias treinava em outro local. Tudo transcorreu normalmente e tarde da noite voltaram para suas casas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No inferno Asteria tentava levantar alguma hipótese para a volta de Rosa. Apollo tinha voltado para o Olimpo na companhia de Suely. Perséfone passava algumas ordens aos seus juízes.

- Por enquanto é só isso senhores. Podem ir.

Os três fizeram uma leve reverencia e saíram...

- Então ela não morreu?- indagou Aiacos que sabia da historia.

- Só estava sumida. – respondeu Minos.

- Penso no interesse de nossa senhora nessa mortal, não acham que tem um grande segredo por trás de tudo?

- Achamos Aiacos. – disse Radamanthys. – mas não é da nossa conta. Apenas recebemos ordens. – o inglês calou-se. Queria perguntar algo a Minos mas não sabia como. – Senti o cosmo de Apollo. – lançou no ar.

- Ele estava aqui junto com uma das amazonas.

- A tagarela? – indagou na lata.

- Não. A chata. – torceu o nariz. – mulher insuportável.

Radamanthys ficou aliviado, então Farolainy não tinha vindo.

- Elas podem ser tagarela ou insuportável, mas são bonitas. – disse Garuda. – bem bonitas.

Tanto Minos quanto o inglês não gostaram do comentário.

- Já que Apollo está constantemente por aqui vou tentar algo com qualquer uma delas... são atrativas cada uma a seu modo. – sorriu.

A reação foi tão rápida que surpreendeu Aiacos, Radamanthys o segurou pelo pescoço.

- Não vai fazer nada com ela. – apertou mais forte.

- Não estou entendendo Wyvern.

- Não queremos problemas com a senhora Persefone. – disse, mas no fundo o problema seria com ele.

- Radamanthys tem razao Garuda. – Minos o olhava de forma fria. – é melhor nao chegar perto delas.

- Está bem. – levantou a mão em sinal de rendimento. – fico na minha.

- É bom mesmo. – Rada o soltou. – agora vamos, precisamos cumprir as ordens.

O ingles saiu pisando duro, Minos foi atras.

- " Mas a senhora Persefone não precisa saber." – sorriu, arquitetando um plano.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mu entrou em casa trancando a porta que ligava ate a parte intima do templo, precisava dormir, pois o dia seguinte teria muitas armaduras para consertar. Apesar do afastamento de Rosa, estava animado pois ela se lembrava de Afrodite. Talvez em pouco tempo lembraria dele.

Em Touro Rosa preparava para dormir, estava sem sono mas como no dia seguinte teria aula tinha que deitar. Ficou por horas repassando as imagens que tinha recuperado e já foi no alto da noite que conseguiu pegar no sono.

No dia seguinte, Clarice levantou cedo. Foi para a cozinha preparar o café depois voltou indo para o quarto de Rosa acordá-la.

- Rosa. – bateu na porta. – Rosa. Rosa acorda. – tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta. – Rosa está na hora de...

Olhou para cama ela estava vazia.

- Rosa...? – estranhou. Foi ate o banheiro para ver se ela estava lá, mas nada, andou pela casa inteira e nada. – Rosa!

- O que foi Clarice? – o brasileiro apareceu na porta do quarto.

- A Rosa não esta aqui. – começava a ficar preocupada.

- Como?

Aldebaran foi ate o quarto vendo a cama desarrumada.

- Por Atena.

Saiu as pressas indo para a porta de casa, nem sinal dela. Rapidamente o cavaleiro foi para a saída e nada.

- Ela sumiu Ran. – Clarice estava nervosa. – o que terá acontecido?

- Espere aqui.

O cavaleiro foi ate Gêmeos, talvez ela tivesse passado pela casa. Encontrou os moradores na cozinha.

- Bom dia Saga e Kanon, viram a Rosa?

- Bom dia Deba. – respondeu Saga.

- Bom. – disse Kanon. – ela não passou por aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- O que houve?

- A cama está desarrumada, mas ela não está em parte alguma. Ela sumiu. – ficou desesperado.

- Calma Aldebaran. Já procurou em Áries?

- Verdade.

Nem esperou uma reposta do geminiano saiu as pressas, eles foram atrás. Encontrando com Clarice no caminho. Rapidamente rumaram para a primeira casa. Entraram no templo encontrando a porta fechada.

- Desde quando Mu tranca a porta? – Deba girou a maçaneta.

- Ele é doido. – disse Kanon.

- Vamos chamá-lo.

Deba quase derrubou a porta. Cinco minutos depois.

- Bom dia. – abriu a porta ainda meio sonolento.

- Cadê a minha irmã?

- O que? Como assim?

- Ela sumiu Mu. – disse Clarice. – o quarto está vazio.

- Sumiu? – o rosto alterou. – como assim sumiu?

- Sumindo. – Deba estava ficando mais nervoso. – ela sumiu de novo.

- Calma Aldebaran. – disse Saga. – vamos procurar pelo santuário.

E assim o fizeram, alertando a todos do sumiço dela. Cerca de uma hora depois encontraram-se em Touro sem sinal dela.

- Minha irmã sumiu de novo... por Zeus!

- Aldebaran tenha calma. – disse Atena. – ela não deve ter ido para muito longe.

Miro estava num canto calado, olhava de forma fria para Mu. Havia varrido aquele santuário em busca dela sem sucesso.

- Vamos procurar pelos arredores do santuário. – sugeriu Kamus.

- Ela tem insônia não tem Mu? – indagou Dite.

- Tem, as vezes a pegava acordada, ou dormindo na cadeira.

- Talvez ela deve ter andando por aí.

- Vamos procurar.

As buscas partiriam de Áries. Na primeira casa Aiolos traçava os trajetos.

- Vamos nos dividir em grupos. Saga e ...

Enquanto Aiolos dividia os grupos Atena tentava acalmar o ariano e o taurino.

- E se ela sumir de novo Atena? – essa possibilidade não saia da mente do brasileiro. – não posso perde-la novamente.

- Tenha fé Ran. – disse Clarice.

- Atena. – Aiolos aproximou. – nós já vamos.

- Nos mantenha informados.

- Alguns de vocês levem as armaduras. – disse Shion. – é mais seguro.

- A minha está com o Mu. – disse Aioria.

- A minha também. – disse Dohko.

- Vamos pega-la. – disse o ariano.

Ele, Dohko, Aioria rumaram para a sala das armaduras. Ao chegar perto do recinto Mu estranhou a porta meia aberta.

- O que foi Mu?

- A porta está aberta. Costumo trancá-la, mas ontem apenas devo ter fechado a porta.

- Só tranca essa porta?

- Por causa das armaduras. Em Áries não costumo trancar, mas ontem eu acabei invertendo, trancada as portas erradas. Bom vamos entrar.

Os três entraram não encontrando nada de anormal ate que...

- Rosa? – indagou Aioria ao vê-la no chão.

Dohko e Mu olharam imediatamente para onde Aioria apontava.

- Rosa?

- Espere Mu. – Dohko o segurou, aproximando lentamente da garota que estava encolhida no chão. O libriano sentiu sua respiração pesada. – ela está apenas dormindo.

- Como?

_Noite anterior..._

_Rosa rolava de um lado para o outro da cama, com muito custo dormiu, mas acordou no meio da noite, achando estranho está em seu quarto em Touro e não em Áries. Pegou apenas seu travesseiro e desceu rumo ao primeiro templo. Tentou entrar mas a porta estava trancada então foi para a sala das armaduras deitando no chão._

- Dormindo? - Mu aproximou. – apenas isso?

- É o que parece. – Dohko sorriu. – ela queria passar a noite na casa dela. – o fitou sorrindo.

- Está querendo dizer...

- Ou conscientemente ou inconscientemente ela voltou para casa. Tire-a do chão, está muito frio.

O ariano sorriu, apesar da situação era bom sinal. Com todo cuidado a pegou no colo, ela resmungou algo, mas voltou a dormir.

- Ela tem insônia, mas quando realmente pega no sono, é pesado.

- Aldebaran vai enfartar. – brincou Aioria.

Na porta de Áries apenas esperavam o pequeno grupo para iniciaram as buscas, foi grande surpresa que a viram no colo do lemuriano.

- Rosa? – exclamou Deba.

- Faça silencio, ela esta dormindo. – disse Aioria.

- Dormindo? – Miro aproximou.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Mu. – estava na sala das armaduras. No chão.

- Ela é sonâmbula? – indagou Deba incrédulo.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Nem eu. – disse Clarice.

- Vamos esperar ela acordar. – disse Shaka.

- Esperar o escambal. – disse Deba. – quase me matou do coração. Acorda Rosa. – sacudiu o ombro dela.

- Ei. – Mu recuou. – deixa-a dormir.

- Ela tem aula. – disse. – acorda Rosa. – sacudiu novamente.

Ela resmungou algo, mas não acordou.

- Tem pão de queijo para o café da manha. – disse o taurino sabendo dos pontos fracos dela.

- Eu quero um... – abriu os olhos dando de cara com o ariano. – Mu?

- Bom dia. – sorriu.

Olhou ao redor.

- O que houve?

- Eu que te pergunto Rosa Maria. O que fazia fora de casa? Não dormiu na sua cama.

- Dormi sim, alias... – virou-se para Mu. – por que está me carregando?

- Estava dormindo no chão.

- Explique-se Rosa.

- Pensei que tinha dormido em casa... – coçou a cabeça. – será que sou sonâmbula?

- Não é. – disse o virginiano. – são suas lembranças.

- Como assim Shaka? – indagou Atena.

- Sua casa é Áries, sua mente apenas levou seu corpo para sua casa. Sonhou que estava em Áries?

- Sonhei... sonhei com a noite do jantar...

- Então foi isso. Na certa acordou a noite estranhando não está em sua casa e mecanicamente foi para Áries. Como a porta estava trancada dormiu na sala de armadura.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo. – disse concordando. – desculpe a preocupação Deba, desculpe os transtornos Mu.

- Não foi nada. – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Então tudo resolvido. – disse Miro. – foi só um lapso, voltamos para nossos afazeres, a senhorita tem faculdade.

Ninguém entendeu a atitude de Miro apenas Kamus.

- Clarice leve-a. – o escorpião a tirou de perto do Mu. – vamos treinar.

Deram nos ombros. Kamus observava a expressão dele, ora ficava fria ora não, mas ficou desconfiado quando ele olhou de maneira torta para Mu.

- "Isso vai trazer problemas." – pensou.

- "Não vai se lembrar dele, não foi deixar. – Miro ainda fitava o ariano. – ela não vai se lembrar de você."

Em touro...  
- Eu não sei como eu fui parar la. - disse Rosa.  
- É em bom sinal. - disse Clarice. - é sinal que suas lembranças estão voltando. Acabou parando na sua casa.  
- Talvez... De qualquer forma essa noite vou trancar a porta para não ter perigo de sair.  
- Exagerada. - brincou a brasileira.

- Menos mal em ter ido para Áries, pior se fosse para Escorpião. – Deba torceu a cara. – bom, estão atrasadas.  
Durante três dias Rosa amanheceu em casa, para o alivio do taurino. Contudo durante esse tempo ela apenas se lembrou de mais dois cavaleiros: Aiolos e Aioria. Mu sempre paciente estava constantemente ao lado da brasileira na esperança que ela se lembrasse dele e Miro por sua vez tentava afastá-la dele. Durante todo esse tempo sua expressão era de frieza. Kamus percebeu isso e num momento que ficou a sós com ele questionou.

Foi logo após o treino, quando estavam próximos a Escorpião.  
- Preciso conversar com você. É urgente.  
- O que foi?  
-Noto que tem feito de tudo para afastar Rosa do Mu. Por quê? – foi direto ao ponto.  
- Impressão sua.  
- Não é. Esta tentando fazer a Rosa não se lembrar do Mu e conquistá-la? – indagou na lata.

- Esta equivocado. - nem o fitou. - jamais faria isso.

- Miro não faria, já você...

- Não estou te entendendo. – o olhou. - Fala como se eu fosse outra pessoa.

- E não é? - já estava cansado daquela historia.

Miro ficou calado por um tempo.

- Não sei do que esta falando. Tudo que faço é pelo bem dela.

- E acha que o bem dela é ao seu lado.

- Kamus está dizendo asneiras.

- Não estou. – aproximou do cavaleiro e o pegou pelo colarinho. – estou observando suas atitudes e ultimamente esta fazendo coisas que normalmente não faria. Não vou permitir que estrague a felicidade da Rosa. Ela tem que ficar ao lado de Mu e não do seu.

- Esta tomando as dores do carneiro? Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

- Sou amigo do Miro. Esta avisado.

Kamus o soltou saindo, mas não foi para Aquário e sim para Virgem onde contou tudo para Shaka que achou imprudente da parte dele, mas acabou concordando. Dobrariam a vigilância em relação a "Miro."

A noite o jantar foi na casa de MM, o escorpião permaneceu afastado da brasileira, para o alivio de Mu que viu aí uma oportunidade. Ao final da refeição a brasileira saiu do recinto ele foi atrás a encontrando sentada nos primeiros degraus que levavam Câncer a Gêmeos.

- Está tudo bem Rosa?

- Está. Estava olhando a lua. Não está bonita?

- Esta. – fitou o céu.

- Você tem parentes? – indagou sem fitando-o.

- Não vivos. - continuava a fitar as estrelas. – meus pais morreram quando eu era criança.

- Entendo... – voltou a atenção para o céu.

- Conseguiu se lembrar do MM e de Saga e Kanon.

- É, sinto que a minha memória está voltando aos poucos. – abaixou o rosto. – me desculpe.

- Pelo que?

- Todos dizem que nós éramos muitos próximos e no entanto eu não me lembro disso... me desculpe.

Mu sorriu e aos poucos aproximou abraçando-a.

- Tem um filme chamado "Como se fosse a primeira vez" em que a protagonista perde a memória e o que sente pelo namorado dela... ele diz que vai conquistá-la quantas vezes forem preciso.

Ela o fitou.

- Quantas vezes forem preciso. – acariciou o rosto dela.

Mu aproximou tocando-lhe os lábios, ao contrario do beijo de Miro, Rosa sentiu-se bem, tanto que correspondeu ao gesto.

- Peguei em fragrante.

Os dois separaram na hora olhando para trás, era Miro.

- E essa pouca vergonha aqui. – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas de olhos fixos em Mu.

- Que eu saiba sou o namorado dela.

- Apenas na sua concepção. – sorriu desdenhoso. – Deba está te procurando.

- Já vou. – levantou. – tchau Mu.

- Tchau.

Assim que ela saiu...

- Você está adorando a situação não está? – o ariano levantou. – é muito mais fácil para você ela sem memória.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não seja cínico. Com ela nesse estado pode tentar tira-la de mim.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, mas você me deu uma boa idéia.

- Ora...

O cosmo de Mu elevou-se assim como o de Miro, na sala de câncer todos ficaram em alerta e rapidamente foram para fora. Deba pegou a irmã e a levou para a sala para que não presenciasse a briga.

- Vocês dois já chegam. – disse Dite. – parem de brigar.

- Não se meta Afrodite. – disse Miro em tom frio.

- Está passando da hora de acertamos contas. – Mu estralou os dedos.

- Não vão brigar aqui. – MM entrou no meio. – se quiserem se matar vão para a arena.

- Não me atrapalhe.

Apenas com o cosmo Miro jogou MM de lado e rapidamente avançou contra Mu. Sendo mais rápido que ele, o escorpião conseguiu aplicar golpes rápidos acertando-o. Quando estava prestes a atingir um soco no rosto...

- Parem!

Ao ouvir a voz o escorpião parou na hora.

- Por que estão brigando desse jeito?

- Não é nada Rosa. – Mu limpava um filete de sangue, dizendo aquilo para não preocupá-la.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Miro?

- Nada.

A garota foi andando ate eles, e todos, inclusive Mu, acharam que ela fosse parar ao lado do escorpião, já que ultimamente os dois andavam muitos próximos. Para a surpresa deles... ela parou na frente de Mu.

- Não brigue com ele. – olhou frio para o Escorpião.

- Desculpe.

- Sei que somos amigos, mas não respondo por mim se levantar a mão contra o Mu.

O próprio a fitou surpreso, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Não foi nada Rosa... foi apenas...

Ela ignorou a frase fitando-o.

- Kamus cuida do Miro e você venha comigo. – o pegou pelo braço.

Miro cerrou o punho ao ver a cena. Sem dizer nada saiu, Kamus fingiu ir atrás mas não iria. Qualquer coisa que falasse seria inútil.

- Ran, vou só cuidar dos ferimentos dele e volto para casa.

- Tudo bem. – disse surpreso.

E assim teve o fim o jantar. Em escorpião o cavaleiro provocou um quebra quebra em sua casa.

- Droga! Sempre aquele humano intrometido! – jogou algo na parede. – se continuar assim ela vai se lembrar dele!

- É o certo Miro.

Olhou imediatamente: era Clarice, contudo sua expressão era mais séria.

Voltemos minutos antes, depois que saíram de Câncer alegando que iria dá um recado a Aioria, Clarice rumou para Escorpião, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que deveria ter uma conversa com ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tenho notado suas atitudes Miro, ou deveria dizer...

Ele recuou. Não era possível que Clarice tinha percebido que...

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não percebe que com essas atitudes, só a deixa infeliz? Desde aqueles tempos você tem uma raiva tremenda do Mu.

- Não se meta, vá viver sua vida Clarice.

- Deveria fazer o mesmo. Depois de tudo que passaram não é justo que eles vivam felizes? Você sempre diz que a prioridade é a felicidade dela.

- Sei disso.

- Não faça atos que possa se arrepender depois Miro. – o abraçou. – não deixe que o amor que ela sente por você se transforme em raiva.

- Não quero que isso aconteça.

- Vamos viver nossa vida em paz. Nossa nova vida.

- Clarice...

- Prometa para mim que vamos viver em paz. Por favor. Ela já fez tanto por nós, vamos fazer por ela.

- É difícil... – respirou resignado. – desde que descobrir os meus sentimentos...

- Eles são nobres eu sei, mas infelizmente...

- Ela o escolheu.

- Prometa que vai deixá-lo em paz. Prometa em consideração a nossa amizade de tanto tempo, Seth.

- Prometo. Pelo bem dela eu prometo.

- Bom. – deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dele. – agora vá dormir.

Do lado de fora da casa alguém acompanhava o dialogo.

- "Ate Clarice está sendo afetada... – pensou a deusa de melanes douradas. – isso está saindo do controle... preciso fazer-la esquecer desse dialogo"

Em Áries...

Rosa conduziu ate o quarto dele, ao entrar no recinto foi assolado por um sentimento de saudosismo, mas deixou para lá.

- Senta.

O cavaleiro obedeceu. A brasileira molhou uma toalha numa bacia com água passando a limpar o corte no lábio superior dele.

- Eu ainda não entendo essas suas brigas.

- Desculpe.

- Não são cavaleiros de Atena? Deveriam ser amigos.

- Isso não vai se repetir.

- Tire a camisa.

O cavaleiro a fitou, da primeira vez que ela fez isso ficou vermelho de vergonha...

- Es-tou bem Rosa.

- Tira logo Mu.

Obedeceu. Por sorte ele não tinha ferimentos.

- Anda muito nervoso. – ela subiu na cama. – precisa relaxar.

Ela começou a fazer uma massagem nos ombros dele. Ao sentir o toque ele relaxou, mas o contato levava a outros pensamentos.

- Rosa para por favor.

- Por que? Está ruim?

- Por está ótimo é que quero que pare. – levantou. – obrigado por cuidar de mim, mas é melhor você ir para a sua casa.

- Estou incomodando?

- Não, mas...

- Pode falar. – desceu da cama aproximando.

- Está sendo difícil ficar perto de você sem fazer nada. E não quero te forçar a nada.

- Entendo... – abaixou o rosto. – tudo bem. – sorriu. – passe uma pomada para cicatrizar e qualquer problema me chame.

- Chamarei. – beijou-lhe na testa. – boa noite.

Rosa gostou do contato e não se contentou apenas com um beijo na testa, ainda sem entender o porque tomou os lábios do ariano beijando-o suavemente.

- Quero muito me lembrar de tudo que vivemos...sinto que é muito querido por mim.

- É muito bom ouvir isso.

- Boa noite e cuide-se. – o abraçou bem forte.

Mu queria segura-la, mas sabia que não seria prudente, não naquele momento. Queria tê-la por completo. Pensou em ler seus pensamentos para ver o que se passava na mente dela, mas resolveu deixar as coisas evoluírem naturalmente.

Ela saiu, subindo as escadas correndo. No meio do caminho parou. Sentia o coração oprimido e pela primeira vez pensou no que sentia pelo ariano. Apesar da face ainda ser desconhecida, nutria algo muito forte por ele.

Fitou a corrente em suas mãos. Por diversas vezes pegou-se olhando para aquele objeto a procura de respostas.

- "Sei que ele é a minha resposta."

Mu ainda demorou a dormir e quando pegou no sono foi tão pesado que apenas despertaria no dia seguinte. Viu-se na beirada da cama, quase caindo e sem a colcha que o cobria, virou de lado, dando um grito.

O susto foi tão grande que caiu da cama.

- Ro-sa?

A garota estava dormindo de forma confortável na cama.

- Mas como? – gaguejou. – ela foi embora ontem... eu não bebi...- aproximou da cama. – Rosa, Rosa. – chamou.

- Não amola Ran... – resmungou voltando a dormir.

O ariano piscou algumas vezes sem entender. Como ela tinha ido parar ali?

- Será que... ela veio ate aqui?

- "- Ela queria passar a noite na casa dela. – lembrou-se das palavras do libriano - Ou conscientemente ou inconscientemente ela voltou para casa."

- Seja bem vinda a sua casa Rosa. – sorriu.

Mu foi para a cozinha, durante o caminho avisou, a um já desesperado taurino, que a irmã estava na casa dele. Passou pela porta que ligava a parte intima do templo ao restante dele verificando que deixara a porta destrancada.

- Deve ter entrado assim.

E foi desse jeito mesmo que aconteceu. Rosa acordou no meio da noite estranhando a cama que dormia. Pegou seu travesseiro e desceu em direção a Áries. Meio sonolenta entrou e deitou-se ao lado do ariano.

Arrumou o café da manha, fez sua higiene matinal e voltou para a cozinha. Sentado a mesa saboreava uma xícara de chá.

- Bom dia... – bocejou.

- Bom dia Rosa.

A garota o fitou arregalando os olhos.

- O que estou fazendo aqui!

- Gostaria de saber. – riu.

- Não acredito que andei por aí dormindo. – foi arrastando ate a mesa. – posso sentar?

- Claro.

- Me desculpe... estou te causando problemas.

- De maneira alguma. Fiz chá, tem biscoitos.

- Não quero ir na aula hoje... – disse desanimada. – posso ficar com você?

Ficou surpreso com o pedido.

- Eu tenho treino de manha...

- Não vou atrapalhar. Prometo ficar quieta.

- Por mim não tem problema. – sorriu, aquilo era um ótimo sinal.

- Vou em casa trocar de roupa e...

- Tem roupa sua no guarda-roupa.

- Ao que parece eu já tinha mudado para cá. – brincou.

- De mala e cuia.

Ela o fitou, sentia-se muito bem na companhia dele.

- Não demoro.

Pouco tempo depois estavam na arena. Rosa sentou-se na arquibancada, Miro viu os dois chegarem juntos mas não disse nada. Durante toda a manha, a brasileira acompanhou o treino dele e também se lembrou de Dohko, Kamus e Shaka.

Ela e Mu almoçaram juntos e a tarde, ele foi cumprir sua tarefa de consertar as armaduras. Rosa sentada no chão acompanhava o trabalho.

- É muito difícil de fazer isso? – ficou encantada com o pozinho dourado que saia das mãos dele.

- Não muito.

- Sem dom é incomparável.

- Sou um simples ferreiro.

- Não tem nada de simples! – ela calou-se, algumas imagens vieram-lhe na mente.

- O que foi Rosa?

- Nada... é que...

- Diga.

- Não é nada de mais. – sorriu. – depois de fazer isso tem algum compromisso?

- Não.

- Dizem que tem um templo chamado Coroa do Sol, me leva ate lá?

- Levo. Levo sim.

Na arena os treinos da tarde corriam.

- Ela está com ele? – indagou Dite.

- Sim. Falou que iria passar o dia com ele. – respondeu o brasileiro.

- Isso é bom. – disse Saga. – é sinal que ela esta se lembrando dele.

- Torço para que ela se lembre. – disse Shura. – se Rita me esquecesse ficaria muito mal.

- As lembranças dela vão voltar. – Shaka meditava mas escutava a conversa. – será questão de tempo.

Mirou que ouvia abaixou o rosto. Kamus aproximou.

- Ela vai se lembrar de você. – preferiu ignorar as outras passagens.

- Sei que sim. – sorriu, deixando o aquariano surpreso, não era aquela expressão fria que falava.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Andei meio esquisito mas estou bem. É estranho mas sinto que esses dias passaram voando, pois nem lembro deles direito. – levou a mão a perna, nos últimos dias tinha doido como nunca, mas não deixou transparecer.

- O tempo esta passando depressa. – disse para tranqüilizá-lo. – " será que o tal Seth o abandonou?" – pensou.

- E que ela lembre rápido para que marquem a data. – disse Kanon. – precisamos de festa.

Como combinado Mu a levou ate Coroa do Sol, passaram em meio as ruínas ganhando a grama do penhasco.

- Uau! – exclamou maravilhada. – aqui é lindo!

- Já esteve aqui antes.

Ela sentou-se na beirada do penhasco, observando as ondas baterem contra as pedras. Mu observava o cabelo prata tremular ao vento. Lentamente sentou ao lado dela.

- Nem acredito que está aqui comigo. – pegou na mão dela.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

Ele a abraçou, sentindo-se acolhida Rosa deixou-se levar pelo contato. Nos últimos dias estava apreciando o contato com o cavaleiro.

- Me acharam numa casa de prostituição... durante esse tempo eu...

- É passado Rosa.

- Mas eu...

- Não me importo com o que aconteceu, o que me importa agora e ter você sempre para mim. – a abraçou mais forte.

- Por muitas vezes queria sair de lá e nem fazer aquelas coisas, mas eu estava sozinha... não tinha ninguém para me ajudar. – agarrou-se a ele.

- Está tudo bem agora. – acariciava os cabelos. – ninguém vai te fazer mal. Sempre vou te proteger.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Sempre irei te proteger.

Os dois passaram o restante da tarde no templo, a noite eles jantaram em Touro e depois voltaram para Áries. Clarice e Aldebaran acharam ótimo a decisão dela, era um claro sinal que depois de uma semana suas lembranças estavam voltando.

Sentados no sofá da sala viam um filme de suspense. O cavaleiro estava sentado numa ponta e ela noutra, mas em uma cena, ela pulou no pescoço dele com medo.

- Deveríamos ver outro tipo de filme. – sugeriu o ariano. – está assustada.

- Eu não estou assustada.

- Está sim.

- Você que está assustado.

- É melhor dormimos. – desconversou. – você vai para a minha cama eu durmo aqui.

- Aqui? Mas esse sofá é pequeno.

- Não tem importância. Vou arrumar a cama.

Levantou deixando-a sós. No quarto ele arrumava a cama com um sorriso nos lábios. O dia tinha sido perfeito, igual aos dias antes do acidente. Tinha esperança que as memórias dela voltariam mais rápido.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Não assustou?

- Senti seu perfume. – disse simplesmente.

- Hum... – viu a cama arrumada. – quero te propor uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Vamos dividir a cama. Há espaço para nós dois e não precisa dormir naquele sofá.

- Não tem problema Rosa. – não queria dormir ao lado dela, ou não responderia por si.

- Vou me sentir mal sabendo que está no sofá. Por favor.

- Você fica na cama e eu no sofá.

Ela suspirou desanimada. Lentamente foi ate a janela. O céu estava estrelado e a lua antes cheia agora estava minguante. Rosa ficou por um bom tempo olhando-a.

- Está pronta Rosa. – Mu pegou um travesseiro para si. – Rosa. – chamou ao perceber que ela não tinha ouvido. – Rosa.

Ela continuou calada olhando para o céu de maneira intensa.

- Algum problema Rosa? – aproximou.

- A lua.

- O que tem a lua? – fitou o céu.

- Nada. – virou-se para ele. – não é nada. – sorriu.

Mu contemplou aquele sorriso e sem se conter beijou-lhe.

- Eu te amo. – disse no ouvido dela. – muito.

- De alguma forma também sinto o mesmo. Quero ficar sempre com você.

- Tenha bons sonhos. – beijou-lhe na fronte.

- Fica, - segurou a mão dele. – agente dividi a cama.

- Mas...

- Por favor... eu não quero ficar sozinha...

Acabou concordando e os dois foram para a cama. Mu deitou de forma a ficar o mais longe possível dela.

- Boa noite Rosa.

- Boa noite.

O quarto estava iluminado apenas pela fraca luz que vinha de fora. Os dois estavam em silencio, cada um absorvido em seus pensamentos. Mu virou de lado na tentativa de pegar no sono, Rosa observou o gesto.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Como? – ele respondeu sem se virar.

- Como vai ser se eu lembrar de tudo?

- Do que está falando?

- Se eu recuperar a minha memória, ele vai tentar te tirar de mim.

- Do que está falando Rosa? – virou-se. – não estou entendendo.

- Eu não quero te perder de novo. – a voz saiu embarcada.

- Não fique assim. – a abraçou. – ninguém vai me tirar de você. – sorriu. – ninguém.

Quando Rosa foi para abrir a boca, calou-se, o ariano estava sobre ela fitando-a de maneira grave.

- O que...

Foi silenciada por um beijo tórrido, cheio de luxuria e desejo. O movimento só foi cessado porque o ariano percebeu a falta de ar dela. Não se contentando apenas com o beijo, começou a fazer caricias mais intensas. Rosa assustou, mas gostou. De uma forma possessiva ele explorava o corpo dela, cada centímetro e com caricias cada vez mais ousadas.

- Mu...

Ao ter o seu nome pronunciado voltou a beijá-la com volúpia e não pararia por aí ate que sua sede fosse saciada...

Podia sentir a respiração descompassada, o suor que escorria pelo rosto de ambos. Mu a fitava de maneira quase fria. Rosa também mantinha o olhar fixo nele.

- Certa vez disse que queria ter um filho com você, agora quero mais do que nunca. – disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

Ela não disse nada, virando-o lentamente na cama. Era a vez dela proporcionar-lhe prazer e foi o que aconteceu. No fim os dois se encararam novamente. Mu já não trazia mais a expressa séria e sim melancólica. Tudo tinha sido perfeito exceto pelo fato dela não se lembrar de nada...

Já era alto da noite quando ela dormiu, Mu ainda acordado acariciava a pele morena.

- Estarei para sempre com você.

O santuário amanheceu sonolento, na primeira casa Mu ouvia o cantar dos pássaros mas não abriu os olhos, apesar dos primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela. Abriu-os lentamente, tendo como a primeira imagem o relógio que marcava seis horas. Piscou algumas vezes para ver melhor as horas, sentiu um ressonar perto de si sorrindo. A noite tinha sido única. Sentiu um braço sobre seu dorso, ao virar de lado arregalou os olhos verdes. Uma cabeleira negra e cacheada cobria parte do travesseiro.

- Ro-sa? – esfregou os olhos, para ver se não era ilusão. – não pode ser...

A brasileira dormia de forma tranqüila. Seu rosto estava envolto pelos cachos.

_Continua..._

_Bem meus caros amigos, a historia está caminhando para o meio e para o ponto que eu queria e a razão do titulo "Deusas do destino", mais um passado de um cavaleiro vai aparecer, assim como os vilões. E aos poucos suas duvidas serão reveladas. Obrigada a todos que acompanham. Ate a próxima._


	20. Chapter 19: Duvidas

**Pure-Peti-Cat – Ela voltou ao normal e quanto a fala dela não era do Seth, é de alguém mais poderoso, logo vai descobrir. Miro sethiado foi boa kkkkk. Quanto ao vilão, ele não vai demorar a aparecer e vai fazer um estrago...**

**DeniseBelle26 – Miro encontrará sua cara metade, alias já encontrou ele apenas não se deu conta disso.**

**Mabel – Aiacos que não abre os olhos para ele ver, vai ser morto duas vezes! Realmente falta o passado do Dohko que já vai aparecer sem ser nesse capitulo, mas no próximo. E tem mais um passado surpresa, tem alguém quer vai querer saber sobre suas origens...**

**Rodrigo – Sim as memórias da Rosa e da Hecata estão interligadas e Clarice, Deba, Mu e Miro também estão juntos nessa historia.**

**Suellen – san – Aiacos ta pegando geral kkkkkk Minos vai sair do sério por causa disso. E o circo vai pegar fogo, aguarde.**

**Capitulo 19**

**Dúvidas**

Do outro lado do mundo, alguém jogava as roupas dentro da mala, estava ansioso por aquela viagem, finalmente tiraria as próprias conclusões a cerca da volta de Rosa. Na porta do quarto o cavaleiro de Andrômeda observava o pequeno lemuriano.

- Desse jeito a mala não vai fechar.

- Eu não tenho paciência para dobrar as roupas. – disse com a cara amarrada.

- Quer que eu te ajude?

- Sim.

Shun caminhou ate a cama e virou a mala sobre ela.

- Desse jeito vai amassar Shun. – protestou.

- Já estão amassadas Kiki.

O garoto não disse nada sentando ao lado da mala. Shun pegava cada peça e dobrava.

- Você acredita que é ela mesma? – indagou sem fita-lo. – depois de tanto tempo.

- Se levarmos em consideração que nunca acharam o corpo, é perfeitamente possível Kiki.

- Isso reforça ainda mais minha convicção.

- Qual? – o fitou surpreso.

- A Rosa não é normal.

Shun soltou uma risada alta.

- Estou falando sério. – não gostou do riso.

- Desculpe. Como assim ela não é normal?

- Não sei ao certo... tem algo nos olhos dela. Ela é diferente...

Shun silenciou, por mais estranho que fosse também sentia o mesmo que Kiki, aquela garota não era uma pessoa comum.

- Eu não estou ficando doido viu Shun!

- Sei que não. E para ser sincero também acho que ela tem algo a mais. Não sei bem o que é, mas sinto isso.

- E o que poderia ser?

- Não faço idéia. – dobrou a ultima roupa. – pronto.

- Uau... – murmurou ao ver as roupas bem dobradas. – nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Mestre Mu vai ficar surpreso.

- Fale a verdade viu? Fui eu que dobrei.

- Claro que falarei a verdade. – deu um sorriso cínico.

- Sei... agora vá tomar seu banho, daqui a pouco você embarca.

- Ate mais. – sumiu usando sua telecinese.

Shun conteve o riso.

- Não aprende. – parou de rir, o rosto ficou sério. As duvidas de Kiki eram as mesmas suas. Desde que a viu pela primeira vez teve a nítida impressão que a brasileira não era uma pessoa comum. Seu cosmo chegou a reagir levemente ao ficar perto dela. – que segredos você esconde, Rosa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mu continuava a olhá-la, lembrava perfeitamente que na noite anterior o cabelo dela era prata e agora estava normal. O que isso significava? Se tivesse visto com ela acordada, poderia pensar que havia pintado as madeixas, mas não, Rosa dormia e passou a noite ao lado dele. Como era possível? Como um corpo poderia transforma-se daquele modo?

Ficou preocupado, será que algo estava acontecendo a ela?

- Rosa. – subiu na cama, tocando-lhe o braço. – Rosa acorda. Rosa.

- Só mais um pouco Mu...

- Rosa acorda.

- Por que... – abriu os olhos. – estou com sono.

- Você precisa levantar. – disse com a expressão surpresa. Agora era ela de verdade.

- Está bem... – sentou na cama. – quantas horas?

- Seis.

- Preciso ir para a faculdade. – esfregou os olhos. – tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer e você tem que treinar não é? – o fitou sorrindo. – Shion gosta de pontualidade.

- É...

- Que sono... – murmurou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, só então se deu conta. – meu cabelo! – gritou. – meu cabelo esta preto!

- É o que parece... – disse ainda estático.

- O que aconteceu? O que...

Rosa parou de falar, na sua mente as imagens vinham rapidamente e agora tudo fazia sentido. Ao fitar o ariano seus olhos marejaram.

- Rosa o que foi...?

- Mu. - correu abraçando-o fortemente. – eu...

Começou a chorar, o que deixou-o sem ação.

- Rosa o que foi?

- Eu tive tanto medo. – dizia em meio as lagrimas. – o Miro tentou me tirar da água, mas o mar estava forte e...

- Do que está falando?

- Foi horrível. – não escutou. – eu não conseguia respirar e depois de tudo eu...

- Você... – a fez fita-lo. – recuperou sua memória?

- Me lembro de tudo. Do acidente, do que aconteceu depois... – chorou. – tive tanto medo. – o segurou forte. – tanto.

- Está tudo bem agora. – acariciou os cabelos. – está a salvo.

- Eu...

- Fico feliz que tenha recuperado sua memória.

- Desculpe por não ter lembrado de você...

- Isso não tem importância agora. – sorriu. – que tal contarmos ao seu irmão?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Mas primeiro... – o ariano fitou a cabeleira negra. – esse vai ser o nosso segredo. Você vai dizer que pintou o cabelo e fez cachos.

- Sim. – limpava o rosto. – ate encontrarmos uma explicação para isso. – riu.

Em touro, Deba e Clarice tomavam o café da manha.

- Ran! – um grito ecoou pela sala.

- Por que ela gosta de gritar. – Deba colocou a xícara na mesa.

- Será que aconteceu algo? – Clarice levantou.

- Ran. – Rosa chegou na porta acompanhada por Mu. – Ran.

- O que houve com seu cabelo?

A frase foi interrompida por um abraço, a brasileira começou a chorar.

- O que foi botão? – indagou preocupado.

- Estou tão feliz por vê-lo, tive medo de não vê-lo nunca mais.

- Do que está falando Rosa?

- Ela se lembrou de tudo Deba. – disse Mu.

O taurino a fitou.

- Lembra?

- Sim. – voltou o olhar para Clarice. – o carro caiu da ponte. Miro tirou a Clarice primeiro.

- Você lembra... – disse a brasileira emocionada.

- Sim.

As duas deram um abraço.

- Tive medo que algo acontecesse a você. – disse Rosa. – que bom que todas se salvaram.

- Estou tão feliz Rosa.

Sorrindo Deba aproximou das duas e as abraçou.

- Tenho a minha família de volta, alias... – olhou para Mu indicando para que ele aproximasse. – agora sim minha família esta completa.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, ate a hora do treino depois Clarice foi para a faculdade enquanto Rosa contaria a novidade para todos. Estava ansiosa para ver Miro e agradecer tudo que ele tinha feito por ela. Não tardou em acontecer e breve a brasileira estava na arena. Todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes só faltando o escorpião, logo as perguntas começaram sobre o cabelo e Rosa relatou que tinha pintado-os.

- Só o Miro chegar e conto a novidade. – disse sorridente.

- Ah ele ali. – disse Aioria.

Rosa se virou e sorriu ao ver o cavaleiro aproximando. Miro que trazia o rosto baixo levantou ao sentir-se observado. Ela não se conteve e correu ate ele abraçando-o.

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso com gesto.

- Rosa...?

- Obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por ter me salvado.

- Do que...

- O acidente. Lembro de tudo.

Levou um susto e sem esperar os olhos marejaram.

- Tentei segurar sua mão, mas as ondas...

- Sei que sim e sou muito grata a você por isso.

- Por Zeus. – a abraçou. – você voltou para nós.

Mu os observava de longe e todos por sua vez olhavam discretamente para o ariano.

- Essa relação dos dois só pode ser carmica. – disse o lemuriano quebrando o silencio.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou Afrodite.

- São unidos demais. – respondeu sem desviar a atenção deles.

- E tem ciúmes. – disse MM querendo apimentar a conversa.

- Tenho, tenho muito, mas ao mesmo tempo estou me conformando. São laços profundos, não serão quebrados tão facilmente e nem quero ser a pessoa a quebrá-los.

- Esta sendo sensato Mu. – disse Shaka.

- Estou me convencendo que o amor que ela sente por nós dois é diferente, por isso não devo me preocupar.

- Nas memórias dela você tem seu lugar.

- Ela se lembrou de tudo Dohko.

- Isso é ótimo. – comemorou Aiolos.

Aos poucos Miro a soltou e juntos caminharam ate os outros.

- É muito por lembrar de todos vocês. – disse.

- Seja bem vinda Rosa. – Dite fez uma rosa vermelha aparecer. – agora sim está em casa.

- Obrigada.

- Lembra-se desde do acidente ate agora?

- Sim. Estava na faculdade e voltaríamos de taxi, mas a Amaris ofereceu carona. Miro estava relutante em aceitar, mas acabou indo. No meio da ponte, para desviar de um caminhão Amaris perdeu o controle e caímos. Por alguns segundos perdemos os sentidos e quando acordamos o carro já estava tomado pela água.

A medida que ouvia Miro relembrava os fatos.

- Ele tirou a Clarice e a Elena primeiro, depois voltou para pegar a Amaris e eu. Ela estava desacordada e ele a segurava por um dos braços enquanto me puxava. Nisso o mar se agitou e ele acabou soltando a minha mão... lembro que tentei nadar, mas não consegui então fui arrastada pela água. Perdi os sentidos e só acordei quando era noite. – deu uma pausa. – meu corpo doía, principalmente a minha cabeça, levei a mão a nuca e vi sangue.

Todos ouviam atentamente.

- Comecei a andar sem rumo pela praia, tentava me lembrar de alguma coisa, mas minha mente parecia apagada. Andei a noite toda e só parei porque meu corpo doía. Parei debaixo de uma sacada, estava com muito frio por causa das minhas roupas molhadas. Devo ter dormido por causa do cansaço, acordei no dia seguinte com alguém me cutucando. Era uma senhora que me olhava de um jeito estranho. Ela me perguntou quem eu era, mas não me lembrava sequer do meu nome. Ela disse para seguir com ela e que iria me ajudar, mas na verdade me levou para uma casa, que de dia era um bar e a noite funcionava como ponto de prostituição. Sem saber quem eu era acabei ficando, pois tinha comida e abrigo... – silenciou-se ao lembrar de alguns fatos. – cuidava da limpeza do local, da cozinha... de tudo... era mais uma escrava do que empregada.

Aldebaran teve vontade de ir ate esse lugar e quebrar tudo.

- Fazia outras coisas também... – murmurou, não querendo se lembrar de tais fatos. – nisso passou um ano, como não me lembrava de nada acabei me conformando com a vida que levava, pois a única evidencia que tinha com meu passado era isso. – pegou a corrente. – mas não tinha nome e meu anel que devido ao tempo de uso, grudou no meu dedo. Foi muito difícil conseguir tirar o anel.

- Não se lembrava de nada? – indagou Shaka.

- Não. Minha mente parecia um borrão. Depois Giovanni me encontrou e aí...

- Acabou Rosa. – disse Saga. – isso tudo agora é passado.

- É...

Mu ouvia calado, se pudesse tinha evitado tudo isso a ela.

- Daqui um mês. – disse.

Todos olharam para ele sem entender.

- Vamos nos casar daqui um mês.

- O que?

- Ate que em fim. – comemorou Kanon. – já era sem tempo.

- Tão rápido assim Mu? Mas nem comunicamos a Atena.

- Ela não vai se importar querida. – disse Dite. – é um bom prazo, dá para organizar as coisas.

- Também concordo. – disse Shura. – porque depois é o meu.

- Já esta passando da hora Rosa. – disse Miro. – esta na hora de recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ficaram surpresos com as palavras do Escorpião principalmente o ariano.

- Está certo então. – ela sorriu. – daqui um mês eu me caso.

Ela e Mu trocaram sorrisos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Perséfone olhava para o corpo preso. Estava preocupada, pois os cabelos da deusa presa estavam negros novamente. Estava em duvida se contava para Asteria ou não. Talvez fosse apenas um alarme falso.

- "É melhor eu ficar em alerta."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Da janela do quarto olhava o movimentar dos carros na avenida próxima. Por causa da claridade da luz da rua, estava com a luz apagada. Voltou o olhar para a mala, em poucos dias estaria pisando em solo grego. A espera de uma vida toda estava prestes a terminar.

- Que eu o encontre... – murmurou segurando algo de madeira nas mãos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rita estava em seu emprego, ela trabalhava numa livraria no centro de Athenas. Com todo o cuidado colocava os livros numa prateleira, já tinha algum tempo que fazia isso, contudo sentindo-se um leve mal estar foi para o banheiro. No exato momento que fechou a porta, Clarice entrou pela entrada do estabelecimento.

- Oi Carol. – cumprimentou a atendente.

- Oi Clarice.

- A Rita está aí?

- Acho que foi no banheiro. Desde de cedo ela anda passando mal.

- Posso ir ate lá?

- Claro.

Clarice foi ate os fundos da loja. Conhecia aquele lugar não tendo dificuldade em achar o banheiro.

- Rita. – bateu na porta. – Rita.

- Já vou! – a própria gritou.

Segundos depois...

- Oi Kaká... – a voz saiu baixa.

- Rita o que foi? Está pálida.

- Não ando me sentindo muito bem. Meu estomago está ruim, acho que foi algo que comi, estou vomitando muito.

- Foi no medico?

- Não... mas não é nada de mais, são apenas enjôos.

- Enjôos? – estranhou.

- Sim.

- Pode ir almoçar agora?

- Posso. Por que?

- Vem comigo.

Rita apenas pegou a bolsa saindo com Clarice. Andaram alguns quarteirões entrando numa farmácia.

- Em que posso ajudá-las? – indagou a atendente.

- Um remédio para enjôos por favor. – disse a brasileira. – e um teste de gravidez.

- O QUE? - exclamou Rita. – ficou doida Clarice?

- Há quanto tempo ela não vem?

- A minha é muito doida, não tem dia certo de vir, as vezes atrasa, mas Clarice eu não estou grávida. Ficou louca?

- Está enjoando... e você e o Shura... – deu um sorriso safado. –sei não...

- Clarice!

Minutos depois de posse dos dois materiais, voltaram para a livraria. As duas foram direto para o banheiro.

- Faça o teste e me conte.

- Esta maluca. – entrou no banheiro. – vai dá negativo.

Rita fechou a porta. Estava incrédula, claro que daria negativo, ela não estava grávida. Fez os procedimentos e aguardou por cinco minutos.

- Segundo o teste... – lia a bula. – se der uma linha é negativo, se duas é positivo. Claro que vai dá negativo... – disse para calar-se.

Estava preocupada. Já tinha dias que enjoava e uns três meses que suas regras não viam.

- Grávida não meu Deus, por favor.

Do lado de fora Clarice também estava preocupada.

Com as mãos tremendo retirou a fita do recipiente, a garganta ficou seca enquanto os olhos encheram de água.

- Não é possível...

Do lado de fora...

- Rita. Rita.

Clarice abriu a porta, já que a mesma não estava fechada.

- E aí Rita?

Ela não respondeu.

- O que foi?

A brasileira aproximou vendo a fita nas mãos dela: havia duas tarjas.

- Zeus... – murmurou.

- Não é possível Clarice, eu não posso está grávida, este teste errou.

- Calma Rita.

- Eu não posso está grávida. Shura vai me matar!

- Ele não vai fazer nada disso. Vamos marcar um medico. Só um exame clinico pode afirmar com certeza.

- Clarice...

- Tenha calma.

- Prometa que não vai contar nada. Prometa!

- Está certo. Não direi uma palavra, mas vou no medico com você.

Conseguiram marcar a consulta para aquele dia mesmo. A medica deu lhe o pedido para fazer o exame de sangue.

- E se eu estiver mesmo grávida Clarice? O que vai ser de mim?

- Não fique preocupada.

- Shura não vai me aceitar, eu o conheço, ele não vai querer me ver nunca mais.

- Estão noivos Rita.

- Mas um filho muda tudo! Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

- Não vai acontecer nada disso Rita. Tenha calma. Faça o exame amanha cedo e quando for trazer o resultado me chame.

- Não conta nada para ninguém por favor.

- Não se preocupe. – a abraçou. – guardarei segredo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Depois te contar a novidade sobre sua memória, Rosa achou melhor ir para a aula, o semestre já estava perdido mesmo, mas queria acompanhar as aulas. Ao final do dia Mu prometera que iria buscá-la.

Chegou por volta do intervalo do almoço, procuro por Clarice mas não encontrou. Tentou o celular caia na caixa postal. Sem alternativa foi para a biblioteca.

- Oi. – cumprimentou a atendente.

- Oi, em que posso ajudá-la?

Ao trocarem o olhar as duas sorriram.

- Eu não te conheço? – indagou Rosa.

- Apesar de ter a mesma sensação acho que não.

- Me chamo Rosa.

- A menina que estava desaparecida.

- Isso mesmo. – sorriu. – prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu. Me chamo Anahí.

- Estou procurando por um livro de mitologia.

- Tem vários na prateleira 354.

- Obrigada. Ate mais.

- Boa leitura.

Anahí a olhou ate ela desaparecer em meio as estantes. Não sabia explicar mas tinha a sensação de conhecê-la. O mesmo pensava Rosa, aquele rosto não lhe era estranho.

Leu uns dois livros, ate que Clarice apareceu.

- Onde estava?

- Fui resolver algo na rua. – disse a casada, omitindo a verdade. – pensei que não viria hoje.

- Preciso recuperar o tempo perdido.

- E o Mu?

- Vem me buscar. Clarice.

- Sim?

- Aquela menina do balcão. Eu já a conhecia antes do acidente?

- Não. Tem poucos meses que ela está aqui. Por que?

- Tenho a impressão de conhecê-la.

- Engraçado tive a mesma impressão. – sorriu. – estranho não é?

- Tudo é muito estranho.

- Não te contei mas tem uma brasileira que está trabalhando aqui.

- Sério?

- Sim. – Rita olhava ao redor a procura dela. – se chama Jacke.

- Eu quero conhecê-la.

- Vou procurá-la.

Minutos depois Clarice voltava na companhia de Jacke. Foi inevitável, as duas quando trocaram olhares tiveram a mesma sensação.

- Oi. – disse a morena.

- É muito bom ouvir português. – disse Jacke.

- Rosa essa é a Jacke, Jacke essa é a Rosa. – Clarice fez as apresentações.

- A menina que tinha sumido no acidente.

- Nossa, parece que virei o assunto. – brincou. – todo mundo me conhece.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Rosa.

- Igualmente.

As três ficaram conversando mais um pouco, mas Jacke saiu rápido pois tinha obrigações a cumprir.

- Elas já foram no santuário.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Atena deu uma festa dias atrás. Sabe quem se interessou pela Anahí?

- Quem?

- Kanon, ficou todo meigo perto dela, precisava ver.

- É um casal interessante. – deu um sorriso.

- Nem pense em dá uma de cupido.

- Por que? Ela e Kanon, Lara e Miro e Vanda e Aiolos. Fiquei sabendo do interrogatório que ela fez a respeito do sagitariano.

- Seria interessante...

- Atena poderia fazer uma festa ou...

- Ou...

- Podíamos ir numa boate. Chamamos elas e deixa o destino acontecer.

- Rosa...

- Vou planejar isso.

Durante todo o dia Shion andou preocupado e a razão era chamada Shati. Atena tinha comunicado que a irmã de Shaka chegaria naquela tarde e que ele teria que buscá-la no aeroporto. Para a tristeza dele o dia passou voando.

Ele e Mu seguiam em silencio no carro da fundação. O ariano mais novo desceria no meio do caminho pois pegaria Rosa. Notou o estranho silencio de seu mestre.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa mestre Shion?

- Não.

- Pena que o Kiki e a Shati não virão no mesmo vôo. Terei que buscá-lo a noite.

- É.

Mu silenciou-se.

Poucos minutos depois desceu perto da faculdade.

- Ate mais tarde mestre.

- Ate.

O carro seguiu. Mu deu nos ombros, talvez a preocupação de Shion fosse por algo que algum cavaleiro tenha feito. Caminhou rapidamente ate a faculdade e encostando no muro esperou pela saída da brasileira. Ela saiu na companhia de Clarice, Vanda e Lara.

- Boa tarde meninas.

- Oi Mu. – cumprimentou Vanda.

Lara apenas acenou.

- Bem meninas, - Rosa enlaçou no braço do noivo. – vou indo.

Os dois saíram sob os olhares atentos delas.

- Eles fazem um belo casal. – disse Lara.

- O casamento está marcado. – disse Clarice. – daqui um mês.

- E eu verei o meu lindo do Aiolos. – suspirou Vanda.

- Se depender da Rosa o verá antes. Sabe muito bem como ela é.

- É desse apoio que eu precisava. No casamento dela já estarei ao lado dele, oficialmente. – sorriu.

- Menos Vanda... – Lara revirou os olhos.

- E você senhorita Lara estará com o senhor Miro. – sorriu.

- Para de viajar Vanda! Eu e o Miro está doida?

- Fazem um bonito casal. – fez bico.

- Rosa pensa o mesmo Lara. – disse Clarice. – cuidado com ela. – brincou.

- Terei. – sorriu.

Enquanto isso o casal fazia planos.

- Ele vai querer? – indagou Rosa.

- Acho que sim. Vou convidá-lo, se bem que acho que vai querer continuar morar no Japão.

- Kiki se dá muito bem com Seiya e os outros.

- É. – a abraçou. – estou muito feliz que tenha recuperado a memória. Muito feliz por ter nossa vida de volta.

- Eu também. E o que depender de mim será assim para sempre.

- Sim. – a beijou. – e os nossos padrinhos?

- Ainda não pensei. Tenho que começar a pensar nessas coisas... um mês passa rápido.

- Mal posso esperar para que se torne a senhora Slaviero.

- Eu também. – sorriu.

No aeroporto...

Shion olhava de forma nervosa para o relógio. Em poucos minutos estaria frente a frente com a indiana e estava morrendo de medo. Desde o beijo ocorrido no templo, não conversara com ela. Havia sido imprudente e temia que ela o odiasse por isso.

Abaixou o rosto pensativo, precisava pensar numa maneira de pedir desculpas novamente e tentar remediar a besteira que tinha feito.

Levantou o rosto dando um pequeno sorriso. Vestida num sári verde Shati o fitava. A indiana trazia o rosto rubro, pois também tinha as mesmas preocupações. Achava que Shion podia achá-la uma moça leviana por ter sido levada por tais sensações. Os olhos violetas estavam vidrados nos azuis. Shion analisava todos os traços do rosto dela achando-a perfeita. Shati achou-o muito bonito naquelas vestes ocidentais.

Ainda meio acanhada aproximou.

- Oi. – a voz saiu baixa.

- Oi.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio com os dois apenas se encarando.

- Eu levo. – saindo do transe o mestre pegou a mala dela.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. O trajeto aeroporto santuário foi feito em profundo silencio, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de puxar uma conversa. Shaka que esperava na porta do santuário, deu um abraço na irmã.

- Que saudades.

- Também senti maninho. – sorriu.

- Obrigado por buscá-la mestre.

- Não foi nada. – disse com a voz séria.

- Vamos Shati. – Shaka pegou a mala.

- Obrigada Shion.

- De nada. – respondeu acanhado.

Ao se ver sozinho Shion respirou aliviado.

- De nada. – disse uma voz perto dele.

- Dohko! Que susto! – levou a mão ao peito.

- Quem diria o grande mestre acanhado diante de uma pessoa.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fiquei sabendo que você buscaria a Shati e vim ver de perto.

- E estava escondido?

- Queria ver sua reação. Como Shaka ainda não percebeu... – fez cara de pensativo.

- Por que não a nada a ser percebido.

- Acorda Shion! – deu um tapa nas costas dele. – você esta apaixonado pela Shati.

- Não diga asneiras velho ancião. – bufou vermelho. – volte já para sua casa. Ou te mando para o Alaska.

- Brincadeira.

Dohko saiu rapidamente, sabia como Shion ficava quando bravo. O grande mestre deu um longo suspiro. Dohko estava enganado, não sentia nada pela irmã de Shaka, nada.

Sexta casa...

- Fico feliz que ela tenha voltado. – disse Shati entrando em Virgem.

- Estão todos aliviados. – Shaka colocou a mala ao lado das almofadas. – e a Badi porque não veio?

- Sabe como ela é.

- Vou pedir a Atena alguns dias para ir vê-la.

- Ela está com saudades.

- Coma algo, descanse, sabe que a casa é sua.

- Eu sei meu irmão. – o abraçou. – obrigada.

- Sei que acabou de chegar mas posso te pedir um favor, alias três.

- Diga.

- Toque em Rosa, Miro e Mu.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vou te contar mas quero que guarde segredo.

- Sim.

Shaka contou tudo a ela.

- É isso. Esses surtos do Miro não são normais.

- Já parou para pensar que pode ser lembranças de uma vida passada?

- Cogitei sobre isso, mas não explica o cosmo.

- Pode ser. Quanto a Rosa e Mu fique sossegado vou tentar descobrir algo.

- O jantar será aqui em casa. – torceu a cara. – tentei mudar, mas ninguém aceitou.

- Não tem problema Shaka, seus amigos são uns amores.

- Sei o quanto são uns amores.

Dito e feito.a casa de Virgem que antes era um recanto de paz, transformou-se num boteco. No meio da sala Kanon, Shura, MM e Miro jogavam cartas. Aioria e Aiolos aguardavam a sua vez. Shaka na cozinha ameaçava mandá-los para um dos seis infernos. Shati achava graça em tudo enquanto conversava com Rosa. Mu, Saga, Dohko, Kamus e Dite conversavam. Aldebaran não estava presente assim como Clarice. Shion estava em seu templo e disse que desceria mais tarde. Diego e Atena namoravam, bem longe das vistas deles..

- TRUCO! - gritou MM, pulando. – Truco!

- Foi roubado. – disse Shura, jogando as cartas no chão. – revanche.

- Revanche que nada. – Aiolos o segurou pela gola arrastando-o.- é minha vez. Cai fora Miro. Agora é eu e Aioria contra MM e Kanon

- Quem diria o Aiolos. – disse Dite que o observava. – gostou das cartas.

- Viciou. – disse Saga. – ainda bem que Shion não está aqui.

- Ele está velho esclerosado. – brincou Dohko. – não é relaxado.

- Tenha mais respeito Dohko. – disse Kamus. – ele é o mestre.

- É um velho babão isso sim.

De longe a indiana escutava a conversa.

- Eles sempre são assim?

- Todos os dias. – respondeu Rosa. – já me acostumei.

- Shaka me contou sobre sua volta. Fiquei feliz por você. – esticou suas mãos na tentativa que a brasileira as colocasse sobre as dela. Deu certo, Shati envolveu as mãos morenas entre as suas. As imagens vieram depressa.

- Algum problema Shati?

- Nenhum. – sorriu. – Mu está feliz. – desviou a atenção para o cavaleiro. – quando você "morreu" ele ficou bastante abalado, chegando ate... – calou-se, ainda não tinham contado a Rosa sobre a morte de Mu. – ate um estado desesperador.

- Deve ter sofrido muito. Eu ficaria do mesmo jeito se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele.

- A união de vocês é carmica. Nós hindus acreditamos em vidas passadas, tenho certeza que vocês dois já vem juntos desde tempos imemoriais.

- Também acredito nisso. – disse Mu aproximando parando ao lado da futura esposa.

Shati fez sinal para que ele e ela lhe desse as mãos.

- Torço que sejam muito felizes. – Shati deixou a mão de Mu por baixo para tocá-la,vendo algumas imagens. – digo com sinceridade.

- Eu sei que sim Shati. – disse Rosa. – agradeço por isso.

- Bom... – levantou. – vou ajudar o meu irmão. Com licença.

A indiana correu para a cozinha, onde o irmão montava os pratos com cara fechada e como vingança colocou bastante pimenta neles.

- Shakya.

- Sim.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Estou quase acabando.

- Fiz o que me pediu.

- E?

- Vejo Mu num castelo ao lado de uma moça loira e um homem de cabelos lilases.

- Os pais dele.

- Deve ser.

- Isso não prova muita coisa. – tampou uma panela. – e Rosa?

- A vi cercada por seis luzes.

- Como assim?

- Ela estava num templo cercado por seis pessoas luminosas. Deve ter sido uma vida passada dela Shaka. Não tem porque se preocupar.

- E Miro?

- Ainda não tive oportunidade. – deu um sorriso. – terei agora.

Shati foi ate a sala.  
- Miro.  
- Sim?  
- Será que pode me ajudar a trazer as travessas?  
- Claro Shati.  
Quando Shaka viu o escorpião na cozinha entendeu o plano da irmã, apesar de não ter gostado muito. Com toda a boa vontade, o grego ajudou. Ao final...  
- Obrigada Miro. - pegou na mão dele.  
Shati viu inúmeras imagens.  
- As ordens.  
O jantar transcorreu normalmente, ao final Shion chegou.  
- Desculpe o atraso.  
- Tudo bem Shion. - disse Shati. - vou buscar um prato para você.  
- Não se incomode. - disse acanhado. Dohko deliciava com a cena.  
- Não é incomodo.  
- Pessoas, eu tive uma idéia. - disse Rosa. - vamos sair amanha?  
- Boa idéia. - comemorou Kanon. - faz tempo que não saímos na noite Atheniense.  
- Quem disse que você vai? - indagou Saga.  
- Lógico que vou.  
- Shion tem que aprovar.  
- É claro que ele aprova. - disse Dohko olhando o ariano distraído com Shati.- mas não pode ir todos.  
- Eu vou. - Miro levantou a mão.  
- Eu também. - disse Aiolos.  
- Pois então vai, - iniciou Kanon. - Rosa, Mu, Dohko, Miro, Aiolos, eu...  
- A Shati vai.  
- Vou onde? - indagou a própria.  
- Vamos numa boate. - disse a brasileira. - tenho certeza que vai adorar.  
- Mas nunca fui a esses lugares.  
- Quem disse que vão sair. - disse Shion. - não podem deixar as doze casas.  
- É só uma saidinha Shion. - Dohko tivera uma idéia. - nem vai todos. Só vamos mostrar a noite Atheniense para a Shati.  
- Ela não vai. - Shaka apareceu na sala. - conheço bem essa noite.  
- Não dê uma de irmão protetor. - disse o libriano. - não vai acontecer nada, ate porque o Shion vai.  
Silêncio na sala. Miro e Kanon trocaram olhares.  
- Eu o que?  
- Você nunca foi a uma boate, vai ser uma boa oportunidade.  
- Eu não vou. - disse categórico.  
- Então nos libera para irmos, prometo que tomo conta de todos.  
- Até parece Dohko.  
- Por favor Shion, - pediu Rosa. - não vamos ficar ate tarde.  
- Quem vai ficar?  
- Aldebaran e Clarice não vão. - disse a brasileira.  
- Eu fico mestre. - Saga levantou a mão.  
- Eu também. - disse Aioria, queria ir, mas como o irmão não era de sair resolveu ceder a vez para ele.  
- Eu não posso. Rita vai trabalhar ate mais tarde amanha.  
- E então mestre? - Dohko o olhou solicito.  
Shati voltou-se para o irmão.  
- Vamos?  
- Não imagina como é esses lugares. – torceu a cara.  
- Tenho vontade de conhecer, por favor maninho.  
- Está bem. - não conseguia dizer não a irmã.  
- Continuando, Shati, Shaka, Dite e eu.  
- Para poder vigiá-los. - Shion olhou para Kanon e Miro. - eu também vou.  
Dohko deu um sorriso.  
- Está combinado então. Amanha no Pathernon.

Depois que todos saíram Shaka deixou o corpo sobre as almofadas.

- Esse povo não respeita a casa dos outros.

- Eles são bem animados.

- Bagunceiros você quer dizer.

- Toquei no Miro.

- E o que você viu?

- Eu o vi debaixo de um viaduto, ainda criança.

- E o que mais?

- Ele num orfanato.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

Shaka achou estranho, ela deveria ver outro tipo de cena, talvez de uma batalha, e não da infância dele.

- Você se preocupa demais maninho. – aproximou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos loiros. – não tem nada de anormal com ele.

- Assim espero. Bom, vamos dormir.

Recolheram-se.

Não muito longe dali em seu apartamento Rita chorava, tinha dispensado Shura naquela noite alegando cansaço. Estava desesperada pois se realmente estivesse grávida as coisas mudariam.  
- Ele não vai me querer... não vai..

No aeroporto Mu esperava pelo pequeno lemuriano, Kiki assim que o viu o abraçou.

- Mestre! Que saudades.

- Eu também Kiki. – brincou com os cabelos dele. – vamos?

- E a Rosa?

- Está em casa.

Kiki o fitou dando um sorriso lavado.

- O que foi?

- O mestre está feliz.

- Estou.

- Bom, agora que tem uma criança em casa, olha lá o que vão fazer.

Mu o fitou sem entender, mas diante da cara do discípulo ficou vermelho.

- Kiki! Não pode pensar nessas coisas, você é uma criança.

- Mas não sou burro, sei o que acontece entre quatro paredes.

O ariano ficou escarlate.

- Ao respeito. – deu um pedala nele.

Durante todo o trajeto o pequeno não parou de fazer perguntas para Mu e claro fazendo alguns comentários que deixaram o cavaleiro vermelho. Chegando em casa, chamou pela brasileira.

- Rosa!

- Não grita. – Mu o repreendeu.

- Rosa! – ignorou.

- Oi Kiki. – apareceu na porta.

- Rosa. – ele a abraçou. – que bom que voltou.

- Estava com saudades. – o envolveu. – como estão os outros?

- Disseram que vão vir para o casamento.

- E você? Tem se comportado bem?

- Eu sou um poço de candura.

- E de engraçadinho. – sorriu.

Kiki a fitou seriamente. Rosa sustentou o olhar.

- O que você é na verdade?

- Kiki! – Mu chamou sua atenção.

- O que acha que sou? – indagou a própria com a voz séria.

- Uma garota diferente. – respondeu.

- Diferente como?

- Não sei ao certo.

Mu acompanhava o dialogo sem entender nem um dos dois.

- Não me importo com que você seja, desde que me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que sempre vai cuidar do mestre Mu.

- Eu sempre fiz isso. – sorriu. – e vou continuar fazendo. Eu prometo. – esticou o dedo mindinho.

- Me deu sua palavra. – esticou o dedo dele. – vou cobrar. – sorriu.

O cavaleiro fitava os dois totalmente perdido.

- Mestre! Estou com fome. – o pequeno virou-se para ele. – o que tem para comer?

- Fiz seu prato favorito. – disse a brasileira.

- Oba!

Desapareceu.

- Já falei para não usar telecinese...

- Deixe-o.

- Que historia de garota diferente?

- Não é nada demais. Sabe como as crianças vêem a verdade mais facilmente que os adultos, pois são puras.

- Que verdade?

- Que sou uma garota incomum. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim?

- Sou bonita, inteligente, despachada, sou popular, etc.

- Você é uma convencida isso sim. – a beijou. – vamos jantar.

-Vamos.  
Logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Clarice já estava no apartamento da amiga. A acompanharia ate o laboratório para o exame que ficaria pronto em dois dias. Rosa foi para a faculdade e não desconfiou da saída da amiga. No santuário o treino da manha teve inicio sem a presença de Shaka que estava com a irmã. Atena ao descobrir sobre a saída ate cogitou em ir, mas vendo que Shion iria achou melhor ficar, pois teria paz para namorar a vontade.

O dia passou ligeiro e a noite estavam na porta de Áries, aguardando apenas a chegada de Shati e Rosa, Kiki só ficou porque Miro, através de Rosa, prometeu deixá-lo usar o vídeo game.

- Que demora. - disse Shaka impaciente.  
- Mulheres Shakinha. - brincou Dite. - tenha paciência.  
Shion estava igualmente impaciente, estava indo a aquele lugar simplesmente para vigiar seus cavaleiros. Mas saber que Shati iria também o deixou surpreso.  
Em Virgem...  
- Eu não tenho roupa Rosa. Não posso me vestir como vocês se vestem, mas minhas roupas não são adequadas...  
- Pelo pouco que eu sei, vocês não podem mostrar o colo, o ombro e as pernas.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Então... - fitou as roupas sobre a cama. - já sei.  
Rosa abriu sua mala, ela tinha trago algumas roupas, tirando alguns modelos.  
- Tem preferência de cor?  
- Não sendo preto.  
- Vista isso, isso e isso. - entregou três peças. - vista rápido pois estamos atrasadas.  
- Está bem.  
Minutos depois Shati estava vestida diante da brasileira.  
- Ótimo! Ficou linda!  
- Fiquei? - não estava muito convencida.  
- Maravilhosa.  
Shati aproximou-se do espelho fitando-se. Ela usava uma saia longa jeans escuro, muito estilosa, uma blusinha de alcinha na cor caqui e um bolero de renda preto, um colar que combinava com as peças, os cabelos completamente soltos e uma maquiagem que realçava seus olhos azuis. Estava bem moderna.  
- Minha avó teria um ataque se me visse assim.  
- Está linda.  
- Você também está Rosa.  
- Obrigada.  
A brasileira usava uma calça skin jeans claro, salto alto, uma blusa preta com um bolero também preto. Os cabelos estavam soltos.  
- Então vamos pois estamos atrasadas.  
Na primeira casa...  
- Que demora. - reclamou Miro.  
- Já chegamos.  
Shion arregalou os olhos ao ver a indiana, achou-a linda. Shaka e os demais também estavam surpresos.  
- Shati você está linda. - disse Mu.  
- Obrigada. - ficou vermelha.  
- E eu? - cutucou o marido.  
- Também está linda, ciumenta.  
- Nossa Shati, - Kanon aproximou. - está linda.  
- Sai de perto dela geminiano. - disse Dite. - venha Shati.  
Afrodite ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou. Shaka não se importou nem um pouco.  
- Bom vamos para a diversão.

A boate estava lotada e para acomodar a todos arrumaram duas mesas. Rosa e Shati sentaram no meio tendo Mu ao lado da brasileira e Shaka da indiana. O restante, Aiolos, Dohko, Miro, Dite, Kanon e Shion sentaram em outra mesa

- Que lugar barulhento. – reclamou Shion.

- É assim mesmo velho. – disse Dohko. – os tempos mudaram.

O libriano todo animado dançava sentado.

- É um lugar legal. – Shati estava adorando.

- Tenho mais quatro amigas que virão, vai ficar mais animado.

- Quatro amigas? – indagou Miro empolgado. – quem?

- Vanda e as meninas.

Aiolos ao ouvir o nome deu um sorriso.

- A senhorita não saia de perto de mim. – disse Shaka. – não sabe o quanto esses homens são perigosos.

- Eu cuido dela. – disse Rosa. – vem vamos dançar.

- Acho melhor não Rosa...

- Vamos aproveitar.

Rosa praticamente arrastou Shati para pista. Shaka ainda tentou protestar mas foi impedido por Mu.

- Deixe as duas.

Ao ritmo frenético as duas foram para o meio, Shati um pouco acanhada estava mais quieta, mas aos poucos ao som da musica eletrônica e das luzes frenéticas animou. Não demorou para Vanda e as meninas chegarem.

Na mesa, Shion não tirava o olhar de Shati.  
- Está dando na cara. - Dohko o cutucou.  
- Não estou fazendo nada.

Outros que observavam as meninas eram os demais. Aiolos não conseguia parar de olhar para Vanda, Kanon secava Anahí, assim como Miro fitava Lara.  
Na pista elas não paravam de dançar, a mais animada era Jacke. Shaka estava de olho na irmã, qualquer engraçadinho que chegasse perto dela seria jogado em um dos infernos, contudo teve sua atenção desviada para a outra brasileira. Ela dançava conforme a musica provocando olhares de todos em volta. Sem perceber abriu os olhos.  
Depois de duas musicas as meninas se juntaram ao grupo.

- Vocês já se conhecem. - disse Rosa sentando ao lado de Mu. - puxem cadeiras e sentem.

Totalmente envergonhada, Shati sentou ao lado do irmão, notou o olhar do grande mestre abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. Não queria fita-lo muito apesar dele está lindo. Shion usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta. Os cabelos estavam soltos bem alinhados.

-Oi Vanda.  
- Oi Aiolos. - sorriu.  
- Que bom que veio.  
- Digo o mesmo. - o olhou de cima em baixo. O sagitariano usava calça jeans com uma blusa polo verde folha, o que deixava seus olhos ainda mais verdes. - "ele é um príncipe." - pensou.

- Que surpresa. - disse Kanon. - não esperava vê-la aqui. - o geminiano deu uma piscada, olhando-a intensamente. Anahí usava um vestido preto curto,mas não vulgar.  
- Digo o mesmo. - apesar de tudo reparou nele. Kanon usava uma camisa azul claro, de manga três quartos, ele estava com três botões abertos o que revelava um pouco de seu dorso. Os cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados o que aumentava seu charme.

- É o destino.  
- Que destino. - revirou os olhos entediada.  
- Larinha! - Miro pegou na mão dela beijando. - é muito bom vê-la.  
- Oi Miro. - disse séria.  
- Está linda.

Lara usava um short jeans e uma bata preta com brilhos. Usava os cabelos de lado. O lápis preto realçava seus olhos orientais.  
Não respondeu ao elogio, mas não deixou de perceber que Miro estava bonito. Usava uma blusa preta semelhante a de Kanon, os cabelos mais revoltos.  
Jacke aproximou de Shati ignorando Shaka. Este arqueou a sobrancelha ao ser ignorado.

- Boa noite senhorita Jacke.  
- Boa. - respondeu sem fita-lo, começando a conversar com Shati.  
O sangue do indiano ferveu, quem ela achava que era? A fitou, ela usava um vestido rosa seco de rendinha, o que realçava sua cor.

- "Ainda usa roupa curta."

A brasileira apesar de nem olhá-lo direito notou como ele estava vestido. Ele usava uma blusa polo branca. Os cabelos estavam presos atrás por um elástico transparente.  
- " Nem na roupa usa alguma cor."

- Vou pegar algo para bebermos. – disse Mu.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Rosa.

- Vou dá uma circulada e já volto. – Dite levantou.

- Vou com você. – disse Dohko, querendo deixar Shion a sós. – Vem comigo. – arrastou Shaka.

Restaram na mesa Vanda, Anahí, Jacke, Lara, Shati, Shion, Miro, Kanon e Aiolos.

- Eu vou atrás do meu irmão. – Shati tinha notado os "casais".

Shion queria ir atrás mas estava sem jeito, apenas esperou alguns minutos...

- Não saiam daqui. – disse com autoridade. – se aprontarem algo...

- Relaxa mestre. Vamos ficar quietos.

- Quer dançar? – indagou Vanda a Aiolos.

- Quero.

Aiolos pegou na mão dela arrastando-a para a pista de dança.

Os dois dançavam bem próximos, não tirando o olhar um do outro. Depois de umas três musicas foram para outro ambiente.

- Não sabia que dançava tão bem.

- Nem eu. – riu. – fazia tempo que não saia.

- Não sai com sua namorada? – Vanda jogou verde, da festa ate aquele momento tinha passado um bom tempo.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Hum... – deu um sorriso. – por que? – indagou na lata.

- Minha vida é muito agitada. – disse. – quase não sobra tempo para essas coisas.

- Entendo.

- Quer beber algo?

- Quero.

Foram para o Scott bar da boate, perto dele havia sofás e puffes, os dois sentaram ali começando um animado papo.

Kanon olhava discretamente para Anahí que conversava com Jacke e Lara. Precisava de uma estratégia para tira-la dali. A solução veio sobre a forma de Miro.

- Meninas. – mudou de cadeira passando a sentar de frente para Lara. – estão se divertindo?

- Muito. – disse Jacke que o tinha achado simpático. – sempre vêem aqui?

- Não muito. Nosso trabalho exige quase que exclusividade. – respondeu sem tirar o olhar de Lara.

Ela por sua vez nem o encarava.

- Somos muito responsáveis. – Kanon aproximou com a maior cara de pau.

- Imagino. – respondeu Anahí em tom de brincadeira. – por que o Saga não veio?

- Está de plantão. – não gostou da pergunta pelo irmão.

- Vou pegar algumas bebidas. – disse Jacke notando que sobrava na mesa. – não demoro.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Lara.

- Vai me deixar sozinho segurando vela? – Miro fez bico, enquanto Anahí corava.

- Não está sozinho.

- Já vou indo. - Jacke não tinha a menor intenção de ficar esperando a conversa mole entre Lara e Miro.

- Nessa boate eles expõem alguns quadros famosos, quer ver? – Kanon olhou para Anahí.

- Quadros?

- Eu juro! Quero que um raio caia aqui se eu estiver mentido.

- Kanon...

- Vem ver com os próprios olhos.

Kanon praticamente a arrastou. Lara queria grudar na amiga, mas não tinha como.

- Em fim sós. – Miro deu um sorriso lavado.

- Em fim nada. – levantou. – estou indo para procurar a Rosa.

- Vai ficar segurando vela? Ela está no maior love com o futuro marido.

- Tem a Shati.

- Sumiu... deve ter ido ao banheiro.

- Vou dá uma volta então.

- E se eu não deixar.

Miro parou a poucos centímetros dela. Lara teve que erguer o rosto para fita-lo.

- É muito abusado.

- Sou muito outras coisas. – deu um sorriso safado.

- Pervertido.

- Quer dançar?

- O que?

- Aceita dançar comigo. – beijou-lhe a mão.

Lara não queria aceitar, pois conhecia a fama daquele homem, mas o simples beijo fez seu coração bater mais rápido.

Miro não esperou ouvir um sim, foi conduzindo-a ate a pista.

Jacke passava entre as pessoas, deu a desculpa do bar, para poder sair dali pois notara os olhares entre eles. Parou num pequeno bar pedindo uma dose de uísque.

- Alem de petulante é uma alcoólatra.

A brasileira abaixou o copo lentamente com o rosto grave.

- Como se a opinião de um macarrão me incomodasse.

- Você é sem educação.

- E você é um grosso. – o fitou ficando por uns minutos em silencio, pois Shaka estava de olhos abertos. – não sei como pode ser irmão da Shati, ela é um encanto enquanto você é um ogro.

- Suas palavras não me atingem.

- Idiota. – pegou o copo bebendo tudo de uma vez. – mais um duplo. – pediu ao barmen.

- Desse jeito vai ficar tonta rapidinho.

- Sou resistente. Você é que não deve ser. Com essa cara de lerdo.

- Lerdo?

- Sim idiota.

- Retire o que disse. – Shaka a olhava nervoso.

- Só se ganhar de mim. – deu um sorriso. – se beber cinco doses seguidas e não cair, retiro tudo o que eu disse.

- Eu não bebo.

- Está com medo.

- Eu? Medo de você? Se enxerga garota.

- Então aceite meu desafio, ou não é homem para isso.

- Um copo desse treco amarelo.

Pediu ao garçom, mostraria a ela com quem ela estava lidando.

Kanon levou Anahí ate o segundo andar da boate, lá era a parte mais reservada e bem decorada, pois tinha enormes quadros.

- Não falei que tinha quadros? – disse todo orgulhoso.

- É... ate que tinha razão... – olhava um.

- Não sou de todo um ignorante como você e meu irmão pensam.

- Ate que não é muito. – o ignorou.

- Me dê uma chance. – Kanon segurou no braço dela. – deixe me mostrar como sou realmente.

- Já posso imaginar, senhor conquistador. – puxou o braço.

- Sua opinião vai mudar. – aproximou. – com certeza.

No andar debaixo Shati procurava por todos. Ela passava por entre as pessoas ate ter seu braço retido por um rapaz.

- Posso te conhecer gatinha?

- Não. – tentava se soltar.

- Que isso... nem ao menos quer ouvir meu nome?

- Não obrigada. – puxou o braço. – com licença.

- Espera. – segurou novamente. – pelo menos diga seu nome.

- Está sendo inconveniente.

- Só quero saber seu nome.

- Não ouviu a moça?

Os dois viraram ao ouvirem a voz, era Shion que trazia um olhar assustador. O rapaz rapidamente saiu de fininho.

- Venha Shati.

Shion a conduziu para a área externa da boate.

_Continua..._

_**Pessoas, desculpem algumas partes estarem sem formatação, meu Word as vezes não quer funcionar e sai tudo torto. **_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews.**_


	21. Chapter 20: Hian Hohko

**Nikke – Sumida! A quanto tempo! Pensei que tinha desistido da fic. Pois aguarde novos acontecimentos e a suposta gravidez da Rita, suposta não, ela esta gravidissima do capricorniano. A próxima geração dos dourados rsrsr**

**Vannybraga – Tem vários novos personagens que vão surgir na fic, e Shaka de porre, essa historia ainda vai muito pano para manga.**

**Mabel – Dohko não teme a morte, uma hora o Shion vai mandá-lo para o Alaska. Jack vai fazer da vida de Shaka um inferno, aguarde as próximas cenas. Quando o Shura souber que vai ser papai ele vai surtar.**

**Rodrigo – O Kiki é bem inteligente, ele já percebeu que a Rosa é diferente. Shion vai parar num dos seis infernos, Shaka ainda vai demorar a perceber e quando isso acontecer... coitado do Shion e Dohko não está nem aí te colocar esses apelidos no mestre, mas uma hora ele vai se dar mal.**

**Pure – A Shati e Shion estão precisando de um grande empurrão, leia-se Dohko, porque se depender deles, vão ficar nesse banho Maria. Acho que o Shura vai gostar da novidade, palpite de autora (rsrsrs). Shaka vai cair, mas a Jacke não sabe onde esta se metendo...**

**RenataThais – Tenho dó do Shion, vai despertar a ira do homem mais próximo de deus, e vai ficar pior ao desenrolar da fic, posso garantir que Shaka não vai aceitar isso de graça, mas não vai mesmo.**

**Souma Kyo – Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic e suas observações foram bem pontuais. A primeira sobre o físico da Rita, sinceramente? Eu não sei se coloquei, talvez esteja na primeira parte e eu não lembro disso, quanto a segunda na hora que a Clarice a convidou para ser madrinha ela contou, não escrevi de maneira explicita, mas ela já sabe de tudo, e por isso está nervosa, pois sabe que o filho muda a vida de um cavaleiro. **

**Capitulo 20**

**Hian Hohko**

A noite seguia, Vanda e Aiolos estavam bem entrosados...

- Deve ter sido difícil cuidar do Aioria. Ele era tão pequeno.

- Nem tanto. Meu irmão foi um menino bom, encrenqueiro as vezes, mas muito paciente.

- Seus olhos ate brilham quando fala dele.

- Tenho muito orgulho. E você?

- Minha historia é comprida...

- Estou todo ouvidos. – deu um sorriso tímido.

Vanda derreteu e por pouco não pulou no pescoço dele.

- Bem, eu sou...

Aiolos ouvia atentamente, ou pelo menos tentava. Desde que a vira no templo de Atena a achara linda com aquelas roupas góticas e com seu jeito de ser. Segurava-se ao maximo para não beijá-la, pois seus atos poderiam ser mal interpretados e tudo que não queria era estragar a amizade que surgia entre eles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lara estava apreensiva, Miro dançava com ela de uma maneira que poderia facilmente cair na lábia dele.

- Miro.

Fingiu não ouvir.

- Miro. – teve que aproximar para ser ouvida.

- Sim. – e claro que o escorpião aproveitou-se disso ficando bem próxima a ela.

A grega engoliu a seco.

- Não é nada.

- Pode dizer. – a enlaçou com um dos braços.

- É que...

Parou de falar ao ver o rosto dele mudar de sedutor para sério.

- O que foi? – estranhou.

- Nada. – disse frio. O que fazia ali com aquela garota?

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – realmente ficou preocupada.

- Não. É melhor eu voltar para a mesa.

- Espera. – segurou a mão dele.

Com esse ato ficou vermelha, a sorte era que as luzes piscavam freneticamente e ele não percebeu, mas ficou surpreso com o gesto.

- Eu vou com você.

Ele não disse nada, saindo do meio do povo, mas sem soltar a mão dela.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Não mudo de opinião tão rapidamente senhor Kanon. – soltou-se.

- Aposto que se fosse meu irmão mudaria rapidamente.

- Talvez, ele é uma pessoa confiável.

- E eu não?

- Nem um pouco.

- Por que ninguém me leva a sério.

- Devem ter seus motivos. Agradeço por ter-me trago aqui, mas já vou embora.

- Minha companhia é tão ruim assim? – passou o braço pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

Anahí sentiu aquele braço em sua cintura e estremeceu. Tinha que concordar que ele era um chato, mas que tinha pegada e que pegada.

- Me solta Kanon... – disse num murmúrio.

- E se eu não quiser? – aproximou seus lábios dos dela.

- Vai me provar que não passa de um conquistador barato.

- Pois quero provar o contrario. – a soltou. – que minhas intenções são boas.

- Imagino. – suspirou aliviada. – tenho que ir.

- Vou com você.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shaka mal conseguia ficar de pé, o estomago revirava, a cabeça latejava. Não querendo perder para a garota havia tomado três copos de uísque de uma vez. Já Jacke parecia que estava tomando refri tão bem estava.

- Não deveria ter aceitado a aposta macarrão. – brincava com o quarto copo. – está na cara que vai perder.

- Jamais perderia de você. – a fitou.

A brasileira achou graça, os olhos pequenos e a bochecha vermelha por causa do álcool.

- Vamos para o quarto copo?

Shaka ao ver sentiu o estomago revirar, mas tomaria assim mesmo, não perderia para ela.

- Vamos.

Ela contou ate três e os dois beberam de uma vez. Shaka sentiu as pernas bambas.

- Isso que é bebida. – Jacke estava intacta. – mais um chefia.

O barmen colocou mais um copo de cada lado.

- E então quinta essência da humanidade... – o fitou zombeteira. – vai tomar o ultimo?

- Você quer me matar... – já começava a enxergar duas Jackes.

- Não seria má idéia.

Shaka levantou do banco e por pouco não foi ao chão se Jacke não tivesse segurado-o.

- Está bêbado senhor macarrão, nem consegue ficar de pé.

- Consigo. – a empurrou. – não preciso de sua ajuda, bombom. – deu um sorriso debochado.

- Então beba o ultimo copo.

- Não... – murmurou apoiando-se no balcão.

- Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei! – pegou o copo dele e o dela e bebeu os dois.

Shaka ficou olhando impressionado.

- Você tem álcool nas veias.

- E você água oxigenada. – o segurou. – vou fazer um bem publico e te levar de volta.

- Eu consigo ir sozinho! – protestou.

- Mal se cabe em pé. Vamos.

Jacke o firmou, ficando surpresa ao sentir o perfume vindo dele. Era um perfume muito gostoso. Shaka por sua vez sentia o contato do corpo dela ao seu, alguns pensamentos obscenos passou por sua mente, mas tratou logo de dissipá-los.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shion levou Shati para a varanda da boate, os dois sentaram em dois puffes. A principio ficaram calados, foi a indiana que puxou assunto.

- Obrigada Shion. – disse com o rosto baixo.

- Esses jovens não tem limites.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, a forma como ele falava nem parecia ser tão jovem quanto eles.

- Shati.

- Sim? – o fitou.

- Me desculpe por aquele dia. Jamais tive a intenção de desrespeitá-la. Sei como são as suas tradições e peço sinceramente desculpas.

- Eu que pelo desculpas, eu...

- Não, quem errou fui eu. – pegou na mão dela para soltar em seguida. – eu que agi errado.

- Está tudo bem Shion. – abaixou o rosto. – foi um fato isolado.

- Isoladissimo.

Ela deu um suspiro desanimado, apesar de tudo, gostou do contato, sempre imaginou como seria seu primeiro beijo e apesar de uma situação inusitada tinha adorado. Foi com alguém que queria que fosse.

- Espero que isso não abale nossa amizade. – disse sem olhá-la. – gosto da sua presença, me sinto calmo ao seu lado.

- Também me sinto bem.

Pegou nas mãos dele e contemplou algumas imagens: ele estava num campo de batalha, rodeado de corpos.

- Estarei sempre ao seu lado. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- O que depender de mim, não vou deixá-la se afastar.

Delicadamente beijou-lhe as mãos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Na mesa Rosa, Mu, Dite e Dohko conversavam.

- Esse povo sumiu. – comentou Rosa.

- É... sumiram mesmo... – Dohko estava pensando se Shion estava com Shati.

- Nem todos. – Mu apontou para uma direção. Era Lara e Miro.

- Onde vocês estavam? – indagou.

- Por aí. – respondeu Lara. – e as meninas?

- Espalhadas. – Rosa fitou o escorpião, ele estava com o rosto sério. – está tudo bem Miro?

- Está. – ele sentou-se pegando uma garrafa de ice.

Dohko, Dite e Mu estranharam mas não disseram nada.

- Ola.

- Onde você esteve Anahí?

- Na galeria de arte que tem aqui em cima.

- Que interessante.

Kanon chegou calado e sentou ao lado do Escorpião e sem cerimônia pegou a garrafa dele.

- Oi meninas!

Foi a vez de Vanda e Aiolos chegarem.

- Gente esse local é um maximo! Já viram os outros ambientes! – exclamou e num gesto esbarrou numa garrafa.

Aiolos a pegou.

- Desastrada como sempre. – disse Lara.

- Foi mal...

- Tudo bem Vanda. – disse Aiolos sorrindo, adorava esse jeito estabanado dela.

- Obrigada. – respondeu toda doce.

Os presentes trocaram olhares, era claro que os dois haviam se dado bem.

- Meninas precisamos ir. – Anahí olhou para o relógio.

- Eu levo vocês. – disse Aiolos. – não podem ir sozinhas.

- Não se incomode Aiolos. – disse Lara antes que Vanda dissesse ao contrario e por conta disso recebeu um olhar mortal. – vamos de taxi, elas vão dormir na minha casa.

- Mas não vai me custar nada.

- Agradeço quem sabe uma próxima vez.

Vanda queria pular no pescoço de Lara.

- Cadê a Jacke?

- Deve está bebendo por aí.

- Deve está tonta. – brincou Rosa.

- Ate que não. – disse Anahí. – Jacke tem grande resistência para bebidas, acho que ela tem álcool em vez de sangue nas veias. – riu.

- Boa noite.

Era Shati acompanhada de Shion. Dohko lançou um olhar para o mestre que fingiu não ver.

- Cadê meu irmão?

- Deve está perdido. – disse Dite. – foi para pegar umas bebidas e sumiu.

- Ele está aqui.

A voz de Jacke chamou a atenção de todos.

- SHAKA? – exclamaram os cavaleiros mais Rosa, ao verem o estado do virginiano.

- Shaka o que foi? – Mu foi para ampará-lo.

- Ele é todo seu. – Jacke praticamente jogou o virginiano em cima dele.

- Nada... eu não tenho nada. – a voz saiu alterada.

- Você bebeu? – o ariano o olhava pasmo.

- Foi ela... – apontou para Jacke.

- Eu não! Foi você que quis beber.

- Maninho. – Shati aproximou. – você esta bem?

- Estou...

- Shaka de Virgem amanha teremos uma conversa. – disse Shion.

- Bom meninas vamos? – disse Anahí, prevendo confusão.

- Vamos.

- Tchau Aiolos. – Vanda o abraçou.

- Nós vemos depois. – disse no ouvido dela.

- Ate mais Miro. – Lara não sabia se aproximava ou não.

- Tchau. – disse simplesmente.

- Tchau Kanon. – Anahí despediu apenas por educação.

- Ate breve. – deu um beijo na mão dela.

Ela nem respondeu.

- Ate mais macarrão. – Jacke deu um tapinha nas costas de Shaka. – foi um prazer ganhar de você.

Shaka a fitou ferino.

Despediram-se dos outros e saíram.

- Podíamos ir embora também. – disse Kanon. – Shaka esta bêbado.

- Eu não estou...

- Quem diria Shaka de Virgem bebendo todas... – brincou Miro. – e que aposta foi essa?

- Coisa daquela louca. – a cabeça latejava. – mas ela me paga. Vou mostrar para a Nefertite com quem ela esta lhe dando.

Olharam entre si sem entender nada, realmente o virginiano estava alterado.

- Ele está imaginando coisas. – disse Mu. – é melhor irmos.

Buscaram o carro da fundação e voltaram para o santuário.

No taxi, Vanda seguia falante.

- Ele é lindo! Gentil, responsável, enfim tudo de bom.

- Achou seu príncipe. – brincou Jacke. – ficou com ele?

- Não. – ficou vermelha. – Aiolos não é do tipo de sair ficando assim de repente. Ele é todo tímido. Tem que ser aos poucos.

- Vanda e seus truques. – disse Anahí.

- Ele ainda vai ser meu. E você Lara? – notou a grega bem calada. – lascou um beijo naquele deus grego?

- Claro que não. Eu não quero ter nada com ele.

- E você Anahí? – Vanda a fitou. – Kanon é lindo!

- O que tem de beleza tem de chatura e criancice.

- Mas deve ter pegada. – disse Jacke. – ele tem cara de saber pegar uma mulher. – deu um sorriso safado.

A espanhola não disse nada, só de se lembrar da forma como ele a pegou sentiu o corpo estremecer.

- Faço das palavras de Lara as minha: não quero nada com ele.

- E você Jacke? Deu bebida para o Shaka?

- Ele que quis Vanda. Aquela lagartixa branca. Arrogante.

- Pode ser arrogante mas é lindo! Aqueles olhos azuis... e aquela carinha de bêbado... deu vontade de colocá-lo no colo.

- Ele é bonito mesmo. – disse Anahí.

- Ele não me atrai em nada. É muito desbotado pro meu gosto, Kanon, Miro e ate Aiolos são bem mais bonitos que ele, pelo menos tem cor. Aldebaran então! Clarice que me perdoe, mas que marido!

- Então só eu me dei bem? – comemorou Vanda. – só eu vou arrumar um namorado.

- Faça bom proveito. – disse Lara.

No santuário...

Rosa e Mu despediram-se dos demais. Kanon parou na terceira casa. Shati conduziu o irmão ate Virgem, Miro parou em Escorpião e Dohko foi atrás de Shion. Durante todo o trajeto da boate ate o santuário, segurou-se para não perguntar nada.

- Fala logo Shion.

- Falar o que?

- Você ficou com a Shati?

- Fiquei. – respondeu simplesmente, Dohko arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Ficou? Ficou mesmo!

- Nós ficamos sentados numa varanda. – não entendeu a alteração dele.

- Não é disso que estou falando besta. – disse desanimado.

- Oooooh... ò.ó olha o respeito. _**(não sou de colocar carinhas no texto, mas não resistir)**_

- Estou falando se beijou ela. Isso quer dizer ficar.

- Ficou louco? Shati é irmã de Shaka! Está achando que sou o que?

- Um velho bobo.

- Boa noite Dohko.

- Shion.

- Boa noite Dohko. – disse sério. – vá para sua casa, agora.

O libriano torceu o nariz mas foi. Em Gêmeos... Kanon desabou na cama.

- Menina difícil... – murmurou.

- O que aprontou? – Saga chegou na porta. – quem não caiu nos seus encantos?

- Anahí.

- Ela foi? – indagou surpreso. – se soubesse tinha ido.

- De jeito nenhum! Ela é minha viu? – o fitou de maneira torta.

- Não estou interessado nela na forma como pensa Kanon. Só a acho inteligente e tem um bom papo, ao contrario de você.

- Ela é sua puxa saco. – torceu a cara. – mas você vai ver vou conquistá-la.

- Duvido. Ela não é do tipo de mulher que cai no seu jogo barato.

- Não será um jogo barato. Gostei dela e farei de tudo para conquistá-la.

- É mais fácil derrubar o muro das lamentações do que conseguir isso.

- Deveria me apoiar e não me desanimar!

- Só estou sendo franco. Boa noite.

- Boa.

Kanon voltou o olhar para o teto.

- "Vou conquistá-la."

Em Sagitário Aiolos era puro sorriso, a noite tinha sido perfeita ao lado de Vanda. Agora ansiava para um novo encontro.

- "Talvez vá a faculdade qualquer dia..." – pensou indo dormir.

Na nona casa, Miro fitava o céu. Seu olhar era frio, mas pensava em Lara.

- Ninguém vai ocupar o lugar da minha senhora, mesmo que Miro sinta atração por ela.

Foi para a cama dormir.

Já em Virgem... Shati conduziu o irmão ate seu quarto, foi ate a cozinha e fez um chá para ele.

- Tome vai lhe fazer bem.

- Eu quero dormir...

- Beba só um pouco.

Com muito custo bebeu.

- Aquele bombom me paga.

- Do que esta falando?

- Daquela amiga louca da Rosa! – gritou. – aí... tudo está girando.

- Você nunca bebeu?

- Não... ainda mais aquela bebida amarela.

- Descanse, vai acordar melhor amanha.

- Vou acordar com uma ressaca, mais uma bronca de Shion, logo eu.

Shati que o olhava riu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Esta lindo com essas bochechas vermelhas.

- Shati...

- Boa noite maninho. – beijou-lhe a testa.

- Boa noite.

A indiana saiu apagando a luz. Shaka ajeitou-se na cama, mas a cabeça não parava de latejar.

- Isso vai ter volta... ah se vai.

No dia seguinte, Shaka acordou com uma baita ressaca alem de ter ouvido o longo sermão de Shion. Logo todo o santuário soube do porre do cavaleiro e ele jurou que Jacke pagaria caro por isso. Na faculdade Vanda não parava de falar em Aiolos, Rita não tinha ido trabalhar, pois passara muito mal. Shura estava muito preocupado mas a grega insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem que era apenas uma virose.

Shati ainda ficou por mais dois dias no santuário e durante esse tempo teve apenas conversas rápidas com o grande mestre. Kiki, para a surpresa de Mu, voltou para o Japão, disse que não queria atrapalhar a lua de mel do casal. Miro não tivera mais nenhuma manifestação e ate a dor na perna tinha sumido. A vida voltava a sua normalidade pelo menos era o que todos pensavam... a roda da vida continuava a se mover...

Aeroporto de Atenas...

- Seja bem vindas a minha cidade! – disse uma garota a outras duas.

Uma delas aproximou da janela do saguão, ao longe via a acrópole grega.

- "Tenho certeza que vou encontrá-lo."

Era o fim de uma manha quente em Athenas, Shion já tinha dado por terminado o treino da manhã e os dourados estavam reunidos na casa de libra para o almoço. Dohko na cozinha não fazia idéia da balburdia que acontecia na sua sala provocada por certo escorpião.

- Dohko tem cada velharia aqui. – disse Miro quase derrubando um vaso.

- Não é velharia, é arte chinesa. – disse Dite. – esse vaso que você quase quebrou é antiguíssimo.

- Cuidado viu Miro? - ameaçou Shura. - Dohko tem o maior amor por essas coisas. Vai virar picadinho se quebrar algo.

- Já estou quieto. - sentou num cantinho. - só saio daqui para almoçar.

- O que o Miro quase quebrou? – Dohko apareceu na porta.

- Eu nada! Estou quieto aqui. – pegou uma revista fingindo ler.

- Seu vaso. – Dite apontou com um sorriso.

- Procure não quebrar nada, está bem?

- Ta. - lançou um olhar mortal para o pisciano.

Estavam acomodados em sofás, cadeiras e almofadas.

- Dohko.

- Sim?

- O que é isso? – Saga apontou para um quadro que continha dizeres chineses.

Dohko olhou o objeto e sorriu. Trazia lhe velhas lembranças.

- No ultimo ano novo que passei na China, minha irmã tinha o feito para me dar de presente. Era um dos primeiros 'kanji' que aprendeu. Significa "longa vida".

- Quantos anos tinham?

- Liu tinha cinco e eu sete.

- Ora não sabia que tinha irmã. - o escorpião empolgou. - Nunca falou dela. Há quanto tempo que não a vê? – perguntou sem se dar conta.

- Há 269 anos. - suspirou.

- Me desculpe. Eu... - sentiu-se mal.

- Sem problema. É difícil acostumar que os anos não passaram para você, mas passaram para os outros. – deu um sorriso. – vou terminar o almoço.

Assim que saiu...

- Seu idiota. – MM deu um pedala em Miro. – presta atenção na hora de falar.

- Foi mal. Como eu ia saber?

- Pensando. – disse Kamus.

- Foi mal.

- A vida de cavaleiro impõe muitas restrições. - disse Aiolos. - se ele não tivesse aceitado aquela missão poderia ter voltado para casa.

Na cozinha o libriano olhava as demais casas abaixo.

- Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com eles... meus pais... Liu... Ryu... - deu um suspiro. - no tempo que passei em Rozan poderia ter procurado por descendentes, mas não podia abandonar o lacre... talvez tenha sido melhor.

Em outro canto da cidade, duas jovens olhavam maravilhadas para a cidade através da janela do apartamento da amiga. Apesar do calor que sentiam estavam encantadas.

- Helena aqui é lindo! - exclamou uma.

- Ainda não viu nada Yue. - respondeu aproximando das amigas. - vocês vão adorar aqui.

A terceira jovem tinha um olhar perdido sobre os monumentos atenienses.

- O que foi Meilin? - indagou Helena.

- Nem precisa dizer. - sorriu Yue. - está pensando nele.

- Em quem?

- Quem Helena? - Yue a olhou indignada. – no cavaleiro.

- Ah sim... não se preocupe amiga. - colocou as mãos no ombro dela. - vamos encontrar o paradeiro do seu guerreiro. Não voltamos para China sem encontrá-lo.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, vou ver que horas minha mãe vai fazer o jantar aí podemos sair a nossa caça. Fiquem a vontade.

Saiu deixando as duas de ascendência chinesa.

- Nós vamos achar Mei.

- Tomara.

No santuário...

- Esse almoço sai ou não? - reclamava o escorpião.

- Paciência Miro! - gritou Dohko da cozinha.

- Fala isso para o meu estomago. - rebateu.

- Não vai morrer por causa disso. - disse Aioria. - espera.

- Para falar a verdade... - Deba passou a mão na barriga. - eu também estou com fome, Clarice não deixou nada para beliscar, saiu cedo para a faculdade...

- Idem. – disse Kanon.

- A paciência é uma grande virtude.

- Você é vegetariano. - Miro disse a Shaka. - come só mato.

- Pessoal calma. Seremos recompensados por uma boa comida. - Mu ligava a TV – não melhor do que a da Rosa, mas...

- Eu escutei! – gritou Dohko da cozinha.

Entrada do santuário, três jovens protegidas por sombrinhas olhavam admiradas, as construções que jaziam a frente delas.

- Aqui é muito lindo Helena. - exclamou uma jovem de cabelos pretos grandes e lisos, olhos ligeiramente puxados, seu nome era Yue e tinha 18 anos.

- Realmente aqui é o orgulho de Athenas. - disse Helena, uma jovem de cabelos azuis curtos e olhos da mesma cor, contava com 18 anos. - está pronta Meilin?

- Estou. - respondeu a terceira jovem. - esperei uma vida inteira por isso. - a jovem tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos ondulados longos, também tinha 18 anos.

- Então vamos.

No décimo terceiro templo, Atena olhava alguns papeis quando recebeu um aviso que havia três jovens paradas na entrada do santuário, por cosmo pediu a Afrodite que fosse averiguar.

Saiu da casa de libra sem ser visto. As três jovens prepararam para subir as escadas da primeira casa quando notaram um homem vindo na direção delas.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-las?

- Boa tarde. - disse Helena. - aqui que é o santuário de Atena não é?

- É...

- Qual o seu nome? - adiantou Meilin.

- Gustavv...

- Senhor Gustavv, meu nome é Meilin Fu e sou chinesa. Um antepassado meu supostamente veio para cá, queria confirmar isso.

- Antepassado? - indagou confuso.

- Sim. Seu nome é Hohko Hian e viveu aqui há 277 anos atrás.

- Como?

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas é que estou fazendo um levantamento dos meus antepassados - não quis revelar a verdade logo de cara. - e o único que ainda não tenho informações é dele. Só sei que ele veio para a Grécia, há 277 anos e que morou nesse local.

Afrodite a olhou desconfiado. Está história estava muito esquisita, antepassado? Chinês? 277 anos atrás?

- Por favor, só quero saber o que aconteceu com ele, caso ele tenha passado por aqui. Só isso.

- "Não sinto cosmo vindo dela, aparentemente desconhece a existência dos cavaleiros..." - pensou. - Tudo bem. - sorriu. - Tem uma biblioteca aqui, talvez encontre alguma informação.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas teremos que subir até lá em cima.

- Tudo bem eu não me importo. Muito obrigada. - curvou.

Dificilmente o pisciano fazia favores a um estranho, mas fora com a cara dela. Os olhos dela lembravam alguém, só não sabia quem.

- _Por que não contou a ele, que seu antepassado dizia ser cavaleiro de Atena? -_ indagou Yue em chinês aproveitando que Helena conversava com Afrodite.

- _Por que pode nos achar loucas, estes tais cavaleiros não existem. Deixe como está._

Depois de uma longa subida, chegaram ao templo, em libra notaram que Afrodite tinha passado, mas entretidos com comida, nem se deram conta das três jovens.

- Afrodite, foi ver quem era? - indagou a deusa.

- Elas. - abriu caminho.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou as três.

- Boa tarde.

- Meu nome é Fu Meilin, e essas são Fu Yue e Helena.

-_ "Elas não sabem sobre Atena e cavaleiros."_ - Afrodite disse por cosmo.

- Prazer. - disse a deusa. - meu nome é Saori.

- Saori, essas meninas queriam consultar o arquivo do santuário para saber se o antepassado de uma delas viveu aqui há mais 270 anos. - disse pisciano.

- Antepassado?

- Sim senhorita Saori. - Meilin tomou a palavra. - É um membro da minha família. Como expliquei ao senhor Gustavv, estou juntando informações e a pessoa que falta, supostamente veio para cá.

Shion que ouvia tudo de longe aproximou.

- Tem o nome? - indagou.

- Sim. Hohko Hian.

- Sou Shion, me acompanhem.

Meilin deu um grande sorriso, finalmente depois de tantos anos, saberia o que acontecera com seu parente, tão bem falado por sua avó. Atena e Afrodite não entenderam a atitude do mestre, normalmente ele não permitia nem os cavaleiros adentrarem na biblioteca do santuário quanto mais estranhos, mas os seguiram.

- Se ele esteve aqui vai constar o nome nos arquivos. - foi até a ultima estante, pegou dois livros, os de pessoas que serviram o santuário e o que foram cavaleiros. Não disse a elas sobre esse ultimo livro, pois pelo o que percebera, elas nem sabiam onde estavam. - vejamos...

Colocou o primeiro livro sobre a mesa.

- Hian é o sobrenome? - indagou à chinesa.

- Não é o nome..

Procurou por toda letra H e nada. Olhou também na letra R. Nada.

Meilin mordia os lábios, ficava assim quando estava nervosa. Finalmente teria suas duvidas sanadas.

- Nada nesse livro. - Shion o fechou.

- Nada? - indagou desapontada.

- Nada. Vejamos o outro.

Olhou e nada.

- Infelizmente essa pessoa não passou por aqui. Esses livros têm registros desde 1500. Tem certeza que é essa data que me falou?

- Tenho. Ele veio para cá em 1732.

Shion a fitou, essa data, ele já estava no santuário preparando para ser treinado. Se fosse servo ou cavaleiro certamente o conheceria, quanto mais se fosse de ascendência chinesa. Era raro cavaleiros não gregos.

- Infelizmente ele não esteve aqui, ou foi só de passagem.

- Que pena. - disse Yue. Sabia que Meilin ficaria mal por causa disso.

- Sinto muito.

- Mesmo assim obrigada pela ajuda. - curvou-se.

- Lamento não poder ajudá-la Meilin.

- Tudo bem Saori, agradeço mesmo assim. - curvou novamente, as lagrimas não tardariam a cair. - Nós já vamos. Desculpe pelo incomodo.

- Gustavv, pode acompanhá-las?

- Claro.

Despediram e saíram. Na porta do templo Atena as fitava.

- Sem muitas informações é difícil encontrar algum registro.

- Sim. - respondeu o grande mestre.

- Por que deixou que elas entrassem? - indagou curiosa.

- Simpatizei com elas, principalmente pela Meilin. Algo nos olhos dela me chamou a atenção.

- O que?

- Tenho a sensação de já tê-los vistos em algum lugar.

Shion a olhou se afastar até que...

- "Será? As datas coincidem...e esse nome..." - pensou. - será que...

- O que foi Shion?

Ele não respondeu, correu para dentro do templo.

Helena e Yue conversavam com Afrodite sobre o santuário, Meilin apenas escutava, suas esperanças tinham esvaído, a pessoa que sua avó contara historias fantásticas não passava de lenda. Entraram na casa de libra, Afrodite tinha a intenção de passar direto, mas foi interrompido por Aioria.

- O que está aprontando peixe? - gritou o leonino da sala.

- Nada que seja da sua conta. - entrou na sala. - não posso andar livremente?

- Estava só brincando.

Aiolos notou as três garotas atrás dele.

- Gustavv. - apontou para elas.

- Vieram buscar informações. Meninas, esses são: Aiolos, Mu, Saga, Shaka, Miro, Shura, MM, Kanon, Aldebaran, Kamus e Aioria.

Os dourados acenaram, Miro deu uma piscada.

- Cadê o ancião?

- Cozinha.

- Mas e aí como vocês se chamam? - empolgou.

- Sou Helena Kasovo. Prazer. Elas são minhas amigas.

- Sou Fu Yue.

- Meu nome é Fu Meilin.

- São irmãs? - indagou o escorpião.

- Não, somos primas. - respondeu Meilin. - É que na China recebemos o sobrenome do nosso pai. O pai dela é irmão do meu. Somos chinesas e Helena grega.

- Ah...

- E que informações queria? - indagou Saga.

- Sobre um antepassado meu que viveu aqui há 277 anos, mas infelizmente não encontrei nada sobre ele.

- Dohko! - gritou Afrodite. - vem cá.

- "Dohko? Como é parecido." - pensou Meilin.

- O que foi? Por que essa gritaria. - apareceu na porta segurando uma travessa.

O único barulho ouvido foi da travessa partindo-se em mil pedaços e todo o liquido espalhando pelo chão. Dohko olhava estático para Meilin.

- Lá se foi nossa sobremesa. - murmurou MM.

- Dohko? - Shaka o chamou.

Ele não respondeu, continuou parado olhando para Meilin, que começara a ficar constrangida com o olhar.

- Acorda, mestre ancião. - Dite deu um pedala nele. - está assustando a menina. Esse é o Dohko.

- Oi. - respondeu as três.

- É Helena, Yue e Meilin. - disse Mu.

O libriano continuou calado. Meilin envergonhada desviou o olhar, notou então um pergaminho pregado na parede.

- Nossa, onde conseguiu? - foi até o objeto.

- É meu. - disse por fim.

- Tem o símbolo da minha família, aqui em baixo. – apontou.

- Como? - indagou o libriano.

- Meu sobrenome é Fu, mas minha família é toda Hohko.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

- Veja. - ela tirou uma caixa de madeira da mochila. - esse pergaminho pertenceu a minha tataravó, Liu Hohko. Foi o primeiro Kanji que ela escreveu na aula de caligrafia com cinco anos. Significa fraternidade. Ela deu um semelhante para os dois irmãos dela. Um com o Kanji "longa vida" e outro "boa sorte."

Dohko empalideceu. Afrodite logo percebeu. Hian Hohko era Dohko.

- Como conseguiu? - indagou a chinesa.

- Você... é muito parecida com ela... - murmurou. - até pensei que estava vendo Liu na minha frente.

Saga, Shaka, Mu e Kamus olharam imediatamente para Dohko.

- Como? - não tinha entendido.

- Meilin, vai ficar muito tempo na cidade? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Vou, estou de férias.

- Querem conhecer esse lugar?

- Seria ótimo! - exclamou Yue.

- Então venham. - Afrodite arrastou as três para fora.

Dohko olhou o pergaminho e começou a chorar. Fora os quatro, os outros não entendiam nada.

- O que foi Dohko? - Miro aproximou. - machucou?

- Não fale bobagens. - disse Shaka. - é ela não é?

O libriano concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela o que? - indagou MM.

- Ela... - murmurou. - é minha sobrinha tataraneta.

- Como?

- A tataravó dela é minha irmã, Liu Hohko. Meu nome verdadeiro é Hian. Hohko é meu sobrenome. Mas fui registrado aqui como Dohko.

- Tataraneta? - Shura não entendeu. - mas você nem tem filhos.

- Nasci em 1724 em Xian, China. - limpou as lagrimas. - já se passaram 277 anos. Para mim foram apenas 277 dias, mas para minha família... - deu um meio sorriso. - nem me dei conta que o tempo passou para eles. Meilin é minha descendente. _**(n/a: levando em consideração que a saga de Hades terminou em 2006 e que a fic esta em 2009, é essa data, pois foi quando comecei a escrever a "Reencontro I", já faz tempo...)**_

Shion tinha certeza, mas queria conferir. O livro sobre os cavaleiros ainda estava sobre a mesa, abriu e procurou pela letra 'D'. Achou que no dia 06 de novembro de 1732 entrara no santuário o aprendiz do cavaleiro de libra: Dohko Hian.

- O sobrenome foi registrado como nome.

- Shion o que foi? - Atena surgira. - aconteceu algo?

- Descobri o que houve com o Hian.

- O que? - ela o olhou. - não me diga que...

- Hian e o nosso Dohko são as mesmas pessoas. Lembro que ele me contou certa vez seu nome verdadeiro.

- Então a Meilin...

- Basta saber se ele vai querer contar.

Helena e Yue ouviam atentamente Afrodite que por sua vez não tirava os olhos de Meilin. A garota seguia atrás deles cabisbaixa.

- "Não é possível que tudo tenha sido história... vovó não inventaria isso"

Chegaram a entrada de Áries.

- É uma pena não termos encontrado registro dele. - disse Yue.

- Meilin.

- Sim senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor. Não sou tão velho. - sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

- Sabe de mais alguma coisa sobre o Hohko? .

- Não...

- Tem certeza? Qualquer informação ajudaria.

Yue olhou para ela.

- _Não tem nada a perder Mei, o maximo que ele pode fazer é rir de você_. - sorriu

- _Melhor não._

_- Contando ou não, ele não esteve aqui. Alem do mais ele parece confiável._

_- Conta logo Mei! _- exclamou Helena.

Afrodite as olhava sem entender uma só palavra.

- O senhor está com pressa?

- Não. Adoro histórias. - sentou na escada. As três fizeram o mesmo.

- Não vai rir de mim?

- Tem a minha palavra.

- Essa história chegou até a mim por minha avó, que a avó dela contava. A avó Liu tinha um irmão chamado Hian, quando ele fez oito anos, mudou para um país distante, ser um guerreiro. Passaram alguns anos e ele voltou apenas uma vez. Ele já tinha quinze anos e ficou por poucos dias. Todos achavam que era soldado de algum exercito, mas para Liu contou a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Que era um cavaleiro da deusa Atena.

Afrodite ficou surpreso, então Hian e Dohko realmente eram a mesma pessoa.

- Cavaleiro de Atena?

- Sim. Disse que era um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro.

- E você acredita nisso?

- Acreditava, até agora... minha avó, Lang, contava histórias fantásticas sobre ele e eu ficava imaginando-as... - suspirou. - mas não passam de histórias para crianças dormirem. Hian cavaleiro de ouro não existe, cavaleiros não existem, Atena não existe, é só lenda. - o olhou.

- E vocês?

- Acredito em Atena. - disse Helena. - ela deve está no Olimpo velando por nós. E cavaleiros, devem ser sacerdotes.

- Eu acho que é lenda. - disse Yue.

- Deve me achar uma louca.

- Claro que não. - Afrodite sorriu. - acredito perfeitamente que sua avó não deve ter inventado. Nesse mundo tudo é possível. - fez aparecer três rosas.

- Mágico.

- É... se quiserem voltar aqui, fiquem a vontade, é só me procurar.

- Podemos voltar mesmo? - indagou Yue entusiasmada.

- Claro.

- Voltaremos então. - agradeceu a grega. - vamos meninas? Minha mãe deve está impaciente.

- Sim. Obrigada por me ouvir. - curvou. - até mais Gustavv.

- Até Meilin. E acredite, nem tudo é lenda.

- Sim. - sorriu.

Esperou elas sumirem no horizonte para ir embora.

- "Ela deve saber de muitas coisas, ainda bem que não assimilou o nome do ancião."

Em libra, tudo era silencio. Dohko com um pano limpava o chão. Fitava-o fixamente, entretanto as lagrimas voltaram. Chorou sobre o olhar penalizado dos companheiros.

- Hian.

Olhou para onde vinha a voz, era Shion. Os dois se olharam. O mestre aproximou agachando na frente dele.

- Era ela. – disse.

Dohko confirmou. Precisava de um ombro amigo. Durante todos esses, suportou sem reclamar, mas a simples visão dela trouxe a tona sentimentos que julgava está esquecido. Shion ofereceu o ombro, conhecia-o muito bem, sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

- Estou aqui velho amigo. – disse o mestre.

Depois da conversa, Meilin se sentia melhor, Afrodite lhe dera esperanças que um dia saberia o que tinha acontecido a seu cavaleiro.

- Sinto muito Mei. Achei que estando aqui...

- Não tem porque se desculpar Helena. Também não viemos só por causa dele.

- Estamos de férias! – exclamou Yue empolgada. – um mês de pura curtição.

Em libra Dohko sentia-se mais conformado.

- O que ela é sua Dohko? – indagou o grande mestre.

- Para ser mais simples a minha bisneta. Como ela se parece com a Liu... herdou ate a cor dos olhos.

- Não é normal chineses terem olhos claros. – observou Saga.

- Isso mesmo. É muito raro, na minha família era só, meu tio, eu e a Liu, nosso apelido era "olhos de gatos". – riu. – detestávamos.

- Eu sinto muito Dohko. – disse Afrodite entrando. – se soubesse...

- Tudo bem Dite. O que elas queriam?

- Ao que parece chegou ate ela que Hian era um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Como?

Dite contou tudo que Melin havia dito.

- Sabia que a Liu não manteria segredo.

- O que fará agora? – Shion continuava preocupado com ele.

- Acho que ela não deve saber. Será difícil entender que o Hian esta vivo depois de tantos anos. – deu um sorriso melancólico.

- Você que sabe.

- Vai ser melhor assim.

Depois do ocorrido Shion deu a tarde livre para Dohko. No centro de Athenas, Yue maravilhava-se com a cidade.

- É melhor que nos livros! – exclamou. – essa cidade é fantástica.

- E olha que nem fomos a todos os pontos turísticos. – disse Helena, que fitou Meilin, desde que saíram daquele local a chinesa não tinha dado uma palavra sequer. – o que foi Meilin?

- Não é nada... – deu um meio sorriso.

- Não fique assim. – Helena aproximou. – valeu o seu esforço, pelo menos você tentou.

- Ela tem razão Mei, você tentou.

- Tem razão. – sorriu. – bola para frente, que temos um mês de férias!

- E para começar... vamos a praia!

Dohko ficou por muito tempo olhando seu quadro, em sua mente lembrava-se de quando o ganhou. A visão de Meilin desencadeou uma serie de sentimentos que julgava esta adormecido. Uma grande saudade de sua família assolou seu coração.

- Vim ver se precisa de algo. – disse Dite, que estava a caminho do treino.

- Estou bem.- suspirou. – nunca pensei que tornaria ver um membro de minha família.

- Parece que a onda dos passados chegou ate você.

- Sim. – riu. – Meilin Hohko. É bom saber que minha família chegou aos dias atuais.

- Tem um bonito nome Dohko, quero dizer Hian.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, vou indo, se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

- Está bem.

O libriano deu um leve sorriso para que Dite não se preocupasse, mas por dentro... foi para o quarto e se trancou a tarde inteira.

Eram cinco horas quando as aulas acabaram, Clarice tinha saído um pouco mais cedo alegando um compromisso, na verdade tinha ido se encontrar com Rita. Saiam Vanda, Lara e Rosa numa conversa animada quando...

- Vanda não tenha um enfarte. – disse a brasileira sorrindo.

- Por que?

- Olhe. – ela apontou para a direção da entrada do campus.

Vanda deu um grande sorriso ao ver encostado no muro o cavaleiro de sagitário.

- Não acredito...

- Deixou alguém apaixonado. – Rosa brincou.

- Eu vou indo então. – disse Lara, temendo que Miro estivesse junto. – te espero em casa. Tchau.

Vanda sequer ouviu, tamanho encantamento.

- Oi Vanda. – cumprimentou.

- Oi...

- Desculpe vim sem avisar é que... – estava vermelho.

- Ela não se importa. – disse Rosa. – bom eu vou indo, bom passeio para vocês.

A brasileira sumiu das vistas.

- Não sei como ela faz isso.

- Não é atoa que esposa do Mu.

- Como? – não havia entendido.

- Nada. – desconversou sem graça. – vamos dá uma volta?

- Claro.

Ele sorriu e ela derreteu.

Lara seguia a passos rápidos, se Aiolos estava ali era bem possível que Miro estivesse por perto, foi suspirando aliviada que entrou no metrô.

Rosa foi para casa direto, estava feliz por Vanda e Aiolos. Eles formavam um belo casal.

- Por que está sorridente assim? – Mu aproximou beijando-lhe a testa.

- Aiolos está em busca da felicidade.

- Como?

- Ele foi a faculdade hoje ver a Vanda.

- Ah... bem que notei na boate alguns olhares.

- Nem precisei juntar. O destino foi perfeito!

- Rosa...

- Estou dizendo a verdade.

- Em falar em destino não sabe o que aconteceu hoje.

- O que?

Mu contou a ela sobre a historia de Dohko.

- Isso é ótimo! É sinal que ele tem a família dele de volta.

- Dohko não esta pensando assim. Ele não quer contar para a menina quem ele é na verdade.

- Deveria.

- Deveria mas não quer. É a decisão dele e cabe apenas aceita-la sem interferir. - a olhou seriamente.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, nem é minha intenção. Dohko tem vivencia suficiente para saber o que é ou não bom para ele.

- Bom mesmo.

- Está duvidando de mim?

- Imagina.

- Sei... – pegou o telefone discando alguns números.

- Para quem está ligando?

- Para a Rita. – colocou o aparelho no ouvido. – ela anda passando muito mal e estou preocupada.

- Shura me falou.

O telefone chamou ate desligar.

- Amanha vou a casa dela. Isso não é normal.

- E Clarice?

- Não faço idéia, disse que tinha uns problemas para resolver.

A brasileira seguia a passos rápidos rumo ao apartamento de Rita. Encontrou amiga num estado desolado.

- Rita você está bem?

- Que bom que chegou entra.

- E então? Qual foi o resultado?

- Senta. – indicou o sofá. – então... não tive coragem de abrir.

- Por quê?

- Porque tenho medo do resultado. – pegou um envelope sobre a mesa. – abre você.

- Mas...

- Eu não tenho coragem.

- Está bem.

Clarice pegou o envelope e o abriu. Também estava nervosa para saber o resultado. Leu todas as paginas.

- E então?

Ela não disse nada, passando a ultima folha para Rita. A grega pegou o papel tremendo e lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos ao ler "positivo."

- Não é possível... – desatou a chorar.

- Calma Rita. – Clarice a abraçou. – calma.

- Ele vai terminar comigo, nunca mais vai querer falar comigo Clarice. Shura vai me odiar por isso.

- Claro que não.

- Claro que sim, ele é um cavaleiro! Como ele pode exercer sua função com uma criança para cuidar?

- Pensei que vocês fossem se casar.

- É diferente, a responsabilidade viria com o tempo e não agora... minha vida acabou.

- Rita. Olhe para mim.

Ela a fitou.

- Tenha calma, tudo vai se ajeitar, mas primeiro precisa contar ao Shura.

- Nunca!

- Como nunca? Ele é o pai precisa saber.

- Não precisa. – limpou as lagrimas. – prometa.

- Como?

- Prometa que não vai contar para ele. Prometa Clarice.

- Ficou doida? Shura precisa saber. Vocês dois são responsáveis por uma criança.

- É só eu. Prometa por favor...

- Não posso prometer isso Rita. – levantou exaltada. – você não pode enfrentar isso sozinha.

- Posso. Por favor, Clarice, prometa que não vai contar pelo menos por enquanto. Eu preciso pensar no que vou fazer... afinal é um filho...

Clarice a fitou penalizada. Apesar de não concordar Rita era sua amiga.

- Está bem. Eu não conto.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo menos por enquanto não, Shura precisa saber que vai ser pai.

- Assim que eu souber o que fazer eu conto. – sorriu.

- Parabéns amiga. – a abraçou. – uma criança é uma dádiva.

- É...

- Eu vou ser tia, de uma linda menininha.

- Ou menino.

- É menina. – disse com convicção que assustou Rita. – tenho certeza, pode ir escolhendo o nome.

Clarice só voltou a noite para casa, como havia prometido não tinha contado nada para Shura, nem para o marido. Aiolos também só voltara a noite com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Dohko continuava trancado em seu quarto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rita, no banheiro, vomitava estava passando muito mal.

- Amor cheguei. – disse Shura abrindo a porta da sala.

Rapidamente a grega trancou a porta do banheiro.

- Rita!.

- No banheiro.

O cavaleiro rumou para lá.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – disse lá de dentro. - Tem biscoitos no armário.

Foi para a cozinha. No banheiro Rita estava aflita, Shura não poderia vê-la naquele estado, pois poderia desconfiar. Lavou o rosto varias vezes e munida da melhor expressão foi atrás do noivo.

- Oi.

- Oi. – abria o pacote de biscoito. – melhorou?

- Sim, - abaixou o rosto. – não foi nada.

- Foi ao medico?

- Comprei alguns remédios. – sentou. – amanha estarei bem melhor.

- Não gosto de ver meu bem assim. – aproximou beijando-lhe a testa.

- Estou bem Shura. – não o fitou.

- O que foi Rita? – achou-a estranha.

- Só estou um pouco indisposta, mas amanha estarei melhor, afinal tenho que trabalhar.

- Amanha? Mas é feriado. Pensei que ficaríamos juntos. – sentou na frente dela.

- A dona resolveu abrir, sinto muito. – era mentira, na verdade é que não queria Shura por perto.

- Passo lá para te buscar a tarde.

- Não precisa. Não sei que horas ela vai fechar.

- Ah...

Rita notou o tom desapontado dele. Queria contar tudo, mas não podia.

- Janta comigo amanha. Farei seus pratos preferidos.

- Desse jeito vai me deixar gordo. – riu.

- Exagerado. – tentou sorrir.

Shura continuou achando tudo esquisito, mas deduziu que fosse por causa da indisposição.

- Já que vai trabalhar e ainda está se recuperando vou embora, para você descansar.

- Já...?

- É melhor. – levantou. – volto amanha.

Foi saindo e ela indo atrás, segurando para não chorar.

- Ate amanha. – a beijou.

- Ate.

Rita quando fechou a porta começou a chorar, era notório que Shura havia ficado triste com ela.

O cavaleiro descia as escadas pensativo. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa, algo grave e ele era o motivo. Será que ela estava pensando em desistir de casar? Ficou atordoado com tal suposição, mas logo tratou de desconsiderar. Era imaginação, Rita só andava cansada e apenas isso.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Da janela do quarto, Meilin fitava a janela. Era duro pensar que seu guerreiro era apenas uma lenda. Ansiava por descobrir sobre sua vida, mas no fim sua busca mostrou-se infrutífera.

- Lenda... nada mais que lenda...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dohko fitava o quadro. Sua tarde tinha sido bombardeada de lembranças de sua infância em Xian. Como estava sentindo falta dos pais e irmãos. Pensou em Meilin, o que será que ela sabia sobre ele? O que Liu tinha contado?

- "É melhor ela continuar achando que tudo não passa de uma história...mas..."

Acabou cogitando contá-la, talvez ate ir a Xian ver como andava sua vila, que hoje deveria ser uma cidade. Contudo o bom senso dizia que não. Era um passado que deveria continuar enterrado e assim o faria.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A cabeleira parecia ainda mais laranja sob a luz do por do sol, os olhos azuis fitavam um ponto qualquer.

- Cindy.

- Sim? – respondeu sem tirar o olhar da janela.

- Comprei as passagens, você embarca para Athenas daqui quinze dias.

- Isso é bom. – disse sem se animar muito.

- Achei que fosse pular de alegria, no entanto... – uma jovem aproximou. – tem medo dele não reconhecê-la?

- Tenho medo dele me rejeitar. Afinal eu o abandonei...

- Você não o abandonou, fez o que achava ser certo.

- Abandonar o próprio filho com um desconhecido? – a fitou. – que tipo de mãe faz isso. Ele jamais vai me perdoar Ângela. Jamais.

_**Continua...**_

_**Mais um capitulo e o passado de Dohko aparece, e agora? O que ele vai fazer a respeito? E quanto ao Shura, o que ele vai fazer ao saber da gravidez?**_

_**n/a: Nefertite, rainha do Egito. Shaka vai dá a Jacke esse apelido em determinadas horas, ao longo da fic vão perceber por que ele a chama assim.**_


	22. Chapter 21: O jovem lemuriano

_RenataThais – A Rita está desesperada e o pior que o Shura vai achar que o problema é com ele e isso pode acabar mal. Jacke ainda vai aprontar muito com o Shaka e ele também. De santo não tem nada._

_Souma Kyo – A Rita não vai chegar a esse extremo, pode ficar sossegado. E quanto ao passado de Shaka e Shati eles estão interligados, mas não dessa forma. Está chegando a hora de ocorrer muitas revelações na fic e porque do titulo "Deusas do destino"._

_Rodrigo – Dohko aos poucos vai pegar coragem para contar a Meilin, Shaka está planejando sua vingança e o passado não é de um cavaleiro, mas é de alguém muito presente na fic._

_Suellen – Shura não vai demorar a descobrir, agora como será a reação dele ao saber que vai ser papai? A pessoa misteriosa vai aparecer e fazer algumas revelações sobre duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo._

_Pure Peti Cat – A mulher misteriosa vai aparecer e fazer algumas revelações. Jacke e Shaka ainda vão aprontar muito, quanto ao Shura... quando ele souber que vai ser papai... é esperar para ver._

_DeniseBelle26 – Shaka de porre, é muito bom ver o Buda em situações tão mundanas rsrsrs_

_Mabel – A vingança de Shaka será maligna! Rsrsrsrs. Shura está começando a desconfiar e não duvido que comece a pensar sobre traição. Realmente você se confundiu quem vai para o santuário é a Cindy. _

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Capitulo 21**

**O Jovem Lemuriano**

O santuário acordou animado, era feriado e como tal Shion resolveu dar o dia de folga para todos. Afrodite preparou uma programação para todos, que inclua desde passeios ate uma possível ida ao cinema. Kamus aproveitou e foi visitar os irmãos, assim como Miro que foi para a casa de campo da família, levando Rosa e Mu.

A primeira atividade do dia seria um passeio no centro de Athenas. Para tal passeio foram o pisciano, os gêmeos, Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko e Shion. Os demais ficariam para que o santuário não ficasse desprotegido. Shion estava relutante em ir, mas para animar um pouco o amigo libriano resolveu acompanhar. Dohko precisava de distração. Almoçaram na rua e a tarde pegaram um cinema, o que gerou divisões, pois cada um queria ver um filme diferente.

Não muito longe dali Meilin e suas amigas passeavam por um dos parques de Athenas, a chinesa tinha decidido enterrar essa historia de cavaleiro de Atena e aproveitar a viagem. Combinaram que a tarde iriam ao shopping fazer algumas compras.

Depois do fim do filme, Aioria e os outros seguiram para a praça de alimentação.

- Esse local está lotado. – disse o mestre.

- Feriado as pessoas aproveitam para passear. – disse Dite. – o que vamos comer?

- Mac Donalds. – disse Aioria e Kanon.

- Gorduroso demais. – Dite torceu a cara. – quero um sanduíche natural.

- Eu também. – disse o mestre.

- Eu quero comida chinesa. – Dohko já foi levantando. – não demoro.

- Vamos dividir uma pizza? – indagou Aiolos a Saga.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Fizeram os pedidos, sendo que o do libriano demoraria mais. Perto dali...

- Quero algo grego. – disse Yue. – não saí da China para comer Mac Donalds.

- Conheço alguns restaurantes. – disse Helena. – só precisamos ver onde vamos sentar...

Meilin olhou ao redor, vendo Afrodite.

- Olha é o Gustavv.

- Onde? – Yue esticou o pescoço, a simples menção do nome dele a fez ficar em alerta.

- Ele está com os amigos gatos dele. – disse Helena. – vamos ate lá.

- Ficou doida? – Meilin a segurou. – nem o conhecemos direito.

- Vamos sentar numa mesa próxima. Vem.

Helena foi andando e Yue foi atrás.

- Ola. – cumprimentou a grega.

- Oi Helena. Oi meninas.

- Que surpresa vê-lo.

- Athenas é um ovo. – brincou.

Os demais cumprimentaram, mas trocaram olhares em seguida. Shion procurou por Dohko.

- Podemos sentar aqui do lado?

- Claro.

Helena a mais falante do grupo conversava com todos, Yue não ficava atrás, apenas Meilin continuava mais calada. Shion a observou, apesar dos orientais serem muitos parecidos uns com os outros, dava para ver alguma semelhança com Dohko.

E por falar nele... ele voltava com a bandeja nas mãos quando parou a ver as três sentadas perto deles. Deu meia volta temendo que Meilin o visse, de forma que se sentou-se atrás deles, mas de jeito que poderia ouvir a conversa.

- O que uma grega faz na China? – indagou Aiolos.

- Moro há três anos. Meu pai é engenheiro e se mudou por causa do emprego. Fui atrás.

- E foi fácil a adaptação?

- Mais ou menos. Não passo tantos apertos, pois estudo numa escola americana.

- Escola americana? Mas não mora na China? – Aioria a fitou sem entender.

- Ignorância. – disse Dite. – em praticamente todas as cidades do mundo existe uma escola americana. É chamada assim, pois é aplicado os mesmos métodos de uma escola dos EUA. Normalmente estudam nela estrangeiros.

- Isso mesmo. Meus pais queriam que eu seguisse o sistema de ensino ocidental por isso estudo nessa escola. E graças a Zeus formo esse ano.

- E da onde se conhecem?

- Estudamos na mesmo escola Saga. – disse Yue. – Meilin e eu.

- E pode? – indagou Dite. – quero dizer o sistema de governo...

- Pode. – Meilin sorriu.

- Pode contar a historia de sua família Meilin? – indagou Shion, sabendo que Dohko estava ouvindo.

Ela calou-se, Yue a fitou encorajando-a.

- Como sabem minha família é Hohko. Minha avó contava que a família vinha de um ramo que construía armas para o império, em meados de 1700. Eram bem tradicionais. Ela me contou que o avó Ryu e Hian assumiram os negócios da família.

Desde que tinha sentado na mesa, Dohko não tocara na comida, principalmente agora. Lembrava da conversa ainda menino que teve com o pai a respeito disso.

- Os ensinamentos foram passados de geração a geração ate chegar no meu tio avó e no restante da família. Contudo a China passou de império para republica e em conseqüência disso a oficina foi fechada. Mesmo com a proibição meu pai e meus tios acabaram resgatando o modo Hohko de fabricar armas. Ainda na época que eram solteiros, foram para os EUA onde abriram uma pequena oficina que vendia artigos chineses, nossos pais voltaram para a China e abriram um pequeno negocio de tecidos. Posso dizer que temos uma vida boa.

- Papai sempre quis que estudássemos nos EUA, - disse Yue. – mas como não tinha muitas condições de nos manter, matriculou a mim, Meilin e meu primo Siwo na escola americana de Xian.

- Aí que nos conhecemos. – brincou Helena.

- E sua família é numerosa? – indagou Kanon, olhando rapidamente para o libriano.

- Não muito. Temos 15 membros vivos. Minha avó e o irmão dela descendentes de Liu e mais uma tia avó descendente de Ryu ainda estão vivos.

Dohko olhava estático para a comida, então seu irmão Ryu tinha descendentes. A saudade apertou.

- É uma família bonita. – disse o ariano. – e os olhos verdes?

- Por incrível que pareça eu sou a única que os tem. Minha avó Lang disse que puxei a avó Liu e o avó Hian.

- Interessante...

Aiolos mudou de assunto, pois sabia que Dohko deveria está abalado com toda a historia de sua família e estava mesmo, tanto que mal tocou na comida, entretanto não poderia ficar ali para sempre.

- "Estou indo embora." – disse por cosmo a Shion.

- "Mas..."

- "Aproveitem." – levantou.

Meilin reparou num rapaz que havia levantado, teve a leve sensação que era o mesmo que encontrara no dia anterior no santuário, mas como ele estava de costas não pode confirmar.

O libriano saiu as pressas, saber que a fabrica do pai tinha acabado o deixou triste, pois sabia o quanto seu pai prezava por aquele oficio...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Um par de olhos verdes observava com atenção o pai forjar uma espada. Ao seu lado estava outro menino um pouco maior que ele.

- Prestem muita atenção, pois um dia isso será de vocês. – disse o pai.

- Estamos olhando pai. – respondeu as vozes infantis.

- Quero que você Ryu seja o melhor forjador de lanças e escudos e você Hian de espadas.

Os dois concordaram.

- Hian não vai aprender, com esses olhos de gato. – brincou Ryu.

- Não tenho olhos de gato. – protestou.

- Tem sim. Igual o gato da vizinha.

- Não é.

- Você e a Liu.

- Não temos.

- Já chega vocês dois! – a voz saiu autoritária. – estão aqui para aprender e não para brigar. São irmãos e quero que se lembrem que juntos irão tocar a oficina.

- Sim papai.

O pai deu um sorriso, largando um pedaço de ferro na fornalha, aproximou dos filhos e os abraçou.

- Quero que me prometam uma coisa.

- Pode dizer pai. – disse Ryu.

- Que nunca vão deixar o modo Hohko desaparecer. Que vão honrar a tradição de nossa família e fabricar as melhores armas.

- Eu prometo pai. – disse Hian. – prometo que vou honrar o nome da nossa família.

- Muito bem. – brincou com os cabelos castanhos. – muito bem.

_**-FIM FLASHBACK-**_

Dohko engoliu o choro, havia prometido ao pai, mas nunca pode cumprir.

- "Me perdoe pai por não ter honrado o nome Hohko."

No shopping o grupo ficou ate a noite, solicito Afrodite acompanhou as meninas ate em casa. Shion assim que pisou no santuário foi para Libra. Encontrou o morador em seu quarto, deitado.

- Posso entrar? – chegou na porta.

- Eu não pude cumprir minha promessa Shion. – trazia os olhos vermelhos. – a fabrica que o pai tanto gostava acabou.

- Não acabou totalmente. – Shion sentou na cama. – os pais da Yue e da Meilin preservaram o estilo.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – enterrou a cara no travesseiro.

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio.

- Ela se parece muito com você. – disse o mestre.

- Ela se parece com a Liu... ela é linda. – Dohko estava com o rosto cravado no travesseiro.

- Afrodite vai sair com elas amanha.

- Por quê?

- Ora, ele quer mostrar a beleza de Athenas para elas.

- Hum...

- Dohko não pode ficar assim. – estava incomodado. – você tem a opção de contar ou não para ela. Se preferiu não contar não tem porque se preocupar.

- De repente senti vontade de contar... – o fitou. – de voltar a Xian...

- Afrodite vai sair com elas amanha, por que não vai?

- E se ela me reconhecer?

- Não vai. – levantou. - Afinal ninguém sobrevive por 277 anos. Se precisar de mim estarei no templo.

Shion saiu deixando-o pensativo. Queria ter mais noticias de sua família, de saber o que aconteceu com seus pais e irmãos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Com um ramalhete nas mãos, Shura apertou a campainha. Ainda estava meio arredio por causa do dia anterior, mas nada que um bom e velho romantismo não consertasse as coisas.

Do lado de dentro Rita acabava de ajeitar a mesa, havia passado mal o dia inteiro e foi com muito custo que conseguiu fazer os pratos que tinha prometido. Ao escutar a campainha correu para atendê-la.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Shura aproximou e a beijou. – isso é para você.

Os olhos de Rita encheram de água.

- São lindas Shura.

- Pensei em você. – deu um sorriso.

A grega segurou para não ir a lagrimas, ele tinha feito aquilo achando que talvez ele tivesse sido grosso com ela o que na verdade a culpa era dela.

- Obrigada.

Os dois entraram, mal chegou na sala o cavaleiro sentiu o cheiro da comida.

- Você fez mesmo?

- Fiz.

- Chegou cansada e fez tudo? – a olhou com culpa.

- Não foi trabalhoso. – abaixou o rosto. – senta.

Começaram a refeição conversando assuntos triviais, Rita evitada olhá-lo nos olhos e Shura percebeu isso. Ao final do jantar comeram a sobremesa e depois sentaram no sofá. Rita sentou calada.

- Pode me responder uma coisa? – indagou o espanhol.

- Claro.

- Você está com algum problema na loja?

- Não.

- Então por que está assim?

- Assim como Shura? – nem o olhou.

- Diferente. – levantou o rosto dela. – eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Claro que não. – desviou o olhar. – só estou um pouco cansada. Só isso.

Ele a encarou e ela por sua vez não conseguia sustentar o olhar, sem que a grega esperasse ele a abraçou fortemente.

- Tudo que se passa com você é problema meu. Eu me preocupo.

- Não é nada Shura. – segurou para não chorar.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe?

- Sei...

- Para tudo Rita, eu sempre, sempre estarei do seu lado. – a fitou.

- Eu sei... – derramou algumas lagrimas, como era duro ouvir aquilo.

- Você anda muito emotiva. – sorriu limpando as lagrimas dela. – esta vendo muito filme romântico.

- É... – sorriu.

- Vem.

Fez com ela deitasse no sofá colocando a cabeça no colo dele. Carinhosamente acariciava os cabelos negros.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Mu, Rosa não tinham chegado muito tarde. O escorpião, contudo passaria mais alguns dias com família.

- Estou morta. – Rosa deitou no sofá.

- Foi um passeio muito agradável. – Mu foi ate o móvel e sem qualquer preocupação deitou em cima de Rosa.

- Mu! Você é muito pesado.

- Está tão confortável. – riu.

- Não estou achando graça.

- É mesmo? – ele virou fitando-a.

- É.

Rosa o olhou.

- Vendo essas suas marcas, me lembrei de algo, que quero te perguntar a muito tempo.

- O que?

- Quem são os pais do Kiki?

O ariano franziu o cenho, sentando.

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei.

- Como não? – ela sentou.

- Kiki foi deixado na minha porta quando tinha 3 anos.

- Deixado?

- Isso mesmo. Eu já tinha me tornado cavaleiro de Áries. Nessa época ainda ia esporadicamente a Jamiel. Num dia desses encontrei-o na porta. Não havia mais ninguém, carta etc, só um pequeno bilhete no bolso dele com a data de nascimento e o nome dele.

- Só isso?

- Sim. Só o nome: Nicky.

- Nicky? Esse é o nome do Kiki? – indagou surpresa.

- Sim. Kiki foi eu que coloquei. Um apelido. Acho que ele nem lembra que o nome dele é Nicky.

- Mas se ele é um lemuriano...

- Esse é o mistério. Só tenho conhecimento do Shion, dele, minha mãe e eu.

- Nossa... que estranho.

- Muito. Perguntei a ele sobre os pais dele, mas ele falava uma língua estranha e quando aprendeu o meu idioma ele não tinha lembranças. Afinal também era muito novo.

- E ele nunca te perguntou?

- Não. Nunca tocou no assunto. Eu também nem comentei, pois nem tinha o que contar.

- Shion não sabe de mais nenhum lemuriano?

- Na época dele alem da minha mãe tinha o Sage, Hakurei e o Atlas todos mortos.

- Que coisa estranha...

- É um mistério que não será fácil de ser resolvido. – levantou. – vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Mu saiu deixando uma Rosa pensativa.

- Shion também nunca falou de seu passado... será que tem algo haver?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No décimo terceiro templo, Shion organizava alguns papéis. Enquanto fazia isso pensava numa maneira de ajudar Dohko.

- Deve ser duro... – pensava alto. – depois de tanto tempo saber sobre sua família...

Por instantes pensou no seu próprio caso. Não sabia quem era seus pais.

- Essa onda de passados está me contaminando. – sorriu.

Deixou os papeis e foi dormir, o dia seguinte seria puxado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko estava sentado na sala, olhando sua placa. Lembrava exatamente do dia que tinha ganhado...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Era uma tarde de verão, na casa rústica a senhora Hohko preparava a refeição. O pai amolava uma espada num canto, enquanto três crianças brincavam no chão.

- Terminei. – disse a menina. – mamãe eu terminei.

- Vejamos... – a senhora aproximou examinando o pedaço de papel. – muito bem Liu.

- Será o meu presente de ano novo.

- E para quem vai dá?

- Para meus irmãos.

Os meninos que brincavam um pouco afastados escutaram.

- Para nós?

Os dois aproximaram.

- Sim. Eu aprendi na aula. Para o Ryu vai ser este.

- O que significa?

A menina olhou para a mãe, pois havia esquecido.

- Significa boa sorte Ryu.

- Ah...

- E o meu Liu?

- É esse Hian. Toma.

O pequeno pegou examinando atentamente.

- O que significa?

A garota olhou novamente para a mãe.

- Longa vida.

- Hum...

- Agradecem a Liu pelo presente. – disse o pai que observava tudo.

- Obrigado Liu. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- De nada. – a pequena sorriu.

_**-FFB-**_

O coração apertou, sentiu uma tremenda saudade dos irmãos.

No dia seguinte, Afrodite levantou cedo, pois iria encontrar Helena e as meninas num dos museus athenienses. Os quatro fariam uma pequena excursão. Ele descia tranquilamente pela escadaria ate Libra quando encontrou o mestre ancião na porta.

- Bom dia Dohko. – reparou que ele estava arrumado.

- Bom dia Gustavv.

- Vai assim para o treino?

- Na verdade... pensei em sair com você... vai encontrá-las não vai?

- Vou. Vamos a alguns museus.

- Posso ir junto?

- Está certo disso? Você não queria...

- Preciso saber de mais informações sobre minha família e ela é a minha única ligação com eles.

- Está bem, vamos.

No trajeto também chamaram Saga que aceitou o convite.

As meninas aprontaram rapidamente e pegando o taxi rumaram para o primeiro lugar que visitariam.

- Acho que chegamos cedo. – Yue consultou o relógio.

- É o que parece. – disse a grega.

- Gustavv foi muito gentil ontem. - Meilin olhava para a porta do museu.

- Ele é lindo! – disse Yue. – um encanto.

- Xi... apaixonou. – brincou Helena.

- Aqueles olhos me fascinam.

- Menos Yue. – disse Meilin. – lembre-se que vamos embora.

- Só estou fantasiando, não posso?

- Pode, só não fantasie demais.

- Bom dia meninas.

Interromperam a conversa. As três viraram para trás deparando com Afrodite, Saga e Dohko. Yue deu um grande sorriso ao ver o pisciano e o que foi correspondida. Já Meilin ficou estática ao ver Dohko, sem duvida ele era o mesmo rapaz daquele dia quando foi ao tal santuário. O libriano a fitou rapidamente desviando o olhar.

- Oi Gustavv. – disse Helena.

- Ola. Creio que se lembram deles não é?

- Saga e Dohko. – disse a grega. – sou boa para nomes.

Os dois apenas acenaram.

- Vamos entrar?

O grupo entrou no museu, Helena logo puxou papo com Saga, pois queria deixar que Yue conversasse o maximo possível com Gustavv. Dohko e Meilin seguiam em silencio olhando as obras de artes. Vez ou outras trocavam olhares.

- Você é chinês da onde? – indagou.

- De Pequim. – disse o primeiro nome que veio a cabeça. – na verdade... – bolou uma historia em sua mente. – meus avós que são de Pequim, eles vieram para Grécia ainda jovens. Eu nasci aqui.

- Por isso dos olhos?

- É... minha mãe tem olhos claros...

- Interessante.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Mora com seus pais?

- Não. – ele não a encarava. – eles já morreram há muito tempo.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

Seguiu novamente o silencio. Na frente os quatro não paravam de falar.

- Parece que o Gustavv gostou da Yue, - disse Dohko sorrindo. – ele esta falando meio muito.

- Sério?

- Ele costuma ser reservado com pessoas desconhecidas, ele simpatizou com sua prima.

- E Helena com Saga.

- Saga gosta de cultura, quando encontra alguém interessado...

- E você?

- Gosto da arte chinesa.

Meilin sorriu.

- Também aprecio muito. Tanto que guardo todas as relíquias da família que sobraram.

- Sobraram muitas? – indagou curioso, talvez algumas peças fosse da sua época.

- Não muito, parte foi perdida na época da revolução.

- Entendo.

Começou um papo sobre a arte chinesa, aos poucos os dois soltavam-se na companhia um do outro. Andaram por todo o museu, fazendo uma parada num restaurante antes de seguirem para outro ponto turístico.

- O que vão querer meninas? – indagou Dite.

- Eu quero isso. – disse Yue apontando para o cardápio.

- Pode ser o mesmo. – Helena também olhava. – e você Meilin?

- Não tem comida chinesa? – indagou sem graça.

- Tem. – disse Dohko. – tem um restaurante aqui perto. Já volto. – levantou.

- Não precisa se incomodar Dohko.

- Não é incomodo algum. – sorriu.

Diante do sorriso dele ela corou.

- Obrigada.

- Volto já.

Dohko não demorou dez minutos, trazendo duas bandejas.

- Também pedi o mesmo. – disse. – gosto de comer coisas tradicionais.

- Obrigada. – disse sem graça.

O almoço seguiu em silencio para os dois, ao contrario de Saga, Dite, Helena e Yue que não paravam de falar um só minuto. O pisciano estava encantado pela chinesa.

- Finalmente alguém que me entende. – disse. – esta vendo Saga, ela também aprecia as boas coisas da vida.

- Arrumou um bom companheiro Yue. – Saga brincou.

- Não tenho culpa se temos os mesmos gostos. – brincou.

- Toca aqui. – Dite e Yue deram as mãos.

Meilin acompanhava o assunto. Estava preocupada com a prima, pois era nítido que ela estava toda derretida pelo sueco. Dohko por sua vez a fitava. Ela era muito bonita.

Num dado momento os olhares se cruzaram. Meilin o fitava imaginando como seria seu ancestral, pois como sua avó tinha lhe dito Hian também possuía olhos verdes. Fora isso, achou Dohko muito gentil e bonito.

- O que faz da vida? – indagou, querendo saber mais sobre ele.

- Sou... – pediu ajuda a Afrodite por cosmo.

- Trabalhamos como guias daqueles monumentos. – disse o pisciano.

- Interessante. – Meilin voltou olhar para Dohko. – qual o seu sobrenome?

- É Kim. – respondeu o primeiro que lembrou. – Kim Dohko. E sua família? – aproveitou que entraram no assunto. – como eles são?

- Eu moro num apartamento com meus pais. Mas sempre vou a casa da minha avó. É uma construção antiga da época da avó Liu.

- Ainda conservam a casa? – indagou surpreso.

- Parte dela. Metade dela e o jardim interno.

Dohko lembrou-se de sua casa, na sua época ela era grande e tinha um jardim externo e um interno.

- Algum dia posso ir lá?

- Claro Dohko. – respondeu Yue. – será bem vindo.

Na parte da tarde seguiram para um complexo de templos antigos nos arredores de Atena. Saga foi o anfitrião dando uma aula de historia para eles, contudo Meilin e Dohko conversavam outras coisas. Já era a tardinha quando os cavaleiros as levaram ate em casa.

- Então amanha nos vemos as nove. – disse Helena.

- Combinado. – Dite fez aparecer três rosas, duas brancas e uma vermelha. – essa é para você. – entrou uma das brancas para Helena. – e essa é sua. – entregou para Meilin. – e essa... é sua Yue. – a entregou.

- Obrigada. – a chinesa corou. – como faz isso?

- Mágica. – sorriu.

- É linda Gustavv. – disse Meilin. – obrigada.

O libriano a fitou, ela ficava linda quando sem graça.

Despediram-se seguindo seu caminho.

Helena jogou o corpo sobre o sofá.

- Estou cansada.

- É é tão gentil. – suspirou Yue fitando a rosa. – tão lindo.

- Está apaixonada. – brincou a grega. – realmente arrumou um bom partido.

- Gustavv é educado, gentil, culto, lindo... ai, ai...

- E o melhor está gamado em você.

- Não é verdade. – disse desanimada.

- Claro que é! Ele te deu uma rosa vermelha, te dá a maior atenção e não para de olhar para você.

- Será? – fitou a amiga.

- Seu eu fosse você investia. – piscou.

- Talvez. – disse pensativa.

Yue e Helena trocaram olhares ao ver Meilin olhando de forma contemplativa para a flor.

- O que foi prima?

- Será que o Hian quando novo se parecia com o Dohko?

- Do jeito que você me fala, acho que sim. – disse Helena entrando na conversa. – já vi muitos chineses bonitos, mas o Dohko... que olhos!

- Ele é bonito mesmo. – concordou Meilin.

- É isso! – gritou Yue.

- O que foi? – as outras duas assustaram.

- Viemos para a Grécia a procura de um guerreiro lendário. Eu achei meu príncipe, e você Meilin achou o seu guerreiro.

- Não entendi.

- Dohko. Bonito, gentil e forte, viu aqueles braços? – fez cara pervertida. – ele deve fazer alguma luta, portanto um "guerreiro."

- Não viaja Yue.

- Ate que ela tem razão. – disse Helena.

- Ate você?

- Vai voltar para casa, tendo conhecido um chinês lindo. Pense nisso.

- Vocês não têm jeito. – sorriu. – não vai rolar nada com ele.

- Quer apostar?

Helena trazia uma expressão confiante. Meilin meneou a cabeça, realmente tinha achado o jovem guia interessante. Enquanto isso...

- Ela é perfeita. – exclamou Dite.

- Já entendemos Afrodite. – disse Saga. – não precisa repetir novamente.

- Você se apaixonou por ela. – brincou Dohko.

- Claro que não. – ficou vermelho. – só a acho inteligente, bonita... só isso. Não gosto dela.

- Está estampado na sua cara. – o libriano conteve o riso.

- Que mal a nisso Afrodite? – indagou Saga achando graça. – Shura, Aldebaran e Mu encontraram a felicidade, por que não pode acontecer com você?

- Eu e a Yue?

Dohko e Saga concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ela mora longe, não teríamos como manter um relacionamento. – disse sério.

- Como se isso fosse um obstáculo para você. – disse Dohko. – não custa nada tentar Dite, eu dou o maior apoio. Afinal elas são de excelente família. – riu. – e eu como patriarca aprovo.

- Idiota. – Dite deu um pedala nele.

- Por falar em família... – iniciou Saga. – por que resolveu...

- Queria mais informações a cerca da minha família. Meilin me contou muitas coisas. Estava com receio, mas me tranqüilizou saber certas coisas.

- Ela não desconfiou de nada?

- Não. Para ela sou apenas um grego de ascendência chinesa.

- E não vai contar para ela a verdade?

- Não. Deixe-a a achar que Hian era apenas uma lenda. Será melhor assim.

A noite, Shion visitou o amigo.

- E foi isso que aconteceu. – Dohko espreguiçou.

- Tem certeza disso Hian? E se ela descobrir?

- Não há como. Só se alguém contar.

- Acho que está se arriscando muito, mas se isso o deixa mais sereno, eu aprovo. Está dispensando dos treinos.

- Obrigado Shion. – tocou no ombro dele. - Precisa conhecê-la a fundo Shion. Meilin tem a personalidade da minha irmã. Ela é inteligente, educada, gentil... – sorriu.

Shion franziu o cenho.

- Não está elogiando demais?

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. Alem disso é linda. Os olhos dela são mais verdes que os meus.

- Dohko.

- E sua companhia... – ignorou. - me sinto como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

- Dohko.

- O que?

- Quero que tome cuidado.

- Com o que? – estranhou.

- De não conseguir perceber que separou as coisas.

- Seja claro Shion. – o fitou sério.

- Está entusiasmado por era ser sua parente ou por ser uma garota interessante?

- Que pergunta Shion! Claro que por ela ser minha parente. Está maluco? Eu ter alguma coisa com a minha sobrinha neta?

- Por isso que quero que tome cuidado. Para evitar um sofrimento maior no futuro. – levantou. – pense nisso. Boa noite.

- Boa.

Shion saiu deixando um pensativo libriano.

- "O que sinto por ela é amor de tio, só isso." – foi dormir.

Os dias foram passando... Kamus e Miro tinham retornado a pouco da casa dos seus respectivos parentes, e aquele cosmo ou ate mesmo a expressão fria de Miro não tinham aparecido. Rita tinha melhorado um pouco e ainda guardava o segredo. Apenas Clarice sabia e era com ela que a grega contava nas horas do exame e para desabafar. Shura continuava desconfiado, pois o comportamento da noiva tinha mudado. Ela andava mais arredia e já notara muitas vezes os olhos vermelhos dela. Estava angustiado, pois achava que o problema era com ele. Afastou-se um pouco não indo todos os dias a residência dela e com isso Rita ficou ainda mais temerosa, já que não via o noivo com tanta freqüência. Rosa e Mu estavam a mil maravilhas, apesar do ariano ter marcado a data, adiaram por mais um mês para que tudo saísse nos conformes. Nesse ínterim o lemuriano perguntava-se se deveria contar ou não para ela sobre sua suposta morte.

Aiolos estava só sorrisos, freqüentemente era visto na faculdade e sempre aos finais de tarde ele e Vanda andavam pela cidade.

Lara estava aliviada, pois Miro não estava em Athenas. Kanon não desistira de Anahi, mas adotou a tática da saudade, sumindo por uns tempos. Shaka e Jacke não se viram mais e o virginiano ansiava por uma revanche. Shion que antes estava preocupado com o amigo agora preocupava-se consigo mesmo já que estava próximo da vinda de Shati a Grécia.

Dohko e Meilin, a cada dia que se passava descobriam muitas coisas em comuns. Não dispensavam um convite sequer desde que Meilin estivesse presente. A chinesa também apreciava a presença de Dohko e os laços dos dois crescia cada vez mais. Do mesmo modo com Afrodite e Yue. Os dois não se desgrudavam mais e as vezes havia a troca de palavras mais ternas. E nesse clima passaram-se quinze dias.

Índia.

O transito aquela hora do dia era infernal. Carros, motos, pessoas e vacas transitavam que aos olhos ocidentais não passavam de uma desordem, mas que com um olhar mais apurado tudo fluía, não para ela. A vontade que tinha era mandar tudo pelos ares, mas por enquanto isso era apenas uma idéia. Conforme seu senhor tinha dito que era para esperar o grande dia da destruição do mundo. A passos rápidos alcançou um templo indu. Circulou por entre os corredores ganhando o salão principal onde um jovem de vestes ocidentais a aguardava no trono. Um pouco de lado quatro pessoas jaziam caladas.

- Demorou. – disse o jovem.

- Perdoe-me meu senhor. – a jovem fez uma leve reverencia.

- E então Ravi? – o jovem sentado no trono olhou para o jovem de cabelos brancos.

- Infelizmente não trago boas noticias meu senhor. Ainda não conseguimos encontrar Vishnu.

O jovem o fitou de maneira fria.

- Já estou ficando impaciente.

- Sem o shakti meu senhor, - disse Lunette – fica difícil rastreá-lo.

- Pois tenho uma noticia que vai deixá-lo alegre. – disse a jovem que tinha chegado.

- Fale Ranna.

- O certo seria Vishnu renascer em Varanasi, mas ao que parece ele elegeu outro local.

- Isso já sabemos Maha. – zombou Ravi.

- Patna. – ela ignorou os outros.

- O que tem essa cidade? – Brafma ajeitou-se no trono.

- Fiz estudos e na mesma época que o senhor nasceu ocorreu uma alteração no céu desse local.

Brafma sorriu.

- Quero que partam para Patna e descubram se Vishnu reencarnou lá. Agora.

- Sim senhor. – disse os cinco.

- Falta pouco... – Brafma olhava a estatua do deus Vishnu. – falta pouco para a reconstrução do mundo.

Na sala adjacente...

- Já pensou na possibilidade de Vishnu não ter vindo como Kalki? – indagou John.

- Foi o nosso senhor que previu a vinda dele. – disse Ulla.

- Nosso senhor nunca erra John e será questão de tempo ate seu reinado começar.

- Mal posso esperar para mandar tudo pelos ares. – disse Lunette.

- Calma Lunette ainda terá tempo para mandar tudo pelos ares, Dwapara-Yuga ainda não acabou, pois quando o quarto tempo chegar. – Ravi riu cinicamente - quando a Era de Kali abater sobre a Terra, não sobrará um ser vivo.

Em Patna...  
Savami terminava a sua meditação quando um jovem monge aproximou dizendo que ele tinha visita. Para receber, o budista foi para o jardim interno.  
- Há quanto tempo velho amigo. - disse o monge, ao ver um sacerdote.  
- Namastê. - impôs as mãos. - Os anos parecem não passar para ti Savami. - sorriu.  
- Como vai Hairi?  
- Bem. - o sacerdote de Vishnu tinha por volta dos cinqüenta anos, era careca, usava um sari branco e na testa um bindi vermelho.  
- Por favor sente-se.  
Sentaram-se embaixo de uma frondosa arvore.  
- O que devo a honra da visita? Sei que não abandona seus afazeres em Varanasi..  
- Queria que os motivos fossem mais felizes, mas não são. - franziu o cenho.  
- O que está para acontecer?  
- Brafma.  
Savami ficou sério. Pelo que sabia da mitologia Hindu Brafma era o deus da criação.  
- Não me diga que ele...  
- Assim como Vishnu, Brafma tem seu circulo de reencarnações. Já lhe contei certa vez sobre as quatro Eras.  
- Já, sei que estamos no fim da terceira.  
- Há pouco mais de um ano ele apareceu para mim, ainda em espírito e ao longo desse tempo tenho sentido aumento do shakti pelo mundo.  
- Ele tem seguidores?  
- Sim. Os cinco Yuga. Tenho certeza que eles já estão reunidos.  
- E o que Brafma pretende?  
- Reconstruir o mundo, mas para isso ele precisa de Vishnu.  
- E ele já reencarnou?  
- É o que estou tentando descobrir. Mas a profecia diz que quando a Era de Kali chegar Vishnu se mostrará para impedir a destruição do mundo.  
- Isso vai envolver toda a humanidade.  
- Vamos precisar de aliados Savami. Se não conseguirmos achar nosso deus, as quatro devas não conseguiram sozinhas. - disse aflito.  
- Tenha calma Hairi, a ajuda virá. - disse pensando em Atena e seus cavaleiros. - não vamos permitir que a Terra seja destruída.  
Não muito longe dali, os quatro Yuga de Brafma misturavam-se a população local e no aeroporto da cidade Shati embarcava rumo a Athenas.

_Quem é ela que tem o poder de modificar os destinos? Sua simples aparicão deixa com temores ate as poderosas Moiras que tem nas mãos o destino de mortais e deuses, mas seus poderes não a atingem e mesmo com seu poder reduzido é capaz de influenciar todos a sua volta... _

No aeroporto, olhava para as ruínas da Acrópole, já ouvira falar muito daquele local, não nos livros de história ou nos contos dos romancistas e sim por alguém que conhecia o outro lado daquele monumento. Um lado completamente desconhecido para as pessoas, mas que estava intimamente ligado a elas. Um lado que ela julgava não passar de delírio do ser amado, mas que agora parecia mais verdadeiro do que nunca. Colocou os óculos escuros para proteger os olhos azuis da luminosidade grega e enchendo o peito de coragem tomou um taxi rumo ao escritório da fundação Graad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

A manha estava linda naquele dia, em um dos jardins da cidade Afrodite, Yue, Meilin, Helena e Dohko faziam planos para logo a noite. Atena faria uma confraternização e o pisciano fizera questão que elas comparecessem.

- Vão se divertir muito meninas. – disse Dite.

- Eu quase não saio em Xian será legal uma balada ateniense. –Yue mostrava-se muito animada.

- Nossas festinhas costumam ser boas. – disse Dohko.

- Estará presente? – indagou Meilin.

- Claro, não perderia por nada. – o libriano sorriu ao se lembrar que Shati chegaria hoje e que certo carneiro deveria está muito nervoso. – você vai não é?

- Sim.

- Lógico que vamos. – disse Helena. – perder festa? De jeito nenhum.

Dohko e Meilin trocaram sorrisos. Dite os observava. Sua intuição não tinha falhado, era evidente que os dois começavam a sentir algo pelo outro. Talvez o libriano ainda não tivesse se dado conta do que se passava. Apesar dele afirmar que não passava de amor "fraternal", há muito tempo esse amor deixou de ser fraterno. Torcia para que o amigo encontrasse a felicidade ao lado dela, porem temia que os dois saíssem machucados, pois em algum momento Dohko teria que contá-la quem ele era na verdade.

Teve a atenção chamada pela risada de Yue. O que era duvidas para Dohko era certeza para ele, estava gostando de Yue, sem perceber a garota tinha entrado em seu coração e pensava seriamente em assumir um compromisso. A avó apesar de saber que a vida de um cavaleiro era incerta, "cobrava" um posicionamento do neto. Ele viu em Yue esse "posicionamento". Havia o problema da distancia já que moravam a quilômetros de distancia, mas como ele mesmo pensou: "dinheiro é para ser gasto" não teria problema algum em ir ate a China vê-la.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Desta vez Shion não foi buscar a indiana no aeroporto, havia sido o próprio irmão. Em Virgem os dois colocavam a conversa em dia e Shaka tentava convencê-la a se mudar para a Grécia.

- Será muito melhor Shati.

- Eu sei, mas a Badi não quer vir. Ela morre se abandonar a Índia.

- Vou tentar convencê-la.

- Já vou adiantando que será impossível, - riu. – a badi é difícil de ser convencida.

- Não custa tentar. Pretende ficar mais tempo não é?

- Uma semana.

- Isso é bom.

- E Shion? – indagou e fez uma força tremenda para não ficar vermelha. – normalmente é ele que me busca...

- Atena inventou mais uma festa. – disse entediado. – Shion está providenciando algumas coisas.

- Ah... e terá muitos convidados?

- Os de sempre, mais as amigas de Clarice e Rosa... – parou de falar, dando um grande sorriso maléfico. – "a abusada vai vir, - pensava. – é hoje que vingo."

- Por que está sorrindo assim?

- Nada. – fez cara de desentendido. – nada de mais.

Shaka não tinha esquecido o ocorrido e viu nessa festa a oportunidade perfeita para dar o troco.

- Ah, já estava esquecendo, vamos almoçar com Atena.

**O.o.O.o.O.o O**

Pista particular do aeroporto de Atenas.

Vindo pelo jatinho da fundação Graad Marin e Kiki desembarcavam. A garota seguiu direto para o escritório da fundação, enquanto Kiki tomava um taxi rumo ao santuário, Mu o aguardava na porta.

- Mestre! – o garoto o abraçou.

- Como vai Kiki?

- Estou bem, estava com saudades. Faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

- Nos vimos há mais ou menos quinze dias.

- Mas para mim parecia ser um ano.

- Não acha que anda abusando? Tóquio e Athenas não é tão perto para você vir a toda hora. Está achando que é ponte aérea?

- Eu aproveitei que a Marin viria aqui para resolver uns assuntos da fundação. A ocasião faz o ladrão. – sorriu de maneira lavada.

- Está certo.

- Mas desta vez vou ficar uma semana! Terão que se comportar durante esse tempo.

Mu ficou vermelho.

- Pare de falar bobagens! Vamos entrar e desfazer sua mala, daqui a pouco temos que subir pois Atena nos convidou para um almoço.

- Parece que vai ter festa.

- Vai.

- Oba adoro festa.

- Não vai aprontar nada.

- Sou um santo!

- Quem que não te conhece que te compre, como diz a Rosa, vem vamos entrar.

A manha passou rápido e como combinado Atena reuniu seus cavaleiros para um almoço, Shati e Kiki também participariam.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Estava receosa se deveria ir ou não, temia a rejeição do filho, contudo, como já tinha ido ate lá estava disposta a ir ate o final, seja qual fosse o resultado.

Marin examinava alguns papéis, teria que ser rápida, pois teria que voltar para o Japão o quanto antes. Escutando batidas a porta pediu que entrasse.

- Bom dia. – era uma mulher.

- Bom dia.

- É a senhorita Marin?

- Sim.

- Meu nome é Cindy será que podemos conversar?

- Claro. – disse a japonesa. – sente-se.

A moça acomodou-se.

- Em que posso ser útil?

- Vou direta ao ponto: gostaria de uma audiência com a Atena.

Marin levou um susto.

- Como?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sei sobre os cavaleiros e sobre a deusa Atena.

- Cindy...

- Eu preciso ver Atena. Não farei nada de mal a ela, só preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa. Por favor.

- Eu... – Marin não sabia se acreditava ou não, a principio não sentiu cosmo vindo dela, mas poderia ser um inimigo disfarçado.

- Shion ainda vive?

- Conhece o Shion?

- Não pessoalmente, mas já ouvir falar muito dele. Segundo as informações que tenho, ele se tornou o mestre do santuário de Atena.

Marin franziu o cenho, era notório que ela sabia muitas coisas a respeito dos cavaleiros.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

O trajeto foi feito em silencio, pararam na porta da primeira casa. Cindy prendeu a respiração ao ver aquele complexo de templos, eram exatamente como ele tinha lhe dito. Rezava para que tudo fosse verdade e que encontrasse seu filho.

Subiram igualmente em silencio. Marin não estranhou o silencio nas casas, pois sabia que estavam no templo. E estavam mesmo. Saori preparava o almoço.

As duas entraram, Cindy sentiu o coração disparar, nada que ele tinha dito era mentira, realmente Atena existia. Encontraram todos numa sala de estar atrás da sala do trono.

- Bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia Marin. – disse Aioria.

- Desculpe interromper Atena, mas...

A amazona deu passagem a jovem que fitava tudo com curiosidade. Ela porem parou o olhar em Kiki, que brincava de levitar coisas. Os cabelos alaranjados, as sarda, os olhos azuis, tudo lembrava a ela, mas as marcas... e a expressão da face... lembrava-a muito seu amor. O coração apertou e rapidamente os olhos encheram de água, teve o intuito de correr e abraçá-lo mas não poderia fazer aquilo.

Atena observava com atenção.

- Marin quem é ela?

A moça limpou o rosto rapidamente e virou-se para Atena.

- Meu nome é Cindy, creio que a senhorita seja Atena.

Na sala todos trocaram olhares, ate Kiki parou a brincadeira.

- Como sabe quem sou eu?

- Me descreveram a senhorita, pensei que fosse mentira, mas...

Cindy fitou Shion e Mu, mas não sabia qual deles era o tal mestre do santuário.

- Gostaria que me escutasse, é importante. Vão entender como sei sobre a existência dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Ainda surpresa Saori pediu que ela se sentasse.

- Como disse meu nome é Cindy Mekel e sou da Noruega. – a moça tinha o tom de voz baixo, era alta, tinha longos cabelos ondulados e alaranjados. Os olhos eram azuis claros e tinha muitas sardas na bochecha. Uma típica ruiva. – na minha adolescência sempre gostei de alpinismo, meus pais achavam perigoso esse meu gosto, mas nunca se opuseram, tanto que quanto fiz dezoito anos me deram de presente, uma viagem ao Tibete. Meu sonho era escalar aquelas montanhas.

Deu uma pausa, todos ouviam com atenção, inclusive Kiki que a olhava com interesse. Cindy tentava não olhá-lo, pois poderia começar a chorar e contar logo que ele era seu filho.

- As montanhas tibetanas são um grande desafio, fui no verão, mas mesmo assim o clima pode mudar rapidamente e ser traiçoeiro. A minha excursão era composta por seis alpinistas. Quando estávamos quase alcançando o pico, o tempo mudou e uma forte tempestade nos assolou. Nunca senti tanto medo na vida e temia que o pior acontecesse e aconteceu. Fomos pegos por uma avalanche e grupo acabou separado. Enquanto a neve me levava senti como se meu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado em mil pedaços, foi horrível.

- As montanhas do Tibete são traiçoeiras. – disse Mu.

- Você que é o Shion? – indagou.

- Não, sou eu. – disse o próprio ressabiado por ela saber seu nome.

- Desculpe Cindy não nos apresentamos.

Atena pediu que cada um se apresentasse, na vez de Kiki...

- Eu sou o Kiki moça.

- Kiki...

- E como sobreviveu? – indagou Kanon.

- Sei que fiquei desacordada por muitos dias, quando acordei estava numa caverna. Estava deitada em volta de peles de animais, estava aquecida, mas fiquei com medo. Tentei me mexer, mas minha estava quebrada. Tive sorte de ser salva.

- Salva, mas por quem? – indagou Mu. – que eu saiba não tem vilarejo próximo.

- Realmente não tem. – deu um pequeno sorriso. – fui salva por um homem...

- Um eremita.

- Sim. Ele cuidou de mim por longos seis meses, não havia como eu voltar e nem comunicação próxima então tive que permanece ali ate a minha perna sarar. Nos primeiros dias fiquei arredia, pois temia que ele pudesse fazer algo a mim, mas com o tempo... – abriu um sorriso. – ele era uma pessoa muito especial e acabei me apaixonando por ele. Seu nome era Atila.

- "Atila...?" – pensou Shion. – "esse nome não é estranho..."

- Ele foi um homem maravilhoso e cuidou de mim durante todo esse tempo.

- Parece historia de filme. – comentou Dite.

- Um filme lindo, ao mesmo tempo fantástico, pois ele me confessou quem era na verdade.

- Como assim?

- Numa tarde chuvosa, nós sentamos na beirada da caverna observando a montanha abaixo, ele me disse que me confidenciaria algo, mas me fez prometer que eu guardasse o segredo. Ele me disse que tinha 268 anos.

- COMO?

- Como assim senhorita Cindy. – disse Saga.

- Tambem levei um susto, pensei que fosse mentira, pois ele tinha um rosto jovem, mas ele me mostrou algo... ele sempre usou uma faixa na testa, mas nesse dia ele a retirou e pude ver duas pintas ao invés de sobrancelhas. Fiquei assustada.

- Duas pintas? – indagou Shion. – um lemuriano?

- Sim.

Shion pensou um pouco, não tinha conhecimento de nenhum de sua raça nos dias atuais, a não ser que...

- Ele disse que o nome dele era Atila?

- Atila, ou Atlas. Ele disse que era identificado pelos dois nomes.

- Zeus! – exclamou o grande mestre. – Atlas está vivo?

- Pera aí Shion. – disse Dohko. – ele não é aquele garoto que foi ate o santuário e...

- É ele mesmo. – disse Cindy. – o que participou da ultima guerra santa. Ele me contou tudo. Sobre o santuário, sobre a guerra, inclusive previu que Shion se tornaria o grande mestre, como o pai dele tinha determinado.

- Pai dele? – Shion o fitou.

- Hakurei.

- O que? – Shion quase caiu da cadeira. – meu mestre era pai dele?

- Sim, mas ficou em segredo por todos esses anos. – ela ficou em silencio, pois não era apenas esse segredo que guardava.

- Então ele te contou tudo Cindy. – disse Atena.

- Sim, mas eu prometi que não contaria a ninguém e de fato ainda guardo esse segredo.

- E ele onde está?

- Infelizmente... morreu há alguns anos. Quando ele me contou achei a historia fantástica, mas ele me provou quem era, pois foi desse modo que me salvou da avalanche.

- Mas porque ele nunca entrou em contato? – indagou Shaka.

- Ele não podia. Para salvar Yuzuhira da morte ele doou seu cosmo para ela, seus poderes também foram afetados. Ele não conseguia se teleportar para muito longe e nem usar a telecinese para se comunicar, só lhe restou isolar-se nas montanhas do Tibete, mesmo sabendo que perto dali ficava o castelo de Jamiel. Ele era muito doente e não conseguiria chegar ate lá sozinho

- Se soubesse... – disse Shion. – pensei que ele tivesse morrido.

- Ele falava muito bem de você Shion, tinha-o como exemplo.

- Atlas era um bom garoto, tinha uma grande capacidade telecinetica. Sem duvidas daria um bom cavaleiro.

- E o que aconteceu depois Cindy? – indagou MM interessado na historia.

- Dias depois eu voltei para a minha casa. Minha perna estava curada e poderia descer ao pé da montanha. Foi uma despedida triste, pois nós dois tínhamos criados laços... Voltei para minha terra e nove meses depois nascia o nosso filho.

- Filho? – indagou todos.

Mu piscou algumas vezes, Atlas vivo e morando perto de Jamiel, Cindy era ruiva, aquilo só poderia significar...

- Quanto tempo tem isso? – precisava tirar a duvida.

- Dez anos.

O cavaleiro ficou branco.

- Então Atlas deixou um descendente. – disse Shion ainda não tinha se dando conta.

- Era uma criança linda, fisicamente parecida comigo, mas carregava consigo a força da sua raça.

Aos poucos as fichas iam caindo, ate o próprio Kiki que ouvia atentamente percebeu. Durante todos esses anos nunca questionou ao seu mestre quem eram seus pais, mas em seu intimo queria saber quem eram. E aquela moça... os cabelos dela eram iguais aos seus.

- Depois que eu o ganhei tentei ir ao Tibete mostrá-lo, mas eu fiquei muito doente e com isso passou dois anos nesse ínterim seus poderes começaram a se manifestar. Como eu já sabia não fiquei surpresa, mas as pessoas ao redor... tive medo que fizessem algo com ele então comecei a andar de cidade em cidade. Contudo a cada dia sua telecinese ficava mais forte e estava difícil de esconder. Ele tinha apenas três anos e como se controla uma criança desse jeito?

- Por isso me abandonou na porta do castelo? – Kiki a fitava friamente.

Todos ficaram assustados pelas palavras dele. Cindy ficou em silencio.

- Responda. – disse imperativo.

- Voltei para o Tibete a procura de Atila, estava disposta a viver com ele e com nosso filho, mas quando cheguei... – os olhos marejaram e começou a chorar. – ele...ele..se soubesse...

- Ele estava morto. – constatou Kanon.

- Sim... encontrei as... – era muito difícil de falar. – as ossadas... ele já estava morto há muito tempo. – recomeçou a chorar.

Kiki sentiu o peito oprimir, já tinha escutado muitas historia sobre Atlas mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse seu pai.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – indagou ferino.

- Fiquei perdida, sem ajuda dele como eu poderia cuidar de... de... você... então me lembrei que ele havia dito sobre o castelo em Jamiel, fui para lá. No primeiro dia não encontrei sinal de pessoas, mas no segundo vi um homem. Seu rosto estava parcialmente encoberto, mas pude ver as marcas, então deduzi que fosse Shion e então...

- Não era o Shion era eu. – Mu trazia a voz grave, estava com raiva por ela ter abandonado o próprio filho.

- Deixei-o na porta... foi uma decisão muito difícil, mas eu estava assustada, não poderia contar com ninguém e as pessoas poderiam fazer algo contra você e eu...

- Não justifica. – o pequeno levantou. – apenas pensou em você.

Cindy recuou perante as palavras.

- Apenas pensou em me abandonar pois me considerava um anormal.

- Claro que não! Jamais pensei nisso!

- Se mestre Mu não tivesse aparecido aposto que tinha me deixado em qualquer lugar.

- Não. - levantou. - Nicky eu só queria o seu bem.

Kiki recuou, então seu nome verdadeiro era aquele.

- Meu nome é Nicky?

- Sim. Nicky Mekel. Era o nome do meu pai.

- Pois muito bem senhorita Mekel. - a voz dele saiu mais fria do que a de Kamus. - já sanou a sua curiosidade. Sabe que a historia que meu pai contou não era mentira e que eu sobrevivi, agora pode voltar para a sua casa.

A garota recuou, na sala ninguém dizia nada.

- Todos esses anos a culpa me assolou, eu nunca deveria tê-lo abandonado, sei que tudo o que eu disser não será nada perto do que passou, mas é meu filho.

- Não sou filho de ninguém. - disse seco. - vivi ate agora sem saber quem era meus pais posso continuar vivendo assim.

Cindy segurou as lagrimas, tinha se preparado para uma rejeição, mas eu sem intimo nutria a esperança que ele a perdoasse.

- Se pensa que vou perdoá-la perdeu a caminhada.

Mu fitou seu discípulo, estava assustado, nem parecia o alegre Kiki.

Na sala um profundo silencio, apesar de está nítido o arrependimento da moça, estavam do lado de Kiki. Todo aquele sofrimento poderia ter sido evitado.

- Me perdoe filho.

- Não me chame de filho. - a fitou frio. - já disse tudo senhorita Mekel pode ir embora.

Ela abaixou o rosto, não adiantaria dizer nada, Nicky nunca a perdoaria.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que te fiz passar e... - olhou para Mu. - muito obrigada por ter cuidado dele. - limpou o rosto. - eu vou embora, mas antes... Shion.

O grande mestre a fitou.

- Atila me pediu que lhe desse um recado. Ele pediu que você fosse ate um local chamado Star Hill e que olhasse debaixo da mesa de oferenda.

- O que?

- Pelo o que ele me disse Hakurei deixou algo para você. Algo muito importante.

Shion não disse nada atordoado pelas palavras.

- Obrigada Marin. - abraçou a amazona. - adeus a todos.

Cindy demorou o olhar em Kiki, que prontamente os desviou. Respirando fundo saiu da sala.

Kiki abaixou o rosto, Mu levantou e caminhou ate o garoto.

- Kiki.

- Foi o senhor que meu deu esse nome? - a voz saiu embargada.

- Sim.

As lagrimas foram caindo aos poucos, sensibilizado o cavaleiro o abraçou.

- Mestre... - chorou.

Mu não disse nada apenas o confortou. Do lado de fora Cindy também não segurou as lagrimas, a vida toda estava preparada para uma negativa do filho, mas jamais pensou que fosse tão difícil. Em seus sonhos, acreditava que o filho fosse entender o que tinha acontecido e que a perdoasse.

- Nicky...

- Cindy.

A garota olhou para trás era Marin.

- Sim...?

- Deixe seu endereço, Kiki precisa absorver a historia. Depois vocês conversam direito.

- Ele não vai me perdoar.

- Ele precisa de tempo. Deixe seu endereço e lhe de um prazo. Vai ver como as coisas se ajeitam.

Ela concordou, deixando um pequeno cartão. Marin via a garota se afastar. Gostaria de ajudá-los, mas não poderia fazer nada. Kiki é que deveria decidir sobre seu destino.

_Continua..._

_Mais um passado revelado, no próximo capitulo outro passado será revelado, se bem que dessa pessoa (quem já leu a fic Temporits) não vai ficar tão surpreso._

_Tem uma parte do texto que está sem formatação, é o meu Word que não funciona direito. Os vilões estão a procura do deus Vishni e vocês perceberam que vai sobrar para Atena e seus cavaleiros a defesa do mundo. Em poucos capítulos toda a trama da fic será revelada e batalhas irão começar._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham._


	23. Chapter 22: Shion

_**Pure Peti Cat – De certa forma a mãe do Nicky só pensou na segurança dele... Dite arrumou alguém e Meilin e Dohko ainda vão passar por muitas peripécias.**_

_**Rodrigo – Você sabe que eu sou má, por isso o Dohko se apaixonou pela Meilin kkkkk. Shura negar o filho dele? Ele não faria isso. Com relação a parte Hindu, daqui a dois capítulos as coisas vão começar a tomar forma e a ação também. O deus hindu vai mexer com o santuário de Atena e ate com o inferno de Hades... aguarde. Kiki vai pensar na mãe e é bem capaz de perdoá-la. Bom aguarde as cenas dos próximos capítulos rsrsr**_

_**Mabel – O Shaka odeia(ama) a Jacke, os dois ainda vão brigar muito. O pessoal do sol e do inferno (Faro e os demais) vão parecer e inclusive vão ajudar os cavaleiros de Atena. Aguarde confusões.**_

_**Suellen – Os vilões vão aparecer com força total daqui alguns capítulos e eles vão mexer com Atena e Hades... a coisa vai ficar feia. Kiki e Cindy ainda vão se acertar**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Capitulo 22**

**Shion**

Kiki ainda ficou muito tempo chorando nos braços de seu mestre, foi com muito custo que ele se acalmou. Shion desde a saída de Cindy estava mudo.

- Vá a Star Hill. – disse Dohko. – e tire as duvidas de sua cabeça.

Shati o fitou. Shion já tinha lhe dito sobre Hakurei, o que será que ele tinha lhe deixado?

- Posso ir Atena?

- Claro. Quer que alguém lhe acompanhe?

- Não... – não queria que ninguém fosse exceto por... mas não poderia pedir a ela que o acompanhasse. – vou só.

Levantou saindo.

- Vamos para casa Kiki. – Mu tocou-lhe o ombro, seu pupilo precisava ficar só.

Ele concordou em silencio saindo os dois.

- Estou surpreso. – disse Deba. – jamais imaginei quem eram os pais de Kiki.

- Se soubesse que Atlas estava vivo, tinha mandado alguém ir atrás dele. – observou Saga.

- Mais um passado se revelou. – Shura ajeitou-se na cadeira. – pensei que tudo estava resolvido.

- A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. – disse Aiolos. – e o que o Kiki, quero dizer Nicky fará agora?

- A mãe dele o abandonou. – constatou MM. – não tem perdão.

- Não nos cabe julgar. – disse Marin que havia voltado. – ela teve as razões dela, talvez não tenham sido boas, mas não podemos apontar o dedo.

- Ate porque, - iniciou Kamus. – vai saber o que poderia acontecer se Kiki continuasse com ela. Como as pessoas ao redor reagiriam ao dom dele.

- É muito complicado.

- De todo o caso... só nos resta esperar os acontecimentos. – disse Dite. – quem tem que perdoá-la é o Kiki, não nós.

- E quanto ao Shion? – lembrou-se Kanon. – o que será que Hakurei deixou para ele?

- Creio que seja algo muito importante. – disse Shaka. – para ter sido guardado a sete chaves é algo grave.

Shati pediu licença, com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, contudo foi para fora do templo. Talvez ainda alcançasse o ariano. Olhou ao redor sem sinal dele.

- "Shion...".

- Pode vir comigo?

Ela levou um susto, Shion estava pouco atrás dela.

- Desculpe se a assustei.

- Tudo bem. – levou a mão ao coração. – pensei que estivesse ido.

- Não sozinho. Pode ir comigo?

- Claro. – sorriu.

Eles deram as mãos e num segundo depois estavam em Star Hill.

Shati ficou admirada, se a noite a vista era belacíssima, durante o dia era tão belo quanto.

Shion olhava para a porta do pequeno templo. Já estivera ali tantas vezes, mas parecia que agora ganhava um significado especial. Sua intuição dizia que algo sobre sua vida estava prestes a ser revelado. A indiana notou o olhar distante do cavaleiro, de maneira carinhosa tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Não precisa ter medo estou aqui.

Ele assentiu.

- Antes tem algo que quero te contar. – disse. – é algo meu que precisa saber.

- Diga.

- Eu tenho um dom. – Shati abaixou o rosto. – desde pequena quando eu toco nas pessoas, consigo ver suas memórias da infância, as vezes ate de outras vidas. No inicio tinha medo e evitada um contato com as pessoas, mas depois que eu encontrei o meu irmão passei a lidar melhor com isso.

- O que viu quando me tocou?

- Um campo de batalha e diversos corpos espalhados... você estava muito triste. – abaixou o rosto.

- Era o final da guerra...

- Não me acha esquisita? – indagou.

- Esquisita? – Shion sorriu. – sou um lemuriano, cavaleiro de uma deusa e com mais de duzentos anos de vida, o que esquisito aqui sou eu. – riu.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigado por confiando em mim. Me sinto importante na sua vida.

- Você é muito importante para mim. – corou.

Shion sentiu-se muito bem ao ouvir aquilo, também considerava a indiana muito importante, tanto que naquele momento era com ela que queria estar.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

Entraram. Shion foi direto onde Cindy tinha falado. Passou a mão debaixo da mesa, encontrando uma saliência. Forçou um pouco retirando um envelope bastante amarelo, mas com o seu nome gravado. Rapidamente o ariano abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

"_Shion,_

_Creio que quando estiver lendo essas linhas eu já tenho morrido há muitos anos, e que você tenha sobrevivido a guerra santa. Lamento não ter lhe contado durante o momento que estivemos juntos, mas espero que compreendas esse velho cavaleiro. Não vou enrolar, pois acho que passou-se anos demais sem você saber sobre sua origem. Gostaria que lesse tudo com atenção. Bom, tudo começou com uma missão sem graça, a mando de Sage. Andei por terras desabitadas ate que acabei parando num vilarejo. Ameaçava cair uma grande tempestade então resolvi passar a noite. Nesse dia conheci uma moça chamada Ranna, ela era tão linda... os cabelos esverdeados, os olhos ora castanhos, ora arroxeados... eram lindos! ... Fiquei nesse vilarejo por apenas um mês... mas eu poderia ter passado o resto da minha vida lá com ela, levando uma vida simples... mas era um cavaleiro de Atena e como tal tinha deveres. Antes de partir contei a ela quem eu era, numa maneira de justificar a minha ida. Vim embora para o santuário e nunca mais tive noticias dela, nem poderia, pois nossas vidas eram incompatíveis e com isso se passou cinco anos... Numa tarde, na porta do santuário uma jovem me aguardava e aquilo mudaria a minha vida para sempre..._

_**-FFB-**_

_Ao se aproximar da entrada, notou uma jovem, parada fitando os templos. Não sabia que se tratava de uma mulher._

_- Pois não?_

_A moça virou-se. Por alguns segundos Hakurei sentiu a respiração falhar._

_- "Como se parece..."_

_- Senhor Hakurei?_

_- Sim._

_- Meu nome é Lanna. – estendeu a mão._

_- Prazer. – retribuiu o aceno._

_- Parece que o senhor não me reconheceu. Sou daquele vilarejo em que esteve há cinco anos atrás._

_- Há sim... me desculpe... – sorriu. – não ando com a cabeça muito boa. É a idade._

_- Minha irmã me falou que o senhor era esquecido. – riu._

_- Sua irmã?_

_- Ranna._

_O cavaleiro sentiu o chão sumir, para em seguida..._

_- Onde ela está? Como ela está? Faz tempo que não a vejo..._

_- Infelizmente ela está morta._

_- Co-mo?_

_- Faleceu há uns dois anos. – o rosto ficou entristecido. – ela contraiu um forte resfriado e não resistiu._

_Hakurei abaixou o rosto, talvez se ele tivesse ficado, ou ao menos ir vê-la de vez em quando ela poderia está viva hoje._

_- Eu sinto muito Lanna, sinto mesmo. – os olhos marejaram. - Ranna significou muito para mim, alias significa, não deixei de amá-la por todos esses anos e eu não voltei..._

_- Não tem que se explicar. Ranna sabia quem o senhor era e de suas obrigações. Ela nunca se queixou sobre isso._

_- Era uma pessoa maravilhosa._

_- O motivo para minha vinda... – olhou para o lado fazendo um sinal._

_Hakurei acompanhou o gesto ficando surpreso ao ver um garotinho se aproximando. Timidamente o garoto se escondeu atrás da saia da moça._

_- Diga bom dia ao senhor Hakurei. – disse Lanna._

_- Bom dia... senhor Hakurei. – disse o menino ainda escondido._

_O cavaleiro sorrindo agachou._

_- Bom dia. Qual o seu nome? – tentou ver o rosto, mas ele se escondia._

_- Shi-on..._

_- Shion... bonito nome. Sou Hakurei. Posso ver seu rosto?_

_A moça cutucou o garoto que sem jeito saiu de trás. Não deveria ter mais que cinco anos, os cabelos batiam no ombro num loiro claríssimo, os olhos eram castanhos. Ate aí Hakurei julgou-o como um garoto normal, ate que movido pelo calor o pequeno Shion passou a mão na testa para remover o suor, com esse movimento afastou um pouco a franja revelando duas pintas. O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos e num impulso levantou fitando Lanna._

_- Ele..._

_- Sim. Seu e da Ranna._

_- O que tem a mamãe tia? – indagou ao escutar o nome da mãe._

_- Nada. Pode voltar a brincar._

_O menino assentiu rindo, saindo de perto._

– _Nasceu meses depois que você foi embora, - tanto ela quanto Hakurei fitavam o menino brincar. - ela não quis te contar, pois sabia que cavaleiros não podiam ter família. Quando ela morreu me fez prometer que não contaria nada a você. Manteria minha promessa, mas nos últimos meses ele começou a desenvolver alguns dons. Ele adora fazer as coisas levitarem._

_- Telecinese._

_- Fiquei com medo que sem a devida orientação pudesse ocasionar problemas alem do mais num vilarejo pequeno sabe como "fatos" diferentes são tratados... consegui manter oculto o máximo de tempo..._

_- Eu entendo._

_- Não quero me separar dele, pois é a única lembrança da minha irmã, mas não quero vê-lo sofrer... então..._

_- Ela me deu o maior dos presentes. – Hakurei sorriu. – um filho... ele sabe que eu..._

_- Deixei para você contar._

_- Fique tranqüila. – a fitou. – vou cuidar dele._

_**-FFB-**_

_Você sofreu muito quando sua tia foi embora e fui muito estúpido quando disse que voltaria a vê-la, fato que não aconteceu e anos mais tarde ela também tinha morrido..._

_Cresceu sem saber da verdade...Houve vários momentos que quase contei a você quem eu era, mas não tive coragem. Não fui tão forte quanto Ilíada ao sair do santuário para cuidar de Regulus. Tive medo que me rejeitasse, pois afinal de contas eu o deixei a própria sorte com a mãe. Se não tivesse desenvolvido seus poderes certamente não estaria aqui. Alem do mais tive medo que os outros o tratassem diferente por ser meu filho,e por ser sobrinho de Sage." _

A indiana o olhava impaciente e ficou temerosa ao ver a expressão de surpresa seguida de pálida.

- O que foi Shion?

O ariano tremia, os olhos marejaram, mas ele segurava as lagrimas.

- Shion o que foi? – tocou no braço dele.

- Leia. – passou a carta para ela.

Shati começou a ler, no meio da pagina olhou rapidamente para o lemuriano.

- Isso é verdade?

- Continue a ler. – disse no seu mais auto controle.

Voltou o olhar para o papel amarelado, o que estava escrito ali...

- Estou surpresa...

- Por que ele não me contou? Eu tinha o direito de saber!

- Ele... as vezes... temia que você o rejeitasse.

- Jamais faria isso! – gritou exaltado. – como ele pode? Eu tinha que saber que ele era meu pai!

Shati voltou a atenção para o papel. Estava surpresa por saber que Hakurei era o pai de Shion.

- Esta com raiva dele?

- Não...- sentou. – eu não sei... eu tinha o direito de saber, ainda mais naquela época. Ele me treinou, ele... – deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Ele sabe dos seus sentimentos. – Shati o abraçou.

- Tantas coisas que eu queria dizer... tantas que queria perguntar...

- Ele sabe. – abraçou mais forte.

Shion a soltou, começando a ler do ponto onde tinha parado. Os olhos arregalaram.

"_Sinto muito pelos anos de duvidas que te assolaram... falta algo que precisa saber. Atlas também é meu filho, o que faz de vocês irmãos. Aconteceu antes de Lanna te trazer, conheci outra humana, foi uma única vez e... enfim, ela também não tinha condições de cuidar do filho então eu o levei para Jamiel. Atlas soube da verdade por mim e quando você apareceu também lhe contei tudo, mas pedi segredo, para as suas seguranças..."_

- Shion?

- Meu irmão...

- Irmão? – indagou Shati. – você tinha um irmão?

- Atlas. Ele era meu irmão.

- Mas porque ele nunca te disse isso?

- Ele sabia sobre a minha existência, o próprio Hakurei havia lhe dito, mas o fez prometer não contar nada.

- Por que?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que ele não revelou que era meu pai. Ele era o auxiliar do grande mestre, temia que o santuário visse Atlas e a mim de forma diferente. Zeus... – passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"_Gostaria de ter tido a coragem e contar a você, mas fui fraco e tanto você, quanto Altas sofreram pela minha fraqueza. Mas quero que saiba que tenho o maior orgulho dos dois. Se Atlas ainda estiver vivo na sua Era, espero que se dêem bem. _

_Acredito que algum dia nos encontraremos novamente, e nesse dia espero abraçá-lo como filho. Eu te amo Shion,_

_De seu pai_

_Hakurei"_

Shion chorou, se tivesse imaginado que Hakurei era seu pai, tinha feito tantas coisas, não tinha feitas outras muitas. E Atlas, durante todos esses anos ele viveu sozinho...

Shati aproximou e abraçou o ariano, cortava-lhe o coração vê-lo daquele modo. Palavras não fariam sentido num momento como aquele, a única coisa que poderia fazer era apoiá-lo. A indiana o abraçou bem forte.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Na primeira casa Kiki estava mais calmo. Seu mestre tinha preparado um chá para ele.

- Tome. – entregou lhe a xícara.

- Por que ela fez isso mestre? Por que me abandonou como seu eu fosse um anormal?

Mu sentou ao lado dele.

- Não estou defende-la, nem acho o que ela fez seja justificável mas... lembra de quando o pai do Miro, veio ate aqui e disse que não acreditava em Atena?

- Lembro, mas o que tem isso?

- Por mais que Atlas tenha lhe mostrado seu lado lemuriano, para uma pessoa comum é muito difícil de acreditar... o que acha que aconteceria se você tivesse continuado a morar com ela? Como esconder sua telecinese?

- E isso justifica um abandono?

- Claro que não. Ela deveria ter lidado com isso, mas uma pessoa de dezoito anos...

- Se o senhor não tivesse aparecido o que teria sido de mim? – levantou nervoso. – ela iria me deixar em qualquer lugar! Poderia está morto agora.

- Ou não, não sabemos o que ela iria fazer. De qualquer forma pense de maneira fria. Imagine se Atena deixa o santuário a vistas de todos? Nossa vida seria um inferno.

- Iam nos trancafiar em porões e fazer estudo sobre nós.

- O diferente, não é bem aceito Kiki. E você morando na Noruega não escaparia desse destino. Não estou dizendo que tem que perdoá-la, mas quero que pelo menos pense no lado dela. Sou suspeito para falar pois fiquei com muita raiva dela por ter feito isso a você, mas de certa forma graças a ela eu tenho você. – sorriu.

- Mestre... – Kiki ficou emocionado. – o senhor gosta mesmo de mim? De verdade?

- Que pergunta, claro que eu te suporto. – riu.

- Mestre!

- Brincadeira. Gosto muito de você. – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – embora as vezes não mereça.

Surpreendendo o ariano, Kiki o abraçou.

- Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim durante todo esse tempo.

Mu sorriu, Kiki era muito travesso as vezes, mas tinha um coração de ouro e faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Os dois conversavam na sala, quando Shion e Shati apareceram.

- Mestre? – disseram os dois arianos mais jovens. – Shati...

A indiana apenas acenou.

- Hakurei era meu pai. –disse Shion. – que faz de Atlas meu irmão.

- Como? Mas por que eles nunca te contaram?

- Hakurei tinha medo que algo acontecesse a mim e a Atlas. Era esse segredo que estava em Star Hill. O Cavaleiro de Altar deixou-me uma carta.

- Então o senhor é meu tio legitimo. – disse Kiki. – se Altas era o meu pai.

- É o parece Kiki. – sorriu. – somos uma família.

O pequeno sorriu.

No templo Atena aguardava a volta de Shion, o que não tardou. Shaka estranhou o fato da irmã está com ele.

- Te procurei. – disse.

- Ela foi comigo. – iniciou Shion. - Tinha ido só, mas resolvi voltar para buscar uma companhia, encontrei-a no caminho.

- Tudo bem mestre. – diante da explicação Shaka não se importou.

- E então Shion? – indagou a deusa. – o que tinha em Star Hill?

- Uma carta Atena, contando sobre o meu passado. Hakurei era meu pai.

- O que? – berrou Dohko. – seu pai?

- Sim. E como Atlas também era filho dele...

- São irmãos. - disse Saga.

- Isso mesmo. Eles preferiram guardar segredo por todo esse tempo, mas eu não ligo. É bom saber que ele foi meu pai, um grande cavaleiro. – sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Cindy voltou para o hotel, contudo decidiu voltar para casa. Não tinha mais nada a fazer ali, Nicky jamais iria perdoá-la.

A noite logo chegou, com a festa começando. Estavam todos presentes, menos Rita, que dissera a Shura que estava passado mal, o cavaleiro queria ficar ao lado dela, mas a grega não permitiu o que deixou o capricorniano triste. Vanda, Lara, Anahí, Jacke, Yue, Helena e Meilin não tardaram em chegar, Kiki parecia recuperado do susto de mais cedo e aprontava das suas.

Aiolos e Vanda grudaram-se, Lara fugia de Miro na companhia de Jacke, que ora alguma olhou para o virginiano. Anhai por sua vez batia papo com Saga, deixando Kanon possesso. Yue e Gustavv eram só sorrisos. Helena conversava com Aioria, MM e Marin. Meilin e Dohko estavam numa mesa conversando sobre a China, Shati conversava com Shion, Shaka nem se sequer os olhava estava obcecado por sua vingança, Atena e Diego namoravam, assim como Rosa e Mu e Shura estava sentado sozinho.

- Que cara é essa Shura? – Clarice aproximou.

- É a Rita. – olhava para o celular. – não atende o telefone.

- Deve está dormindo. – disse para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Ela anda muito esquisita, está passando mal todos os dias, já disse para ela ir ao medico, mas não me escuta.

- Ela é teimosa.

- Alem do mais...

- Alem do mais...?

- Ela anda estranha comigo, esta me tratando diferente. – disse triste. – Clarice ela te falou algo? Eu fiz alguma coisa a ela? Precisa me contar.

- Ela não me disse nada. – não queria mentir, mas não tinha opção.

- Será que ela esta pensando em desistir de casar comigo? – o rosto ficou abatido. – que não gosta mais de mim?

- Não é nada disso Shura. A Rita é louca por você.

- Então o que é? Ela arrumou outro? É isso?

- Claro que não. – riu. – ela te ama.

- Estou tendo minhas duvidas...

Clarice calou-se. Se estivesse no lugar de Shura pensaria a mesma coisa, Rita precisava fazer alguma coisa ou era ate possível que o noivado acabasse.

- Shura, me escute. – o fitou seriamente. – não duvide do amor que a Rita sente por você. É só uma fase que logo vai passar. Continue do lado dela, por favor. Ela precisa muito de você.

- Jamais iria abandoná-la.

- Sei que sim. – sorriu. – isso tudo vai passar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aiolos e Vanda tinham escapulido da festa, sentando perto da estatua.

- Esse lugar é mágico Aiolos.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – sorriu.

Vanda fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa tocar sua face, Aiolos a fitava. Desde que tinha a visto pela primeira vez... Vanda era uma garota encantadora e como os amigos taurino, capricorniano e ariano queria saber como é ter alguém por perto.

- Vanda... – abaixou o rosto acanhado.

- Sim? – o fitou.

- Eu...- não sabia como dizer. – eu...

- Sim?

- É que...

- O que foi? – adorava o jeito encabulado dele. – pode dizer. – ergueu seu rosto.

O cavaleiro a fitou, pegando coragem ele a beijou. Vanda assustou-se, mas não recuou pois a muito tempo desejava aquilo. O contato só parou pela falta de ar.

- Vanda. – segurou as mãos dela. – quer namorar comigo?

- O que? – berrou. Levando as mãos a boca. – namorar?

- É... – ficou vermelho. – desculpe se fui precipitado e...

- Aiolos! – deu um pulo no pescoço dele. – claro que eu quero!

- Sério?

- Lógico.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – sorriu.

Beijaram-se novamente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite e Yue também tinham escapulido da festa, dando algumas voltas em torno do templo.

- Esse lugar é fascinante Gustavv.

- É um lugar raro.

- Essa viagem me surpreendeu, não pensei que fosse gostar tanto daqui. A cidade é encantadora.

- Só a cidade? – a fitou.

- Você também... – sorriu. – ainda bem que a Mei teve aquela idéia maluca de vir para cá, através do "guerreiro" dela pude conhecer você.

- O que vai fazer depois de formar?

- Entrar para uma boa faculdade.

- Temos ótimas faculdades aqui.

-A Helena disse que vai voltar para cá e me convidou para vir com ela.

- E vai vir?

- Não sei...

- Eu iria gostar muito se você mudasse para cá. – olhou para o céu. – podíamos nos ver todos os dias.

- Sério?

- Sim. – fez aparecer uma rosa. – você se tornou muito importante para mim. – lhe deu a flor.

Yue a pegou em silencio. Helena tinha razão ao dizer que para ela aquilo não era apenas uma amizade, nunca imaginou que naquela viagem fosse conhecer alguém tão especial quanto ele. Mas havia um grande problema, alias dois. Um é que não sabia se era correspondida, Gustavv poderia está sendo apenas atencioso e o outro era a questão da distancia.

Afrodite a fitava, sempre se vangloriou por conhecer o amor, mas era exatamente ao contrario. Por mais que visse o sentimento entre Clarice e Deba, Rita e Shura, Atena e Diego, Rosa e Mu não sabia ao certo como era a sensação, contudo agora as coisas pareciam mostrar-se para ele. Olhar para aquela pequena de olhos puxados, toda frágil, o fez sentir uma grande vontade de tê-la e protegê-la para sempre. Shura sempre dizia que tinha valido a pena morrer naquele mundo, pois tinha salvado Rita, agora ele poderia dizer o mesmo.

- Valeu a pena. – disse em voz alta.

- O que disse? – Yue o fitou.

Ele a abraçou.

- Quando terminar o colegial venha para cá.

- Gustavv? – ficou surpresa com o contato, pois os orientais não eram muito de contatos tão próximos.

- Eu gosto de você. – disse sem solta-la. – gosto muito.

- De mim...?

- Sim. – tocou o rosto dela erguendo-o um pouco. – sempre invejei meus amigos por terem alguém e agora... quer namorar comigo?

- Está falando sério?

- Sim.

Yue sorriu. Aos poucos Dite foi aproximando dela, a chinesa estremeceu com o contato, mas deixou-se levar...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dentro do salão, Lara, Anahí e Jacke conversavam. A brasileira pediu licença, pois pegaria alguma bebida, deixando as duas.

Mal Jacke saiu Miro apareceu.

- Oi meninas.

- Oi. – disse Lara revirando o olhar.

- Oi Miro. – disse Anahí segurando o riso.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. Está tudo bem com vocês?

- Estamos ótimas. – disse Lara. – vou ao banheiro. – levantou e foi saindo.

- Ei Larinha...

Miro foi atrás, Anahí ate tentou ir atrás, mas ao ver que o escorpião iria acompanhá-la desistiu. Prato cheio para...

- Oi lindinha.

A espanhola soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Oi Kanon.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos.

- E poderia ficar muito tempo assim.

- Minha presença é tão desagradável assim? – realmente ficou sentido.

- Um pouco.

O geminiano engoliu a seco.

- Desculpe, eu já vou indo...

Anahí notou o tom de voz dele sentindo-se culpada, ate que ele não era tão desagradável assim e nem precisava ter sido tão grossa. E para piorar...

- Oi Anahí.

- Oi Saga.

- Meu irmão está te incomodando? Eu tiro ele daqui.

- Na verdade...

- Eu já estou de saída. – disse Kanon. – tchau.

Ela o viu se afastar, sentindo-se mal.

- Não ligue para ele.

- Acho que fui um pouco grossa...

- Ele deve ter merecido.

- Não mereceu... – o fitava se afastar.

Saga percebeu que ela tinha ficado sentida e ficou surpreso, parecia que Anahí ligava um pouco para o irmão.

- Não se preocupe, não dou cinco minutos para ele voltar com a cara mais lavada.

- É...

Contudo não foi isso que aconteceu, durante toda a noite Kanon não se aproximou mais de Anahí e aquilo a deixou triste. Precisava pedir desculpas para ele, pediu licença a Saga e foi atrás dele.

Kanon estava numa das varandas com um copo nas mãos. Realmente tinha ficado triste pela rispidez da garota, normalmente não ligava quando uma garota o tratava mal, mas com ela era diferente. Sinceramente tinha boas intenções com ela.

- Esse lugar é mágico. – disse uma voz feminina.

- Não imagina o quanto. – disse sem olhá-la.

Anahí o olhou de lado, o geminiano trazia a expressão séria.

- Me desculpe, não tinha a intenção de tratá-lo mal.

- Tudo bem.

- Me perdoe.

- Esta tudo bem Anahí. – continuou sem olhá-la.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, realmente tinha pegado pesado com ele, e por mais chato que ele fosse começava a gostar da presença dele.

- Você sempre morou aqui?

- Desde os oito.

- Não têm parentes?

- Meus pais morreram quando eu e Saga éramos pequenos, fomos criados por nossos avós que morreram algum tempo depois. Somos de uma vila ao norte.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Sem problemas. Tenho Saga e isso me basta.

- Vocês dois parecem muito unidos.

- Passamos por muitas coisas juntos.

Seguiu uns minutos em silencio, Anahí ficou surpresa pela seriedade que ele respondia. Achou melhor ir embora.

- Eu já vou indo...

Ele não disse nada, o que a deixou ainda mais encabulada. Sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu. Kanon a fitava sair.

- Anahí.

- Sim?

- Gustavv me disse que tem uma exposição no museu, não quer ir comigo?

- A do museu principal?

- Essa mesmo.

- Eu já fui.

- Ah... – disse desapontado, achou que com essa acertaria. – deixa para a próxima então.

- Aceito tomar um sorvete depois do serviço.

Ele sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lara apertou o passo, mas o escorpião continuava no seu encalço.

- Vai me seguir ate o banheiro?

- Eu posso entrar? – deu um sorriso lavado.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você não vai me deixar em paz não é?

- Só quero conversar com você.

- Me espere aqui.

Entrou, Miro ficou na porta de prontidão. Minutos depois Lara saiu.

- Vem Larinha, vamos para um lugar mais calmo. – pegou na mão dela.

Ela deixou-se levar já que nada que dissesse iria mudar. Foram para uma mesa mais afastada. O escorpião providenciou comes e bebes para os dois.

- Como anda a faculdade Lara?

- Muito bem.

- Aquele dia na boate, nem pudemos conversar direito.

- Pois é.

- Faculdade é muito difícil?

- Depende do curso.

- Administração por exemplo.

Lara o fitou surpresa.

- Por que pergunta?

- Meu pai, ele quer que eu faça uma de qualquer maneira.

- Ele não está errado. Será bom para o seu futuro.

- Ele quer que eu assuma os negócios da família, mas eu não levo o menor jeito. Ficar sentado o dia inteiro num escritório, todo engravatado, não é para mim.

- E o que você faz? – indagou, pois não sabia ao certo o que ele fazia.

- Sou guia desses templos e trabalho como segurança particular.

- Mas uma empresa não seria melhor?

- Apesar dos riscos que corro, eu não troco essa vida por nada.

Lara o fitou impressionada, chegou ate ver um brilho no olhar dele ao falar de sua profissão.

- E o que seus pais pensam?

- Minha mãe não aprova muito o jeito que é minha vida, muito menos meu pai, a única que gosta é minha irmãzinha.

- Tem uma irmã?

- Sim. Ela tem treze anos. Uma flor de pessoa, precisa conhecê-la.

- Para te aturar deve ser mesmo.

O escorpião soltou uma risada alta, Lara achou lindo, tinha que concordar que ele era atraente e ate de certa forma não era tão metido a conquistador.

- Pois então Lara, qualquer dia te convido para ir na minha casa. Melhor a casa dos meus pais.

- Pode ser que eu vá.

- Vai adorar conhecê-los.

Ela gostou de saber que ele tinha uma família, então era sinal que ele não era tão largado assim.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Numa mesa, Shion contava para Shati sobre sua vida no século passado, a indiana ouvia com atenção.

- Ele é um chato as vezes, mas é meu melhor amigo. – disse.

- Dohko é uma ótima pessoa.

- Quando ele quer ser.

- Ele apenas quer o seu bem Shion.

- Sei que sim.

A indiana abanou-se. Estava com calor.

- Vamos para a varanda antes que derreta. – brincou.

Ela concordou, os dois seguiram em silencio. Na varanda, Shati retirou o lenço que cobria seus cabelos. Shion fitou as melanes loiras que desciam em trança. O rosto dela era tão belo e suave.

- Quando anda nas ruas devem olhar muito para você.

- Pensam que sou turista. – sorriu. – na escola que foi o período mais difícil.

- Tem uma beleza singular Shati. – pegou nas mãos dela. – você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada. – corou com o elogio.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para os templos abaixo. Shati o fitou de rabo de olho, também achava-o bonito, aquelas marcas lemurianas o deixava ainda mais atraente.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Claro.

- Grande mestres podem se casar? Os cavaleiros podem se casar? Sei que o Aldebaran é casado, mas digo é permitido sem problemas?

- Antigamente isso era mais rígido. Tanto que meu pai não pode assumir meu irmão e eu e Ilíada, saiu do santuário para cuidar de Regulus. Hoje Atena deseja que levemos uma vida normal. Alguns estão conseguindo.

- E você? Pensa em si casar?

- Eu não. – sorriu. – sou o grande mestre, tenho uma vida muito incerta, alem do mais estou um pouco velho para isso.

- Você não é velho.

- Digamos então que já passei da idade. E você?

- Minha badi quer me arranjar um noivo. Na Índia os casamentos são arranjados, só que...

- Que...?

- Não quero me casar obrigada.

Shion a imaginou casada com o outro homem e aquilo o incomodou.

- Vai arrumar alguém que você goste Shati e não será difícil.

- Talvez... – abaixou o rosto. – você também. Vai arrumar alguém que goste de você e vai se casar como Aldebaran e os outros.

- Eu não. Eu não sou o tipo bom para casar... que moça se interessaria por mim?

- "Eu." – ela pensou e por pouco não corou. – é muito bonito Shion. Qualquer uma se interessaria por você.

- "Menos quem eu quero." – a fitou.

Os dois se encaram, Shion teve vontade de tocar aquele rosto e tocou num gesto bem lento. Shati estremeceu com o contato, mas não se afastou-se.

- Shati..

- Sim?

- Eu preciso de confessar algo, eu.. eu...

- O que é?

- Eu...é que eu...- perdeu a coragem. – não é nada de mais. – abaixou o rosto.

- Shion eu...

- Sim?

- Eu... – ela não conseguia encará-lo devido a vergonha. – eu...

- Diga.

- Me sinto melhor, - desviou o olhar. - acho que podemos entrar.

- Ah... – murmurou desanimado. – claro, vamos.

Entraram tomando rumos diferentes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Num canto Kiki observava os convidados, não estava com muito animo, de repente pegou-se a pensar na sua mãe e na historia que ela tinha dito. Queria muito ter conhecido seu pai, tão bem falado por Shion, mas agora era tarde.

- O que foi Kiki? – Rosa puxou uma cadeira.

- Não é nada.

- Como nada? Está quieto há mais de dez minutos.

- Boba. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos fale o que foi?

- O Mu te contou sobre a visita que tivemos?

- Contou.

- Por que ela me abandonou Rosa?

- Ela teve seus motivos Kiki.

- E acha certo abandonar um filho?

- Claro que não. Ela deveria ter enfrentado a sua condição de frente, mas quando estamos desesperados não medimos as conseqüências de nossos atos.

- E se o mestre Mu não tivesse me encontrado? O que seria de mim?

- Felizmente ele te encontrou, não pense nisso.

- Fiquei imaginado como seria minha vida na Noruega. Crescendo como um menino "normal". Será que eu seria diferente?

- Claro que não. Você nasceu com um coração bom. Sei que está chateado com ela, mas talvez ela esteja tão arrependida que sofre por isso. Não deve ser fácil para uma mãe a separação de um filho.

- Acha que eu devo procurá-la?

- Acho que devem conversar e dizer tudo que está sentido para ela e escutá-la também. Já se perguntou por que ela voltou só agora?

- Porque a consciência pesou.

- Ou por que só agora conseguiu achar o santuário. Lembre que nós estamos escondidos do mundo.

Kiki ficou calado. Não tinha pensado por esse ângulo.

- Pode me responder algo? – a fitou.

- Se eu souber. – sorriu.

O garoto a encarou, Rosa o fitou seriamente.

- Por que nossos destinos só se cruzaram agora?

- Porque se estivesse com ela desde sempre enfrentaria vários problemas. Como o Mu disse, o diferente assusta.

- Está dizendo do fundo do seu coração?

- Sim.

Ele acreditou, pois sabia que Rosa era diferente e por causa disso achava que ela enxergava alem do obvio.

- Vou pensar na sua sugestão. – levantou. – agora vou aprontar um pouco. – sorriu de maneira marota.

O garoto saiu correndo, Rosa o via se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios.

- "Aproveite essa nova chance Nicky."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Jacke tinha ido a mesa de bebida, encheu um copo com cerveja e foi dá uma circulada. Achou uma pequena varanda e de lá olhava os templos abaixo. Estava tão distraída que nem notou alguém se aproximando.

- Boa noite chocolate.

- Chegou a Barbie. – rolou os olhos.

- Por sua culpa levei um grande sermão do meu superior e tive uma ressaca terrível.

Munida do melhor sorriso Jacke o fitou.

- Bem feito! Agora se me der licença.

- Não dou. – Shaka a segurou pela cintura.

- Quer me soltar?

- E se eu não quiser? – os olhos estavam fechados, mas não menos desafiadores.

- Eu posso gritar a qualquer momento.

Shaka a soltou, pois sabia que ela gritaria sem se importar.

- Muito bem macarrão é assim que se faz, agora vou indo, pois quero beber todas.

- Vai morrer por causa da bebida.

- Problema meu.

- Quero uma revanche.

- Para que? – o fitou zombeteira. – para perder de novo?

- Quem disse que vou perder. – odiava o olhar debochado dela. – tenho duas garrafas daquele treco amarelo. Quem beber tudo de uma vez ganha.

- Pensei que o puritano não gostasse de bebidas, para ter uma garrafa.

- Eu pedi para um amigo.

O que era mentira. Horas atrás Shaka estava pensando num plano, quando teve uma idéia, ocultando seu cosmo e aproveitando que MM não estava em casa, pegou uma garrafa pequena dele.

- Tem que valer alguma coisa. Ou nada feito. – disse Jacke.

- Como o que?

- Cinqüenta euros.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro, nem ligo para isso.

- Nada feito Barbie. – sem cerimônia o empurrou. – não sou obrigada a ficar na sua desagradável companhia a troco de nada.

- Escuta aqui garota. – Shaka pegou no braço dela, puxando-a.

Os dois ficaram próximos, Jacke levantou o rosto para fita-lo, aquele ar superior, quase divino a irritava. O virginiano também achava aquele olhar arrogante dela insuportável.

- Está com medinho de perder?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada. – se soltou. – e se tocar em mim novamente eu te bato.

- Eu arrumo o dinheiro. – estava disposto a dar uma lição nela a qualquer preço. – vá para trás do templo enquanto eu pego as garrafas.

- Tudo bem.

Jacke foi para o local combinado enquanto Shaka usando a velocidade da luz foi ate a sua casa. Chegando lá preparou uma garrafa falsa, colocando um liquido amarelo da cor exata do uísque, chá. Tirou os rótulos e subiu.

Minutos depois estava diante da moça.

- Aqui. – entregou a ela a garrafa verdadeira.

- Hum... – ela cheirou para certificar que era mesmo uísque. – ora esse é dos bons.

- Pode contar ate três.

- Como quiser... um, dois, três...

Os dois viraram a garrafa, dando uma boa golada.

- Isso que é bebida. – disse Jacke. – e esse é dos bons mesmos. Ate que você presta para alguma coisa.

Shaka ficou calado, pois tinha que mostrar que não estava gostando da bebida. A brasileira levou a garrafa a boca bebendo mais uma generosa golada, contudo... começava a ficar alterada.

- "Que droga de uísque é esse? – fitou a garrafa. – não é uísque idiota, é que você bebeu cerveja antes, sabe que não pode misturar... droga... mas não vou perder!"

Shaka notou a alteração dela dando um leve sorriso.

- Acho que vou ganhar.

- Não mesmo.

Levou a garrafa a boca e bebeu uma boa quantidade. Shaka fez o mesmo.

- "Porque ele está bem? – o fitou. – ainda continua de pé."

- Vou terminar numa golada só.

O virginiano bebeu tudo de uma vez. Jacke o fitou surpresa.

- Eu também consigo. – a brasileira virou, mas não conseguiu tomar tudo, deixando um resto. Sua visão estava embaralhada e mal conseguia se manter de pé. – droga.

- Parece que eu ganhei. – sorriu triunfante. – e ainda bebo a sua.

Não era prudente, mas como queria mostrar que era superior Shaka pegou a garrafa dela e bebeu de uma vez só. A bebida fez um nó no seu estomago.

- Ganhei... – disse sentindo o gosto ruim na boca.

Jacke o olhava revoltada. Ele nunca poderia ter ganhado, era injusto.

- Não é justo...

- Claro que é. Isso mostrou o quanto superior eu sou.

- Escuta aqui sua bicha loira, eu...

Jacke sentiu a cabeça rodar, xingou-se mentalmente por isso, pois ela era forte com bebidas, mas desde que não misturasse, principalmente uísque.

- Você o que? – ele estava adorando o estado dela. – mal consegue ficar de pé.

- Consigo.

- Vou fazer um bem publico e te levar de volta. – pegou na mão dela.

- Me solta! – puxou. – não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Tem certeza? – ria.

- Poderia beber mais duas garrafas e ainda assim estaria bem!

- Estou vendo.

- Só preciso sentar um pouco. – procurou por um banco, sentando-se.

- Apesar de apostarmos, não preciso do seu dinheiro. A vitoria sobre a bombom me basta.

- Idiota...

Jacke encostou o corpo no encosto do banco, fechou os olhos, pois a visão rodava. Só precisava ficar cinco minutos quieta para voltar ao normal, ou se ao menos tivesse uma garrafa de água...

Shaka a fitava vitorioso, o método foi ilícito, mas sentiu-se vingado. Agora ela saberia que não era para mexer com ele.

- Chocolate, levanta.

Ela não respondeu.

- Não posso ficar a noite toda, levanta.

Continuou calada.

- Vou ser obrigado a arrastá-la.

Nenhuma palavra e aquilo o tirou do sério. Sem qualquer delicadeza puxou o braço dela, por pouco ela não foi ao chão. O cavaleiro a amparou.

- Chocolate. – a chamou. – acorda, chocolate. – começava a ficar preocupado. – Jacke. Jacke acorda.

Ficou tenso, ela não respondia. E se ela tivesse tido alguma coisa por causa da bebida? Shion iria matá-lo! Com todo o cuidado a deitou no banco.

- Jacke acorda.

Nada.

- Jacke. – aproximou, e arqueando a sobrancelha a fitou. – dormindo?

A brasileira ressonou.

- Ah, Por favor! – levantou exaltado. – eu preocupado por Shion me matar e você dormindo? Tenha péssimos sonhos!

Saiu pisando duro, a deixaria ali, não tinha a obrigação de ficar vigiando. Usando seu poder sumiu com as duas garrafas e preparava para entrar, contudo parou. Se alguém a visse naquele local poderia trazer problemas pois certamente ela contaria que a idéia era dele. Achou melhor voltar e esperá-la acordar. Talvez uns dez minutos de sono a ajudaria.

O cavaleiro prostou ao lado dela, com o semblante carregado a fitava. Da onde surgira aquele ser arrogante? Clarice, Rita e Rosa eram um poço de candura e ela era uma petulante de marca maior. Olhou o rosto dela, que estava totalmente sereno... abriu os olhos para vê-la melhor. Tinha que reconhecer que mesmo sendo uma chata ela era bonita.

Esperou os dez minutos, aproximou e ajoelhando na frente dela, a cutucou.

- Acorda. Ei acorda.

Num movimento brusco ela levou a mão no rosto de Shaka. Ele caiu sentado levando a mão ao nariz.

- Meu nariz.

- Ai, desculpe eu pensei... – sentou no banco, – pensei que fosse outra pessoa.. – o fitou. - é você? Então foi bem feito.

- Você quebrou o meu nariz

- Queria se aproveitar de mim? Seu tarado!

- Acha que eu perderia meu tempo com você? – o nariz doía. – se enxerga, garota!

- Você é um estúpido!

- Digo o mesmo. – levantou ainda certificando-se se o nariz estava no lugar. – vai pagar por isso. Agora vamos. – pegou no braço dela.

- Me solta!

- Não ate entrarmos.

- Me solta sua bicha loira!

Tudo que Jacke sentiu foi o corpo contra a parede. Shaka segurava seus dois braços pressionando-os contra a parede. A brasileira estava com os olhos arregalados, já o cavaleiro trazia a expressão fria.

- Não admito que me chame assim.

Ela ficou calada. Ele parecia nervoso e aqueles olhos azuis a olhavam de maneira perigosa, por mais medo que sentia, teve que admitir que aquela aproximação mexia com ela. O corpo dele estava bem próximo ao dela e apesar da pouca claridade pode perceber que ele tinha o corpo definido. O rosto contrariado estava belo ainda mais com a franja um pouco atrapalhada. O que ele tinha de arrogante tinha de beleza.

- Se me chamar assim novamente não respondo por mim.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo com o consentimento Shaka não abrandou a força, naquela curta distancia, achou-a ainda mais bonita. Sentiu a respiração descompassada dela e como ela estava encolhida, se fosse um pouco mais duro apostava que ela iria a lagrimas. Por alguns instantes arrependeu-se, ele não era o tipo de homem que agia daquela maneira, mas aquela garota conseguia tira-lo do sério. Teve uma enorme vontade de beijá-la, mas conteve-se.

- Suma daqui. – a soltou.

Nem precisou dele repetir a frase, Jacke sumiu das suas vistas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já tinha algum tempo que Dohko e Meilin estavam conversando na porta do templo. Ela contava sobre sua família e ele ouvia atentamente.

- Você tem que conhecê-los. – disse. – eles são uma graça.

- Imagino que sejam.

- Queria muito ter conhecido o avô Hian. Minha avó contava muitas historias sobre ele.

- Que tipo de historias? – indagou receoso.

- Que ele era muito corajoso, destemido ao mesmo tempo gentil.

- Acredita que ele tenha sido um cavaleiro de Atena?

- Apesar de não ter provas... eu acredito, afinal tudo é possível. Quando vim para cá alimentava esperanças de descobrir algo sobre ele. Gostaria muito de ter informações dele.

- Aposto que dormia pensando nele. – brincou.

- Enquanto a minha avó contava, ficava imaginando como ele seria. – sorriu, voltando o olhar para o céu. – como ele tinha vivido, como tinha sido sua aparência. Sou uma sonhadora...

- Não é. – Dohko tocou o rosto dela.

Os dois se encararam.

- Acabei imaginando-o como você.

- Então sou uma lenda viva.

- Bobo... acho que quando Hian era novo deveria se parecer como você, fisicamente e de caráter.

Ele a soltou, estava se sentindo mal com tudo isso, pois a final estava enganando-a.

- O que faria se soubesse sobre ele? Soubesse de tudo?

- Ficaria muito feliz.

- E se ele estivesse vivo?

- Dohko? Vivo? Ele teria mais de duzentos anos. – riu. – seria um velho, bastante acabado.

- É tem razão...

Não teria coragem de contá-la.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Pretende ir a China qualquer dia? – indagou mudando de assunto.

- Talvez... por que?

- Para me visitar... – abaixou o rosto. – eu vou embora dentro de quinze dias e talvez não volte tão cedo... e...

- Queria que ficasse...

- Por que...?

- Sua companhia... – deu um sorriso tímido. – gosto da sua presença.

Ela sorriu.

- Também gosto de ficar perto de você. – aproximou um pouco mais.

Dohko sentiu o contato com o corpo dela pela primeira vez, seu coração disparou. O sinal de alerta piscou em sua mente. Não deveria se sentir assim, afinal o único sentimento que tinha para Meilin era o de tio para sobrinha e nada alem disso. Contudo reparou que a presença dela ficava cada vez mais importante, contava as horas para vê-la, pegava-se pensando nela quando não estava olhando.

- "Zeus! Será que eu..."

Será que Shion tinha razão e não tomou os devidos cuidados a ponto de...

- "Não sinto isso." – pensava. – "não gosto dela desse jeito." Meilin.

- Sim? – ela o fitou.

Dohko estremeceu ao olhar aqueles olhos verdes, ela ficava ainda mais linda sob o luar.

- O que foi Dohko?

Continuava a fita-la intensamente. Então era aquilo que era está apaixonado? Era aquilo que Mu sentia pela Rosa?

- Dohko o que foi?

Ela o tocou. O libriano sentiu o toque macio em seu rosto e o leve perfume que exalava da mão dela. Aos poucos ele foi aproximando, sua mente gritava para ele parar, mas seu corpo não obedecia, mas foi com cuidado que tocou os lábios dela. Meilin sentiu a face aquecer.

- Doh... ko... – saiu num murmúrio.

Ele pediu passagem e ela aceitou. Meilin sentiu seu corpo vibrar ao contato, era verdade que começava a sentir algo por ele, mas não imaginava que fosse forte ao ponto de balançá-la tanto. O beijo começou calmo, sereno...aquele momento era desejado pelos dois e as sensações que aquele gesto trazia eram indescritíveis. Os dois aproximaram-se ainda mais temendo que o contato acabasse, mas ele acabou, pois precisam respirar.

- Dohko... – sussurrou ainda envolvida.

- Eu gosto de você Meilin. – disse convicto. – acabei me apaixonando por você... – deu um leve sorriso.

A chinesa sorriu. Fora a Grécia procurar por seu guerreiro, mas acabou achando algo mais importante. Sabia que a distancia seria um empecilho, entretanto não queria pensar naquilo agora. O importante era que era correspondida.

- Também gosto de você.

- Sei que precisa voltar para a China, mas eu a verei sempre. – acariciou o rosto dela. – quero está sempre junto de você.

- Dohko...

- É Hian. Meu nome é Hian.

- Como assim? – estranhou.

- Meu nome é Hohko Hian.

Ela sorriu.

- Não precisa se passar pelo Hian, ele é uma lenda.

- Não é uma lenda. – disse sério. – ele é real.

- Do que esta falando?

- Em 1732 Hian deu entrada nesse local onde permaneceu por muitos anos antes de voltar para a China já adulto.

- Como assim Dohko?

- Hian realmente era um cavaleiro de Atena. Ele... – tomando coragem Dohko começou a contar tudo, mas sem dizer que ele e Hian eram as mesmas pessoas.

- Quer dizer que ele chegou ate a nossa época? – levantou.

- Sim.

- E que Gustavv, assim como Saga são realmente cavaleiros de Atena?

- Sim.

- E você?

- Também sou.

- Isso é fantástico Dohko! – exclamou. – minha avó então disse a verdade todo esse tempo! E onde ele está? Tenho tantas perguntas! Por que ele não voltou a nossa província?

- Ele não poderia abandonar o lacre. Essa era a missão dele, por isso recebeu o dom do prolongamento da vida.

- Eu quero muito vê-lo. – disse empolgada. – imagine quando a Yue souber!

- Não pode contar para ela.

- Por quê? Ele também é parente dela.

- Será melhor assim Mei, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tem razão. – estava eufórica. – ela poderia sair contando para todo mundo. Mas... – abaixou próximo a ele. – me leve ate ele. Quero muito conhecê-lo.

- Você já o conhece.

- Conheço? – estranhou. – mas não há idosos aqui.

- Ele permanece com o corpo jovem. Para ele só se passaram 277 dias.

- É mesmo? Então ele deve ter no maximo vinte anos e...

Meilin parou de falar, levantou bruscamente afastando-se dele. A chinesa observou bem o libriano. Novo, cabelos castanhos, oriental e de olhos verdes.

- Não é possível... – levou a mão ao rosto chocada. – como disse que era seu nome?

- É Hian.

A ficha caiu, todo esse tempo estava ao lado de Hian e nem tinha percebido.

- Hohko Hian sou eu.

Ela ficou calada e aquilo o deixou temeroso. Não imaginava como seria a reação dela, no fundo tinha medo disso.

- Você me enganou!

- Eu não poderia contar...

- Mentiu todo esse tempo!

- Não poderia dizer quem eu sou. – levantou.

- Como pode mentir? Vim para este país cheia de esperanças, por que não me contou?

- Meilin.

- Aquele dia que nos vimos... já sabia quem era eu, no entanto... agora as coisas fazem sentindo. Você tem o quadro da avó Liu, os olhos, esse lugar.

- Eu não pretendia te contar, mas...

- E me contaria quando?

- Talvez nunca.

- Nunca? – o fitou desapontada. – eu iria morrer sem saber a verdade? Por que Dohko? Alias Hian?

- Achava que não era importante, afinal tem tantos anos.

- Achava que não era importante? Saber sobre você não era importante? – exclamou. – passei a minha vida inteira pensando nisso!

- Meilin. – tentou tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim! – afastou. – talvez no primeiro dia tenha se sentido mal em contar, mas depois de tantos dias? Eu iria embora sem saber a verdade...

- Não queria enganá-la, mas... me desculpe.

Ela não disse nada, entrando no templo.

- Meilin!

A garota ignorou, parando no meio do salão procurou pela prima e pela amiga. Encontrou com Helena conversando com Mask.

- Vamos embora. – pegou no braço dela.

- Como?

- Vamos embora agora. – disse séria.

Helena não entendeu mas seguiu com ela. Meilin achou a prima junto com Afrodite.

- Vamos embora Yue.

- Por quê? – estranhou.

- O que foi Meilin? – Dite notou a expressão dela.

- Você também mentiu. – o fitou desapontada. – eu guardaria segrego, poderia ter confiado.

- Do que está falando Mei? – indagou Yue sem entender.

- No caminho te explico, agora vamos. – puxou o braço da prima.

Meilin arrastava as duas que não entendiam nada, no meio do caminho encontrou com Dohko.

- Espere Meilin, deixe eu explicar.

- Não há nada a ser explicado Hian.

- Hian? – Yue fitou a prima. – por que o chamou assim?

Mei calou-se. No salão todos assistiam a cena, de menos Shaka que estava com Jacke, Aiolos com Vanda, Kanon com Anahí e Miro com Lara. Shion que estava sentado com Shati percebeu na hora o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele mentiu. – disse seca. – ele é o Hian.

- Como assim amiga? – indagou Helena. – seu Hian viveu há mais de duzentos anos.

- Do mesmo jeito que todos aqui são cavaleiros de Atena e a própria está entre nós.

- Você bebeu Mei? – Yue a fitava.

- Conte a ela. – disse a chinesa. – o quer que eu conte?

Dohko soltou um grande suspiro. Olhou para Shion e depois voltou o olhar para Atena. Não tendo saída contou a Helena e Yue, não com todos os detalhes, mas o suficiente. Yue olhou para Afrodite na hora.

- Isso é verdade Gustavv?

- Sim.

Yue voltou o olhar para Dohko. Realmente poderia ser ele, já que a descrição combinava.

- Vamos embora Yue. – disse Meilin.

- Espere Mei, deixe-me explicar. – pediu um desesperado libriano.

- Não há nada a ser explicado.

A chinesa passou por ele, seguido de Helena e Yue. Mal as três passaram pela porta Dite foi atrás. Encontrou com a namorada na escadaria.

- Yue!

Ela voltou.

- Depois conversamos, eu preciso ir.

- Mas...

- Amanha nós conversamos.

Afrodite ficou um bom tempo olhando-as se afastarem, voltando para o templo. No local estava tudo em silencio. Dohko no meio do salão trazia o rosto baixo. Queria ter evitado tudo aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Agora Mei o odiaria para sempre. Afrodite aproximou-se.

- Eu sinto muito Dohko. – disse.

- Isso tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

No exato momento os demais casais chegaram. Atena suspirou aliviada por elas não terem testemunhado, se elas descobrissem a verdade... A festa encerrou-se num clima chato. Anahi e as demais despediram-se de Clarice e os outros. Dohko seguiu sozinho para casa, não querendo conversar com ninguém.

Durante todo o trajeto do santuário ate a casa de Helena, Meilin contou todos os detalhes a elas. As duas ficaram surpresas com a revelação.

- Você achou o seu guerreiro. – disse Helena. – nós realmente o achamos.

- O que vai fazer agora prima? – indagou Yue tão surpresa quanto ela, ainda mais por saber que Gustavv fazia parte desse seleto grupo.

- Vou voltar para China e esquecer tudo isso. Hian não passa de uma lenda.

Na sétima casa, Dohko olhava para o teto. Apesar da maneira como terminou sentia-se aliviado.

- Tinha que terminar desse jeito. – deu um meio sorriso. – a vida segue em frente.

_Continua..._

_Dohko contou a verdade e agora como as coisas ficaram? Shati e Shion quase se declaram. Shaka e sua vingança, Miro e Kanon marcando pontinhos... muitas coisas aconteceram nos próximos capítulos..._

_E com férias da faculdade e do serviço! Vou me dedicar mais a fic, ate porque ela esta chegando na melhor parte! As batalhas! Afinal Brafma não renasceu atoa._


	24. Chapter 23: Separação

**Pure-peti-cat – Pois é rolou um barraco no final, agora resta saber como Dohko vai agir, Shaka e Jacke são uma piada. E bem lembrando Seth deu uma sumida... Mas ele vai aparecer logo, logo.**

**DeniseBelle26 – Shaka não mediu esforços, ate roubou uma garrafa do Mask. E se diz o homem mais próximo de Deus...**

**Rodrigo – Shion está mexendo com fogo, quando Shaka descobrir... a Rita está cometendo um erro e a tendência é só piorar, a imaginação de Shura é bastante fértil e ele vai começar a imaginar coisas... Shaka perde o controle perto de Jacke, ele vai negar ate a morte que esta começando a gostar dela.**

**Mabel – você vai ver a confusão que o santuário vai ficar quando os santos e os espectros de Hades se encontrarem e não vai demorar.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O **

**Capitulo 23**

**Separação**

Na manha seguinte Shion foi bem cedo a casa de Dohko, precisava saber como ele estava. Encontrou o deitado no sofá com a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

- Dohko.

- Oi. – respondeu sem fita-lo.

- Está aí desde ontem?

- Sim. Estava pensando no que aconteceu.

- E? – puxou uma cadeira sentando-se perto.

- Foi melhor assim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria acabar ficando sabendo, além do mais ela nem é minha parente direto. Ficaria chateado se tivesse que contar para a Liu, Ryu ou meus pais. – sentou-se. – isso não aconteceu, então bola para frente.

- Pare de achar que não se importa.

- Mas eu não me importo. Meilin vai voltar para a China sabendo quem eu sou e minha vida volta ao normal.

- Como se isso fosse acontecer. Acorda Dohko, você se apaixonou por ela. Eu te disse que isso poderia acontecer e aconteceu.

- Está enganado Shion, o que sinto por ela é amor fraternal.

- Você gosta dela, por isso contou a verdade, por isso está sofrendo. Tem medo que ela te odeie para sempre.

- Eu não me importo. – virou a cara.

- Deixe de ser teimoso ancião. Claro que se importa, eu te conheço.

Dohko suspirou.

- Estamos vivendo muito tempo juntos. – riu. – obrigado por suas palavras, mas não há nada a se fazer. Meilin não vai me perdoar.

- Dê tempo a ela. Ela ainda tem quinze dias, vai pensar, absorver a historia aí vocês conversam. – levantou. – agora trate de tomar um banho, você está deplorável.

- E você um velho chato. – mandou uma almofada nele prontamente parada pelo poder telecinetico.

- E você uma criança.

O dia mal amanheceu e Afrodite estava na porta do prédio de Helena, precisava falar com Yue imediatamente. Ele ligou para ela e alguns minutos depois a chinesa desceu.

- Bom dia Yue.

- Bom dia.

- Será que podemos conversar?

Ela concordou e dois foram ate uma praça próxima.

- Está com raiva de mim?

- Um pouco. Por que não me contou quem ele era? Por que não me contou quem você era?

- O santuário é oculto ao mundo Yue, as pessoas não podem saber da nossa existência.

- Nem eu? Pensei que nós fossemos...

- Namorados? – indagou com um sorriso.

- É... – abaixou o rosto.

- Eu ia te contar, juro, mas não envolvia só a mim. Tem o Dohko, você é a família dele.

- Por que ele não nos contou? A Mei esta muito decepcionada com ele.

- Dohko viveu muitos anos sozinho, como você sabe. A aparição de vocês mexeu com ele. Não seria fácil dizer quem era. Naqueles primeiros dias ele ficou aflito, me disse que a Mei é idêntica a irmã dele.

- Todos falam isso mesmo. Deve ter sido duro esses anos de solidão.

- Ela está com raiva dele?

- Muita. Duplamente com raiva. Primeiro por que ele ter mentindo e segundo por ter sido ele a mentir. A Mei gosta dele Gustavv.

- Imaginei... e o que ela fará?

- É... – não sabia como dizer. – nós estamos voltando hoje para a China.

- O que?

- A Mei decidiu ir embora e eu tenho que ir com ela, apesar de não querer. A Helena está tentando convence-la, mas ela esta irredutível.

- Mas eu não quero que você vá. – Afrodite a abraçou, deixando-a surpresa e feliz. – pensei que fossemos aproveitar mais.

- Queria que sim Gustavv, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Está bem, mas lembre-se que é agora é uma garota comprometida.

- Eu sei... – sorriu.

- E que quando você formar, nós vamos nos casar.

- Casar? – arregalou os olhos - Já?

- Sim. Eu te amo Yue e o próximo casamento naquele santuário será o meu.

Não muito longe dali, a passos apressados Shura dirigia-se a casa de Rita. Tinha ido ao serviço, mas disseram que ela não tinha ido. Estava acontecendo algo estranho e faria de tudo para descobrir.

Rita correu para abrir a porta, achando se tratar de Clarice...

- Shura? – indagou surpresa.

- Oi.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fui ate a loja. A Mirela me disse que você está passando mal.

- Não é nada de mais...

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ela deu passagem. Shura entrou, mas não sentou.

- Rita.

- Sim?

- Vamos conversar sério. O que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada. – sentou. – senta Shura.

- Está bom de pé. Já tem alguns dias que anda passando mal, falei para ir ao medico, mas ate agora nada.

- Estou bem... é sério.

Ele a fitou não acreditando muito.

- Faça como quiser. Agora quero saber por que mentiu para mim?

- Do que está falando? – ficou apavorada.

- Você não foi trabalhar no feriado. Mirela me contou. O que está acontecendo Rita? – a voz engrossou. – mentiu a respeito disso, não esta conversando mais comigo direito, tem me evitado, qual o problema?

- Não há problema algum Shura.

- Claro que há! – disse impaciente. - Vamos diga.

- Estou falando a verdade. – levantou.

- Rita! – gritou. – para de mentir. Você quer me contar ou quer que eu deduza?

Ela ficou calada.

- Você desistiu do casamento.

- Claro que não!

- Você desistiu e não tem coragem de me falar. – suspirou. – vou entender se é isso que está acontecendo.

- Não Shura, não é isso.

- Então é o que?

Calou-se, não poderia contar sobre o filho. Shura a fitava, por mais que ela dissesse que não, estava claro que era isso. Rita simplesmente tinha deixado de ama-lo e desistido do casamento, mas não tinha coragem de contar.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, por você destruiria aquele muro quantas vezes fosse preciso, mas sou adulto suficiente para entender certas coisas. – a voz saiu melancólica.

- Escuta Shura, não é nada disso que está pensando é que... – as palavras não saiam.

O capricorniano suspirou. A situação ainda era pior, na certa ela tinha se apaixonado por outro, era por isso que ela andava evitando-o, e no dia do feriado deve ter saído com o outro. Sentiu raiva, muita raiva.

- Já entendi...É outro não é?

- Como?

- Agora as coisas fazem sentido. – deu um sorriso nervoso, só poderia ser aquilo, Rita tinha outro. A raiva subiu pela cabeça. – você tem outro.

- Está louco Shura? Eu só amo você.

- Já chega de mentiras Rita. – disse frio, doido para matar algum. – eu já entendi. Não tem porque se sentir mal, essas coisas acontecem. – abaixou o tom de voz. Em outros momentos estaria gritando e berrando dando vazão a sua raiva, mas agora não. Xingar e gritar não resolveria as coisas, ainda mais levantar a voz para Rita. Por mais que estivesse com raiva da suposta traição ela tinha o direito de apaixonar por outra pessoa. – ao seu lado tive momentos inesquecíveis e faria tudo de novo. – tirou a aliança. – desejo do fundo do coração que você seja feliz, muito feliz.

- Shura você esta terminando comigo? – indagou pasma.

- Precisa do caminho livre e eu não quero ser um empecilho.

- Espera Shura, você esta errado eu não tenho ninguém. Eu amo só você.

- Não diga mais isso se não for sincero, por favor. – suspirou. – eu já vou indo. Felicidades Rita.

- Espera Shura. – segurou o braço dele. – está errado, não é nada disso. – os olhos marejaram.

O cavaleiro levou a mão ate o rosto dela acariciando-o, aproximou e a beijou, mas antes que o beijo aprofundasse separou.

- Eu te amo. – deu um meio sorriso. – adeus.

Saiu, fechando a porta. A grega ficou olhando para a porta completamente sem ação. Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo. Shura tinha entendido tudo errado. Ela jamais o trairia, jamais.

Derramou grossas lagrimas, aquilo não poderia está acontecendo... pegou o celular discando o numero do noivo. Ele não atendeu. Tentou varias vezes sem resultado.

Shura tinha sentado numa praça próxima, olhava o aparelho vibrar mas não atendeu. Estava decidido por um fim naquilo e qualquer conversa traria mais sofrimento. Olhou a aliança. Estava triste, jamais pensou que seu relacionamento terminaria daquele jeito, mas tinha que superar. Rita era livre, além do mais a vida de um cavaleiro era incerta. Uma guerra poderia estourar a qualquer momento e não queria que ela estivesse no meio. Colocou o anel na mão direita e limpando os olhos, pois as lagrimas formaram-se, voltou para o santuário.

_Faculdade de Historia..._

Rosa olhava distraída para a janela, estava no intervalo.

Assustou-se com o som do celular de Clarice tocando. Como a brasileira não estava atendeu, ainda mais ao ver quem era.

- Alo.

- _"Clarice."_

- Não Rita é a Rosa.

- "_Oi Rosa. Cadê a Clarice?"_

- Foi ao banheiro. – percebeu o tom de voz dela. – o que foi Rita?

_- "Não é nada. Eu ligo para ela depois. Tchau."_

- Tchau.

A brasileira desligou achando muito estranho. Parecia que Rita estava ou tinha chorado. Dois minutos depois a senhora Aldebaran entrou na sala.

- Meu celular tocou? – indagou ao ver o aparelho nas mãos da cunhada.

- Era a Rita...

- E o que ela queria?

- Temos aula de que agora?

- Metodologia. Por quê?

- Vamos para a casa dela agora.

- O que?

- Ela ligou da casa dela, com uma voz muito estranha. – a fitou. – o que está acontecendo?

- Nada Rosa, foi só impressão sua.

- Não é mesmo. – guardou o caderno na bolsa. – vamos.

Rosa arrastou Clarice para fora e tentou de todas as maneiras fazer a cunhada lhe contar o que tinha acontecido, mas Clarice permaneceu calada. Meia hora depois batiam a campainha.

- Oi Clarice... Rosa? – a grega assustou ao ver a morena.

- Oi. – disse Rosa. – podemos entrar?

- Claro.

Rosa entrou. Rita e Clarice trocaram olhares.

- Sua voz estava muito estranha. – disse Rosa. – e seu rosto também, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – ela olhou para Clarice.

- Não falei que não era nada Rosa? – disse a outra brasileira.

- Vocês duas andam muito de segredinho, pode começar a me contar. – sentou no sofá.

Rita soltou um longo suspiro.

- Estou grávida.

Rosa arregalou os olhos.

- O que?

- Estou grávida de dois meses.

- Parabéns! – a brasileira correu para abraça-la. – que lindo! Que noticia maravilhosa! Por que o Shura não nos contou?

- Ele não sabe. – disse Clarice.

- Como assim? – Rosa a soltou. – como ele não sabe?

Rita começou a chorar. A morena a conduziu ate o sofá, fazendo-a sentar.

Esperou a grega se acalmar.

- Eu ainda não contei.

- Por quê? Ele tem que saber.

- Não tem.

Rosa arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Desde quando você sabia? – Rosa olhou para Clarice.

- Desde semana passada.

- Rita por que não contou a ele?

- Porque não. Fiz a Clarice prometer que não contaria e o mesmo peço a você.

- Pretende ter o filho sozinha? – levantou. – ficou louca?

- Não estou louca. Por favor, Rosa não conte a ele. Ainda mais depois de hoje...

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Clarice.

- Ele veio aqui e...

Rita contou tudo a elas, Rosa ouvia tudo em silencio, analisando cada palavra. Ao final a grega começou a chorar sendo amparada por Clarice.

- Fique calma Rita.

- Rita. – a voz de Rosa saiu séria. – não deveria está chorando por causa disso.

- Rosa! – Clarice a olhou assustada.

- Você queria que o Shura pensasse o que? Você mente sobre o feriado e o anda tratando diferente, qualquer homem pensaria que está sendo traído.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu sei que não, mas ele não sabe. Agora entendo porque nos últimos dias ele anda cabisbaixo. Na festa ontem ele ficou o tempo todo sentado com o celular nas mãos e você não atendia, um prato cheio para a imaginação dele.

- Rosa tem razão Rita. – disse Clarice. – ele me perguntou se estava acontecendo algo e ate cogitou que você queria terminar com ele.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse.

- Está vendo? – reiniciou a morena. – ele está pensando que o motivo do seu distanciamento é porque tem outro.

- Eu jamais faria isso com ele. Eu o amo.

- Mas a indiferença e a mentira acabam com o amor.

- Mas eu não posso contar! Ele vai me odiar.

- Deixa de ser boba Clarice! Shura te odiar? Nunca! Ele te ama e um filho... ele vai ficar muito feliz.

- A vida de um cavaleiro é incerta Rosa, você sabe disso. E se uma guerra acontecer? Como ele vai lutar sabendo que tem um filho?

- Vai lutar com todas as forças por causa desse filho.

Rita calou-se.

- Conte-o, antes que ele descubra e comece a achar que o filho é de outro, aí sim vai ver o poder de um cavaleiro em sua potencia máxima. Ele vai esfatiar metade de Athenas.

A grega engoliu a seco, sabia o quanto Shura perdia a cabeça quando nervoso.

- Rita... – Rosa ajoelhou na frente dela. – Shura não vai te abandonar por causa disso, mas conte para ele. Ele precisa saber que passou na frente dos outros cavaleiros. – sorriu.

Clarice riu.

- Eu vou contar... eu prometo que vou contar.

- Então conte o quanto antes, pois se demorar muito a magoa da mentira pode ser maior.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Meilin colocava as roupas na mala, não ficaria mais nenhum minuto naquele país. Vez ou outra olhava a prima que estava sentada na janela fitando a paisagem.

- Quem te chamou mais cedo? – indagou.

- Gustavv. – respondeu sem se virar.

- E o que ele queria? Aposto que veio a mando dele.

- Não veio. – disse seca. – ele veio por causa de mim. Você se trancou no quarto desde ontem a noite que nem me deixou te contar o que houve entre agente.

- E o que houve?

- Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. – a fitou.

- Ele mentiu para você.

- Queria que nas nossas primeiras saídas ele dissesse que era um cavaleiro de Atena? Isso é coisa que diz atoa?

Meilin não respondeu.

- Ele mentiu. Alias todos.

Yue revirou os olhos.

- Estou indo embora com você porque papai me mata se eu ficar, mas saiba que vou contrariada.

- Não há nada mais a fazer aqui.

- Está sendo egoísta Meilin e sabe de uma coisa, você está com raiva não porque descobriu que o seu Hian estava vivo todo esse tempo, está com raiva porque se apaixonou por ele.

- Não é verdade. Ele deveria ter me contado desde o principio.

- E isso mudaria o que?

- Eu iria entender.

- Será mesmo?

- Não adianta conversar com você. – fechou as malas. – vamos, Helena chamou um taxi.

De cara amarrada Yue entrou no taxi, no aeroporto Dite a esperava. Meilin se quer o cumprimentou saindo de perto deles.

- Ela está com raiva. – disse o cavaleiro.

- É uma boba.

- Anotou direito os meus telefones? – o cavaleiro acariciava lhe os cabelos.

- Anotei. – sorriu.

- Assim que chegar me liga.

- Está bem.

- Assim que eu tiver uma folga vou te ver.

- Vou esperar. – sorriu.

- Cuide-se. – sem cerimônia Dite a beijou.

- Você também Afrodite de Peixes. – riu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Para que o pupilo distraísse um pouco, Mu permitiu que ele fosse ate a casa de Raissa. Os dois brincavam no jardim da casa. A menina tinha notado que o amigo andava calado e querendo saber o porque não hesitou em perguntar.

- Kiki senta aqui.

O garoto obedeceu sentando-se na grama ao lado dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está diferente.

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.

- Minha mãe.

- O que tem?

- Conheci minha mãe ontem.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos. – você não conhecia sua mãe?

- Não...

- Por quê?

Kiki começou a contar tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior, Raissa ouvia com atenção.

- Ela me abandonou Raissa.

- Mas ela... mas e se tivesse ficado com ela o que aconteceria com você?

- Como assim? – a fitou.

- Você tem pintinhas ao invés de sobrancelhas, na escola iriam te zuar.

O menino franziu o cenho.

- Verdade... mas por que ela me procurou só agora?

- Por que do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com a minha mãe, só agora conseguimos achar o meu irmão. Meu pai me falou que ficou anos procurando pelo Miro.

- Mas seus pais não o abandonaram... quanto a mim...

- Você conversou com ela?

- Não. Eu a mandei embora.

- Devia ter conversando com ela. – calou-se. – como ela é?

- Bonita, tem um cabelo grande e da cor do meu. Tem muitas sardinhas no rosto.

- Você se parece com ela?

- Não reparei...

- Se eu fosse você conversava com ela, afinal é a sua mãe, todo mundo precisa ter uma mãe.

- Talvez...

- Eu quero conhece-la. – levantou. – olha pelo lado bom.

- Que lado bom?

- Vai ganhar presente de Natal e de aniversario. Além do mais você pode ter primos e vai poder brincar com eles. Vai ter duas casas.

- Verdade... – murmurou.

- Não falei Kiki. – disse sorridente.

- É Nicky, meu nome verdadeiro é Nicky.

- Sério? Que nome bonito, combina com você.

- Crianças. – a mãe de Miro chegou carregando uma bandeja. – trouxe lanche.

Os dois trocaram olhares correndo ate ela. Beatriz recebeu um abraço de Raissa. Kiki ficou olhando para as duas, como seria o abraço de uma mãe? Como seria o abraço dela? Ficou com vontade de sentir.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Tirando Shura e Afrodite todos estavam na arena para o inicio do treino da manha. A principio Dohko não iria, mas resolveu ir para esquecer a noite anterior. Meilin seria assunto do passado e nada mais. Na arena Aiolos era pura animação.

- Que cara de bobo é essa Aiolos? – indagou Kanon.

- Estou feliz.

- E eu posso saber que felicidade é essa irmão?

- Claro Aioria, alias, quero que todos saibam.

- Do que? – indagou MM.

- Eu estou namorando.

- O que? – indagaram todos.

- Como assim namorando Aiolos? – Aioria o fitava assustado.

- Com a Vanda, fiz o pedido ontem e ela aceitou.

- Parabéns Aiolos! – Deba o cumprimentou. – mais um para o time dos compromissados.

- Espero que sejam muito felizes. – disse Mu. – de coração.

- Obrigado Mu.

- Parece que vem mais um casamento. – brincou Miro.

- Não tão rápido. – Aiolos corou. – logico que quero me casar, mas ela precisa terminar a faculdade, mas eu espero... – deu um grande sorriso.

- Parabéns mano. – Aioria colocou a mão no ombro dele. – que seja feliz.

- Parece que o cupido anda rondando por aqui. – disse MM. – já temos um casado, dois noivos e um namorando, a elite de Athena está ficando adulta.

Todos começaram a rir.

- Qual o motivo do riso? – indagou Afrodite que acabava de chegar.

- Aiolos está namorando. – disse Saga.

- Você também? Que bom.

- Como você também? – MM o fitou. – porque você está?

- Estou. – sorriu. – com a garota mais encantadora do mundo.

- E quem seria...? – Shaka perguntou por perguntar, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Yue.

Dohko levou um susto.

- A chinesinha? – MM arqueou a sobrancelha. – sério?

- Seríssimo. E o nosso namoro é sério. E daqui alguns meses vamos no casar.

- COMO?

- Não sei por que o espanto. Aldebaran casou, Shura e Mu estão indo para o mesmo caminho porque eu não posso? Atena não nos disse para construirmos nossas vidas? Então é o que vou fazer.

- Parabéns Dite. – Deba o abraçou. – não sabe como é bom a vida de casado.

Logo todos começaram a parabeniza-lo. Dohko ficou no seu canto, estava feliz pelo amigo, mas...

- Escolheu bem Dite. – disse. – ela é de boa família.

- Eu sei.

- Contou a ela que é um cavaleiro Aiolos? – indagou Deba.

- Ainda não. Vou dá um tempinho ate contar.

- Precisa trazer a Yue aqui hoje e fazer uma comemoração Dite. – Kanon voltou ao assunto.

- Infelizmente ela está indo embora hoje.

- Como? – o libriano adiantou-se.

- Meilin vai voltar para a China hoje e ela vai junto.

Dohko ficou surpreso. Não esperava que a chinesa fosse embora, mas respirou fundo. Talvez fosse melhor, evitaria mais sofrimento para os dois.

- A China não é muito longe Dite. Pode ir vê-la de vez em quando. Eu vou subir, não precisa se explicar para o Shion eu falo com ele.

Ele foi embora sob o olhar atento dos companheiros.

- Ele ficou abalado. – disse Aioria.

- Aconteceu o que não deveria ter acontecido. – disse Dite. – ele se apaixonou pela Meilin.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas ele não admite isso e o que parece não vai brigar pelo amor dela.

- E como ele vai ficar? – indagou o escorpião.

- Vai continuar levando a vida dele, longe dela. Infelizmente.

Tiveram a atenção chamada pela aproximação de um cosmo. Era Shura que passava direto, com o rosto baixo.

- Ei Shura que cara é essa? – indagou MM.

Ele não respondeu.

- De certo brigou com a Rita. – brincou Kanon.

Que deveria ter ficado calado. O capricorniano escutou a frase e o fitou ferino. Desde que saíra da casa da noiva, controlava a sua raiva para não matar algum. Mas o comentário inocente de Kanon fora a gota d'agua. Ele elevou seu cosmo e mirou no geminiano. Uma enorme fenda partiu a arena no meio.

A sorte de Kanon foi que Saga o puxou a tempo.

- ZEUS O QUE DEU NELE? - estava assustado.

- Ele não parece bem. – comentou Mu. – será que ele brigou mesmo com a Rita.

- Só pode. – disse Dite.

- É melhor deixa-lo sozinho. – disse Shaka, igualmente surpreso pela atitude do amigo.

Shura subiu direto para sua casa trancando-se no seu quarto. Não queria ver ninguém e quem chegasse perto sofreria as consequências, pois despejaria toda a raiva em cima de alguém.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No submundo...

Havia muitos dias que a deusa acorrentada não elevava seu cosmo. Perséfone estava aliviada, pois com a ausência da amiga, Asteria, temia qualquer problema. Com a sua senhora em paz, os juízes também não tinham grandes problemas. Apenas os acontecimentos de praxe, que eram obrigados a resolver e depois de uma missão desse nível gozavam de um merecido descanso. Guidecca possuía muitas áreas privativas e aquela, um pequeno jardim, era de uso exclusivo dos juízes.

Aiacos e Minos jogavam uma partida de xadrez, enquanto Radamanthys tomava uma dose de uísque, gosto adquirido desde a batalha de Hades.

- Mais um dia monótono nesse lugar. – disse Aiacos.

- Que seja assim todos os dias. – disse o inglês. – a senhora Perséfone não precisa de aborrecimentos.

- Está tão calmo que nem o senhor Apolo vem aqui. – retomou. – consequentemente as belezinhas dele também não.

Minos continuou em silencio, enquanto Radamanthys o fitou ferino.

- Tenha mais respeito Aiacos, se a senhora Perséfone o ouve. – a voz saiu nervosa.

- Não fique irritado. Eu não disse por mal, apenas expus minha opinião. Qual o problema de achá-las bonitas e outros adjetivos...

Minos o fitou friamente.

- Preste atenção no jogo.

- Está bem. Só fiz um comentário.

- Pois não faça. – Wyvern deixou o copo sobre a mesa, saindo.

Aiacos segurou o riso.

- Ele leva a vida sério demais.

- E você a leva de forma inconsequente. Xeque-mate.

- O que? – ficou surpreso. – mas como?

- Seus pensamentos libertinos. – levantou. – uma hora você vai se dar mal. – saiu.

- O que deu neles? – ficou sem entender.

Radamanthys pisava duro, como ele era atrevido, pensava.

- "Outros adjetivos." – a voz de Aiacos veio-lhe na mente. – idiota.

Enquanto isso na sala da deusa acorrentada, Perséfone recepcionava Apolo e suas meninas.

- Bem vindas.

- Obrigada senhora Perséfone. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Meninas, tenho um assunto a tratar em particular, poderiam ir para seus quartos? – indagou Apolo.

- Sim senhor.

As duas fizeram uma reverencia e saíram.

- Mais uma temporada nesse lugar. – Faro espreguiçava. – sem um solzinho, sem jardim, tudo morto. Um tedio!

- Farolainy tenha mais respeito. – disse Suely.

- O que posso fazer se aqui é feio.

- Faro! – Suely deu um passo, mas parou no meio do caminho. – esqueci de dá um recado ao senhor Apolo, vai indo para seu quarto e não saia de lá.

- Está bem. – disse tediosa. – não saio.

Suely deu meia volta, enquanto Faro caminhava lentamente pelo corredor. Achava aquele local sem cor e sem qualquer distração para ela, quando deu um sorriso lavado. Já que não tinha nada para fazer, resolveu explorar o local. Andou por vários lugares tomando o cuidado de não ser pega. Ate que parou numa grande porta de vidro que dava num jardim. Ficou surpresa, pois não imaginava que tivesse um local como aquele no inferno. Sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta entrando. Era uma área muito grande, coberto por rosas negras, numa parte muitos banquinhos em mármore e colunas no estilo grego. Havia mesinhas também em mármore.

- Que lindo...

A amazona caminhou-se para o roseiral sentando-se na grama de coloração roxeada.

- Aqui é lindo. – pegou uma rosa.

Não muito longe dali, Radamanthys dava mais uma ronda, passava próximo ao local reservado a eles quando sentiu um cosmo.

- Não é possível... – conhecia aquele cosmo, mas não queria acreditar. – não é possível que ela esteja aqui.

Rapidamente foi para o jardim, a veia saltou ao ver Farolainy sentada em meio as rosas. Teve vontade de mandá-la para os ares pelo atrevimento, contudo, foi serenando passando a observa-la. Parecia uma pintura, ela trajando sua armadura em meio as rosas negras. Subitamente veio lhe na mente os dizeres de Aiacos e com isso passou a reparar melhor. Realmente a amazona era muito bonita. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- "No que estou pensando!" Sua atrevida! – gritou.

Faro levou um susto e com isso machucou a mão num espinho.

- Ai.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – aproximou nervoso. – é uma área restrita, não pode entrar.

Ela nem escutou, achou que o pequeno corte não era nada, mas este começou a latejar.

- Estou falando com você!

- Está doendo. – mostrou o dedo a ele.

- É claro, são rosas infernais, elas tem veneno, idiota.

Faro olhou para o dedo, estava vermelho. Radamanthys rolou os olhos, tinha mais essa.

- Deixa eu ver. – agachou diante dela, pegando na mão. – não foi um corte muito profundo. – examinava o ferimento. – vai arder por um tempo, mas depois melhora.

Ele a fitou ficando surpreso. Faro trazia os olhos rasos.

- Ei, não vai chorar! – ficou apreensivo. – vai melhorar.

- Mas está doendo. – disse doce.

Desarmado pelo tom de voz ele sorriu.

- Logo vai passar.

- Tem certeza? – parecia uma criança assustada.

- Tenho.

Os dois fitaram-se, Rada observava cada detalhe do rosto dela, sem perceber tocou o rosto passando a acariciá-lo lentamente. Faro assustou se com o toque e com a temperatura da mão dele, mas gostou do gesto.

Aos poucos o inglês foi aproximando tocando delicadamente os lábios da brasileira. Faro pensou que os lábios dele fossem frios como as mãos, mas não eles eram quentes. Rada pediu passagem e ela aceitou, trazendo o corpo dele mais próximo de si. O juiz aprofundou o contato, surpreso pelo gesto praticado e por sentir o coração vibrar, ele nunca batera tão forte como estava batendo agora. Parecia que o simples contato com a amazona fazia seu ser vibrar como se estivesse vivo. Faro não conseguia pensar, jamais imaginou que estaria beijando aquele homem e que estivesse gostando...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Depois conversar com o deus, Suely voltava para seu quarto, contudo resolveu passar nos aposentos de Farolainy, tinha a leve sensação que a amazona não estava lá.

- Falei para ela ficar aqui. – estava com a porta aberta, olhando para o interior do recinto. – ela não toma jeito. – a voz saiu desanimada.

- Algum problema amazona?

Ao escutar a voz e identificar de quem era Suely rolou os olhos.

- Nenhum. – fechou a porta dando meia volta. – Minos.

- Pensei que a outra amazona tinha vindo com você.

- Ela veio.

- Hum... – fez cara de pensativo. – na certa deve está andando por aí. Será que ela foi a alguma área restrita? A senhora Perséfone não iria gostar.

Ela ignorou o comentário, procuraria por Faro antes que ela arrumasse confusão. Sem dizer nada foi andando.

- Não quer que eu vá com você? Tem certas áreas que você não pode entrar sem autorização. – sorriu cinicamente.

- E essa autorização seria você?

- Eu sou um juiz, esqueceu?

Não disse nada, pois por mais que odiasse a ideia precisaria da ajuda dele. Guidecca era enorme.

- Vamos.

Minos deu um sorriso vitorioso. Seguiram em silencio por algum tempo.

- Sua amiga não deveria andar por aí.

Ela não disse nada.

- Existem algumas áreas que são restritas.

- Sério? – o fitou irônica.

- Sério. – respondeu sem se importar. – ao que parece essa amazona não é de cumprir ordens.

- Apesar de se comportar as vezes como uma criança ela é muito responsável. – disse séria.

- Hum...

- Uma criança de quatro mil e quinhentos anos... – murmurou baixinho sorrindo, mas o suficiente para o espectro escutar. – mas uma criança.

- 4500?

- É a idade dela. 4510 para ser mais exata.

Minos arqueou a sobrancelha. Que idade era aquela? Olhando-a parecia ter dezoito anos.

- Qual a sua idade?

Suely riu com a pergunta.

- Bem mais que a sua.

- Você não pode ter mais de 25 anos. – era a idade dele.

- Tenho 25. Quando me sagrei amazona do sol tinha essa idade, de lá para cá passaram mais de quatro mil anos.

- Como? – parou assustado.

- Apolo nos agraciou com uma espécie de Misopetha Menos . – parou. - Faro e eu temos a idade em que nos tornamos amazonas. – continuou a andar. – mas minha idade real é 4514.

O juiz ficou impressionado, julgava que ela tinha vinte e poucos anos, no entanto...

- "Ela deve ter enfrentado diversas batalhas." - voltou a andar. - Com essa idade toda, - alfinetou. - seu cosmo deve ser no mínimo alto, ou não teria sobrevivido. Ou é imortal?

- Não somos imortais. Estamos sujeitas a morte como qualquer pessoa, apenas nosso corpo parou de envelhecer.

- Entendi. Chegamos a uma ala restrita. – Minos apontou.

Suely parou olhando para onde ele apontava. Era um corredor sem porta, mas adornado por duas esculturas de anjos.

- Essa área é restrita ao alto escalão do exercito de Hades. Depois dessa ala, se encontra os aposentos dos meus senhores. Logo atrás é o templo onde Hades guarda seu corpo.

- Elísios?

- Sim. Há duas maneiras de atravessar para o Elísios. Hades tem uma conexão direta com o local, enquanto nós e o restante da humanidade só consegue passar se destruir o muro das lamentações.

- Foi desse modo que os cavaleiros de ouro deram passagem aos de bronze?

- Sim.

- E se eles soubessem dessa passagem?

- É impossível. Ninguém pode chegar perto dos aposentos de Hades, a não ser ele e a senhora Perséfone. Existe uma barreira.

- Só espero que Farolainy não tenha seguido esse caminho.

- É o que vamos ver.

Minos passou na frente, Suely foi logo atrás e quando pisou dentro do corredor sentiu uma forte cosmo energia envolve-la.

- É uma barreira contra intrusos. Apenas sossegue seu cosmo.

Concordou. Minos sorriu, ela deveria ser bem forte, pois a barreira reagiu no primeiro passo dela.

- Venha. – institivamente esticou a mão para ela.

Suely o fitou intrigada, mas acabou concordando. As mãos se tocaram. A amazona ficou surpresa com a frieza da mão do juiz, mas que ao mesmo tempo era seguro. Há muito não sentia esse tipo de contato. Minos também ficou surpreso. A mão da italiana era quente e aconchegante. Gostou do contato.

Sem dizer nada os dois seguiram pelo corredor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rada e Faro cessaram o beijo, pois precisavam respirar. Não afastaram-se ainda sentindo a respiração descompassado um do outro. De repente voltando a si Radamanthys afastou-se.

- Por que fez isso?

Faro piscou algumas vezes.

- Você me agarrou! – gritou o juiz.

- Eu? Você que se aproveitou de mim!

- Foi você! Sua maluca, nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

Saiu pisando duro.

Faro ficou por um bom tempo parada. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido, ela era uma amazona e tinha que agir como tal.

- "Tenho que me manter afastada."

Radamanthys afastou-se o mais que pode, estava confuso, pois tinha gostado do ato apesar de afirmar para si mesmo que não gostava da amazona.

- "Tenho que me manter longe dela." – pensou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Suely e Minos seguiam calados. A amazona olhava fixamente para mão segurada por Minos.

- Acha que Farolainy está aqui?

- Provável. – respondeu sem se virar. – ela pode ter passado pela barreira...

Não disseram mais nada ate chegarem ao final do corredor que continha uma bifurcação.

- A nossa esquerda fica os aposentos do imperador. Com certeza ela não passou por causa da barreira.

- Então vamos para a direita.

Quando iriam dá um passo avistaram Radamanthys vindo nas suas direções.

- Radamanthys por acaso...

Suely nem terminou a frase, o juiz passara pelos dois sem ao menos olhá-los. Minos e Suely trocaram olhares sem entender.

- É melhor irmos. – disse o juiz.

Seguiram pelo corredor, parando ao final dele na porta de vidro. Os dois sentiram o cosmo da amazona.

- Farolainy! – gritou Suely.

A brasileira assustou-se com o grito.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – aproximou brava.

- Eu...

- Se o senhor Apolo descobre que anda por aí vai brigar com você.

- Desculpe...

A voz saiu num fiapo e tanto Suely quanto Minos perceberam.

- O que foi Faro? – agachou diante dela.

- Só machuquei a mão nos espinhos. – deu um meio sorriso. – vamos embora?

Estranhou o pedido e o jeito dela. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa e por ver Radamanthys por perto pensou que ele poderia está no meio.

- Vamos. – ajudou-a levantar.

- Não se preocupe com o ferimento amazona. – disse Minos. – arde, mas passa.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada Minos. – agradeceu a italiana.

Ele apenas meneou com a cabeça. As duas passaram por ele seguindo o corredor. Minos as fitava afastar, era inacreditável pensar que aquelas duas eram milenares. Voltou a atenção para a mão que segurou a de Suely, ainda sentia o calor dela. Se um simples contato aquecia tanto, como seria receber um abraço dela?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, esses pensamentos não combinavam com ele. Rapidamente seguiu atrás do outro juiz, com certeza ele e a amazona tinham se encontrado no jardim. Encontrou-o em seu quarto.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – indagou.

Rada não respondeu, mas Minos não se intimidou.

- Você estava com a amazona de Apolo?

- Estava. – disse seco.

- E o que fez a ela?

- Nada. Apenas disse que ali era uma área proibida.

- Só isso?

- Sim. – levantou. – vou fazer a ronda.

Minos deu lhe passagem. Conhecia muito bem o espectro para saber que algo tinha se passado naquele local.

Enquanto isso as meninas saiam da área proibida e acabaram por encontrar Aiacos.

- Oi meninas. – disse Aiacos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Suely pelas duas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou olhando para Faro segurando o dedo.

- Apenas um pequeno incidente.

- Estão vindo de uma área proibida. – disse sério. – foi ao jardim não foi? – sorriu, desmanchando a expressão.

- Sim. Machuquei o dedo nas rosas.

- Deixe eu ver.

O juiz pegou a mão dela sentindo um forte calor.

- Sua mão é quente. – exclamou. – logico, que burro que sou, é uma amazona de Apolo.

Farolainy sorriu com o comentário.

- Não é grave.

Ele elevou seu cosmo, deixando-as surpresas. Faro sentiu o cosmo do juiz penetrar do machucado fazendo todo o ardor sumir.

- Como fez isso?

- Tenho meus dons. – sorriu. – não vai doer mais.

- Obrigada. – fitou o dedo, não havia nem sinal do machucado. – obrigada mesmo.

- As ordens.

- Obrigada Minos. – disse Suely. – e desculpe se entramos num local proibido.

- Sem problema. Se quiserem explorar esse local me chamem, conheço tudo. – sorriu.

As duas ficaram surpresas pela gentileza do juiz, muito contrario de Radamanthys e Minos. Despediram tomando rumo aos seus aposentos. Aiacos a via afastar, tombou um pouco o rosto dando um sorriso safado.

- "A visão de trás é tão boa quanto a da frente. Farolainy tem curvas, mas a Suely tem seu lugar."

Deu meia volta para procurar seus companheiros. Encontrou com os dois fora de Guidecca.

- Onde esteve? – indagou Radamanthys de forma seca, desde o encontro com Faro seu humor tinha piorado.

- Por aí.

- Temos que supervisionar a oitava prisão. – disse Minos.

- Eu já sei. – Aiacos deu um suspiro desanimado. – já sei.

- Então vamos. – o inglês tomou a frente.

- Viram quem está aqui? As beldades do sol.

Os outros dois ficaram em silencio.

- Parece que Farolainy andou visitando o nosso jardim, pois machucou o dedo nas rosas.

Radamanthys virou-se imediatamente para ele.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu as encontrei.

Minos ligou o fato rapidamente, então tinha acontecido alguma coisa naquele lugar.

- E curei o machucado dela. Fiquei impressionado a mão dela é quente, parece brasa.

- Você o que? – Wyvern indagou frio.

- Ela estava com uma carinha tão angelical que não resistir. Usei meu cosmo para curar o machucado. Toquei na mão dela e senti todo aquele calor.

Minos olhou para sua mão. Ela ainda continuava quente por causa do contato.

- Como ousou? – o inglês partiu para cima de Aiacos segurando o colarinho dele.

- Que isso Radamanthys ficou louco?

- Já te falei para não chegar perto dela.

- Eu não fiz nada. Acha que sou louco para tentar algo com as amazonas de Apolo?

- É bom mesmo. – o soltou.

- Não precisa reagir assim. Já disse que não vou fazer nada. "Nada que você irá saber." – pensou sorrindo. – só quis ser cortes.

- Idiota.

Minos continuou calado, surpreso com a reação do juiz. Certamente tinha acontecido algo naquele jardim.

- Ao menos vou tocar em Suely, na mão. – deixou claro. – quero saber se ela também é quente.

- Não vai fazer nada. – Minos estreitou o olhar. – se ela é do sol com certeza tem o mesmo calor de Farolainy.

- Verdade... – Aiacos nem notou a seriedade que Minos disse.

- Chega de conversa. Temos muito o que fazer.

O inglês saiu pisando duro. Não tinha o porque de ter tido aquela reação, pouco se importava com a amazona, mas... saber que Aiacos encostou nela o tirou do sério. Minos compartilhava da mesma opinião, salve o alivio pelo Garuda não ter encostado na italiana.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Era hora do almoço, Anahí descia depressa, pois aproveitaria o tempo para resolver algumas coisas na rua. Estava tão afoita mexendo na sua bolsa, que mal viu um homem que a esperava na porta da faculdade.

- Oi Anahí.

Ela parou na hora, erguendo o rosto.

- Kanon?

- Oi. – aproximou munido do melhor sorriso.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ontem nós tínhamos combinado um sorvete, mas pensei que um almoço seria melhor. Conheço um restaurante ótimo.

A espanhola franziu o cenho, nem iria almoçar para dar tempo de resolver suas coisas e agora recebia aquele convite. Pensou em rejeitar, mas... fitou o cavaleiro, ele trazia uma expressão tão convidativa que relevou.

- Está bem. Vamos almoçar.

- Sério? – sorriu ainda mais.

- Sério.

- Então vamos antes que você mude de ideia. – pegou na mão dela.

Anahí iria protestar, mas gostou do toque de Kanon.

Foram para um charmoso restaurante no centro de Athenas. Durante o almoço conversaram sobre os mais diferentes assuntos e a espanhola ficou impressionada. Atrás de um conquistador barato existia uma pessoa inteligente e determinada. Vez ou outra Kanon soltava uma das suas, mas ela achava que sem esses devaneios não era ele. Ao final do almoço o cavaleiro a levou ate a faculdade.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- Gostei de tudo.

- Ate da companhia?

- Sim. – sorriu. – ate que você não é tão chato.

- Que bom. Ganhei pontos com você.

- Ganhou.

- Isso dá direito a mais um convite? – sorriu como um gato manhoso.

- Dá sim. Mas eu marco.

- Quando você quiser.

- Eu tenho que ir, pois está no meu horário. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo almoço.

- Sempre que você desejar.

O grego aproximou e sem que ela esperasse beijou-lhe na testa. Anahí estremeceu com o contato.

- Nos vemos em breve.

Disse saindo. A garota o fitava se afastar, aos poucos sua opinião a respeito dele mudava.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shati não tinha pregado o olho a noite toda, aquela conversa da noite anterior havia mexido com ela. Foi por pouco que não declarou seus sentimentos a Shion.

Aproveitou que o irmão tinha ido cedo ao treino e rumou para o templo de Atena, seu objetivo era verificar se o grande mestre não tinha percebido suas verdadeiras intenções.

Atena não estava, tinha ido cedo ao escritório da fundação então não seria interrompida. Uma serva a levou ate o escritório dele e enchendo o peito de coragem bateu na porta.

Dentro do recinto, o lemuriano olhava de forma vaga para o computador, enquanto esperava ele destravar pensava na noite anterior. Quase tinha se declarado a Shati, mas o bom senso o havia ajudado a não cometer essa loucura. Sabia que ela tinha um lugar em seu coração, mas havia muitos impedimentos para os dois. Saiu dos seus devaneios fixando o olhar na tela que de repente ficou escura.

- Odeio computadores.

O objeto tinha desligado. Shion tentou liga-lo e nada. Tentou novamente e nada.

- Odeio computadores! – teve vontade de mandar a maquina pela janela. – funciona porcaria!

Ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entra! – gritou irritado.

- Bom dia Shion..

- Bom o caral... – parou de falar ao ver quem era, a expressão mudou de irritado para feliz. – bom dia Shati. – sorriu acanhado.

- Atrapalho?

- Claro que não. Só estava mexendo nessa coisa e ela parou de funcionar. Vou ter que chamar um técnico.

- Posso dá uma olhadinha?

- Pode... – estranhou, mas não disse nada.

A indiana aproximou, apertou o botão de "ligar" e nada.

- Deve ter queimado. – disse Shion. – essas maquinas não duram nada. Por causa disso perdi toda a planilha que estava fazendo.

- Talvez não tenha sido nada de mais. – abaixou e deu um sorriso. – encontrei o problema.

- Encontrou? – arregalou os olhos.

- Sem querer você deve ter chutado o cabo de energia. – colocou o puglin no lugar. – pronto. – ligou a maquina.

O computador voltou a funcionar. Shion a fitava estático.

- Como sabe essas coisas?

- Fiz curso.

- Ah... – estava impressionado.

- Era essa planilha que estava fazendo?

- Era, mas acho que perdi...

- Não perdeu. – deu uma olhada no que Shion estava fazendo, dava para ver que ele não entendia nada de Excel. – posso dá um palpite?

- O que você quiser.

Ela sentou onde ele estava e ele puxou uma cadeira.

- Vou te ajudar a fazer isso mais facilmente.

Shati explicava quais os procedimentos que Shion deveria fazer para tornar o serviço mais ágil e menos trabalhoso. O Grande mestre ouvia atentamente, surpreso pelos conhecimentos da indiana.

- Entendeu? – ela o fitou.

- Sim... você é muito inteligente...

- Só sei um pouquinho. – sorriu encabulada. – não sou nenhuma mestre da informática.

- Para mim você é uma deusa da informática. Obrigado por me ajudar. Sem você ficaria horas fazendo isso.

- Sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

- Obrigado mesmo.

Os dois fitaram-se, Shati tentava não sustentar o olhar, mas era impossível não olhar os olhos violeta. Shion olhava aquele mar azul que era os olhos da garota. Já a achava incrível, depois dessa aula achou ainda mais. O homem que estivesse ao lado dela teria muita sorte. Ele lentamente levou a mão ao rosto dela, era impossível ficar aquela distancia sem tocá-lo. A indiana fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. O coração disparou.

- Shion...

O beijo começou calmo, mas aos poucos foi ganhando ardência.

Separam-se, com aquele ato ele teve certeza de seus sentimentos pela indiana e diante disso tomou a decisão de fugir. Não aguentaria ficar no mesmo espaço que ela durante aquela semana, tinha que sair ou se não cometeria a loucura de dizer lhe tudo que sentia.

- Eu já vou. – ela levantou correndo, temendo que se ficasse mais um minuto contaria tudo a ele. – tchau.

Saiu as pressas. Shion apenas limitou-se a baixar o rosto. Inventaria uma missão para sair do santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka fazia o almoço, apesar de Shati insistir em fazê-lo, queria fazer esse agrado a irmã. Fazia diversos pratos indianos para mostrá-la que ele apesar de morar muitos anos na Grécia fazia questão de manter a tradição.

Abriu o armário a procura de condimento quando olhou uma pequena garrafa, a esquerda. Imediatamente lembrou-se da noite anterior. Deu um sorriso vitorioso, afinal mostrara para aquela arrogante que ele era superior.

- "Quero ver mexer comigo novamente." – pensou. Lembrou do estado que Jacke ficou e depois de como a xingou por chama-lo de "bicha loira". – insolente.

O rosto dela veio lhe a mente, ela estava linda com aquele olhar assustado e por causa da aproximação pode sentir o corpo dela. Era duro admitir mas ela era bonita. Não sentia atraído por mulheres morenas, mas ela era diferente. Ela tinha algo que provocava o homem mais próximo de Deus.

- Tolice. – disse para tentar apagar o rosto dela da mente, mas não conseguiu. Desde que a vira dias atrás, quando ela entornou o liquido nele, a imagem da brasileira vinha constantemente em sua mente. – tolice. – fechou o armário. – tolice. – repetiu novamente.

Aquilo era um fato isolado e trataria de esquecer rapidamente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Miro subia despreocupadamente para a decima primeira casa, não estava com vontade de fazer almoço então faria "companhia" para Kamus. Durante o trajeto pensava no que faria a tarde, já que estava com uma enorme vontade de sair.

- "Primeiro preciso ir em casa... – pensava. – talvez Giovanni e Kanon animam de sair... – falava sozinho. – se bem que uma companhia feminina seria muito melhor. – sorriu.

Subitamente lembrou-se de Lara. Na noite anterior ela tinha sido mais maleável, talvez fosse um indicio que ela poderia aceitar um convite dele.

- Já sei! – exclamou parando. – "passo em casa, chamo a Raissa e encontro com a Lara na faculdade. Aquele papo de família deixou-a bem impressionada." – deu um sorriso lavado. – vou ganhar pontinhos extras.

E com essa ideia rumou para Aquário.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko desde a conversa com Afrodite havia se trancado em seu quarto. Estava abalado pela volta de Meilin. Achava que ela permaneceria no país por mais quinze dias e que nesse período ela pudesse pensar melhor e quem sabe perdoá-la, mas diante da sua volta toda as suas esperanças caíram por terra. Meilin jamais o perdoaria, só lhe restava então aceitar isso.

Outro que também continuava trancado era Shura. Estava sentado no chão perto da janela olhando para a mão direita. Já tinha derramado muitas lagrimas por causa da situação, mas o que mais lhe doía era o fato de achar que Rita não o amava mais. Ele tinha feito tantos planos, no entanto...

Na porta de Capricórnio... Diego que treinava em outra parte, tinha escutado sobre o irmão. Diante do relato de Miro, resolveu ir vê-lo.

- Shura. – bateu na porta do quarto. – Shura.

Ele não respondeu.

- Shura abre a porta. Eu sei que está aí.

Sem resposta. Ele pensou em arrombá-la, mas a porta se abriu.

- Shura o que...

Foi interrompido por um abraço. O cavaleiro o abraçava fortemente enquanto chorava.

- Shu-ra? – ficou surpreso com o gesto.

Ele não conseguia falar, apenas deu vazão ao pranto. Carinhosamente Diego tocou no cabelo de acariciando-o. Esperou pacientemente ate ele se acalmar.

- Venha. – conduziu o irmão mais velho ate a cama. – senta aqui.

Shura limpou o rosto.

- O que foi?

- A Rita... – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- O que tem ela?

- Nós terminamos.

- O que?

- Ela não gosta mais de mim Diego, ela não me ama mais. – voltou a chorar.

- Calma Shura, me conta essa historia direito.

- Há vários dias noto-a diferente, esta me tratando de maneira mais fria. Lembra do feriado? Ela me disse que iria trabalhar, mas soube que ela teve folga. Ela tem outro Diego. A Rita ama outra cara.

- Não pode afirmar isso.

- Claro que posso. Ela me evita!

Diego ficou em silencio. Realmente já tinha dias que o irmão reclamava do comportamento da cunhada.

- Ela não te trairia.

- Não sei... – abaixou o rosto. – a verdade é que nem eu quero saber, já terminei com ela.

- Não sei o que dizer...

- Não conte a ninguém, por favor, pelo menos diga que não sabe o motivo, não quero perguntas.

- Pode contar comigo. – tocou-lhe no ombro.

- Obrigado.

A tarde passou ligeira e ao final dela Rosa passou na casa dos pais de Miro para buscar Kiki, no meio do caminho encontraram Miro que seguia para lá. No santuário Dohko e Shura não apareceram. Shati depois do ocorrido no templo não tirou os pés da casa de Virgem.

Era o fim de mais um treino e Mu voltava para casa. Ele abriu a porta e viu uma cena que fez o seu coração derreter. Rosa dormia sem jeito no sofá, tendo Kiki nos braços. Os dois dormiam profundamente. O ariano passou a fita-los. Anos antes aquela cena seria impossível. Ele era apenas mais um cavaleiro pronto a dar sua vida por uma causa maior. Por não ter laços não se importava se tivesse que morrer, mas agora... ele tinha uma família. Uma linda família. Uma esposa e de certa forma um filho, pois considerava Kiki como um filho.

- "Sou uma pessoa agraciada pelos deuses por ter uma família."

_Continua..._


	25. Chapter 24: Acertos

_**DeniseBelle26** – O Shura está interpretando tudo errado e isso pode deixar as coisas complicadas._

_**Pure-petit-cat** – Está todo mundo querendo bater na Rita rsrsr, vamos ver se ela toma jeito. Shion não sabe da enrascada que entrou. Enquanto o Dohko e a Meilin, eles não devem nem ser de sangue, afinal já se passaram 270 anos, a essa hora tudo misturou rsrsr._

_**Gabu Sevs** – Olá, seja bem vinda, que bom que resolveu comentar, é sempre bom saber o que as pessoas estão achando da fic. Você viu que eu gosto de matar os personagens... kkkkk, é para dá mais emoção, alias na vida real a morte está presente. Rsrsr. Realmente a Rita está pisando na bola. Enquanto o Rada está descobrindo o amor... Shion tendo o Shaka como cunhado... isso não vai prestar. A Meilin é outra, mas vai arrepender por ter deixado o Dohko, a Yue vai dizer umas verdades para ela. Eu também gostei da cena, fiquei imaginando ela muito tempo antes de escrever, os três são uns fofos!_

_**Guest** – Acho que sua review foi cortada no final, porque você escreveu "todavia" e tinha três pontinhos e mais nada. O site do fanfiction é doido! Vamos aos comentários: Dite logo pedindo a Yue em casamento... realmente ele foi rápido, mas ele apaixonou fazer o que? Rsrsrs Rita ainda não percebeu a burrada que fez, mas depois do "acorda Rita" da Rosa acho que ela vai despertar. Quanto a Raissa, tem um motivo de as vezes ela agir como um adulto, será explicado mais na frente. Aiacos está arrumando confusão em mexer com a mulher dos outros, isso não vai prestar. As amazonas de Apolo são velhas, alias muita gente ali tem essa idade, tudo velho de guerra e não sabe. Aos poucos certas coisas serão reveladas._

_**Lebam** – Que bom que gostou da sua cena, Rada não se segurou e tascou um beijo na Faro. Miro usando a Raissa, Shion negando fogo, ele deve está com medo do Shaka kkkk_

_**Anonymous** – Dite não quer perder tempo, e sem ele saber tem motivos para isso, um pequeno spoiller: Dite e Dohko vão demorar a rever suas amadas, vão demorar muito! Então ele já esta garantindo._

_**Suellen-san** – o Aiacos está procurando a morte, Minos vai matá-lo se ele chegar perto da Suely. Quanto ao Shura ele vai descobrir a verdade._

_**Vannybraga** – A fic vai retornar para o eixo Rosa e Mu, pois algo muito importante vai acontecer com eles nos próximos capítulos e vai envolver, Meikai, Terra, Olimpo, outros deuses, em fim muito pano para manga. E o caso do Dite, você vai ver que ele só quis garantir o dele antes que a tempestade que vai assolar o santuário comece e mude tudo._

**Capitulo 24**

**Acertos**

A Índia era um lugar de extremos, de um lado a pobreza da população convivendo com pouco ou quase nenhum saneamento básico e do outro a riqueza dos milionários. Sadi poderia se considerar privilegiado, pois estava inserido nas camadas mais altas da sociedade. Da janela de um hotel requintadíssimo de Patna olhava para as casas simples de um bairro próximo. Levou o cigarro a boca dando uma tragada. As roupas ocidentais denunciavam o seu gosto.

- Meu senhor. – Ranna aproximou fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Sempre que vinha a Patna com os meus pais humanos ficava nesse hotel. – disse o rapaz.

A moça continuou calada.

- Bons tempos aqueles. – apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. – espero que tenha trago boas novas.

- Sim. Ravi e os outros já saíram em busca de Vishnu.

- Muito bem. E o outro assunto?

- O senhor e Vishnu são os únicos deuses que reencarnaram na Terra.

- Então... minha querida esposa Sarasvati não reencarnou... ela teria poder suficiente para me ajudar, mas... – abaixou o rosto pensativo. – então teremos que recorrer a elas. Preciso liberar parte do meu poder e de Vishnu.

- Sobre a deusa da magia não consegui descobrir, ainda, se ela está na Terra, mas sei que ela tem uma seguidora. Uma mortal que foi dotada de grandes poderes, ela conhece os assuntos ocultos e poderá ajudá-lo a liberar o shakti de Vishnu.

- Certamente ela está no país grego.

- Sim. Nas minhas pesquisas descobrir que Atena também está encarnada.

- Ela não será problema. Quando eu tiver o shakti de Vishnu nada poderá se opor a mim. Ranna continue as pesquisas, assim que tiver algo concreto parta para a Grécia.

- Sim senhor. – fez uma reverencia e sumiu.

Sadi voltou a atenção para a janela.

- Deusa das trevas... você será muito útil. – sorriu.

_***** Índia, 24 anos atrás... ******_

Numa magnífica residência uma jovem dava a luz a um menino que recebeu o nome de Sadi. Seus pais eram ricos comerciantes de Bumbai e a criança certamente teria uma vida de luxo. Mas além da riqueza que possuía, o pequeno Sadi guardava um grande destino. Conta-se que a cada fim de um ciclo, o deus Brahma, o deus criador dos hindu reencarna na Terra. Na cerimônia para a escolha do nome o sacerdote eleito para fazer a cerimônia ficou incrédulo pois a única coisa que conseguiu ler era que o nome deveria começar com "Sa" pois seu destino estava ligado a nomes que começassem com essas letras. Então ele recebeu o nome de Sadi e como o pai dele era inglês e não cultuava os deuses hindus deu pouco credito a previsão.

Assim o pequeno Sadi crescia em meio ao luxo e sem saber que ele era a reencarnação de um deus. O jovem cresceu prepotente, arrogante, pois tudo lhe era dado. Achava que mandava nos outros e como sua condição divina as vezes aflorava se intitulava como um deus. No aniversario de 22 anos ganhou um carro importado do pai. Agindo conforme sua vontade, pegou o veiculo e saiu sem rumo. Quando deu por si estava em Ajmer*, uma cidade que fica na província de Rajastão noroeste da Índia. Não entendia porque tinha ido parar lá.

Estacionou o carro numa ruela e pôs se andar, era final de tarde e procurava por um hotel para passar a noite. Acabou parando perto do lago da cidade, onde tinha um pequeno templo. A mãe desde pequeno insistia para ele seguir a religião dela e dos avós maternos, mas o pai nunca o pressionou para isso, fazendo com que o menino não seguisse rito algum.

Consultou o relógio vendo que era cedo e movido pela curiosidade entrou no templo. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que entrava num ficando surpreso, pelas pessoas fazendo oferendas, pelos sacerdotes que prestavam o culto ao deus ali representado. Achou aquilo interessante tanto que nem percebeu que estava seguindo para uma ala restrita ao templo. Parou em frente a uma porta de madeira e sem questionar a abriu. Era um amplo salão adornado por varias esculturas mas a maior era a que ficava no centro: era a escultura do deus Brahma. Sadi ficou por minutos olhando fixamente para a peça. Algo o atraia para ela. A passos lentos caminhou ate ela e sem se conter tocou o estatua...

As velas acesas tremularam.

- O que foi isso? – olhava ao redor percebendo que a sala estava um pouco diferente e nem escutava as vozes das pessoas do lado de fora. – onde...

Sentiu o corpo inflamar e ser envolvido por uma áurea dourada.

- O que está havendo?

Voltou a atenção para a estatua, os olhos ficaram vidrados nela e então aconteceu...

Estava tendo uma visão, viu desde o nascimento do mundo ate os dias de hoje. Tudo não passou de cinco minutos, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo a par de tudo. Sorriu. Olhou para as mãos vendo seu shakti queimar.

- Finalmente depois de tantos anos, minha memória despertou. A humanidade esqueceu-se de mim, mas sou único entre os deuses. Sou aquele capaz de criar mundos. A Era de Kali está chegando ao fim e ao final dela eu reinarei absoluto.

Sadi saiu do templo já tomando rumo certo, sairia em busca de seus guerreiros, mas antes...

O sol escondia em meio às montanhas sagradas da Índia. Os raios vermelhos incidiam sobre as águas tranqüilas do rio Ganges. Num vilarejo próximo o numero de pessoas diminuíam pelas ruas, restando apenas aquelas que se atreviam a sair à noite, ou tinham necessidade para tal.

Num templo próximo, um monge realizava suas orações sob luz de velas. Há dias um mau pressentimento o assolava e pedia a seu deus guardião proteção e sabedoria para encarar as possíveis turbulências.

- "Oh meu senhor, guardai a humanidade desse terrível mal."

O monge não tinha idéia que era observado. Do lado de fora do templo, um rapaz de trajes ocidentais o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios. Elevou um pouco seu shakti.

Templo...

Um vento forte soprou na hora abrindo a janela de maneira violenta, as luzes foram apagadas instantaneamente. O monge continuou na mesma posição, mas seu corpo começou a suar frio, sentia a presença maligna perto de si.

- _Suas orações não servirão para nada... a hora desse planeta chegará e nem __ele__ conseguirá me impedir. _

- Pessoas amigas vão impedir que alcance o triunfo.

- _Será...? – _a voz mostrou-se irônica_. – nem ao menos __ele__ está aqui._

- No momento certo, ele surgirá e ao seu lado as quatro guerreiras de Deva e juntos o selaram para sempre!

A vela voltou a brilhar, a janela antes aberta estava fechada, o recinto estava num profundo silencio como se não houvesse tido o dialogo anterior. O monge limpou a testa de suor, não tinha sido uma ilusão, sabia que a partir daquela hora o mundo estaria perdido.

****** Maha - Yuga*******

O dia mal amanheceu e ele estava na estrada rumo ao norte do país. Usando seu shakti descobriu que sua guerreira Maha-Yuga, a sua guerreira mais fiel, havia renascido num pequeno povoado ao norte. Chegou por volta do meio dia e sem demora seguiu para o interior do povoado. Ali era nítido a pobreza que era o país indiano. Não havia saneamento básico e condições mínimas de saúde. Sadi parou o carro um pouco afastado de uma casa feita de madeira. Viu algumas crianças brincando ao redor dela e uma jovem que tentava colocar os irmãos para dentro sem sucesso. A jovem desistiu da tarefa e de posse de uma jarra, caminhava em direção ao poço de água. Ela começou a executar a tarefa nem percebendo que alguém se aproximou.

- Pode me dá um copo de água?

Ela por pouco não deixou a jarra cair dentro do poço.

- Desculpe não quis assustá-la. – disse Sadi.

A moça ergueu o rosto para vê-lo, ficando estática. Diante dela estava um rapaz com roupas ocidentais, sabia que eram ocidentais, pois já tinha visto turistas perto do povoado, a pele era clara, com os cabelos negros e repicados na altura dos ombros, os olhos eram num profundo âmbar. Jamais tinha visto um moço como aquele.

Sadi reparou nela, sua guerreira parecia não ter uma vida de luxo, mas era apresentável. Usava um sari simples de algodão, os cabelos esverdeados estavam presos por uma trança, os olhos verdes contratavam com a pele morena de sol.

- Pode me dá água?

Ela não disse nada, mas pegou um pequeno copo de barro e o encheu. Sadi o pegou e bebeu tudo numa golada só.

- Obrigado.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça e já estava saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Meu nome é Sadi e o seu?

- Ranna... – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- Bonito nome. Vou direto ao assunto Ranna. Conhece a historia das Eras Yuga não conhece?

- Sim...

- Você é reencarnação de uma guerreira de Brahma, a Maha-Yuga.

- O que? – assustou-se. – não sei do que esta falando... – ficou com medo. – eu preciso ir...

Sadi não deu lhe tempo de pensar, quando ela deu por si, o rapaz estava com os lábios colados ao dela.

- Desperte minha shakti humana...

Ranna sentiu o corpo inflamar, a mente foi bombardeada de imagens. Sadi a soltou e ela foi de joelhos ao chão, levando as mãos a cabeça. Alguns minutos depois o rosto tenso foi dando lugar a expressão de tranqüilidade. Ela fitou o rapaz.

- Meu senhor...

- Seja bem vinda Maha.

- Estou feliz que eu tenha renascido ao seu lado novamente.

- Venha. – estendeu-lhe a mão. - A Era de Kali se aproxima do fim.

- Sim.

Antes de seguir Ranna voltou a atenção para sua casa, havia seus pais e irmãos e por mais que soubesse que na verdade era uma guerreira de Brahma, o lado humano questionava o abandono.

- Tu és a mais leal dos meus servos. – Sadi acariciou o rosto dela. – em recompensa, não vou desamparar os teus.

- Obrigada senhor.

Sadi deixou perto dali uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, que garantia o sustento da família por um longo período. Agora sem amarras no coração Ranna seguiu com seu deus. Não era a reencarnação de Sarasvati*, mas devotaria sua vida e seu amor a ele.

*******Treta-Yuga*******

Voltava de mais um dia de aula, andava de cabeça baixa, para não ter que cumprimentar ninguém.

- John! John! Espere!

Ele parou, mas sem olhar para trás.

- Seu apressado. – um rapaz tipicamente indiano parou ao lado dele. – por que não me esperou?

- Tenho que chegar rápido em casa. – disse baixo.

- Você tem carro, não sei porque volta a pé. Se eu tivesse o dinheiro que você tem...

- Não ligo para o dinheiro.

- Eu ligo. – sorriu. – vou a casa do Sadiki jogar, quer vir?

- Não obrigado.

- Você nunca vai em nada. – disse desanimado. – estamos quase formando e não foi em nenhuma de nossas festas.

- Não gosto do convívio social. Se me der licença...

Foi andando. O jovem colega limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

- "Ele realmente é anti social." – pensou.

John continuou o caminho, chegou em casa, uma rica construção, passou direto indo para o quarto. Os pais não estavam mesmo, ricos empresários de Nova Dheli, então não teria que conversar com ninguém. Foi para o computador, comeria mais tarde.

John tinha vinte quatros, era indiano de nascimento, mas filho de ingleses. Gozava de uma vida boa, mas era muito fechado. Desde pequeno, por conta do excesso de timidez, não fazia amizades com freqüência. As pessoas pensavam que ele era arrogante e esnobe por causa do seu dinheiro, mas na verdade é que tinha medo de aproximar das pessoas, por conta disso cresceu isolado. Fazia faculdade e sempre tirava notas excelentes. Era um rapaz alto, de longos cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos. Era bonito e por isso arrancava suspiros das garotas.

Ficou ate tarde no computador, depois desceu, comeu alguma coisa indo para o jardim. Gostava de passar as horas meditando naquele lugar.

Sadi parou o carro em frente à rica mansão.

- "Então ele mora aqui... nada mal."

Saiu do carro e sem cerimônia abriu o portão indo direto para o jardim interno. Encontrou um rapaz sentado em meio as folhagens.

- Boa tarde. – disse.

- Quem é você? – John assustou-se.

- Um amigo.

Sadi sentou ao lado dele mesmo sem permissão.

- Tem uma bela casa.

- Quem é você? – John levantou. – saia imediatamente.

- Vai expulsar seu deus?

- O que? – o fitou incrédulo. – eu vou chamar a policia.

- Não acha que sua vida é sem sentido? – ignorou o aviso.

- Ela tem muito sentido. Agora saia.

- Está sozinho em casa, alias sua vida sempre foi solitária.

- Quem é você...?

- Vou direto ao ponto. Você é um dos meus guerreiros. Você é a segunda Era: Treta-Yuga.

- Você é louco. Saia daqui eu chamo a policia.

John pegou-o pelo braço, mas ao fazer isso sentiu algo quente vindo do rapaz, soltou-o imediatamente.

- O que é isso...? – indagou surpreso.

- Seu shakti reagindo ao meu. Você é um guerreiro de Brahma.

Sadi levantou e tocou a testa de John. Ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem indo de joelhos. A mente foi bombardeada de imagens.

- Seu destino é ao meu lado John.

- Sim senhor. – ele fitou. – sou-lhe totalmente fiel.

- Então venha Treta-Yuga.

Ele aceitou e partiu com o deus sem arrependimentos.

*******Kali – Yuga*******

Corria por entre as vielas, para não ser pego. No bolso um maço de notas que tinha acabado de roubar. Andou por vários quarteirões ate parar perto de uma pequena casa. Entrou e trancou a porta, antes de certificar que ninguém o tinha seguido. Com um sorriso nos lábios, contou as notas.

- Isso vai dá para uma semana. Muito bem Ravi. – cumprimentou a si mesmo.

Ravi era um jovem de 24 anos, morava numa pequena casa, num bairro pobre de Agra. Era órfão de mãe desde bebê, sendo criado pelo pai ate os dez quando ele foi morto injustamente. Quando criança tinha uma personalidade difícil, mas o pai tentava moldá-lo para o bem, contudo depois de sua morte, Ravi criou-se na rua. Não era o tipo de pessoa de bom caráter e depois de andar com bandidos desde que ficara órfão, tornou-se uma pessoa pior. Roubava, mentia, o que era preciso para conseguir dinheiro. Apesar de ter pais indianos, sua aparência era diferente. Tinha cabelos brancos, olhos num excêntrico rubi, alto de corpo esguio. Era mestre com as palavras conseguindo tudo que queria através delas. Fora assim que conseguira roubar uns estrangeiros que visitavam a cidade.

Sadi parou o carro há algumas quadras de onde iria. Por se tratar de vielas era impossível um veiculo passar. De posse de um maço de cigarros seguiu. Já tinha encontrado dois de seus guerreiros e a pista que tinha levava ao terceiro. Olhava a paisagem, era um lugar degradante.

- "Ele nasceu exatamente onde deveria nascer." – pensou.

O jovem parou em frente a um casebre, entrou, mas não bateu na porta de entrada, deu a volta pela casa entrando pelos fundos. A porta estava trancada, mas usou pouca força para abria-la.

Escutando o barulho Ravi escondeu as notas e pegou uma arma num pequeno armário. Escondeu atrás da porta do quarto.

- Sei que está aí Ravi e posso dizer que sua arma é inútil. – Sadi sentou numa cadeira. – apareça tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Ainda com a arma em punhos, Ravi apareceu de forma cautelosa.

- Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome?

- Alguém que pode tirá-lo dessa vida de migalhas.

- O que quer?

- Seus serviços.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Sei tudo sobre você. Abaixe a arma, não vai precisar dela.

- Quem me garante.

- Sempre precavido... meu nome humano é Sadi.

- Muito bem Sadi, diga o que quer?

- Já disse seus serviços. Você será muito útil para mim.

- E o que eu ganho em troca?

- Gloria.

- Gosto de dinheiro.

- Não fiz rodeios com John, não farei com você. – apagou o cigarro no chão. – eu sou Brahma e você é um dos meus guerreiros.

Ravi começou a rir.

- Não importa o nome maluco que você dê ao nosso trato desde que tenha dinheiro.

- Humanos incrédulos. – levantou.

- Fique aí. – apontou a arma para ele.

Ravi foi pego de surpresa, quando deu por si estava sem a arma.

- Levantar uma arma contra um deus. – disse Sadi. – isso é digno de Kali-Yuga.

Agindo rapidamente Sadi tocou a testa de Ravi, ele sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Foi de joelhos ao chão levando a mão ao cabelo branco.

- A quarta Era. Meu guerreiro Kali- Yuga.

A mente de Ravi era invadida por imagens, ao final o rapaz deu um sorriso vil.

- A minha Era chegou.

- Poderá fazer o que quiser Kali.

- Acabarei com esse mundo.

*******Satva – Yuga*******

Estava no aeroporto internacional da Finlândia, aguardando o vôo de volta para o Brasil. Olhava distraída para a foto dos pais enquanto ouvia musica. Sentia falta deles.

Ulla era finlandesa, mas desde pequena morava no Brasil, havia perdido a mãe num acidente de avião e anos depois o pai por uma doença. Desde então contava com seu irmão, Jesse que havia voltado para a Finlândia. Ela tinha a mesma vontade, mas tinha que esperar o termino da faculdade de moda no Brasil para então voltar para sua terra natal.

A jovem contava com 21 anos e era uma típica finlandesa: cabelos loiros muitos claros quase brancos, em cachos volumosos. Os olhos eram azuis vivos. A pele clara com bochechas rosadas. Era baixa...

... Era a primeira vez que fazia uma viagem internacional e com um propósito tão sério: buscar uma das guerreiras de Brahma. Com um terno escuro Ravi circulava pelo salão. Numa sala reservada, John o aguardava.

Com o rosto sério Ravi rumou para o lugar onde uma jovem loira olhava uma fotografia.

- Olá. – disse sentando.

Ela não respondeu, pois estava de fones.

- Eu disse olá. – tirou os fones.

- Atrevido. – fechou a cara.

- Só estou cumprimentando.

Ela ignorou e estava prestes a colocar os fones...

- Se parece com seus pais. É uma pena que eles tenham morrido.

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- O que falou?

- Seus pais.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas sobre você Ulla. Preciso que venha comigo.

- Como? Seu doido!

Ravi a fitou, o rosto angelical dela combinava com a Era que ela representava.

Rapidamente o indiano tocou a testa dela. Ulla sentiu-se zonza, mas não desmaiou.

- Venha. - Disse imperativo.

Sem dizer nada ela o acompanhou. Ao chegar numa sala reservada à jovem desmaiou nos braços de John.

- Ela é a Satva? – indagou o próprio aproximando.

- Sim. – fitava-a.

- Vamos.

Ravi tocou a parede, dela surgiu uma porta, eles passaram por ela para em seguida a porta sumir.

******* Dawapara – Yuga*******

Passeava por um dos parques de Paris, passeio que adorava fazer ao final da tarde. Depois de muito andar, sentou num banco para olhar a paisagem. Os cabelos azuis escuros tremulavam com o vento. Os olhos cinza arroxeados estavam fechados, era jovem contando com 23 anos.

Um silencio momentâneo fez presente e nesse silencio Lunette lembrava do passado...

Ela havia perdido a mãe ainda criança, sendo criada de maneira severa pelo pai. Cresceu sem o amor dele virando uma pessoa fria e calculista. Contudo quando entrou para a adolescência um rapaz fez sua vida mudar, ela passou a ser mais alegre, mais humana. Lunette fazia muitos planos ao lado de Lucien, mas foram interrompidos pela morte trágica do rapaz numa tentativa de assalto. Desde então Lunette fechou-se para o mundo, voltando a ser fria e calculista.

Tirou os óculos escuros, pois o sol já se punha no horizonte, os olhos vermelhos buscavam pela garota que poderia ser a ultima guerreira de Brahma. Seguindo as orientações dada por seu senhor, John encontrou-a em um dos parques da cidade. lentamente aproximou e vendo que ela estava de olhos fechados sentou ao lado dela. O indiano a fitou, ela trazia uma expressão calma e nem parecia ser uma temida guerreira.

Lunette sentiu-se observada.

- Quem é você? – indagou levantando.

- John e você?

- Lunette... – o fitou.

- Senhorita Lunette preciso que venha comigo.

- Como?

- Preciso que confie em mim.

- Ficou doido? – afastou-se.

Antes que ela corresse, John segurou no braço dela, imediatamente a francesa começou a se sentir zonza e por pouco não desmaiou.

- Venha comigo.

John a conduziu ate um beco pouco movimentando. Usando seu shakti abriu uma passagem pela parede passando com a garota.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde os acontecimentos da festa, uma semana havia se passado. Depois da cena do escritório, Shion inventou uma missão e saiu do santuário. Ficaria fora pelo tempo que Shati ficasse na Grécia. A indiana recebeu a noticia do afastamento dele com temor, aquilo era sinal que Shion pensava que ela era leviana e dessa forma a amizade deles ficaria abalada.

Kiki não falava mais da mãe com ninguém, mas internamente ela não saia da sua mente. Pegava-se pensando nela e como seria sua vida se ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Shura não voltara ao apartamento de Rita, muito menos respondia aos telefonemas da grega, se era para terminar que fosse daquela forma, sem magoas. Rita por sua vez só sabia chorar. Ligava constantemente para o noivo mas ele sequer atendia. Rosa e Clarice queriam intervir, mas ela tinha proibido as duas de contar a verdade sobre o filho.

Vanda e Aiolos seguiam firmes, assim como Miro e Lara, Anahí e Kanon que se encontravam algumas vezes. Jacke por sua vez jurava vingança, faria uma revanche com o macarrão de hospital e certamente ganharia. Shaka nem se lembrava da brasileira voltando a sua rotina de treinos e meditação. Dohko ficou por uns dias trancado em Libra, mas aos poucos foi voltando a rotina e não tocou mais no assunto de Meilin. Já Gustavv e Yue falavam-se sempre pela internet. E assim foi fim da semana.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Espreguiçou na cama, não queria levantar, mas se demorasse mais seu mestre iria acordá-lo a força. Fitou o teto com o olhar perdido, havia sonhado com a mãe. No sonho via-se criançinha brincando na neve tendo-a ao seu lado.

O rosto dele ficou sério e assim deu um pulo da cama.

Na cozinha Mu terminava de preparar o café da manha, Rosa já tinha saído.

Kiki parou na porta do recinto, fitando seu mestre. Devia tudo a ele, tudo mesmo e seria eternamente grato por ele ter cuidado dele todo esse tempo.

- Bom dia mestre Mu.

- Bom dia Kiki. Acordou cedo.

- Acordei antes que o senhor me colocasse para fora.

- Eu não faria isso. – o olhou sorrindo.

- Sei... – caminhou-se para a mesa.

- Fiz as coisas que gosta. – o ariano colocou uma caprichada bandeja.

- Por que está me adulando? – o fitou desconfiado.

- Não estou te adulando. Coma tudo. – voltou para os afazeres.

Ainda desconfiado o garoto pegou um pedaço de bolo. Deu uma mordida e os olhos brilharam. Kiki o fitou, será que se tomasse a decisão que estava querendo tomar, o relacionamento entre os dois iria continuar? Será que Mu ainda continuaria a gostar dele?

- Mestre...

- Sim?

- O senhor sempre vai gostar de mim?

- Que pergunta Kiki. Claro.

- Mesmo se eu quiser ir atrás da minha mãe?

O cavaleiro parou o que estava fazendo para olhá-lo.

- Por que pergunta?

- Vai ou não?

Mu aproximou, agachando diante dele.

- Qual seja a sua decisão nós nos teremos para sempre.

- Quero ver a minha mãe... quero perguntar algumas coisas... – abaixou o rosto. – não vai ficar com raiva de mim?

- Bobo. – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – as coisas não vão mudar entre nós Kiki. Pretende ir a Noruega?

- Se Atena deixar... e o senhor também.

- Ela vai permitir e eu também. – levantou. – fico feliz que queira conversar com ela.

Kiki sorriu.

- Quer ir quando?

- Amanha se puder.

- Hoje a tarde eu falarei com Atena. Faço questão de te levar ate sua mãe.

- Obrigado mestre.

Os dois deram um forte abraço.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Afrodite acabava de desligar o telefone depois de longos minutos conversando com Yue. Os dois conversavam todos os dias pelo computador e se falavam dia sim dia não. Contudo a saudade de sua chinesinha estava prestes a ser sanada. O cavaleiro tinha comprado uma passagem para a China no dia seguinte. Pediria permissão a Atena para ficar uma semana no país.

Todo sorridente saiu de casa rumo ao treino da manha.

Na oitava casa, Dohko já estava de pé a tempos. Não tinha conseguido dormir, alias havia uma semana que não dormia direito. Os pensamentos estavam sempre em Meilin. Apesar de dizer que não ligava, sentia falta da chinesa. Apenas agora se dera conta o quanto ela era importante para ele.

Tomava uma xícara de chá na sala, quando sentiu o cosmo de Afrodite se aproximar.

- Bom dia Hian.

Dohko o fitou torto.

- Bom dia Dohko.

- Bom.

- Quero te convidar para algo.

- Não posso. – disse. – ando ocupado.

- Não quer nem escutar? É do seu interesse.

- Diga.

- Vou para a China amanha.

O libriano quase engasgou com o chá ao ouvir.

- Como?

- Comprei uma passagem para China. Vou amanha cedo ver a minha Yue.

- Boa viagem. – disse seco, voltando a atenção para a xícara.

- Não gostaria de ir comigo?

- Não obrigado.

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura ancião. Anda emburrado desde que a Meilin foi embora. Vá atrás dela e diga sobre seus sentimentos.

- Por que não cuida da sua vida?

- Estou cuidando, tanto que vou atrás da mulher que eu amo coisa que você não está fazendo por bobagem.

- Ela minha odeia Gustavv. Acha isso bobagem?

Afrodite aproximou sentando ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Você realmente gosta dela?

Dohko ficou calado por alguns minutos, soltando depois um longo suspiro.

- Muito.

- Então vá atrás dela e converse. Tente pelo menos. Você nunca foi de desistir, vai desistir agora?

O chinês meneou a cabeça pensando.

- De qualquer jeito. – Dite levantou. – eu vou amanha, se quiser companhia...

Dohko o viu se afastar, mas não disse nada. Queria muito conversar com Meilin e explicar a ela tudo direito e sobre seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse essa a oportunidade.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Levantou, porque tinha que levantar, pois a vontade era de ficar na cama e não sair nunca mais do quarto. Desde a briga com Rita, a vida de Shura resumia a treinos e casa, mesmo assim ia treinar porque era obrigado, senão nem colocaria os pés fora de casa.

Chorar, já não chorava mais. Às vezes tinha acessos de raiva, com as arvores do santuário sendo estraçalhadas. Desejava a todo momento que uma guerra começasse, assim poderia se jogar de cabeça nela, sem pensar em mais nada. Trocou de roupa e seguiu para o treino.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rita estava deitada, sentia enjôos, nem indo trabalhar naquele dia. Alem do mais seu estado emocional agravava seu quadro. Rosa e Clarice tentavam animá-la, mas nada a fazia melhorar.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa Clarice. – disse Rosa segurando uma sacola com compras para Rita.

- Eu sei. Viu o Shura hoje?

- Antes andava com os olhos vermelhos, agora está com um semblante...

- Ele gosta muito da Rita, deve está sofrendo muito.

- Não entendo aquela cabeça dura! – esbravejou a morena. - Shura não vai rejeitá-la por causa do filho.

As duas chegaram ao apartamento, Rita tinha deixado uma chave com elas para qualquer eventualidade. Entraram estranhando o silencio.

- Rita. – chamou Clarice. – Rita.

- Deve está dormindo. – disse Rosa.

Foram para o quarto encontrando a grega deitada.

- Não falei.

- Estranho. – disse a brasileira de melanes rosa. – a respiração dela está pesada demais.

Aproximou ficando alarmada ao ver um frasco perto do criado mudo. Pegou-o imediatamente.

- Louca!

- O que foi Kaká?

- Ela tomou remédio para dormir e o que parece foi muito.

- Liga para o medico dela. Chame um taxi, eu vou chamar o Shura.

- Mas Rosa.

- Faça rápido Clarice. – disse enérgica.

Clarice não pensou duas vezes. Ligou para o medico e chamou um taxi. Enquanto isso Rosa seguiu correndo para o santuário.

- "Tentei não interferir, mas passou dos limites." – pensou correndo para a arena.

Enquanto isso Clarice seguia com Rita para o hospital.

Arena... Shura treinava sozinho, pois andava irritadiço e ninguém queria treinar com ele.

- Shura! – gritou Rosa assim que o viu.

- Oi amor. – Mu aproximou. – o que faz aqui...

- Longa historia. – deu um beijo rápido indo para perto do capricorniano.

- Mas...

- Shura. – parou diante dele.

- Oi.

- Vem comigo agora.

- O que foi?

- A Rita ela foi para o hospital.

O capricorniano sentiu a respiração falhar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Melhor você vir comigo.

- É grave? – ficou temeroso.

- Talvez. – não quis detalhes. – vamos.

Os dois foram para o hospital. Enquanto isso Rita recebia o tratamento. Felizmente não tinha sido grave, apesar de ter ingerindo uma boa quantidade de tranqüilizantes depois de uma lavagem estomacal sentiria bem melhor. O bebê nada tinha sofrido.

Rosa e Shura encontraram com Clarice conversando com o medico.

- O que aconteceu a Rita? – indagou nervoso.

- Ela está bem. – disse o medico. – só tomou muitos tranqüilizantes. Já fizemos uma lavagem e ela pode ir para casa basta manter o repouso. Felizmente o bebê nada sofreu.

- Que bom... – respirou aliviado para arregalar os olhos. – bebê?

Rosa e Clarice suspiraram.

- Não sabia? – indagou o medico. – ela está grávida. Parabéns.

- O QUE?

- Pode ir doutor. – disse Rosa. – nós cuidamos dele.

O medico se afastou, enquanto o cavaleiro sentou num banco. Como assim Rita estava grávida? Começou a pensar, o comportamento estranho, as indisposições, ela o tratando diferente... a situação era bem pior que imaginava...

- " Então é isso... ela quis terminar comigo pois já tem outro... e ainda um filho..." – agarrou o braço da cadeira amassando-o.

Rosa olhou para Clarice.

- Assim que receber alta a leve para casa. Eu vou conversar com ele.

- Não é melhor ela...

- Ele precisa saber por outra pessoa, aposto que está pensando bobagem.

Clarice concordou voltando para a enfermaria. Rosa aproximou.

- Precisamos conversar Shura.

- Então era isso? Ela está grávida de outro? Por isso terminou comigo.

- Venha comigo Shura.

Diante da seriedade da brasileira, seguiu com ela. Rosa o levou para uma praça próxima. Shura sentou, mas Rosa permaneceu de pé.

- Era isso...- levou as mãos a cabeça. – ela já tinha outro e ate um filho... – os olhos marejaram. – eu gostava tanto dela... vocês sabiam disso?

- Ela me contou semana passada, Clarice sabia há mais tempo.

- Por que não me contaram?

- Por que ela pediu que mantivesse silencio.

- Eu tinha que saber! – gritou exaltado.

- Também acho, ainda mais por seu o pai da criança. – disse séria.

- Como? – ele a olhou imediatamente. – eu?

- Não existe outro Shura, você é o único na vida dela. O filho que Rita espera é seu.

- Meu? – gaguejou. – como assim Rosa?

- Rita está grávida de dois ou três meses e o filho é seu.

O cavaleiro ficou pálido, filho? Ele seria pai? Ele?

- A Rita não quis te contar, pois temia que você se afastasse dela. Ela tem medo de você deixá-la.

Ele continuou calado, ainda processando a informação, ele seria pai?

- Eu vou ser pai?

- Sim. – sorriu. – parabéns Shura.

O cavaleiro não sabia se ficava atônico ou se sorria.

- Eu vou ser pai! – começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – eu... vou ser pai... eu...

De repente começou a chorar, lembrou-se de quando o pai foi embora, dos tempos no orfanato depois da morte da mãe, dos anos de treinamento, das lutas e agora teria um filho para cuidar.

- Eu vou ser pai.

Abraçou Rosa.

- Filho é uma benção Shura. – a voz saia bem séria. – tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes. Você e sua família.

- Eu pensei tantas coisas... jamais poderia imaginar que...achei que tivesse outro...

- Já passou.

- Eu preciso vê-la. – separou da brasileira.

- Vamos, ela já deve ter chegado.

E realmente Rita já estava em seu apartamento. A grega estava deitada com os olhos fechados. Clarice na cozinha preparava uma sopa. Rosa tocou a campainha, Clarice foi atender ficando surpresa ao ver Shura. Ele pediu que ela não anunciasse sua presença e a passos lentos foi para o quarto. Rita parecia dormir e não notou a presença dele. Calmamente o cavaleiro aproximou sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Clarice...? – abriu os olhos ficando surpresa. – Shura?

- Oi. – ele trazia um fino sorriso.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim cuidar da minha família. – sorriu. – da minha esposa e do meu filho. – tocou na barriga dela acariciando.

Rita não segurou as lagrimas.

- Shura... eu...

- Por que não me contou? – indagou suavemente. – acha que eu iria deixá-la?

- Fiquei com medo... um filho é muito responsabilidade e...

- Boba. – acariciou o rosto dela. – obrigado. – pegou a mão dela e a beijou. – obrigado.

- Por que...? – não entendeu.

- Nunca pensei que poderia ter uma família... e você esta me proporcionando isso. – sorriu.

- Shura...

- Já pensou nos nomes?

- Já... se for menino Ikarus, se for menina Constança... – o fitou.

- Sério?

- Sim. Em homenagem a sua mãe.

- Obrigado.

Ele a beijou. Na sala Rosa e Clarice estavam felizes.

- Finalmente eles se acertaram. – disse a casada.

- As pessoas complicam demais suas vidas. – disse Rosa de maneira séria. – perdem a chance de serem felizes por bobagens.

- Fez bem em ter contado. – Clarice a fitou com um sorriso nos lábios. – novamente mostrou seu poder.

- Eu não conseguiria sem teu apoio. Agradeço por está sempre comigo. – deu um sorriso enigmático.

- Me ajuda com a comida?

- Claro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estava cansada de ficar atoa o dia inteiro, a semana inteira e para piorar o irmão não a deixava fazer nada.

- "Shaka tem hora que é um chato."- pensava enquanto varria a porta da casa de virgem.

Subitamente seus pensamentos mudaram de direção. Havia passado uma semana desde a viagem de Shion, certamente ele tinha ido, por causa dela. A situação tinha ficado tão constrangedora a ponto dele partir.

- "Eu sou uma idiota..."

Shion subia as escadarias bem lentamente, tinha inventado essa missão para esquecer a indiana, mas tinha acontecido justamente o contrario. Não parou de pensar nela um minuto sequer.

- "Preciso esquecê-la."

Terminou de subir as escadas que levava ate Virgem, de tão distraído que estava, não notou uma pessoa na frente da casa.

Os dois levantaram o rosto na hora.

- Shati...

- Shion...

Ficaram em silencio por minutos, mas que pareceram horas.

O coração de Shion batia descompassado, mas respirou fundo e continuou a caminhar. Estava decidido enterrar o que sentia pela indiana.

- Bom dia Shati.

Disse, passando por ela sem ao menos parar.

- Bom dia... – ela abaixou o rosto.

Não trocaram, mas nem uma palavra. Com esse gesto Shati entendeu que realmente Shion havia ficado com raiva do atrevimento dela. Decidiu que voltaria para a Índia e ficaria um bom tempo sem voltar a Athenas.

O treino da manha terminou sem problemas, a tarde treinaram ate por volta das quatro horas com cada um segundo para sua casa, Mu contudo foi para o templo conversar com Atena. Encontrou com a deusa no escritório.

- Boa tarde Mu.

- Boa tarde senhorita. – fez uma reverencia. – atrapalho?

- Claro que não. Sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira.

- Obrigado. Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Diga.

- Kiki quer ir ver a mãe.

- Ele decidiu isso? – ficou surpresa.

- Sim. Quer conversar com ela, e apesar do que aconteceu dou meu apoio. Eles precisam conversar.

- E quando ele quer ir?

- Amanha, se possível.

- Arrumar a passagem não é problema. Vou reservar.

- Gostaria de acompanhá-lo. Se me for permitido.

- Claro. – Saori sorriu, era nítido a preocupação do cavaleiro com seu pupilo. – arrumarei passagem para os dois.

- Eu agradeço. – levantou. – vou dizer a ele. – fez uma reverência saindo.

A deusa logo tratou de reservar as passagens.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dohko subia pensativo, as palavras de Dite martelavam em sua mente. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez ele devesse ir ate a China conversar com ela. Explicar seus motivos e seus sentimentos.

Decidiu ouvir os conselhos do pisciano, a passos rápidos rumou para o templo. Atena ainda estava no seu escritório, contudo conversava com Afrodite.

- Entre.

- Desculpe interrompe-la Atena...

- Não está interrompendo.

- Olá Dohko. – cumprimentou o pisciano.

- Oi.

- O que deseja Dohko?

- É que... – estava sem jeito de falar.

- Você vai no mesmo vôo que eu. – disse Dite, já sabendo o que ele iria dizer.

- Como?

- Afrodite reservou duas passagens Dohko. Para ele e para você.

- O que? – o libriano o olhou imediatamente. – fez o que?

- Eu sabia que você iria mudar de idéia, então fui pratico. Nosso vôo é amanha as nove.

- Não pode fazer isso. – o fitou incrédulo.

- Já fiz. – Dite sorriu. – vá preparando o seu chinês.

Shura, que tinha ficado o dia inteiro com Rita, voltou a tarde ao santuário com ela. A grega tinha melhorado a olhos vistos. Sentia-se mais bem disposta. Por cosmo o cavaleiro de capricórnio comunicou a todos que a noite o jantar seria na casa dele. E assim o foi. As sete em ponto todos já estavam na décima casa, só restava o grande mestre.

- Para o Shura nos convidar assim aconteceu alguma coisa. – disse Kanon, saboreando uns tira gostos.

- Ele a Rita fizeram as pazes. – Aioria também comia. – por isso ele está de bom humor.

- É isso mesmo Rosa? – indagou Mu olhando a noiva.

- Talvez. – deu um sorriso. – vamos aguardar.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa. – disse Dite.

- Eu sempre sei de tudo. – sorriu mais ainda.

Shati estava num canto, desde o encontro com Shion andava cabisbaixa e Shaka percebeu isso.

- O que foi? Desde cedo esta com essa cara.

- Não é nada mano.

- Claro que é, te conheço.

- Só estou com saudades da badi. – inventou essa desculpa.

- Já vai voltar amanha.

- É...

- Boa noite. – disse Shion que acabara de chegar.

A indiana sentiu o coração disparar. O mestre cumprimentou um a um, na vez dela disse um frio, mas educado boa noite. Ela deu um meio sorriso. Shaka que os observava arqueou a sobrancelha. Apesar de ter sido educado, o cumprimento saiu frio e na maioria dos casos Shion sempre fora bastante cortez com a irmã.

- "Deve está irritado com alguma coisa." – pensou. – "deixa para lá."

Shura só esperou o grande mestre se acomodar, sentou bem longe da indiana, para aparecer na sala.

- Pessoal. – disse, com Rita ao lado dele. – tenho um comunicado a fazer.

- E o que seria? – indagou Diego curioso, pois nem para ele Shura havia contado.

- Atena, o santuário vai ganhar um novo cavaleiro ou amazona.

- Como assim? – a deusa o fitou sem entender.

- Não estão previstos novos aprendizes Shura. – disse Shion.

- Mais ou menos... – sorriu.

- E eu? – indagou Diego. – não vai me treinar mais?

- Quando o aprendiz tiver idade você já será cavaleiro.

- Diga logo criatura. – disse Dite impaciente.

- Eu vou ser pai.

Tirando Clarice e Rosa que sabiam na sala a cara era de espanto. Um profundo silencio durou por alguns minutos.

- Você o que? – indagou MM incrédulo.

- Serei pai. Rita está grávida.

Atena olhou imediatamente para a grega com os olhos arregalados.

- Grávida?

- Sim Atena.

Shion estava branco. Como assim um cavaleiro pai?

- Parabéns! – Dite foi o primeiro a sair do estado de perplexidade indo felicitar o casal.

- Obrigado Dite.

- Eu vou ser tio... – Diego processava a informação. – eu vou ser tio...

- Vai me ajudar a tomar conta do bebê. – disse Shura rindo da cara do irmão.

- Que noticia boa. – Diego o abraçou. – papai não caberia de felicidade se estivesse vivo, parabéns irmão.

- Obrigado.

Shion aproximou.

- Ainda estou surpreso. – disse. – sabe da responsabilidade de ser cavaleiro, de ser pai, e você vai ser os dois.

- Eu sei mestre. Acho que dou conta do recado.

- Parabéns. Parabéns Rita.

- Obrigada Shion.

Logo um a um foram cumprimentando o jovem casal. Atena continuava sentada...

- Atena você está bem? – indagou Clarice.

- Meu cavaleiro vai ser pai. – os olhos encheram de água. – pai...

- O que foi Sa? - indagou Diego, dizendo o nome carinhoso que ele dera a ela, na frente de todo mundo.  
- É que... - ela chorava.  
Shura ficou preocupado, Atena chorando daquele jeito, talvez ela não tenha gostado, afinal de contas por mais liberal que ela fosse, o santuário tinha regras. Todos ficaram apreensivos.  
Diego aproximou, tocando o cabelo dela.  
- Por que está chorando?  
- É que... estou muito feliz! Sempre desejei que meus cavaleiros levassem uma vida normal depois de tantas batalhas e agora com um deles sendo pai... - limpava o rosto. - é coroação disso tudo... estou muito feliz Shura. Muito mesmo.  
- Obrigado Atena. - ele ficou emocionado.  
- É isso que eu quero que aconteça com vocês. - ela olhou para todos. - eu quero que tenham família, quero que sejam muito felizes.  
- Obrigado Atena. - disse Saga por todos e igualmente comovido.  
- Parabéns Rita. - a deusa abraçou a grega. - seja muito feliz.  
- Obrigada. - ela trazia os olhos rasos.  
- Já chega de choradeira e vamos comemorar. - o italiano limpava os olhos discretamente.

- Ate você chorando Mask? - Dite não deixou de notar.  
- Foi um cisco no meu olho! Só isso.  
- Sei...  
- Vamos comer! - gritou Aioria.

A refeição foi servida, num canto as meninas se reuniram começando um bate papo sobre gravidez, Shion e Dohko estavam juntos.

- Lembro de quando Ilíada nos contou sobre Regulus. – disse Dohko.

- O clima foi bem diferente... – Shion lembrou daqueles dias. – houve muita discussão.

- Ainda bem que os tempos mudaram.

- Soube que vai para a China amanha.

- Quero conversar com a Meilin, explicar direito o que aconteceu.

- Corre o risco de mais um cavaleiro ficar compromissado? – o fitou sorrindo.

- Só quero explicar Shion. – disse Dohko desanimado. – seria pretensão minha achar que vai acontecer alguma coisa.

- E gostaria que acontecesse?

- Sim... Do mesmo jeito que você queria que acontecesse algo entre você e a indiana.

- Nosso caso é diferente. – a voz do mestre saiu séria. – não sentimos nada um pelo outro.

- Talvez da parte dela não, mas da sua sim. Por que inventou essa missão? O que aconteceu ou melhor, não aconteceu para você sair as pressas do santuário?

- Saí para uma missão e ponto final.

- Sei...

- Vá cuidar da sua vida Dohko. Aproveite essa oportunidade. – levantou.

Dohko o fitou, estava claro que algo aconteceu para ele mudar de postura, o que teria ocorrido? Shati vez o ou outra olhava o difícil perceber que a relação entre eles não seria mais a mesma, mas tinha que aceitar.

Num canto...

- Quando vai ser os nossos Clarice? – indagou Deba. – quero a casa de touro cheio de crianças.

- Para Atena nos deportar?

- Pelo menos uns três.

- Vamos amadurecer essa idéia.

- É bom mesmo. Quero ser pai.

Mu que estava próximo ouvia atentamente, ele fitou Rosa que conversava com Rita. Ficou imaginando como seria seus filhos. A brasileira sentiu o olhar, pediu licença a grega e foi ate o noivo.

- O que foi?

- Estava imaginando como seria nossos filhos.

- Eles teriam pintinhas lemurianas como as suas.

- Talvez... quando teremos os nossos?

Rosa o fitou, lentamente levou as mãos ate o rosto do cavaleiro. Ele a olhava tão serenamente.

- Eu gosto muito de você. – disse. – muito mesmo, não consigo nem medir.

Ele sorriu.

- Vou ser ainda mais feliz quando tiver um filho seu. – aproximou colando as testas. – meu cavaleiro.

_Índia..._

Do telhado do hotel Sadi olhava a vista de Patna.

- Senhor. – Ranna aproximou.

- Diga.

- Trago boas noticias. Encontrei a na Grécia.

- Parta agora mesmo. Quero-a sobre o meu poder.

_Grécia..._

Saori estava reclusa em seu quarto, porem não conseguia dormir. A noticia que o santuário ganharia um novo morador sem duvida era a coroação que a paz havia se instaurado, contudo, algo bem no fundo do seu ser dizia que aquela paz era aparente e que algo iria acontecer.

- Que sensação ruim é essa... – murmurou. – o que está prestes a acontecer.

_Inferno..._

A convite de Apollo, Perséfone iria ate o Olimpo, deixou o inferno aos cuidados de Radamanthys e dos outros juízes.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, logo cedo todo o santuário estava de pé. Na primeira casa, Rosa dava as ultimas recomendações a Kiki.

- Comporte-se. – ajeitava a roupa dele.

- Serei um anjo.

- Sei que tipo de anjo. Outra coisa: fique de olho no Mu.

- Por que em mim?

- Caso resolva ficar... – o fitou torto. – quero o aqui ate o final do dia.

Kiki começou a rir.

- Vocês dois...

Afrodite era só sorrisos, de malas prontas aguardava apenas Dohko.

Em Virgem, Shati terminava de arrumar suas malas.

Por sorte o vôo dos envolvidos eram próximos em horários, portanto uma van levaria eles, mais Rosa, Shion, Atena e Shaka.

As oito em ponto estavam no aeroporto internacional.

- Façam uma boa viagem. – disse Atena a Dohko e Afrodite.

- Obrigado Saori. Voltaremos dentro de uma semana.

- Ficarei esperando.

- Juízo. – disse Shion a Dohko. – aja com sensatez, aja como se fosse eu.

- Se eu agir desse jeito, deixo a felicidade escapar. – o libriano olhou para o lado apontando algo.

Shion sabia o que ele apontava, mas não olhou.

- Boa viagem Dohko. – limitou-se a dizer.

- Obrigado.

Shaka despedia da irmã.

- Caso lembre, ligue quando chegar.

- Você sabe que sempre esqueço.

- Procure não esquecer. – a abraçou. – cuide-se. – sentiu um aperto no peito ao fazer isso.

Shati também sentiu, mas preferiu ignorar, não queria preocupar o irmão.

- Eu ligo. Prometo.

O cavaleiro brincou com os cabelos loiros.

- Faça boa viagem Shati.

- Obrigada Saori.

As duas abraçaram. Atena ficou receosa.

- Ate logo Shati. – a voz de Shion saiu séria.

- Ate logo Shion. – disse baixo.

Shion queria abraça-la, mas não poderia fazer isso nem deveria. Prometera a si mesmo manter-se afastado dela. Pediu licença, indo para perto de Mu. Ela o acompanhou com os olhos abaixando o rosto.

Afastado Dohko balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- É um velho esclerosado mesmo."

- Cuide-se Kiki. – Shion brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – comporte-se.

- Está bem tio Shion. – sorriu.

O mestre achou graça, era esquisito ouvir a palavra "tio."

- Você também se cuide. – Rosa ajeitava a roupa de Mu. – e juízo.

- Eu terei. – ele calou-se, as imagens do dia do acidente de Rosa vieram-lhe na mente, era a mesma sensação.

- Volte o mais rápido.

Ele não disse nada, aquela sensação o perturbava.

- Vai a aula hoje?

- Não. Vou ficar em casa, por quê?

- Por nada... só para saber. – ficou aliviado, com ela em casa não teria perigo.

A voz eletrônica anunciou a hora do vôo de todos.

- Façam uma boa viagem. – disse Atena.

Os cinco pegaram suas malas, mas como os destinos eram diferentes cada um tomou seu rumo. Shion via Shati se afastar, estava receoso, deveria ter lhe falado sobre seus sentimentos...

_Coroa do Sol..._

Daquelas ruínas, alem da visão do mediterrâneo, podia-se ver parte da cidade de Athenas, uma moça com roupas indianas e um rapaz com roupas ocidentais fitavam a cidade.

- Então aqui é o berço de Atena. Interessante...

_Santuário..._

- Eu não demoro Deba. – gritou Clarice da porta.

- Está bem.

A brasileira não teria aula naquele dia, então decidiu resolver algumas coisas no centro. Seria rápida para voltar antes do almoço.

Pegou um taxi para agilizar parando perto da feira livre da cidade, faria umas compras básicas e voltaria num minuto. Andava distraída mexendo no celular, que... esbarrou em alguém.

- Me desculpe.

- A culpa foi minha. – disse uma voz feminina.

Clarice esbarrou numa jovem, notou as roupas indianas.

- Mais uma vez me desculpe. – pediu.

- Não tem problema, mora aqui?

- Sim.

- Pode me mostrar onde fica esse endereço? – mostrou o papel.

- Fica perto. Te levo ate lá.

- Obrigada.

As duas andaram por duas ruas, tomando uma rua mais deserta.

- Então se chama Clarice.

- Sim Ranna, seu nome é bonito.

- Obrigada.

Começaram um novo assunto e a brasileira nem notou um rapaz vindo na direção oposta a elas.

- Clarice, será que...

O rapaz parou diante delas, assustando-as.

- Quem é você? – indagou Clarice.

- Um amigo.

John tocou na testa dela, foi tão rápido que Clarice nem se esquivou. Lentamente foi sentido o corpo amolecer e nem se deu conta quando foi aos braços do rapaz.

- É ela?

- Sim.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Os dois sumiram usando telecinese.

Na quase queda de Clarice o celular foi ao chão...

_Continua..._

_Um pouquinho da historia dos guerreiros de Brahma, acertos de Rita e Shura e o seqüestro de Clarice. Até o próximo capitulo!_

**Notas explicativas:**

_**Shakti** - significa o poder de um deus, na religião e mitologia indiana. Significa também sua esposa. Na fic vou usar shakti como uma forma de falar de cosmo energia._

**Guerreiros de Brahma**

_John – Treta-Yuga, a segunda Era. Personagem original_

_Ravi – Kali-Yuga, a quarta Era. Personagem original_

_Ulla – Satva- Yuga, a primeira. ( Ficha da PsychoUkka)_

_Lunette – Dawapara – Yuga, terceira Era (ficha da . )_

_Ranna – Maha-Yuga, todas as eras reunidas. Personagem original_

**Amazonas de Apolo**

_Farolainy – amazona do fogo solar (ficha da Mabel/Lebam)_

_Suely – amazona do sol (ficha da Suellen)_

_**Sarasvati** é a deusa hindu da sabedoria, das artes e da música e a shákti, que significa ao mesmo tempo poder e esposa, de Brahma, o criador do mundo._

_**Brhama** tem um templo no lago Pushkar em Ajmer. Rajastão Índia._

_Diferente de deidades como Vishnu e Shiva, que possuem templos ao redor do mundo que lhes fazem reverência, Brahma tem apenas um, localizado no lago Pushkar. _

_**Yuga** (em sânscrito: idade) é uma idade do mundo, segundo o Bramanismo e a Teosofia. Existem quatro Yugas que se sucedem durante o ciclo manvantárico:_

_Satva Yuga - com duração de 1.728.000 anos;_

_Tetrâ Yuga - 1.296.000 anos;_

_Dvâpara Yuga - 864.000 anos;_

_Kali Yuga - o atual Yuga, com duração de 432.000 anos._

_O atual Kali Yuga iniciou no final da vida corpórea de Krishna (aproximadamente 5.100 anos atrás). Mahâ Yuga, segundo o Bramanismo e a Teosofia, é um período de tempo formado por quatro Yugas em seqüência, Satva Yuga, Tetrâ Yuga, Dwapara Yuga e Kali Yuga, totalizando 4.320.000 anos._

_Mais para frente será explicado o porque desse termo (Yuga) e de seu uso por Brahma e de seus guerreiros._


	26. Chapter 25: Desaparecimento

_**Rodrigo** – Pois é, os guerreiros de Brafma apareceram e eles são fortes, pode ir se preparando que vai muiiiiiito trabalho para os dourados._

_Se a Rosa não contasse, a Rita jamais iria contar, então ela teve que intervir no assunto e suas suposições estão certas, a fala não é das duas. Shaka está preocupado com outras coisas, que nem ver o que acontece debaixo do nariz dele, mas ele vai acordar e não gostar nadinha quando descobrir. O próximo capitulo a verdade será mostrada para todos, tudo que envolve Rosa e os demais será revelado. _

_O que você leu, eu tirei da internet, tem um texto sobre os Yuga e o fim do mundo, essa passagem vai voltar a aparecer na fic. Aguarde._

_**Suellen –san** – Shion vai se arrepender muito por não ter dito a Shati que gosta dela. Ele vai sofrer demais por causa disso._

_**Gabu Sevs** – Se dependesse da Rita, Shura nunca iria descobrir mas felizmente tudo acabou bem. Kiki tomou coragem e vai falar com a mãe, eles vão se acertar. _

_Shati e Shion = água com açúcar. E com o rumo que as coisas vão tomar, eles não vão se acertar tão facilmente. Shion vai sofrer muito por causa disso. Outra que vai se arrepender muito por não dizer que está apaixonada é a Meilin, ela vai deixar a felicidade escapar e vai demorar muiiiiiiito para ter ela de volta. Esnobou agora agüenta!_

_**Mabel** – Parece que agora as coisas estavam caminhando para a paz e a Clarice some, pois é, os problemas só começaram e que problemas! Os vilões não estão para brincadeira e será um prenuncio de uma nova guerra. Sim o santuário vai entrar em guerra. Aguarde._

_**Pure-petit-cat** – Shion e Shati vão sofrer muito, ate porque muita coisa vai acontecer e eles não vão ficar juntos, pelo menos por enquanto. Kiki deu sorte, foi para a Noruega e vai ficar por um bom tempo. Como eu disse para a Mabel e aviso a todos, o santuário vai entrar em guerra. Você achou que a Shati era a pessoa importante? Bem... de certa forma ela é uma peça desse quebra cabeça. Aguarde._

**Capitulo 25**

**Desaparecimento**

Cindy olhava de forma nervosa para o relógio. Esperava ansiosa para o horário de ir ate o aeroporto buscar o filho. Desde que soubera, no dia anterior, de sua vinda, mal se continha de felicidade. Tinha dado por perdido uma possível aproximação com ele, mas agora estava cheia de esperanças.

- Ainda não foi mana?

- Não Ângela.

- Pensei que já estivesse lá. – disse uma senhora entrando. – está tão ansiosa.

- Meu filho mãe, ele resolveu vir ate mim. Claro que estou nervosa.

As duas mulheres, a mais velha e a mais jovem, sentaram perto de Cindy.

- Rezei muito para que esse dia chegasse. – disse a senhora. – espero que agora sejamos uma família completa.

- Eu também desejo. – disse Ângela. – estou doido para rever meu sobrinho.

- Ele é tão lindo. É ruivinho como nós. – olhou para o relógio. – eu já vou. Se ficar aqui tenho um enfarte.

- Boa sorte. – desejaram as duas.

A garota pegou o carro e seguiu para o aeroporto, no trajeto ensaiava o que diria a ele, estava muito nervosa e temia dizer alguma palavra errada.

Já no aeroporto não esperou por muito tempo, o vôo não atrasou.

Estava no saguão olhando para a porta de desembarque. Tremia. Sentiu o coração parar quando viu em meio aos passageiros duas figuras distintas. Mu assim que a viu dirigiu-se a ela.

- Bom dia Cindy.

- Bom dia Mu. Fez boa viagem?

- Sim.

Kiki segurava a blusa do mestre, como uma criança assustada. Olhou a moça, achou-a ainda mais parecida consigo.

- Oi Nicky. – ela tentava não chorar.

- Oi.

- Sejam bem vindos a Noruega. Vamos, parei o carro lá fora.

Os dois seguiram com ela. Kiki permaneceu o trajeto todo em silencio, apenas observando a paisagem. Mu e Cindy conversavam coisas triviais.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois o carro parava em frente a uma bonita casa.

- Chegamos.

- Essa é a sua casa? – pela primeira vez o pequeno abriu a boca.

- Sim. Moro com meus pais e minha irmã mais nova.

Ele não disse mais nada. Desceram e a passos lentos dirigiam-se para a entrada. Kiki seguia agarrado em Mu.

Quando a porta foi aberta, o pequeno ficou surpreso. Era uma casa bem bonita. Reparou que na sala havia três pessoas.

- Mu, esses são meus pais e minha irmã.

- Prazer. – disse o lemuriano. – Meu nome é Mu.

- Igualmente. – o senhor estendeu-lhe a mão. – me chamo Peter.

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Peter reparou nas pintas de Mu, se não conhecesse a historia ficaria surpreso.

- Meu nome é Ângela.

- Prazer.

Apertaram as mãos.

- Eu sou Annie. – disse a senhora.

Kiki os olhava, então aqueles eram seus avós e sua tia.

- Kiki. – Mu o cutucou.

- Olá, sou o Kiki.

- É a cara do meu pai. – disse Peter.

- Seja bem vindo Nicky. – disse Ângela. – espero que goste daqui. – sorriu.

O garoto sorriu de volta. Ângela também era ruiva, tinha os olhos azuis, só era um pouco mais alta que Cindy. Alias, toda a família era ruiva.

- Posso te dá um abraço? – indagou Annie. – te carreguei tanto quando era pequeno...

Ele olhou para o mestre que o encorajou. Timidamente Kiki aproximou, recebendo um afetuoso abraço da avó.

- Você já está um rapazinho e muito bonito.

- Obrigado. – respondeu acanhado.

Cindy fitava-o, como ele se parecia com Atlas. Voltou a atenção para Mu. Sabia que o amado teve cabelos lilases, então de certa forma achou que Atlas deveria ser como Mu quando mais jovem.

- Devem está com fome. – disse a senhora. – preparei algo para vocês.

Todos foram para a sala de jantar com Kiki sempre perto de Mu. Começaram a conversar assuntos triviais.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rosa voltava para o santuário, na companhia de Shion e Atena, durante o trajeto tentou comunicar com a cunhada, mas sem sucesso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Depois de pegar Clarice, Ranna e John a levaram para Coroa do Sol. Com todo o cuidado o guerreiro de Brahma a deitou em cima do altar que ainda resistia ao tempo. Ranna elevou seu cosmo por alguns segundos. Minutos depois sentiram um aumento de cosmo no recinto. Apareceu diante deles Sadi.

- Senhor. – os dois fizeram uma reverencia.

- Então essa é a sacerdotisa?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. – aproximou do altar. – sentem algum shakti vindo dela?

- Pelo que percebi meu senhor, ela não tem consciência de quem é.

- Memórias bloqueadas.

Sadi não a tocou, fechou os olhos ficando assim por um tempo, deu em seguida um grande sorriso.

- Realmente as memórias dela estão bloqueadas, mas vi algo interessante.

- O que seria meu senhor? – indagou John.

- Precisam pegar mais uma pessoa para mim.

- Mais uma? – indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Farão o seguinte.

Sadi passou as instruções para os dois.

- Sejam rápidos.

- Sim.

- Preciso ir, não consigo materializar meu corpo por tanto tempo.

- Seremos rápido.

Sadi não disse nada sumindo.

- Vou para as proximidades que ele informou, John. Não vou demorar.

- Está bem.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aldebaran fechou a cara, detestava quando a mulher simplesmente não atendia o telefone.

- Só pode ser de propósito. – disse irritado.

- Boa tarde.

- Oi Rosa.

- Que cara é essa?

- A Clarice que não atende o telefone.

- Não deve ter escutado. Não se preocupe ela não vai demorar.

- Assim espero.

Mas isso não aconteceu, passou uma, duas, três horas e nem sinal da brasileira. O taurino já estava impaciente.

- Depois eu fico nervoso eu que sou o chato.

- Ah nem... – a brasileira levantou do sofá. – eu vou procurá-la para você. – disse saindo.

- Não some você também!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Noruega...

Depois de almoçar com a família, Kiki mostrou-se mais desinibido. Já conversava e comentava algumas coisas, Cindy estava adorando, pois era um bom sinal. Queria muito conversar com o filho, mas esperaria ele tomar a iniciativa.

- Eu agradeço a recepção, mas eu preciso ir. – disse o ariano.

Kiki o fitou na hora.

- Já?

- Sim Kiki.

- Fique um pouco mais Mu. – disse Peter.

- Eu preciso ir mesmo senhor Peter. Vim apenas para trazê-lo.

- Há que horas é o seu vôo? – indagou Ângela.

- Na verdade...

- Meu mestre vai teleportar. – disse Kiki simplesmente.

Os três ficaram sem entender.

- Atlas disse que fazia muito isso. – disse Cindy. – mas depois da guerra seu poder diminuiu.

- Atlas era irmão de Shion, Cindy. – disse Mu.

- Como? Irmãos? Ele nunca me disse.

- Esse era o recado de Hakurei. Ele deixou uma carta em Star Hill.

- Então Shion é meu cunhado? – riu.

- Sim. Não reparem mas eu preciso ir.

- Está com essa pressa toda por causa da Rosa. – Kiki torceu a cara.

- Também. – Mu não negou. – alem do mais estamos sem o Gustavv e o Dohko.

- Mais uma desculpa...

- Kiki...

- Está tudo bem, pode ir.

Mu deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Volto para te buscar. – aproximou tocando os cabelos ruivos. – comporte-se, por favor.

- Sou um santo.

- Eu sei o quanto é santo.

Cindy os via conversar, era notório que os dois se davam muito bem.

- Muito obrigado Mu.

Ele a fitou sem entender.

- Por ter cuidado dele todo esse tempo. Devo muito a você.

- Não foi nada. – brincava com os cabelos. – comporte-se está bem.

- Sim...

Mu o abraçou. Apesar de está tranqüilo, estava apreensivo, nunca deixara o garoto sozinho. Ele sempre estava no santuário ou no Japão com os bronze.

- Se precisar liga.

- Está bem.

- Vamos cuidar bem dele Mu . – disse Ângela. – pode ir despreocupado.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. Torcia para que nesse período ele e mãe se acertassem.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Santuário...

Aldebaran já tinha colocado Kanon e Saga para procurar por Clarice tamanha preocupação. Rosa pegando um ônibus foi para o lugar que a cunhada disse que iria.

- "Ela sumiu mesmo." – disse olhando para todos os lados da feira. Tentou o celular e nada. – a Rita! – exclamou.

A brasileira ligou para a amiga no serviço, mas Rita não sabia do paradeiro de Clarice.

- Estranho... – desligou o aparelho.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

China...

No aeroporto de Xangai, Dite olhava impressionado para a quantidade de pessoas que circulavam por aquele local. Dohko ria das caras que o pisciano fazia.

- Vai se acostumando, é esse volume de pessoas mesmo.

- A Terra inteira mora aqui! E todo mundo igual!

- Não somos iguais.

- E achava que Athenas tinha gente demais... estou pagando a língua.

- Onde é o nosso hotel?

- Este. – passou folheto a ele. – faça as honras, eu não entendo nada desses pauzinhos.

- E namora uma chinesa...

- Vamos logo que quero vê-la.

Dohko abaixou o rosto.

- Não faça essa cara Dohko. Façamos o seguinte, vou reconhecer o terreno e depois você aproxima.

- Sinceramente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Eu sei, em busca da sua felicidade. Vamos.

Pegaram um taxi e durante o trajeto Dite parecia uma criança que acabava de descobrir o mundo, estava encantando pela cidade. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois estavam no quarto reservado por Atena.

- Essa viagem me cansou. – o libriano deitou na cama.

- Depois que recebeu a missão de Atena não voltou mais aqui?

- Não...

- Deve está achando tudo estranho. Xian deveria ser um vilarejo quando saiu daqui.

- Confesso que estou tão surpreso quanto você. A cidade cresceu demais. Acho que nem sei onde era a minha antiga casa.

- Eu tenho o endereço.

Dohko o fitou.

- Yue e Meilin moram próximos.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Dohko...

- Posso te perguntar algo?

- Claro. – Dite sentou na outra cama.

- Está pensando realmente em casar com a Yue? Digo não está indo rápido demais?

- Nós não vamos casar amanha.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Tem quinze dias que a conhece, como sabe que ela é a mulher certa para você?

- Sabendo. Sei que para quem está de fora parece ser rápido demais, mas para mim não é. Lembra do enrolo que foi Aldebaran e Clarice? Rosa e Mu? Aquela água com açúcar todo? Eu sou pratico.

- Ainda acho que está sendo rápido.

- Só porque não quero ficar cozinhando ela? Já disse: sou pratico.

- Só estou expondo a minha opinião...

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – levantou. – não está com idade para ficar demorando mestre ancião.

Ele não disse nada.

- Vamos sair.

- Aonde vamos?

- Vou ver a minha lindinha. – Dite sorriu.

Tomaram um rápido banho seguindo de taxi para a área residencial da cidade. Dohko fitava a paisagem, aquela Xian que conheceu não existia mais. No lugar das casas antigas e dos templos hoje eram prédios modernos. O taxi parou em frente ao prédio que Yue morava, Meilin morava a algumas quadras.

- Espero que ela esteja em casa. – disse Dite tocando o interfone.

Dohko se quer o ouviu, apesar da modernidade ter chegado a cidade, aquela parte especifica ainda guardava muito da Xian antiga. O cavaleiro viu ao final da rua um pequeno templo, lembrava-se dele. Sem avisar a Dite caminhou ate o local. Se suas memórias não falhavam, ao lado dele tinha uma ruela que saia em outra em forma de cruz, sua casa ficava ali. Com o coração na mão transitou pela ruela saindo em frente a um conjunto de casas antigas, não estavam totalmente preservadas, mas conservavam muitas coisas. Os olhos do libriano marejaram, aquela era pequena vila onde morava. Brincara tantas vezes naquelas ruelas, lembrou dos vizinhos. A passos lentos dirigiu-se para a ultima casa, os portões de madeira continuavam lá e o sobrenome da família esculpido num pedaço de madeira. Lembrou que tinha sido o avô que havia feito. Levou a mão ate o objeto... as lagrimas desceram... sentiu o peito oprimir, a saudade acumulada todos esses anos veio a tona. Queria muito ver os pais e os irmãos.

- Dohko...

Ele olhou para trás deparando com Afrodite e Yue. A chinesa ficou surpresa ao vê-lo com aquela expressão. Deveria ter sido muito difícil esses anos todos de solidão.

- Você está bem? – indagou o pisciano.

- Estou. – limpava o rosto. – só estou relembrando o passado.

- A sua casa é essa, não é? – indagou Yue.

- Sim. Vovô Ling que fez essa placa... a outra, estava com o nosso sobrenome, bastante apagado.

- Preservamos muitas coisas, não quer ver?

- A Meilin...

- Ela não esta aqui. Está em Shangai.

Sentiu um golpe, a viagem tinha sido em vão já que ela não estava ali.

- Vamos Hian, entre, afinal a casa é sua. – Yue sorriu.

Dohko estava apreensivo, não sabia se era uma boa idéia...

- Vá Dohko. – Dite o encorajou.

Ainda receoso Dohko tocou a porta de madeira, lentamente arrastou o objeto que rangeu com o contato... o cavaleiro parou estático, a sua casa continuava ali apesar dos anos que tinham se passado. Foi inevitável, as lagrimas desceram. Ainda via o caminho de pedra que levava ate a entrada principal, a grama que tinha nas laterais com o pequeno jardim da mãe. Viu claramente ele e os irmãos brincando na grama. Piscou os olhos vendo a realidade, o caminho de pedra e a grama não existiam mais, agora tudo era cimentado.

A cada passo que dava a mente era bombardeada por imagens, as vozes dos irmãos, pais e demais parentes pareciam está ao lado dele. Dohko chegou a porta principal e igualmente temeroso abriu- a. Sua vida voltou ao passado, na sua mente, os primos passavam correndo pelos corredores, no jardim interno, via a mãe e as tias conversando. O barulho do pai batendo no ferro quente chegava ate os ouvidos.

- Não quero ficar aqui. – recuou um passo. – eu quero ir embora.

- Calma Dohko. – Dite o amparou.

- Eu quero sair daqui. Me tira daqui Dite.

- Está bem.

Tanto ele quanto Yue notaram o quanto o libriano ficara perturbado ao entrar em sua casa. Resolveram tira-lo de lá. Ao chegar no hotel, o cavaleiro deitou na cama e cobriu-se por inteiro. As vozes não iam embora, as imagens não saiam da mente.

- É melhor deixá-lo descansar. – disse Yue.

- Concordo. Vamos.

O casal saiu, ao notar que estava sozinho Dohko deu vazão as lagrimas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No santuário as buscas continuavam, o taurino só não chamou a policia pois Mask o impediu, dizendo que também começaria a procurar pela brasileira.

Noruega...

Depois da partida de Mu, Cindy chamou o filho para dá um passeio. Ele aceitou.

Andavam pelas redondezas e apesar do clima ameno Kiki sentiu frio, pois estava acostumado ao sol quente da Grécia.

- Imaginei que sentiria frio. – abriu a bolsa. – trouxe essa blusa. – deu a ele.

- Obrigado.

O garoto vestiu ficando em silencio, desviou a atenção para a paisagem, a capital Oslo, era uma cidade muito bonita. De repente parou de andar, seus olhos pousaram numa praça que havia a poucos metros dali, tinha a sensação que já havia estado naquele local. Cindy notou o interesse.

- Quando era pequeno trazia-o aqui para brincar na neve.

- As vezes... – iniciou. – sonhava que estava num lugar repleto de neve... fazia bonecos de gelo quando alguém me chamou... ao me virar vi uma moça... – a fitou. – sempre acordava sem saber quem era a moça, de certo era você.

- Como tenho saudades daquele tempo... eu tinha você comigo.

- Por que me abandonou? Foi só por isso? – mostrou as pintinhas.

Cindy respirou fundo.

- Vamos sentar.

Ela caminhou para o banco, Kiki a seguiu.

- Sei o que eu disser não vai justificar o que eu fiz com você. Foi egoísmo da minha parte te deixar em Jamiel.

- Se mestre Mu não tivesse me encontrado o que seria de mim?

- Não sabe o quanto sou grata a ele.

- Mestre Mu me criou como se eu fosse um filho, me deu uma casa, me deu carinho...

- Eu sei e longe de mim querer tirar isso de você. – o fitou. – se alguém tem direitos sobre você é ele, não eu. – abaixou o rosto.

- Depois que me deixou o que aconteceu?

- Voltei para a Noruega, achando que tinha feito o melhor. Nos primeiros dias não contei aos meus pais o que tinha acontecido. A Ângela acabou descobrindo e contou a eles. Tivemos uma briga feia. Papai me apoiou dizendo que tinha sido o melhor, mas a minha mãe me recriminou. Disse que eu teria é que ter enfrentado a situação. Saí de casa. Andei por vários países ate parar na França, vivendo alguns anos.

Kiki ouvia com atenção.

- Mesmo achando que tinha feito o melhor, minha mente me recriminava, diversas vezes perdi as noites sem dormir pensando em você. Pedia perdão a Atlas por ter sido tão fraca a ponto de abandonar o nosso filho...

- E depois...?

- Comecei a ser consumida pelo remorso, era uma dor tão grande, eu tinha sido uma grande idiota em ter de deixado. – os olhos marejaram. – eu não sabia se você estava vivo ou não e aquilo me torturava. Ficava imaginando que talvez não tivesse sobrevivido e isso... Nicky eu sinto muito. O que eu fiz foi monstruoso. – deixou as lagrimas caírem.

O lemuriano a olhou compadecido.

- Como me achou?

- Cerca de um ano voltei para casa. Estava disposta a te encontrar de qualquer forma. Ângela me ajudou muito. Primeiro fui a Jamiel, no lugar que tinha te deixado, mas não havia sinal de nada. Entrei em desespero. A única informação que tinha sobre você era aquele local e ele parecia fechado a muito tempo.

- É muito raro irmos ate lá.

- Voltei para a Noruega arrasada. Não havia mais pistas e você estava perdido para sempre.

- E então desistiu de mim novamente. – disse não de modo recriminatório.

Cindy foi pega de surpresa, os olhos marejaram novamente.

- Sempre fui fraca, no primeiro obstáculo eu desistia. Foi assim nas montanhas. Eu sofri aquele acidente pois tive medo. Eu te abandonei, pois tive medo, eu não te procurei por esses anos por medo. Tudo pelo medo.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Ângela não permitiu que eu desistisse, ela me pediu que eu contasse tudo sobre Atlas e o tal santuário em que ele vivia. Pelas informações dele, ela constatou que o tal santuário deveria existir em Athenas. Mas era procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Se ele era um local oculto ao mundo eu jamais iria descobrir.

- É assim para a nossa segurança. "_Ou por que só agora conseguiu achar o santuário. Lembre que nós estamos escondidos do mundo."_ – lembrou das palavras de Rosa.

- Estava prestes a desistir novamente quando li num jornal sobre a fundação Graad. Li a reportagem sobre a instituição que era regida por Saori Kido. Lembro que o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a imagem dela. Lembro perfeitamente que havia uma estatua da deusa Atena atrás dela.

- Sério?

- Sim. Aquilo me encheu de esperanças, - sorriu. – a forma como encontrei o jornal foi tão surpreendente que pensei que tinha sido minhas preces sendo ouvidas.

- Como assim?

- Estava sentada numa praça, como essa. Olhava uma mãe brincando com seu filho e me lembrei de você. Pedi que um milagre acontecesse, para que quem controlasse o destino o colocasse no meu caminho novamente. No minuto seguinte eu olhei para o lado e havia um jornal meio aberto. Quando o peguei vi a reportagem.

- _"Por que nossos destinos só se cruzaram agora?...Porque se estivesse com ela desde sempre enfrentaria vários problemas."_

As palavras de Rosa vieram-lhe na mente imediatamente. Então era isso? Era para eles se encontrarem só agora?

- Depois que achou o jornal o que fez?

- Fui para Grécia, procurar o escritório da fundação. Fui levada ate Marin. Eu só tinha uma chance e ela poderia me achar uma louca dizendo sobre santuário e Atena, mas eu tentei e por sorte foi certo. Eu falei as palavras certas para a pessoa certa.

- "Será que... – Kiki pensava. – foi uma mera coincidência ou..."

- Quando o vi... você se parece tanto com o Atlas. – os olhos encheram de água. – sei que o que fiz não tem perdão, eu fui egoísta e fraca pensando apenas em mim, mas eu me arrependo, me arrependo muito. – a voz saia embargada. – sei que não mereço nada vindo de você, mas me perdoe, por favor.

Kiki a fitou, ficando com pena. Realmente ela tinha sofrido com a separação. Não fora justo o que ela fizera, mas...

- Nunca perguntei ao Mu sobre meus pais. Era feliz com ele e não sentia falta de ter pais. Como cresci num meio onde a maioria é órfão, julgava ser normal a minha situação, mas... eu tenho uma amiga que chama Raissa. Ela é irmã de um cavaleiro. Sempre que posso vou brincar na casa dela... – abaixou o rosto. – eu ficava olhando a forma como a tia Beatriz a tratava... naquelas horas eu queria ter uma mãe para saber como era...

Cindy o olhou penalizada, poderia ter evitado tantas coisas.

- Tudo culpa minha... eu sinto muito. Sinto mesmo.

- Poderia termos sido felizes. – ele disse. – poderíamos ter sido uma família.

- Eu sei... eu sei... – abaixou o rosto. – sei que não mereço seu perdão... mas eu sinto tanto...

Cindy foi surpreendida por um abraço, o pequeno a envolvia.

- Nicky...?

- Está tudo bem agora... sei que está arrependida.

- Nicky... – foi a lagrimas.

Foi a vez dela o abraçar.

- Me perdoe, eu jamais vou te abandonar de novo. – o abraçou mais forte. – meu filho, meu pequeno Nicky...

O garoto começou a chorar, aquela era a sensação de um abraço materno? Aquele era o sentimento de ter uma mãe? Era tudo tão maravilhoso.

- Minha mãe...

Ao escutar ela chorou ainda mais.

- Sempre vou está com você. Sempre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Mu subia tranquilamente as escadarias que levava a sua casa a Touro. Estava feliz por Kiki, tinha certeza que ele e Cindy se acertariam.

Entrou em Touro encontrando seu morador nervoso.

- O que foi Deba?

- Oi Mu, como foi a viagem?

- Foi boa, mas o que houve? Está com uma cara...

- A Clarice que sumiu.

- Sumiu? Como assim?

- Ela saiu cedo para ir ao mercado e ate agora não voltou. Já tentei o celular e nada. Saga, Kanon e o Mask saíram para procurar.

- E a Rosa?

- Foi atrás dela também.

Mu não gostou do que ouviu, por algum motivo não queria a noiva colocasse o pé para fora de casa naquele dia.

- Estou preocupado Mu, estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Não há de ser nada Deba. Também vou ajudar a procurar.

- Agradeço. Vou pedir para o Aioria e o Miro ajudarem.

Em pouco tempo Aldebaran colocou o santuário inteiro para procurar pela esposa.

Já era pouco mais de três horas da tarde e nem sinal de Clarice, para piorar todos tinham voltado para o santuário de menos Rosa.

Mu estava apreensivo. Tentara o celular mas sem sucesso.

- Eu liguei para todas as amigas delas e nada. – disse Deba.

- Conversei com a Vanda e ela também não as viu. – disse Aiolos.

- Faremos o seguinte. – disse Atena que também estava apreensiva. – Aldebaran ficará aqui caso elas voltarem. Vamos dividir a cidade ao meio. Do Pathernon a oeste Mu, Kanon, Shaka, Miro, Shion e Aiolos. Da esquerda Saga, Aioria, Shura, Diego, Kamus e MM

- Está bem. – disse o lemuriano. – vamos.

Atena via os grupos partirem, a aflição aumentou. Estava prestes a acontecer alguma coisa.

Rosa já tinha rodado por muitos lugares, sem qualquer sinal da cunhada. Segurava o celular na mão, mas ele não lhe era útil pois tinha acabado a bateria.

- O jeito é voltar para o santuário...

Ela pegaria um taxi, contudo algo a fez mudar de idéia. A expressão do rosto ficou séria. Pegou o taxi, mas não foi para o santuário, pediu que o motorista a levasse nos arredores da cidade. Ele a deixou perto de um ponto turístico, as ruínas de Delfos. Rosa seguiu para trilha acompanhada por diversos turistas, contudo ao chegar num determinado ponto entrou pela floresta. A medida que andava a vegetação ficava mais densa.

O cenário mudou, Rosa sentia o cheiro de carne queimada e ouvia gemidos. Aquilo a deixou bastante entristecida, mas continuou a andar. Em seu intimo dizia para continuar andando. Ela andou por mais quinze minutos ate chegar numa parte um pouco descampada. Ficou surpresa ao ver um templo em meio as arvores.

- Se parece com o templo que eu fiz... – murmurou. – como pode existir um templo aqui?

Olhou para o relógio, este marcava quatro horas, tinha que voltar para o santuário, mas algo a mantinha ali. Aquele local parecia-lhe tão familiar... não resistindo a curiosidade caminhou ate a entrada. As escadas que conduziam ate a entrada estavam tomadas por mato, a cada passo, Rosa sentia-se mais atraída a aquele local.

Havia uma porta de madeira, mas ela não teve dificuldades para abri-la. Um amplo corredor abriu-se para ela.

- Eu já sonhei com isso...

Olhou para as paredes vendo que elas eram cobertas por pinturas, hoje encobertas e estragadas pelo mofo e vegetação. O chão outrora de mármore branco estava esverdeado. A umidade naquele local favorecia o aparecimento de plantas rasteiras.

- Que lugar é esse...

Tocou a parede. Sentiu um grande arrepio.

Seguiu pelo corredor parando numa grande porta. Rosa sentiu os olhos marejarem, lentamente tocou a porta, sentiu saudades daquele local.

- Que sensação é essa? – limpou o rosto. – porque sinto que esse lugar faz parte da minha vida?

Sem grande esforço abriu a porta...

- Uau... – deixou escapar.

O salão era todo feito em mármore branco e adornado por estatuas, ao olhar para o teto palavras lhe faltaram. O teto parecia o céu. Dezenas de milhares estrelas cintilavam como se fosse noite, não havia só estrelas até as galáxias eram retratadas, a impressão que se tinha era que o lugar era a céu aberto. Rosa contemplou as estrelas até reparar que nos quatro cantos do teto estavam retratadas as fases da lua e que elas moviam-se.

Sorrindo voltou o olhar para o centro do salão.

- O que...? – murmurou admirada.

Havia um enorme bloco de vidro, bem ao meio. O bloco era iluminado pelas estrelas que jaziam sobre ele. Rosa aproximou lentamente e curiosa tocou o objeto.

- Gelo? – a mão esfriou. – isso é gelo?

Com o toque dela, as luas pararam de girar e as luas crescente, minguante e cheia perderam seu brilho. Viraram luas novas.

- Que lugar é esse? – afastou-se do gelo. – o que é esse lugar?

Voltou a atenção para a esquife, no seu sonho havia uma pessoa presa nele, contudo agora não havia ninguém. Sentiu o peito oprimir, era uma dor muito forte na altura do coração.

- Ai. – foi de joelhos ao chão. – dói... dói muito... Mu. – chamou pelo ariano. – Mu... – o rosto estava aflito. – Miro...

_Santuário..._

Miro descia as escadas, acharia Rosa a qualquer custo. De repente o rosto ficou sério, sentindo uma fincada na perna foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Ai.

- O que foi Miro? – Kamus aproximou.

- Não é nada... – a voz saiu fria e imperativa, Kamus percebeu.

- Você vai conosco? – indagou Saga reparando na voz.

- Vou.

Mu que seguia na frente parou. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Algum problema Mu? – indagou Deba.

- A Rosa...

Ele voltou a atenção para Miro.

- Miro...

- Vamos encontrá-la.

_Templo..._

Rosa continuava no chão sentido uma forte dor no peito.

- Esse lugar nos tempos de glória deveria ser magnífico. – uma voz masculina fez presente.

A brasileira ergueu o rosto deparando com um rapaz.

- Dói não é? O local que foi atingida pelo seu amigo, dói não é?

- Quem é você...?

- Alguém que pode ajudá-la. – agachou diante dela. – me chamo Sadi.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Sua antiga casa, não lembra?

- Não sei do que está falando.

Sadi tocou a testa dela, Rosa sentiu o corpo levar um choque dando um grito, na sua tez formou-se uma lua crescente. Não agüentando desmaiou. Sadi a amparou.

- Bem vinda, deusa do destino.

_Santuário..._

Miro e Mu sentiram um estralo.

_Olimpo..._

Asteria que conversava com Apolo e Perséfone silenciou-se.

- Algum problema Asteria?

- Não é nada... só uma sensação estranha.

_Coroa do Sol..._

Ranna e John olhavam as duas mulheres desmaiadas sobre o altar.

- Então é ela que a feiticeira? – indagou John.

- Sim. Ela que vai libertar os poderes de Vishnu. Vamos voltar para a Índia.

O rapaz pegou Rosa, enquanto Ranna pegou Clarice. Um portal se abriu e os dois atravessaram por ele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da conversa no parque Cindy e Kiki se acertaram, os dois voltaram para casa conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Ao chegar a residência, o lemuriano ficou surpreso pela quantidade de gente que havia na casa.

- Quem são essas pessoas?

- Sua família Nicky. – disse Ângela aproximando. – são os nossos tios e primos. Estamos preparando uma festa para você.

- Para mim?

- Sim. – disse Cindy. – a família está completa agora.

Quatro garotos aproximaram-se de Kiki.

- Então você que é o Nicky?

- Sou...

- Minha mãe falou que você morava no Tibete com seu pai é verdade?

O garoto fitou imediatamente a mãe, ela sorriu e então ele entendeu. Apenas a tia e os avós é que sabiam de toda verdade.

- Morava sim.

- Sabe jogar bola? – indagou outro garoto.

- Sei...

- Kiki esses são seus primos. Louis, Henry, Karl e Mikael.

- Podemos jogar bola no quintal?

- Claro que podem. – Cindy olhou para o filho. – vá com eles, mas não se esqueça...

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – não vou fazer nada.

Kiki seguiu com eles sobre os olhares atento da mãe e da tia.

- O bom que nossos primos tem filhos da idade dele. – disse Ângela. – ele terá companhia.

- Estou muito feliz. Saber que meu filho brinca no quintal...

- Terminou tudo bem mana. Agora é so aproveitar.

Kiki corria junto com os primos, estava muito feliz, tinha uma família enorme e não se sentiria tão sozinho.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, a cabeça girava.

- Onde... – sentou olhando para o lado. Estava numa sala escura, parecia um local abandonado. – que lugar é esse? – virou o rosto. – Rosa?

Clarice foi ate a cunhada que estava deitada numa outra cama.

- Rosa. Rosa acorda.

Aos poucos a morena acordava.

- Clarice...?

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – sentou. – que lugar é esse? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei... lembro que estava conversando com uma moça, aí um rapaz apareceu e tudo ficou turvo e você?

- Ran estava preocupado com a sua demora, resolvi ir atrás, quando estava voltando para o santuário senti vontade de ir ate Delfos.

- Delfos?

- Não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei! – exclamou. – sabe a maquete que fizemos? Encontrei um templo igualzinho.

- Como assim?

- Era exatamente igual, só estava bem gasto, o interior era igual ao que eu desenhei, e tinha um esquife de gelo, o céu tinha estrelas, e...- dizia tudo afobada.

- Calma Rosa.

- Você tinha que ter visto ele era tão...

- Depois você me mostra o importante é sairmos daqui. – levou a mão no bolso. – meu celular deve ter caído.

- O meu também não está aqui.

- Precisamos arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Sim.

As duas olharam para o cômodo, não havia janela, estava iluminado por uma fraca lâmpada e existia uma única porta.

Alguns andares acima. Sentando em seu trono dourado Sadi fitava as duas por meio de uma imagem refletida num espelho.

- E pensar que elas carregam toda a sabedoria do mundo grego antigo.

- Quais seus próximos planos senhor? – indagou Ranna.

- Lunette, Ravi.

Apenas pronunciou o nome deles e os dois estavam ajoelhados.

- Sim senhor.

- Quero que vão ao submundo dos gregos. Quero que peguem uma encomenda.

- E o que seria? – indagou Lunette.

- Há dentro da morada de Hades, uma mulher acorrentada, preciso dela.

- Sim senhor.

Os dois partiram.

- Desculpe a pergunta senhor, mas por que precisa do corpo? – Ranna o fitou sem entender.

- Talvez ela deseje voltar para seu corpo original.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No santuário as buscas continuavam, alem dos cavaleiros, Atena tinha chamado a policia para localizá-las.

_Meikai..._

Minos estava fora de Guidecca fiscalizando algumas prisões, apenas se encontravam no palácio os dois juízes. Aiacos estava em seu quarto e Radamanthys fazia ronda.

Duas entidades materializaram-se diante de uma grande porta de madeira negra.

- É aqui?

- Pelo que Brahma falou sim. – disse o rapaz.

A moça apenas assentiu e com um soco abriu a porta.

Os dois ficaram surpresos ao ver no fundo da sala uma parede de vidro onde uma mulher estava presa por correntes douradas. Seus braços estavam esticados em formato de cruz. A pele alva sobressaia sob o vestido negro longo, as madeixas negras desciam em ondas ate o chão. No alto da testa o desenho de um circulo negro. Encravada no peito uma flecha vermelha mesmo assim seu semblante era sereno, parecendo que apenas dormia...

- Só pode ser ela.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. – disse o rapaz.

Ele aproximou da deusa e tocou as correntes, elas emitiram uma luz seguida de um forte barulho.

Na hora Radamanthys e Aiacos sobressaíram, indo em direção ao salão.

- Tenha mais cuidado Ravi... – brincou Lunette.

- Silencio. – grunhiu.

- Use os encantos que nosso senhor mandou.

- Já sei, mas...

- Quem são vocês?

Rada e Aiacos chegaram ao recinto.

- Cuide deles enquanto eu faço o encanto. – disse Ravi.

- Tudo bem.

A jovem deu meia volta e andou alguns passos.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui? – Rada tomou posição de ataque.

- Somos seres superiores a vocês ashuras. E apenas queremos a moça.

- Não vai tocar nela. – Aiacos adiantou-se.

- Por que não resolvermos isso sem batalhas? – ela o olhou de forma preguiçosa. – será melhor para vocês.

- Não vou me conter por ser uma mulher. – Aiacos cerrou o punho.

Radamanthys desviou o olhar para o outro que estava atrás. Reparou na armadura dele, era diferente de tudo que já tinha visto, não fazia idéia de qual deus eles eram subordinados apenas sabiam que eram fortes.

- Aiacos cuide dela, eu vou deter o outro.

- Está bem.

Enquanto isso Ravi liberava seu cosmo e recitava um mantra. Sua energia começou a circular a corrente dourada.

- Oh... então os Ashura tentaram nos deter. – Lunette sorriu.

- Vai pagar caro por ter vindo aqui. – Aiacos liberou seu cosmo. – Vôo de Garuda!

Ele disparou seu ataque, aproveitando disso Radamanthys correu ate onde Ravi estava contudo...

- São umas graças... – Lunette sorriu elevando seu cosmo. – Makka Jinbara. – disse baixo.

O cosmo de Lunette tomou conta do recinto, imediatamente Radamanthys e Aiacos ficaram paralisados.

- O que? – Garuda tentava se mexer em vão.

- Eu... – Radamanthys estava suspenso no ar.

- Não podem se mexer, fisicamente e nem usar seus cosmos.

- O que? – disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eles tentaram queimar suas energias, mas não conseguiram.

- Fiquem quietos.

Enquanto isso as correntes estavam sendo desmanchadas, em poucos minutos, a deusa estava com o corpo quase que todo tombado para frente.

- E essa flecha? – indagou Lunette.

- Apenas Sadi pode retirá-la.

Paralisados os dois juízes assistiam a cena.

- Desgraçados... – Garuda tentava se mexer.

- Fiquem em silencio.

Lunette ergueu seu cosmo, os dois juízes sentiram como se seus corpos estivessem sendo rasgados por dentro.

- Terminei. – disse Ravi.

Apenas com um leve movimento ele pegou a deusa nos braços.

- Podemos ir.

- Não vão a lugar algum. – Radamanthys tentava queimar seu cosmo.

- Dê um jeito neles Dwapara. – disse impaciente.

- Claro. – ela sorriu de forma vil.

O cosmo da guerreira aumentou rapidamente chegando a grandes proporções. Ela concentrou-o em uma das mãos e com grande velocidade partiu para cima dos juízes.

- O que?

Ela apareceu diante de Radamanthys acertando-o no estomago. O juiz sentiu um forte impacto sendo atirado longe, batendo de forma violenta contra a parede.

- Rada! – gritou Aiacos.

- Sua vez.

Lunette também o acertou no mesmo local, Aiacos sentiu todo o peso do cosmo dela atravessá-lo como se ele fosse de papel. A armadura trincou em vários pontos. Foi jogado longe.

- Fracos.

- Vamos Dwapara.

- Sim.

- Esperem... – Radamanthys tentou levantar, mas caiu desmaiado.

Ravi e Lunette desapareceram.

Minos sentiu dois poderosos cosmos vindo de Guidecca, rapidamente correu para lá encontrando os dois juízes caídos e a sala totalmente destruída.

- Aiacos! Radamanthys!

Correu ate Wyvern.

- Rada. – o fitou ficando pasmo, a surplice estava toda rachada. – Radamanthys!

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Minos...

- O que aconteceu aqui? Cadê a deusa?

- Chame a senhora Perséfone... rápido... – foi fechando os olhos.

Minos ficou assustado, para deixarem Radamanthys naquele estado tinham que ter um poder alem do normal.

_Olimpo..._

Perséfone que caminhava com Asteria sentiu o peito oprimir.

- O que foi Perséfone?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no inferno. Precisamos voltar.

- Claro.

Em questão de minutos Perséfone, Asteria e Apolo voltaram para o inferno.

- Minos o que aconteceu?

- Temos um problema senhora. – ajoelhou diante dela. – a deusa foi levada.

- O que? – exclamaram os três deuses.

Asteria nem esperou que ele terminasse correu ate a sala onde ela estava. Ao chegar lá ficou temerosa.

- O que houve aqui? – notou a destruição.

- Dois guerreiros retiraram as correntes e a levaram.

- Que guerreiros?

- Não sabemos a origem.

- Onde está Radamanthys e Aiacos? – indagou a deusa do inferno.

- Na sala de recuperação, sofreram muitos ferimentos.

- O que? Eles são juízes, são fortes. – disse Apolo.

- Quem atacou tinha um enorme poder, a ponto de rachar as surplices.

Perséfone queria ver de perto seus juízes. Aiacos e Radamantys estavam acordados, mas bem feridos.

- Radamanthys.

- Senhora Perséfone, perdoe a minha falha.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, como está? – estava muito preocupada com seus espectros.

- Sofremos uma derrota vergonhosa.

- Quem foi o responsável? – foi ate Aiacos.

- Não sabemos. – disse Garuda. – era um homem e uma mulher, eles não se identificaram. O homem usou seu cosmo para liberar as correntes.

- E a fecha?

- Não tocaram nela senhora Asteria.

- Pode ter sido Zeus? – indagou Perséfone.

- Meu pai está no Olimpo.

- Nunca vi aqueles cavaleiros senhora Perséfone. – disse Rada.

- O que querem com a minha filha... – Asteria estava aflita. – se o selo romper...

- Vou ao santuário. – disse Apolo.

- Por que?

- Esse problema já não é apenas nosso Asteria. Quem a levou sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Irei ao Olimpo primeiro saber quais deuses estavam lá no momento do ataque, depois vou ao santuário da minha irmã. Ela precisa saber quem está sob seus cuidados.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Quando tirou o cobertor sobre a cabeça viu que era noite. Ouvia o barulho dos carros na avenida próxima e o barulho do chuveiro no quarto. Descobriu-se por completo, sentando na cama. Parecia que tinha dormido por horas.

- Boa noite Dohko. – Dite apareceu enrolado numa toalha.

- Por quanto tempo dormi?

- Não muito, duas horas apenas.

- Vai sair? – notou a roupa do pisciano sobre a cama dele.

- Haverá uma festa na casa da avó da Yue.

- Vai se apresentar como namorado dela?

- Ela me disse que iria sondar o terreno. Acho que os pais dela vão achar esquisito um namorado ocidental.

- Apesar da China ser moderna em certas coisas, em termos de relacionamento não é. Eles vão te receber com um pé atrás, não porque não gostem de você, mas pela segurança dela. E outra coisa, vão perguntar sobre casamento.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ocidentais que pensam em ficar, namorar, conhecer e só depois casar. As coisas aqui não funcionam bem desse jeito.

- E ficou me recriminando porque eu disse que queria casar. – o olhou incrédulo. – disse que eu estava sendo rápido demais.

- Você nasceu no Ocidente. Eu disse aquelas palavras para você e não para ela. Se der sua palavra que vai casar, promessa é divida.

- Eu vou. – pegou a blusa. – já disse que não sou de enrolar. Apenas vou esperá-la formar.

- Se diz...

- Não quer ir?

- Na festa?

- É na festa. A Meilin não vai está.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – abaixou o rosto. – quando entrei naquela casa, era como se voltasse ao tempo. Vi claramente meus pais e irmãos, foi uma sensação muito ruim.

- Por isso acho que deve ir. – Dite sentou na cama ao lado dele. – para acabar com esses fantasmas que rondam sua mente. Você tem que encarar o problema de frente. Vamos, só um pouco.

Dohko pensou por alguns segundos.

- Está bem. Vou tomar um banho rápido.

Cerca de meia hora depois os dois cavaleiros estavam na porta da casa de Dohko. O libriano olhava para a entrada enfeitada. Lembrou-se das varias festas promovidas por sua família.

- Oi rapazes.

A voz de Helena o trouxe de volta.

- Oi Helena.

- Quando a Yue me contou que estavam aqui nem acreditei.

- Ela já chegou?

- Sim. Ela pediu para apresentá-los como meus amigos. Inclusive você Dite, ela vai conversar com a mãe dela primeiro e só depois fazer as devidas apresentações.

- Eu sei disso. – sorriu.

- Então vamos.

Dite e Helena entraram na frente, Dohko seguia atrás ainda receoso, quando o olhou o pátio externo todo decorado com lanternas vermelhas, imagens de dragões, comidas típicas sendo servidas, sentiu um nó no estomago. A impressão que tinha é que o tempo não tinha passado.

- Gustavv. – Yue aproximou sorrindo.

- Oi. – queria abraçá-la, mas não podia. – você está linda.

- Obrigada. – corou. – oi Dohko. – o fitou.

- Oi. Yue é...

- Ela não está aqui.

- Não é isso. Me desculpe por não ter contado a verdade.

- Está tudo bem vô Hian. – disse baixinho. – eu entendo. O importante é que voltou para casa.

- Vô Hian... – murmurou Dite. – gostei. Vovô.

Os três riram.

- Aproveitem a festa. – disse Yue.

A chinesa havia arrumado uma mesa para os três. Dite logo quis saborear a culinária chinesa, Dohko não quis, apenas ficou observando a casa e as pessoas. A maioria delas eram descendentes dele.

- Dohko.

Ele olhou para a neta.

- Vem. Quero te apresentar ao meu pai.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

- Vá Dohko. – Gustavv o encorajou. – será um bom contato.

Ele concordou indo com a chinesa.

Yue o levou para o interior da casa. A casa ainda preservava muitas coisas do seu tempo e aquilo o deixou feliz. De certa forma realmente estava em casa. O pai de Yue juntamente com o irmão e outros parentes homens estavam num canto, conversando e observando uma espada nas mãos de um deles.

- Pai.

- Yue?

- Esse é o amigo da Helena. Ele é chinês de Pequim. – disse.

Dohko a olhou imediatamente. Ela sorriu e ele entendeu.

- Meu nome é Kim Dohko. Prazer. – curvou-se.

- Eu sou Fu Hang. Prazer Kim.

Ele foi apresentado ao restante das pessoas, todos sem exceção eram descendentes diretos dele. Dohko ficou um pouco incomodado. Ele era um adolescente perto deles, no entanto era avô de todos eles. Yue pediu licença retirando-se.

- Conversávamos sobre armas. Gosta? – indagou Hang.

- Muito.

- Nós temos um estilo próprio Kim. – disse Han, pai de Meilin. – é o estilo Hohko que foi passado de geração a geração.

- E como é o método? – perguntou pois queria saber se realmente tinham preservado o método.

- Bem, consiste em... – iniciou Hang.

Dohko ouvia atentamente completamente surpreso, pois eles realmente tinham preservado toda a forma de construir armas do modo Hohko.

- É um método muito antigo. – disse Han.

- E iniciou com quem? – sabia a resposta mas queria escutar.

- Com um ancestral nosso chamado Hohko Huhai.

O cavaleiro sentiu as pernas bambas. Era o nome do seu pai.

- Ele... teve filhos?

- Sim. Hian, Ryu e Liu. A minha filha é muito parecida com a ancestral Liu. Alguns membros da família possui olhos claros. – Han o fitou. – como os seus.

- Minha mãe é ocidental. – tratou logo de dizer.

- Minha mãe Lang, disse que Hian e Liu tinham olhos verdes.

- Compreendo.

- Conseguimos preservar quase cem por cento da técnica, mas tivemos que adaptar na parte da forja, pois perdemos os ensinamentos.

- Qual parte perdeu?

- No momento que modela o ferro. Encontramos um velho pergaminho que ensina, mas metade dele se perdeu.

- Ah sim. – Dohko sorriu. – é muito fácil. É só fazer o seguinte.

O cavaleiro pegou a espada da mão de um deles e usando as mãos começou a ensiná-los. O grupo o fitava surpreso.

- É só repetir o processo e está pronto.

- Como sabe disso?

Dohko sentiu um frio na barriga, tinha dado uma grande mancada.

- Bem... foi meu pai que me ensinou assim, eu não sei onde ele aprendeu, mas creio que deve funcionar para vocês. – deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Podemos tentar. Quer conhecer nossa oficina?

- Ainda a mantém? – indagou surpreso. – quero dizer, vocês tem uma oficina aqui?

- Sim, nos fundos. Venha.

O libriano sorriu. Era bom saber que a oficina tinha sobrevivido. Dohko permaneceu com eles por um bom tempo. Vê as velhas ferramentas do pai, o local onde as armas eram feitas trouxe certo alivio para seu coração.

- Onde esteve? – indagou Dite.

- Na oficina do meu pai. – sorriu. – eles conseguiram preservar muitas coisas. Fiquei feliz ao ver.

- E era daquele jeito vô Hian?

- Não me chame de vô. – disse sem graça. – me sinto muito velho.

Riram.

- Era daquele jeito Yue. Fico feliz que tenham preservado tudo. Realmente tenho uma família maravilhosa.

- Quem tem uma família maravilhosa? – uma voz idosa se fez presente.

- Vó Lang. – Yue levantou. – esse é Gustavv.

- Hum... seu namorado. – ela sorriu e Yue e Dite coraram.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – disse o pisciano curvando-se.

- Não fique acanhado, Yue me contou tudo. Eu aprovo, você é um rapaz muito bonito.

- Obrigado.

- E esse é o Dohko. – sobre o chinês Yue não contou.

A senhora Lang o fitou demoradamente, Dohko ficou sem graça.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Dohko. – demorou no nome dele.

- Igualmente.

Lang sentou-se com eles, começando a contar fatos da família e Dohko ouvia atentamente. Ele estava prestes a perguntar algo quando olhou para a entrada. Calou-se na hora.

- O que foi Dohko? – perguntou Helena.

Ele não respondeu apenas olhava de maneira fixa para a porta. Os três estranharam seguindo com o olhar para onde ele fitava.

- Mei... – Yue deixou escapar.

A chinesa tinha chegado a pouco e quando soube da festa na casa da avó não perdeu tempo indo para lá. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Dohko.

O libriano aos poucos foi levantando, Lang acompanhava atentamente. Já tinha idade avançada por isso descobria as coisas no ar. O rapaz tinha vindo da Grécia, chamando-se Dohko e as historias que a avó contava sobre o guerreiro sempre as considerou verdadeiras. Não era absurdo se pensar que um guerreiro de uma deusa pudesse sobreviver tanto tempo e diante dos olhares da neta e dele teve certeza.

- Meilin... – Dohko murmurou.

A chinesa fechou a cara e sem dizer nada, passou direto indo para o interior da casa. Dohko abaixou o rosto.

- Acho melhor eu ir.

- Tem certeza? – indagou Lang o fitando seriamente. – Hian.

Todos assustaram-se.

- Como sabe que eu...

- Vivi muitos anos, acho que posso me dar o luxo de adivinhar certas coisas. Sempre achei que a lenda de Hian fosse verdadeira e olhar para você... se parece tanto com a Mei e com um tio meu, que foi fácil deduzir. Só me pergunto como sobreviveu por tanto tempo.

- A Yue vai te contar toda a verdade. – deu um meio sorriso. – obrigado por tudo. – virou-se para Dite. – aproveite a festa. Ate mais.

- Dohko... – Dite o fitou penalizado.

Ele saiu e não quis olhar para trás.

- Gustavv, conte para minha avó eu vou falar com a Mei. – disse Yue saindo.

Meilin foi para o jardim interno, o que ele fazia ali? Por que ele estava ali.

- Mei.

- Por que o trouxe aqui?

- Eu não o trouxe. Gustavv veio me ver e ele veio junto.

- Por que não disse que ele estava aqui?

- Por que achei que não iria voltar hoje de Shangai.

- Tire ele daqui. Ele não tem o direito de ficar aqui.

- Claro que tem Mei! É a casa dele, não sua! – bufou. – deixe de ser infantil!

- Ele mentiu para mim!

- E daí? Ele não poderia dizer quem era! Não entende isso!

Meilin virou o rosto.

- A vó Lang sabe quem ele é.

- Você contou? – a fitou imediatamente.

- Ela deduziu, sabe como a avó é.

- Mais um motivo de se manter afastado de nós.

- Eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim. Tenho curiosidade por saber sobre a nossa família, alem do mais ele tem um bom coração. Quero conviver com ele.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo...

- É você que não sabe. Ele passou duzentos anos perdido e agora que está de volta, você o manda embora. Reflita enquanto é tempo. Ele teve sorte de está vivo ate hoje, isso pode acabar a qualquer momento.

Disse saindo. Meilin ficou calada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Era noite, no templo de Atena estavam todos reunidos de menos Miro que ainda não tinha voltado. Mu estava sentado num canto, pensativo. A sensação que algo tinha acontecido a Rosa o atormentava. Aldebaran andava de um lado para o outro. Se não bastasse o desaparecimento da Clarice, ainda tinha a irmã.

Atena não saia do lado de telefone, aguardando noticias, já que tinha chamado a policia. O cenário era de tensão.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Índia...

Sadi apagava o cigarro, com um sorriso nos lábios, fitava um corpo preso na parede.

- Hekat...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Apolo foi ao Olimpo e voltou na companhia de suas amazonas. Ao saber que Rada tinha sido ferido, Faro queria vê-lo, mas devido ao acontecimento do jardim conteve-se. Não seria prudente um encontro entre eles.

- E então Apolo? – indagou Asteria.

- Estavam todos no Olimpo no momento do ataque.

- Poderia ser um disfarce. – disse Perséfone.

- Não creio. Apenas Zeus tem interesse nela.

- E o faremos?

- Irei ao santuário de Atena.

_Continua..._

Clarice e Rosa desapareceram, o corpo de Hekat foi levado do inferno e Brahma e seus guerreiros apareceram... ate o próximo capitulo!


	27. Chapter 26: Inicio da verdade

**Gabu Sevs** – Aldebaran e Mu vão surtar com o sumiço das duas e o pior é que é inicio de uma nova guerra, que vai envolver a todos. Sorte que o Kiki está na Noruega.

**Pure-Petit-Cat** – A Meilin vai se arrepender muito por está fazendo isso com o Dohko e o Mu vai surtar de novo.

**Lebam** – Abalo no santuário kkkkkk o pior que é isso mesmo. Sadi chegou para acabar com a tranqüilidade de todos.

**Vannybraga** – A situação vai ficar feia para todo mundo.

**Suellen – san** – Os vilões não estão para brincadeira e vão chegar detonando.

**Rodrigo** – A Yue foi curta e grossa com a Meilin e é só o começo, ela vai xingar mais a prima por causa de algumas coisas. Kiki pescou rapidamente sobre a Hecate. É um garoto de ouro! Sadi seqüestrou as duas e não vai parar por aí, ele vai aprontar um pouco mais.

**Capitulo 26**

**Inicio da verdade**

Estavam todos reunidos no templo. Mu e Aldebaran não se cabiam em nervosismo. Saga ao lado de Shion comandavam o próximo grupo que sairia em busca das brasileiras. Miro ainda não tinha voltado. Atena estava ao lado do telefone.

- "Que sensação ruim é essa..." – sentia o peito oprimido.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui parado. – disse o ariano. – eu vou atrás delas.

- Eu vou com você. – disse o taurino.

- Não vão a lugar algum. – disse Shion. – tenham calma.

- Calma? Por ter acontecido algo a elas e você me pede calma?

- É a única coisa que posso pedir Mu.

O ariano calou-se.

Aldebaran daria prosseguimento a discussão se todos os presentes não estivessem sentido a aproximação de três grandes cosmos.

- Que cosmos são esses? – indagou Aioria.

- Cavaleiros. – ordenou Shion e imediatamente Aiolos, Shura e Kamus circularam Atena.

As atenções voltaram-se para porta dourada, que abria lentamente. Foi com grande surpresa que viram um homem e duas mulheres entrando. Atena arregalou os olhos.

- Apolo?!

- Boa noite irmã. – disse com um sorriso amável.

Os cavaleiros continuaram em alerta.

- O que faz aqui?

- Precisamos conversar e é urgente. – o rosto ficou sério.

- Entrem. – disse a deusa achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

Os três aproximaram da deusa, que com um sinal pediu que seus cavaleiros abaixassem os cosmos.

- Senhorita Atena. – reverenciaram Faro e Suely.

- Oi meninas, há quanto tempo.

- Não pensei que seus cavaleiros estivessem presentes, mas é providencial.

- O que está acontecendo Apolo?

- É sobre Rosa e Clarice.

- O que? – indagaram ao mesmo tempo Deba e Mu.

- O que tem elas? – a deusa o fitou.

- É sobre o sumiço delas e o ataque ocorrido no submundo.

- Ataque? – adiantou-se Shaka. – que ataque?

- Enquanto Perséfone estava fora, Guidecca foi atacada e algo foi roubado.

- E o que isso tem haver com as meninas? – Saga tentava entender a situação.

- Tudo... Atena. – o olhou para a irmã. – está na hora de saber a verdade sobre algumas pessoas presentes.

- Que verdade? – temia a resposta.

- Sobre o que a Rosa e Clarice são na verdade, alias não só elas... – olhou para Aldebaran e Mu.

- Que verdade senhor Apolo? – Deba o fitava com receio. – o que tem a minha irmã?

Faro o olhou e sorriu, o que deixou o taurino intrigado. Tinha a sensação de conhecer as duas amazonas, alias tinha certa empatia ate pelo deus.

- Tudo começou há alguns milhares de anos... a historia que vou contar é sobre uma titã: Hekat...

_******* Assim nasce os guerreiros******_

_**PRIMEIRA PARTE**_

Ela possuía inúmeros títulos, era tão antiga quanto o mundo. A deusa da magia, dos encantamentos, do mar, do céu, ou da terra... Era vista normalmente nas noites de lua nova...mas seu poder manifestava-se ao maximo nas luas cheias e crescentes. Era admirada por muitos deuses, inclusive por Zeus tendo ajudado-o na luta contra os titãs... gostava de vagar ora pela terra, ora em sua morada no inferno... sendo também conhecida como deusa infernal...não tinha seguidores, com exceção de uma sacerdotisa. Uma humana que encontrou em meio a destruição de uma guerra, uma menina que jurou protegê-la para sempre.

***** História dentro da história: A Sacerdotisa de Hekat ******

_Mênfis, antigo Egito, 2510 a.c_

Do alto de uma colina, via a antiga capital do império incendiada. Mênfis sofrera um ataque de reinos próximos, dando um duro golpe no governo do Egito. Apesar de ser deusa do destino, assistia a destruição da cidade sem se intrometer. O destino daquelas pessoas não pertencia a ela ou as Moiras e sim a divindade local. Curiosamente o nome que usava, Hekat, viera daquelas terras.

Com o anoitecer as chamas podiam ser vistas de longe. A deusa ergueu-se do local onde estava, caminhando em direção a cidade.

Andou por varias partes da cidade e apesar do cenário de desolação, sua expressão era a mesma. Estava prestes a voltar aos domínios de Hades quando escutou um choro. Com seus sentidos mais aguçados notou que em uma das casas que pegavam fogo havia um mortal. Afastou o fogo com seu cosmo, adentrando no ambiente. Viu corpos pegando fogo, mas sua atenção estava num pequeno cesto. Aproximou ficando surpresa ao ver um bebê. Pegou- o no colo e antes que a casa desmoronasse estava de volta a colina.

Cuidadosamente enrolou o bebê em um lenço que usava.

- Uma pequena mortal... – disse olhando-a atentamente.

Devido a lua está cheia, Hekat pode ver claramente o rosto da menina. Era morena de cabelos negros e olhos cor de rosa.

- Estais sozinha no mundo pequena mortal...

A menina parecia ouvi-la, pois a fitava com curiosidade.

- Seguirá comigo pequena. Te farei minha sacerdotisa. Teu nome será Megara.

Hekat levou o bebê para sua morada no inferno, onde a criou e ensinou sobre as coisas ocultas, quando ela fez dez anos recebeu a companhia de um amigo...

***** História dentro da História: Enpusa, o guerreiro semi- deus******

_Suméria 2.500 a.c_

Admirava a paisagem quando ouviu um ruído em meio as escombros. A jovem caminhou sem medo, alias não precisava temer. Foi com espanto que viu um garoto de uns doze anos de idade envolto por um manto maltrapilho.

- O que fazes aqui garoto?

- A senhorita não deveria andar sozinha por aí. – disse sem olhá-la. – há muitos ladrões por aqui.

- Qual o teu nome?

- Seth.

- Onde estão os moradores desta cidade?

- Mortos. – disse seco.

- E por que está aqui?

- Gosto da vida solitária.

- Deixe vê-me teu rosto.

O garoto inclinou um pouco o rosto, dando um leve sorriso. Viu um colar dourado.

- Já que a senhorita pede com tanta educação...

Num gesto rápido o garoto avançou sobre ela, arrancando o colar e estava preparado a correr quando teve seu braço retido.

- Me solta! – gritou tentando se soltar.

- Teu rosto. Deixe-me ver teu rosto.

Seth cerrou o punho, mas concordou, erguendo-o. Arregalou os olhos ao fitar o rosto da jovem, a pele era alva, os olhos brilhavam num rubi intenso e eram emoldurados por cabelos prata que desciam lisos ate os joelhos.

A garota fitou-o. Tinha razão, deveria ter no maximo doze anos, a tez morena, olhos azuis e cabelos tão negros quanto a noite.

- Se tiver com seus guerreiros me entregue logo. Mate-me logo de uma vez.

- Estou sozinha.

- Então deve ser uma guerreira babilônica.

- Não sou desde mundo. Minha morada é o que vós chamais de Kur – Nu- Gia.

- Deveria ter imaginado. – deu um sorriso irônico. – por isso a força. É um prazer ver Ereshkigal de perto. Mostra que a deusa dos infernos veio pessoalmente buscar a minha vida.

- Por que gostas tanto da morte?

- A vida não tem sentido. – desviou o olhar.

- Não sou a Ereshkigal, a deusa do inferno de vós sumérios, sou Hekat.

- Não importa quem você seja. Mate-me logo. Eu roubei seu colar.- falou para em seguida calar-se.

A garota continuava a fita-lo intensamente e aos poucos foi abrandando a força soltando-o.

- Por que me soltou?

- Não entendo por que sendo tão jovem tens uma visão assim da morte. Sempre ouvi falar que vós a temem e querem que a vida prolongue ao maximo.

- Tanto faz morrer ou viver, a vida nossa não passa de algo insignificante.

- Não tens família?

- Para que ter laços? É muito melhor viver sozinho. Eu não preciso de cuidar de ninguém.

Hekat o fitou, o que o deixou constrangido.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

Ela não respondeu, tocando a fronte dele com o dedo indicador. Através desse gesto ela pode ver o que tinha acontecido na vida dele. As imagens repassavam na mente de Seth e não segurando deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Tu passaste por muito sofrimento...

- Pare de ler a minha mente! – afastou-se enxugando as lagrimas.

- Eu não posso trazer a tua irmã, teus pais e amigos de volta, mas...

- O que...

Sem que ele esperasse Hekat o abraçou.

- Se continuares aqui, poderás morrer e eu quero que tu vivas.

- Por que essa compaixão? Nem me conhece. – tentava não chorar.

- Por que somos parecidos. – acariciou os cabelos negros. – venha comigo e farei de ti meu guerreiro.

- Guerreiro?

- Sim, tu tens muita força e poderá usá-la para proteger as pessoas.

- "Proteger?" – lembrou-se de cenas do passado.

**- Flashback-**

**Suméria, quatro anos atrás**

A medida que se caminhava para leste do centro de Nippur, as construções tornavam-se mais simples. E era numa dessas casas que viviam uma pequena família, formada pelo pai, a mãe, a filha mais velha com quinze e o caçula. Apesar de pobres, viviam em harmonia. Os pais trabalhavam no centro da cidade com uma banca de frutas. A filha mais velha cuidava da casa e do irmão caçula com então oito anos. Mal o dia amanhecera os pais já haviam saído para a feira, a filha varria a porta de casa e o filho corria pelas ruas com os amigos.

- Seth, pare de correr.

- Venha brincar também Ariza.

- Venha mesmo Ariza. – gritou outro garoto da mesma idade de Seth.

- Não posso brincar agora Amã, mas a tarde os levo no rio.

- Serio? – indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

- Que bom!

Ariza cumpriu o prometido levando-os ate o rio. Eles ficariam na parte mais rasa. Enquanto eles brincavam de jogar água um no outro a jovem, colhia flores, mas devido aos pedidos insistentes acabou entrando na água.

- Não se afastem muito. A correnteza daquele lado é muito forte.

- Não é nada. – Seth afastou-se. – qualquer coisa eu protejo vocês.

- Seth fique aqui.

- Eu sei nadar. Não é Amã?

- Ariza está certa. – disse o garoto que apesar de novo, era prudente.

- Vocês não me pegam.

Seth nadou para o meio do rio, mesmo sobre os pedidos de Ariza.

- Ele não toma jeito. Fique aqui Amã.

- Sim.

Ela foi atrás, conseguindo segurar seu braço.

- Vamos embora mocinho. Agora.

- Ah não... só mais um pouco.

- A correnteza pode aumentar, você lembra do filho da vizinha.

- Lembro... – fechou a cara.

- Então vamos. – brincou com os cabelos molhados. – prometo que faço algo gostoso para você comer.

- Está bem. – sorriu. – eu adoro você mana.

- Eu também, apesar de ser um pirralho.

- Não sou! – fechou a cara.

Eles nadavam tranquilamente, porem... aquele local era conhecido pela sua instabilidade. As águas eram normalmente tranqüilas, mas a qualquer momento a correnteza aumentava tornando-se perigosa. Seth e Ariza foram pegos de surpresa.

- Seth! Ariza! – gritou Amã da beirada.

Os dois estavam sendo arrastados.

- Seth segure a minha mão! Seth!

- Eu não consigo! – afundava a todo instante. – Ariza!

- Seth!

Com dificuldade a jovem conseguiu segurar a mão do irmão.

- Segure firme a minha mão.

- Ariza...

Ela tentava puxar a si e o irmão, contudo... os dois afundaram.

- Seth! Ariza! – gritou Amã.

Submersos, os dois pouco podiam fazer diante da força das águas. Eles tentaram a todo custo segurarem a mão um do outro, mas acabaram sendo levados...

Horas depois...

- Ariza! – Seth gritou. – Ariza!

- Calma meu filho. – uma jovem senhora aproximou da cama. – graças aos deuses que você esta bem.

- O que houve mamãe?

- Alguns pescadores o viram e tiraram da água.

- Foi por pouco... – deu um suspiro aliviado. – cadê o Amã?

- Foi para casa.

- A Ariza vai brigar comigo. Eu não deveria ter ido para o fundo. Cadê ela?

O rosto da mulher entristeceu.

- A sua irmã...

- Ela está brava não é? – encolheu. – ela vai brigar comigo.

- Não vai Seth... – o abraçou. – Ereshkigal a levou.

Ele entrou em estado de choque, todas as noites chorava e só conseguia dormir nos braços da mãe. Culpava-se pela morte da irmã, mesmo todos dizendo que fora uma fatalidade, contudo achava-se o único responsável. Se não tivesse ido para o fundo, ela estaria viva. Os meses passaram, mas Seth jamais voltou a ser o mesmo. Amã, seu amigo desde quando eram bebês tentava ajudá-lo com palavras de incentivo, mas eram em vão.

Com apenas dois anos da morte de Ariza, Seth sofreria um novo golpe. A Suméria estava sendo invadida, as batalhas eram travadas nas cidades e nos campos, muitos juntavam o pouco que tinham e fugiam para as montanhas e essa era a intenção da família de Seth. No meio da noite pegaram suas coisas e partiram. No meio do deserto encontram alguns grupos que faziam o mesmo trajeto, tudo seguia tranqüilo contudo, o grupo acabou sendo almejado por soldados babilônicos.

- Não pai. – o garoto estava em lagrimas.

- É uma ordem, você precisa proteger a sua mãe.

- Mas... eu não consigo...

- Consegue. – brincou com os cabelos negros. – você é forte. Agora vá. Procure a família de Amã.

- Sim.

Para que as mulheres e crianças escapassem dos horrores praticados pelos soldados, os homens armaram-se para atacar. Mas em menor numero foram rapidamente mortos. Infelizmente Seth testemunhara o momento exato que o pai fora acertado por uma lança.

- Pai!

- Venha Seth. – a mãe o puxava.

- Meu pai, meu pai.

- Vamos logo filho. Precisamos fugir.

Aos prantos o garoto foi sendo arrastado.

- " Ariza... papai... eu não consegui protegê-los..." – fitou a mãe que seguia a frente. – "não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, eu prometo."

O grupo de mulheres não conseguir ir muito longe, rapidamente os soldados as alcançaram provocando o terror. Seth e sua mãe tentaram esconder mas foram descobertos.

- Mãe!

- Seth fuja!

- Não mãe!

- Vá logo Seth!

- Não vai a lugar algum garoto.

Tudo que ele sentiu foi uma dor aguda no estomago e antes de desmaiar viu a expressão de pavor de sua mãe. Acordou dois dias depois, estava ferido, com fome e sede. Seguindo por um caminho que seu pai havia lhe ensinado, voltou para a cidade. Pensava em encontrar Amã, mas quando a visão da cidade deslumbrou em seus olhos, seu rosto encheu-se de medo. A cidade outrora cheia de vida, estava mergulhada em chamas.

- Amã!

Correu ate os portões da cidade, tudo estava em chamas, pessoas gritavam horrorizadas, outras tentavam se salvar em meio ao fogo. Ignorando o calor, Seth correu por entre as ruelas, ate que conseguiu chegar a sua antiga casa praticamente tomada pelas chamas. Correu ate a casa de Amã que era três casas depois da dele ficando chocado. O brilho vindo dela ofuscava a visão.

- Amã!

Sem pensar duas vezes entrou. Sentia o corpo arder e mal conseguia respirar.

- Amã!

- Seth!

Forçando um pouco a visão, viu o amigo caído, havia varias pedras sob ele.

- Amã.

- Seth me ajuda.

- Vou tirar você daí. – pegou o braço dele. – vou te puxar.

Tentou puxá-lo mas ele não se movia.

- Estou preso. – começou a tossir.

- Vou puxar com mais força.

Novamente não se moveu.

- Vou tirar as pedras.

Seth si quer conseguiu move-las.

- Seth tem muita fumaça, não consigo respirar.

- Agüenta firme vou tirar você daí.

- Está muito quente.

O garoto tentou de todas as maneiras, mas Amã estava preso e se não tivesse ajuda de alguém não conseguiria.

- Vou buscar ajuda.

- Estou com medo.

- Vou voltar e te tirar daí, agüente firme.

- Volta rápido.

- Sim.

Por pouco ele não conseguia sair, procurou por ajuda, mas o cenário era caótico. Vendo que não tinha jeito resolveu voltar. Tiraria o amigo mesmo que esfolasse as mãos. Quando fez menção de entrar escutou um forte ruído, a casa acabara de desabar.

- Amã... – os olhos marejaram. – Amã!

Estava prestes a entrar quando teve seu braço retido.

- Ficou louco garoto? Vamos sair daqui.

- Meu amigo! Ele esta lá dentro!

- Já deve ter morrido. Vamos sair daqui.

- Não quero! Amã! Amã!...

O reino dos sumérios havia caído, tropas de reinos inimigos circulavam por todos os lugares, a outrora cidade de Nippur conhecida pelo seu comercio não passava de escombros. Ajoelhado em frente ao portão principal da cidade, Seth olhava inerte...

- "Ariza... papai...mamãe... Amã... eu não consegui protegê-los..."

Desde esse dia, passou a vagar pelas ruínas, sobrevivendo de pequenos furtos praticados contra viajantes. Andava só, pois imaginava que assim não perderia mais ninguém, já que não conseguia proteger os entes queridos. Desejava a morte acima de tudo...

**-Fim do flashback-**

- Isso é mentira. – virou a cara. – eu não consigo proteger ninguém. – vá embora. – empurrou Hekat. – deixe-me em paz.

- Seth.

- Me deixe em paz! – gritou.

Hekat o fitava com pesar, não era provida de sentimentos humanos, mas aquele garoto mexia com ela.

- Venha comigo. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – será Enpusa meu espectro.

Seth voltou o olhar para ela, desde que perdera sua família e amigos ela era a primeira pessoa que falava com ele de forma fraternal.

- Eu sou um humano comum. Você é uma deusa.

Ela sorriu e surpreendendo-o o abraçou.

- Tenho apreço pelos humanos e tu és tão jovem que não quero que morras. Venha comigo. Não quero que teu destino seja regido pelas Moiras, quero tomar conta de ti.

- Se eu aceitar ser seu guerreiro, não vai querer nada em troca?

- A única coisa que quero é tua proteção.

Ele a fitou, achou o rosto dela belo e sereno. Não havia mais nada a fazer naquele local, os laços que o prendiam tinham sido destruídos.

- Irei com você. E prometo que a protegerei com a minha vida, para sempre.

**- Fim da história-**

O garoto piscou os olhos varias vezes, jamais tinha visto templo tão bonito, nem o deus supremo dos sumérios gozava de uma construção tão magnífica. Apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo no Inferno, Hekat mantinha um templo na Terra. Era uma magnífica construção aos moldes gregos. Erguias-se no alto de uma planície cercada por bonito bosque. O sol se punha no horizonte e seus raios dourados tornavam a construção surreal. Nas laterais escadarias que levavam ate ele enfeitadas por lindos jardins.

As varias colunas que o circundavam davam a impressão de grandiosidade.

- Você mora aqui? – indagou o pequeno maravilhado.

- Sim. Gostou?

- Muito.

- Quero que conheça a Megara.

- Quem é ela? – indagou fitando-a.

- Minha sacerdotisa. Ela tem a sua idade e espero que vocês sejam amigos.

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Hekat voltou a atenção para a entrada, onde uma menina de longos cabelos negros descia correndo. Ao se aproximar da deusa abraçou-lhe.

- Senti sua falta. – ela disse.

- Eu também, minha pequena. – a deusa brincou com os cabelos. – Megara, quero que conheça o Seth.

A garota o fitou.

- Seth essa é a Megara.

- Oi. – disse a menina.

- Oi.

- A partir de hoje eu cuidarei dos dois. Quero que sejam amigos.

Os dois sorriram.

E assim os anos passaram. A amizade entre Megara e Seth cresceu, os dois se viam como irmãos e tinham o mesmo desejo: proteger a pessoa que salvara suas vidas. Megara, a cada ano mostrava suas habilidades para a magia e cura. Ela seu cosmo era pequeno, mas nada que atrapalhasse seu trabalho. Seth por sua vez mostrava-se que seria um grande guerreiro. Possuía um grande cosmo e recebendo um treinamento severo sagrou-se guerreiro de Hekat, adotando o nome de Enpusa. Megara quando atingiu a idade de dezoito anos ganhou de sua protetora o poder de Misopetha Menos. Seth por sua vez tornando-se um espectro tornou-se um guerreiro semi deus, tendo em seu sangue uma gota de sangue de Hekat: o ikhor.

_**-Flashback-**_

Era um final de tarde, Seth ainda continuava a treinar, mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte receberia a armadura.  
- Não deverias descansar?  
- Não.  
- Seth por que treinas tanto? - Hekat sentou em um dos bancos de mármore.  
- Porque eu quero ser forte para protegê-la.  
Hekat sorriu.  
- Sabes que eu não preciso.  
-Sei. - abaixou a espada. - mas se precisar quero ser util. É o mínimo que posso fazer por aquela que me devolveu a vida.  
A deusa levantou e caminhou ate o rapaz, supreendendo-o o abraçou.  
- Bendita hora que te salvei. Sinto honrada em tê-lo como guerreiro, mas queria te perdi algo.  
- Tudo que quiser.  
- Viva, te salvei não foi para torná-lo meu guerreiro, foi também para que viva. Eu quero que leves uma vida normal.  
- Se eu puder te seguir, serei feliz.  
- Te quero muito bem Seth, lembre-se disso.  
- Lembrarei.

_**-fim flashback-**_

A personalidade Megara era gentil, a garota gostava de ajudar a todos, inclusive o pequeno povoado que ser formou as bases do templo. Hekat não queria a presença de humanos, mas cercada por Meg e Seth acabou aprendendo a desenvolver sentimentos humanos, jurando proteger os moradores daquela vila. Já Seth mudara muito. A medida que crescia tornava-se mais frio e arredio. Mostrava sentimentos apenas por Meg e por sua protetora. Achava que sentimentos o tornava fraco e agora sendo um semi deus os abandonaria para sempre. Não confiava nas pessoas, recebendo de Meg o apelido de "senhor desconfiado". Seth levava a sua obrigação a sério e daria se fosse preciso sua vida por Hekat. Com isso acabou desenvolvendo o amor por ela, mas tinha consciência do seu lugar. Ele era um guerreiro e agiria como tal.

Costumava treinar todos os dias atrás do templo.

- Não acha que treina muito? – indagou Megara, sentando num banco de mármore.

- Todo treino é pouco. Qualquer deslize pode acarretar algo a Hekat.

Ela o fitou. Apesar de ser adulto, seu rosto continuava como a anos atrás.

- Você mudou muito Seth.

- Enpusa. – corrigiu.

- Seth.

- Você também mudou. – não parou de manejar a espada.

Ela sorriu.

- Viramos adultos.

Megara tinha se transformado numa bonita mulher. Os cabelos negros estavam presos por uma trança e iam ate o meio das costas, usava túnicas gregas na cor branca, nos braços braceletes e nos pés sandálias de tiras. Ela contava com 18 anos.

Os cabelos de Seth cresceram e ele os prendia numa trança. O corpo moreno era bem definido por causa do treinamento, os olhos continuavam num profundo azul. Usava roupas militares gregas quando não estava de armadura.

- Posso lhe perguntar algo? – indagou a egípcia.

- Pergunte.

- Não vai ficar nervoso?

- É minha irmã.

- É algo pessoal.

- Pergunte Meg. – disse impaciente.

- Já notei que sua devoção a Hekat ultrapassa os limites. Por acaso você...

Ele parou de treinar, olhando a imediatamente.

- Está enganada.

- Eu te conheço Seth. Já notei como olha para a nossa senhora.

- Só sou grato por ela ter me salvado. – disse seco.

- Não é só isso. Eu sinto. – tocou o peito. – sou uma feiticeira.

- Sei o meu lugar... – disse por fim. – isso é que importa.

Ela sorriu.

- Mantenha silencio.

- Tem a minha palavra Enpusa.

Ao contrario de outros deuses, Hekat não tinha cavaleiros e amazonas que lutavam por ela, contava apenas com a proteção de Enpusa.

Passaram-se mil anos desde então, Hekat estava feliz com seus dois protegidos e não pensava em ter mais guerreiros, mas em suas andanças pelo mundo...

O ano era 1842 a.c. Hekat em suas viagens andava pela península ibérica e lá descobriria sua mais nova guerreira...

_**Los Millhares, Península ibérica, 1482 a.c...(atual Espanha)**_

Andava apressada rumo a sua pequena casa. Trazia nas mãos uma jarra de água, para fazer a refeição do meio dia. No interior da casa sua avó a aguardava.

- Demorou. – disse a senhora.

- Me perdoe vovó. O poço estava cheio. – colocou a jarra no chão.

- Não gosto que ande sozinha. Nossa vila não é mais segura.

- Eu sei vó. – beijou a fronte da senhora. – tomarei cuidado. Agora irei fazer o almoço.

- Está bem Ani.

Ani morava apenas com a avó, quando era criança perdeu os pais num acidente, sendo criada por ela desde então. Era uma jovem bonita de 18 anos. Os cabelos eram negros com leves cachos. Os olhos eram cor de mel. Baixa. Era uma garota muito tímida e companheira. Tinha a avó como mãe. Levava uma vida pacata no povoado de Milhares e não tinha grandes expectativas quanto seu futuro, a única coisa que a deixava feliz era saber das historias antigas ouvidas atentamente pelos anciãos da tribo, gostava de aprender sobre os encantos que eles usavam. Contudo o povoado foi atacado, por sorte ela e a avó conseguiram escapar indo para os campos. Mas a avó com a idade avançada não suportou as privações e acabou morrendo. Completamente seu rumo, Ani começou a vagar, andou por horas sem fio sob o sol escaldante. O corpo cansado pelo esforço e sem alimento foi ao chão.

Hekat andava por aquelas terras, o vilarejo onde se encontrava seu templo estava protegido por Megara e Seth, então não tinha com que se preocupar. A deusa parou embaixo de uma arvore, já que o sol lhe fazia mal de tão acostumada a viver no submundo. Seu olhar aguçado notou um corpo pouco a frente. Criando uma barreira de proteção aproximou-se.

Notou que era uma jovem. Hekat abaixou e tocou-a no rosto. Elevou seu cosmo. A garota mexeu as pálpebras.

- Acorde.

A moça aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, virou o rosto na direção da sombra ficando sem saber se estava sonhando ou se aquilo era real: ao seu lado, uma mulher de pele muito alva, cabelos tão negros quanto a noite e olhos vermelhos como sangue a fitava.

- Quem é você... – indagou com a voz baixa.

- Hekat.

- Estou morta?

- Quase. As Moiras estão prestes a cortar o fio de tua vida.

- E vieste me buscar?

- Não sou uma Moira.

A garota não disse nada fechando os olhos. Hekat tocou-lhe na testa, vendo a vida toda dela.

- Tivera uma vida de sofrimento... como Seth...

A deusa depositou a mão nas costas da garota liberando seu cosmo. Em questão de segundos a garota parecia bem.

- Acorde Ani.

Ela abriu os olhos, sentando.

- Quem é você? Senti algo vindo de você.

- Anulei os poderes das Moiras sobre ti. Pergunto-me porque cruzaste meu caminho. – desviou o olhar. – Megara... Seth, agora tu. Foram colocados no meu caminho.

- Não entendo suas palavras Hekat.

- Gostaria de vir comigo?

- Com você? – ficou surpresa.

- Foste colocada no meu caminho. De certo por aquelas sádicas. – disse com desprezo. – eu passo a maior parte do tempo vagando pelo mundo, tenho um vilarejo de mortais a qual protejo. Quero que se torne minha guerreira para protegê-los. Aceitas? Vejo em ti um grande interesse pela magia.

Ani abaixou o rosto. Estava diante de uma deusa, no meio do nada. Aquilo era sinal dos deuses?

- Aceito.

- Pois muito bem. – Hekat levantou. – a partir de hoje serás Anahí a espectro da magia.

Hekat a levou para seu templo. Seth tornou-se seu mestre e quando ela se sagrasse espectro receberia o encanto de Misopetha Menos.

Dias depois da chegada de Anahí ao templo, Hekat partiu em uma nova jornada. Dessa vez por terras orientais. Novamente o destino colocaria alguém no seu caminho...

_**Anyang, 1482 a.c (atual China)**_

Voltava de um dia duro nos campos de arroz. Desde pequena ajudava os pais na tarefa de colher o grão. Apesar de trabalhar sob o sol forte não reclamava. Ela era uma típica moça da cidade de Anyang, capital da dinastia Shang. Era pequena, cabelos pretos longos e lisos, olhos puxados, face rosada. Introspectiva por natureza, falava pouco, mas por ser gentil e generosa fazia amizade com facilidade.

A pequena Lara olhou para o céu. Ele estava escuro prenuncio que uma tempestade se aproximava. Rapidamente juntou seus utensílios correndo para a casa. Ela morava com os pais e uma irmã dois anos mais velha.

A chuva não tardou a cair, mas protegidos, a família Ling fazia sua refeição da noite.

Estavam acostumados as fortes chuvas que caiam naquela época do ano, contudo naquela noite, o céu parecia castigá-los. Para a infelicidade deles, os Ling moravam fora das muralhas da cidade e então suscetíveis a qualquer eventualidade.

Foram dormir, na esperança que o dia seguinte seria ensolarado. Lara deitou na sua cama de palha pegando rapidamente no sono...

A água molhava-se os cabelos, não se importava com a força da chuva, nem com os raios que cruzavam o céu. Achava que a noite ficada tão bela sob essas condições e não queria sair dali. Voltou o olhar para baixo, vendo uma cidade a frente. Ela era cercada por uma grande muralha, mas havia casas que ficavam fora desse limites. Notou que um rio passava próximo e que devido a quantidade de chuva, seu volume crescia rapidamente...

- Lara!

A garota acordou assustada.

- Mana?

- Precisamos sair daqui.

- Por que?

- Olhe.

Lara voltou o olhar para o chão, este tinha ficado submerso.

- Papai e mamãe já saíram. Vamos.

Ela pulou da cama, seguindo a irmã. A água subia rapidamente, prestes a tomar conta de toda a casa. No escuro, as coisas ficavam ainda mais complicadas.

Por morarem fora da muralha, os moradores foram pegos pela enchente do rio, por ser noite a situação era pior, muitos não conseguiam se salvar sendo arrastados pela força das águas.

Lara e a irmã, seguravam numa arvore. As duas tentavam subir, mas a correnteza era muito forte.

- Cadê a mamãe e o papai? – indagou Lara tentando ver no escuro.

- Já devem está a salvo. Vamos Lara, suba.

A pequena teve dificuldades, mas conseguiu atingir uma parte alta da arvore.

- Me de sua mão Yan. – estendeu-lhe o braço.

- Eu não consigo. – tentava pegar a mão da irmã.

- Estica mais. – Lara projetou o corpo um pouco mais para frente.

- A água esta forte demais. Eu não consigo...

Yan não conseguiu se segurar sendo levada pelas águas.

- Yan!

Lara não hesitou em pular, para tentar pegar a irmã, contudo ela também foi arrastada, indo parar longe dali...

... o corpo boiava em meio o que restava das casas. A chuva tinha parado e uma esplêndida lua cheia brilhava no céu. Aos poucos foi despertando.

- Yan... – balbuciou.

Ela apenas sentiu ser erguida da água. Quando abriu os olhos viu o céu estrelado sobre si.

- Yan...

- Não consegui achar tua irmã.

Ela virou-se para onde ouvira uma voz. Notou uma jovem de melanes pratas e olhos vermelhos fitando-a.

- Eu preciso achá-la... – tentou levantar, mas sentiu o corpo doer.

- Ela já deve está morta. Alias todos no teu vilarejo sucumbiram a tempestade.

- Sei que ela esta viva...

- Agradeça aos teus deuses por estares viva.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la... – murmurou. – Yan...

- Lamento mortal, mas os teus estão mortos.

- Não... – tampou o rosto com as mãos, começando a chorar.

Hekat a fitou, sabia mais ou menos como ela se sentia, apesar de ser uma titã aprendera a ter sentimentos humanos. Se algo acontecesse a Meg, Seth e Anahí ficaria muito triste.

- Vem comigo.

Lara a fitou.

- O destino quis que nos encontrássemos. Tu não tens mais família, não há motivo para ficar aqui.

- Quem é você?

- Hekat. Junte-se a mim e me ajude a proteger meu vilarejo.

- Por que iria com você?

- Por que não tens mais laços na Terra. Não posso trazer tua família de volta, mas poderá encontrar um lar no meu templo.

Lara voltou o olhar para o céu. Em certo ponto ela tinha razão. Se eles estivesse mortos não havia sentido em continuar ali.

- Não sei quem você é na verdade, mas estranhamente confio em você.

Hekat sorriu.

- Qual o teu nome?

- Lara.

- Lara, serás a minha espectro das trevas.

A garota foi levada a templo de Hekat e ao lado de Anahí começou seu treinamento para se tornar uma espectro da deusa.

Em uma tarde, dois anos depois, Hekat e seus guerreiros estavam no salão principal do templo. Anahí, Lara e Seth mostravam suas habilidades a deusa.

Megara estava ao seu lado.

- Eu tive uma visão minha senhora.

- Que visão? – indagou a deusa sem tirar os olhos dos combatentes.

- Que se uniria a senhora mais duas mortais. – Megara a fitou.

- Duas mortais? – a fitou. – que mortais?

- Não consegui ver seus rostos, mas pude ver que elas lhe seriam fieis.

A deusa voltou a atenção para a luta. Não tinha pensado em trazer mais mortais para perto de si, mas ultimamente andava pensando a respeito. Da ultima vez quer fora ao Olimpo, percebeu que os deuses treinavam cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Conseguiste ver onde eu a encontraria?

- Uma delas eu vi em terras gélidas e outra em terras ensolaradas.

- Compreendo. – olhou para o grupo. – Seth.

- Sim senhora. – a única pessoa que não se importava em ter o nome pronunciado era ela.

- Importaria se treinar mais duas guerreiras?

- Claro que não minha senhora. Farei tudo que quiser.

- Partirei em uma jornada. – levantou. – Megara tome conte de tudo. Seth continue o treinamento.

E assim Hekat partiu para mais uma jornada...

_***** Atlântico Norte, 1480 a.c (atual Islândia)******_

Desde pequena, como filha de uma importante família da tribo, a pequena Van, fora treinada para ser a sacerdotisa de Freya. Ela não se importava com o destino que levava e desde nova dedica-se ao maximo aos ensinamentos do templo. Quando completou 18 tornou-se a mais nova sacerdotisa da deusa. Numa manha fria, Van tomou a direção ao templo para o inicio dos ritos do dia. Os olhos cor de ametista estavam semi abertos, por causa do vento gelado. A pele estava branca fazendo as sardas destacarem ainda mais. Os cabelos vermelhos cor de sangue e cacheados a faziam na tribo uma figura mística.

Fazendo uma pequena reverencia entrou no templo feito de pedras. A garota pegou um pequeno pote de barro, começando a limpar o altar dedicado a deusa. Numa distração acabou derrubando o jarro.

- Como sempre... – murmurou ajoelhando no chão frio para limpar. – eu preciso me livrar desse defeito. - Van era extremamente atrapalhada, e a grã sacerdotisa via nisso um grave defeito.

Não muito longe dali alguém a observava. Apesar do frio cortante, trajava apenas sua túnica negra. Os cabelos negros emolduravam a pele extremamente branca.

Van depois de juntar os pedaços levantou-se e...

- Ah! – gritou afastando-se.

- Não se assuste.

Hekat estava do outro lado do altar.

- Quem é você?

- Tenho vários nomes, talvez aqui me chamem de Hela.

Van arregalou os olhos.

- Está aqui para me levar?

- Não, da forma que está pensando. Sou uma divindade grega.

- Grega?

- São terras que ficam ao Sul.

- As terras banhadas pelo sol...

- Sim. Gostaria que fosse minha guerreira.

- Eu?

- Minha sacerdotisa previu o nosso encontro e agora vendo-te vejo que tens um grande poder.

- Fico lisonjeada, mas sou sacerdotisa de Freya. Não sigo outra divindade.

- Imaginei que me diria isso, pequena Van.

Van não ficou surpresa por ela saber seu nome.

- Sinceramente sinto muito por não aceitar o meu convite.

- Como é chamada?

- Hekat.

- Hekat... – murmurou baixinho. – onde mora tem sol o ano todo?

- Sim.

- Temos sol apenas alguns meses, mesmo assim... já ouvi historia de campos verdes, florestas...

- Há muitas delas.

- Hekat... – abaixou o rosto. – eu sou uma pessoa muito desastrada, se eu seguisse com você lhe traria problemas.

- Acho que não. Você traria mais vida a minha morada. – sorriu.

Van pensou por alguns minutos, tinha nascido para se tornar a próxima grã sacerdotisa, mas por conta do seu jeito de ser, não se tornaria. Alem do mais sempre teve vontade de conhecer as terras banhadas pelo sol.

- Irei com você.

- Tens certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então... – Hekat aproximou da jovem. – a partir de hoje será chamada de Vanda. – fitou os cabelos vermelhos - a espectro da luz.

Vanda foi levada ate o templo de Hekat e lá começou seu treinamento junto com Anahí e Lara.

Depois de deixar a nórdica, a deusa partiu em uma nova viagem, dessa vez em terras ensolaradas...

_****** America do sul, região onde hoje é a Amazônia, Brasil. 1.480 a.c *****_

Não fazia o menor barulho, com toda a concentração apontava a flecha, para um pequeno jaboti. Num movimento rápido disparou a flecha acertando em cheio o bicho.

- Mais um. – comemorou.

A garota aproximou da presa abatida, amarrando as patas dele. Já tinha caçado três jabotis o que era suficiente para a refeição do meio dia. E com os troféus em mãos rumava para casa.

Jaky, era uma jovem indiazinha, fora dos padrões da sociedade da tribo. Ao contrario das outras moças, ela gostava de caçar e pescar. Quando nasceu a vinte e três anos atrás, seus pais achavam que ela não tinha sido abençoada pelos deuses, pois tinha a saúde frágil, contudo ao longo dos anos foi adquirindo uma resistência fora do comum e não era apenas na saúde que ela era incomum. Fisicamente também. Era alta, tinha a pele morena, mas os olhos eram verdes. Os cabelos desciam lisos ate a cintura. Fora a aparência externa sua personalidade era impar. Desde pequena gostava de acompanhar o pai nas caçadas, detestava ficar em casa cuidando das tarefas domesticas junto da mãe e da irmã. Ainda cedo aprendeu a lutar e adorava desafiar os rapazes da tribo. Os pais a levaram ate os anciãos e curandeiros da tribo na tentativa de colocá-la na linha, mas tudo era em vão, para piorar ela via vultos, mas seus pais nunca deixaram essa passagem sair de dentro da oca. As comparações, com a irmã mais velha, logo começaram, pois Kijah, era uma excelente cozinheira e estava de casamento marcado com um jovem guerreiro da tribo, e Jaky mal tocava no assunto.

- Cheguei.

- Hoje esteve menina?

- Ora, mãe, caçando.

- Já cansei de oferecer oferendas aos deuses para lhe dar rumo na vida.

- Mas eu já tenho rumo. – sentou no chão. – sou uma excelente caçadora.

- Lugar de mulher é na oca e não caçando.

- Está aí a comida, vou dá uma volta.

- Jaky venha me ajudar.

- Eu não.

Rapidamente voltou para a floresta.

- Será que não entendem que gosto de liberdade? – subiu numa arvore. – ficam gastando comida com esses deuses, que desperdício.

Para aumentar o desespero dos pais, Jaky não acreditava nos deuses, dizia que eles não existiam e se existissem não eram dignos de admiração.

... Ergueu uma barreira ao redor de si. Aquele sol escaldante não lhe fazia bem. Olhou ao redor, estava no meio de uma densa floresta. Hekat ergueu o olhar, vendo uma mortal em cima de uma arvore.

- Mortal.

Jaky olhou para baixo na hora, não vendo ninguém.

- Pensei que tinha ouvido uma voz...

- Ouviu. Desça.

Uma coisa que Jaky não tinha era medo. Curiosa desceu rapidamente.

- Quem está aí?

- Eu.

Ela afastou ao ver uma figura vestida de negro em sua frente. Jamais tinha visto alguém como ela.

- Sua cara é como ai'pi.

- Não sou dessas terras.

- A voz era sua?

- Sim.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Hekat.

- Sou Jaky.

- Parece que não tens medo de mim.

- Por que teria?

- Sou uma deusa, comparada aos teus deuses.

- Deuses. – riu. – eu não acredito neles. São historias para crianças.

- Pois eu sou uma deusa. Não dessas terras e sim de terras que ficam alem do mar.

- E que uma deusa de outras terras faz aqui? – indagou com deboche.

- Vim convidá-la para ser minha guerreira.

- Agradeço o convite, mas não. – começou a andar. – adeus.

Num piscar de olhos Hekat parou na frente dela.

- Como fez isso? – Jaky afastou-se apontando uma flecha para ela.

- Sou uma deusa. Como disse quero que me siga.

- Não sigo os meus deuses como seguirei você? Sinto muito, mas não conte com a minha lealdade ou algo assim.

- Tu não es como teu povo. És uma guerreira nata, se me seguir pode trilhar esse caminho. Consegue vê vultos não é?

- Como sabe disso?

- Em minhas terras sou considerada deusa do mundo inferior. Também tenho essa percepção.

Jaky calou-se, aquela mulher era muito estranha. A pele era como ai´pi, os olhos pareciam sangue, roupas escuras como a noite.

- Por que eu deveria prestar lealdade a você?

- Não precisa prestar lealdade Jaky, basta me seguir. Venha comigo pelo tempo que desejar, se não gostares a trarei de volta.

- Minha mãe me expulsa da tribo se eu sair.

- Não posso obrigá-la a nada.

- Tenho sua palavra que se não gostar posso voltar?

- Sim.

- Seguirei com você. Mas só por um tempo, depois quero voltar.

- Será como quiseres. Jaky, espectro do mar.

E assim o grupo de espectros de Hekat completou-se. Vanda e Jacke uniram-se as demais e todas ao final do treinamento receberam as armaduras e o poder do Misopetha Menos.

As quatro se tornaram muito unidas e mesmo Jacke dizendo que ficaria pouco tempo acabou ficando, sendo tão leal a Hekat quanto as demais.

_******FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE******_

Apolo fez uma pausa, para esperar os presentes digerirem a informação.

- Eu já ouvi falar dela. – disse Atena. – meu pai tem grande apreço por ela.

- Eu achava que nosso pai tinha... – disse Apolo de modo entristecido. – mas quanto a mim... Hekat é como uma irmã.

- E a quanto tempo aconteceu essa historia? – indagou Shura.

- Há mais ou menos 4.500.

Aiolos que ouvia tudo calado, ficou intrigado ao ouvir o nome de Vanda, não só ele, Kanon e Shaka também ficaram surpresos.

- Essas guerreiras ainda existem? Quero dizer estão vivas?

- Reencarnadas. – respondeu o deus.

A mente de Kamus trabalhava rápido, já ouvira o nome Seth antes, já escutara certa vez Raissa chamar Miro dessa forma.

- "Não é possível!"

Outros que chegavam a conclusão semelhante era Saga e Shaka.

- Ate então eu não a conhecia pessoalmente, foi quando Zeus propôs que ela fosse a divindade da lua e me auxiliasse.

_*******O encontro do Sol com a Lua*******_

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

Dez anos depois...

Andava tranqüilamente pela floresta, voltando de mais um dia de trabalho na vila que ficava aos arredores.

Ao final da pequena trilha a jovem deu um grande sorriso. O sol se punha no horizonte e seus raios dourados tornava a construção ainda mais bela.

- "Um paraíso." – era assim que chamava aquele lugar.

Um imponente templo grego erguia a uma grande altura, nas laterais escadarias que levavam ate ele enfeitadas por lindos jardins. As varias colunas que o circundavam davam a impressão de grandiosidade.

- Realmente esse lugar é lindo.

A jovem virou-se.

-Lara.

- Também gosto muito daqui Megara.

As duas voltaram o olhar para frente do tempo, mais precisamente no alto onde tinha o desenho de uma um de lua na sua fase nova.

- Boa tarde meninas.

- Oi Vanda. Como foi a missão?

- Bem sucedida. Vamos entrar?

As três seguiram conversando. O interior do tempo era tão ou ate mais grandioso que seu exterior, com grandes salões, o chão coberto por mármore branco e pinturas que retratavam cenas das lendas gregas. As três caminharam por um longo corredor iluminado por tochas parando diante de uma porta dourada. Megara deu uma leve batida entrando. Aquele salão era o mais importante de todo o local. Era todo feito em mármore e com dezenas de estatuas. Mas o mais impressionante era seu teto que parecia o céu. Dezenas de milhares de estrelas cintilavam como se fosse noite, não havia só estrelas até as galáxias eram retratadas, a impressão que se tinha era que o lugar era a céu aberto.

Nos quatro cantos do teto estavam retratadas as fases da lua e que elas moviam-se.

- Sejam bem vindas.

No centro do salão havia um trono em formato de lua, uma jovem de longos cabelos da cor prata e trajando roupas gregas as fitava sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Megara respondeu pelas três.

- Como vai senhor desconfiado? – indagou Vanda.

O rapaz, que estava ao lado de da moça, não disse nada.

- Não sei por que perco o meu tempo cumprimentado você Enpusa.

Ele nem respondeu.

- Noticias da vila Lara? – Hekat indagou.

- Esta tudo bem senhorita.

- Fico aliviada. Preciso ir ao Olimpo. Minha mãe disse que Zeus solicita a minha presença.

- Podemos ir? – indagou Vanda.

- Vanda! – Lara chamou sua atenção.

- Desculpe...

- Eu que irei com ela. – disse Seth. – como espectros devem proteger o templo e a vila. Pode tomar conta de tudo Megara?

- Posso.

- Não será preciso. – disse a jovem. – não deve ser algo que vá prolongar, poderemos ir todas.

- Mas senhora...

- Seth, tu preocupas demais.

- Desculpe senhora, sou apenas precavido.

- Agradeço muito por isso. Chame Anahi e Jacke, seguiremos ao anoitecer.

E assim Hekat e seus guerreiros a acompanharam ate o Olimpo, a morada dos deuses. Ela foi recebida por sua mãe, a titã Asteria.

- Há quanto minha filha. – a deusa estelar a abraçou.

- Realmente fazem longos anos.

Asteria desviou o olhar parando em Megara.

- Como cresceste menina. Há vi ainda bebê. Estais uma bela mortal.

- Obrigada senhora Asteria.

Hekat tratou de apresentar o restante de sua comitiva.

- Entre sem demora. Zeus está a sua espera.

- Aconteceu algo ao lacre dos titãs?

- Não. – sorriu. – é algo mais simples.

A deusa guiou a filha e mais seus guerreiros pela magnífica construção, em poucos minutos estavam diante de uma grande porta em marfim que se abriu lentamente para eles. Era a primeira vez que Seth e as outras estavam no Olimpo e ficaram impressionadas. Ao centro do salão estava um trono e nele um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos, ao seu lado um jovem ruivo e pouco abaixo mais três pessoas.

- Seja bem vinda titã. – disse a voz forte de Zeus.

- Agradeço o convite nobre deus. – fez uma leve reverencia. – trouxe meus guardiões caso não se importe.

- De maneira alguma. Quero que conheças meu filho. Apolo.

Os dois fitaram-se dando um leve sorriso.

_******* FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE******_

- Lembro como se fosse hoje. – Apolo sorriu. – ela parecia ser tão jovem, mas já carregava o peso dos milênios.

Ninguém na sala o interrompeu.

- Acho que... o encontro que teve naquele dia, em certa medida, nos trouxeram ate aqui...

Apolo fitou Aldebaran, este o olhava num misto de surpresa e apreensão. O taurino não sabia explicar, mas aquele rosto lhe era familiar, muito familiar.

_Continua..._

_Leitores, chegamos aonde eu queria chegar, finalmente a historia de Hekat é revelada e com isso entenderam diversas coisas que aconteceram ao longo dessa fic e da Reencontro I. Muitos já mataram a charada de quem é a Hekat e agora, quem é o Seth e quem é a Megara. A historia será dividida em varias partes e terminará nos dias de hoje. No próximo capitulo mais revelações. _

_Notas:_  
**Mênfis:** era uma cidade do Antigo Egito, antiga capital de Aneb-Hetch, Baixo Egito. Suas ruínas localizam-se próximo à cidade atual de Helwan, ao sul da capital do país.

**Nippur**: era uma importante cidade dos Sumérios

**Ereshkigal** era uma das grandes divindades sumérias, filha de Anu o antigo senhor do Céu e Nammu, a senhora dos oceanos e irmã gêmea de Enki. O seu nome significa "Senhora da Grande Habitação Inferior" ou ainda "Senhora dos Vastos Caminhos", tal nome indica que é a rainha do inferno, pois "vastos caminhos" tanto como "terras vastas" eram eufemismos para se falar do Inferno, terra cujos caminhos são infindáveis e sem rumo certo. Assim, Ereshkigal é a rainha de Kur-Nu-Gia "A Terra do Não Retorno".

**Los Milhares:** é um povoado pré-histórico situado no município de Santa Fe de Mondújar, a 17 km de Almeria (Espanha). É um dos sítios arqueológicos mais importantes da Europa na Idade do Cobre, e dá nome à _Cultura de Los Millares_, que se estendeu por Andaluzia, chegando até Múrcia e sul de Portugal. Viveram entre 2500 a 1300 a.c

**Anyang**é uma cidade da província de Henan, na China. Localiza-se no norte da província. Tem cerca de 760 mil habitantes. Foi capital da dinastia Shang, entre 1600 e 1050 a.C.

**Hela** (Hel ou Hell) na mitologia nórdica é filha de Loki e da gigante Angrboda, irmã mais nova de Fenrir e da serpente de Midgard. Hel foi banida por Odin para o mundo inferior que recebeu seu nome, Helheim, que fica nas profundezas de Niflheim.

**Ai'pi** – mandioca na língua indígena.


	28. Chapter 27: Destino

**Gabu Sevs – Mais coisas serão reveladas nesse capitulo e no próximo. Agora muitas frases soltas na fic farão sentido e muitos gestos dos nossos personagens serão explicados. Aguarde novas emoções. Quem sabe o Seth ganhe um one shot, acho difícil, mas não impossível.**

**RenataThais – Deba e Apolo se conhecem, logo logo vai entender.**

**Pure-Petit-Cat – Já deu para sacar quem é quem, mas há ainda muitas revelações a se fazer, aguarde grandes surpresas!**

**Lebam – Obrigada pela informação sobre a mandioca, eu não sabia. Valeu! Você está no caminho certo ao deduzir quem é quem. Nesse capitulo, um novo personagem vai surgir e dará todo o sentido a suas indagações.**

**Suellen – san – A segunda parte da historia você vai ler agora, se tem alguma duvida de quem é quem vai matar agora.**

**Rodrigo – Sim a Clarice é a Megara, logo... entendeu por que a Raissa chamou o Miro de Seth e porque as vezes ela parece um pouco adulta? Você já matou toda a charada então nem tem graça.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Capitulo 27**

**Destino**

Em Athenas, Apolo contava sobre a história de Hekat, a quilômetros dali Rosa e Clarice não sabiam onde estavam. A casada estava sentada no chão, encostada a parede abraçada as pernas. Rosa tentava abrir a porta.

- Droga! – exclamou a morena. – por que não aprendi telecinese?

- Não podemos fazer nada Rosa. – disse Clarice. – vamos esperar alguém nos achar.

- Como pode ficar tão calma? Fomos seqüestradas!

Clarice ficou calada. Rosa soltou um grande suspiro indo se sentar ao lado dela.

- Agente sempre se mete em confusão, não é?

- Sim... – Clarice sorriu. – lembra quando ficamos presas no quartinho dos fundos no sitio da sua avó?

- Lembro. – riu. – ficamos desesperadas.

- Fora o xingo que levamos depois. Não sei como não ficamos de castigo.

- É mesmo.

Ouviram um barulho, ficando em silencio. A porta abriu-se lentamente. Clarice agarrou o braço de Rosa.

- Boa noite senhoritas.

A luz que era fraca ficou mais forte, permitindo que as duas vissem um rapaz de terno negro. Seu olhar âmbar era de pura maldade.

- Você é o rapaz que me pegou! – disse Rosa.

- Vejo que tem uma boa memória Rosa.

- Como sabe o nome dela? O que quer conosco? – indagou Clarice.

- Apenas alguns favores. Nada mais.

- Não temos dinheiro ou algo de valor. – disse a casada.

- Não preciso de dinheiro. – riu. – o que eu quero de vocês é bem mais valioso que toda riqueza da Terra.

Sadi aproximou das duas, que encolheram ainda mais. O indiano agachou diante delas.

- Se me ajudar, - olhou fixamente para Rosa. – posso te dar tudo que perdeu.

- Do que está falando?

- Logo saberá.

Agindo rápido Rosa deu um soco em Sadi, o que foi prontamente segurado por ele. Clarice então tentou empurrá-lo, mas suas mãos foram retidas no ar.

- São valentes, mas é melhor ficarem quietas.

O indiano tocou a testa de Clarice, fazendo-a desmaiar.

- Clarice!

- Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer a vocês. Te dou minha palavra. Já disse, preciso, principalmente, de você para pegar o shakti de Vishnu.

- Não faça idéia do que está falando, mas quando o meu noivo e meu irmão te encontrar estará perdido.

- Será interessante ver seu noivo humano, Rosa. – tocou a fronte dela.

A brasileira começou a se sentir zonza, ao mesmo tempo que corpo ficava leve, como se algo saia dela. Sadi sabia o que estava acontecendo, era a alma dela que saia. Ele não pararia ate que viu, na mente dela, uma imagem, que o fez cessar na hora e abrir um grande sorriso.

- Veja só! – exclamou, segurando a brasileira adormecida nos braços. – não é atoa que semelhantes se reconhecem mesmo com roupagens diferentes. Ranna.

A indiana apareceu na hora.

- Sim mestre.

- Ela se mostrou mais útil do que pensei.

- Eu não entendo senhor.

- Encontrei o deus do harmonia, ou melhor dizendo a deusa da harmonia, já que veio como mulher. – o sorriso aumentou ainda mais. – vá buscá-la.

Ranna recebeu as imagens telepaticamente e partiu imediatamente.

- Meus planos estão caminhando perfeitamente. Encontrei a ultima peça.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No templo dedicado ao deus Vishnu, Haira meditava. Havia enviado as guerreiras Deva atrás do deus, mas ate aquele momento não obtivera sucesso.

- Mestre Haira.

- Diga Idril. – não a fitou continuando na mesma posição.

- Infelizmente ainda não encontramos.

- Diga as outras para virem aqui por favor.

- Sim mestre.

Em poucos minutos as outras três moças estavam ao lado do monge.

- O que faremos mestre? – indagou Saravasti.

- Não entendo porque Vishnu ainda não se mostrou. – o monge a fitou. – as vezes penso que ele não reencarnou aqui na Índia.

- Isso é possível?

- Sim Meena.

- Vamos continuar a procurar mestre. – disse Shivani. – tenho certeza que vamos encontrá-lo.

- Assim espero.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Indo para o local indicado Ranna aguardava o momento certo. Seguindo as orientações de seu deus não seria difícil localizar o deus da harmonia. E realmente foi com grande facilidade que deslumbrou em meio as pessoas, uma figura impar. Sem duvida aquela mulher era Vishnu.

Em seu templo, sentado em seu trono Sadi, aguardava o retorno de sua Yuga. Não demorou muito para ela aparecer, trazendo uma mulher desacordada nos braços.

- É ela... – ele sorriu. – que aparência diferente... – aproximou, tocando nos longos cabelos.

- Por que ele veio em forma feminina?

- A forma tanto faz. O importante é que a décima forma de Vishnu reencarnou. Kalki seu ultimo avatar.

- E a cerimônia?

- Ainda não. Não a farei nessas terras, vamos voltar para casa, mas antes...

Sadi pegou a moça no colo e elevou seu cosmo...

Alguns quilômetros dali... Haira e as guerreiras conversavam quando começaram a sentir uma poderosa energia. As quatro circundaram seu mestre.

No centro da sala, a energia dourada se materializou tomando a forma de um homem, carregando algo.

- _Saudações meu caro monge._

- Você... Brahma?

- _Surpreso?_ – Sadi sorriu.

- O que quer aqui? – Meena adiantou-se.

- _Apenas mostrar o meu trunfo. Sua espera acabou monge, o teu deus voltou na forma de Kalki._

- O que? – exclamou assustado.

- _Vê essa mulher? Ela é a reencarnação de Vishnu_.

- È mentira. – disse Shivani. – ela não pode ser nosso deus.

- _Duvida?_ – deu um sorriso desdenhoso. – _então._..

Sadi caminhou ate o final da sala onde tinha uma grande estatua do deus da harmonia.

- _Se ela realmente for a reencarnação de Vishnu, objetos sagrados, que você guarda vão reagir. Não estou certo Haira?_

O monge continuou calado, aquilo poderia ser um truque de Brahma, mas algo naquela garota o induzia a acreditar. Não teria porque ele mentir que achara Vishnu, se ele era o mais interessado.

- Esta blefando Brahma.

- _Pois muito bem...observe_.

A medida que Sadi aproximava da estatua o corpo da moça começava a brilhar, uma leve energia saia dela.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Haira.

As meninas olhavam com espanto, sentiam uma energia vindo da garota misturando a suas.

- Mestre Haira... meu shakti... – Idril o fitou.

O monge continuou calado, se realmente aquela garota era Vishnu estavam com um grande problema.

Sadi fez com o que o corpo da moça tocasse a estatua, tanto o objeto quanto ela brilharam intensamente. Os quatro artefatos que estavam nas quatro mãos da estatua saíram pairando sob o corpo da moça.

- _Eu não disse?_ – Sadi afastou-se. O corpo da moça parou de brilhar e os artefatos voltaram. – _realmente ela é Vishnu_.

- Então prepare-se! Não vou permitir que fique com nosso deus. – Shivani tomou posição. – Rajas!

A energia da guerreira partiu em direção a Sadi.

- _Menina tola._

Ele não precisou fazer nada, conseguindo parar o ataque de Shivani.

- Meu ataque...

- _Por que desperdiçar enegria agora menina, nossa luta será em breve. Adeus._

Sadi desapareceu.

- Espere! – gritou Meena.

- Senhor Haira precisamos ir atrás dele. – disse Saravasti.

- Não podemos deixar Vishnu nas mãos dele. – disse Idril.

- Ainda temos esperanças.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ao que parece Vishnu ainda não despertou como Kalki, então Brahma não pode usar seus poderes. Precisamos detê-lo antes que isso aconteça.

- E o que faremos?

- Vamos buscar ajuda. Apenas vocês quatro não serão suficiente.

Haira e as meninas partiram em direção a um templo budista em Patna. Ele tinha um conhecido ali que talvez o ajudasse nessa dura missão. Foi com o coração esperançoso que encontrou com Savami.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No templo de Atena todos olhavam atentamente para Apolo.

- O que nosso pai queria com ela? – indagou Atena.

- Algo simples para quem tinha tamanho poder.

Deba que estava de pé sentou-se numa cadeira. Queria escutar a historia.

- Vou continuar... fomos apresentados e...

_******Sol e Lua: Irian e Megara******_

_**TERCEIRA PARTE**_

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Apolo. – disse a deusa.

- Igualmente. Eles são meus guardiões. – apontou para o trio que estava um pouco afastado.

- E esses são os meus.

O trio com os outros seis olharam-se. Megara que estava mais atrás deu um passo a frente para ver os seguidores do deus sol. Olhou as meninas, mas parou o seu olhar no rapaz alto que estava ao lado delas.

O rapaz também parou o olhar sobre ela, dando um leve sorriso. Por pouco Megara não corou.

- O motivo que a trouxe aqui. – disse Zeus iniciando. – é que quero que ajude meu filho na tarefa de por fim aos dias. Artemis ainda não tem poder suficiente para tal missão.

- Compreendo senhor. Conte-me comigo.

- Sei que tens morada na Terra, faça como queiras a fim de não prejudicar tua vida.

- Agradeço a preocupação.

- Desfrute da minha hospitalidade. Astéria lhe conduzirá ate teus aposentos.

- Obrigada.

Hekat foi conduzida ate a ala reservada aos deuses, enquanto Megara e os outros para a ala reservada a mortais. Já era tarde da noite no Olimpo e o céu estava negro contando apenas com as estrelas pois não havia lua. Era noite de lua nova.

Megara não conseguia dormir, então resolveu ir ate o jardim próximo para espairecer. Achou que não havia ninguém, no entanto viu um jovem sentado em meio as flores: era o cavaleiro de Apolo.

- Boa noite. – disse timidamente.

- Boa noite. – o jovem levantou acanhado.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Está sem sono? – Megara sentou num banco próximo.

- Gosto de olhar o céu a noite. – sorriu, voltando o olhar para o alto e sentando ao lado dela. – fazia isso quando era criança.

- É de onde?

- Creta e você?

- Mênfis.

- Essa cidade não existe mais, então você tem o Misopetha Menos?

- Tenho. – sorriu. – minha idade hoje deve ser por volta de mil anos.

- Assim como eu. – o jovem a fitou. – o bom que sua beleza vai ser eterna.

Megara corou.

- É uma amazona?

- Não uma sacerdotisa.

- Sou o cavaleiro do Sol. Acho que nos veremos mais vezes, já que nossos deuses vão trabalhar juntos.

- É... – abaixou o rosto envergonhada. – qual o seu nome?

- Irian. E você?

- Megara.

- Bonito nome. – levantou.

- Obrigada.

- Espero que possamos ser amigos Megara. – Irian estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Sim. – ela retribuiu.

Não muito longe dali... Hekat andava pelos jardins, sem sono, muito comum para ela, pois era uma divindade noturna, sentou-se num banco de mármore apreciando o perfume das flores.

- Perdeste o sono?

Ela virou o rosto ao escutar a voz.

- Sou uma deusa da noite, jovem Apolo.

- Eu não sou tão jovem assim. – sorriu. – já tenho alguns milênios.

- Sente-se. – apontou o banco.

- Meu pai me disse sobre tuas proezas na luta contra os titãs.

- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação, apesar de ser uma titã.

- Não tens medo que eles vinguem-se de ti?

- Não.

- Fico agradecido por me ajudar. Eu e Artemis não estávamos conseguindo sozinhos.

- Será um prazer deus sol.

- Teus guerreiros são mortais?

- Sim. Enpusa tem um pouco do meu sangue que o torna um semideus. Já as meninas possuem o Misopetha Menos.

- Como os meus guardiões. Antigamente não pensava em ter protetores ainda mais humanos, mas estranhamente Irian, Suely e Faro atravessaram o meu caminho.

- Eles estavam predestinados.

- Obra das Moiras?

- Pode ser.

- Soube que tu és imune a elas. Que elas não têm qualquer poder sobre ti.

- Não totalmente. Ganhei duas amazonas através delas. Primeiro veio Megara, depois Seth em seguida as meninas.

- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo.

- Humanos são criaturas misteriosas. A cada dia descubro algo sobre eles.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Tenha a certeza que cumprirei da melhor forma a minha missão.

- Eu agradeço por isso Hekat.

A deusa ainda permaneceu por alguns dias antes de voltar para sua morada. Rapidamente iniciou os seus trabalhos, auxiliando Apolo. Apesar de não possuírem todos os sentimentos humanos, a amizade entre os dois floresceu, assim como Megara e Irian. Por conta da aproximação de seus deuses, os dois tornaram-se bons amigos e com o passar do tempo a amizade transformou-se em algo mais.

Quatrocentos anos se passaram...

_****** FIM DA TERCEIRA PARTE******_

Apolo soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu já fazia idéia dos sentimentos de Irian e Megara, acho que Hekat demorou a perceber por conta de sua natureza.

- Mas era permitido? – indagou Aiolos. – mesmo que os deuses fossem amigos era permitido?

- O amor deles era escondido e quando Hekat soube, não quis atrapalhar. Ela achava intrigante esse sentimento chamado amor.

- "Irian e Megara... – pensava Deba. – onde já escutei esses nomes?"

O deus do sol fitou o cavaleiro de touro, sentia-se culpado pelo o que aconteceu depois.

_******* Amor ******_

_**QUARTA PARTE**_

Era fim de tarde. Hekat estava sentada na porta de seu templo, Megara estava ao seu lado e as quatro guerreiras mais Seth treinavam.

A deusa parecia absorvida em seus pensamentos.

- Algo te preocupa Hekat? – indagou Meg.

- Vi uma cena curiosa no vilarejo.

- Que cena? – indagou Vanda sentando-se perto da deusa.

- Um homem e uma mulher de mãos dadas. Num dado momento eles uniram seus lábios. Pude sentir que os corações deles batiam rapidamente.

- É porque eles estão apaixonados senhora. – disse Vanda sorridente. – é o amor.

- Amor? – Hekat a fitou sem entender. – o que é isso?

- É um dos mais belos sentimentos humanos, senhora. – disse Lara.

- Ainda não entendo.

- É um tipo de sentimento que une as pessoas. Pais e filhos, irmãos, amigos. É gostar de uma pessoa, querer ficar sempre perto dela e querer seu bem. – disse Anahí.

A deusa calou-se e depois olhou para Megara.

- É isso que sentes pelo cavaleiro de Apolo?

Megara corou na hora.

- Não...

- Está mentido. – disse a deusa. – sinto seus batimentos baterem mais fortes.

- Ela está apaixonada por ele Hekat. – disse Jacke sorrindo. – é o amor.

- Está equivocada Jacke. – estava vermelha.

- Sua face está rosada Meg. – disse Hekat. – já notei que quando estás perto dele, teu rosto ilumina-se e ficas mais forte.

Tirando Seth, as meninas abafaram o riso.

- Não fiques assim, não recrimino os sentimentos que tem por ele, apesar de não entender. Alias... eu também vos amo.

- É um pouco diferente senhorita. – disse Anahí. – o que sente por nós é amor fraternal.

- Diferente?

- O amor que Megara sente pelo cavaleiro é diferente do que a senhorita tem por nós.

- Vós humanos são confusos. Gosto da presença de vós, temo por tuas seguranças e ainda assim não é amor?

- Não se preocupe com isso senhora. – disse Seth entrando na conversa. – um dia a senhora compreenderá e entenderá o que é amar uma pessoa, acima ate da própria vida.

Hekat não entendeu as palavras, mas Megara sim. Sabia exatamente como Seth se sentia em relação a ela. Talvez ele gostasse tanto da deusa, como ela gostava de Irian.

A noite, Seth recolheu-se em seu quarto. Olhava distraidamente, o teto, pensando na conversa tida mais cedo, quando sentiu o cosmo de sua senhora aproximar. Ela bateu a porta e prontamente ele atendeu.

- Senhora?

- Estavas dormindo?

- Não. Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Só queria te dar-te isso. – ela abriu a palma da mão revelando uma pulseira feita de contas nas cores preta e branca, em uma das contas havia um escorpião esculpido. – andava pela vila e vi um comerciante fazendo isto, achei bonito é para ti.

Seth fitou a mão para depois olhar para a deusa. Ficou em silencio.

- Não gostaste?

O rapaz pegou o objeto colocando no braço direito.

- Faz muito tempo que não ganho presentes que perdi o costume senhora.

Ela sorriu.

- Gostaste?

- Muito.

- Escolhi escorpião, pois sei que nasceste sobre essa constelação.

- Muito obrigado senhora. Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado de mim.

- Jamais me esqueço de ti. Boa noite Seth.

- Boa noite.

Seth esperou ela sumir no corredor, para fechar a porta, ficou olhando o objeto por um longo tempo dando um grande sorriso.

_****** FIM DA QUARTA PARTE******_

- Ela é tão sábia, mas em relação ao poder de Afrodite, não compreendeu.

- Senhor Apolo. – interrompeu Kamus. - Quer dizer que Enpusa, gostava da Hekat?

- Sim. Mas como um bom guerreiro guardou esse sentimento para si.

O aquariano ficou surpreso, agora muitas coisas faziam sentido. Sem duvida a alma de Enpusa estava em Miro. Por isso as implicâncias dele com Mu, não era Miro e sim a alma de Enpusa. Os excessos de ciúme era por que...

- "Se a alma de Enpusa repousa em Miro, quer dizer que a alma de Hekat... Zeus."

- Tudo seguia seu curso, contudo a vida de todos nós estava prestes a transformar para sempre.

- Por quê?

- Adriel cruzou o caminho de Hekat.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Savami fazia sua meditação do inicio da noite quando um jovem monge o chamou, dizendo que solicitavam sua presença. Rapidamente ele atendeu indo para a área reservada para visitantes. Foi com grande surpresa que avistou seu amigo.

- Haira?

- Namastê meu amigo. – Haira cumprimentou a moda hindu.

Era uma amizade curiosa, eles cresceram juntos em uma vila perto de Patna, mas apesar de tomarem rumos diferentes, budismo e hinduísmo, conservaram a amizade.

- O que o traz aqui nobre amigo? – Savami notou as quatro jovens.

- Essas moças, - disse notando o olhar dele. – são as guerreiras Deva, de Vishnu.

- Entendo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu?

- Brahma pegou a reencarnação de Vishnu.

- Como?

- Ele apareceu no templo, levando-a.

- Levando-a? – estranhou o emprego do feminino.

- Kalki veio como mulher.

- E tem certeza que é seu deus?

- Absoluta. Savami, não temos força suficiente para parar as ambições de Brahma. Se ele conseguir usar o poder de Vishnu esse mundo será destruído. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Não sei como pode me ajudar mas conto com você.

- Você já ouviu falar dos deuses gregos?

Haira o fitou estranhando.

- Muito pouco...

- Pois vamos contar com a ajuda da deusa da guerra.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Dohko desceu rapidamente do taxi jogando o dinheiro para o motorista, subiu as pressas para seu quarto e com as mãos tremendo passou o cartão na catraca da porta. Entrou, encostando o corpo na madeira. A medida que as lagrimas caiam, deixava o corpo escorregar pelo objeto ate sentar. Não era só por Meilin que chorava, voltar a aquela casa numa comemoração, ver a oficina do pai, tudo era motivo. Não imaginava que os anos tinham pesado tanto para ele. Foi com muito custo que arrastou-se para cama. Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro e chorou.

_******* Adriel*******_

_**QUINTA PARTE**_

Parou no alto de uma colina, vendo um pequeno vilarejo no vale, protegido pelas montanhas ao redor. De posse de uma pequena sacola caminhou-se para lá, quem sabe ali poderia recomeçar a vida, ou dá-la algum propósito.

Não teve que andar muito ate alcançar a entrada da vila.

- Bom dia. – disse a um senhor que estava sentado na entrada.

- Bom dia jovem.

- O senhor sabe de alguma casa que está vazia?

- É novo por aqui?

- Sim. Venho do norte do país e preciso de um lugar para estabelecer.

- Não tem família?

- Minha vila foi atacada por inimigos, infelizmente...

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Venha comigo, sei de um lugar vazio.

O senhor conduziu o rapaz ate o interior da vila. No meio do caminho o rapaz olhou para o topo de uma montanha. Não viu nada, mas reparou que era uma área descampada.

- O que tem ali? – apontou.

- Ah sim. – o senhor sorriu. – nossa pequena vila é protegida por uma deusa. Ali é seu templo, mas ele só é visto a noite.

- Por quê?

- Ela é a deusa da noite, as vezes é visto pelo dia, mas é raro.

- Entendi.

- Qual o seu nome rapaz?

- Adriel.

O senhor mostrou-lhe um pequeno casebre que estava desabitado. Adriel gostou do lugar. Era tudo que precisava depois de passar anos andando de uma vila a outra. Queria um lugar onde pudesse viver sossegado e encontrou naquele vilarejo o lugar perfeito. Por ser habilidoso no manuseio do ferro, arrumou um emprego na oficina do vilarejo.

Os dias passaram, e todos as manhas antes do sol nascer olhava a construção que jazia no alto da montanha. Escutara muitas historias a cerca da deusa que morava ali, mas ainda não a tinha visto, nem seus seguidores.

Particularmente naquele dia tinha trabalhado muito, resolvendo ir ate um rio próximo se refrescar. Estava deitado na grama, olhando o céu ser tingido de vermelho por causa do anoitecer. De repente levantou-se, pois já estava ficando tarde e tinha que voltar para casa quando viu algo que o deixou surpreso.

Viu do outro lado da margem uma moça andando. Achou-a muito bonita. No seu longo vestido preto, os cabelos desciam negros ate a canela, a pele muito alva, e alguns braceletes prateados.

- "Nunca vi essa moça na vila." – pensou.

A moça sentiu-se observada e olhou para o lado. Adriel ficou vidrado nos olhos cor de sangue dela.

Hekat seguia para o cumprimento do seu dever com Apolo, ela poderia usar seu poder telecinetico, mas naquele dia preferiu ir andando. Seguia tranquilamente quando sentiu o peso de um olhar. Virou-se ficando surpresa ao ver um homem a olhando.

A pele era morena de sol, usava roupas brancas, diferente das que se usavam no vilarejo, os cabelos eram longos e lilases. Estavam presos no meio das costas, os olhos eram extremamente verdes emoldurados por uma franja, sua expressão era tranqüila. Por alguns minutos os dois se olharam fixamente. O cenário parecia contribuir, pois uma leve brisa balançava os cabelos de ambos e um profundo silencio abatia sobre o local. Adriel deu um passo a frente, mas parou.

Hekat abaixou o rosto, mas antes de voltar a caminhar o olhou mais uma vez. Adriel a viu seguir, mas ficou parado. Timidamente deu um sorriso.

Ele voltou para sua casa, mas não conseguiu dormir, a toda hora a imagem da mulher vinha-lhe na mente. Decidiu que no dia seguinte iria descobrir quem ela era.

Por dias, investigou para saber quem era a moça que vira perto do lago, contudo não obteve sucesso. Acabou por achar que era imaginação e deu-se por vencido.

Hekat não deu importância ao fato, mas as vezes o rosto do rapaz vinha-lhe na mente.

Em mais um dia de serviço a Apolo, Hekat seguia a pé em direção ao templo de Delfos que ficava nas proximidades. Andava despreocupadamente, quando notou que havia alguém do outro lado do rio.

Não era sempre, mas Adriel gostava de ir ate o rio aos finais de tarde se refrescar. A imagem da moça era apenas mais uma lembrança que guardaria. Estava sentado molhando o rosto quando sentiu a presença de alguém.

Os olhares se encontraram novamente e pareceu que o tempo parou. Adriel ficou surpreso, pois a moça agora estava com os cabelos na cor prata, mas deu pouca importância, ela ficava bonita de qualquer jeito. Hekat o fitava, ao contrario da outra vez, os cabelos do mortal estavam soltos e tremulavam ao vento. A deusa sentiu o coração disparar, estranhou o fato, por isso seguiu em frente.

Adriel novamente continuou parado, mas agora com um sorriso nos lábios, pois sabia que ela era real.

Sete dias se passaram, e nesses dias Adriel ia todas as tardes ao rio, contudo em nenhum dia viu a jovem. Começava a ficar desacreditado, quando a viu apontar. Dessa vez estava do mesmo lado que ela vinha, o que facilitaria o contato.

Hekat estava seguindo para mais um encontro com Apolo. Dessa vez a lua seria crescente e seu cabelo estava como tal: prata. Andava de cabeça baixa, quando sentiu que havia alguém no caminho. Ao levantar o rosto deparou-se com o mortal. Ela ficou surpresa, pois de perto era ainda mais belo.

- Oi. – disse Adriel.

Ela não respondeu.

- Meu nome é Adriel e moro no vilarejo.

Hekat o examinou, usando seus poderes leu a mente dele, vendo toda a sua vida.

- Estais aqui, pois fugiste de uma guerra.

- Como sabe? – indagou surpreso.

- Sou a que sabe todos os caminhos. Sou uma deusa.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Hekat.

- A deusa que protege o vilarejo e que comanda a lua.

- Sim.

Ela continuou a andar e quando passou por ele teve seu braço retido. A deusa ficou surpresa, pois ninguém a tocara daquela forma. Ela olhou para a mão dele em seu braço e depois o fitou. Adriel prendeu a respiração ao olhar aquelas orbes vermelhas.

- É mais linda que a lua. – disse.

Ficou surpresa.

- Preciso ir.

- Podemos nos ver novamente? – indagou.

- O que queres pedir?

- Nada, apenas quero ver você novamente.

- A cada sete dias passo nesse caminho.

- Vou ficar te esperando. – disse sorrindo.

Por sua vez ela não disse nada, Adriel soltou o seu braço e ela seguiu.

Desde esse dia os dois se viam de sete em sete dias. A principio Hekat o olhava com receio, temia que ele fosse algum deus disfarçado, mas com o passar do tempo, começou a confiar nele. Nos encontros que tinham aos finais de tarde, eles conversavam sobre tudo.

Alguns meses depois...

Hekat e Adriel estavam sentados perto do rio, era final de tarde e em poucos minutos ela seguiria para Delfos. A deusa olhava distraída para as primeiras estrelas que apontavam no céu, Adriel a fitava. Durante esses meses percebeu que tinha se apaixonado pela deusa. Sabia que aquilo era proibido e digno de punição, mas não ligava. Era tão grande o que sentia por ela, que não tinha medo. Pegou-se muitas vezes a noite, pensando se uma deusa poderia desenvolver amor para com um humano. Ouvira muitos casos de deuses envolvendo com mortais, mas tinha duvidas se no seu caso poderia ter uma esperança.

A deusa, por sua vez estava confusa. Depois da explicação rápida de suas espectros havia entendido o significado do amor, mas achava aquele caso estranho. Na companhia do mortal sentia-se diferente, tinha as mesmas preocupações tanto para ele quanto para seus guardiões, mas havia algo diferente. Não sabia explicar, o que se passava na mente dela, muito menos no corpo. Tinha os mesmos sintomas de Megara.

- Gostaria de confessar algo Hekat.

- Diga.

Ele pegou na mão dela, a deusa ficou surpresa.

- É sobre aquele dia que a vi pela primeira vez.

- O que tem?

- Desde aquele dia não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- Em mim? – indagou surpresa. – algo te preocupa?

- Não. – sorriu. – sei o que vou dizer pode custar a minha vida, mas não me importo.

- Diga Adriel.

- Eu me apaixonei por você.

Ela ficou em silencio. Apaixonar? Aquele mortal sentia o amor por ela?

- Eu gosto muito de você. – tocou o rosto dela. – muito.

Hekat sentiu o toque dele em seu rosto, seu coração disparou. Aos poucos Adriel foi aproximando e deixando-a surpresa ele tocou-lhe os lábios. Quando se tocaram uma explosão de sentimentos os invadiu. Era como se o mundo parasse. Adriel passou seu braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si. O beijo tornara-se mais intenso e envolvente. Jamais pensou que um beijo pudesse ser tão promissor. Aos poucos o jovem a deitava. Ela sentiu a relva nas costas, mas não se importou. As sensações que aquele gesto lhe trazia eram indescritíveis.

- Eu te amo Hekat.

Ela sorriu passando a observar o rosto perfeito dele, uma fragrância suave vinda dele, invadia suas narinas. Adriel acariciou a face dela retirando os fios prata. Aos poucos foi inclinando, tocando ternamente seus lábios. Hekat passou sua mão pela nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si. As caricias se tornavam mais intensas e apenas a falta de ar os separou. Adriel fitou aquele rosto, quando chegara a aquela vila não tinha uma razão para viver, agora tinha, se tinha uma razão para viver, a razão era ela, se tinha um propósito, era para ela.

- Vou te amar para sempre Hekat. Para sempre.

_**- FIM DA QUINTA PARTE-**_

Mu ouvia atentamente, sentia um grande aperto ao ouvir aquela historia.

- Que amor bonito. – disse Atena.

- Hekat jamais imaginou que fosse pega por esse sentimento, mas com Adriel... ele disse que a amaria para sempre, ele está cumprido isso.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – indagou Kanon.

- Os dois viveram um tórrido romance. Hekat apaixonou-se completamente pelo mortal.

- Era bonito de se ver. – disse Faro. – os dois tinham laços profundos.

- Conheci Adriel dias depois, era um humano interessante. O engraçado é que ele e Irian ficaram amigos, sendo que o meu cavaleiro o ensinou a lutar.

- Já Seth e Adriel... – lembrou Suely.

- Não se davam tão bem.

- E depois? – indagou Kamus

- Hekat e Adriel passariam por grandes problemas. – Apolo voltou a falar.

- Quais?

- Hekat passou a ficar a maior parte do tempo em seu templo, ou na vila. Ela então devolveu a tarefa de conduzir a lua ao meu pai e ele não gostou.

- Mas tinha a Artemis. – disse Atena. – ela poderia seguir.

- Esse não foi o motivo principal irmã. Hekat ajudou nosso pai a selar os titãs. Graças ao poder dela, ele os mantinha presos, entretanto o selo estava enfraquecendo e precisaria do cosmo dela para reativá-lo. Hekat não compareceu há muitas reuniões e quando meu pai descobriu o motivo... Sabe que ele tem horror de um deus se unir a um mortal. Ainda mais um titã.

- Mas ele próprio... – comentou.

- Ele temia que o selo rompesse e que Hekat lhe virasse as costas. Temia também que ela tivesse um semi deus com Adriel, e que esse deus libertasse os titãs. Aproveitando que ela tinha falhado na sua tarefa com a lua, decidiu puni-la.

- Ele não tem esse poder. – disse Atena.

- Não de feri-la, mas as pessoas ao redor... Primeiro ele tentou separá-la de Adriel. Mas foi sem sucesso. Como Faro disse, eles tinham laços profundos.

- E o que ele fez? – indagou MM.

- Mandou incendiar o vilarejo.

_****** Golpe *******_

_**SEXTA PARTE**_

_Olimpo._

Zeus estava em seu trono pensativo, os rumores que Hekat estava se envolvendo com um mortal eram verdadeiros e aquilo era um problema. Tentou separá-los, mas foi em vão. Tinha que tomar medidas mais drásticas ou as conseqüências poderiam ser terríveis. Caso ela gerasse um filho, ele poderia ter poder suficiente para libertar os titãs do Tártaro.

- Artemis.

No segundo seguinte, a deusa estava diante do pai.

- Me chamou?

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Está em sua morada aqui no Olimpo.

- E a Hekat?

- Está com ele.

- Quero que vá a Terra no principio da noite e provoque um incêndio numa vila.

- O que?

- Faça o que eu mando e seja discreta.

- Está bem. Com licença.

_Templo de Hekat..._

Megara estava na porta do templo, olhava de forma distraída para o vilarejo.

- O que foi Meg? – indagou Seth.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Sobre?

- Não sei ao certo. – o fitou. – mas algo vai acontecer.

- Não se preocupe, tudo está calmo. Se algo fosse acontecer, Hekat estaria aqui.

- Não sei Seth...

- Megara, o único problema que temos é aquele humano.

A sacerdotisa sorriu.

- Seth, ela o escolheu e não há nada que possa fazer. Apenas guardar o seu sentimento.

- Há quinze dias, quando a esperava no Olimpo, ouvi umas conversas. – disse sério. – parece que Zeus não está gostando dessa aproximação dela com o mortal.

- E por que?

O jovem aproximou-se da menina.

- Você sabe o que eu penso de Zeus e de Apolo. Principalmente de Zeus. Essa incumbência de pedir a Hekat que cuide da lua é apenas para mante-la perto dele. Ouvi dizer que todos os Olimpianos morrem de medo dos titãs. A senhora Asteria, Oceanus, Nike, Hekat, são todos uma forma de se manterem seguros.

- É uma acusação muito séria Seth.

- Mas que tem fundamento. – disse Anahí juntando-se ao grupo. – também já ouvi sobre isso. A nossa senhora tem um grande poder. É a energia dela que mantém o lacre dos titãs.

- Enquanto esse mortal estava longe de nós nada disso estava acontecendo. – disse Seth. – tudo culpa dele.

- Culpa dele ou não, se Megara está tendo esse pressentimento é melhor ficarmos em alerta.

Seth concordou com Anahí. Megara voltou a atenção para o vilarejo. Logo agora que sua senhora tinha descoberto o amor isso tinha que acontecer?

A lua minguante estava no alto no céu, quando era nessa lua e na nova, os poderes de Hekat estavam mais fracos e conseqüentemente a barreira que protegia a vila também. Seth e as meninas costumavam ficar em alerta nessas épocas, mas naquele dia estavam reclusos no templo...

... Como sombras, três cavaleiros aproximaram do vilarejo.

- Espalhem as chamas por todos os lados. – disse Artemis. – cuidado para não serem vistos.

- Sim senhora.

- Não demorem.

Os três cavaleiros ergueram seus cosmos e o incêndio teve inicio. Por ter muitas casas de madeira, o fogo se alastrou rapidamente, logo toda a vila estava ardendo.

Adriel que não estava dormindo, correu para fora ao sentir o cheiro de algo queimando. Ao sair na porta de casa arregalou os olhos.

- Zeus...

O cenário era de caos, as pessoas saiam correndo, umas tentavam apagar as chamas, outras tentavam socorrer os entes queridos.

- Adriel.

Ele olhou para trás ao escutar seu nome.

- Hekat?

Na verdade era Artemis que havia se transformado na deusa, tudo era parecido, com a exceção dos cabelos que estavam na cor prata.

- O que está acontecendo?

- É a punição. Mortais merecem a morte quando não obedecem as ordens.

- Como? – a fitou incrédulo.

- Tu também deve morrer. Devotar um amor a um deus é sacrilégio.

- Mas... você também me ama...

- Eu? – riu. – achas que eu vou amar um misero mortal? Tu não passaste de brinquedo.

- Hekat... – recuou com os olhos marejados.

- Adeus Adriel.

A deusa desapareceu. O rapaz ainda permaneceu por um tempo fitando o local onde ela estava. Aquilo só poderia ser um equivoco, Hekat o amava sim e já demonstrara tantas vezes, alem do mais ela seria incapaz de matar aquelas pessoas. Ela tinha um bom coração, contudo lembrou-se de uma cena vista dias atrás. Ela e Enpusa.

_**- Flashback-**_

Adriel andava pela floresta, tinha saído em busca de um material e agora voltava para o vilarejo, estava perto do rio e resolveu aproveitar para se refrescar. Aproximou da beirada ajoelhando, mirou seu rosto, ele tinha mudado muito desde que perdera seus pais na guerra.

Escutou vozes, levantou e passando por entre as arvores e galhos logo alcançou uma lareira. Daria mais um passo, se não tivesse visto Hekat.

O nome já estava na garganta quando foi reprimido. Um homem parou diante dela ajoelhando. Eles pareciam conversar, mas dali não dava para ouvir.

- Levante-se Seth, não tem porque conversarmos com tu nessa posição.

- Desculpe senhora. – abaixou o rosto.

- Gosto quando me chama por meu nome Seth. Sabe que tenho um grande apreço por ti.

- Sei disso. – não conseguia fita-la. – e agradeço muito. Graças a você estou vivo.

- Não iria deixá-lo morrer.

- Mesmo assim... Hekat eu...

Surpreendendo Seth a abraçou. Adriel que via tudo ameaçou avançar, contudo conteve-se. Poderia não significar nada, ainda mais sabendo da amizade que ela tinha

pelo guerreiro. Sabia que ela o tinha pego ainda menino e milênios atrás, o que fazia com que os dois tivessem laços profundos. Hekat sempre falava que Seth tinha sido uma benção em sua vida. Tinha ciúmes ao ouvir isso, mas tinha consciência que o sentimento que ela tinha por ele era apenas fraternal, ou pelo menos achava.

- Seth...?

- Perdoe o meu atrevimento, mas é que estou me contendo a séculos. Permita-me pelo menos esse abraço.

Ela sorriu e retribuiu o gesto. Considerava Seth como um amigo muito querido. Tinha muito amor por ele.

- Fico feliz que tenha apresso por mim. – disse a deusa.

- Mas os meus sentimentos são impuros. – a soltou, não por completo.

- Impuros?

- Amo-te não apenas como um guerreiro a sua deusa, vai alem disso. Eu amo você Hekat, como um homem ama uma mulher.

O rosto dela mostrou-se surpreso. Não imaginava que ele tinha esse sentimento por ela. Antes não compreenderia direito, mas depois que havia conhecido Adriel entendia perfeitamente.

- Fico lisonjeada em ouvir isso, mas...

- Eu sei... sei que ama o humano.

- Eu sinto muito Seth.

- Não tem por que sentir Hekat, - a fitou. – só por saber que gosta de mim, como um guerreiro, já me é suficiente.

Ela sorriu.

- Só posso pedir algo?

- Sim.

Sem que ela e Adriel esperasse, Seth a beijou. A deusa ficou surpresa com o gesto e apesar de corresponder, pensou em Adriel.

Ele por sua vez recuou... não era possível que Hekat e Seth...

_**-Fim do flashback-**_

- Socorro!

Acordando do seu transe, foi socorrer as outras pessoas. A cada cena de desespero, começava a acreditar que Hekat tinha virado as costas contra as pessoas e contra ele.

_Templo..._

- Não! – Clarice acordou assustada. Tinha tido um pesadelo.

Olhou para a janela vendo um clarão. Correu e quase foi ao chão ao ver o fogo consumindo o vilarejo.

Rapidamente Seth e as meninas correram para a vila para ajudar. Clarice foi para a sala onde ficava o trono de Hekat, precisava contatá-la o mais rápido.

_Olimpo..._

Hekat estava sentada no jardim, olhava a lua no céu, seus pensamentos porem estavam na vila, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, pois estava tendo uma sensação ruim. Tentou usar seus poderes, mas quando estavam na lua minguante e nova eles diminuíam.

_- "Hekat."_

- Megara? – ouviu a voz da sacerdotisa na mente.

_- "Venha rápido."_

- O que aconteceu?

_- "O vilarejo."_

Usando sua telecinese, o único poder que possuía naquela situação, foi para seu templo, encontrando com a garota.

- O que foi Meg?

- O vilarejo está pegando fogo.

- O que?

As duas partiram imediatamente para lá. A deusa ao olhar cenário de destruição foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Hekat! – Lara aproximou.

- Lara... onde estão as meninas? E Seth?

- Estão retirando os moradores. Jacke está tentando apagar o fogo, mas esta muito forte.

- Adriel... vamos.

Juntamente com Megara e Lara, a deusa dirigiu-se para o vilarejo. Seth e Vanda já tinham retirado muita gente, mas ainda havia muitos presos em suas casas.

Hekat usando sua telecinese, indicava para seus guerreiros onde tinham pessoas presas. Não demorou muito para todos serem resgatados ou quase todos. A deusa olhava entre as pessoas a figura de Adriel.

- Ele ainda está lá.

- É perigoso senhora. – disse Seth, segurando-a.

- Sou uma deusa.

- Mas está sem os seus poderes.

- Ele pode morrer. – o olhou com os olhos rasos.

Seth a soltou e vendo-se livre ela sumiu.

- Hekat... – Seth sentiu um aperto no coração, queria que aquelas lagrimas fossem para ele.

Utilizando de sua telepatia encontrou-o dentro de uma casa em chamas. Ele tinha entrado para salvar uma criança e acabaram por ficar presos.

- Adriel!

Ele olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

- Hekat...

- Onde estás?

Ele não respondeu. Sairia dali sem a ajuda dela. Hekat teletransportou para o cômodo onde ele estava.

- Adriel... venha. Vou abrir caminho para vós.

- Por que a compaixão agora? Não disse que queria nos punir.

- Do que falas?

- Todos os deuses são hipócritas e você não seria diferente. Colocou fogo no vilarejo.

- Eu?

- E quem mais seria deusa da lua... – disse com escárnio.

- Adriel...

Não houve mais chance de dizer mais nada, a viga que estavam sobre eles desmoronou, Adriel só abraçou a criança e fechou os olhos...

... sentiu uma brisa suave no rosto, abriu-os vendo que estava fora da vila ao lado dos moradores que viam suas casas serem queimadas. Viu a deusa pouco a frente de joelhos no chão. Ela olhava desolada para o local.

As meninas e Seth estavam ao lado dela. Sabiam o quanto Hekat gostava daquela vila, com o passar dos anos a deusa aprendera a gostar daqueles humanos.

- Hekat... – disse Meg.

- Levem todos para o templo.

- Sim.

Sem lugar para ficarem a noite e com muitos feridos, os moradores foram levados para o templo. Enquanto Seth, Lara e Jacke organizavam para acomodá-los, Megara, Vanda e Anahí curavam os feridos. Adriel não entrou no templo ficando do lado de fora. Hekat foi atrás encontrando-o a poucos metros da escadaria principal.

- Por que me acusaste?

- Ainda pergunta? – a fitou com o rosto irônico. – colocou fogo no vilarejo e agora posa de salvadora. Tua raça não presta.

- Adriel...

- Foi assim com a minha vila, é assim com essa. Quando enjoam dos mortais simplesmente livram-se deles.

- Eu não sou como Ares que devastou tua vila.

- São deuses.

- Eu jamais faria algo a eles. Eu os tenho protegido durante anos!

- Bela proteção. Confesse que mandou colocar fogo no vilarejo.

- Idiota!

Tudo que Adriel sentiu foi um punho ir contra seu rosto, devido ao impacto ele foi arrastado.

- Adriel! – Hekat olhou para o lado. – Seth?

- Seu humano desprezível.

Seth partiu para cima dele e sem dó começou a bater nele.

- Seu idiota!

Adriel tentava se defender, mas Seth era um guerreiro.

- Pare Seth. – Megara que tinha ido atrás dele tentava segura-lo.

- Eu vou acabar com sua raça.

- Enpusa! – a voz de Hekat saiu fria.

Ele parou na hora, Megara o puxou.

- Ficou louco?

No chão Adriel tentava se levantar, mas o corpo todo doía.

- O que pensa que fez Enpusa? – Hekat o fitou seriamente.

- Me desculpe.

- Agiu de forma leviana.

- Não foi leviana. – disse. – esse idiota está te acusando de colocar fogo no vilarejo! – olhou para Adriel. – não merece viver.

- Calma Seth. – Megara o segurava.

- Não estou acusando... – com muito custo ficou de quatro. – ela mesmo me disse isso.

- Ora seu...

- Seth. – Meg o segurou firme. – não me obrigue a te paralisar.

- Solte-o Meg. – disse Hekat.

Ela obedeceu.

- Para vocês deuses, não passamos de peças descartáveis. Você apareceu na minha frente antes de colocar fogo. Disse que era nossa punição.

- Como se atreve... – Seth cerrou o punho.

- Mas não se preocupe... – Adriel levantou. – entendi perfeitamente que não passei de um brinquedo para você.

- Adriel...

- Seu miserável! – Seth não se conteve, partindo para cima de Adriel. – eu vou matar você.

Foi preciso o poder de Hekat para pará-lo.

- Já chega Enpusa.

- Deixa. – disse Adriel. – deixa o seu novo brinquedo se divertir. Pensa que não sei, eu os vi aos beijos.

Hekat ficou surpresa, então ele tinha visto?

- Por que não me disse que viste? Tinha te explicado.

- Explicado o que? – a fitou com ódio. – que agora gosta do seu guerreiro.

- E se for verdade. – disse Seth com um sorriso nos lábios. – uma deusa gostar de um traste humano como você.

- Seth! – recriminou Hekat.

- Deixa, as palavras dele nunca me atingiram. – Adriel os fitava com raiva.

- Tenho agüentado você por muito tempo e jamais vou perdoá-lo pelo que disse. Por sua culpa, ela está perdendo toda a gloria que tinha.

- Basta. – a voz da deusa saiu imperativa. – Eu jamais faria algo ao vilarejo Adriel. E todas as palavras ditas a ti foram verdadeiras. Seth e Megara entrem, temos muito o que fazer.

Entraram, depois desse dia Hekat e Adriel não se viram mais. Zeus ficou sabendo do ocorrido, achando tudo perfeito.

Muitos dias se passaram desde então. Hekat voltou a suas funções e com o seu poder ao maximo reconstruiu o vilarejo. Adriel foi embora.

Parecia que as coisas tomavam seu rumo, mas não para os dois. A raiva tinha passado, restando a saudade. Ambos sentiam a falta um do outro. Nesse período Adriel refletiu percebendo que tinha errado. Deveria ter confiado mais na deusa. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que faria atos vis. Precisava voltar para pedir desculpas.

Era uma manha de inverno, os flocos de neves caiam encobrindo toda a vegetação. Adriel do alto de uma coluna olhava a montanha que ficava atrás do vilarejo, via o templo de Hekat que as vezes fazia-se a mostra. Queria ir ate lá, mas sabia que se chegasse perto Seth iria matá-lo e com razão. Pensou em desistir e deixar o caminho aberto para o guerreiro. Ele sim poderia fazê-la feliz e protegê-la, já que ele não passava de um simples mortal. Deu um longo suspiro, talvez fosse melhor ir embora. Antes de ir definitivamente parou perto do rio, onde a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Fitou sua imagem na água congelada. Os cabelos lilases tocavam na superfície, a face estava mais branca por causa do frio.

- O que fazes aqui?

Ele ergueu o rosto rapidamente. Do outro lado do rio, Hekat olhava-se no rio.

- Hekat...?

- Pensei que tinhas ido embora.

- Eu fui...

- Por que voltaste?

- Por que... eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

A deusa abaixou rosto. Ela também não tinha passado um dia sequer sem pensar nele.

- Me perdoe por tudo que te disse. Fui um estúpido com você. Me perdoe Hekat.

- Fiquei triste com tuas palavras...

Adriel deu um longo suspiro.

- Seth tem razão... eu não mereço...

- Eu sempre vaguei pelo mundo. Ora no Olimpo... ora na Terra...ora no inferno... nunca me prendi a ninguém e só fui aprender a conviver com os outros com a chegada de Megara e depois de Seth... – o fitou.- tu se tornaste tão importante para mim... que eu trocaria a minha imortalidade para ficar ao teu lado, mas quando foi embora...

Adriel levantou e caminhando lentamente para o gelo não ceder, atravessou o rio.

- Hekat... – tocou o rosto gelado dela. – me perdoe. Eu nunca deveria ter duvidado de você.

Ela sorriu.

- Nunca mais vou sair de perto de você. Nunca mais.

A deusa acariciou o rosto dele, passando a mão pelas madeixas lilases. Ele tinha um rosto tão suave e adorava aqueles olhos verdes.

- Pode nos teleportar? – ele indagou.

- Para onde queres ir?

- Minha casa.

Num piscar de olhos os dois estavam na humilde residência de Adriel. Hekat olhava ao redor, ali não era nada parecido com os suntuosos templos dos deuses, mas aquele local era o lugar que mais se sentia em casa. Não se importaria se passasse o resto da vida ali.

O ferreiro pegou na mão dela, conduzindo-a ate o quarto. A deusa fitou o aposento: era simples com apenas uma cama e um velho baú.

- É muito simples para você. Está acostumada a ricos templos.

- Eu não me importo. Sabes disso.

- Me perdoe, por tudo que lhe disse. – a abraçou.

- Já passou Adriel.

- Hekat...

- Sim?

Adriel tocou o rosto dela suavemente e aos poucos foi aproximando beijando-lhe. A deusa deixou-se levar pela caricia. Lentamente o rapaz a conduziu ate a cama, fazendo-a deitar. A cabeleira negra esparramou-se pelo lençol alvo, sobre ela, Adriel a fitava.

- Quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você.

Fitaram-se, a deusa olhava fixamente para aquelas íris verdes, que pareciam um campo vistoso de Elíseos. Adriel também se perdia naquelas orbes vermelhas, desviou o olhar para uma mecha negra misturada a mechas lilases que cobriam parte do colo alvo.

Aos poucos ele aproximou beijando-lhe com ardor, a deusa sentiu o corpo estremecer com o toque e estranhou, jamais se sentira assim. Adriel começou a explorar o corpo dela com as mãos, Hekat sentia-se arder com o contato e também seguindo o seu desejo tocou o corpo do mortal. As caricias começaram a ficar mais intensas...

- Adriel... – soltou com a voz rouca.

Ele sorriu.

- Quero que seja minha. – disse no ouvido dela. – só minha.

- Eu já pertenço a ti, como tu pertences a mim. Hoje e por todos os séculos.

_**- FIM DA SEXTA PARTE- **_

Mu escutava atentamente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que teve Rosa, entendia perfeitamente a situação de Adriel. Também sentia-se que ele pertencia a brasileira para todo o sempre.

- Então quer dizer que Zeus quase conseguiu separá-los. – disse MM. – que canalha.

Atena e Apolo o fitaram.

- Desculpe. – pediu o canceriano.

- Golpe sujo da parte de Zeus. – disse Deba. – tanto a parte do vilarejo quanto a separação deles.

- Eu só soube desse plano, anos atrás. Se soubesse que tinha sido o meu pai... e nem Adriel e Hekat suspeitaram.

Kamus escutava atentamente. Agora sabia porque da implicância de "Miro" com "Mu". De alguma forma a alma de Seth e Adriel repousavam nos dois. Assim pensava, Kamus porem não tinha percebido o que realmente se passava ali.

- E o que aconteceu depois Apolo? – indagou Shaka.

- Hekat e Adriel tiveram uma conversa e se acertaram. Zeus não ficou nem um pouco contente e para piorar as Moiras fizeram uma previsão.

- Que previsão? – indagou Mu interessado.

- Que se os dois continuassem juntos, dessa união iria nascer uma criança com enormes poderes. Lógico que meu pai ficou preocupado e tomou uma medida drástica.

- Que medida?

- Uma medida que custou a vida de muitas pessoas...

_Continua..._

_No próximo capitulo mais uma parte da historia de Hekat._


	29. Chapter 28: Desfecho

**andressa li kinomoto animya** – olá. Obrigada pelo comentário. Quanto a fic eu e a Danda pretendemos termina-la, só não sabemos quando, mas vamos terminar.

**Notte di Luce** – Então gosta de dar suas espiadas... eu também faço isso direto rrsrs. Posso te perguntar algo? A foto que você usa no seu profile por acaso é de uma princesa russa? A da Marie?

**Gabu Sevs** – Vou repetir a pergunta que fiz a Notte di Luce: sua foto do profile é de uma princesa russa? A da Anastásia?

O final da Hekat com o Adriel não vai ser muito feliz... Deusa da Lua e Sailor Moon, nem tinha pensado nisso. Rsrsr

Quanto ao deus Vishnu vou dá uma dica, é um personagem que já apareceu na fic, alias apareceu desde a "Reencontro I"

Você acertou eu AMO o desenho da Anastásia, já devo ter visto 1000000000000000000 vezes, por isso tem algumas partes do filme. Aquela parte da Rosa me inspirei nisso, eu amo aquele desenho!

**Lebam** – Pois, é Zeus aprontando, Sadi sequestrando pessoas, o mundo grego está virado e aguarde pois as coisas vão piorar rsrsrs

**Suellen – san** – Quer ver o circo pegando fogo, não é? Pois aguarde porque o santuário de Atena será sacudido!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – As guerreiras Deva vão aparecer em definitivo já no próximo capitulo, pois a batalha está próxima. Quanto as suas suposições... serão confirmadas ou não também no próximo capitulo.

**Rodrigo** – O inicio da grande batalha está aproximando. Guerra esta que envolverá vários deuses e lagrimas...( os dourados vão apanhar demais, vai ser no mesmo naipe da fic "Sete joias")

**Capitulo 28**

**Desfecho**

_**- HEKAT-**_

_**SETIMA PARTE**_

Naqueles tempos, guerras eram algo corriqueiro. Cidades-estados entravam em guerra uma contra as outras, auxiliadas pelos deuses. Aproveitando da situação, Zeus incitou uma guerra entre Ares e Apolo. Hekat prontamente cedeu seus guerreiros ao amigo. A luta seguia empatada, mas com um "golpe" de sorte Ares virou o jogo ao seu favor...

_**Campo próximo a Delphos...**_

De um lado não paravam de chegar mais soldados a mando de Ares, do outro lado, Suely, Faro, Irian, Seth, Lara, Vanda, Jacke, Anahí e Megara.

Os noves estavam cansados, depois de horas de batalha seguida. As amazonas de Apolo estavam feridas, Irian estava mais. Seth continha um ferimento grave na perna, as meninas não estavam melhores.

- O que faremos? – indagou Faro. – não para de chegar soldados.

- Só no resta continuar lutando Farolainy. – disse Irian.

- Vamos. – Seth elevou seu cosmo.

Os nove tomaram posições.

Enquanto isso, Hekat, Apolo e Adriel seguiam para o campo de batalha. No meio do caminho Hekat pediu a Apolo que voltasse ao seu templo e que levasse seus moradores a ele.

Rapidamente a deusa e Adriel alcançaram o campo de batalha.

- Por Caos... – murmurou ao ver o estado do local.

Dezenas de corpos amontoados, muitos soldados feridos, muitos ainda lutando e seus guerreiros no meio.

- Proteja-se. – disse Hekat.

- Eu vou com você. – Adriel empunhou sua espada.

- Não tens chances contra eles.

- Mas posso fazer alguma coisa. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você luta.

- Por favor Adriel... temo que algo te aconteça.

- Se para te salvar for necessário a minha vida, não medirei esforços.

Ela sorriu diante da frase. O abraçou.

- Eu te amo e é por isso que quero que se esconda. Não vai acontecer nada a mim, sou uma deusa.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

- Está bem.

Ela o soltou indo para o campo de batalha, Adriel refugiou-se num local próximo. A passos lentos Hekat caminhava em direção a batalha. Olhou para o céu, logo a lua minguante nasceria e seus poderes diminuiriam. Então teria que agir rápido. Elevou um pouco seu cosmo e uma armadura negra cobriu o seu corpo. Sua sohma.

Enpusa estava no chão apoiado na sua espada, quando sentiu um toque nos ombros.

- Hekat...

- Ainda podes lutar ao meu lado?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu.

Seth sentiu como se suas forças tivessem voltado, alias todos, inclusive os guardiões de Apolo que viam a deusa com bons olhos.

- Eu cuidarei de Ares. – disse.

E assim a batalha estava armada. Hekat lutaria contra o deus da guerra e os demais contra os generais do deus.

- Então vieste pessoalmente. – sorriu o deus.

- Gostaria de saber o que ganha em me atacar Olimpiano.

- Muita coisa. – ergueu sua espada. – muita coisa.

A luta teve inicio. Enquanto isso nos arredores do templo de Hekat, Apolo reunia as pessoas do vilarejo para leva-las para o templo.

- Vamos!

As pessoas corriam em direção ao templo, entretanto quando se aproximavam elas caiam.

Apolo aproximou de uma que estava caída, tocou seu corpo sentindo-o gelado.

- Morta?

Um a um os moradores da vila caiam mortos, envoltos por um fogo azul

- O que está acontecendo? – começou a sentir dois cosmos dentro do templo. – esses cosmos...

O deus sol correu em direção ao templo. Atravessou o corredor e quando chegou a sala do trono de Hekat ainda viu Hades sair por um dos portais que existiam no templo.

- Hades...?

- Demoraste a chegar. – disse uma voz grossa.

- Pai?

- Cade a Hekat?

- O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Vim colocar um fim nessa historia. E espero contar com a tua ajuda.

No campo de batalha, a luta continuava, apesar de terem cosmos fortes, os guerreiros de Apolo e Hekat não resistiriam por muito tempo.

Lara estava ajoelhada no chão, respirava com dificuldade.

- Já cansou guerreira? – indagou com escárnio um cavaleiro do deus.

-"Eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo... – ela olhou para o lado vendo as companheiras na mesma situação. – terá que ser um golpe único."

Ela levantou, elevando seu cosmo. Seth que lutava parou.

- "O que vai fazer Lara?"

A guerreira das trevas ascendeu seu cosmo, só tinha uma chance e não perderia.

- "Lara o que vai fazer?" – Hekat a fitava preocupada.

- Então resolveu lutar. – disse o general. – vou dá um basta nisso.

O general também elevou seu cosmo.

- CAOS DA GUERRA!

- CIRCULO NEGRO!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se provocando uma forte explosão.

- Lara! – gritou a deusa.

Aos poucos a torre de luz foi dissipando, o general de Ares estava a alguns metros do impacto caído morto, Lara estava de pé.

- Lara...- Vanda sorriu aliviada.

A chinesa sentia as forças esvaírem, aos poucos os olhos foram fechando, o corpo tombou para o lado.

- Lara? – a deusa não sentia o cosmo de sua espectro.

- Lara! –Vanda correu ate ela. – Lara. Lara acorda.

Megara olhava estática para o corpo da amiga, não era possível que...

- Lara... – Hekat abaixou sua espada.

- Estais triste por uma de tuas guerreiras? Não seja por isso.

Ares elevou seu cosmo e surpreendendo a todos lançou um ataque na direção de Vanda.

- Vanda cuidado! – gritou Anahí.

Não houve tempo, Vanda foi acertada em cheio.

- Vanda! – gritou Seth. – Ares seu maldito...

Hekat olhava estática para suas duas guerreiras mortas.

- Jamais vou perdoá-lo!

A deusa avançou sobre Ares e o combate teve inicio, ao longe Adriel observava a luta, sentia-se um inútil. Se tivesse o tal cosmo tinha conseguido salvar Vanda e Lara.

Irian, Faro e Suely continuavam a lutar. O cavaleiro tinha a atenção na sua luta e em Megara.

A egípcia por conta da morte das duas amigas estava abalada recebendo vários golpes.

- Morra sacerdotisa! – um general de Ares avançou sobre ela empunhando uma espada.

- Meg! – gritou Jacke.

Ela seria acertada se Irian não tivesse entrado na frente, usando seu cosmo afastou o general.

- Meg, você está bem?

- Sim.

Ele a ajudou a levantar. Irian olhou-a de cima abaixo. A sacerdotisa estava bastante machucada.

- Não vou perdoá-lo. – virou-se.

- Vai lutar contra mim?

- Vou vencer você.

Irian elevou seu cosmo, o poder dele era tão grande quanto de Seth.

- FOGO CELESTIAL!

Ele, que portava uma espada, a fez girar em círculos, uma grande quantidade de cosmo concentrou-se no centro da circunferência e num segundo seguinte partiu em direção ao inimigo, o general ainda tentou se esquivar mas foi pego em cheio.

- Isso!– comemorou Farolainy.

Devido ao cansaço Megara foi ao chão.

- Meg. – Irian abaixou, ele respirava com dificuldade.

- Você que usou seu cosmo, eu que estou cansada. – sorriu.

- Boba. – o cavaleiro tocou a face da garota. – você está bem?

- Sim.

Hekat continuava a lutar incessante contra Ares, sentiu a explosão de cosmo de Irian mas não interrompeu a luta. Seth, Anahí e Jacke vendo que Meg estava bem prosseguiram suas lutas.

- Apoie-se em mim, vou te levar para um lugar seguro. – disse o cavaleiro do sol.

- Sim...

Aos poucos o sorriso de Irian foi sumindo, a expressão de dor estampou-se em sua cara.

- Irian! – gritou Meg ao ver um filete de sangue sair do rosto do cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro olhou para sua cintura vendo a ponta de uma lança. Para aumentar o seu sofrimento a lança foi saindo lentamente dele, voltando para o seu dono.

- Esqueceu-se de mim cavaleiro? – era o general que estava lutando contra Irian.

- Irian. – Megara o ajudou a deitar. – Irian.

- Meg...

- Fique quieto. – posicionou as mãos sobre o ferimento. – vou sarar seu ferimento.

Ele apenas a fitou sorrindo, aos poucos os olhos foram fechando.

- Irian! Irian acorde. Irian. – chamava desesperada.

- Irian... – Suely foi de joelhos ao chão totalmente pasma.

- Irian? – Seth estava incrédulo.

- Irian acorde. - as lagrimas de Meg vieram. – Irian!

Adriel deixou o corpo cair, não era possível que Irian...

- Irian... – deixou uma lagrima escapar. – droga. – cerrou o punho.

Hekat estava paralisada, não acreditava que Irian tinha morrido.

- "Lara... Vanda...Irian..."

- Estais vendo titã? – Ares sorriu. – um a um de teus seguidores humanos vão morrendo. E o que depender de mim não sobrará nenhum. Gyu acabe logo com a sacerdotisa.

- O que?

- Miseráveis. – Seth elevou seu cosmo. – Anahí!

A espectro da magia elevou seu cosmo.

- Brilho das estrelas!

Em torno de Megara e Irian surgiu uma barreira brilhante.

- Vão pagar por tudo que fizera! – Seth ergueu sua espada. – benção das trevas!

O cosmo de Enpusa concentrou-se na ponta da espada e depois partiu em direção ao general de Ares, ele foi atingido em cheio. Sua alma foi separada do corpo e absorvida pela espada de Seth. O corpo caiu inerte no chão.

- Achas que isso é suficiente? – indagou Ares.

O deus mirou contra a barreira criada por Anahí e disparou.

Todos esperavam uma enorme explosão mais ela aconteceu antes da barreira, quando o clarão dissipou viram o que tinha acontecido.

- Hekat... – Adriel a fitava perplexo.

A deusa estava de joelhos no chão segurando a bola de energia que acabou dissipando, contudo ela estava ferida. Um filete de sangue descia pela testa, seu ikhor. Os cabelos antes prateados estavam negros.

Seth olhava anestesiado, apesar dela ser uma deusa, quando seus cabelos estavam negros era sinal que seu poder estava reduzido.

- Hekat...

- Ora preferiu se machucar a deixar a mortal morrer, pena que foi em vão.

- Como? – indagaram todos.

A barreira de Anahí emitiu um barulho e segundos depois ela trincou, quando viram Megara estava caída em cima de Irian.

- Meg... – Jacke foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Meg... – o rosto de Hekat estava mais branco que o normal. – Meg... – os olhos marejaram.

De longe Adriel olhava tudo estarrecido.

- Megara... por que...

- _"A culpa é toda sua."_ – veio-lhe na mente uma voz.

- Minha...?

- _"Não percebeste que deste que entraste na vida de Hekat só trouxe infelicidades?"_

- Eu não tive culpa... – os olhos marejaram.

- _"Tens culpa. A morte de Lara, Vanda, Irian e Megara é tudo culpa tua."_

- Não! Quem é você?

- "_Venha ate o templo de Hekat e verá quem sou eu."_

Adriel pegou a sua espada e partiu.

_**No templo minutos atrás...**_

Apolo olhava estarrecido para o pai.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Salvando nossas vidas.

- Como?

- Minha luta contra os titãs só foi bem sucedida por ter contado com a ajuda de alguns deles. Oceanus, Astéria, Nike e Hekat. Sem eles nossa raça teria sido exterminada.

- E por que disso tudo?

- Por mais que eles fossem nossos aliados, tem natureza titã. O sangue ikhor corre neles e algum dia isso poderia causar transtornos.

- Então foi por isso que pediste ajuda a Hekat? Para mantê-la perto de si?

- Isso mesmo. Não imaginas quanto poder ela tem.

- Eu sei quanto poder ela tem.

- Não sabes. A ultima vez que ela o manifestou na sua totalidade foi na luta contra os titãs, você só enxerga o pouco de seu maximo quando ela está com cabelo prateado. Ao contrario de Ártemis, o poder dela está associado a lua. Não imaginas todas as faculdades que Hekat possui. – Zeus desviou o olhar. – além do mais as Moiras fizeram uma previsão. Se ela unisse a um mortal, dessa união nasceria uma criança com grandes poderes e isso é perigoso.

- Por isso sua obsessão em separa-la de Adriel.

- Sim.

- Essa guerra... foi o senhor que começou essa guerra.

- Ares só pensa em guerras, não foi difícil usá-lo para isso.

- As pessoas do vilarejo... o que Hades...

- Eu preciso eliminar qualquer vestígio de Hekat na Terra.

- Mas pai...

Apolo deu um passo, mas parou, sentiu na hora o cosmo de Irian desaparecer.

- Irian? O cosmo dele... – voltou o olhar para o pai. – você matou o meu guerreiro?

- Era preciso Apolo.

O deus também sentiu o cosmo de Vanda, Lara e Megara desaparecer.

- Não só matou o meu cavaleiro como elas?

- E não vai parar por aí.

Zeus elevou seu cosmo e o lançou contra Apolo que caiu desacordado no chão.

- Me perdoe por isso, mas é para o nosso futuro. – disse sentindo um aumento de cosmo não muito longe dali. – ora de agir.

_**Campo de batalha...**_

- Meg... – as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da deusa.

- Pelo visto desenvolvestes sentimentos humanos titã. Estais triste assim por que matei tua sacerdotisa? – riu.

Ela continuava com o rosto baixo, aos poucos um cosmo negro começou a circundar seu corpo, os cabelos negros tremulavam com o vento.

- Ares... – a voz saiu fria.

O deus manteve a postura, contudo foi perdendo-a quando sentiu que o cosmo dela não parava de crescer. Uma nevoa negra começou a espalhar pelo local, a temperatura começou a cair e um vento soprar. Os soldados que ainda restavam no campo de batalha ficaram com medo.

- Anahí. – gritou Seth, já sabendo o que iria acontecer.

Rapidamente a espectro da magia aproximou-se de Suely e Faro.

- Vou mandá-las para Delphos.

- Nós vamos ficar. – disse Suely.

- É perigoso. Deem as mãos.

- Mas...

- Rápido não temos tempo.

As amazonas de Apolo obedeceram, dando as mãos. Anahí recitou um mantra e segundos depois as duas não estavam mais lá.

Foi a conta das amazonas sumirem, para o cenário alterar rapidamente, a lua desapareceu, um forte tremor abateu-se sobre o local, engolindo vários soldados de Ares que fugiam aterrorizados. Os olhos da deusa brilhavam num vermelho sangue.

Com dificuldades Jacke e Aní se aproximaram de Seth.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou Enpusa.

- Sim. O que esta acontecendo? Que cosmo é esse da Hekat? Nunca o tinha sentido antes.

- É muito forte. – disse Jacke.

- E nem está na sua totalidade. – disse Seth, que sabia que o cosmo de sua senhora era infinitamente superior a aquele, mesmo se ela estivesse com os cabelos na cor normal: prata.

- Vais morrer Ares. – a deusa ergueu sua mão.

E estava prestes a disparar quando sentiu o cosmo de Apolo sumir. Ela olhou para trás na direção de seu templo, além do sumiço do cosmo de deus, não viu entre as arvores Adriel.

- "Adriel...?"

- Estais a procura do teu mortal? – o deus riu. – está tendo o mesmo destino de Apolo.

- Como?

- Ha essa hora já devem está mortos.

_**- FIM DA SETIMA PARTE-**_

- Como o meu pai teve coragem de fazer isso? – indagou Atena revoltada. – ele temia tanto assim a Hekat?

- Temia. Ares não foi morto por sorte. – disse Apolo. – e eu... se soubesse disso tudo... fui um completo idiota.

Deba que estava sentado, sentiu uma fincada na altura da cintura. Ouvir aquilo o deixou entristecido, ainda mais depois de ouvir sobre a morte de Megara. Só de imaginar Clarice passando pela mesma situação sentia calafrios.

Mu ouvia tudo em silencio, uma onda de revolta crescia dentro de si.

- Esse plano todo era só porque Zeus temia que Hekat e Adriel tivessem um filho? Matou Vanda, Lara, Irian e Megara, só por isso? Além do mais o que as pessoas da vila tinham a ver? Por que a tal da Hekat não acabou com tudo?

- Ela não teve tempo. – respondeu Apolo olhando penalizado para Mu.

_**-HEKAT-**_

_**OITAVA PARTE**_

O cosmo de Hekat recuou na hora. Ela deu as costas, aparecendo ao lado de seus guerreiros.

- Hekat. – Seth ficou preocupado ao vê-la sangrar.

- Está acontecendo algo no meu templo. Vamos.

Os quatro desapareceram, aparecendo do lado de fora do templo. Ao virem as dezenas de corpos...

- São os moradores... – murmurou Jacke.

- Isso é obra de Hades. – disse a deusa. – Jacke e Ani procurem por sobreviventes.

- Sim senhora.

Na companhia de Seth, Hekat entrou em seu templo que estava num profundo silencio.

Do lado de fora as duas espectros procuravam por sobreviventes.

- Estão todos mortos Ani. – disse Jacke.

- Parece que sim.

- Será que foi obra de Hades mesmo?

- Ainda duvidam?

- Ares?! – exclamaram.

Rapidamente Hekat e Seth chegaram a sala do trono.

- Adriel... – murmurou a deusa ao vê-lo.

Adriel estava preso a uma parede de vidro, a expressão era pálida.

_**- flashback-**_

Adriel corria pelos corredores com a espada em mãos, estava com um mau pressentimento. Ele parou diante da porta dourada e abriu. Viu Apolo e mais um homem.

- Apolo!

O deus do sol não respondeu.

- Então tu que és o humano que se apaixonou pela Hekat.

- Quem é você? – ergueu a espada.

- Aquele que vai te punir. É proibido ter esse tipo de sentimento para com nós, deuses. É um sacrilégio que será punido com a morte.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Deveria.

O humano não esperou Zeus atacar partindo para cima dele, contudo Adriel sequer se aproximou sendo jogado longe.

- Como ousas levantar a mão contra um deus?

- Levantarei quantas vezes forem preciso. – com dificuldades levantou. – tenho certeza que está por trás de tudo que aconteceu.

- Como ousas me acusar? – o deus dos deuses elevou seu cosmo, acertando Adriel. – tua alma será selada em teu corpo, para que nunca mais renasça neste mundo.

Com o cosmo, Zeus arrastou Adriel ate uma parede. Ergueu-o aprisionando-o numa parede de vidro.

_**- fim do flashback-**_

- Adriel... – tentou dá um passo, mas não conseguiu.

- Apolo? – disse Seth vendo o deus de pé ao lado de Adriel.

- Apolo. – a deusa o fitou. – o que significa isso?

- Ele não responde por seus atos Hekat.

Do meio das sombras surgiu um homem.

- Zeus? O que faz aqui?

- Tua presença se tornou uma ameaça Hekat.

Seth nem esperou Zeus continuar a frase passando a frente da deusa.

- Só pode ser obra sua. – disse o rapaz. – essa guerra, a morte dos moradores e aposto que a morte de Irian e das outras.

- Sim.

- Por que...? – Hekat trazia os olhos rasos.

- Eu sinto muito por isso Hekat.

- Miserável.

Seth partiu para cima do deus, mas antes que o guerreiro chegasse perto Zeus o repeliu. O espectro caiu desmaiado no chão.

- O que fez com Apolo?

- Está inconsciente. Só obedece aos meus chamados.

- E o que vais fazer? – ela deu um passo, mas parou. – Ani? Jacke?

Os cosmos das duas desapareceram.

- Infelizmente tive que eliminar tuas guerreiras Hekat.

- Como?

- Não tenho o poder de te matar, mas posso lacra-la.

- Impossível, tu não tens esse poder.

- Realmente, mas graças aos ensinamentos que passaste ao meu filho...

Apolo trazia a expressão indiferente, lentamente ergueu seu arco apontando para Hekat.

- Apolo...? – ela recuou.

- Ele não pode te ouvir.

- O que fez com Adriel?

- Esse mortal ficará preso para sempre. Sua alma vai ficar retida nesse corpo sem dar lhe chance de reencarnar.

- O matou?

- Não.

Adriel abriu os olhos lentamente, notou que estava preso dentro de uma parede de vidro.

- O que... – tocou, sentindo a mão esfriar. – gelo...?

- Não!

Teve sua atenção desviada pelo grito.

- Hekat...? – arregalou os olhos - Hekat! Hekat! – o humano batia no gelo tentando se fazer ouvir, mas parecia que ela não o escutava. – Hekat!

Olhou para o lado ficando alarmado ao ver Apolo apontando o arco para Hekat que parecia imóvel.

- Hekat. – bateu no vidro. – Hekat!

- Adeus Hekat. – Zeus apontou-lhe o indicador, paralisando a deusa.

- Não pode me deter. – ela tentava se mexer, mas o poder de Zeus naquele instante ultrapassava o dela.

- Apolo.

O deus solar apontou a flecha e sem hesitar lançou-a.

- O que pensa... pare! – Adriel bateu com toda força no vidro. – vai matá-la Apolo! Hekat!

Adriel estava desesperado, se não saísse dali Hekat seria acertada.

- Hekat!

Sentiu a respiração falhar quando viu a flecha avermelhada acertá-la em cheio no peito.

- Hekat... – derramou uma lagrima.

- Hekat...? – Seth olhava alarmado, tinha recobrado a consciência minutos antes.

A deusa recuou um passo, a dor era forte e aguda. Sentiu a visão embaralhar e suas forças se esvaírem. Foi tombando para trás, mas antes deslumbrou o rosto de Adriel.

Os dois se olhavam, num misto de desespero e dor, aquele olhar banhado em lagrimas pelos dois jamais seriam esquecidos. Adriel sentiu como se o coração tivesse sido transpassado pela flecha.

- Adriel... – a voz saiu num fiapo.

- Hekat...

Adriel não acreditava no corpo inerte no chão. Tentou se mexer, contudo sentia que perdia as forças, o corpo estava ficando dormente... os olhos aos poucos foram fechando.

Apoiado em sua espada Seth ficou de pé. Sentiu uma grande agonia ao ver sua deusa no chão.

- Hekat... – Seth olhou para o lado vendo Adriel preso. – Adriel...

- Terás o mesmo destino que ele espectro. – Zeus aproximou.

- Como ousou... jamais vou perdoá-lo...

- Eu não preciso de perdão.

Apenas com um movimento Zeus acertou Enpusa que foi ao chão.

- Compartilhe o mesmo destino que o humano, tua alma será selada.

Usando o mesmo encantamento, Zeus selou a alma de Enpusa num jarro colocando seu selo, o corpo destruiu.

Pegou o corpo inerte da deusa e o acorrentou prendendo-o numa das paredes do salão com correntes douradas.

Ao sair do templo fez crescer a vegetação ao redor, que engoliu o templo e casas do vilarejo.

O templo outrora da deusa da magia e lua ficaria oculto por milhares de anos...

-FIM DA OITAVA PARTE-

Atena limpava as lagrimas do rosto, Mu sem entender o motivo trazia os olhos rasos, o amor que Adriel sentia por Hekat era o mesmo que sentia por Rosa. Sabia o quanto Adriel tinha sofrido ao perder a deusa, era a mesma sensação de quando Rosa tinha morrido.

- _Dizem, os antepassados, que tal como o deus Apolo guiava o Sol, Hécate seguia a sua sombra e guiava a Lua. _– iniciou o deus. - _Ela trazia luz necessária a todos os mortais quando o Sol se ia, tornando-se assim a luz que incendiava a escuridão, ou seja a esperança no nada, no vazio das trevas..._ – ele fez uma pausa continuando. _- Deusa Hécate estava encarregada de seguir o Sol e trazer a luz nas trevas, guiar os humanos na ausência de luz e trazer a sua proteção. Mas um dia quando passou por cima de um verde prado, viu um simples mortal, que de tão simples beleza, por ele se apaixonou perdidamente, e com o qual viveu um tórrido romance..._

Na sala todos ouviam atentamente as palavras de Apolo.

- _Diz-se que o rei dos reis, o deus dos universos, a energia total assumida num poder, não gostou nada desta atitude, pois ao amar , Hécate condenava todos á dor, a viver sem esperança, sem luz, sem algo em que se pudessem apoiar e como tal, sem isso...Hécate estava condenando a vida dos mortais._

O deus desviou a atenção para Mu.

- _Com isto restou apenas um praga a cada um dos amantes, uma praga pela vida, que embora tenha estragado a vida de Hécate, salvou a vida de muitos humanos...O Mortal foi condenado a vida na morte, foi congelado e depositado numa gruta na maior das montanhas desconhecidas existentes, para que ninguém o pudesse encontrar nem despertar o seu belo sonho com Hécate, o seu eterno amor._

O cavaleiro deixou uma lagrima escapar, aquela historia era muito triste.

- _Mas até hoje Hécate não desistiu de tanto amar, e não pensa nunca desistir deste amor que lhe deu uma verdadeira vida, e já que estragaram a sua felicidade naquele momento, ela teve de continuar a viver, e sem desistir tentou focar um lado positivo no problema. Até hoje, ela ,durante uns quantos dias por mês visita o seu adorado, na gruta onde ele se encontra, e fica a seu lado, apenas olhando e transmitindo os seus pensamentos de verdadeiro amor. A estas noites, onde Hécate deixa o céu e segue o seu coração, foi também rogada uma praga, foi obrigada a viver sempre na melancolia...sendo sempre uma infeliz alma vagueando pelos céus, estando condenada a viver sempre entre a vida e a morte. A essas noites chamamos noites de Lua Nova, noites sem lua..._

- Que historia triste. – disse Shion.

- Essa historia se fundiu muito perto de Delphos anos depois.

- E o que aconteceu depois do lacre?

- Eu só acordei dias depois, não me lembrava de nada e Zeus me contou uma historia absurda e eu, burro, acreditei. Minhas meninas só despertaram dias depois com o mesmo problema de memória. Astéria entristecida pelo que tinha acontecido refugiou-se no inferno.

- Essa historia tem quantos anos?

- Três mil anos. Somente vinte e cinco anos atrás é que descobrimos toda a verdade. Ártemis acabou soltando sobre os planos de Zeus. Astéria queria vingança, mas sem o poder da filha não teria chance. Ela apenas conseguiu resgatar o corpo de Hekat e leva-lo para o inferno.

- Então, Hekat, Adriel e os demais personagens não estão vivos? – indagou Saga.

- Estão.

- Como?! – exclamaram todos.

- Estão todos vivos sobre a guarda da deusa Atena.

- Minha guarda? – Atena o fitou surpresa. – eu não entendo Apolo.

- Aos longos dos anos o selo vem enfraquecendo, as correntes impostas por Zeus mais a minha flecha, não prenderiam Hekat para sempre. Há quase vinte quatro anos, ocorreu a primeira crise do despertar. O cosmo da deusa elevou-se de tal maneira que pensamos que ela estava acordando, contudo isso não aconteceu, mas descobrimos algo que nos deixou surpresos.

Apolo parou de falar ao sentir um cosmo. Da porta dourada surgiu uma entidade de cabelos vermelhos.

- Astéria? – indagou Atena. – o que senhora faz aqui?

- Vim contar o restante da historia. Boa noite a todos. – demorou o olhar em Mu.

O cavaleiro e Aldebaran tiveram a impressão de conhecer essa deusa.

- Desculpe aparecer sem avisar jovem Atena, mas o assunto é urgente e te envolve.

- Quer dizer que os personagens desta historia estão vivos? – interrompeu MM, nem ligando para Astéria.

- Está correto cavaleiro de câncer. – disse a deusa estelar. – As meninas, guerreiras da minha filha, reencarnaram. Além delas, Hekat trouxe a alma de Irian, reencenando-o na antiga terra de Farolainy. Ela também conseguiu romper o lacre de Zeus e trouxe Enpusa de volta a vida. Ele renasceu aqui na Grécia. Com Adriel ocorreu o mesmo. Ela conseguiu tirar sua alma do corpo adormecido e o fez renascer com a mesma aparência no oriente.

Shaka que ate então não dissera nada, juntou rapidamente as peças. Já tinha entendido tudo.

- Durante os próximos dois anos, - iniciou o deus. – não houve um despertar, mas num dia seu cosmo elevou-se a grandes proporções. E o imaginável aconteceu...

- Hekat fez a alma de Megara reencarnar ao lado de Irian e... – a deusa estelar fez uma pausa. – e fez a própria alma abandonar seu corpo.

- Isso é possível? – indagou Atena.

- Em se tratando dela sim. – respondeu Astéria. – Hekat criou um corpo para si e renasceu ao lado de Megara. Irian, Hekat e Megara nasceram no mesmo local. Demoramos a descobrir onde ela tinha renascido, sua camuflagem foi perfeita. O local escolhido e o tipo de corpo proporcionou isso. Minha filha é deusa noturna, sem resistência ao sol, ela nasceu num local ensolarado, sua casca tinha que ser resistente.

- Depois descobrimos que outros personagens também renasceram.

- E onde Atena entra nisso? – indagou um impaciente geminiano.

- Kanon! – Saga chamou sua atenção.

- Hekat quis que todos eles, inclusive ela tivessem uma vida "normal" sobre a proteção de uma deusa olimpiana. Dificilmente Zeus descobriria-os tão perto da filha.

- Quer dizer que eles estão aqui?

- Sim Aiolos.

- Vanda, Anahí, Jacke e Lara são as mesmas amigas de Rosa e Clarice. Depois de um tempo elas se reuniram ao redor de sua deusa.

- Ao redor da sua deusa? – Deba deu um salto da cadeira. – você disse, - olhou para Astéria. – que Irian, Megara e Hekat renasceram no mesmo local...

O taurino silenciou-se, não era possível que...

- A Hekat é a Rosa?! – exclamou pasmo.

- Isso cavaleiro de Touro. E tu é Irian, cavaleiro de Apolo.

Deba recuou assustado, os cavaleiros olharam-no imediatamente.

- Eu? – gaguejou.

- Sim. Megara é a Clarice. Enpusa ou Seth é o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Raissa, a irmã dele, é a Ariza, irmã do Seth. Amã, é tu cavaleiro de Aquário.

Kamus levou um susto.

- Eu sou quem?

- Hekat quis que o melhor amigo de Seth também levasse uma vida normal, tu és o jovem sumério morto no incêndio.

O francês ficou perplexo, não imaginava que ele fazia parte dessa trama.

- Está explicado a amizade. – brincou MM. – é laço antigo.

Mu ouvia tudo petrificado, jamais tinha imaginado que a Rosa era uma deusa.

- Então para fechar a historia... – disse Shaka. – Mu é o Adriel.

- Eu? – arregalou os olhos.

- Sim Mu. – disse Apolo. – você é o humano pelo qual Hekat se apaixonou. Seu corpo anterior é semelhante ao de três mil anos atrás.

O ariano ficou calado, na sua mente, as imagens faziam um nó.

- Adriel... eu?

- Sim, meu jovem. – Astéria sorriu. - quando renasceu, seu corpo era idêntico ao corpo do passado, a única diferença é que nessa vida, nasceu como um lemuriano.

- A Rosa... a minha Rosa... – a voz saiu num timbre. – é a minha Hekat...? – soou em outro timbre.

- Sim.

As lagrimas saíram com mais abundancia, então era isso. As vezes sentia que o amor que tinha por ela era tão grande e tão forte que não havia condição de ser apenas dessa vida.

- Se ela renasceu para viver ao lado de Mu, o acidente... – disse Saga.

- Hekat dividiu-se em duas. – disse Astéria. - Seu cosmo e suas lembranças da vida como deusa ficaram no seu corpo verdadeiro. A parte que reencarnou apenas trazia a lembrança do amor de Adriel, com isso estava ficando rotineiro os seus despertares. A mente estava em constante contato com o corpo no inferno. Zeus poderia descobrir a qualquer momento. Então eu tratei de simular o acidente. Ela sumiria por uns dias, de modo que eu pudesse selar o cosmo dela, mas por algum motivo isso não aconteceu.

- Acreditamos que ela interveio no seu próprio destino, achando que era obra das Moiras.

- E a perda de memória? – indagou Deba.

- Não sabemos, só ela pode nos responder.

- Agora as coisas fazem sentindo. – disse Aioria. – quando ela voltou, ela queria mais a companhia de Miro do que do Mu. De certa forma as lembranças dela deveriam está mais fortemente ligada as de Seth/Miro.

- É uma possibilidade. Inclusive ela pode explicar sobre verdadeiro corpo de Mu.

- Meu corpo?!

- Esse corpo aqui presente, é seu corpo original Adriel. Era o que estava preso no esquife. – disse Apolo. – no momento da sua morte, o cosmo de Hekat despertou e de alguma maneira deve ter levado sua alma para seu corpo e o retirou do esquife. Não lembra de nada não é?

- Não...

- O corpo lemuriano que nasceu, realmente morreu no mar.

Shion fitou o discípulo, agora tudo fazia sentido.

Mu deixou o corpo ir de joelhos ao chão, se aquela historia era verdade, sempre tivera Rosa perto de si. Sorriu... ele e Rosa...

- Ela voltou para mim... – a voz saiu num sotaque diferente. - a minha Hekat... a minha Rosa...

Deba também sorria, todo esse tempo estava ao lado de alguém que sempre amou. A historia que Clarice contara meses atrás em Coroa do Sol era a historia deles e agora chegava ao um final feliz. Eles estavam juntos.

- Minha Hekat... – derramou uma lagrima sorrindo. – ela voltou para mim.

- Se quiserem vou libertar as suas memórias. – disse Astéria.

- Eu quero. – disse Aldebaran aproximando da deusa e ajoelhando diante dela.

A deusa estelar tocou a testa do cavaleiro com o indicador. Deba sentiu o corpo formigar e a mente ser invadida por varias imagens. Sentiu um leve incomodo, fechando os olhos, quando os abriu todas as suas lembranças estavam de volta.

- Lembro-me de tudo... minha cidade natal... o trabalho na hospedaria do meu tio e de quando... – fitou Apolo. – você me encontrou.

- Irian! – Faro não se conteve correu para abraçar o cavaleiro. – que saudades eu senti de você.

- Impulsiva como sempre Faro. – brincou com os cabelos. – é muito bom vê-la.

Suely olhava de longe, estava feliz por ele está bem. Os três se consideravam irmãos.

- Su. – ele a chamou.

A amazona aproximou parando perto dele.

- Também senti sua falta Irian. Que bom que você e Megara estão juntos.

- Obrigado.

Sem que ela esperasse ele a abraçou.

Kamus estava curioso, apesar da deusa afirmar que ele era Sumério e amigo de Miro era uma historia bastante fantasiosa.

- Aproxime-se cavaleiro de Aquário. – disse a deusa. – e acabe com tuas duvidas.

O francês aproximou e ajoelhou diante da deusa. Ela fez o mesmo processo e Kamus sentiu as mesmas coisas que Aldebaran. Em fração de segundos toda a sua vida em Nippur veio lhe na mente, inclusive a sensação horrível de ter o corpo queimado.

- Realmente... lembro daquele dia... Seth fez tudo para me ajudar.

- Os laços de amizade que vocês tem um pelo outro são muito forte.

Kamus sorriu.

- Ele não mudou nada. Continua a mesma criança. – lembrou de muitas passagens de Miro.

Mu aproximou da deusa.

- Pode fazer minhas lembranças voltarem?

- Sim Adriel.

Ela tocou na testa dele. Todas as lembranças que ele tinha voltaram imediatamente.

- Cheguei a aquele vilarejo, pois tinha perdido tudo na guerra e acabei ganhando muito mais. – sorriu. – ganhei minha Hekat.

Atena estava perplexa, uma trama como essa acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz e ela nem desconfiou de nada. Quatro de seus cavaleiros eram personagens milenares.

- Isso tudo... é... – murmurou.

- Desculpe por manter isso oculto de você minha irmã. – disse Apolo. – mas era preciso.

- O roubo no inferno, - iniciou Kamus. – Zeus pode está por trás? Inclusive o sumiço das duas?

- Pouco provável. – disse a deusa estelar. – estávamos no Olimpo quando tudo ocorreu.

- Mas pode ter mandado outra pessoa executar o serviço. – disse Aioria.

- Ele se arriscaria muito fazendo isso.

- Tudo que aconteceu foi culpa dele. – Mu cerrou o punho. – não vou permitir que ele toque nela novamente. Naquela vez não pude fazer nada, pois era um humano normal, mas agora... – seu cosmo começou a elevar. – não medirei esforços.

- Tenha calma Mu. – disse Atena.

- Mu tem razão Atena. – disse Deba. – Zeus pode está por trás de tudo.

- Com certeza ele está. – disse uma voz fria.

Toda a atenção voltou para a porta dourada, de onde emanava um poderoso cosmo.

Atena arregalou os olhos ao ver seu cavaleiro de escorpião trajando a armadura porem na cor negra. Os cabelos continuavam azuis, mas os olhos estavam frios e o timbre da voz diferente.

- Miro?

- Enpusa, Espectro de Hekat.

**- Flashback-**

Miro tinha rodado a cidade toda sem encontrar qualquer sinal de Clarice e de Rosa. Voltou ao santuário no principio da noite e a passos rápidos seguia para o templo de Atena, contudo parou em Escorpião.

Entrou em casa, apenas para beber um copo de água. Estava muito preocupado, já havia perdido Rosa uma vez e não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela de novo. Levou o copo a boca, desviando o olhar para a pulseira de contas que havia ganhado da morena meses atrás. O olhar fixou no objeto, ficando assim por longos minutos. Ele não tinha reparado, mas um cosmo queimava ao redor de si.

"Acordando", Miro colocou o copo da pia, mas ao dar um passo foi de joelhos ao chão. O ferimento da perna que julgava sarado voltou a doer intensamente. Ele olhou para a calça essa estava suja de sangue.

- Ai. –gemeu sentindo o ferimento latejar. – que dor...

- _"Ainda podes lutar ao meu lado?"_

- Quem disse isso... – começou a suar frio e as vistas escureciam.

- _"Tu fostes uma benção para mim."_

- Quem está aí...

- _"Miro de Escorpião, você não toma jeito hein?"_

- Rosa...?

- _"Quero que venhas comigo Seth."_

- Essa voz...

- _"Você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração Miro."_

- Rosa... Rosa cadê você...

O cosmo que queimava ao redor expandiu-se de tal maneira que ocupou toda a cozinha, a intensidade foi tanta que os cabelos do cavaleiro ficaram negros.

- Ai... – gemeu sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça. Sua mente trazia imagens sem nexos, mas em todas elas continha a imagem de Rosa. – Rosa... Rosa... Hekat...

Seu cosmo expandiu ainda mais, tomando conta da casa de escorpião. A armadura o vestiu, contudo não era dourada e sim negra. Recuperando da dor na perna Miro levantou, sua expressão era fria.

- Finalmente minha verdadeira forma. – a voz saiu imperativa, apesar dos cabelos voltarem a coloração normal. – pena que sem o ikhor.

**- Fim do flashback-**

Os cavaleiros olhavam surpresos para o escorpião.

- Miro? – indagou Shura impressionado.

- Miro é apenas uma existência efêmera, minha real essência é Enpusa.

- Seth?

O espectro olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

- Amã?

Os dois se encaram, aos poucos a expressão fria de Miro foi abrandando. Ele aproximou-se do aquariano.

- E você mesmo? – o escorpião o fitava surpreso.

- Parece que a Hekat queria que eu tomasse conta de você. – disse dando um leve sorriso.

Miro o abraçou.

- Me perdoe, eu não deveria ter te deixado, você morreu por minha culpa, eu não consegui te proteger.

- Está tudo bem Seth.

Astéria os fitava. Seth só abandonava sua forma fria quando estava perto da filha ou de Megara. Parecia que na presença de Amã, ele demonstrava mais seus sentimentos.

Os dois soltaram-se.

- Ariza também... – iniciou o aquariano.

- Tenho minha irmã de volta. Minha pequena Raissa. Não só ele, meus pais também.

- Que bom que estamos juntos.

Os cavaleiros olhavam-os atômicos. Jamais imaginariam que os dois fossem velhos amigos.

- Conte comigo para achar a Rosa. – disse Kamus.

- Agradeço, mas quero-o fora disso. Não quero correr o risco de te perder novamente.

- Mas agora eu sou um cavaleiro. Posso te ajudar.

- Seu lugar é aqui Amã.

- O que pretende fazer Enpusa? – indagou Astéria.

- Encontrar a minha senhora. Minha única missão nesse mundo é protegê-la.

Atena o fitou.

- Você também é um cavaleiro de Atena. – disse Apolo. – Hekat quis que você ficasse sobre a guarda dela.

- Agradeço por ter cuidado de mim, mas meu único voto é para com a Hekat.

- Miro... – murmurou Atena.

- Enpusa. – Deba o chamou.

- Vou encontrar a Megara. Eu prometo Irian.

- Não se esqueça de mim.

Miro voltou a atenção para a voz.

- Está no seu verdadeiro corpo. – disse frio. – Adriel.

- Agora não é o único que tem poder para defendê-la, eu também posso.

Enpusa sorriu.

- Vou ate o meu antigo templo. – Enpusa voltou a atenção para Astéria. – você, - olhou para Apolo. – tente descobrir algo.

- Eu vou com você Miro. – disse Kamus.

- Vai ficar aqui.

Kamus iria retrucar quando sentiram a aproximação de mais dois cosmos. Um era grandioso, o outro bastante conhecido dos cavaleiros. Pela porta dourada entraram Perséfone e Radamanthys.

- Boa noite.

- Perséfone? – Atena estava surpresa.

- Como vai querida? – aproximou. – desculpe vir sem avisar.

- A situação é grave.

- Senhora Perséfone. – Miro fez uma reverencia.

- Há quanto tempo Enpusa.

Radamanthys olhava ressabiado, estava no meio de outrora inimigos, apesar de sua senhora ter contado toda a historia para ele, era difícil acreditar. Por alguns segundos seu olhar desviou para a amazona do fogo solar. Faro também o fitou, os rostos ficaram vermelhos para em seguida desviarem.

- Como disse vou ate o meu templo.

- Nós vamos com você. – disse Shura.

- Vocês? – disse Miro com desprezo. – não preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Eu vou Miro. – disse Mu.

- Não vai Mu. Se estamos nessa situação a culpa é sua.

- Ele foi tão vitima quanto você Enpusa. – disse Astéria.

- Vitima... – zombou. – além do mais Hekat tem suas guardiãs. Está na hora delas despertarem.

Miro elevou seu cosmo. Ficaram impressionados pelo tamanho dele. Parecia do mesmo tamanho se não for maior do que o de Shaka.

- O que ele esta fazendo? – indagou Kanon a Kamus.

- Invocando as quatro espectros de Hekat. – respondeu Suely que estava perto.

Aiolos o fitou na hora. Se a historia fosse verdade, a Vanda...

_**Em algum ponto da cidade...**_

Vanda não tirava o olhar do celular sobre a mesinha da sala, estava muito preocupada, alias a tensão foi o dia todo. Quando soube do sumiço de Clarice e depois da Rosa ficou atordoada.

- Toca telefone. – disse apreensiva. – toca.

Ela não tinha reparado, mas ao redor dela uma energia em tons dourados a circundava.

- Rosa... Clarice...

De repente Vanda começou a sentir uma dor na altura do peito, a dor foi tão forte que a fez desmaiar. Cerca de cinco minutos depois despertou.

- Minha cabeça dói... – levou as mãos ate ela. – onde...

A mente foi bombardeada de imagens, a energia que a circundava tomou conta da sala, fazendo os objetos flutuarem, seu corpo também começou a flutuar. A luz piscava num ritmo frenético. Ela fechou os olhos não aguentando a claridade. Quando estava próxima ao teto seu corpo emitiu um forte brilho, ela abriu os olhos imediatamente, mas eles pareciam duas fontes luz. Os objetos foram ao chão e aos poucos ela foi descendo, tocando levemente os pés no chão.

- Agora me lembro... – sorriu. – A Rosa... a Hekat precisa de mim.

Saiu rapidamente.

_**Alguns metros dali...**_

Lara seguia silenciosa. Olhava o celular nas mãos na esperança que alguém lhe desse informações sobre Clarice e Rosa. Olhava tão fixamente para o objeto que não notou que quando passava por um poste a luz apagava. Entrou no hall de entrada do prédio e assim que tomou a escada, já que morava no segundo andar, a luz apagou.

Procurou pelas chaves na bolsa e abriu a porta. A mão foi direito ao interruptor porem a luz não acendeu.

- Queimou... – suspirou desanimada.

Andando devagar para não tropeçar em algo foi ate a cozinha, tentou acender a luz, mas esta continuou apagada.

- Queimou também?

Foi ate o quarto, a luz de lá também não acendeu, nem a do banheiro e já que seu apartamento era dos fundos, não contava com a claridade da rua.

- Era só o que me faltava...

Voltou para a sala deitando o corpo no sofá. Apesar da escuridão, não se importou. Gostava do escuro e do silencio que provinha dele. Aos poucos foi fechando os olhos, ate que sentiu uma fincada na cabeça.

- Ai... – gemeu.

A mente de Lara trabalhava rapidamente trazendo uma serie de imagens que não pareciam fazer sentido algum. Ela não percebeu, mas uma energia azulada saia de seu corpo, tomando conta da sala.

- Como dói...

Levantou para procurar algum remédio, mas acabou indo ao chão de joelhos. A energia azulada aumentou de intensidade tragando para dentro de si todos os objetos que tocava. Lara abriu os olhos, não enxergava nada, tudo estava numa profunda escuridão.

- Eu...

Foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, a escuridão dimunia dando lugar a claridade do apartamento, pois todos as lâmpadas estavam acesas, Lara fitou suas mãos, delas saiam uma espécie de fumaça negra.

- Vanda? – ergueu o rosto rapidamente a procura da amiga. – onde... – reconheceu que estava no seu apartamento e não num campo de batalha. – eu renasci...? A Rosa!

Levantou as pressas saindo correndo.

_**Biblioteca da faculdade de Athenas...**_

Anahi terminava de arquivar os últimos exemplares. Fazia a tarefa com pressa, pois queria ir ate a casa de Clarice para saber noticias. Ela e Rosa tinham desaparecido e estava bastante preocupada.

Pegando a escada subiu ate a ultima prateleira para guardar alguns livros.

- Só mais esses e vou embora. - Por causa do volume quase deixou-os ir ao chão. – foi por pouco. – suspirou aliviada. – vejamos... – olhou o titulo. – magia antiga. Temos esse livro? – estranhou e curiosa abriu-o.

Anahí começou a ler algumas partes, achando interessante seu conteúdo que era sobre magias do mundo grego antigo. Subitamente sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, o que ocasionou na queda dos livros. Ela segurou-se na escada para não cair, mas a dor era forte.

- Que dor...

Uma energia prateada começou a circunda-la. A espanhola acabou perdendo o equilíbrio caindo da escada, mas não alcançou o chão. Seu corpo ficou suspenso no ar. A energia dela expandiu-se por toda a biblioteca fazendo os livros saltarem de suas prateleiras. Ela abriu os olhos e estes também emitiriam uma luz prateada.

Aos poucos o corpo foi descendo ate tocar o solo, os livros voltaram imediatamente para as prateleiras. Ela abriu os olhos, estes já estavam normais.

- Ela me salvou aquele dia... – lembrava de toda sua vida. – Clarice e Rosa, Megara e Hekat...

Levantou, tomando o rumo da saída.

_**Perto dali...**_

Jacke estava debaixo do chuveiro, tinha andado o centro todo em busca das duas amigas, mas sem qualquer noticia. Agora estava ali, na tentativa de se acalmar. Passou a mão no box esfumaçado para olhar o celular sobre a pia.

- Onde vocês foram parar? – indagou-se fechando os olhos.

A água escorria pelo corpo, mas não seguia pelo ralo, concentrando-se no chão. Jacke ficou por um bom tempo de olhos fechados sem perceber que a água subia rapidamente e já estava na cintura, contudo não vazava para fora da porta de vidro.

- O que... – Jacke abriu os olhos vendo a água batendo já na altura do pescoço. – o que é isso?

Sentiu uma fincada na cabeça e com isso escorregou o corpo, mergulhando na água. A cabeça doía tanto que nem preocupou-se se afogaria ou não, mas ela conseguia respirar normalmente e para completar uma luz azulada começou a circundar seu corpo. Ela levou as mãos a cabeça que latejava sem parar, fora as imagens que vinham e iam sem nexo. Os olhos antes verdes, agora estavam azuis e brilhavam, a energia azul se espalhou pelo recinto e minutos depois apagou-se. A água foi abaixando o nível, ate desaparecer. A coloração azulada foi deixando a íris dela.

- Hekat me levou para a Grécia... a Rosa...

Enrolou-se na toalha saindo as pressas.

_**Templo de Atena...**_

O cosmo de Miro foi diminuindo ate cessar.

- Pronto.

- Elas estão vindo para cá?

- Sim.

Aldebaran que estava ao lado de Mu aproximou do deus do sol que estava ao lado de Atena.

- Irian... ou melhor Aldebaran.

- Estou feliz em revê-lo.

Sem que ele esperasse o brasileiro o abraçou.

- Vá com calma Irian.

- Desculpe... eu queria... – o cavaleiro ajoelhou diante dos dois deuses. – se permitirem queria segui-los em pé de igualdade no quesito lealdade. Apolo por ter me feito cavaleiro e Atena a qual jurei proteger.

- Não há problema Aldebaran. – disse a deusa sorrindo.

- Obrigado.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de quatro cosmos. Eram Vanda, Anahí, Lara e Jacke. As quatro aproximaram de Astéria e fizeram uma reverencia. De longe Vanda cumprimentou as amazonas de Apolo, amigas de longa data.

- Suas memórias? – indagou Miro.

- Estão restabelecidas senhor desconfiado. – brincou Vanda. – senti a sua falta.

Miro a olhou frio, mas Vanda não se intimidou, sabia do jeito de Enpusa.

- Vou contar o que aconteceu após a suas mortes.

Astéria tocou nas quatro e elevou seu cosmo. Tudo que aconteceu no templo da lua foi mostrado a elas. A deusa estelar também apresentou os cavaleiros de Atena. As quatro ficaram surpresas ao saber dessa informação.

- Anahí e Lara seguiram comigo ao templo de Hekat, é provável que encontremos pistas por lá. As demais ficaram para proteger a senhora Astéria e Perséfone.

- Sim. – disse Jacke concordando.

De longe Shaka a observava.

- Então vamos.

- Espere Miro. – disse Atena. – Kanon, Saga, MM e Aioria vão com vocês.

- Radamanthys siga com eles. – ordenou Perséfone.

- Como se eu precisasse. – Enpusa de um meio sorriso. – como quiserem.

O grupo saiu. Os deuses afastaram-se para conversar. Jacke foi conversar com Suely e Faro. Os demais cavaleiros fizeram uma roda ao redor de Mu e Aldebaran. Aiolos olhava para a Vanda que fez um sinal para que ele fosse para uma das varandas. Ele saiu e Vanda minutos depois.

Aiolos debruçou nos balaústres de mármore olhando as casas logo abaixo.

- Oi. – Vanda aproximou.

- Oi. – ele a fitou ainda meio ressabiado.

- Estou surpresa por você ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Jamais imaginaria isso.

- E que você é uma amazona da Hekat, quero dizer da Rosa. – sorriu. – como uma historia pode mudar tanto.

- Se eu soubesse quem eu era tinha te contado.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe, também deveria ter te contado quem eu era, mas é um assunto delicado... – foi para tocar o rosto dela, mas recuou. – acho que as coisas vão mudar... é bem provável que vamos entrar em guerra.

- Talvez... mas não medirei esforços para achar a Rosa e a Clarice.

- Pode contar comigo.

- Aiolos...

- Diga...

- Não quero que as coisas mudem entre nós. – tocou o rosto dele. - Apesar das nossas responsabilidades quero continuar sendo sua namorada. – sorriu. – eu gosto de você.

O cavaleiro a abraçou.

- Então mesmo sendo uma amazona milenar seu sentimento por...

Ela o silenciou.

- Continua o mesmo. Por mais que seja complicado quero ficar junto de você.

O grego a aconchegou mais.

- Minha pequena com milhares de anos. – brincou.

- Mas num corpinho de 20. – beijou-lhe.

Dentro do templo os grupos continuavam separados. Shaka vez ou outra olhava para Jacke, não era possível que aquele poço de arrogância era uma amazona lendária. A brasileira sentindo o olhar pediu licença as meninas, indo para uma das varandas. Shaka não perdeu tempo indo atrás dela.

- Como vai macarrão de hospital? – disse ao sentir o cosmo dele.

- Bem.

- Está surpreso. Aposto que nem imaginava que eu fosse uma amazona.

- Confesso que sim. Não imaginava que o bombom valia alguma coisa.

- Estamos em pé de igualdade. – Jacke o fitou de maneira arrogante. – cavaleiro de Atena.

- Parece que sim. Se bem que para uma amazona seu comportamento não é muito honroso.

- Está falando disso por causa da bebida?

- Sim.

- Digo o mesmo. Quem o visse naquele bar...

- Você é muito inconveniente.

- Idem. Mas agora eu posso bater nesse seu rostinho desbotado. E com força. – fechou o punho.

- Será que consegue? – a fitou desafiando.

- Não subestime quatro mil anos de vida e centenas de batalhas nas costas. Os guerreiros de Ares são bem mais fortes que você.

- Quer experimentar? – Shaka aproximou bem dela.

- Por que não tenta. – sorriu de volta.

Shaka apenas iria dá um susto nela, contudo não conseguiu mexer os braços.

- O que...?

- Sou espectro da água, portando controlo-a e como o corpo humano tem água na sua constituição posso controla-la.

- Como? – tentava mexer os braços em vão.

- Xeque mate. – encostou o indicador no peito dele. – Virgem. – deu um sorrisinho. – Virgem é só sua constelação ou você ainda é?

A garota percorreu o tórax dele com o dedo ate chegar perto do membro dele. Shaka sentiu o corpo estremecer.

- Tchau senhor pureza.

- Espere.

- Você só vai se mexer quando eu quiser. – riu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza..

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, conseguindo mexer um pouco.

- É um estúpido.

A brasileira entrou. Shaka ainda tentou rete-la, mas não houve tempo.

- Petulante. – respirou fundo, o toque dela em seu corpo o tirou do sério.

_**Continua...**_

_**Perdão pela demora em postar, esse mês foi fogo! Bom, a historia da Rosa, Mu, Miro e outros foi esclarecida. Espero que tenham gostado da historia deles. A partir do próximo capitulo o titulo da fic "Deusas do Destino" começará a fazer mais sentido. O aparecimento das guerreiras Deva e uma nova deusa surgindo, para a tristeza de alguns e o tão pacifico santuário de Atena entrará em guerra.**_


	30. Chapter 29: Novas Descobertas

**Gabu Sevs – Pois é Zeus conseguiu separa-los e por um longo tempo. E não foi só os dois sobrou para todo mundo. Ate Kamus também sua participação no passado.**

**Jacke e Shaka vao brigar sempre, mas no fundo, os dois se amam, só não vao admitir tao cedo!**

**Sabia que tinha dedo russo. Também adora a historia delas!**

**Pure-peti-cat – Seth é vidrado da Hekat, mas o lado Miro não está totalmente perdido, ele ainda vai despertar, já que se trata da mesma alma. Você lê as fics pelo celular? Pensei que era só eu que fazia isso rsrsrs**

**Rodrigo – Ainda bem que você que eu sou uma serial killer e pode esperar que nessa fic ficarei ainda pior! Meu lado mau Saga esta aflorado!**

**Quanto a cena do Seiya e a do Shion, não esqueci, será no próximo capitulo!**

**Suellen-san – Que bom que gostou do capitulo, aguarde cenas da Suely com o Minos!**

**Lebam – Radamanthys literalmente está cercado pelo inimigo, coitado. Um peixe completamente fora d'agua. Seth ainda vai dá muito trabalho para a Atena principalmente quando a Hekat despertar ( ela vai despertar!) Shaka e Jacke vao se pegar muito antes de se acertarem. Mas o relacionamento dos dois vao passar por uma grande turbulência...**

**A calmaria acabou e vai começar a pancadaria e as lutas serão terríveis, de uns contra os outros... amigos contra amigos...**

**O.o.O**

**Capitulo 29**

**Novas Descobertas**

_Ruinas de Delphos._

Miro que seguia na frente parou. Voltava aquele lugar, depois de séculos, ali havia sido seu lar, ali onde tinha sido feliz por tanto tempo.

- Anahí, erga uma barreira.

A espectro concordou. Dando alguns passos a frente fechou os olhos. Seu cosmo começou a elevar, deixando Kanon impressionado. Não imaginava que ela tivesse tanto poder. A espanhola entoou um cântico e a medida que dizia as palavras, uma parede maleável erguia-se.

- O que ela está fazendo? – indagou MM.

- Parece com a parede de cristal do Mu.

- É uma proteção contra interferências externas. Qualquer coisa que entrar nesse perímetro saberemos. Está pronta Enpusa.

- Vamos.

O grupo seguiu. Kanon vez ou outra olhava para a espectro que por sua vez não o olhava. Saga não tirava o olhar de Miro. Jamais tinha imaginado que aquele cosmo e aquelas mudanças eram por causa por ser a reencarnação de um guerreiro e ainda mais com um poder tão grande. Seu cosmo poderia ser superior ao de Shaka.

Radamanthys seguia calado, não entendia por que estava naquele grupo, mas como era ordens de Perséfone não tinha opção.

Adentraram num bosque próximo andando por cerca de quinze minutos chegando numa parte mais densa. MM foi o primeiro a perceber o cheiro diferente. Continuaram a caminhar e logo Kanon, Saga, Aioria e MM começaram a sentir-se fracos.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse Aioria apoiando-se numa arvore.

- Por isso disse que não serviriam. – Miro o fitou friamente. – vocês não servem para esse tipo de missão.

- Do que está falando Miro? – a cabeça de Saga girava.

- Não estamos sós. – disse Anahí aproximando-se de Kanon.

- Pensei que aqueles seres tinham sumido. – disse Radamanthys.

- Quando veio aqui eles existiam? – indagou Miro.

- Sim.

- Que seres são esses? – MM sentia enjoos. Conhecia aquele cheiro, era cheiro de morte, mas estava muito acentuado ate para os seus padrões.

- Anahí tome conta deles. Lara venha comigo. – disse Miro.

- Sim.

Miro e Lara seguiram o caminho e pouco tempo depois o cenário piorou. Um cheiro de carne queimada emanava, ao redor deles viu surgir vultos, escutava gemidos. Radamanthys tomou posição, já enfrentara aqueles seres e sabia o que eles podiam fazer, ainda mais com quatro cavaleiros de ouros ao redor.

- Eles não podem ficar aqui. – disse o juiz.

- Eu sei. – Anahí tocou o ombro de Kanon. – você está bem?

- Me sinto zonzo. O que está acontecendo?

- Aguente mais um pouco.

Anahí se afastou, ajoelhando no chão colocou a palma da mão direita no solo. Entoou um cântico. Ao redor deles criou uma segunda barreira. O ambiente melhorou.

- O cheiro sumiu. – disse Aioria, sentindo-se melhor.

- Eu isolei esse lugar. Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – responderam.

- Ao que parece você e Radamanthys não sentiram nada.

- Sou do submundo. – disse o juiz. – estou acostumado a esses seres.

- Eu sou uma espectro.

- E o que era aquelas coisas? – indagou MM. – não são almas normais.

- São espíritos baixos sugadores de energia e que ainda não foram para o Yomotsu – começou a espectro. – são seres que vagam no mundo, por estarem presos a ele. Provavelmente devem ser os antigos moradores da vila mortos por Hades. Alimentam-se de bons sentimentos e virtudes. Vocês cavaleiros de Atena contem nobres sentimentos um prato cheio para eles.

- E vocês não têm sentimentos? – indagou Saga.

- Já disse, sou um ser infernal, não os possuo. – disse Radamanthys.

- Hekat me treinou. Por isso posso suportar e criar barreiras.

- E o Miro?

- Ele é Enpusa, o guerreiro semi deus dela. É totalmente imune a isso.

- E o que vamos fazer? – indagou Aioria.

- Vamos espera-los voltar. – disse a espectro. – se saírem dessa barreira não vão suportar.

Concordaram. Radamanthys sentou-se um pouco afastado, não tinha o porque de ficar perto deles. Os cavaleiros sentaram-se próximos, Anahí continuou de pé. O dragão marinho a fitava, ela não trajava armadura, apenas uma calça jeans e blusa branca, aparentemente normal, mas o cosmo que emanava dela...

- "As coisas vão se tornar difíceis para nós." – pensou.

- Anahí. – Saga a chamou.

- Sim?

- Qual a sua opinião? Acha que Zeus está por trás de tudo?

- Eu não sei. A alma de Hekat está dividida, não sei o que ele pode fazer.

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Miro, quero dizer Enpusa chegou a odiar o Adriel?

A espanhola franziu o cenho.

- Não sei se é odiar, mas ele o culpa muito por tudo que aconteceu a nós. Como era o relacionamento dele e do Mu antes da Rosa chegar?

- Eram cordiais. Miro é muito brincalhão e pegava no pé do ariano, mas nada que fosse uma relação pesada. Eles não brigavam.

- E depois que ela chegou...

- Brigavam sempre. – disse Aioria entrando na conversa. – agora que estamos falando nisso, então aquelas inúmeras brigas, chegando ate a envolver o cosmo era porque a alma de Enpusa e Adriel estavam "despertas."

- Provavelmente.

- Isso tudo é surpreendente. – disse MM, que virou o rosto para o juiz. – não vai se manifestar?

O inglês se quer o olhou. Anahí aproximou dele.

- Como estava o corpo dela?

- Estava numa área reservada. A senhora Perséfone o colocou num salão. Ele estava preso a parede por correntes douradas, no peito uma flecha vermelha.

- A flecha de Apolo.

- O que acontece se ela é retirada? – indagou Kanon, não gostando de ver a amazona perto do juiz.

- Ela desperta.

- E qualquer um pode tira-la?

A amazona ficou calada, era uma boa pergunta.

Depois da caminhada Miro e Lara chegaram ao templo. Ele estava encoberto pela vegetação.

- Como está destruído. – disse a amazona.

- Quando a resgatarmos tudo voltará ao normal. Vamos.

Adentraram no templo, chegando ate o salão principal. Ele continuava intacto, o bloco de gelo permanecia no mesmo local, mas o teto antes estrelado estava apagado.

- As luas... – murmurou Lara.

Miro começou a andar ao redor, em sua mente vinha as imagens daquele dia, como teria ter tido mais força para impedir que sua senhora fosse selada.

Olhou para o esquife de gelo, ele estava vazio. Realmente aquele corpo que se encontrava no santuário era de Adriel.

- Tudo culpa dele. – murmurou.

- Tudo culpa de Zeus isso sim. – disse Lara que havia escutado. – Adriel foi tão vitima quanto nós. Seth, esse ódio todo contra ele, só vai jogar você contra a Hekat. É isso que quer?

- Não... mas é mais forte do que eu...

Ela aproximou.

- Ver você tão devotado a uma só mulher nem parece com a sua personalidade de agora. – tocou-lhe nos ombros. – o metido a conquistador.

- Já disse que essa existência de agora é algo insignificante. – afastou-se. – não teremos pistas aqui. Nossas armaduras devem está na sala sagrada, traga-as.

- Está bem.

Lara pegou as armaduras. Depois os dois se juntaram ao grupo e retornaram ao santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Os cavaleiros estavam em volta de Mu e Deba que contavam como tinha sido suas vidas na antiguidade, quando o grupo chegou.

- E então? – indagou Astéria. – alguma pista?

- Não. – disse Enpusa. – Jacke, Vanda, Anahí e Lara vistam as suas armaduras.

Os olhares dirigiram-se para as cinco urnas negras postas no meio do salão. Miro retirou a de Escorpião que voltou a sua cor original. Os cinco elevaram seus cosmos e as armaduras cobriram seus corpos.

- Vanda, a espectro da Luz.

Aiolos deu um sorriso ao ver Vanda trajando a dela. Ela ficava muito bonita. Sua armadura mesclava a cor de ametista e detalhes em prata e negro. Seu elmo era negro com detalhes em ametista no formato de uma cabeça de uma coruja. Sua vestimenta possuía asas prateadas semelhante as de sagitário. Ombreiras duplas, um peitoral todo negro com detalhes em prata, proteção nos braços e pernas também negras e pratas. Luvas e botas prateadas. No pescoço um colar com uma pedra de ametista.

- Jacke, a espectro do Mar.

Quando a armadura vestiu o corpo da brasileira, Shaka abriu os olhos. Apesar de toda pose arrogante, ela ficava imponente com a vestimenta. Sua armadura era toda na cor azul claro. As ombreiras eram largas lembrando as barbatanas dos peixes. A tiara parecia muito com a tiara da armadura de Aquário porem com entalhes de flores. Atrás uma proteção feito de placas escamadas que iam ate o meio das costas. O peitoral era a silhueta de um espartilho, botas que iam ate o meio das coxas, a proteção dos braços eram escamadas.

- Anahí, espectro da Magia.

Kanon já a achava espetacular, só pelo cosmo dela, mas agora vestida com sua armadura, a achou mais encantadora. Seu traje era na cor madre perola com detalhes em dourado que cobria todo corpo, semelhante a armadura de Aquário. Os detalhes em dourado eram flores. Na mão direita uma lança com a ponta de cristal.

- Lara, a espectro das Trevas.

Por alguns segundos Enpusa dirigiu a atenção para ela. Havia sido um impulso de sua personalidade de agora. Ele tinha consciência que como Miro tinha certa atração pela chinesa, mas faria o possível para diminuir essa tendência, já que suas atenções deveriam ser somente para Hekat. A armadura de Lara lembrava em estilo, as vestimentas de um guerreiro chinês, ela era completamente negra com detalhes avermelhados. Uma fina tiara emoldurava os cabelos e na mão direita segurava uma espada de lamina vermelha.

- Vocês não usam mascaras? – indagou Aioria.

- Hekat nunca ligou para essas formalidades. – respondeu Lara.

Miro aproximou de sua urna, que respondeu ao chamado do guerreiro. Uma armadura negra cobriu-lhe o corpo. Pelo aspecto negro parecia uma surplicie de Hades. O elmo que ia cabeça era semelhante a de armadura de Escorpião porem sem a calda. Nas costas uma grande asa negra e na mão uma espada.

Kamus e os outros o fitaram surpresos.

Lara o fitou, quando o conheceu milênios atrás, apenas o via como um irmão mais velho, mas agora, que conhecera uma outra faceta tinha duvidas sobre seu sentimento.

- Precisamos pensar numa estratégia. - disse Astéria.  
Os quatro deuses afastaram-se um pouco. Os cavaleiros e amazonas dispersaram a espera de novas ordens. Anahí olhou para Kanon, havia notado que desde que voltaram do templo de Hekat ele a fitava de forma diferente. Aproveitando que ele estava sozinho aproximou.

- Oi. - ela disse.  
- Oi.  
Seguiu alguns minutos em silêncio, o que deixou a amazona ressabiada. Kanon sempre tinha alguma frase e agora ele estava calado.  
- Você está bem mesmo? - indagou.  
- Sim. Obrigado.  
- Qual o problema Kanon? - cansou.  
- Nenhum senhorita Anahí. Por que?  
- Senhorita? - arqueou a sobrancelha. - nunca me chamou assim, por que essa formalidade?  
- É uma amazona e merece respeito.  
- Então quer dizer que quando eu era uma mulher normal você poderia falar como quiser e agora não?  
- Mais ou menos isso. - suspirou.  
- Eu continuo a mesma.  
- Não continua. Antes você me era inacessível por causa de seu gênio agora... por outras variáveis... é melhor nos tratarmos de maneira mais formal. Estamos no mesmo patamar.  
Ela ficou surpresa, que conversa era aquela? Antes ele agia como um conquistador barato agora agia seriamente? Definitivamente não era o Kanon que conhecia.  
- Mesmo patamar?  
- Sim. Obrigado por me ajudar, agora preciso ir. Tchau.  
Ele saiu deixando-a pasma. O que dera nele?  
Kanon sentia-se mal em deixa-la, mas era melhor. Se antes ela era inacessível agora depois de saber que era uma amazona ficara ainda pior. Anahí tinha seus deveres, assim como ele tinha os dele. Um relacionamento entre eles seria difícil.  
- "Será melhor assim."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
**

Radamanthys olhava ao redor, não estava nem um pouco a vontade por está no templo de Atena. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Discretamente olhou para Farolainy, ate aquele momento ela nem tinha chegado perto dele, o que era muito estranho, mas sabia o porque. Suely o observava.

- Ele deve está se sentido deslocado. - disse a amazona do sol.  
- Quem? - indagou Faro.  
- O juiz.  
- Ah...  
- Venha, vamos conversar com ele.  
- O que? - a brasileira arregalou os olhos.  
- Ele pode nos contar como foi o ataque. Vem.  
Faro foi puxada pelo braço e sem opção acompanhou. Assim que as viu aproximar o inglês ficou sério.  
- Olá. - cumprimentou a italiana.  
- Oi.  
Faro nem o olhou.  
- Se sente meio deslocado.  
- Um pouco. Anos antes eles eram meus inimigos.  
- Como foi o ataque?  
Rada silenciou e tanto Suely como Faro pensaram que ele não responderia mas...  
- Eles são fortes. Muito.  
Faro o fitou surpresa. Conhecia-o para saber que ele jamais diria que um inimigo era forte, se ele estava dizendo é porque era mesmo. Ficou preocupada, ele tinha sido atingido, será que ele estava bem?  
- Entendo. - disse Suely.  
Nesse momento, Vanda fazia sinal para a amazona.  
- Eu não demoro. Com licença.  
Faro quase teve um treco ao ver a amiga se afastar, não queria ficar perto do juiz de forma alguma.  
- Será que podemos conversar? - ele não a olhou. - num lugar mais reservado?  
- Reservado? - gaguejou.  
- É importante.  
- Está bem...  
Os dois seguiram para uma das varandas. Faro manteve-se a uma distancia considerável dele.  
- É sobre aquele dia. - ele não a fitou. - agi de forma leviana e queria pedir desculpas.  
Ela o olhou.  
- Foi um erro o que aconteceu, prometo que não voltará a acontecer.  
- Está tudo bem... - disse sem encara-lo. Ela não conseguia olha-lo sem se lembrar do beijo.  
- Peço que não conte a senhora Perséfone, ela poderá ficar zangada.  
Faro o fitou na hora.  
- Está pedindo desculpa por medo que eu conte para a Perséfone?  
- Sim.. quero dizer não... mais ou menos. - a fitou.  
- Você me agarrou e nem pede desculpas?!  
- Eu não te agarrei, foi você! Primeiro invadiu uma área proibida, depois pegou uma rosa do jardim e depois... - ficou vermelho, sorte a sua que o local estava escuro. - é você que deveria pedir desculpas.  
- Peço por ter entrado num local proibido e só por isso. Eu deveria contar para ela sim!  
Rada sentiu um frio na barriga.  
- Mas não vou porque ela já tem problemas demais. Sinta-se agradecido por isso. Passar bem.

Faro tinha a intenção de passar por cima do juiz, mas este a segurou. Por alguns segundos os dois se encararam. Rada lembrava-se daquele dia, foi a primeira vez que sentiu-se vivo, pois seu coração aquecerá ao simples toque dela. Durante os dias posteriores tentou apagar aquela lembrança, mas ela parecia ainda mais viva. Faro também não parou de pensar sobre o juiz. O toque dele era tão determinado e seguro que se sentia confortável ao lado dele.  
- Me desculpe. - a voz dele saiu baixa e sincera. Fitou aqueles lábios queria tê-los novamente.  
- Está tudo bem... - ela abaixou o rosto, não conseguia encara-lo.  
Aos poucos Rada foi caindo em si e a soltou, afastando-se. Ao se ver livre ela saiu, sem olhar para trás. O Juiz soltou um longo suspiro, queria voltar para o inferno e não sair mais de lá.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Miro estava com os braços cruzados impaciente, por ele já tinha ido atrás de Hekat. Kamus aproximou.

- É difícil vê-lo com essa armadura.

- Sou um espectro. –disse frio.

- Vai abandonar mesmo a armadura de Escorpião?

- Sou um espectro. – repetiu.

- Você está diferente. – o aquariano aproximou.

- Continuo o mesmo Kamus.

- Não. Você mudou. Pelo menos um pouco.

- Como assim? – indagou intrigado.

- Você nega sua faceta como "Miro", mas naquele tempo em que vivíamos em Nippur você era o "Miro". Se aqueles acontecimentos não tivessem acontecido você seria como "Miro."

- Está enganado.

- Não está. – disse Lara aproximando. – desculpe ouvir a conversa Kamus. – olhou para Seth. – você nega o "Miro" mas se esquece que são a mesma alma. E confesso que apesar do jeito mulherengo e irresponsável, gostava desse jeito.

- Sei que o aconteceu mexeu com você Miro. – disse Kamus. – mas apesar de passar muita raiva com seu gênio irresponsável queria que voltasse ao normal. Queria que fosse como o menino Seth de Nippur.

Miro ficou em silencio, por que eles insistiam nisso? Sua personalidade real não era como "Miro" e sim como Enpusa.

- Seth e Miro são o nome para a mesma personalidade. Enpusa não é você na realidade. – o aquariano insistiu.

Enquanto Perséfone, Apolo e Astéria conversavam, Atena pediu a MM que ligasse para Afrodite e pedisse sua volta ao santuário. Pediu também que não o desse todas as informações para não preocupa-los.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Logo após a saída de Dohko, Gustavv preferiu ir atrás. Quando chegou ao hotel, encontrou o chinês deitado. Não quis chama-lo, recolhendo-se. As horas estavam avançadas quando o celular do sueco tocou. Estranhou mas atendeu. Dohko também levantou. A medida que escutava o relato de MM, a fisionomia do pisciano mudava. Ao final desligou o telefone ficando em silencio.

- O que foi Dite?

- Precisamos voltar para o santuário, agora.

- Por que? – o fitou apreensivo.

- O santuário entrou em guerra.

Dohko levou um susto. Afrodite ligou imediatamente para Yue que ainda estava na festa. Ele e o libriano pegaram um taxi indo ate o local, a chinesa estranhou a volta deles. Meilin que havia notado a movimentação da prima, escondeu-se para não ser vista.

- Algum problema Dite? – ela estranhou a expressão dele.

- Precisamos voltar para o santuário agora.

- Por quê?

- Entramos em guerra.

- Como?

De trás de uma pilastra, Meilin assustou-se.

- Guerra? Contra quem?

- Ainda não temos informações, Giovanni não me deu detalhes.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – o abraçou, chorando. – fique aqui Dite...

- Eu não posso Meilin. – a aconchegou. – sou um cavaleiro, esqueceu? – ergueu o rosto dela.

- Mas é uma guerra...e se... e.. se...

Meilin estava assustada, como assim eles entraram em guerra? O mundo não estava em paz? Então quer dizer que Dohko...

Dohko fitou Yue compadecido.

- Não se preocupe Yue, eu vou tomar conta dele. Eu prometo.

Yue soltou-se de Dite abraçando o libriano.

- Também não quero que vá. Logo agora que nos reencontramos. Eu tenho medo de perder vocês dois.

- Fique sossegada. – acariciou os cabelos negros. – voltaremos. No mínimo faço o Dite voltar para você. Eu prometo.

Meilin o olhava apreensiva, aquela promessa... queria que ele voltasse para ela.

- Não fale assim. – disse Yue. – quero os dois de volta.

- Yue. – Dohko a encarou. – não quero mentir para você. Não sabemos que tipo de inimigos vamos enfrentar, mas... – segurou os ombros dela. – estou feliz que meus descendentes sejam pessoas boas. Eu prometo que aconteça o que acontecer vou trazer Gustavv inteiro para você. – sorriu.

O sueco o fitou, por que ele estava dizendo isso? Atrás da pilastra Meilin trazia os olhos rasos.

- Eu quero que volte também... – limpava o rosto.

- Nós vamos voltar Yue. – disse Gustavv.

A chinesa afastou-se de Dohko, aproximando do sueco. Sem que ele esperasse, ela o beijou.

- Quando voltarmos vamos no casar. – ela disse. – prometa que vai voltar.

- Prometo. – ele sorriu. – cuide-se está bem?

- Você também.

- Precisamos ir. – ele a soltou.

- Cuide-se Yue. – disse Dohko.

- Volte.

- Voltarei.

Os dois tomaram um taxi partindo. Yue ainda ficou por um bom tempo, olhando para a direção que eles tinham seguido. Rezaria todos os dias para a segurança deles. Ela soltou um suspiro resignado voltando para dentro, contudo viu a prima atrás de uma pilastra.

- Mei?!

A chinesa trazia os olhos rasos.

- É verdade tudo que o Gustavv disse? – indagou.

- Sim. O santuário entrou em guerra. – Yue fechou a cara. – está satisfeita agora? Você não queria ver mais o Dohko, seu desejo pode se realizar.

Ela ficou calada, não queria aquilo.

- Reze para que ele volte, ou vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida por perder um homem como ele.

Disse entrando. Meilin engoliu o choro, não queria perder Dohko, não queria...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Então esta decidido. – disse Astéria.

- Faremos como você propôs. – disse Apolo.

Perséfone e Atena concordaram.

- Chamarei Minos para ajudar.

A deusa do inferno elevou seu cosmo, em poucos minutos, usando sua telecinese trouxe o juiz.

- Senhora. – ele ajoelhou diante dela.

- Precisarei de sua ajuda.

- Ao seu inteiro dispor.

Atena já ia comunicar aos seus guerreiros a decisão, quando Tatsume apareceu.

- Senhorita.

- Tatsume?

- Desculpe interrompe-la, mas é uma ligação da avó de Shaka. Parece ser urgente.

A deusa estranhou, mas pegou o telefone levando ate o cavaleiro.

- Shaka, sua avó.

- Minha avó? – estranhou. – obrigado.

Pegou o aparelho afastando do grupo.

- Já tomamos uma decisão. – disse a grega.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para Atena. Radamanthys ficou aliviado por Minos aparecer, pois não se sentiria tão "solitário". O juiz por sua vez olhou para Suely que também não deixou de olha-lo.

- Achamos que...

- O QUE?! – gritou o virginiano.

Todos os olharam- no na hora.

- Já estou indo para ir. – desligou o aparelho, o rosto era grave.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shaka? – indagou Mu.

- A Shati sumiu.

- COMO? – Shion arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim sumiu? – Aioria preocupou-se.

- Minha avó disse que ela não chegou em casa e já tem horas que o vôo dela chegou. Na agencia também ela não está e nenhuma das amigas dela a viu. Estou indo para a Índia.

- Kanon, Shura, Kamus e Aioria sigam com Shaka. – disse Atena. – os demais vão procurar pela Rosa e Clarice.

- Jacke. – Miro a chamou.

- Sim?

- Vá com eles.

- Como? – a brasileira o fitou assustada. – ir com eles?

- Sim, vai ajuda-los a procurar pela Shati.

Ficaram surpresos pela atitude de Enpusa.

- Por que eu? – não gostou nem um pouco da ideia.

- É uma ordem.

Shaka iria protestar, mas naquela situação toda ajuda era bem vinda.

- Obrigado Miro.

- Sei que faria o mesmo se Raissa sumisse.

- Então está decidido, partam agora mesmo. Dohko e Afrodite assim que chegarem vão compor o grupo. Me mantenham informada.

- Voltarei para o inferno. – disse Perséfone. – vou tentar descobrir quem efetuou o ataque.

- Vou com você. – disse Astéria. – Apolo fique aqui.

- Sim.

Os grupos preparavam para partir quando sentiram a aproximação de quatro grandes cosmos.

- Cavaleiros! – ordenou Shion.

Eles circundaram a deusa, Rada e Minos protegeram Perséfone, Suely e Faro protegeram Apolo, Enpusa e as meninas ficaram perto de Astéria.

A porta dourada abriu-se lentamente revelando a imagem de seis pessoas. Shaka reconheceu uma delas na hora.

- Mestre Savami?

- Há quanto tempo Shakya.

O grupo abaixou a guarda principalmente por não sentir que eram cosmos hostis.

- O que o senhor faz aqui? – aproximou.

Haira o fitou na hora levando um susto.

- São iguais... – murmurou.

A face de Shaka também não passou despercebida pelas quatro mulheres que acompanhavam os dois homens.

- Shaka, preciso conversar com Atena.

- Estou aqui senhor Savami. – ela aproximou.

- Desculpe os meus modos. – juntou as mãos fazendo uma pequena reverencia. – o assunto que trago é grave.

Atena franziu o cenho. Algo lhe dizia que a situação ficaria ainda pior. Fitou o homem que estava ao lado de Savami e as quatro meninas.

- Quem são eles?

- Me chamo Haira, senhorita. – Haira copiou os movimentos de Savami. – é um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente.

- Essas são as guerreiras Deva.

- Meu nome é Idril. – disse a garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. – sou a guerreira Karla- Ou. – sua armadura era na cor cinza e prata. Possuía enormes asas nas costas. Seu elmo possuí uma pedra azul-acinzentada e uma pequena asa de cada lado, não era fechado, deixando seus cabelos a mostra. O corpete é cinza claro com detalhes em prata, possuí uma saia leve, branca, bem curta, as botas do mesmo material da armadura chegam até o meio de suas coxas. Os protetores dos braços e mãos são assimétricos, um chega até seu antebraço e o outro até o braço, quase até os ombros.  
Aioria esticou o pescoço para ver, ao ouvir a voz tão melodiosa. Achou-a bonita logo de cara e ficou surpreso pela grandiosidade de seu cosmo.

- Eu sou Meena. – foi a vez da garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados que chegavam ate o meio das costas, seus olhos eram verdes – guerreira Ryu-Ou. – a vestimenta de Meena era na cor azul celeste. Seu elmo era fino e translucido, lembrando em formato o do elmo do cavaleiro de dragão. A armadura contava com pequenos detalhes em ouro. Bota dos pés até o meio das coxas, saia com pregas do mesmo material que a armadura, um corpete também do mesmo material que a armadura, proteção da mão ao cotovelo.

Kamus observava as quatro guerreiras, mas seu olhar parou em Meena. Seu cosmo era tão poderoso e de uma beleza singular, que estranhou seu rápido interesse nela. Ele não era de ficar encarando uma mulher, mas não conseguiu desviar a atenção dela. Meena sentiu um olhar sobre si. Respirou profundamente ao notar aqueles olhos azuis tão frios, fitando-a.

- Meu nome é Shivani. – a voz meiga era condizente com a aparência. Os cabelos eram quase brancos, lisos e iam ate os joelhos. A pele era pálida e os olhos azuis claros como o céu. Na testa usava uma pedra verde. – sou a guerreira Ashura-Ou. – a parte de cima da armadura era um corpete verde claro com pedras mais escuras, assim como o cinto, as pernas ficavam de fora, mas com há vários véus e tecidos de um verde dégradée na parte de baixo, assim como nos braços, onde são presos no antebraço por um bracelete prateado e no dedo do meio por um anel, na cabeça uma tiara com pedras, no pescoço um tipo de coleira com pedras e sandálias de tiras marrom.

MM a olhou de cima a baixo, não era do tipo "gostosa", mas era bonita. Sentiu-se atraído.

- Sou Sarasvati. – disse a garota mais alta e de curvas acentuadas. Seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e desciam ate a cintura. Os olhos eram verdes esmeraldas. – guerreira Yasha-Ou. – sua veste era composta por corpete e saiote com botas de cano longo e salto. Era feito de um material translucido na cor verde, com imagens tribais azuis no corpete. O elmo parecia com da armadura de Aquário, tendo ao centro uma esmeralda. Nas costas um aljava com flechas. Mas não trazia um arco nas mãos.  
Saga que prestava a atenção em todas parou o olhar em Sarasvati. Sua presença era imponente e seu cosmo grandioso.

- Savami, eu preciso ir, a Shati sumiu. – disse Shaka.

- Por acaso tem uma irmã gêmea? – indagou Haira.

- Sim, por quê?

- Savami, é a irmã dele que é... – disse o monge hinduísta.

- Tem certeza? – o fitou na hora, o rosto ficou grave.

- Absoluta.

- O que tem a minha irmã? – Shaka não gostou da cara do mestre.

- Peço que escutem com atenção o meu amigo. – olhou para Haira. – fale.

- Sou o grão sacerdote do templo de Vishnu.

- Vishnu faz parte da tríade hinduísta, não estou certa?

- Sim senhorita Atena. Vishnu, Brahma e Shiva. Sirvo a Vishnu que é o deus da harmonia ou da conservação. Segundo as lendas hinduístas, o meu deus ao lado de Brahma criou o mundo. Desde a sua criação ate os dias de hoje ele reencarna na forma de avatares. A ultima reencarnação ele era Sidarta Gautama, Buda.

No salão todos ouviam atentamente.

- Desde a sua ultima vinda, corre por entre os sacerdotes a seguinte citação: _"Haverá monarcas contemporâneos reinando sobre a Terra, reis de espírito mau e caráter violento, voltados à mentira e à perversidade. Farão matar mulheres, crianças e vacas; cobiçarão as mulheres dos outros; terão poder limitado, suas vidas serão curtas, seus desejos insaciáveis; gentes de vários países, unindo-se a eles seguirão seus exemplos; e, sendo poderosos os bárbaros, sob a proteção dos príncipes, e afastadas as tribos puras, perecerá o povo."_

_- Já ouvi falar sobre essa citação. – disse Shion._

_- __" A riqueza e a piedade diminuirão dia a dia, até que o mundo se depravará por completo; a classe será conferida unicamente pelos haveres; a riqueza será a única fonte de devoção; a paixão o único laço de união entre os sexos; a falsidade o único fator de êxito nos litígios; as mulheres serão usadas como objeto de satisfação puramente sexual." __– deu uma pausa__. – " a aparência externa será o único distintivo das diversas ordens de vida; a falta de honestidade, o meio universal de subsistência; a fraqueza a causa da dependência; a liberdade valerá como devoção; o homem que for rico será reputado puro; o consentimento mútuo substituirá o casamento; os ricos trajes constituirão a divindade; reinará o que for mais forte; o povo não podendo suportar os pesados ônus, buscará refúgio nos vales. _

_No recinto ninguém se pronunciava._

_- "__Assim, na idade de Kali" __– iniciou Savami que sabia da citação__. – " a decadência prosseguirá sem detença, até que a raça humana se aproxime do seu aniquilamento (Pralaia). Quando o fim da idade de Kali estiver perto, descerá sobre a Terra uma parte daquele Ser Divino que existe por sua própria natureza espiritual (Kalki Avatar); Ele restabelecerá a justiça sobre a Terra e as mentes que viverem até o fim da Kali Yuga serão despertadas e serão tão diáfanas como o cristal. Os homens assim transformados serão como sementes do verdadeiro homem (Eu Superior)."_

- No brahmismo, a contagem do mundo é por eras. – disse Haira. – chamadas Yugas. A primeira Era é chamada de Satya – Yuga onde a virtude prevalece e o mal é desconhecido, a segunda é Treta-Yuga, a virtude cai para três quartos. A terceira é _Dwapara-Yuga_ a virtude já caiu pela metade. Na _Kali-Yuga_, só resta um quarto de virtude. As quatro _Yugas_ juntas formam a _Mahayuga_. Segundo o calendário estamos na Era de Kali.

- Então quer dizer que Vishnu está próximo de reencarnar, ou já encarnou. – disse Saga.

Sarasvati o fitou, sua expressão séria dava-lhe um ar de sábio, principalmente depois da observação que havia feito. Também achou-o muito bonito.

- O seu ultimo avatar será como Kalki. Brahma também reencarna, há dois anos recebi a visita dele e ele me expôs seus propósitos: ele quer destruir o mundo e reconstruir outro.

- Como? – Atena recuou. – destruir o mundo?

- Isso mesmo. Mas para isso ele precisa de Vishnu, pois precisa do poder dele para criar outro.

- Mas onde está esse deus Vishnu? – indagou Apolo.

- Ela está nas mãos de Brahma. – disse Savami.

- Ele a pegou antes de nós. – disse Haira.

- A pegou? – observou Kamus por eles usarem o artigo no feminino. – Vishnu não é homem?

- Em todos os seus avatares ele veio na forma masculina, mas dessa vez... – Haira fitou Shaka. – ele veio como uma mulher.

Foi um passo para o virginiano juntar as peças.

- Shati é Vishnu?

No recinto todos ficaram surpreso.

- Isso mesmo Shaka. – disse seu mestre. – Shati é a reencarnação de Vishnu.

O indiano sentiu as pernas bambas, como nunca tinha sentido isso? Sabia que a irmã era diferente, mas a ponto de ser um deus? Shion também estava abalado, jamais imaginou que a indiana poderia ser reencarnação de um deus.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... Hekat, Megara e Shati sumiram no mesmo dia...– disse Astéria. – me digam, como Brahma vai fazer para retirar a energia de Vishnu?

- Não sabemos o método.

- Hekat. – pronunciou a deusa estelar.

- Do que esta falando Astéria? – indagou Miro. – o que tem a minha senhora?

- Ela tem o poder de retirar o cosmo de um deus. Foi assim que ela trancafiou os titãs no Tártaro. Zeus não tinha poder suficiente para isso.

- Está dizendo que Brahma sequestrou a Rosa? – indagou Mu.

- É uma hipótese. Explicaria o ataque ao inferno por guerreiros desconhecidos.

- Quem é essa Hekat? – indagou Haira.

- É uma deusa grega, Haira. – disse Shion. – se isso for verdade...

- Sabe onde ele está Haira? – indagou Shaka.

- Deve está em seu templo.

- Então é para lá que vamos. – disse Miro. – vamos impedir que Brahma use Hekat e Shati.

- Haira me acompanhe, por favor. – disse Atena. – vocês aguardem aqui.

O monge hinduísta seguiu com Atena e outros deuses para uma sala reservada. Com seus deuses reunidos, cavaleiros e amazonas dispersaram.

Minos e Radamanthys afastaram-se.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou Minos. – por que há tantos cavaleiros e amazonas reunidos?

- Lembra do corpo que foi tirado do inferno?

- Sim.

- Tem haver com aquela deusa. – Rada começou a contar toda a historia, deixando-o a par ate a chegada das guerreiras Deva.

- Outro que quer destruir o mundo?

- Sim. Dessa vez parece que a situação é mais grave.

Minos ficou preocupado e instintivamente fitou Suely. Não queria que ela estivesse em meio a uma guerra.

Mu pediu licença indo ate o escritório da deusa. Ligaria para Kiki, naqueles tempos de incerteza, fora providencial ele ter uma mãe. Discou rapidamente os números.

_Noruega..._

A festa promovida pelos pais de Cindy seguia, a jovem que estava na cozinha preparando mais alguns quitutes correu para atender o telefone, contudo Kiki foi mais rápido e pegou o aparelho.

- Peguei primeiro. – sorriu para a mãe. - Alo.

- _"Alo, é da casa da senhorita Cindy?"_

- Mestre Mu? – reconheceu a voz. - Já está me ligando?

- _"Oi Kiki, você está bem?"_

- Estou. Por que está me ligando? Eu não aprontei nada.

- _"Imagino. Bom eu te liguei porque aconteceu algo no santuário e você vai ter que ficar aí mais alguns dias."_

- O que houve?

- _"Resumindo: Rosa, Clarice e Shati foram sequestradas."_

- O que?! – berrou no aparelho, Cindy se assustou.

- _"Você tinha razão em relação a Rosa. Ela é uma deusa."_

- A Rosa? Sério? Que deusa ela é?

- _"Uma titã, Hekat. Não dá para explicar tudo, mas o santuário está em guerra e é por isso que quero que fique aí. Estamos indo para Índia, pois tem um deus hindu envolvido. Os bronze ficaram no santuário para cuidar de tudo"_

Kiki ficou em silencio, novamente uma guerra? E com a Rosa envolvida?

- _"Kiki."_ – chamou ao notar o silencio.

- O senhor vai tomar cuidado não vai? Estou com medo.

- _"Vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe."_

- Traga a Rosa de volta.

- _"Trarei_. – sorriu. – _posso falar com a sua mãe?"_

- Vou passar o telefone para ela. Tome cuidado mestre.

- _"E você comporte-se."_

- Tchau.

- _"Tchau."_

Kiki passou o telefone para a mãe. O cavaleiro explicou mais ou menos a situação, como ela já tinha conhecimentos entendeu perfeitamente, prometendo que cuidaria de Kiki durante esse tempo. Desligou o telefone olhando para o filho.

- O santuário entrou em guerra mãe, estou com medo do que possa acontecer ao mestre.

- Ele ficará bem. – brincou com as mexas ruivas. – vão ficar todos bem.

- Sempre tive minhas duvidas a respeito da Rosa... ela era diferente.

- Em breve tudo terminará bem. Vamos rezar para isso. – sorriu.

- Sim.

O pequeno abraçou a mãe, presenciara a batalha contra Hades e por pouco não perdeu seu mestre para sempre, agora teriam uma nova guerra, com inimigo que talvez fosse pior. Estava com medo, muito medo.

Mu desligou o aparelho, com Kiki em segurança poderia batalhar melhor.

No salão as guerreiras Deva conversavam entre si.

- Nunca senti tantos shaktis juntos. – disse Meena.

- Já tinha ouvido falar de deuses gregos, mas não sabia que eles existiam. – Shivani olhava ao redor.

- Mas o mais surpreendente é nosso deus, ou melhor deusa, ter um irmão gêmeo.

As quatro olharam discretamente para Shaka.

- Ele tem um grande poder. – observou Idril. – talvez seja por isso que Vishnu veio perto dele, é uma forma de proteção.

- De qualquer forma. – disse Sarasvati. – precisamos nos unir para salvar Vishnu. Sozinhas não conseguiremos.

- Olá.

As quatro viraram para onde ouviram o cumprimento. Era Farolainy e Vanda.

- Oi. – disse Meena por todas.

- Eu sou Farolainy, amazona do deus Apolo.

- Me chamo Vanda, sou uma espectro de Hekat.

- É um prazer conhece-las. – disse Shivani.

- Posso comentar algo. – Faro as fitava encantada. – suas armaduras são lindas!

- Obrigada. – Saravasti achou graça. – vocês tem um shakti poderoso.

- Shakti? – Vanda a fitou sem entender.

- É a energia da pessoa. – disse Idril. – nós a chamamos de shakti.

-Ah... é como se fosse o cosmo. Entendi.

- Aqui se chama cosmo?

- Sim Meena. – respondeu Faro. – vocês são guerreiras há muito tempo?

- Começamos nosso treinamento cedo.

- Compreendo.

Logo as seis começaram a conversar sobre shakti, lutas e como funcionava o panteão grego e hindu.

Suely conversava com Deba, o grupo das espectros conversavam com Miro. Os cavaleiros fizeram uma roda ao redor de Shaka que estava calado. Se tivesse imaginado que sua irmã era uma deusa, a teria feito morar com ele para protegê-la. Outro que estava preocupado era Shion.

- Tenha fé Shaka. – disse Mu tocando o ombro do amigo. – nós vamos encontra-la.

- Tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela. – o indiano estava realmente temeroso. – aquele deus pode machucar a ela, Clarice e a Rosa.

- Nós vamos acha-las. Tenha fé.

- Temos um exercito Shaka. – disse Aioria. – olhe ao redor, - todos que escutavam fizeram o movimento. – já viu quantas amazonas e cavaleiros de deuses diferentes temos reunidos? E todos unidos num só proposito?

- Ele tem razão. – disse Saga. – temos a vantagem ao nosso lado. Mestre Shion.

O ariano se quer o ouviu estava perdido em seus pensamentos. O geminiano então tomou a dianteira.

- Senhores e senhoritas, poderiam reunir aqui?

A voz dele preencheu o ambiente. Todos que estavam espalhados aproximaram do cavaleiro inclusive Rada e Minos.

- Primeiro, - olhou para as Deva. – sejam bem vindas. – demorou um pouco o olhar em Sarasvati.

- Agradecemos. – disse a própria sustentando o olhar.

- Sou Saga, cavaleiro de ouro de Atena.

Logo todos se apresentaram.

- Que diversidade. – brincou Vanda.

- Nós agradecemos a ajuda de vocês. – disse Meena. – principalmente por ter pessoas conhecidas envolvidas.

- Vocês tem alguma informação sobre Brahma? – indagou Kamus.

- Brahma passou muitos séculos sem reencarnar. – iniciou Shivani, atraindo o olhar de Mask - A ultima vez foi antes da Era de Satva, quando ele formou o mundo. Desde então ele está adormecido. Vishnu é que tem um ciclo reencarnações regular. Por ser o deus da harmonia, ele vem para preservar.

- O fato dele ser minha irmã tem algum impacto? Quero dizer por ser mulher?

- Esse é o mistério Shaka. – disse Meena. – em nenhum de seus nove avatares ele veio como mulher.

- Esse Brahma tem guerreiros? – indagou Aiolos.

- São cinco, mas não conhecemos. – respondeu Idril.

- Podem ser cinco principais. - iniciou Saga, - e apesar de estarmos em maior numero, não podemos abaixar a guarda. – olhou para Radamanthys e Minos. – seguirão conosco?

- Esse Brahma entrou nos domínios do meu senhor e foi extremamente petulante. Não vou perdoa-lo. – disse o inglês.

Kanon abafou o sorriso. Orgulhoso do jeito que ele era, a "afronta" não seria perdoada.

- Vamos esperar as ordens de Atena, mas... – Shion pronunciou, se o deus tocasse em Shati não mediria esforços para acabar com ele. – podemos nos organizar em seis grupos. – olhou para Miro, com sua nova faceta, talvez ele não recebesse ordens. – de acordo?

- Meu objetivo é resgatar as três. – disse seco.

- Aioria, Idril, Farolainy e Radamanthys.

O juiz fitou imediatamente o grande mestre. Ele ficaria no mesmo grupo da amazona?

- "Não mesmo." – pensou. – "vou solicitar a senhora Perséfone que me mude."

Faro também não gostou, queria ficar o mais longe do juiz, pediria alguém para trocar.

Aioria e Idril trocaram olhares, o cavaleiro sorriu, o que deixou a indiana envergonhada.

- Grupo dois: Vanda, Aiolos, Kanon e Anahí.

O casal de namoradoras adorou a escolha e Shion fez de propósito, não queria separa-los, apesar de saber que numa batalha isso poderia ser problema. Anahí gostou da escolha, mas Kanon não. Não queria ficar perto da espectro.

- Os próximos serão Saga, Saravasti, Suely e Minos.

A amazona de Apolo rolou os olhos e Minos quase engasgou. Definitivamente não queria ficar perto dela. O geminiano e a indiana trocaram olhares. Ambos estavam curiosos sobre a personalidade um do outro.

- Quarto grupo: Lara, Miro e Aldebaran.

Shion tomou o cuidado de deixar Miro e Mu bem longe um do outro.

- Quinto grupo: Mu, Shaka, Jacke e eu.

Shaka soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Não. – disse a espectro. – perto dele não.

Todos a fitaram surpresos.

- São ordens Jacke. – disse Miro.

- De jeito nenhum Enpusa. Eu quero salvar as meninas mais que tudo, mas não tem que ser do lado dele.

- Fale com a Astéria se ela concordar.

A espectro silenciou-se.

- Por ultimo, - retomou o mestre. – Giovanni, Kamus, Meena e Shivani.

Kamus olhou imediatamente para Meena. Desde que a vira pela primeira vez sentiu-se atraído, não gostava de ter intimidade com as pessoas, mas com ela, queria saber tudo sobre sua vida. Meena também o fitou, havia algo naquele olhar que a deixava encantada.

MM deu um sorriso discreto, a garota era bonita e tinha potencial, mas achava que tudo não passava de algo superficial. Seria divertido ter ela por perto. Shivani não gostou da forma que MM a fitava, ele tinha um olhar tão arrogante e presunçoso e aquilo a incomodou.

- E eu mestre? – indagou Shura.

- Ficará aqui juntamente com os bronze, seu irmão, Dohko e Afrodite para protegerem Atena. Se tiverem todos aceitos...

Trocaram olhares, muitos queriam ter seus pares trocados, mas não eram suficientemente corajosos como Jacke a emitir suas opiniões. O silencio foi quebrado com a chegada dos deuses.

- Já deliberamos. – disse Atena. – tomou alguma decisão Shion? – indagou sabendo que o mestre teria tomado algumas atitudes.

- Dividir-nos em grupos.

- Vocês concordam? – olhou para os demais deuses.

- Sim.

Astéria disse por todos, Jacke ficou calada, não contrariaria Astéria, assim como Kanon, Suely, Faro e os juízes.

- Vamos partir agora mesmo para a Índia. – disse Atena.

- A senhorita vai? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim. Quero ver esse deus de perto.

- Mas não é prudente Atena. – disse Shion.

- Eu irei. – disse séria. – Dohko, Gustavv e os bronze protegeram o santuário.

- Shura também. – disse o mestre. – Informe aos dois sobre o que está acontecendo.

- Eu queria ir...

- Você precisa ficar aqui. – Atena o fitou sorrindo. – precisa cuidar do santuário, de Rita e de seu filho.

- Ela tem razão Shura. – disse Mu. – você será pai. – sorriu. – tem mais responsabilidades.

- Está decidido. – disse Atena. – iremos à Índia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_***** A Guerreira da Água *****_

A cada vinda, Vishnu seleciona quatro guerreiros para defendê-lo e ajuda-lo a proteger o mundo. Nessa época não seria diferente. O deus havia selecionado quatro pessoas que vestiriam as armaduras Deva e o ajudaria a proteger o mundo. No templo principal de Vishnu, um monge era escolhido para achar e ser o mentor dos guerreiros até o despertar do deus. O ultimo havia sido Haddid, contemporâneo do ultimo avatar do deus da harmonia, Buda. Felizmente o avatar não precisou lutar então seu séquito de guerreiros ficaram reclusos em seu templo.

Com o fim da Era de Kali se aproximando, Haira havia sido escolhido como mentor dos guerreiros. Em suas meditações e informações contidas nos livros de Veda, mandou recrutar vários jovens ao redor da Índia para se tornarem os guerreiros Deva, mas sabia que só quando o mal começasse a assolar o mundo é que os quatro guerreiros manifestariam. Teria que aguardar os anos ate o surgimento deles.

Kakinada, anos atrás...

Os Krishnaraj eram uma tradicional família da cidade. Tinha posses e eram muitos respeitados, tanto economicamente quanto no âmbito da religião. Era uma família muito antiga e possuidora do titulo "família de guerreiros de Vishnu". Na ultima vinda do deus, o avatar Buda, um membro da família havia sido escolhido como guerreiro Deva. Era uma mulher, seu nome era Maya e ela era a guerreira Ryu-Ou. Desde a sua morte, séculos atrás não havia nascido uma única mulher no seio dos Krishnaraj, contudo oito anos atrás, Barat e Hamia Krishnaraj haviam sido abençoados com o nascimento de uma menina. Toda família comemorou, pois significava que novamente um membro seria um guerreiro de Vishnu, somado a isso o dom que Meena tinha com as águas. Por conta disso a pequena Meena Haddad Krishnaraj cresceu numa redoma de vidro, até ser levada para o templo de Bhavanarayanaswami numa pequena cidade perto de Kakinada.

_**-Flashback-**_

No segundo andar da casa, uma garotinha de olhos extremamente verdes, fitava uma pintura que trazia uma mulher com uma concha nas mãos. A pequena desviou o olhar para lado esquerdo da pintura onde leu "Maya". Ergueu novamente o olhar, fitando a expressão da moça, o pai já lhe contara inúmeras histórias sobre ela.

- Meena!

Assustou-se com o chamado da mãe. Rapidamente correu ate onde ela estava, deparando com o pai e outro homem.

- Aproxime-se filha. – disse Barat, o pai.

Timidamente Meena aproximou.

- Este é o sacerdote Meitei. Ele quer te conhecer.

- Como vai Meena? – indagou o sacerdote sorrindo.

Meena apenas sorriu.

- Sei que gosta de brincar com a água. – disse Meitei. - Pode me mostrar?

Nem precisou de um pedido do pai, a garota foi até uma jarra que estava sobre a mesa e pairando a mão sobre a boca da jarra fez com que o liquido saísse.

Meitei sorriu, sem duvida ela tinha chance de ser uma guerreira Deva, mas só com o aparecimento da marca é que teria certeza.

_**- Fim flashback-**_

Meena foi levada para o templo e assim como outras garotas e garotos iniciou seu treinamento, a medida que os anos avançavam era notório seu desenvolvimento tanto físico quanto tático. Era uma estrategista nata e possuidora de uma boa lábia. Esperta, bastante observadora e reservada.

Quando completou vinte um anos, Meitei chamou o grão sacerdote Haira para que ele avaliasse a ela e outro garoto que também tinha se destacado.

Um combate foi armado para os dois e na tribuna de honra Haira observava os dois. Já havia lido sobre a ultima guerreira Ryu que havia nascido naquela família e talvez a historia se repetiria.

Meena começou atacando, observando atentamente as técnicas do adversário. Ele por sua vez julgou que Meena era fraca por conta de sua aparência, contudo foi surpreendido. A indiana não teve dificuldades para derrubar o adversário, mas como queria a luta perfeita preparou-se para o golpe final. Olhou para o lado vendo uma pequena fonte. Ela elevou um pouco os braços e a agua da fonte começou a erguer. A essa hora Haira já estava de pé.

Com um movimento rápido, Meena formou uma torre de agua. Haira deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o desenho de uma concha no braço dela. Meena ergueu a torre e jogou no menino que foi jogado para fora da arena.

- Fim do combate. – disse Meitei. – Meena é a vencedora.

- Isso! – comemorou.

Haira fez sinal para Meitei, e ele a conduziu ate a menina.

- Parabéns Meena. – disse Haira.

- Obrigada senhor...

- Haira.

- Obrigada. – juntou as mãos reverenciando.

- Soube que sua família já teve uma guerreira de Vishnu.

- Sim, minha ancestral.

- Pegue isso. – Haira lhe mostrou um objeto.

- Mas é a concha de Vishnu! – o fitou surpresa. - A Maya segurava isso na pintura.

- Pegue e eleve seu shakti.

Curiosa do jeito que era pegou o objeto, sentiu sua energia aumentar e o corpo ser coberto por uma armadura.

- Meena Krishnaraj, guerreira Ryu- Ou, do decimo avatar de Vishnu: Kalki.

_**Continua...**_

_**Livros Veda**__: os quatro textos, escritos em __sânscrito__ por volta de __1500 a.C.__, que formam a base do extenso sistema de escrituras sagradas do __hinduísmo._

_**Kakinada**__ é uma cidade localizada no __distrito de Govari Oriental__, no estado __indiano__ de __Andhra Pradesh__._

_**Templo Bhavanarayanaswami:**__ fica na vila de Sarpavaram, perto de Kakinada, é dedicado a __Vishnu__._

_Desculpem a demora, a faculdade está uma correria só._

_Agora a coisa ficou preta, as meninas sequestradas, um deus maluco querendo dominar o mundo e o santuário de Atena entrando em guerra. A hora da batalha chegou._


	31. Chapter 30: Chegada à India

_Lebam – Sim terá amigos contra amigos, a coisa vai ficar séria! Gostou mesmo da descrição? Eu sou péssima nisso, eu queria saber desenhar, porque aí poderia fazer o desenho e postar aí todo mundo teria uma ideia de como é a armadura, mas enfim... não tenho esse dom T.T_

_Todos unidos pela mesma causa, tem uma parte desse capitulo que todo mundo vai ficar te cara, com essa união de poderes. Pois é a Mei deu bobagem e agora vai ficar com o coração na mão. Kanon e Anahí, o marina tomou jeito e agora está um homem responsável, responsável até demais. Shaka vai descobrir sobre o Shion e não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. Vanda e Faro são as despachadas do grupo é a dupla dinâmica. E a Faro terá mais cenas "românticas" com o Rada. A divisão que Shion fez caiu como uma luva, aguarde confusões e por ultimo a Atena foi para a Índia, mas no final ela não fará nada, ela vai perceber que existe mais um mistério na historia, mas infelizmente não vai poder fazer nada. Temos ainda um mistério na fic. Aguarde. Ah, seus bronze aparecem nesse capitulo! Puxa! Escrevi muito._

_Suellen –san – Ainda bem que você entende a vida de estudante... bom aguarde confusões, brigas, romances vai ter tudo ate o final da fic._

_Rodrigo – Sim, sua cena, alias suas duas cenas, são nesse capitulo! Shaka e Diego darão um espetáculo a parte!_

_Pure-petit-cat – Kanon ficou que o lance com a Anahí é sério e ficou com medo. Ele tomou jeito! Faro e Vanda é a dupla dinâmica. Sua Shivani aparece nesse capitulo, espero que goste da forma que vou contar a historia dela._

_Gabu Sevs – Enpusa tem uma personalidade complexa, ainda mais quando junta sua personalidade Miro, com o desenrolar da fic, ele tende a ser mais Enpusa e isso deve durar um bom tempo, mas por baixo corre a personalidade de Miro que vai dá as caras algumas vezes e aí só Freud explica! Final da fic aguarde inúmeros casamentos, bom pelo menos essa é a expectativa. Não vou matar o Dite kkkkk ele vai ficar de fora da minha onda serial killer. Rada e Faro ainda terão muitas cenas. Quer ver beijos... hum... Shion e Shati vao demorar um pouco... mas Shaka e Jacke... eu adoro escrever cenas com o Shaka, ele é do tipo de personagem que tem muitas facetas._

**Bom pessoas, boa leitura!**

**-xxxx-**

**Capitulo 30**

**Chegada à Índia**

_***** A Guerreira do Fogo *****_

Agra, anos atrás.

Era uma das casas mais bonitas do rico bairro de Agra, no jardim da casa uma menina de sete anos brincava. De vez em quando sua mãe a fitava, enquanto o pai conversava com um monge. O pai sorria satisfeito ao ouvir do monge, a grande missão de sua filha. Num dado momento o monge quis conhece-la.

- Shivani venha aqui. – a mãe a chamou.

Rapidamente a garota largou o que estava fazendo indo correndo para onde os pais estavam. Um pouco tímida a menina escondeu atrás da mãe.

- Apresente-se filha. – disse o pai.

Ela fitou o monge que estava sentado a frente.

- Oi...meu nome é Kalindra Shivani.

- Oi Shivani. Eu sou Haj.

O monge a fitou, ela realmente era especial com seus cabelos quase brancos. O que era incomum na Índia. Sem dúvida era uma guerreira.

- Gostaria que fizesse algo para mim Shivani. É uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira? – os olhos azuis claros brilharam.

- Sim. Pode ascender esse incenso?

A pequena olhou para os pais, eles lhe sorriram e sobre a aprovação deles, a garota pegou o incenso e fechando os olhos o acendeu.

- Muito bem Shivani.

- E então? – indagou o pai.

- Sem dúvidas ela parece ter habilidades para se tornar uma guerreira de Vishnu. Ela entrará para o templo onde vai treinar com outras crianças e quando for a hora fará um teste. Ela poderá vir visita-los sempre.

Os pais estavam satisfeitos, ter uma filha que poderia ser uma guerreira era gratificante.

Shivani era a mais nova de uma rica família de comerciantes e militares. Seus avós maternos eram ingleses, daí sua aparência anglo - saxão. Shivani foi enviada ao templo, onde começou seu treinamento juntamente com outras crianças que também possuíam habilidades no manejo com o fogo. Desde muito nova Shivani mostrava seus "dons" para esse elemento. Os pais não ficaram tão assustados, pois na cerimonia que se realiza para colocar o nome, um monge havia previsto que ela era especial. A indiana passou dos sete aos vinte e um anos dentro do templo e havia se destacado. Tinha uma personalidade impar, calma, meiga, mas forte e determinada. No templo era respeitada pelo seu poder e só existia outra garota que era tão boa quanto ela. Os monges daquele templo não sabiam ao certo qual das duas realmente seria a guerreira Deva, convidaram então o grande sacerdote de Vishnu, Haira para assistir um combate entre elas. Haira já estava alguns meses a procura dos guerreiros ou guerreiras e aceitou de prontidão o pedido. Deixou o templo aos cuidados de Meena.

O combate foi no pátio do tempo e pelo fato das duas serem boas, seguia empatado.

Shivani olhava atentamente a oponente. Ela era boa e precisava achar um ponto fraco dela. A oponente não esperou o ataque de Shivani partindo para cima dela. A indiana acabou levando um golpe caindo longe. Haira fitou a garota que tinha dado o golpe, será que ela era uma guerreira? Se fosse, ela teria que ter uma marca.

Para a surpresa de todos Shivani levantou, sua energia começou a espalhar pelo local e a temperatura aumentar. A oponente fez o mesmo, já que ambas sabiam manipular o fogo.

O próximo ataque seria decisivo, as duas partiram em ataque, o shakti de Shivani aumentou consideravelmente, o que fez com que Haira levantasse. Foi por instantes, mas seu olhar perspicaz notou o símbolo de Vishnu, um disco, gravado em vermelho no braço de Shivani, que sumiu segundos depois.

Sendo mais forte, Shivani ganhou a luta. Haria sorriu satisfeito, havia achado a guerreira Ashura – Ou.

Haj deu a vitória a Shivani e foi cumprimenta-la. Haira foi logo atrás.

- Parabéns Shivani. Você se tornou uma excelente guerreira.

- Obrigada.

- Esse é Haira. – Haj apontou para o monge. – é o grão sacerdote de Vishnu.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. – ela fez uma leve reverencia. – sou Shivani.

- Eu que estou feliz por conhece-la, guerreira Ashura.

- Ashura? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse templo. – iniciou Haira. – é um dos vários templos dedicados ao nosso deus. É natural que dentro dele nasça o guerreiro destinado a proteger Vishnu. Shivani, você foi escolhida por ele para ser sua guerreira e por dominar o fogo é a guerreira Deva Ashura.

- Eu?

- Tem certeza mestre Haira? – indagou Haj.

- Tome isso, é seu. – Haira mostrou-lhe um objeto. – se ele reagir será a prova definitiva que é Ashura-Ou.

Shivani olhou para seu mestre antes de pegar o objeto que era em formato de disco.

- Mas isso é um dos objetos que Vishnu segura!

- Isso mesmo. Cada um dos objetos representa um guerreiro. Eleve seu shakti.

Ela obedeceu e para a sua surpresa e a de Haj seu corpo foi trajado com a armadura de Ashura. Haira sorriu.

- Shivani Kalindra, guerreira Ashura-Ou, do decimo avatar de Vishnu: Kalki.

_***** A Guerreira dos Ventos *****_

Um vento suave soprava naquela região remota da Índia. De pés descalços um homem vestido a maneira dos monges hinduístas andava pela trilha em direção ao templo que ficava no alto da montanha. A trilha era cercada por uma vegetação densa, mas era o caminho mais curto ate o local. Andava em silencio quando um pequeno ruído chamou sua atenção. Apesar de ter uma idade considerável sua visão era aguçada, tanto que viu ao lado da trilha, um cesto. Aproximou e completamente surpreso, viu bebê enrolado em panos.

- O que faz aqui pequeno?

O bebê que choramingava parou ao ver o monge.

O homem pegou o bebê no colo, tirou os panos que o cobriam para ver se estava ferido, felizmente estava bem.

- Uma menina. – sorriu. – não posso deixa-la aqui, pequena. Sou Antera e seu nome será Idril, que significa prosperidade, como foi predito.

Antera levou Idril para o templo que era dedicado a Vishnu. Os demais monges a adotaram como filha e a pequena passou a viver com eles. Passaram-se seis anos. Idril ao contrário de outras crianças que viviam ali, não recebia treinamento para ser uma guerreira, já que ali era um dos templos responsáveis pelos guerreiros de Vishnu. Antera queria que quando ela fosse adulta, levasse uma vida fora do templo, contudo...

Aquela região era conhecida pelos ventos fortes, que traziam pesadas tempestades. Nessas horas todos recolhiam-se para o interior do templo, de menos um grupo de seis monges que corriam por todas as direções atrás da pequena Idril que tinha sumido.

- Encontraram?

- Não mestre Antera. – disse um jovem monge.

- Onde se meteu menina... – Antera estava preocupado.

- Mestre! – gritou outro monge correndo em sua direção. – achei.

Antera nem esperou, seguindo para onde ele apontava. A essa hora os ventos castigavam a região. Antera parou na escadaria que levava ao pátio principal, não conseguia ver direito por causa da poeira levantada.

- Idril... – murmurou.

Foi com surpresa que viu sua pequena no meio do pátio olhando para uma arvore que balançava com os ventos.

- Idril! – gritou.

Mas ela não escutou, os olhinhos cinzentos estavam vidrados num ninho de passarinho que tentava resistir a ventania.

- Idril! Venha aqui!

Antera estava decidido ir atrás da garota, quando parou surpreso. Idril ergueu seus bracinhos e a medida que os afastava, o vento parava de soprar. Os monges ficaram pasmos, pois ao redor da arvore nem uma folha se mexia, enquanto nos demais lugares pareciam que seriam arrancados.

- Mestre Antera... – murmurou um monge de meia idade. – a Idril...

- Pode ser uma guerreira de Vishnu.- completou a frase totalmente surpreso.

A partir daí, Idril começou o seu treinamento que durou dos seis aos quinze anos, quando foi mandada para a Inglaterra. Normalmente, os futuros guerreiros de Vishnu têm o seu treinamento na Índia, mas Antera achou melhor que ela treinasse com um amigo que vivia em Londres, onde ela poderia exercitar melhor seu dom de controlar o vento. Idril só voltou quando fez vinte anos e voltou um pouco diferente. Sua personalidade alegre, gentil e sempre otimista continuou a mesma, mas não deixou de lado a obstinação de não criar laços afetivos. Nunca fala sobre seu passado nem mesmo com seu mestre Antera. Pelos longos anos passados na Inglaterra adquiriu hábitos ocidentais, o que fazia com que ela se destacasse no templo.

Como era de se esperar Antera quis testar sua protegida. Queria saber o tão forte que ela ficara e se realmente era uma guerreira Deva. Chamou a menina mais forte do templo para uma luta com ela e convidou grão sacerdote, Haira.

**-Flashback-**

_Varanasi..._

Haira tomava o rumo da saída. Havia sido chamado a uma pequena cidade do sul da Índia onde possivelmente mais uma guerreira Deva surgira. Shivani e Meena seguiam atrás dele em silencio.

- Shivani.

- Sim?

- Tenho uma missão para você. Descubra outros templos que estejam treinando guerreiros. Se a suspeita de Antera estiver certa, encontraremos mais uma guerreira, restando apenas um.

- Sim senhor. Farei isso.

- Parece que nosso deus escolheu mulheres para defendê-lo. – sorriu. – talvez seja a terceira. – olhou para Meena. - fique aqui.

- Sim.

**- Fim do flashback-**

A arena estava armada, a luta entre Idril e a outra menina tinha começado e seguia empatada. As duas eram ótimas guerreiras e não faziam um movimento em falso. Haira acompanhava a luta, tentando ver em Idril o sinal.

O embate prosseguiu empatado e parecia que nenhuma das duas estavam dispostas a perder, foi quando a garota, pegou uma espada, o que era permitido, avançando sobre Idril. A jovem indiana fez um movimento rápido pegando dois objetos, abrindo-os lentamente: eram dois leques.

Idril defendia-se sem qualquer dificuldade usando os leques, ela tinha experimentado varias armas, mas se dera muito bem com os leques.

Num golpe rápido a garota conseguiu derrubar os leques de Idril e avançou.

Antera observava com apreensão, enquanto Haira assistia com interesse.

O rosto de Idril não demonstrava medo e surpreendendo a todos ela começou a girar as mãos, o ar ao redor dela começou a se locomover e logo todos que assistiam a luta começaram a sentir uma forte ventania. Idril elevou seu shakti e Haira já estava de pé. Seu olhar percebeu, quando na panturrilha de Idril apareceu em azul claro a imagem de uma lótus.

A indiana girou o corpo e usando o ar jogou a garota longe, terminando o combate. Antera olhou para Haira que trazia um sorriso fino.

- É ela. – disse.

Idril caminhava lentamente ate onde seus leques tinham caído.

- Parabéns pequena.

- Obrigada mestre Antera. – notou o outro monge, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Qual o seu nome? – indagou Haira.

- Idril.

- Idril... a guerreira Deva Karla.

- Como? – o fitou surpresa.

- Pegue isso. – Haira estendeu-lhe a mão.

Idril pegou o objeto ficando surpresa.

- É a lótus de Vishnu!

- Eleve seu shakti.

Obedeceu, em poucos segundos seu corpo foi coberto por uma armadura.

- Qual o seu de família?

- Eu não tenho. – disse fria.

Haira não se importou.

- Idril, guerreira Karla- Ou, do decimo avatar de Vishnu: Kalki.

****** A guerreira da Terra******

Estava deitada no meio do jardim. Como gostava de ficar ao contato da natureza.

Os olhos verdes fitavam de maneira contemplativa o céu.

- Sarasvati.

A menina ergueu o rosto.

- Mestre Sokka.

- Imaginei que estaria aqui. – sorriu. – venha por favor.

- Sim.

Saravasti era a única mulher do templo que ficava as margens da nascente dos Ganges. Ela contava com sete anos e não tinha família. A mãe tinha sido acolhida pelos monges, dias antes do nascimento de Saravasti, infelizmente a mãe morreu algum tempo depois e deste então a menina passou a ser criada pelos monges. Deram-lhe o nome de Saravasti a pedido da mãe, mas acharam providencial, pois a menina não era normal. Seu nome era da deusa da sabedoria e shakti de Brahma, a deusa Saravasti. Desde pequena ela mostrava sinais de ter um dom da natureza, por isso Sokka chamou o monge responsável pelo templo de Vishnu naquela região.

- Namastê Mikala.

- Namastê Sokka, há quanto tempo.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Então essa é a pequena deusa. – abaixou para ficar da altura. – Saravasti.

- Oi. – disse timidamente.

- É verdade que você escuta as plantas?

- Sim... elas conversam comigo. E eu consigo mover a terra.

- Pode me mostrar?

Sara olhou para seu mestre que consentiu. A pequena abaixou e tocou com a palma da mão o chão. Este começou a tremer.

- É o suficiente. – disse Mikala.

A partir daí Saravasti foi levada para outro templo onde começou seu treinamento. Com os passares dos anos, a indiana começou a desenvolver suas habilidades. Era extremamente poderosa, estudiosa, correta e levava seu treinamento a sério. Quando fez vinte anos Mikala chamou Haira para que ele indicasse se realmente Saravasti era uma guerreira de Deva.

Assim como em outros lugares, era realizado um combate entre dois potenciais guerreiros. De uma janela Haira observava os dois participantes. Tinha a leve desconfiança que a menina seria a guerreira, já que Ashura, Ryu e Karla eram mulheres.

O combate seria entre ela e um garoto. Ele não perdeu tempo começando a ataca-la, Sara defendia com maestria, o que irritou o garoto, que tornou os ataques mais fortes.

A indiana não demonstrava nada em sua feição, nem mesmo quando o rapaz desferiu um ataque mais forte. Sara simplesmente defendeu.

- Está na hora de acabar essa luta. – disse o rapaz.

Sara não disse nada, apenas elevou seu shakti. Haira estreitou o olhar para ver melhor e viu, na batata da perna esquerda dela a imagem de um cajado.

O garoto avançou. A indiana girou o corpo batendo com o pé direito no chão, este começou a tremer o que desestabilizou o rapaz, mas ele não caiu. Novamente Saravasti bateu com o pé no chão, o que fez que uma fenda abrisse. O rapaz parou e nessa hora foi acertado por um bloco de rocha indo ao chão. Foi atirado longe.

- Saravasti venceu. – disse Mikala.

Haira sorriu, finalmente havia encontrado a quarta guerreira Deva. Ele aproximou da jovem que voltava da área de combate.

- Bom dia minha jovem.

- Bom dia.

- Parabéns Saravasti. – Mikala aproximou dos dois.

- Obrigada mestre.

- Esse é Haira, grão sacerdote de Vishnu.

- É um prazer conhece-lo senhor Haira. – disse polidamente.

- Tem o nome da shakti de Brahma.

- Minha mãe que escolheu.

- Poderia segurar isso e elevar seu shakti?

Sara estranhou, mas obedeceu. Pegou o objeto fitando-o de maneira surpresa.

- O cajado de Vishnu?

- Sim. Por favor eleve sua energia.

Ainda sem entender, mas acatando ela elevou sua energia. No instante seguinte seu corpo foi coberto por uma armadura.

- A quarta e ultima guerreira de Vishnu. Saravasti, guerreira Karla- Ou, do decimo avatar de Vishnu: Kalki.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sentia a cabeça rodar, as narinas eram invadidas por um forte odor de incenso. Com muito custo ergueu o rosto, a visão ainda estava turva, mas percebeu que estava numa sala ampla, iluminada, repleta de imagens que não conhecia.

- Onde estou... Clarice? – olhou ao redor. – Clarice?

A outra brasileira não estava.

Rosa levantou, procuraria por uma janela ou porta, mas a sala parecia lacrada.

- Preciso sair daqui.

Olhou para o lado vendo uma porta. Sem hesitar foi ate ela. Felizmente estava aberta. Rosa andava pelo corredor nem fazendo ideia de onde estava. Notou uma porta de madeira escura a sua direita. Era arriscado mas talvez ali fosse a saída. Lentamente abriu...

- Clarice?

Viu a outra brasileira deitada numa cama. Correu ate ela.

- Clarice. Clarice acorda. – sacudia.

- Rosa...? – mexia com a cabeça.

- Você está bem?

- Me sinto zonza... – sentou-se. – onde estamos?

- Gostaria muito de saber. Vem, vamos sair daqui antes que aquele cara volte.

Rosa ajudou a cunhada a levantar e tomaram o mesmo corredor.

- Que lugar será esse? – Clarice olhava ao redor.

- Não faço ideia, tudo que quero é sair daqui. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- O que será que tem atrás daquela porta? – Clarice mostrou uma porta de madeira clara.

- Espero que seja a saída.

A morena abriu a porta devagar, olhou e viu que não tinha ninguém, pelo menos achou ate focar numa cama que estava no fundo.

- Tem alguém deitado ali.

- Não é a pessoa que nos pegou?

- É uma menina. Vem.

Lentamente as duas foram ate elas...

- Shati?!

A indiana estava adormecida.

- Shati. – Clarice a tocou nos braços.

- O que ela faz aqui? Ela não tinha ido embora?

- Eu não sei... Shati. Shati.

Aos poucos a indiana foi abrindo os olhos.

- Clarice...? Rosa...?

- Você está bem? – Rosa a ajudou.

- Um pouco...

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu... estava no aeroporto, prestes a pegar um taxi para ir para casa quando um rapaz ocidental aproximou-se de mim. Na hora comecei a me sentir mal e acho que desmaiei.

- Como ele era? – indagou Clarice.

- Tinha cabelos negros e olhos amarelos.

- O mesmo que me pegou... – disse Rosa. - espera aí. – levantou. – você foi pega na Índia?

- Sim...

- Não é possível que estamos... – murmurou Clarice.

- Precisamos sair daqui e rápido. – disse a morena preocupada.

As três tomaram o rumo do corredor, foram ate o final dele que acabava numa bifurcação.

- Para onde vamos? – indagou a indiana.

- Você e Clarice vão pela direita. Eu vou pela esquerda. Assim que alguém achar a saída sai para procurar ajuda.

- Não é perigoso? – disse Clarice.

- Não temos outra solução. Vamos.

Fizeram como combinado. Tomando todos os cuidados Rosa seguiu pela esquerda. Clarice e Shati pela direita.

- Como vocês foram trazidas para cá? – indagou a indiana.

- Não faço ideia. Tudo que lembro foi de um rapaz me pegando, mas não é o mesmo que te pegou.

- Estou com medo.

- Não se preocupe. Há essas horas o santuário já deve está atrás de nós.

- É.

As duas continuaram a andar ate que viram uma porta. Elas entreolharam e Clarice tomou a dianteira.

Enquanto isso, Rosa seguia pelo outro corredor, viu uma luz ao final e correu ate lá, mas era apenas uma luminária. O corredor não tinha saída.

- Droga...

Resolveu voltar.

Do outro lado, Clarice abria a porta.

- Por lorde Ganesha! – Shati levou as mãos a boca.

Clarice parou estática. Era uma sala ampla, na parede dos fundos viram uma mulher presa por correntes, com uma flecha vermelha cravada no peito.

- Quem é ela? – indagou Shati.

A brasileira não respondeu, dando um passo.

- Esse rosto...

A mulher trazia os olhos fechados, os cabelos desciam negros ate o meio das pernas.

- Precisamos tira-la dali. Ela ainda pode está viva. – disse Shati.

- Mas como...? – Clarice estava apreensiva.

- Vamos procurar ajuda, aí voltamos e a tiramos dali.

- Tem razão.

- O que acharam? – era a voz de Rosa atrás dela.

- Encontrou uma saída?

- Não Shati. O corredor não dá em nada. O que é essa sala?

- Tem uma mulher presa.

A indiana apontou para a mulher presa na parede. Rosa voltou o olhar para onde ela indicava... os olhos brilharam por segundos e um terrível mal estar apoderou-se dela.

- Ai... – levou a mão ao peito indo ao chão. – ai...

- Rosa. – Clarice e Shati a acudiram. – o que foi?

- Meu peito dói... dói muito... o Mu... eu quero o Mu... – uma lagrima escorreu. – Mu cadê você? Mu... Mu...

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Clarice. – depois damos um jeito de ajudar a garota.

Shati concordou levando Rosa para fora. Aos poucos ela começou a se sentir melhor. As três continuaram a percorrer o corredor.

Andares acima, Sadi as via através de um espelho.

- Meu senhor o que houve?

- A alma viu o corpo original... o dia da "morte" dela deve ter sido tão doloroso que afetou o corpo dessa Era.

- É prudente deixa-las andar pelo templo?

- Elas não têm como escapar. – sorriu. – deixe-as ter um pouco de esperança.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da decisão tomada, Atena providenciava um jato para leva-los. Ate o momento assentos foram fornecidos para todos no salão do trono. Suely e Faro conversavam com Apolo e Astéria. Rada e Minos com Perséfone.

Mu olhava para a correntinha.

- Tudo bem? – Aiolos tocou no ombro dele.

- Sim. – deu um meio sorriso. – agora a pouco senti como se ela estivesse me chamando.

- Vocês têm laços profundos. Deve ser isso.

- Será que algum dia teremos paz para vivermos tranquilamente? Sem ninguém para nos separar?

O dialogo era acompanhado por alguns.

- Tenho certeza Mu.

- A Hekat mudou. – sorriu. – quando a conheci era mais introspectiva, agora... fala pelos cotovelos e é muito impulsiva.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- Dá no mesmo. Gosto dos dois jeitos. Meu amor por ela não se altera em nada.

Shion que escutava abaixou o rosto. Achava que sua situação com Shati era complicada, mas a história do pupilo e da brasileira era bem mais, se bem que, descobrir que a indiana era uma deusa, tornava as coisas difíceis.

- Mestre o senhor está bem? – indagou Aioria.

- Estou... só um pouco preocupado. – lembrou-se do ultimo dia que a viu, deveria ter dito o que sentia a ela.

Shaka trazia a expressão séria, se algo acontecesse a irmã não se perdoaria.

- Vamos acha-la Shaka. – disse Saga.

- Eu sei... – a voz saiu baixa.

- Não importa o que aconteça vamos acha-la. – frisou.

- Ela é nossa deusa Shaka, - disse Meena. – vamos encarar o que for preciso para salva-la.

- Obrigado.

- A traremos sã e salva para você. – disse Saravasti.

- Para mim também... – murmurou Shion em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para alguns escutarem, inclusive Shaka.

- O que disse mestre? – indagou o indiano.

- Nada. – ficou vermelho. – não disse nada... – suspirou.

- Senhores e senhoritas. – Atena se fez presente. – vamos partir em quarenta e cinco minutos.

- Isso tudo?! – exclamou Shion. – é muito tempo. Pode acontecer alguma coisa a ela.

Atena o fitou surpresa, prontamente percebido por ele, que voltou a sentar-se. Mu observou seu mestre, ele sempre fora ponderado em situações difíceis, mas agora estava nervoso e inquieto.

- Não se preocupe Shion, vai dá tudo certo. – disse Atena. – vou apressar o jato. – saiu.

- Sim... – afundou na cadeira.

- Mestre. – chamou Mask, o comportamento do grande mestre assemelhava ao comportamento de Mu e bobo o italiano não era. Aquilo era sinal de... – está apaixonado pela Shati?

O ariano corou na hora e tudo que aconteceu foram uma dezena de pares de olhos olhando-o.

- Não diga bobagens Giovanni. – não ousou olhar para ninguém.

- Não é hora para isso Máscara. – Shaka não gostou do comentário.

- Só perguntei... – deu um sorriso. – "quem diria o mestre..." se estivesse seria perfeitamente normal. – fingiu comentar por comentar. – a Shati é bonita, qualquer um se apaixonaria por ela. Ate eu.

- Nem ouse. – Shion disse frio, olhando seriamente para o canceriano.

Mu percebeu na hora, que Mask tinha razão. Abafou o sorriso.

- Do que está rindo Mu? – Aioria o olhava.

- Nada. É que as coisas começam a fazer sentido. – deu um sorriso enigmático.

- O que quer dizer? – Shaka o fitou intrigado.

- Não é nada. – sorriu.

- Não é hora para isso. – disse Shion querendo encerrar o assunto.

As guerreiras Deva escutavam sem dizer nada.

- Guerreira Yasha. – chamou Shaka. – seu nome é da deusa da sabedoria não é?

- Sim. Além de ser a deusa da sabedoria ela é a shakti de Brahma.

- E o que é shakti? – indagou Saga, fitando-a intensamente.

- Tem dois significados. Um é a energia de um deus e o outro significado é esposa. Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva têm suas shakti. A deusa Lakshma é a shakti de Vishnu.

- Eles encarnam juntos? – indagou MM.

- Sim. Lakshma sempre o acompanha.

- Então... – o italiano ficou pensativo. – de certo que Lakshma deve ter vindo como homem.

- Não sabemos. – disse Idril, igualmente curiosa com a observação.

Shion afundou na cadeira. Se isso for verdade certamente Shati já teria um "esposo". Eles nunca ficariam juntos. Suspirou.

- Então o grande mestre não tem chances. – MM alfinetou, pois sabia que Shion não faria nada com ele.

O mestre abaixou o rosto entristecido. MM tinha razão, ele e Shati...

- Infelizmente não podemos mudar certas coisas... – nem ligou se alguém estivesse escutado.

Aioria e Kanon trocaram olhares.

- Tenha esperança mestre. – disse Mu, ele entendia perfeitamente como ele se sentia, pois tinha passado por isso.

- Do que está falando? – indagou querendo passar de desentendido.

- Está na cara que o senhor gosta da Shati. – disse Vanda recebendo um cutucão de Aiolos.

- O que? – Shaka o fitou. – como?

- O momento não é adequado para isso. – ficou roxo.

- O grande mestre Shion está apaixonado. – disse Deba. – bem vindo ao time.

- Não é nada disso. – gaguejou. – eu mereço respeito.

- Não tem porque ficar com vergonha mestre. – disse Mu.

- Mu!

Shaka fitava o mestre estático. Já notara o excesso de gentileza dele para com a irmã. As vezes que ele a levava ao aeroporto, as conversas que tinham as vezes. Rapidamente veio lhe na mente, certas palavras ditas pelo libriano.

- Mais um motivo para lutarmos. – disse o taurino. – vamos acabar com esse deus e celebrar mais um casamento.

Shion engasgou.

- Não fale asneiras Aldebaran. – levantou. – vou ver se Atena precisa de ajuda.

- Mestre o senhor gosta da minha irmã? – Shaka indagou de forma seca.

O ariano gelou na hora. Claro que achava que Shaka não faria nada, afinal ele era o grande mestre, mas por segundos sentiu medo.

- Claro que não. A trato como trato a Rosa, Clarice ou qualquer pessoa que tenha haver com os cavaleiros. – disse sem se virar.

- Confessa mestre. – MM já sentia que o clima ia esquentar. – esta caidinho pela loirinha.

- Fique em silêncio Giovanni. – a voz de Shion saiu ameaçadora.

- Mestre me responda. – a voz do virginiano saiu ainda mais fria.

- São asneiras deles Shaka. – o fitou de rabo de olho.

- Não é mesmo. – disse Shura. – pena que o Dohko não está aqui. Ele iria entregar o jogo.

- Vocês querem me respeitar? Eu sou o grande mestre!

- E se ele tiver? – disse Jacke achando aquilo tudo uma chatice. – é problema dele e dela.

- Cala a boca Jacke... – Anahí disse baixinho.

- Mestre responda. – Shaka insistiu.

- Tal discípulo, tal mestre. – comentou MM.

Logo começou uma pequena discussão entre eles. Shion continuava de costas para todos em silencio. Shaka o fitava intensamente. Era evidente que o mestre nutria algo pela irmã, e ele ficara tão preocupado em mantê-la afastados dos outros cavaleiros, sendo que o perigo estava bem perto.

- Já chega! – a voz do indiano silenciou a sala. – anda mestre responda.

- Eu gosto dela. – disse num fiapo de voz. – não tive a intenção de me apaixonar, apenas aconteceu.

- Desde quando?

- Desde a primeira vez que a vi.

O que aconteceu depois deixou a todos perplexos. Era notório que Shaka tinha o maior ciúme da irmã, a ponto de não deixar nenhum cavaleiro aproximar dela, mas jamais pensaram que ele faria alguma coisa contra Shion. Tudo que viram foi um possesso virginiano partindo para cima do grande mestre. No recinto todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Shaka? – Aiolos e Saga correram para puxa-lo.

- O que fez a minha irmã? – o indiano segurava o pescoço de Shion.

- Fiz nada... – o mestre estava assustado com a reação.

- Tocou nela?

- Claro que não Shaka.

- Seu aproveitador!

- Calma Shaka. – Saga tentava puxa-lo.

Na sala todos estavam horrorizados.

- Calma Shaka. – Kamus foi para ajudar o geminiano.

- É porque não é com a Antonietta!

- Eu jamais faria algo com a Shati, Shaka. – Shion tentava respirar. – tenho muito respeito por ela.

- Imagino. – ironizou.

- Reconheço que me apaixonei por ela, mas não fiz nada. Ainda mais agora... – disse com voz baixa. – ela é uma deusa...

Aos poucos Shaka foi abrandando a força. Saga e Kamus aproveitaram para puxa-lo.

- Fique tranquilo Shaka, meu único objetivo é salva-la e nada mais. – ajeitou a túnica. – com licença.

O clima ficou tenso na sala. O virginiano tomou o rumo da saída, acharam melhor ele se afastar. Outros também saíram da sala, ainda faltavam alguns minutos antes da viagem.

Shion saiu pisando duro, avisou a Atena que estaria em seu quarto e quando fosse a hora era para chama-lo.

Vanda e Aiolos foram para uma das varandas. Faro e Jacke ficaram conversando num canto. Alegando sede Suely tomou o rumo do interior do templo, nem suspeitou que alguém a seguia. A italiana serviu-se e já estava voltando quando viu Minos parado na porta.

- Olá. – cumprimentou o juiz.

- Oi.

- Não pensei que te veria tão cedo.

- Igualmente. – depositou o copo sobre a pia.

- Parece que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos.

- Percebi. – Suely não queria conversa, já tomando rumo da porta. – infelizmente sigo ordens. Com licença.

Minos sorriu, nem se movendo.

- Eu quero passar.

- Passa por cima.

Suely arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quer sair da frente?

Ela o empurrou, contudo Minos segurou a mão dela. Na hora sentiu a temperatura mais elevada.

- Sua mão... é tão quente...

- Co-mo?

O juiz não se contentou em apenas segurar a mão dela. Sem hesitar tocou o rosto dela. Suely corou na hora com o toque.

- Seu rosto também é quente...

- O que?! Afaste-se! – o empurrou. – fique longe de mim!

A italiana praticamente passou por cima dele. Minos ainda ficou parado olhando para sua mão que parecia arder.

- "Suely..."

A italiana apressou o passo só parando a uma distancia segura. Levou a mão onde Minos tinha tocado sentido um leve frescor. O coração bateu forte, em seus mais de quatro mil anos ninguém tinha tocado a daquela forma, a ultima vez foi quando seu marido Suel ainda era vivo. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de esquecer tais pensamentos voltando para a sala do trono.

No pátio da estátua Shaka continuava com a cara amarrada. Se tivesse imaginado que Shion sentia algo pela irmã, não tinha deixado os dois se aproximarem.

- Carneiro... é um lobo isso sim. – disse alto.

- Você é um idiota sabia?

Shaka virou-se imediatamente.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou contrariado.

- Esse lugar é publico. – Jacke deu um sorriso cínico. – vou onde quiser.

Ele nem respondeu virando a cara. Jacke ignorou passando a fitar a estátua de Atena.

- A historia de Adriel deveria te ensinar.

- O que quer dizer? – não se virou.

- Shion deve está sofrendo por saber que ela é uma deusa. E do jeito que ele é, é capaz de sacrificar esse amor.

- É isso que espero que aconteça. – disse frio.

- Você é muito idiota. Acho que o excesso de agua oxigenada afetou seu cérebro.

- E o excesso de melanina afetou sua educação.

- Tenho dó da Shati por ter um irmão como você, quinta essência desbotada da humanidade.

- Você não tem nada para fazer a não ser encher a minha paciência? – nem a olhou.

- Mas torço sinceramente. – disse ignorando a ultima frase de Shaka. – que ela goste do Shion. Ele não é exatamente meu tipo perfeito de homem... – deu um sorriso. - está certo que aquelas pintas são um charme, mas ele é honrado, justo. Um bom partido.

- Tipo perfeito? – virou-se para ela.

- Isso, meu tipo perfeito é alto, grande, forte e moreno, a lá Aldebaran. Clarice tem sorte. De uma escala de 0 a 10 ele seria 1000.

- Eu entraria onde?

Jacke soltou uma risada alta.

- Qual a graça? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- De você achar que entra na classificação. – riu. - Você é menos cinco negativo.

Shaka fechou a cara e sem que ela esperasse segurou-a pelos dois braços.

- Me acha tão feio assim? – indagou injuriado. – sei que varias amazonas e servas me acham bonito. – e achava isso ums idiotice, toda vez que passava perto de alguma delas escutava comentários pervertidos.

- Elas são cegas. Nada salva em você.

- Como? - acabou por abrir os olhos. Por alguns segundos Jacke encarou aquelas íris azuis.

- A única coisa que te ajuda, é a cor de seus olhos. É da cor do céu num dia ensolarado e dessa cor eu gosto. Se tirar seus olhos, não te sobra nada.

- E digo o mesmo. – sorriu. – a única coisa que te salva é o verde de seus olhos nada mais. Gosto das loiras de olhos azuis. – falou por falar, pois pouco ligava para aparência, o que lhe atraia numa mulher, em seus raros momentos de mundo mundano, era personalidade, tinha que ser uma mulher calma e educada coisa que para ele Jacke passava longe.

- Ótimo! Somos opostos.

- Completamente.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, Shaka não a soltou continuando a encara-la, Jacke também não fez força para se soltar.

- Me solta...

Shaka continuou a encara-la, deixando a brasileira sem graça.

- Me solta macarrão de hospital...

- Seu cosmo... – a voz saiu séria. – você tem poder para ser a shakti de Vishnu... Nefertite...

- Como...?

Ela não esperava pelo que iria acontecer. Num movimento rápido, Shaka a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. Nos primeiros segundos, completamente surpresa, não esboçou reação alguma, para depois corresponder, contudo segundos depois tudo que foi ouvido foi o som de uma mão indo de contra a um rosto.

- Cretino!

- Sua louca! – Shaka levou a mão face, ela ardia. – como teve coragem?

- Eu? Você me agarrou idiota!

- Deveria revidar!

- Atreva-se e será sua ultima noite vivo. Se chegar perto de mim de novo eu te mato.

- Idem! Suma daqui!

Jacke saiu pisando duro, possessa de raiva por ele ter lhe tocado e Shaka rogava mentalmente pragas nela.

Cerca de dez minutos depois o jato esperava Atena e sua comitiva. Despediram-se de Shura e de Diego deixando recomendações a eles. Dentro do avião, sentaram-se separados: Atena, Haira e Savami, os cavaleiros, as amazonas de Apolo, os dois juízes, as espectros de Hekat e por ultimo as guerreiras Deva.

Horas depois desembarcavam na Índia, assim como os bronze, Dohko e Afrodite que chegavam ao santuário.

Shura e Diego ainda estavam no templo a espera dos amigos.

- Boa noite. – disse o sueco. – o que aconteceu? Por que as casas estão vazias?

- Boa noite Dite e Dohko. – Shura sorriu. – como foi a viagem? Como a Yue está?

- Está bem. – respondeu o pisciano. - Mandou lembranças.

- Shura o que está acontecendo? – Dohko estava preocupado.

- Vão ficar surpresos ao saberem. Rosa e Shati são deusas.

- O QUE?!

- Seiya e os outros já devem está chegando, aí conto tudo numa única vez.

Uma hora depois os bronze chegaram.

- Há quanto tempo amigos. – disse Hyoga. – como vão?

- Estamos bem. – disse Dohko.

Diego que não conhecia os cavaleiros de bronze pessoalmente ficou conhecendo a todos, na vez de Seiya ele fechou a cara.

- Vamos para a sala, lá conto tudo. – disse Shura, não gostando da forma que o irmão encarava o Pégaso.

Seguiram.

- Oi. – Ikki puxou o irmão. – aquele garoto é o namorado da Saori? – indagou baixinho.

- É.

- Hum... "Atena é totalmente doida, primeiro o idiota do Seiya depois esse moleque? Mulheres quem as entende..."

Acomodaram-se na sala e logo Shura começou a contar toda a historia para eles, que ouviram surpresos.

- Puxa... quem diria a Rosa e a Shati... – comentou Seiya.

- Não acha que deveríamos ter ido a Índia? – indagou Hyoga.

- Alguém precisa proteger as doze casas. – disse Dohko, bastante preocupado com Shion.

- São ordens. – disse Shura. – Atena pediu que Ikki fique em Leão, você será nossa primeira proteção. Shun em Virgem, Dohko em Libra, Seiya em Sagitário, eu em Capricórnio, Hyoga em Aquário, Dite em Peixes e Shiryu e Diego no Templo.

- Está certo. – todos concordaram.

Depois de Shura contar sobre a história ficaram um bom tempo conversando. Durante todo esse período Shun ficara calado.

- Algum problema Shun? – indagou Dite.

- Não... só estava pensando... quando eu conheci a Rosa jurava que já a conhecia, agora sei porque tive essa sensação: é por causa de Hades. Ele conhecia a Hekat.

- Faz sentido... – murmurou Dohko.

- Bom... – disse Shura. – tudo que podemos fazer agora é torcer que tudo termine bem.

Seiya ouvia, mas as vezes voltava a atenção para Diego. O espanhol não parava de encara-lo.

- Já sabe para qual armadura irá concorrer Diego? – indagou o sagitariano.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

- Tenho certeza que será um grande cavaleiro. – o tom do Pégaso saiu amável.

- Ele tem que ser mesmo. – Ikki resolveu colocar lenha na fogueira, pois havia reparado no olhar torto do espanhol que ele dirigia ao japonês. – foi namorar a Atena. No mínimo tem que ser mais forte que o Seiya.

Shun beliscou o irmão.

- Ele já a salvou tantas vezes... concorrência difícil.

- Ikki. – Shun beliscou de novo.

- Lembra daquela vez que os dois caíram no penhasco? Quando o corvo a sequestrou? – olhou para Seiya com a cara mais cínica. – você nunca nos contou o que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Não aconteceu nada Ikki. – disse entediado.

- Nada mesmo?

A essa hora Diego estava nervoso.

- Apenas salvei Atena.

- Ah... pensei que tivesse acontecido algo, vocês dois eram tão próximos... e estavam sozinhos...

- Ikki! – Dohko o chamou. – ao respeito com Atena.

- Desculpe. Não quis desrespeita-la, afinal são aguas passadas.

Shura olhou para o irmão. Se bem o conhecia, a essas horas já estava fantasiando sobre Saori e Seiya e ciumentos como era os Martinez, e ele se incluía, boa coisa não iria acontecer.

- É melhor irmos dormir. – disse levantando.

- Shura tem razão. – disse Hyoga.

Aos poucos foram saindo. Ikki e Diego ficaram por ultimo. Quando o bronze passou pelo espanhol, teve o braço retido.

- Os dois eram tão próximos assim?

- Não imagina o quanto. – Ikki queria gargalhar, mas não podia.

Diego nem esperou pela próxima frase, indo tirar satisfação com o Pégaso.

- Qual a parada entre vocês? – segurou o ombro de Seiya.

- Do que esta falando?

- Você e a Saori. O que rolou entre vocês?

- Nada. – disse Seiya sério.

- É mentira! – gritou Ikki sumindo em segundos.

Diego ergueu o punho pronto para atingir Seiya, contudo o sagitariano o segurou no ar. Os dourados, mas Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun já estavam prontos para segurar o Pégaso que não levava desaforo para casa quando viram-no abaixar lentamente o punho do espanhol.

- Será que podemos conversar? A sós?

Diego não respondeu acompanhando-o.

- Eu vou atrás. – disse Shura ao vê-los tomar certa distancia. – Diego é estourado.

- E Seiya imaturo. – disse Hyoga.

- Deixa os dois. – disse Shun. – eles resolvem.

- Conheço meu irmão.

- E nós o Seiya.

- Vamos ocultar os cosmos. – disse Dohko.

Os seis foram atrás. Seiya e Diego foram para uma das varandas enquanto os outros posicionaram embaixo para não serem vistos.

- O que você quer? – Diego nem o fitou.

- Quando conheceu a Saori sabia que ela era uma deusa? – indagou sentando num banco de mármore.

- Não.

- E o que sentiu?

- O que quer dizer?

- O que sentiu ao vê-la? – fitou seriamente.

- Me apaixonei.

- Eu quando a conheci éramos crianças. No primeiro segundo fiquei encantado, no segundo e nos próximos cinco anos a odiei.

- Como?

- Tinha antipatia por ela. Muita. Afinal ela de certa forma tinha me separado da minha irmã. Só comecei a mudar a forma como eu a via depois que a armadura de sagitário foi roubada. O que quero dizer que meus sentimentos por ela sempre foram de cavaleiro para deusa.

- Sempre? – Diego sentou ao lado dele.

- Sim. Quando me sagrei cavaleiro fiz o juramento de proteger Atena, quando soube que a Saori era Atena... – deu um suspiro. – foi difícil engolir que a mimada era a Atena... mas em fim... Diego eu gosto é da Minu, que viveu junto comigo no orfanato. O amor que sinto pela Atena é admiração e devoção, sentimentos de cavaleiro, o que sinto pela Minu são sentimentos de um homem. Da mesma forma que você gosta da Saori eu gosto da Minu.

- Então vocês...

- Nunca tivemos nada.

- Eu pensei...

- Ikki gosta de fazer inferno.

- Me desculpe, todo esse tempo...

- Também ficaria com ciúmes se estivesse no seu lugar. – Seiya estendeu-lhe a mão. – vamos ser amigos e juntos proteger a minha Atena, a sua Saori.

Diego retribuiu. No local abaixo todos de menos Shun estavam pasmos com a atitude de Seiya.

- Ele era imaturo... – murmurou Hyoga. – nem bateu no Diego.

- Era infantil... – Dohko estava pasmo. – achei que teria que separar...

- E idiota. – disse Shiryu.

- As pessoas mudam. – disse Shun. – com todas essas batalhas Seiya amadureceu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Varanasi, conhecida por ser umas das cidades sagradas do hinduísmo, está localizada as margens do Rio Ganges. Sua historia remonta há mais de três mil anos. Era por volta das quatro da manha quando o jatinho da fundação Graad desceu no aeroporto local. Um ônibus esperava pelos passageiros e os conduziria ate o templo de Vishnu que ficava as margens do rio.

Quando o ônibus parou a porta do templo, todos, com exceção das guerreiras Deva ficaram encantados com o grandiosidade do templo.

- Aqui é lindo. – disse Vanda.

- Espere ao vê-lo pela manha. – disse Idril.

- Vamos entrar. – disse Haira.

Eles não puderam ver direito o interior do templo, pois Haira os conduziu por outra passagem que levava diretamente aos aposentos. Pegaram um corredor e ao seu final subiram uma longa escada saindo em outro corredor, este estava iluminado por lamparinas e pelo luar, pois sua parede externa dava para fora do templo. Ao invés de janelas eram quadrados de 50 cm quadrados por onde vinha o vento úmido do rio. MM chegou com o rosto numa dessas passagens, vendo o Ganges logo abaixo e do outro lado o restante da cidade. No corredor havia quatro portas, a certa distancia uma das outras.

- Não há muitos quartos no nosso templo, por isso alguns de vocês terão que dividir.

- Não se preocupe senhor Haira. – disse Atena. – Vanda, Lara, Anahí, Jacke, Faro e Suely ficaram juntas.

- Tudo bem Atena. – disse Suely por todas.

- Radamanthys e Minos ficaram juntos. – ela preferiu deixa-los longe de seus cavaleiros para não ter problemas.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados, tudo que não queriam era dividir quarto com os dourados.

- Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shion e MM, vão dividir o mesmo quarto. – Atena tomou o cuidado para não deixar Mu e Miro no mesmo quarto, assim como Shion e Shaka. Dentro do avião ela ficara sabendo da desavença entre eles.

- E por ultimo Miro, Shaka, Aiolos, Aioria e Kamus. Pode ser assim senhor Haira?

- Como a senhorita quiser. Seu aposento fica no andar superior. – e voltando a atenção para os demais. – espero que não se importem, são acomodações simples, mas todos possuem banheiro. Ainda falta muito para o amanhecer, o café é servido as sete.

Atena despediu-se de seus cavaleiros partindo junto com Haira, Savami e as guerreiras Deva.

- Bom pessoas... boa noite. – MM abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Aos poucos os demais foram entrando. MM assim que viu o quarto fez cara feia. Como Haira havia dito, os aposentos do templo eram bastante simples. Havia três beliches uma ao lado da outra, um baú velho, uma cadeira, uma jarra com agua mais um copo. Uma janela pequena que dava para o interior do templo, que devido a altura nem dava para ver.

- Por Atena... – murmurou ao ver o banheiro. Um vaso, um chuveiro que parecia muito velho e tudo dentro de um espaço mínimo. – eu quero a minha casa.

- Não reclama, pelo menos temos banheiro. – disse Mu, - esses templos costumam ser ate mais simples.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Não sabemos como será as batalhas. – disse Saga.

- Dormir nessa cama dura? – indagou Kanon assim que sentou. – sem chance. – foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde vai Kanon? – indagou Saga.

- Andar.

- Eu vou com você. –disse MM. – não se preocupe não vamos demorar e nem procurar confusão.

Saga olhou para o mestre, esse parecia nem se importar. Estava tão preocupado com Shati que nem disse nada. Diante do silencio do grande mestre, Kanon e MM saíram.

- Vamos dormir. – disse Deba.

Os três concordaram.

No quarto ao lado, não era muito diferente do quarto dos dourados contando também com três beliches.

- Eu vou dá uma volta. – disse Jacke. – esse lugar é muito apertado e estou sem sono.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Vanda, pois queria ver Aiolos.

- É melhor ficarmos aqui. – disse Suely.

- Não vamos demorar Su. – disse Jacke saindo com Vanda.

As demais olharam entre si e o pensamento de algumas era dá uma escapulida mais tarde.

No quarto dos juízes a única diferença é que havia duas camas.

- O alojamento dos espectros são bem melhores. – disse Minos.

- Não reclama, será por pouco tempo.

- Você acha Rada? Tenho as minhas duvidas. Eu vou explorar o templo, quer ir?

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram.

No próximo quarto Aioria deu um suspiro desanimado ao ver as beliches.

- Eu vou dormir em cima! – disse de prontidão.

- Como quiser Oria. – disse Aiolos.

Miro ficou calado indo dormir na ultima beliche, virou pro canto ficando quieto. Kamus não disse nada indo para sua cama. Shaka também não havia dito nada, tomando rumo da saída.

- Aonde vai Shaka?

- Dá uma volta, não demoro.

No andar superior, Haira acomodou Atena num quarto. Ele e Savami dividiriam um, as guerreiras Deva tinha um próprio.

Idril foi a ultima a entrar fechando a porta.

- Que dia... – tirou o elmo da armadura.

- Melhor dizer que dia que virá. – disse Meena. – a nossa batalha começa amanha.

- O que acharam dos cavaleiros de Atena? – indagou Shivani. – principalmente do irmão da nossa deusa.

- Eles são fortes. – disse Saravasti. – pelo que a Vanda me contou eles enfrentaram muitos deuses para salvar Atena. Serão de boa ajuda.

- Tudo que podemos fazer agora... – Idril deitou em sua cama. – é descansar e esperar pelo dia de manha.

- Eu vou fazer minhas orações. – Saravasti tomou o rumo da porta. – não demoro.

Em poucos minutos, o templo estava tomado por varias figuras, pelo seu tamanho, alguns não se encontrariam, já outros...

Vanda rapidamente achou Aiolos, os dois tomaram um corredor, indo parar num jardim interno. Ficaram a sombras das arvores para não serem vistos.

Kanon e MM seguiram juntos ate certo ponto, o geminiano achou uma escada descendo, ao chegar ao final começou a sentir uma brisa mais úmida. Ele parou no final da escada, olhando para a direita viu outro corredor, a sua esquerda ele escutou o barulho de agua e algumas luzes ao fundo. Caminhou pela esquerda ficando surpreso ao ver uma grande escadaria que dava as margens do rio. Percebeu que em toda extensão do templo, que não era pequena, havia essas escadarias que levavam ate a margem. Viu um pequeno banco encrustado na parede do templo sentando.

Anahí alegando que estava com calor saiu do quarto. Para não ser vista rapidamente seguiu por um corredor. Como não conhecia o templo não tinha dimensão do seu tamanho. Andou por vários corredores, passou por um salão ricamente decorado ate chegar em um outro salão. Notou uma porta, quando aproximou viu uma escada, desceu e assim como Kanon, que havia pego a mesma escada, seguiu pela esquerda. Ficou admirada ao ver o rio e as luzes das casas do outro lado refletidas nele.

- Lindo...

- Também achei.

Ela virou imediatamente.

- Oi Kanon...

- Oi.

- Está sem sono?

- Um pouco. – dava resposta curtas, pois não queria prolongar o dialogo. Tinha decidido esquece-la.

- Posso sentar?

- Sim.

Ele arredou bem, ficando a certa distancia, ela percebeu.

- Acha que o nosso inimigo é forte?

- Ele pode ate não ser, mas esta com a Rosa e Shati.

- Lembro de quando a Hekat, Rosa, salvou a minha vida... ela me trouxe de volta...

- Deve ser muito grata a ela.

- E como! Tudo que sou devo a ela. Por isso não medirei esforços para resgata-la.

- Nós vamos trazê-la de volta. – levantou. – vou indo, boa noite.

- Boa noite...

Kanon dava passos lentos ate que certa altura parou. Ele olhou para trás, Anahí o fitava. Uma brisa suave soprava tocando os rostos dos dois.

- Tome cuidado. – pediu o geminiano. – não quero que nada te aconteça.

- Você também. – sorriu.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, continuou a andar, mas parou no terceiro passo. Voltou a atenção para a espanhola.

- Anahí.

- Sim?

Voltou parando perto da garota, ela por sua vez levantou.

- Quando essa guerra acabar... – ficou em silencio.

- Precisamos esperar a guerra acabar? – indagou. – Aiolos e Vanda...

- Ela não sabia que ele era um cavaleiro e vice versa.

- E por isso eles devem ficar separados?

O cavaleiro ficou calado.

- Está bem. – Anahí deu um suspiro. – boa noite Kanon.

Estava saindo, mas o geminiano a reteu.

- Sempre fui cafajeste com as mulheres e sempre demonstrei isso, mas pela primeira vez quero agir de forma correta. Não quero parecer leviano com você.

Anahí ouvia surpresa.

- Não quero agir certo e depois perder isso... – a fitou para baixar os olhos.

- Não vai perder.

- Acha que podemos...?

- Megara e Irian puderam. Aiolos e Vanda...

Kanon tocou o rosto dela e em seguida a beijou.

- Ao final dessa guerra vou te levar a todos os museus que quiser.

- Vai ficar entendiado. – sorriu.

- Não vou. Prometo. – sorriu.

_Continua..._

_Mais um capitulo, Shaka descobriu sobre a irmã e sobre Shion, Diego e Seiya estão se dando bem e todos chegam a Índia. Como Saga disse o grande dia está chegando e será um grande dia mesmo, pois Sadi/Brahma prepara uma surpresa para eles. Aguardem!_

**Keraia – Cidade que fica ao Sul da Índia.**

**Varanasi – Cidade que fica no estado de Uttar Pradesh, Índia, é considerada uma cidade sagrada.**

**Agra: é uma cidade do estado de ****Uttar Pradesh****, na ****Índia**

**Dehradun: capital do estado de ****Uttarakhand****, fica no norte da Índia.**

**Nas representações do deus Vishnu ele tem quatro braços e em cada uma das mãos carrega um objeto: uma concha (nela é contida todos os cinco elementos da criação), o disco (que serve de arma para cortar a cabeça de qualquer demônio), a lótus ( que é o símbolo da pureza e da verdade) e o cajado (representa a força física e mental do universo)**


	32. Chapter 31: Fuga para Tenkaiken

**Rodrigo – Gostou da Shivani? Elogia a Pure-petit- Cat é criação dela, vai juntar a personalidade da Shivani com a personalidade do Mask, vai ser um casal e tanto! A Idril é mais fria mesmo mas tendo o Aioria como par essa frieza irá embora rapidinho. Sarasvati é toda metódica e certinha, ela vai se mostrar aos poucos. Sadi ainda vai aprontar muito com todos, ele é mal mesmo. Quanto a Rosa você está certo, ela não pode ficar perto do corpo original dela por causa das lembranças. Os dois terão o final feliz deles, afinal depois de tanto tempo eles merecem!**

**Você queria que o Shaka batesse no Shion... bom bater ele não vai, mas Shion não vai chegar mais perto da Shati tão cedo. Ele está morrendo de ciúmes da irmã e com ela nas mãos de Sadi fica pior ainda. É ate que o Seiya poderia dar uns tapas no Diego, mas queria colocar o bronze mais sensato. Ele já passou por tantas batalhas que aprendeu a não levar certas coisas tão a sério. Além do mais se ele batesse no Diego com o cosmo que ele tem, coitado do Diego.**

**Jacke e Shaka gostam um do outro só não vão admitir tão cedo e quando eles perceberem isso vão ficar ressabiados um com o outro. Kanon e Anahí se acertaram, era tempo.**

**Lebam – Eu sabia que você iria gostar da aparição dos bronze. Que bom que gostou da parte do Seiya. Eles ainda vão aparecer mais, pois a batalha vai começar.**

**Suellen – Gostou da Su? Pois é Minos vai começar a ficar mais interessado nela e do jeito que ela é vai dá um chega pra lá nele rsrsrsr. Os casais vão começar a ser formados pode esperar.**

**Andressa Li – Que bom que está gostando da história. Eu queria postar mais capítulos num prazo menor, só que final de semestre estou super mega hiper apertada na faculdade, entao quase não sobra tempo. Eu não gosto de ter que escrever correndo para postar pois acho que perde a qualidade e acho que os leitores merecem ler coisas excelentes (sou meia perfeccionista com isso) mas vou tentar postar mais rápido. E quanto a fic que escrevo com a Danda, enfrenta o mesmo problema, eu e ela estamos sem tempo, mas vou conversar com e vamos dá um jeito afinal o Miro tem que declarar para a Trista e o Saga tem que surrar ele por causa disso kkkkk.**

**Gabu Sevs – Kanon foi homem e assumiu a Anahí. O beijo do Shaka e da Jacke foi rápido, mas não é o ultimo, já estou pensando em mais uma cena romântica dele bem cinematográfico. Realmente ele surtou com o Shion e vai continuar surtando por um bom tempo. Uns queria que o Seiya batesse no Diego, outros queriam que o Diego batesse no Seiya, ainda bem que terminou no zero a zero. Rsrsrs **

**Não esqueci dos casamentos, serão vários ao final da fic, casamento e filhos, pois o rebento de Shura em vem por aí aguarde!**

**Pure-Petit-Cat – Gostou da Shivani mesmo? Que bom, se quiser dá palpites sobre ela fique a vontade. Espero que goste também do jeito que vai se relacionar com o Mask, aguarde muitas confusões por causa disso. Shaka maníaco kkkkkk ele está morrendo de ciúmes e não vai dar trégua para o Shion! Kanon e Anahí se acertaram, mais casais também terão seus momentos aguarde!**

_**Capitulo 31**_

_**Fuga para Tenkaiken**_

Shaka andava sem rumo, as ultimas horas tinham sido duras. Assim que amanhecesse iria ate a casa da avó e contaria a ela o que tinha acontecido a Shati. Virava a direita, a esquerda, subia, descia, ate que observou que ao final de um corredor havia uma grande porta dourada. Pelas inscrições em hindi viu que era um salão reservado a Vishnu. Normalmente ele não entraria, mas curioso entrou. O chão era de madeira, da porta ate o altar principal um tapete vermelho, mármores nas paredes e no teto madeira. Continha iluminação apenas no altar, onde o cavaleiro viu duas estatuas, uma ele identificou como sendo de Vishnu e a outra de Lakshma. Aproximou passando a sentar em posição de lótus de frente para o altar. Havia altares menores com estatua de outros deuses. Shaka não demorou a atenção neles, pois pouco sabia sobre a mitologia hindu. Apenas conhecia sobre a trindade, mais o deus Ganesha, frequentemente mencionado por sua avó e irmã. Abriu os olhos para ver melhor, por alguns minutos o olhar ficou fixo na estatua de Vishnu. A medida que o tempo passava o indiano sentia-se zonzo, a visão começava a falhar, mas ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a estatua masculina, algo nela era familiar, será que estava enxergando Shati nela? Não sabia. Seu cosmo queimava serenamente ao redor, ate que Shaka fechou os olhos tombando a cabeça para frente.

Jacke já tinha andado por vários lugares, achando tudo aquilo muito chato, pois divindades não era seu forte. Prestava obediência a Hekat por que ela não lhe cobrava tal atributo. Descendo por uma escada acabou por chegar numa porta dourada, toda trabalhada. Resolveu dá uma olhada ficando surpresa ao ver alguém.

- "Era de se esperar..." – pensou ao ver Shaka. – a lagartixa branca.

Tinha a intenção de ir embora, mas pela posição do cavaleiro ele parecia meditar e seria ótimo dá-lo um susto. Caminhando pé a pé aproximou e quando chegou bem perto o sacudiu pelo ombro.

- Acorda divina essência esbranquiçada.

Jacke já se preparou para um chute, um soco, ou palavras de baixo calão, mas ficou surpresa ao ver o virginiano tombar para o lado. Rapidamente ela o segurou deitando-o.

- Dormindo... – revirou o olho. – aqui não é seu quarto. Acorda divina essência.

Sacudiu-o sem qualquer pudor.

- Anda Shaka, acorda!

Ele não respondeu.

- Shaka acorda. – sacudiu novamente sem resultado. – acorda.

Aos poucos o virginiano foi abrindo os olhos.

- Ainda bem... – suspirou aliviada. – anda levanta.

Jacke voltou a atenção para o virginiano ficando assustada. Ao invés dos orbes azuis, os olhos de Shaka brilhavam em dourado.

- Shaka!

Para o assombro da brasileira, o salão mudou: ao invés de madeira era mármore branco no chão e no teto.

-Que lugar é esse? – olhou ao redor. – por Hekat.

- Jacke...? – Shaka sentia a cabeça zonza.

A morena o fitou, mas não disse nada.

- Que lugar é esse? – o cavaleiro sentou.

- Eu não sei... mas não parece que estamos no templo... – o olhou. – você está bem?

- Estou... por que?

- Você estava desacordado quando te achei.

- Eu não tenho nada. – levantou. – vem vamos sair daqui.

Shaka estendeu a mão para a brasileira que acabou aceitando. Por alguns momentos eles se encararam.

- É melhor irmos. – o virginiano por pouco não corou.

- Sim.

O cavaleiro olhou ao redor, parando o olhar na estatua de Vishnu. Ele começou a sentir uma tontura sendo amparado por Jacke. Segundos depois caia desmaiado.

- Shaka! Shaka o que foi?

Novamente o cenário mudou voltando a ser do templo. Depois de alguns minutos o virginiano acordou.

- Minha cabeça...

- Eu te ajudo.

- Estamos de novo no templo?

- Sim... o que houve Shaka?

- Não faço ideia, mas vamos manter segredo ate descobrirmos.

- Está bem.

Os dois se encararam, desta vez foi a vez de Jacke ficar encabulada. Levantou as pressas.

- Só o que me faltava, ajudar o macarrão de hospital. Que fica dormindo por aí.

- Eu não pedi ajuda bombom. – disse irônico.

- Grosso.

- Arrogante.

- Eu odeio você.

- Idem.

Jacke saiu pisando duro, Shaka ainda ficou por um tempo no templo antes de voltar para o quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saga estava sem sono, notou que os companheiros estavam silenciosos provavelmente dormindo. Levantou devagar saindo. Como não conhecia o lugar, tomou o rumo da direita. Ele andou por alguns minutos ate chegar a um salão ornamentado por algumas estatuas.

- Está sem sono?

Ele olhou para o lado deparando com Sarasvati sentada no chão. A indiana, também sem sono foi para o templo meditar.

- Um pouco. Aqui é um lugar restrito?

- Não.

- Posso me sentar?

- Fique a vontade.

Saga sentou um pouco afastado dela.

- De quem é essas representações?

- Lorde Ganesha. É muito conhecido aqui na Índia, sendo ate mais venerado que Vishnu. Ele é considerado o senhor da inteligência e da sabedoria. – veja, apontou para uma estatua. – normalmente ele é retratado na cor amarela ou vermelha com quatro braços, cabeça de elefante e com uma das pernas levantada e a outra curvada por cima dela.

- Sarasvati não é?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Tem algum impacto de o deus Vishnu ser mulher? Vocês pareciam bastante surpresas com isso.

- Nunca houve na historia um avatar feminino. Nos nossos livros sagrados constam que Kalki, o ultimo avatar, é uma figura masculina.

- Talvez por isso Shati veio como irmã de um homem?

- Acho que Shati precisava de uma proteção. Shaka por ser um cavaleiro tem poder para isso. Sei que eles se encontraram só depois de adultos, talvez tenha algum proposito. O fato deles serem gêmeos também deve ter algum motivo.

- Suas explicações são plausíveis. – o cavaleiro deu um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada. E você o que acha?

- Que Vishnu escolheu o lugar para reencarnar e ser mulher. E por causa disso, ser o sexo frágil, - disse colocando aspas. – precisava de uma proteção.

- Sexo frágil? – Saras deu um sorriso de lado.

- Não fui bem com as palavras.

- Me considera sexo frágil?

Saga a fitou diretamente, observando o rosto dela.

- Você aparenta ser forte, determinada, inteligente e não tem nada de "frágil", mas... tao delicada que me inspira a querer protege-la de qualquer coisa.

Sara corou na hora. Saga percebeu.

- Me desculpe. – levantou depressa encabulado. – é melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite Sarasvati.

- Boa noite.

A indiana sorriu, apesar da maneira direta que ele havia dito, gostara. Sempre se considerou forte e independente, mas pela primeira vez queria sentir como se era ser protegida. Protegida por Saga.

Já tinha vários minutos que MM tinha separado de Kanon. Vagava sem rumo, totalmente despreocupado. Sentindo uma brisa mais fresca caminhou para onde sentia o vento.

- Belo jardim. – disse ao fitar a área.

- O que faz aqui?

O cavaleiro olhou para o lado vendo Shivani, a guerreira sem sono resolvera ir ate o jardim pensar sobre a batalha.

- Dando uma volta.

- Não deveria está dormindo?

- Estou sem sono. – voltou a atenção para o céu.

Shivani o observou. Ele era bem diferente dos rapazes que viu no templo em que treinou.

- Você é grego mesmo?

- Siciliano. – respondeu sem se virar. – Itália.

Ela ficou calada.

- Você não é indiana. Indianas são morenas ou loiras se forem descendentes de ingleses.

- Meus avós eram ingleses.

- Hum... – a fitou dando um sorriso malicioso. – por isso os cabelos quase brancos...

- É melhor você ir dormir. – não gostou da forma como ele a fitou.

- Não estou com sono, foguinho.

- Como?

- Seu elemento não é o fogo? Shivani...

A garota ficou surpresa por ele saber seu nome.

- É...

Munido da melhor cara cínica aproximou da garota, que levantou imediatamente. MM parou bem próximo a ela.

- Sou Giovanni... – falou bem baixo olhando a boca dela.

Shivani sentiu a respiração dele bem próxima a sua.

- Prazer Ashura... – o cavaleiro desviou o olhar para os olhos dela.

Ela continuou calada.

- Gostaria muito de saber se o fogo é só seu nome ou se você é também.

Tudo que MM sentiu foi a face arder.

- Seu cretino! – bufou. – como ousa?

- É forte... – ele levou a mão a face pouco se importando com o tapa.

- Saia daqui imediatamente!

- Estou indo Ashura, mas nos veremos em breve.

Sem que ela esperasse o cavaleiro deu lhe um selinho, saindo rindo. Shivani ficou rubra de vergonha e de raiva.

- Cretino...

Miro/Seth apesar de ter deitado demorou a pegar no sono e quando pegou não teve um sono tranquilo. Sonhava com o dia em que Hekat tinha sido selada. A cena repetia-se varias vezes, contudo na ultima não tinha sido Rosa a levar a flechada, mas sim Lara. O cavaleiro acordou assustado. Sorte que Aioria dormia como uma pedra, assim como Kamus.

- "Foi só um sonho..." – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – "um pesadelo." – pensou em Lara, ao vê-la receber a flechada ficou perturbado além do normal.

No quarto ao lado Aldebaran também dormia, como Shion estava quieto, Mu resolveu deixa-lo. Deitado em seu leito o jovem Slaviero olhava o céu pela estreita janela, seu pensamento estava em Rosa.

- "Eu vou te achar, não importa como, eu vou te achar. Me espere Hekat."

O dia amanheceu radiante, os que tinham perambulado pela noite agora dormiam pesado. Shaka era um deles. A cabeça estava tão pesada que pegou no sono logo.

_Quilômetros dali..._

Não encontrando uma saída Rosa, Clarice e Shati foram para um dos cômodos onde passaram o restante da noite. Cansadas acabaram dormindo, ao contrario de Sadi que já estava de pé Da varanda de seu templo contemplava o nascer do sol.

- Bom dia meu senhor. – Ranna surgiu fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- Bom dia. E as mulheres?

- Estão dormindo.

- Prepare-as, pois elas terão visitas.

- Visitas?

- Sim. – voltou a atenção para a jovem. – Haira pediu por ajuda. Eles estão em Varanasi. Irei ate lá convida-los pessoalmente.

- Quer que alguém o acompanhe?

- Não será necessário. Serei rápido. – disse sorrindo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Logo cedo Atena convocou seus cavaleiros e os demais para uma reunião. Esta acontecia em um dos jardins internos do templo. Havia muitas plantas e no meio dele uma fonte. Como havia muitos bancos sentaram espalhados. Aiolos e Vanda sentaram um ao lado do outro. Assim como Anahí e Kanon, sendo discretos nas ações. Sarasvati e Saga quando trocaram olhares abaixaram envergonhados por causa da noite anterior. Miro/Seth assim que viu Lara demorou o olhar nela e só o retirou porque ela o fitou sem entender. As amazonas de Apolo sentaram bem longe dos juízes e eles pouco se importaram. Shion permaneceu em silencio. Kamus olhava ao redor e seus olhos só sossegaram quando viram Meena chegar. Os dois trocaram olhares para despois desviarem. Ao contrario de Aioria que abriu um sorriso ao ver Idril, ela correspondeu. MM assim que viu Shivani lançou lhe um olhar sapeca, a indiana queria mata-lo. Jacke e Shaka nem se olharam sentando um bem longe do outro.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse Atena. – espero que tenham dormido bem.

- Na medida do possível dormimos Atena. – disse Shaka.

- Bom, convoquei-os aqui para...

Atena parou de falar, os cavaleiros levantaram imediatamente sendo que Kamus e Shion pararam na frente da deusa. As guerreiras Deva posicionaram-se perto de Haira, os demais ficaram em alertas. O cosmo que sentiam aproximar era gigantesco e extremamente hostil. A agua da fonte parou de jorrar para logo em seguida jorrar uma energia amarela.

- Esse shakti... – murmurou Idril. – será que...

- É dele. – disse Saras seriamente.

A energia que emanava da fonte começou a tomar forma humana. Ate que diante deles surgiu uma figura masculina.

- Saudações. – Sadi sorriu sarcasticamente, com um cigarro nas mãos.

- Brahma... – murmurou Haira.

- O que? – disseram Atena e alguns cavaleiros.

- Esse sujeito é um deus? – Aioria o olhou de cima a baixo estranhando.

Por está com roupas ocidentais, um cigarro na mão e a aparência de um garoto de 23 anos muitos não acreditaram que ele era um deus.

- Não se engane. – disse Haira. – esse é o deus da criação.

- Acho que vocês esperavam alguém velho. – disse Sadi rindo. – desculpe desaponta-los. Meu nome terreno é Sadi Smith. É um prazer conhece-los, principalmente você deusa Atena. – a fitou sorrindo.

- Onde está a minha irmã? – gritou Shaka.

Sadi o olhou ficando surpreso. Por alguns segundos os dois se encararam e tiveram a mesma impressão de se conhecerem.

- Vejo que Vishnu não para de me surpreender. – jogou o cigarro no chão apagando-o com o sapato. – primeiro veio como mulher e segundo tomou a mesma aparência... é surpreendente.

- O que fez com a minha irmã? – o indiano fechou o punho.

- Nada, por enquanto nada. Alias fiquem tranquilos Vishnu, Hekat e sua sacerdotisa estão bem.

- Então pegou a minha irmã. – Deba deu um passo a frente.

- Deuses que resolvem assumir a humanidade... criam ate laços afetivos– suspirou entediado. – só a peguei para usar seus conhecimentos, quando tiver atingido meu objetivo devolvo as três inteiras.

- Qual é o seu proposito? – indagou Atena.

- Pensei que o grão sacerdote havia lhe dito, minha cara. É simples: vou destruir esse mundo.

- Foi você que invadiu os domínios de Hades e roubou o corpo! – disse Radamanthys.

- Eu não, meus guerreiros. Bom... – pegou outro cigarro e o acendeu. – quero convida-los para irem ao meu templo no norte. – soltou uma baforada. – visita de cortesia. Lá poderão ver suas meninas.

- Elas estão bem mesmo? – indagou Shion analisando atentamente.

- Estão, minha intenção não é mata-las, afinal o mundo vai ser destruídos mesmo. – riu. – espero por vocês. Não se atrasem.

Aos poucos ele foi transformando em energia e sumiu.

- Não fui com a cara desse sujeito. – disse MM.

- Senhor Haira sabe onde fica esse templo? – indagou Mu.

- Sim, fica ao norte.

- Então vamos. – disse Miro/Seth que ate então ficara calado. – pode nos levar Anahí?

- Preciso saber a localização correta para abrir um portal.

- Alguma de vocês sabem onde fica? – o escorpião dirigiu as Deva.

- Eu sei. – disse Shivani. – já estive lá uma vez.

- Perfeito.

- Suely, Faro, Radamanthys e Minos podem ficar aqui e proteger Atena? – pediu Shion.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Os cavaleiros olharam pasmos para o mestre. Como Rada e Minos proteger Atena? A mesma ficou surpresa.

- Eu vou Shion.

- É melhor a senhorita ficar, pode ser uma armadilha e se for vamos precisar de reforços. – voltou a atenção para as amazonas. – podem fazer isso por favor?

- Claro Shion. – Su respondeu pelas duas.

- E vocês?

Minos e Rada trocaram olhares.

- Confia em nós?

- É difícil confiar em alguém que já foi inimigo, mas vocês querem tanto quanto nós derrotar esse deus. Uma mão lava a outra.

- Está bem. – disse o inglês. – faremos o que pediu. Tem nossa palavra que vamos protegê-la.

- Obrigado. Espectro da Magia é com você.

Anahí era dotada de grandes poderes de magia, sua deusa, antes mesmo de começar a comandar a lua, desde os tempos mais primitivos acumulava a sabedoria da magia. Tanto que em algumas regiões Hekat era conhecida como a deusa da magia.

Usando a terra do jardim ela começou a traçar alguns desenhos no chão.

- Não era mais fácil o Shion nos teleportar? – MM disse baixinho a Kanon que não tirava o olhar da espectro.

- Pode juntar o Shion, Mu, Shaka e você que não conseguem teleportar dezenove pessoas.

- Verdade...

Minutos depois o desenho de um pentagrama estava desenhado no chão.

- Shivani segure o meu ombro e pense no templo, os demais entrem no pentagrama.

Obedeceram.

- Tomem cuidado. – disse Atena.

Anahí começou a elevar seu cosmo, o pentagrama começou a brilhar em prateado. Uma torre de luz subiu ate os céus e minutos depois não estavam mais ali.

Atena olhava a luz dissipando, tinha a leve sensação que as coisas não se resolveriam naquela investida.

_Ajmer..._

Do alto de seu templo Sadi contemplava o lago que o circundava.

- Mandou nos chamar senhor?

- Sim.

Ranna, Ravi, John, Ulla e Lunette estavam ajoelhados.

- John e Ulla quero que os recebam.

- Sim senhor.

Kanon olhou para baixo vendo o chão branco, aos poucos os que estavam envolvidos por uma luz prateada tornaram-se visíveis. Percebendo que tinham chegado olharam ao redor.

- Que lindo! – exclamou Vanda.

A paisagem realmente era linda. Estavam na margem de um lago, com a cidade ao seu redor. O lugar onde estavam parecia um rua, mas com uma dezena de largura e feito todo em pedra branca. A cada cem metros erguia-se uma construção que parecia um pequeno templo.

- É aqui? – indagou Shion.

- Sim. - respondeu Shivani. - O templo de Brahma tem duas entradas. A primeira é uma ligação que fizeram do templo a cidade passando pelo meio do lago. Ela é sagrada, restrita apenas aos monges. E essa daqui, usada pelos peregrinos. Temos que andar uns duzentos metros.

- Então vamos.

O grupo seguiu caminhando, não deixando de reparar na paisagem. O clima da Índia era muito quente, mas com um lago de um lado e uma mata do outro, o caminho ficava numa posição estratégica. Andaram pelos duzentos metros parando num grande portão.

- Quer que eu bata? – indagou Aioria.

Apesar do clima riram. Para a surpresa deles o portão abriu sozinho revelando um enorme pátio que nada mais era que um jardim. Seguiram com o olhar em linha reta ficando admirados com o complexo de templos que se erguia a alguns metros. Atrás dos templos havia uma grande torre tipicamente indiana.

- Temos companhia. – disse Kamus.

Voltaram o olhar para o jardim. Um casal se aproximava. Eles trajavam uma espécie de armadura, mas por seus cosmos perceberam que se tratavam de guerreiros poderosos.

- Bom dia. Sou Lunette, guerreira Satva- Yura de Brahma.

- Sou John, guerreiro Treta-Yuga. O senhor Brahma os aguarda, nos acompanhem, por favor.

O grupo trocou olhares, aquilo era no mínimo suspeito, contudo não tinham opção a não ser segui-los.

Eles andaram pelo jardim, chegando a outro portão, esse sim era a entrada do templo, andaram por vários salões ate parar em frente a uma grande porta dourada.

- Entrem, por favor. – disse a garota, que abriu a porta e depois se retirou na companhia de John.

A confraria entrou.

Era um amplo salão, semelhante ao salão do trono de Atena. Nas paredes representações indianas e algumas estatuas. Ao final numa parte mais elevada, ligada por uma escada um trono em ouro, o teto era bastante elevado.

Sadi estava sentado nele, usava roupas normais.

- Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.

- Cadê elas? – adiantou Aldebaran.

- Calma. Pensei que Atena viria com vocês. É uma pena, gostaria de mostrar minha hospitalidade.

- Queremos vê-las. – disse Shaka.

- Primeiro quero que conheçam meus guerreiros.

Sadi mal terminou de falar e os cinco guerreiros apareceram diante deles.

- Ranna, guerreira Maha-Yuga.

- Lunette.

- John.

- Ulla, guerreira Dawapara – Yuga.

- Ravi, guerreiro Kali.

Saga os examinou, sentiu os cosmos deles percebendo que não eram guerreiros quaisquer. Seu olhar parou em Ravi, o olhar dele era frio e cruel o que lembrou em muito sem tempo de Ares.

No andar de baixo...

Clarice, Rosa e Shati estavam presas cada uma numa torre de energia, não podiam se comunicar, mas percebiam o medo nas faces uma das outras.

_**-Flashback-**_

Cansadas de andarem pelos corredores e não encontrarem uma saída, as três voltaram para o quarto. Rosa e Clarice dividiram a cama enquanto Shati ficou com a outra. Logo pela manha foram acordadas pelo barulho da porta abrindo.

- Bom dia minhas caras. – disse Sadi.

- O que quer conosco? – indagou Rosa. – você vai se arrepender por ter nos pego. Quando o santuário...

- Eles já vieram atrás de vocês. – cortou-a. – estão em Varanasi.

As três ficaram surpresas.

- Eles virão visita-las, por isso... – Sadi olhou para a porta Ranna entrou trazendo algo nas mãos. – providenciei roupas, mais apropriadas e que conduzem com suas reais origens.

- Do que está falando? – indagou Clarice sem entender.

- A garota. – a voz de Rosa saiu fria. – liberte a outra garota.

- A quem se refere? – Sadi fingiu não compreender.

- A que está presa na parede. Solte-a.

Sadi sorriu, Rosa nem fazia ideia de que falava de si mesma.

- Infelizmente eu não posso, não ainda. Mas não se preocupe ela está bem. Aqui estão as roupas. Apressem os cavaleiros de Atena não devem demorar a chegar.

Sadi e Ranna saíram. Shati pegou a roupa onde Ranna tinha deixado.

- São roupas indianas.

- Ele disse que o santuário está aqui. – disse Clarice. – significa que o Ran, Mu e Shaka devem está aqui.

- Não estou gostando disso. – Rosa pegou uma roupa. – esse cara não é normal.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse Shati. – algo ruim vai acontecer.

- Também sinto o mesmo. – disse Clarice.

Rosa a fitou. Desde pequena sabia desse "dom" da amiga. Se ela dizia aquilo certamente algo iria acontecer. Levou a mão a sua corrente.

- "Tome cuidado." – pensou em Mu.

_**- Fim do flashback-**_

- Cadê elas? – indagou Miro já pegando sua espada.

- Estão bem já disse. – levantou. – agradeço a visita de vocês, mas lamento que terão que ir embora. Estou de partida.

- Chega de brincar. – Shaka elevou seu cosmo e lançou um ataque.

O cavaleiro lançou um poderoso ataque contra Brahma. Lunette levantou e apenas elevando seu cosmo parou o ataque de Shaka.

- Como? – os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos.

- Ela parou o Shaka? – Kanon arregalou os olhos.

- Péssimos modos irmão de Vishnu. – disse Sadi. – terei que ensinar educação a você.

Sadi apontou o dedo para ele, no segundo seguinte, Shaka ia de joelhos ao chão.

- Shaka!

- Alias, não é só ele que deve ajoelhar perante mim. – Sadi descia a escada. – todos.

Imediatamente todos os presentes ajoelharam, uma força invisível talhava todos os movimentos.

- Eu não consigo me mexer. – disse Vanda.

- A destruição da Terra começa agora. – a voz do indiano engrossou. – e vou acompanhar a destruição em Tenkaiken.

O cosmo de Brahma aumentou de forma exponencial, cobrindo toda a extensão do templo, a terra começou a tremer.

- Sou Brahma o criador do mundo, ordeno que se abram os portões de Tenkai.

A torre começou a tremer mais forte, no chão do salão começou a surgir uma luz dourada que desenhava algo no chão.

- O que está acontecendo? – ainda sobre o domínio do deus Anahí balançava.

- Antes de reencarnar, - iniciou Idril. – Brahma vive em Tenkaiken, seria o Olimpo para vocês. A única maneira de ir ate esse local é passar pelo portal Tenkai e os únicos que podem abri-lo são Vishnu, Brahma e Shiva.

- Ele está fugindo então. – Seth elevou seu cosmo. – não vou permitir.

- Não vamos permitir. – Shion também elevou seu cosmo. – Revolução Estelar!

- Circulo das Trevas! – gritou Seth.

- Circulo das seis existências! – gritou Shaka.

Os três ataques partiram em direção a Sadi, seus guerreiros levantaram para defendê-lo, mas o deus ordenou que não. O ataque atingiu em cheio Sadi, um clarão ofuscou a visão de todos.

- Conseguiram? – indagou Aiolos.

- Não... – a voz de Shivani saiu fria.

Aos poucos o clarão foi diminuindo e então puderam ver: Sadi estava intacto e ainda vestia um vestimenta dourada.

- A Kalpa!. – disse Meena. – a armadura sagrada.

O corpo de Sadi estava revestido por uma armadura dourada. Ela cobria toda extensão do corpo dele. A saia da armadura era como uma saia cheia de pontas que iam ate o joelho. As ombreiras eram largas e tinham o formato de escamas. Nas costas havia três asas em cada lado na cor prateada. Seu elmo era semelhante a uma coroa com três pontas sendo a do meio era mais alta. Na mão direita segurava um cedro que na ponta tinha uma bola dourada cercada por quatro asas. _**( n/a: sou péssima para descrever as armaduras. Digitem no goolge, sacred saga Zeus, é aquela armadura)**_

- São simples mortais. – Sadi sorriu. – não podem fazer nada contra mim! – gritou e seu cosmo explodiu numa onda jogando-os contra as paredes.

- Esse cara é forte. – Aioria levantou.

A terra tremeu mais forte e o desenho completou-se e uma torre de luz azulada subiu ate o teto desenhando uma imagem. Era uma figura aos moldes de uma figura mitológica indiana.

- O portal se completou. – disse Sarasvati. – temos que para-lo agora antes que ele entre. Guerreiras!

As quatro levantaram e elevaram seus cosmos. Dispararam seus ataques deixando os dourados mais as espectros surpresos, contudo a energia foi parada pelo deus.

- As guerreiras de Vishnu me decepcionam. Meus guerreiros entrem.

Os cinco caminharam ate o portal. Ao pisarem no desenho esta brilhou e aos poucos um a um foi desaparecendo.

- Antes de seguir meu caminho tenho um presente a vocês.

Ao lado da torre de luz principal surgiu outra menor. Ela saia do chão e atingia o teto. Aos poucos começou a se formar a imagem de uma pessoa, prontamente reconhecida por Aldebaran.

- Clarice?!

Era a brasileira. Ela estava usando um sári na cor verde claro, todo bordado, mostrando que era uma vestimenta bem trabalhada.

- Clarice! – gritou o taurino.

Ela assim que viu o marido começou a bater na parede da torre, gritava, mas não era ouvida.

- Patife solta ela! – o brasileiro cerrou o punho.

- Não agora. Devolvo quando ela não ser mais util. Diga adeus. – sorriu com desdenho.

A torre onde Clarice estava brilhou fortemente e assim como os guerreiros de Brahma, o corpo da brasileira foi desaparecendo.

- Ran! Ran! – gritava, mas não era ouvida.

- Clarice!

- Vamos destruir a torre. – gritou Saga.

- Melhor não. – disse Sadi. – ela vai ser atingida.

- Patife... – Aldebaran ensaiou um passo, tinha que tirar a esposa daquele local.

- Não se preocupe vou trata-la bem.

A torre de Clarice brilhou mais forte e segundos depois ela tinha desaparecido.

- Clarice!

Ela sumiu junto com a torre, no andar debaixo Rosa e Shati ficaram desesperadas.

- A próxima...

Do lado esquerdo de Brahma outra torre apareceu. A atenção de todos voltou para tal lugar a espera do que iria acontecer. Assim como Clarice, surgiu a imagem de outra pessoa. Shion arregalou os olhos.

- Shati! – a indiana também usava um sári ricamente decorado na cor azul.

- Shati! – gritou Shaka.

A indiana olhava ao redor assustada ate que fixou o olhar no irmão.

- Shaka! Shaka! – batia na parede. – Shaka! – o olhar desviou parando em Shion. Uma lagrima rolou ao vê-lo.

- Shati... – o ariano cerrou o punho. – seu miserável! – o cosmo dele aumentou bruscamente. – não vou perdoa-lo!

O grande mestre lançou um ataque contra o deus.

- Fraco. – parou apenas usando o cosmo. – diga adeus a deusa.

A torre brilhou. Shati começou a sentir o corpo flutuar.

- Shaka! Shion! – sua voz não era ouvida.

- Shati! – Shaka deu um passo para parar ao pisar no desenho que estava no chão. Sentiu nos pés um formigamento.

- Droga precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse MM.

- Meninas vamos atacar juntos. – disse Enpusa.

Os cinco elevaram seus cosmos disparando contra o deus.

- Não sabem que é inútil. – Brahma elevou sua energia parando o ataque. – podem juntar todos vocês que nunca vão me ferir. Diga adeus Shati.

O corpo da indiana brilhou.

- Shati! – gritou Shaka.

Assim como Clarice ela desapareceu.

- Isso é muito divertido. – Sadi gargalhou. – e agora...

Uma terceira torre surgiu bem ao lado dele.

- Ro-sa? – gaguejou Mu.

Era a brasileira, seu sári era vermelho.

- Rosa! – gritou Miro.

- Miro! – bateu no vidro e gritou, mas eles não podiam ouvir. A morena olhou para os lados a procura de Mu. – Mu! Mu! – olhou para o lado vendo Vanda e as meninas.

- "O que elas fazem aqui?"

- "Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes." – pensou Sadi. Ele elevou seu cosmo e em seu braços apareceu uma mulher desacordada.

- Hekat... – Seth arregalou os olhos.

- Sentiram falta dela?

- Solte-a imediatamente! – gritou Lara.

Brahma ignorou olhando para Rosa, ele piscou os olhos e então Rosa pode começar a escutar o que se passava fora da torre.

Mu por sua vez olhava estático para o corpo de Hekat.

- Hekat... – deu um passo.

Rosa escutou o chamado do noivo para a outra mulher ficando surpresa.

- "Eles se conhecem?" – ela começou a sentir uma forte dor no peito.

- Solte-a Brahma, agora. – o ariano ordenou.

- Ela te é tão preciosa assim? – sorriu.

- Já mandei solta-la! – elevou seu cosmo.

- Esqueci que vocês viveram uma historia de amor no passado.

Rosa olhou imediatamente para Mu. História de amor? Os dois...?

- Chega de conversas. Meu tempo nesse lugar se esgotou. Se quiserem tornar a ver suas preciosidades terão que vir atrás de mim. Mas acho difícil, já que só a tríade hinduísta tem acesso. Vishnu e eu estamos indo embora, Shiva não reencarnou, portando... adeus.

Brahma pisou no desenho, ele e o corpo de Hekat desapareceram.

- Espere! – Mu avançou.

- Mu... – Rosa o fitava confusa, a dor diminuiu.

- Rosa...

O corpo da brasileira começou a flutuar e desaparecer.

- Rosa!

Ele correu ate ela, mesmo recebendo uma descarga elétrica ao passar pelo desenho.

- Rosa! – dava socos na torre de luz. – Rosa!

- Mu, me tira daqui.

O cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo, quando iria dar um soco na parede sua mão transpassou e ele pode segurar a mão da brasileira.

- Segure firme a minha mão.

- Não me solta. – o corpo dela já estava bem acima do dele, quase chegando ao teto. A torre ficava cada vez mais clara, assim com ela.

- Rosa. – o ariano já estava nas pontas dos pés. – Rosa.

- Não me solta... – os olhos estavam rasos.

- Não vou soltar. – disse, mas a mão dela começava a escorregar. – não vou.

- Mu... – ela sentia que estava escapando.

- Eu vou te buscar, eu juro. Eu vou te encontrar, eu vou atrás de você não importa como.

- Vou ficar esperando... – a mão no limite, acabou soltando.

- Vou te achar.

Ela sumiu nos últimos resquícios de luz azulada. A torre principal também sumiu. Mu foi de joelhos ao chão, olhando estaticamente para sua mão. Apesar de ver que era impossível segura-la deveria ter usado mais força.

Shion trazia os olhos rasos, assim como Aldebaran. Shaka cerrou o punho com ódio de si mesmo. Não tinha conseguido salvar a irmã.

O sentimento de impotência predominava em todos.

- Vamos voltar. – disse Saga. – precisamos descobrir uma maneira de ir atrás deles.

- Há uma maneira não há? – Jacke olhou para Sarasvati.

- Temo que não...

- Como? – Shaka voltou a atenção para ela. – claro que há uma maneira! – gritou nervoso.

- Acalma-se Shaka. – pediu Kamus.

- Tem que existir uma maneira! – ignorou o aquariano.

- Como Brahma disse, só a tríade hinduísta que tem acesso. Ele e Shati já foram, e Shiva...

- Não vamos perder a esperança. – disse Vanda.

- Vanda tem razão. – disse Deba. – melhor voltarmos, Haira deve saber de alguma coisa.

Anahí desenhou o pentagrama e todos voltaram para Varanasi.

_Enquanto isso na cidade sagrada..._

Ainda estavam todos no jardim. Haira, Atena e Savami conversavam. Faro e Suely estavam um pouco mais afastadas e Rada e Minos na entrada do jardim. O inglês vez ou outra olhava para a brasileira.

- Sinceramente estou surpreso ate agora. – disse Minos. – Shion confiar em nós?

- Também nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. – desviou a atenção para o outro juiz. – mas vamos obedecer, afinal de contas a senhora Perséfone nos deixou aos cuidados dele.

- Tem razão. O que será que está acontecendo? Aquele deus é muito forte.

- Seu poder é imenso. Creio que agora não será a luta definitiva.

- Acha que foi uma armadilha?

- Talvez. De todo jeito, temos que esperar. – olhou para Faro.

Prontamente percebido por Minos que deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- A amazona de Apolo lhe atrai?

- Claro que não. – ficou vermelho. – ela é irritante.

- E muito bonita. – completou para ver reação dele.

- Bonita? – desdenhou. – não sei onde.

- Quem desdenha quer comprar. – riu.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Foi uma brincadeira. – abafou o riso.

Minos então voltou a atenção para Suely. Ela estava sentada num banco, olhando de forma entristecida o seu antebraço esquerdo.

- "Será que está machucada?" – pensou preocupado.

Realmente Suely olhava entristecida para seu braço, mas não era porque sentia dor e sim por causa da pequena tatuagem que tinha.

- Sente falta dele não é? – indagou Faro, que conhecia aquela historia. Era muito comum na aldeia de Suely tatuar o nome do marido no braço em sinal de união.

- Muita. Ele era muito especial.

- Não deveria se apaixonar por outra pessoa? Faz tanto tempo Su.

- Meu coração só pertence a ele Faro. Só a ele.

- Mas acho que deveria reconsiderar.

- Não. A única pessoa que pertenço é ao Sue e ninguém mais.

Ela então olhou na direção onde estavam os juízes, seu olhar encontrou com o de Minos. Os dois se olharam por um tempo. A italiana sentiu a face aquecer e abaixou rapidamente o olhar.

As conversas foram interrompidas pelo surgimento de uma luz azulada no meio do jardim. Eram os cavaleiros.

- Por Zeus, estava muito preocupada. – Atena aproximou do grupo. – o que aconteceu?

- Senhor Haira. – Sarasvati aproximou. – Brahma foi para Tenkaiken.

- COMO?

- Tentamos evitar senhor, mas ele foi mais forte. – disse Meena.

- Isso é péssimo. Se eles foram para o...

- Encontre uma maneira! – Shaka avançou sobre ele segurando pela roupa. – deve haver uma maneira!

- Calma Shaka. – pediu a deusa. – o que realmente aconteceu?

Idril contou tudo a todos.

- Brahma quer destruir o mundo a partir de Tenkaiken. – disse Haira. – seria como o Olimpo, Campos Elísios de vocês.

- E não há nada que podemos fazer? – indagou Atena bastante preocupada.

- Lorde Shiva teria que está encarnado. Só ele conseguiria abrir o portal.

- Tem que haver um jeito!

Totalmente descontrolado Shaka disparou contra uma área do templo provando uma grande explosão.

- Tenha calma Shaka. – pediu Shion tentando ficar calmo também.

- Não fale comigo! E fique longe dela. Se encostar na Shati eu acabo com você!

Todos ficaram assustados com as palavras de Shaka.

- Shaka... – murmurou Savami.

O virginiano deu as costas entrando dentro do templo.

- Shaka. – Aiolos queria ir atrás.

- Deixe-o. – disse Mu. – ele está com a cabeça quente. Nada do que você falar vai resolver.

- Está certo.

- Senhor Haira. – Saga aproximou. – não há outra maneira?

- Precisamos investigar. Sarasvati vá ate ao templo que fica na região norte. Consulte a biblioteca.

- Sim senhor.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Saga.

A indiana olhou para seu mestre.

- Está tudo bem, pode ir Saga.

- Obrigado.

- Meena, vá ate o templo de Lorde Shiva e tente descobrir algo.

- Sim senhor.

- Atena pode me emprestar um de seus cavaleiros?

- Claro. Kamus vá com ela. – escolheu o cavaleiro por ele ter um grande conhecimento em vários assuntos, talvez fosse de valia.

O aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso, mas acatou.

- Vou ao meu templo. – disse Savami. – talvez tenhamos em nossos arquivos algo relacionado aos deuses hindus.

- Obrigado Savami. Bom, vou realizar algumas pesquisas, quanto aos demais fiquem a vontade. Idril e Shivani venham comigo.

O grupo dispersou.

Shaka foi para o templo que tinha ido a noite anterior e trancou-se nele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Logo bem cedo Dohko subia as doze casas, já estavam em Peixes quando avistou seu morador na porta.

- Bom dia Dite.

- Bom dia.

- Tem noticias da Índia?

- Não. Não fui ao templo ainda.

- Esse santuário fica muito vazio sem eles. – sorriu.

- Sim. É um silencio que chega a ser assustador.

- Ligou para a Yue?

- Não.

- Não? – Dohko estranhou.

- Não vou ligar para ela.

- Por que?

- Estamos em guerra Dohko. Se eu ligar hoje, vou querer ligar todos os dias e se essa guerra estourar aqui? Ela vai ficar mais preocupada. Além do mais preciso me concentrar e está sendo difícil pois penso nela toda hora. – sorriu.

- Sei como se sente. – o libriano pensou em Meilin.

- Quando tudo acabar vai procura-la? – indagou imaginando em quem ele pensava.

- Não. Ela não quer me ver Dite. Vou respeitar isso. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Deveria tentar conversar com ela.

- Já tentei e tudo foi em vão. Vamos ao templo?

Dite concordou e os dois tomaram rumo do decimo terceiro templo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saga e Sarasvati pegaram um transporte, vinte minutos depois desciam a porta de um pequeno templo. A indiana cumprimentou o monge que zelava pela porta e entrou. Saga seguia atrás ora olhando a decoração ora olhando para a moça que usava um bonito sári amarelo.

Passaram por um longo corredor ate pararem numa porta de madeira. A garota abriu e Saga ficou impressionado. Havia milhares de livros.

- São livros e anotações sobre Vishnu. Datam de mais de quatro mil anos.

- O que exatamente vamos procurar?

- Ainda não tenho ideia. – disse um pouco hesitante, pois detestava não saber o que fazer. – ainda mais temos um problema.

- Qual?

- Os livros estão em hindi e acho que você não sabe.

Saga ficou vermelho.

- Verdade... nem pensei nisso. Talvez seja melhor chamar uma das meninas. Eu vou te atrapalhar.

- Fique. Podemos ir conversando e juntos encontrar uma solução.

- Tem certeza? – sorriu.

- Sim. Além do mais vou ter um protetor.

O geminiano abriu um sorriso.

- Pode sentar naquela cadeira.

Ele obedeceu enquanto Sarasvati escolheu alguns livros. Ela sentou-se num banquinho começando a lê-los. Saga a analisava atentamente.

- Conte um pouco sobre sua vida. – indagou, ficando um pouco acanhada com o olhar do geminiano.

- Minha vida não é uma boa história. Cometi tantos erros.

- Mas se redimiu. – o fitou. – seu olhar carrega uma grande culpa.

- Fiz atos desonrosos. – Saga pegou um livro folheando-o.

- Pode me contar? – voltou a atenção para o livro em suas mãos.

O geminiano ficou calado. Não queria que ela soubesse sobre sua pior parte. Algo que queria esquecer para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria se abrir com ela. Sarasvati lhe inspirava confiança.

- Tudo começou...

Saga contou tudo, desde a prisão de Kanon ate os últimos momentos no muro das lamentações. A indiana ouvia tudo em silencio.

- Ainda me sinto mal por causa disso.

- Você se redimiu isso que importa.

- Obrigado. E você?

- Fui criada desde pequena num templo, minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci.

- Sinto muito.

- Não faz mal. – sorriu. – creio que nossa pesquisa vai levar horas.

- Tem algo que me incomoda. Por que Brahma foi só agora para Tenkaiken? Ele não poderia ter ido assim que pegou a Shati?

- Também pensei sobre isso.

- Esses portais, só podem ser abertos nos templos dos respectivos deuses?

- Não. Podem ser abertos em qualquer lugar, desde que sejam em lugares sagrados. Shiva, Brahma e Vishnu são os únicos que conseguem abri-los.

- Shiva não pode ter reencarnado?

- Pouco provável.

- Precisamos encontrar uma solução, ou Shaka surta.

- Ele realmente está transtornado.

- Ele passou a vida inteira sozinho, agora que encontrou uma irmã...

- Ele vai permitir que o senhor Shion chegue perto dela?

- Não sei... confesso que fiquei surpreso ao saber que Shion gosta dela, mas ele vai enfrentar o problema dela ser uma deusa.

- Se Vishnu despertar será, natural que ele busque por Lakshima. E já que é Shati... Lakshma deve ter vindo como homem.

- Que não é Shion.

- Exatamente.

- Adriel e Hekat, Shion e Shati... relações complicadas.

- Só o tempo nos dirá o que vai acontecer. – Saras colocou um livro no chão. – nada nesse livro.

- Vamos continuar a procurar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus estava encostado na parede ao lado do quarto de Meena, esperava ela trocar de roupa para seguirem para o tal templo. Não demorou muito para a indiana sair. Kamus a fitou de cima a baixo, ela estava linda vestida com uma túnica amarelo ouro com mangas curtas que fica um pouco acima a coxa e uma calça justa vermelha,  
e comprida bem agarrada ao calcanhar. Usava também um xale vermelho e uma sapatilha marrom. Os cabelos estavam presos por uma longa trança. O cavaleiro ficou por minutos encarando-a ate que seu deu conta do ato.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – respondeu constrangida por causa do olhar dele.

Durante todo o caminho seguiram em silencio. Quando chegaram Meena entrou primeiro e depois chamou-o. Enquanto seguiam Kamus se pegou inúmeras vezes olhando para ela. Xingava-se mentalmente pelo comportamento mas não conseguia parar de olha-la.

- É aqui. – ela quebrou o silencio.

Meena abriu a porta e Kamus ficou encantado pela segunda vez, era uma biblioteca que faria inveja a qualquer amante da leitura.

- Impressionante.

- É um dos maiores acervos da Índia. – disse sorridente, era sinal que ele apreciava uma boa leitura.

- O que vamos procurar exatamente?

- É praticamente nula a existência de Shiva no nosso mundo, então vamos procurar por portais. Talvez exista um que possamos usar. É uma pena que está em hindi e você não poderá ler.

- Eu sei um pouco. – disse olhando os vários livros.

- Sabe? – ficou surpresa.

- Shaka me ensinou o básico, mas tem muito tempo, não se sei se me recordo bem.

A fitou. Meena o encarou, conhecera muitos rapazes, mas nenhum era como ele.

- Antes de começarmos a trabalhar. – o francês aproximou. – Kamyu Saunierre. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Meena Haddad Krishnaraj. – retribuiu. – vou pegar alguns livros, fique a vontade.

- Obrigado. – não soltou a mão dela.

- Vou pegar os livros. – deu um leve puxão em sua mão.

- Claro. – ficou sem graça. – espero aqui.

Assim que ela saiu Kamus levou a mão ao cabelo. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Sempre fora ponderado em suas ações, mas perto dela sentia-se um adolescente.

- "Andei muito tempo perto do Miro." – pensou sentando.

Não demorou muito para Meena voltar com os livros. Deu alguns para Kamus e foi se sentar perto da janela. Começaram a leitura, mas vez ou outra o aquariano a olhava. Meena começava a ficar nervosa, o olhar daquele homem mexia com ela.

- Tem parentes Kamus? – indagou para quebrar o clima.

- Sim. Dois irmãos mais novos que moram nos Emirados Árabes. Meus pais morreram quando éramos crianças, então eu fui para a Grécia e eles adotados por um casal árabe. Eles se chamam Henry e Antonietta. – disse para se calar. Jamais falava de sua vida intima com um desconhecido o que lhe dera agora de contar aquilo?

- Família é muito importante.

- E você?

- Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos. Meus pais são comerciantes. Seu sobrenome é francês não estou certa?

- Sim.

- Lembro de quando tinha por volta dos cinco anos, fizemos uma viagem a Paris. Sei que fomos em inúmeros lugares, mas o que ficou gravado em minha memoria foi a pirâmide de cristal do Louvre. É lindíssima.

- Muito. Modéstia parte Paris é linda.

- E como. – sorriu.

Kamus contemplou aquele sorriso. Constrangida Meena voltou a leitura. Kamus fez o mesmo, mas não conseguia prestar atenção na leitura. Passou alguns minutos em silencio. A indiana levantou e pegando uma escada subiu para pegar um livro no alto da prateleira, quando o pegou acabou desequilibrando e ia ao chão se não tivesse sido segurada.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela o fitou, Kamus a olhava de uma forma tão fria que parecia que sua alma seria congelada, ao mesmo tempo sentia um calor dentro de si.

- Está...

Ele não ao soltou, estava gostando de tê-la tão perto de si. Aquela garota mexia com ele a tal ponto que derrubava suas atitudes.

- Pode... me colocar no chão...

- Claro. – a soltou, mas não se afastou.

- Vamos continuar? – Meena se afastou.

- Vamos.

Voltaram aos seus afazeres.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Seth estava sentado no jardim. Sentou num banco onde pudesse encostar as costas e fechou os olhos. Rapidamente em sua mente veio a imagem de Lara recebendo uma flechada.

Abriu os olhos assustados.

- "De novo." – pensou.

Notou que alguém se aproximava, ao olhar viu que era Lara. A chinesa trajava uma calça e uma blusa e seus cabelos estavam soltos. O cavaleiro passou a observar cada detalhe do corpo da chinesa. Nunca tinha reparado que tinha curvas e como era graciosa ao andar.

- Oi. – ela aproximou e sentou ao lado dele.

- Oi. – fixou o olhar no rosto dela. Os olhos levemente puxados e os cabelos negros e longos. Ficou assustado com os próprios pensamentos. Conhecia-a a milênios e nunca a olhara daquela forma, por que agora agia assim? Será que era por causa da influencia de Miro?

- Falhamos em salvar a Hekat. Deixamo-la escapar. – disse olhando o jardim a frente.

- Vamos encontrar uma maneira. – a voz saiu fria e ela percebeu que se tratava de Seth.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Sempre a amarei.

- Deveria se dá uma chance Seth. Hekat nos agraciou com uma nova vida.

- Meus sentimentos por ela jamais mudarão.

- Quando fui levada para o templo encontrei em você e nas meninas uma família. Apesar do seu jeito frio e indiferente tinha muita consideração por você. – dizia sem fita-lo. – aí você veio como Miro. – sorriu. – irresponsável, pervertido, irritante, convencido.

- É por isso que não gosto dele.

- Apesar de achar isso, com o tempo passei a gostar dessa sua nova faceta. E agora que você voltou ao normal sinto falta do velho Miro.

- Infelizmente você não o verá mais. Volte a acostumar com meu "eu" de antes.

- Eu sei disso. – o fitou.

Seth encarou aqueles olhos e algo dentro dele se agitou. Lembrou-se do sonho e o medo de perdê-la o assolou. Mas ele nem teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, quando se deu conta Lara estava com os lábios colados nos dele. Nos primeiros segundos ele não se mexeu, contudo foi se deixando levar pela caricia, tanto que segurou a cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto de si. O beijo aprofundou e a mente de Seth estava confusa, o que era aquelas sensações para com Lara? Será que era influencia de Miro?

Ele a soltou, mas não se afastou. Lara encarou aquele olhar e pode ver claramente que Seth e Miro existiam lado a lado. O beijo não foi apenas de Miro, havia um pouco de Seth também.

Ela se afastou e saiu sem dizer nada. O grego a acompanhou com olhar ate ela sumir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shion estava sentado as margens do Ganges, olhava as pessoas do outro lado da margem fazendo suas oferendas certamente a Vishnu.

- Está tudo bem mestre? – era Mu que procurava seu mestre a algum tempo.

- Estão fazendo oferendas a Shati. – apontou.

- O que sente por ela mestre?

Shion o fitou, para depois voltar a atenção para o rio.

- Quando ela está perto de mim me sinto tranquilo, em paz... a visão do rosto dela é um balsamo.

- Você a ama?

- Se está perguntado se eu passaria o resto dos meus dias com ela, se daria minha vida por ela a resposta é sim.

Mu sorriu.

- Deve ser o destino dos arianos se apaixonarem por deusas.

- Sim. – Shion sorriu. – vamos encontrar a Rosa.

- E o que fará quando encontrar a Shati? Quando essa guerra acabar?

- Seguirei meu caminho. Ela é uma deusa Mu e deve ser tratada como tal. Não há espaço para nós. Além do mais tem o Shaka.

- Ele só esta com ciúme. Não ligue para ele, isso passa.

- Ainda tem Lakshma. Certamente Shati quero dizer Vishnu tem alguém predestinado. **(n/a: e ela tem e não é o Shion.. spoiller).**

- E não vai lutar por ela? Nem ao menos tentar?

- Sei o meu lugar Mu.

- Mestre, está jogando sua felicidade fora. Mesmo com todos os problemas eu e a Rosa estamos tentando ser felizes. Deveria fazer o mesmo.

Shion o fitou, desde pequeno o discípulo sempre tinha conselhos sensatos.

- Gostaria de ser otimista como você Adriel. Mas sou realista. Quando tudo acabar será cada um para um canto e eu vou pedir uma licença a Atena e me retirar para Jamiel. Os anos estão me pesando.

- Pense bem mestre.

- E quanto a Shati? Acha que ela sente algo por mim?

- Conquiste-a.

- Deixo isso para vocês jovens.

- Pense direito mestre. Não jogue sua felicidade fora por conta de regras.

Continua...

_**Sadi passou a perna em todos e foi para o outro mundo e sem chance dos dourados irem atrás... **_

_**Ajmer: é uma **__**cidade**__** do **__**Rajastão**__**, na **__**Índia**_

_**Tenkaiken: mundo dos deuses, inventado para essa fic, assim como o termo Tenkai e Kalpa.**_


	33. Chapter 32: Rumo a Tenkaiken

**Pure-Petit-Cat – Shaka e Jacke ainda terão algumas desavenças antes de se declararem um para o outro. Pois é MM está mexendo com fogo, uma hora ele vai se queimar. Sadi é bem sinico, ele disse aquilo para a Rosa ficar desconfiada e tudo para um proposito ainda maior.**

**Suellen – san – Pois ainda teremos mais cenas da Su com o Minos, eles ainda vão demorar a dar certo.**

**Gabu Sevs – Pode continuar com as suas teorias que um dia ela vai te levar ao fato correto. Quanto ao incesto... bem... você não está tão errada assim... aí tem algo... Sadi é muito sacana, ele ainda vai aprontar muito.**

**Rodrigo – Pois é dei muitas dicas, e esse capitulo então, é um prato cheio para um bom observador. Você quer a Shivani, podemos providenciar, claro se o MM deixar rsrsr. Sadi vai ser bem pior que o Seth. Sadi é o mestre de Seth. A Rosa não percebeu que ela e Hekat é a mesma pessoa e nem vai descobrir isso. Quanto parar o golpe de Shaka já te falei neh? E os guerreiros de Brahma são fortes. Lembra dos guerreiros de Seth? Pois é os de Brahma são bem mais, pode esperar que os cavaleiros vão apanhar e muito! Quero sangue! Kkkk**

**A Hekat ta te influenciado kkkk**

**Lebam – A Lara foi esperta e tascou um beijo no Seth. Sadi é o vilão máster, ele ainda vai aprontar muito! Quanto a sua teoria... hum... ta mais ou menos certa. Continuei juntando pistas que você descobre.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Pessoas, desculpe pela demora, é que final de semestre é tenso, esse então nem se fala. Que chegue Dezembro do ano que vem porque aí eu formo! Bom, tentarei postar ao menos mais dois capítulos ate antes do dia 31. Nesse teremos algumas revelações sutis, pessoas que estão formulando teorias, prestem atenção nesse capitulo! Boa leitura.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_E quanto a Shati? Acha que ela sente algo por mim?_

_- Conquiste-a._

_- Deixo isso para vocês jovens._

_- Pense direito mestre. Não jogue sua felicidade fora por conta de regras._

**Capitulo 32**

**Rumo a Tenkaiken**

Shaka estava sentado em frente a estatua de Vishnu, estava com ódio de si mesmo por ter deixado Shati ser levada. Tantas vezes salvara Atena e agora nem conseguira resgatar a irmã.

- Droga. – deu um murro no chão.

Do lado de fora Jacke olhava a porta. Estava indecisa se entrava ou não. Por causa do ocorrido da noite anterior achou por bem entrar, pois as vezes Shaka estava precisando de ajuda. A brasileira abriu a porta vendo-o sentado na posição de meditação. Ficou por um tempo olhando a cabeleira loira e então aproximou sem fazer barulho e sentou a frente dele. Shaka estava de olhos fechados.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – indagou.

Ele não respondeu.

A brasileira soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sempre fui considerada a diferente da minha tribo. Enquanto as outras garotas preocupavam com a casa e casar-se eu ia para a florestar caçar e brigar com os rapazes. – riu. – minha mãe dizia que já tinha oferecido todas as oferendas aos deuses para me corrigir, mas foram em vão... deuses... – deu um sorriso de canto. - sempre detestei essa hierarquia e quando conheci a Hekat não foi diferente. Não queria seguia-la, se eu não prestava obediência aos meus deuses o que diria a outro deus. Confesso que aceitei seguir com ela porque conheceria outros lugares, teria novas experiências, mas com o tempo acabei gostando dessa vida.

Shaka continuava calado.

- Tudo que sou agradeço a Hekat e agora no momento em que ela precisava mais de mim eu falhei... acho que não sirvo nem para ser uma guerreira... e agora ela presa naquele mundo... – fitou o virginiano, este continuava imóvel. – que beleza! Estou tendo um dialogo com uma estatua, - revirou o olhar. – tedio...

Levantou e estava prestes a sair quando teve o braço retido. Shaka abriu os olhos a fitando. Com esse ato foi por pouco que Jacke não corou. Sem dizer nada ele indicou que era para ela voltar a sentar.

- Não se arrepende por ter a seguido?

Jacke piscou surpresa, então ele estava ouvindo.

- Não. Amo minha vida ao lado de Hekat e das meninas, ate do chato do Seth. Voltei a minha aldeia mais uma vez. Minha irmã já tinha filhos e meus pais encaram bem a minha "morte". Para a nossa tribo quando morremos viramos algum animal. Eles achavam que eu tinha virado uma onça e que daquela forma eu protegeria a aldeia. Encaramos a morte de um jeito diferente.

- Assim como nós budistas.

- E você? Da onde vem essa branqueleza toda, já que é indiano.

- Minha outra avó era inglesa, mas eu não a conheci. Fui levado muito novo para o templo e depois segui para a Grécia. Só encontrei a Shati a pouco tempo.

- Queria que sua vida fosse diferente?

Shaka parou para pensar.

- Não sei, acho que ela seria diferente, mas não saberia escolher. Talvez se Shati e eu não tivesse sido separados estaríamos vivendo em paz em Patna e nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Seus destinos já estavam traçados. Você tinha que ir para o santuário assim como eu tinha que seguir com Hekat.

- Ate que dentro dessa cabecinha tem sensatez. – disse descontraído.

- Posso encarar isso como um elogio? – sorriu.

- Sim.

- Já é um grande avanço vindo de você. Sempre tão certinho e metódico.

- Anos de vivência em templos.

- Nota-se.

- Acho que precisamos ter fé que vamos achá-las.

- Tem razão e depois teremos nossa vida normal.

- Sim.

Os dois se olharam. Jacke analisava cada detalhe do rosto do virginiano. Tinha que reconhecer que ele era lindo. Tinha as feições delicadas, a franja que cobria seus lindos olhos azuis, como achava os olhos dele bonitos, mas claro que nunca falaria isso para ele. Shaka também reparava nela, achava Rosa muito bonita com seus cachos e olhos vermelhos, mas Jacke também não ficava atrás. Os olhos verdes emoldurados pelos cabelos negros lhe dava uma aparência singular. Já reparara em muitas servas, mas Jacke era muito mais bonita que elas, mas ela nunca saberia disso.

Aos poucos o indiano foi aproximando da brasileira, quando deram por si estavam com os lábios colados um ao outro. O beijo começou suave, terno. Shaka levou as mãos ate a cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto de si enquanto Jacke levava as mãos a nuca dele. Lentamente o cavaleiro foi inclinando o corpo, deitando-a no chão. Aprofundaram o beijo e só pararam pela falta de ar. Ambos traziam a respiração descompensada, mas não se afastaram fitando um ao outro. Shaka levou a mão ao rosto dela segurando-o. Novamente o virginiano buscou os lábios dela que lhes esperavam. O segundo beijo foi tão ou ate mais envolvente e só parou novamente pela falta de ar.

- Mērī śakti hai. _(T: Seja minha shakti)_

Sussurrou a ela, Jacke não compreendeu as palavras, mas pela forma que ele havia lhe dito deveria ser algo bom.

Como se acordando de um transe Shaka ergueu o corpo, afastando dela. Sua expressão era de assustado.

- Me desculpe. – disse saindo.

Jacke ainda permaneceu por um tempo no chão. Era evidente que ela sentia algo por ele, mas não queria admitir. Ela era uma guerreira e seu único proposito era lutar, por isso saiu de sua tribo, pois não queria criar laços, queria continuar livre.

- "Tenho que ficar longe dele."

Do lado de fora Shaka apoiou-se na parede. Estava louco? Como teve coragem de dizer aquilo para ela? Essa historia de shakti estava tão preso em sua mente a ponto de dizer?

- "Estou perdendo a razão. Preciso me centrar em salvar a minha irmã e nada mais. Não há espaço para mais nada." – pensou no beijo e seu corpo arrepiou. – "Esquece ela. Esquece." – disse tomando o rumo qualquer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Idril e Shivani tinham seguido com Haira para a biblioteca do templo. Idril para pensar melhor pegou alguns livros e foi para um dos vários jardins internos do templo. Lia atentamente quando teve a atenção chamada por alguém que estava deitado num dos bancos um pouco afastado dela. Da posição onde ela estava pode apenas ver o pé.

Levantou caminhando lentamente ate o local. Viu que era um dos cavaleiros de Atena que parecia dormir. Ela estava prestes a sair quando deixou o livro que segurava cair sobre Aioria.

- Ai.

- Me desculpe. – pegou o objeto do chão. – te acordei?

- Não. – ele a fitou vendo quem era. – Idril... – sorriu.

- Lembra o meu nome? – indagou surpresa.

- Como poderia esquecer. – disse para corar. – quero dizer... sou bom em guardar nomes. – sorriu sem graça.

- O seu é Aioria não é?

- Sim.

- O que faz aqui?

- Bom... realmente eu estava dormindo. Tenho sério problema em dormir pouco e essa noite... me desculpe se dormir em lugar inapropriado.

- Não se preocupe.

- E esses livros? – apontou.

- Estou pesquisando se há alguma maneira de ir a Tenkaiken.

- Brahma foi um covarde fugindo daquela maneira. Mas vamos pega-lo.

- Espero que sim. Afinal sou uma guerreira, minha obrigação é defender Vishnu.

- Vamos conseguir, tenho certeza disso. – pegou na mão dela.

Idril o fitou imediatamente totalmente vermelha.

- Desculpa... – levou a mão ao cabelo, passando de forma nervosa.

- Está tudo bem.

- Tem muito tempo que é guerreira? – indagou querendo mudar o foco.

- Desde pequena. E você?

- Também.

- Bom eu preciso ir.

- Já? Quero dizer... – abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

- Vou buscar meus livros.

Levantou e foi ate o outro banco, pegando os livros, gesto esse acompanhado por Aioria.

- Por que usa roupas ocidentais? – referia ao conjunto que ela usava.

- Vivi alguns anos na Inglaterra, acabei pegando certos hábitos.

- Entendi.

- São tantos livros que nem sei por onde começar.

- Gostaria de ajudar, mas não entendo nada do que está escrito. – disse vermelho.

- Tudo bem Aioria. Agradeço a intenção.

- Acha que existe um jeito de ir ao mundo de Brahma?

- Não sei. Sem um dos deuses fica muito difícil, mas vamos encontrar uma maneira.

- Sim. – sorriu diante do otimismo dela. – acho melhor eu ir, - levantou. – não quero te atrapalhar.

- Como quiser... – disse, mas estranhamente queria que ele ficasse.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

- Está bem.

O Leonino foi saindo sobre o olhar constante dela.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Farolainy andava tranquilamente por um corredor, tinha procurado por Vanda e Jacke, mas não encontrou nenhuma das duas.

- "Jacke deve está dormindo e a Vanda namorando... " – deu um suspiro. – "queria ser despreocupada como a Jacke ou ter um namorado como a Vanda." Se bem que acho que vou ficar para tia...

Totalmente aérea virou o corredor trombando em alguém.

- Desculpe. – pediu.

- Tinha que ser...

Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com Radamanthys.

- Me desculpe...

- Sempre tão desastrada...

- Já pedi desculpa. – engrossou a voz.

- Tanto faz.

- Sempre tão educado Radazinho... – disse o apelido para provoca-lo.

- Não me chame assim!

- Mas é o apelido que eu coloquei, e é tão fofo!

- Não te dei intimidade para falar assim comigo! E se repetir vou te jogar naquele mar de sangue.

- E eu conto para a senhora Perséfone que você me agarrou em Guidecca. Em quem será que ela vai acreditar? – o fitou cinicamente. – afinal de contas eu a conheço há milênios.

- Não teria coragem...

- Quer experimentar? Peço a Anahí para criar um portal ate o Meikai.

Rada a fitou com ódio.

- Saia da minha frente.

- Radazinho ficou com medo. – sorriu. – e é um dos juízes do inferno... coitado do Hades. Ainda bem que tem o Minos e Aiacos. Principalmente o Aiacos que além de forte é educado.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Rada ao ouvir aquilo. E como um bom representante do signo de escorpião o ciúme começou a aparecer.

- O que você disse?

- Que o Aiacos é forte e educado. Que sarou meu ferimento naquele dia. Deveria aprender com ele. – ela abriu o sorriso. – será que ele tem namorada? Bom ficar no inferno todos os dias sem um solzinho seria chato, mas com ele por perto... – deu um sorriso mais lavado.

A essa altura o inglês estava possesso.

- Seria a união perfeita, Apolo e Perséfone são amigos a tanto tempo... – ela levou as mãos a bochecha e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro totalmente corada. – no que estou pensando... mas seria tão lindo! – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Senhora Garuda. Preciso pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas em fim... – olhou para Rada, por alguns segundos tinha esquecido dele. – do que estávamos falando?

Foi a gota d'água. As asas da surplice abriram na hora, seu olhar era de ódio. Faro assustou. O juiz pegou nos dois braços dela e com força a prensou contra a parede.

- Escuta aqui garota. – a voz saiu fria. – você nunca vai ficar com ele, nunca!

- Não sei por que.

- Por que você já tem dono!

Faro olhou bem para a cara dele não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Repete, eu o que?

- Tem dono. E ele é possessivo e você é só dele e de mais ninguém. Nenhum outro homem vai te tocar.

- Que piada. E posso saber quem me colocou uma coleira? Por que ate agora não descobri quem foi meu comprador. Em qual parte perdi essa informação?

Radamanthys a soltou.

- Some daqui.

- Diga a esse "meu dono" para me procurar, mas para ele não demorar muito ou se não o nome que vai está na minha coleira será Garuda. – saiu sem dá-lo chance de resposta.

O juiz ainda com raiva deu um soco na parede.

- "Nunca vai chegar perto dele porque você é minha Farolainy! Só minha!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shivani estava sentada num confortável sofá lendo um dos vários livros que falavam sobre Vishnu. Haira a tinha deixado indo para outro templo de seu deus perto dali. A indiana lia tão compenetrada que nem notou a aproximação de alguém. Ocultando muito bem sua presença MM parou atrás dela, tinha descoberto que ela estava naquele local, e sem cerimonia tapou lhe os olhos.

- Sem brincadeiras Idril. – disse.

Silencio.

- Idril? – tocou nas mãos percebendo na hora que não se tratava da amiga, alias não eram mãos femininas. – quem é?

MM segurou o riso.

- Vou perguntar de novo quem é?

Novo silencio. Shivani sabia que não era seu mestre, pois ele não era dado a brincadeiras então poderia atacar sem problema.

- Tamas. – o shakti de Shivani brilhou.

MM foi pego de surpresa, seu corpo flutuou para em seguida ser arremessado contra uma pilastra. O impacto foi considerável.

- Ai.. essa doeu... – levou a mão as costas.

Shivani levantou do sofá e ao ver quem era estreitou o olhar.

- Por que esse ódio todo Ashura? – MM tentou levantar, mas as costas doeram.

- Deveria ter sido mais forte. – cruzou os braços sobre o corpo. – o que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se precisava de ajuda. – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Dispenso. Fora.

- Como? Minhas costas doem. Acho que você me quebrou algumas costelas.

- Vou quebrar todas se não sair.

MM bem que tentou levantar, mas tudo doía.

- Desisto. – esticou as pernas. – você é bem forte hein?

- Já mandei sair daqui.

- Só se me colocar para fora, não consigo levantar. É sério.

A indiana deu um suspiro desanimado e foi ate o canceriano estendendo a mão para ele.

- Vem.

Ele segurou na mão dela e num impulso Shivani conseguiu ergue-lo. O canceriano ficou surpreso pela força dela.

- Tu es forte foguinho.

- Não me chame assim. – disse fria.

- Foi mal... ai... – levou a mão ate a cintura. – acho que não vou poder lutar tão cedo...

- Não seja exagerado. Agora saia.

- Eu não consigo andar.

- Sai logo. – o empurrou e nesse gesto MM soltou um gemido. Shivani ficou preocupada. – está doendo mesmo?

- Está.

- Não quero que Atena reclame comigo sobre isso. – parou atrás dele. – levanta a camisa.

- Vai me agarrar? Aqui?! – fez cara de surpreso. – e se alguém chegar?

- Tira logo! – deu um tapa.

- Ai... está bem... foi só uma brincadeira.

Ele levantou um pouco a blusa. Shivani posicionou a mão direita sobre onde estava vermelho e liberou seu cosmo. Aos poucos MM começou a se sentir melhor.

- Pronto. Já vai parar de doer.

- Obrigado.

- Agora pode ir. – a indiana pegou os livros sobre o sofá e foi se sentar a mesa.

- Pensei em te fazer companhia.

- Dispenso.

- Prometo que fico calado. É só me dar uns livros com figuras e não falo nada.

Shivani o fitou, pelo jeito dele não sairia dali por nada desse mundo.

- Está bem. Pegue aqueles ali e sente em qualquer lugar e principalmente não me atrapalhe!

- Você é sempre tão meiga assim?

- Só com as pessoas que merecem minha meiguice.

- Eu não mereço? – fez cara de desolação.

- Nem um pouco. Uma pessoa mal educada, grossa, insolente, inconveniente...

- Etc, etc...

- Que beija uma pessoa a força não é digna de confiança.

- Então é isso. – sorriu. – peço desculpas por ontem. Não foi minha intenção desrespeita-la.

- Tudo bem. Agora fique quieto.

- Preciso me redimir. – aproximou. – vou pegar te volta o que te dei.

- O que?

Não entendeu e nem houve prazo para isso. MM deu lhe um selinho. Shivani ficou vermelha de ódio.

- Sai daqui! – atirou nele um livro. – ou eu te mato!

- Perdão! Eu não resistir, juro pela minha mãe que vou ficar quieto.

- Não jure em vão!

- Já estou quieto. – pegou um livro e sentou a mesa.

Shivani quase surtou de raiva, mas deixou-o ficar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Suely continuava sentada no jardim, a mente estava longe, mais precisamente no dia que conheceu Sue. Involuntariamente deu um sorriso, observado por Minos que a olhava de longe. Estava intrigado por vê-la passar a mão várias vezes sobre o antebraço.

Não aguentou.

- O que você tem?

A amazona levou um susto ao escutar a voz.

- Minos?

- O braço dói?

- Do que está falando?

- Toda hora passa a sua mão no braço. Está doendo?

- Não. Só estou acariciando isso.

Mostrou a ele. Era uma tatuagem negra com um símbolo que eu não entendeu.

- Tatuagem?

- É tradição do meu povo. – voltou a atenção para o desenho. – quando nós casamos tatuamos o símbolo da família do noivo.

O juiz recuou.

- Você é casada?

- Fui. – disse entristecida. – meu marido morreu no inicio do nosso casamento.

Minos ficou calado. Jamais imaginou que ela tivesse sido casada. Ficou incomodado.

- Ele morreu de que?

- Numa guerra. Foi a tanto tempo, mas parece que foi ontem. Ainda sinto muita falta dele. Sue era um homem especial.

Minos não gostou dos elogios.

- Mas se já faz tanto tempo porque ainda tem isso? O laço entre vocês acabou.

- Não da minha parte. – o fitou seriamente. – laços como os nossos não são quebrados.

- Claro que são ele morreu.

- Você não entende. Nunca entenderia... aposto que jamais amou alguém.

- Amo apenas a mim mesmo.

- Imaginei. Por isso suas opiniões não devem ser levadas em conta. – levantou.

- Só porque não sou estupido o bastante para me apaixonar? Amor é coisa para fracos, que se deixam levar por sentimentalismo barato e ficam sofrendo atoa. – pegou o braço de Suely. – está aqui a prova. Encare os fatos amazona de Apolo, seu maridinho morreu e seus milênios de dor não o trouxeram e nem vão o trazer de volta. Me diz agora o que adianta se apaixonar? Para ficar se lamentando como esta fazendo agora? Me poupe!

Os olhos de Suely encheram de agua.

- Ele está morto e todo o amor que você diz sentir por ele não adianta de nada.

Ela tentou segurar as lagrimas, mas não conseguiu, uma lagrima solitária desceu por seu rosto. Minos ficou ressabiado, vê-la chorar o deixou incomodado.

- Você é um grande idiota. Um dia vai se apaixonar aí vai entender tudo que eu sinto.

- Esse tipo de praga não pega em mim.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível?

- Sou um ser infernal lembra?

- Me solta!

Ele a soltou, pois a essa horas a mão já estava em chamas.

- Talvez tenha razão. Talvez tudo seja uma grande idiotice, mas eu vivi os melhores anos da minha vida ao lado de uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sei que ele me amou muito e que um dia vou me juntar a ele novamente.

- Foi um breve momento que acabou.

- Antes viver um breve momento do que não ter nenhum! Como é seu caso! Tenho pena de você, não ama ninguém muito menos é amado. Leva a vida sem um proposito.

- Eu tenho um proposito.

- Não sei qual. – riu. – todo mundo luta por algo, por uma pessoa, por uma convicção, por um ideal. Você luta porque?

- Luto por mim mesmo.

- Está vendo? É um guerreiro sem causa que apenas cumpre ordens.

- E você luta pelo que? – indagou com ironia.

- Luto por Apolo, pela Faro, pelas meninas de Hekat, pelo Irian e Megara, por Rosa e Mu. Luto para que eles possam ser felizes depois de terem enfrentado muitas coisas.

- E você? Não se importa com você mesmo?

- Minha vida perdeu o sentido quando meu marido morreu.

- Uma altruísta. – riu. – grande coisa.

- E você um egoísta. Não me venha falar sobre sentimentos, pois você sequer os tem. Tomara que a minha praga pegue em você e seja com uma pessoa que não corresponda seus sentimentos. Passar bem!

Saiu deixando o sozinho.

- "É mais ingênua que pensei. Eu nunca vou me apaixonar por ninguém, sua praga nunca vai se realizar."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Savami tinha dito a Haira que iria para seu templo, contudo achou impossível ir e voltar de Patna no mesmo dia, pois a cidade ficava a vários quilômetros de distancia de Varanasi. Lembrando que havia um templo budista na cidade resolveu ir ate ele.

Quando chegou foi saudado pelo monge responsável e seguiu direto para a pequena biblioteca. Pegou todos os livros que diziam a respeito de Buda, pois segunda a tradição hindu Buda foi um dos avatares de Vishnu. Passou a tarde toda fazendo as pesquisas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haira estava trancado em um cômodo que fazia de sala de estudos. Pegara vários livros sobre os portais do céu, mas nenhum fazia menção de um portal que pudesse ser aberto e eram poucos, já que a maioria deixou de existir, segundo os relatos antigos, quando Vishnu veio como Buda.

- Por Vishnu... não encontro nada... – suspirou. – nada...

Ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre.

- Desculpe incomoda-lo senhor Haira.

- Incomodo algum senhorita Atena. Entre por favor.

O indiano providenciou uma cadeira para a deusa.

- Como vão as pesquisas?

- Infrutíferas... todos os possíveis portais não existem mais. Talvez o portal que Brahma usou seja o ultimo que liga a Terra a Tenkaiken.

- Mas porque eles deixaram de existir?

- Por que estamos na Era de Kali. A medida que o mundo mergulha na maldade as ligações com o Tenkaiken ficam comprometidas. Segundo os relatos no primeiro avatar de Vishnu, como Matsya, existiam cem portais. Com o passar das Eras o numero deles foram diminuindo, ate restar dois.

- Então existe dois portais? Um que Brahma abriu e o outro...

- É aí que temos um problema. Cada literatura diverge no numero de portais, mas a maioria afirma que existe apenas um e justamente o que Brahma usou.

- Mas e se Vishnu e Shiva quisessem abrir os portais?

- Não poderiam. Ou Vishnu, ou Brahma ou Shiva que teria que abrir.

Atena abaixou o rosto, se fosse assim Rosa, Clarice e Shati estariam perdidas para sempre e o mundo seria destruído.

- "Tem que haver algum jeito."

As horas avançavam e a apreensão tomava conta de todos, as guerreiras Deva continuavam enfurnadas nas bibliotecas atrás de qualquer informação. Haira não desgrudava dos livros, Shaka estava trancado no quarto. Miro e Lara não se viram mais depois do ocorrido.

Mu estava sentado no jardim olhando as rosas.

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui. – disse Deba sentando ao lado dele.

- Como vão as pesquisas?

- Sem resultado. Saga e Kamus ainda não voltaram, nem o mestre de Shaka. Atena está trancada com o senhor Haira.

- E o tempo está passando...

- Sei que é difícil, mas tenha fé. Nós não passamos por tudo isso para acabar assim. Eu quero viver minha vida com a Megara, assim como você vai viver a sua com a Hekat.

- Assim espero.

- Nem parece ser o sempre tão otimista.

- Meu lado Adriel está desperto. – riu. – sabe como eu era.

- E como sei. – Deba riu. – deixe o otimismo de Mu tomar conta de você.

- Vou pensar nisso.

Já passava das quatro da tarde. Com a mão apoiada na mesa apoiando a cabeça Giovanni passava as páginas de um livro de forma despreocupada. Vez ou outra Shivani o fitava, ele naquela posição ficava lindo.

- "Mas ele é um grosso e um pervertido!" – pensou com raiva. O olhou mais uma vez, ele realmente não disse nenhuma palavra depois do beijo. - Por que não vai embora?

- Estou bem aqui Ashura. – disse sem olha-la. – está tranquilo. Importa-se?

- Já ficou todo esse tempo mesmo...

Ela voltou a leitura. MM passou uma pagina ate viu algo desenhado.

- "Pensei que só existisse um." Existem dois Taj Mahal? O museu?

- Não é museu é um mausoléu. E só existe um.

- Pois aqui esta desenhado dois. Um branco e um negro.

- Impossível, além do mais o Taj não é uma construção indiana.

- Mas esta aqui.

Shivani levantou e deu a volta na mesa parando ao lado dele.

- Deixa eu ver.

- A vontade. – deu lhe o livro para em seguida colocar os pés sobre a mesa.

- Que estranho... – olhou a capa do livro. _Svarga kē dvāra_

- Traduza.

- Portais do céu. – começou a folia-lo vendo que havia muitas figuras de construções, mas todas sem legendas.

- E então?

Ela não respondeu voltando a pagina onde estava desenhado dois Taj Mahal um ao lado do outro.

- Pela posição... quem desenhou o pegou de lado, pois não dá para ver o jardim frontal.

- E daí?

Shivani passou a ler um pequeno paragrafo que estava escrito logo abaixo do desenho.

- _Pōr__ṭ__ala kī rak__ṣ__ā karanē kē li'ē, Vi__ṣṇ__u nirmā__ṇ__a kī anumati dī. Isali'ē chipā burā'ī rahatē hai__ṁ__. Kē rūpa mē__ṁ__ dikhā'ī dētā hai jabaki chipē. Sastī, jaba sūraja saphēda sa__ṅ__gamaramara kālā banānē mahala darkens.. __**(usei o google tradutor então não é muito confiável.)**_

- Tradução simultânea, por favor.

- Para proteger o portal, Vishnu permitiu a construção. Assim ficaria oculto ao mal. Tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto. Acessível, quando o sol escurece o mármore branco criando o palácio negro.

- Beleza continuei sem entender. Quem escreveu isso só poderia estar bêbedo.

- Ao respeito!

- Desculpe.

- Deveria me ajudar.

- Não entendo nada de deuses hindus.

- Irritante.

- Sei que sim. – sorriu.

Shivani puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dele. Leu varias vezes a citação, mas não compreendeu.

- Tem algo para escrever? – pediu o canceriano.

- Para que?

- Tem ou não?

Ela foi ate escrivaninha pegando um lápis e um papel.

- Repete o que você leu. – sentou direito na cadeira.

Ela repetiu.

- Mente mafiosa em ação... _para proteger o portal, Vishnu permitiu a construção._ Você disse que a única forma de ir para o céu é através desses portais.

- Sim.

- E que só os três deuses podem abri-los.

- Sim.

- Então... parece que havia um portal no lugar do Taj e ele foi construído bem em cima para protege-lo.

- Será?

- Esta dizendo aqui, _assim ficaria oculto ao mal._ É meio logico, não é? Deve ser o tal portal que liga os dois mundos. _Tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto._ Milhões de pessoas vão ate lá e nem sabe que ele existe.

- Tem razão, mas se for assim o portal não existe mais.

- É uma possibilidade. Mas e se um dos três deuses quisessem usa-lo? Será que ele ainda não existe?

- Mas não faz sentido. Não tem como Vishnu ter autorizado a construção, o ultimo avatar foi Buda, o Taj foi construído em 1630, temos mais de mil anos de diferença.

- Quando esse livro foi escrito?

Shivani olhou a contra capa.

- 1650. Quase no final da construção do Taj.

- Vejamos... – MM bagunçava os cabelos. – vamos trabalhar com um problema de cada vez. Vamos partir do seguinte: o portal ainda existe, certo?

- Sim.

- A segunda estrofe diz que _Acessível, quando o sol escurece o mármore branco criando o palácio negro._ Então quer dizer que o portal pode ser aberto nessa condição, o que condiz com o desenho. – apontou para o livro. – um Taj branco e um negro.

- Mas não existe um Taj negro. Como pode surgir uma construção daquele tamanho do nada?

- Que deuses complicados! Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar Hades que tentar entender seus deuses.

- Voltamos a estaca zero. – Shivani afundou na cadeira.

- Não exatamente. E se fossemos lá?

- No Taj?

- Sim. Talvez encontremos alguma pista. Além do mais não temos outra saída.

Shivani o fitou, ele tinha razão, não tinham nada a perder.

- Vou falar com o mestre Haira.

- Certo eu falo com Atena.

Os dois levantaram.

- Eu não mereço um premio?

- Por...?

- De certa forma decifrei o enigma.

- Decifrou nada. Nem temos certeza se existe o tal portal.

- Eu mereço ao menos um beijinho.

- Saia da minha frente!

Shivani passou por ele saindo. MM foi atrás com um sorriso nos lábios. A cada hora se divertia mais com ela.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Savami tinha desistido, nada dos livros que referiam a Buda falava dos tais portais. Parecia que realmente a busca por Shati não seria possível. Estava prestes a ir embora quando resolveu olhar em mais um livro. Era um dos livros mais antigos e por algum motivo que ele desconhecia estava jogado em uma prateleira.

- Será que esqueceram de restaurar?

O monge pegou o livro vendo que se tratava de mais uma compilação dos ensinamentos de Buda, o que certamente não teria nada do que ele já não soubesse.

- Na certa não foi restaurado por ter uma versão mais completa. – constatou ao abrir o livro e ver que faltava muitas passagens. – por Buda estamos sem saída.

Savami lentamente foi ate a cadeira e sentou-se. De forma nervosa passava a mão pelas têmporas. Respirou fundo e abriu o livro. Realmente não havia nada demais ate que viu uma passagem de nome Tenkai.

- Haira mencionou sobre esse Tenkai. – forçou um pouco as vistas, pois a tinta estava bem clara e os anos degredaram bastante o papel.

Leu uma pagina, outra e nada que remetesse ao Tenkai ate que...

- Sânscrito Védico? Mas essa língua é anterior a Buda? Como...

Savami forçou a memoria, havia estudado Sânscrito clássico que era derivado do Védico, portando entenderia algumas palavras.

- _Meu tempo... chega ao fim... logo regressarei a minha vida_... – parou de ler, pois não entendera uma palavra. – não... é vida, é morada. _Logo regressarei a minha morada_. _A cada dia os Tenkais estão desaparecendo e é preciso... que ao menos um permaneça escondido... escondido do mal... e quando for o momento... quando eu retornar... tenha meios de voltar ao meu mundo...construções humanas serão erguidas sobre ele, mas eu o permito, pois sob a forma de palácios que reflitam a luz, o mal não chegará a ele. – _Haira parou a leitura, respirou e voltou a ler_. – quando o sol deixar o céu, e os palácios se tornarem negros ele se tornará visível e assim a passagem será aberta... _assinado_ Shakya..._

Savami deu um pulo da cadeira. Aqueles escritos tinham a assinatura de Shakya, nada menos que Sidartha Gautama, Buda.

- Pelos céus... é claro que está escrito em Védico, Buda sabia essa escrita. – começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – portais... segundo a tradição hindu Buda foi o nono avatar de Vishnu isso significa... que existe um portal! Mas onde?

De posse do livro Savami voltou correndo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shivani correu ate o "escritório de Haira" achando ótimo por Atena está lá. Ela não quis contar imediatamente o que tinha descoberto, pois queria todos os presentes. Sendo assim Haira convocou a todos no jardim principal, chamando Meena e Sarasvati de volta, o que não demorou.

- Estão todos aqui?

- Falta o meu mestre. – disse Shaka. – mas pode começar sem ele. Ele entende.

- Fala logo Shivani! – exclamou uma impaciente Idril.

- Acho que descobri um portal.

- COMO?

- Mestre Haira leia isso. – passou o livro para o mestre. – leia em voz alta, por favor.

- Sim. – pegou o livro. - _Para proteger o portal, Vishnu permitiu a construção. Assim ficaria oculto ao mal. Tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto. Acessível, quando o sol escurece o mármore branco criando o palácio negro._

- E o que significa? – indagou Miro.

- Ao que tudo indica existe um portal. – disse Saras. – mas onde?

- Aqui. – Haira mostrou o desenho.

- No Taj Mahal! – exclamou Anahí.

- Mas pode haver um portal lá? – indagou Aioria.

- Ao que tudo indica... – disse Shivani. – é um livro antigo e não sabemos se está correto, mas...

- Faz sentido. – disse a espanhola. – já ouvi falar de uma lenda sobre o Taj Mahal negro. Dizem que Shah Jahan, que idealizou, queria construir uma replica negra do outro lado do rio, mas que foi destronado antes disso e que foram jogados no rio o mármore negro. Claro que é só uma lenda e ate disseram que não passa do mármore branco que restou da construção e que com o tempo ficou negro ou que é o reflexo do Taj Mahal no rio ao por do sol.

- Mas não faz sentido. – disse Idril. – esse livro é da época da construção e Vishnu como Buda é bem anterior a isso.

- Mas tem a possibilidade disso está correto. – disse Mu.

- Então vamos ate lá. – disse Shaka. – se existir um portal saberemos.

- E como vamos abri-lo? – indagou Jacke lembrando desse "pequeno" problema.

- A força. – disse o virginiano.

- Vamos usar o cosmo de Atena. – disse Shion. – ela é uma deusa talvez funcione.

- Haira! Haira!

Savami entrou correndo.

- Savami?

- Encontrei... – respirava ofegante por causa da corrida. – encontrei.

- Encontrou o que mestre?

- Um portal.

- O QUE? – exclamaram todos.

- Outro?

- Outro? – Savami estranhou. – vocês acharam algum?

- No Taj Mahal. – disse Shaka.

Savami voltou a atenção para o pupilo e depois para o livro que Haira mostrava.

- Céus... só pode ser lá.

- O que o senhor descobriu exatamente? – indagou Kamus.

- Encontrei umas anotações feitas por Buda. Me escutem: - _Meu tempo... chega ao fim... _._Logo regressarei a minha morada_. _A cada dia os Tenkai estão desaparecendo e é preciso... que ao menos um permaneça escondido... escondido do mal... e quando for o momento... quando eu retornar... tenha meios de voltar ao meu mundo...construções humanas serão erguidas sobre ele, mas eu o permito, pois sob a forma de palácios que reflitam a luz, o mal não chegará a ele. Quando o sol deixar o céu, e os palácios se tornarem negros ele se tornará visível e assim a passagem será aberta... _assinado_ Shakya..._

- Mas é exatamente igual a outra passagem. – disse Minos. – só que com mais detalhes.

- Que outra passagem?

Haira contou a Savami.

- Isso foi assinado por Buda, eles as vezes se identificava pelo nome de seu clã.

- Shakya... – Deba fitou o virginiano. – seu nome...

- Meu pai o deu porque minha família descende desse clã. – disse o indiano. – mas isso não importa agora. Se Vishnu e Buda são a mesma pessoa, significa que esse portal existe.

- E está no Taj Mahal. – completou Vanda.

- O sol está se pondo... – disse Suely. – se perdemos a chance teremos que esperar amanha.

- Anahí. – Miro a fitou.

Nem foi preciso duas vezes. A espanhola traçou no solo o pentagrama e com as orientações de Haira o grupo partiu.

_Agra..._

O sol já se punha no horizonte, aos poucos os turistas deixavam o monumento. Anahí os havia levado para a lateral do templo e esperando que todos fossem embora esconderam na pequena construção que ficava adjacente.

Já passava da cinco quando o guarda passou para a ultima ronda.

- Anahí erga uma barreira. – pediu Seth.

Obedeceu, criando uma grande barreira ao redor do grupo, assim eles poderiam transitar sem serem vistos.

- E agora? Como vamos achar o tal portal? – indagou MM olhando ao redor.

- Está quase de noite e segundo os escritos deve surgir um Taj negro. – disse Meena.

- E o portal vai está exatamente onde? – indagou Jacke.

Olharam entre si. Jacke tinha razão, o portal poderia abrir em qualquer lugar.

- E se ele só abrir na presença de um dos deuses o que faremos?

- Anahí. – Shion a chamou. – sua barreira pode nos proteger a grandes distancias?

- Sim.

- Então vamos nos separar, quem achar algo comunica.

Concordaram. As guerreiras Deva seguiram por um caminho, os juízes por outro, as espectros por outro, as amazonas tomaram outro rumo e os cavaleiros se dividiram em dois grupos.

Percorreram por toda a extensão da construção e cerca de meia hora depois o grupo se reuniu na lateral do mausoléu.

- Tiveram sucesso?

- Nada. Nem sinal de cosmo ou algo parecido.

- Droga! – exclamou Shaka.

- Tenha calma Shaka. – pediu Mu apesar de por dentro está nervoso.

- Fique calado.

O indiano saiu andado em direção a muralha que separava o edifício do rio.

- O que faremos mestre Haira? – indagou Sarasvati.

- Temos que esperar o anoitecer e ver o que acontece.

O grupo desanimou, sempre que descobriam uma forma de resolver o problema surgia um ainda maior e se não encontrassem uma solução as meninas ficaram em Tenkaiken para sempre. Shaka debruçou sobre o muro vendo o rio logo abaixo. Ao fundo a cidade de Agra. Sentia-se um impotente, novamente a irmã estava perdida.

- Droga. – deu um soco na parede. – droga!

- Tenha fé Shaka.

- Tento Atena, mas está sendo difícil. Não é só pela Shati, tem a Rosa e Clarice. Queria poder salva-las por Mu e Aldebaran.

- Vocês são os cavaleiros da esperança.

Ele não disse nada, voltando a atenção para o rio.

Era pouco mais de cinco e meia e o sol já estava se pondo, atrás do Taj Mahal. O cenário era de tirar o folego tamanha beleza.

- Esse lugar é lindo. – disse Vanda.

- Pena que o conhecemos numa situação delicada. – disse Aiolos.

- Precisamos ter fé. – disse Lara.

- É difícil. – disse Jacke fitando Shaka de longe.

A maioria debruçou no muro para ver o rio que seguia ao lado da construção e a bela imagem do Taj refletida nas aguas em tom de dourado.

- Será que tem mármore no fundo do rio? – indagou Kanon.

- Se tiver não devem ter retirado. – disse Anahí.

- É muito bonito vê-lo refletido. – disse Aioria. – ate parece que há outro Taj.

- É mesmo. – concordou Faro.

O sol já estava bem baixo e a cor da construção refletida na agua mudava de um dourado para negro. Todos olhavam para o rio, apenas esperando o sol acabar de se por quando...

- O Taj negro! – gritaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

O reflexo era perfeito. Parecia que havia um segundo Taj, mas todo negro.

- É isso! – exclamou Meena. – as frases se referiam a isso. Com a noite o reflexo do Taj fica negro.

- Isso significa que o portal...

- Está no rio.

Shaka nem terminou a frase, pulou o muro. Todos fizeram o mesmo, Shion segurou Atena e pularam. Ficaram na margem.

- Agora é comigo.

A deusa caminhou ate a beirada deixando a agua tocar-lhe os pés. Segurando fortemente seu báculo elevou seu cosmo.

Na margem todos aguardavam ansiosos. O cosmo de Atena aumentou rapidamente preenchendo todo a ambiente. Quando chegou a grandes proporções, a níveis que os cavaleiros ainda não tinham visto, voltaram a atenção para o rio contudo nada aconteceu.

Pelo esforço a deusa precisou ser amparada pelo mestre, pois tinha gastado muita energia.

- Atena você está bem?

- Sim. Por que o portal não se abriu?

Shaka olhava desolado para o rio, tanto que deixou o corpo ir ao chão ficando de joelhos na areia.

- Shati... – uma lagrima solitária escorreu.

No local o sentimento de frustação era compartilhado por todos. Mu o fitou, não poderia demonstrar, mas por dentro estava acabado. Talvez nunca mais visse sua Rosa.

- Vamos usar nossos cosmos. – disse Sarasvati. – talvez se unirmos nossos cosmos ao de Atena o portal se abra. Já que somos defensores de Vishnu.

- Tem razão Saras. – disse Atena. – não podemos desistir.

As guerreiras Deva posicionaram-se ao redor de Atena.

- Liberem seus cosmos meninas.

Aos poucos as guerreiras Deva começaram a liberar seus cosmos. Atena fez o mesmo.

Aioria olhava impressionado para Idril, assim como Kamus que não imaginava que Meena fosse tão forte. Saga não se mostrou surpreso, pois já imaginava que Sarasvati era forte. MM deu um sorriso de canto. Realmente a Ashura tinha poder.

O cosmo das cinco uniram chegando a grandes proporções contudo nada aconteceu. Atena foi ao chão exausta.

- Atena. – Shion aproximou.

- Por que...? – a deusa olhava para o rio. – por que não abre.

Haira fitou as meninas.

- Não podemos fazer nada? – indagou Faro agoniada.

Ninguém ousou responder. Seth olhava fixamente para o rio, sua deusa estava perdida para sempre.

Shaka abaixou o rosto, sua irmã estava presa para sempre e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Shion ainda amparado a deusa abaixou o rosto.

- O Taj está sumindo... – disse Vanda.

Voltaram a atenção para a imagem refletida que aos poucos ia sumindo.

- Droga. – Idril deu um soco no chão. – fomos treinadas para salvar Vishnu de qualquer perigo e quando ela mais precisa somos impotentes!

Mu segurou sua corrente. Ficara três mil anos separados de Hekat e agora... ela estava perdida para sempre.

O virginiano olhou para o rio, quando algo veio lhe na mente. Levantou.

- Shakya... – murmurou.

- O que foi Shaka? – indagou Deba que estava perto.

- Se aqueles escritos são de Buda... ele pode me dizer como se abre o portal.

- Como?

- Ele se comunica comigo. Foi assim que ele me treinou

- Você pode invoca-lo?

- Nas minhas meditações.

Savami o fitou. Realmente esse era o grande diferencial de Shaka dos outros monges, ele era o único que conseguia conversar com Buda. Nos pergaminhos acusavam que Buda tinha renascido no mundo, mas com o passar dos anos essa tese foi caindo, pois Shaka afirmava com convicção que conversava com Buda em suas meditações.

- Preciso tentar.

O virginiano correu ate o rio, usando seu poder telecinetico pairou sobre a agua e no meio do rio tomou a posição de lótus, ficando de costas para o grupo.

Começou a meditar, seu cosmo era liberado lentamente.

- "Buda precisa me dizer como abre o portal..._Libere seu cosmo."_ – uma voz ecoou dentro da mente de Shaka. – _Libere seu poder_."

O indiano obedeceu. Seu cosmo começou a aumentar e expandir em todas as direções.

- Será que vai dar certo? – indagou Aioria.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu Aiolos.

O cosmo de Shaka dobrou de tamanho e não parava de expandir em ondas que se propagavam em todas as direções.

- Que cosmo ele tem. – disse Shivani impressionada.

Shion continuava a fita-lo, sabia que o cosmo de Shaka poderia ser ainda maior. E como esperado triplicou de tamanho. Em baixo dele surgiu uma flor de lótus que abria lentamente. A energia de Shaka formou torres de luz que subiam ate os céus. A terra começou a tremer.

- O que esta havendo? – Jacke segurou em Lara para não cair.

- A terra está tremendo.

- Mestre! – gritou Saga, preocupado com Shaka já que o cosmo dele chega a níveis altíssimos e perigosos.

O ariano não desviou a atenção do loiro apesar de está preocupado com o nível de cosmo. A terra tremeu mais forte e local já começava a sofrer com rachaduras.

No rio surgiu um feixe prateado que percorria toda a superfície ao redor de Shaka.

- Olhem! – apontou Anahí.

Olharam para o tal feixe prateado que parecia seguir rotas predestinadas. Kanon subiu no muro de onde poderia ter uma visão melhor.

- Por Zeus... – murmurou. – está formando um desenho.

Meena foi atrás parando ao lado do marina.

- Mas isso é... a representação de Vishnu!

Era o desenho de um homem com quatro braços.

A terra tremeu mais forte a ponto de joga-los no chão. Do céu surgiram três enormes triângulos que desceram ate o rio. O feixe prateado formou a figura e uma pilastra da mesma cor subiu ate os céus. O barulho foi ensurdecedor.

- Ohm! – o virginiano abriu os olhos, com isso seu poder aumentou a ponto da agua do rio ser sugada junto com a torre indo ate o céu.

- Ele abriu o portal... – murmurou Haira. – ele conseguiu abrir o portal. – estava pasmo.

- Como? O que disse mestre? – indagou Saras.

- Ele abriu o portal que leva a Tenkaiken.

Ficaram pasmos.

- Rápido! – gritou Miro. – não podemos perder tempo.

O grupo partiu em direção ao cavaleiro, na vez de Atena...

- A senhorita fica aqui. – disse Shion.

- Mas Shion.

- Precisa ficar segura, além do mais preciso de uma ultima cartada caso nós falharmos. A senhorita ainda pode salvar a Terra.

- Mas...

- Senhor Haira e senhor Savami podem escolta-la ate a Grécia?

- Sim. – respondeu os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos trazer Vishnu de volta senhor Haira. – disse Idril.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Vamos.

Os primeiros a chegarem a margem foram Miro e Mu, que não sentiram a agua, pois pareciam andar sobre ela. Em seguida foram os juízes e a amazonas de Apolo, depois as espectros, os cavaleiros e por ultimo as guerreiras Deva. Viam-se um ao outro ficando transparente.

- Estou flutuando. – disse Vanda.

Um a um começou a flutuar como se estivessem sendo tragados.

- Não se separem! – gritou Shion.

Jacke com dificuldades foi ate Shaka parando na frente dele. Ele trazia os olhos abertos porem estavam dourados.

- Shaka...

Ele pareceu ouvi-la, pois levantou, nessa hora parte do grupo já tinha sumido e a outra estava desaparecendo.

- O que está acontecendo?

- _O portal foi aberto_. – a voz saiu num timbre diferente e Jacke não sabia se era o virginiano ou o tal Buda. – _Vamos para Tenkaiken_. - disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Um pouco hesitante Jacke aceitou, mas estranhamente apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo sentiu-se segura perto dele.

A luz foi enfraquecendo, assim como o desenho. As aguas do rio voltavam ao seu normal.

Atena, Haira e Savami ainda puderam ver Shaka e Jacke, os dois últimos, sumirem junto com a luz. O silencio abateu-se sobre o local.

- Boa sorte. – disse Haira olhando para o céu.

Savami olhava impressionado. Sabia que o pupilo era forte, mas não a ponto daquele fenômeno.

- Shakya... – murmurou para arregalar os olhos. – Shaka...

Atena trazia o olhar fixo para o rio. O cosmo de seu cavaleiro tinha atingido grandes proporções.

- "Boa sorte." – pensou. – "_Para proteger o portal, Vishnu permitiu a construção. Assim ficaria oculto ao mal. Tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto"._ – lembrou da escrita. – "tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto... – repetiu. – oculto... ao mal... oculto... – arregalou os olhos. – não é possível que... – ficou aflita – Shati corre perigo!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sentia a cabeça pesada e o corpo não se movia. Não ouvia também um barulho se quer, apenas sentia uma leve brisa tocar o seu rosto. Reunindo forças abriu lentamente os olhos. A claridade o obrigou a fechar, mas queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Tentou novamente e agora a visão se mostrava turva. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos percebendo que havia alguém ao lado dele. Quando fixou o olhar viu um par de olhos verdes que o fitavam de maneira assustada.

- Nefertite...

- Não, é a Jacke. Você está bem?

- Estou... Nefertite..."

- Vem te ajudo.

Jacke o ajudou a sentar-se.

- Como se sente Shaka?

- Mu? – o fitou. – me sinto meio zonzo. O que aconteceu? Que lugar é esse?

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse Saga. – esta tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. O que aconteceu?

- Achei que você pudesse responder. – sorriu.

- Lembro que... – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – de escutar a voz de Buda me dizendo que era para liberar meu cosmo e depois... minha cabeça dói.

- Não se esforce. – disse Deba que estava por perto, assim como parte dos dourados, Anahí, Vanda, Faro, os juízes.

- Cadê o restante?

- Foram ver onde caímos. – respondeu Kanon.

- Me ajude a levantar. – pediu a Mu.

O ariano o auxiliou e o segurou quando ele deu uma cambaleada.

- Não se esforce você usou muito cosmo.

- Ainda bem que está de pé. – disse MM aproximando com o restante do grupo. – esta bem?

- Sim.

- O que descobriram? – indagou Minos.

- Acho melhor vocês verem. – disse Shion. – venham.

O grupo acompanhou o grande mestre. Estavam numa clareira de uma densa floresta. Caminharam por cinco minutos ate chegarem ao que parecia um penhasco.

- Cronos... – murmurou Lara.

- Por Hades. – Rada piscou os olhos.

- Por Apolo. – Faro arregalou os olhos.

- Por Atena. – Aioria esfregou os olhos algumas vezes.

- Por Lorde Ganesha. – Shivani parecia não acreditar.

Shaka trazia os olhos bem abertos, pois a visão que tinha era impressionante.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O corpo estava pesado, com dificuldades conseguiu abrir os olhos. Notou o teto branco. Reunindo forças ergueu um pouco o corpo sentando.

- Onde estou?

Shati olhou ao redor. Estava num quarto ricamente decorado a moda indiana. Havia almofadas com pedrarias num canto, um divã em carmesim, a cama era enorme coberta por um lençol purpura. Estatuas, quadros e mais alguns objetos que não sabia o que era. Voltou a atenção para fora. Havia uma grande varanda e ela viu o céu azul.

Levantou indo para a porta que estava trancada. Foi para a varanda, mas antes de chegar viu sua imagem refletida num espelho.

- Por lorde Ganesha!

A indiana trajava o mesmo sári de quando viu Shaka, contudo havia mais joias em seus braços. Os cabelos desciam soltos ornamentados por um véu da mesma cor.

- Que lugar é esse?

Correu ate a varanda, os orbes azuis arregalaram ao ver a paisagem.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A cabeça de Clarice doía, tanto que demorou a abrir os olhos por causa da dor. Quando conseguiu abri-los ficou impressionada com o cenário. Estava num quarto como o de Shati porem um pouco mais simples. Fitou suas roupas vendo que eram as mesmas. Notou a varanda e foi ate ela. Segurou-se no parapeito para não ir ao chão.

- Que lugar é esse...?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rosa abriu os olhos de repente dando um pulo da cama.

- Mu!

Olhou ao redor percebendo que estava num quarto, muito bem decorado por sinal. Sem pensar duas vezes a brasileira foi ate a porta, felizmente ela estava aberta. Rapidamente ganhou o corredor, achando a decoração muito estranha. As paredes eram em dourado.

- Para onde aquele doido me trouxe?

A morena seguiu por um corredor parando em frente a uma porta de madeira branca. Abriu lentamente, pois Sadi poderia está ali, contudo foi com surpresa que viu do outro lado do salão encrustada na parede a menina da flecha.

- É hoje que te tiro daí. – disse, levantando a saia do sári que usava.

Olhou ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse subir, mas o salão estava vazio. Rosa parou a certa distancia dela. Fixou seu olhar. Tinha a impressão que já tinha a visto em algum lugar, mas não se recordava e ainda Mu parecia conhece-la, mas de onde?

- Não importa. – disse.

Deu um passo, mas parou. O peito doeu.

- Que dor... – ensaiou mais um passo, mas a dor ficou mais forte.- ai. – levou a mão ao coração.

Rosa ainda tentou aproximar, mas a dor veio tão forte que ela foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Como dói... dói muito... – voltou a atenção para a menina. – eu vou... te tirar daí...

A dor ficou mais forte, Rosa sentiu o peito aquecer e quando olhou para seu sári ele estava manchado de sangue bem no local onde ela sentia a dor.

- Ai... – uma lagrima escorreu. – Mu... cadê você... Mu por favor...

Foi perdendo os sentidos, mas antes de desmaiar ainda disse...

- Adriel...

_Andares acima..._

- Como esperado. De certo a alma estava fazendo o corpo dessa Era relembrar o que ocorreu. – disse Sadi.

- Por isso o senhor deixou a porta aberta? – indagou Ranna.

- Sim, precisava tirar a prova. Tire-a de lá, antes que o sangramento aumente. Ela morta não me é util.

- Sim senhor.

Continua...

**n/a: Sânscrito védico** é uma antiga língua indiana, a língua dos _Vedas_, os mais antigos textos shruti do hinduísmo. É uma forma arcaica do sânscrito. A aproximadamente 600 a.C., no período clássico da Idade do Ferro na Índia antiga, o sânscrito védico deu caminho ao sânscrito clássico

**Buda** – Sidartha Gautama também conhecido como _**Śākyamuni**_ ou _**Shakyamuni**_ ("sábio dos Shakyas"). Segundo a biografia tradicional, o pai de Buda foi o rei Suddhodana, líder do clã Shakya, que foi um antigo reino na Índia.

_E de onde o pai de Shaka tirou o nome, pois a família de Shaka descende desse povo. (essa ultima observação é usada exclusivamente para a fic, ver capitulo 30 da fic "Reencontro com Passado".)_


	34. Chapter 33: O Despertar de Hekat

**Andressa li kinomoto animya** – desculpa não ter respondido a sua review no capitulo passado, eu não vi. Que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo e das atitudes de Lara, ela vai começar a povoar pensamentos de um certo guerreiro...

**Rodrigo** – Shaka e Jacke começando a pintar um clima. O termo "branqueleza" será se usa só aqui em Minas? É quando uma pessoa é muito branca. Parar de escrever gírias mineiras nas fic... daqui a pouco um cavaleiro solta: uai... bom demais sô... trem.. neh...etc.

Faro está mexendo com fogo e ainda não percebeu. E ela ainda vai colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

Você não gosta mesmo do MM, não é? Coitado ele também merece ser feliz e arrumou alguém para coloca-lo na linha. Ele vai passar maus bocados com a Shivani, vai apanhar muito.

Pois é, acho que todo mundo já sabe a verdade, mas ate ela realmente se concretizar... vai rolar muitas lagrimas ( meu lado perverso está a solta rsrsrs)

**Suellen- san** – a praga da Suely vai pegar e o Minos... vai sofrer muito ate conseguir o coração da amazona.

**Lebam **– Pois é Buda deu as dicas para o Shaka, pelo menos ele acha que é... Faro não teme a morte, ainda vai se machucar se continuar provocando o Rada desse jeito.

**Dryas** – Gente minha fic está ficando internacional! Recebendo review em francês! Como eu não sei francês... google translate: Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. Je suis content que vous vous plaisez dans l'histoire et la personnalité des personnages. Parfois, il est difficile d'écrire avec tant de gens. Je vais essayer de poster plus tôt, en particulier depuis que le collège vacances. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci encore.

**Capitulo 33**

**O Despertar de Hekat**

Shaka trazia os olhos bem abertos pois a visão que tinha era impressionante...

O cavaleiro piscou algumas vezes não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

- Alguém me belisca. – disse Deba, prontamente atendido por Aioria. – Ai.

- Não está sonhando amigo.

- Que lugar é esse? – indagou Kanon completamente surpreso.

- Não é na Terra. – respondeu Aiolos.

O cenário que se mostrava a eles realmente era impressionante. Estavam no alto de um penhasco onde podiam contemplar uma vasta área que sumia no horizonte. A região tinha planícies, montanhas, floresta, lagos. Um típico cenário da Terra contudo, não era isso que deixou o grupo impressionado. Havia grandes porções de terras flutuando no ar, como se fossem nuvens. Nessa porções, que lembravam ilhas, também havia vegetação e de muitas delas, uma queda d'água escorria, mas a agua não tocava o solo ela simplesmente acabava num arco-íris.

- Estou sonhando... – murmurou Faro.

- Sem duvida é um lugar mágico. – disse Lara.

- O que aquilo lá no fundo? – Vanda apontou, forçando a visão, pois estava muito longe. – aquilo dourado?

- Não dá para ver, pois está muito longe. – respondeu Meena.

- Temos que ir até lá para sabermos. – disse Miro. – precisamos descobrir onde estamos.

O grupo concordou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

De seu trono Brahma observava um espelho, nele via o grupo, sua expressão era grave.

- Como eles chegaram aqui?

- Senhor. – Ranna apareceu ajoelhando ao lado dele. – ela já foi medicada.

- Temos companhia minha cara.

- De quem? – o fitou surpresa.

- As guerreiras Deva.

- Como? Mas o portal...

- Havia dois. – disse o deus. – o que usei e outro que vagamente eu sabia sobre sua existência. Deles saberem onde ficava esse portal não me deixa surpreso, estou curioso por saber como eles passaram.

- Lorde Shiva?

- Ele não reencarnou, tenho certeza.

- Devo mandar atacar?

- Não. – sorriu. – tenho outros planos. Já que vieram aqui... Prepare as meninas, principalmente veja se Rosa está bem, pois pretendo retirar a alma dela.

- Vai despertar a deusa Hekat?

- Sim. Ravi.

No segundo seguinte o guerreiro Kali ajoelhou diante de seu senhor.

- Vá ao mundo dos Asuras e selecione alguns demônios, vamos precisar.

- Sim senhor.

- Lunette.

- Sim. – apareceu assim que foi chamada.

- Traga-os aqui. Sem lutas.

- Sim senhor.

Os três guerreiros partiram para cumprir as ordens. Sadi levantou de seu trono e se teletransportou.

Shati olhava o cenário totalmente apreensiva. Estava no alto de uma torre tipicamente indiana, abaixo dezenas de construções menores. Um imenso jardim circundava toda a extensão e nos jardins haviam fontes e pequenos lagos. Um muro muito alto separava essas construções de outro jardim. Notou também que o complexo ficava a vários metros acima do nível do chão e que estava construído sobre um lago, pois via as margens e as dezenas de pontes que ligavam aquela parte ao outro lado.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Tenkuukai.

A indiana virou-se imediatamente.

- Você...

- Acho que não me apresentei de forma devida. Sou Sadi no mundo dos homens, Brahma em Tenkaiken.

- Brahma? O deus?

- Sim querida. – caminhou lentamente ate a varanda, debruçando na varanda. – achava mesmo que a trindade hindu era uma lenda? Pensei que acreditasse em nós afinal é uma hinduísta.

- Que lugar é esse? – deu um passo para trás.

- Já disse Tenkuukai. É o palácio celestial de Brahma. Em Tenkaiken existem três palácios. Tenkuukai, Tenkuden de Visnhu e Tenkupen de Shiva.

- O que quer comigo? Cadê a Rosa e a Clarice? Por que nos trouxe?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez minha cara. Trouxe vocês por que preciso de ajuda. Rosa e Clarice estão bem e o que quero de você...

Sadi aproximou enquanto Shati recuou.

- Não precisa ter medo... – acariciou o rosto dela. – meus motivos são muito nobres e prometo que te liberto assim que eu obter o que eu quero.

- Afaste-se de mim!

Ela não percebeu, mas por alguns segundos uma áurea dourada brilhou em torno de si fazendo Sadi recuar.

- Está despertando seu shakti... isso é ótimo.

- Eu não sei o que você quer, mas meu irmão vai me tirar daqui.

- Me pergunto como veio como mulher e tendo um irmão gêmeo? Sinceramente não te entendo Kalki.

- Eu quero ir embora!

- Não por enquanto. Sei que está entediada, mas breve iremos movimentar a roda da vida. – caminhou ate a porta. – prepare-se seu querido irmão está a caminho.

Sadi desapareceu antes de chegar a porta.

- Shaka está aqui?... será que... – pensou em Shion.

Sadi apareceu do outro lado da porta, Ranna estava a sua espera.

- Ela está bem mestre.

- Acordada?

- Sim.

- Irei visita-la.

Rosa estava deitada, mas acordada. Fitava o teto de maneira pensativa, na tentativa de entender o que tinha acontecido. Vez ou outra levava a mão ao peito.

- Está se sentido melhor?

A brasileira ergueu-se na hora.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim vê-la como está. – o deus estava sentado numa poltrona.

- Que lugar é esse, o que quer de mim?

- Apenas uma pequena ajuda.

- Pois está perdendo seu tempo.

- Se me ajudar prometo que deixo a Shati e a Clarice irem embora.

Rosa ficou em silencio. Sadi a fitou fixamente, via por meio das orbes vermelhas todo o grande shakti oculto.

- E a garota?

- Que garota?

- A que está presa com uma flecha. Vai liberta-la também?

- Será a primeira que irei soltar.

- Eu não confio em você.

Sadi gargalhou.

- Imaginei. – levantou. – talvez se eu mencionar sobre o cavaleiro de Atena a faça mudar de ideia.

- Mu está aqui?!

- Sim, ele e os amigos dele. E estão vindo para cá. Prometo que se colaborar solto vocês e vão poder voltar para suas casas em paz.

- Tenho sua palavra?

- Sim. Tudo que quero é criar um novo mundo, onde as pessoas possam viver em paz sem a interferência dos deuses. Eles podem ser cruéis.

A morena abaixou o rosto.

- Deixe eu te contar uma pequena historia. – Sadi sentou na cama. – havia uma deusa de enormes poderes, ela era tão forte que a casta olimpiana a temia. Essa deusa tinha uma paixão, um simples mortal, mas o grande Zeus temia que dessa união nascesse um semi deus capaz da ameaçar seu reinado.

Rosa ouvia atentamente.

- Então para evitar ele matou o mortal e selou a deusa. Assim eles nunca mais veriam um ao outro. – Sadi deu um suspiro. – triste não? Separar um casal apaixonado por conta de uma ambição. Ainda mais que muitas outras vidas foram destruídas por causa disso.

- Por que está me contando isso?

- Apenas para lhe mostrar o quanto a ambição de um deus é cruel. – levantou. - Prepare-se, seu cavaleiro não vai demorar a chegar e como prova da minha palavra vou trazer Clarice.

E assim o deus o fez, cerca de dez minutos depois Clarice estava no quarto.

- Clarice!

- Rosa!

As duas deram um abraço.

- Que lugar é esse Rosa? Estou aflita.

- Não faço ideia, mas...

- Mas...

- Aquele tal de Sadi me pediu ajuda.

- Para que?

- Ele não me disse, mas falou que se eu ajudar ele solta agente.

- E o que disse a e ele?

- Que ajudaria. Ele também mencionou que meu irmão e Mu estão aqui.

- Sério?

- Que vai deixar agente ir se eu ajudar.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento Rosa.

- Eu também... – a brasileira levou a mão ao peito. – achei a menina da flecha. Quando eu cheguei perto comecei a passar mal. Só lembro de desmaiar e depois acordar aqui.

- O que pode ser?

- Eu não sei... só que...- abaixou o rosto.

- Fala Rosa. – Clarice estava incomodada pelo olhar da cunhada.

- Escuto uma voz dentro de mim dizendo, as vezes gritando: "_não me acorde, não me desperte_". E toda vez que escuto fico com pavor, pois temo que algo aconteça com o Mu. Algo grave. Não só com ele, mas com todo mundo que me cerca. É uma agonia muito grande Clarice que não consigo saber de onde vem. Além do mais...

- Diga.

- O Mu conhece aquela garota e Sadi disse que os dois tem um caso antigo de amor.

- Deve ser invenção dele para te confundir.

- Eu sinto que não é. Algo dentro de mim diz que é verdade. Que ela e o Mu... – os olhos encheram de agua. – e se o Mu gosta dela mais do que de mim?

- Ele nunca a mencionou. Deba também saberia.

- Não sei... – limpava o rosto. – estou com medo dela roubar o Mu de mim Clarice. E se o Mu ficar com ela?

- Ele ama você. Não existe outra.

- Será...

- Fique calma. – Clarice a abraçou. – tudo vai terminar bem.

- Não sei... "_Essa deusa tinha uma paixão, um simples mortal..."_ – Rosa teve um estralo. – "será que... a tal deusa... é a garota da flecha?"

De seu trono Sadi trazia um fino sorriso.

- Ranna, certifique-se que Shati fique trancada. E prepare Clarice, Rosa e Hekat.

- Sim senhor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo não encontrou dificuldades para descer a montanha, quando chegaram a superfície ficaram surpresos pela fauna e flora do local, completamente diferente da Terra.

- Esse lugar é realmente exótico. – disse Suely.

- E muito bonito. – disse Idril. – realmente é a morada dos deuses.

- Acha que estamos em Tenkaiken? – indagou Aioria aproximando da indiana.

- Só um lugar sagrado explica essa maravilha.

Shaka seguia calado. Ainda estava surpreso por ter conseguido abrir o portal. Sentindo-se observado olhou na direção deparando com os olhos verdes de Jacke prontamente desviados. O virginiano abaixou o rosto um pouco rubro. Lara seguia mais atrás, desde o beijo com Miro não conversara com ele diretamente. O escorpião sentia-se observado, mas não olhou para trás, apesar de querer.

Eles andaram por cerca de meia hora e parecia faltar pouco para saírem da floresta.

- Desse jeito não vamos chegar nunca. – disse Kanon.

- Não reclama poderia ser bem pior. – disse MM.

O marina estava prestes a retrucar quando começaram a ouvir um barulho.

Shion fez sinal para que todos se escondessem. Ficaram em silencio e a cada minuto o barulho ficava maior ate que silenciou.

- Apareçam guerreiras de Vishnu. – uma voz feminina ecoou.

Shivani foi a primeira a sair do esconderijo.

- Vamos. – disse as outras.

As quatro caminharam mais um pouco ate chegarem a um campo descoberto. Os demais acharam por bem segui-las. Ao chegarem...

- Que diabos é isso? – indagou Minos.

- É uma nave? – Jacke franziu o cenho.

- Está mais para um cisne... – disse Faro.

Plainando sobre eles havia uma estatua de cisne de asas abertas. O objeto parecia ser feito de pedra e deveria ter um quinhentos metros de uma asa a outra.

- Acho que estou tomando o remédio do Saga. – brincou Aiolos. – estou vendo coisas estranhas.

- Isso é Hans-Vahana. – disse a voz misteriosa.

- O veiculo de Brahma. – disse Sarasvati. – cada deus tem um veiculo próprio. O de Brahma é um cisne. De Vishnu é uma serpente.

- Quem é você? – adiantou Miro.

A voz se fez presente.

- É a guerreira de Brahma! – exclamou Lara.

O grupo tomou posição preparando-se para o ataque. Lunette saltou do cisne parando a pouco deles.

- Não vim lutar, vim a mando de Lorde Brahma ele os chama a Tenkuukai.

- O que ele fez com a Rosa? – indagou Mu.

- Ela, a sacerdotisa e lorde Vishnu estão bem. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

A guerreira saltou, voltando para o cisne.

- O que faremos Shion? – indagou Deba.

- Vamos segui-la. – disse Shaka passando a frente de todos.

Não tiveram outra opção a não ser segui-la. Deram um salto "pousando" no cisne. Realmente parecia mais uma estatua ambulante que um veiculo de transporte. Do alto o grupo pode ver a extensão das terras que sumiam no horizonte. Radamanthys olhando para leste notou algo dourado.

- O que é aquilo? – indagou.

- É o palácio Tenkuden. – respondeu sem olha-lo.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio com o grupo olhando entre si e dando nos ombros. Shivani olhava atentamente para a guerreira de Brahma. Apesar do rosto sereno sentia um grande shakti vindo dela.

- Ela parece ser forte. – disse MM parando ao lado da indiana e falando baixo para apenas ela escutar.

- Concordo.

- Forte e gostosinha... – fez questão de Shivani escutar essa ultima observação.

- Como pode pensar nisso numa hora essa? – o fitou com raiva.

- Foi apenas uma observação.

A indiana virou a cara. MM deu um sorrisinho de canto.

Aldebaran seguia calado e Shion percebeu isso.

- Não se preocupe Aldebaran, vamos resgatar a Clarice.

- Assim espero mestre.

- Não só ela, Rosa também.

- Tudo que mais quero é voltar com todos para o santuário em paz.

- Vamos voltar.

A viagem durou cerca de dez minutos, quando o cisne transpassou de uma montanha...

- Por Zeus... – murmurou Mu.

A atenção de todos voltaram para a frente. Alguns arregalaram os olhos ao verem a construção. Era um enorme palácio indiano todo em ouro. Havia a parte principal circundada por pequenas construções também em dourado. Havia dois jardins enormes com lagos, separados por um muro extenso e largo. Toda a construção estava sob uma porção de terra parecia flutuar sobre um lago que a circundava, como se o palácio estivesse sobre uma grande bandeja de agua.

- E eu achava as doze casas magnificas. – disse Jacke. – isso é surreal... nem o templo de Zeus é assim.

- Chegamos. – disse Lunette.

_Dentro do palácio..._

O corpo de Hekat estava deitado num altar. Os cabelos prata caiam no chão. Brahma aproximou parando bem próximo a ela.

- Vamos ver o que acontece se eu retirar essa flecha.

Elevando seu shakti Sadi tocou na flecha, o objeto brilhou em vermelho para no instante seguinte desaparecer. O corpo pareceu soltar um suspiro, pois o peito subiu e abaixou. Os olhos abriram revelando o rubi nas íris, o cabelo ficou negro, mas nada aconteceu.

- Hum... parece que alma não retorna com a simples retirada da flecha... vai ficar interessante.

_Fora do palácio..._

O cisne parou próximo a escada principal. O grupo desceu seguindo atrás de Lunette. Passaram pelos jardins sendo conduzidos para o interior, que era tão ou ate mais magnifico que o exterior. Subiram por uma longa escada ate chegarem a uma porta dourada.

- Estamos entrando como da outra vez. – observou Kamus.

- Ele não tem para onde fugir. – disse Meena. – não existe outro lugar depois de Tenkaiken.

- Entrem, por favor.

A porta dourada foi aberta. O salão parecia não ter fim, pois para todos os lados que se olhavam não via paredes. Ao invés de teto parecia ser o céu numa noite escura, com

uma lua vermelha brilhando. Espalhados em meio ao salão, torres de mármores, com

uma esfera vermelha em cada uma delas, o chão era azul mas de tão polido, refletia as torres e parecia iluminar todo o ambiente. No meio do salão havia uma parte mais alta com quinze degraus, no meio desse patamar um grande trono dourado.

- Saudações meus nobres mortais.

Voltaram a atenção para o trono, Brahma apareceu sentado nele trajando sua armadura.

- Entrem, por favor.

O grupo deu um passo a frente, já pronto para atacar.

- O que acharam do meu palácio? Bem mais suntuoso que o da Terra, não acham? Tenkuukai é um lugar impar.

- Não viemos para conversar. – disse Miro.

- Mas eu quero conversar. Primeiro podem me explicar como chegaram a Tenkaiken? Não que irá fazer diferença, mas simples curiosidade.

- Vishnu deixou um portal em Agra. – disse Idril. – só abrimos.

- E pode me dizer como? – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Eu abri. – Shaka deu um passo a frente.

- Interessante... o irmão gêmeo de Vishnu abriu o portal... seguramente ele lhe deu algum poder para isso. – coçou o queixo. – confesso que estou surpreso. Um reles mortal abrindo um Tenkai é um grande feito.

- Cadê a minha irmã?

- Ela está bem. Esta em seus aposentos divinos.

- Não vamos deixar que use Vishnu para seus propósitos Brahma. – disse Shivani. – solte-a imediatamente.

- Está dando ordens a mim? – sorriu maldosamente.

- Não provoque Ashura. – MM segurou seu braço.

- Felizmente vocês me pegaram de ótimo humor. – levantou. – e prova disso que vou libertar a sacerdotisa.

- Clarice! – Deba adiantou.

- Sim.

Uma das torres, virou do mármore a vidro, Clarice surgiu presa nela.

- Clarice! – gritou Deba.

A brasileira escutou o grito. Ao ver o marido esfregou os olhos, pois achava que estava revivendo seus últimos momentos naquele templo.

- E como prova da minha benevolência, vou liberar as memorias dela.

Sadi elevou sua energia que envolveu a brasileira. Ela sentiu um desconforto indo de joelhos ao chão. Com esse movimento a torre de vidro desapareceu.

- Clarice!

A esposa olhava para o chão, depois voltou a atenção para as mãos e para os braços.

- O que...

- Clarice!

Ela ergueu o olhar, parando em Aldebaran. Não o conhecia. Olhou para o rosto dele por alguns segundos. Havia algo naquele rosto que a fazia lembrar alguém, mas... fixou o olhar nos olhos do taurino. Aquele olhar...

- Irian...?

O brasileiro deu um sorriso. Foi a prova que Clarice precisava. Os olhos encheram de agua e sem perder um minuto correu ate o brasileiro.

- Irian! – o abraçou. – Irian!

- Megara... – a segurou firme. – finalmente...

- Eu senti tanta a sua falta...

- Eu também.

- Mas... – Clarice caiu em si soltando-se do marido. – onde estamos?

- Está de volta Meg.

Ao escutar a voz a brasileira virou-se imediatamente.

- Seth? É você mesmo?

- De certa forma...

- Seth.

Sem se conter ela o abraçou.

- Esta vivo.

- Nós todos estamos Meg. – disse Jacke.

Clarice olhou além de Seth vendo as meninas, mais Faro e Suely.

- Não estou sonhando? – os olhos marejaram. – estamos todos vivos?

- Sim.

Ela abraçou a todas.

- Como estou feliz em vê-las!

- Eu não vou ganhar um abraço?

Olhou para o dono da voz.

- Adriel?!

- Há quanto tempo Meg.

- Esta vivo. – o abraçou. – Hekat ficou tão preocupada... e... cadê a Hekat?

Brahma via a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, não quis interromper, pois aquele sentimentalismo todo lhe seria muito util.

- A Hekat... – iniciou Mu.

- Ela... – Clarice piscou algumas vezes como se lembrando de algo. – é a Rosa. Alias... estamos todos no santuário de Atena. Nós...

- Ela nos trouxe a vida. – disse Anahí.

- E onde ela está? E que lugar é esse?

- Depois te explicamos. – disse Deba aproximando.

- Agora que mataram a saudade, tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Na verdade mais um presente. – sorriu.

Da mesma maneira que Clarice apareceu, Rosa surgiu.

- Rosa...

A morena deu de cara com o grupo, sendo a primeira pessoa a ver foi Mu.

- Mu. – sorriu ao vê-lo, ele realmente tinha ido atrás dela.

- Que tal vocês matarem a saudade de sua adorável deusa? – deu as costas caminhando para seu trono.

- O que pensa em fazer Brahma? – indagou Miro, de olho em Rosa.

- Concertar o que Zeus fez.

Brahma elevou sua energia, ao lado dele surgiu outro trono. Nele, Hekat estava sentada. Os cabelos negros e olhos abertos.

Rosa se quer se importava se estava presa, seu olhar estava em Mu que não parava de olhar para a tal garota assim que ela surgiu.

- "Eles se conhecem." –martelava na mente dela. – "eles... se gostam..."

- Hekat?!

Exclamou Clarice e aquilo deixou Rosa ainda mais atordoada. Ate a cunhada parecia conhecer a mulher. O que aquilo significava?

O ariano olhava fixamente para o corpo sentado. As lembranças de sua outra vida vieram com força. Deu um passo a frente, acompanhado atentamente por Rosa. Ele não acreditava que depois de milênios a sua deusa estava bem diante de si.

Dentro da torre, Rosa começou a sentir-se mal, uma dor na altura do peito começou a assola-la o que a obrigou a segurar na parede.

- _"Não... não diga o meu nome..."_ "Que voz é essa?" – martelava na mente de Rosa. – "_não me desperte... Adriel...por favor..."_

Mu deu mais um passo. O rosto de Hekat que parecia inerte mexeu-se voltando a atenção para ele. O ariano sentiu a respiração parar ao ver aqueles olhos olharem para ele.

- He... Hekat...

Os olhos de Rosa ficaram opacos, um circulo de luz prateada circundou a brasileira fazendo a torre de vidro espatifar em mil pedaços.

- Rosa! – gritou Deba.

- "Como o esperado. – Brahma sorriu, pensando. – sem a flecha era preciso apenas aproximar os dois corpos."

O circulo transformou-se em vários feixes de luzes que subiam ate o teto, Rosa flutuava em meio a eles.

- Rosa! – gritou Mu.

Os feixes concentram-se num ponto e partiram em direção a Hekat. O corpo da deusa foi atingido em cheio fazendo-o subir. A sala ficou toda iluminada cegando a todos.

Aos poucos o corpo de Hekat foi descendo ate tocar no solo, neste instante seu cosmo explodiu propagando em onda jogando a todos, com exceção de Brahma, no chão.

- Rosa... – murmurou Mu.

Hekat abriu os olhos, seu cosmo queimava ao redor e era de um tamanho absurdo. Ela ensaiou um passo vacilante, pois o corpo ainda estava um pouco dormente.

- Onde estou...?

- Hekat.

A deusa ergueu o rosto.

- Adriel...? – os olhos encheram de agua. – é você mesmo?

Ele sorriu. A deusa correu ate ele o abraçando fortemente.

- Adriel... – o apertou chorando.

- Hekat... – acariciava os cabelos negros.

- Eu senti tanta a tua falta... tanta... vê-lo naquele esquife...

- Já passou. Estamos juntos agora.

Ela o fitou, passando a acariciar o rosto do jovem.

- Como conseguiste estas marcas lemurianas? Seu novo corpo...

- Sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

- Hekat.

Ela iria responder quando escutou seu nome sendo pronunciado. Hekat olhou para onde ouvira a voz.

- Seth... – sorriu.

Caminhou ate ele e o abraçou.

- Meu pequeno sumério.

- Eu sinto muito por não tê-la protegido... eu...

- Tudo bem. Agradeço por sempre está comigo.

Ela olhou para o lado vendo Clarice.

- Meg?!

As duas deram um forte abraço, as guerreiras aproximaram.

- Senhora. – disse Lara.

- Minhas guerreiras... como estou feliz por ver que todos estão bem.

- Agradeço por ter me dado uma nova chance Hekat.

A jovem olhou para o lado vendo Deba. Aproximou.

- Jovem Irian... obrigado por ter cuidado de mim e de Meg durante esse tempo.

- É muito bom vê-la.

Sadi acompanhava a conversa, tudo ocorria conforme seus planos.

- Hekat.

Todos voltaram a atenção para ele.

- Sou Brahma, deus da criação hindu. É um enorme prazer ter uma titã em meu humilde palácio.

Mu passou a frente dela.

- Não se preocupe jovem cavaleiro, não faria mal a sua amada, tanto que vou deixa-los ir.

- O que?!

- Lunette os levará a um pequeno palácio que tenho ao norte. Podem descansar.

- O que está planejando Brahma? – Idril estava desconfiada.

- Nada demais.

- E minha irmã? – indagou Shaka.

- Solto-a amanha.

- Não vamos sair enquanto não a levarmos. – disse Aioria.

- Voces não tem escolha. – disse frio. – liberto Vishnu amanhã. Não precisa se preocupar não farei nada a ela. Ficaram em Kaoha.

- Não vamos sair sem minha irmã. – Shaka deu um passo, sendo parado por Saga.

- Vamos Shaka.

- O que?! – exclamaram todos.

- Mas Saga... – murmurou o indiano.

- Se ele fosse fazer algo a ela, já tinha feito. – disse baixo. – além do mais ele planeja algo. É melhor irmos.

Shaka puxou o braço e dando meia volta saiu. As guerreiras Deva olharam-no pasmas.

- Nós não podemos... – iniciou Sarasvati.

- Vamos Saras. – Saga a tocou.

Diante do olhar sério dele, a indiana ponderou. Ainda sem entender foram saindo aos poucos, Shion era o mais incrédulo e precisou que Mu o levasse. No salão só restou o deus e Ranna.

- Meu senhor eu... – ela não compreendia.

Com um sorriso nos lábios Sadi desceu as escadas parando atrás da garota. Aproximou seu rosto dos cabelos dela passando a cheira-los. Ranna ficou rubra.

- Seus cabelos são sempre cheirosos. Alias... – depositou a mão num dos ombros dela, acariciando. – sua pele emana um cheiro bom.

- Senhor... – engoliu a seco.

- Penso sinceramente em abandonar Sarasvati e fazer de você minha shakti. Desde que a encontrei naquele vilarejo tem me sido tão fiel. – não parava de acariciar o ombro. – quando o novo mundo estiver criado, tua família viverá muito feliz.

- Minha família?

- Sim. Eles ficarão a salvo. Por sua lealdade quero recompensa-la assim. Sua família viverá no meu mundo novo.

- Obrigada senhor.

- Hekat vai voltar. Por isso deixei-a ir.

- O senhor diz com tanta convicção.

- Por que tenho certeza. Amanha cedo, Hekat estará na nossa porta e vai me ajudar a retirar o shakti de Vishnu.

- Mas o que a levará a ajuda-lo?

- Atende pelo nome de Adriel. – recuou um passo.

- E aquele corpo? – apontou para o corpo inerte de Rosa.

- Deposite-o na câmara para que ele permaneça intacto. Ele pode ser útil no futuro. Vou ver como está Vishnu, depois quero que a leve aos jardins. Reúna os Yuga, deixei-os de prontidão.

- Sim senhor.

O deus a deixou e somente quando se viu sozinha é que voltou a respirar com tranquilidade. A simples presença de Sadi a deixava nervosa.

- "Serei sua shakti meu senhor."

Saiu para cumprir as ordens.

Sadi caminhava para os aposentos de Vishnu com um sorriso nos lábios. De todos os seus guerreiros Ranna era a mais fiel. Sabia dos sentimentos dela para com o humano Sadi e as vezes aproveitava-se disso para mantê-la bem em seu domínio.

Não bateu a porta entrando. Shati estava na varanda.

- Samrajni Vishnu.

- O que faz aqui? Cadê o meu irmão?

- Ele já foi.

- Mentira! Ele não iria me deixar.

- Não se preocupe querida. Ele vai voltar, ele só precisava... – fez cara de pensativo. – esfriar a cabeça. Amanha você irá vê-lo.

- E Rosa e Clarice?

- Estão com eles.

Shati respirou aliviada. Ao menos elas estavam a salvo.

- Ranna irá leva-la para passear. Sei que está entediada de ficar aqui. Volto assim que puder.

Sadi sumiu...

Shati deixou o corpo cair numa cadeira acolchoada.

- Shaka...

No andar abaixo, John, Ulla, Lunette e Ravi aguardavam Ranna, o que não tardou.

- Ravi providenciou os demônios?

- Sim. – disse seco. – estão no subsolo.

- Espero que tenha arrumado bons demônios. – Ulla o fitou com deboche.

- Ulla. – Ranna chamou a atenção dela, pois conhecia o gênio dos dois e logo uma discussão estaria formada.

- Ranna, - chamou John. – por que nosso senhor permitiu que eles se fossem?

- Samraat Brahma tem planos.

- Eu quero matar todos. – Ulla trazia um olhar vil.

- Terá sua chance Dawapara. – disse Ranna. – mas por enquanto Samraat quer que fiquemos de prontidão.

- Para onde ele os mandou? – indagou Lunette.

- Para Kaoha.

Ravi deu meia volta, saindo.

- Qualquer coisa os chamarei.

Ranna também saiu do recinto. Lunette tomou a direção para onde Ravi tinha ido.

- Não entendo os planos de Brahma... os inimigos bem aqui e...

- Está questionando as ordens de nosso senhor Ulla? – John a fitou.

- De maneira alguma senhor ponderado. – Ulla aproximou. – só quero ver você em batalha, sua "bondade" pode atrapalha-lo. – o fitou maliciosamente.

- Sei do meu dever e da intenção de Brahma em criar um novo mundo. Farei de tudo para realizar a vontade dele.

- Como um bom cachorrinho. – sorriu. – bom... estarei por aí. – mandou um beijo para ele.

John apenas ignorou.

Ravi tomava o rumo para a sala de treinamentos, Lunette o seguia.

- O que quer Satva?

- Quantos demônios buscou em Asura?

- Cinco ou seis. Foram os que julguei mais fortes. Os outros morreram facilmente. Mal lutei e foram mortos. Uns fracos.

- Se Samraat mandou os chamar é porque não lutaremos?

- Talvez... mas também não me importo, eles não são tão fortes assim. Nem o irmão de Vishnu. Serão facilmente mortos pelos demônios.

Ravi parou em frente a uma porta. Lunette sentiu alguns shaktis.

- Quem está aí?

- Alguns divertimentos. – sorriu de maneira vil. – faz muito tempo que não vejo sangue.

O guerreiro entrou e Lunette não quis acompanha-lo, pois sabia que quando Ravi sentia falta de sangue podia-se esperar as piores coisas. Alias havia uma grande distinção entre os guerreiros de Brahma. Dos cinco Lunette era a mais "boazinha" como dizia Ulla. Ela lutava por Brahma por acreditar que ele poderia transformar o mundo em um lugar bom. Não gostava de brigas, mas se elas eram necessárias que fossem pelo menos sem grandes derramamentos de sangue.

John, que representava a Treta- Yuga, tinha muitas características semelhantes a Lunette, contudo já começava a demonstrar certo traços de maldade em sua personalidade, visto mais em batalhas.

Ulla representava a metade da virtude, a Era de Dawapara e por conta disso, tinha um gênio bastante difícil. As vezes tinha lapsos de bondade, mas seu outro lado falava bem mais alto. Sempre se deu muito bem com Ravi, este sim, tinha toda a maldade dentro do coração. Ele pouco se importava com as pessoas e adorava requintes de crueldade. Um adversário perigoso e temido.

Ranna por ser a junção das quatro, tinha uma personalidade neutra na maioria dos casos, mas quando se tratava de Sadi... não media esforços para agrada-lo.

Como combinado Ranna levou Shati para um dos jardins do palácio. A principio a loira não queria ir, mas pensando melhor acabou aceitando, pois poderia encontrar uma saída. Ela seguia na frente, Ranna atrás a observava.

- "Não sinto shakti vindo dessa garota... como ela pode ser um deus?"

- Também é uma guerreira de Brahma? – indagou, não gostando do silencio.

- Sim Samrajni.

- Não me chame assim. Não sou uma deusa.

- Por que nega? É Kalki, o ultimo avatar de Vishnu.

- Sou simplesmente uma mulher. Brahma está enganado. Se alguém tem poder esse alguém é meu irmão. Ele é um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Concordo que ele deve ser forte, afinal foi capaz de abrir um Tenkai.

- Ele o que?

- Para se chegar a Tenkaiken é necessário abrir um Tenkai e só Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva conseguem. Ele conseguiu, pois você deve ter dado poder a ele.

- Então... fez de tudo para vir atrás de mim... – sorriu.

- Pode me responder uma coisa?

- Pergunte. – Shati estranhou.

- Onde está Sarasvati?

- Quem?

- A shakti de Brahma.

- Eu não sei. Deve está ao lado de Brahma, já que eles veem juntos a cada reencarnação. Assim está escrito nos Vedas.

- E sua shakti? Onde ela... ou melhor ele está? Já que veio como mulher.

- Para inicio de conversa não sou Vishnu, portando não tenho shakti. – subitamente Shati lembrou-se de Shion, seu rosto ficou vermelho. – Shion...

Murmurou, mas prontamente ouvido por Ranna.

- Seu shakti nasceu em terras estrangeiras? Como isso é possível?

- Não sou Vishnu! Eu quero voltar, agora!

- Tudo bem. Venha.

A volta seguiu em silencio com Shati pensando em Shion e Ranna achando estranho o shakti de Vishnu ser um guerreiro de outro deus.

Usando o transporte de Brahma, o grupo foi conduzido ate o palácio de Brahma ao norte. Durante o trajeto não desviaram a atenção do local. Aquele lugar era surreal, com suas montanhas e rios suspensos. Cerca de 10 minutos depois chegaram a residência. Era semelhante ao palácio principal de Brahma porém numa escala menor. Eles não entraram permanecendo no jardim, o por do sol anunciava o cair da noite. Mu conduziu Hekat até um banco.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

O cavaleiro apenas beijou-lhe a fronte.

- Como cheguei ate aqui? – indagou a deusa.

- Brahma sequestrou seu corpo do Meikai. – disse Lara. – ele estava sendo guardado por Perséfone, Apolo e por sua mãe.

- E como eles estão?

- Bem.

- Ainda sinto minha mente turva, as lembranças dessa minha nova vida ainda não se adequaram completamente.

- Mas se lembra do que nos aconteceu naquele dia? – indagou Mu.

- Lembro... Pensei que poderia confiar em Zeus, mas ele me traiu.

- E sabe o motivo dele ter feito aquilo? – disse Jacke com raiva.

Hekat balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele temia que a senhora e Adriel tivessem um filho.

A deusa abaixou o rosto.

- Ele sempre temeu os titãs...

- Foi ele quem mandou incendiar o vilarejo. – disse Vanda. – para separar a senhora do Mu. Ele ordenou a Artemis que se passasse pela senhora. Ares, Hades, todos estavam sob seu comando. Tudo que nos aconteceu foi culpa dele. Ele até controlou Apolo.

Hekat levantou de onde estava, caminhando ate uma arvore próxima. Levemente tocou seu tronco, Mu acompanha atentamente os gestos dela.

- Fui selada pelo meu próprio poder... – deu um meio sorriso. – temia que algo acontecesse a Apolo ou a vocês... – olhou para o grupo. – por isso o ensinei uma magia de selamento. – ficou em silencio. – ele aprendeu bem, pois fiquei presa por três mil anos.

- Poderia nos contar como se libertou? – indagou Saga, curioso para ouvir a outra versão dos fatos.

- Magias não duram para sempre Saga de Gêmeos. E quando comecei a ter novamente minha consciência quis que todos levassem uma vida normal. Eu temia que aquele pesadelo voltasse novamente então tinha que faze-los renascer em um local seguro. E escolhi sobre a guarda de Atena, pois intuir que ela renasceria em breve. – o sol bateu no rosto da deusa e ela recuou por ser uma divindade noturna. – fiquei tanto tempo reclusa que o sol me faz mal... bom... em meu primeiro despertar consegui reaver as almas de Seth, Irian, Adriel, Âma, Anahi e Jacke. – deu uma pausa continuando. – com Anahi e Jacke consegui fazer um corpo igual ao anterior.

Kanon fitou a espanhola, ela já era linda desde os tempos imemoriais. Shaka também olhou para Jacke, ficou imaginando-a quando foi achada por Hekat.

- Com os demais não tive a mesma sorte, mas tentei ao maximo manter todos os atributos físicos, com Adriel dei-o o sangue dos lemurianos. Meu sohma ainda não estava na sua totalidade e por isso demorei dois anos para trazer os demais de volta. Megara, Lara, Vanda. Com as duas espectros tive sucesso e os corpos permaneceram o mesmo. Com Megara nem tanto. Providenciei que todos tivessem uma vida normal e que em certo tempo reunissem ao redor de Atena para que ficassem protegidos. – sorriu. – as Moiras devem me odiar por isso.

- E você? – indagou.

- Ainda não tinha poder suficiente para despertar. Então partir minha alma em duas. Meu cosmo e minhas lembranças como deusa ficariam no meu corpo original. Meus sentimentos seriam levados para o novo corpo. – olhou para Mu. – assim poderia ficar perto de todos, sem correr o risco de Zeus nos encontrar. O corpo que escolhi era forte o suficiente para aguentar minha alma.

- E o acidente? – indagou Mu. – Astéria disse que ela tinha organizado, pois seu corpo original estava reagindo.

- A flecha de Apolo estava enfraquecendo. Apolo e minha mãe só quiseram me proteger, mas eu não interpretei assim. Pensei que fosse as Moiras, por isso intervir. Mas sem muito controle de meu cosmo, acabei perdendo a memória... a única coisa que tinha me restado era que tinha que voltar para alguém.

Mu sorriu.

- Aconteceu o mesmo quando Adriel se jogou no mar... mesmo sem memoria meu intimo reagiu achando que era obra das Moiras. Meu cosmo fez a alma de Adriel voltar ao seu corpo original e depois retira-lo do esquife.

- Isso responde as muitas duvidas. – disse Shion.

- O que Brahma realmente quer? – indagou a deusa.

- Minha irmã é Vishnu. – disse Shaka.

- Mesmo sem meu cosmo, como Rosa, percebia que ela era como eu.

- Brahma quer usa-la para destruir o mundo.

- Como?

- O plano dele é destruir a Terra Hekat. – disse Idril. – para isso ele precisa do cosmo de Shati. Segundo ele, quer reconstruir um novo mundo.

- E ele quer usa-la para isso. – completou Meena.

- E isso é possível? – indagou Kanon.

- Sim Dragão Marinho. Existe uma magia que retira o cosmo de um deus sem que precise mata-lo. Foi assim que aprisionei Cronos e os outros titãs.

- Temos que impedir. – disse Sarasvati.

- Nós vamos trazê-la de volta. – disse Seth.

Hekat pediu que eles contassem mais fatos ocorridos no santuário para que sua memória como Rosa voltasse. Também traçaram planos para o resgate de Shati.

A noite logo caiu e grupo dispersou.

O palácio de Brahma tinha cinco andares e em todos eles ao redor existia uma ampla varanda. Em uma delas Shion observa o céu de Tenkaiken. Era semelhante com o da Terra, contudo possuía mais duas luas e cada uma estava numa fase.

Seu olhar observava atentamente os corpos celestes, entretanto seus pensamentos estavam em Shati. Havia prometido que assim que a tivesse em seus braços diria o quanto gostava dela. Não importaria se ela era uma deusa, diria seus sentimentos.

Em um dos jardins Aiolos e Vanda namoravam.

- Quando resgatarmos Shati tudo voltará ao normal. – disse Aiolos abraçando-a. – vamos voltar a ter paz.

- Vou poder voltar para a faculdade.

- Falta muito tempo para você formar?

- Um ano. Por que? – o fitou.

- Estava pensando em tornar mais sério o que sinto por certa amazona.

- E posso saber o que quer dizer? – o fitou divertida.

- Pelas minhas contas Shura, Mu e Dite estarão casados. Então acho que posso ser o próximo.

Vanda levantou na hora.

- Como?

- Eu não vou ficar te cozinhando. Sou responsável com meus atos. Quero casar.

Vanda piscou os olhos várias vezes não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Por que essa cara? Você... não pensa assim? – indagou desanimado.

A espectro aproximou do cavaleiro que continuava sentado. Sem que ele esperasse ela o abraçou passando a acariciar os cabelos castanhos.

- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu comigo e com os outros, essa situação me deu a chance de conhecer você.

Ele a fitou.

- Vai querer casar com uma gótica? Sabe das roupas que gosto de usar.

- É um mundo diferente para mim, mas... com você vou para qualquer mundo.

Vanda beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu aceito.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Meena estava em outro jardim, mas precisamente sentada a beira de uma fonte. Usando seu cosmo brincava com a agua. Para a sua surpresa a porção de agua que brincava congelou formando uma delicada estátua de cisne.

Ela olhou para o lado deparando com Kamus.

- Desculpe interromper sua brincadeira.

- Consegue fazer uma flor de lótus?

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso com o pedido. Pensou um pouco para se lembrar como era a flor e segundos depois "fabricou" uma.

- Acho essa flor linda. Tem um dom incrível Kamus.

- Obrigado. Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

O francês sentou ao lado dela.

- O que acha que Brahma está planejando? – ela indagou olhando a estátua de cisne..

- Não acho que ele vai entregar Shati tão facilmente. – disse a indiana. – ele está planejando algo.

- Desconfio dessa nossa vinda.

- Temos que esperar até amanha. – disse tocando o cisne, desfazendo-o com agua. –

Você pode fazer nevar?

- Posso. – estranhou. – por que?

- Eu adoro neve. Tenho boas recordações quando era criança.

Miro e seus companheiros já haviam pedido diversas vezes para ele fazer nevar, mas recusou todos os pedidos mas... ele levantou, parando a frente de Meena. Posicionou sua mão sobre ela e elevando um pouco o cosmo...

A indiana abriu o sorriso ao ver os pequenos flocos, contudo ela observou bem, não eram flocos de neve mas pequenos cristais de gelo.

- Que lindo... – o fitou. – obrigada.

Kamus sustentou o olhar.

- Você que é muito bonita Meena.

- Obrigada. – a garota corou pelo elogio prontamente escondido pela escuridão da noite.

- Poderia me contar sobre sua viagem a Paris?

- Sim.

Kamus voltou a se sentar, escutando atentamente a narrativa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Em um das varandas Kanon e Anahí estavam sentados próximos. Mas precisamente Kanon estava com a cabeça no colo da espanhola.

- Esse lugar é muito estranho. – disse o geminiano.

- Muito bonito. Realmente uma terra dos deuses. De certo que o Olimpo deve ser assim.

- Mas a arquitetura grega é diferente da indiana.

Anahí o fitou.

- O que foi?

- Você notando que são diferentes...

- Não entendo de arquitetura, mas não sou cego. Particularmente prefiro a nossa.

- Quando voltarmos vai leva-lo para conhecer o templo de Hekat. Com certeza ela deve reconstruí-lo. – brincava com os cabelos azuis.

- Por falar nisso... a Rosa, quero dizer a Hekat, vai voltar como Hekat? E o corpo da Rosa? Ele foi destruído?

- Bem pensado... ninguém se lembrou do corpo da Rosa.

- Brahma o destruiu?

- Não sei... mas se Hekat voltar com sua forma original Zeus vai descobrir. E o que vai acontecer? Ele vai querer separa-la de Adriel?

- Nós não vamos permitir, - Kanon sentou. - Atena não vai permitir. O Mu destrói o mundo se alguém tocar nela.

- Ele agora tem poder para isso... como Adriel, não pode fazer muita coisa.

- Ele é muito forte. Tem um cosmo formidável, não queira ver o carneiro irritado.

- Temos mais esse problema para resolver.

- Vamos pensar depois. – voltou a deitar. – continua... – pegou a mão dela colocando no cabelo.

- Manso. – sorriu.

- Precisamos aproveitar esses momentos. – sorriu de maneira lavada.

- Você não toma jeito.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Idril estava num pátio atrás do palácio. Estava com os olhos fechados em posição de lótus. Usando o ar flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão. De longe, atrás de uma arvore, Aioria a observava. A viu saindo do palácio indo atrás, contudo se escondeu quando a viu sentar.

Claro que Idril o tinha visto, mas fingiu não ver para saber o que ele iria fazer. Queria rir, pois ele escondido atrás da arvore estava uma graça. Não aguentou.

- Por que não senta aqui. – disse em tom alto.

O cavaleiro levou um susto.

- Venha Aioria.

Completamente vermelho por ter sido descoberto o grego foi ate ela.

- Me desculpe se atrapalhei sua meditação.

- Não atrapalhou. Senta.

Sentou em frente a ela.

- Gosta de meditar?

- Faz parte do meu treinamento.

- Eu não me dou muito bem com isso. Shaka vive me recriminando. Eu tento, mas não consigo, eu pego no sono.

- Você é agitado, por isso não consegue meditar.

- Não tenho muita paciência...

- Fique em posição de lótus e feche os olhos.

- Mas...

- Tente.

Ele aceitou, pois era ela pedindo. Se fosse outra pessoa nem atenderia. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu não consigo Idril.

- Agora vai conseguir. – a indiana aproximou dele consertando sua postura.

Ao ser tocado por ela abriu os olhos na hora. Idril corou a ver aqueles olhos verdes. Aioria institivamente olhou para os lábios dela. Ficaram próximos por alguns segundos...

- Me desculpe... – pediu o cavaleiro sem retirar o olhar. – eu não levo jeito...

- Tu-do bem. Eu... - Parou de falar ao sentir o toque de Aioria em seu rosto. – Ai-oria...

- Seu rosto é lindo.

O cavaleiro não deu prazo para Idril pensar ou falar alguma coisa. Aproximou colando seus lábios nos dela. A principio a indiana não se mexeu assustada, contudo acabou entregando. O beijo durou ate sentirem falta de ar.

- Eu... – ela recuou. – eu preciso ir. – levantou saindo as pressas.

Aioria soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Acho que fui precipitado... – coçou a cabeça. - droga.

Idril correu o mais que pode, só parando quando não estava, mas nas vistas dele. Levou a mão ao peito, o coração estava disparado.

- Por lorde Vishnu... o que foi aquilo...? – tocou os lábios. – ele me beijou... – deu um sorriso tímido, mesmo estando assustada. – Aioria... – saiu correndo indo para o quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Clarice e Aldebaran andavam por entre o jardim. O casal estava em silêncio, mas Clarice não parava de olhar para o marido.

- Você está bem mais alto. – sorriu.

- É estranho saber que tinha outra aparência.

- Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito. – segurou o braço dele.

O taurino abraçou a esposa.

- Quando tudo isso acabar vamos voltar a ser um casal normal. Simplesmente Aldebaran e Clarice. – ele a apertou mais forte.

- Sim. – sorriu. – viveremos em paz.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Seth estava num salão treinando com sua espada. Ele sentiu um cosmo aproximar, ajoelhando.

- Senhora.

- Não precisa ficar de joelhos Miro.

- Me chame de Seth, por favor.

- Você falando assim ate parece que não gosta dessa existência que te dei.

- Não é nada disso senhora. – levantou. – sou muito grato por essa nova vida. Tenho minha família, tenho o Amã.

- Você se lembra dos tempos que era uma criança Suméria?

- Lembro.

- Pois então, sua personalidade era como Miro. Você era uma criança brincalhona. Seth e Miro são a mesma alma. – Hekat o fitou. – sei que tudo que lhe aconteceu te afetou, mas... Raissa sentirá falta do verdadeiro irmão dela.

- Hekat...

A deusa aproximou abraçando-o.

- Quero que seja muito feliz Miro.

- Eu agradeço senhora, mas... – afastou-se. – eu prefiro continuar como Seth. É mais fácil aceitar que...

- Era conflitante a relação de quando você era Miro comigo. Pois não tinha certeza o que sentia por mim. Sei que você gosta de mim e fico lisonjeada, mas deve seguir seu caminho. Eu quero que encontre uma pessoa, como eu encontrei Adriel. Você reluta em seguir em frente, mas uma porção de você, Miro, está seguindo seu caminho.

- Do que esta falando...? – indagou, mas em seu intimo veio a imagem de Lara.

Hekat sorriu, pois sabia dos pensamentos dele.

- Tenho o maior apreço por vocês dois e ficaria imensamente feliz se vocês ficassem juntos.

- Está enganada Hekat... – afastou. – eu não sinto nada por ela. Somos apenas companheiros de causa.

- E o beijo não significou nada?

Seth arregalou os olhos ficando vermelho. Por segundos a imagem do beijo veio-lhe na mente e ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Pense sobre isso Seth ou melhor Miro.

- Ela não gosta de mim Rosa. – a voz saiu mais suave. – eu não causei uma boa impressão, você sabe como eu sou, - coçou a cabeça. – sempre o conquistador... minha fama chegou ate em Rodorio. – deu um suspiro desanimado.

A deusa o fitou divertida. Era claro que Seth não conseguiria acabar com a personalidade de Miro. Tanto que essas indagações partiam do escorpião. E "Miro" era tão forte, aponto de abalar Seth nessa questão. Seu guerreiro ainda não tinha percebido que ele gostava de Lara.

- Está certo que é um pervertido. – disse como Rosa diria. – convencido e um irresponsável, mas tem um coração do tamanho do mundo. Eu torço por vocês.

- Eu me sinto confuso... como Seth não penso assim, mas como Miro... eu gosto dela.

- Não se veja como duas pessoas diferentes e sim um complemento do outro. Quando parar de achar que são duas pessoas, a verdade irá aparecer. Pense nisso. – deu meia volta. – boa noite.

O cavaleiro viu a porta fechar. Realmente estava confuso. As lembranças de Seth e Miro misturavam e não sabia quem ele era realmente. Olhou sua imagem refletida no chão. Os cabelos azuis eram de Miro, mas os olhos eram de Seth. Quem ele era na verdade?

Saiu dali, indo se isolar num jardim. A cabeça dava voltas e não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos. Estava tão perdido que nem notou a aproximação de alguém. Lara tinha saído para caminhar e acabou indo para o lado onde Seth estava. Encontrou-o sentado num banco, com o corpo encostado na parede e olhos fechados. Recuou um passo para ir embora, mas...

Sentindo se observado Miro abriu os olhos passando a encara-la.

- Me desculpe... – pediu a chinesa. – eu não queria... – afastou-se.

- Espere.

Ela parou na hora. O cavaleiro levantou e com o rosto grave caminhou ate ela, parando a poucos centímetros. Lara não conseguia sustentar o olhar. Ele a segurou pelo queixo fazendo-a encara-lo. A chinesa notou que o olhar era de Seth, com o tempo aprendera a diferenciar quando um ou outro a fitava.

Sem que ela esperasse Seth a beijou. Primeiro começou terno, brando para depois ganhar ardência. Eles só pararam pela falta de ar. O guerreiro não a soltou, pelo contrario apoiou seu rosto no ombro esquerdo dela, deixando-a surpresa.

- Você me confude. – disse baixo, mas não ao ponto dela não escutar. – minha existência de agora quer ficar com você... mas eu...

- Ainda ama a Hekat.

- Sim...

- Isso depende de você. Em qual momento de sua vida você quer viver. Como guerreiro Enpusa, ou como cavaleiro de Atena.

Ele a fitou.

- Se escolher ser Enpusa respeitarei sua decisão, mas se escolher ser o cavaleiro eu estarei aqui.

Afastou, indo embora. Ele ainda permaneceu por um bom tempo antes de entrar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Saga olhava os luares, tinha ido atrás do irmão, mas se lembrou que ele estaria com Anahí. Tinha ficado satisfeito por ele ter aprendido a ser responsável ao ponto de querer ter algo sério com a guerreira.

- "Agora ele toma rumo." – pensou.

- Oi.

Ele olhou imediatamente para a dona da voz sorrindo.

- Saras... quero dizer Sarasvati.

- Pode me chamar de Saras. – aproximou do parapeito. – eu não me importo.

Saga encarou o rosto, ela sobre a luz dos luares ficava ainda mais bela.

- A cada dia que passa te acho mais bonita.

- Obrigada. – abaixou o rosto. – está sem sono?

- Estava pensando nos objetivos de Brahma. Ele devolveu Clarice e Rosa muito facilmente.

- Também achei estranho. – ela voltou o olhar para a paisagem. – temo pelo que possa acontecer.

- Não se preocupe tudo vai ficar bem. – o geminiano segurou a mão dela. – eu vou te proteger de qualquer coisa.

Ficou calada, apenas sentindo a maciez da mão do cavaleiro.

- Me desculpe... – Saga soltou a mão, afastando e voltando o olhar para a paisagem.

Saras, contudo não desviou o olhar das mãos do geminiano. Elas eram tão quentes e acolhedoras.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Sim. – a fitou.

- Os cavaleiros de Atena podem se relacionar?

- Nunca foi proibido, mas o bom senso mandava não criar laços afetivos, pois a vida era muito incerta. – voltou a atenção para o luar. - Contudo depois da ultima guerra que travamos, Atena quis que levássemos uma vida normal. Aldebaran casou-se. Mu, Shura, Dite e meu irmão estão indo pelo mesmo caminho.

- E quanto a você?

O cavaleiro a fitou.

- Meu passado me condena. Fui responsável por muito sofrimento, você sabe. Sei que todos me perdoaram, mas não sei se mereço ter essa felicidade.

- Você já se apaixonou?

- Já, mas não foi forte o suficiente para eu querer mudar ou assumir algo mais sério.

- Entendo... – abaixou o rosto.

- Mas você não me é indiferente.

Saras o fitou imediatamente.

- Sinto-me bem na sua presença. Você é uma mulher forte, inteligente e determinada. Além de ser muito bonita.

- Obri-gada. – corou.

- Vocês indianos levam essa questão de casamento mais seriamente. Na certa já deve ter até um noivo.

- Não tenho... minha única família foram os monges e desde que comecei a treinar para ser uma guerreira esta questão ficou em segundo plano. Mas tenho vontade de ter uma família.

- Você daria uma ótima mãe.

- Acho que sim... – corou ainda mais. – é melhor eu ir. Boa noite Saga.

- Boa noite Saras.

A indiana deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu sob o olhar atento de Saga.

Ele voltou a atenção para o céu.

- "Eu queria ter uma família com você..." – pensou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Shivani estava deitada num divã olhando para as luas. Sua mente estava longe... completamente com a guarda baixa, que nem percebeu que um par de olhos a fitava em meio as sombras. Era certo que MM estava gostando de atormenta-la, era divertido ver a expressão de raiva dela, fora as palavras "doces" que ela dirigia a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, se passava muito tempo longe dela sentia falta.

A indiana levantou de onde estava e caminhou ate a beirada da varanda. Fechou os olhos para sentir o frescor da noite enquanto MM deu um grande sorriso, a pegaria no susto.

E foi o que aconteceu, foi tudo tão rápido que Shivani nem conseguiu gritar. MM segurou o braço dela.

A indiana respirava ofegante, com os olhos arregalados e marejados, pois havia levado um grande susto. MM ao ver o estado que ela ficou surpreso, não imaginava que ela estivesse com a guarda tão baixa a ponto de assustar, na mente dele ela iria surpreende-lo com um chute ou um soco.

Ainda assustada, Shivani deixou o corpo ir ao chão.

- É... você... Giovanni... – respirava ofegante.

- Me desculpe... – ainda estava surpreso e ate se sentido mal. – eu não queria...

Ela não disse nada, pois o coração ainda batia rápido.

- Francamente... – ele sorriu, ela com a pose toda de mulher valente, agora estava mais frágil que um cristal.

Sem que ela esperasse ele agachou e a abraçou.

- Gio.. vanni?

- Como pode ficar com a guarda tão baixa?

- Pensei que ninguém iria aparecer... – acabou segurando fortemente a camisa dele, pois ainda estava assustada e com ele se sentia protegida.

- Você está tremendo... – adorou o toque dela.

- Realmente me assustei e... – ela se dera conta do que estava fazendo e com quem estava fazendo. - seu idiota! – deu um empurrão nele.

- Já voltou ao normal... – disse sentado no chão.

- Seu tarado! Seu idiota! Por que me assustou!?

- Você que estava com cabeça longe. – sorriu de forma divertida.

- Eu deveria matar você!

- Seria incapaz de me matar... vai desperdiçar um cara como eu? Bonito e gostoso? – passou a mão nas madeixas azuis de forma sexy.

- Seu convencido! – gritou de raiva. – sai daqui!

- Está bem. – levantou limpando a roupa. – ate logo, mas antes...

Ele voltou-se rapidamente para ela, segurando-a pela cintura.

- O que... pen-sa... que es-ta fazen-do? – indagou gaguejando por conta da aproximação.

- Só quero pedir desculpas...

- Sai de perto de mim... – a essa hora Shivani sentia as bochechas em brasas.

- Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – disse seriamente.

- Pois tente ficar. - Shivani tentava se afastar, mas MM a segurava firme.

O italiano nem respondeu, apenas colou seus lábios nos dela iniciando um tórrido beijo, a indiana ficou desesperada, mas acabou cedendo, contudo... splash!

- Sua louca! – MM levou a mão ao rosto. – de novo?

- Falei para ficar longe de mim. – respirava ofegante. – seu idiota.

MM estava sério, contudo deu um grande sorriso e aquilo deixou a indiana ainda com mais raiva.

- Você me ama.

- O que?! Você é um grande imbecil!

- Isso você já me disse.

- Sai daqui Giovanni!

- Vou indo... – sumiu das vistas delas. – mas eu volto. – apareceu só com o rosto, dando uma piscada.

- Sai daqui!

Agora ele tinha ido mesmo e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Como adorava vê-la irritada.

Na varanda Shivani tentava se acalmar.

- Abusado! Pervertido! Vou contar tudo para Atena! – olhou para as mãos lembrando que ela tinha segurado nele. – droga! – lembrou do beijo e o rosto ficou vermelho. – idiota!

_Continua..._

**Minna san! Feliz 2013! Que todos os seus objetivos se concretizem! **

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic ao longo de 2012 e espero que continuemos juntos ao longo desse novo ano! Obrigada pelas reviews. Elas são realmente um incentivo para que eu escreva cada vez mais e melhor. Forte abraço!**

_**n/a:**__ Kalki, o ultimo avatar de Vishnu._

_Samrajni – titulo usado na antiga Índia e significa imperatriz._

_Samraat – imperador._

_Asura -____Asura__ é uma categoria de personagem da mitologia hindu. A palavra significa antideuses ou podem ser considerados demônios. Na fic vou usar o termo para determinar um local, o reino dos Asuras_


	35. Chapter 34: A Traição?

**andressa li kinomoto animya** – Miro/Seth e Lara ainda tem um longo percurso ate os dois ficarem juntos, mas isso vai acontecer. Pois é a Hekat, deixou o corpo da Rosa para trás, mas isso ainda vai da algumas confusões. Quanto a minha fic com a Danda, vou conversar com ela, realmente precisamos termina-la srsrsrs

**Rodrigo **– O despertar da Hekat e o segredo da Shati vai movimentar a fic, espere por cenas tensas. O prometido da Shati como humana todo mundo sabe quem é, agora como deusa... o papo é outro...

**Souma Kyo** – O único que deseja mal para a Shati é Brahma mesmo, não tem mais ninguém. Tem um motivo para ninguém lembrar do corpo da Rosa, posso adiantar: foi a Hekat que quis assim, ela vai falar disso. Sadi esta contente que o plano dele está dando certo, ele só não imagina que vai acontecer algo que vai mudar radicalmente seus planos, não só ele, mas todo mundo vai ter uma enorme surpresa quando isso acontecer. Mas vai ser daqui alguns capítulos.

**Suellen** – Ainda bem que Saori é milionária, haja festa de casamento! Sadi chamou demônios para ajuda-lo, as batalhas se aproximam, bem provavelmente já no próximo capitulo. E o Minos... a praga da Su vai começar a fazer efeito...

**Lebam **– Sadi tem tudo planejado, ele está conduzindo bem seu plano. Quanto ao corpo da Rosa como eu respondi para o Souma, a Hekat assim o quis. Também não sei porque o povo foge depois dos beijos rsrsrs eles ficam com vergonha. Quanto ao marido da Shati, bom... digamos que Shati tem dois maridos... o dela mortal e o dela deusa... o mistério é saber quem é o marido dela como deusa...O Mask adora importunar a Shivani, acho que o sonho dele ser mesmo levar uma surra dela. Vai ser difícil o Miro voltar, Seth não vai deixar tão facilmente, mas aos poucos Larinha vai convencendo-o.

**Capitulo 34**

**A traição?**

Radamanthys e Minos estavam em um dos jardins conversando. Minos fez um sinal ao outro juiz para sumir com o cosmo quando ele viu Suely e Faro aproximando. Felizmente ou infelizmente as duas não viram os juízes, por causa dos arbustos, indo se sentar atrás deles.

- Esse lugar é tão bonito! – exclamou Faro olhando para o céu. – se pudesse ficaria aqui para sempre.

- Não exagera Faro.

- Tinha tudo para ser perfeito com a Hekat de volta.

- Seria mesmo...

- Estou feliz que ela e Adriel estejam juntos novamente.

- Eles passaram por muitas coisas.

- Queria ter um amor assim. – suspirou. – tenho inveja deles, - torceu o nariz. – inveja boa ta? – disse antes que a amiga pensasse besteira. - A Vanda já arranjou o dela.

- Não deveria pensar nessas coisas.

- Você fala assim porque já foi casada. Eu quero um namorado... ah, - a fitou sorrindo. – eu tenho um candidato.

- E posso saber quem?

- Aiacos.

- O juiz? – estranhou.

Rada já escutava a conversa de forma atenta, ao ouvir o nome do outro juiz ficou mais ainda.

- Ele não é simpático? Além de ser lindo.

- Ate parece que você vai conseguir viver no submundo. Você nasceu num lugar ensolarado e é uma amazona solar, não vai conseguir ficar muito tempo sem o sol.

- Eu não me importo... posso passar uma temporada no Meikai e no Olimpo.

- Você tem umas ideias...

- Ele é um bom partido. Quem sabe... – sorriu.

O inglês fechou a cara, novamente ela falava no companheiro. Minos o fitava surpreso, era impressão ou Rada estava incomodado?

- Por que não escolhe o Elijah?

- Quem?

- Não se lembra do cavaleiro do Hermes. Aquele que sempre levava os recados de Zeus a Apolo?

Farolainy forçou a memoria ate que deu um grande sorriso.

- Como poderia esquecer! – sorriu ainda mais. – ele é lindo.

- Não deveria falar essas coisas para você, pois fica empolgada, e quando fica empolgada... – suspirou. - mas... lembra da minha ultima estadia no Olimpo? Ele perguntou por você.

- Sério? – levantou. – Sério mesmo?

Rada por pouco não revelou sua presença, Minos teve que segurá-lo.

- Sério. Já que quer tanto namorar, ele seria mais apropriado.

- Tem razão! Assim que essa luta acabar vou voltar para o Olimpo.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

Minos arregalou os olhos, Suely e Faro levaram um grande susto. Radamanthys estava de pé bufando.

- Radamanthys?! – Faro o fitou assustada.

- Ficou louco? – Minos levantou puxando o braço dele.

Suely ate então calada, endureceu o rosto ao ver o outro juiz.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Fazemos nada. Vem.

Minos praticamente puxou o outro juiz, este não parava de olhar para Faro que por sua vez o fitava surpresa.

- Que atrevimento! – disse Suely. – estavam ouvindo nossa conversa!

Ainda surpresa a brasileira não disse nada, o que tinha sido aquilo? E principalmente por que ele tinha dito aquilo?

Enquanto puxava Rada, Minos o xingava.

- Você ficou louco? Por que disse aquilo? Tem noção do vexame que passamos? E se elas contarem para a senhora Perséfone?

- Ninguém vai tocar nela. – disse nem ouvindo os xingamentos de Minos.

- Do que está falando?

- A Farolainy é minha! – gritou para depois se calar, havia falado muito.

- Radamanthys você não está...

- Claro que não... – virou a cara. – boa noite.

Saiu de perto do juiz. Minos o fitava sair completamente pasmo.

- Ele não pode ser tão idiota a ponto de se apaixonar.. ou pode?

Wyvern saiu pisando duro e xingando-se mentalmente.

- "Como posso ser tão burro?"

Deu um soco numa arvore destroçando-a.

Suely e Faro olhavam para onde os dois tinham saído.

- Ele esta ficando cada vez mais louco. E já é a segunda vez.

- Segunda vez? – Su a fitou. – como assim a segunda vez?

- Ontem ele surtou comigo. Eu disse que Aiacos era um bom partido e ele berrou aos quatro cantos que eu pertencia a outro. Que jamais ficaria com Aiacos. Ele é doido!

- Faro... o que aconteceu naquele dia em Guidecca? No jardim...

- Não a-conte-ceu na-da Su. – gaguejou.

- Farolainy. – disse séria.

- Um beijo. – disse de uma vez. – apenas um mal entendido. Estou com sono. Ate mais.

A amazona sumiu deixando a italiana pensativa.

- "Será possível que ele... não... – balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, mas depois ficou séria. – Radamanthys esta gostando da Faro?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Jacke estava deitada olhando as estrelas do céu. Para quem não a conhecia a posição e onde ela estava poderia causar estranheza, mas a espectro desde seus tempos de índia adorava subir nas arvores mais altas e olhar o céu. E era exatamente em uma que estava no momento. Os pensamentos estavam longe.

Shaka cansado de andar de um lado para o outro resolveu respirar ar puro. Estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso, pois Sadi poderia fazer alguma coisa a irmã.

Passava debaixo de uma arvore quando sentiu algumas folhas caírem, olhou para cima, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- "O que ela faz ali?" O que esta fazendo sua doida?

Jacke olhou para baixo, dando um suspiro enfadonho.

- Nada que seja da sua conta. – voltou a deitar.

- Vai cair daí.

- Estou acostumada. – disse sem se mexer.

Shaka deu um sorriso maldoso. Usando suas habilidades mentais criou a ilusão de uma cobra.

- "Quero ver agora."

Jacke sentiu algo gelado percorrendo sua perna. Shaka esperou um grito, mas ele não veio. A espectro simplesmente pegou a cobra e com toda a delicadeza a colocou em outro galho.

- Que ilusão mais barata. – o fitou. – seus truques não funcionam em mim, macarrão. – saltou parando na frente dele. – nasci numa selva, não tenho medo de cobra.

- Menos mal, - não daria o braço a torcer. – mostra pelo menos que tem coragem.

- E que você não passa de um homem infantil.

- E você uma sem educação.

- Não fale mais nada está bem? – foi saindo. – vá procurar outra pessoa para atazanar. – deu um salto voltando para a arvore.

Shaka ficou parado olhando-a. Como ela conseguia ser tão chata!

- Escuta aqui o bombom, eu...

- Não estou ouvindo...

O cavaleiro usando a telecinese subiu na arvore sentando em outro galho.

- Você sempre é assim? Grossa?

- Só com quem merece, quinta essência da humanidade.

- É impossível manter um dialogo com você.

- Eu estava quieta no meu canto, você que veio me aborrecer. Não tem nada melhor para fazer?

Shaka ficou calado. Perturbando-a conseguia parar de pensar na irmã. Estava com medo que algo acontecesse a ela. Não queria admitir, mas quando estava com Jacke conseguia ficar mais tranquilo.

Jacke notou a mudança no semblante dele.

- Por que está com essa cara?

- Por nada. – virou o rosto.

Ela deu nos ombros aconchegando ainda mais no galho.

- Quando... quando vivia na sua tribo... você...

- Eu o que?

- Nada...

- Fala logo Shaka.

- Já disse que não é nada. – a fitou.

- Converse com os olhos abertos. Quem quer esconder os olhos é porque quer esconder o que se passa na alma. Se fosse na minha tribo você teria problemas.

Acabou abrindo os olhos e Jacke desviou prontamente para não ficar encabulada.

- Você sempre conversou com esse tal de Buda? – indagou para esconder o nervosismo.

- Ele me treinou.

- Ele deve ser muito forte, pois te ajudou a abrir o portal.

- Sem a ajuda dele não teria conseguido. – abaixou o rosto, pensando em Shati.

- Nós vamos buscar a Shati amanha, não se preocupe. E se Brahma não cumprir a palavra vamos pega-la a força, estou a fim de socar alguém.

- Obrigado. – deu um sorriso.

Ela sentou.

- Senta aqui, tem uma visão melhor do céu.

O cavaleiro foi para o galho dela, que bem forte, resistiu ao peso dos dois.

- Realmente aqui tem uma boa visão.

- Esse céu é muito bonito. Parece que as estrelas brilham mais forte.

- Quando essa batalha terminar você vai para onde? – indagou fitando-a.

- Talvez fique na Grécia, talvez volte para o Brasil, talvez eu vá para o Olimpo, não tenho rumo certo. Sou uma pessoa livre, vou para onde o vento me levar.

- Mas parece que a Vanda ficará no santuário.

- Bom para ela. Aiolos é um cara legal. Como ela é doida para casar... – estremeceu só de pensar em casamento. – ainda bem que estou livre disso.

- Na sua tribo... não existia ser prometida a alguém? – Shaka estranhou a própria pergunta.

- Eu era. Fugi no dia do nosso "noivado". Fiquei um mês fora, meus pais quase me mataram por isso. Tive que ouvir o maior sermão dos meus avós e do cacique. – bufou. – foi entediante.

- Mas isso é irresponsabilidade. Você tinha obrigações.

- Me casar? Está doido? Não quero ninguém mandando em mim não! Gosto de ser livre para ir onde eu quiser.

- Mesmo assim deveria prestar obediência aos seus pais.

- Queria ver se fosse você. – colocou as mãos na cintura. – se fosse obrigado a se casar com uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida.

- Na Índia isso é comum.

- Tenho dó da Shati, ainda bem que Shion gosta dela.

- Quem disse que ele vai ficar com ela. - o rosto endureceu.

- Sem essa Shaka. – apelou. – se ele gosta dela e se Shati corresponder deixe os dois em paz. Eu não quero me meter nesse assunto, mas se você tentar separar os dois vai arrumar confusão comigo!

- Ela é minha irmã e não sua. Eu sei o que é melhor para ela.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para ela... – disse em tom de gozação. – você tem hora que é um idiota. Cansei dessa conversa. – estava prestes a pular.

- Espera aí eu...

Na tentativa de segurar a espectro os dois acabaram desequilibrando. Para proteger Jacke da queda, o indiano girou o corpo, caindo primeiro.

- Ai... – disse a brasileira.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... - só então tinha reparado que ela estava sobre o virginiano. – me desculpe...

- Sempre desastrada.

- Desculpe... se machucou?

- Não...

Os dois fitaram-se. Jacke sentiu o coração disparar. Sempre isso acontecia quando estava perto do cavaleiro e odiava isso. Sentia-se tão vulnerável perto dele... para piorar lembrou-se do beijo. Sem querer acabou olhando para a boca dele.

- Jacke...

Ela o olhou. Sob a luz do luar ele ficava ainda mais bonito. Shaka a fitava fixamente.

- Não me olhe assim... – a voz dela saiu baixa.

Ele inverteu a posição.

- Maiṁ nahīṁ kara sakatā. _(Eu não consigo)._

- Eu não entendo o que você diz... – a essas horas sentia o corpo em brasas e tentava se manter tranquila.

O indiano aproximou do rosto dela e Jacke fechou os olhos, apertando-os.

- Mērī śakti. _(Minha esposa)._

Jacke abriu os olhos ao ouvir, ficando surpresa ao ver as orbes do virginiano passarem de azuis para dourado. Tudo não durou mais que segundos, mas o suficiente para deixa-la preocupada. Já era a terceira vez que isso acontecia.

- Shaka. Shaka.

Ele piscou algumas vezes. Levantando as pressas ao perceber onde estava.

- Desculpe. – recuou.

- Você está bem? – levantou, não se importando com a situação. – não sente nada?

- Por quê?

- Seus olhos... – o fitou, pois ele trazia uma expressão confusa. – esquece... não é nada. – ela deu um sorriso caminhando ate ele. – Shati está passando por muitas coisas, - De forma surpreendente, Jacke colocou a mão na cabeça de Shaka brincando com os cabelos loiros. O cavaleiro corou na hora. - deixa-a ser feliz...Hum... é macio... – deslizava os dedos por entre os fios. – até.

Saiu deixando-o ainda mais corado. Shati tinha sido a única que o tocara daquele jeito e mesmo assim tinha gostado do gesto.

- "Jacke..."

A brasileira a certa distancia olhou para sua mão. Não sabia o que tinha dado nela para toca-lo daquela forma, mas sentiu-se bem em fazer isso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Os cabelos negros tremulavam com a brisa noturna, aos poucos os raios lunares atingiam as madeixas transformando-as na cor prata. Um pouco afastado Mu acompanhava o processo. Ele já tinha visto isso inúmeras vezes. Era sinal que os poderes de sua amada estavam voltando.

- Com duas luas, meu cosmo está voltando mais rápido.

- Lembra da primeira vez que eu vi? – aproximou. – tinha dormido vendo seu cabelo negro e quando acordei estava prata. Levei um susto.

- Você me olhava de maneira estranha. – sorriu. – como naquela vez no santuário.

- Eu durmo com alguém de cabelo prata e acordo com alguém de cabelo preto cacheado. Eu assusto mesmo. – riu. – e seu corpo? Fiquei tão feliz com sua volta que nem lembrei de seu corpo como Rosa. Acho que ninguém lembrou desse detalhe...

- Eu fiz ninguém lembrar desse detalhe. É só uma casca. Você prefere o outro corpo?

- Gosto de você de qualquer jeito, mas não seria melhor viver nele? O sol da Grécia...

- Teremos tempo para pensar nisso.

- Quando estava presa, Brahma fez algo a você?

- Não. Ele só me mantinha presa e me pediu para ajuda-lo.

- Nós vamos tirar Shati das mãos dele.

- Eu sei. – sorriu.

Mu a abraçou, aumentando a força.

- Como é bom ter você de volta. Nunca mais vai se separar de mim. Eu enfrento qualquer um.

- Temos Zeus.

- Ele não vai se atrever a nos importunar. Atena está do nosso lado.

- Sei que sim, mas... eu temo por que ele possa fazer.

- Você é uma titã!

- Não é por mim que temo, e sim por você e pelos outros.

- Presta atenção. – segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – estamos juntos agora e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar.

Hekat depositou o rosto no peito dele passando a brincar com a correntinha.

- Você gostou mesmo disso.

- Muito.

- Deveria ter pegado a minha. Ficou no pescoço do outro corpo.

- Eu faço outra, não se preocupe. Vem.

O ariano a conduziu para dentro do quarto. Deitaram numa ampla cama.

- Lembra que te disse na nossa primeira vez? – ele estava em cima dela.

- Que queria passar o resto dos dias ao meu lado.

- Isso não mudou. – acariciou a pele branca. – isso nunca vai mudar.

Ela sorriu. O cavaleiro aproximou beijando-a de forma terna...

- Eu te amo, meu passado, meu presente, meu futuro...

Era madrugada, por ser uma deusa noturna Hekat estava acordada, enquanto Mu dormia tranquilamente nos braços dela. A deusa acariciava os cabelos lilases lembrando-se do dia que tinha conhecido. Lembrou de todos os momentos que passaram juntos ate o ultimo, quando ele foi preso no esquife. Apertou-o um pouco, felizmente agora ele estava ao seu lado, mas tinha medo que aquilo voltasse a acontecer. Ela era uma titã, mas tinha um ponto fraco: a fase em que seus poderes diminuíam. Era isso que temia. Que Zeus atacasse nesse momento e fizesse algo pior. O rei dos Olimpianos não poderia mata-la, mas podia matar Adriel e os outros. E se ela estivesse nesses dias, não poderia defendê-los. O coração apertou. Se perdesse Adriel e os demais não suportaria.

- _"Tudo que quero é criar um novo mundo, onde as pessoas possam viver em paz sem a interferência dos deuses. Eles podem ser cruéis."_ – lembrou-se das palavras de Sadi.

Hekat voltou a atenção para Mu.

- "Nós deuses não somos confiáveis... – pensava. - mas... se ajuda-lo a criar um novo mundo...deve haver um jeito de garantir que Shati e os demais saiam ilesos."

Com cuidado, a deusa deitou-o cavaleiro que não acordou. Ela abaixou dando um beijo na testa dele.

- " Espero que entenda o que vou fazer... eu te amo muito, não se esqueça disso."

Levantou e antes que chegasse a varanda desapareceu...

... Acordou com os raios solares sobre a face. Espreguiçou.

- Bom dia Rosa... – olhou ao redor. – Hekat? Rosa?

Levantou andando por todo o quarto.

- Onde...?

Saiu as pressas atrás da deusa. Encontrou todos despertos num dos jardins internos.

- Ate que em fim acordou. – brincou MM. – pensei que...

- Cadê a Rosa? – fitou Seth.

- Com você. – fechou a cara.

- Por que Mu? – indagou Clarice.

- Ela sumiu.

- Como? – Seth deu um pulo. – como sumiu?

- Quando acordei...

- Brahma! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos para Tenkuukai. – disse Shion.

_Tenkuukai..._

Brahma estava sentado em seu trono.

- Kali.

- Sim senhor. – o guerreiro ajoelhou diante do trono.

- Eles estão vindo para cá. Siga-os de perto. Leve dois Asura. Não quero confronto direto, mas pode ter algumas surpresas.

- Como queira. – sorriu de maneira vil desaparecendo.

- Ranna.

- Sim.

- Prepare Shati. – sorriu. – logo o espetáculo vai começar.

- Sim senhor.

O deus sorriu...

**- Flashback-**

Apesar da hora avançada Brahma continuava sentado em seu trono. Sua expressão indiferente mudou ao sentir que alguém aproximava.

- Estou surpreso. – sorriu, levantando. – não pensei que receberia visita a essa hora da noite.

- Você quer criar um novo mundo não quer? – indagou friamente.

- Sim.

- Como será isso?

- Vou eliminar todo o mal do mundo. E serei o único soberano de Tenkaiken e da Terra.

- Encontrará resistência de outros deuses.

- Eles não são nada perante mim.

- Eu ajudo você desde que cumpra algumas condições.

- Condições... – coçou o queixo. – que condições? – começou a descer as escadas.

- Posso retirar o cosmo de Vishnu sem que algo mais grave aconteça a ela. Quero Shati viva.

- Justo. O que mais? – parou na frente dela.

- Nesse seu novo mundo, o santuário e todos que moram nele continuaram intactos. Atena exercerá autoridade dentro dele e você nos deixará em paz. Certamente eles viram atrás de mim, não toque neles.

- De acordo. Algo mais?

- Meikai. Vai permanecer neutro.

- Não tenho interesse no seu submundo, tenho o reino dos Asuras. Temos um acordo? – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Hekat o fitou, não confiava nele, mas não tinha outra opção. Tinha Zeus de um lado e Brahma de outro. Brahma seria a opção menos pior.

- Temos. – apertou a mão dele.

- Você sabe onde é seu aposento. Fique a vontade.

Ela saiu sob o olhar atento dele.

- "Perfeito." – sorriu.

Brahma deu meia volta, deparando-se com Ranna.

- Acordada minha cara?

- Senti um shakti diferente. O que ela faz aqui?

- Venha.

Durante o trajeto o deus ficou em silencio. Ele parou em seu aposento.

- Venha.

Ranna um pouco receosa entrou.

- Está correndo como planejei minha querida. – a fitou. – queria que Hekat viesse parar aqui. – abriu a mão. – na palma da minha mão por livre e espontânea vontade. A libertação dela foi de caso pensado.

- Mas ela aceitou ajuda-lo?

- Aceitou. – aproximou tocando-lhe os ombros. – com algumas condições, mas aceitou.

- E o senhor vai cumpri-las?

- Bom... ela quer que todos seus entes queridos vivam em paz em solo Atheniense. Não é muito difícil, pois posso isola-los e mantê-los sob minha custodia. Ou... Estão todos aqui e só com a minha permissão podem sair de Tenkaiken e eles não sabem o que se passa na Terra, - sorriu de forma cruel. - mas...

- Mas?

- Pelo que sei os cavaleiros de Atena não vão aceitar o nosso acordo. Muito menos o irmão de Vishnu. Teremos problemas com eles. Pode acontecer algo a eles... – sorriu. – afinal são batalhas, nem sempre as pessoas sobrevivem.

- E se Hekat perceber e desistir?

- Ela não fará isso.

- O senhor afirma com tanta certeza.

- Tenho meios de mantê-la quieta. É um risco que corro, já que não sei ate aonde vai os poderes dela, mas... tenho escudos para me proteger.

Sadi parou na frente de Ranna tocando o rosto dela, a garota ruborizou.

- É incrível o que esse sentimento chamado amor pode fazer com as pessoas e deuses. Tudo está acontecendo porque uma deusa se apaixonou por um mortal.

- O mortal também gosta dela. Lorde Vishnu também gosta de um mortal.

- Como?

- Ela confessou sem querer. É um dos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Oh... quer dizer que Vishnu está trocando Lakshma por um mortal. Nessa existência ele está cheio de surpresas.

Ranna procurava não encara-lo, mas estava pensando se o mesmo poderia ocorrer com ela. Será que tinha alguma chance com...

- Meu senhor eu...

- Não vamos falar mais nisso... – aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dela. – você a cada dia está mais linda.

- Obri-gada.

Brahma sorriu do constrangimento dela. Alias achava curioso esse sentimento que ela nutria por ele. Como Brahma tinha sua própria shakti, Sarasvati, mas o corpo mortal que o abrigava tinha certa atração pela indiana.

- "Vou agrada-lo um pouco."

Brahma passou a mão pela cintura de Ranna trazendo-a mais para perto de si iniciando um tórrido beijo. A indiana levou um susto, mas depois deixou-se levar pois era o que mais queria. O deus arrastou-a ate a cama e sem hesitar tirou as vestes dela.

- Sempre está comigo em todos os momentos. – disse no ouvido dela. – quero que esteja nesse também.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Brahma sorriu.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

O grupo tinha saído do palácio Kaoha cerca de dez minutos. Se estivessem usando o tal transporte de Brahma já teriam chegado a Tenkuukai, mas a pé levariam mais tempo.

Seguiam em silencio, absorvidos em seus pensamentos. Mu estava preocupadíssimo. Na certa Brahma tinha invadido o palácio e sequestrado Hekat. Além do mais tinha o outro corpo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Adriel. – disse Vanda. – Hekat está bem, assim como a Shati. – disse olhando para Shaka.

- Assim espero Vanda... droga! Será que não podem nos deixar viver em paz!? A única coisa que Hekat e eu queremos é viver em paz.

Shaka discretamente olhou para Shion. Será que isso também passava pela mente do grande mestre? O indiano desviou o olhar para Jacke. Queria viver em paz com ela.

Alias era o pensamento de muitos ali. Viver em paz.

Do alto de uma colina um par de olhos vermelhos observava o grupo. Kali trazia um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Vamos atacar meu senhor? – indagou um dos homens.

- Brahma não quer. Disse apenas para nos divertir. Vamos espera-los chegarem ate aquele penhasco. Esteja preparado Chitei.

- Sim.

O grupo chegou a uma área que havia uma grande fenda. A floresta continuava do outro lado.

- Mais essa... – disse Aioria, chegando à beirada. – deve ser profundo.

- Tem aquela ponte de madeira. – apontou Giovanni.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. – Anahí tomou a dianteira. A espectro da magia usando as mãos traçou um pentagrama no solo. – vou nos mandar para o outro lado. Deem as mãos.

Obedeceram. A espanhola elevou seu cosmo. A magia parecia está dando certo, mas Anahí acabou recebendo uma descarga elétrica.

- Anahí? – Kanon a amparou.

- Estou bem.

- O que houve Ani? – indagou Jacke.

- Minha magia foi anulada. Esse lugar deve ter alguma restrição.

- Vamos pela ponte. – disse Shaka. Ele havia pensando que talvez, Shion, Mu e ele pudessem teletransportar a todos, mas vinte e quatro pessoas seria uma tarefa árdua.

Concordaram seguindo-o.

Por ser estreita seguiam em fila indiana. Shion, um dos mais atrás olhava ao redor. Sentia um cosmo de leve, mas não sabia se era impressão.

- O que foi mestre? – indagou Mu percebendo a inquietação do mestre.

- Não é nada... – não quis preocupa-lo. – " é um cosmo, bem leve..."

Grande parte das pessoas já estavam do outro lado. Apenas restavam, na sequencia, Shion, Mu, MM, Shivani, Minos, Suely, Faro e Radamanthys. Tudo seguia normalmente...

... A terra começou a tremer, jogando os que estavam de pé no chão e fazendo com os que estavam na ponte quase caírem.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou Meena.

- Rápido! – gritou Shion.

O restante começou a correr, a ponte frágil de madeira cedeu uma parte e por pouco Suely não caiu sendo segurada por Minos. Faro agarrou a italiana pelas pernas.

- Foi por pouco. – Faro nem terminou de falar, todos começaram a sentir uma grande energia vinda na direção deles.

- Cuidado! – gritou Saga.

O ataque passou direto atingindo...

- Radamanthys! – gritou Minos.

O espectro foi atingido de raspão no braço mas o suficiente para faze-lo cair.

- Radamanthys! – gritou Faro.

Aldebaran ajudou Minos a levantar as amazonas.

- Fiquem em alerta. – disse Shion olhando em todas as direções.

Sentiram o cosmo, para em seguida desaparecer completamente.

- Sumiu... – disse Saras.

- Era só um teste. – disse Shaka.

- Vocês continuem eu vou atrás do Radamanthys. – Faro foi para a beirada.

- Mas Faro. – Suely a segurou.

- Vocês precisam chegar a Hekat. Vão. Alcanço vocês depois.

A amazona deu um salto.

- Faro!

- Vamos. – Minos a segurou. – se ele não conseguir sair desse buraco, não pode ser um juiz.

Os demais olharam entre si.

- Vamos. – Shion puxou a fila.

Lentamente abriu os olhos. Não tinha se ferido gravemente, pois as asas de certa forma amorteceram a queda. Ao se levantar sentiu um leve ardor no braço esquerdo.

- Que lugar é esse? – olhou ao redor. Estava no fundo da fenda, com iluminação escassa. – droga.

Ele deu um passo, mas parou ao ver um ponto luminoso se aproximar. Tomou posição já elevando seu cosmo. A expressão aos poucos de Rada foi mudando, ficando muito séria. A medida que aproximava o cosmo do tal ponto luminoso aumentava.

- "De quem é esse cosmo...?"

O ponto brilhou ainda mais cegando o juiz.

- Você deve ser um dos seres da Terra. – uma voz ecoou.

- Apareça! – Rada tentava abrir os olhos.

- Como queira.

A luz diminuiu e então o juiz pode ver. Era um homem de longos cabelos brancos, tez branca e olhos violetas. Parecia não ter mais de vinte cinco anos e trazia um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Trajava uma armadura semelhante a armadura dos Yugas porem toda negra. Na mão direita uma longa espada.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Chitei, um guerreiro do reino Asura.

- Um subordinado de Brahma.

- Não exatamente. – sorriu. – e você?

- Radamanthys de Wyvern.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. – fez uma leve mesura. – bom...

Chitei deu um passo, mas parou olhando para cima. Radamanthys não compreendeu o olhar dele, contudo começou a sentir um cosmo, conhecido afinal.

- "Não seja ela."

Realmente era um cosmo conhecido. Farolainy "pousou" bem ao lado dele.

- Ainda bem que aceitei um pouco da telecinese de Apolo, serviu para alguma coisa. – olhou para Rada. – você esta bem?

- O que faz aqui? – indagou frio, para não parecer preocupado, tudo que não queria é que Faro envolvesse numa batalha.

- Te buscar. – sorriu.

- Ora... – disse Chitei. – mais uma mortal. – quem é você?

- Farolainy, amazona do fogo solar.

Rada passou a frente dela.

- Afaste-se.

- O que.. ? – ela o fitou surpresa.

- Não tenho a intenção de lutar contra vocês. – disse Chitei. – não agora. – sorriu. – mas posso só dar uma amostra do meu poder. Seu cosmo aumentava a cada segundo.

- Que cosmo... – murmurou Faro.

A terra ao redor deles começou a tremer provocando deslizamentos. Aproveitando que Rada e Faro desviavam das pedras... Chitei juntou as mãos.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura – entoou um mantra. - Tempestade elétrica de Asura.

Um raio caiu na ponta da espada e dividiu-se em vários partindo em direção aos dois.

Radamanthys pegou Faro e abriu suas asas, parando o ataque.

- Esse é o seu poder? – Rada sorriu com desdenho.

Chitei apenas sorriu. Surpreendendo-os, alguns raios saíram da terra atingindo-os.

- Ate logo. – o guerreiro sumiu entre a nuvem de poeira.

- Espere! – Rada levantou, mas foi de joelhos ao sentir um formigamento na perna. – droga.

- Esse cara é forte. – disse a índia de joelhos no chão. – consegue se mexer?

- Não foi nada. – ele levantou. – meus subordinados são bem mais fortes que ele.

- Sei...

-Vamos embora. – o juiz deu meia volta, mas parou ao sentir uma pequena ardência no braço esquerdo. – "ainda está doendo?" – estranhou.

- O que foi? – Faro aproximou, tocando o braço.

- Nada.

- Como nada? Seu braço está quente.

- Já disse que não é nada. – puxou o braço. – vamos.

Faro deu nos ombros passando a segui-lo. Caminharam poucos metros ate que o juiz achou um bom lugar para escalar.

- Sua telecinese consegue nos erguer?

- Bom... eu faltei a varias aulas... então não domino... melhor nem tentar.

Rada rolou os olhos.

- O jeito é escalar.

Começou a escalar, sentiu um leve incomodo no braço, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar. Faro o fitava e segurou para não rir, ao vê-lo cair.

- Droga.

- Não é melhor procurarmos um lugar mais fácil?

- Não temos tempo. Quanto mais rápido sairmos desse lugar melhor. Estou começando a odiar Tenkaiken.

- Eu gosto daqui. Me lembra muito o Brasil do meu tempo.

Ele ignorou o comentário. Faro começou a escalar, tomando todo o cuidado.

- "Não deveria ter faltado as aulas..." – pensou suspirando.

Assim como Rada, a brasileira escorregou e não bateu diretamente no chão, porque caíra em cima do inglês.

- Ai.. sua desastrada!

- Desculpe...

Os dois fitaram-se. Faro prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo tão de perto e ficou surpresa quando ele tocou seu rosto.

- Radam...

Não concluiu, pois o juiz a beijou e só pararam pela falta de ar.

- Me desculpe. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois levantaram as pressas afastando.

- É melhor continuarmos. – disse o juiz.

- Sim.

Continuaram a caminhada em silencio.

- Radamanthys talvez... – ela tocou no braço dele sentindo-o quente. – o que houve com seu braço?

- Nada. – ele puxou.

- Como nada? Está quente.

- Não é nada. – disse ríspido.

- Seu grosso, só quero ajudar.

- Dispenso.

- Só estava querendo ajudar! Não precisa ser grosso!

Ele não disse nada.

- Nunca pensei que os juízes fossem tão grossos! Ate Hades é educado. Você e Minos faltaram nessa aula, ainda bem que o Aiacos se salva.

Uma veia saltou no rosto do inglês.

- Por que essa fixação pelo Aiacos? - a segurou pelos braços. – saiba que ele é pior do que eu.

- Eu não entendo essa raiva que você tem dele. Só de pronunciar o nome dele fica assim! Por que disso? O que ele te fez? O que...

- PORQUE ELE ESTA ROUBANDO VOCÊ DE MIM! - berrou a plenos pulmões ficando roxo ao perceber o que tinha dito.

- Como... – Faro o fitava surpresa. – o que disse?

Ele a soltou afastando.

- Fale. – a voz dela saiu séria.

O juiz continuou calado dando as costas

- Fale Radamanthys. – a voz saiu fria, decidiu usar essa entonação para fazê-lo falar, pois por dentro...

O juiz soltou um longo suspiro. Como era difícil falar o que sentia. Preferia enfrentar os cavaleiros de Atena, os marinas de Poseidon, os guerreiros de Brahma do que falar o que sentia. Faro o observava, pelo que o conhecia sabia que expressar sentimentos não era uma virtude dele.

- Radamanthys. – chamou mais uma vez.

- Eu gosto de você. – disse sem se virar.

A brasileira arregalou os olhos.

- Não sei como aconteceu, mas aconteceu.

- E se eu disser que gosto do Aiacos? – a voz continuou séria. – o que vai fazer?

Ouvir aquilo era como se levasse um golpe a queima roupa.

- Não posso fazer nada. – disse resignado. – só posso aceitar a sua decisão.

Faro deu um sorriso contido. Aos poucos foi aproximando do juiz.

- Às vezes você é um grosso, prepotente e sem educação, mas...

Surpreendendo-o ela agarrou o braço dele.

- Aceito ser sua namorada. – sorriu.

- O que? – ficou vermelho.

- Não teremos um relacionamento? – sorriu diante da cara que ele fez. – portanto seremos namorados.

- Não di-ga bo-bagens. Sou um ju-iz do in-ferno – gaguejava. – não pos-so ter envol-vimen-to.

- Você fica lindo constrangido.

Ele corou ainda mais.

- Vamos?

Ele não disse nada, apenas acompanhando-a.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Em Tenkuukai, Shati observava o jardim da sua varanda. Não tinha tido uma boa noite de sonho tamanha preocupação para com seu irmão, Shion e os outros. Só saiu dos seus pensamentos ao escutar a porta se abrindo e nela aparecer uma mulher de longos cabelos prata.

- Bom dia Shati.

- Eu te conheço?

- Sim. Sou Hekat, mas você me conheceu como Rosa.

- Como?

- Toque minha mão. – ela estendeu o braço. – poderá tirar a prova.

Shati fitou a mão estendida e a tocou. Veio-lhe na mente o dia em que conheceu Rosa.

- Rosa? Mas como?

- Venha vou te explicar tudo.

Hekat a conduziu ate um divã, onde contou toda a sua historia ate o despertar no dia anterior.

- Isso tudo é fantástico. – disse a indiana. – Mu deve está muito feliz.

- Eu acho que sim. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Por que está aqui? Brahma não te soltou?

- Soltou. Mas voltei por conta própria. Você sabe dos planos dele?

- Ele acha que sou Vishnu e quer me usar para destruir o mundo. Ele é maluco. Eu não sou Vishnu e ainda destruir o mundo?

- Imagina como ele pode te usar para isso?

Shati balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Ele quer seu cosmo, a energia que está dentro de você.

- Ele vai me matar?

- Se ele te matar, toda a sua energia se perde. Ele tem que retira-la aos poucos, mas se não for da forma correta pode levar a morte. Eu sei de uma maneira de tirar sem que você morra.

- Vai ajuda-lo? – Shati levantou alarmada. – você sabe o que ele quer fazer.

- Eu sei... – suspirou. – não está sendo fácil, mas... – a fitou. – se você fosse eu e Shion o Adriel o que faria?

A indiana levou um susto.

- Esta enganada Rosa, Shion e eu...

- Vocês gostam um do outro. Está estampado na sua cara. – sorriu. – e na cara de Shion também. Ele gosta muito de você. Só não teve coragem de dizer por conta da sua condição. É uma deusa. Adriel também passou pelos mesmos questionamentos. Pelo menos vocês não tem ninguém perseguindo-os. Eu sou forte, mas Zeus pode fazer alguma coisa a Mu e aos outros. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a eles.

- Brahma te prometeu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Que deixaria o santuário de Atena em paz. Você e Shion poderiam viver juntos sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Mas... e o resto do mundo? Seria justo Hekat? Se realmente sou Vishnu posso unir meus poderes aos seus e juntas parar Brahma.

- E os outros? Lutaremos contra Brahma enquanto Shion, Shaka e Mu lutariam contra os guerreiros Yuga.

- Deve haver outra maneira Rosa.

- Queria que houvesse.

- Contou isso ao Mu?

- Ele não me entenderia. Shati, eu só quero que todos vivam em paz, só isso. No passado vi minhas guerreiras serem mortas, vi Adriel ser morto eu não quero passar mais por isso.

- Acredita que Brahma vai cumprir o prometido?

- Não totalmente, mas não há outra saída. Pelo menos por enquanto não. – levantou. – eu farei de tudo para protegê-la e aos demais. Eu prometo. Ate mais tarde.

Hekat saiu deixando a indiana pensativa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo seguia calado, não sentiam mais cosmo algum. Minos seguia em silencio. Suely não entendia a atitude do juiz, como ele poderia ter deixado um companheiro para trás? Somado a isso a preocupação com Farolainy.

- Tenho a sensação de estarmos sendo vigiados. - disse Kanon.

- Fiquem em alerta. – disse Shion, que também sentia que estavam sendo seguidos.

- Será que estamos na direção certa? – indagou Aioria.

- Acho que...

Deba silenciou, pois vindo do nada, uma nevoa densa começou a preencher o local.

- Fiquem apostos. – disse Shion.

- Não consigo ver nada. – disse Clarice.

- Não se afaste de mim. – Deba segurou sua mão.

Estava cada vez mais difícil de enxergar. Suely olhava para os lados e já não conseguia ver Lara e Vanda que estavam perto dela. Tudo foi rápido. A amazona do sol sentiu alguém tampar a sua boca e puxa-la para trás.

Minos percebeu a movimentação indo atrás, no segundo depois a nevoa desaparecera por completo.

- A nevoa sumiu... – murmurou Aiolos.

- Estão todos bem? – indagou Saga.

- Cadê a Su? – Vanda a procurava.

- Minos também sumiu. – disse Kamus.

- O que faremos mestre?

Shion olhou para o céu a procura de algum indicio.

- Eles querem nos separar, mas não podemos ficar para procura-los. Talvez esse seja o objetivo do inimigo nos atrasar. Vamos, quando chegarmos em Tenkuukai se eles não aparecerem mandarei um grupo.

Concordaram prosseguindo. Do alto de uma coluna...

- Aquele deve ser o líder. – disse Kali.

- Quer que o mate?

- Não Geitei. Vá brincar com aqueles dois, mas sem mata-los.

- Sim senhor.

O homem sumiu. Kali voltou a atenção para o grupo.

- Farão um longo percurso ate Tenkuukai.

Suely tentava se libertar das mãos que a prendia, ate que dando uma cotovelada, foi solta, contudo não havia ninguém.

- Onde...

Olhou ao redor, estava as margens de um lago, bem no meio dele erguia uma arvore com o tronco retorcido, como um pano depois de torcido. De suas galhas saiam pequenas cascatas de agua.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Gostaria de saber.

A amazona olhou para trás deparando com Minos.

- O que faz aqui?

- Você abaixou a guarda e foi pega. – deu um sorriso cínico.

Suely estreitou o olhar, começando a andar.

- Aonde vai?

- Me juntar aos demais.

- Fomos separados. Não passamos perto de um lago.

- Que seja. Vou encontra-los. – recomeçou a andar.

Minos começou a segui-la. Os dois andaram por cerca de dez minutos e nada.

- Estamos andando sem rumo. – disse o juiz.

- Pelos menos estamos andando.

Seguiam tranquilos quando começaram a sentir um poderoso cosmo. Os dois ficaram em alerta.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Tempestade elétrica de Asura.

Uma poderosa descarga elétrica partiu de um ponto indo na direção de Suely e Minos. O juiz elevou seu cosmo protegendo os dois.

- Apareça! – gritou.

- Vejo que os humanos não são tão fracos. – gargalhou.

- Mostre o rosto! – disse Suely.

- Como quiser minha cara.

A agua do lago se agitou, aos poucos foi aparecendo a figura de um homem que pairou sobre a agua. Ele trajava uma armadura negra, semelhante as armaduras Yugas. Tinha cabelos brancos bem curtos, usava uma tiara ao redor da testa, os olhos eram violetas e aparentava ter vinte e cinco anos.

- Meu nome é Gitei do reino de Asura. É um prazer conhece-los.

- Você que criou a nevoa? – indagou a amazona.

- Sim, queria brincar com vocês. Pena que meu mestre não autorizou a suas mortes.

- Pois o meu aprecia a morte. – Minos começou a elevar seu cosmo. – e será um prazer ter uma alma diferente.

Gitei apenas sorriu.

- Asas Infernais!

Antes que Minos disparasse seu ataque novamente a nevoa encobriu o local.

- Teremos tempo humano. – Gitei sumiu em meio a nevoa, mas sua voz era nitidamente ouvida. – não se preocupe.

A nevoa e ele sumiram.

- Ele só queria brincar. – disse Suely.

- Não me diga. – Minos ironizou.

- Você sempre é assim? Um antipático?

- Sou, vamos sair daqui.

O juiz pegou o braço de Su puxando-a.

- Me solta!

- Só quando chegarmos a aquele maldito palácio.

- Já disse para me soltar!

- Calada! Vamos sair daqui antes que surjam mais desses caras.

- Hum... – sorriu com deboche. – ficou com medinho.

- É burra mesmo. – a fitou. – não percebeu que desde que entramos nessa porcaria de floresta estamos sendo vigiados? Primeiro Radamanthys, agora nós, além do mais tem alguém com um cosmo muito poderoso no seguindo de perto. Não sabemos como são esses inimigos, sendo assim é melhor ficarmos juntos.

Suely calou-se, pela primeira vez teve que concordar com ele. Estavam em território inimigo e qualquer descuido... resignou-se a continuar sendo "puxada" por ele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo continuava a caminhar e já havia passado uma hora desde que Minos e Suely foram separados. A sensação que estavam sendo vigiados havia passado e mais tranquilos apenas desfrutavam da paisagem, muito exótica por sinal. Depois de atravessarem uma densa floresta chegaram a uma extensa planície, nela ficaram encantados.

- Uau... – murmurou Jacke.

- É a coisa mais impressionante que já vi. – disse Kamus.

Olharam para cima. Era uma arvore gigantesca de troncos retorcidos, no alto não viram uma copa com folhas, os troncos sustentavam uma grande porção de terra, como uma ilha suspensa.

- Esse lugar é impar. – disse Sarasvati.

- Sim. – disse Saga que fitava o horizonte, onde viu mais porções de terras suspensas.

- Como será que essa terra é sustentada? – indagou Aiolos.

- Deve haver algum poder, um cosmo que faz essa sustentação. – disse Shaka. – deve ser da mesma forma que Atena mantem o santuário intacto.

- Temos um problema. – disse MM.

- Qual?

- Não passamos por aqui ontem. Não me lembro de ter visto esta arvore. Alias não me lembro de nada do caminho que fizemos ate agora. Acho que estamos na direção errada.

- Ou nos fizeram desviar. – disse Mu.

- O que faremos mestre? – indagou Deba olhando para Shion.

- Vamos seguir em frente. – disse Shaka.

Olharam entre si concordando. Andaram por mais uma hora.

- Droga desse jeito a gente não chega nunca. – reclamou Kanon tirando um galho da sua frente. – já é a quinta montanha que subimos.

- Tenho que concordar com ele. – disse Aioria. – estamos andando sem rumo.

- Vamos continuar subindo, lá de cima poderemos ver onde estamos. – disse Idril.

A ideia foi acatada por todos. Subiram, mas não era uma montanha e sim uma elevação.

- É impressão minha ou estou escutando barulho de um rio? – indagou Anahí.

- Só pode ser um vale... – murmurou MM. – vamos ter que descer tudo...

Alcançaram o ponto mais alto e quando viram a paisagem...

- Retiro o que eu disse. – disse Kamus. – isso é a coisa mais impressionante que já vi.

Estavam no topo de um penhasco, logo abaixo um rio corria pela planície, mas não era um rio qualquer, para qualquer lado que se olhava não via seu fim, sua largura, era metros e metros de agua cristalina e mansa. Só a visão do rio era de impressionar, mas o que se erguia, suspenso, bem no meio dele, deixou-os com a respiração suspensa. Era uma construção singular. De uma margem a outra, passarelas douradas ligavam o palácio. Pela agua ser tão cristalina a obra era refletida no rio. Ela não seguia os moldes hindus tradicionais, pois tinha a forma de uma flor de lótus fechada, era todo revestido em material dourado. O que servia de sustentação das pétalas comunicava-se com as passarelas douradas. Duas "pétalas" estavam abertas, uma de cada lado e delas jorravam uma cascata. Uma estatua gigantesca estava encrustada na "pétala central"

- Acho que tomei um dos remédios do Saga. – disse Deba. – estou tendo visões.

- Não está meu amigo. – disse Mu. – é real, bem real.

- De quem deve ser isso? – indagou Jacke. – isso é um templo? Palácio?

- Nunca vi uma construção como essa. – disse Shivani. – foge dos padrões hindus.

- E ela esta flutuando sobre o rio. – observou Clarice.

- Pelo menos sabemos que não é o palácio de Brahma. – disse Shion. – pelo que me lembro ele citou que Vishnu e Shiva tinham palácios aqui.

- Só pode ser de um deles.

- É de Shiva. – disse Sarasvati. – a estatua representada é Shiva.

- E vamos ver se ele ou ela está em casa? – indagou Kanon.

- Brahma disse que Shiva não reencarnou na Terra, será que esta aqui? – Meena olhou para as companheiras.

- Não sinto shakti nenhum. – disse Idril.

Shaka fitou o palácio. Estava impressionado pela arquitetura e como Idril também não sentia shakti algum, apesar de algo dentro de si dizer que ali ele era bem vindo.

- Vamos entrar. – disse.

- Mas Shaka, isso vai nos atrasar. – disse Saga.

- Talvez encontremos pistas para parar Brahma.

O indiano voltou a caminhar, o grupo olhou para Shion.

- Vamos. – disse o ariano.

_Por ali..._

Kali observava o grupo se dirigir para o palácio.

- Infelizmente não posso entrar, mas o que farão em Tenkupen?

O grupo chegou a margem do rio.

- Parece tanto com o Ganges. – disse Saras. – nosso rio possui muitas historias, uma delas diz que ele se origina nos céus e corre ate a Terra.

- Faz sentido. – disse Jacke. – o tamanho dele. – ela olhou de um lado para o outro. – parece não ter fim.

- Algumas tradições dizem que Vishnu contribuiu para que o Ganges descesse a Terra outras dizem que é Shiva. – Meena tocou as aguas. – acho que quem criou foi realmente Shiva.

- Acha que esse rio é a parte celestial do Ganges? – indagou Shaka olhando-a.

- Estamos em Tenkaiken, tudo é possível.

- Vamos entrar. – chamou Shivani.

Dirigiram-se para uma das passarelas que conduziam ao palácio. As vias eram largas e delas podiam ver os peixes. O rio parecia um lago de tão tranquilo. A medida que se aproximavam o palácio mostrava-se mais imponente. Depois de cinco minutos pararam em frente a um grande portão dourado com dizeres em sânscrito.

- Quem bate a campainha? – brincou MM recebendo um olhar feio de Shivani.

O virginiano tomou a frente. Não havia fechaduras ou algo que pudesse abrir a porta. Apenas havia no meio, uma inscrição com o nome de Shiva circundado por um circulo.

- Essa porta só deve ser aberta pelo próprio Shiva ou algum dos seus guerreiros. – disse Saras. – não temos como entrar.

Shaka ignorou o comentário e depositou a mão sobre o símbolo de Shiva. A porta emitiu um brilho para em seguida começar a abrir.

Saras o fitou sem entender.

- Talvez Shati me passou um pouco de seu poder. – disse. – se eu conseguir abrir um Tenkai o que diria de uma porta.

Logo que a porta abriu por completo deram de cara com um enorme salão, o teto era altíssimo e pequenas aberturas quadradas faziam a tarefa de ventilar e iluminar. O chão era de mármore escuro. Ao fundo uma longa escadaria levava a uma porta negra. Nas paredes vários entalhes de cenas hindus.

- Pelo silencio, não tem ninguém. – disse Kamus. – esse lugar deve ser enorme para explorarmos, levaríamos horas.

Clarice olhava ao redor ate que teve sua visão chamada por algo na parede da porta principal.

- Pessoal...

Eles olharam para onde ela apontava.

- O que é isso?

Na parede sobre a porta erguia-se um conjunto de caracteres com desenhos, alguns com cores diferentes. Eles estavam envolvidos por um retângulo feito de mármore.

- Já vi isso antes... – disse Idril. – em um dos livros da biblioteca tem um desenho parecido. Diz a lenda que era o mapa de Tenkaiken.

- Realmente se parece com um mapa... mas alguém consegue ver direito?

- É pra já. – Shivani elevou seu shakti, criando bolas de fogo. Mirou-as nas lanternas que haviam na parede, mas nem precisou, o simples elevar de sua energia acendeu-as. – que eficiência. Saras é com você.

A indiana aproximou ficando alguns minutos em silencio, minutos esse que Saga não deixou de fita-la.

- Estão vendo essa parte em azul? Que liga um lado ao outro?

- Sim.

- É o Ganga. Parece que ele nasce aqui e corre por toda essa extensão, ate sumir naquele ponto. – o dedo atravessou de um ponto ao outro. – estão vendo aquele símbolo em dourado? É o símbolo de Vishnu, na certa o palácio dele fica nesse ponto.

- E aquele ponto em dourado bem no meio? – indagou Seth.

- É o palácio de Brahma. Pela direção dos traços, Ganga nasce aqui e acaba no palácio de Vishnu.

- Mas porque não vimos esse rio?

- Ele não passa exatamente em baixo do palácio de Brahma, aqui ele faz uma curva. As distancias aqui são absurdas, o Ganges de Tenkuukai deve ser longo.

- Então... – disse Shion. – lembro-me de Brahma nos dizer que nos enviaria para o norte, para chegar ao palácio dele deveríamos ter seguido em linha reta, no entanto seguimos para o leste.

- Podemos seguir o rio. – disse Vanda. – ele pelo menos vai nos deixar próximos ao palácio de Brahma.

- Vanda tem razão. – disse Seth. – é nossa única alternativa.

Alheio a isso tudo, Shaka olhava ao redor, tinha a sensação de conhecer aquele local e a imagem da sala de mármore branco veio lhe na mente.

- "Será que aquele lugar era aqui?" – indagava-se mentalmente.

Ele voltou o olhar para o teto onde viu a imagem de Shiva gravado em alto relevo. Ficou por vários minutos fitando a figura. Jacke que o observava acompanhou o olhar dele achando estranho ele fitar o teto que não tinha nada.

- Algum problema Shaka? – indagou, fazendo os outros voltarem a atenção para ele e também dirigirem o olhar para o teto, onde na visão deles não havia nada. O virginiano não escutou. – Shaka?

- Sim? – a fitou.

- Algum problema?

- Não...

- Encontrei algo. – disse Saras. – um atalho.

- Atalho? – Saga aproximou.

- Dessa distancia não dá para ler muito bem... – a indiana forçava a visão.

- Não seja por isso.

Usando sua telecinese Mu a levitou ate a altura do mapa.

- Obrigada.

A guerreira Yasha estudou os desenhos e símbolos que havia na parte de baixo do desenho do palácio de Shiva.

- E então Saras? – Meena a fitava.

- Segundo essas inscrições, o rio Ganges é alimentado por uma fonte que se encontra nesse palácio. Essa fonte além de ser responsável pelo abastecimento do rio funciona como um Tenkai.

- Como?

- Como Ganges atravessa todo Tenkaiken, essa fonte pode levar a qualquer ponto.

- Tem certeza disso Saras? – indagou Shivani.

- Sim.

- Formaremos três grupos: Aldebaran, Clarice, Jacke, Shaka, Idril e Aioria seguem pela esquerda. Sarasvati, Saga, Lara, Miro, Shivani e MM pela direita. Os demais seguem comigo pelo centro. Quem achar a fonte comunica-se com os outros.

Concordaram. O grupo do taurino seguiu pela porta dourada da esquerda da escada, o grupo de Saga passou pela porta da direita e os demais seguiram pelas escadas.

O grupo de Saga passou por vários locais, encontrando os mais diferentes ambientes, mas nada que levasse a fonte. Também não estavam tendo a mesma sorte o grupo do brasileiro, Shaka seguia calado o que deixou Jacke apreensiva, tinha certeza que estava acontecendo algo a ele.

Depois de passarem pela escadaria o grupo de Shion chegou a outro salão tão grande quanto o anterior. Seguiram por corredores, desceram e subiram escadas, mas nada que levasse a fonte. Ate que atingiram um salão todo em mármore branco, tanto no chão quanto nas paredes e no teto.

- Que lugar lindo. – disse Vanda. – nem no Olimpo tem um salão como esse.

- E aquela porta dourada? – apontou Mu.

Olharam entre si, caminhando para a porta. Não havia fechadura, apenas entalhes em sânscrito.

- Como se abre isso? – Kanon forçou, mas não adiantou.

- Talvez precise de shakti. – disse Meena.

A indiana colocou a mão na porta e liberou sua energia, mas não resolveu.

- Essa fonte só pode está atrás dessa porta. – disse Shion.

- E como vamos abrir? – indagou Mu.

- Shaka. – o grande mestre elevou seu cosmo chamando pelo virginiano, não chamou os outros, pois poderia ser alarme falso.

Não demorou muito para o virginiano chegar junto com os demais. Assim que ele pisou no salão...

- "Esse lugar..."

Jacke também teve a mesma impressão.

- "Mas é aquele lugar." – olhou para Shaka.

- Achamos que essa fonte esta atrás da porta. – disse Kamus. – consegue abri-la?

O virginiano não o ouviu.

- Shaka? – Mu aproximou ficando preocupado com o amigo. – algum problema?

- Esse lugar...

- O que tem? – indagou Shion.

- Nada.

Shaka caminhou ate a porta dourada tocou o símbolo que estava no meio dela e segundos depois a porta abriu. A claridade cegou-os por segundos ate que a imagem revelou diante de seus olhos.

- Esse lugar não me cansa de me surpreender. – disse Kamus.

- Uau... – murmurou Clarice.

O lugar parecia a céu aberto e era um campo coberto por grama. Havia varias flores e uma suave brisa soprava. O jardim parecia não ter fim, para todos os lados que se olhavam só viam o jardim. A certa distancia, erguia-se a fonte, feita de uma pedra cinzenta, sob elas algumas pedras flutuavam e dessas pedras desciam pequenas cascatas de agua.

- Então essas aguas alimentam o Ganges. – disse Meena aproximando.

- Vou chamar os outros. – Shion elevou seu cosmo.

- Como é o tal Tenkai? – Vanda aproximou da beirada tocando a agua.

- É o que vamos descobrir Vanda. – disse Idril.

A indiana olhou-se nas aguas. Querendo ver a profundidade da fonte esticou o braço para tocar o fundo, contudo...

- É fundo...

- O que foi Idril?

- Essa fonte não é tão rasa assim Aioria. Minha mão não chega ao fundo.

- Vamos ver...

O leonino sentou na beirada e colocou as pernas para dentro.

- Ainda não toquei no fundo. – esticou um pouco mais o corpo e nada. – qual a profundidade disso?

- Não alcançou o fundo? – indagou Aldebaran.

- Não. O jeito é entrar, me segura para uma emergência.

Deba sorriu, Aioria não gostava muito de agua. O grego foi soltando o corpo, com Deba segurando seu braço. A agua bateu ate o pescoço dele, mas nada dos pés tocarem o chão.

- Nossa isso é fundo. – disse. – meus pés não tocam o chão.

- Prende a respiração.

Obedeceu, Deba foi soltando-o ate as próprias mãos tocarem a agua, depois puxou o leonino.

- Nada. É mais fundo.

Nesse instante o ultimo grupo chegou.

- Acho que estou usando os remédios do Saga. – disse MM. – esse Tenkaiken é psicodélico. Não encontro nada normal nesse lugar. Primeiro uma nave feito de pedra, depois esse palácio, um rio que não tem fim, agora isso! Por acaso eu sou a Alice?

Kanon o fitou sem entender nada.

- A rainha vermelha é Brahma, a branca é a Shati. Os gordinhos gêmeos nem preciso dizer quem são. O chapeleiro maluco, nosso caro virginiano. A lagarta é o Shion, a ratinha invocada, é alguém que conheço... – olhou para Shivani. – e por aí vai...

- Ele surtou? – Jacke cutucou Deba.

- Ele é surtado.

- As pessoas normais também pensariam da mesma forma se visse o santuário de Atena ou o Meikai. – disse Lara.

- Tem razão...

- Pare de dizer bobagens. – Shivani cutucou-o.

- E então Sarasvati. – disse Shion dando um suspiro desanimado. – a fonte é essa. E agora?

- Vamos entrar nela.

- Mas não tem fundo. – disse Idril. – e se não for só isso.

- Um enigma atrás do outro... – murmurou o canceriano recebendo um beliscão de Shivani.

- É só entrar. – disse Shaka, causando estranheza em todos.

- Por que diz isso Shaka? – indagou Seth.

- Não sei ao certo, apenas sinto que devemos entrar e mentalizar o local que queremos ir.

- Já que é assim... – Deba dirigia-se para a fonte. – vamos mentalizar aquele local que a nave de passarinho pousou, na escadaria.

- É um bom lugar.

- Mas e a Vanda e Suely? – indagou Anahí. – como vamos avisa-las sobre isso, ou pelo menos orienta-las?

- Deixa isso comigo. – disse o taurino. – quando chegarmos lá eu aviso.

Mesmo achando tudo muito estranho o grupo não teve alternativa. Deba pegou Clarice no colo e pulou na agua. Esperam para ver se ele voltava, mas não voltou.

- Bom bambinos e bambinas. – MM subiu na beirada. – nos encontramos mais tarde.

MM pulou.

Aos poucos o grupo foi pulando. Na vez de Aioria... ele ficou parado na beirada.

- O que foi Aioria?

- Sou um pouco cismado com agua Idril. – disse envergonhado.

- Não vai acontecer nada. – estendeu-lhe a mão sorrindo. – segura.

- Obrigado. – corou.

- Ah! Vão logo! - Sem cerimonia Kanon empurrou os dois. – que enrolação.

- Você hein? – Anahí o recriminou.

- Fica nessa enrolação. – protestou.

- Então vai. – Ani o empurrou.

- Eiiiiiiii... – ele nem terminou a frase.

Shion que assistia suspirou desanimado.

- Vamos Mu.

Os dois arianos pularam. Saga subiu na beirada e voltando o corpo estendeu a mão para Saras.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a indiana um pouco rubra.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Os dois pularam. Em seguida Meena subiu.

- Vamos Kamus?

- Sim.

Os dois não deram as mãos, mas ficaram bem próximos um do outro, pulando junto.

Jacke estava prestes a subir quando viu o virginiano parado com expressão contemplativa.

- Acorda quinta essência. – bagunçou lhe os cabelos loiros. – esta surtando como o Giovanni? – riu.

- Lembra daquele dia? No templo, em que aparecemos num lugar como esse?

- Lembro. – ficou séria. – será que viemos para cá?

- Eu não sei... desde que entrei nesse lugar... estou me achando tão estranho... como sei que é só entrar nessa fonte para sermos transportados?

- O tal Buda, não? Às vezes ele está falando com seu inconsciente.

- Pode ser...

- De qualquer forma não temos outra saída. – subiu na beirada da fonte.

- É... – Shaka continuou parado.

- Não me diga que está com medo de pular? – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Claro que não. - Começou a andar ajeitando os cabelos atrapalhados. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa já tinha mandado para um dos seis infernos, mas como era ela... – o maximo que vai acontecer é ficarmos encharcados.

Parou ao ver a mão dela estendida para ele. Desde o desaparecimento da irmã, todas as horas eram de martírio, mas... em meio ao caos que se instalara em sua vida, ter Jacke por perto, mesmo que as vezes ela seja irritante, o deixava mais calmo.

- Obrigado. - Segurou firme na mão dela. – preparada?

- Sempre estou preparada.

Os dois pularam.

Continua...

_n/a: Quando eu utilizar o termo Asura sem o "h" estou me referindo a classe de demônios na mitologia hindu. Quando for Ashura" com "h" estou me referindo a Shivani. Maiores explicações nos próximos capítulos._


	36. Chapter 35: A traição de Hekat

**andressa li kinomoto animya** – Pois é, Hekat está correndo um sério risco ao aliar-se a Brahma e isso pode custar a amizade de todos e um estreitamento da relação dela com o Mu. Vamos ver o que acontece.

**Suellen –san** – Está todo mundo surtando rsrsr. Rada admitiu mais rápido o que sente pela Faro, algo que Minos vai demorar e quando ele começar a perceber... xi... ele vai sofrer muito. A Su vai demorar enxerga-lo como um potencial namorado.

**Rodrigo **– Minos ainda não caiu em si. Ele vai descobrir que gosta da Su, mas vai penar demais antes dos dois ficarem juntos. Tenho ate dó dele. Jacke e Shaka eles vivem aos "tapas". Eles não têm dimensão dos seus sentimentos e vão passar ainda por maus bocados. Você ficou mesmo revoltado com a Hekat... ela teve seus motivos e quanto ao Brahma ele não vale nada, aproveita de tudo e de todos para alcançar seus objetivos.

Shiva ainda é um mistério. Sobre o Ganges, vi algo na internet falando sobre isso e achei legal citar na história. Que bom que gostou.

**Lebam **– Que bom que gostou do Rada, confesso que estou adorando escrever esse casal, eles são muito diferentes um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo foram feitos um para o outro. Faro é esperta e tomou as rédeas do relacionamento. Quanto as suas especulações não posso falar nada, afinal uma boa fic tem que ter segredos, mas continue formulando hipóteses.

Fic com muitos personagens todos ficam perdidos, a autora então nem se fala! Segue uma breve lista para vocês se situarem.

**Guerreiras de Hekat:**

Jacke – Espectro do Mar

Anahí – Espectro da Magia

Lara – Espectro das Trevas

Vanda – Espectro da Luz

**Guerreiras de Vishnu:**

Idril – Guerreira Karla-Ou (ar)

Sarasvati – Guerreira Yasha-Ou (terra)

Meena – Guerreira Ryu-Ou (água)

Shivani – Espectro Ashura-Ou (fogo)

**Amazonas de Apolo**

Suely – Guerreira do Sol

Farolainy – Guerreira do Fogo Solar

**Guerreiros de Brahma**

Ranna - Guerreira Maha-Yuga.

Lunette – Guerreira Satva - Yuga

John - Guerreiro Treta- Yuga

Ulla - Guerreira Dawapara – Yuga.

Ravi – Guerreiro Kali-Yuga

**Demônios **

Chitei - Geitei- Hakisha –Kubira- Katei - Sallas – Noah

**Capitulo 35**

**A traição de Hekat**

- Agora sim estou tendo uma visão psicodélica. – disse MM. – estou entrando na terra da Alice.

- O pior que concordo. – disse Aioria.

Depois de terem pulado na fonte, todos mergulharam num profundo breu. Em seguida foram bombardeados por uma luz muito brilhante, o que os obrigou a fechar os olhos. Aos poucos a claridade foi cedendo e então se viram caindo em queda livre dentro de uma espécie de um túnel onde vários pontos luminosos passavam por eles em alta velocidade, mas em sentido contrario.

- Quando passamos por aquele Tenkai, não vimos isso. – disse Lara. – foi só uma claridade e depois estávamos em Tenkaiken.

- Talvez seja um tipo diferente de portal. – disse Meena.

- Pessoal, preparem-se. – disse Deba. – estamos chegando ao final do túnel.

Voltaram a atenção para baixo, vendo uma claridade...

Quando a luz se desfez viram que estava submersos, nadaram ate a superfície, ficando surpresos por verem onde estavam...

- Mas aqui é...

Ergueram o olhar vendo que estavam no lago que circundava o palácio de Brahma, mais precisamente perto da escada.

- Na mosca. – disse Deba.

Nadaram ate a beirada.

- Vou ficar toda molhada. – disse Vanda.

Era o pensamento de todos, mas qual foi a surpresa? Estavam secos.

- Seco? – Mu olhou para si. – mas como?

- Talvez por ter sido usado como um portal, a agua não nos afeta. – disse Meena. – deve haver alguma propriedade especial.

- Esse lugar foge completamente a regra. – disse Kamus.

- O que importa é que chegamos. – Shaka tomou a dianteira. – e as meninas Aldebaran?

- Acho que me lembro como se faz isso... Afastem um pouco pois as coisas vão esquentar.

O taurino abriu as pernas e os braços, inclusive as palmas da mão. O ar ao redor começou a ficar quente e logo surgiu uma labareda de fogo que circulava o brasileiro. A labareda se intensificou criando uma torre de fogo que subiu ate os céus. Deba saiu do meio do fogo sem qualquer problema.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – indagou Kanon.

- Era no meu tempo de Irian. Quando estávamos a grandes distancias criávamos essas torres de fogo para nos localizar. É meio estupido, mas perfeito quando não temos o mínimo senso de direção. Em qualquer lugar que Faro e a Su estiverem vão ver essa torre e reconhecer que fui que fiz, já que somos subordinados a Apolo.

- Brahma não pode destruí-la?

- Só há duas maneiras, Apolo e quando a noite chegar. Ela é alimentada pelo sol.

- Resolvido esse problema vamos nos apressar. – disse Shion.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rada e Faro já haviam saído da fenda e agora andavam sem rumo pela floresta. E por causa disso a paciência do juiz já tinha se esgotado.

- Não Farolainy, não é por ali!

- Você nem sabe onde estamos, como pode saber que não é por ali?

- Só me siga esta bem? – disse entediado.

- Você que manda ô todo poderoso Radamanthys, juiz de Hades.

- Não reclama. – pegou na mão dela puxando-a.

Faro já estava pronta para debater, mas ficou surpresa pela atitude dele. Dentro da maneira dele, ele começava a admitir que os dois tinham algo. Seguiram em silencio por alguns minutos.

- Rada.

- O que foi? – continuou a andar e sem fita-la.

- Como vai ser depois que voltarmos para a Terra.

- Como assim?

- Nós temos obrigações para com nossos deuses.

O juiz parou de andar.

- Eu não sei Faro... Realmente não sei. – a voz saiu baixa. – precisamos pensar nisso.

- Esta querendo dizer que quer assumir algo sério comigo?

- O QUE? – berrou. – algo sério? Que algo sério?

- Não conheci minha família, mas sei que na minha tribo, não se demora a casar. É feio deixar a moça esperando.

- CASAMENTO? – arregalou os olhos.

- É Rada, - disse entediada. – casamento... claro que não precisa ser imediatamente, mas não pode demorar. Eu já tenho quatro mil anos! Está certo que Apolo me deu a juventude eterna, mas... eu quero casar antes da Vanda!

O juiz ficou calado, olhando-a com a cara mais assustada possível. Como assim casamento? Horas antes nem pensava em ter algo com ela e agora casamento?

- Fala alguma coisa! – disse diante do silencio dele.

Ele não disse nada, só passou a mão no braço dela recomeçando a andar. Faro ficou em silencio, ele não falaria mesmo.

- "Estou vendo que vai ser difícil arrastar esse aí para altar..." – pensou.

Os dois seguiam caminhando quando a brasileira sentiu uma sensação, parando de repente.

- O que foi? – indagou Rada.

- Espere aqui.

Deixando-o sem entender a amazona subiu na arvore mais alta olhando ao redor, ao ver algo brilhante...

- Como eles chegaram tão rápido?

- O que foi Faro? – gritou o juiz.

Ela desceu num minuto.

- O que foi dessa vez sua doida?

- Shaka e os outros estão muito a nossa frente, já chegaram.

- Como você sabe?

- Irian fez uma torre de fogo. Usávamos isso para nos localizar. É só seguir. Vamos.

Faro seguiu na frente e o juiz ainda sem entender essa historia de torre foi atrás. Ele olhava para a mão dela, era muito bom sentir aquele ardor.

- Vamos levar um tempinho ate chegarmos...

Num impulso Rada pegou na mão dela e antes que ela dissesse algo...

- Não fale nada.

Ela sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O único som ouvido era da mata, pois Suely e Minos não trocaram uma palavra sequer depois da pequena batalha. O juiz tinha soltado a mão dela, pois esse ato começava a incomoda-lo. Su não se importou pois estava preocupada com Farolainy.

- Dá próxima vez amarro aquela descuidada.

- O que está resmungando?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Não sabia que as amazonas de Apolo eram tão mal educadas . – a fitou com um sorriso cínico.

- Você é um insuportável!

- Obrigado.

Su estava prestes a retrucar, quando... Ela saiu correndo, pois sabia que ao final daquele terreno, talvez teria uma visão mais aberta do lugar. Minos rolou os olhos indo atrás.

A italiana sorriu ao ver ao longe uma torre brilhante.

- Muito bem Irian.

- O que foi?

- Eles estão ali. – apontou. – provavelmente já devem está no palácio de Brahma.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sabendo. – disse ríspida. – vamos.

- E se eu não quiser ir com você? Sei lá se é a direção certa.

- Foda-se. – continuou a andar.

- Isso são modos de uma amazona?

- Quando voltarmos a Terra, vou pedir a Apolo que nunca mais pise no Meikai, pois nunca mais quero ver a sua cara! Seu insuportável!

- A reciproca é verdadeira.

Su controlou-se para não voar no pescoço dele. Contou ate dez e voltou a andar. O juiz deu um sorriso seguindo-a.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Nos aposentos de Brahma...

Ranna ajudava o seu senhor a vestir sua vestimenta sagrada.

- Falta pouco minha cara. Muito pouco.

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas não confio nessa Hekat.

- Por que?

- Ela vai deixar o mundo ser destruído por causa de um grupo de pessoas?

Sadi deu uma risada.

- Minha cara, - acariciou o rosto dela. – tem muito que aprender a respeito de nós deuses. Hekat pode ter desenvolvido o sentimento amor, mas sua essência ainda é divina, não queira que ela tenha todos os sentimentos que os humanos tem. Com a destruição da Terra apenas a sua família vai sobrar, não é o mesmo principio? Vou salvar sua família para agrada-la, pois a estimo. Os outros são os outros. Para os humanos é um ato condenável e egoísta, mas para o ponto de vista de um deus...

- Compreendo.

- Não se preocupe com tais coisas.

- Sim senhor.

- Busque-as. Vamos começar o ritual.

Shati estava em seu quarto apreensiva. Desde a conversa com Rosa tentava entender os motivos que a levaram a se unir com Brahma. O temor de perder Adriel não poderia ser tão forte a ponto de sacrificar um planeta inteiro. Por mais que ela temesse Zeus, com Atena, os cavaleiros de ouro e mais ela, como deusa hindu, seria o suficiente para barrar a investida de Zeus. Rosa não teria o que temer.

_No andar de cima..._

Hekat olhava fixamente seu corpo mortal. Havia feito bem em deixa-lo naquele lugar e não ter levado para o outro palácio. Ele seria primordial para seus planos. A deusa tocou a testa do corpo, aparecendo o símbolo da lua crescente que sumiu segundos depois.

- Proteja o Adriel. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do corpo.

Como ordenado Ranna buscou Shati e Hekat as conduzindo ate o salão principal do palácio. Os quatro guerreiros Yugas estavam num canto. Brahma entrou todo imponente mas sem deixar o sorriso sádico do rosto. Ele parou perto da indiana que usava um sari todo dourado e com os cabelos completamente soltos.

- Está pronta querida?

Shati apenas o encarou.

- Hekat agora é com você.

A deusa da magia caminhou ate Shati parando em frente a ela.

- Rosa tem certeza que...

Hekat a interrompeu abraçando-a.

- Prometi que você ficará viva, vou cumprir. Não se preocupe.

Shati acabou concordando.

- Você ficará em estado suspenso envolta por um cristal, ele sugará seu cosmo ate se tornar rosa. Quando tudo terminar vai se sentir fraca, mas é por pouco tempo.

- Está bem.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou proteger você.

Ainda temerosa a indiana concordou. Hekat afastou-se dela. Fechou os olhos começando a liberar seu cosmo. Nesse instante o ambiente mudou, o salão ficou todo negro, no alto viram pontos luminosos que na verdade eram estrelas. Uma a uma, quatro luas foram surgindo cada uma em uma fase diferente. As quatro luas formaram um quadrado no "céu" sobre Shati. Dessas luas saiu uma energia prateada que desceu sobre a indiana formando um tubo. As luas foram substituídas por um símbolo: era um circulo com vários quadrados dentro deles distribuídos aleatoriamente, bem no meio, desenhos das quatro fases da lua. A energia aos poucos foi solidificando.

O cenário voltou a ser o salão de Brahma. O deus acompanhava atentamente. O poder que emanava de Hekat era gigantesco e realmente tinha que ter cuidado com ela.

A deusa abriu os olhos, o símbolo da lua crescente estava em sua testa e um detalhe que ninguém percebeu, talvez por conta do momento, era que a ponta de seus cabelos ao invés de prata, estavam negros.

Shati sentia algo saindo dela, não sabia bem o que era, pois sua preocupação era com a torre que virava algo duro.

- Pronto. – disse a titã. – esse processo vai durar por cinco horas, pois o cosmo de Shati é grande. Nada pode atingir o cristal e nem o símbolo. – apontou para o alto. – ou tudo se desfaz.

O grupo seguia correndo por entre os corredores do palácio, minutos atrás Miro, Mu e as meninas sentiram o cosmo de Hekat aumentar bruscamente. Apressaram-se.

Shion corria na frente, se Hekat usou seu cosmo, certamente Shati estava em perigo. O ariano assim que viu a porta dourada, não pensou duas vezes, elevando seu cosmo, abrindo-a na base da força. Sua primeira visão foi a da indiana ficar aprisionada dentro de uma redoma.

- Shati!

A deusa já estava encoberta, sentia as pálpebras pesadas e estava prestes a cair no sono, contudo viu pela ultima vez o grande mestre.

- Shion...

Os olhos fecharam.

- Shati... – ele fitava incrédulo, o que significava aquilo? Não era possível que ela... – Shati...

Aos poucos cavaleiros e demais foram chegando ficando estarrecidos com a cena. O virginiano arregalou os olhos.

- Shati?!

- Visitas. – disse Brahma sorrindo.

- O que fez a ela? – gritou Aioria.

- Nada de mais.

- Shati... – Shaka foi de joelhos ao chão. – Shati.

- Não fique assim cavaleiro de Atena. – Brahma trazia um sorriso inocente. – ela não está morta, apenas dormindo.

- Brahma seu maldito vai pagar pelo que fez! – gritou Jacke.

- Só quero o cosmo dela.

- Quais são suas reais intenções Brahma? – indagou Saga.

- Minhas verdadeiras intenções... – o deus andava de um lado para o outro. – vou lhes contar. Para criar o mundo é necessário o uso de quatro Vedas, pois eles contem o conhecimento para a criação do universo. Na minha primeira criação esses Vedas estavam perdidos no fundo do oceano e o único que conseguia retira-los de lá era Vishnu. Depois disso, meu caro amigo guardou-os em seu palácio aqui em Tenkaiken. – o fitou com uma cara desolada. – e infelizmente apenas com o cosmo de Vishnu é que o portão que dá acesso a sala onde estão os Vedas é aberto. É por isso que preciso do cosmo de Shati. Só isso. – disse com a cara lavada.

Sarasvati ouvia atentamente. Já ouvira falar desses tais Vedas e conforme estava escrito nos livros Visnhu era seu guardião.

- Ele está dizendo a verdade.

- Muito bem guerreira Yasha-Ou, mostra que é sabia.

- Cadê a Hekat? – indagou Clarice ao ver o símbolo da lua no teto.

- Ah sim... a nobre titã...

Brahma abriu caminho, Hekat apareceu diante deles.

- Hekat! – gritou Mu.

A deusa não o fitou.

- Como pode dizer que não vai fazer nada contra a Shati se nem cumpriu a promessa de deixa-la livre? – indagou Mu.

- Não cumpri? – Sadi fez cara de vitima. – eu não a busquei, ela veio por conta própria, alias foi ela que fez isso. – apontou para onde estava Shati. – sem os conhecimentos dela não conseguiria fazer. Em cinco horas terei o cosmo de Vishnu.

- Como? – exclamaram todos.

- Você prendeu a Shati? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim.

- Você... – Mu a fitava incrédulo. – aliou-se a ele?

- Era necessário.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. – disse Jacke.

- Pois é a pura verdade senhorita. – disse Brahma. – ela também quer a destruição do mundo, não é Hekat? – a fitou.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para ela, ela, contudo limitou-se a ficar calada. De todos, Mu era o mais incrédulo. Conhecia a sua Hekat, ela sempre era justa, ela não se aliaria a Brahma.

- Ele está controlando você.

- Eu controla-la? – zombou. – se tivesse poder para isso já tinha feito. Ela está fazendo por vontade própria cavaleiro de Atena.

- Não acredito. – Mu a fitou. – você não...

Hekat não conseguia sustentar o olhar, quando o fez notou que Clarice a olhava fixamente. A deusa sentiu-se mal pelo olhar que a egípcia dirigia a ela.

_- "Megara..."-_ ativou sua telepatia, mas apenas para ela e bloqueando qualquer possibilidade de alguém mais escutar, inclusive Brahma.

_- "Por que Hekat?"_

_- "Pegue Irian e os outros e saiam daqui, rápido."_

_- "Como?"_

_- "Não se preocupe com a Shati, ela vai ficar bem. Agora vão embora."_

_- "Eu não entendo Hekat. Como ficou ao lado de Brahma?"_

_- "Era preciso. Por favor, Meg, pegue todos e saiam. Confie em mim."_

_- "Mas..."_ – a sacerdotisa teve a comunicação cortada.

- Minha decisão é definitiva. – disse Hekat. – é melhor saírem.

Todos ficaram pasmos com as palavras dela.

- Isso é traição? – indagou MM.

- Entenda como quiser. – disse seca.

- Acho que tudo foi dito. Podem se retirar.

O silencio dominou o recinto, estavam tão estarrecidos com a situação que não conseguiam formular algo. Shaka continuava de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa escutando tudo.

Seth que trazia sua espada na mão, a colocou na bainha e foi em direção a Hekat. A pouca distancia ficou sobre um joelho.

- Minha lealdade não muda.

A frase dele pegou todos de surpresa, inclusive a deusa.

- Seth...

- Ficarei onde minha deusa ficar. – disse olhando para Brahma.

- Por mim. – o deus deu nos ombros.

- Miro...? – Kamus não estava acreditando que mesmo diante de tudo, ele ainda permaneceria ao lado de Hekat.

Mas não foi apenas Miro que ajoelhou diante da deusa. Lara fez o mesmo ato.

- Faço das palavras de Seth as minha.

- Lara? – Anahí arregalou os olhos. – vocês ficaram doidos?

Vanda estava assustada. Ela olhou para a deusa. Conhecia Hekat, ela era boa, não ficaria ao lado de Brahma, deveria ter alguma razão. Conviveu séculos com ela, sabia que ela seria incapaz de prejudicar alguém. Vanda olhou para Aiolos.

- "Não pense mal de mim."

Aiolos que olhava para frente, viu Vanda passar por ele.

- Vanda?

A espectro da Luz parou ao lado de Lara.

- Eu também.

- Vanda... – Hekat queria sorrir, mas não podia.

Jacke e Anahí olhavam para as companheiras totalmente perplexas. A espanhola era a mais revoltada.

- Acho que esses atos já disseram tudo. – Brahma estava surpreso. – isso prova que tem guerreiros leais Hekat.

A deusa ficou calada. Aquilo seria um problema. Não imaginava que os três ficariam com ela.

- Eu tinha grande consideração por você Rosa. – Shaka levantou-se. – mas estou vendo que não é diferente de Brahma.

- Shaka? – Mu o fitou.

- Sinto muito Mu, mas a sua Rosa infelizmente deu lugar a uma verdadeira titã.

- Cuidado com as palavras Shaka. – disse Seth.

- Eu não vou permitir que usem o cosmo de Shati para a ambição de vocês. – o cosmo do indiano elevava. – não vou perdoar os dois. Tenma Koofuku!

O cosmo do cavaleiro explodiu e por conta disso o símbolo oscilou.

- Nada nem ninguém tocará em Vishnu.

Com o rosto sério Brahma liberou seu cosmo, seu poder engoliu o ataque de Shaka.

- A energia do Shaka... – Deba ficou surpreso, alias todos.

- Não se esqueçam que sou um deus. É imperdoável que ergam a mão contra mim. Todos de joelhos.

A força foi esmagadora, em segundos todos estavam de joelhos, de menos Seth, Vanda e Lara. Hekat os fitava de maneira indiferente, ação essa que não passou despercebida por Mu.

- "Hekat..." – estava decepcionado, aquilo só poderia ser ilusão.

- Para certificar que tudo ocorrerá bem... – Brahma olhou para Hekat. – fique perto de Shati, vou cerca-las.

A deusa obedeceu.

- Hekat... – murmurou Mu.

Ela não o olhou parando perto de Shati. Brahma elevou seu cosmo e isolou Shati e ela dentro de uma redoma de energia.

- Como pode fazer isso... – disse Jacke ignorando totalmente o deus, apenas olhando Hekat. – sabia que lealdade não era meu forte, no entanto eu abandonei tudo e a segui. Pensei que com você seria diferente, que você era diferente.

Dentro da redoma Hekat apenas escutava.

- Que você não era como os deuses da minha tribo, ou os deuses gregos. – uma energia circundava o corpo da índia. O poder de Brahma ainda mantinha todos de joelhos, mas Jacke tentava levantar. – estaria enganada por todo esse tempo?

Todos acompanhavam em silencio.

- Tudo que passamos ao longo dos séculos não significou nada?

- Fique de joelhos. – disse Brahma.

Jacke sofreu uma nova carga.

- Não me interrompa. – o fitou de maneira fria, ela aumentou seu cosmo, voltando a tentativa de erguer seu corpo. – escute aqui Hekat, se pensa que pode brincar com as minhas convicções está enganada. Eu juro que primeiro vou partir a cara desse cara. – olhou para Brahma. – e depois vou te fazer voltar a razão, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Minha lealdade é única e não é um brinquedo.

A deusa ficou surpresa com as palavras, nunca imaginou que Jacke falaria isso, mas...

- Aquilo é passado Jacke. – disse fria.

A Espectro e os demais ficaram surpresos pelas palavras.

- Já chega sua petulante. – não gostou da forma como Jacke o fitou. – alias já chega de vocês. Sumam!

Ele ergueu seu cosmo que envolveu o grupo, eles sumiram.

Hekat respirou fundo, voltando a atenção para Shati.

- "Vocês não entendem."

- Hekat ficará bem. – disse Brahma a Seth. – podem ficar no quarto dela.

O espectro não arredou o pé.

- Hekat ordene-os que fique em seu quarto.

A deusa apenas transmitiu por pensamentos a Seth. Meio a contra gosto obedeceu. Vanda e Lara seguiram com ele.

Brahma se afastou da redoma, aproximando de seus guerreiros.

- Eles virão atrás dela. Certifiquem que não cheguem. Leve os Asuras. – ele sorriu. – terão mais três reforços, eles seguiram em breve.

- E Hekat?

- Ela não poderá sair dali tão cedo. Agora vão.

- Sim senhor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Os três espectros foram para o quarto de Hekat. Vanda deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama.

- Que reviravolta... foi certo o que fizemos?

- Somos espectros de Hekat, nosso lugar é ao lado dela independente da situação. – disse Seth.

- E o que será dela e de nós? – indagou Lara.

- Vamos cumprir nossa missão. Protege-la a todo custo.

- Adriel deve está confuso. – disse Vanda. – "o Aiolos também."

Seth não se importou com o lemuriano. Talvez era o momento, daquele "amor" acabar.

Surpreendendo-os Brahma entrou no quarto.

- Trago uma ordem de Hekat.

- Qual?

- Lutarão ao lado dos meus guerreiros.

- Não somos seus servos. – disse Lara.

- Pois acho melhor vocês cumprirem, pelo bem de sua deusa.

O deus saiu sem deixa-los chance de resposta.

- O que faremos? – indagou Lara.

- Vamos cumprir. – Seth disse seco.

Vanda que ouvia olhou para o céu.

- "Que isso acabe logo."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo apareceu numa planície. A queda não foi agradável.

- Droga! – Shaka deu um soco no chão. – como a Rosa teve coragem? Ela nos traiu!

- Não fale assim da minha irmã. – disse Deba. – quero dizer da Hekat.

- Estou mentindo por acaso?! O que ela fez então?! Não foi Brahma que a tirou daquele palácio, foi ela que saiu por vontade própria!

- Para. – Mu levou as mãos a cabeça. – para de falar assim. A Hekat jamais faria isso.

- Ela fez. – Anahí disse de maneira fria. – aquele tipo de encantamento é próprio dela. Foi daquela forma que ela prendeu os titãs, ela me mostrou.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou Aioria.

- Vamos voltar e tirar minha irmã daquele vidro. E quem estiver na minha frente vai sofrer as consequências.

- Você não vai tocar na Hekat! – gritou Mu.

- Por que essa preocupação toda? – sorri ironicamente. – ele nem se preocupou com você, se quer disse para você ficar. Seu amor pode ter sido bonito no inicio, mas não se esqueça que ela é uma titã. Nós lutamos contra os titãs, sabemos como eles são!

- Hekat é diferente! – Mu trazia os olhos rasos.

- Em que? Fale! – Shaka gritou. – ela quer que o mundo se exploda. Se quisesse te salvar, ou a Clarice, Anahí, Jacke e o Deba ela tinha feito vocês ficarem, no entanto...

- Shaka está passando dos limites. – disse Saga.

- Por dizer a verdade?! Hekat é como todos os deuses. Egoístas e vingativos.

- Não fale assim dela!

- Estou dizendo a verdade. Ela não passa de uma traidora.

Mu partiu para cima do virginiano passando a bater nele. Kamus e Kanon foi para segura-lo.

- Retire o que disse! – deu um soco nele.

- Ohm!

O cosmo de Shaka mandou o ariano longe.

- Você está sendo ridículo. – Shaka levantou. – e ingênuo. Ela sabe dos planos de Brahma mesmo assim esta ajudando. Isso é o que?

Mu ficou calado.

- Respondam! – olhou para todos. – é o que todo mundo está pensando! Traição! Ela pouco se importa com o que vai acontecer na Terra.

- Ela não é assim... – o ariano segurava as lagrimas. Alias agarrava-se na esperança de que tudo não passava de um equivoco, que ela estava sendo controlada por Brahma.

- Aceite os fatos Mu. Seu conto de fadas acabou, deuses não ficam com mortais.

O ariano recuou um passo, para depois correr em direção a floresta.

- Vão atrás dele. – disse Saga a Aioria e a Aldebaran.

Shion continuou em silencio principalmente ao ouvir a ultima frase "deuses não ficam com mortais" seria o caso dele com Shati? Realmente isso não era possível?

Aiolos num canto continuava calado, não acreditava que Vanda também havia passado para o lado de Brahma.

- Você pegou pesado Shaka.

- Por dizer a verdade Giovanni? Eu não inventei nada, vocês viram com os próprios olhos. Não só ela, Miro, Lara e Vanda também são traidores.

Splash!

Apenas foi ouvido o som do tapa. Jacke trazia os olhos rasos e a mão ainda erguida depois de dá um tapa em Shaka.

- Para... para por favor... – a brasileira sempre fora a menos sensível do grupo e a mais durona, mas naquele momento, não segurou as lagrimas. – para...

- Jacke... – primeiro veio a raiva pelo tapa, mas depois de ver o rosto dela arrependeu-se.

- A Hekat... a Hekat... – ela começou a chorar. – a Hekat...

Não terminou a frase saindo correndo.

- Jacke!

- Deixe-a Shaka. – disse Anahí. – deixa.

A espectro da magia deu meia volta entrando na floresta, Kanon foi atrás. O virginiano soltou um longo suspiro, tomando uma direção qualquer. Clarice resolveu ir atrás de Jacke.

As guerreiras Deva olharam umas para as outras.

- Brahma golpeou duas vezes. – disse Idril.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Mu só parou ao ver que distanciou do grupo. Tudo que Shaka disse era mentira. Hekat não era uma traidora, estava apenas sendo controlada por Brahma. Cansado o cavaleiro deixou o corpo ir a grama.

- Mu. – disse Aioria assim que o viu.

- Me deixe em paz.

Deba fez sinal para o leonino voltar. Depois lentamente aproximou do amigo sentando na frente dele.

- Não ligue para que o Shaka falou. Ele está de cabeça quente.

- Ela não nos trairia.

- Conheço minha irmã, ela não faria isso se não tivesse um bom motivo. Rosa não é traidora. Hekat não é traidora.

- É Brahma, ele que esta controlando-a.

- Vamos ajuda-la. Tenha a certeza.

_Perto dali..._

Anahí estava sentada na relva, olhando o céu. Kanon estava ao lado dela em silencio.

- Estou tão confusa... – disse sem olha-lo. – não consigo acreditar que Hekat teria coragem de nos trair, mas ao vê-la ao lado de Brahma... Seth, Lara e Vanda com eles...

- Fique calma. – o geminiano a abraçou. – tudo vai se resolver.

- Como Kanon? Hekat prendeu Shati.

- Certa vez, Atena preferiu seguir seu irmão Abel. Os cavaleiros de bronze acharam que era traição da parte dela, no entanto Atena fez aquilo para protegê-los.

- Acha que Hekat está pensando a mesma coisa?

- Talvez. Você a conhece melhor do que eu.

- Mas e se for verdade? E se ela realmente se aliou a Brahma?

- Teremos que fazer alguma coisa. A situação pode ficar bem séria.

_A alguns metros..._

Jacke tentava parar de chorar.

- Shaka seu idiota.

- Jacke.

- Vá embora Clarice. – abraçou as pernas, afundando o rosto nelas.

- Jacke... –sentou ao lado dela, tocando-lhe os cabelos. – ele não disse por mal.

- Disse sim.

- Você acha que Hekat nos traiu mesmo?

- Eu não sei... eu não sei... eu..

- Jacke.

As duas olharam para onde ouviram a voz, era Shaka.

- Vá embora!

- Me desculpe.

- Eu não quero as suas desculpas!

O virginiano soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu já vou indo Jacke. – Clarice levantou, os dois tinham que conversar.

Shaka não disse nada ate a sacerdotisa sair.

- Me desculpe.

- Não é a mim que tem que pedir desculpas, é ao Mu. Você o magoou.

- Eu sei... eu estou com a cabeça quente... tente entender é a minha irmã! Ela e Rosa eram amigas e agora Rosa a prende naquele esquife, queria que eu pensasse o que?

- Me deixe sozinha.

O cavaleiro abaixou o rosto.

- Me desculpe. – deu meia volta saindo.

Havia grandes formações rochosas ao redor do lugar onde estavam. Do alto de uma pedra, quatro pessoas acompanhavam as cenas.

- Não poderia ter ficado melhor.

- Para onde mandou Geitei e Chitei?

- Para lutar contra aqueles dois casais. Em breve eles chegaram ao palácio.

- E nós?

- Vamos dá as boas vindas. Treta faça as honras.

O guerreiro de Brahma deu um passo a frente.

- Om shadah namah shivaya. – enquanto entoava o mantra seu cosmo elevava, depois lançou sua lança contra o solo.

A terra começou a tremer.

- Que cosmo é esse? – indagou Deba levantando.

Kanon e Anahí também sentiram, assim como Shaka e Jacke.

- Cavaleiros! – gritou Shion.

As guerreiras Deva também tomaram posição.

- O que está acontecendo? – Shaka chegou seguido por Jacke.

- Brahma mandou alguns brinquedos. – disse MM.

- Apareçam! – gritou Shaka.

- Parecem assustados.

Olharam em todas as direções ate verem sobre uma rocha quatro figuras.

- Os guerreiros de Brahma. – disse Kamus.

- Creio que as apresentações são desnecessárias. – disse Ravi. – não há necessidade de nós quatro lutarmos contra vocês. Apenas um é suficiente para manda-los para o mundo dos Asuras. Acho que vão gostar do lugar. Satva cuide deles.

- Está bem.

- Adeus cavaleiros.

Ravi, John e Ulla sumiram.

- Esperem! – gritou Shion.

- Não se mexa. – disse Lunette.

Saga analisava a guerreira. Por sua expressão ela não parecia má. Pelo que havia escutado Satva era a primeira Era, portando ela deveria ser a menos "má" do quarteto, mesmo assim forte.

- Clarice.

- Sim? – a sacerdotisa fitou o geminiano.

- O que acontece se o selo de Hekat for quebrado?

- A magia para. Por que?

- Você consegue parar?

- Talvez...

- O que está pensando Saga? – indagou Aiolos.

Saga olhou ao redor a procura de algo, encontrou atrás dele.

- Shaka.

O virginiano o fitou.

- Temos cinco horas ate o cosmo de Shati ser sugado completamente. A torre que Deba fez está ativa, vocês podem se guiar por ela. Vão, eu cuido dela.

- Mas Saga...

- Não podemos perder tempo. Vão.

- Não deixarei que saiam daqui. – Lunette tomou posição.

Saga elevou seu cosmo. O cenário mudou, era noite. Lunette olhou para os pés eles pareciam afundar na rocha. Ela tentava sair, mas não conseguia. Então elevou seu cosmo fazendo a rocha explodir. Deu um salto já pousando na relva, o cenário voltou a ser o que era.

- Onde...? – não viu mais ninguém além de Saga.

- Era só uma distração.

- Hum... – sorriu. – mas parece que nem todos foram embora.

Saga olhou para trás deparando com Sarasvati.

- O que faz aqui? – Saga estava surpreso, pois não sentiu o cosmo dela.

- Para enfrentarmos Brahma precisaremos de todo apoio. – o fitou. – e quanto mais rápido derrotar seus guerreiros, mais rápido chegaremos.

- E as outras?

- Elas sabem que vou alcança-las. Posso pertencer ao sexo frágil, mas não sou tanto assim. Posso te ajudar. – sorriu.

Saga sorriu de volta.

- Não importa se é um ou dois e se os demais fugiram. Não chegaram vivos a Tenkuukai.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já tinha algum tempo que Suely e Minos andavam. Desde a pequena discussão não foram trocadas uma palavra sequer. O juiz mais atrás observava a amazona. Ela era chata, muito chata, mas ate que era bonita. O olhar malicioso aos poucos foi perdendo lugar para o pensativo. Seu olhar estava sobre o braço que tinha a tatuagem.

- "Ridículo." – pensou incomodado. Como queria tirar aquela tatuagem do braço dela.

Ele continuava a pensar sobre aquilo quando parou de repente.

- Suely...

- Já percebi. – ela disse sem olha-lo, mas já em posição de ataque.

- Ora... – uma voz ecoou. – como passaram desde nosso ultimo encontro?

- Apareça.

Alguns metros deles o guerreiro Geitei apareceu.

- Resolveu voltar para lutar a sério? – indagou Minos com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Dessa vez vou mata-los. Preparem-se.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Faro e Rada caminhavam em silencio. Vez ou outra a amazona o fitava, ele estava suando muito.

- Algum problema Rada?

- Não me chame assim.

- Só quero saber se está tudo bem.

- Está... – mas não estava. O braço ardia muito.

Faro não se convenceu e o obrigou a parar.

- O que foi?

- Senta.

- Não podemos.

- Senta logo. - Ela praticamente o puxou. – agora fique quieto.

A brasileira foi direto na fonte, tirando a ombreira e o braço da armadura do juiz.

- Por Apolo!

- Não grita.

- Olha para seu braço!

O braço do juiz estava vermelho e com algumas bolhas.

- Parece queimadura de terceiro grau.

- Não exagera.

- Fique calado.

Faro impôs a mão sobre o ferimento começando a liberar seu cosmo. Rada sentiu o cosmo dela entrar na "ferida". Na hora sentiu um alivio, pois o braço doía e muito. Contudo ele desviou a atenção do braço para o rosto da amazona, dando um sorriso tímido.

- Você ficaria no Meikai comigo?

- Seria difícil, mas acho que sim... morar no inferno não deve ser tão ruim. – disse sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo.

- Mas não tem o sol que tanto gosta.

- Mas tem algo que eu gosto mais. – o fitou sorrindo.

Rada ficou vermelho.

- Não diga bobagens. – virou o rosto.

Ela sorriu. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo, quando abriu as asas da súplice envolvendo a amazona.

- O que foi Rada?

- Tem alguém aqui. – ele colocou o pedaço da armadura e levantou. – quem está aí?

- Não adianta tentar curar o braço.

Em meio a floresta surgiu a forma de uma pessoa.

- Essa queimadura só vai parar, quando ela queimar os seus ossos, seu eu quiser que pare, ou se eu morrer. Acho que vai ficar sem o braço.

- Chitei... – murmurou Faro.

- Guardou o meu nome. Fico lisonjeado.

- Dessa vez veio para lutar? – Rada posicionou-se na frente de Faro.

- Sim. Recebi ordens para elimina-los.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo seguia correndo em direção ao palácio de Brahma. Seguiam em silencio. Mu não trocara uma só palavra com Shaka, o mesmo podia se dizer de Jacke. Ele estava prestes a puxar assunto quando todos começaram a sentir um cosmo poderoso.

- Fiquem atentos! – gritou Shion.

- Háháháhá! Então são esses os humanos que mestre Kali me disse. – era uma voz feminina.

- Apareça! – gritou Aioria.

- Estou aqui.

Olharam para cima deparando com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, tez muito branca e olhos violetas. Sua armadura era como a dos outros demônios.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Hakisha, sou uma guerreira Asura.

- Asura é o reino dos antideuses não é? – indagou Shivani.

- Isso mesmo. Nosso reino é o reflexo de Tenkaiken. Aqui é a luz, lá as trevas. Mas não se preocupem vão conhecer. – sorriu.

- Não mesmo. – disse Kanon. – sigam em frente eu seguro.

- Mas Kanon...

- Não temos tempo. Vão!

- Vamos. – disse Shaka. – nos alcance depois.

Um a um continuaram a correr. Hakisha não se importou.

- Muito bem senhorita, agora somos só nós dois. – Kanon tomou posição.

- Correção nós três.

Kanon virou para trás.

- Anahí? O que faz aqui?

- Uma ajudinha. – sorriu.

_**Obs: as lutas ocorrem de maneira simultânea.**_

_**Saga e Sarasvati x Lunette**_

Saga analisava a guerreira. Apesar do rosto suave e cosmo não agressivo, sabia que ela era bem forte. Seu nível deveria ser de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso.

O geminiano elevou seu cosmo. Juntou as mãos para depois separa-las criando uma bola de energia.

- Explosão Galactica!

O ataque partiu em direção a Lunette que não se moveu. Saras o fitou impressionada.

Satva esticou as duas mãos e elevou seu cosmo. Houve um choque que fez a terra tremer.

- Muito bom. – disse a guerreira para em seguida liberar mais cosmo e lançar o ataque de Saga para longe. – vejo que os cavaleiros da deusa Atena tem um grande poder, então terei que usar minha força ao maximo.

Ela elevou seu cosmo, a área ao redor começou a ficar distorcida.

- Não mesmo.

Com uma velocidade impressionante Saras partiu para cima da guerreira e deu lhe um soco, prontamente parado pela Satva. As duas deram um sorriso e uma luta corporal teve inicio, com socos, chutes, rasteiras tudo numa velocidade impressionante. Saga acompanhava o combate, usando toda sua experiência para acompanhar, pois elas eram muito rápidas.

- "As duas são muito fortes." – pensou.

Num dado momento, Sarasvati reuniu no punho direito uma grande quantidade de energia e estava prestes a golpear Lunette quando...

- Sanmanba. – a guerreira criou um escudo a sua frente.

Todo o poder de Saras voltou contra ela lançando-a longe, contudo não foi ao chão, no ar deu uma cambalhota parando de pé. Saga estava surpreso tanto pela força dela, como pela graciosidade que "pousou".

- Om Shanti Arou Handara. – o cosmo de Saras elevou. – Lótus Sangrenta!

Ao redor da guerreira surgiram varias flores de lótus que giravam numa velocidade altíssima, as flores partiram em direção a Lunette.

- Sanmamba.

Novamente Lunette criou seu escudo, o ataque de Saras chocou-se contra ele provocando uma expansão violenta no ar. Saga estava impressionado pelo poder das duas.

_**Radamanthys e Farolainy x Chitei**_

Realmente o braço de Rada era um problema, mas ele lutaria ate o fim contra Chitei.

- Faro.

- Sim? – estranhou, ele quase não a chamava assim.

- Vá se esconder.

- O que?! Esconder, tá louco? Sou uma amazona.

- Eu sei, mas não quero que lute.

- De jeito nenhum Rada. Eu...

- Por favor. – a fitou.

A amazona ficou surpresa pelo tom de voz dele.

- Está bem. – deu meia volta.

- A garota não vai lutar...

- Essa luta é entre nós dois. – disse sério. – prepare-se.

- Pode começar se quiser.

Rada partiu para cima dele iniciando um combate corpo a corpo. Chitei era muito rápido e conseguia defender facilmente dos ataques do juiz.

- Você é muito lento.

- Calado. – Rada elevou seu cosmo. – Rugido de Wyvern.

O cosmo explodiu partindo em direção a Chitei.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Tempestade Elétrica de Asura!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se no meio, anulando-se. Aproveitando da claridade que abateu sobre o local, Chitei avançou contra o juiz. Ele foi pego de surpresa e por pouco não foi ferido com a espada, Ele ficou de joelhos no chão, segurando a lamina com as duas mãos.

- Ate quando vai conseguir segurar... – Chitei sorriu, pois sabia que o ferimento do braço doía e muito.

Rada pensava rápido, se não fizesse alguma coisa seria ferido. Atrás de uma arvore Faro acompanhava a luta.

- "Está com o braço ferido."

- Não me subestime.

O juiz elevou seu cosmo, assim como elevava seu corpo, num dado momento, puxou a espada de Chitei e quando ele veio para cima de si, deu lhe um soco na barriga e depois o chutou para longe. O demônio caiu longe.

Rada não quis dá-lo chance de levantar e lançou novamente seu "Rugido de Wyvern". Chitei foi acertado em cheio.

_**Minos e Suely x Geitei**_

- Quem começa? – indagou Geitei com um sorriso.

Suely partiu para cima dele, dando socos e chutes. Geitei conseguia defende-los sem qualquer problema. Num dado momento conseguiu dá um soco na barriga de Suely fazendo-a arrastar, mas não cair.

- "Mulher tola" – pensou Minos.

- Estou surpreso garota. – disse o demônio. – será que suporta isso? Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Tempestade Elétrica Asura.

Geitei fechou o punho, descargas elétricas circundavam a mão e depois de um certo tempo o lançou. Os raios espalharam por toda parte circundando Suely.

- Proteção do sol.

Uma redoma de energia circundou Suely repelindo o ataque de Geitei. A amazona aproveitou para elevar seu cosmo. Minos que observa a luta com desdém ficou surpreso pelo poder dela.

- Tempestade Solar!

Seu cosmo explodiu criando uma grande onda de fogo que partiu em direção a Geitei.

- Não pense que pode me derrotar com uma técnica tão simples.

Ele esticou o braço direito abrindo a mão. O golpe de Suely atingiu em cheio, ele conseguiu para-lo, mas sua mão saiu ferida.

- Mulher infeliz... vai pagar por isso. – uniu as mãos. – Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Nevoa Demoníaca.

A área ao redor deles foi tomada por uma densa nevoa. Minos e Suely ficaram separados.

_**Kanon e Anahí x Hakisha**_

Kanon estrelava os dedos.

- Bom...

- Fique de fora Kanon. – disse Anahí. – essa luta é minha.

- Mas..

- Não vai deixar o bonitão lutar? – Hakisha deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Bonitão? – o ego do geminiano foi as alturas.

- Kanon! – ralhou Anahí.

- Brincadeira.

- Não se preocupe bonitão. Vou acabar com ela e depois fico com você.

- Não mesmo!

O cosmo de Anahí elevou. A espectro partiu para cima de Hakisha iniciando uma luta corporal. As duas atacavam e defendiam com precisão, ate que a espanhola deu um de direita em Hakisha e depois um chute levando-a ao chão. Kanon estava com os olhos arregalados, achava que a espanhola era toda delicada, mas ela sabia bater.

- Pronto. – Ani caminhava em direção a Kanon.

- Estou surpreso.

- Não fala nada. – disse brava.

- Ficou com ciúmes... – sorriu.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Hakisha continuava caída, contudo seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Om Bhuvaha Swaha Asura. – disse sussurrando.

A terra começou a tremer, assustando os dois.

- Mas o que é isso? – Ani segurou no geminiano.

- Acho que é ela.

Os dois olharam para Hakisha que desapareceu. Um símbolo apareceu no chão, o chão rachou e de dentro dele ergueu uma estatua de representação hindu. Era feita de pedra negra e media quatro metros de altura.

- Por Atena... – murmurou Kanon.

- Hahahaha. – Hakisha apareceu sentada no ombro da estatua. – Om Bhuvaha Swaha Asura.

A estatua começou a se mover dando um soco no solo, fazendo com que Kanon e Anahí fossem ao chão.

- Isso não é bom. – o marina levantou.

- Vamos atacar no três.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos.

- Luz Divina! – gritou concentrando sua energia no punho direito.

- Triangulo dourado!

Os dois ataques combinaram partindo na direção da estatua, contudo ao invés de causar dano, as energias foram sugadas.

- Como?!

A estatua uniu as mãos e lançou uma bola de energia conta os dois. Eles elevaram seus cosmos na tentativa de parar o ataque, tiveram dificuldade, mas conseguiram.

- Quero saber ate quando vão aguentar.

Hakisha saiu do ombro parando na frente de Anahí, enquanto a estatua dirigiu a atenção para Kanon.

_**Saga e Sarasvati x Lunette**_

As duas guerreiras se encaravam.

- Você tem um grande poder garota. – disse Lunette. – vamos ver como se sai dessa. Om Shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba. – seu cosmo aumentou bruscamente. – Distorção Sensorial.

Na hora Saga e Saras foram ao chão sentindo os membros pesarem, mas não era apenas os membros, a visão distorceu, os ouvidos ouviam coisas desconexas e não sentiam cheiro. Devido a visão distorcida Saga tentou "ver" a guerreira através da sua intuição, mas ela não parecia funcionar, nem seu cosmo reagia.

- Posso controlar todos os sentidos. – disse. Ela ergueu as mãos para o céu, no meio delas começou a formar uma bola de energia. – morram!

Disparou. Os dois olharam para a energia que vinha em suas direções, tentavam pensar, mas suas mentes estavam confusas, mesmo assim os dois posicionaram para parar o ataque e ate estavam conseguindo...

- Om Shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba. Vendaval de Satva!

Lunette uniu os braços, deles saíram uma rajada de energia em espiral. Em determinado momento a espiral partiu-se em duas, indo na direção deles. Por conta da confusão nos seus sentidos, os dois acabaram sendo acertados indo ao chão. Não era o objetivo de Lunette mata-los, pois como sua representação: o mundo ainda tem virtude, queria apenas deixa-los fora de ação e assim faria com os outros. Saiu deixando-os.

Do palácio, Brahma acompanhava a luta.

- Satva sempre tao bondosa...

- Ela é a primeira Era, não faria mal a eles. – disse Ranna.

_**Radamanthys e Farolainy x Chitei**_

Rada suspirou aliviado. Um a menos para lutar. Ele deu as costas começando a caminhar em direção a Faro quando...

- Cuidado! – gritou a amazona.

Ele apenas olhou para trás quando viu o golpe de Chitei muito próximo, não tendo chance de defesa. Rada foi ao chão.

- Agora você vai morrer infeliz. Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Chamas de Asura!

Rada foi envolvido por uma rajada de fogo.

- Vai queimar ate morrer!

- Quer apostar? – uma voz soou de dentro da redoma. – Absorção!

As chamas criadas por Chitei sumiam lentamente concentrando-se num ponto. Parada na frente de Radamanthys, Farolainy absorvia o golpe.

- Como?

- Protejo o deus do sol, essas chamas não são nada para mim. – olhou para Rada. – você está bem?

- Não precisava me defender. – fechou a cara.

- Aceito como um muito obrigado.

- Não me importo quantos de vocês sejam, vou matar a todos. Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Tempestade Elétrica Asura!

O golpe foi mais poderoso que os anteriores, Rada tentou levantar, mas estava com alguns ferimentos. Faro não se intimidou, começando a elevar seu cosmo que chegava a proporções gigantescas. Rada a fitava totalmente pasmo, não imaginava que ela fosse tão forte.

- Turbilhão de fogo!

O ataque de Faro partiu em direção a ele. Os dois golpes chocaram-se provocando uma forte explosão. Depois do choque seguiam empatados e com certa dificuldade os dois conseguiram parar um ataque do outro.

- Você é boa garota.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Pena que vai morrer.

Chitei acumulou energia nas mãos que pareciam eletrizadas. Reunindo uma boa quantidade de energia disparou.

- Ingênuo.

Faro esticou as mãos para conte-lo e estava conseguindo, quando por segundos, ou ate milésimos de segundos sentiu algo tocar seu ombro, sua barriga e uma das pernas. Nesses locais sentiu um leve ardor, tanto que desconcentrou a ponto de ser atingida.

- Faro! – gritou Rada.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. – Chitei entoou baixo. – Fogo demoníaco Asura.

- Faro! – Rada foi ate ela. – Faro!

- Essa doeu... – disse erguendo o corpo.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Não foi nada. Vou acabar com esse sujeito.

- Chamas de Asura!

Ainda com poder suficiente, Chitei criou uma redoma ainda maior que envolveu os dois. Faro levantou pronta para absorver as chamas, mas sentiu algo diferente em seu corpo, tanto que foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Faro o que foi? – o juiz a amparou.

- Nada é que...

- Tempestade elétrica Asura!

Esperaram o golpe vir de frente, contudo as descargas elétricas surgiram de baixo. Os dois foram atingidos em cheio indo ao chão. Assim que caíram as chamas desapareceram, com um sorriso nos lábios Chitei foi ate o casal. Ele tocou o braço de Rada, para em seguida tocar o de Faro.

- Você ficará sem esse ferimento – olhava para o juiz, - no entanto ela... – olhou para Faro. - vou deixar as queimaduras espalharem aí volto a lutar contra vocês. Quero vê-la queimando lentamente...

Depois de dizer isso sumiu.

_**Minos e Suely x Geitei**_

O juiz e a amazona caminhavam separados sem rumo. A nevoa estava tão densa que não viam um palmo a frente.

- "Juro que mato esse cara." – Minos tentava saber onde estava. – apareça.

- Estou aqui.

Geitei surgiu na frente de Minos. O juiz levou um susto, mas conseguiu afastar-se.

- Vou acabar com você. – disse elevando seu cosmo. – Marionete Cósmica.

Vários fios de energia circundaram Geitei prendendo seus braços e pernas, o juiz aumentou a força, apertando o demônio.

- Isso é tudo que pode fazer? – Geitei sorriu e com o mínimo de esforço soltou-se dos fios.

- Não é possível.

- Seu ataque é ridículo somado a isso, seu cosmo que a cada minuto vai sendo retirado de você.

- Como?

- Essa nevoa suga a energia da pessoa. Quanto mais forte ela for, mais rapidamente seu cosmo é retirado. Há essas horas aquela garota já deve está no chão.

- "Suely."

Suely não estava no chão, mas sentia seu corpo fraco. Ela andava e andava sem rumo.

- Então tudo que tenho que fazer é derrotar você.

- Se conseguir.

Geitei partiu para cima dele, dando vários socos. Minos defendeu de alguns, mas acabou levando outros.

- Você é patético. – o demônio o pegou pelo braço lançando-o longe, em seguida disparou várias bolas de energia em cima do juiz.

Minos foi ao chão, devido aos golpes e a fraqueza da nevoa.

Geitei sorriu indo em direção a Suely.

- O problema é essa nevoa. Ela está sugando meu cosmo. – a amazona tentava enxergar.

- Muito esperta.

A garota tomou posição assim que o viu a certa distancia.

- Com você vale a pena lutar já que seu amigo...

- Cadê o Minos?

- Caído por aí. - Geitei ergueu um pouco a mão. – Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Marionete Cósmica.

Geitei disparou a mesma técnica de Minos em Suely. A amazona foi envolvida pelos fios de energia.

- Essa técnica é interessante. O que acontece se eu fizer isso?

Ele usando os fios como condutores enviou raios em Suely. A italiana soltou um grito de dor.

- Que divertido.

- Não pense que vai me vencer.

Ela elevou seu cosmo. Os fios começaram a "derreter".

- Agora é minha vez. – ela formou em cada uma das mãos uma bola de energia, uniu-as e disparou.

- Seus ataques são inúteis.

Geitei ascendeu seu cosmo com as duas mão formou uma grande bola de energia e lançou contra Suely. Os dois ataques chocaram-se provocando uma expansão no ar, dissipando por segundos a nevoa. Ambos seguravam o ataque do inimigo, mas Geitei estava ligeiramente em vantagem.

- "E agora a melhor diversão... om sendah ratah asura."

Com um pouco mais de esforço Suely conseguiria reverter a situação e estava prestes a fazer isso quando diante dela surgiu a figura de um homem. A italiana arregalou os olhos e por conta da surpresa abrandou sua força sendo atingida em cheio pelo ataque indo ao chão.

- Não quero acabar com você logo de cara. – Geitei desfez a nevoa. – quero brincar com vocês.

Olhou para o lado. Minos estava a menos de dez metros dele. Geitei deu as costas indo embora.

_**Kanon e Anahí x Hakisha**_

Kanon olhava a estatua, já havia dado vários golpes, mas todos eram absorvidos por ela. Enquanto isso as meninas...

- Vou acabar com você.

Hakisha disparou.

- Luz divina!

Os dois ataques chocaram-se provocando uma forte explosão. Em seguida as duas dispararam ataques comuns e a luta seguia empatada.

Do outro lado Kanon não estava tendo êxito.

- Não tenho outra opção. – ele elevou seu cosmo. – Explosão Galáctica!

O marina disparou com uma grande quantidade de energia que se chocou contra a estatua. Nos primeiros segundos nada aconteceu, mas em seguida a estatua se partiu em mil pedaços.

- Isso. – comemorou.

Anahí e Hakisha testemunharam a destruição da estatua.

- Acho que seu brinquedo foi destruído.

- Será?

A guerreira saltou recuando.

- Om Bhuvaha Swaha Asura. – impôs as mãos. O cosmo dela aumentou bruscamente, os cacos da estatua viraram pontos de energia que se juntaram ao cosmo dela. – Vendaval Negro.

Ao redor dela surgiu um furação de energia negra que partiu em direção aos dois.

- Ela não se cansa?

Kanon esticou as mãos e elevou seu cosmo para proteger a si e a Anahí. Hakisha impôs as mãos novamente.

- Paralisação do tempo.

A área ao redor deles ficou cinza, tudo ficou parado, o vento, os animais que estavam perto nem um som era ouvido. O tempo parou, assim como Anahí e Kanon, contudo o primeiro ataque de Hakisha não sofria tais efeitos e continuou indo em direção a eles. Quando receberam o ataque, tudo voltou ao normal, mas não puderam fazer nada recebendo o impacto.

A guerreira deu um sorriso ao vê-los no chão.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Eles só querem brincar. – disse John.

- Qual graça teria mata-los já Treta. – disse Ulla. – é muito mais divertido matar aos poucos.

- Ulla tem razão John. – disse Ravi, vendo o grupo seguir. – se quiser pode brincar um pouco. Leve um dos "novos" servos de Brahma.

O guerreiro Treta-Yuga não disse nada apenas desaparecendo de perto dos outros dois guerreiros.

O grupo seguia em frente, sempre não deixando escapar a visão da torre de fogo.

- Brahma nos mandou para muito longe. – disse Idril.

- Temos tempo. – disse Shion. – chegaremos a tempo.

Kamus que corria parou.

- Esse cosmo...

Todos pararam ao ouvir o comentário. Um vento frio começou a soprar, a área ao redor ficou num profundo silencio.

- Esse cosmo... – murmurou Clarice.

Alguém saia do meio da mata. Tomaram posição por acharem que era um dos guerreiros de Brahma, contudo arregalaram os olhos ao verem quem era.

- Mi-ro? – indagou Kamus.

O espectro de Hekat trazia a expressão sombria e a espada nas mãos.

_**Continua...**_

_**As batalhas começaram e o relógio está correndo. Cinco horas ate o cosmo de Shati ser totalmente sugado. Shaka vai surtar.**_

_**No próximo capitulo mais batalhas.**_

_**Momento propaganda: Estou betando uma fic, muito boa por sinal...**_

_**Saga – O.O Quem foi o doido que te chamou para isso? Você ser beta? **_

_**Krika - ¬ ¬ O que quer dizer com isso?**_

_**Saga - ^ ^ nada... depois eu que sou o louco...**_

_**Pois é, sou beta. A fic chama "Tempos de Mudança" do Souma Kyo. Leiam, a história é boa e particularmente estou adorando o Afrodite.**_


	37. Chapter 36: Conflitos entre iguais

**Suellen -san - **_A Hekat tem alguns planos em mente, que envolvem a todos, mas por enquanto ela vai ficar na dela. Rada e Faro no final da luta... você sabe como o juiz é tímido e orgulhoso, acho que ele não vai fazer isso na frente dos outros rsrsrs_

**andressa li kinomoto animya - **_eu sei bem o que é isso, esse ano vai ser um caos, pois estou formando no final do ano e tenho que fazer a monografia. Mas a fic está chegando ao fim, eu não garanto, mas deve chegar no maximo ao capitulo 45 (ate menos). Vou tentar dedicar mais a ela, para terminar mais rápido._

**Lebam - **_A Jacke ficou com raiva da Hekat, eu também achei que ela fosse pular no pescoço dela rsrsr. Hekat está com alguns planos que colocará em ação se a coisa ficar feia._

_Hekat passou uma rasteira em todos, mas o Mu ainda confia nela, assim como o Deba. Shion por sua vez não sabe o que vai fazer._

_O Deba vai ganhar novos poderes, ele é um cavaleiro de Apolo e vai usar os seus poderes "ocultos" ele vai lutar muito na fic._

_Faro que garantir o dela, vai que o Rada mude de ideia e não casa. rsrsr_

_Com relação as lutas, a desse capitulo serão apenas uma introdução, as lutas de verdade, vão acontecer mais para frente, mas pode esperar que a porrada vai rolar solta._

**Rodrigo** - _Realmente o Deba vai mostrar seu poder como Irian e ele vai lutar com tudo, pode esperar. Será que a Faro vai conseguir arrastar o Rada para o altar? É bem capaz dela amarra-lo para isso, ja Minos esse vai penar um pouco._

_Vamos a revolta, acho que se a Hekat passar perto de você, é capaz de xinga-la. Coitada dela, quanto a Jacke eu não a criei, ela é uma das fichas que me foram enviadas, o mérito é todo da Jaci_

_O Deba ainda vai demorar se acostumar que sua irmã é a deusa._

_Tem o filme mesmo, é A Lenda dos Defensores de Atena, assisti e me fala._

_As lutas foram preliminares, eles ainda não vão mostrar todo o poder, tanto os guerreiros de Brahma, quanto aos demais. A verdadeira batalha vai ser a final._

_Não se preocupe com a sua "revolta" é sinal que a historia está boa._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Capitulo 36**

**Conflitos entre iguais**

- Mi-ro? – indagou Kamus.

- Que alivio. – disse Aioria soltando um suspiro. – ainda bem que é você. – foi caminhando ate ele. – do jeito que as coisas estão indo é bom ver um rosto amigo.

Aioria parrou de andar, ao ter a lamina da espada apontada para seu rosto.

- Miro?

- Ficou doido? – indagou Deba.

- Não se aproximem. – a voz do escorpião saiu mais fria do que a de Kamus.

- Sem brincadeira Miro. – disse MM. – a situação já está complicada.

- Não é brincadeira. Daqui vocês não passam.

- Vai se colocar contra nós? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim.

- Então não nos resta alternativa. – o virginiano elevava seu cosmo. – vou ter que tira-lo a força.

- Calma aí Shaka. – pediu Deba. – o Miro só estava brincando.

- Não é brincadeira Irian. – disse o mesmo. – não vão passar daqui.

Todos ficaram surpresos.

- Sigam em frente. – disse Kamus. – eu luto com ele.

- Mas Kamus... – Meena tocou-lhe no ombro.

- Não temos tempo a perder.

- Já disse que daqui não vão passar. – erguia a espada e seu cosmo.

- Seth, sei o quanto é leal a Hekat, mas a decisão dela..

- Não importa a decisão dela Jacke.

- Como não importa?

- Sou leal a ela e ponto. Muito me admira você, Anahí e esse daí. – apontou para Mu. – ficarem contra ela.

- Eu não estou contra Hekat. – disse Mu. – ao contrario vou livra-la das influencias de Brahma.

- Ela não está sendo influenciada. – disse Shaka. – sabe muito bem disso.

- Quem é você para falar algo? – Mu o fitou ferino. – sabia das atrocidades que Saga fazia quando estava sendo controlado e mesmo assim ficou ao lado dele.

- É diferente...

- Pouco me importa suas opiniões. – Miro elevou seu cosmo. – daqui vocês não passam.

- Veremos.

Shaka também elevou seu cosmo. Deba, Aiolos e Aioria não se mexiam tamanha perplexidade.

- Vocês ficaram doidos? – o sagitariano se pôs entre os dois.

- Saia da frente Aiolos! – gritou Shaka.

- Vocês são cavaleiros de Atena, controlem-se!

- Saia da frente Aiolos. – disse Miro.

- Já chega vocês dois! – gritou Shion. – essas discursões não nos levaram a lugar algum.

- Seth, por favor. – pediu Clarice.

- Não se intrometa Meg.

- Vocês devem continuar em frente. – disse Kamus. – eu fico. Miro não vai nos deixar passar. – o aquariano o fitava seriamente.

- Mas.. – Deba ainda tentou argumentar.

- Não devemos ter mais as cinco horas. – olhou para a torre de fogo. – ela já diminuiu o que significa que temos menos tempo. Vão.

- Não vão passar daqui. – Miro tomou posição.

Kamus não disse nada apenas elevou seu cosmo. Sabia que tinha que ser um ataque rápido pois Miro, como Enpusa era bem superior a ele. O Francês avançou sobre o amigo e ergueu a mão. A área ao redor de Miro começou a congelar, o grego ainda tentou esquivar mas uma coluna gelo o prendeu.

- Kamus? – MM ficou surpreso. – o que você fez?

- É por pouco tempo. – recuou parando perto deles. – isso não vai detê-lo, vocês precisam ir. – olhou para Meena. – vai.

- Mas... – a indiana não queria deixa-lo.

- Vamos. – disse Shion. – vamos salvar Shati e depois trazemos Miro de volta.

Não tiveram alternativa a não ser ir. Foi a conta deles passarem para Miro arrebentar o esquife.

- Não deveria ter feito isso Amã.

- Era a única forma Seth. – tomou posição.

- Sabe que não pode me vencer. – ele fez o mesmo.

- Meu objetivo não é te vencer e sim fazer você acordar.

O grupo corria em silencio. Andaram mais um pouco ate chegarem aos pés de um paredão de pedra.

- O que faremos? – indagou MM. – vamos dar a volta ou subir?

- É melhor dá a volta. – disse Shion. – em linha reta temos mais facilidade.

Concordaram, entretanto... a terra começou a tremer, muitas pedras rolaram despenhadeiro abaixo quase os acertando.

- Foi por pouco. – disse Idril.

Meena que estava atenta olhou para cima.

- Sigam em frente.

- O que foi Meena? – indagou Shivani.

- Tem alguém aqui. É melhor vocês irem.

- Não vai lutar sozinha. – disse Idril.

- Nosso objetivo é salvar a Shati. Vão, alcanço vocês depois.

As duas guerreiras trocaram olhares.

- Nos alcance depois Meena. – disse Shion.

- Sim.

O grupo seguiu.

- Saia daí. – disse a indiana.

- É muito corajosa guerreira Deva.

- Apareça.

Diante dela surgiu o guerreiro Treta-Yuga, John.

- Sou a segunda Era.

- Eu sei quem você é. – tomou posição.

- Então estamos dispensados de conversas inúteis.

**Rada e Faro**

Radamanthys sentia a cabeça rodar, fora a frustação de ter perdido. Na qualidade de um juiz de Hades teria que ter acabado com o inimigo.

- Porcaria... – sentou no chão, ainda sentindo algumas dores. – Farolainy...

Olhou para o lado vendo a amazona caída. Aproximou tocando a face dela.

- Faro. Faro, acorda. Faro.

Ela não respondeu o que deixou o juiz apreensivo.

- Faro, acorda. Faro.

Aos poucos a índia abriu os olhos.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Fomos derrotados. – ele a ajudou a levantar.- você está bem?

- Estou e você?

- Não tenho nada.

- Que bom. – sorriu.

Rada contemplou aquele sorriso e sem que a amazona esperasse a abraçou.

- Dá próxima vez não vai lutar. Não quero que se machuque.

- Sou uma amazona, esqueceu? – o fitou sorrindo. – faz parte.

- Mesmo assim. É uma ordem. – disse sério.

- Está bem. – deu um sorriso martreteiro. – obedeço.

- Ate parece que vai cumprir... – suspirou desanimado.

- Vamos. Temos um longo caminho a seguir.

**Lara x Deba**

O grupo seguia por uma densa floresta que ficava aos pés da montanha. Idril a cada momento olhava para trás.

- Confie na Meena, Idril. – disse Shivani. – ela é forte.

- Eu sei.

Jacke seguia ao lado de Clarice e Aldebaran. Fazia algum tempo que estavam andando e de onde estavam não viam a torre de fogo feito pelo brasileiro.

- Eu não acredito que Seth esteja lutando contra o Kamus. – disse a brasileira.

- Você conhece o Seth, - disse Clarice. – ele faz qualquer coisa pela Hekat.

- E Lara e Vanda? Como elas...

- Vanda tem um bom motivo. – disse Aiolos entrando na conversa. – ela não é traidora.

- Claro que não Aiolos. – disse Deba com pena do amigo.

- É tudo obra do Brahma. – pronunciou Mu. – quando o derrotamos tudo voltará ao normal.

Shaka que ouvia revirou os olhos mas não disse nada. Mu veria a verdade com os próprios olhos.

- Estamos chegando ao final dessa floresta. – disse Shion.

- Estão escutando isso? – indagou MM. – parece som de água.

Caminharam mais um pouco, deparando com um rio. Pouco adiante viram uma cascata que brotava da montanha. Ele não era muito largo, mas suas águas não eram tranquilas.

- Não há pontes. – disse Aioria.

- Atrás de toda cascata sempre há uma gruta, ou passagem, vamos contornar por lá. – disse o grande mestre.

Concordaram. A queda d'agua era grande e o volume de água considerável, mas não teriam dificuldades em passar, contudo subitamente a cascata cresceu em quantidade de água impedindo a passagem.

Shion analisou a situação. Giovanni, Mu e ele conseguiriam teletransportar para o outro lado e cada um poderia levar mais uma pessoa.

- Só há uma alternativa. Vamos nos teletransportar.

- "E por que já não fizemos isso antes..." – pensou MM revirando os olhos.

- Por que temos mais gente do que nossa capacidade, caranguejo. – disse Shaka.

MM ficou calado.

- Giovanni leve Shivani, Mu leve Jacke e eu levo a Clarice.

- Está bem.

Os três posicionaram e em fração de segundos a três garotas estavam do outro lado. Shaka que conseguia teletransportar apenas a si, foi em seguida. Os três cavaleiros voltaram pegando Idril, Aioria e Aiolos. Mu voltou para pegar Aldebaran.

- Agora podemos continuar tranquilos. –disse o ariano.

De repente o volume de água aumentou ainda mais. O leito do rio não comportou o volume de água e transbordou. Jacke elevou seu cosmo, mas Deba sendo mais rápido, elevou o seu. Usando seus poderes como cavaleiro de Apolo deteu a onda, fazendo a água evaporar.

- Minha intenção era apenas faze-los parar. – soou uma voz, prontamente reconhecida por Jacke e Clarice.

- Lara?!

A espectro das Trevas surgiu diante deles.

- O que faz aqui Lara?

- Vim impedir que atrapalhem a Hekat, Clarice.

- Como?

- Sigam em frente. – disse Deba tomando a dianteira.

- Ran?

- Você sabe como parar a minha irmã, Clarice. Precisam chegar logo ao palácio de Brahma.

- Mas...

- Vamos Clarice. – Mu segurou o braço dela.

- Mas...

- Vamos Meg. – disse Jacke. – não podemos perder tempo.

Clarice acabou concordando, Lara ainda tentou impedi-los, mas Deba parou a ataque dela.

- Não queria lutar contra você Irian, mas não me deixa opção.

- Eu sei Lara. Será como nos nossos antigos treinos. – sorriu.

**Vanda x Aiolos**

Shion estava preocupado, o grupo já estava desfalcado e ainda não tinha aparecido todos os guerreiros de Brahma, somado a isso poderia surgir outros inimigos.

Eles continuavam a percorrer a floresta, sempre tendo em vista a montanha, pois atrás dela se encontrava o palácio de Brahma.

Aiolos caminhava na frente quando de repente parou.

- O que foi irmão?

- Um cosmo...

O grupo parou. Não tardou para que de entre as árvores surgisse a espectro da magia.

- Vanda?

A garota trazia uma expressão séria. Claro que por dentro estava nervosa, mas por confiar nos propósitos de Hekat, manteria se firme. Sabia que no final tudo daria certo e que ela e Aiolos voltariam para casa.

- Vanda. – Jacke deu um passo. – você veio se juntar a nós não é?

A espectro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se não vai ajudar então...

Shaka começou a elevar seu cosmo, mas parou ao ter o braço segurado por Aiolos.

- Me solte Aiolos, não vê...

- Não sou o Mu que aguenta seus desaforos. – disse frio. – experimenta tocar nela.

Todos ficaram surpresos pelas palavras do grego, Aiolos sempre foi cortes com todos, no entanto...

- Vanda. – a fitou de maneira séria.

Ela continuou calada e apenas elevou seu cosmo.

- Floresta de Hekat. – disse baixo.

Do chão começou a brotar trepadeiras que entrelaçaram o grupo prendendo-os.

- Fiquem aí, ate tudo terminar, por favor.

- Vanda, você ficou doida? – gritou Jacke. – tem noção do que está fazendo? Acha que se Brahma conseguir vai terminar bem?

- É a única solução. Se Hekat não tivesse agido dessa forma certamente Shati já tinha morrido.

- O que está dizendo? – indagou Shion.

- Acha que Brahma não encontraria outra forma de conseguir o cosmo de Shati? E usando métodos mais cruéis? A única proteção que Shati tem é a Hekat.

- Bobagens. – disse Shaka. – isso tudo é para enganar você Vanda. No fundo a Hekat...

- É a única que tem poder suficiente para salvar a Shati. – disse seca. – mas não espero que você entenda. Nem a Clarice entenderia... – a fitou.

- Do que você sabe Vanda? – indagou a sacerdotisa. – você sabe de alguma coisa.

Ela ficou calada.

- Sigam em frente. – disse Aiolos. – Hekat e Shati vão precisar de nós quando o feitiço acabar.

- Por que diz isso Aiolos? – indagou MM.

- Vão. – limitou-se a dizer.

- Não vou deixar. – Vanda elevou seu cosmo intensificando as trepadeiras.

O grego elevou seu cosmo.

- Destruição infinita.

Ao redor dele apareceu diversas pequenas flechas douradas que partiram em direção aos seus companheiros, quando essas flechas tocaram as trepadeiras elas desapareceram.

- Não percam tempo vão.

- Não vou deixar.

- Trovão Atômico!

Ficaram assustados pois não achavam que Aiolos teria coragem de atacar Vanda, contudo o cavaleiro não mirou nela e sim numa área próxima que levantou poeira ao contato com o golpe. Durou poucos segundos mas o suficiente para Shion e os demais escaparem.

- Aiolos...

- Entre marido e mulher não devem haver segredos... Pode começar a me contar.

**Idril e Aioria x Ulla**

Apertaram o passo e em poucos segundos saíram numa planície onde puderam ver brilhando pela luz do sol o palácio de Brahma.

- Esse fil &$% nos mandou para longe. – disse MM.

- Quanto tempo temos ainda?

- Pela posição da torre... – Shion calculou. – duas horas.

- Como vamos atravessar todo esse vale em duas horas? – indagou Aioria.

- Com aquilo. – Idril apontou.

Seguiram com o olhar para a direção onde ela apontava.

- O Ganges?

- É um palpite, mas ele pode funcionar como um Tenkai. De todo jeito temos que atravessa-lo.

- Então vamos.

A terra começou a tremer, do chão brotou nove seres feitos de pedra.

- Era só o que faltava.

- Não deixarei que alcance o rio sagrado.

Olharam para o lado, do alto de uma arvore estava um dos guerreiros de Brahma.

- Quem é você?

- Dawapara, ou Ulla se preferir.

- Uma das guerreiras de Brahma.

- Satva e Treta são muito bonzinhos por terem deixado os passar.

- Shivani siga ate o Ganges. – disse Idril. – vou segura-la.

- Está bem.

- Não vou permitir.

- Quer apostar? – Aioria elevou seu cosmo. – Relâmpago de Plasma.

O golpe do grego partiu em direção as estatuas de pedras despedaçando-as, Idril aproveitou o momento.

- Impacto do Vento.

Idril abriu seus leques girando os rapidamente, formando uma bolha de ar que acertou, como um soco, Ulla. A guerreira de Brahma foi ao chão.

- Agora!

Shivani e os outros passaram.

- Acho que conseguimos. – disse Aioria.

Mal acabou de falar, surgiram novamente a estatuas feitas de pedra, mas ao invés de nove foram quatro.

- Muito bom o ataque guerreira Karla. – Ulla estava de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. – realmente eu queria lutar contra o grupo, talvez pudessem sobreviver... foi muito estupido de sua parte deixa-los ir.

- Por que?

- Eles nunca chegaram ao palácio.

- Como?

- Kali levantou hoje com muita sede de sangue e ele nesse estado... – sorriu maldosamente. – teremos uma carnificina.

**Suely e Minos**

A italiana abriu os olhos vendo o céu azul sobre si. Não levantou de imediato, deixando os raios do sol tocarem seu corpo e assim recuperar um pouco de força. Ela virou o rosto para o lado vendo Minos caído a poucos metros dela.

Depois de cinco minutos levantou indo ate ele.

- Minos. Minos.

O juiz acordou.

- Cadê o Geitei?

- Foi embora. Ele queria apenas brincar conosco.

- Eu acabo com ele. – sentou.

- Vamos, ainda temos uma longa caminhada.

Suely começou a andar sob o olhar atento do juiz, queria ver se ela estava machucada em algum lugar.

- Está tudo bem com você? – indagou a ela.

- Sim. Ele usou seu ataque em mim.

- O marionete cósmica?!

- De alguma forma ele consegue reproduzir o ataque do inimigo.

Minos ficou preocupado, ele seria um adversário perigoso.

- Ele te feriu?

- Nada que eu não possa suportar.

- Tome cuidado da próxima vez.

Suely o olhou na hora pronta para soltar um desaforo, pois interpretara que ele a considerava uma fraca, entretanto ao notar a expressão do rosto dele serenou. Por milagre, ele parecia mesmo um pouco preocupado com ela.

- Tomarei. – disse continuando a andar.

Minos se perguntava porque estava preocupado com ela, para ele tanto fazia se ela estava bem ou não, mas lembrando de como fazia com seus inimigos quando usava seu ataque, ficou apreensivo. Geitei poderia fazer o mesmo contra a amazona e aquilo o preocupou.

**Kamus x Seth**

Kamus esperou todos saírem, ele observava atentamente o Escorpião. Sabia que a luta contra ele seria difícil. Miro como Seth era muito mais forte.

- Gostaria de não ter que lutar contra você Miro, mas estou vendo que não vai ceder.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Por que está lutando a favor de Brahma?

- Não estou a favor dele e sim de Hekat. Sigo as ordens dela.

- Ela te enviou? Lara e Vanda também vieram lutar?

- Em consideração a nossa amizade, darei um golpe único. Ficará inconsciente por algumas horas, mas nada que ameace sua vida.

- Pode vir.

Kamus tomou a posição defensiva. Miro/Seth jogou a espada no chão, não tinha a intenção de machucar o amigo. Ele começou a elevar seu cosmo, que tomou conta do local.

- Trevas.

A área ao redor ficou escuro, Kamus não via nada, nem mesmo conseguia sentir a energia de Miro, contudo no minuto seguinte começou a sentir que algo se aproximava, mas não sabia em qual direção. Tomado de total surpresa, foi atingindo em cheio por algo. Ele recuou alguns passos indo de joelhos para em seguida tombar.

Assim que ele caiu a escuridão se desfez. Miro pegou sua espada e caminhou ate o amigo caído.

- Quando tudo acabar volto para te buscar.

- Mas ainda não acabou. – a voz saiu baixa.

Aos poucos o cavaleiro foi levantando, Seth ficou surpreso.

- Era melhor que continuasse no chão Kamus.

- Não sou tão fraco assim. – ficou de pé.

- Realmente quer lutar?

- Se for necessário para te trazer a razão.

- O que quer dizer?

- Acha que quando Brahma pegar o cosmo de Shati, vai deixar Hekat livre? Qualquer acordo que ela tenha feito, ele não vai cumprir.

- Não é meu papel questionar a vontade da Hekat.

- Esta enganado. Tanto quanto Seth quanto Miro deveria questionar a vontade dela. Se diz que gosta tanto dela deveria lutar para derrotar Brahma e não ajuda-lo. Hekat corre perigo ficando perto dele. O poder que ela tem, pode ameaça-lo.

Miro esticou a mão direita e lançou no francês uma bola de energia, ela não causaria nenhum dano sério ao cavaleiro, apenas o manteria no chão. Kamus foi arrastado ate bater contra uma arvore, caindo sentado.

- "Mesmo ele usando pouco do seu poder, nem consigo ver o ataque... Não imaginava que ele fosse tão forte." - usando a arvore como apoio levantou, demoraria mais tempo que imaginou para fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

**Meena x Treta**

Depois que percebeu que os outros afastaram consideravelmente, ela focou no inimigo.

- "Vamos terminar logo com isso."

Meena disparou em John vários chakram, discos feitos com o mesmo material de sua armadura. Os objetos partiram em direção ao guerreiro que se defendeu usando seu tridente. Aproveitando-se disso a indiana partiu para cima dele, desferindo socos e chutes. Os dois eram muitos bons e conseguiam se defender dos ataques. Impulsionando o corpo para trás Meena afastou-se.

- Não me resta alternativa. – começou a elevar seu cosmo. - Om shanti Boddhi Soha. Chicote de Agua!

A guerreira criou um chicote feito de água que envolveu John.

- Quer brincar de ficar preso? – o guerreiro sorriu. – Om shadad namah shivaya. – a medida que entoava o mantra se libertava do chicote de Meena. - Correntes de Treta.

Ele fincou o tridente no solo, vários raios de energia saíram da terra imobilizando Meena. John abriu a palma da mão direita criando uma bola de energia, lançando contra a guerreira Ryu.

**Lara x Deba**

Deba observava a amiga. Apesar de tudo não teria coragem de lutar contra ela, teria que achar alguma solução para isso.

Lara desembainhou sua espada, mas a jogou longe.

- Sei que os cavaleiros de Atena são proibidos de usar armas.

- Pode pegar de volta, não vou lutar apenas como o cavaleiro de Touro, mas também como um cavaleiro de Apolo. – sorriu.

- Se assim deseja. – Lara esticou a mão na direção da espada, em segundos o objeto estava com ela.

Deba abriu a palma direita, concentrando seu cosmo. A medida que sua energia aumentava surgia da mão uma espada de lamina prateada e cabo dourado. Quando a espada surgiu por completo, a armadura de touro ficou ofuscada. Lara viu outro brilho, vendo partes da armadura do Sol.

- Tem séculos que não vejo você usar sua espada. – disse Lara.

- Terei que me acostumar com ela. Pronta?

- Pode vir.

Deba partiu para cima dela, Lara conseguia defender com maestria devido a pouca agilidade do touro com a espada. Afinal, era mais de três mil anos sem usa-la. Entretanto a cada minuto Deba parecia retomar com a agilidade de antigamente.

**Vanda x Aiolos**

Enquanto olhava para Vanda, Aiolos pensava numa maneira de fazê-la falar. Conhecia a namorada para saber que arrancar uma confissão dela seria bem difícil.

- "Vai ser difícil." – pensou sorrindo.

Vanda arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo sorrindo.

- Prepare-se Vanda!

A garota assustou ao ver o cavaleiro bem diante de si com o punho erguido, não sabia se defendia ou atacava tamanha surpresa, contudo seu intimo de guerreira falou mais alto e ela se esquivou.

- Aiolos?!

- Não disse que queria lutar?

Novamente o sagitariano avançou em cima dela desferindo socos e chutes cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes. Vanda defendia com dificuldade e segurava-se ao maximo para não revidar, não queria machuca-lo. Aiolos percebeu isso e começou a intensificar os ataques. Ele então elevou seu cosmo.

- Trovão Atômico!

O golpe partiu em direção a ela, Vanda estava prestes a defender quando viu o namorado passar pela energia dele com o punho levantado.

- Espelho refletor. – disse sem querer.

A energia do grego, mais a força do seu soco chocaram-se contra um espelho que se formou na frente da guerreira e voltou de forma violenta. Aiolos foi atingido em cheio batendo de forma brusca contra uma arvore.

- Aiolos!

Vanda correu ate ele.

- Aiolos. Aiolos, fala comigo. Por Chronos o que eu fiz. Aiolos. – tocou na face dele.

- Essa doeu... – abriu os olhos. – você é forte.

- Você está bem? Está doendo algo?

- Pensei que fossemos "inimigos".

Os olhos de Vanda encheram de agua.

- Idiota...

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. Foi tudo planejado.

- Planejado?

- Queria ver seu nível. – deu um sorriso lavado. – como ficou muitos anos sem lutar... acabamos perdendo a pratica. Você está em perfeita condições.

- Aiolos! – ralhou.

- Desculpa. – a fitou. – não vou te obrigar a me contar o que sabe, mas não acha que devemos salvar Hekat? Seja qual for o plano dela, Brahma pode intervir.

Vanda não disse nada.

- Me ajude a levantar.

A espectro o ajudou, contudo Aiolos sentou novamente.

- Ai... – sentiu o corpo todo dolorido.

- Onde está doendo? Você também hein? Meu espelho reflete duplicado a força do inimigo.

- Percebi... me dá cinco minutos.

Vanda não disse nada, apenas impôs as mãos sobre o namorado. Uma luz azulada percorria o corpo dele.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Sarando seus ferimentos. Fique quieto vai levar alguns minutos.

Aiolos abafou o riso. Agora estava mais tranquilo, claro que defenderia Vanda, mas sabendo de seu poder podia lutar mais sossegado.

**Idril e Aioria x Ulla**

- Idril, vá atrás deles, eu cuido dela. – disse Aioria.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Ulla. – só vão sair daqui quando eu quiser. Ataquem!

As estatuas de pedras começaram a atacar o casal. Aioria disparou várias vezes, mas as pedras não desmanchavam, toda sua energia era absorvida.

- Desse jeito não teremos chance. – disse.

- Fique atrás de mim Aioria.

Ele obedeceu posicionando-se atrás da guerreira Karla. Idril começou a elevar seu cosmo.

- Om Shanti Mani Padme Hum. Impacto do Vento.

Um poderoso tornado surgiu envolvendo todas as estatuas, elas foram arrancadas do chão, subindo ate uma certa altura, quando retornou ao solo, o tornado tomou a direção de Ulla, que para se defender cortou o ar com a espada destruindo as estatuas.

- Bem inteligente. – disse a guerreira de Brahma.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Aioria elevou seu cosmo. – relâmpago de plasma.

- Ingênuo...

Ulla posicionou sua espada na horizontal, o ataque de Aioria bateu e dissipou.

- Vamos brincar. OmShadah Vande Gurunam Svatma. Divisão.

A garota dividiu-se em três. Idril procurava descobrir qual era a verdadeira, mas as cópias eram perfeitas.

- Ataquem.

Uma das Ullas avançou contra Idril enquanto a outra e a verdadeira contra Aioria.

- Que comece a carnificina.

As três Ullas tinham igual poder. Idril conseguia se defender, mas o mesmo não acontecia com o grego, pois quando se esquivava de uma, era acertado pela outra.

- Aioria!

- Preste atenção garota! – Ulla formou uma bola de energia lançando contra Idril.

Idril tentou se defender com seus leques mas foi acertada, sendo lançada longe.

- Idril!

- Estupido.

Aioria foi acertado por duas bolas de energia, uma na frente e outra atrás, indo ao chão.

**Saga e Sarasvati**

Saga foi o primeiro a acordar, seguido por Saras.

- Você está bem? – o grego a ajudou a levantar.

- Sim e você?

- Estou bem. – olhou para o lado. – não sinto mais o cosmo dela.

- Ela só queria nos atrasar.

- Precisamos tomar cuidado, tenho certeza que há mais servos de Brahma espalhados.

- É o que parece...

Saras ajeitava o cabelo fazendo um coque, Saga observava cada gesto. Sem que ela esperasse o geminiano tocou-lhe a face.

- Você é muito bonita Saras.

- Obrigada. – disse vermelha.

Desde que a conhecera, no templo de Atena, Saga sentiu-se muito atraído por ela. A indiana além da beleza física tinha outras qualidades que ele apreciava, o que a tornava para ele a "mulher perfeita." Contudo por causa da posição dela e de sua cultura hindu, tentava se manter o mais afastado possível, mas não estava tendo sorte.

Sarasvati o fitava um pouco assustada. Desde que o conhecera, eram os mesmos sintomas: toda vez que ele a olhava, falava, aproximava ou tocava, os batimentos cardíacos disparavam.

Saga sabia que aquele não era o momento, afinal uma batalha épica acontecia bem próxima a eles, mas se não fizesse aquilo agora, não teria outra oportunidade ou coragem. O geminiano levou a outra mão ao rosto dela, ato esse que deixou Saras ainda mais vermelha. Lentamente ele aproximou, iniciando um beijo terno. Não queria assusta-la, ao mesmo tempo que queria ver a reação dela. Aos poucos Saras foi fechando os olhos, correspondendo o gesto. A falta de ar os separou.

- Me desculpe. – pediu seriamente. – mas eu queria muito fazer isso.

- Saga...

- Não consigo ver a coluna de Deba daqui. – afastou indo ate uma arvore e subindo nela.

Saras continuou parada, ainda surpresa por tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Está muito baixa e pela distancia ainda estamos longe. – desceu. – temos que correr. Vamos?

Ele não esperou uma resposta dela começando a andar. Saras o via afastar ainda em choque. Saga não lhe era indiferente, mas ela era uma guerreira! Sua missão era salvar Vishnu e não se apaixonar por um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Saga.

Parou olhando para trás. Tudo foi muito rápido e dessa vez quem ficou surpreso foi o grego, ao ter os lábios tocados pela indiana num selinho. Ela afastou.

- Tudo isso... é muito novo para mim... eu...acho que sinto algo... mas... eu não entendo – ela abaixou o rosto.

- Sei esperar. – tocou no ombro dela. – vamos pensar em nós quando tudo isso acabar. – sorriu.

Ela retribuiu.

- Mas minha promessa continua. Vou te proteger.

**Kanon e Anahí**

Anahí resmungou alguma coisa em sua língua natal, antes de conseguir sentar.

- Eu acabo com aquela vaca. – ajeitou o elmo. – Kanon! Kanon!

- Saudades? – o cavaleiro caminhava em sua direção. – você esta bem?

- Estou. Onde estava?

- Olhando a redondeza. Temos que nos apressar. Já deve ter passado umas três horas.

- Tudo culpa daquela fulaninha. – fechou a cara.

- Ela ate que é gostosinha. Eu dava uns pega nela.

Sorriu e tudo que levou foi um soco.

- Ei!

- Parou a palhaçada! – a espanhola fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Está com ciúmes... – deu um sorriso lavado.

- Ciúmes?! Eu? – levantou. – se enxerga Kanon!

- Admita que ficou com ciúmes por alguém apreciar esse monumento grego. – apontou para si. – ela tem bom gosto.

Anahí o fitou de maneira assassina.

- Estou brincando Ani, eu só tenho olhos para você.

Foi para abraça-la, mas ela se esquivou.

- Chega perto de mim não.

- O trabalho que tive para te conquistar vou jogar fora pela Hakisha? – fez cara de pensativo. – se bem que... ate que vale a pena.

- Seu idiota! – gritou saindo andando.

- Brincadeira Ani. – a segurou pelo braço. – meu coração só tem você. – usou todo o seu charme.

E Ani quase se rendeu se...

- Mas é grande suficiente para abrigar mais mulheres.

Dessa vez o soco que ela deu doeu.

- Ai.

- Idiota.

Pisando duro a espanhola voltou a andar. Kanon foi atrás tentando se desculpar.

**Vanda e Aiolos**

Aiolos já se sentia bem melhor, depois dos cuidados de Vanda.

- Pronto.

- Nossa! – levantou de uma vez. – me sinto ótimo!

- Curei todos os seus ferimentos. – a espectro levantou.

- Obrigado Vanda.

- De nada.

- Escute: - segurou os ombros dela encarando-a. – seja qual for o problema da Hekat vamos resolver, confie em nós. Sabe que somos os cavaleiros da esperança. – deu um sorriso de lado.

- Sei.. – também sorriu. – no final tudo vai dá certo.

Aiolos a abraçou.

- Vai dá tudo certo. Vamos?

Ela concordou, os dois partiram em direção ao palácio.

**Kamus x Miro**

Seth continuava a fita-lo com a expressão fria. Kamus já tinha levado dois golpes mas mesmo assim continuava de pé.

- Você sabe o que levou a Rosa a se aliar a Brahma?

- Não. – respondeu o espectro.

- Mas foi traição o que ela fez.

- Dê o nome que quiser. Kamus, você me obrigou a usar a força em você, não vai conseguir levantar dessa vez.

O aquariano não esperou que Miro elevasse seu cosmo, fez primeiro e atacou com tudo.

- Pó de diamante!

O espectro segurou o ataque com uma das mãos. Todo o ar frio, não passava, para ele, de uma brisa.

- Conheço seus ataques Kamus.

- Então terei que atacar com força total. – começou a elevar suas mãos.

- É inútil. – ascendeu seu cosmo.

- Execução Aurora!

- Mar da Escuridão!

As duas energias partiram em alta velocidade e quando se chocaram no meio provocou uma expansão do ar que arrancou tudo que estava em volta. Por ser mais forte, a energia do grego avançava sobre a de Kamus. Permanecendo calmo o francês elevou ainda mais seu cosmo, voltando a fazer com as energias se equilibrassem.

- Não me obrigue a agir mais duramente Kamus. – Seth aumentou seu cosmo.

- Vai ter que me matar.

Kamus expandiu sua energia o que fez com que seu ataque começasse a empurrar o de Miro. Ele por sua vez despejou mais poder, o aquariano ainda tentou reverter a situação mas foi atingindo em cheio. Miro que achava que não seria atingido acabou levando o ataque do aquariano. Os dois foram lançados batendo violentamente contra as arvores ainda restantes. O impacto foi tanto que ambos caíram desacordados.

**Meena x Treta**

A guerreira Ryu via a energia de John vir na sua direção.

- Não me subestime. – ela elevou seu cosmo, destruindo o que a mantinha presa. - Om shanti Boddhi Soha. – entoou baixo. – Prisão de Água!

John começou a ser envolvido por uma bolha, ele usava seu tridente para se libertar, mas não conseguia.

- E para terminar...

Ela concentrou uma grande quantidade de energia nas mãos e disparou. John foi atingido em cheio causando uma grande explosão.

- Isso!

Mas a alegria dela durou pouco, pois John conseguiu segurar o ataque, apesar de ter sido atingido.

- Não tenho outra opção guerreira Deva.

Sua energia começou a circundar seu corpo enquanto ele entoava seu mantra.

- Destruição da alma.

Sobre Meena surgiu um circulo negro, que a mantinha presa. Em questão de segundos o circulo começou a crescer e a partir daí o cosmo de Meena era tragado.

- O que é isso... – sentia-se cada vez mais fraca.

- Vou tirar todo seu cosmo Deva.

**Aioria e Idril x Dawapara**

Aioria já mostrava sinais de cansaço, lutar contra duas era difícil.

- "Droga." – olhou para o lado vendo que Idril também se levantava.

- Já estão cansados e nem comecei a brincar. – as três pararam a certa distancia.

Desviando da sua oponente, Idril parou perto de Aioria.

- Temos que acabar com elas. – disse.

- Para isso precisamos eliminar as outras duas.

- Tem algo em mente? – Idril o fitou.

- Pensei que a estrategista fosse você. – a fitou sorrindo.

- Sei... – sorriu.

- O que o casalzinho tanto conversa?

- Distrai as três, vou tentar atacar todas. – disse Idril.

- Certo.

Aioria elevou seu cosmo.

- Presas relâmpago.

O cavaleiro deu um soco no solo, provocando um grande tremor para em seguida surgir vários pilares de energia. O ataque fez com as três pulassem.

- Om Shanti Mani Padme Hum. Vento morno!

Ela movimentou seus leques que criaram um tornado que foi em direção a Ulla, contudo diferente do ataque anterior, o tornado envolveu as três aprisionando-as.

- O que?

- Agora Aioria! – Idril retirou seu poder.

- Capsula do Poder!

O ataque de Aioria atingiu em cheio Ulla. As três foram ao chão.

**Palácio de Brahma**

Hekat acompanhava o cristal outrora branco ficar com quase oitenta por cento rosa, mas não era apenas o cristal que mudava de cor, seus longos cabelos prateados estavam dando lugar a madeixas negras. Das pontas ate o ombro já estava todo negro.

- O tempo está acabando...

Enquanto isso Shion e o restante do grupo seguia para o rio. Levaram meia hora ate o local sem encontrar empecilho algum.

- Está muito quieto. – disse Jacke.

- É melhor ficarmos em alerta. – MM olhava ao redor.

- Olha, chegamos. – Mu apontou.

Pouco a frente puderam ver o rio Ganges em toda sua magnitude. Ele era bem largo e para qualquer lado que se olhava não via seu fim.

- Pensar que o Ganges começa aqui nesse mundo... – Shaka tocou as aguas cristalinas e sentiu-se muito bem em fazer isso. – sinto como se minhas forças fossem renovadas.

- Será que existe alguma fonte aqui perto? – indagou Shivani.

- Existe.

Uma voz fria soou deixando-os em alerta.

- Apareça. – ordenou Shion.

- Cuidado com o tom.

Do meio das águas do rio, um homem foi surgindo, pairando sobre ela. O cosmo que emanava dele era enorme, cruel e muito assustador.

- Quem é você? – indagou MM.

- Sou Kali Yuga ou simplesmente Ravi, como desejarem.

- É o ultimo guerreiro de Brahma. – disse Mu.

- Sim. Há uma fonte logo após a curva. Ela funciona como um Tenkai. Sintam-se a vontade para ir ate lá. – sorriu.

Eles entreolharam-se, era claro que era uma armadilha.

- Não precisam desconfiar, realmente tem um fonte logo após a curva. Pode ir alguém lá ver.

Pelo fato do tempo está correndo contra eles, Shion decidiu verificar. Realmente havia uma pequena fonte as margens do rio.

- Ele diz a verdade.

- Mestre, siga, eu farei companhia para nosso anfitrião. – disse MM olhando de forma desdenhosa para Ravi.

- Mas... – murmurou Mu.

- Vá logo buscar sua rosa, carneiro.

- Temos um herói. – disse Ravi que ainda estava sobre a água.

- Não tenho mais o habito de pendurar cabeças na minha casa, mas a sua... seria ótima para a minha coleção.

Shivani o fitou imediatamente.

- Do que está falando?

- Relaxa Ashura. – tomou a posição. – vamos lutar?

- Será um prazer. – Ravi ergueu seu tridente, colocando atrás de sua armadura.

MM não esperou que Ravi atacasse partindo para cima dele. O canceriano deu um salto prestes a acerta-lo com um soco. Kali simplesmente parou com um dedo.

- Como?

- É esse o poder da elite de Atena? Os demônios que selecionei são mais fortes.

- Demônios? – indagou Shion.

- Sim. Seis demônios que trouxe do reino de Asura. – voltou a atenção para MM. – suma.

Apenas expandindo seu cosmo, Ravi jogou MM na margem do rio.

- Droga...

- Você está bem? – Shivani aproximou.

- Não foi nada.

- Deixe eu cuido disso.

Shivani parou a frente de Giovanni.

- Om Shanti Nandana Namaha. – esticou os dois braços, nas palmas surgiu um olho azul claro. – Rajas.

Ravi sentiu um impacto sobre si, não conseguindo se mexer.

- O que...

- Vão! – gritou a guerreira.

Aproveitando a chance, Shion e os outros correram, conseguindo alcançar a curva do rio.

- Hahahaha! – Ravi gargalhava. – acha que um truque barato desse consegue me deter?

- Por alguns minutos sim. – Sorriu Shivani.

O guerreiro de Brahma olhou para a direção que o grupo tinha seguido, seus olhos brilharam em vermelho. Naquele exato momento Shivani e MM escutaram uma forte explosão.

- Shion! – gritaram os dois.

- Se eles tiverem morrido com uma simples explosão, será decepcionante.

- Shivani vá ate lá. – pediu MM.

- Não se mova. – disse Ravi. – os dois vão ficar quietos aqui.

Segundos atrás...

Shaka, Mu, Shion, Jacke e Clarice corriam em direção a pequena fonte que ficava nas margens do rio quando sentiram um grande cosmo. Num reflexo rápido, Shaka criou a barreira em torno de si, os dois arianos criaram a parede de cristal, contudo...

Aos poucos a cortina de poeira foi desaparecendo. Parte do leito do rio havia cedido.

- Estão todos bem? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim. – respondeu Jacke. – por sorte nós... por Hekat! – gritou, o que chamou a atenção de todos.

Tinha sido tudo muito rápido, talvez por causa de milésimos de segundos e pela distancia que Clarice estava dos dois arianos, ela acabou sendo acertada.

- Clarice! – Jacke ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Clarice!

- Clarice. – Shion aproximou examinando-a, ela tinha alguns ferimentos, mas não eram graves. – está apenas desmaiada.

- Precisamos seguir em frente. – Mu a tomou nos braços.

Concordaram, tomando rumo da fonte.

- Mentalizem a torre de Deba.

O primeiro a entrar foi Shion, seguido de Mu com Clarice nos braços, Jacke e Shaka. Como da vez no palácio de Shiva, passaram por um "corredor" cheio de luz. O grupo saiu no lago que circundava o palácio bem em frente a torre de fogo de Deba.

- Finalmente chegamos. – disse Jacke.

- Devemos ter apenas uma hora ou até menos. – Mu olhava o comprimento da torre.

- Então vamos.

- O caminho acaba aqui. – disse uma voz feminina.

Olharam para o alto da escada, era Ranna, a guerreira Maha-Yuga de Brahma.

**Kamus e Seth**

O aquariano sentia o corpo todo dolorido. O impacto tinha sido forte, sorte ele nao ter morrido, ou ter se ferido mais gravemente. Ele ergueu o rosto deparando com uma lamina apontada para a face.

- Seth...

- Você sempre foi o racional, desde os tempos de Âma. O que fez poderia custar sua vida.

- Se fosse para te fazer acordar, não teria problema.

- Se eu me aliar a você estarei traindo a Hekat.

- Isso não é verdade. Por que acha que Brahma será diferente de Zeus?

Seth ficou calado.

- Ficar do nosso lado não é traição a Hekat. Teremos mais forças para salva-la. Seja qual for os motivos dela ter se aliado, nós podemos interferir e salvar não só ela como a Shati.

Seth continuou calado.

- Miro...

O guerreiro guardou a espada na bainha.

- Sempre confiei nas suas ideias. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – vamos fazer como nos velhos tempos. – sorriu, mas não como Seth e sim como Miro.

- Como nos velhos tempos. – sorriu de volta.

**Lara e Deba**

Os dois estavam separados e um pouco cansados.

- Você continua boa Lara. Seth te ensinou muito bem.

- Fico feliz de ouvir de alguém treinado por Apolo.

- Por que ficou contra nós?

- Não estou contra vocês, apenas estou sendo leal a Hekat.

- Por que ela se aliou a Brahma? Acredito que tem alguma razão. Minha irmã não toma decisões sem pensar.

Lara sorriu.

- É engraçado você chama-la de irmã.

- Eu sei. – riu. – ainda não me acostumei que Hekat é a Rosa. O meu botão. Não imagina o quanto esta sendo difícil para mim. Atena, Apolo, Hekat, Rosa, não sei a quem seguir, mas...

- Mas?

- Mesmo sendo um guerreiro de Apolo, um cavaleiro de Atena, um aliado de Hekat, sempre serei o irmão mais velho da Rosa. E vou fazer de tudo para salva-la.

- Mesmo que tenha que lutar contra mim?

- Não precisamos chegar a tanto. Lara, Brahma esta tramando alguma coisa. Tenho certeza que ele vai fazer alguma coisa contra ela.

- Se ele tentar, vou para-lo.

- Ele é um deus. Por mais que você tenha um grande poder e tenha ajuda do Seth e da Vanda, sabe que não conseguir. Eu não quero lutar contra você, quero usar meu poder para deter Brahma. É o que devemos fazer. Se naquela vez contra Zeus não fizemos muita coisa, quero que agora seja diferente.

Deba sumiu com sua espada. A armadura de Touro predominou.

- Lutar um contra o outro não vai melhorar a situação de Hekat.

Lara ponderou. Irian de certa forma estava certo. Havia ficado ao lado de Hekat por medo que Brahma fizesse algo a ela, mas apenas três dos cinco espectros não seriam suficientes para defende-la.

- Você está certo. – guardou sua espada. – precisamos é unir forças para detê-lo.

**Meena x Treta**

Meena já sentia os efeitos do golpe, tanto que foi de joelhos ao chão.

- "Preciso fazer algo." – pensou.

- Não tem escapatória guerreira Ryu.

- "Tem sim." Clone de água... – murmurou.

Ao lado dela formou duas poças de água e essas poças assumiram a figura humana.

- Vão.

Os dois clones partiram em direção de John.

- Esses truques não funcionam em mim.

O guerreiro elevou seu cosmo, disparando duas bolas de energia, no lugar que seriam atingidos os clones abriram um buraco deixando a energia passar.

- Como...?

Enquanto isso Meena elevava seu cosmo, na tentativa de conseguir destruir o circulo sobre si.

- Não vai escapar.

John deu um salto para cravar seu tridente no solo.

- Terremoto.

A terra tremeu, para depois ficar mole, aos poucos Meena começou a afundar e ainda tendo o circulo sobre sua cabeça.

- Não pense que me derrotou.

Ela elevou ainda mais seu cosmo, que sobrecarregou o circulo de John destruindo-o. Além disso conseguiu liberta-se do afundamento, contudo estava fraca. Havia cedido 10 por cento de seu poder para cada clone, somado o cosmo sugado.

- "Tenho que derrota-lo agora." Om Shanti Boddhi Soha. – ela entoou o mantra, e os clones pareciam acompanhar a sua movimentação. – Chakram de água.

Vários discos feitos de água apareceram em torno dela e dos clones. Eles partiram em alta velocidade em direção a John.

O guerreiro elevou seu cosmo, formando com as duas mãos uma grande bola de energia lançando-a contra Meena. Os dois ataques chocaram-se provocando uma grande explosão que os atingiu. Os clones desapareceram na hora e devido a perda de cosmo Meena foi ao chão. John caiu de joelhos, com um arranhão no rosto.

- Conseguiu me atingir Ryu. – levantou. – se recuperar, lutaremos novamente.

Disse para sumiu entre as arvores.

**Aioria e Idril x Dawapara**

- Conseguimos? – indagou Aioria aproximando da guerreira.

- Acho que não.

De repente o cosmo de Dawapara explodiu. A guerreira levantou com a expressão assassina.

- Eu vou matar vocês. – elevou os braços para o alto criando uma bola de energia que crescia a cada segundo. – morram!

Lançou. Agindo rápido Idril passou a frente de Aioria, agitando seus leques, lançou o "Vento Morno" que envolveu os dois numa coluna de ar. O ataque de Ulla chocou-se contra essa coluna.

- Não pense que vão se defender. – disse Ulla. - OmShadah Vande Gurunam Svatma. Divisão!

Ela se dividiu em três partindo em direção ao casal. A ação foi tão rápida, que quando os dois perceberam três Ullas estavam ao redor dele. As três uniram as mãos para depois separa-las criando cada uma, bolas de energia. As três atacaram juntas.

Idril não sabia se concentrava no golpe para deter o ataque maior, ou o segundo ataque. Aioria saiu da coluna para defender Idril dos três ataques menores.

- Aioria!

O cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo, para deter os três ataques.

- Idiota. – Ulla sorriu formando uma quarta bola.

O grego conseguiu repelir as três, mas não contava com a quarta sendo atingido. Idril ao vê-lo sendo acertado desconcentrou, sendo acertada pela energia maior. Os dois foram ao chão.

Cessando seu cosmo Ulla se tornou uma só.

- Patético.

Deu as costas indo embora.

_Na entrada do palácio de Brahma..._

- Não vou permitir que atrapalhem os planos de Samraat Brahma.

Ranna tirou as duas espadas da bainha.

- Mu siga em frente. – disse Jacke. – eu seguro ela.

- Não pode lutar sozinha. – disse Shaka.

- Vá Mu. – ignorou o virginiano. – Hekat e Shati precisam ser salvas.

- Está bem Jacke. – disse Mu. – vamos Shion.

- Já disse que daqui não passam.

Ranna uniu os cabos das espadas, ao mesmo tempo que elevava seu cosmo, que por sinal era grandioso. Cosmo assim só sentiam em Seth. A guerreira deu um salto e rapidamente girou a espada com uma das mãos. Formou-se três círculos de energia que se uniram e partiram em direção ao grupo.

Shion passou a frente criando a parede de cristal para proteger a todos, o choque foi tão poderoso que desfez a parede. Agindo rápido Shaka elevou seu cosmo, criando o "Ohm". Houve um enorme clarão, que desapareceu aos poucos.

- Samraajni Vishnu foi sábia ao nascer ao seu lado.

O virginiano não respondeu. Pelo o que tinha percebido Ranna era bem mais forte do que apresentava. Mu segurava Clarice, a parede de cristal de Shion mostrou-se inválida, apesar dele ser muito forte, Jacke lutar estava fora de cogitação, então...

Estava prestes a elevar seu cosmo, quando um outro elevou-se.

- Vai sair da frente por bem ou por mal. Marruá! – gritou Jacke.

A água do lago elevou-se formando duas paredes de agua, as paredes foram em direção a Ranna atingindo-a pela esquerda e direita pressionando.

Shaka a fitava impressionado, não imaginava que ela era forte.

- Tá olhando o que macarrão de hospital? – disse invocada.

O indiano nem teve tempo de responder. O cosmo de Ranna tomou conta do local, destruindo as paredes.

- Truques simples para uma pessoa bem convencida. – Ranna separou as espadas. - Om Shadah So Hu Namaha. – Corte Dimensional.

Ela cortou o ar em varias direções, primeiro a terra tremeu, para em seguida o chão ser cortado em fatias, de dentro das fendas que começaram a ser formadas, subiu "paredes" de energia que seguiam as fendas do chão.

Os quatro pularam, mas Jacke e Mu, que segurava Clarice foram acertados, sendo que a sacerdotisa foi jogada longe.

- Mu! – gritou Shion indo ate ele. – Mu.

- Estou bem e a Clarice?

O grande mestre foi ate ela, felizmente não tinha sido atingida tão diretamente, mas Clarice não podia se envolver em batalhas, ela poderia morrer. Tendo todo o cuidado o ariano a colocou num local afastado. Jacke que também tinha caído agora estava de joelhos. Shaka voltou o olhar ferino para Ranna.

A guerreira de Brahma, já tinha sua estratégia traçada. Conseguiria vencer a espectro de Hekat, mas não os cavaleiros, pois era um contra três. Se fosse individualmente não teria dificuldades em manda-lo para o mundo dos Asuras.

- "Só me resta..." Om Shadah So Hu Namaha. – uma nevoa começou a cobrir o local.

Os três cavaleiros que estavam em posição, aguardavam o ataque. Jacke queria levantar, mas se sentia fraca. Logo o mesmo começou a ser sentido pelos dourados.

- Essa nevoa... – Shion sentia que os sentidos estavam enfraquecendo.

Mu tentava fixar o olhar em Ranna, mas a imagem era embaçada. Shaka era o único que permanecia um pouco mais atento.

- Vou livra-los dos seus sofrimentos. Serão mandados para a Terra e não se lembraram de nada. Tenkaiken não existirá para vocês.

- Como...? – indagou Jacke.

Mu foi o primeiro a desmaiar, seguido por Shion. Shaka liberava seu cosmo na tentativa de permanecer alheio a nevoa, mas não estava conseguido, indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Shaka! – gritou Jacke.

O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para a brasileira.

- Jacke...

A nevoa de Ranna foi mais forte, fazendo o indiano desmaiar.

- Retrocesso Kali Yuga.

Do céu surgiram três enormes triângulos que desceram ate eles, o ar expandiu-se de tal maneira que jogou Jacke longe. Cada um dos cavaleiros foi envolvido por um dos triângulos. Seus corpos brilharam para em seguida sumirem.

Aos poucos Jacke foi acordando.

- O que...

Ela olhou para o lado a procura de Shaka e dos outros.

- Shaka! Mu! Shion!

- É inútil. – Ranna descia as escadas. – eles não pertencem mais a esse mundo.

- Os matou?

- Fiz melhor. Aliviei o sofrimento deles.

- O que quer dizer? – a espectro levantou.

- Simples. – parou perto dela. - Quer dizer que Shion não vai se apaixonar por Samraajni Vishnu, assim como Mu por Rosa e que você nem Shati existem para Shaka. – sorriu.

Brahma em seu quarto acompanhava de um espelho a batalha de Ranna.

- Esperta, usando meu poder do tempo e suas várias linhas temporais. – riu. – não é atoa que é a guerreira Maha-Yuga. Agora as coisas ficaram interessantes.

_No andar de cima..._

Hekat que estava perto do cristal voltou a atenção para fora. Aquela barreira criada por Brahma impedia-a de sentir o cosmo de seus guerreiros e dos outros, contudo minutos antes sentiu um aperto no peito.

- "Mu..."

Voltou a atenção para o cristal ficando surpresa ao ver uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto de Shati.

- "O que aconteceu...?"

_**Continua...**_

_**As batalhas foram curtas, pois a batalha final se aproxima ( daqui 2 ou 3 capítulos ainda). Queria mesmo uma pequena introdução dos vilões e dos mocinhos. O pau vai quebrar é depois e como sabem que sou uma serial killer, podem esperar chumbo grosso. Os mantras dos guerreiros não tem significado, peguei aleatoriamente da internet. Assim como os termos Tenkai, Tenkaiken, Kalpa, etc é tudo inventado. **_

_**Ate o próximo capitulo.**_


	38. Chapter 37: O golpe de Ranna

_Lebam – Os cavaleiros da esperança. Realmente eles terão que ser assim diante de tantos problemas. Lara/Seth e Vanda perceberam que ficando contra os demais não levaria a nada. Kanon não teme a morte e Saga... homem decidido rsrsrs. MM pegou o pior de todos e ele e Shivani vão sofrer muito nas mãos dele._

_Rodrigo – Seth e Miro são opostos, mas aos poucos as duas personalidades vão se misturar. Faro e Rada são legais mesmo. Você está com ódio da Hekat kkkk acho que se ela passar na sua frente você dá um tiro nela kkkk e pior que colocou a Vanda na sua mira. Coitadas rsrsrs. O guerreiro Kali é o pior de todos, MM e Shivani vão sofrer muito! As lutas foram curtas porque quero dá mais ênfase nas batalhas finais, aí sim teremos chumbo grosso. A cena que você tanto aguarda... bom acho que já é o próximo capitulo, aí sim as coisas mudam positivamente para os cavaleiros._

**Capitulo 37**

**O golpe de Ranna**

**Shivani e MM x Ravi **

Depois da explosão houve um grande silêncio.

- Acho que podemos continuar. – disse Ravi. – um de vocês ou os dois vão lutar contra mim?

- Shivani fique atrás de mim. – disse MM levantando.

- Lógico que vou lutar. – protestou. – eu sou uma guerreira.

- Eu sei que sim, mas importa-se de ficar esperando?

Shivani o fitou de forma assassina.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo para ouvir a conversa do casal. – disse Ravi.

- Não somos um casal! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sendo assim... – o guerreiro foi abrindo as mãos. – não vai se importar com a morte dele.

O ataque foi rápido, Ravi lançou contra MM uma bola de energia que o atingiu em cheio, fazendo-o voar por metros floresta adentro.

- Giovanni!

- Ele era bem fraco. – sorriu. – espero que seja mais forte Ashura.

- Maldito... – Shivani cerrou o punho.

- Fiquei surpreso.

Uma voz ecoou fazendo Shivani olhar para trás e Ravi arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Ate que você é forte garoto. – MM estava encostado numa arvore com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. – fiquei com mais vontade de ter sua cabeça.

- Giovanni... – a guerreira suspirou aliviada.

- É mesmo? – indagou Ravi. – tente.

MM partiu para cima em alta velocidade, dando socos e chutes. Ravi conseguia defender de todos sem qualquer problema.

- Qual o seu problema, cavaleiro de Atena? " Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum" Você fala demais e age pouco. Aprisionamento!

Ravi criou ente ele e MM um circulo de energia. O canceriano acertou esse circulo, mas acabou sendo lançado longe, contudo dessa vez foi preso a uma rocha que estava próxima, pelos braços e pernas.

- Fique aí, ate eu acabar com a Ashura.

Shivani por sua vez, começou a elevar seu cosmo.

- Om Shanti Nandana Namaha. Shativas!

Três bolas de fogo surgiram formando um triangulo, as bolas partiram para cima de Ravi se unindo no meio do caminho. O impacto foi direto, provocando uma forte expansão do ar que fez ate a água do rio vir para as margens como ondas.

MM que continuava preso olhava impressionado.

- "Ate que ela é forte."

- Consegui. – comemorou internamente.

- Ingênua! – Ravi gritou ainda em meio a cortina de vapor de agua. – vou te ensinar o que uma verdadeira explosão. – Explosão de Asura!

Ele abriu a palma da mão formando varias bolas de fogo que se juntaram sendo disparada. Shivani ainda tentou segurar o ataque, mas ele foi bem mais forte derrubando-a.

**Jacke x Ranna**

- Não pode ser... – Jacke estava apreensiva. – para onde os mandou?

- Terra. E eles nunca mais vão voltar.

- É mentira! – levantou. – Shaka abriu o portal ele pode fazer de novo.

- Se ele lembrasse que Tenkaiken existe... os três estão sem memorias. Tudo isso que viveram aqui não passa de um sonho distante, eles nem imaginam que esse lugar existe.

- Não pode ser...

- Não precisa ficar se lamentando. – aos poucos ela abria a palma da mão e elevava seu cosmo. – eles não sentiram sua falta.

Ao redor de Ranna formou-se vários bastões feitos de energia. Ela os lançou atingindo em cheio, uma incrédula Jacke. A espectro teve o corpo transpassado pelos tais bastões.

- Ah! – foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Tudo que lhe resta é aceitar a sua morte espectro de Hekat.

A brasileira olhava para o chão. Shion, Mu e Shaka sem memorias, se isso fosse verdade, eles nunca... Shaka nunca...

- "Shaka..."

**Terra…**

Uma típica manha de verão, o sol escaldante era o convite perfeito para aproveitar as famosas praias do mar Mediterrâneo com suas águas azuis e cristalinas. Não muito longe delas Aldebaran preparava o almoço. Há dois anos a rotina era essa desde que fora ressuscitado por Atena: as quintas o almoço era por sua conta. Logo seus amigos folgados, como costumava dizer, chegariam causando tumulto. Terminou o último prato e começou a colocar a mesa, de súbito lembrou-se de sua família e dos tempos no Brasil. Em todas as férias escolares ia para a casa da avó no interior de Minas com sua irmã e seus primos... Era uma festa, ficavam o dia inteiro no quintal. O taurino deu um sorriso, bons tempos aqueles. Há sete anos não os via e sentia saudades.

- "Pena que no dia das mães não deu para ir. – pensou. – nossa já tem duas semanas."

- Deba, a comida já está pronta?! – gritou alguém da sua sala. – vou ligar a TV.

Aldebaran suspirou, o mais folgado já chegara, Miro de Escorpião.

- Daqui a pouco Miro.

- Anda logo que estou com fome! – gritou outro.

- Por que ao invés de gritar não vem me ajudar, hein Shura?

- Eu não, hoje é seu dia.

O taurino terminou de por a mesa.

- Oi Deba. – disse Mu aparecendo na porta.

- Oi.

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero, vigie aqueles dois, vão acabar brigando e destruindo mais um controle.

- Kamus está lá não se preocupe.

- Dá no mesmo, ele vai congelá-lo.

Mu começou a rir. Depois de cinco minutos a comida já estava na mesa.

- Nossa Deba precisa aprender algumas receitas, o que é isso que cozinhou? – indagou Aioria abrindo a panela vendo algo negro borbulhar.

- Coma.

- Concordo com o leão, isso está muito esquisito. – disse Dohko torcendo a cara para o conteúdo da panela.

- Não reclamem.

- Aldebaran! – ecoou um grito pela casa.

- Que grito foi esse? – Kanon parou de comer.

- E eu é que sei? – disse o taurino indo para a sala. – não façam bagunça.

- Oi Touro!

De repente apareceu na porta o cavaleiro de Pegaso.

- Seiya? – estranhou o dono da casa. – o que faz aqui?

- Só entregar isso a pedido de Saori. – passou para o brasileiro um envelope. – fui.

Deba abriu o envelope, leu o conteúdo de uma pequena carta e mais alguns papeis.

- Não acredito...

- O que foi Aldebaran? – indagou Shaka.

- Estou indo para o Brasil. – sorriu. – hoje a noite, com direito a três meses de férias.

A noticia foi comemorada por todos. Logo após o almoço, cada um retirou-se para sua casa. Mu ao chegar a sua casa deitou no sofá. Estava muito feliz pelo amigo, o grande sonho de Aldebaran era rever sua mãe e irmã.

- Que bom... – murmurou. – ele tem muita sorte... – o rosto do ariano ficou sério. – "que sensação esquisita...como se esse dia.. terminasse diferente." bobagem – deu um salto. - tenho que trabalhar.

Disse indo para sua oficina.

Na sexta casa, Shaka tomava o rumo do salão privativo, onde ficaria meditando a tarde toda, estava feliz pelo amigo.

- Atena foi generosa. – sorriu.

Shaka parou na porta da sala das arvores gêmeas, uma brisa suave soprava, ele se sentiu estranho, mas não se importou.

No templo de Atena, Shion analisava a papelada do santuário, com Atena em Tokyo a responsabilidade de deixar o santuário e Rodorio em ordem eram dele.

- Quanto papel... – olhou para a janela, o céu estava limpo sem nenhuma nuvem. – está calmo demais... – suspirou. – ainda bem. – voltou a atenção para os papeis.

O golpe de Ranna havia sido perfeito. Eles tinham voltado no tempo, dias antes da chegada de Rosa. Com a ida do brasileiro a sua terra natal, Mu não reencontrou Hekat, Shaka não teve sua curiosidade sobre a família despertada e Shion não conheceria Shati.

**Tenkaiken...**

Miro e Kamus corriam pela floresta. Num dado momento o aquariano parou ao sentir fracamente um cosmo.

- Parece que tem alguém por aqui. – disse Seth, também sentido a energia.

O aquariano avistou o paredão de pedra e as várias rochas na sua base, olhava atentamente quando viu uma armadura azul celeste.

- Meena! – gritou.

O cavaleiro correu ate ela ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Meena! Meena!

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos.

- Kamus...?

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Venha eu te ajudo.

Um pouco afastado Seth acompanhava as atitudes do amigo.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – tocou no ombro dela.

- Sim. Felizmente ele não me matou. – deu um meio sorriso. – você está ferido...

- Não é nada. – ele sorriu. Ela se preocupava com ele.

Meena ficou surpresa. Era raro vê-lo sorrir, apesar dele ficar ainda mais lindo sorrindo.

- Va-mos? – gaguejou quase ficando vermelha.

- Sim.

Agindo por impulso, o que não lhe era próprio, Kamus tocou o rosto dela.

- Que bom que está bem.

- Obrigada...

Seth acompanhava tudo com surpresa. Amã e Kamus eram a mesma pessoa, desde os tempos de Nippur, o sumério era frio e quase não demonstrava seus sentimentos e como Kamus essa personalidade não mudou, mas...

- "Ele está gostando da guerreira de Vishnu?" – indagava o espectro.

Meena já estava vermelha pela forma que Kamus a fitava, suspirou aliviada ao ver Miro.

- Juntou-se a nós? – indagou afastando um pouco de Kamus.

- Sim. – respondeu ainda analisando a conduta do amigo.

- É melhor irmos.

A guerreira tomou a frente, Kamus continuou parado olhando-a. Num rompante, munido do seu melhor sorriso, Miro aproximou do amigo.

- Pensei que não veria isso. O cubo de gelo derretendo por uma mulher.

- Não estou derretendo. – disse, para em seguida olhar espantado para o amigo. – do que me chamou?

- Desculpe pelo apelido. – a voz voltou a ficar fria. – não foi cortês. Vamos.

Kamus não respondeu, mas sorriu. Então o jeito "Miro" de ser ainda não tinha desaparecido por completo.

**Terra...**

Os dias foram passando e o ariano levava sua vida normalmente, lembrava da batalha de Hades e que todos tinham sido ressuscitados por Atena.

Tinha o costume de aos finais de tarde passear por Rodorio, desde a partida de Aldebaran. Andava por aquelas ruas totalmente distraído, pois o pensamento estava longe, já tinha algum tempo que notava-se diferente, como que não era para está naquele lugar, ou que tinha que lembrar de algo.

- "Ando muito distraído." – pensou alheio, que nem notou uma pessoa que vinha em direção oposta, acabando trombando.

- Desculpe. – disse a mulher.

- A culpa foi minha...

Mu fitou a jovem, arregalando os olhos ao ver projetada nela a imagem de uma moça de pele morena e cabelos cacheados.

- "O que... foi isso?"

- Desculpe. – a moça saiu de perto.

O cavaleiro levou a mão a cabeça.

- "Que garota era aquela?"

Resolveu voltar para o santuário. Chegando em casa foi ate a cozinha e com calor abriu a geladeira para pegar algo gelado, ao sentir o ar frio veio lhe na mente a imagem de uma moça levando uma flechada em seguida estava num lugar com muita arvores. Nesse lugar estavam os cavaleiros de ouro mais outras meninas que não conhecia.

- Que imagens são essas... o que está acontecendo comigo?

Fechou a geladeira, ao fitar um dos imãs...

- O Taj Mahal?

A mente de Mu foi bombardeada por imagens de um templo dourado, de um rio, de batalhas e da moça que havia levado a flechada.

- Por Atena, o que é isso? Estou ficando doido?

_Casas acima..._

Era raro as saídas sem algum proposito de Shaka de Virgem de sua casa, só saia se era chamado pelo mestre, ou para o almoço e jantares nas demais casas ou para o treino. Um pouco contrariado por ter sua meditação interrompida rumava para o templo. Estava passando por Escorpião quando sentiu o cosmo do morador bastante alterado.

- "Não me diga que ele..."

Com a expressão endurecida adentrou o interior da casa, onde podia ouvir risadas abafadas. Sem qualquer cerimonia o indiano abriu a porta do quarto do morador.

- Miro!

O escorpião levou um susto.

- Shaka?!

- O que está fazendo?

- Na-da.

- Amor... o chuveiro está frio...

Disse uma moça saindo do banheiro. Miro ficou branco.

- Shaka eu posso explicar... – sabia que estava perdido.

Contudo o virginiano mal escutou, estava com os olhos vidrados na garota enrolada na toalha, não pelo corpo, mas sim pelo rosto dela. A menina era morena de olhos verdes.

- "Que sensação é essa...?"

- Shaka, não conte para o mestre, que eu... – tirou a colcha que cobria uma segunda menina. – andei trazendo algumas moças...

O indiano voltou a atenção para a segunda mulher e desta vez abriu os olhos. A garota tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos negros. Viu nas duas, projeções de outros rostos.

- "De quem são esses rostos? Quem é a loira? Quem é a morena?"

- Shaka? – Miro estranhou o comportamento do amigo.

- Não direi nada.

Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e de tão atordoado voltou para sua casa.

- Tenho notado algo estranho... como se estivesse no lugar errado... e aquelas garotas... o que está acontecendo?

Shion voltava de seu escritório, sentia o corpo cansado e queria deitar um pouco. Assim que chegou ao quarto, tirou seu elmo e afrouxou a túnica que usava.

- Dez minutos serão suficientes.

Disse deitando. Sentindo o corpo denso acabou adormecendo, mas seu sono não foi tranquilo... "sonhou" que estava num velório e que dentro do caixão estava Mu, depois a cena mudou e agora estava entrando numa fonte, junto com os demais cavaleiros.

Acordou assustado.

- Que sonho esquisito... – sentou na cama. – Mu num caixão? Será que é um pressentimento...? – levantou. – não, não pode ser... mas...

Caminhou ate a janela, olhando para o céu.

- Estou com a sensação de ter esquecido algo, algo importante... – deu nos ombros. – devo ter esquecido de assinar alguma coisa.

Disse voltando para o escritório.

**Tenkaiken...**

**Shivani e MM x Ravi**

- Shivani! – MM tentava se soltar.

- Não se preocupe você é o próximo.

- Você ainda não me derrotou.

Ravi e MM voltaram a atenção para onde escutaram a voz. A guerreira Deva estava de pé, mas com alguns ferimentos.

- Ora... ate que é resistente. - usando seus poderes Ravi foi para a margem parando a certa distancia. – isso significa que posso usar um pouco mais do meu poder.

- Pode vir.

Ela tomou posição começando a elevar seu cosmo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Ravi fez o mesmo, contudo a energia do guerreiro era bem superior ao de Shivani. Ainda preso na pedra, MM estava preocupado.

- Om Shanti Nandana Namaha - Shivani fechou os olhos levantando a cabeça para o céu, colocando as mãos espalmadas para cima também. – ira de Vishnu!

O ar começou a ficar agitado e ventava ao redor dela. Com isso seu corpo flutuou, formando um tornado de fogo ao seu redor, que depois de formado foi em direção a Ravi.  
- Patético.

Usando apenas uma mão Ravi segurou o ataque de Shivani.

- Não é possível... - murmurou

- É decepcionante os poderes das seguidores de Vishnu. Cansei dessa luta.

Ravi fez seu cosmo explodir de uma vez.

- Saia daí Shivani! – gritou MM preocupado.

- É seu fim Ashura. Explosão de Kali!

Uma bola feita de energia e raios formou-se diante de Ravi partindo com toda força em direção a Shivani.

- Não vai me derrotar. – a guerreira esticou os braços para segurar o ataque.

- Sua louca! – MM percebeu que não iria adiantar.

E estava certo, o ataque de Ravi era superior as forças de Shivani e ela começava a ser arrastada. Se recebesse o ataque diretamente, poderia morrer.

- Suma!

Kali lançou mais uma bola de energia que ao tocar na primeira provocou um grande clarão.

**Jacke x Ranna**

Jacke continuava sem ação. Não era possível que nunca mais veria Shaka.

- Isso não é possível... ele vai voltar. Eu sei que vai voltar.

- Não vai. – disse Ranna friamente. – encare os fatos.

- Shaka...

- Não posso perder meu tempo com você.

Ranna elevou seu cosmo, bem mais do que do ataque anterior. Jacke continuava estática.

- Destruição das Yugas!

Devido a pouca distancia, Jacke foi acertada em cheio. A espectro foi arrastada caindo desmaiada as margens do lago.

- Pronto.

A indiana guardou suas espadas retornando para o palácio.

**Terra...**

Depois daqueles lapsos os três cavaleiros, não voltaram a ter mais nada e por conta disso acabaram esquecendo das "tais sensações".

Vários dias se passaram, mas numa manha...

Shion estava a ponto de mandar o computador para algum ponto remoto da Terra. A maquina não funcionava. Ligou para um numero que Atena havia deixado contratando um técnico. Enquanto o computador estava sendo consertado, lia na biblioteca.

Ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre!

- Senhor Shion. – disse uma serva. – a pessoa que consertou o computador disse que o senhor deve assinar um papel.

- Manda entrar.

Ele levantou indo ate uma mesa a procura de uma caneta, quando voltou deu de cara com o técnico ou melhor a técnica.

- Boa tarde. O computador está funcionando perfeitamente, deixei meu cartão ao lado caso precise. O senhor pode assinar aqui?

- Claro. – assinou.

- Qualquer problema me chame senhor Shion.

- Sim. Obrigado.

A garota guardou o papel na bolsa.

- Ate mais. – estendeu o braço.

Ela o fitou o que fez com que o grande mestre arregalasse os olhos. Foi por fração de segundos, mas o rosto que viu foi de uma moça loira de tranças e olhos azuis claros. A moça trajava uma roupa diferente.

- "Esse rosto... onde vi esse rosto...?"

- Senhor Shion?

- Ate mais e obrigado. – respondeu no automático.

Assim que ela saiu o grande mestre sentou numa poltrona. Havia sido por segundos, mas aquele rosto... de quem era aquele rosto?

No Coliseu, os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam. Pela ausência de Aldebaran, Mu treinaria com Shaka.

- Está pronto Mu?

- Sim... – respondeu evasivamente.

- Algum problema?

- Não... não é nada. – disse, mas havia um problema. Tinha acordado com a sensação que deveria se lembrar de algo, e uma saudade terrível de alguém, só não sabia de quem. – vamos treinar.

Iniciaram os treinos, com físico sem a utilização de cosmo. Esse treinamento durou cerca de meia hora, em seguida começaram os treinos com cosmo. Num dado momento o ariano havia encontrando uma brecha, preparava-se para dá um soco em Shaka, ele, contudo foi mais rápido e usou o "ohm" para se defender. Mu foi jogado longe.

- Mu. – o indiano deu um passo, mas parou. A imagem do cavaleiro dando lhe um soco e ele repelindo passou em sua mente, contudo o lugar que estavam era numa floresta e ainda havia pessoas que não conhecia.

O ariano caiu sentado, mas assim como Shaka estava surpreso. Viu dando um soco em Shaka, sendo repelido por ele, mas não estava no Coliseu.

- Você está bem Mu?

Ele ergueu o olhar deparando com Miro. Novamente a mente foi invadida por imagens. Estava no interior de um templo, preso pelos pés por gelo, a sua frente, Miro, e outras três pessoas, sendo uma delas a tal mulher que levou a flechada.

- É ela de novo... – murmurou, vendo dessa vez claramente o rosto dela: o rosto alvo e os olhos vermelhos.

- É ela o que? – insistiu o escorpião.

- Nada... – levantou. – estou bem.

Do outro lado o virginiano também continuava parado. Logo após a cena da tal floresta, surgiu um rosto, exatamente igual ao seu, porem envolto por véu azul.

- Shaka o que foi? – indagou Dohko.

- Nada. – voltou a atenção para o ariano que caminhava em sua direção. – desculpe Mu.

- Não foi nada.

Eles recomeçaram o treino, não tendo mais nada. Pararam para o almoço e depois continuaram na parte da tarde que também transcorreu sem problemas. Depois do jantar cada um seguiu para sua casa. No templo, Shion jantou sozinho e recolheu-se mais cedo. Antes de deitar foi ate a janela respirar um pouco de ar puro. Durante todo o dia a imagem da moça loira não saiu de sua mente. Tinha certeza que a conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar da onde.

- Já estou tão velho assim, a ponto de não lembrar das coisas? – sorriu.

Seu olhar foi levado para uma pequena fonte que ficava na entrada do jardim privativo de Atena. Havia uma pequena estatua de uma mulher usando roupas gregas. O grande mestre sentiu-se hipnotizado por aquela estátua, a ponto de cravar o olhar nela. A agua depositada na base refletia o luar. Subitamente veio um lance... estava naquela mesma fonte tendo uma garota loira ao seu lado. O rosto dela agora lhe era nítido: os cabelos loiros desciam pelas costas, os olhos azuis claros e uma pequena pinta no meio da testa.

Shion piscou várias vezes, a imagem desapareceu.

- "De novo?"

Voltou a olhar para a fonte...fixando novamente o olhar nela.

- Uma fonte! – exclamou. – onde tem uma fonte como essa? Eu me lembro de uma fonte e essa mulher tem algo haver com ela.

Atordoado, saiu da janela indo deitar. Há dias sentia-se incomodado com algo, seu coração andava apertado e sua mente pedia para ele se lembrar de algo.

- O que eu esqueci... do que preciso me lembrar... por Atena, o que é?

Demorou a dormir e quando conseguiu, seus sonhos foram povoados por imagens desconexas. Estava num enterro, depois foi ate Jamiel atrás de Mu. Nas cenas seguintes conversava com a garota loira, em seguida viu Mu num caixão. Por ultimo viu a garota loira presa num esquife. Shion acordou assustado.

- Que sonho foi esse... que lugar era aquele... quem é essa mulher?! – deu um soco na cama.

O silencio foi sua resposta.

- Por Atena... – deitou novamente, buscou na mente o rosto da loira. – que sensação de saudosismo... quem é você...?

_Sexta casa..._

Depois de sua meditação noturna, Shaka recolheu-se. O dia havia sido cansativo e as sensações daquelas imagens ainda estavam presentes. Que lugar era aquele? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? E principalmente quem era a menina loira?

Tomou um longo banho e depois sentou-se perto da janela, para admirar a vista do resto do santuário. Em suas meditações procurou respostas, mas não as obteve. Fora que sentia que suas lembranças estavam diferentes, como se tivessem sido mexidas. Levantou indo até o velho baú, onde pegou uma caixa de madeira. Aquilo era a única coisa que restara do seu passado. De posse do objeto sentou na cama.

- Shaka Hadijahh... – murmurou.

Subitamente lembrou-se de ter lido um nome parecido num papel... em seguida viu a imagem de um porta retrato, com dois adultos e uma criança pequena.

- O que...

Voltou a atenção para caixa de madeira...

- Essa caixa... já vi outra caixa... onde...?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, guardando-a novamente. Não perderia tempo nessas indagações sem sentido. Resolveu ir dormir.

Se sono começou tranquilo, mas na madrugada...

... estava no cemitério destinado aos cavaleiros de ouro vendo a frente a lapide de Mu...

... depois estava em seu antigo templo, ao lado da menina loira e de seu mestre...

... num outro templo, vendo a menina loira sendo levada, por alguém que possuía um cosmo fortíssimo...

... sentado em uma arvore, conversando com uma moça morena e que segundos depois a beijou...

Acordou assustado, com a sensação do beijo ainda na boca.

- Por Buda... – levou a mão a boca. – o que foi isso...?

Olhou pela janela vendo a lua no alto do céu. Estivera sonhando, mas achou-o tão real que teve duvidas, principalmente a cena com a morena... o coração aquecia toda vez que rosto dela vinha em sua mente, e a sensação de tê-la nos braços...

- Quem é ela...?

Voltou a deitar, demorando a pegar no sono, quando conseguiu não teve mais sonhos.

_Primeira casa..._

Mu fechou a casa toda, deixando por ultimo a porta que dava para a parte de trás do templo. Ao rodar a chave na fechadura, sentiu um estralo e acabou destrancando. Era como se deixa-la destrancada fosse algo normal.

- "Realmente estou ficando doido... ninguém vai chegar..." – rodou a chave, mas destrancou novamente. – deixa para lá, é melhor ir dormir.

Foi para o quarto e deitou, virando o rosto para a janela vendo a lua no céu. Utilmente estava gostando de olhar a lua, ela lhe trazia sensações boas, ao mesmo tempo que uma saudade de algo ou alguém.

- Estou ficando maluco...

Fechou os olhos e logo dormiu, sonhando...

... estava num lugar com musica alta e acompanhado... era o mesmo olhos vermelhos, contudo a mulher era morena e tinha cabelos cacheados...

... estava numa cerimonia e nela segurava firmemente a mão dessa garota...

... estava em frente ao mar, sentindo-se o ultimo dos homens e com uma dor terrível que chegava a sufocar...

... depois, viu-se afundar nas aguas frias do mar e sua vida se esvair...

... e por ultimo abraçando-a com toda força com medo de perde-la novamente...

Acordou assustado. Que imagens eram aquelas? Quem era a garota? Por que quando a viu em pensamento sentiu saudades?

- Não podem ser memorias... eu me lembraria disso... eu me lembraria dela...

**Shivani e MM x Ravi**

Pela intensidade do ataque, Shivani certamente tinha sido atingida, contudo...

Aos poucos o clarão foi desaparecendo, Ravi que trazia um sorriso nos lábios foi perdendo quando viu MM apoiado em um dos joelhos e o braço direito estendido. Estava bastante machucado, mas sem perder o sorriso cínico. Shivani atrás estava surpresa.

- Você é forte garoto. – respirava com dificuldade.

- Giovanni? – Shivani tocou-lhe. – você está bem? – indagou preocupada.

- Estou foguinho.

- Ate que você tem algum valor, cavaleiro de Atena. Conseguiu se libertar e ainda por cima segurar o meu ataque.

- Devo reconhecer que você mandou bem. – levantou com dificuldades.

- Seu louco. – Shivani o amparou. – por que entrou na frente? Poderia ter morrido.

- Não iria deixar você se machucar. – a fitou de modo sério.

Shivani prendeu a respiração ao olhar nos olhos dele e por pouco não ficou vermelha.

- Não diga bobagens... – virou o rosto.

- Pois muito bem... – Ravi começou a flutuar. – já que querem morrer juntos farei a vontade de vocês.

Ravi elevou seu cosmo que chegou a grande proporções.

- Esse cara ainda tem cosmo? – MM indagou em tom de brincadeira.

- Fique atrás de mim, Giovanni.

- Quer me proteger?

- Claro, afinal... – Shivani o fitou, ele trazia uma expressão safada. – seu idiota!

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Estupido. – passou a frente dele.

A indiana também elevou seu cosmo.

- Vamos ver de quem é o maior poder. Brahma ou Vishnu. Explosão de Asura!

- Shativas!

Os dois ataques chocaram-se, provocando uma grande explosão de ar, que chegou a destruir parte da margem onde estavam, pulverizando as arvores. As duas energias seguiam equilibradas, contudo Ravi despejou mais poder, fazendo com que MM e a guerreira fossem atingidos em cheio. Os dois foram arremessados longe caindo desacordados.

- "Espero que da próxima vez sejam mais resistentes... quero usar meu golpe secreto em vocês." – desapareceu.

**Aioria e Idril**

A indiana foi a primeira a despertar correndo ate o leonino.

- Aioria!

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Idril... e a Dawapara? – sentou.

- Foi embora. Ela só queria brincar conosco.

- E brincou mesmo. – sorriu. – me detonou todo. Você está bem?

- Estou.

- A torre que o Deba fez está bem baixa... acho que a Shati...

- Ainda temos tempo. – disse a indiana. – vamos conseguir salva-la.

- Eu adoro seu otimismo. – tocou o rosto dela. – faz as coisas serem mais leves.

- Temos que ver o lado bom das coisas... – disse sem graça.

Aioria se "tocou" o que tinha feito.

- Desculpe... eu não queria... é que... – ficou vermelho.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu gostei... – abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

- Idril.

- Sim?

- Quando voltarmos para a Terra, quer sair comigo?

- Sair?! – levantou num rompante. – está falando de um encontro?!

- É... – murmurou. – se não puder tudo bem... eu entendo.

- Vai me levar ao cinema?

- Se você quiser...

Ela sorriu. Nas raras folgas que tinha, via as garotas inglesas irem ao cinema com seus namorados e ficava com vontade de fazer o mesmo programa, mas suas obrigações falavam mais alto.

- Nós temos um compromisso?

Aioria ficou sem palavras completamente surpreso.

- Nós...?

- Uma mulher não pode ficar sozinha na companhia de um homem sem que ele seja seu marido ou da família. Há não ser que... Você até me beijou. – o rosto ficou rubro ao se lembrar. - Na Grécia não é assim?

Só então se deu conta. Shati havia lhe dito sobre alguns costumes indianos e esse era um deles. Esquecera completamente da onde Idril era.

A garota continuava a fita-lo a espera de uma resposta.

- Compromisso? Que tipo de compromisso? – fez de desentendido.

- Noivado. Na Índia os pais arranjam maridos e esposas. No meu caso eu não tenho pais, mas eu devo seguir a tradição.

O leonino ficou em silencio. Nos raros momentos que saia, encontrava-se com uma ou outra garota, mas nada sério. Devido as lutas não se imaginava namorando, muito menos casado, ainda mais de forma tão rápida, mas... fitou a indiana. Ela era linda, meiga, forte e outras tantas qualidades. Deba, Mu, Shura, Dite e o irmão estavam se acertando, ele poderia também querer alguém para compartilhar a vida.

- Quando essa guerra acabar, teremos sim.

- Sério?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu. Apesar de ter escolhido seguir a vida de guerreira, que era uma vida solitária, queria ter uma família e quando conheceu Aioria esse desejo se intensificou.

- Idril!

Ela teve a atenção chamada: era Meena na companhia de Kamus e Miro.

- Que bom que está bem. – Meena a abraçou. – com quem lutou?

- Dawapara. – respondeu Aioria, olhando para Miro. – está do nosso lado agora?

- Sim.

- É muito bom ouvir isso.

Voltaram a atenção, era Deba e Lara. Seth olhou para Lara, dando um sorriso imperceptível.

- Cadê o restante?

- Seguiram para o rio. – disse Aioria. – Shaka acha que lá deve haver uma fonte, creio que já devem ter chegado ao palácio.

- Boa tarde pessoal.

Olharam para trás era Vanda e Aiolos.

- Lara. – Vanda aproximou. – você está bem?

- Estou.

- Que bom que está do nosso lado Vanda. – disse Deba.

- Desculpe por ter ficado contra vocês.

- Não tem porque se desculpar Vanda. – disse Kamus. – você só queria o melhor para a Hekat.

- E Saga e Kanon? – indagou Aiolos.

- Eles nos alcançam, vamos.

O grupo seguiu para o rio.

_Palácio de Brahma..._

Farolainy e Radamanthys alcançaram a parte de trás do palácio.

- Finalmente chegamos. – a índia suspirou aliviada. – nunca andei tanto na vida.

- Acha que os outros já chegaram?

- Pelo tempo que passou...

- Vamos para onde está a torre feita pelo Touro.

- Sim. – respondeu, dando um sorriso, mas na verdade seu braço doía muito, além de começar a sentir dor na perna esquerda.

Não muito longe dali Minos e Suely também chegavam ao palácio.

- Finalmente. – disse o juiz.

- Esse lugar é bem longe.

A área em que chegaram era cercada por um bonito jardim que era ligado ao palácio por pontes sobre o lago que havia ao redor do palácio. Suely e Minos aproximavam dessa ponte quando viram Rada e Faro andando em uma das pontes. Ate aí tudo bem, mas os dois arregalaram os olhos ao verem o juiz e a amazona de mãos dadas.

- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Minos arqueou a sobrancelha.

Su não disse nada, mas estava surpresa.

- Radamanthys! – Minos gritou.

O inglês ao ouvir o grito, reconheceu a voz.

- Minos?

O casal esperou que os recém chegados aproximassem.

- Su! – Faro praticamente pulou no pescoço da amiga.

- Sem exageros Faro. – tentava se soltar. Nesse movimento, Su notou que o braço de Faro estava quente, mas não comentou, porque o fato dela está de mãos dadas com o juiz abafou qualquer outra coisa.

- Fiquei preocupada...

Minos não disse nada apenas pegou o amigo e o arrastou para longe.

- Mãos dadas com a amazona?

- Sim... – não o fitou diretamente.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês...

Rada respirou fundo, mais cedo ou mais tarde Minos ia ficar sabendo.

- Suely, por favor. – chamou a outra amazona.

Ela aproximou surpresa pelo chamado. Ate Faro ficou sem entender.

- Vou comunicar aos dois para evitar qualquer mal entendido. Faro e eu estamos juntos.

Minos arregalou os olhos, Suely olhou imediatamente para Faro, enquanto a amazona ficou surpresa com a declaração.

- Você o que? – indagou Minos totalmente incrédulo. – você é um juiz!

- Sei disso, como sei das minhas obrigações para com Hades. Vou continuar a fazê-las sem qualquer prejuízo.

- Isso é sério Faro? – Suely a fitou.

- Sim. – ela aproximou do juiz, pegando o braço dele. – vou continuar a servir Apolo, não se preocupe com isso.

A italiana franziu o cenho, pelo olhar dos dois a coisa parecia ser séria. De certa forma estava feliz pela amiga, era muito bom ter alguém com quem contar e desejava do fundo do coração que ela fosse feliz com o juiz.

- Torço que sejam felizes. – disse.

- Obrigado Suely.

Minos olhou incrédulo para Suely, ela também compactuava com aquilo?

- Você é um juiz!

- Só por causa disso ele não tem sentimentos? – Su o fitou torto. – as pessoas não são como você Minos. – a voz saiu fria.

- É uma pena. Teria menos estúpidos no mundo. – começou a andar. – quero ver quando contar para Hades.

Os três olharam-se sem entender.

- Liga não Radamanthys. É um sujeito egoísta ele não entende essas coisas. – disse Su. – bom... temos uma batalha, é melhor nos apressar.

- Tem razão. Vamos.

**Terra...**

Mu acordou cedo apesar de não ter treino na parte da manhã. Na cozinha preparou seu café da manha e olhando no calendário viu que já havia um mês que Aldebaran estava no Brasil.

- Como o tempo passa...

Disse indo para o cômodo que ficava adjacente a primeira casa. Durante o trajeto pegou-se pensando no sonho da noite anterior. Não sabia ate que ponto era sonho, pois as imagens pareciam muito reais. E para completar a sensação de saudosismo. Era só lembrar da menina de cabelos cacheados que sentia o peito oprimido.

Destrancou a porta entrando. Ainda com a xicara nas mãos olhou ao redor para ver qual armadura começaria primeiro.

- Tanto serviço... – murmurou desanimado.

Mu deu um passo, mas parou ao ver algo brilhando no chão.

- O que é isso?

Depositou a xicara sobre uma mesinha e abaixou para pegar o objeto. Era uma correntinha dourada com um pingente.

- Que diferente... – a analisou. – parece o símbolo de Aries e... – fixou o olhar. – e Escorpião? – estranhou. – será que é de alguma serva? – deu nos ombros. – na certa deixaram cair. Deixarei no templo... - Olhou mais uma vez para o pingente, mas precisamente para o material. – oricalco? Um pingente de oricalco? Como uma serva tem um pingente de oricalco?

Nessa hora a mente foi bombardeada por imagens. Viu-se naquele recinto, tendo a moça morena sentada a sua frente e ele dando-lhe o pingente. Em seguida estava numa floresta dessa vez com a garota de pele alva...

- Ro..sa... – saiu num murmúrio.

A mente clareou por completo, lembrou do dia que conhecera Hekat a beira do rio ate o momento que lutava contra Ranna.

- Por Atena! – olhou ao redor. – o que faço aqui?

Ele respirou fundo, agora tudo fazia sentido. Ranna havia lançado um ataque contra eles, certamente ela o mandou para a Terra, não apenas ele como Shaka e Shion.

- Um mês... – murmurou. – passou um mês... a Shati...

Saiu correndo em direção a sexta casa. E seu morador também já estava de pé. Fez sua meditação matinal, ou pelo menos tentou, pois a cena dele beijando a garota de olhos verdes não saia da sua mente. O pior é que sentia falta disso.

- Vê o Miro daquele modo deve ter me influenciado.

Disse indo para a parte de trás de sua casa. Daria uma olhada se estava precisando de uma limpeza, mas viu que estava tudo ok. Entraria se um brilho não chamasse a sua atenção. Caminhou ate a beirada da casa que fazia fronteira com um rochedo.

- Não acredito. – disse incrédulo ao ver o objeto. – juro que tiro os sentidos dele.

Shaka abaixou e pegou uma pequena garrafa.

- _Whisky_. – leu. – Giovanni está passando dos limites. Bebe e joga essas coisas aqui. Vou relatar ao grande mestre.

Deu um passo, mas parou. Subitamente surgiu a cena dele num lugar barulhento. Estava com um copo na mão e tendo a garota morena ao seu lado. Shaka piscou algumas vezes voltando a atenção para a garrafa.

- Que lugar era aquele...?

Novamente sua mente foi transportada para o templo onde treinou. Dessa vez era a moça loira que estava ao seu lado, segurando uma caixa semelhante a sua.

- Shaka Hadijahh... – murmurou. – por Buda! Shati!

As lembranças voltaram totalmente sendo a ultima a visão de Jacke antes de sucumbir ao ataque de Ranna.

- Jacke!

Nessa hora Mu apareceu diante dele.

- Shaka, formos mandados para o santuário.

- Eu sei... – murmurou. – acabo de me lembrar. Estávamos lutando contra a Ranna.

- Ela nos mandou para o passado. Dias antes da chegada da Rosa ao santuário.

- E apagou nossas lembranças. Cretina!

Mu estranhou o xingamento, mas estranhou ainda mais, ele com uma garrafa de bebida nas mãos.

- O que faz com isso?

- Achei jogado, mas graças a isso me lembrei de tudo.

- Graças a uma garrafa de bebida? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim. – sorriu. - Foi através disso que conheci a minha Nefertite.

Mu não entendeu nada.

- Vamos procurar o Shion. – Shaka tomou a dianteira.

Shion tinha acordado cedo, resolveu algumas pendencias sobre o santuário e depois retirou-se para Star Hill. Precisava meditar a cerca dos sonhos e das sensações que estava tendo. O grande mestre sentou-se a porta do pequeno templo, admirando a vista. Fechou os olhos enchendo os pulmões de ar.

- Aqui posso pensar calmamente.

Levantou, entrando no templo. Ele aproximou da mesa de mármore que ficava no centro, depositando as duas mãos nela.

- Primeiro... o que é aquilo? – indagou desviando a atenção para algo azul caído perto da mesa. Abaixou para apanhar ficando surpreso. – um lenço?

Era um longo lenço azul claro.

- O que isso faz aqui?

Teve sua mente invadida por uma cena: estava numa das varandas do santuário com uma moça que usava aquele lenço.

- Quem... – a imagem continuou, mas dessa vez se viu beijando-a. – Shati! – gritou.

Tudo ficou claro, a chegada de Rosa, a morte do Mu, sua volta e as passagens que teve com a indiana.

- Por Atena... – olhou ao redor. – por que estou na Grécia? - Lembrou-se da batalha contra Ranna. – foi ela. Ela fez alguma coisa... Mu, Shaka!

Rapidamente voltou para o templo.

Shaka e Mu corriam em direção ao templo. Quando chegaram abriram a porta bruscamente.

- Mestre Shion! Mestre!

Sem resposta.

- Onde será que ele está?

A pergunta foi respondida pela chegada dele.

- Mestre!

- Mu, Shaka, fomos mandados para cá e...

- Já sabemos mestre. – disse o indiano. – Ranna nos mandou para a Terra e de alguma forma alterou o curso das coisas. A Rosa não veio para o santuário.

- Ela deve ter o poder do tempo. – disse Shion.

- Precisamos voltar. Já tem um mês que estamos aqui.

- Vamos para a Índia. – disse Shaka. – posso abrir o portal novamente.

- Ele pode não funcionar Shaka. – a voz de Shion saiu fria. – se tem um mês que estamos aqui, a batalha já acabou.

- Não pode ter acabado. – Mu ficou preocupado. – e a Hekat? E a Shati? E os demais? Se Brahma tivesse conseguido, ele teria vindo nos atacar.

- Linhas temporais. A cada escolha que fazemos, a cada evento que evitamos ou não muda nosso futuro. Ranna deve dominar a técnica que controla essas linhas ou pontos de divisão. Ela não apenas nos mandou para a Terra, mas nos mandou em uma linha temporal diferente, uma linha em que a Rosa não vem para o santuário.

- Isso quer dizer que... para essa linha, Rosa, Shati e...

- Shati e Rosa existem, mas não fazem parte do nosso destino. Se não lembrássemos de nada, Shaka jamais conheceria Shati e você a Rosa.

- Cretina... – Shaka cerrou o punho. – vamos para a Índia. A mesma linha ou não o portal continua. Vou abri-lo.

Os três partiram para a Índia, mas precisamente para o Taj Mahal.

**Tenkaiken...**

Shivani abriu lentamente os olhos. Ergueu o corpo.

- Aquele miserável... – murmurou.

Olhou ao redor a procura do canceriano. Encontrou-o caído a pouco dela.

- Giovanni. – ajoelhou ao seu lado. – Giovanni.

Ele não respondeu.

- Giovanni acorda. – começou a ficar preocupada. – Giovanni.

Nada.

- Gio acorda. – ficou nervosa. – vamos Gio acorda, por favor. – o balançou.

Nada.

- Giovanni. – o desespero tomou conta, ele não podia está... – acorda Gio.

O canceriano continuava imóvel.

- Giovanni.. – os olhos marejaram. – não faz isso... acorda por favor.

O silencio tomou conta do lugar. A indiana sentiu um nó na garganta. Não era possível que ele tinha morrido.

- Acorda... – tocou o rosto dele de forma carinhosa. – acorda.

- Pensei que fosse me acordar com um beijo. – abriu os olhos dando um sorriso safado. Ele já estava acordado a muito tempo. Só estava fazendo hora.

- Seu idiota! – deu um tapa nele, levantando com ódio. – não faz hora com a minha cara!

- Você gosta de me bater. – levou a mão ao rosto.

- Por que merece! Eu preocupada e você fazendo hora.

- Quer dizer que ficou com medo de eu ter morrido? – levantou. - Que bom.

- Fiquei preocupada, pois seria um desfalque na nossa luta. Só isso!

Ele sorriu e a passos lentos aproximou da indiana que por sua vez afastava.

- Não chega perto de mim.

- Por quê? – parou bem próximo a ela, quase colando seus lábios nos dela.

Shivani desviou o olhar para a boca dele, prontamente percebido pelo canceriano que aproveitando da situação a beijou. A falta de ar os separou.

- Seu tarado! – afastou-se totalmente vermelha.

- Você gostou. – sorriu.

- Nem um pouco! Vê se eu iria gostar de ser beijada a força, ainda por cima de novo! Você é um pervertido estupido!

- Confessa que gosta desse pervertido. – aproximou, olhando de forma maliciosa.

- Tamas!

MM foi jogado longe.

- Essa doeu!

- Nunca mais chegue perto de mim! Ou...

- Shivani!

Ela desviou o olhar, era Idril e os demais.

- Idril.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Cadê a Saras?

- Ainda não nos alcançou.

Deba caminhou ate MM que continuava sentado no chão.

- Está deplorável. – disse o brasileiro sorrindo.

- Ossos do oficio. – levantou. – Miro está do nosso lado?

- Kamus sempre consegue convence-lo. – disse baixo.

- Parece que estão todos aqui.

- Falta o Saga e o Kanon.

- Não falta mais.

O quarteto apareceu. Eles tinham se encontrado, uma hora atrás.

- Ainda estamos um pouco longe do palácio. – disse Kanon vendo a construção.

- Existe uma fonte que leva ate o palácio. – disse MM aproximando do grupo. – Shaka, Shion, Mu, Clarice e Jacke chegaram ate a fonte. Ravi tentou impedi-los, mas parece que eles passaram.

- Devem ter passado mesmo. – disse Aiolos. – não sinto o cosmo deles.

- Na verdade, parece que nesse lugar não conseguimos sentir o cosmo de ninguém, a não ser que esteja muito perto. Já perceberam? – indagou Aioria.

- Já. – disse Saga. – vamos para a tal fonte. Precisamos chegar rápido ao palácio.

E assim o fizeram. Um a um passaram pela fonte.

**Terra...**

_Índia..._

- Ainda é cedo para o Taj negro aparecer. – disse Mu.

- Temos que esperar.

O tempo demorou a passar para o três que não se continham em nervosismo. Já era cinco horas e o sol sumia no horizonte. Mu estava sentado um pouco afastado. Trazia sua corrente nas mãos.

- " Vou te salvar Rosa, juro que vou te salvar, nem que custe a minha vida."

Shion estava encostado no muro do palácio fitando o rio, mas sua mente estava longe.

- "Vou te trazer de volta Shati."

Shaka por sua vez estava em posição de meditação.

- " Brahma não vai tocar em você Shati, eu prometo. – a imagem de Jacke veio-lhe na mente. - ... nem em você. Ninguém vai tocar nas minhas shaktis"

Logo o Taj negro apareceu refletido no rio. Shaka mais que depressa dirigiu para o meio e assim como da outra vez começou a liberar seu cosmo. Sua energia chegou a grandes proporções, contudo nada aconteceu. Ele aumentou ainda mais sua energia, entretanto não houve nada.

- Shaka. – Mu correu ate ele. – você está bem?

- Sim. – disse ofegante. – por que não abre? Liberei toda a minha energia.

- Fez igual da outra vez?

- Sim. Vou tentar de novo.

Mu afastou-se e Shaka repetiu o procedimento, mas nada. Tentou ate escurecer por completo. Na margem Shion trazia a expressão séria.

Fraco pelo esforço teve que ser ajudado por Mu.

- Eu não entendo! – gritou nervoso. – por que não abriu?

- O portal está fechado. Brahma deve ter fechado o portal. – disse Shion.

- Mas sem ele... – murmurou Mu. – como vamos voltar?

Ficaram em silencio.

**Tenkaiken...**

_Palácio de Brahma..._

Brahma estava em seus aposentos, de olhos fechados parecia refletir.

- " Ranna ainda precisa melhorar os seus truques. Não era para eles terem se lembrado, contudo... – sorriu. – o portal está fechado e eles nunca conseguirão vir para cá. – gargalhou. – o que adianta as lembranças se não podem vir para Tenkaiken!

O processo estava quase terminado. O cristal onde Shati estava aprisionava estava 90% rosa e os cabelos de Hekat apenas com a franja prateada.

- "Falta pouco..."

_Entrada do palácio.._

O primeiro a sair da fonte foi Miro, seguido por Lara, Vanda e assim sucessivamente.

- Será questão de minutos e a torre vai desaparecer. – disse Deba.

- O tempo está acabando. – Kanon olhou para a torre.

- E pelo visto Shaka e os outros entraram no palácio. – disse Meena

- É o que parece.

- Então... – Lara arregalou os olhos. – Jacke?!

Encontraram a guerreira caída.

- Jacke! – Ani, Vanda e Lara a cercaram. – Jacke!

Aldebaran caminhava ao encontro delas quando viu um pouco mais afastado da espectro, Clarice.

- Clarice?

O taurino aproximou pegando a esposa no colo.

- Clarice! Clarice!

Aos poucos ela foi acordando.

- Ran...?

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu Meg? – Miro aproximou.

- Estávamos indo para a fonte, quando um dos guerreiros de Brahma nos atacou. Depois não me lembro de mais nada.

- Jacke! – Ani a chamou mais uma vez. – Jacke!

- Ani... – a espectro abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem? – indagou Vanda.

- Sim. – sentou.

- O que houve Jacke? – indagou Saga.

Os olhos da espectro encheram de agua ao se lembrar do que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu? – Lara ficou preocupada, Jacke não era de chorar.

- A Ranna... ela... ela...

- Shaka e os outros entraram? – Kamus temia o pior.

- Não... ela os mandou para a Terra.

- O QUE?! - exclamaram todos.

- Ela não tem esse poder. – disse Shivani. – apenas os deuses têm.

- Mas ela tem. – enxugou o rosto. – mandou Shaka, Shion e o Mu para a Terra.

O silencio predominou. Se realmente aquilo era possível teriam muitos problemas.

- Irian!

O grito chamou a atenção de todos.

- Faro. Su.

- Pensei que nunca fosse chegar. – disse a índia. – que bom ver todos.

- Cadê o Mu? – indagou Suely.

- Terra. – respondeu Kamus.

- Terra? – Rada o fitou.

- Hekat passou para o lado de Brahma. – disse Aioria. – e Shaka, Shion e Mu foram mandados para a Terra.

- A Hekat o que?! – exclamaram Su e Faro.

- Teoricamente Hekat está ajudando Brahma.

Saras contou aos quatro o ocorrido desde que chegaram ao palácio de Shiva ate aquele momento.

- Se isso for verdade... – murmurou a italiana.

- É verdade. – disse MM. – Shaka está possesso por causa disso.

Suely ficou calada. Conhecia Hekat ela deveria ter um bom motivo para isso.

- De toda forma, ela está colaborando para a destruição do mundo. – disse Aioria recebendo alguns olhares tortos.

- Ela negociou a salvação do santuário para ajuda-lo. – disse a italiana. – Hekat está trocando a nossa proteção em troca da humanidade.

- O que? A minha irmã não faria isso. – disse Deba. – quero dizer a Hekat.

- Mas isso é egoísmo. – disse Idril. – ela está sacrificando pessoas inocentes. É desumano.

- Aí que está a questão. Hekat não é humana, logo ela não pensa como nós.

- O que quer dizer Suely? – indagou Lara.

- Que Apolo não me ouça, tirando Atena, todos os deuses, todos, - frisou. - não tem sentimentos humanos, são deuses. Eles visam o benefício próprio. Hades não queria cobrir a terra de escuridão? Poseidon não queria cobrir com o mar? Posso enumerar várias coisas ao longo dos séculos.

Rada e Minos ficaram calados, pois Suely tinha razão.

- Atena é diferente porque ela renasce a cada duzentos anos na Terra e antes de seu despertar ela convive com os humanos. Ao longo dos milênios seu espirito foi sendo moldado, por isso quer proteger a Terra a qualquer custo. A Hekat não é assim.

- Mas ela protegia o vilarejo. – disse Vanda.

- Do surgimento do vilarejo ate o aprisionamento dela foram quatrocentos anos. O que são quatrocentos anos perto de milênios? O tempo corre diferente para os deuses.

- Eu não entendo Suely. – disse Irian.

- Não deu tempo dela desenvolver afinidade com a humanidade. Antes dela fixar morada em Delphos ela vivia no submundo, isolada. Clarice conviveu mais tempo com ela, como ela era?

As atenções voltaram para a brasileira.

- A Su está certa. Ela não entendia o nosso comportamento, ate demorou a descobrir o que sentia por Mu.

- Entendo o que quer dizer Suely. – disse Kamus. – Hekat não aprendeu a ter apreço por outras pessoas, apenas por aquelas que a cercavam.

- Justamente, tanto que acho que o Meikai está incluso na negociação. Hekat gosta muito da Perséfone. Não estou tentando justificar as escolhas dela, mas não posso condena-la. Além do mais...

- O que? – indagou Seth, que ate então ficara calado.

- Deve haver outros motivos, bem mais fortes.

- Imagina quais sejam? – Jacke começava a pensar de forma diferente sobre sua deusa.

- Não, mas devem ser tão sérios a ponto dela se unir a Brahma.

- Acho que mesmo com esses argumentos Shaka não pensaria assim. – disse Kanon.

- Ele não pode apontar o dedo para ninguém. Ficou ao lado de Saga... – murmurou MM. – e na batalha contra o Ikki disse que a única maneira dele se salvar era ajoelhar diante dele e adora-lo.

- Mask sem inventar. – disse Deba não acreditando.

- Não estou inventando, não imagina as coisas que o Ikki me contou que ocorreram durante a batalha. Aioria é testemunha.

- Verdade... – concordou com a cabeça. - você sabe como o Shaka era com aquele papo todo de ser o homem mais próximo de deus. Ele não pode julgar a Hekat.

- Agora mais do que nunca eu quero acabar com Brahma. – Deba cerrou o punho. – e trazer minha irmã de volta.

- Aldebaran... – disse Lara sorrindo.

- Ah! – fechou a cara. - É minha irmã e ponto final. – apelou.

- Então vamos salva-las. – Saga tomou a frente. – depois encontraremos uma maneira de ajudar Shaka.

O grupo partiu em direção ao palácio.

De uma das varandas Kali os observava.

- Podíamos matar todos de uma vez. – disse Dawapara.

- Samraat Brahma quer brincar com eles. – disse Ranna.

- Mas você mandou três deles para a Terra. – disse Satva.

- Apenas obedeço ordens. Vamos entrar.

Ranna, Ulla, Lunette e John entraram. Ravi ainda continuou na varanda.

- Asuras.

Diante dele apareceram seis sombras, que ajoelharam.

- Sim mestre Kali.

- Fiquem em alerta. Ainda precisarei de seus serviços.

- Sim.

_As batalhas foram mais curtas, pois pretendo enfatizar mais as próximas. _

_Até o próximo capitulo!_


	39. Chapter 38: O despertar de Vishnu

_**Lebam **__– Shaka precisou de uma coisa mundana para se lembrar da Jacke, certas coisas só acontecem com o Shaka. Idril e Aioria já são compromissados, o leão ficou assustado de inicio, mas depois assumiu a responsabilidade! Já Mask, vai apanhar muito ainda da Shivani. Outro de responsa é o Rada, assumiu logo que estava com a Faro e não se intimidou com o Minos. Esse vai casar rápido! E Minos... tenho dó dele, a Suely não vai se apaixonar tão fácil por ele. _

_**Suellen**__ – Minos ainda não percebeu que está começando a gostar da Suely e quando ele perceber (e vai ser em batalha) vai ficar desnorteado, afinal um juiz se apaixonar é incabível! Isso prova que praga pega! E a Suely não vai cair tão facilmente nas graças dele. _

_**Rodrigo **__– Gente a Shivani realmente ganhou um fã ( Pure Petit Cat, é bem capaz do Rodrigo confiscar sua personagem rsrs). Nossa você ODEIA o MM, acho que tirando eu e a Danda ninguém gosta do MM. Se bem que comecei a gostar dele, depois de ler as fics dela. Particularmente eu gosto de coloca-lo um pouco mais humano, logico sem perder seu lado sádico, para dá a impressão que depois de Hades ele mudou um pouco. Tento retrata-lo sempre assim nas minhas fics. Agora, para a sua alegria MM vai apanhar muito, pois Ravi é mal, Shivani também vai sofrer um pouquinho... alias os dois vão passar maus bocados com ele. Jacke perdeu o rumo, mas ela vai mostrar seu verdadeiro poder. Seth ainda tem muito do Miro dentro de si, ele apenas tenta sufocar essa faceta de sua personalidade, mas as vezes ela vem a tona sem ele perceber. A Lara e Kamus contribuem muito para isso. Quando fiz a cena do Shaka lembrando comecei a rir sozinha, eu primeiro imagino a cena e depois escrevo, pena que eu não consigo desenhar, se não faria essa parte igual pagina de mangá. Quanto a sua pergunta Brahma pode fechar sim. Ele criou Tenkaiken então ele tem o poder de fechar o portal quando está nesse mundo. Maiores explicações no decorrer da fic. _

**Capitulo 38**

**O despertar de Vishnu**

_**Terra...**_

A noite caiu sobre o rio. Shion continuava em silencio, Shaka olhava desolado para as aguas escuras e Mu estava sentado na margem.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – indagou o jovem lemuriano. – se não podemos voltar...

Shaka fitou-o.

- A Hekat é culpada de tudo!

- Ela não tem culpa de nada.

- Tem sim. Foi por causa dela que paramos aqui. Se ela não tivesse nos traído nada disso estaria acontecendo!

- Você não sabe o que diz Shaka. – Mu não queria discussão.

Shion nem escutava, estava pensando numa maneira. Seus anos como grande mestre deveriam servir para alguma coisa.

- Você que é cego! Realmente o amor cega as pessoas!

- Sei muito bem como a Hekat é. Ela não faria atos que prejudicassem outras pessoas.

- Você confia demais.

- Confio. – levantou. – Zeus mandou colocar fogo na vila que eu morava. Eu suspeitei de quem? Dela. Preferir acreditar numa imagem falsa que nela. Prometi a mim mesmo que não faria mais isso. Você pode falar o que quiser, mas eu confio na Hekat.

- Idiota...

- Já chega vocês dois. – a voz de Shion saiu firme. – essas discussões não nos levará a lugar algum. Temos que pensar numa alternativa.

- Não tem alternativa Shion. – disse Shaka taxativo. – esse era o único Tenkai.

- Talvez haja outro.

Tanto Shaka quanto Mu o fitaram surpresos.

- Outro?

- Shiva.

- O outro deus? Mas Haira e Brahma disseram que ele não reencarnou.

- Não estou dizendo sobre isso. Lembra que Sarasvati disse sobre Shiva ter criado o rio Ganges?

- E o que tem isso?

- Ele nasce em Tenkaiken e vem para a Terra. Talvez a sua nascente seja um tipo de portal.

Ficaram em silencio. Realmente as considerações de Shion poderiam está corretas.

- Vamos para o Himalaia. – disse Shaka.

- Não. Vamos para Jamir. – disse Shion.

- Mas mestre..

- Como vamos procurar uma nascente a noite?

Estavam tão afoitos que tinham esquecido desse detalhe. Sem alternativas foram para Jamir onde passaram a noite. Mal o dia amanheceu os três cavaleiros estavam aos pés das montanhas gélidas do Himalaia.

- O Ganges é formado pela junção de vários afluentes. Cada um fica localizado em uma montanha diferente. – disse Shaka olhando para a cadeia de montanhas. – o portal pode está em qualquer um.

- Mas algum em especial? – indagou Shion.

Shaka voltou a atenção para a cadeia de montanhas, a área era grande demais.

- Me corrija se eu estiver errado Shaka. – disse Mu. – para os hindus existem sete rios sagrados. Ganges é um deles.

- Isso mesmo.

- Existe algum desses seis rios que encontra com o Ganges?

- Yamuna, é o rio que passa ao lado do Taj Mahal. Sua nascente não fica longe daqui.

- Vamos começar por ele. – disse Shion.

As montanhas mais "baixas" ainda continham vegetação e por causa da época do ano a temperatura era suportável. Os três caminharam rio acima, ate chegarem a uma pequena vila que ficava bem aos pés da montanha.

Shaka seguiu na frente para colher informações enquanto os dois arianos olhavam a paisagem.

- Tem um templo depois da cidade. – disse Shaka. – parece que o rio passa perto desse templo.

- Mas é a nascente?

- Yamuna nasce nas montanhas é um lugar inóspito.

- Talvez não seja preciso chegar ate a nascente. – disse Shion. – o portal pode está no templo.

Concordaram partindo em direção ao templo. Usando a telecinese pararam atrás do templo, num local escondido.

- Mu vai investigar os arredores, eu vou ate o pico ver a nascente. Shaka tente descobrir se existe alguma fonte.

- Sim.

Os três dividiram-se. Mu percorreu toda a área ao redor em busca de algum indicio mas não encontrou nada.

Shion subiu ate certa altura. O clima mudou consideravelmente, um vento frio soprava e a neblina intensa não ajudava, mesmo assim continuou a subida, seguindo o curso de um pequeno riacho por entre as pedras. Foi subindo ate chegar ao local onde a neve tomava conta do chão. Observando a área constatou que o que formava o rio era o degelo. Não havia nada de extraordinário ali, nem ao menos sentia alguma energia ou cosmo que pudesse indicar algo.

- Não é esse afluente.

Shaka passando-se de turista entrou no templo e de forma discreta fazia perguntas sobre o rio e se existia alguma fonte misteriosa. Descobriu que a seis quilômetros dali havia uma fonte considerada sagrada. Por cosmo chamou Shion e Mu.

- Não há nada na nascente.

- Nem alguma fonte.

- Há uma. – disse o virginiano. – seis quilômetros.

Foram para lá. A fonte era um quadrado, rodeada por uma grade, não havia nada de grandioso que indicasse um local sagrado exceto pela quantidade de peregrinos.

- Teremos problemas. – disse Mu olhando as pessoas.

- Eu cuido disso.

O grande mestre afastou do grupo e escolhendo um lugar que não poderia ser visto deu um soco no solo. Com a força a terra tremeu, mas nada que ameaçasse as construções ou um deslizamento, contudo foi o suficiente para fazer as pessoas fugirem.

- Pronto.

- No palácio de Shiva, a fonte não tinha fundo. Se esta for um Tenkai, devemos afundar. Vou primeiro.

Shaka aproximou da fonte, sentando na beirada colocou os pés na agua. A principio os pés não tocaram no fundo. Encorajado impulsionou o corpo, contudo teve o nível da agua na altura do peito. Ele andou por toda a extensão da fonte, mas nada.

- Tente elevar seu cosmo. – disse Mu.

Foi para o meio da fonte onde elevou seu cosmo. Fez exatamente como no Taj, entretanto nada aconteceu.

- Não é aqui... – murmurou o ariano mais velho.

- Voltamos a estaca zero. – disse Mu.

Shaka não disse nada. Não entendia de mitologia hindu e agora ela estava fazendo falta. Se soubesse dos lugares sagrados para os indianos a busca seria mais fácil. Não havia nada de diferente na nascente e na fonte do Yamuna.

_**Tenkaiken...**_

O grupo rapidamente ganhou a entrada principal do templo. Não perderam tempo indo direto para o salão onde se encontrava Shati e Hekat. Durante o trajeto não encontraram resistência e por isso abriram o portão dourado que dava acesso ao lugar sem maiores problemas. Acharam o salão como da primeira vez e não viram o cristal que prendia Shati tampouco Hekat. Apenas Brahma em seu trono dourado e aos pés das escadas os cinco guerreiros Yuga.

- Saudações nobres guerreiros. – Sadi sorriu cinicamente. – espero que tenham apreciado as terras de Tenkaiken.

- Onde está Shaka? – indagou Saga friamente.

- Hum... fala do irmão de Vishnu? – fez de surpreso. – é uma pena que ele não verá a irmã despertar como a deusa da reconstrução.

- O que fez com ele? – Kamus tinha noção que a situação era grave, mas queria saber o tão grave estava.

- Está na Terra. – disse seco. – Minha guerreira tem o poder de controlar o tempo, ela pode mandar a pessoa para o passado ou futuro num piscar de olhos. Eu apenas interferir para que ela mandasse os para a Terra num ponto do passado e com um algo a mais... – sorriu. – sem memória.

- Como?

- Eles não se lembram de nada. Não existe para eles Tenkaiken, Brahma, Vishnu, nem ao menos Shaka sabe que tem uma irmã. – riu. – Mu não sabe da existência de Hekat e Shion não vai conhecer Vishnu. Não é divertido?

- Cretino... – Aioria cerrou o punho. – eles vão se lembrar e quando isso acontecer Shaka vai abrir o portal.

- Não vai. – disse categórico. – me encarreguei de fechar o portal. Mesmo que ele utilize toda a sua energia mais a de Vishnu, se ainda ele tiver, não conseguirá abrir. Mesmo se ele fosse Vishnu não conseguiria abrir. Os Tenkais foram criados por nós três, por isso temos o total acesso a eles, acontece que Tenkaiken foi criado por mim e tenho o domínio sobre essas Terras, portanto estando aqui posso fecha-los a hora que bem entender. Shaka e os outros ficarão presos na Terra para sempre.

Jacke sentiu um aperto no peito. Está certo que ela e Shaka viviam as turras, mas... a ideia de nunca mais ver o virginiano a deixava sem chão.

- Deve haver uma maneira... – murmurou, chamando a atenção de Saras, MM e Lara que estavam mais perto. – há uma maneira. Shaka vai voltar. Tenho certeza!

- Encare os fatos espectro de Hekat. Shaka nunca vai voltar.

Saga ficou preocupado, a situação era realmente grave. Sem Shaka, Shion e Mu, por mais que fossem maioria, o grupo estava desfalcado. Se Brahma tinha o poder de fechar um Tenkai, eles não teriam chances, somado a isso, o cosmo de Shati. Ate aquele momento, não viram nem a indiana nem Hekat. Simplesmente ele não sabia o que fazer.

- "Como eu gostaria que Atena estivesse aqui." – pensou.

- Não há mais nada que vocês possam fazer. O ritual já está no fim e logo terei o shakti de Vishnu.

- Não vamos desistir tão fácil. – Deba elevou seu cosmo, parte da armadura do sol o cobriu. – vamos acabar com seus planos.

- Será?

- Fogo Celestial.

O ataque de Deba partiu em direção ao deus, contudo Satva colocou-se na frente e com um leve arder de sua energia parou o ataque.

- Petulantes. – Sadi levantou. – ainda não aprenderam seus lugares?

Brahma expandiu seu cosmo de tal forma que a simples movimentação do ar jogou-os no chão.

- Esse cara é forte. – MM levantava. – como vamos vencê-lo?

- Da mesma forma que vencemos outras vezes. – disse Aiolos. – não podemos desistir.

- Vocês são patéticos, mostrarei...

Brahma parou de falar. O cenário mudou. A sala ficou toda negra, no teto começaram a aparecer dezenas de estrelas, segundos depois em cada um dos cantos do local surgiu uma lua em suas quatro fases.

- Acabou... – murmurou Clarice.

_**Terra...**_

Shaka não se contentou, indo ate a nascente do Yamuna e como Shion havia dito não havia nada. Apesar da baixa temperatura o virginiano sentou no chão árido em posição de lótus. Precisava se concentrar para pensar em alguma coisa. Shion e Mu trocaram olhares, permanecendo em silencio. A respiração do indiano começou a ficar mais lenta indicando que seu nível de concentração estava altíssimo. Sua mente ficava cada vez mais sossegada e os pensamentos mais consistentes.

- " _Lembre-se de quem você é_..." – dizia uma voz.

– "Buda?" – Shaka indagou pensando em ser seu mentor.

– "_Temos vários nomes, Buda é um deles_."

- "Buda, precisa me dizer em qual nascente do Ganges há um portal."

- " _Brahma criou vários Tenkais, mas existem três especiais, consagrados especialmente a tríade hindu. Com a aproximação do fim da Era de Kali apenas esses restaram_."

- "Mas nas escrituras diziam que haviam apenas dois."

- _" Existem três. O primeiro é dedicado a Brahma e fica em seu templo no lago Pushkar, o segundo você o usou, fica sob um dos sete rios sagrados." _

- " O Tenkai de Yamuna!"

Mu e Shion que observavam o cavaleiro olharam surpresos para a alteração de cosmo do amigo. Era um cosmo grandioso ao mesmo tempo pacifico.

- O cosmo dele está assim por causa da meditação? – indagou Mu.

- Talvez... – murmurou Shion que o fitava de maneira séria. Sem duvida era de Shaka, mas havia algumas particularidades.

Mente de Shaka...

- "_Esse mesmo, é o portal dedicado a Vishnu_."

- " O portal que você me ajudou a abrir."

- " _Não foi ajuda, foi o curso natural das coisas."_

- "Mas por que não consegui abrir?

- "_Brahma tem a capacidade de fechar os Tenkais quando está em Tenkaiken_."

- "Mas e o terceiro? Que portal é esse?"

- " _O portal de Shiva fica em Kailasa Parvata. Ganges, na verdade é uma deusa. Alias era uma deusa, e que resolveu servir a nós três dessa forma. Shiva queria que a Terra também recebesse suas aguas milagrosas, mas Ganga tinha muito poder e poderia acabar com a Terra. Shiva fez com que as aguas de Ganga saíssem de Tenkaiken e caísse na Terra de forma suave. No monte havia um templo dedicado a Shiva e ele as vezes ficava nele. Aos pés do monte Kailasa, tem um lago, no fundo se encontra a fonte de Shiva, semelhante a fonte de seu palácio. É de lá que veem parte da agua que forma o Ganges." _

- "Mas Brahma não o fechou? "

- "_Não. Na nossa oitava vinda, como Krishna, houve uma grande batalha entre Shiva e Brahma, ele acha que destruiu o portal, mas não o conseguiu por que Shiva tirou- o do monte depositando-o no fundo do lago."_

- " E como faço para abri-lo?"

- "_Ora Shaka... as vezes você esquece quem você é."_

- "Não entendo mestre."

- "_Vai chegar a hora que tudo fará sentido, pois vai precisar da verdade. Por enquanto dirija-se a Manasarovar e libere seu cosmo."_

- "Sim."

_- Shakya cuidado com os julgamentos, você já fez coisas parecidas como a deusa do destino." _

A voz sumiu. Shaka abriu os olhos soltando um longo suspiro. Buda tinha razão, não deveria ter sido tão feroz com Hekat e ainda por cima descontando a raiva em Mu.

- Teve alguma ideia? – indagou Mu.

- Sim. – o fitou, Mu o olhava com a expressão curiosa. Deu um sorriso, mesmo com o passar dos anos a expressão de surpresa era a mesma, Mu não mudara. – me desculpe.

O ariano o olhou sem entender.

- As coisas que falei da Hekat. Eu sinto muito.

- Não tem importância Shaka. – sorriu. – vamos para onde?

- Ao norte do Glacial Gangotri, o monte Kailasa.

_**Tenkaiken... **_

Minutos antes na anti-sala...

Hekat estava ajoelhada encostada no cristal, sentia-se muito fraca, pois havia usado parte de seu cosmo em seu corpo, guardado um pouco para Shati, restando pouco para ser usado no ritual que por si só despendia de muita energia. O cristal já estava cem por cento rosa e as luas do símbolo brilhavam em dourado.

A deusa levantou, vendo seu reflexo sobre o objeto, seus cabelos estavam completamente negros. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o cosmo de Shati, contudo...

- Não pode ser. – disse olhando estarrecida para a indiana. – Shati você é...

Ela não concluiu a frase, pois a barreira que prendia Shati e ela desapareceu.

- Hekat! – Seth gritou.

Olhou para trás deparando com Miro e os demais.

- Bom trabalho minha cara. – Brahma desceu as escadas e caminhou ate ela. – fizeste um ótimo trabalho.

- O processo acabou. – disse fria. – o cosmo de Shati esta alojado ali. – apontou para cima.

- Muito bem me entregue.

Ela ainda ponderou, pois as coisas tinham mudado drasticamente. Se tivesse percebido antes, teria tomado outras medidas, mas agora teria que pensar numa outra solução.

- Vamos Hekat.

A deusa desviou o olhar para o grupo. Não viu Mu, Shaka e Shion.

- Cadê o Adriel?

- Está na Terra.

- Terra?

- Ele não está ferido, lhe dou minha palavra. – disse sério. – assim que eu obtiver o que quero, tudo isso acaba. Eu lhe prometi.

Ficou em silencio, havia acontecido algo não só a Adriel, mas também a Shaka e Shion. Se eles estavam na Terra era um problema a mais. Pela primeira vez ficou em duvida do que fazer, a situação estava mais ou menos em suas mãos, mas o fato da alteração do cosmo de Shati fez cair seus planos. Somado a isso a ida de Shaka e dos outros a Terra.

No grupo Clarice e Lara olhavam atentamente para a deusa, achando muito estranho a mudança na cor do cabelo dela. Não era época da troca de fases da lua, por que seu cabelo havia escurecido?

- Hekat! Brahma tirou as lembranças de Mu! – gritou Jacke. – ele está na Terra, mas não se lembra de nós!

- Como? – a deusa voltou a atenção para o deus.

- Já lhe disse, quando tudo acabar cumprirei com o meu prometido. Esse estado é passageiro.

Estava sem forças, o seu corpo mortal ainda não estava pronto para o desperte, Shati ainda estava presa e seu cosmo...

- Está bem. – tinha que confiar nas suas conclusões. – te darei o cosmo.

O grupo ficou estarrecido. Brahma tinha mandado Mu para Terra e mesmo assim ela ainda o ajudaria?

- Rosa não faça isso! – gritou Deba. – não entregue o cosmo de Shati.

Hekat o fitou sorrindo. O taurino ficou surpreso, conhecia aquele tipo de sorriso. Apesar de ter convivido mais tempo com ela como deusa, os poucos anos que dividiram em irmandade os tornaram-se cumplices. Tinha certeza que ela estava armando algo.

Ela elevou seu cosmo desfazendo a lua no teto. Uma pequena bola de energia dourada parou em suas mãos. Nesse momento o cristal se desfez, liberando o corpo da indiana. Hekat foi ate ela a amparando nos braços.

- Shati.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Hekat...

- Você está bem?

- Sim... o que houve?

- Te explico depois. – ela levantou. - Aqui está Brahma.

- Finalmente...

O rosto do deus transfigurou ao ter a bola de energia nas mãos. Assim que a segurou, uma onda de luz branca propagou por todo ambiente.

- Finalmente terei acesso aos Vedas! Finalmente farei a Terra semelhante a Tenkaiken!

Shati nos braços de Hekat olhava assustada para o deus.

- Hekat...

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresa Shati. – disse baixo. – não se preocupe Brahma não vai conseguir o quer, mas vai precisar ser forte.

- Por que diz isso...?

- Ele vai querer nos matar. – sorriu marota.

O deus olhava fixamente para a bola de energia nas mãos. Com ela conseguiria abrir o portão Deva e ter acesso aos Vedas para a reconstrução do mundo.

- Finalmente... a Era de Kali chegará ao fim e eu triunfarei.

- Não se pudermos evitar. – Idril tomou a frente. – não terá acesso aos Vedas.

- Menina tola... – a olhou sorrindo. – nada nem ninguém poderá me deter. Tenho o cosmo de Vishnu e Shiva não está aqui nem na Terra.

Saras que escutava ficou intrigada. Onde Shiva estaria?

- Como se sente Sanraajni Vishnu? – Sadi a fitou.

- Você é louco. Meu irmão vai para-lo.

- Hahahahaha. – gargalhou. – seu adorável irmão não está mais aqui. Alias nem ele e nem o seu shakti mortal.

- O que fez a Shaka e ao Shion?

- Estão na Terra. Não se preocupe vou devolvê-los a você. Está na hora de ir para Tenkuden.

- Vamos impedi-lo. Guerreiras!

As quatro guerreiras Deva elevaram seus cosmos, disparando seus ataques. Brahma segurou-os.

- Não se esqueçam que sou um deus. – sorriu.

_**Terra...**_

Deixaram o templo do rio Yamuna, aparecendo aos pés do Monte Kailasa. O cenário era de tirar o folego. Estavam numa planície de vegetação rasteira, a alguns quilômetros a frente erguia-se de forma majestosa o monte Kailasa.

- Buda me disse que a fonte se encontra no fundo do Lago Manasarovar. – disse Shaka.

- E onde fica esse lago?

- Na outra face da montanha. – o indiano calou-se, seu olhar parou na montanha, uma sensação de saudosismo abateu-se sobre ele. Era como se aquele local fizesse parte de sua vida.

Shion notou o olhar perdido do cavaleiro.

- Algum problema Shaka?

- Não.. só que...

- Só que...?

- Precisamos ir ate a montanha. – disse por fim.

- Mas o portal não esta no fundo do lago?

- Está Mu, mas... precisamos ir ate a montanha primeiro.

- Então vamos. – disse Shion.

Os três usando suas telecineses apareceram numa parte plana da montanha, mais ou menos no meio dela. Se na base a temperatura era agradável, naquela altitude era hostil. Ventava muito e um vento muito frio. A camada de neve cobria os pés. Mu não entendia porque Shaka queria ir ate ali, mas Shion pensava que havia um porque.

- Vamos.

O virginiano tomou a frente, começando a caminhada que durou por volta de dez minutos. O cenário ao redor era todo branco, mas a vista esplendida. A medida que subiam, ficava difícil respirar. Shaka seguia em silencio e apesar da sensação esquisita algo lhe dizia para continuar. E assim foi ate eles chegarem a um local que havia muitas rochas. Numa delas o cavaleiro percebeu uma abertura. A primeira vista parecia um buraco natural, mas Shaka sabia que não era.

- Esse lugar... – murmurou. – já estive aqui antes...

- Aqui? – indagou Shion. – quando?

- Não sei. Mas sei que existe algo ao final dessa passagem.

Ele nem perguntou se os dois queriam ir, apenas seguiu sua intuição entrando. Os dois arianos não tiveram outra opção a não ser segui-lo. A passagem era estreita, mal dando para eles seguirem em pé.

- Vou elevar meu cosmo para clarear. – disse Shaka.

O que aconteceu em seguida deixou os três atônicos. Assim que elevou seu cosmo, uma espécie de fio de luz acendeu, ate sumir de vista. A passagem continuava estreita, mas estava claro que levava a um lugar importante. Os três continuaram por mais alguns minutos ate perceberem que o túnel estava acabando... no final...

- Por Atena... – murmurou Shion assim que viu.

Mu arregalou os olhos, Shaka abriu-os.

- O que é isso...?

O túnel terminava numa enorme caverna, que poderia facilmente caber todo o santuário de Atena. O teto era sustentado por quatro enormes colunas de pedra. No centro erguia-se uma construção em estilo hindu de mais de dez andares de altura. Era toda esculpida em mármore escuro. Para se chegar ate lá, uma passarela feita de rocha serpenteava ate a entrada.

- Que lugar é esse? – indagou Mu.

- A morada de Shiva na Terra. – respondeu Shaka. – Buda me falou que Shiva habitou esse templo.

- A fonte está aqui?

- Não Shion. Shiva tirou-o daqui e o levou para o lago.

- Será que Shiva está aqui?

- Não sinto cosmo. Vamos.

Instantaneamente estavam na porta.

- É a mesma porta do palácio de Tenkaiken.

- Faça as honras Shaka.

O virginiano tocou a porta que abriu sem problema. Apesar da arquitetura ser diferente, o interior era a copia fiel do palácio em Tenkaiken.

- Se tudo for igual, a fonte...

- Vamos ate lá.

Os dois arianos moveram-se, mas Shaka continuou parado, olhando fixamente para o teto, onde via a imagem de Shiva. Subitamente veio-lhe na mente a seguinte cena...

_... Estava num salão todo em mármore branco e nesse salão havia três pessoas. Dois homens e uma mulher. Estavam vestidos a indiana, ambos tinham longos cabelos negros._

_- Seja bem vindo Samraat Vishnu, Samraajni Lakshma. – disse o homem que portava um tridente. – sabe que minha morada também é sua morada._

_- Obrigado. – respondeu o homem que segurava um cajado._

A visão sumiu pelo toque de Mu.

- Algum problema Shaka?

- Não... vamos.

A medida que andava, a sensação de saudosismo tomava conta do virginiano. Lembrando-se do caminho percorrido pararam no salão da porta que "levaria" a fonte.

- "Se iluminado, seria igual ao salão da minha visão." – pensou.

Novamente a mente foi assolada por imagens...

_- O que pensa em fazer Samraat Shiva? – indagou a mulher._

_- Temo que Samraat Brahma use esse Tenkai de forma indevida, Samraajni Lakshma. Vou transferi-lo para o lago sagrado. Lá o portal estará a salvo e as aguas do Ganges continuaram a chegar a Terra. E quanto a você Vishnu?_

_- Ainda tenho mais uma vinda antes de vir como meu ultimo avatar._

A visão acabou. Shaka respirou fundo. O que significava aquelas visões?

Shion o observava. Shaka estava agindo estranho desde que pisara naquelas terras, o que se passava na mente dele naquele momento e principalmente o que aquilo tinha haver com ele?

- Precisamos ir Shaka.

- Sim.

Ele abriu a porta. Dessa vez ao contrario do palácio de Shiva em Tenkaiken, o cenário que apresentou diante deles era melancólico. Não havia os jardins, a luz brilhante, o vento fresco. No meio do salão apenas havia um grande buraco.

- Parece que havia algo aqui e que foi arrancado. – disse Mu. – será que era a fonte?

- Era. – disse Shaka aproximando da depressão. – Samraat Shiva o retirou.

- Samraat? – Mu estranhou a palavra, pois só ouvia quando Brahma ou seus guerreiros se referiam aos deuses.

- É. Buda também me disse. Não há nada aqui, só ruinas do que outrora fora um belicismo palácio. Gostava muito daqui. – disse sem perceber. – vamos para o lago.

O trio deixou as ruinas do palácio aparecendo as margens do Lago Manasarovar, ao fundo o monte Kailasa.

- Vamos rezar para que funcione e que ainda dê tempo para fazer algo. – disse o habitante da primeira casa.

Entraram no lago, a medida que desciam a pressão aumentava. O lago era profundo e para enxergarem melhor elevaram seus cosmos. O único que não sentia desconforto era Shaka que nadava sem problemas. A determinada profundidade os dois arianos sentiram que não aguentariam. Shaka percebeu o que se passava com os amigos, aproximando dos dois.

- "Eles não vão aguentar a descida, o que eu faço?" _"Use seu cosmo."_ – disse uma voz.

Obedecendo a voz, Shaka elevou seu cosmo e sem saber como, usou sua energia como redoma para envolver os dois, foi a conta deles perderem o folego.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim... nós... – Mu reparou que Shaka estava do lado de fora e não parecia nem um pouco afetado. – Shaka você...

- Estamos bem Shaka. – disse Shion cortando-o. – vamos continuar.

Mu o fitou, o grande mestre o olhou fixamente. O jovem ariano calou-se.

Nadaram mais um pouco, ate que viram no fundo do lago, algo desenhado, bem no meio havia um tridente.

O cavaleiro de virgem aproximou do tridente que estava encrustado no meio do circulo. Sem usar muita força retirou-o. O circulo abriu, uma força muito grande puxou os três para baixo. Eles passaram por um túnel e caíram de forma brusca dentro de um lago.

Shion foi o primeiro a emergir.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – Mu tirava o cabelo do rosto. – onde estamos?

- Abaixo do lago. – disse Shaka.

Olharam ao redor estavam numa gruta e apesar de estarem bem abaixo da superfície, o local estava iluminado.

- E a fonte de Shiva...?

- Ali. – apontou Shion.

As fontes do palácio de Shiva tanto em Tenkaiken quanto na Terra eram iguaizinhas.

- Finalmente. – comemorou o ariano mais novo.

- Espero que não tenhamos surpresas ao voltar. – disse Shion. – estamos aqui há mais de um mês.

- Mestre Shion. – Shaka o fitou. – pode me prometer duas coisas?

- Que coisas? – estranhou o pedido.

- A primeira que fará de tudo para salvar a minha irmã.

O grande mestre ficou surpreso.

- Dou a minha vida se for preciso.

- A ama de verdade? Como Mu ama a Hekat de forma incondicional?

Desta vez foi Mu que ficou surpreso.

- Amo. – respondeu sério. – amo muito.

- Então, promete que se tudo terminar bem, vai fazê-la muito feliz?

- Dou a minha palavra. – sorriu.

Shaka também sorriu. Nessas ultimas horas esteve pensando sobre os dois. Shion era um cavaleiro honrado e que jamais faria algo para machucar a irmã. Se Atena deu a chance para todos serem felizes, não seria diferente com o grande mestre. Shati estaria em boas mãos.

Os três dirigiram-se para a fonte. Não houve necessidade de Shaka elevar seu cosmo, apenas entraram na agua.

- Vamos fazer uma surpresinha para Brahma.

Passaram.

_**Tenkaiken... **_

- Cavaleiros! – ordenou Saga.

Os dourados tomaram posição, inclusive Seth.

- Pensam que podem me deter.

- Não pensamos nos detemos. – disse uma voz, para em seguida a porta dourada abrir bruscamente.

Hekat assim que viu Mu sorriu, o cavaleiro sorriu de volta. Shati olhou para Shion. Como era um alivio vê-lo, o mesmo podia-se dizer do ariano. A indiana parecia está bem. Shaka olhou rapidamente para a irmã nos braços de Hekat para voltar o olhar para Jacke. A brasileira segurou as lagrimas, Shaka às vezes era arrogante, mas não imaginava sua vida sem tê-lo por perto.

- Como? – indagou Ranna completamente surpresa. – como voltaram?

- Surpresos? – Shaka sorriu de forma irônica.

- Como conseguiu voltar? – indagou Brahma. – eu fechei o ultimo Tenkai e só havia dois.

- Havia um terceiro. – disse Shion.

- Não havia! Eu me encarreguei de destruir todos. Restou apenas dois e eu fechei.

- Shiva escondeu um. – disse Shaka. – havia um portal em Kailasa, Samraat Shiva o depositou no fundo do lago Manasarovar

Brahma o fitou com ódio. Tinha esquecido desse portal.

- Cometi um erro. – deu nos ombros. – deveria ter obrigado Shiva a falar. Mas... com vocês aqui ou não, não altera os fatos.

- Você vai pagar por tudo. – Shaka elevou seu cosmo. – Ciclo das seis existências!

O ataque do virginiano foi parado por Kali.

- Chega de batalhas inúteis. Está na hora do despertar da minha cara Samraajni Vishnu.

Brahma elevou sua energia. O palácio começou a tremer, jogando todos no chão.

- Para isso convido a todos. Deuses e mortais.

Hekat e Shati foram envolvidas por uma bola dourada.

- Hekat! – gritou Mu.

- Adriel! – ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

- Não fiquem afobados, vocês também irão.

Um a um do grupo foi envolvido por uma bola dourada. No minuto seguinte estavam no Hans -Vahana. Ao contrario da primeira vez, bem no meio das costas da ave, havia um pequeno templo. Brahma, seus guerreiros, Shati e Hekat ficaram do lado de dentro. Os demais ficaram do lado de fora.

- Para onde ele está nos levando? – indagou Minos.

- Se ele quer os Vedas, só pode está num único lugar. – disse Shivani.

- Onde? – indagou Kanon.

- No palácio de Vishnu.

_No interior do templo... _

Hekat e Shati ainda estavam presas nas esferas.

- Rosa.

- Sim. – a deusa a fitou.

- Por que seu cabelo mudou de cor?

Rosa sorriu.

- Ele normalmente muda quando a lua troca de fases, mas nesse caso... esse ritual demanda muita energia, ainda mais que eu queria que você nada sofresse, além disso...

- Diga...

- Nada. Só quero que você fique tranquila. Sei que seu cosmo está todo com Brahma, mas nada vai te acontecer. Eu prometo.

_Do lado de fora..._

Faro estava sentada num canto, um pouco afastada, a perna e o braço doíam mas achava que era apenas por causa do cansaço. Encostou a cabeça numa pilastra fechando os olhos.

- O que você tem?

Ela abriu deparando com Radamanthys.

- Nada. – sorriu.

O juiz a fitou seriamente, agachando diante dela. De longe Minos acompanhava a cena, não apenas ele, mas também os cavaleiros.

- Não tenho nada. É sério.

O rosto continuou sério, Rada não estava muito convencido, por isso a analisava atentamente.

Enquanto isso...

- Hades jamais vai permitir. – murmurou Minos.

- O que está resmungando aí. – MM o fitou com deboche.

- Não se meta. – respondeu frio.

- Ele está assim só por que Radamanthys e Farolainy se gostam. – disse Suely que estava perto. – um ser como ele não entende essas coisas.

- O Rada o que? – indagou MM arregalando os olhos e por conta do berro acabou chamando atenção dos outros.

- É surdo? – disse Shivani. – não escutou o que ela falou?

- Escutei, mas não posso acreditar que ele e a amazona do Apolo...

- O cupido flechou ate ele. – disse Aioria.

Não muito perto, mas numa distancia que dava para ouvir a conversa Seth estava escorado na parede do templo. Estava de olhos fechados, mas atento a tudo.

- Seth.

Ele abriu os olhos e demorou o olhar em Lara, que estava parada diante dele.

- O que foi?

- Reparou que o cabelo da Hekat ficou negro?

- Sim, mas não imagino o porque.

- Temo que esteja acontecendo algo a ela. – voltou a atenção para a pequena discussão entre Minos e MM que ocorria mais afastado.

Seth não desviou a atenção do rosto dela. Uma brisa suave balançava os cabelos negros e o guerreiro perdeu-se naquela cabeleira negra.

- Você é muito bonita. – disse, num tom de voz mais ameno.

- Como? – o fitou na hora quando ouviu o comentário.

- Você é bonita. Sempre achei desde que te vi na festa no templo.

Lara o encarou, o olhar era diferente, era mais caloroso, prova que se tratava de "Miro."

- Quando voltarmos para a Terra que sair comigo? – indagou dando um grande sorriso. – prometo me comportar. Palavra de cavaleiro.

A espectro franziu o cenho. Era essa a duvida que tinha. Miro que gostava dela, ou era Seth?

- Sei que deve pensar que sou um pervertido. – esticou o corpo. – e um doido. – riu. – sei que uma parte de mim gosta da Rosa, mas a outra parte gosta de você. – a fitou. – é confuso não é? Ate eu me sinto confuso.

- Só queria saber qual lado vai prevalecer.

- Não sei. E eu que ria da bipolaridade do Saga. Você prefere o outro?

- Gosto dos dois, mas queria saber qual lado... deixa para lá. – abaixou o olhar.

Seth tocou o rosto dela, erguendo-o, ao fitar os olhos azuis frios, Lara percebeu que agora era o espectro.

- Gosta dos dois? – a voz saiu fria.

- São a mesma pessoa. – sorriu.

Quando Miro dizia que se sentia confuso, era verdade. Pareciam duas mentes opostas ocupando o mesmo corpo. Pelo seu lado cavaleiro já tinha a beijado a muito tempo pouco se importando pelas consequências, mas seu lado espectro ponderava. Ainda sentia algo muito forte pela deusa, mas Lara... o sonho da chinesa levando a flechada veio lhe na mente e o um medo terrível de perde-la.

- Se cuida, por favor. – a voz saiu fria, mas tinha um quê de preocupação.

- Sim...

O espectro a deixou. Lara soltou um suspiro resignado.

Depois da "leve" discussão com MM, Minos saia arrastado. Suely o arrastava.

- Quer me soltar?

- Só soltamos crianças quando elas estão longe do perigo.

- O que? Eu não sou criança!

- É sim. – o soltou, dando uma leve empurrada. – estou farta das suas infantilidades. Vê se cresce Minos.

- Quem é você para falar assim comigo?

- Desisto. – suspirou desanimada. – é um idiota mesmo.

Suely deu as costas, mas teve o braço retido de forma brusca.

- Veja como fala comigo.

- Qual o seu problema? – tentava puxar o braço. – você é insuportável!

- Digo o mesmo.

Minos pressionou o braço de Suely. A amazona tentava permanecer serena, mas o juiz dava lhe nos nervos. Como alguém poderia ser tão insuportável? Minos a fitava de forma desdenhosa, era sempre um prazer irrita-la. Passaram alguns segundos de silencio, o juiz continuava a fita-la, ao mesmo tempo que sentia sua mão quente. Era o mesmo calor que sentira daquela vez no submundo. E aqueles cabelos vermelhos e a face muito branca, envolta naquela armadura parecia uma deusa do fogo.

- Quer me soltar? – a voz saiu fria.

- E se eu não quiser? – aproximou seu rosto do dela.

O coração da italiana começou a bater mais forte.

- Solte-me ou... – tentava permanecer com a voz firme.

- Ou o que?

O juiz aproximou ainda mais, praticamente colando seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu todo o ardor que emanava do corpo dela. Deixando-a surpresa, Minos tocou nos cachos vermelhos chegando com a mão ate o ombro dela. Colou seu corpo ao dela, quando passou o braço pela cintura fina. O medo apoderou-se de Suely, apenas seu marido a tinha tocado daquela forma e o pior era que seu corpo reagia ao toque. Minos que olhava fixamente para as madeixas vermelhas voltou a atenção para boca rosada dela. Ele não esperava pela atitude que ia tomar, a de beija-la. O beijo começou calmo, mas foi ganhando ardência. Só agora percebera que há muito queria esse contato. Queria sentir o gosto, o calor da amazona. Aprofundou o beijo e Suely correspondia. Em seu interior estava confusa. Jurara que seria apenas de seu finado marido, no entanto, estava gostando do contato. O juiz de certa forma tinha grande influencia sobre ela. O ato só parou pela falta de ar.

- Por que fez isso...? – a voz dela saiu entrecortada.

- Não sei...

Minos queria solta-la, mas não conseguia e nem Suely queria ser solta. O juiz inclinou o rosto buscando novamente os lábios dela. Novamente o ato só foi interrompido pela falta de ar. Reunindo todas as suas forças Suely se afastou.

- Não se aproxime mais de mim.

Disse saindo. Minos apenas contentou-se a vê-la sumir entre a paisagem.

- Não pode está acontecendo... – murmurou. – não comigo. Não com um juiz do submundo.

Shaka estava sentado bem afastado de todos. Tinha conseguido voltar, mas não impediu que Brahma retirasse o cosmo da irmã. Agora o deus estava prestes a conseguir o que queria. Tinha que impedi-lo.

Jacke o fitava de longe. Queria conversar com ele, mas não sabia como estava seu humor. Era bem capaz dele trata-la com algum desaforo, mesmo assim...

- Oi.

O cavaleiro a fitou. Quando o portal do Taj não abriu temeu nunca mais vê-la.

- Oi.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Ah... – estranhou a voz amigável. – vou deixar você meditar.

- Senta aqui.

Jacke piscou algumas vezes.

- Sentar?

- É.

Mesmo achando esquisito sentou ao lado dele. Os primeiros segundos foram de silencio total. A brasileira olhava para frente, enquanto o cavaleiro a fitava discretamente.

- Quando o portal não abriu, fiquei com muito medo.

- Imagino. – respondeu sem olha-lo. – você não veria Shati nunca mais.

- Não era só ela que temia não ver nunca mais.

Jacke o fitou surpresa. Shaka trazia os olhos abertos e a olhava de forma terna.

- Por que diz isso?

Ele sorriu, voltando a atenção para frente.

- Estávamos sem memória. O estopim para Mu foi a corrente que a Rosa o deu. Do mestre Shion foi o lenço que Shati usava.

- E o seu? De certo era algo ligado a sua irmã.

- Não. O que me fez lembrar de foi uma garrafa de Whisky.

Jacke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Uma garrafa de que? – não acreditava.

- Whisky. Lembra que derramou isso na minha camisa e depois meu porre na boate? – a fitou. - Me lembrei de tudo por causa disso.

- Estou surpresa. A quinta essência da humanidade, a pureza em pessoa, ter suas memorias de volta por causa de bebida, não se vê todo dia.

- A garrafa foi só um instrumento. Mu se lembrou da Rosa através da corrente, Shion se lembrou da Shati através do lenço. Eu me lembrei de você através da garrafa.

- Seu conceito sobre mim é péssimo. – riu. – me associar a uma garrafa.

Shaka voltou a atenção para frente.

- Por que foi assim que nos conhecemos.

Jacke lembrou-se daqueles dias. Da primeira vez que o viu o achou insuportável, arrogante, ela ainda achava, mas tinha que reconhecer que ele era gentil, responsável e outras qualidades.

- Ainda me acha insuportável? – indagou a ela.

- Um pouco. Você também acha isso de mim. – protestou.

- Achava. Alias... as vezes... mas aprendi a ver qualidades em você.

- Quais? – o olhou curiosa.

- É uma pessoa responsável, impulsiva, mas responsável. E leal aos seus ideais. – a fitou.

Escondido atrás de uma pilastra Mu os observava. Tinha saído a procura do amigo, mas percebendo que ele estava com Jacke preferiu não interferir.

- "Então era isso... Shaka está apaixonado pela Jacke." – sorriu. – " que bom."

- Hum... está me elogiando... quem diria... e pela segunda vez.

- Ao final dessa guerra pretendo viver um pouco com a minha avó. Quer conhecer a minha cidade?

Agora Jacke ficou pasma. Jamais esperaria um convite da parte dele.

- Eu não sei quais serão os planos da Hekat... – olhou para o céu. – de certo ela vai ficar no santuário... talvez seja legal conhecer a Índia.

- Não vai se arrepender.

- Por que está sendo amigável comigo?

- Mī āpa kā ānanda lē rahē hai kyōṅki _**(google tradutor: porque estou gostando de você)**_

Jacke franziu o cenho.

- Traduza.

- Apenas estou sendo cortes. – disse como se fosse a tradução.

- Ah...

Ela nem terminou o murmúrio. Sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro sobre os seus, arregalando os olhos.

- Saca kā ānanda lē _**(gostando muito)**_

- Para de falar na sua língua, ... eu não entendo... – a voz saiu entrecortada, pois o coração batia a mil.

- Não precisa entender, só sentir.

Ele iniciou o beijo, a brasileira ainda estava surpresa, mas aos poucos foi cedendo. Como ficou com medo de nunca mais vê-lo. De nunca mais tê-lo tão perto.

- Não... Shaka...agente não pode...

- Por que...? – não ficou restrito apenas a boca dela, agora beijava o pescoço.

- Porque... – ela tentava raciocinar, mas não conseguia. O toque de Shaka... – para... por favor...

- Tem tanta aversão a mim? – dava selinhos. – é por que não me encaixo nos seus padrões?

- Não é isso...

- Então é o que Jacke?

Ela o afastou um pouco, mesmo assim continuaram bem próximos. A brasileira olhava para o rosto que antes alvo agora estava vermelho, os olhos azuis estavam bem mais claros, a franja encobria parte do _bindi_ dele. Era difícil admitir, mas estava apaixonada por ele.

- Shaka... eu...

- Shaka eu não existe. – repetiu a frase. - Shaka nós...

Ele foi para beija-la, mas ela recuou ainda mais.

- Somos guerreiros, não devemos misturar as coisas. – arrastou o corpo levantando. – não devemos.

O cavaleiro soltou um longo suspiro. Jacke tinha razão. Ele era um cavaleiro de Atena, seu único proposito era a paz na Terra e o resgate de sua irmã. Não poderia perder tempo com coisas levianas.

Jacke estava prestes a ir embora quando arregalou os olhos. Shaka olhou para trás ficando igualmente surpreso.

Logo a visão que os dois estavam tendo despontaram para todos. O rio Ganges terminava seu trajeto formando um quadrado, tendo uma porção de terra dentro. Ligando a ilha quadrada ao restante da terra, havia duas estreitas e compridas pontes em cada lado do quadrado. No meio do quadrado havia uma construção que se erguia a metros de altura. Era um palácio todo dourado e que seguia os moldes hindus. Do lugar de onde estava o transporte de Brahma estavam chegando a frente do palácio. Viram um grande pátio que continha dois lagos artificiais também quadrados. O pátio e o palácio eram cercados por muros altos e fora delas havia uma floresta densa.

Shaka demorou o olhar na paisagem. Aquele lugar...

Dentro do templo de Vahana...

- Chegamos. – disse Sadi. – contemple seu templo Samraajni Vishnu.

Shati aproximou da janela, jamais tinha visto tal construção, mas ela de alguma forma lhe trazia saudades.

O transporte parou sobre a ponte que parecia ser a principal. Usando seus poderes Brahma teletransportou a todos para a entrada. O grupo seguia em silencio, o que era estranho, mas os dourados, as espectros, as guerreiras Devas e os demais estavam surpresos demais para emitirem qualquer comentário. Realmente o lugar era fascinante. Passavam sobre o rio Ganges. Idril fitou as aguas, límpidas e tranquilas. Chegaram ao portão principal. Ele não era muito grande, mas tinha uma enorme estatua de Vishnu sobre ele.

- Abra o portão. – disse Brahma a Shati. – apesar de ter seu cosmo, não posso abri-lo.

A indiana o fitou receosa. Shaka ainda tentou alguma coisa contra o deus, mas ele e os outros estavam presos por "algo", não se mexiam sem o consentimento do deus.

- Abra Shati. – pediu Hekat.

Ainda receosa a indiana caminhou ate o portão dourado. Sem saber muito o que fazer tocou num símbolo que havia bem no meio. Com esse movimento começaram a ouvir o barulho de algo sendo arrastado. Aos poucos o portão foi abrindo.

Tirando Brahma, ninguém ali conhecia aquele local, nem mesmo os guerreiros Yuga, tanto que eles ficaram surpresos ao ver o pátio principal. A área era enorme e continha muitos jardins e pequenos templos. Brahma continuou a caminhada pouco se importando com a beleza do lugar.

O trajeto foi feito em silencio ate a entrada principal do palácio. A construção era fenomenal.

- Faz séculos que não entro aqui. – disse Brahma. – não tenho boas recordações.

Novamente Shati foi requisitada. Ela não queria abrir, algo dentro dela gritava para ela não abrir o portão. A indiana voltou o olhar para o irmão que estava mais atrás. Os dois fitaram-se longamente.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo Vishnu. – disse Sadi irritado.

Vendo que ela não se mexia o deus a pegou pelo braço arrastando-a ate a porta. Shion jurou que ia mata-lo.

- Abra.

A contra gosto abriu. Se o exterior era belo, o interior era majestoso. Todo em mármore branco, do chão ao teto. Era um salão enorme, quadrado, com dezenas de estatuas.

- Se me lembro bem... o salão dos Vedas fica alguns andares abaixo.

O grupo tomou a direção da esquerda, seguindo por um amplo corredor ate chegarem a uma porta dourada. Shati a abriu, revelando um complexo de escadas. Eram largas, de um lado tinha parede de mármore e do outro era aberto contando apenas com um muro baixo, mas o que era o mais surpreendente era o barulho que vinha daquele local.

Vanda aproximou da parede...

- Uau... uma cachoeira.

Literalmente descia pela área aberta uma cachoeira. Ao olhar para cima ela viu o céu, mas para baixo não via nada. Parecia que a cachoeira não tinha fim.

- Que lugar será esse...

- Shiva queria que a humanidade recebesse as aguas do Ganges, Vishnu o ajudou. – disse Sadi entediado. – essa cachoeira é o Ganges, o fim dela é na morada de Shiva na Terra.

- O Lago! – exclamou Shaka.

- Isso mesmo irmão de Vishnu. O lago que fica perto do palácio de Shiva. Mas ao contrario que se pensa, não se consegue chegar a Terra descendo a cachoeira. Não é um Tenkai. O palácio de Vishnu é o único lugar que não possui um Tenkai.

Shaka ficou ainda mais surpreso. Agora que ouvia aquela explicação parecia tão obvio. De certo Shiva e Vishnu eram aliados. Fora essas conclusões, o virginiano estava incomodado com outra coisa. Aquele lugar... já vira um lugar como aquele. Mas onde?

O grupo desceu cerca de quatro andares, a cachoeira continuava a cair, realmente ela não tinha fim. Eles pararam em frente a outra porta dourada.

Sadi praticamente arrastou Shati ate a porta.

- Abra.

Shati olhou para a porta. Das outras vezes bastou tocar no símbolo que havia no meio para ela ser aberta, contudo não havia símbolo. Ela olhou para os entalhes dourados, percebeu que havia quatro desenhos diferentes: uma concha, uma flor de lótus, um cajado e um disco. Lembrando que esses eram os símbolos de Vishnu tocou em cada um deles.

A porta emitiu um brilho dourado para em seguida abrir. Um grande salão retangular mostrou-se para eles. Era também feito de mármore e continha várias estatuas hindus, mas havia duas que se destacavam. Numa espécie de altar havia uma estatua de Vishnu e uma de Lakshma, deveriam ter mais de três metros de altura.

Jacke assim que pisou no salão olhou imediatamente para Shaka, ele também a fitou. Não tinham duvidas que era o mesmo salão que tinham "ido" daquela vez, no templo em Varanasi.

- O salão dos Vedas... - Sadi tomou a frente, caminhando ate o altar.

No grupo dos cavaleiros eles trocavam olhares, no momento certo elevariam seus cosmos.

- Os Vedas só podem está atrás dessas estatuas.

Usando seu cosmo o deus tirou as duas estatuas e quebrou parte do altar.

- É aqui... – sorriu.

Era uma parede toda em ouro, havia vários entalhes em alto relevo, mas bem no centro dela, uma imagem de um homem sentado num cavalo com uma espada em uma das mãos.

- Interessante. – disse Sadi. – veja minha cara. A representação de seu ultimo avatar: Kalki.

Shati olhou para a imagem, não sabia porque, mas a imagem daquele homem lhe parecia tão próxima e sentia um certo saudosismo.

- "Será que realmente sou Vishnu?" – pensava.

Shaka também fitava a imagem. Tinha a leve sensação de conhecer aquele homem, alias desde que entrara no templo de Shiva e agora de Vishnu tudo lhe dava certo saudosismo.

Hekat que amparava Shati, olhou para a figura, estranhamente sentiu familiaridade no rosto. Conhecia alguém com aquele rosto.

- Não vamos perder mais tempo.

Brahma de posse do cosmo de Shati, aproximou da figura esculpida. Logo abaixo dela havia um pequeno entalhe com o nome Vishnu em sânscrito. O deus encostou a bola de energia nesse local.

Toda parede brilhou, ao absorver a energia de Shati. O brilho durou alguns minutos para em seguida apagar.

- O que...? – Sadi piscou os olhos. – por que não abriu?

O grupo não sabia se ficava aliviado ou apreensivo por não ter dado certo. Hekat ficou temerosa.

- Depositei o cosmo! Por que não abre!? – esbravejou.

Ele voltou-se para Shati, sua expressão era demoníaca.

- O que você fez sua idiota! – aproximou e dando um empurrão em Hekat pegou a indiana pelos braços. – abra esse portão! – a arrastou.

- Tire as mãos dela! – Shaka não esperou o comando de Saga elevando seu cosmo.

- NÃO ME ATRAPALHE!

Vociferou o deus, que elevou sua energia bruscamente provocando uma onda de choque que jogou, não apenas os cavaleiros, mas ate os guerreiros Yuga, no chão.

- Abra logo! – praticamente jogou Shati contra a parede. – abra essa maldita porta!

- Eu não sei como... – murmurou.

- Sabe sim sua infeliz! Você é Kalki! Abra a porta.

Pressionou-a contra a parede.

- Já disse que não sei... – os olhos encheram de agua.

O virginiano olhou com ódio para Brahma, sem que ele percebesse seu cosmo começou a crescer.

- Tire as mãos da minha irmã!

O cosmo dele explodiu, a ponto de partir em direção a Brahma. O deus se protegeu a tempo, desviando o ataque, parte de uma parede lateral foi destruída.

- Mortal insolente. – o olho dele ficou vermelho. – já sei como. – disse tendo uma ideia. – Talvez seja necessário que você desperte. – olhou para Shati, seus olhos pareciam duas poças de sangue. – farei que desperte e da pior maneira. Você sentirá a verdadeira dor.

O cosmo de Brahma elevou bruscamente, o grupo preparou-se para o ataque, mas foi tudo muito rápido...

- Ah...

Ouviram um gemido.

- Mestre Shion?! – Aiolos o fitou estarrecido.

O grande mestre havia sido atingido no peito. A dor que sentia era fortíssima e sabia que era questão de minutos a sua morte. Por causa disso fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Ele olhou para Shati que estava imóvel nos braços de Brahma. A indiana trazia o olhar vidrado no ariano.

- _"Shati..."_ – falou diretamente na mente dela.

- _"Shion..."_ – os olhos encheram de agua.

- "_Eu... eu... queria que soubesse que.. eu amo você."_

Deu um pequeno sorriso, aos poucos os olhos foram fechando e o corpo tombou para trás. No salão não se ouvia um barulho se quer. A indiana estava paralisada.

- Não... Shion... não...

Sadi a soltou, Shati foi perdendo as forças ate cair de joelhos no chão.

- Shion... – as lagrimas caíram grossas.

Mu olhava estático para o corpo de seu mestre. Não era possível que ele estava morto.

Hekat olhava para o corpo de Shion, imaginava a dor que Shati estava sentido, foi do mesmo jeito de quando Zeus matou Adriel. A deusa voltou a atenção para Brahma e Shati, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, ou se não Brahma mataria a todos, pois Shati não poderia abrir o portal. Olhou para a imagem de Kalki esculpido, reparou que havia outros desenhos do lado esquerdo. Eram nove desenhos. Olhou para o primeiro desenho que era de um ser metade homem metade peixe. O segundo desenho era um ser também metade homem metade tartaruga. O olhar seguiu um por um ate chegar ao nono.

- "Não é possível!" – exclamou assustada ao reconhecer o desenho. – " então Vishnu é..."

- Brahma seu cretino... – Shaka cerrou o punho. – jamais vou perdoa-lo pelo que fez.

- Foi só o começo. – olhou para Shati que continuava no chão. – parece que a morte de seu "shakti" não foi suficiente para despertar Samraajni Vishnu. – a voz saia tão fria que chegava a ser mórbida. - Pois então. – elevou seu cosmo novamente. – dessa vez vai perder alguém ainda mais próximo.

Assim como o primeiro ataque, tudo foi muito rápido, tão rápido que o alvo de Brahma não teve tempo de se defender, mas pelos dizeres de Brahma deduziram que se trava de Shaka.

Primeiro houve um clarão que aos poucos foi dissipando.

Shaka estava de olhos fechados, esperando seu fim, contudo ele não veio. A claridade foi dissipando e então puderam ver ficando estarrecidos. O virginiano abriu os olhos arregalando-os. Havia uma armadura a sua frente, os cabelos desciam em cachos...

- Jacke... – a voz tremeu.

- Que coisa inesperada. – disse Brahma.

- Jacke! – gritou Vanda.

A brasileira desesperou quando Brahma indicou que Shaka era o alvo, nem pensou duas vezes pulando na frente dele.

- Você me dá muito trabalho sabia...? – olhou para trás, um filete de sangue desceu pela boca. – quinta essência...

O corpo balançou tombando para o lado. A cena para o virginiano parecia em câmera lenta.

- Jacke... – murmurou.

Os olhos encheram de agua e não demorou para as lagrimas descerem. O corpo estava paralisado.

- Jacke... – Hekat olhou para o corpo dela. – não... – o coração doeu, novamente havia perdido sua espectro.

Brahma olhou para Shaka dessa vez ele não escaparia, entretanto...

Um cosmo começou a ascender, as atenções voltaram para Shati. A indiana ainda continuava de joelhos com o olhar fixo em Shion.

- Já estava na hora de aparecer.

Debaixo de Shati apareceu um desenho que brilhava em dourado. O brilho uniu-se formando uma torre de luz que subiu ate o teto. Os olhos ficaram amarelos e sua vestimenta foi trocada por uma espécie de armadura em dourado.

- "Finalmente." – Brahma sorriu para fechar a cara. – "mas aquela Kalpa não é de Vishnu."

As guerreiras Deva acompanhavam com apreensão. O deus que tanto treinaram para proteger finalmente manifestaria em toda a sua grandiosidade. Os cavaleiros também fitavam com ansiedade. Será que Brahma ter retirado seu cosmo poderia causar algum problema?

Alheio a tudo isso, Shaka continuava a fitar o "nada". Na sua mente, apenas passava a cena de Jacke caindo.

- Jacke... – ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Jacke fala comigo. Jacke!

Encostou o rosto no peito ensanguentado, chorando ainda mais.

- Jacke... – veio lhe na mente, as imagens dos dois conversando no Vahana. – Jacke... "não me deixe... eu... eu gosto de você..." Brahma seu patife... – a voz saiu abafada. – eu vou matar você!

O palácio começou a tremer assustando a todos que tinham a atenção em Shati. Sobre Shaka surgiu a representação de um deus hindu. Ao redor do palácio do lado de fora surgiram varias colunas douradas que subiram ate o céu. O palácio também começou piscar em dourado. Um som de Karatalas ecoava ao redor e dentro da construção e a cada segundo aumenta a frequência de batidas.

- O que está acontecendo? – Anahí segurava-se em Kanon.

- Deve ser o Shaka no seu nível mais nervoso. – comentou MM que estava próximo.

- Não é. – a voz de Sarasvati saiu fria ao mesmo tempo surpresa. – estamos diante do despertar de Samraat Vishnu.

- Mas Shati não despertou? – indagou Idril.

Quando Saras ia responder um barulho muito forte a interrompeu. O cosmo de Shaka ascendeu de tal maneira que provocou deslocamento de ar como num estrondo.

Shati que continuava de joelhos levantou, mas de maneira automática. Seus olhos ainda continuavam dourados.

Shaka voltou a atenção para Jacke, gentilmente a pegou no colo e levantou.

Brahma acompanhava em silencio, estava apreensivo, por que Shaka tinha tanto poder se era mero irmão mortal de Vishnu?

O portão dourado que estava atrás dele brilhou. Dezenas de escrituras em sanscrito apareceram nas paredes. Ao redor de Shaka surgiu uma torre de luz que ultrapassou o teto ganhando o céu. A luz cegou os presentes momentaneamente.

- Samraat Brahma o que está acontecendo? – indagou Satva.

O deus não respondeu, pois não queria acreditar no que via.

- Sabe Brahma. – iniciou Hekat. – entre a elite de Atena, existe um homem que é considerado a reencarnação de Buda.

Brahma a fitou imediatamente.

- Sabe que Buda foi o nono avatar de Vishnu.

- Não é possível! – o deus foi tomado de pavor.

- Isso faz de Shaka... – a deusa deu um sorriso. A verdade estava tão perto, tão obvio, que nem ela, uma deusa, a descobriu.

- Impossível!

Meena que estava perto ouviu os dizeres de Hekat.

- "Se Hekat estiver certa... as escrituras! _Assim ficaria oculto ao mal. Tão visível ao mesmo tempo oculto._ Elas não se referiam apenas ao portal, mas também a.."

O Karatalas chegou ao seu ápice parando de tocar, as torres que estavam em volta do palácio desapareceram, assim como as escritas sanscritas e o brilho do portão. Aos poucos a torre de luz que envolvia Shaka foi dissipando ate que...

Todos os presentes ficaram sem palavras. Shati estava ao lado do irmão. Era pequeno o cosmo que emanava dela, mas não era tão fraco, mas a maior surpresa era o virginiano. Ele trajava uma armadura dourada semelhante a de Virgem. Dos pés ate a coxa eram cobertos, a saia da armadura descia em V invertido ate os joelhos. Havia um peitoral e as ombreiras que ao contrario da armadura virginiana eram arredondadas. Proteção nos braços e mãos. No alto da cabeça um elmo que lembrava o elmo de Aquário. Nas costas um par de asas douradas e na mão direita uma longa espada.

Seu cosmo era gigantesco, Jacke ainda continuava em seus braços.

- Pensei que fosse minha shakti. – disse sorrindo olhando para Shati. – mas pelo visto...

- Talvez não tenha sido boa ideia ter vindo como irmãos. – retribuiu o sorriso.

- Tem razão Samraajni Lakshma.

Brahma que acompanhava o dialogo ficou pálido.

- Não pode ser...

- Não cumprimenta mais Samraat Brahma. – Shaka o fitou com um leve sorriso.

- Você.. Você...

- Permita que me apresente aos que não me conhecem. Sou Samraat Vishnu, o deus da restauração.

_Continua..._

_E o mistério foi revelado, na verdade Shaka que é Vishnu e Shati Lakshma. Por isso que lá na Reencontro I quando os dois se encontraram ficaram confusos pois ao mesmo tempo que sentiam amor fraternal (Shaka e Shati) sentiam o outro amor (Vishnu e Laksma). Agora a coisa vai ficar feia e Brahma não vai deixar barato! _

**Obs: 1) O rio ****Yamuna**** (conhecido também como **_**Jamuna**_**) é um dos principais rios do norte da ****Índia****, medindo 1370 km de comprimento. É um dos principais afluentes do ****Ganges****. Nasce na ****cordilheira**** do ****Himalaia**** no estado de ****Uttarakhand**** e passa pelos estados de ****Deli****, ****Uttar Pradesh**** e ****Haryana**** antes de se unir ao Ganges em ****Allahabad**

**2) O ****glaciar Gangotri**** situa-se no distrito de ****Uttarkashi****, ****Uttarakhand****, ****Índia****, próximo da ****fronteira com a China****. Este glaciar é a origem do ****rio Ganges**** e é um dos maiores dos ****Himalaias**

**3)O ****Monte Kailash**** (****sânscrito****: **_**Kailāśā Parvata**_**) é uma ****montanha**** do ****Tibete****, considerada como um dos lugares mais sagrados para os ****hindus**** e ****budistas****. Situada na prefeitura de ****Ngari****, junto aos lagos ****Manasarovar**** e do ****Rakshasta****, é a nascente de quatro dos maiores rios da Ásia: o ****Ganges****, o ****Bramaputra****, o ****Indo**** e o ****Sutlej**

**4) Karatalas**** são um ****instrumento de percussão****indiano**** com formado de dois címbalos que produzem um som brilhante ao serem percutidos um com o outro.**

**5) Segundo o ****hinduísmo****, Vishnu vem ao mundo de diversas formas, chamadas ****avatares****, que podem ser humanas, animais ou uma combinação dos dois. Existem dez avatares dos quais nove já se manifestaram no nosso mundo - sendo ****Rama**** e ****Críxena**** (Krishna) os mais conhecidos, e outro ainda está por vir. São eles: ****Matsya****, o Peixe; ****Kurma****, a Tartaruga; ****Varaha****, o Javali; ****Narasimha****, o Homem-Leão; ****Vamana****, o Anão; ****Parashurama****, o Homem com o machado; ****Rama****, o arqueiro; ****Críxena**** (Krishna) ****Buda****, o Iluminado (****Sidarta Gautama****)****,****Kalki****, o espadachim montado a cavalo que ainda está por vir. A esposa de Vishnu é a deusa ****Laksma****, deusa da prosperidade e sorte, que o acompanha, encarnado na terra, como esposa de seus avatares**


	40. Chapter 39: O décimo Avatar de Vishnu

_Suellen – Peguei de surpresa, Shaka ser Vishnu, acho que muita gente não imaginava. Brahma vai ficar possesso com essa informação e não vai deixar barato. Nesse capitulo temos o começo da luta do Minos e da Suely, prepare o coração._

_andressa li kinomoto animya – Reviravolta? Kkkk Tenho certeza que foi rsr. A Hekat ainda vai muito as caras por aqui principalmente no final, aguarde. Quanto a fic que a Danda e eu escrevemos... vou ver com ela se ainda há chance de retoma-la._

_Lebam – Brahma vai querer matar alguém depois de ter sido enganado todo esse tempo. Agora as coisas vão mudar radicalmente!_

_Rodrigo – Então você gostou do sorriso desdenhoso do Shaka para o Brahma? Eu fiquei imaginando essa cena... nossa queria muito que essa fic virasse anime, para que todas as imagens que tenho na minha cabeça se materializasse. A do despertar então... Sei que nesse capitulo vai querer me matar, mas tenha paciência! Brahma vai ter tudo que ele merece, mas não agora. Gosto de dramas! rsrs_

**Olá pessoas! Desculpem a demora em postar, mas a culpada de tudo é a tal de Monografia, que tem tirado meu sono, minha inspiração, minha vida social...**

**Talvez esse, seja o capitulo mais curto que já fiz mas que inicia os confrontos finais entre Vishnu e Brahma. Boa leitura!**

**Observações: Quando aparecer no texto as seguintes palavras: "o espectro, o guerreiro", interpretem que é a personalidade de Seth que está no comando. Se for " o cavaleiro, o dourado, o grego" é a personalidade de Miro. O mesmo serve para Shati e Shaka. Quando aparecer "o deus/deusa, a divindade, Vishnu/Laksma" será a personalidade divina e quando for "o indiano/indiana, cavaleiro, dourado, a jovem" será a personalidade humana.**

**Capitulo 39**

**O décimo Avatar de Vishnu: Kalki**

- Vishnu?! – gritou Brahma. – não é possível! Ela é Vishnu. – apontou para Shati.

- Por que acha que o cosmo dela não abriu o portal Veda?

- Mas... os objetos sagrados... eles reagiram a ela!

- Eles reagem a qualquer vestígio do meu poder.

Os cavaleiros estavam estarrecidos. Vishnu na verdade era Shaka?

- Shaka explique-se. – disse Deba completamente atordoado. – vocês... ela... quero dizer...

- Explicarei Aldebaran de Touro. – voltou a atenção para Brahma. – assim como Atena tenho um ciclo de reencarnações. Comecei como Matsya e a minha ultima é como Kalki. Quando vim como Buda, não houve necessidade de usar a força, já que Brahma não tinha reencarnado, mas com a aproximação da era de Kali eu tinha que tomar algumas medidas.

- Samraat Vishnu.

Saras, Idril, Shivani e Meena ajoelharam diante do deus.

- Minhas guerreiras, peço desculpas por tê-las enganado, mas era necessário.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas Samraat. – disse Meena. – nós é que pedimos por não ter protegido Samraajni Lakshma.

- Não se preocupem com isso Devas. – disse a própria.

- Então foi por isso que conseguiu abrir o portal. – a voz de Brahma saiu fria. – o portal de Yumana. Era você todo esse tempo. Por isso também que achou o portal oculto de Shiva, ele te contou onde estava.

- Depois que retornei a Tenkaiken da minha ultima vida, havia combinado com Lakshma, que daria a ela dez por cento do meu poder. Temia que as suas ambições chegassem ate ela, no fundo estava certo. Por causa disso viemos como irmãos e gêmeos. Temos a mesma essência. Na minha encarnação como Buda, você não tinha nascido, mas sabia que seu despertar não iria demorar e que seu objetivo seria ter os Vedas. Resolvi deixa-los aqui, selados.

Shati saiu de perto de Shaka indo para onde Shion estava. Delicadamente tocou lhe a face fria.

- Sua vida se extinguiu. – disse. – mas ele ainda não foi para o Karmakai.

- Ele está morto? – Mu não queria acreditar. – meu mestre...

- Nós sempre viemos juntos Vishnu, - Shati não tirou o olhar de Shion. - desde a nossa criação, mas esses últimos meses...

Shaka a fitou.

- Se apaixonou pelo mortal. Samraat Kamadeva resolveu brincar conosco. – disse em tom descontraído. – traga-o de volta.

Shati/Lakshma aproximou do ariano e deixando todos surpresos o beijou. Viram uma luz dourada sair da boca dela entrando no corpo do cavaleiro. Aos poucos as cores foram voltando para a face do lemuriano. Shion abriu os olhos dando de cara com a indiana.

- Shati...

Ela sorriu.

Shaka / Vishnu voltou a atenção para o corpo de Jacke. Ela também tinha morrido, mas sua alma, assim como a de Shion, ainda não tinha ido para Karmakai.

Ele tinha planejado tudo, inclusive a separação da irmã ainda bebês, mas não contava que Jacke entraria em sua vida. Uma mortal que colocou em xeque seus milhares de anos como companheiro de Lakshma.

O deus ergueu o corpo da brasileira e assim como Lakshma beijou-lhe. As cores de Jacke foram voltando.

- Shaka...?

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco zonza... que armadura é essa?

- É uma Kalpa. Minha armadura divina.

- Virgem tem armadura divina? – estranhou.

- Não é a armadura de Virgem, é a armadura de Vishnu.

- E por que esta com ela?

- Por que eu sou Vishnu. Shaka é o meu nome mortal nessa Era.

A espectro levou um susto. Olhou para Shati que estava ao lado dele, ela também vestia uma armadura. Voltou a atenção para o virginiano, o cosmo dele estava dezena de vezes maior.

- Então todo esse tempo era você!

- Sim.

Shaka a colocou no chão. Delicadamente tocou-lhe no rosto.

- Fique perto dos outros.

Brahma os fitava frio. Se tivesse imaginado que todo esse tempo Vishnu era o cavaleiro de Atena teria tomado outras medidas. Voltou a atenção para Hekat.

- Sua deusa cretina você sabia não é?

- Estou tão surpresa quanto você. – deu um sorriso.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer Brahma. – disse Shaka/Vishnu erguendo sua espada.

- Acha que só porque despertou pode me vencer?

- Suas ambições acabam aqui.

O indiano elevou seu cosmo, o que deixou a todos impressionados. A espada de Vishnu em encontro com o cetro de Brahma provocou um grande estrondo que balançou ate o palácio. Houve um forte clarão e em seguida os dois deuses desapareceram.

- Shaka! – gritou Kamus.

- Eles estão do lado de fora. – disse Shati. – se algo acontecer ao palácio pode comprometer o Ganga.

- Shati.

A deusa escutou o chamado, era Shion. Aproximou parando pouco dele. Shion a fitava fascinado. A áurea divina que emanava dela, chegava a assustar. Saber que ela era uma deusa era uma coisa, vê-la como tal era ainda mais impactante.

Por baixo da armadura ela usava um sári vermelho. Ela tinha proteção dourada nos braços, peito, usava uma saia igualmente dourada. Uma espécie de véu branco descia do alto da cabeça ate o chão e era preso por uma dupla tiara dourada, os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente presos. Olhos marcados de negro e um bindi vermelho no meio da testa. Notou algo que o deixou surpreso. No braço esquerdo ela usava o bracelete que ele havia dado há muito tempo. Só havia visto com ela uma vez, não imaginava que mesmo como deusa ela usaria tal objeto.

A indiana olhou para o lado. Jacke a fitava com surpresa.

- Presenciei muitas vezes os acessos de raiva de Vishnu por sua causa. – sorriu. – você realmente mexia com ele.

- Que coisa... – ficou sem graça. – acho que ele ficava com tanta raiva que ate me chamava de Nefertite.

- Ele a chamava assim? – indagou curiosa.

- Sim...

- Interessante. – Shati deu um sorriso enigmático percebido por todos. Como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

- O que é Karmakai, Shati? – indagou Anahí.

- É o lugar onde as almas vão depois que morrem, lá é decidido se vão para o inferno, para o mundo Deva, ou se vão reencarnar.

- Mundo Deva não é o paraíso? Portanto...

- Tenkaiken é exclusivo aos deuses. – disse Shivani. – o mundo Deva é para onde vai a alma dos humanos bons. É semelhante a Tenkaiken.

Hekat estava sentada, olhava para o chão quando sentiu um par de braços envolve-la.

- Adriel...

- Você está bem? – a fitou.

- Sim... – olhou para o cavaleiro, Mu trazia uma expressão suave, a mesma expressão que a fez apaixonar. – me perdoe por ter saído daquela maneira e...

- Passou. – tocou o rosto dela. – não se preocupe.

Ela o abraçou com força. Tudo que fizera era para protegê-lo e a suas meninas. Não deixaria eles sofrerem mais. Mu a segurava firme. Quanto tempo mais demoraria para que os dois pudessem viver em paz? Viverem como Mu e Rosa sem empecilhos?

- Não saia de perto de mim. – disse o cavaleiro.

Hekat sorriu. Olhou para o pingente que Mu usava, depois o tocou, dizendo alguns dizeres mentalmente.

Do outro lado...

Shion continuava a fitar a deusa.

- Shati...

- O que você me disse é verdade? – indagou tocando-lhe no rosto.

- Todas as palavras. – disse sério. – mas você e Shaka... quero dizer Vishnu...

- Depois conversamos.

A deusa olhou para Hekat que ainda estava nos braços de Mu. Como Shati, não compreendia muito bem as atitudes de Hekat, mas agora com sua consciência de deusa, a compreendia. Amor despertado em deuses, são bem mais fortes e avassaladores.

A passos lentos aproximou se da deusa da lua.

- "Você está bem?" – indagou diretamente a ela por telepatia.

- "Sim. Eu guardei parte do meu cosmo para você."

Shati fixou o olhar nela. Já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo com Hekat. O ritual demandava muita energia, além do mais ela tinha deixado um pouco em seu corpo mortal, mais uma parcela que seria destinada a ela. Resultado, Hekat estava sem cosmo algum, completamente suscetível a qualquer coisa.

- " Você está muito vulnerável. Pode até morrer."

Isso era possível. Deuses eram suscetíveis a morte quando não tinham cosmo, claro que não seria qualquer instrumento ou qualquer pessoa que poderia mata-los. Apenas outros deuses ou armas divinas poderiam fazer tal feito. Hekat corria perigo.

O dialogo continuava sobre os olhares de todos.

- "Não sei como não perceberam que esta sem cosmo."

- "Não conte a eles, por favor."

- "Por quanto tempo vai ficar assim?"

- "Quinze dias ou mais, fique com meu cosmo. – Hekat passou para ela uma pequena bola de energia. – fique com ele ate tudo acabar."

- Samraajni Lakshma.

Saras aproximou ajoelhando.

- Aproximem Devas.

As outras três aproximaram ajoelhando.

- Desde tempos imemoriais tem protegido Vishnu. Espero contar com vocês novamente.

- Tem a nossa lealdade. – disse Shivani por todas.

Shati uniu as mãos elevando seu cosmo. Formou quatro pequenas bolas que dirigiram para as quatro guerreiras.

- Eram guerreiras Deva, as elevo a categoria de deidades.

O aumento foi considerável. As meninas olharam para si surpresas. Aioria, MM, Saga e Kamus eram os mais surpresos.

- O que são deidades? – indagou Vanda.

- Temos categorias de guerreiros Vanda. – disse Shati. – generais divinos, guerreiros Deva e Deidades. Normalmente a categoria de Deidade é para semi deuses. Brahma não vai parar ate conseguir destruir tudo. Por isso as elevei, não são semi deusas, mas tem um grande poder.

- Agradecemos a confiança Samraajni.

- Vamos.

Shati elevou o cosmo que envolveu todo o grupo, eles desapareceram.

Minutos antes... Brahma e Vishnu lutavam no pátio exterior do palácio, a cada encostar de espada contra cetro, a terra tremia.

Em um determinada hora, o cosmo de Vishnu diminuiu, Brahma aproveitou desse momento e o atacou. Shaka foi arrastado.

- O que foi Vishnu? – Sadi sorriu. – o despertar foi muito rápido?

Shaka levantou. Tinha notado que seu cosmo não estava estável.

- Esse é o poder de um verdadeiro deus.

Brahma lançou contra o virginiano uma grande bola de energia. Shaka elevou seu cosmo para para-la, contudo foi acertado. Nesse exato momento o grupo chegou.

- Shaka! – gritou Shati indo para perto do irmão.

- É patético! – Brahma gargalhou. - O decimo avatar não passa de um fraco. Rama e Krishma são bem superiores a você Kalki.

Shaka apoiava-se em sua espada.

- Os anos como Buda amoleceram o grande Vishnu. Vergonhoso.

- Por não cala a boca?

Todos olharam para onde veio a voz. Jacke, caminhava em direção a Shaka.

- Eu já estou ficando farta de você. – a brasileira parou na frente do virginiano.

- Como ousa simples mortal.

- Ousando. – virou-se para o virginiano. – não dê ouvidos a ele, agora levanta. Ou vou ter que fazer o serviço?

O indiano trazia os olhos arregalados. Como que alguém poderia não ter noção das coisas?

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você, já que vai morrer. – Brahma voltou a atenção para Shaka. – queria os Vedas para reconstruir a Terra, já que não vai me dar não me importo com que acontecera a aquele lugar.

O deus elevou seu cetro, seu cosmo espalhava pelo local.

- O que ele vai fazer? – indagou Deba.

Brahma bateu no solo três vezes com cedro, em seguida a terra começou a tremer.

- Primeiro vou destruir a coisa mais preciosa do nosso país natal... – sorriu de maneira vil.

Ele apontou o cetro para o rio Ganges, o rio começou a congelar e o gelo seguiu em direção ao palácio.

- O Ganga! – gritou Shati.

A cascata que corria dentro do palácio aos poucos foi congelando.

- O que acontecerá se o rio tão precioso parar de jorrar? – gargalhou.

- Brahma... – Shaka levantou.

- E agora...

Pegando o restante de cosmo de Shati, Brahma o incorporou em seu cetro e com toda força o fincou no chão. O ar propagou como onda, em seguida a terra começou a tremer mais forte. Tudo durou cerca de cinco minutos...

_Terra, Monte Kalaisa_...

Um forte tremor de terra assolou o entorno do lago onde Shaka havia passado. Em seguida a agua começou a baixar, ate desaparecer por completo. Nas outras partes do Himalaia, os pequenos rios que ajudavam na nascente do Ganges começaram a secar. Não demorou muito para o rio inteiro secar...

Monte Fuji, Monte Etna, Monte Santa Helena, Krafla, Kilauea, Santorini, Tambora, alguns, dos muitos vulcões ativos do mundo, começaram a expelir cinzas...

Lugares comuns de terem terremotos começaram a ter...

Países do norte sentiram uma queda brusca na temperatura e os dos sul um grande aumento. Tufões, furacões surgiram nas costa leste da América do Norte e na região do Pacifico...

_Brasil..._

Uma jovem senhora, olhava para o céu negro. Não era época de chuva, mas o céu estava completamente escuro.

- Tia Margarida!

- Sim Júlio?

- Mamãe no telefone.

A moça atendeu.

- _"Vou ser rápida pois a ligação está péssima. Pedro está indo buscar vocês. Com essa chuva ficaram ilhados aí no sitio."_

- Esta bem. Conseguiu falar com os meus filhos?

- "_Não. A ligação não completa, mas vou continuar tentando e vocês venham embora rápido. Tchau."_

Margarida desligou o aparelho, voltando o olhar para o céu.

- Espero que estejam bem.

_Emirados Árabes..._

Antonietta jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá.

- Que calor!

- Eu que diga. – disse Henry entrando na sala. – esquentou de repente. Se Kamus estivesse aqui iria derreter.

- E como será que ele está...

- Ele não ligou mais depois daquele dia?

- Não. Só disse que estava saindo em missão. A velha mania de não falar nada!

- Ele deve está bem. Não se preocupe. – Henry ligou a TV. – afinal ele é um cavaleiro de ouro. – brincou.

- Henry... – ela voltou a atenção para a TV,que mostrava sobre um forte terremoto ocorrido no sul da América do Sul. – parece que o mundo resolveu acabar hoje.

_China..._

Meilin olhava a forte chuva que caia.

- Que temporal. – disse Yue trazendo duas xicaras de chá. – ouvi dizer na TV que foi de repente, parece que está vindo uma monção ainda pior. – olhou para a prima que parecia não ouvi-la. – Mei.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Em que estava pensando? – sentou ao lado dela. – ou melhor em quem? – sorriu.

- Será que ele está bem?

- Dohko é forte. Sobreviveu todos esses anos, além do mais Dite está com ele. Eles ficaram bem.

- Espero que sim... eu quero vê-lo de novo... – suspirou. – isso se ele quiser me ver...

- Boba. Lógico que ele vai querer te ver. Rapidinho essa guerra deles acaba e ele volta.

_Índia..._

Padna estava diante da TV, onde passava uma reportagem sobre o sumiço repentino da agua do Ganges.

- Por lorde Ganesha, como isso foi acontecer... – olhou para o telefone, não havia chamadas. – e esses dois que não me ligam.

_Noruega..._

Em seu quarto Kiki vestia mais uma blusa de frio. A temperatura caíra de repente e ainda por cima acostumado ao calor grego, qualquer coisa era motivo para se agasalhar.

- Filho?

- Aqui mãe.

Cindy entrou no quarto indo direto para o aquecedor.

- Não faz esse frio todo nessa época. – ligou o aparelho. – deu na TV que vem uma nevasca.

- Isso é estranho... – murmurou o pequeno. – será que tem haver com meu mestre e os outros?

- Não deve ser. – o abraçou. – venha fiz chocolate quente.

_Santuário..._

- Está bom assim?

- Você me mima demais Shura. – disse Rita sentando num sofá.

- É pouco. – sorriu.

Ouviram um forte barulho.

- O que foi isso?

Shura foi ate a janela. Olhou para o céu ficando assustado. Dezenas de aves sobrevoavam o santuário, seguindo com olhar para onde elas vinham arregalou os olhos.

- Por Atena...

- O que foi Shura?

Rita aproximou do noivo ficando alarmada. Via-se no horizonte uma fumaça negra e dentro dela pequenos raios.

- Shura! – gritou Diego chegando na porta. – Atena está chamando, é urgente.

Os dois foram para o escritório da deusa. Estavam lá os cinco de bronze, mais Dohko e Afrodite. Todos estavam com olhos vidrados na televisão.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- O Santorini entrou em erupção. Terremotos, vulcões, furacões, tsunamis, tudo ao mesmo tempo e na Terra inteira. – disse Shiryu. – ate parece que o mundo está acabando.

- Evento natural?

- Não. – disse Atena. – é obra externa.

- Mas qual deus? – indagou Seiya. – você sentiu alguma coisa?

- Não se trata de obra grega. Olhem isso.

Atena mudou de canal. Esse mostrava uma reportagem direto da Índia, que relatava que o Ganges havia secado em toda a sua extensão. Milhares de peixes mortos estavam no fundo e nas margens. Somado a isso, o país começou a ser assolado por monções.

- Brahma. Só pode ser ele.

- Mas Shaka e os outros... – murmurou Shun.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse Ikki.

- Eu sei. – Atena estava nervosa. Como impediria que o mundo fosse destruído?

A reportagem mostrou outros pontos do planeta, Chile, África, na vez da China, Dite e Dohko prestaram mais atenção.

- Atena posso trazer minha avó?

- Talvez não seja boa ideia Dite. – disse Hyoga. – desculpe interromper mas...

- Diga.

- Pode ser perigoso ela vir. Tem um vulcão em erupção na Islândia, os aeroportos devem está fechados, além do mais essas chuvas fortes, vir por Terra também é inviável. É melhor ela ficar lá.

- Tem razão. – disse pegando o celular. – vou ligar para ela.

Ele afastou-se.

_Suécia..._

Beatrice olhava a neve cair da janela de seu escritório. Foi tudo tão de repente, sorte de ter deixado algumas roupas na empresa. Seu celular tocou.

- Pronto.

_- "Vó, sou eu Dite."_

- Ate que em fim me ligou, estava preocupada.

_- "Onde a senhora está?"_

- Na empresa, por que? – estranhou o tom de voz.

_- "Vá para casa, sei que a temperatura aí caiu muito, é melhor se proteger. Dispense seus empregados e os mande para casa e diga também para arranjarem coisas para se aquecerem, a temperatura deve cair mais."_

- O que está acontecendo Dite? Não é só uma mudança de clima?

_- "Não. Isso é obra de um deus, o mundo todo está sofrendo com catástrofes. Não posso falar mais, vá para casa imediatamente."_

- Irei. Cuide-se.

_- "A senhora também. Tchau."_

A sueca franziu o cenho, antigamente acharia que era apenas questão de clima, hoje...

Tocou a campainha sobre a mesa.

- Anne chame meu motorista e dispense todo mundo da fabrica, todo mundo. Folga.

- _"Como?!"_

- Folga, por tempo indeterminado, é uma ordem.

Dite desligou o telefone mais aliviado. Atena só o esperou para dar as ordens.

- Os aeroportos estão fechados... teremos que usar o clandestino. Ikki vá para a América do Sul. Investigue o que esta acontecendo por lá. Hyoga vá para o norte da Europa. Seiya vá para o Japão, Dite para a China, Shiryu para África, Dohko para Índia, vá buscar Haira. Shura... – ela fitou Rita, não queria envolve-lo nisso, mas... – me perdoe Rita.

A grega sorriu, sabia que a vida de um cavaleiro envolvia riscos. Acima de tudo Shura era um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Shura para América Central. Miro é o único que tem família perto... Diego vá busca-los.

- Mas... – murmurou o jovem espanhol.

- Shun ficará comigo e com a Rita. Agora vão, não podemos perder tempo.

_**Tenkaiken...**_

A terra parou de tremer.

- Devem está imaginando que não está ocorrendo nada. Deem uma olhada nisso.

Brahma ergueu seu cetro, apareceu diante deles imagens da Terra mergulhada num caos.

Shaka o fitou de maneira fria. Estava de pé, mas seu cosmo estava inconstante.

- Brahma seu cretino. – Aioria cerrou o punho. – desse jeito a Terra...

- Será destruída. – disse seco. – restará apenas Tenkaiken. Um mundo perfeito, feito exclusivamente para deuses.

- Não se pudermos impedir. – Idril deu um passo a frente.

- Agora não querida. Quero ver a destruição da Terra em meu palácio e para isso... – ele olhou para Hekat, mesmo ela tendo falhado, ainda poderia usar seus conhecimentos.

Ele sacudiu seu cetro, a pequena bola que havia na ponta brilhou em dourado, de repente ao redor da deusa apareceu uma espécie de fio de energia.

- O que? – Hekat não conseguia se mexer.

Rapidamente Seth elevou seu cosmo conseguindo destruir os fios de energia.

- Ingênuo... – murmurou baixo.

Os fios reapareceram e desta vez conseguiram segurar completamente a deusa. Nesse ínterim Brahma entoou um cântico, o dia fez noite e quando clareou, a deusa estava ao lado do deus.

- Hekat! – gritou Mu.

Mas não era só ela.

- Shati... – Shion cerrou o punho.

- Nós três vamos assistir de camarote a destruição da Terra. – Brahma olhou para Shaka. – Foi um prazer revê-lo Vishnu. Se seu cosmo voltar e quiser me visitar, mas saiba que terá um longo caminho ate Tenkuukai. Talvez ainda veja alguma imagem de sua amada Terra, se bem que acho que em poucas horas ela será completamente destruída, ate porque pretendo libertar os Asuras.

Erguendo o cetro Brahma fez, que ele e os demais desaparecessem.

- Mas que droga! – Deba deu um soco no chão. – ele sempre foge!

- E nunca conseguimos evitar... – murmurou Kanon.

Saga fitou o virginiano.

- Shaka.

- Despertei muito rápido, por isso esse corpo mortal ainda não se acostumou.

- Quando achamos que temos uma vantagem ela se vai. – disse Aiolos. – parece briga de gato e rato. E nós sempre somos os ratos.

- Esses Vedas. – disse Kamus. – são importantes mesmo?

- Eles contem todo o ensinamento do universo. – disse Shaka. – com eles Brahma poderia criar uma nova Terra.

- E quanto tempo ate a Terra ser destruída? – indagou Anahí.

- Dez horas ou algo assim. Talvez menos...- o rosto ficou grave.

- Samraat, - chamou Shivani. – Brahma pode levar os Asuras ate a Terra?

- Pode. Brahma tem muito poder por ser o deus da criação. Ele apenas mostrou parte dele.

- O que é esses Asuras? – indagou Lara.

- São demônios. – respondeu Saras. - Eles ficam isolados em seu mundo. No passado Samraat os trancafiou.

- Mas Brahma descobriu uma maneira de tira-los de lá. – disse Shaka. – meu erro foi não ter selado parte dos poderes de Brahma no meu antepenúltimo avatar. Agora ele está com Lakshma e Hekat. – cerrou o punho. – novamente ele as levou.

- Vamos busca-las, vamos acabar com aquele idiota e usaremos os Vedas para reconstruir a Terra. – disse Jacke. – Temos a quinta, alias, a décima essência da humanidade do nosso lado. – olhou para Shaka sorrindo.

Vishnu a fitou, uma das coisas que mais admirava na humanidade era a esperança e Jacke tinha muita. Definitivamente aquela mortal tinha atributos para ser sua shakti.

- Então vamos. – disse MM. – temos uma longa caminhada ate lá.

- Brahma vai mandar seus guerreiros, precisamos tomar cuidado. – disse Seth. – ele fará de tudo para nos matar. Será a luta final. Acredito que se Shati foi capaz de aumentar os poderes das meninas ele pode fazer o mesmo com os deles.

- Todos vamos voltar. – Mu pronunciou. – quero voltar para a Terra com todos. Aconteça o que acontecer, todos vamos voltar.

- É uma promessa. – Deba sorriu.

_**Tenkuukai**_

Kali e Dawapara estavam diante do portão que ligava Tenkaiken ao mundo dos Asuras. Brahma tinha encarregando-os de abrir o portão e leva-los ate a Terra. Seguindo as ordens, abriram-no. Em poucos minutos a Terra começou a ser assolada por guerreiros sanguinários.

- Gostaria de está na Terra para ver a carnificina. – disse Dawapara.

- São demônios de categorias baixa, não tem graça. Vishnu fez o favor de matar os mais fortes, ainda bem que restaram seis. – disse Kali. – guarde seu entusiasmo para as nossas lutas.

- Terei o enorme prazer em matar o cavaleiro de Atena mais a guerreira Karla.

Os dois voltaram para o palácio. Ranna, Treta e Satva os aguardavam na sala do trono. Assim que seus cinco guerreiros estavam reunidos diante de si, Brahma saiu de seu trono.

- A Terra vai cair em breve. Vishnu e aqueles insetos não vão desistir de tentar nos impedir, por isso darei mais poderes a vocês. – abrindo a mão direita, Brahma formou cinco bolas de energia e deu a cada um. – serão Deidades. Parece que Lakshma fez o mesmo com as guerreiras Deva, mas ela, nem Vishnu tem o poder de transforma-las em Deidades completas, mas eu tenho.

- Iremos esmaga-los Samraat. – disse Ranna.

- Sei que sim. Mas não matem Vishnu, eu quero ter esse prazer. – sorriu. – como ele pode renascer tão fraco! Será um elefante esmagando uma formiga. Agora vão!

No andar de baixo...

Shati estava presa a parede acorrentada, tentou usar seu cosmo para se libertar, mas o cosmo de Brahma era mais forte. Tanto que ela aos poucos sentia-se entorpecida. Antes de desmaiar, voltou a atenção para Hekat. A grega também estava acorrentada a parede, mas com um agravante: estava sem cosmo e presa pelas correntes de Brahma, sua vida estava ameaçada.

- "Mu venha rápido, a Hekat, a Rosa não vai aguentar..."

_**Tenkuden, Palácio de Vishnu**_

Shaka desfez da armadura.

- Por que tirou? – indagou Aiolos.

- Meu corpo ainda não consegue suportar o poder dela. Meu corpo precisa primeiro acostumar com o cosmo. Não se preocupe isso será rápido. Vamos.

Com o Ganges congelado, só lhe restaram seguir a pé para o palácio de Brahma. O grupo seguia correndo atento a qualquer sinal de perigo.

De repente uma forte descarga elétrica passou por eles.

- Quem está aí? – gritou Kanon.

- Um servo de Brahma.

A voz se fez presente, Rada e Faro o reconheceram na hora.

- Chitei!

- Fico feliz que tenham se lembrando de mim.

- Um Asura. – disse Vishnu com voz firme.

- Diz isso porque me reconheceu Samraat Vishnu? Nós povo de Asura somos caracterizados pelos cabelos brancos e olhos violetas, o povo que você trancafiou a milênios atrás. Felizmente Samraat Brahma nos libertou.

- Há mais de vocês? – indagou Meena.

- Não sobrou muito de nós depois da guerra em que Vishnu veio como Kurma e salvou os Devas de se tornarem humanos. Dos grandes generais Asura só restaram seis, o resto são demônios de classes inferiores.

- Geitei é um general? – indagou Minos se lembrando do guerreiro com qual lutou.

- Sim, meu irmão. Além de nós dois, tem Katei, Hakisha, Sallas, Kubira e Noah.

Shion ficou temeroso, além dos guerreiros Yuga ainda tinha esse generais. Chegar ao Tenkuukai não seria fácil.

- Shaka siga em frente. – disse Radamanthys. – é um longo caminho ate Tenkuukai e nosso tempo é curto. Eu cuido dele.

- Quanta coragem. Aceito seu desafio. Podem ir, afinal de contas... – sorriu. – não chegaram vivos ao palácio.

- Tem certeza juiz? – Saga o fitou.

- Vão.

Concordaram, seguindo adiante. Rada esperou eles sumirem para tomar posição.

- Nossa luta será interessante, não é amazona? – Chitei sorriu para Faro. Ela era forte, pois ainda estava de pé depois de tanto tempo de ter recebido seu golpe, mas sabia que ela não demoraria a cair.

Radamanthys olhou para trás.

- O que faz aqui?

- Não sei porque pergunta.

Rada nem questionou, seria impossível convence-la a ficar fora da luta. O maximo que poderia fazer era protege-la dos ataques direitos de Chitei.

- Que comece a luta. – disse Chitei.

O grupo seguia o caminho, de repente o local começou a ser tomado por uma nevoa. Suely sabia de quem se tratava.

- Sigam em frente. – disse a amazona do sol.

- Mas Su...

- Não se preocupe Irian, logo alcançarei vocês.

- Não demore. – disse Vanda.

O grupo partiu.

- Pode aparecer Geitei.

Suely assustou com a voz atrás de si.

- Minos?

- Pensou que lutaria sozinha? Alias, pode sentar, eu cuido dele.

- Quem disse que você vai lutar?

- Eu. Marionete Cósmica.

Minos usou seu golpe em Suely, claro de forma menos intensa, mas que com fez que a amazona caísse sentada e completamente imóvel.

- Solte-me!

- Só depois da luta. – voltou a atenção para um ponto qualquer da neblina. – vamos Geitei eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Deveria aceitar a ajuda dela, - o demônio surgiu diante dele. – no nosso ultimo encontro... – sorriu.

- A nossa luta agora será séria.

- Quero só ver.

O grupo seguia calado, o clima de batalha não incentiva qualquer dialogo. Estavam absorvidos em pensamento, tentando imaginar o desfecho da batalha. Era uma corrida contra o tempo.

Eles seguiam correndo, ate que Kamus parou.

- O que foi? – indagou Miro.

- Não estão sentindo nada?

Passaram a observar, notando que seus movimentos estavam mais lentos.

- Tem alguém aqui. – Aioria.

- Sigam em frente. – Aiolos pegou seu arco e flecha. – eu fico.

- Tem certeza Aiolos? – Aioria aproximou.

- Não se preocupe cunhadinho eu cuido dele. – Vanda sorriu.

- Toma cuidado. – disse Jacke.

- Pode deixar.

O grupo seguiu. Aiolos tinha a atenção no "inimigo" e em Vanda. Não queria que ela tivesse ficado.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado? – indagou.

- Prometo.

- Realmente essas cenas me enjoam. – disse uma voz feminina.

Vanda e Aiolos tomaram posição. De dentro da floresta surgiu uma mulher.

- Quem é você? – indagou Vanda.

- Pensei que tinha ficado o bonitão, mas... – olhou com malicia para Aiolos. – você não fica atrás.

- Quem é você? – Vanda fechou a cara passando a frente do namorado.

- Sou uma guerreira Asura, Hakisha.

_Terra..._

Dohko trazia o rosto sério, estava apreensivo pelo que podia acontecer ao seu país. Tinha ido buscar Haira e agora seguia para a China. Afrodite ao seu lado permanecia em silencio. O jatinho da fundação não demoraria a pousar em Xian e que se revelou um grande desafio, simplesmente o céu estava desabando sobre eles. Eram horas e horas de chuvas intensas. Desceram tomando um taxi.

- Vou olhar a região, enquanto isso veja se minha família está bem. – disse o libriano.

- Não vai vir comigo?

- Não podemos perder tempo. – disse olhando a chuva pela janela.

- Está com medo de ver a Meilin? – indagou de cara, pois tinha certeza que Dohko estava doido para vê-la, mas não tinha coragem.

- Não é nada disso. Estamos no meio de uma catástrofe Gustavv.

- Vê-la por dois minutos não vai mudar nada. Você vem comigo.

Ele não disse mais nada. Em poucos minutos estavam diante do prédio de Yue.

- Acho que estamos no meio do diluvio. – disse Dite encolhendo para não molhar muito.

- Tudo obra do...

Ele parou de falar. Dite o fitou na hora. Um cosmo, haviam sentido um cosmo hostil.

- Fique aqui.

O libriano seguiu na direção que havia sentido, foi apenas ele sumir, que Yue e Meilin surgiram na porta. A chinesa pouco se importou com a chuva, correndo ate o sueco, abraçando-o.

- Dite!

- Oi minha linda. – a abraçou. – estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Chegou agora?

- Sim. – ele olhou por cima do ombro dela, vendo Meilin. – oi Meilin.

- Oi. – ela deu um meio sorriso, para em seguida olhar para os lados.

- "Ela está procurando ele." – pensou sorrindo. – sua família está toda bem?

- Sim. Apesar dessa chuva toda.

- Me escute. – tocou no ombro dela. – faça todos ficarem em casa. Essa chuva não vai parar tão cedo.

- Por que diz isso?

- É obra de um deus. Em várias partes do mundo estão ocorrendo catástrofes ambientais.

- Uma guerra? – indagou Mei receosa.

- Sim. Por isso que quero que fiquem apenas em casa.

Dite gelou. O cosmo que sentira antes, estava muito próximo.

- Yue!

O sueco a empurrou praticamente para cima de Mei e só não caíram por milagre, mas foi o suficiente para o cavaleiro segurar um punho contra si.

- Sangue... – murmurou o dono do punho.

Dite olhou para a figura que estava a milímetros de si. Parecia um homem misturado com uma besta, bem típico de lendas antigas.

- O que é você?

- Sangue...

O "homem" elevou seu cosmo atingindo Dite na barriga. O cavaleiro recuou consideravelmente, caindo de joelhos.

- Dite! – gritou Yue.

O grito chamou a atenção do homem.

- Sangue...

- Yue! – gritou Dite.

Numa rapidez incrível partiu para cima das duas. Que se abraçaram assustadas. Yue fechou os olhos, mas Mei conservava-os abertos, apesar de está apavorada com a imagem assustadora.

Ela fechou-os para abri-los em seguida e ver diante de si algo dourado. Contemplou aquele brilho dourado em meio a chuva. Lentamente ergueu o rosto deparando com um cabelo castanho.

- Hian... – sussurrou.

Dohko segurava o punho do homem.

- O que é você? – indagou frio.

- Sou um demônio. – disse sorrindo. – pertenço ao clã dos Asuras.

- De onde é isso? – estranhou, nunca ouvira falar nesse clã.

Dite que ouvia também estranhou.

- Já fomos da Terra, mas Vishnu nos trancafiou nos confins de Tenkaiken. Agora, Brahma nos soltou.

- Como?! – indagaram os dois cavaleiros.

- Vamos destruir os humanos. – o cosmo aumentava.

Dohko queria perguntar mais, mas precisava acabar com ele ou Meilin e Yue correriam perigo.

- Há mais de vocês?

- Milhares.

O demônio estava prestes a atacar, mas Dohko aplicou nele o "Cólera do Dragão", o demônio foi destruído. Dite aproximou.

- Demônio? – fitou o amigo completamente aturdido. – que história é essa de demônio?

- Não sei, mas é obra de Brahma. Com certeza Haira deve saber.

- Se existe milhares, podem está espalhados por todos os lugares.

Dohko assentiu. A situação complicara-se.

- Dite.

Yue o abraçou.

- Fique em casa. – o sueco acariciava o cabelo. – não saia para nada.

- Está bem... – queria chorar, mas não podia, pois poderia preocupa-lo. – cuide-se.

Dohko observava a cena, enquanto Meilin o observava. Era a primeira vez que o via vestido com a armadura, e realmente parecia um guerreiro, como sua avó dizia. Agora, estavam no meio de uma guerra... viu aquele demônio e ainda existiam mais e que poderiam feri-lo...

- Hian...

Ao escutar o nome Dohko virou-se, mas logo abaixou o olhar. Meilin ainda deveria ter raiva dele.

A garota aos poucos aproximou, ignorando totalmente a chuva que caia. Yue estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Dite tampou sua boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Hian...

Dohko a fitou para abaixar o olhar.

- Quando essa guerra acabar... – iniciou. – pode vir me ver?

- Meilin...? – a fitou.

- Precisamos conversar... isso se você quiser...

- Claro. – sorriu. – virei sim.

- Ate lá... cuide-se... – o fitou. – por favor...

- Você também... – queria tocar no rosto dela, mas não sabia se era prudente.

Foi com surpresa que teve o seu rosto tocado por ela, mas ela não se conteve apenas com um toque, o abraçou.

- Meilin?!

- Me perdoe...

- Não se preocupe. – a aconchegou.

- Dohko. – chamou Dite. – precisamos alertar Atena sobre esses Asuras.

- Eu sei.

O casal se separou.

- Cuide de todos Mei.

- Sim.

Dite e Yue despediram-se e depois de muitas promessas, os dois partiram rumo ao santuário.

_Santuário..._

Atena estava com Haira e Rita. Shun estava na porta do templo observando o céu. Santorini não parava de expelir cinzas, quase transformando o dia em noite. As primeiras cinzas caiam do céu.

- Se continuar assim... a Terra será destruída.

_Tenkaiken..._

Em Tenkaiken os guerreiros nem imaginavam como estava a Terra. Corriam por uma planície, vendo ainda muito distante um brilho dourado: Tenkuukai.

- Precisamos ir mais rápido. – disse Deba. – não consegue nos teleportar Shaka?

- Ainda não... – respondeu o deus. – ainda vai levar algum tempo para meu cosmo chegar ao seu normal. Faz séculos que não o manifesto na sua totalidade, por isso preciso de um tempo.

Saga que andava parou. Desde que deixara Vanda e Aiolos para trás tinha a sensação de está sendo seguido.

- Shaka continue.

- Por que Saga? – indagou Kanon.

- Tem alguém nos seguindo. – olhava ao redor. – vou criar uma distração, enquanto isso sigam em frente.

Saras o fitou. Assim como ele, vinha sentido a presença de alguém.

- Idril. – chamou em tom baixo.

- Sim?

- Siga. – a voz saia num sussurro pois não queria que ninguém escutasse. - Não temos tempo. Precisamos salvar a Terra e Samraajni Lakshma.

- Está certo.

Saga elevou seu cosmo. O cenário começou a mudar, escurecendo-o e criando uma neblina.

- Vão.

O grupo seguiu em frente. Quando Saga achou que eles estavam numa distancia considerável, desfez a ilusão e então...

- Sarasvati?! O que faz aqui?

- Uma pequena ajuda. – sorriu.

Saga também sorriu, contudo ficaram sérios ao sentirem a tal presença aumentar. Do alto de uma pedra notaram uma pessoa: uma guerreira Yuga.

- Satva. – disse Saras.

- Aqui será o tumulo de vocês.

Disse fazendo seu punhal se transformar numa espada.

**Chitei x Rada e Faro**

Radamanthys vigiava tanto Chitei quanto Faro. Tinha que evitar a todo custo que ela se machucasse. Por outro lado Faro pensava em terminar logo com a luta, pois os ferimentos que tinha no ombro, barriga, braço e perna doíam muito. Aproveitando um momento que estava a sós havia retirado a ombreira da armadura, vendo a grande queimadura.

- Se vocês não querem começar...

Chitei elevou seu cosmo, densas nuvens começaram a ser formar no céu.

- Tempestade Elétrica Asura!

Varias descargas elétricas caíram sobre a ponta da espada para depois esparramarem pelo lugar, Rada e Faro desviaram.

Não perdendo tempo o juiz elevou seu cosmo.

- Rugido de Wyvern!

A onda de choque partiu em direção a Chitei. O demônio apenas sorriu, cortando ao meio o ataque do inglês.

- Como?

Chitei avançou sobre ele, dando socos e chutes. O juiz se defendia como podia.

Faro aproveitou e lançou uma bola de energia no inimigo que antes de ser acertado afastou-se de Rada.

- Vamos atacar juntos Rada.

Ele concordou.

- Máxima Precaução!

- Turbilhão de Fogo!

Os dois ataques combinaram-se partindo em direção ao demônio. Chitei colocou sua espada a frente para cortar o ataque, contudo Rada surgiu por entre a energia e o atingiu com um soco. O demônio voou longe.

- Acho que conseguimos. – disse a amazona.

- Ele não seria derrotado apenas com um ataque. – Rada a fitou. – eleve seu cosmo quando eu mandar dispare o mais forte que puder.

- Sim.

Chitei surgiu de entre as arvores.

- Seus vermes!

- Agora! – gritou Rada.

Tanto ele quanto Farolainy elevaram suas energias disparando contra Chitei. O demônio ainda tentou se defender, mas esse golpe foi mais forte que o primeiro. Foi atingido.

- Agora sim acabamos com ele. – disse Faro.

- Parece que sim...

As palavras de Rada foram interrompidas por um rompante de cosmo. Rapidamente o juiz envolveu a si e a amazona com suas asas. O ataque bateu de forma violenta, mas não a ponto de feri-los.

- Parece que eu os subestimei. – o demônio surgiu.

- E você é resistente. – disse o inglês.

Os dois desafiaram- se no olhar iniciando um combate mano a mano. A amazona acompanhava a luta, queria ajudar o juiz, mas a dor que sentia intensificara, portanto estava acumulando forças para dar o golpe final.

- Tem sorte do ferimento do seu braço ter sarado. – Chitei deu um soco no rosto de Rada.

- Aquilo não foi nada. – o juiz devolveu o soco. – não durou muito tempo.

- Ingênuo... – sorriu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Por que acha que parou de doer? – Chitei olhou rasteiramente para Faro.

- O que você fez?!

- Idiota.

Chitei deu um soco no estomago de Rada, depois o pegou pelo braço jogando-o longe.

- Rada!

Faro deu um passo, mas parou, sentia o corpo todo em brasas.

- Está doendo amazona?

- O que você fez?! – indagou Rada.

- O ferimento que havia em você passei para ela, além de alguns outros que coloquei. Estou admirado que ela ainda esteja de pé, mas... – fitou Faro. – já está aguentando a dor por quanto tempo?

Rada a fitou. Tinha notado que as vezes a expressão de Faro mudava, somado a isso a temperatura do corpo dela. Ela estava sofrendo calada.

- Faro... – murmurou apreensivo.

- Não me julgue Chitei. – Faro engoliu a dor. – fui treinada pelo deus do sol isso não é nada.

- Quero ver ate quando dura a sua determinação. – Chitei virou-se para ela.

- Não ouse. – disse Rada.

- Você não se mexa. - Usando seus poderes Chitei paralisou Radamanthys. – minha luta é com ela. – elevava seu cosmo.

Aos poucos a amazona começou a liberar seu cosmo.

- "Não posso desperdiçar essa chance."

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Tempestade Elétrica!

- Turbilhão de fogo!

As duas energias foram de encontro uma da outra e quando se chocaram provocaram uma grande explosão. Seguia tecnicamente empatado. Rada ao mesmo tempo temeroso estava surpreso pelo poder dela. E por isso, sendo mais forte, o ataque de Farolainy atingiu em cheio Chitei. O demônio foi lançado longe e não se levantou.

Sem forças Faro ia ao chão se Rada não tivesse segurando-a.

- Você é muito forte. – disse.

- Obrigada. Anos de treinamento deveriam servir para alguma coisa.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Não se preocupe. – sorriu.

Rada tocou o rosto dela, ele ainda estava quente, muito quente.

- Deixe ver seus ferimentos.

O juiz tirou a ombreira e as proteções do braço, barriga e perna. A expressão ficou séria. Nesses lugares haviam ferimentos graves, cheio de bolhas e vermelhos.

- Por que não me disse que estava assim?

- Achei que não fosse nada.

- Vem precisamos tratar disso.

Quando ele a pegou no colo... o céu escureceu de repente, vários raios começaram a cair sobre a terra.

- Não é possível...

- Ainda está muito cedo para irem embora.

Voltaram a atenção para o alto. Chitei pairava no ar com a espada em punho.

**Geitei x Minos e Suely **

Suely tentava se soltar, mas as linhas do golpe de Minos estavam bem apertadas.

- Minos seu idiota! Me solta!

Ele ignorou aproximando de Geitei.

- Isso será divertido. – disse o demônio. – eu começo ou você?

O juiz avançou sobre ele disparando socos e chutes. Geitei defendia-se de todos.

- Você é muito fraco.

O demônio acertou-o no rosto, Minos recuou alguns passos.

- Tempestade Elétrica de Asura.

Disparou seu ataque, Minos rapidamente elevou seu cosmo, parando-o.

- Não subestime um juiz de Hades!

Seu cosmo cresceu tomando conta do local, deixando Suely surpresa.

- Marionete Cósmica!

O ataque partiu em direção a Geitei, que ainda tentou se defender, mas foi acertado. Suas pernas e braços foram presos pelos fios de energia.

- Como...?

- Você vai aprender a não desfazer da estrela celeste da nobreza. – deu um sorriso.

Minos mexeu com a mão esquerda, o braço esquerdo de Geitei ergueu-se. O juiz literalmente brincava com o braço ora para um lado ora para outro.

- Quero que você dance para mim.

Elevando seu cosmo, o juiz começou a controlar as pernas de Geitei.

- Ordinário... – murmurou o demônio.

- Não resmungue, ou quebro sua perna. – puxou mais forte, arrancando um grito dele.

Suely assistia a tudo abismada. Está certo que Geitei era um inimigo, mas Minos estava torturando-o. Elevando seu cosmo, a amazona conseguiu se livrar dos fios que a prendiam.

- Já chega Minos. – parou ao lado dele.

- Agora que está ficando divertido.

- Tortura é inadmissível. Acabe logo com ele e vamos.

- Fique calada. – voltou a atenção para Geitei. – primeiro vou arrancar seu braço.

- Já chega Minos. – Su segurou o braço dele.

- Você é boazinha demais. – a fitou.

Geitei aproveitando a distração dos dois, elevou seu cosmo, começando a criar uma nevoa.

- "Idiotas..."

Su percebeu passando a liberar sua energia.

- Tempestade solar!

A energia dela partiu em direção a Geitei, que sem chance de defesa foi atingido, indo ao chão.

- Onde ficou aquele papo todo de tortura ser errado? – sorriu. – acabou de mata-lo sem chance de defesa.

- Não o matei. – virou a atenção para Geitei que levantava. – luto de forma justa. – tomou posição.

- Não deveria ter intervindo amazona.

- Vou derrota-lo de forma justa. – olhou para Minos. – afaste-se.

O juiz não disse nada, recuando alguns passos. Esperaria ela ir ao chão e munido de seu melhor sorriso a olharia com deboche.

- Pois muito bem amazona. Venha.

Foi questão de milésimos de segundo, que tanto Minos e o próprio Geitei não viram o movimento da amazona. O demônio nem viu ela atingindo-o, apenas sentiu o peso do soco dela no estomago. No segundo seguinte, Suely o pegou pelo braço, girando-o 360 graus. Ao completar a volta, ela o jogou com toda força no chão.

Minos trazia os olhos arregalados.

- Cretina... – Geitei levantou cuspindo sangue. – vai pagar caro por isso. - seu cosmo queimava ao redor. – tempestade elétrica!

- Tempestade Solar!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se propagando uma onda de destruição. Minos teve que proteger os olhos. Sendo mais forte, o golpe da italiana atingiu o demônio, ele não foi ao chão, mas estava ferido.

- Renda-se Geitei.

- Agora que as coisas vão ficar divertidas? – sorriu.

Su e Minos ficaram preocupados pela forma que ele sorriu. Começaram a perceber, que a nevoa se tornava mais densa. Geitei sumiu no meio dela.

- Deveria ter me deixado acabar com ele da minha maneira. – disse Minos aproximando.

Ela não respondeu.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. – Geitei entoou. – "ilusão Asura."

A nevoa dissipou um pouco. Minos e Suely prepararam-se para um possível ataque, contudo... De um ponto viram a figura de uma pessoa se aproximando.

Minos já estava prestes a atacar, porem o movimento de relaxamento de Suely o fez parar. A amazona olhava de forma vidrada para a pessoa que parou a pouco deles.

- Não é possível... – a voz saiu num sussurro. – Suel...

O juiz a fitou espantado. Se não estava enganado aquele era o nome do marido da amazona.

- "O que...?"

Diante dos dois, vestindo uma armadura Yuga estava Suel.

_Terra..._

Rita tinha ido para o quarto a pedido de Atena. Ela não queria que a grega ficasse mais preocupada. Só esperou ela sair para iniciar a conversa com Haira.

- Senhor Haira seja sincero, é obra de Brahma, não é?

- Sim. Ele tem o poder de destruir o mundo.

Atena respirou fundo. O mundo estava um caos e ela não poderia fazer nada.

- Vamos confiar nos seus cavaleiros e nas guerreiras Deva.

Ela sorriu.

Nesse momento Dohko e Dite retornavam da missão China.

- Como está sua família Dohko? – indagou logo de cara.

- Estão bem, apesar do país está sendo assolado por chuvas torrenciais. – respondeu depois de cumprimentar Haira.

- Atena... – iniciou Dite. – não temos noticias boas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Parece que Brahma andou soltando demônios pela Terra.

- Como?

- Eles se denominam Asuras.

- O que?! – Haira levantou da cadeira. – tem certeza disso?

- Sim. – disse Dite.

- Isso não poderia acontecer... – o rosto do indiano ficou sério.

- Conte-me tudo que sabe senhor Haira. – pediu Atena.

- Há milênios viviam nesse mundo os Deva, que são comparados aos seus deuses gregos, os humanos e os Asuras, que são demônios. Houve uma luta intensa entre os Devas e Asuras. Os primeiros queriam proteger a humanidade dos Asuras. Os Asuras quase conseguiram, não apenas aniquilar os humanos como também transformar os Deva em mortais. Felizmente Vishnu, como seu segundo avatar, conseguiu destruir os Asuras mais fortes e trancafiar os mais fracos numa dimensão paralela ao Tenkaiken. – sentou. – eu pensei que apenas Vishnu pudesse abrir o portal, mas Brahma deve ter encontrado um meio.

- O demônio que lutamos na China, disse que a milhares espalhados pela Terra. – disse o libriano.

- Ele está certo. São milhares. – disse Haira. – são metade homens metade bestas, cruéis e sanguinários. – fitou Atena. – a situação é muito grave Atena.

A deusa ficou em silencio. Se não bastasse as catástrofes ambientais ainda haviam demônios. Em seu contingente: três cavaleiros de ouro, duas de prata e dez de bronze. Não era suficiente para proteger a Terra toda.

- Dohko, tente entrar em contato com todos os cavaleiros e os chamem imediatamente ao santuário, diante disso precisamos traçar um novo plano.

- Sim Atena. – Dohko fez uma reverencia retirando-se.

Atena afundou no trono.

- "Se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, Vishnu é na verdade... derrotem Brahma rápido..."

**Continua...**

**A coisa agora vai ficar séria...**

**Karmakai: Não existe esse lugar, eu que inventei para a fic.**

**Kamadeva**** é o deus ****hindu**** do amor.**

**Monçao: A palavra também é usada como nome da estação climática na qual os ventos sopram de sudoeste na ****Índia**** e países próximos e que é caracterizada por ****chuva**** intensa.**


	41. Chapter 40: Que comece a luta!

**Suellen – As lutas começaram e a coisa vai ficar feia para nossos heróis. Minos e a Su vão passar maus bocados com seus inimigos ainda mais que Suel apareceu.**

**Rodrigo – Pois é, Lakshma e Vishnu um amor de milênios que aparentemente esta sendo subjugado pelo amor mortal do Shaka... mas devemos lembrar que os deuses para virem a Terra vem como humanos... e durante os nove avatares de Vishnu muita coisa aconteceu, aguarde **** e quanto ao Shaka, calma seu cavaleiro favorito ainda vai mostrar seu verdadeiro poder, aquele não foi despertar completo. Nesse capitulo preste atenção numa frase será dita por alguém...**

**Lebam – Faro está sendo firme e olha que as coisas vão piorar... alias tudo vai piorar, mas no final tudo se ajeita.**

**Capitulo 40**

**Que comece as lutas!**

_Observações: Quando aparecer no texto as seguintes palavras: "o espectro, o guerreiro", interpretem que é a personalidade de Seth que está no comando. Se for " o cavaleiro, o dourado, o grego" é a personalidade de Miro. O mesmo serve para Shati e Shaka. Quando aparecer "o deus/deusa, a divindade, Vishnu/Lakshma" será a personalidade divina e quando for "o indiano/indiana, cavaleiro, dourado, a jovem" será a personalidade humana._

_No capitulo anterior, o grupo depara-se com os inimigos. Para que não percam tempo, Rada, Faro, Minos, Suely, Vanda e Aiolos ficam para trás..._

**Hakisha x Aiolos e Vanda **

A demônio Asura parou a pouco deles.

- É uma general?

- Sim. – sorriu olhando para Aiolos.

- Não se meta Oilos, essa luta é minha.

- Mas Vanda...

- Olios... – repetiu Hakisha. – que apelido mais fofo. Como será te chamar assim na cama.

- Vou te arrebentar toda! – disse Vanda.

- Então venha, quem vencer fica com ele.

Aiolos foi praticamente colocado de lado. No meio do campo Hakisha e Vanda se encaravam. A espectro foi a primeira a atacar avançando sobre a demônio. Vanda distribuía uma sequência de socos e chutes enquanto a demônio defendia-se sem problema.

- Você é muito fraca garota. – desviava. – não merece ficar com ele.

- Cala a boca!

O punho de Vanda partiu em direção a Hakisha, contudo ela segurou.

- "Om Bhuvaha Swaha Asura". Vendaval Negro.

Um turbilhão de energia negra surgiu diante de Vanda, jogando-a longe.

- Vanda!

O movimento de Aiolos foi interrompido, Hakisha surgiu diante dele.

- Oi bonitão...

O cavaleiro corou.

- Ainda é tímido. Adoro os tímidos!

Do outro lado Vanda levantava, quando viu Hakisha perto de Aiolos...

- Vou acabar com ela... – começou a liberar seu cosmo.

A demônio percebeu olhando para trás.

- A pequena levantou. – sorriu. – não saia daqui bonitão...

Hakisha caminhou lentamente ate o meio da área descampada.

- Vou te mostrar seu lugar, humana.

A Asura avançou sobre Vanda, que foi pega de surpresa. Hakisha primeiro deu um soco no rosto dela que acabou desequilibrando e aproveitando-se disso, a demônio desferiu mais socos, por ultimo chutou Vanda.

Aiolos acompanhava apreensivo, Vanda era forte porque estava perdendo? O cavaleiro não pensou duas vezes.

- Trovão Atômico!

O golpe de Aiolos partiu em direção a Hakisha que percebendo-o desviou.

- Também quer lutar?

- Sou contra lutar contra mulheres, mas tenho propósitos maiores.

- Venha.

O cavaleiro avançou, a principio não aplicava ataques muito fortes, contudo pensou no bem de todos. Infelizmente tinha que atacar. Nos primeiros minutos Hakisha divertia-se com a contenção de Aiolos, entretanto os ataques ficavam mais fortes. Num dado momento o grego acertou um soco no queixo dela, fazendo-a recuar vários passos.

- Que força. – levou a mão ao queixo. – essa doeu.

- Se você se render, pode ficar viva.

- Se preocupando comigo?

Aiolos ia retrucar, quando ele e Hakisha sentiram um poderoso cosmo atrás deles. Vanda estava de pé e possessa.

- Punho da luz!

Ela disparou, Aiolos rapidamente recuou. Hakisha pensou que se tratava de mais algum truque da menina, permanecendo parada. A energia de Vanda avançava bruscamente.

- É inútil.

Hakisha colocou as mãos na frente, elevando seu cosmo. Ela pensou que poderia facilmente defender-se, porém foi atingida em cheio sendo jogada longe.

- Abusada... – murmurou Vanda.

- Você está bem? – Aiolos aproximou.

- Estou. Não foi nada.

Mal ela acabou de falar sentiram um cosmo explodir.

- Não pensem que podem me derrotar!

- Teremos que atacar juntos Vanda.

- Será um prazer.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos e dispararam juntos uma bola de energia. O impacto seria certeiro se a bola de energia não tivesse parado bem no meio do trajeto.

- Como?

- Estúpidos.

Os olhos de Hakisha emitiram um brilho roxeado, o ataque dos dois voltou contra eles.

- Defesa!

Vanda pôs se a frente de Aiolos criando um escudo. A energia de Hakisha bateu para depois dissipar.

- "Om Bhuvaha Swaha Asura, Paralisação"

- Isso não é nada Hakisha. – disse Vanda desfazendo do escudo.

- Será? – ela sorriu.

A espectro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Aiolos, nós... – voltou-se para ele. – Aiolos?

O cavaleiro estava imóvel, com os olhos arregalados, mas imóvel.

- Aiolos?

- Eu parei o tempo dele. Tenho esse poder. Aiolos só vai voltar se eu quiser.

- Aiolos... – Vanda tocou o rosto dele.

- Eu disse, quem vencer leva ele. Eu é claro.

Vanda a fitou ferina e sem esperar muito partiu para cima dela desferindo socos e chutes. Hakisha defendia-se sem dificuldade. A espectro deu dois saltos para trás.

- Punho da luz! – Vanda disparou seu ataque.

A demônio elevou seu cosmo que fez o ataque de Vanda diminuir de velocidade.

- Interessante... – Hakisha acabou com os últimos vestígios de cosmo. – que ataque lento.

- Ordinária.

- Agora é minha vez. – elevou seu cosmo. – Vendável Negro!

O ataque partiu em direção a Vanda, a guerreira elevou sua energia, posicionando as duas mãos em paralelo. O golpe de Hakisha chocou-se contra Vanda, que segurou ataque.

- Ate quando vai segura-lo?

- Não me subestime! – o cosmo dela explodiu, fazendo com que o ataque de Hakisha recuasse. – Raios de luz!

Vários pontos de luz transformaram-se em raios partindo em direção a guerreira Asura, ela ainda tentou se defender, mas vou atingida em cheio, indo ao chão.

- Isso! – Vanda comemorou. Ela olhou para Aiolos, ele continuava imóvel.

- Você é muito fraquinha... – Hakisha estava de pé. – a outra guerreira era muito mais forte. Anahí se não me engano. Vamos colocar um ponto final nisso.

Vanda tomou posição, esperando o próximo movimento.

- Om Bhuvaha Swaha Ashura.

A demonia unia as mãos enquanto entoava o mantra, ao redor dela surgiu um aro feito de luz dourada e outro na cor negra, na horizontal. Os dois círculos giravam em orbita elíptica e quando se encostaram, uma onda de energia propagou-se como onda.

- Aceleração temporal... – disse baixo.

Por onde a onda se propagava, as folhas das arvores caiam, os animais caiam no chão mortos.

- Defesa! – gritou Vanda.

A onda, contudo passou por ela, mas sem derruba-la. Vanda desfez o escudo.

- Parece que seu ataque falhou.

- Será? – Hakisha trazia um sorriso triunfante.

Vanda começou a sentir o corpo pesado e fraco.

- O que... – as pernas fraquejaram levando-a de joelhos ao chão. Ao apoiar as mãos no solo arregalou os olhos. – minhas mãos!

Reparou em si. Seus braços e mãos estavam como se ela fosse uma velha, os cabelos outrora vermelho estava branco.

- Como se sente com oitenta anos?

- O você fez?

- Acelerei seu tempo guerreira. Não passa de uma velha. – Hakisha caminhou ate ela. – veja seu rosto.

Hakisha formou uma espécie de espelho com sua energia, ao se ver Vanda ficou apavorada, seu rosto estava como de uma velha.

- Velha e sem forças, acho que Aiolos não vai te querer assim. – gargalhou. – insignificante. Vendaval Negro.

Vanda recebeu a queima roupa o ataque de Hakisha e que sem forças não conseguiu se defender sendo acertada.

_**Terra...**_

Diante das novas descobertas Atena mandara chamar seus cavaleiros. Não estavam lidando apenas com fenômenos naturais, agora tinham que enfrentar demônios.

_**Tenkaiken...**_

**Sallas x Miro e Lara**

O grupo seguia. Os juízes, as amazonas de Apolo, Saga, Aiolos, Vanda e Sarasvati haviam ficado para trás e naquele lugar nem conseguiam sentir a energia deles para saberem se estavam bem ou não.

Shaka seguia na frente, com o rosto grave. Ele era considerado o cavaleiro mais forte da deusa Atena e era um deus, no entanto não conseguiu fazer nada perante Brahma. Era derrota atrás de derrota. Despertou como deus, mas parece que não significou nada.

- "Por que? Por que não consigo usar meu poder?"

- _"Porque você é o deus da reconstrução e não da destruição."_ – uma voz ecoou pela mente dele.

- "Buda?" – indagou, apesar de perceber que a voz era diferente da de quando ouvia Buda.

_- " Não sou seu ultimo avatar, mas um velho amigo."_

- "Que amigo?"

_- "Quando for a hora Vishnu."_

- "O que quer dizer que não sou da destruição?"

_- "Isso você tem que descobrir sozinho, infelizmente."_

A voz silenciou-se. Shaka que corria parou, fazendo com que os outros também parassem.

- O que foi Shaka? – indagou Mu.

- Nada.

- O que será que está acontecendo na Terra? – indagou Clarice.

- Vamos pensar que Atena e o outros estão fazendo o possível para mante-la inteira. – disse Aioria.

- Vamos. – disse Shion. – precisamos nos apressar.

Concordaram. Continuaram a correr. Jacke que seguia pouco atrás do virginiano o olhava. Se quando ele era um cavaleiro, as coisas entre eles seriam complicadas, ainda mais agora que ele era um deus. Ela sorriu. Esteve o tempo todo brincando com a morte ao desafiar um deus, ate o deu de beber!

- "Como sou inconsequente." – pensou. – " e burra, por pensar que nós... é claro que ele vai ficar com a Shati, quero dizer Lakshma...mas... eles são irmãos!" – arregalou os olhos. – "mesmo sendo deuses eles podem ficar juntos?" – sorriu de novo. – "claro que sim Jacke, acorda! São deuses, esses dogmas humanos não são nada para eles. Aceite, você perdeu... ele nunca foi para você, nem nunca será..." – soltou um suspiro triste.

Apesar de seguir a frente, Shaka vigiava todos os movimentos de Jacke e estava curioso pelos dois sorrisos que ela dera e depois pelo suspiro.

- "No que estará pensando?" – desde que despertara, ainda não havia pensado na situação dos dois. Era certo que gostava da brasileira e muito a ponto de dar sua vida por ela, mas parte do seu ser amava Lakshma. Como podia sentir o mesmo pelas duas? E depois que tudo acabasse, como seria? Viver em Tenkaiken ou na Terra? Viver com Lakshma ou Jacke?

Virou o rosto para ver a brasileira, esta o fitava. Fixaram o olhar por alguns segundos, para em seguida a brasileira desviar.

Shaka voltou a atenção para frente, quando tudo acabasse pensaria em como resolveria essa situação.

Mu um pouco distante observava os dois. Entendia perfeitamente que Jacke deveria está com muitas dúvidas. Quando conheceu Hekat também havia ficado assim. Contudo a situação dos dois eram um pouco mais complicada. Havia uma terceira pessoa entre eles. Lakshma com certeza era algo a se levar em conta.

O grupo seguia em silencio, contudo...

Seth foi o primeiro a parar.

- Tomem cuidado. – disse, retirando sua espada da bainha.

Ficaram em alerta. Uma densa neblina surgiu.

- Sigam em frente. – disse Seth. – alcanço vocês.

- Tem certeza Miro? – indagou Kamus.

- Tenho. – olhou para Mu. – salve a Hekat.

- Deixe comigo.

O grupo seguiu. Seth observava atentamente o cenário ao redor.

- Acha que é um demônio ou um guerreiro?

Ele olhou para o lado, ficando surpreso.

- O que faz aqui? Tinha que ter seguido com eles.

- Sei que é mais forte do que eu Seth, mas posso ajudar.

- Seu dever é salvar Hekat, Lara. Vanda já ficou para trás.

- Nada que a Anahí e Jacke não consigam. Vamos derrotar o inimigo e juntos vamos salvar a nossa deusa.

O guerreiro ficou calado.

- Vejo que restaram dois. – uma voz soou em meio a neblina.

- Quem é você? – indagou Lara.

Do meio da neblina surgiu uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos roxos. Sua armadura era como dos outros Asuras. Ela portava uma espada.

- Meu nome é Sallas. Sou uma general do reino Asura e aqui será o tumulo de vocês.

**Satva x Saga e Sarasvati **

Satva analisava seus adversários. No primeiro confronto pode observar que eles tinham grande poder então a luta seria difícil. Contudo com os novos poderes recebidos por Brahma, não teria muitos problemas.

- Se quiser vir o dois... – guardou sua espada.

- Sarasvati. – chamou Saga de modo que apenas a guerreira escutasse.

- Sim?

- Sei que não vai concordar, mas apenas eu irei lutar com ela.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Lembre-se que ainda temos Brahma. Você tem que poupar forças para ajudar Shaka. Brahma não será um oponente fácil.

- Mas...

- Use a razão. – disse.

A indiana calou-se. Nesse quesito Saga tinha razão. Eles tinham que chegar ao palácio de Brahma o quanto antes e se ela perdesse sua energia, não teria como ajudar seu deus, contudo não queria que Saga se ferisse.

- Está bem. – afastou-se.

Saga sorriu para em seguida partir para cima de Satva. Os dois eram muito rápidos e atacavam e se defendiam sem problema. Num dado momento o punho dos dois chocaram-se produzindo uma grande propagação de ar. Saras teve que proteger os olhos.

Depois desse movimento eles afastaram-se.

- Atena tem bons guardiões. – disse Satva.

- Digo o mesmo.

A guerreira Yuga elevou seu cosmo, Saga fez o mesmo. Os dois lançaram uma bola de energia que chocaram-se, mas mantendo o equilíbrio. Contudo o geminiano despejou mais cosmo, soltando o "Outra dimensão".

Satva percebeu a área ao redor dela ficar negra e surgir uma abertura no espaço, mas antes que fosse arrastada, a guerreira expandiu sua energia.

Saras estava impressionada pela força de Saga e pela destreza de Satva. Ela era uma guerreira formidável.

- Agora é minha vez.

Lunette elevou seu cosmo.

- Om shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba.Vendaval de Satva!

Saga preparou-se para defender e quando a energia foi de encontro a ele, acabou recuando alguns passos, mas desfez o ataque.

Satva sorriu. Percebeu que com ele teria que usar suas maiores técnicas. Não gostava de lutas desnecessárias, mas aquela não seria.

- "Om shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba" – pensou. – Makka Jinbara...

Aparentemente nada aconteceu, mas tanto Saga como Saras notaram algo no ar. Satva tirou sua espada da bainha e avançou sobre Saga. O cavaleiro desviava das investidas, mas seu corpo estava estranho. Por conta disso, o grego acabou levando alguns cortes no rosto.

Cansada de ficar parada acumulou cosmo.

- Lótus Sangrenta!

O ataque da indiana partiu para cima de Lunette que percebendo-o saltou para trás.

- Não sabia que queria brincar.

A guerreira Yasha aproximou-se de Saga.

- Vamos acabar com ela juntos.

- Está bem. – desistiu de tentar convence-la.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Lótus Sangrenta!

As duas forças uniram-se criando um ataque magnifico que partiu em direção a Satva.

- Sanmanda!

Satva formou o escudo a tempo de receber o impacto, pensou que poderia revida-los, mas a energia dos dois era intensa. Ela acabou sendo acertada sendo lançada longe.

- Não disse que em dupla seria melhor? – Saras o fitou sorrindo.

- Tenho que concordar, mas...

A conversa foi interrompida. Um grandioso cosmo aproximava por entre as arvores derrubadas. Satva trazia alguns ferimentos, mas nada sério.

- "Com os dois atacando juntos não irei conseguir." Distorção sensorial.

Saga e Saras sentiram uma grande pressão sobre eles. Como da primeira vez todos os seus sentidos, incluindo o sexto e o sétimo ficaram embaralhados.

- Saras tome...

Saga não conseguia sentir mais onde estava Lunette e um ataque poderia vir a qualquer momento e veio. A guerreira Yuga tentava se concentrar, mas... Satva surgiu diante dela e completamente indiferente cravou a espada no ombro esquerdo da garota.

- Ah... – gemeu ao sentir a lamina.

- Saras!

Saga avançou, mas recebeu um soco e um chute da guerreira indo ao chão. Saras caiu sentada levando a mão ao ferimento.

- Poderia ter ferido o coração, mas não seria justo. – disse Satva. – fique aí enquanto eu derroto o cavaleiro de Atena. – ela entoou um cântico criando ao redor de Saras uma espécie de campo de força.

Do outro lado Saga levantava ainda atordoado.

- Muito bem cavaleiro que a luta recomece.

**Treta x Kamus e Meena**

A cada hora que passava o grupo diminuía. Miro e Lara tinham ficado para trás e apenas um guerreiro Yuga tinha aparecido até o momento.

De repente o chão começou a ficar lamacento. Alguns conseguiram pular, mas Aldebaran, Clarice e Kanon começam a afundar. Usando sua telecinese, Mu pegou Clarice e a levou até uma arvore, Shion pegou Kanon e Mu o brasileiro.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o brasileiro.

- Isso não foi obra da natureza. – disse Idril.

- Tem alguém aqui. – disse MM.

- Shivani, Idril sigam em frente. – disse Meena.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupem, vamos alcança-los depois. – disse Kamus, nunca deixaria Meena lutar sozinha.

- Não demorem. – disse Aioria.

- Vamos.

Shion, Mu e Shaka uniram suas telecineses e os transportaram para longe daquela área

A terra antes movediça voltou a ficar firme. Meena e Kamus desceram esperando a aproximação do inimigo.

- Tome cuidado. – o francês posicionou ao lado dela.

- Você também. – disse Meena sorrindo.

- Minha intenção era prender todos, mas infelizmente... – uma voz se fez presente.

- Quem está aí? – indagou Meena.

De entre os arbustos surgiu um homem.

- John. Guerreiro Treta- Yuga de Samraat Brahma.

**Chitei x Rada e Faro **

- Ainda está vivo? – indagou Faro.

- Achou mesmo com aquele golpe iria me derrotar? - O demônio desceu. – só estávamos aquecendo, mas o que parece você não está em condições de lutar. – sorriu. – sente seu corpo quente, não sente? Só vai parar quando comprometer suas funções vitais.

Rada franziu o cenho.

- Isso acaba se você morrer. – disse o juiz.

- Certamente.

A passos lentos ele a levou ate perto de uma arvore, deitando-a no chão.

- Não pensa em lutar sozinho pensa? – Faro o fitou.

- Fique quieta aqui.

- Mas Rada...

Ele a calou, colocando o dedo na boca dela.

- Eu cuido disso, enquanto isso vai pensando na ideia de morar em Giudecca. – sorriu.

- O que...

Ela não terminou a frase, pois ele já tinha se afastado. Usaria todo o seu poder contra Chitei e tiraria aqueles machucados dela.

- Está determinado em me derrotar. – Chitei elevou a espada.

Rada não disse nada.

- Vamos nos divertir.

Chitei avançou sobre o inglês desferindo socos e chutes. Rada conseguia se livrar de boa parte deles, contudo recebeu alguns diretamente.

- Você é patético!

O demônio pegou o juiz pelo braço lançando-o contra uma arvore. Com o impacto o tronco partiu no meio.

- Rada! – gritou Farolainy.

O juiz limpou um filete de sangue que saiu da boca. Precisava derrota-lo num único golpe. Levantou, elevando seu cosmo.

- Máxima Precaução!

Fez com que seu cosmo explodisse de uma vez. O ataque partiu em direção a Chitei.

- Acha que pode me derrotar com tal simples ataque?

Sem dificuldades o demônio desviou-o.

- Agora minha vez. Chamas de Asura.

Uma redoma de fogo formou-se ao redor do juiz. Dentro dela Rada tentava se proteger fechando a sua armadura, contudo não duraria muito tempo. A essa altura Faro já estava de pé.

- Proteção Solar... – murmurou, pois não conseguia articular as palavras.

Ela apenas elevou seu cosmo. Dentro da redoma Rada tentava resistir as labaredas, quando uma luz dourada o envolveu. As chamas que eram de coloração avermelhadas tornaram-se amareladas e com isso deixavam de queimar.

- O que...? – Chitei que sorria parou.

Aos poucos suas chamas foram perdendo força ate desaparecerem. Vendo-se livre Rada deixou o corpo cair de joelhos. O rosto estava banhado de suor.

- Essas chamas... – o demônio olhou para onde Faro estava. – você... – a expressão outrora sério ficou descontraída. – mesmo com tantos ferimentos ainda tem um poder formidável.

Rada fitou a amazona. Chitei tinha razão, Farolainy era forte, alias, podia-se dizer que ela era mais forte que qualquer um dos três juízes.

- "É duro admitir isso." – pensou sorrindo.

- Pena que vai morrer. – o demônio fincou a espada no chão. – vamos esquentar as coisas. – ele uniu as mãos formando com os dedos um símbolo. – Om Sendah Ratah Asura. – entoou.

Seu cosmo elevou-se por um breve momento. O corpo de Faro brilhou em resposta.

- Ahhhhhh! – gritou de dor indo ao chão.

- Faro! – gritou o juiz.

As feridas da amazona aumentaram de tamanho e de gravidade. Praticamente seu lado direito estava tomado, pois a ferida do ombro uniu-se com a do braço e a da barriga uniu-se com a da perna.

- Não vai conseguir lançar nada.

- Cretino... – Rada cerrou o punho. – vai pagar por tudo!

- Ela além de não lançar nada, ainda vai vê-lo ser duramente torturado. – o demônio deu um sorriso vil.

- Rugido de Wyvern!

Lançou seu ataque, mas foi em vão. Chitei avançou sobre o juiz, lançando a queima roupa uma bola de energia. Antes que Rada sentisse o primeiro impacto veio o outro e mais outro.

Faro caída no chão apenas assistia.

**Geitei x Minos e Suely **

- Suel...? – indagou Suely pasma.

- Há quanto tempo Lyi.

- É você mesmo? – os olhos marejaram.

- Sim. – sorriu, o homem de tez branca, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

As lagrimas desceram pelo rosto da amazona que não se conteve indo ate ele abraçando-o.

- Suel...

Minos de surpreso passou a frio. Era evidente que Geitei criara aquela ilusão e Suely ingênua havia caído.

- "Ele está usando uma armadura negra. Será que não percebeu que é um truque! Como pode ser tão burra!" – pensava.

Mas não era o truque de Geitei que o incomodava, era o fato dela está abraçada a um impostor. Sem duvida aquela deveria ser a face de Suel.

- Eu senti tanta a sua falta. – Suely o segurava firme.

- Eu também. – tocou o rosto dela, e aquilo deixou Minos furioso.

- Afaste-se dela! – gritou elevando seu cosmo de forma perigosa.

- O que está fazendo? – Su passou a frente do marido.

- Não vê que não passa de uma ilusão de Geitei!?

- Não sou ilusão. – disse Suel tocando os ombros da amazona. – sou real. Eu voltei por você Lyi.

A amazona sorriu e a raiva de Minos aumentou.

- Como pode ser tão burra! Mortos não voltam!

Ele deu um passo, contudo estava paralisado.

- Como...?

Enquanto isso Suel abria a palma das mãos, uma bola de energia surgiu. Suely o fitou sem entender.

- Você tem cosmo?

- Sim. Desculpe Lyi, mas você precisa parar de lutar.

- O que...?

Ela nem teve tempo, foi acertada por uma ataque de Suel. Acabou caindo perto de Minos.

- Suel...?

- Você está no caminho de Brahma Lyi.

- Do que está falando?

- Brahma vai reconstruir uma nova Terra e eu vou ajuda-lo.

- Patife... – Minos cerrou o punho. – se tocar nela...

- Não se intrometa. – Suel o fitou. – isso é entre eu e ela.

No chão Suely estava sem ação.

- Desista de lutar Lyi e junte-se a mim. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – vamos viver juntos na nova Terra de Brahma.

- Suel...

- Cretino... – o ódio de Minos crescia. – eu não vou deixar ela seguir com você!

A italiana fitou o juiz, ficando surpresa pelas palavras.

- Você não escolhe nada. – disse Suel de forma fria. – vamos Lyi venha comigo.

- Suel... eu... eu...

- Esqueça Apolo e os outros. Vamos reconstruir uma vila como era a nossa. Vamos viver em paz e felizes.

Aquilo era tudo que a amazona queria. Ter sua vila e seu marido de volta.

- Eu quero Suel, mas...

- Não me obrigue a brigar com você.

Suel sentia que ela ainda estava em duvidas. Deu um salto para trás.

- Sei o quanto é forte. Afinal seu pai era um guerreiro e te ensinou a lutar. Terei que traze-la a força.

Ele começou a elevar seu cosmo.

- Suel, por favor. – ela levantou.

- Tempestade Solar!

Disparou. Totalmente sem saber o que fazer, Suely apenas via seu próprio golpe se aproximar.

- Mexa-se sua idiota! – gritou Minos temeroso pelo ataque.

Suely segurou o ataque, contudo Suel surgiu bem diante dela, iniciando uma luta corporal. A amazona defendia-se como podia, mas hora alguma revidou. Num dado momento Suel disparou uma bola de energia que a acertou em cheio. Suely caiu perto de Minos, com um grande ferimento na barriga. O juiz estava possesso.

- Não seja tão estupida Suely! Ele não é o seu marido, é Geitei!

- Eu sei... – murmurou.

- Sabe? – indagou assustado.

- Sim... sei que esse não é o Suel, mas... – voltou a atenção para Minos com os olhos marejados. – deixe-me pensar que ele voltou.

O juiz recuou.

- Ainda gosta dele tanto assim? – não queria ouvir a resposta, pois doía.

- Muito.

Engoliu a seco. Isso era amor? Hekat e Mu mesmo depois de milênios continuavam se amando. O cavaleiro de Touro e a sacerdotisa, Suely e Suel. Aquilo era amor? Lembrou-se de Radamanthys e Farolainy, os dois... Ele estava confuso, o que achava sentir pela italiana era esse sentimento? Não teve muito tempo para indagar, pois uma poderosa energia chocou-se contra a amazona.

- Suely! – gritou.

Um clarão o cegou moneantenamente e quando pode enxergar... os olhos arregalaram ao ver Suely no chão bastante machucada.

- Su... – murmurou, o ódio aumentou, assim como seu cosmo que explodiu em fúria. – eu vou matar você verme!

Minos saiu do aprisionamento, olhando de forma fria para Suel.

- Eu vou matar você! Marionete Cosmica!

Com o cosmo inflamado, o golpe de Minos foi certeiro, envolvendo por completo Suel.

No chão, Su recuperava os sentidos. Com dificuldades conseguiu sentar.

- Lyi me ajude! – gritou Suel.

- Suel! Minos solte-o.

- Jamais.

- Não pode fazer isso. – com muito custo ela levantou.

- Posso.

- Não se intrometa juiz. – disse Suel. – isso é somente entre ela e eu.

- Errado, isso é entre você e eu. – o rosto enfureceu mais ainda. – não deveria ter tocado nela, nem deveria ter voltado... vai pagar por cada gota de sangue dela.

- Minos, por favor. – pediu a amazona. – não o machuque.

- Não me peça isso, pois não vou parar ate mata-lo. – Minos puxou um dos fios, Suel soltou um grito de dor.

- Pare!

- Ele vai aprender a não brincar com os sentimentos de um juiz. E por brincar com os seus Suely. – puxou com força o fio da perna, quebrando-a.

- Minos! – ela não sabia se ficava desesperada, ou surpresa pelos dizeres dele.

- Se ele fosse seu marido, infelizmente, te entregaria a ele, mas esse não passa de uma cópia. Não vai ficar com ele.

- Minos...?

Suel gargalhou.

- Não me diga que gosta dela... – riu. – esta apaixonado pela Lyi.

A própria arregalou os olhos, olhando diretamente para Minos. Ele por sua vez ficou calado.

- Não seja estupido juiz! – gritou Suel. – seus sentimentos não são nada perante o que ela sente por mim. Lyi ainda me ama e ela nunca vai se interessar por você.

A resposta de Minos foi cortar a cabeça de Suel. O corpo foi ao chão, transformando-se em pó.

A amazona estava atonica, tanto pela ação inesperada de Minos, quanto pela revelação.

Suely não sabia o que dizer, aquilo foi totalmente inesperado.

- Minos você...

Ela nem completou a frase. O juiz a envolveu de forma delicada para não machucar ainda mais aquele corpo ferido.

- Mesmo sendo um impostor me desculpe. – pediu de forma sincera.

- Minos...

- Eu ainda não entendo o que eu sinto por você. Nunca passei por essa situação, então não sei explicar, muito menos agir. Sei que você ainda gosta do seu marido e respeito isso. Não se preocupe, pois não vou perturbá-la.

A amazona estava sem ação, jamais imaginou que ele lhe diria aquelas palavras.

- Minos eu...

- Fique em alerta. – disse cortando-a. – sinto o cosmo de Geitei.

O demônio apareceu perto deles.

- Não imaginava que você conseguiria sair e acabaria com o meu brinquedo. Devo reconhecer que é forte.

- Vai pagar por isso.

- Quer uma luta, não é?

Geitei uniu as mãos, a nevoa aumentou ainda mais a ponto de separar Minos e Suely. O juiz ficou desesperado com medo que o demônio fizesse alguma coisa a já ferida Suely.

- Om Sendah Ratah Asura. Ilusão dupla...

Suely estava em alerta, a qualquer momento poderia surgir um ataque de Geitei.

- Vamos lutar querida. – disse o próprio aparecendo perto dela.

- Cadê o Minos?

- Se me derrotar vai voltar a vê-lo. – sorriu.

Enquanto isso...

- Geitei, apareça!

- Estou aqui. – surgiu diante dele.

- Cade a Suely?

- Vai vê-la quando a luta acabar.

Tanto o juiz como a amazona tomaram posição. Eles só não faziam ideia de como seria a luta. Eles imaginavam que estavam lutando contra Geitei, na verdade, começariam a lutar um contra o outro. Tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Do alto o demônio observava os dois.

- Vamos ver quem vai morrer primeiro.

**Hakisha x Aiolos e Vanda **

Vanda não conseguia se mexer, parecia que seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos.

- Será muito fácil acabar com você nesse estado. – disse Hakisha.

Com dificuldades Vanda levantou. A armadura pesava muito e quase não sentia seu cosmo.

- Morra!

Hakisha disparou dezenas de bolas de energia. No estado em que estava Vanda não conseguiu desviar ou se defender recebendo o ataque. A garota foi lançada longe.

- Hahahaha! Como é patético!

Apoiando-se com um joelho Vanda fitou Aiolos, ele continuava imóvel.

- Vamos Vanda! Não quer ter seu namorado de volta? – sorriu desdenhosa. – desse jeito vou ficar com ele! – o olhar ficou malicioso. – estou imaginando nós dois na cama.

- Isso nunca. – a voz saiu falhada. – meu corpo pode está velho, mas não meu cosmo. – levantou.

- Vou deixar que me ataque.

A espectro desconfiou, mas não tinha outro jeito. Elevou seu cosmo, fechando o punho direito.

- Punho de Luz!

Disparou e era ate uma energia considerável, contudo Hakisha conseguiu defender-se facilmente.

- Imaginei que seu poder cairia. Hora de brincar.

Hakisha avançou sobre ela, desferindo socos e chutes. Vanda ate tentava contra atacar, mas seu corpo não tinha a mesma agilidade.

No ultimo ataque Hakisha e a lançou contra uma rocha, Vanda bateu violentamente e na queda...

- Ahhhh!

Sentiu uma forte dor no braço direito, estava quebrado. Aos poucos ela foi fechando os olhos.

- É o fim. – Hakisha sorriu.

**Sallas x Miro e Lara **

Seth analisava a inimiga, a julgar pelo cosmo dela não seria uma batalha tão simples. Ele fitou Lara e o sonho dela levando uma flechada veio lhe na mente.

- Lara.

- Diga? – o fitou.

- Fique fora.

- O que? – indagou incrédula.

- Não lute.

- Por quê?

- Fique fora, por favor. – a voz saiu mais amena, prova que se tratava de Miro.

- Está certo. – guardou a espada, afastando-se.

Sallas não se importou. Reparou que o guerreiro era muito forte e que teria que usar sua força ao máximo para derrota-la, a garota seria mais fácil.

Os dois não perderam tempo e com espada em punho atacavam-se. Ambos eram muito bons e o embate seguia empatado. Num dado momento os dois afastaram-se.

- Você é muito bom cavaleiro de Atena.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Vamos agilizar as coisas. Om Eim Hrim Asura. Grande Impacto!

Sallas dava socos no ar e a cada golpe bolas de energia partiam para cima de Seth. O guerreiro simplesmente ergueu seu cosmo desviando-a.

- Vai precisar mais do que isso para me derrotar. Mar da Escuridão!

Seth lançou um poderoso ataque. Sallas ainda tentou desviar mas foi atingida, caindo longe. Lara que estava afastada, via o guerreiro guardar sua espada.

- "Ele continua muito forte." – pensou.

Enpusa voltou o olhar para onde a demônio tinha caído, vendo-a levantar.

- Muito bem, cavaleiro. – ela limpava um filete de sangue. – você será um inimigo interessante.

Seth não disse nada apenas começou a elevar seu cosmo. Sallas fez o mesmo. Em uma determinada hora os dois dispararam. Os golpes chocaram-se no centro, equilibrando.

- "Preciso agir." – pensou Sallas que tinha um plano em mente. – Grande impacto!

Ela disparou, mas não em Seth e sim em Lara. O guerreiro notou a intenção dela.

- Não toque nela!

Usando seu cosmo, ele não apenas repeliu a bola de energia como também o segundo ataque de Sallas.

- Laminas mortais!

Ao redor da Asura apareceram dezenas de espadas, metade dirigiu-se para Seth e a outra para Lara. O guerreiro desviou de todas, assim como Lara.

- "É agora." Om Eim Hrim Asura...névoa...

A área ao redor deles ficou coberta por uma névoa.

- Lara tome cuidado. – disse Seth retirando sua espada.

A chinesa trazia sua espada nas mãos, a espera de um ataque e ele veio por trás, tendo apenas um segundo para segurar a espada de Sallas. Seth escutou o barulho, já que a visibilidade era praticamente nula, tentando aproximar da espectro.

- Vai ser bom brincar com você. – disse Sallas a Lara que criou uma bola de energia e lançou na espectro que não via nada, apenas escutava a voz.

Lara acabou sendo atingida recuando.

- Lara... – Seth andava lentamente, mas guiado pelo cosmo da chinesa aproximou. – Lara.

- Estou bem. – tinha poucos ferimentos.

- Quer brincar de esconde esconde? – Miro sorriu. – então vamos brincar.

- Não se eu te pegar primeiro.

A nevoa sumiu. Sallas apareceu bem diante de Seth.

- Esquecimento. – ela tocou a testa de Seth.

Rapidamente Lara lançou uma bola de energia sobre Sallas que saltou para trás, desviando.

Seth continuava parado, com os olhos vidrados. Sua mente trabalhava. A primeira imagem foi de Lara sendo acertada, depois Vanda ficando para trás, Hekat sendo levada, a suposta traição dela, ela sendo levada por Brahma para Tenkaiken, sua volta quando supostamente tinha morrido, o acidente de carro, o casamento de Aldebaran, quando a conheceu, Apolo atirando a flecha, o incidente da vila, o aparecimento de Adriel, quando conheceu Megara, quando a conheceu ainda menino, a morte de Amã, a morte dos pais e de Ariza. A ultima imagem, foi de uma brincadeira de quando era criança em Nippur. A medida que essas imagens retrocediam pareciam que elas se tornavam borrões e apagavam-se do cérebro.

Sallas sorriu.

- Agora não vai mais atrapalhar. – disse.

- O que você fez? – a fitou, para depois voltar o olhar para o guerreiro. – Miro.

Seth piscou algumas vezes.

- Seth o que foi? – preferiu chamar pelo outro nome.

Ele a fitou.

- Você está bem?

Continuou a olha-la, ate olhou ao redor e depois para suas mãos, ao ver a espada, a jogou longe assustado.

- O que eu faço com isso? – a voz saiu diferente.

- Seth o que foi? – ficou preocupada.

- Você... me conhece? Como sabe meu nome?

Lara não entendeu.

- Seth... o que...

- Que lugar é esse? Não é Nippur!

- Nippur...?Do que está falando Seth? – aproximou.

- Não chegue perto de mim. – disse com medo, pois ela parecia um soldado babilônio. – afaste-se!

- Eu não estou entendendo... sou eu a Lara.

Ele a fitou, o rosto dela tinha traços diferentes, certamente não era de sua cidade ou região. Na certa foi pego como escravo e levado para terras estrangeiras.

- Fui feito escravo?

- O que?

- Exijo voltar para a Suméria, agora!

Lara arregalou os olhos. Lembrava que Seth contara que era da antiga Suméria, então significada...

- Que divertido! – Sallas gargalhou.

- O que fez a ele Sallas?

- Apenas um favor. – trazia um sorriso maldoso. – apaguei as memorias dele. Não é um cavaleiro de Atena, nem de Hekat. Pelo visto, apenas é um homem comum do antigo Oriente. – riu. – não é divertido? – gargalhou.

- Seth... – o fitou. – não se lembra de mim...?

- Eu já te vi antes?

Lara ficou temerosa, principalmente ao notar a expressão dele, não era a expressão comum de Seth, e sim a de Miro.

- Qual a sua ultima lembrança? Melhor, quem são seus próximos?

- Tenho pais, uma irmã chamada Ariza e um grande amigo Amã.

A guerreira deixou a espada ir ao chão, Enpusa não existia mais.

**Dawapara x Aioria e Idril **

Os três cavaleiros pensaram que poderiam teletransportar para mais próximo do palácio, contudo algo interferiu nos poderes deles e acabaram afastando pouco de onde Kamus e Meena tinham ficado.

- Não conseguimos ir muito longe. – disse Mu vendo o palácio ainda a alguns quilômetros a frente.

- Alguém atrapalhou. – disse Shaka.

- Deve ser algum guerreiro de Brahma. – disse Shion.

- Vocês podem ir na frente. – disse Aioria ajeitando seu elmo. – eu fico.

Os demais trocaram olhares entre si.

- Não temos tempo a perder. – disse Aioria diante da indecisão.

- Está certo Leão. – disse MM. – não vai perder.

- Como se isso fizesse parte da minha vida. – sorriu.

Idril aproximou de Shivani.

- Vou ficar com ele. – disse baixo.

- Mas Idril. Nós temos...

- Vishnu está do nosso lado. Tenha fé nisso. Vou ajudar Aioria e depois alcanço vocês. Saras e Meena não vão demorar a chegar.

- Está bem. Tome cuidado.

- Você também.

O grupo partiu, Aioria ao perceber que Idril ficará fechou a cara.

- Por que está aqui?

- Pensei em te ajudar. – não se preocupou pela expressão dele.

- É perigoso, não quero que se machuque.

- Não se preocupe, - tocou a face dele. – vou me proteger, afinal de contas temos um compromisso. – sorriu.

Aioria ficou vermelho ao se lembrar daquela conversa.

- Verdade... nós, vamos nos casar.

- Casar? – uma gargalhada foi ouvida. – que coisa inusitada.

- Apareça. – Aioria passou a frente de Idril.

- Olá.

Diante deles surgiu uma guerreira Yuga.

- Dawapara... – murmurou Idril.

- Então os dois patéticos querem se casar... – retirou a espada da bainha. – pois vão se casar no inferno.

**Katei x Deba**

Clarice olhava para os companheiros. No principio eram mais de vinte pessoas e agora estava restrito a nove e ainda estavam muito longe do palácio de Brahma. Não tinha noticias dos que ficaram para trás e isso a deixava temerosa. Eles eram fortes, mas os servos de Brahma não ficavam atrás. Idril e Aioria ficaram para trás, quem seria o próximo?

Shivani trazia a expressão séria. Meena, Saras e Idril haviam ficado. Olhou para Shaka que corria a frente, ele era Vishnu, portanto eles tinham grande vantagem sobre Sadi, mas não se sentia tão confiante. Olhou para o canceriano que corria ao seu lado. Ele não parecia está preocupado.

- Giovanni.

- O que?

- Acha que vamos conseguir?

O cavaleiro a fitou trazendo um sorriso debochado.

- Ficou com medinho?

- Não é nada disso seu idiota. – fechou a cara, virando o rosto.

- Confesse que está com medo. – sorriu ainda mais. – e implore que eu a ajude.

O sangue de Shivani subiu e foi por pouco que ela não bateu no cavaleiro.

- Como você é ridículo.

Surpreendendo-a aproximou de seu ouvido.

- Fique tranquila Ashura. – a voz saiu tranquila. – não importa o que aconteça vou te proteger.

Dessa fez ela corou de vergonha.

- Não fale bobagens. – empurrou-o. – eu sei me cuidar.

- Mas eu serei seu escudo. – em um movimento rápido, beijou lhe na fronte.

Ela corou ainda mais, pois reparou que não foi um beijo malicioso e sim terno, quase casto.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – gritou e esse grito chamou a atenção de todos.

- Está certo. – levantou as mãos como se rendesse. – como quiser.

O silencio voltou a reinar, ate começarem a sentir um cosmo.

- Apareça. – ordenou Shaka.

- É uma honra voltar a ver Samraat Vishnu.

Apareceu diante deles um rapaz alto, de cabelos verdes na altura dos ombros e olhos violetas. Nas mãos uma longa espada.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Katei, um dos generais Asura.

- Vá em frente Shaka. – disse Deba tomando a dianteira. – eu cuido dele.

- Ran. – Clarice aproximou.

- Siga com eles, Hekat vai precisar de você.

- Mas...

- Tem certeza disso Deba? – indagou Mu.

- Tenho e me faça um favor, traga a minha irmã de volta. – sorriu.

Mu devolveu o sorriso.

- Eu prometo.

- Então vão. Clarice fique com o Mu.

O cavaleiro de touro elevou seu cosmo, uma cortina de fogo envolveu Katei. Rapidamente Shaka e os outros correram, quando viu que os amigos estavam seguros, Deba a desfez.

- Boa distração. – disse Katei.

- Agora podemos lutar sossegados.

- Será um prazer.

_**Terra...**_

Depois do aparecimento dos demônios Atena tinha chamado todos os cavaleiros, sendo que alguns voltaram no meio do caminho.

A deusa estava sentada em seu trono com o rosto grave, enquanto isso do lado de fora o dia tornava-se noite por causa das cinzas do Santorini. Diego estava ao seu lado em silencio. A frente, os quatro bronze, menos Shun e os três cavaleiros de ouro que haviam permanecido. Rita estava no quarto, junto com a família de Miro, Andrômeda tinha ido com eles.

- Se são milhares... – iniciou a deusa sem fitar ninguém pensando em voz alta. – não teremos meio de combatê-los.

- E o que faremos Atena? – indagou Dohko, bastante preocupado. – eles vão atacar as pessoas.

- Só temos uma alternativa. – fitou a todos. – pedir ajuda a Hades.

- Como? – exclamaram todos.

- Mas Atena... – iniciou Seiya que tivera o cuidado de não chama-la de Saori na frente de Diego. – Hades?

- Ele ainda conserva seu exercito, claro que sobre os comandos de Perséfone, já que está adormecido. Tirando Radamanthys e Minos temos cento e seis combatentes. Não é suficiente, mas é tudo que temos.

- Eles vão aceitar? – indagou Hyoga.

- Sob as ordens de Perséfone. – disse. – se Brahma ganhar não será apenas nós que sairemos prejudicados.

- Poseidon? – indagou Dite.

Atena franziu o cenho, ela e Júlio ainda tinham suas divergências como humanos e como deuses, mas ele também sairia perdendo nessa luta. Soltou um longo suspiro.

- Vou conversar com ele.

Shun tinha deixado Rita e os outros no quarto e voltava para junto dos amigos quando sentiu o aumento repentino de energia maligna. Rapidamente correu para fora do templo. O cenário era desolador, as cinzas expelidas pelo Santorini já formavam um tapete no chão, o ar a cada momento tornava-se intolerável. Somado a isso a energia negativa.

- "São dos demônios. Deve haver milhares por aqui."

O cavaleiro não pensou duas vezes, precisava proteger Atena e os outros dos efeitos físicos e de um possível ataque daquele "povo".

Fechou os olhos elevando seu cosmo. Desde que Hades saiu de seu corpo, sofria com alguns efeitos colaterais. Conserva algumas lembranças do deus, inclusive o fato de ter achado Rosa tão familiar, mas o mais visível era seu cosmo. Estranhamente ele estava mais forte e ele conseguia fazer pequenas coisas. Claro que não contou ao irmão suas novas faculdades para não preocupa-lo, mas Shun conseguia erguer uma barreira protetora. A mesma barreira que diminuiu os poderes dos cavaleiros de ouro no castelo de Pandora. E era aquilo que faria agora. Com essa barreira poderia barrar a entrada dos tais demônios e possíveis novos inimigos.

Shun liberava seu cosmo que expandia cada vez mais. Aos poucos uma redoma de energia circundou-o e começou a expandir.

Dentro do templo...

- Entrarei em contato com Perséfone e Poseidon e... – Atena parou de falar ao sentir o cosmo.

- Que cosmo é esse? – indagou Shura.

- Se parece muito com o... – disse Shiryu.

Ikki nem esperou o cavaleiro de dragão completar a frase, indo correndo para a área externa do templo. Foi seguido pelos outros que temiam que o amigo estivesse numa batalha. Ate Atena seguiu com eles.

Foi com grande surpresa que viram uma barreira de energia em torno do santuário.

- Shun? – indagou Ikki.

Atena ficou surpresa, o poder de criar barreiras era apenas de deuses.

- "Deve ser consequência pelo fato de ter sido receptáculo de Hades." – pensou.

- Shun. – Seiya aproximou. – o que é isso?

- Há muitos demônios em torno do santuário, precisamos proteger Atena, Rita e a família de Miro. – o cavaleiro continuava a liberar seu cosmo. – criei uma barreira para isolar.

- Você pode fazer isso? – indagou Ikki. Surpreso, pois não imaginava que o irmão tivesse alcançado um grau tão alto de força.

- É um dos efeitos de ter sido usado por Hades. Por enquanto estão todos a salvo, vou mantê-la erguida.

- Então precisamos agir rápido. – disse Dohko.

Atena concordou. Precisava ser rápida, pois por mais forte que Shun fosse não aguentaria desprender tanta energia por muito tempo.

_E as batalhas tiveram inicio e vou logo avisando, eu sou uma serial killer então prepare os corações que os próximos capítulos serão tensos, muito tensos. Rodrigo já sei que vai querer me matar, ainda bem que BH é bem longe de Salvador e estou a salvo! Rsrs_


	42. Chapter 41: Separação

**Rodrigo – O mundo está sendo destruído, a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro está em outro mundo, Atena tem que apelar para todo mundo kkkkk. **

**Você sabe que eu sou uma serial killer nas minhas fics, com essa não será diferente então prepare o coração.**

**Lebam – Aldebaran vai lutar, finalmente neh? Já que no anime... Quanto a voz que falou com Shaka é uma voz amiga e será de supra importância para o futuro...**

**DeniseBelle26 – Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic**

* * *

**Só um aviso: prepare os lenços**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

**Separação**

* * *

_**No capitulo anterior, Deba tinha sido o ultimo a ficar para trás para lutar contra o demônio Katei.**_

* * *

**Treta x Kamus e Meena**

Meena tinha se afastado, claro que não obedeceria a Kamus, mas aproveitaria para estudar o inimigo.

John e Kamus se encaravam analisando-se. O guerreiro Yuga girou seu tridente guardando- o atrás de seu corpo.

- Pode vir. – disse.

Kamus não queria ser o primeiro a atacar, mas não teve opção avançando. Os dois começaram com combate manual desferindo socos e chutes igualmente defendidos. Num dado momento atacaram juntos e o punho de ambos foi de encontro ao rosto de ambos. Os dois saltaram para trás.

- Vejo que tem um grande poder cavaleiro de Atena.

Kamus não disse nada. O ar ao redor começou a ficar frio, Treta e Meena perceberam.

O francês abriu a mão formando uma bola de gelo.

- Pó de diamante!

O ataque partiu em direção a Treta, ele rapidamente pegou seu tridente e o girou velozmente, detendo o ataque de Kamus.

- Agora é minha vez. – John elevou seu cosmo. – Om Shadah Namah Sivaya. Correntes de Treta.

Ele fincou o tridente no chão, de repente vários raios de energia começaram a emergir do solo em todas as direções. Kamus saltou de um lado para o outro e quase foi pego pelo golpe. Aproveitando da distração do cavaleiro Treta entoou seu mantra. Dessa vez a terra começou a amolecer. Meena saltou para uma área mais afastada, mas Kamus assim que pisou no solo saltou, e aí acabou recebendo o outro ataque do guerreiro.

- Kamus! – gritou Meena.

O cavaleiro ficou preso suspenso ao solo pelos raios de energia que se transformaram em correntes. John preparava para lançar mais um golpe, quando a temperatura diminuiu mais ainda, liberando seu cosmo, Kamus começou a congelar as correntes e pouco tempo depois estava solto.

Ele rapidamente formou várias bolas de energia lançando contra Treta, o guerreiro desviou de algumas, mas acabou sendo atingido indo ao chão.

Meena aproximou-se do cavaleiro.

- Vamos lutar juntos. – disse.

- Sabe que ele está só brincando, não sabe?

- Percebi. Ele está nos observando.

Do outro lado Treta levantou, sua expressão continuava fria.

- Eu não posso demorar com vocês. – disse elevando seu cosmo.

- Meena ataque. – disse Kamus.

- Om Shanti Boddhi Soha. Chakram de água! - A guerreira criou ao redor de si vários discos de água.

Eles partiram em direção a Treta, Kamus aproveitou o momento.

- Pó de diamante!

Parte do golpe atingiu os discos que congelaram formando pontas, os dois ataques uniram-se. Treta desfez sua posição de ataque e tomou a defensiva. Segurando seu tridente na horizontal. O ataque chocou-se contra ele, o guerreiro segurava-o, contudo começou a ser arrastado e assim ate recuar cinco passos, desfazendo o golpe.

- Om Shadah Namah Sivaya! Correntes de Treta!

Atacou. Rapidamente Meena e Kamus saltaram.

- Kamus me dá cobertura. – disse a indiana.

O cavaleiro rapidamente avançou sobre Treta, disparando uma grande bola de energia, o guerreiro conseguiu recuar, foi quando Meena surgiu por trás.

- Prisão de Água!

Treta foi envolvido por uma bolha de água.

- Agora Kamus!

Ele criou uma bola fria e lançou. Impossibilitado de se mexer Treta foi atingido em cheio indo ao chão.

- Acho que conseguimos. – disse Meena.

- Ainda é cedo para comemorar. – Kamus a fitou.

Meena sentido o olhar sobre si ficou corada. Kamus tinha esse poder, de fita-la tão profundamente que parecia que lia sua alma. O cavaleiro abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou. Meena voltou a atenção para frente. O cosmo que começaram a sentir não era nada parecido com o cosmo anterior que vinha de Treta. Esse era duas vezes maior.

- Acho que ele ficou irritado. – disse a indiana.

Kamus passou a frente dela. Agora sim a batalha começaria de verdade.

John estava de pé, segurando seu tridente, sua expressão era a mesma, mas seu cosmo...

- Como havia dito... suas jornadas acabam agora. Destruição da alma.

Uma bola de energia surgiu na ponta do tridente para em seguida sumir e aparecer sobre Meena. Ela ate tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Meena!

Kamus não teve tempo de fazer nada, Treta surgira diante dele e o guerreiro deu lhe um soco no estomago. O cavaleiro recuou. Meena tentou se mexer, mas a bola de energia que estava sobre ela transformou-se num buraco. Nesse instante uma luz azulada saia do corpo da guerreira entrando pela passagem.

- AHHHHHHHH! - Meena gritava de dor.

- Vou sugar seu cosmo. – disse Treta.

- Meena... – Kamus fechou o punho. – pó de diamante.

Treta segurou sem problema algum.

- E quanto a você. Selamento!

O guerreiro Yuga tocou o peitoral da armadura de Aquário, um símbolo hindu apareceu, a imagem ficou negra. Kamus foi de joelhos ao chão imediatamente, era como se suas forças fossem sugadas, não apenas as físicas mas incluindo seu cosmo.

- O que... – os gritos de dor de Meena chamaram sua atenção. – Meena.

Mais que depressa levantou e estava prestes a lançar novamente o pó de diamante, contudo... o golpe não saiu.

- Como?

- É inútil cavaleiro. – disse Treta. – eu selei seu cosmo.

- O que?

- Não poderá usar sua shakti. Não passa agora de um homem comum.

- Não pode ser...

- Desapareça.

Treta formou uma bola de energia e lançou contra Kamus. Ele foi atingido em cheio caindo desacordado, enquanto isso Meena gritava de dor. O golpe durou mais alguns segundos e a guerreira Ryu foi ao chão.

**Satva x Saga e Sarasvati **

Saga se sentia como se estivesse dentro dos domínios do castelo de Pandora, tamanha fraqueza que sentia enquanto apanhava de Satva. Logo ele, um dos cavaleiros mais fortes de Atena parecia um brinquedo nas mãos de Lunette. E ela deu lhe um chute tão forte que ele parou ao lado de Saras.

- Saga. – ela tentava sair, mais a energia que mantinha presa era forte.

- Não se preocupe. – apoiou-se no joelho. – estou bem.

A indiana o fitava apreensiva. Se Satva continuasse a manipular os sentidos, Saga poderia perder. Precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

O cavaleiro ensaiou alguns passos. Aquela luta não poderia se prolongar muito.

- "Se ela manipula os sentidos, eu também manipulo."

Elevou seu cosmo, precisaria retirar apenas um sentido e seria o da visão.

- Explosão Galáctica!

Disparou seu ataque.

- Vendaval de Satva!

As duas energias se chocaram no meio, mas aquilo era apenas distração para Satva. Saga surgiu bem diante dela.

- O que?

O grego fechou o punho e a acertou com uma rajada de cosmo, no nervo ótico.

Atordoada Satva recuou.

- O que você fez miserável? – sentia os olhos arderem, tanto que ajoelhou.

- Posso retirar os sentidos, esta cega.

A guerreira sorriu.

- Estou mesmo? – levantou. – não pense que está lutando com uma simples guerreira, cavaleiro de Atena. Esta lutando contra uma guerreira de Brahma. Isso aqui não é nada para mim.

- Como?

Uma luz negra começou a circundar o corpo de Satva. Entre as sobrancelhas surgiu um ponto dourado que foi aumentando lentamente, ate se tornar um olho.

- Um olho? – indagou Saras surpresa.

- Sempre o tive, - respondeu. – mas ele aparece quando acontece algo com os outros dois e atrelado a isso...

A terra começou a tremer, o cosmo que emanava de Satva era duas vezes maior do que no inicio da luta.

- Meu cosmo aumenta...agora você vai sofrer.

Numa velocidade impressionante Satva partiu para cima de Saga. O cavaleiro tentou esquivar, mas Lunette era mais rápida. Primeiro veio os ataques físicos. Com os punhos envoltos pelo cosmo, Satva dava-lhe socos, antes do cavaleiro ir ao chão ela o pegou lançando-o para cima. Chegando a certa altura, Satva apareceu e socou. Por causa da queda o grego bateu violentamente no chão.

- Saga! – gritou Saras.

O corpo todo doía, mas conseguiu levantar. Respirava ofegante. Ela estava mais forte, mas por causa da manipulação dos seus sentidos ele não conseguia lutar direito.

- "Tenho que arriscar."

Saga passou a liberar seu cosmo.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Satva elevando a sua energia.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Sanmanda!

O ataque de Saga bateu no escudo de Satva e voltou-se contra ele. O cavaleiro teve dificuldades em segurar o próprio ataque.

- Om Shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba**.**

Ao redor de Saga surgiu vários pontos de luz negra.

- Saga cuidado! – gritou Saras.

- Kouhaken... – murmurou Satva.

Os pontos de luz transformaram-se em raios avançando sobre Saga, chegando ao ponto de perfurar a armadura.

- AHHHHH! – o geminiano soltou um urro de dor.

- Saga!

O cavaleiro foi ao chão.

- Saga! Saga! – Saras batia na redoma. – Saga!

- É inútil. Ele está morto. – Satva estralou os dedos, libertando Saras.

Assim que se viu livre a indiana correu ate o cavaleiro.

- Saga. Saga.

Ele não respondia e a quantidade de sangue que saia dos ferimentos a deixou desnorteada.

- Não se preocupe você será a próxima.

Trazendo a espada nas mãos, Satva manipulava –a com os pensamentos, no próximo movimento apontou a lamina para Saras. O objeto foi em direção a ela. Num movimento rápido a indiana parou a espada com uma das mãos, cortando- a.

- Não pense que pode me derrotar. – disse.

- Eu não penso eu posso. – disse Satva.

Saras levantou. Acabaria com ela nem que custasse sua vida. A indiana avançou sobre Lunette dando inicio a uma luta corporal, mas devido ao ferimento no ombro acabou levando alguns ataques.

- É inútil guerreira Yasha. A diferença entre nossos poderes é gritante.

- Lótus Sangrenta!

- Garota estupida! Vendaval de Satva.

Ao contrario das outras vezes, esse ataque veio bem mais forte e Saras acabou sendo ferida.

- Acabou. – Satva guardou sua espada.

- Ainda não. – Saras estava de pé.

- Por que insiste?

- Om Shanti Arou Handara. - o cosmo de Saras preencheu o local. - Punição de Maha Vidya.

Satva tentou se mexer, mas o corpo paralisou, seus olhos ficaram vidrados.

Uma voz melancólica começou a entoar um cântico, era Saras. Satva continuava imóvel mas sua mente estava sendo bombardeada. Saras sabia que Lunette era a primeira Era, portanto a maldade ainda não a tinha consumido, então nada mais letal que mostrar cenas de violência e morte para ela, principalmente de um ente querido...

Antes de ser desperta Lunette vivia na França onde conheceu Lucien, seu amor de adolescência que foi brutalmente assassinado numa tentativa de assalto.

A voz de Saras tornou-se mais fria e logo os olhos de Satva encheram de agua.

- Lótus Sangrenta!

Aproveitando-se a indiana lançou seu ataque, completamente imóvel Satva foi atingida indo ao chão.

O local ficou em silencio. Saras fitava a inimiga caída muito a frente, desviou o olhar para Saga no chão.

- Saga...

O ar pesou, Saras voltou o olhar para onde Satva estava, ficando apreensiva, a energia que provinha dela não parava de crescer.

- SUA ORDINARIA! – gritou. – vai pagar com a vida por ter usado a imagem dele!

Tudo foi muito rápido, Saras só sentiu o punho de Satva na sua barriga e uma dor terrível que alastrou-se pelo corpo. Não contentando apenas com isso, Satva apertou o ferimento no ombro provocando uma onda de dor ainda mais forte na indiana.

- Eu vou matar você! Kouhaken!

Dezenas de pontos surgiram ao redor de Saras e no segundo seguinte transformaram-se em raios perfurando-a. A guerreira Deva foi ao chão.

- Morra!

Satva trazia a espada apontada para ela, quando observou que apareciam inúmeros corpos celestes.

- Explosão Galáctica.

O golpe de Saga atingiu-a nas costas, lançando-a longe.

Saras respirava lentamente.

- Você está bem?

Ela olhou para cima, vendo Saga.

- Saga... – esboçou um sorriso.

- Vem. – ele a ajudou a levantar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

- Acha que agora conseguimos?

- Eu não sinto o cosmo dela e...

Saga sentiu uma distorção em seus sentidos e foi o tempo apenas de passar a frente de Saras para protege-la. O ataque foi culminante fazendo com que os dois batessem bruscamente numa arvore que ainda resistia.

**Chitei x Rada e Faro **

O espectro estava no chão, várias partes de sua súplice estavam quebradas.

Faro estava desesperada.

- Já cansou? – Chitei agachou diante dele, erguendo o rosto pelos cabelos. – nem brinquei o suficiente. – bateu com muita força o rosto contra o solo. – vem, quero que a amazona veja seu fim.

Sem qualquer problema, Chitei pegou no braço dele e o arrastava para a direção que Faro estava. No trajeto um rastro de sangue.

- Olhe para ela. – ergueu o rosto dele.

Não conseguia abrir um dos olhos, o outro via pouco, apenas a imagem distorcida do rosto de Farolainy.

- Rada...

- Podem se despedir. – Chitei deu alguns passos para trás.

- Rada. – com dificuldades Faro tocou o rosto dele. – Rada.

- Você... está bem...

- Sim. – os olhos dela marejaram.

- É uma vergonha... perder desse ...jeito... logo eu um... juiz...

- Não fale assim.

- Me escuta... podemos derrota-lo... mas preciso de sua ajuda. – disse bem baixinho.

- Diga.

- Acumule cosmo e quando eu falar ataque, despeje tudo... não importa o que aconteça, despeje tudo.

- Está bem.

Ele tocou no rosto da amazona, estava em brasas.

- Sou grato a Apolo por ter te levado a Giudeca... – sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. Reunindo forças, Rada levantou, mas seu estado não era bom.

- Já disseram tudo que queriam? – tirou a espada do solo.

- Seu fim está próximo Chitei.

- Será?

Rada avançou sobre ele, atacava com tudo, mas não surtia muito efeito.

- Acho que é o seu fim que está próximo Radamanthys. Tempestade Elétrica!

- Máxima Precaução!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se, mas o de Chitei estava ligeiramente mais forte, o juiz, contudo não desistiu aumentando seu cosmo. Chegando ao seu limite, Rada despejou mais cosmo. Seu ataque sobrepujou o de Chitei acertando-o em cheio. O demônio foi ao chão.

- "Ele conseguiu." – Faro comemorou, contudo...

- Seu mortal insignificante! – o cosmo de Chitei aumentou bruscamente! – vai pagar com a vida por ter me ferido! – ele trazia alguns ferimentos.

- "É agora." – pensou o juiz.

- Vai queimar ate sobrar cinzas! Fogo demoníaco Asura!

O cosmo dele explodiu de uma vez, uma onda de fogo dirigiu-se para o juiz.

- Faro agora!

A amazona assustou-se, mas liberou seu cosmo. Se ele disse que era para usar seu poder máximo, usaria a maior técnica que Apolo havia lhe ensinado.

- Fogo de Apolo!

Ao redor de Farolainy surgiram dezenas de bolas de fogo, elas se uniram formando uma grande bola, semelhante ao sol em temperatura e brilho.

A essa altura Rada estava envolvido pelas chamas de Chitei.

- Não vai me derrotar! – Chitei dirigiu sua atenção para ela.

- Será?

Rada apareceu de repente, ainda tendo chamas envolvendo seu corpo.

- Morra Patife! Máxima Precaução!

- Não pode me vencer!

Chitei voltou a atenção para Rada, esquecendo-se do ataque de Faro, quando percebeu era tarde demais. A energia de Faro engoliu a de Chitei e de Radamanthys, o choque foi de tal maneira, que uma onda de destruição propagou-se pelo local. Rada que estava perto foi lançado longe.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio...

Sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, o juiz abriu os olhos. Era um milagre está vivo depois da onda de destruição, que havia varrido a área ao redor. Não havia sobrado nada, apenas um grande campo em chamas.

- Que poder destrutivo... – levantou. – Faro!

A certa distancia a amazona estava apoiada em uma arvore. O juiz suspirou aliviado ao vê-la.

- Não sinto o cosmo dele...

Rada caminhou ate o lugar que viu o corpo de Chitei. Ele estava irreconhecível. Parte de sua armadura havia sido destruída, o corpo trazia graves queimaduras e um liquido escuro saia delas. Não havia sinal de vida.

- Acabou...

Faro fitava o espectro, estava aliviada, pois temia que seu golpe também o tivesse atingido.

- Finalmente acabou... – sorriu, mas estranhou por ainda ver as feridas. – "não é possível que..."

Rada voltou a atenção para a amazona, cuidaria dela e depois ajudaria os outros...

- Faro...

A voz silenciou-se, apenas sentiu uma dor muito forte na altura da barriga.

- Rada! – gritou Faro perplexa.

- Eu vou morrer, mas você vai junto.

Era Chitei, que usando suas ultimas forças tomou sua espada nas mãos e perfurou Rada pelas costas.

- Idiota...

Chitei retirou lentamente a espada, Rada sentiu uma dor terrível. Aos poucos foi perdendo os sentidos, o corpo primeiro caiu de joelhos para em seguida tombar inerte no chão.

- Rada! – esquecendo-se do seus ferimentos Faro correu ate ele. Agachando ao seu lado. – Rada, Rada!

- É inútil. – Chitei estava apoiado num joelho. Seu tempo de vida estava esgotando.

A amazona acariciou o rosto banhado de terra e sangue, voltando a atenção para Chitei. Ela levantou, sabia que o demônio não demoraria a morrer, mas causaria a ele os piores segundos de sua vida. Primeiro ela deu um chute na perna que ele apoiava fazendo-o cair.

- Ficou nervosa por ter matado seu companheiro. – riu.

Ela não disse nada, apenas aproximou tocando o peito do demônio.

- Fogo infernal. – pronunciou bem baixo.

Subitamente o corpo de Chitei foi tomado por chamas, ele começou a queimar. Enquanto o demônio soltava gritos horrendos de dor, a jovem pegou o juiz, não dominava a telecinese, mas ela ajudaria no peso, levando-o para um local mais afastado.

- Rada... – os olhos encheram de agua. Não havia sinais vitais nele. – Rada...

Depositou o rosto no peito dele começando a chorar.

**Geitei x Minos e Suely**

_Obs: Como no capitulo anterior Minos e Suely estão lutando um contra outro. Então não vou citar o Geitei nos diálogos, mas entendam que o juiz e a amazona pensam que estão lutando contra o demônio. _

Suely o observava, havia se ferido na luta contra "Suel" e agora precisava acabar com ele o mais rápido possível. Ela não perdeu tempo partindo para cima dele. Minos que apenas observava-o começou a se defender das investidas de Geitei.

Num dado momento Suely pegou o braço de Minos e o rodopiou, antes que ele batesse contra uma arvore a amazona lançou diversas bolas de energia. Minos elevou seu cosmo fazendo com que parte das bolas desviassem. Suely saltou para trás.

- "Ele é forte." – pensou.

Minos a encarou.

- "Ele não é tão fraco assim." - o juiz começou a elevar seu cosmo. – Marionete Cósmica!

Como parte da ilusão, os golpes que Minos e a italiana viam eram os golpes de Geitei. Portanto Suely viu os raios aproximando.

- Barreira do sol!

Criou em torno de si uma barreira dourada que repeliu os raios. Na visão de Minos apareceu em torno de "Geitei" uma luz dourada.

Suely não esperou a barreira se dissipar, elevou sua energia.

- Tempestade Solar!

O ataque partiu rapidamente em direção a Minos. Ele ainda tentou se defender, mas foi acertado em cheio, caindo ferido no chão.

A amazona voltou a acumular seu cosmo para disparar novamente. Enquanto isso Minos levantou, estava muito ferido.

- Patife...

Voou em direção a Suely, que pega pelo susto, levou vários socos e chutes. O ultimo foi tão intenso que ela foi ao chão, piorando os ferimentos que ela tinha. Minos disparou seu Marionete Cósmica, aproximando.

- Agora você vai pagar por tudo que fez. – ajoelhou ao lado dela, segurando firme, o fio que estava em volta do pescoço. Notou que ela não duraria muito tempo, por causa do corpo muito ferido e dos sangramentos.

Ele estava prestes a cortar o pescoço, quando reparou na forma que Geitei o olhava. O juiz desviou o olhar para o braço notando um símbolo.

- "Não é possível!"

Aproveitando a hesitação, Suely liberou seu cosmo, fazendo-o se afastar.

Minos o observava.

- "Primeiro apareceu o Suel... agora..." – olhou para nevoa ao redor. – Suely?

A amazona partiu em direção ao juiz, iniciando uma luta corporal.

- Pare Suely! – gritou Minos apesar de enxergar a face do demônio. – sou eu, tudo não passa de uma ilusão. – ele não a atacava.

- _Idiota._.. – a voz de Geitei soou. – _pode gritar o quanto quiser, ela não pode te ouvir e vai te matar achando que sou eu..._

- Patife. – olhou para a amazona. – Su sou eu!

A resposta dela foi um soco no estomago. Minos recuou alguns passos indo de joelhos ao chão. Suely fitava-o no chão. Precisava dá o golpe final e por fim a luta. Ela saltou para trás, começando a acumular cosmo.

- Suely sou eu... – com dificuldade o juiz levantou. – pare.

- _Ela não pode te escutar_. – Geitei gargalhou. – _aceite sua morte_.

Minos não sabia o que fazer, não poderia revidar ou poderia machuca-la ainda mais, mas também não poderia ficar sem fazer nada.

Su o fitava, nos últimos minutos Geitei não atacava, só poderia ser o fato dele está cansado, então tinha que aproveitar a chance.

- Vá para o inferno Geitei. – seu cosmo elevou-se. – Furação Solar!

O cosmo de Suely girou em torno dela formando um furação, quanto atingiu certa altura o golpe partiu em direção a Minos.

- Ela vai me matar...

Ele elevou seu cosmo, na tentativa de parar o ataque da amazona, contudo Suely era mais forte que ele. O golpe dela o atingiu em cheio. Minos foi a chão.

No instante que ele caiu a nevoa sumiu. A italiana respirava lentamente, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Dessa vez tinha acabado com o demônio. Ela olhou ao redor a procura de Minos mas não o encontrou.

A passos lentos, caminhava em direção ao demônio. O rosto outrora satisfeito dava lugar ao apreensivo. O formato da armadura estava diferente e Geitei não tinha os cabelos longos. Ela apertou o passo...

- Por Apolo!

Gritou ao ver Minos no chão. O juiz estava coberto de ferimentos, com uma pequena poça de sangue embaixo. O rosto tombado para o lado estava pálido.

- Minos! – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Minos! Minos acorda!

- Não adianta. – Geitei apareceu atrás dela. – você o matou.

- O que? – o fitou.

- Era com ele que estava lutando o tempo todo.

- Não pode ser!

- O idiota até parou de lutar contra você, quando percebeu meu truque. – sorriu. – pena que morreu.

- Minos... – voltou a atenção para o juiz, tocando levemente a face dele.

- Não fique triste, logo vai encontra-lo no inferno e lá poderá pedir desculpas por tê-lo matado.

- Vai pagar por isso! – ela levantou.

- Está gravemente ferida e sem cosmo, acha que pode me vencer? Tempestade Elétrica!

O ataque de Geitei a atingiu em cheio, levando-a ao chão.

- Foi divertido brincar com vocês, mas essa luta já está prologando muito.

A amazona respirava devagar, os ferimentos provocados por "Suel" e "Minos" não eram tão simples. Ela tombou o rosto para o lado vendo o corpo do juiz. Ainda amava o marido, mas Minos... talvez no futuro eles pudessem ate ter tido uma chance, contudo... Suel estava morto, Minos estava morto.

- " Vou acabar com você, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça..."

Reunindo forças levantou.

- Ainda consegue ficar de pé? – ironizou. – bom, vamos colocar um ponto final nisso. Um ultimo golpe.

- É o suficiente...

Ambos começaram a elevar sua energia.

- Tempestade Elétrica!

- Furação Solar!

Os dois golpes se chocaram, provocando uma onda de destruição ao redor. Geitei levava vantagem.

- Morra amazona!

- É você que vai! – aumentou seu cosmo. – isso é pelo Suel.

Disparou uma bola de energia que se uniu ao seu ataque, recuando o de Geitei.

- Não é possível...

- E isso é pelo Minos! Explosão Solar!

O golpe recebeu uma enorme quantidade de energia.

- Não pode me derrotar... – Geitei recuava. – não pode!

O ataque de Suely avançou sobre ele, absorvendo-o totalmente.

- Nãooooo!

O corpo de Geitei queimou em meio ao fogo. Totalmente exausta Suely foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Acabou... – ela olhou para trás. – Minos...

A passos lentos caminhou ate o juiz, ajoelhando ao lado dele.

- Minos... – tocou o rosto. – me desculpe...

Os olhos foram fechando, o corpo de Suely tombou para o lado. Passaram-se vários minutos ate que Minos abrisse os olhos. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido principalmente quando se sentou.

- Tudo dói.. – murmurou. – onde... – viu a amazona deitada ao lado dele. – Suely? Su acorda. Su. – tocou-a ficando preocupado com a frieza do corpo dela. – Su! – a tomou nos braços. – Su acorda. – ficou apavorado. - Suely, abre os olhos, por favor. Suely por favor não vai atrás do Suel. Fique comigo, por favor. – os olhos marejaram. – Su... – cerrou o punho.

Sentiu ódio, ódio de tê-la conhecido, ódio por ter se apaixonado. E agora? O que faria? A alma dela iria para o Meikai, mas ele não poderia vê-la, ela estaria com Suel. Ela nunca seria dele!

O juiz a pegou nos braços, deu um passo mas parou ao sentir o cosmo de Farolainy. Como explicaria a amazona do sol que a amiga estava morta?

Ele virou-se para encara-la, contudo os olhos arregalaram ao ver Radamanthys no colo dela. Sabia que o juiz era orgulhoso demais para se deixar ser carregado.

- Oi Minos. – cumprimentou-o.

- O que houve com ele?

A amazona soltou um longo suspiro e segurou as lágrimas, mas um filete teimou em descer. De forma delicada colocou o corpo do juiz no chão. Minos compreendeu na hora.

- Não pode ser...

- Chitei o golpeou por trás... fora os outros ferimentos... – a voz embargou. – eu perdi meu juiz... – as lagrimas desceram mais forte.

Minos continuou em silencio. Ele sempre dera mais certo com Aiacos, por conta do comportamento sempre exigente de Rada, mas considerava-o muito.

- A senhora Perséfone ficará inconsolada.

- É... – Faro tentava parar de chorar, mas não conseguia. – Rada... –a abraçou o corpo voltando a chorar mais forte.

Minos acompanhava em silencio, entendia muito bem a dor que ela sentia. Olhou Suely em seus braços.

- Farolainy.

- Sim...

- Radamanthys não foi a única baixa.

- Como assim?

Minos também depositou Suely no chão, ao lado do amigo. Faro trazia os olhos arregalados.

- É brincadeira... a Su não morreria tão fácil! – levantou. – ela é muito mais forte do que eu! É mentira! – berrou.

- Queria que fosse... – a voz saiu entristecida.

A amazona ainda não acreditava.

- Su. – ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Su fala comigo! Acorda Lyi! Não me deixe sozinha... – olhou para a amiga e para Rada. – não me deixem sozinha...

- Precisamos continuar Farolainy.

- Eu não quero! Essa luta não tem o menor significado mais.

- Suely não pensaria assim. Ela continuaria lutando. Radamanthys também. Ele cumpriria seu dever ate o final. Você sabe como ele era.

A amazona ficou em silencio. Minos não quis dizer mais nada, ate porque no fundo sentia-se como a amazona. Entrara nessa briga por ordem de Perséfone e depois para ficar perto da italiana, mas agora com ela morta que sentido teria?

- Devemos continuar por eles. – disse por fim. – ao menos vingar a morte deles.

Levantou pegando o corpo de Radamanthys.

- Vamos. – começou a andar.

Faro ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para a face da amiga. Respirou fundo pegando-a no colo, seguindo com Minos.

**Hakisha x Aiolos e Vanda **

Passou-se vários minutos ate que Vanda abriu os olhos. Ainda não sabia como estava viva, mas certamente não seria por muito tempo. Sentiu que havia alguém ao lado dela, era Hakisha.

- Acordou?

Vanda não disse nada.

- Não teria graça se você morresse tão rápido. Vem.

Sem qualquer sinal de piedade, a Asura pegou Vanda pelos cabelos arrastando-a ate onde estava Aiolos.

- Quero que ele a veja nesse estado. Será divertido.

Hakisha ergueu Vanda segurando-a pelo braço, em seguida tocou a testa de Aiolos. Aos poucos as cores foram voltando ao cavaleiro. Vanda suspirou aliviada, era o que mais queria: ver Aiolos solto.

O sagitariano sentia o corpo formigar, mas logo percebeu que havia alguém a sua frente o que fez que desse um salto para trás.

- Hakisha! – olhou para a pessoa que estava com ela. De imediato não reconheceu, mas aqueles olhos verdes... – Vanda?!

- Isso mesmo. – disse Hakisha. – é sua amada, mas veja o estado dela? Está acabada!

Aiolos a fitou, ela parecia ter mais de oitenta anos, os cabelos completamente brancos, o rosto, a pele...

- Despeça dele, sua vida está por um fio.

Hakisha praticamente jogou Vanda sobre Aiolos. O cavaleiro a tomou nos braços com todo cuidado.

- Vanda. – tocou no braço ferido.

- Ai..

- Seu braço... está quebrado.

- Você está bem...?

- Estou. – tocou-lhe o rosto marcado pelo tempo.

- Não me olhe... – abaixou o rosto.

- Tolinha. – sorriu. – acho que os quatro mil anos pesaram.

- Aiolos!

- Brincadeira. Não pense porque está assim, que meus sentimentos mudaram. Não pense que por não está com aquelas mechas negras que você mudou para mim.

- Sério?

- Claro. – ele a tomou nos braços, deitando –a um pouco afastada. – quando ela morrer vai voltar ao normal. Espere só um pouco.

- Como se isso fosse acontecer. – disse Hakisha.

Aiolos não disse nada, apenas caminhou ate a inimiga.

- Vamos acabar com isso.

Entraram em luta corporal. Os dois eram muito bons. Em um dado momento ambos saltaram, recuando.

- Você é muito forte Hakisha.

- Digo o mesmo.

Ele elevou seu cosmo.

- Trovão Atômico!

O ataque partiu em direção a ela, Hakisha apenas elevou seu cosmo fazendo com que o ataque de Aiolos parasse no meio do caminho.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor. – ela desviou a energia do grego. – Vendaval Negro!

O cavaleiro não esperou que o ataque viesse, avançando, contudo sentiu o que seus movimentos ficaram mais lentos.

- É inútil! Eu controlo o tempo.

Aiolos ficou paralisado por um segundo, no segundo seguinte, o tempo voltou ao normal, mas não teve como se defender, recebendo diretamente o ataque de Hakisha.

- Aiolos... – murmurou Vanda.

Ele levantou limpando um filete de sangue na boca.

- Trovão Atômico! – disparou.

- Já disse que é inútil.

Ela estava prestes a parar o ataque, quando foi pega de surpresa, Aiolos surgiu em meio a sua energia e a acertou em cheio. Hakisha foi lançada longe e feriu-se.

- Seu inseto... – sentiu o sangue na boca. – vai pagar por isso.

O grego não esperou, com Hakisha tinha que ser ataques rápidos, ou...

- Peço que me desculpe. – abaixou o punho.

Tanto a Asura quanto Vanda ficaram sem entender.

- Está me pedindo desculpas?

- Sim. – o rosto estava sério.

- Ora... – a guerreira caminhou ate ele. – admite que exagerou comigo?

- Sim.

- Aiolos! – gritou Vanda.

- Está vendo Vanda? Ele prefere alguém mais jovem. – tocou o rosto dele. – e não uma velha como você.

- Mas ele...

- Disse apenas da boca para fora. – disse o grego. – você não vai durar muito.

A espectro engoliu a seco. Não era possível que...

- Aiolos...

- Muito bem bonitão. – Hakisha aproximou do rosto dele. – vem comigo.

- Está certo. – ele sorriu de forma mais maliciosa, e sem que as duas esperassem ele aproximou do rosto de Hakisha, como se fosse beija-la. – irei com você.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Aiolos encostou a mão na altura da barriga de Hakisha, liberando seu "Destruição Infinita". Ela foi atingida em cheio por vários feixes de luz, sendo lançada a metros de distancia.

- Kanon e seus métodos. – disse, não aprovando muito sua atitude, mas era a única forma.

Vanda olhava sem acreditar.

- O que foi que você fez?

Virou-se para ela.

- Aposto que pensou maldade.

- Pensei!

Ele sorriu.

Mas durou pouco, Aiolos não teve tempo de se virar, pois o tempo parou, quando ele voltou a correr, um poderoso ataque estava perto dele. O cavaleiro foi envolvido pela energia negra. Houve uma grande explosão e a propulsão do ar arrancou diversas arvores. Quando a poeira abaixou ele estava no chão com vários ferimentos.

- Verme maldito!

Hakisha estava com um grande sangramento na barriga, sua expressão era demoníaca.

- Maldito!

Avançou sobre ele, começando a chuta-lo.

- Maldito humano!

Começou a dar socos e usando o tempo, tornava lento os movimentos dele.

- Aiolos... – apoiando-se numa arvore Vanda levantou. – vai mata-lo.

- Pois é isso que vou fazer! Vou destroçar o corpo dele!

Com toda força chutou o cavaleiro que rolou alguns metros. Não se contentando Hakisha formou varias bolas de energia lançando contra ele.

- Aiolos!

O estado do cavaleiro não era bom. Seu poder era grande, mas com os movimentos tolhidos era praticamente impossível revidar.

- Vá para o inferno Aiolos.

Hakisha formou com as duas mãos uma grande bola de energia e lançou. O impacto seria certeiro, contudo... a energia bateu contra algo.

- O que?

- Não vai mata-lo. – Vanda ergueu um escudo de proteção para os dois e desfez o ataque.

- Ainda consegue lutar? Mesmo nesse estado?

Vanda olhou para o cavaleiro caído. Defenderia o, mesmo que custasse sua vida e o único jeito era usar sua técnica máxima.

- Não sabe do que sou capaz. – disse, mesmo sabendo dos riscos.

Começou a liberar seu cosmo, no centro do corpo dela formou-se uma pequena bola de energia dourada, ao redor da bola surgiu diversos círculos que orbitavam a bola e que eram feitos de luz, mas que se podia ver varias tonalidades de cores.

- Acha que pode me acertar? Paralisação.

A área ao redor paralisou, mas Vanda continuava intacta.

- O que...?

- Também posso fazer isso.

Os círculos que a circulavam expandiram-se, o tempo voltou a correr.

- Já ouviu falar do tempo zero? É o momento exato que ocorreu a criação do universo.

- Diga o que quiser, nunca vai me vencer.

Hakisha recuou passando a elevar seu cosmo.

- Vendaval Negro!

A energia dela explodiu partindo com tudo para cima de Vanda. A espectro da luz, deu um passo a frente. Os círculos orbitais que giravam ao redor dela, passaram a girar cada vez mais rápido e produziam um som ensurdecedor.

- Grande explosão!

O tempo parou, assim como o som e o ataque de Hakisha, os círculos encolheram unindo-se a pequena bola de energia e esta brilhou. A bola explodiu expandindo vários círculos de luzes em todas as direções, a onda de destruição propagou-se em todas as direções. Hakisha ainda tentou fugir, mas foi acertada. Seu corpo desapareceu em meio a luz. A luz espalhou em circunferência por quilômetros devastando tudo...

A respiração estava muito lenta. Em condições normais esse golpe, ensinado por Hekat, requeria muita energia, e no estado que estava agora era um milagre está respirando. Vanda voltou a atenção para Aiolos, ainda no chão. Ele era a única coisa viva no raio de quilômetros.

Sentindo as pernas bambas, deixou o corpo cair de joelhos para em seguida tombar o corpo ao lado do cavaleiro.

**Treta x Kamus e Meena **

Aos poucos Meena foi acordando, o corpo todo doía. Ela abriu os olhos e virou um pouco o rosto vendo Kamus caído mais a frente. Levantou, primeiro ficando de quatro, algumas gotas de sangue caíram na terra. A passos lentos foi ate Kamus.

- Kamus. – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Kamus.

O cavaleiro foi abrindo os olhos.

- Meena...

- Você está bem?

- Sim e você?

- Estou.

Kamus foi para erguer o corpo, mas não conseguiu, ele pesava e muito.

- Não consigo me mexer.

Meena fitou o desenho indu no peitoral do cavaleiro, aquilo deveria ser alguma magia.

- Treta fez alguma coisa. – disse.

- Que peso é esse... – levou a mão a cabeça tirando o elmo da armadura, sentindo um alivio de imediato. – não pode ser...

- O que foi Kamus?

- Me ajude a tirar minha armadura.

Meena o ajudou, o francês sentiu o corpo mais leve. A camisa que estava usando por baixo também estava marcada pelo desenho, ele levantou-a, o que deixou Meena vermelha, percebendo que seu peito também havia o desenho.

- Seu cosmo está selado. – disse Treta que os observava de longe.

Kamus mudou a expressão, era por isso que sentia o peso da armadura.

- Não poderá mais lutar. – Treta ergueu seu tridente.

Meena liberou seu cosmo, em segundos surgiu um clone.

- O que vai fazer Meena? – indagou Kamus.

- Fique aqui. – disse para o clone, em seguida tomou distancia.

- Meena. – Kamus deu um passo mas o clone pôs-se a frente dele.

- Quero te devolver o arranhão da ultima luta. – disse John. – mas será com juros.

- Venha então.

O guerreiro Treta partiu para cima dela, Meena conseguia se defender, mas devido ter cedido sua energia para o clone acabou levando alguns golpes.

- Meena! – gritou Kamus.

John pegou a indiana pelo braço e praticamente a lançou contra algumas arvores.

- Meena!

Kamus passou pelo clone, no segundo seguinte, Treta disparou uma bola de energia sobre o cavaleiro, ele seria atingido em cheio se o clone não tivesse entrado na frente, contudo não foi suficiente para parar o ataque. Kamus foi jogado longe.

- Kamus... – murmurou Meena. – Om Shanti Boddhi Sohra, clone de agua...

Ao redor da guerreira surgiram três clones.

- Vejo que ainda tem forças.

- Muita. – elevou seu cosmo. – vão.

Os clones partiram para cima de John e a medida que aproximavam criavam chakrams, quando estavam perto do guerreiro lançaram. Aproveitando a distração dele, Meena avançou disparando inúmeras bolas de energia. Houve um clarão onde Treta estava, mas quando dissipou o guerreiro estava intacto.

- Não se esqueça que Brahma aumentou os meus poderes. Correntes de Treta!

Pegando Meena de surpresa várias correntes brotaram do chão, algumas delas acabaram facilmente com os clones, a guerreira Ryu ainda tentou esquivar, mas foi pega, sendo acorrentada pelas pernas e braços ficando suspensa no ar.

- Tem sorte de eu ser seu adversário. – o rosto frio, deu lugar ao sombrio. – pois se fosse Dawapara... não sobraria muito de você.

John surgiu na frente da indiana e sem pudor começou a bater.

O cavaleiro escutava um grito de longe, aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e os gritos foram ficando mais nítidos.

- Meena... – o corpo estava com dezenas de machucados, e o sangue dava um gosto ruim na boca. – Meena.

Apoiando-se numa arvore levantou.

- AHHHH!

- Meena! – gritou.

O guerreiro de Brahma olhou para trás.

- Ainda está vivo?

Kamus fitou a guerreira, ela estava muito machucada.

- Patife, pó de diamante!

Fechou o punho, mas nada nada saiu.

- Hahaha. – gargalhou. – está sem cosmo esqueceu? Pode fazer companhia para ela.

Treta fincou o tridente no chão, dezenas de correntes surgiram acertando o cavaleiro. Então criou duas bolas de energia e lançou em cada um. Kamus sentiu todo impacto a ponto de romper as correntes e ir ao chão. Meena durou um pouco mais permanecendo presa.

Ela tentava abrir os olhos mas eles simplesmente não a obedeciam. Seu corpo todo doía muito.

- "Eu não posso morrer aqui..."

Sentiu algo pontiagudo no pescoço, era a lança de Treta.

- Prefere ser decolada ou no coração?

- Pare... – a voz saiu bem fraca, mas o suficiente para ser ouvida, deixando o guerreiro Yuga surpreso.

- Ainda está vivo? Realmente os cavaleiros de Atena são guerreiros formidáveis. – ele estralou os dedos, as correntes que prendiam Meena desapareceram. Antes que ela fosse ao chão ele a pegou. – despeça.

Sem piedade ele a jogou em cima de Kamus. O cavaleiro a pegou.

- Meena. – a deitou no chão. Ela estava muito machucada.

- Ka-mus...? – com muito custo abriu os olhos, vendo um muito ferido cavaleiro. – está tudo bem?

- Sim...

Meena esboçou um sorriso, mas o rosto contraiu. Kamus sentiu algo no pescoço.

- Tempo suficiente. – Treta trazia a arma apontada para o cavaleiro.

_**Não muito longe...**_

Minos e Faro faziam o trajeto em silencio quando começaram a ver um rastro de destruição.

- Houve uma batalha. – disse o juiz.

Andaram mais um pouco e ficaram surpresos ao verem a área completamente dizimada.

- A luta foi feroz. – disse Faro.

- Sim.

Minos procurava por indícios, ate que viu algo brilhando em dourado.

- Tem alguém ali.

Foram ate o local vendo Aiolos e Vanda. O sagitariano não estava muito machucado mas a espectro...

- Vanda! – Faro deixou Su de lado e aproximou da amiga. – Vanda!

Aos poucos a espectro foi abrindo os olhos.

- Faro...

- Que bom. – sorriu. – que bom que esta viva.

Minos cutucara Aiolos que também estava acordando.

- Minos?

- Você está bem?

- Sim, Vanda? – olhou para o lado.

- Aiolos!

Vanda o abraçou.

- Tive tanto medo que...

- Está tudo bem. E parabéns pela vitória.

- Temos que ir. – disse Minos voltando a andar.

Vanda e Aiolos notaram Rada nos braços do juiz e Suely no chão. O sagitariano compreendera na hora.

- Eles não resistiram. – murmurou.

- Do que está falando? – indagou Vanda.

- Rada e a Su estão mortos. – disse Faro tentando ficar serena.

- Mortos?!

- Sim.

Vanda levou um susto.

- Faro eu levo a Suely poderia ajudar a Vanda? – indagou Aiolos, sabia que as duas eram muito amigas desde milênios, certamente Faro precisava ser amparada.

A amazona concordou, ajudando a espectro. Os quatro seguiram em frente.

**Sallas x Miro e Lara **

Lara não acreditava que Seth estava sem memória, nem cosmo ela sentia.

- Não é possível...

- Grande impacto!

Sallas lançou seu ataque sobre eles. Lara entrou na frente de Miro repelindo o golpe. Ele trazia os olhos arregalados.

- O que é você?

- Proteja-se. Depois conversamos.

Não pensou duas vezes indo se esconder atrás de algumas arvores.

- Vai pagar pelo que fez a ele. – disse Lara.

- É o que veremos.

- Circulo da escuridão!

- Laminas mortais!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se provocando uma forte explosão. Miro escondido estava perplexo, pois achava que estava diante de guerreiros de algum deus.

Aproveitando a cortina de fumaça, Lara partiu para cima de Sallas. Dava-lhe socos e chutes defendidos por ela. Num dado momento os dois punhos chocaram-se provocando uma onda de ar. Elas recuaram.

- Shadow. – disse Lara elevando seu cosmo.

A área ao redor de Sallas foi envolvido pelas trevas e ela foi engolida, sumindo completamente.

- Pronto. – voltou o olhar para Seth, ele estava atrás de uma arvore.

Andava ate ele quando um terceiro cosmo emergiu.

- Belo golpe guerreira. – disse Sallas. – mas essas coisas não funcionam comigo, venho de um reino das trevas.

- Ok. Você me obrigou. Abs...

Lara não terminou a frase.

- "Ohm Eim Hrim Asura" Pó da morte...

Uma poeira surgiu na área. Era acinzentada ao mesmo tempo brilhante. Assim que inalou a poeira, Lara sentiu que saia sangue pelo nariz.

- O que... – havia gosto de sangue também na boca.

- É meu pó mortal. Quando ele entra em contato provoca cortes, seu aparelho respiratório deve esta todo cortado. - riu. – a cada respirada seus alvéolos são cortados. Uma morte bem lenta e sofrida.

- Seth! – Lara olhou para trás.

Miro tossia, pois havia inalado um pouco do pó.

- Preocupe-se com você! Grande impacto!

Sallas lançou seu golpe, Lara ainda tentou defender, mas uma simples respirada, provocou uma dor terrível e o nariz sangrou. Ela acabou sendo acertada.

- Haha! Vai ser muito divertido acabar com você!

A guerreira Asura formou dezenas de bolas de energia e lançou contra Lara. Ela foi atingida. Escondido Miro respirava com dificuldade.

- " O que está acontecendo...? – olhou para onde Lara estava caída. – será que ela está bem?"

Apoiando-se na espada, Lara levantou, ela trazia muitos ferimentos e respirar estava sendo um martírio.

- Não vai me derrotar. – levantou elevando seu cosmo. – Circulo da escuridão!

- É inútil. – ao redor de Sallas começou a ser formado mais pó. – acho que precisa inalar mais.

Mais pó foi jogado na atmosfera.

- "Preciso me proteger." Shadow.

Lara aplicou o golpe em si mesma, sendo envolvida pelas trevas, mas...

- Acho que seu amiguinho vai morrer. – disse Sallas.

Lara estremeceu, tinha esquecido que Miro estava perto e poderia inalar ainda mais o pó. A espectro desfez o golpe, aparecendo diante dele.

- Confie. – o abraçou e sumiu novamente.

Apesar do inimigo ter desaparecido Sallas não ficou preocupada.

- Vai ter que aparecer e quando for a hora... Laminas mortais.

A área ao redor foi coberta por adagas que apontavam em todas as direções.

Enquanto isso...

Não era outra dimensão, apenas um local que usava para mandar os inimigos e assim manipular sua mente ou o uso para proteger a si mesma. Pelo menos por enquanto estava a salvo, ela pelo menos..

- Que lugar é esse? – Seth estava assustado, pois não via nada.

- Está a salvo aqui.

- O que é você? Por que estou nesse lugar? E...

Miro soltou um gemido, além da dor que sentia no peito, ainda tinha a na cabeça.

- "Ele não pode ficar aqui, não sem ser Enpusa."

Não tendo alternativa, Lara desfez o golpe, quando voltou, foi só o tempo de jogar Miro longe, sendo acertada na perna, coxa, braço e ombro.

- Ahh... – foi de joelhos.

- Que divertido! – sorriu Sallas.

Miro afastado, olhava para Lara caída, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas temia pela moça. Queria ajuda-la, mas ele mal conseguia empunhar uma espada e contra aqueles "poderes místicos" não teria chance.

A chinesa, mesmo com os ferimentos levantou.

- "Não posso morrer aqui." – a guerreira empunhou sua espada. – Sallas.

- Levantou?

Lara começou a elevar seu cosmo, o que deixou Sallas surpresa, pois não imaginava que ela ainda tinha forças.

- É resistente. – abriu a palma da mão, liberando mais o pó.

O pó começou a se espalhar pelo local, Lara prendeu a respiração, apesar de ter respirado um pouco.

- Absence.

Uma bola de energia negra surgiu diante de Lara, partindo em direção a Sallas, a medida que avançava o pó suspenso na atmosfera sumia.

- É inútil.

Sallas ergueu sua espada. O golpe de Lara simplesmente tocou a espada da inimiga, não provocando explosão ou algum dano.

- Acho que seu cosmo falhou.

- Ingênua. – Lara sorriu.

A Asura não entendeu a expressão de Lara, contudo...sua espada aos poucos foi desaparecendo, sendo absorvida pela esfera negra. A área negra foi espalhando chegando a mão direita de Sallas, que simplesmente sumiu, parecendo amputada.

- Minha mão!

Percebeu então que ao redor dela existiam diversas bolas negras, uma delas tocou a ombreira de sua armadura, fazendo com que desaparecesse.

- Cretina. – deu um salto para trás, mas as bolas apareceram perto dela.

- Circulo negro!

Aproveitando a deixa, Lara disparou. Distraída por causa das bolas negras, Sallas foi atingida pelo golpe, sendo lançada longe.

Lara soltou um longo suspiro e aquilo causou-lhe um sangramento. Lentamente caminhou ate onde Miro estava. O jovem a fitava assustado, apesar de saber que ela não o machucaria, ela parecia um guerreiro babilônio.

- Você está bem? – ela indagou.

- Sim... e você? Está ferida...

- Isso é normal Miro.

- Por que me chama de Miro? Que lugar é esse? Quem era aquela mulher? E principalmente quem é você?

- Esquece o nome Miro. – não adiantaria explicar. – estamos longe da sua casa. Aquela mulher era nossa inimiga. E eu sou Lara, sou sua amiga.

- Amiga? – ele olhou para si. – por que estou vestido assim? – referia-se a armadura negra.

- Você é um guerreiro da deusa Hekat, assim como eu.

- Deusa Hekat? Nunca ouvi falar.

Lara ajoelhou diante dele para ficar na mesma altura, já que ele estava sentado.

O fitou. Sem duvidas a expressão dele era a de Miro. Como Kamus havia dito, a personalidade de Seth, antes das perdas familiares, era a personalidade de Miro. A frieza era apenas uma resposta aos acontecimentos e não a essência do sumério.

- Não se lembra mesmo de mim? – a voz saiu triste.

O grego a encarou. Um rosto exótico como dela, não seria facilmente esquecido, mas não se lembrava. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde a conhecia, contudo... o grego levou a mão ao rosto dela tocando-o. Esse ato deixou-a supressa.

- Você disse que sou um guerreiro? Eu? Nem ao menos sei lutar. Apenas sei manejar madeira. – disse sem retirar a mão.

- Seu pai era marceneiro, não é? – lembrava que Seth tinha contado sua historia.

- Sim... ele me ensinou desde pequeno. – retirou o toque.

Lara compreendeu o ataque. Para Miro, Ariza não tinha morrido, consequentemente sua vida seguia normalmente.

- Não se lembra da Hekat?

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Não se lembra que a ama?

- Eu? – sorriu. – não gosto dela, nem de nenhuma moça de Nippur, alias não faço ideia de quem ela seja.

- Nem de mim? – indagou receosa.

Seth a fitou.

- Também não... desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – deveria se conformar, se com memoria ele não sentia nada por ela, ainda mais sem memoria. – vamos atrás da Clarice, talvez ela possa trazer suas lembranças de volta.

- Quem é Clarice?

- Uma amiga nossa. Vamos.

- Eu te ajudo.

Seth a ajudou a levantar. Quando os dois deram o primeiro passo, Lara sentiu um aumento repentino de um cosmo negro. E ele era enorme.

- Sallas? – olhou para trás.

- Surpresa?

A guerreira Asura, mesmo com os ferimentos e sem a mão estava de pé. Seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Não se esqueça que sou uma general Asura, não tem noção do nosso poder. – elevou seu cosmo. – Vortex.

Sallas criou um turbilhão de ar lançando-o contra Lara que empurrou Miro para que ele não recebesse o ataque. A guerreira foi atingida em cheio indo ao chão.

- Lara... – ele a fitou.

- Primeiro vou acabar com você.

Miro ergueu o rosto, deparando com Sallas segurando uma espada feita de energia apontando para seu peito.

_**Palácio de Brahma.**_

O deus, sentado em seu trono trazia um fino sorriso.

- Até que os irmãos Asura foram uteis. – levou a boca uma taça de vinho. – duas mortes.

O espelho que ele usava para visualizar as batalhas, mostrou Shaka correndo.

- Seu fim está próximo Vishnu, o seu e da Terra.

Continua...


	43. Chapter 42: Perda

**Capitulo 42**

**Perda**

* * *

**Terra...**

O vulcão Santorini continuava a expelir cinzas transformando o dia em noite. Na cidade o caos imperava, mas não era exclusividade de Athenas, o mundo todo sofria com os eventos que pareciam anunciar o fim do mundo. Somado a isso as dezenas de demônios soltos.

Na porta do templo Shun mantinha a barreira. Queria estende-la a toda a cidade, mas sabia que não tinha poder para isso, infelizmente, como ele pensou.

Dentro do templo, Atena conversava por cosmo com Julian que prontificou em mandar seus generais marinas para conter os demônios.

- Atena. – Dohko fez uma leve reverencia. – reunir todos os cavaleiros disponíveis.

- Muito bem Dohko.

- Manterei Afrodite e Hyoga, aqui para a proteção da senhorita e dos demais.

- Julian em breve mandará seus generais. Entrei em contato com Perséfone, em breve Aiacos estará aqui.

- Eles... – hesitou. – vão aceitar?

- Todos sabem que se não fizermos nada, nosso mundo será destruído. É certo que no passado os espectros de Hades queriam a destruição do mundo, mas agora são eles que estão sendo ameaçados, então...

- Entendi. Vamos espera-los?

- É o mais prudente.

- E o Shun?

O rosto de Atena ficou grave.

- Vamos tentar agir o mais rápido possível, em todo caso... – silenciou, pensando. – traga a família de Miro e Rita eles ficaram mais protegidos em Star Hill.

Dohko concordou. O lugar mais seguro naquela situação era Star Hill e apesar de ser um lugar sagrado se a própria Atena autorizou...

- Sim. – fez uma reverencia saindo.

Atena fitou o céu negro.

- "O que estará acontecendo...?"

Em poucos minutos a família de Miro mais Rita estavam diante da deusa. Ela explicou rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

- E é isso. Diego ficará com vocês.

O espanhol a fitou imediatamente.

- Eu? Mas... – ele não queria ir. Deixar Saori numa situação como aquela? De jeito nenhum!

- É um cavaleiro de Atena. – disse a própria. – sua missão é essa. – a voz saiu um pouco mais séria. Não que tivesse achado ruim o questionamento dele, mas teria que ser assim. Estavam numa guerra e infelizmente ela teria que colocar o lado deusa na frente, apesar de que no fundo, o lado Saori também falara, pois em Star Hill ele estaria seguro, já que ainda não tinha desenvolvido seu cosmo por completo.

- Está certo. – disse concordando. A situação era outra. Não eram Saori e Diego e sim Atena e um cavaleiro.

Shura que estava presente suspirou aliviado. Rita estaria segura. A grega apertou a mão dele.

- Não se preocupe. – disse notando o nervosismo dela. – estará segura.

- E você...?

- Quando tudo acabar vou te buscar. Você e o nosso filho.

- Está certo.

E assim aconteceu. Atena teletransportou-os para Star Hill. Minutos depois Julian chegou à companhia de seus marinas.

- Saori. – disse o grego num leve aceno.

- Obrigada por vir Julian.

- Espero que seus cavaleiros detenham Brahma, ou teremos muitos problemas.

- Eles vão conseguir. Vishnu está do lado deles.

- Fala da indiana irmã do Virgem.

- Não... – o fitou seriamente, no principio Julian não compreendeu mas depois...

- É brincadeira não é?

- Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. – sorriu.

- Seus cavaleiros são surpreendentes. – sorriu de volta.

Pouco tempo depois, Aiacos chegou com o exercito de Hades, claro que o clima não foi muito amistoso, mas como estavam sobre as ordens de Perséfone, não poderiam reclamar.

- Atena. – o juiz fez uma leve mesura.

- Obrigada por ter vindo Aiacos.

- Tem noticias de Radamanthys e Minos?

- Infelizmente não. Eles partiram para o mundo de Brahma.

- Entendo. E quais serão as ordens?

- Você, Dohko e Sorento estarão no comando. Creio que os três possam traçar a melhor estratégia.

- Esses demônios tem haver com o deus hindu?

- Certamente.

Os "lideres" do exercito reuniram para traçar a melhor estratégia. Decidiram dividir os marinas, cavaleiros e espectros levando-os a todos os pontos da Terra. Poseidon ficaria com Atena no templo junto com Afrodite e Hyoga.

- Boa sorte a todos. – disse a deusa.

* * *

_**Tenkaiken**_

**Kubira x Kanon e Anahi **

O grupo seguia em silencio, quando o mesmo foi quebrado por um terremoto.

Todos saltaram, de menos Kanon e Anahí que ficaram do outro lado de uma fenda que havia se formado.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou Jacke.

- Sim... – disse Kanon a procura do inimigo.

- Foram espertos.

Diante deles surgiu um homem de cabelos negros curtos e olhos violetas. Sua armadura era negra.

- Um Asura... – murmurou MM

- Isso mesmo. Sou Kubira um dos generais Asura.

- Vão! – gritou Kanon.

Não perderam tempo, seguindo.

* * *

**Satva x Saga e Sarasvati **

Aos poucos os dois foram acordando.

- Saga...

- Estou... bem... – vomitou sangue. – e você?

- Estou bem.

- Vermes, vou manda-los para o reino dos Asuras! – disse Satva.

- O cosmo dela não diminui. – disse Saga. – parece que é infinito. Os dois juntos.

Saras concordou.

Saga e ela começaram a elevar suas energias. Era notório que desprenderiam o maximo de energia nesse ataque.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Lótus Sangrenta!

Os dois golpes uniram-se. A energia partiu em direção a guerreira Yuga, ela por sua vez elevou seu cosmo.

- Sanmanda!

A energia dourada chocou-se contra o escudo. Satva parecia resistir contudo começou a ser arrastada e acabou sendo atingida.

Ela não caiu no chão, mas estava bem ferida. Saras olhou para a inimiga. Antes do terceiro olho aparecer, eles conseguiam lutar de igual para igual, mas foi ele surgir...

- Saga.

- Diga.

- Vou atacar, ao meu sinal mire toda sua energia no terceiro olho dela. É dele que vem seu poder.

- No que está pensando?

- Confie em mim.

- Faremos diferente. – disse o geminiano. – você tem que poupar suas forças para ajudar Shaka. Mire sua energia no olho.

Ela não concordava, mas tinha que confiar nas ponderações de Saga.

- Está bem.

O cavaleiro deu alguns passos a frente.

- Dessa vez vou mata-los.

- Me responda uma coisa. – disse Saga.

- Acredita que Brahma esta fazendo o correto?

- Pergunta estupida. Claro que sim. A Terra está repleta de maldade.

- Diz isso porque perdeu uma pessoa querida?

Satva ficou calada.

- Brahma não vai trazê-lo de novo.

- Sei que não. Mas com Samraat Brahma comandando a Terra a maldade vai desaparecer.

Saras acompanhava o dialogo sem entender. Por que Saga falava aquilo?

- Eu também pensava assim. Eu já planejei a destruição da Terra. – disse o grego. – escute Satva, poderia usar o poder que tem para protege-la e não destruí-la. Você não era feliz lá?

A guerreira Yuga relembrou fatos passados. Realmente passara momentos felizes na Terra, mas aquilo tinha acabado. Brutalmente tirado dela. E agora que tinha a chance de expurgar a Terra de todo mal, não desistiria.

- Saras perdeu a mãe ainda pequena, perdi meus pais e avós e nem por isso queremos a destruição da Terra. – Saga a observava, Satva era a primeira Era, portanto ainda havia bondade nela. Se conseguisse traze-la para o lado deles, seria de grande ajuda.

_Alguns quilômetros dali..._

Brahma acompanhava a luta dos três. Estava preocupado, pois Satva era a mais instável de seus guerreiros. E ela era forte, muito forte para ficar contra ele.

- Sinto muito Satva. – estralou os dedos.

_No campo de batalha..._

Satva pensava sobre o que Saga dissera. Realmente queria que a Terra fosse livre da maldade, por isso seguia Brahma, mas a ponto de destruí-la?

O geminiano silenciou-se. Estava quase conseguindo convence-la.

- Não posso levantar a minha mão contra meu deus.

- Mas será para o bem dele e da Terra.

- E quem me garante que não é uma armadilha?

- Tem a minha palavra. – disse Saras. – juro em nome de Vishnu que tudo que queremos é salvar a Terra.

- Está certo.

Saga e Saras trocaram um sorriso. Com Satva ao lado deles teriam uma grande vantagem. Tudo corria para o fim da batalha contudo... A guerreira Yuga estava prestes a guardar sua espada quando um raio dourado atravessou o céu acertando-a na testa, pouco acima do terceiro olho.

- Satva!

Saras foi no intuito de aproximar, mas Saga a deteve. A energia da guerreira estava mudando. Se o cosmo dela, antes, era neutro agora estava maligno.

- Saga...

- Perdemos.

- Como assim?

- Sente um terceiro cosmo? – a fitou. – Brahma. De certo ele ouvia tudo.

- Quer dizer que...

- Temos problemas.

Uma energia negra circundava o corpo da Yuga. O terceiro olho antes cinza agora estava vermelho. Seus outros dois que estavam fechados, abriram revelando as orbes também vermelhas.

Tudo foi muito rápido, quando perceberam Satva estava diante deles. Primeiro golpeou Saga, fazendo-o recuar metros.

- Saga! – gritou Saras.

Satva a fitou e com a mesma violência cortou- a usando a espada.

O grego sentia o corpo todo doer.

- "Como ela é forte, parece que estou lutando contra o Shaka." – levantou. – Satva... – a fitou e então pode perceber mais claramente. Brahma deve ter intervindo.

Satva fechando o punho, correu em direção a Saga prestes a dar lhe um soco, o geminiano conseguiu segurar o punho dela.

- Satva.

- Morra cavaleiro. Vendaval de Satva!

Ele foi acertado em cheio, caindo longe. Do outro lado Saras levantava. Não acreditava que os guerreiros Yuga pudessem ser tão fortes.

- "Desse jeito ela vai nos matar." – olhou para seu ombro, ela não poderia fazer certos movimentos. – não tenho escolha. Om Shanti Arou Handara Circulo de Lótus.

Uma flor de lótus surgiu sobre ela, dentro da flor apareceram diversas bolas de energia que partiram em direção a Satva. A guerreira Yuga não se mexeu recebendo o ataque diretamente.

- Isso.

A poeira foi abaixando revelando que Satva estava intacta. Como contra ataque, ela lançou contra Saras muitas bolas de energia. Ela seria acertada, se uma fenda dimensional não surgisse diante dela sugando toda a energia.

- Saga... – a indiana suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo de pé.

Mas o estado do geminiano não era bom, ele respirava lentamente.

- Vou acabar com os dois de uma vez por todas. – a voz dela saiu fria.

Satva começou a liberar seu cosmo que chegava a proporções gigantescas. Aproveitando a deixa Saras foi ate o geminiano.

- Como ela consegue ter tanto poder?

- Teremos que usar aquele plano nosso. Vou mantê-la ocupada e você terá que acertar o terceiro olho dela. – disse Saga.

Saras o fitou. O cavaleiro estava muito machucado e uma luta mais prolongada poderia ser fatal, mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro. Na mente de Saga, teria que colocar um ponto final naquilo, Saras sangrava muito devido os ferimentos.

- Vamos!

O cavaleiro começou a elevar sua cosmo energia.

- "Será o golpe final"

- Qualquer tentativa é inútil. – disse Satva. - Om Shadah Nama Shivaya Saraba.

Se antes era alguns pontos de luz negra e localizados próximos ao inimigo, Satva criara centenas deles que plainavam em todo o local.

Saga não se intimidou, continuando a liberar seu cosmo.

- Kouhaken!

- Explosão Galáctica!

O ataque de Saga expandiu-se, acabando com alguns raios negros que vinham em sua direção, enquanto a outra parte do ataque seguia em direção a Satva. A guerreira Yuga agiu depressa e mandou parte de seu ataque para cima de Saras. A indiana conseguiu se livrar de alguns, mas foi acertada por outros.

- Saras! – gritou Saga ainda despejando seu poder.

- É o fim.

Satva aumentou sua energia. O Explosão Galáctica recuava.

Atrás de Saga, Saras estava de joelhos. Estava frustrada por não ser tão forte quanto Satva, certamente a guerreira tinha muito mais experiência em luta e cosmo desenvolvido. Sempre fora confiante, mas agora... o conhecimento adquirido em livros não ajudavam em nada no combate real. Sempre estudara sobre os combates e agora que estava vivendo um, percebia que não tinha forças suficiente. Fitou Saga. Mesmo ferido continuava de pé, mesmo passando por várias dificuldades continuava lutando. Ela era uma guerreira de Vishnu, escolhida pelo deus para proteger a Terra e nem ao menos conseguia salvar o ser querido.

- "Eu posso sim. Vou salvar Saga e a Terra."

Saga ainda continuava a despejar sua energia, mas ela estava acabando.

- Até quando vai aguentar Saga. – Satva sorriu.

O cavaleiro foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Adeus cavaleiro.

Lunette criou uma grande bola de energia e lançou contra ele. Seu golpe foi totalmente consumido e estava prestes a ser acertado...

Um clarão subiu ate os céus, cegando a todos. Saga aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos deparando com uma armadura verde.

- Saras...

A guerreira Deva trazia a respiração ofegante. O braço que tinha o ombro machucado estava praticamente pendurado.

- Saras seu braço.

- Estou bem. Pode me fazer um favor? – o fitou sorrindo.

- O que?

- Crie uma ilusão.

Ele a olhou sem entender, mas confiava nela.

- Está certo. – levantou.

O que se seguiu a seguir deixou-o com os olhos arregalados, Saras o beijara de uma forma ao mesmo tempo terna e maliciosa. Em seguida ela afastou-se. O geminiano continuava estático, surpreso demais pelo que tinha acontecido.

- "Saras..." – sorriu, sentindo-se ate com as forças renovadas. – " vou criar muito mais que uma ilusão"

Seu cosmo acendeu, ele uniu as mãos, separando-as lentamente. Dentro delas surgiu uma bola de energia.

- Dessa vez não vão se levantar. – Satva fez o mesmo movimento.

Os dois dispararam ao mesmo tempo e as duas energias se chocaram no meio, contudo a de Saga era bem menor e não duraria muito.

Saras primeiro pegou o arco e depois pegou sua flecha, segurando com a mão direita. Não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento com o ombro esquerdo, nem ao menos usar alguma técnica. Engolindo a dor que sentia, segurou o arco com a mão esquerda, erguendo o braço. A dor aumentou. Mirou a flecha em direção a Satva.

- "Vamos lá cosmo."

Elevou sua energia, acumulando-a na ponta da flecha.

Satva percebeu.

- Não vai conseguir. Makka Jinbara.

Tanto Saras quanto Saga sentiram os sentidos atrapalharem. As pernas de Saras bambearam.

- Não vai me derrotar.

Concentrando-se ao maximo mirou novamente.

- Kouhaken!

Satva disparou seu outro golpe.

Saga foi atingido em cheio, indo ao chão. Saras foi atingida em várias partes, mas segurou firmemente a flecha.

- Adeus Satva. Flecha de Vishnu.

Disparou. A flecha esverdeada passava por entre os raios negros.

- Não podem me vencer!

Quando ia disparar Satva viu que estava dentro de uma fenda dimensional.

- Como...?

Olhou para Saga, que mesmo caído queimava seu cosmo. Por ter se distraído, a flecha de Saras a atingiu no terceiro olho.

- Ahhh!

- Lótus Sangrenta!

A indiana disparou. Satva levou o golpe diretamente.

- Nãooooo!

Seu corpo desapareceu em meio a luz dourada.

Saga respirou aliviado. Em fim tinha acabado. Saras soltou o arco. O corpo todo doía. Lentamente caminhou ate o geminiano que continuava deitado.

- Acabou Saga.

- Você conseguiu.

- Nós conseguimos. Sem você teria perdido a luta. Obrigada.

- Acho que vai ter que seguir sozinha. – sentia os olhos pesados, estavam prestes a fechar. - Te alcanço depois...

Ela inclinou-se beijando-o.

- Vamos juntos.

O fitou, o cavaleiro estava com os olhos fechados. Saras sorriu, contudo o corpo foi bambeando ate cair ao lado de Saga. Estavam esgotados.

Faro, Minos, Vanda e Aiolos caminhavam por entre uma floresta densa. Estavam num profundo silencio, mergulhados em seus pensamentos. Faro vez ou outra derramava uma lagrima e Vanda, solicita segurava a mão da amiga. Continuariam em silencio, se não tivessem visto uma área completamente destruída.

- Houve uma batalha. – disse o juiz.

O sagitariano apertou o passo, talvez um de seus companheiros estivessem ali e estava certo. Foi com apreensão que viu em meio a grama uma armadura dourada identificando logo se tratar de Saga.

- Saga!

O pequeno grupo aproximou. As meninas socorriam Saras, enquanto os dois a Saga.

- Saga. Saga. – chamou Aiolos.

- Aiolos...?

- Graças a Atena esta bem.

- Saras? – geminiano ergueu o corpo num rompante.

- Ela esta bem Saga. – disse Faro. – só está dormindo.

- Nossa luta foi feroz.

- Com quem lutou? – indagou Minos.

- Com Satva, a primeira Era. – fitou o inglês nos braços de Minos e um pouco mais a frente Suely. – o que...

- Nada. – disse seco. – vamos continuar.

Aiolos, Vanda e Faro ficaram em silencio e então o cavaleiro compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. Sem dizer mais nada e apesar de ferido, tomou Saras nos braços e seguiu.

* * *

**Terra...**

Shun mantinha os olhos fixos no vulcão Santorini. Da porta do templo, escorado na porta Ikki o observava. Voltou a atenção para a barreira, Shun não era mais aquela criança indefesa. Com um sorriso nos lábios aproximou do irmão.

- Partiremos em breve. – disse o fênix, parando ao lado de Shun, mas sem fita-lo.

- Teremos sorte. Vamos conseguir salvar a Terra de novo.

- Por quanto tempo consegue manter essa barreira?

- Tempo suficiente.

- Não vai me chamar como você sempre fazia. – sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. – Shun o fitou sorrindo.

- Sempre achei que você dependeria de mim para sempre, - o fitou. – agora vejo que não.

- Ikki...

- Não pense que eu não gostava. Desde que nos tornamos órfãos, jurei que sempre te protegeria. Você era minha única família e se algo acontecesse a você... – olhou para barreira. – hoje é um grande cavaleiro. – o fitou.

- Obrigado.

- Se cuida tá? E se precisar me chama.

- Pode deixar.

O cavaleiro de Fenix voltou para o templo, convicto que não precisaria se preocupar: Atena estava protegida.

* * *

**Katei x Deba **

Katei e Aldebaran se analisavam. O taurino sabia que a luta não seria fácil.

- Quer começar? – indagou o demônio erguendo sua espada.

- Fique a vontade. – Deba abriu a palma da mão direita, fazendo com que sua espada aparecesse.

O Asura partiu para cima dele iniciando o combate. Os dois eram muito bons, o que rendeu um empate. Eles saltaram para trás e depois impulsionaram. Com o encostar das espadas, uma onda de ar varreu o ambiente. Katei saltou para trás.

- Pensei que os cavaleiros de Atena não pudessem usar armas.

- Não sou apenas um cavaleiro de Atena, no passado protegi outro deus.

- Entendo. Isso faz de você um adversário a altura.

- De certo modo. – Deba sorriu.

- Então vamos ao combate. Om Sharavana Bhavaya Asura. Destruição total!

Uma onda explosiva partiu para cima de Aldebaran, o cavaleiro colocou os braços em paralelo segurando o ataque. Ele recuou alguns passos, mas nada que fosse relevante.

- É bem forte. – Deba desfez os últimos vestígios de cosmo negro.

- Digo o mesmo. O que vai fazer agora?

Aldebaran cruzou os braços.

- Desistiu?

- Não.

O demônio elevou seu cosmo, disparando novamente. O ataque aproximava do Touro que usando sua técnica contra atacou. Os dois golpes chocaram-se provocando uma grande explosão. Aproveitando da claridade formada Deba partiu para cima do general, iniciando uma luta corporal. Katei estava em desvantagem devido ao tamanho do brasileiro. Num dado momento Deba acertou o rosto dele com o punho lançando-o longe.

Katei levantou sorrindo.

- Que força.

Mal disse isso o general partiu para cima do taurino, Deba fez o mesmo e o punho dos dois chocaram-se provocando uma expansão do ar. Saltaram para trás e um segundo depois os punhos se encontram um no rosto do outro. A força fora tanta que eles foram lançados, mas levantaram.

- Fazia séculos que não lutava com alguém tão forte. – disse Katei. – desde que meu povo foi exterminado por Vishnu. – elevou seu cosmo. – Punho de Asura!

Katei fechou a mão direita, concentrando grande parte de seu cosmo. O demônio disparou. Rapidamente Aldebaran elevou seu cosmo.

- Punho de Aço! – disparou. _(golpe utilizado no Episodio G)_

As duas energias chocaram-se e como anteriormente os dois foram atingidos, indo ao chão.

- "Como esse cara é forte." – Deba levantou limpando um filete de sangue da boca. – preciso usar mais força.

Do outro lado Katei já estava de pé. O demônio percebeu que um filete de sangue escorria pela testa.

- Om Sharava Bhavaya Asura. Restrição.

Aldebaran foi atingido por algo porem invisível.

- O que... – tentou se mexer.

- Não posso brincar com você, pois pode me matar.

- O que você fez?

- Está paralisado. Destruição total!

Uma onda de energia partiu em direção ao taurino que não conseguia se mexer. Ele estava prestes a ser acertado.

- Ainda não.

O cavaleiro liberou sua energia, o desprendimento foi tanto que o golpe de Katei foi ricochetado.

- Não é possível!

- Sou um guerreiro milenar Katei. Já enfrentei deuses. Não me subestime. – pegou sua espada. - Fogo celestial!

Ainda com a armadura de Touro, Deba lançou seu ataque como Irian.

O ataque partiu em direção a Katei, que não esperava uma energia como aquela. O general ainda tentou se defender mas foi atingido indo ao chão.

* * *

**Ravi x MM e Shivani**

Clarice seguia em silencio. Seu coração estava apertado. Claro que deixar Aldebaran para trás a preocupava, mas não era só isso. Seu sexto sentido gritava dentro dela que havia acontecido algo grave aos companheiros que ficaram para trás. Era a mesma sensação de quando Mu morreu. Somado a isso, o pensamento constante em sua deusa. Hekat havia lhe dado o dom da premonição, não de forma exacerbada, mas sutil e seu dom dizia que seus companheiros e sua deusa corriam um sério risco.

O grupo seguia. Já podiam avistar o palácio de Brahma e não demorariam a chegar. O trajeto seguia tranquilo quando dezenas de bolas de energia surgiram. Rapidamente Shion tomou a frente elevando a muralha de cristal.

- Não imaginei que chegariam tão longe! – disse uma voz.

Ficaram em posição. Mu protegeu Clarice.

- Pena que seus destinos sejam a morte.

- Apareça! – gritou Shion.

Sobre eles apareceu a figura de Ravi.

- A ultima Era. – disse Vishnu. – a Era de Kali.

- Isso mesmo Vishnu. A Era que colocará fim no mundo.

- Isso que você pensa. – disse MM aproximando de Shaka. – siga.

- Giovanni?

- Não temos tempo a perder. – tomou posição. – vão!

Shivani o olhava estarrecida. Ele era louco? Lutar sozinho contra o guerreiro mais forte de Brahma. Era no mínimo suicídio.

- Tome cuidado Mask. – disse o grande mestre. – vamos.

- Podem ir. – disse Kali cruzando os braços. - não vão chegar ao palácio mesmo.

Eles olharam entre si. Shaka, Shion, Jacke, Mu e Clarice seguiram. Mask estranhou por não ver Shivani com eles, quando olhou para trás viu a guerreira.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Vai logo!

- Eu vou lutar.

Mask soltou uma gargalhada.

- Boa piada. – ainda ria. – agora vá. – disse frio.

- Vai me obrigar? – sorriu cinicamente.

- Não queria, que isso aconteça. – MM estava disposto a leva-la a força.

- Deixa a ficar. – disse Kali. – vai ser mais divertido matar o casal.

- Não somos um casal! – gritou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Que seja. – Ravi deu nos ombros. – casal ou não vão morrer mesmo.

O indiano começou a elevar seu cosmo. Shivani e MM se olharam, estava bem mais forte do que da ultima vez.

* * *

**Sallas x Miro e Lara**

O coração do jovem batia a mil, uma gota de suor desceu pelo rosto, normalmente era corajoso, mas estava com medo. Muito medo de morrer. Os olhos azuis olhavam vidrados para a lamina negra.

- Sem suas memorias você não passa de um gatinho assustado.

- O que fez com a Lara?

- Ainda nada, mas quando acabar com você, vai mata-la.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas deixe-nos irmos.

- Está pedindo clemencia? – gargalhou. – um cavaleiro de Atena pedindo clemencia.

Encostou a ponta da lamina no peito dele, Seth engoliu a seco.

- Por favor, deixe nos ir.

- Enquanto apagava suas memorias, pude notar que era um cavaleiro valente e orgulhoso, mas nesse estado...

- Não sou um guerreiro, apenas um homem comum.

- Deixe-o em paz Sallas. – disse Lara, ainda no chão.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para ela.

- Está com medo de eu matar seu companheiro? Não se esforce para isso, ele não passa de um homem comum. Uma vida insignificante.

- Não vai tocar nele. – Lara tentava se levantar.

- Sua amizade por ele me deixa enjoada.

- Não é só por isso. – levantou. – Hekat ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse a ele. "E eu também."

- " Por que essa Hekat me considera?" – pensou Seth.

- Seu pulmão não está suficientemente ferido? Pois posso cuidar disso.

Ao redor de Lara, surgiu a poeira brilhante, como era tão sutil a guerreira acabou respirando um pouco. A tarefa de respirar que já era difícil, piorou. Foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Pare, por favor. – pediu Seth temendo que Lara morresse. – não a machuque.

- Ela não é nada sua ou é?

Seth a fitou, realmente não a conhecia mas...

- Morra garoto.

Ele fechou os olhos a espera do ataque.

- " Vou para o domínio da Ereshikigal..."

- Seth! Lembre-se! Você jurou que sempre protegeria a Hekat! – gritou Lara desesperada.

O pânico apoderou-se dele, o corpo todo paralisou e sentiu um frio na espinha.

- "Vou morrer."

- "_Não sou a Ereshkigal, a deusa do inferno de vós sumérios, sou Hekat_."

Essas palavras ecoaram pela mente dele. Em seguida a imagem de uma mulher de pele alva e olhos vermelhos.

- "Hekat?" – pensou.

_- "Quero que seja muito feliz Miro." – _novamente a voz da deusa.

Sallas estava prestes a atingi-lo, quando sentiu um cosmo vindo de Seth. Rapidamente ela recuou.

- Não pode ser...

Uma energia dourada e negra circulava-o.

_- " ... como guerreiro Enpusa, ou como cavaleiro de Atena."- _agora era a voz de Lara.

A armadura de escorpião sobrepôs a de Enpusa. Ele ainda trazia os olhos fechados, em sua mente, toda sua vida passava como um filme. Lara acompanhava atentamente. Sem duvidas aquele era o cosmo do guerreiro.

- Morra! Laminas mortais!

Sallas disparou uma série de adagas contra o cavaleiro, contudo o golpe parou diante dele.

- Não vou perdoa-la por ter me feito esquecer-se da Hekat. – abriu os olhos, eles eram frios. – e muito menos da Lara. – o olhar mudou.

- Seth... – murmurou a chinesa.

- Eu posso acabar com você, guerreiro. Pó...

Seth elevou seu cosmo, o que deixou Sallas temerosa a ponto de recuar.

- Benção.. – Miro erguia sua espada. – das...

Seu cosmo sumiu. Deixando as duas surpresas, jogou sua espada longe.

- O que foi? Desistiu?

- Não. Apenas vou vencê-la de outra forma – disse Miro. - e também sou um cavaleiro de Atena, não usamos armas. – disse Seth.

Seth elevou o braço direito, esticando o dedo indicador, a unha cresceu, mas não ficou vermelha como o de costume e sim alternado entre a coloração rubi e a negra.

- Agulha Escarlate!

Miro avançou sobre Sallas disparando suas agulhas. Ela foi acertada cinco vezes.

- O que você fez... – viu os orifícios na perna, coxa, barriga, braço esquerdo e ombro direito.

- Vai sentir uma dor terrível. – voltou o olhar para Lara, ela estava de pé.

Novamente elevou seu cosmo, disparando mais nove. Sallas foi ao chão sentindo o sangue esvair pelos orifícios.

- Não vai me vencer. – com muito custo levantou. – Laminas mortais.

Ao redor surgiu todo tipo de arma, punhais, lanças, espadas, flechas.

- Receba o mais poderoso ataque de Escorpião. – disse Seth. – Antares!

Seth disparou, Sallas ainda tentou se defender, mas recebeu o ataque no coração. A guerreira recuou dois passos, da boca começou a sair sangue.

- Não... vou... – a voz foi sumindo. - ... sozinha...

Seth a fitava quando percebeu um rápido movimento do ataque de Sallas. Algumas armas estavam miradas para ele, mas uma em especial estava voltada para Lara. E aquela o desnorteou.

- Lara! – gritou.

Tudo foi muito rápido. A guerreira preocupada pelo fato de Seth ser atingido pelo ataque, não se deu conta da flecha que vinha em sua direção. Ao escutar o grito de Seth virou, mas tudo que sentiu, foi uma dor incomoda no peito. Ao olhar para si, viu uma flecha.

A guerreira caiu de joelhos, indo ao chão.

A imagem dela levando a flecha veio lhe na mente. Era o sonho que se tornava realidade.

Sallas sorriu antes de cair morta no chão.

- Lara... – Seth correu ate ela. – Lara. – ajoelhou ao lado. – Lara.

A guerreira abriu os olhos.

- Seth...?

- Não se mexa. – o peito estava com uma grande mancha vermelha, fora os outros ferimentos que ela tinha. – a Hekat pode...

- Se lembrou... de nós...? – sorriu.

- Sim. – era vivido o suficiente para perceber que a situação dela era grave. – eu vou cuidar de você.

- Precisa...continuar... – um filete de sangue desceu pelo nariz. – precisa salvar... nossa.. deusa...

- Não fale, vai piorar seus ferimentos.

Lara o fitou, novamente reparou no olhar confuso dele, num misto de Seth e Miro.

- Posso.. te pedir um favor...

Balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

- Nunca se esqueça... que Miro e Seth... são um só... – calou-se pois perdera o folego. – e... que...

Gesticulou com a mão, indicando que era para ele aproximar o rosto. Sem que esperasse, Lara o beijou. Ao sentir o toque dela, Seth sentiu o gosto de sangue e aquilo o fez derramar uma lagrima. Estava perdendo-a.

Lara apoiou, segurando com uma das mãos o pescoço dele, o cavaleiro a segurou passando o braço pelas costas dela, aprofundando o beijo.

Precisou ela se machucar, para que percebesse. Hekat sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração como uma lembrança boa, um sonho utópico, mas era com Lara, que queria ficar. Agora entendera.

- Lara...

Ela o fitou.

- Desculpe por perceber só agora que eu gosto de você.. e que quero ficar do seu lado.

Ela sorriu.

- Sou Enpusa, mas também um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Independente... da... sua decisão... eu sempre... estaria... aqui... Eu.. te.. amo... Miro...

A mão foi escorregando, Seth a pegou, segurando entre a sua. O cavaleiro ficou em silencio. Depois levantou carregando a espectro nos braços.

Os cabelos ficaram negros, a armadura de Escorpião brilhou em negro, para depois ficar dourada, o olhar era mistura dos dois, mas sem confusão e sim determinados. Olhos de quem sabia quem era realmente.

Quando ameaçou dá um passo, escutou vozes. Era Minos e os outros.

- Miro. – disse Saga aproximando, achando esquisito os cabelos negros. – Seth...

- Atendo pelos dois nomes. – sorriu.

O que deixou a todos surpresos.

- O que houve com a Suely? – indagou.

- Infelizmente... – Faro segurou o pranto.

Ele olhou para Radamanthys nos braços de Minos e depois para Lara nos seus.

- Ela também não é? – indagou Aiolos.

O escorpião abaixou o rosto. Vanda arregalou os olhos.

- O que? A Lara não!

- Precisamos continuar em frente Espectro da Luz. Lara gostaria que cumpríssemos nossa missão. – disse firme, porem com pesar na voz. – não apenas ela, assim como Radamanthys e Suely.

Saras, que estava desperta, temeu pelas amigas.

* * *

**Kubira x Kanon e Anahí **

Kubira estava no alto de uma arvore.

- Acho que lutar aqui não será adequado. – disse. – vamos para um lugar melhor.

Tudo foi muito rápido, Kubira expandiu seu cosmo, que propagou-se como uma onda, pegando Kanon e Anahí de surpresa arrastando-os.

- Aní. – Kanon aproximou. – você está bem?

- Sim...

- Eu quero que tome cuidado com esse cara.

- Está bem.

Os dois levantaram, Kubira estava parado a pouco deles.

- Gosto de saber o nome de quem eu mato.

- Kanon, dragão marinho. – sorriu. – aquele que vai te derrotar.

- Anahí, espectro de Hekat.

Kubira o fitou intensamente, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- "Vai funcionar perfeitamente nele."

Kanon não gostou da forma como ele o olhou.

- Não gostei desse cara.

- Vamos atacar.

A espanhola não esperou uma reação de Kanon, partindo para cima de Kubira.

- Trovões da Justiça.

Dos punhos de Anahí começaram a surgir pequenos raios elétricos, a espanhola lançou contra o demônio.

- Om Shrim Maha Asura. Furação da Serpente!

Diante de Kubira apareceu três bolas de energia formando um triangulo. No meio formou-se outra que brilhou e depois partiu para cima de Anahí em formato de redemoinho.

- Imprudente. – disse Kanon percebendo que o ataque do demônio era muito forte. – triangulo dourado!

O cavaleiro passou a frente da espectro, o golpe de Kubira bateu no de Kanon desaparecendo.

- Kanon!

- Não ache que ele é como a Hakisha. – disse sério. – é mais forte.

- Mais?

- Querem experimentar? – indagou o demônio com um sorriso. – Grande impacto!

O demônio socou o chão desprendendo uma grande quantidade de cosmo. O solo trincou provocando deslocamento. Kanon pegou a espanhola saltando, contudo foram atingidos pelo ataque.

- Você tem razão. – disse Aní levantando. – esse cara é forte.

- Vamos atacar juntos.

- Sim.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos.

- Luz Divina!

- Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe dos dois uniram-se partindo em direção a Kubira. O general continuava parado, pouco ligando pelo gigantesco cosmo que aproximava dele.

- São formigas perto de mim.

Ele esticou o braço e abrindo a palma da mão, segurou o ataque combinado. A energia consumiu diante dele.

- Não é possível! – gritou Kanon.

- Lembrem-se que estão lutando contra um general Asura. Om Shrim Maha Asura. Serpentes negras de fogo.

Dos braços de Kubira surgiram dezenas de serpentes que pareciam ser feitas de chamas negras. Ele disparou e elas partiram como um turbilhão em direção a Kanon e Anahí.

O geminiano colocou-se a frente da espanhola.

- Explosão Galáctica!

O ataque de Kanon chocou-se contra o de Kubira, com o impacto as chamas propagaram-se por toda área. As energias seguiam equilibradas. Num dado momento os dois despejaram mais cosmos e acabaram sendo atingidos. Kubira foi ao chão, assim como Kanon, que teve parte do braço queimado.

- Kanon!

- Estou bem. – olhou as queimaduras, não eram tão graves assim.

- E ele...

- Está vivo. Esse cara é forte.

- Meu parabéns Kanon, dragão marinho. – Kubira levantou. – você tem o seu valor.

- Digo o mesmo.

Kubira o fitou fixamente e aquilo incomodou o grego.

- Posso ver que é um ser duplo.

Tanto Kanon quanto Aní não entenderam.

- Tem um passado relativamente duvidoso. Poderia ser um Asura.

- Do que está falando?

- Quero conhecer esse lado Asura. – era uma técnica muito poderosa, mas que requeria uma grande quantidade de energia, mas que valeria a pena.

- Lado Asura...? – não estava entendo.

Kubira uniu a palma das mãos fechando os olhos.

- Om Shrim Maha Asura.

Uma luz negra começou a envolvê-lo.

- Tome cuidado Ani.

- Você também.

A luz circundava o corpo do demônio.

- Alma Asura. – murmurou.

A luz concentrou-se num único ponto. Anahí não quis esperar um ataque elevando seu cosmo, contudo...

- Ah... – Kanon foi de joelhos ao chão. – como dói.

Ele sentia uma forte dor na altura do peito.

- Kanon!

A dor intensificou levando o cavaleiro ao chão. Ele remexia-se todo e gemia.

- Kanon o que foi?

- AH! – berrou de dor.

Aos poucos uma luz negra foi circundando-o.

- Kanon!

A luz que cobria o corpo todo dele resumiu-se numa única bola negra que partiu em direção a Kubira.

- Kanon! – Aní ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Kanon!

- Aní... – abriu os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... mas...

- Mas o que?

- Sinto que algo foi arrancado de mim...

- E foi. – disse uma voz grossa.

Tanto Kanon quanto Anahí olharam imediatamente para onde ouviram a voz arregalando os olhos.

- Não é possível... – murmurou a espanhola.

Kanon estava assustado, como aquilo poderia ser possível? Poderia julgar que o irmão estava a sua frente, mas Saga tinha ficado para trás, mas a armadura...

- Permita que eu me apresente. – disse o dono da voz que estava ao lado de Kubira. – sou Kanon, dragão marinho.

Diante deles um homem igualzinho ao grego. A armadura era a do dragão marinho, contudo na cor negra. Os cabelos, o porte, a voz... era como se fosse um outro gêmeo, mas com feições bem mais carregadas e um olhar maligno. Olhar esse, que Kanon, o "verdadeiro", conhecia muito bem.

- Esse sou eu...

* * *

**Treta x Kamus e Meena**

Kamus sentia cada vez mais a ponta do tridente entrar em sua pele.

- Kamus...

Meena ficou desesperada, o cavaleiro certamente morreria.

- "Om Shanti Boddhi Soha. Clone"

O corpo da guerreira começou a se transformar, o plano dela era fazer um clone dela e de Kamus. Se desse certo eles poderiam pelo menos afastar-se de Treta, mas com o cosmo fraco o processo seria lento, ainda mais que tinha que criar uma cópia do cavaleiro.

Entretanto Kamus não interpretou dessa forma, na mente dele a guerreira estava sucumbindo.

- Meena...

Ela apenas sorriu, já que tinha que se concentrar.

- "Se Brahma vencer, não só ela vai morrer, meus irmãos... a Terra..." – fechou os olhos, sentia-se um inútil, novamente não conseguia fazer nada perante uma situação tão difícil, sem cosmo era praticamente impossível derrotar Treta.

- Morra Kamus! – Treta pressionou mais o tridente, o liquido vermelho escorria.

- Kamus...

Ele abriu os olhos, o rosto da indiana estava translucido, de menos seus olhos. Kamus os fitou. Mu tem lutado tanto para viver com Hekat, Aldebaran e Clarice e agora que ele tinha por quem lutar, não poderia desistir, logo ele que sempre fora tão persistente.

Fechou os punhos e os olhos, se o cosmo estava selado, só poderia está dentro dele, então tudo que tinha que fazer era coloca-lo para fora.

Kamus sentiu algo quente dentro dele se agitar, forçou mais um pouco e a "coisa" parecia aumentar, enquanto isso a tatuagem brilhava em negro e dourado.

- O que... – Treta afastou-se.

Uma energia dourada começou a circundar o cavaleiro e a cada segundo aumentava. O símbolo queimava em sua pele, mas o negro que o cobria dava lugar ao dourado.

O símbolo no peito de Kamus ardia, o cavaleiro sentia os efeitos, mas continuou a tentativa de liberar seu cosmo.

- Não pense que vai conseguir.

Treta elevou seu cosmo, formou com as mãos uma bola de energia que crescia a cada segundo. Ela se tornou gigantesca e o guerreiro a elevou para poder lança-la.

- Morra cavaleiro!

Lançou. O cosmo de Kamus dava sinais, mas não era suficiente para protegê-lo de um ataque tão poderoso. Meena agiu rápido, desfez o golpe que a transformaria num clone, aplicando neles o prisão de agua. O corpo dela e de Kamus foram envolvidos a tempo de receber o impacto da energia de John. Uma grande explosão fez com que a área ao redor fosse destruída. Um clarão impediu que o guerreiro de Brahma visse o tamanho do impacto... dentro da bolha...

Meena respirava ofegante, ajoelhada no chão e o rosto baixo. Estava esgotada, ainda mais por fazer uma bolha que abrigasse aos dois e resistisse ao ataque de Treta, nem entendia como a bolha resistira a um ataque como aquele!

- Meena...

Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com Kamus, que também estava ajoelhado a frente dela. O símbolo estava semi apagado, mas ainda estava lá. Foi então que ela reparou ao redor de si. Não era uma simples bolha, mas era uma espécie de bloco de gelo. Por dentro permitia a respiração, mas suas paredes externas eram de um gelo bem espesso.

- Como...?

- Também não sei... mas parece que eu congelei sua agua.

- Como vamos vencê-lo Kamus?

- Com nossas forças. – o cavaleiro levantou. – nós vamos salvar a Terra.

Ela sorriu.

- Quando tudo isso acabar gostaria de a região onde nasci? – disse a indiana.

- É o mínimo para quem falou tão bem de Paris. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Meena aceitou e os dois ficaram próximos. A garota corou ao sentir a mão do cavaleiro em sua cintura. Kamus queria beija-la, mas se conteve. Não seria uma atitude típica dele e nem o local era apropriado.

- "Estou parecendo com o Miro."

A luz acabou de dissipar, Treta os viu em meio ao bloco de gelo. Para sair, Kamus o despedaçou, espalhando pedras de gelo ao redor.

- São persistentes.

- Não iremos morrer ate te derrotar. – disse Kamus passando a frente de Meena.

- Mesmo ainda tendo parte de seu cosmo selado? – sorriu com desdém.

Kamus não disse nada apenas elevou seu fragilizado cosmo, sabia que não poderia mata-lo, mas ao menos provocar um ferimento mais grave o que facilitaria a vida de Meena. O aquariano ergueu os braços.

- Então quer lutar. – Treta guardou seu tridente. – está certo. Destruição da alma!

- Execução Aurora!

Os dois ataques se chocaram, mas a diferença entre Kamus, desfalcado, de Treta era grande. O cavaleiro foi acertado.

- Kamus. – Meena foi ate ele. – por Vishnu não pode lutar sem armadura.

- Meu discípulo já lutou sem, porque eu não posso? – disse mais para si mesmo. Estava disposto a não perder de Treta.

- Você é estupido cavaleiro... – Treta parou de falar, deixando o corpo ir de joelhos ao chão. Sentia uma dor forte na barriga ate constatar que sua armadura estava congelada em vários lugares.

- Você conseguiu Kamus. Feriu Treta. – disse Meena.

- Seu verme desgraçado! – Treta levantou furioso. – dessa vez vou manda-lo para o mundo dos Asuras!

O guerreiro começou a elevar seu cosmo e dessa vez o ataque poderia ser mortal.

- Kamus eu vou atacar primeiro, quando eu gritar ataque com tudo.

- No que está pensando?

- Om Shanti Boddhi Soha.

Meena começou a liberar seu cosmo, tanto Kamus quanto Treta pensaram que a guerreira fosse criar clones, contudo isso não aconteceu, ao contrario a umidade do ar foi crescendo, a agua que empoçava no chão evaporou unindo-se a agua existente na atmosfera. Diante dela uma bola de energia azulada foi crescendo e a medida que o ar tornava-se mais úmido mais a energia crescia.

- "É tudo ou nada."

- Já estou ficando cansado de vocês. – a bola de energia formada por John era gigantesca, muito maior que a tinha lançado no cavaleiro.

Meena continuava a acumular energia, Kamus a observava, ela era forte, mas se o objetivo não fosse atingido ela não conseguiria continuar a lutar. O cavaleiro respirou fundo começando a liberar também seu cosmo, lançaria com todas as forças sua "Execução Aurora". O símbolo no peito ainda continuava, mas não desistiria.

- Impacto de Ryu!

- Destruição de Treta!

Dispararam, a energia de Treta era ligeiramente superior, tanto que quando as duas chocaram-se no centro, a de Meena recuou um pouco.

- Desista guerreira de Vishnu. Nunca poderá me vencer.

Ficou calada, apenas despejando mais poder, mas em parte John estava certo. O guerreiro dava como certo sua vitória quando ele e a indiana começaram a sentir um terceiro cosmo. Logo atrás dela Kamus elevava sua cosmo energia ao máximo. Se os cavaleiros de Atena faziam milagres, estava na hora de um acontecer.

A resposta de Treta foi aumentar o seu cosmo, o ataque de Meena recuou drasticamente fazendo a ficar de joelhos, mas não se extinguiu.

- "Sou uma descendente da ultima guerreira Ryu, não vou decepciona-la." – levantou, criando com a outra mão mais uma bola de energia. – morra Treta!

Disparou, ela se juntou a outra parte de energia de Meena que fez com que a de Treta recuasse um pouco.

- Vou dizimar vocês.

Novamente Treta despejou mais energia, ele só não reparava que o ar ao redor ficava cada vez mais frio e que sua armadura começava a congelar. Meena também sentia os efeitos da queda da temperatura, mas tinha que aguentar. Até Kamus tinha partes do corpo coberto por cristais de gelo, mas continuava a acumular cosmo, seu ultimo ataque tinha que ser letal.

A vitória seguia certa para o guerreiro de Brahma, contudo...

Kamus ergueu seus braços. Meena sentindo que o momento chegara, criou nove clones de si que posicionaram-se a frente da bola de energia. Claro que ela recuou contra ela, mas não dissipou.

- Execução Aurora!

O cosmo do aquariano explodiu, indo de encontro com a energia de Meena, quando as duas se encontraram empurraram a de Treta contra ele.

- Não é possível.

O guerreiro despejou mais poder, o que reequilibrou as forças. Kamus lutava para continuar de pé lançando mais energia, entretanto não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- Não vão me vencer!

- Quer apostar?

Surpreendendo os dois homens, Meena surgiu diante de Treta e de posse de seu cakram atravessou o peito do guerreiro.

- Vadia! – recuou, sentido o sangue verter.

Esquecendo-se da energia de Kamus e Meena, o guerreiro Yuga foi atingido em cheio, por conta da intensidade do ataque e seus reflexos alterados pelos cansaço, Meena também foi acertada por parte do poder.

- Meena! – gritou Kamus.

O ar expandiu-se de tal maneira que jogou o cavaleiro no chão, além de arrancar toda a vegetação numa área de um quilometro. Um clarão se formou e no meio dele John desapareceu.

Meena caiu longe do impacto bastante machucada.

Kamus olhava o cenário de destruição, tinha sido uma luta difícil, mas felizmente Treta estava morto. Olhou para o peito o símbolo havia sumido. Olhou para a área ao redor a procura de Meena, viu-a caída a cinquenta metros dele. Deu um passo, mas não deu o próximo indo ao chão...

Dos dez que tinham ficado para trás, três estavam mortos e os outros sete bastante feridos. Novamente viram sinais de batalha, mas dessa vez perceberam que o local estava em certa áreas molhada e em outras congelada. Miro deduziu logo quem era.

- Kamus!

Correram para onde viram o cavaleiro.

- Kamus. Kamus.

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Miro... Saga...

- Você está bem? – indagou Aiolos parando ao seu lado.

- Sim...

- Com quem lutou? – indagou Minos.

- Com Treta.

- Cadê a Meena? – Saras ficou com medo.

- Um pouco a frente... – custou a levantar.

Mesmo ferida Saras foi ate a amiga. O estado dela não era bom.

- Meena! Meena!

Ela não respondeu.

- Meena!

Miro ajudou Kamus a levantar, que mesmo ferido "arrastou-se" ate onde estava a indiana.

- Meena! – a pegou nos braços. – Meena!

Para o alivio de todos, ela soltou um gemido. Com muito custo abriu os olhos.

- Kamus...

O cavaleiro a abraçou. Temeu perde-la.

- Como se sente?

- Quebrada... – esboçou um sorriso.

Aiolos suspirou despreocupado. Já não bastasse perder Rada, Suely e Lara, mais uma morte abalaria ainda mais o restante. Olhou a frente. Ainda não dava para ver o palácio de Brahma, mas dois guerreiros de Brahma, mais quatro Asuras já tinham sido derrotados. Ficou imaginando o que encontraria pelo trajeto.

* * *

_Continua..._

_Desculpem a demora em postar. Simplesmente nas ultimas semanas minha imaginação tirou férias e nem me avisou. Sabe o que é sentar na frente do PC e não sair nada? Pois é... Tanto que acho que esse capitulo não ficou aquela maravilha..._

_Meu plano era chegar ao final do mês com a fic concluída.. pelo visto falhou. Mas a fic está chegando ao fim, vou tentar andar um pouco mais rápido. Ate eu estou doida para chegar ao final!_

**Suellen – san – Pode comprar um lençol para limpar as lagrimas, você sabe como faço minhas batalhas bem mortais rsrsrsr**

**Lebam – A Lara completou o time dos que foram e ainda tem mais rsrsr. Brahma só se importa com ele mesmo!**

**Rodrigo - Eu adoro os seus comentários rsrsr, matar o Saga não seria o meu normal kkkk. Faro ( créditos para a Lebam, dona da Faro) é forte, ela tem aquele jeito dela, mas a garota é forte! E Brahma está se achando, e ele vai continuar se achando por um bom tempo e vai ate conseguir o que quer, mas com os cavaleiros de Atena, são os cavaleiros dos milagres!**


	44. Chapter 43: Chegada a Tenkuukai

**Capitulo 43**

**Chegada a Tenkuukai**

* * *

**Dawapara x Aioria e Idril **

A guerreira da Terceira Era olhava com desdém para o casal.

- Espero que tenham se recuperado da nossa ultima luta. – disse.

- Idril... – Aioria a chamou baixo.

- Fala.

- Cuidado.

- Pode deixar.

- Acho que podemos começar não é? – disse Dawapara segurando firmemente sua espada.

Aioria e Idril ficaram apostos, mesmo assim foram surpreendidos pela guerreira que apareceu bem diante deles. No primeiro momento a guerreira desferiu alguns golpes contra Aioria, quando Idril iria aproveitar a chance, Dawapara avançou e deu uma rasteira na indiana. Rapidamente Aioria avançou, mas a guerreira recuou.

- Vamos esquentar as coisas. Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma. Invocação.

Ela colocou a mão no solo, no instante seguinte brotou um homem feito de pedras.

- Vá.

O inimigo avançou contra Aioria e ela aproximou de Idril.

- Será um prazer desfigurar seu rosto guerreira Karla. – sorriu cinicamente.

- Se conseguir. – devolveu o sorriso.

Dawapara avançou, a luta começou com socos e chutes. A guerreira de Brahma era muito habilidosa, mas Idril não ficava atrás. Ulla sacou sua espada, para se defender, a indiana usava seus leques.

- Om Shanti Mani Padme Hum. – Idril elevou seu cosmo. - Impacto do Vento!

Uma corrente de ar circulou a mão direita de Idril, que aproveitando a distancia, deu um soco na adversaria. Devido a corrente, Dawapara foi lançada longe.

Enquanto isso...

Aioria dava socos no homem de pedra, mas não funcionava, que apesar de ter apenas a forma humana, o ser desviava de forma precisa e atacava com muita destreza.

- Estou cansado de você. Relâmpago de Plasma!

O cavaleiro disparou com que fez o ser criado por Dawapara fosse destruído.

- Você está bem? – ele aproximou da indiana.

- Sim.

- Hahaha! – a guerreira estava de pé. – isso será muito divertido.

- Será mesmo. – Aioria elevou seu cosmo. – Idril!

A indiana elevou o dela, compreendendo o que o cavaleiro queria fazer.

- Capsula do Poder!

- Vento Morno!

Os dois ataques combinaram-se partindo em direção a Ulla, a guerreira, contudo continuava parada.

Aioria e Idril continuavam despejando energia, o cavaleiro piscou para a indiana.

- Patéticos.

Dawapara elevou sua energia e usando apenas uma mão preparou-se para parar o golpe deles. Houve uma grande explosão quando a Yuga segurou o ataque. Ela trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ingênuos.

- Será?

Assustando-a Aioria surgiu ao lado dela.

- Presas Relâmpago! _( golpe do Episodio G)_

- O que?!

Ulla foi atingida pela frente e pelo lado, sendo lançada longe. O cavaleiro recuou.

- Conseguimos? – indagou Idril.

- Ela ainda está viva. Vamos acerta-la mais uma vez.

- Está bem. – a garota voltou o olhar para frente.

O grego por sua vez a fitava.

- Idril.

- Sim? – continuou com o olhar para frente.

Tudo que ele fez foi pegar na mão dela e beijar as costas, gesto esse que a deixou corada.

Ele apenas sorriu, voltando a atenção para Dawapara que levantava.

- Nada mal. – disse a guerreira. – são espertos.

O cavaleiro não quis render.

- Presas Relâmpago!

Dessa vez em vez de disparar no ar, Aioria deu um soco no solo, fazendo com que inúmeros pilares de luz emergissem do solo.

- Vai Idril!

- Impacto do Vento!

O ataque de Idril avançou sobre ela.

- Idiotas!

Dawapara elevou sua energia criando uma grande bola negra, disparando. Os ataques chocaram-se no meio do local, mas o de Idril e Aioria estava um pouco mais forte.

Em resposta a guerreira Yuga aumentou sua energia, que fez com o que o ataque do casal recuasse.

- Relâmpago de Plasma!

- Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma! Destruição de Dawapara!

Ela formou duas bolas de energia e depois uniu-as, lançando.

Os ataques encontraram-se provocando uma grande explosão. Tanto a guerreira Yuga, quanto Aioria e Idril foram lançados longe.

- Essa doeu... – o grego levanta-se.

- Ela é forte. – disse Idril um pouco preocupada. Sentia que o cosmo da guerreira estava bem mais forte do que na ultima batalha, contudo Dawapara não manifestava essa força.

Enquanto isso do outro lado Ulla levantava. Trazia um fino corte na testa.

- Já brincaram o suficiente. – disse.

Tocou o solo fazendo brotar três homens.

- Ataquem!

Eles partiram para cima de Idril, Aioria ainda tentou ajuda-la, mas a guerreira surgiu diante dele e sem dá-lo chance socou lhe no estomago. O cavaleiro recuou alguns passos, indo de joelhos ao chão.

Afastado dali, Idril defendia-se como podia dos três seres. Eles eram rápidos.

- Muito bem cavaleiro de Atena. – Dawapara aproximou. – como prefere morrer?

A resposta do cavaleiro foi um soco no rosto da garota.

- Pensei que fosse cavalheiro. – levou a mão ao queixo.

- Só com quem merece.

- Entendo.

A atenção dos dois foi chamada por um vendaval, Idril acabava com o ultimo ser de pedra e aproveitando a corrente de ar, a guerreira Karla avançou sobre Ulla.

- Impacto do Vento!

Ulla foi atingida em cheio, caindo dessa vez, bem mais longe. Aioria fitou a indiana admirado.

- Que força.

- Obrigada.

- Nunca vou brigar com você. – riu. – corro risco de morte.

- Bobo. – sorriu.

- Vamos dá um golpe final nela.

- Tudo bem.

Quando estavam prestes a atacarem sentiram um aumento repentino de energia.

- Vermes.

Os dois tomaram posição.

- Pensavam que com esses ataques poderiam me derrotar? Só que se esqueceram que eu sou Dawapara-Yuga, a terceira Era. – ela caminhava na direção deles e o cosmo que emanava dela era gigantesco. – vão conhecer o mundo Asura. – sorriu de forma vil.

Seu cosmo acendeu e era forte e hostil. Aioria passou a frente de Idril a espera de um ataque.

- Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma... Divisão.

Uma energia negra começou a circula-la, depois foi tormando forma humana. Dawapara dividiu-se em duas.

- Eu e Treta temos algumas semelhanças, e uma delas...

A área ao redor escureceu.

- Cuidado Idril. – disse Aioria a espera de um ataque.

A guerreira Karla tentava se concentrar para ver de onde Ulla poderia surgir. De repente ficou claro e quando os dois perceberam a Yuga estava bem diante deles, mais precisamente na frente de Aioria.

- Selamento.

Ela tocou a testa do cavaleiro e depois recuou. Um símbolo parecido com o símbolo que Treta fez em Kamus, apareceu na testa do cavaleiro.

- Aioria! – Idril aproximou. – esta bem?

- Estou... – sentiu um estranho formigamento no corpo.

- O que você fez Dawapara?

- Nada demais Karla-Ou. Treta consegue selar o cosmo do oponente, eu tenho uma versão mais sofisticada. Afinal sou a terceira Era. – sorriu. – além de selar o cosmo, eu... – ela abriu a palma das mãos. – Capsula do Poder!

Os dois foram pegos de surpresa sendo atingidos.

- Como...? – Aioria levantava. – como ela conseguiu? Cretina... – tentou elevar seu cosmo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Seu cosmo Aioria. – murmurou Idril.

- Meu cosmo... – olhava para as mãos. – eu não o sinto...

- Está selado cavaleiro e eu me apropriei de suas técnicas. Suas vidas chegaram ao fim. – fitou seu clone. – cuide dele.

**Katei x Deba **

Katei continuava no chão. Deba guardou sua espada.

- Hahahaha. – Katei ainda deitado gargalhou. – que luta!

O taurino apenas estreitou o olhar. Aos poucos Katei foi levantando. Seu corpo estava com alguns ferimentos, mas... como num passe de mágica foram curados.

- Como? – Deba não acreditou.

- Sou o único entre os generais de Asura que tem esse poder. Pode me ferir quantas vezes quiser, sempre me regenero.

O brasileiro não quis dá brecha partindo para cima do demônio. Com o punho fechado lançou o "punho de aço". Katei foi atingido em cheio, ferindo-se na altura do peito. Ele recuou alguns passos, e segundos depois o ferimento sumia.

- Minha vez. – sorriu sarcástico.

Pegando Deba de surpresa disparou seu "punho de Asura". O cavaleiro foi atingido em cheio, indo ao chão. Contudo não ficou muito tempo, levantando.

- Restrição.

Deba sentiu o corpo pesado, caindo com um joelho ao chão.

- Sei que é forte, mas sou mais. – disse o demônio. – Destruição Total!

O golpe foi a queima roupa, Aldebaran foi lançado longe.

- Vamos levante. – disse Katei.

Ele levantou e mal isso aconteceu o Asura surgiu diante dele, Deba só teve tempo de segurar com as duas mãos a lamina da espada.

- Por quanto tempo vai aguentar. – Katei pressionava, o que fazia o sangue de Deba escorrer ainda mais.

- Já disse para não me subestimar. – o brasileiro segurou a lamina e aplicando toda força quebrou-a.

- Como...?

- Fogo Celestial!

Katei levou o golpe a queima roupa. O demônio caiu ferido no chão.

Deba respirava ofegante, sabia que seria questão de minutos o demônio levantar intacto e foi o que aconteceu. Parecia que ele não tinha levado um golpe qualquer.

- Sabe cavaleiro... – Katei jogou o resto da espada fora. – infelizmente você me obriga a tomar uma medida mais drástica. Primeiro... Restrição.

O touro ainda tentou se esquivar, mas foi atingido. Katei aproveitou que ele não conseguia se mexer e atacou corpo a corpo, dando socos. Deba era resistente, mas não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- Segundo... – Katei elevou seu cosmo. – Punho de Asura.

O brasileiro foi atingido em cheio, indo ao chão. Katei aproximou.

- Foi um inimigo digno. – abriu a palma da mão, fazendo surgir uma nova espada. – muito digno.

Sem qualquer piedade cravou a lamina no ombro direito do cavaleiro, que soltou um urro de dor.

- Que divertido.

- Cretino.

Com a mão esquerda, Deba pegou na perna do inimigo, Katei começou a sentir a perna arder.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Vou queimar sua perna.

Deba intensificou o ataque, mas antes que conseguisse provocar o efeito que queria, Katei feriu o braço do cavaleiro, com o que fez que ele soltasse-o.

- Idiota! – Asura o chutou. – agora vem o presentinho. Om Sharavana Bhavaya Asura... transmigração.

Aldebaran começou a ser envolvido por um cosmo negro.

- Espero que goste do meu reino. Adeus Aldebaran.

O cavaleiro foi envolvido completamente, sumindo em seguida...

_Em algum lugar..._

Aldebaran sentia o corpo todo doer. Quando abriu os olhos, ficou temeroso. Estava num lugar estranho. O céu era vermelho, quase vinho, a paisagem era um campo aberto, sem vegetação. No lugar havia lodo. Para qualquer lado que olhava apenas via montanhas cinzas. Um vento frio soprava.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Carne fresca...

Aldebaran se virou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz, mas não viu ninguém, contudo sentia presenças em torno de si.

- Quem está aí?

- Carne fresca...

- Que lugar é esse? – estava em alerta.

- Bem vindo ao nosso mundo, humano, ao mundo dos Asuras.

Deba estava em alerta, não conseguia ver ninguém mas sentia as presenças e eram muitas.

- Carne fresca... – murmurou uma voz bem perto do ouvido do cavaleiro.

Ele por sua vez elevou seu cosmo, o que quer que estivesse perto seria destruído. Chamas envolveram seu corpo.

- Não adianta humano... – um ser gargalhou. – somos do mundo onde o fogo é como brisa para nós.

O ser tocou-o, instantaneamente, Deba caiu de joelhos no chão. Parecia que sua força tinha sido sugada.

- O que são vocês...

- Demônios trancafiados por Vishnu. Condenados a viver nessa escuridão. Contudo alguns de nós foram libertados por Brahma e estão na Terra.

- Teremos carne fresca! – disse outro.

As vozes começaram a rir. Aldebaran tentava se levantar, mas a cada minuto sentia-se mais fraco. Era como se seu cosmo estivesse sendo sugado.

- Não posso morrer aqui. – usando sua espada de apoio levantou-se. – fogo celestial!

Ele lançou seu ataque. As vozes silenciaram.

- Consegui. – sorriu.

- Tem certeza...?

Deba sentiu algo cortando suas costas, fazendo o sangue sair.

- Sangue humano...

Agora sim o cavaleiro pode ver, surgir ao redor dele, figuras meio humanas meio bestas, trajando armaduras negras. Eram cinco no total e suas energias eram malignas.

- Vamos dividi-lo em vários pedaços. – disse um deles.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou outro.

- Não serei comida de ninguém. – Deba elevou sua espada. – Circulo de fogo!

Girou a espada em 360 graus, a partir dele uma onda de fogo propagou-se.

- É inútil!

O brasileiro não soube dizer de onde tinha vindo mas recebeu um ataque pelas costas e pela frente indo ao chão.

- Vamos mata-lo.

Os cinco lançaram uma bola de energia, cada um, no cavaleiro que no chão recebeu todo o impacto.

- Ahhh!

- Ele não morrerá tão fácil. – disse uma das vozes.

- Não tem importância, será divertido.

Os cinco começaram a bater nele. Deba recebia os ataques sem ao menos conseguir emitir um gemido de dor. A cada minuto sentia o corpo mais e mais fraco

**Dawapara x Aioria e Idril **

De um lado Idril versus Dawapara, do outro Aioria versus o clone dela. O cavaleiro estava apreensivo, não parecia ser simplesmente um clone, somado a isso seu cosmo, era como se não o tivesse. Para piorar a situação, sentia a armadura pesada. O peso era tanto que não estava suportando a ponto de ter que tira-la.

A guerreira Deva olhava apreensiva para o cavaleiro, sem cosmo, ele não aguentaria por muito tempo, ainda mais sem armadura.

- Deveria preocupar-se com você. – disse Dawapara.

- Para ele recuperar seu cosmo preciso apenas te derrotar não é?

- Como se isso fosse possível. – sorriu. – tente.

Idril partiu para cima da guerreira, dando socos e chutes, Dawapara defendia-se sem qualquer problema e num dado momento, deu um soco na indiana, que foi arrastada, mas não foi ao chão.

- "Preciso acabar logo com ela..." Om Shanti Mani Padme Hum. Impacto do Vento!

O golpe partiu em direção a guerreira Yuga que não se mexeu. Houve o impacto e Idril pensou que tivesse acertado contudo...

- Muito fraquinha...

- O que?

Dawapara estava de pé, sem nenhum ferimento.

- Vou te mostrar o que é força... – sorriu. – alias que tal ver a força do seu namorado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma. Relâmpago de Plasma!

Aioria a fitou imediatamente.

- Cuidado Idril!

Não houve tempo, a indiana estava tão surpresa pela inimiga conseguir usar o golpe de Aioria que quando deu por si era tarde demais, acabou sendo acertada.

- Idril!

- Preocupe-se com você!

O clone apareceu bem diante do cavaleiro e deu lhe um golpe a queima roupa. Antes que Aioria pudesse levantar... lançou uma bola de energia.

Apenas minutos depois que os dois levantaram. O grego trazia ferimentos sérios, devido a falta de proteção.

- Acho que você não vai durar muito... – o clone sorriu.

- Não cante vitória antes da hora. – limpou um filete de sangue que descia pela boca. – já enfrentei adversários bem mais fortes.

- Acontece querido, que enfrentou com o cosmo e com a armadura e está sem os dois agora. – sorriu cinicamente. – será um prazer vê-lo no chão.

A clone partiu para cima dele, Aioria ate conseguiu defender-se de alguns socos, mas acabou levando outros.

- Invocação!

Ela colocou a mão no chão fazendo surgir um ser de pedra.

- Vai morrer rapidinho...

Tanto ela quanto o ser partiram para cima de Aioria, que sem conseguir se defender, levava todos os ataques.

_Enquanto isso..._

Idril não sabia se prestava atenção na sua luta ou na do cavaleiro.

- Preocupada com ele? – Dawapara sorriu.

A resposta dela foi elevar seu cosmo.

- Efeito Borboleta!

Idril saltou, as asas da armadura ruflaram, formando um poderoso furação que partiu em direção a Dawapara.

- Insiste nisso?

A guerreira estendeu apenas um braço parando a poderosa corrente de ar.

- Não pensei que as guerreiras de Vishnu pudessem ser tão fracas.

- Estamos só começando.

- Verdade... – a expressão do rosto era marota. – vou brincar um pouco com o poder do cavaleiro. Presas Relâmpago!

Ela deu um soco no solo, em milésimos de segundos a área onde Idril estava foi tomada por pilares de luz o que obrigou a indiana a saltar...

- Capsula do poder!

Quando Idril percebeu, Dawapara estava próxima a ela, com o punho direito carregado de energia. A guerreira de Brahma rapidamente lançou contra ela. A indiana foi jogada longe indo ao chão.

_Ao lado..._

Aioria estava no chão e apenas conseguiu ouvir a explosão e o grito de Idril. Sentia o corpo todo doer.

- "Não posso ser derrotado assim..."

Reunindo forças levantou, mas seu estado na era bom.

- Ora... – disse a clone. – ainda consegue ficar de pé.

O cavaleiro não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto a procura de Idril.

- Pode ir ate ela.

Dawapara aproximou dos dois.

Ele não pensou duas vezes indo ate a indiana.

- Idril. Idril. – não gostou do estado dela. – Idril!

- Aioria... – ficou apreensiva ao ver o estado dele. – você esta bem?

- Sim. Venha.

Ele a ajudou a levantar.

- É uma pena que o casal vai morrer. – disse Dawapara tendo seu clone e o ser de pedra ao seu lado.

- Vamos acabar logo com eles. – disse o clone.

- Perfeitamente.

Dawapara desfez o ser de pedra.

- Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma... – começaram a entoar as duas.

- Destruição de Dawapara! – gritou a clone.

- Relâmpago de Plasma! – gritou Ulla.

Os dois ataques combinaram-se partindo em direção do casal. Rapidamente Aioria passou a frente de Idril para protegê-la, contudo a indiana elevou seu cosmo e disparou o "Vento Morno" que formou ao redor deles um tornado. O golpe disparado pelas inimigas chocou-se de forma violenta e por certo tempo não os atingia, contudo a força da Terceira Era, foi mais forte. Na tentativa de proteger a indiana no curto espaço de tempo, o cavaleiro passou a frente dela recebendo todo a energia. Foram atingidos em cheio e com o impacto lançados longe, onde Aioria caiu por cima da indiana, com ferimentos graves.

**No palácio...**

Brahma acompanhava a luta de seu ultimo guerreiro. Não imaginou que os cavaleiros mais as guerreiras Deva pudessem chegar tão longe.

- Tenho que reconhecer que eles foram persistentes.

- Samraat Brahma. – Ranna apareceu trajando sua armadura. – quer que os mate?

- Não. Noah vai no seu lugar.

- Noah? O senhor o convocou?

- Mas é claro minha querida. – sorriu. – acha que foi a toa tê-lo mantido preso todo esse tempo? Noah é o único guerreiro classe A do mundo dos Asuras que sobrou.

A indiana ficou calada. Nem ela sabia que Brahma mantinha-o preso. Apenas ouvira falar que os demônios Asuras eram divididos por classes e que Vishnu havia matado todos da class deixando apenas os menos relevantes. Os guerreiros Asuras libertados por Ravi e Dawapara eram os únicos sobreviventes da classe B. Aquele classe A era uma surpresa.

- Não faça essa cara Ranna. Eu não te contei porque Noah estava trancado há muito tempo, desde a guerra de Vishnu contra o povo Asura. Eu mesmo não me lembrava de tê-lo salvado na guerra. – sorriu. – ainda bem que o mantive preso. – o rosto ficou sério. - Noah.

Ranna ficou em alerta ao sentir uma poderosa energia ao lado dela. Poderia ser comparada a um guerreio Yuga.

- Senhor.

O homem materializou. Era alto, de pele alva, cabelos loiros curtos e olhos violetas.

- Tenho uma missão para você. Quero que elimine alguns insetos de menos Vishnu.

- Como quiser. – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Vá.

Da mesma forma que surgiu de repente Noah desapareceu. A indiana voltou o olhar para seu deus. Brahma estava bem tranquilo para quem perdera dois guerreiros Yuga.

Apenas uma ponte separava o grupo do lago que ligava ao palácio de Brahma. Shaka, Shion, Mu, Jacke e Clarice viram a imponente construção.

- Finalmente chegamos. – disse a brasileira.

- Vamos.

Shaka deu um passo, mas parou, alias todos. Ate Clarice, que não tinha o cosmo tão desenvolvido começou a sentir uma energia muito forte perto deles.

Eles pensaram que poderia ser Ranna a ultima guerreira Yuga, mas o cosmo era diferente.

- Não pode ser um general, - disse o ariano mais novo. – eram seis!

- Seja o que for é muito forte. – disse Shion.

Shaka estreitou o olhar, conhecia muito bem aquele cosmo.

- Um classe A... – murmurou.

Olharam para ele, mas voltaram a atenção para frente ao ver a água do lago erguer-se como uma parede. Dentro dela surgiu um homem.

- Quem é você? – indagou Jacke.

O homem se quer a olhou, voltando sua atenção para Shaka.

- Samraat Vishnu. – a voz saiu calma ao mesmo tempo fria.

- Pensei que não havia sobrado nenhum.

- Sua missão poderia ter sido considerada um sucesso se eu não tivesse sobrevivido.

- Como? – indagou Vishnu.

- A minha sorte, - sorriu. – foi ter caído ferido em batalha. Todos pensaram que eu tinha morrido, ate mesmo meus companheiros. Samraat Brahma me encontrou perto do portal que liga Tenkaiken a Asura.

- Deveria ter imaginado...

- Mas infelizmente meu alvo não é você. Gostaria muito de devolver tudo que fez ao meu povo, mas Brahma pediu exclusividade.

- Noah, o quarto guerreiro classe A de Asura. O guerreiro Ashura. – disse o indiano.

- Lembrou ate o meu nome. – sorriu.

- O que são esses guerreiros Shaka? – indagou Mu.

- O povo Asura era dividido em classes. Os que estão na Terra são categoria C, os sobreviventes, que eu trancafiei no mundo Asura. Além deles existem os guerreiros nível B, que eu matei, mas que sobraram seis. Kubira, Hakisha, Chitei, etc. Por ultimo os classe A, o nível mais forte. Eram quatro: Ashura, Ryu, Yasha e Karla. Semelhante as minhas guerreiras, contudo voltados para o mal.

Shion ouvia aquilo tudo temeroso. Se a luta contra os generais mostrou-se difícil e eles eram classe B como seria a luta contra um A? Olhou para o palácio. Shati estava lá, faltava pouco para salva-la.

- Shaka siga em frente.

- Mas mestre. – disse Mu.

- Estamos perto. Vão.

O grande mestre deu alguns passos a frente.

- Eu serei seu adversário.

- Apenas Vishnu irá passar. – disse Noah. - _"Deixe-os"_ – era a voz de Brahma dentro da mente dele. – sigam.

Estranharam a mudança, mas não tinham tempo para pensar. Shaka, Mu, Jacke e Clarice seguiram em frente.

- Faz tempo que não luto. – disse Noah. – será divertido.

_Palácio..._

- Ranna.

- Sim?

- Cuide da garota.

- Mas e o cavaleiro da Hekat?

- Deixe-o passar. – sorriu.

Ela não entendia o verdadeiro plano de Brahma, mas acatou.

Enquanto isso o pequeno grupo seguia pela ponte que ligava o palácio de Brahma. Logo alcançaram a escadaria que dava ao local.

- Finalmente chegamos! – comemorou a brasileira.

Shaka aproximou da brasileira.

- Quero que fique aqui.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que?

- Quero que fique aqui. A luta contra Brahma não será fácil.

- Eu vou lutar! – gritou. – não me mande ficar aqui!

- Por favor Jacke...

- Sem chance. – cruzou os braços.

A conversa foi interrompida por um cosmo, cosmo esse bem conhecido por Jacke.

- Vocês precisam salvar a Hekat e a Shati, agora vão. – disse tomando a frente.

- Você não vai lutar. – disse Vishnu imperativo.

- Não me dá ordens Vishnu. – ela sabia quando era o deus que falava. – a única divindade que me dá ordens é a Hekat, deveria saber disso.

Ele recuou, um pouco surpreso, um pouco ofendido.

- Vá salvar Lakshma e Hekat. – ignorou o olhar dele.

- Vamos Shaka. – Mu colocou-se entre os dois. – Jacke nos alcança depois. Venha Clarice.

A sacerdotisa concordou seguindo com eles. Mu praticamente arrastava o virginiano.

- Vamos Shaka.

O cavaleiro deixou-se levar.

Somente quando os viu entrar dentro do palácio, que Jacke ficou despreocupada. Mu conseguiria salvar Hekat e Shaka salvaria Shati. Vishnu salvaria Lakshma...

- Dessa vez não teremos interrupções. – Ranna se fez presente.

- Com certeza. – a Espectro tomou posição.

**Dawapara x Aioria e Idril **

- Acabou. – disse Dawapara desfazendo seu clone.

A área ao redor tinha sido completamente destruída. Em meio a vegetação Idril despertava.

- "Que poder ela tem..."

Tentou levantar, mas sentiu um peso sobre si, só então percebeu que tratava-se do cavaleiro.

- Aioria!?

Sem movimentos bruscos para não piorar seus ferimentos e principalmente os dele, o deitou no chão.

- Aioria. Aioria. Aioria fala comigo.

Ele não respondeu.

- Por Vishnu... Aioria...

Idril engoliu o choro, não era hora para se lamentar, tinha que acabar com Dawapara, mesmo que custasse sua vida. Levantou, caminhando na direção de onde ela estava.

- Ora... ainda está viva.

- Vai pagar caro!

- Será?

Idril avançou sobre ela, a inimiga sacou sua espada e foi por pouco que não feriu a indiana que pegou seus leques. O combate agora era corpo a corpo, com desvantagem para Idril.

- Desista garota. – disse Dawapara. – você nunca poderá me vencer.

- Nunca vou desistir!

- Então terei que te mostrar o seu lugar. – elevou o cosmo. – destruição de Dawapara!

Idril foi atingida, mas levantou.

- Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter levantado.

Ulla uniu as mãos, sussurrando seu mantra, a medida que fazia uma densa energia negra circulava pelo local, a energia tomava forma e então surgiram várias cópias da guerreira, eram mais de vinte.

- Despareça Deva! Destruição... – todos os clones apontavam para ela. – de Dawapara!

Todos os ataques partiram para cima da indiana, que ainda tentou usar seu golpe para proteger-se mas sabia que seria em vão. Não aguentaria um ataque como aquele. Já dava sua morte como certa, quando...

Aioria surgiu diante dela recebendo todo o impacto. Os dois foram ao chão.

- Aioria! – rapidamente levantou. – Aioria! – olhou o corpo do cavaleiro, vários ferimentos sangravam e muito! – Aioria...

- Você... está... bem...?

- Não fale, por favor...

- Idril... eu...

Ele não terminou a frase fechando os olhos.

- Aioria! Aioria!

- Desista. – disse Dawapara. – sem armadura ele não iria resistir mesmo.

- Cretina.

- Não fique triste você é a próxima.

Com ódio, Idril partiu para cima da guerreira.

- Laminas do Vento!

Disparou. Dawapara pensou que seria mais um ataque simples dela, contudo foi surpreendida, recebendo- o. Ela foi ferida em várias partes.

- Sua vadia! – gritou com ódio. – vou devolver em dobro!

Ulla partiu para cima dela numa velocidade incrível, não se contentado nos ataques físicos, lançou o Destruição de Dawapara, Capsula do Poder e o Relâmpago de Plasma, seguidos. A indiana foi ao chão.

Perto dali, Aioria estava consciente, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos por causa da dor.

- "Desse jeito, a Idril... droga eu já enfrentei Chronos, não posso perder dessa maneira." – tentou concentrar, mas não sentia seu cosmo. – "droga!"

Escutou o grito da indiana e aquilo o deixou ainda mais tenso. Apenas sentia o cosmo dela diminuir a cada instante.

- "Idril... nós somos os cavaleiros da esperança... não posso desistir, não ainda.. vamos lá cosmo brilhe mais uma vez..."

Aioria concentrou-se, pelos primeiros minutos não conseguiu sentir sua energia, contudo algo dentro dele começou a vibrar. Sentia que seu cosmo estava em algum lugar e tudo que teria que fazer seria faze-lo sair para fora, nem que fosse por instante. Uma fraca energia começou a surgir, assim como ocorreu com Kamus, o símbolo na testa dele brilhou em dourado e negro.

O grego abriu os olhos e usando o que tinha restado de uma arvore levantou. Não era seu cosmo por completo, mas seria o suficiente para lançar seu golpe mais forte. Somente ele seria capaz de destruir Dawapara e salvar Idril.

_Enquanto isso..._

Idril sofria nas mãos dos clones de Ulla.

- Morra Deva!

Um dos clones a atingiu, Idril recuou vários metros, mas não caiu porque algo a segurou.

- Idril...

- Aioria...?! – os olhos marejaram.

- Saia daqui. – disse seco, com os olhos fixo nas inimigas.

- O que?

- Vá atrás dos outros, eu cuido dela.

- Ficou doido? Está sem cosmo e sem armadura.

- Sei que estou fazendo. Vá logo.

- E te deixar aqui? – o encarou. – de jeito nenhum.

Aioria a fitou ternamente, quando Mu reencontrou a Rosa, ficou feliz pelo amigo, mas não entendia bem o que realmente o ariano sentia. Hoje entendera. Sem que a indiana esperasse a beijou.

- Obrigado por ter surgido na minha vida.

- Aioria...

- Tenho que reconhecer que você é forte garoto. – a guerreira guardou a espada. – ainda está de pé.

- Não posso morrer enquanto não te matar.

- Está determinado.

Se com um beijo Aioria pegou Idril de supressa, o empurrão que ele deu nela, a deixou perplexa.

- Saia daqui Idril.

- Mas...

- Apenas saia, por favor. – deu alguns passos a frente. – vamos terminar com isso Dawapara.

- Como quiser, mas o que pode fazer nesse estado?

- Mais do que possa imaginar. – deu um sorriso enigmático.

Lentamente ele começou a liberar seu cosmo, o símbolo brilhou, para depois ficar negro. Aioria sabia que teria apenas uma única oportunidade e não poderia desperdiça-la.

- Invocação de fótons... – sussurrou.

Começaram a surgir dezenas de pontos luminosos que circundavam a ele, como também a todos os clones de Dawapara.

- Poderia mandar minhas clones acabarem com você, mas eu quero ter esse prazer. – desfez o golpe. – vou manda-lo para o mundo Asura.

Avançou. Aioria tomou posição de defesa, pois não poderia atacar ate conseguir chegar ao estagio três do golpe. Foi com surpresa que viu uma armadura prata a sua frente.

- Idril? – disseram ao mesmo tempo Dawapara e Aioria.

- Não sei o que planeja, mas serei seu escudo.

- Ora, sua namorada quer protege-lo a todo custo.

- É perigoso ficar perto de mim Idril. – disse Aioria.

- Eu serei seu escudo. – disse convicta.

- Vou matar os dois! – Ulla elevou seu cosmo. – destruição de Dawapara!

- Vento Morno!

O ataque de Ulla chocou-se contra o da indiana, tanto ela quanto Aioria recuaram, mas não foram ao chão. Aioria não sabia o que fazer, se Idril continuasse como "escudo" ela certamente morreria, mas se não recebesse aquela ajuda, Dawapara iria matar os dois.

- Aceleração de fótons!

Os fótons começaram a movimentar, cada vez mais rápido.

- Parece que tem mais uma técnica Aioria. – via os fótons movimentarem-se. – pena que eu não apropriei. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Dawapara elevou seu cosmo, se antes ele era forte, chegava agora a níveis altíssimos. Idril e Aioria ficaram receosos, principalmente o cavaleiro. O corpo doía, os sentidos começavam a ficar embaralhados e o pouco de cosmo que tinha conseguido liberar talvez não seria suficiente para lançar a terceira fase e ainda tinha Idril. Ela poderia morrer.

- Aioria... – ela o chamou sem se virar. – o que quer que esteja planejando faça. Não se importe comigo ou com os ataques dela, eu vou te proteger.

- Idril...

- Nossa missão é salvar a Terra.

Não disse nada.

- Morram!

A guerreira Yuga criou uma gigantesca bola de energia e lançou contra eles. Idril elevou seu poder. Seguraria aquele ataque nem que fosse a ultima coisa.

- Vento Morno!

As duas emergiram se chocaram-se. Os fótons lançados por Aioria circulavam todo o local.

- "É agora ou nunca."

O cavaleiro usando o comando da mão, direcionou os fótons para perto de Dawapara.

- Vamos cosmo exploda! Ahhhhhh!

Começou a liberar a sua energia, o símbolo na testa não parava de piscar em negro e dourado. Os fótons entraram no corpo de Dawapara que não se importou, pensando que não seria nada.

- Desapareçam! – ela aumentou a intensidade do ataque.

Idril segurava o ataque, mas não estava aguentando mais, partes de sua armadura estavam sendo destruídas.

- Laminas de Vento!

Expandiu seu cosmo, mas ainda não era suficiente para fazer o ataque de Ulla recuar. A batalha estava perdida para eles quando...

- O que... – Dawapara sentia o corpo aquecer e a brilhar.

- Explosão de Fótons!

Tudo que a guerreira sentiu foi algo dentro dela se agitar.

- Não pode ser!

Vários raios luminosos saiam do corpo dela, o ataque contra Idril cessou.

- Não!

Houve um forte clarão, que não apenas cegou-os como também pela expansão de ar lançaram Aioria e Idril longe. A guerreira de Brahma desapareceu em meio a luz.

Idril e Aioria caíram perto um do outro. A indiana estava muito machucada, mas Aioria estava bem pior...

Na medida do possível o grupo tentava se apressar. Já viam de longe uma das torres do palácio de Brahma, mas a distancia ainda era considerável. Seguiam em silencio quando Saga notou alguns pontos brilhantes pela área.

- O que é isso? – indagou Vanda, que estava prestes a tocar.

- Não toque nisso! – gritou Aiolos.

- Aioria... – disse Kamus, vendo mais pontos luminosos.

- Vamos. – disse Miro.

O grupo correu e a primeira pessoa que viram foram Idril, pouco mais a frente o leonino.

- Idril. – Meena em estado melhor aproximou. – Idril.

- Meena...

- Aguente firme amiga. – a ajudou a levantar.

- Aioria! – o grito de Aiolos chamou atenção de todos.

- Zeus... – murmurou Kamus.

O estado do leonino era grave, muito grave.

- Aioria! – Idril aproximou, ajoelhando ao lado dele. – Aioria...

- Precisamos chegar rápido ao palácio. – disse Minos.

- Com que lutou Meena? – indagou Saras que estava melhor.

- Dawapara, ela selou o cosmo dele.

Entenderam porque ele estava sem armadura, encontrando-a a metros de distancia.

- Então só resta uma Era. – disse Miro.

- Vamos. – disse Saga.

Aiolos tomou o irmão nos braços, o fitando preocupado.

- "Não morra."

**Brahma x Mu e Shaka**

Shaka, Mu e Clarice adentraram no palácio.

- Clarice. – Mu a segurou.

- Sim?

- Quero que procure a Hekat e a Shati.

- Está bem.

A garota tomou outro rumo, acharia as duas nem que tivesse que rodar o palácio inteiro.

- Brahma está na sala dele. – disse Shaka.

- Tudo que precisamos é derrota-lo. – Mu mostrava confiante.

- Certamente. Vamos.

Seguiram diretamente para onde Brahma estava. Em seu trono o deus observava as demais lutas. Apesar da derrota de seus guerreiros, não estava preocupado. Tinha poder suficiente para derrotar Vishnu e a destruição da Terra estava próxima.

Os cavaleiros subiam correndo a escadaria que dava no salão principal, diante do portão dourado Shaka o abriu a força.

A sala estava num profundo silencio. Os cavaleiros caminhavam lentamente e em alerta a espera de um ataque.

- Foram persistentes em chegarem ate aqui. – disse Brahma ainda sentado em seu trono.

- Sua ambição acaba agora Brahma. – disse o virginiano.

- É mesmo? – sorriu. – em questão de minutos a Terra será destruída e você morto. Creio que meu desejo se realizou.

- Cadê a Hekat e a Shati? – indagou Mu.

- Estão por aí. Mas não se preocupe, vocês se encontraram no inferno.

O virginiano estreitou o olhar e elevou seu cosmo.

- Circulo da seis existências!

Disparou, o ataque foi de encontro a Sadi, contudo a energia parou bem diante dele.

- Pensa que pode me derrotar dessa maneira?

Com um simples movimento dos dedos, fez com que o ataque de Shaka voltasse contra ele. O cavaleiro foi atingido, mas rapidamente levantou-se.

- Extinção Estelar!

Mu não perdeu tempo começando a atacar. Logo Shaka entrou na luta, mas não conseguiam acertar Brahma.

Enquanto isso Clarice corria pelos corredores, tentava sentir a energia de sua deusa, mas não conseguia.

- "Por que Hekat está sem cosmo algum?" – ficou preocupada.

Na sala onde elas estavam as duas continuavam desacordadas.

Na sala do trono Mu e Shaka iam ao chão.

- Esse cara é forte. – o ariano levantou.

- Desse jeito vamos demorar. Mu, encontre-as, eu cuido dele.

- Mas... vai lutar sozinho?

- Não temos tempo.

- Vishnu tem razão cavaleiro de Hekat. – disse Brahma. – desse jeito vocês nunca vão conseguir. E como sou benevolente, ate indico o caminho.

O indiano estralou os dedos, do seu lado direito surgiu uma porta dourada que se abriu.

- Siga pelo corredor ate o final, desça as escadas, elas estão lá embaixo.

Mu desconfiou.

- Não quer encontrar a sua deusa amada? Então vá, aproveite os últimos momentos.

- Vá Mu. – disse Shaka.

- Está bem.

O cavaleiro dirigiu-se para a porta, ao passar por ela a mesma desapareceu.

- Idiota.

- Era uma armadilha. – disse Shaka.

- Sim e não. Realmente aquela porta leva ate as deusas, mas para se chegar ate elas é preciso passar pela armadilha.

- Ainda tem Asuras sobre seu domínio?

- Não, algo mais divertido do que isso. Algo que está dentro do cavaleiro.

Shaka ficou preocupado. Em se tratando do deus poderia esperar qualquer coisa.

- Vamos continuar? – Brahma pegou seu cetro.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, sua Kalpa não cobriu seu corpo, apenas a espada apareceu.

- Vou matar você.

De posse da arma, Shaka avançou contra o deus.

Clarice corria pelo corredor, virava a esquerda, direita, subia e descia e nada.

Logo que Mu entrou pela porta a escuridão dominou o ambiente. Mesmo as escuras o cavaleiro seguiu. Alguns passos depois as luzes se acenderam, revelando que estava numa ampla sala aos moldes indianos. Não havia janelas e a única porta que havia era a que ele tinha entrado.

- Que lugar é esse?

**Kubira x Kanon e Anahí **

_Obs: quando eu citar o geminiano, cavaleiro, grego – é o Kanon bom. _

_Quando for Kanon – é sua face má_

Anahí fitava o grego ao seu lado e o homem ao lado de Kubira.

- Mas...

- Não fique surpresa Aní. – disse Kanon. – sou eu mesmo.

O grego arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Como pode ser? – se não fosse pela cor da armadura não saberia dizer qual é o verdadeiro.

- Muito simples, amazona de Hekat. – disse Kubira. – eles são a mesma pessoa. É a mesma alma.

- Isso é impossível! – gritou o cavaleiro.

- Claro que não. – disse Kanon. – nós somos um só. Apenas sou a parte mais divertida que estava trancada em seu coração, desde que perdemos o controle sobre Poseidon.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos.

- Do que está falando?

- Nossa essência é maligna ou se esqueceu? Nós que despertamos o lado maléfico de Saga e o incitamos a matar Atena.

Anahí ficou branca, o cavaleiro tinha contado sobre esses fatos os quais se arrependia profundamente, tanto ele quanto Saga.

- Impossível... – murmurou receoso o grego.

- Agora você está livre Kanon. – disse Kubira. – e no novo reino de Brahma suas ambições poderão ser alcançadas.

- O que eu ganharei?

- Não se preocupe, pedirei pessoalmente a Samraat Brahma algo para você.

- E o que eu preciso fazer? – gostou da oferta.

- No primeiro momento elimina-los. Eu lutarei com a garota.

- Está certo. – sorriu. – só não a machuque muito. – olhou para o grego. – terei tudo que você não foi capaz de conseguir e ainda ficarei com a Anahí.

Ele a fitou, a espanhola estava sem palavras e acabou ficando ruborizada pelo olhar que ele lhe dirigiu. Sabia que era a face má do cavaleiro, mas mesmo assim... quem não gostou foi o geminiano.

- Bom, então terei que trancafia-lo novamente no meu coração.

- Como se fosse conseguir.

- Que comece a luta. – disse Kubira.

Dividiram-se. Kubira olhava de forma maléfica para Anahí, a espanhola por sua vez não sabia se prestava atenção na sua luta ou a dos "Kanons".

Aproveitando da distração da garota, Kubira partiu para cima dela, dando socos e chutes. A espectro defendia-se como podia, mas num determinado momento acabou sendo acertada.

- Ani! – gritou o grego.

- Não se preocupe com ela. – disse Kanon. – ela vai comandar a Terra ao meu lado, não vai morrer tão fácil.

- Pensei que tinha eliminado essa ambição.

- Muito ingênuo da sua parte. Sempre seremos malignos, mesmo que pregue o contrario. Acha que só porque recebeu o perdão de Atena que virou um santo?

O cavaleiro ficou em silencio. Era incomodo vê sua face frente a frente ainda mais a maligna.

- Vou te mostrar o tão fraco você é cavaleiro.

Kanon elevou seu cosmo.

- Acha que vai conseguir me vencer. – disse o cavaleiro.

Que também elevou seu cosmo. Os dois dispararam o "explosão galáctica". Os ataques chocaram-se no meio para depois acertar a ambos.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Furação da Serpente!

Kubira disparou o que acertou em cheio a espanhola que foi ao chão.

- Não imaginei que uma serva de Hekat fosse tão fraca.

Ela não disse nada, apenas levantou.

- Trovões da justiça!

O demônio simplesmente o segurou com a palma da mão.

- Muita fraca... - O general elevou seu cosmo. – Serpentes negras de fogo!

Sendo muito mais forte que o anterior Anahí foi atingida em cheio, indo ao chão.

Do outro lado, os "gêmeos" lutavam corpo a corpo. A luta seguia empatada, pois as técnicas eram as mesmas. Contudo num dado momento Kanon aplicou uma rasteira no cavaleiro e antes que ele fosse ao chão socou-lhe, levando-o a queda.

- Sabe por que falhou Kanon? – disse Kanon. _(é o mau que está falando)_ – por que sua obstinação era fraca. Poderia ter tido o controle de todo o planeta, mas falhou ao perder para o Ikki. Perdeu de um mero cavaleiro de bronze.

O cavaleiro não disse nada.

- Mas agora será diferente. Vou conquistar tudo que sonhei e terei a Aní do meu lado.

- Nem ouse tocar nela!

- Ela é minha. Eu que sou o homem certo para ela. Não um fraco como você.

- Ela jamais iria ficar com você.

- Ah não? – Kanon sorriu. – é o que veremos.

O grego achava que a luta estava equilibrada, pelo fato dos dois serem iguais, entretanto...

Kanon começou a elevar seu cosmo, que incrivelmente estava maior do que o do verdadeiro.

- Vou te mandar para Hades. Explosão Galáctica!

O cosmo de Kanon explodiu violentamente o que deixou o outro surpreso. O cavaleiro elevou o seu na tentativa de desviar ou anular o ataque, contudo falhou recebendo diretamente toda a energia. O grego caiu longe bastante machucado.

Anahí continuava no chão. Sentia o corpo todo doer e o gosto ruim de sangue na boca.

- "Esse cara é forte..." – pensou.

- Anahí.

Escutou a voz do cavaleiro perto de si, quando abriu os olhos arregalou-os.

Os olhos eram verdes, o cabelo descia num azul turquesa, contudo a armadura era negra. Era o outro "Kanon."

- Você está bem?

Não respondeu.

Kanon a tocou no rosto, acariciando e deixando a espanhola receosa. Até o toque era como o do cavaleiro. Mas o olhar, podia ver claramente a maldade estampada na íris verde, porem, a cópia não deixava de atrai-la.

- Venha comigo.

Ela continuou imóvel e discretamente procurava pelo outro, o que foi percebido por Kanon.

- Ele está caído por aí.

- O matou?

- Ainda não. Mas será questão de tempo.

- Não pode...

Foi calada com um beijo.

- Venha.

Ainda anestesiada pelo contato Anahí foi pega por Kanon.

- Tire as mãos dela! – gritou o cavaleiro.

- Já disse que ela é minha. – ignorou-o indo para perto de Kubira.

- Acabe logo com ele Kanon. – pediu Kubira.

- Será um prazer!

Mesmo segurando Aní, Kanon elevou seu cosmo.

- Não faça isso Kanon, vai mata-lo. – pediu Aní.

- Mas é isso mesmo que eu quero.

Desprendendo muito mais energia Kanon lançou uma bola de energia sobre o cavaleiro que ainda tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu.

- Kanon! – gritou a espanhola ao ver o cavaleiro no chão. – Kanon!

- Sim? – respondeu a cópia sorrindo.

- Me solta!

Kanon a soltou.

- Garota insolente. – disse Kubira. – vou mata-la de uma vez.

Kubira elevou seu cosmo, mas abaixou-o ao receber um olhar mortal de Kanon.

- Acabe com o outro, não com ela. – disse frio.

Apesar de ser um general Kubira obedeceu, pois ainda não tinha se recuperado do gasto de energia, mirou seu poder no cavaleiro caído, acertando-o.

- Kanon! – Aní parou no meio do caminho por causa da explosão. – Kanon!

Quando a claridade dissipou, viu o estado do grego.

- Kanon! – gritou Anahí, ajoelhando ao lado do grego. – Kanon.

- Anahí... – murmurou.

Kanon sorriu e discretamente olhou para Kubira, o demônio estava mais fraco.

- Sabe Kubira. – iniciou. – meu maior desejo sempre foi dominar o mundo. Fui capaz de controlar meu irmão e modéstia parte ate um deus. Pena, que aquele imbecil fraquejou no ultimo momento. – olhava para o cavaleiro caído.

- Terá sua ambição Kanon.

- Sei que sim. – aproximou do Asura. – e como quero dominar tudo, quero o poder só para mim.

- É só matar seu outro eu.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – sorriu de forma maliciosa. – não terei um superior. Prestarei obediência diretamente a Brahma.

- Do que está falando?

- Disso. – Kanon elevou seu cosmo e disparou um raio de energia contra a testa de Kubira. – primeiro o sentido da visão.

Kubira recuou alguns passos indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Estou cego! O que você fez seu verme!?

- Te eliminando.

- Está me traindo?

- Sim.

Anahí e cavaleiro arregalaram os olhos.

- Seu verme. – Kubira levantou. – acha que uma cópia mal feita pode me derrotar. – elevou seu cosmo. – sou um general Asura! Serpentes negras de fogo!

Disparou seu ataque, Kanon segurou-o contudo estava sendo arrastado.

- Eu sou um general Asura! – Kubira aumentou ainda mais sua energia, disparando uma bola de energia, que ao encontrar com o golpe disparado anteriormente aumentou de tamanho.

Kanon seria certamente morto se fosse acertado, entretanto ele elevou seu cosmo.

- Estupido! Outra dimensão!

A energia de Kanon sobrepujou a de Kubira.

- Não pode ser! – o demônio tentava segurar o ataque. – não pode me derrotar.

O golpe de Kanon foi mais forte, Kubira sumiu em meio a energia. Anahí e o cavaleiro olhavam assustados para o local que antes o Asura estava.

- Aprendeu cavaleiro? – Kanon voltou a atenção para eles. – é assim que se derrota um empecilho. – sorriu. – e você será o próximo.

O grego estava preocupado. Com um golpe só seu outro eu derrotara Kubira, sua metade tinha um grande poder.

**Katei x Deba**

Deba continuava a ser chutado.

- "Será que vou morrer desse jeito?"

- Levante-o. – disse um deles.

Um terceiro levantou-o segurando-o pelo braço já ferido. Os outros quatros juntaram-se reiniciando a sessão.

- "Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa."

Deba elevou um pouco seu cosmo, que fez com que o demônio que o prendia fosse atingido. Este foi ao chão e não se levantou.

- "Um a menos" – sorriu.

- Verme, vai pagar por isso.

O que parecia ser o líder avançou sobre Deba disparando vários socos, no ultimo fez com que o cavaleiro fosse ao chão. O touro tentava resistir, mas toda vez que elevava seu cosmo era como se ele fosse retirado dele.

Com os olhos semi cerrados ele fitou o céu vermelho.

- "Prometi que salvaria a minha irmã...mas..."

_**Palácio de Brahma**_

Hekat acorrentada continuava inconsciente, assim como Shati. Brahma tinha prendido as duas, na mesma sala onde estava o corpo mortal de Hekat, Rosa. Desde que a alma tinha sido retirada, ele permanecia imóvel e até frio, contudo o pingente de carneiro no pescoço brilhava fracamente já há algum tempo.

_**Mundo dos Asuras**_

Aldebaran continuava imóvel no chão. Respirava lentamente e a consciência ameaçava abandona-lo. Deba era forte, mas uma vez no mundo dos Asura sua energia era tolhida. Quanto mais a manifestasse mais rapidamente ela deixava o corpo e ele um guerreiro milenar tinha o cosmo bastante desenvolvido.

Olhava o céu cor de rubi, rubi como os olhos de Hekat, rubi como os olhos de...

- "Rosa..."

_**-Flashback-**_

- Não sou não!

- É sim!

- Mas os meninos da rua disseram que eu não era!

- Mas é sim teimosa!

- Não sou. – gritou uma menina de cinco anos. O rosto estava coberto por lagrimas. – você tem olhos pretos e eu tenho olhos vermelhos... a mamãe tem olhos pretos...

- E daí? – disse um garoto de sete anos que a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- E daí que não sou sua irmã... eu sou adotada...

- Que bobagem Rosa.

- Não é não Ran! Eu não sou sua irmã... – os olhos encheram de agua.

- Já disse que é bobagem. – Deba aproximou abraçando a. – nós somos irmãos e ponto final.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. E mesmo que você fosse uma ET comedora de cérebros, você continuaria sendo minha irmã.

- Ran! – ralhou.

- Brincadeira. E na qualidade de irmão mais velho, vou sempre tomar conta de você. – a fitou sorrindo.

- Mesmo que eu fique mais forte que você?

- Você não vai ficar mais forte do que eu. – disse convicto.

- Por que?

- Você é uma garota.

- Mas eu posso ficar mais forte que você!

- Mesmo se isso um dia for verdade... vou sempre tomar conta de você. – abaixou para ficar da altura dela. – não importa a cor dos seus olhos, o que importa é que somos irmãos e sempre seremos e sempre vamos cuidar da mamãe, juntos.

- Sempre? – engoliu o choro.

- Sempre meu botãozinho. E para provar isso... – Deba foi ate a cômoda e pegou uma caneta hidro cor de cor preta.

- Para que isso?

- Estica o braço.

Rosa obedeceu.

Deba desenhou algo no braço dela e depois desenhou no seu.

- O que é isso?

- Vamos ter uma tatuagem, como na TV. Vai ser nosso símbolo. O símbolo de irmãos. É uma letra.

- Eu não sei ler... – disse olhando para o desenho. – que letra que é...

- I de irmãos. Sempre estaremos juntos.

- Mas vai sair com agua...

- Então grave nosso símbolo aqui. – tocou o peito dela. – a mamãe falou que quando guardamos algo no coração é para sempre.

- Hum... – a pequena Rosa ficou olhando aquele símbolo, seus olhinhos vermelhos ficaram ainda mais rubros. Claro que Deba nem percebeu. – está certo. – sorriu.

_**- Fim do FB - **_

- "Rosa..." – sorriu ao se lembrar dessa passagem.

_**Palácio de Brahma**_

O pingente continuava a emitir um pequeno brilho, o diferencial dessa vez foi o surgimento da letra "I" no braço direito dela. A letra brilhou, para em seguida sumir.

_**Mundo dos Asuras**_

O cavaleiro estava quase perdendo a consciência quando sentiu o braço esquerdo arder. Reunindo o pouco de forças que ainda tinha ergueu-o. Retirou a proteção dourada que cobria ficando surpreso.

- "Mas isso é..." – havia desenhado na pele a letra "I" – Rosa...

Ele sorriu.

- "Ainda não posso morrer aqui, não ate te levar para casa."

O cavaleiro se concentrou começando a elevar seu cosmo. Os demônios que ainda estavam por perto aproximaram.

- Vamos acabar logo com ele!

- Vamos.

Os quatro lançaram uma bola de energia sobre o cavaleiro, contudo as bolas pararam no meio do caminho.

- Como...?

Ainda liberando seu cosmo, Deba começou a levantar. Sentia que sua energia estava sendo sugada, mas não iria desistir.

- Sou um cavaleiro de Atena e de Apolo, além de ser irmão de uma deusa, não vou perder para vocês. – levantou.

- Acha que pode nos vencer? E mesmo que consiga, não há como sair desse mundo.

- Veremos.

Deba continuava a liberar seu poder, que chegava a grandes proporções. Chegando ao ápice seu corpo foi coberto pela armadura do Sol. O brilho que ela emanava chegou a cegar os demônios que recuaram.

- Se me disserem como saio daqui, poupo suas vidas.

- Não há como.

- Então terei que abrir uma porta.

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, estava na hora de colocar os ensinamentos aprendidos com Apolo em pratica. Se conseguisse sentir o cosmo de Katei, poderia abrir um caminho. Fazia séculos que não usava esses seus outros poderes e machucado como estava poderia não funcionar.

Felizmente sentiu o cosmo de Katei em uma direção.

- Está ali. - Deba empunhou sua espada. – Haaaaaaaa!

Liberava seu cosmo, o brilho e o poder foram tão intensos que os demônios foram absorvidos pela luz. Na área onde ele estava começou a afundar devido a pressão.

Ele elevou sua espada e depois cortou o ar com ela. Por onde a lamina passou houve um rastro de destruição. Contudo numa área algo parecia trincar.

- Grande Chifre!

Concentrou sua energia nos punhos para depois abrir os braços e lançar sua onda de choque. O ataque chocou-se contra a "área trincada". Ela não resistiu ao impacto partindo-se. O cavaleiro pode ver o a vegetação verde...

Katei olhava para o ponto que anteriormente Aldebaran estava.

- Menos um.

Deu as costas, quando... A área foi iluminada por um brilho intenso. Voltou a atenção.

- Não é possível!

Trajando sua armadura do Sol, Aldebaran surgiu diante dele.

- Mas como? Não tinha como você voltar!

- Mas voltei e para te derrotar. – concentrou seu cosmo, a espada brilhou em dourado. - Fogo Celestial!

Aldebaran cortou o ar, uma onda de choque partiu em direção a Katei que não conseguiu se defender. O demônio sofreu um corte na transversal que cortou-o do ombro direito até a cintura. O ferimento foi grave.

- Hahaha. – o demônio gargalhou. – esqueceu que posso me regenerar.

Milagrosamente o ferimento fechou-se.

- Não é possível...

- Desapareça cavaleiro. Punho de Asura!

Katei disparou, usando a espada Deba segurou o ataque, mas este pressionava-o para trás.

- Destruição total!

Lançou mais uma bola de energia que somando a primeira fez com que o brasileiro recuasse cinco passos. Devido aos ferimentos sofridos anteriormente o Touro apoiou um joelho no chão.

- Desista Aldebaran, nunca poderá me vencer!

O general esticou o braço, com a palma da mão aberta disparou um raio de energia sobre seu ataque. A pressão aumentou sobre Deba.

- "Deve haver um meio..." – pensava. – "mas que precise acabar com ele completamente..."

- Ate quando vai aguentar meu ataque. – ele continuava a despejar. – adeus cavaleiro.

Katei aumentou a intensidade, Deba estava prestes a sucumbir quando elevou seu cosmo.

- Não ate voltarmos para a Terra. – reunindo forças levantou.

O golpe de Katei a qualquer momento poderia acerta-lo e se fosse atingido não sobreviria.

- Não ainda...

Deba havia ficado muito tempo sem lutar por isso seu cosmo como Irian estava adormecido, mas agora com o calor da batalha ele despertava aos poucos. E Irian era considerado tão forte quanto Enpusa.

Ao redor dele surgiram labaredas de fogo que circundaram a bola de energia de Katei.

- O que...?

- Adeus Katei. Explosão de Apolo!

As labaredas expandiram-se em ondas, tudo que era tocado por elas virava cinzas de imediato.

- Não vai me derrotar! – Katei elevou seu cosmo.

O ataque de Deba chocou-se contra o demônio, que segurou-o.

- Nunca irá me vencer cavaleiro!

- Quer apostar? Punho de aço!

Ele deu um soco no chão. A energia desprendida do ataque entrou no solo que começou a rachar numa velocidade altíssima e indo em direção a Katei.

- O que...

O demônio desviou a atenção para o golpe que vinha por baixo "esquecendo-se" do golpe principal.

- Não pode ser!

Ele foi acertado pela frente e por baixo.

- Nãoooooooooo!

A união dos dois ataques provocou uma forte explosão e as chamas consumiram por completo o corpo de Katei de forma instantânea. A área ao redor dele foi completamente destruída, como se tivesse jogado uma bomba.

Deba respirava ofegante. Tinha desprendido uma quantidade grande de energia. O cavaleiro recuou dois passos antes de ir ao chão.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Olá, pessoas. Se tiverem visto erros, reconsiderem, estou gripada e nesse estado, fico péssima. A fic está caminhando para o desfecho final. Creio que teremos ainda de três a quatro capítulos no máximo. Caminhada está sendo longa, mas está acabando. Obrigada aos leitores que chegaram ate aqui. Até o próximo capitulo.**_

* * *

_Suellen – san: Pois é, o branco criativo me roubou horas na frente do PC. O bom que a fic está chegando ao fim, e compre mesmo estoque de lenços._

_Lebam – MM não tem noção com quem vai lutar, justo com quem! O Kamus se segura muito, mas uma hora ele vai ceder._

_Andressa Li Kinomoto Animya – Vou postar o mais rápido que puder._

_Rodrigo –Você realmente não gosta do MM, coitado, a luta dele será bem difícil. Que bom que gostou da luta do Kamus, essa foi difícil de fazer. Brahma ainda vai se dá muito mal, não se preocupe e seu cavaleiro favorito vai mostrar aqui veio, aguarde._


	45. Chapter 44: Mais despedidas

_Rodrigo – Aioria e Idril fazem uma boa dupla e por conta disso conseguiram ganhar. Eu gosto de usar os ataques dos episódios G para variar um pouco. Acho que o Deba só usou seu poder para valer no referido "Episódios G" na saga classe quase não o vemos em ação e queria mostrar que ele também e forte! A luta de Kanon ainda tem surpresas, Shion terá muitas dificuldades na sua luta, o pessoal da Terra também está em apuros e quanto Brahma e Shaka, a batalha final começará no capitulo 45 e termina no 46, aguarde grandes explicações no capitulo 45._

_Lebam – Deba mostrou a que veio, Kanon ainda terá surpresas e Shion vai ter lutar muito contra o Noah_

_Suellen – Seu namorado está sabendo que você quer levar o Kanon? O.o Vai dá briga e eu não terei culpa! O pessoal do lado negro são bem fortes, mas os nossos douradinhos vão tentar ao máximo derrota-los!_

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

**Mais despedidas**

* * *

Aioria ainda estava inconsciente nos braços do irmão, para piorar a perda excessiva de sangue. Aiolos não queria demonstrar para não preocupar Idril, mas o irmão não estava bem. Miro seguia em silencio. Radamanthys, Suely, Lara e agora Aioria que lutava entre a vida e a morte, fora os que estavam feridos, a maioria.

Chegaram a um lugar notoriamente devastado. Prenderam a respiração, pois ficaram temerosos quem seria a próxima vitima. Foi com surpresa que viram o cavaleiro de touro caído pouco a frente.

- Deba. – Faro foi ate ele. – Irian, Irian.

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Faro...

- Ainda bem que está vivo. – os olhos marejaram.

- Só um pouco moído. – sorriu para não preocupa-la.

Miro o ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigado. Eu... – parou de falar ao ver Suely nos braços de Minos. – Su?!

- Não apenas ela amigo. – disse Saga. – Radamanthys e Lara.

Abaixou a cabeça, ainda mais quando viu o estado do leonino.

- Precisamos continuar. – disse por fim. – Shaka e os outros seguiram em frente.

- Com que lutou? – indagou Saras.

- Katei.

- Então já foram cinco generais e três guerreiros Yuga. – disse Meena.

- Isso mesmo.

- Precisamos nos apressar. – disse Minos. – o tempo está contra nós.

**Ravi x MM e Shivani **

Giovanni analisava o adversário, se comparado da ultima vez ele estava bem mais forte.

- "Vai ser difícil... – murmurou. – ainda mais com a foguinho do lado. Não me resta alternativa"

O cavaleiro virou-se para Shivani.

- Fique quieta. – apontou o dedo para ela.

- Como?

A indiana tentou se mover mas não conseguiu, além disso, usando seus poderes telecineticos MM afastou-a do campo de batalha.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?! – ela tentava se soltar.

- Te mantendo longe. – sorriu. – fique aí quietinha.

Shivani estava possessa.

- Quando eu sair daqui vou mata-lo! – gritou.

MM ignorou voltando a atenção para Ravi.

- Podemos começar? – indagou sorrindo.

- Claro.

Ravi mal respondeu e já estava na frente de Giovanni, que rapidamente segurou o punho dele. O indiano fez pressão e o cavaleiro abaixava o braço devido a força. Contudo, usando a perna esquerda MM chutou o guerreiro que parou o golpe. A luta corporal intensificou-se, mas seguiu empatada. Tanto Ravi quanto MM levavam e recebiam socos e chutes.

Num dado momento os dois afastaram-se.

- Ficou mais forte. – disse MM.

- Brahma aumentou os meus poderes.

- Isso torna as coisas mais divertidas.

- Concordo.

Reiniciaram o combate corporal. Shivani assistia a tudo calada, apesar de tudo, tinha que reconhecer que os dois eram fortes e bem ou mal Giovanni tinha experiência de batalha.

O ar expandiu-se quando o punho de ambos encontraram-se no ar. Rapidamente eles recuaram.

- Vamos esquentar as coisas.

MM elevou seu cosmo começando a disparar rajadas de energia. Ravi defendia sem problemas, mas o canceriano não parou de atirar. Por fim fez uma bola de energia lançando nele.

Ravi a segurou apenas com uma das mãos.

- Minha vez. Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum. Explosão de Kali.

O ataque dirigiu-se ao cavaleiro que usando as duas mãos o parou.

- Não quero me estender muito, pois quero ver o monge chutar o traseiro daquele maluco. – levantou o braço direito. – Ondas do Inferno!

Máscara não tinha noção de como seria seu golpe naquele mundo, mas arriscou. As ondas começaram a propagar pelo local.

- Interessante. – Ravi continuava parado, contudo sentiu o corpo começar a ser arrastado. – o que...?

- Espero que goste do meu mundo dos mortos. – intensificou seu cosmo, pois Ravi era um inimigo perigoso e não poderia perder a chance.

O indiano tentava se mexer.

- O que...

Sentia que sua alma estava sendo separada do corpo, ainda tentou rete-la mas ela acabou sendo tragada. Seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. Shivani arregalou os olhos.

- Pronto. – o cavaleiro limpava as mãos uma na outra.

- Você o derrotou?

- Surpresa? – sorriu. – sei que sou forte. – caminhava ate ela.

- Eu prefiro acreditar que Ravi estava com algum problema do que você ser mais forte do que ele.

- Assim você me ofende. – fechou a cara.

- Isso pouco me importa. Agora me tira daqui e vamos em frente.

- Como quiser foguinho.

- Não me chame assim!

MM estava prestes a solta-la e Shivani prestes a soca-lo quando começaram a sentir um poderoso cosmo.

- Não pode ser... – MM virou-se na direção do corpo de Kali.

O corpo do guerreiro foi circundado por uma energia negra, no ponto onde tinha sido a entrada para o Yomotsu surgiu um buraco. Uma bola negra saiu dele, entrando no corpo. Ravi gargalhou.

- Que técnica mais interessante. – levantava. – seu mundo inferior é realmente fascinante.

- Como? – o canceriano estava surpreso.

- Mas parece que ele não me aceitou. – sorriu. – é uma técnica interessante pena que não funciona em mim!

O ataque veio de uma vez, Ravi avançou sobre MM que pego de surpresa não conseguiu se defender, sendo atingido em cheio por uma bola de energia negra, o canceriano foi jogado longe.

- Já brincou o suficiente. – Ravi abriu a palma das mãos formando outras bolas. – pode morrer agora. Explosão de Asura!

Lançou, ainda caído MM seria certamente atingido, contudo... Shivani a frente do canceriano parou o ataque.

- Shivani?

- Precisa se concentrar para me manter presa. – o fitou.

- A guerreira Ashura-Ou resolveu lutar. – disse Ravi.

- Om Shanti Nandananamaha. Shativas!

O ataque da indiana partiu para cima de Ravi, chocando contra ele. Houve uma grande explosão, enquanto isso Shivani ajoelhou ao lado do canceriano.

- Acho que cantou vitória antes da hora.

- Só foi o aquecimento.

- Não gosto da ideia de lutar ao seu lado, mas acho que será necessário. Seja útil e o mantenha ocupado.

- Quer minha companhia... – sorriu cinicamente.

- Eu não suporto você.

- Eu gosto de você. – sorriu.

- Idiota.

Ela virou-se, pois sabia que Kali estava intacto.

- Muito bem foguinho, seu pedido é uma ordem, serei seu escudo.

Shivani não gostou da forma como ele falou e quando ia ralhar com ele, já estava avançando na direção de Ravi.

- Vai querer me enfrentar? – o indiano esticou o braço.

MM fechou o punho acumulando energia nele. A uma distancia considerável a lançou, aproveitando que Ravi estava distraído, Shivani deu um salto.

- Ira de Vishnu!

Ravi olhou para cima.

- Preste atenção idiota!

Gritou MM já com o punho praticamente no rosto de Ravi. O guerreiro recuou alguns passos e quando percebeu o ataque de Shivani estava bem próximo a ponto de não conseguir se defender. Foi lançado longe.

- Muito bom foguinho. – disse MM.

- Não me chame assim. – pousou ao lado dele. – mas admito que foi útil.

Os dois sorriram o que deixou a indiana corada. Entretanto a alegria durou pouco.

- Vocês dois me divertem. – Ravi estava de pé totalmente intacto. – agora é a minha vez. Aprisionamento.

MM sentiu uma força arrasta-lo, ate prende-lo numa arvore próxima.

- Gio!

- Preocupe-se com você minha querida.

Shivani levou um susto, Ravi estava próximo a ela.

- Tamas! – gritou.

- É inútil. – ele nem se mexeu. – sabe minha querida, entre a elite dos Asuras existe o guerreiro Ashura. Noah é o seu nome.

- Vishnu matou todos.

- Isso é apenas uma meia verdade. – sorriu. – bom se eles foram mortos ou não, não me interessa, o que é relevante é que os quatro grandes Asuras são opostos dos guerreiros Deva de Vishnu, mas a essência do poder deles é a mesma.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é Ashura-Ou de Vishnu, portanto posso usa-la como Ashura demônio.

Kali tocou a testa de Shivani. A indiana sentiu algo percorrer seu corpo, mas de súbito afastou-se de Kali.

- Esses truques não funcionam em mim.

- Será?

MM acompanhava o diálogo apreensivo. Era evidente que Kali fizera algo a Shivani. E dito e feito, a indiana foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Shivani!

- Enquanto o processo não acaba... - Ravi caminhou ate MM. – vou me divertir com você.

Pegando seu tridente, lançou contra o canceriano que foi acertado na coxa esquerda. Quando aproximou o indiano começou a espanca-lo, que paralisado não tinha como se defender. Shivani agora estava no chão, sentia o corpo todo arder.

- Ahhh! – soltou um grito de dor.

- "Shivani..." – MM estava preocupado. – seu patife!

Elevando seu cosmo, conseguiu se libertar e ainda deu um soco de efeito em Ravi. O cavaleiro a passos lentos foi ate a indiana.

- Shivani. – tocou-a, ela estava quente.

- Gio... – murmurou.

- O que fez a ela? – olhou para Ravi.

- Nada. – sorriu desdenhoso.

- Shivani...

Ela agora estava em silencio, MM sentiu uma mudança no cosmo dela, teve que se afastar porque chamas envolveram o corpo dela.

- Noah ficaria satisfeito ao ver isso. – disse Ravi.

A indiana levantou, seu cosmo parecia bem mais forte e chamas circundava-a. O olhar outrora azul claro agora era violeta.

- Shivani.

- Não adianta cavaleiro. Ela só obedece a mim. Acabe com ele Ashura.

Shivani elevou seu cosmo.

- Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum. Shativas.

O ataque partiu em direção a MM, o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo e por muito pouco não foi atingido.

- Ravi seu patife! Vai pagar por isso!

- Acabe logo com ele Ashura. Arranque a cabeça dele.

Dessa vez a concentração de cosmo da indiana foi maior. Shivani partiu em alta velocidade contra MM, que por sua vez não sabia o que fazer. Primeiro a indiana o derrubou no chão ficando por cima dele. Ela pegou o pescoço dele.

- Shi... vani...

- Mate-o de uma vez.

- Foguinho sou eu... sei que tem vontade de me matar, mas não leve tanto a sério...

Ela pressionava cada vez mais e com isso o cavaleiro ficava sem ar.

- Shivani...

A garota o fitou por alguns segundos, em seguida abrandou a força, ate solta-lo.

- Mate-o de uma vez! – ordenou Ravi.

- Quem é você para poder me controlar Kali Yuga. – o fitou friamente. – Om Shanti Nandananamaba. Tamas!

Ravi foi acertado na hora, sendo lançado longe. A indiana saiu de cima de MM que a fitava com os olhos arregalados.

- Vou ter que ajudar a levantar? – o fitou ferina.

- Você...

Aos poucos a coloração dos olhos foi voltando ao normal.

- Pelo fato de existirem os opostos das guerreiras Deva, todas recebem treinamento para bloquear a mente contra isso.

- Mas você foi...

- Foi um descuido meu.

- Descuido que quase me matou!

- Pois deveria ter te matado. – disse para se arrepender, ao ver realmente o estado do canceriano. Ele estava muito machucado.

- Hahahaha!

Assustaram com a gargalhada de Ravi.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso! Pensei que os derrotaria sem usar minha técnica mais forte, mas vejo que terão o privilegio de experimenta-la.

- Algum plano sabichona?

- Derrota-lo o mais rápido possível.

- Muito bem Ashura, mostrou-se uma guerreira valorosa ao se livrar do meu controle.

- Não ia cair no seu truque barato.

Ravi esticou o braço, abrindo a palma da mão formou uma pequena bola de energia. A cada segundo a bola crescia de tamanho. O cosmo dele não parava de crescer.

- Conseguiu deixa-lo bem nervoso. – disse MM.

- Explosão de Asura!

A bola era imensa e moveu-se rapidamente na direção dos dois. Shivani elevou seu cosmo, MM fez o mesmo e com isso os dois conseguiram parar o ataque.

- Idiotas.

Ravi criou mais duas. Os dois ainda tentaram segurar, mas foi mais forte. Foram atingidos em cheio sendo lançados longe.

* * *

**Terra...**

A situação do planeta era caótica, pois não sabiam se lutavam contra os demônios espalhados ou ajudavam as pessoas vitimas dos próprios demônios e dos cataclismas.

- E então Dohko? – indagou Seiya.

Os cavaleiros de bronze também participavam da reunião.

- Precisamos deter os demônios e ajudar as pessoas... – disse com os olhos fechados.

- O exercito de Hades pode cuidar disso. – disse Aiacos. – somos melhores lutando que ajudando as pessoas.

- Faça isso então. – disse o libriano abrindo os olhos. – Sorento?

- Vamos nos dividir por continente, sendo que Bian e eu iremos para a Ásia.

- Está certo, Ikki siga com o Sorento, dando o cobertura para salvar o maior numero de pessoas. Os espectros se encarregaram dos demônios.

O Fênix apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Shiryu seguirá para África junto com Io de Cila.

- Está bem mestre.

- Seiya e Krishna seguirão para Oceania. Shura e Kasa aqui na Europa. Eu e Isaak iremos para as Américas.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Ikki.

* * *

_**Tenkaiken**_

**Mu**

_Obs: para não complicar, mas já complicando, quando eu disser o ariano, cavaleiro e Adriel, é o verdadeiro Mu que entrou primeiro na sala. Quando eu disser Mu, o lemuriano é outro._

O cavaleiro recuou, aquilo só poderia ser um truque de Brahma.

- Não vai me enganar. Extinção Estelar!

Pretendia disparar seu ataque, mas não conseguiu. Alias não sentia nem seu cosmo.

- O que fez comigo?

- Nada. Quem possui cosmo sou eu não você, portanto pode começar a me devolver a minha armadura.

Mu apontou para ele e elevando seu cosmo fez com que a armadura de Aries saísse do corpo dele indo para o seu.

- Eu fui sagrado cavaleiro e não você Adriel. Além do mais, não deve usar as marcas lemurianas. – com o toque dos dedos, a tatuagem da marca lemuriana saiu da testa do ariano.

- Não pode ser... – o cavaleiro murmurou.

- Deveria tirar suas lembranças, afinal elas pertencem a mim e a Rosa.

- Nunca! – gritou. – a Rosa é minha, a Hekat é minha.

- A Hekat foi sua, mas como não conseguiu protege-la perdeu esse direito. – abriu a palma das mãos. – Extinção Estelar!

Mu disparou. Adriel levou as mãos ao rosto na tentativa de se proteger, contudo não conseguiu.

- Vai pagar por tudo que a fez sofrer.

O lemuriano aproximou começando a bater no ariano.

_Sala abaixo..._

Shati sentia a cabeça rodar e por conta da claridade, teimava em abrir os olhos. Com muito custo os abriu, percebendo onde estava. Olhou para o lado Hekat continuava desacordada. Pouco a frente viu o corpo de Rosa.

- Precisamos sair daqui.

_Perto dali..._

Shaka estava preocupado com o Mu.

- Vejo em teus olhos que teu amigo te preocupa.

Shaka não respondeu.

- Eu o enviei para uma sala muito especial. É um lugar onde seus sentimentos de culpa são liberados, na forma de um espelho. Seu amigo deve está vendo alguém igualzinho a ele, acusando-o sem parar dos erros cometidos. – Brahma sorriu. – ate leva-lo a loucura.

- Mu não cairia num truque barato desse.

- Ah caiu sim. – sorriu ainda mais. – se não bastasse ter caído o coitado ainda teve um gravame. Sua consciência como Adriel e Mu acusam um ao outro pelo destino da amada. Imagine, ora aparece Mu jogando na cara de Adriel, ora aparece Adriel jogando na cara do Mu. É tão divertido! – gargalhou.

Shaka fitou o local por onde o ariano entrara.

- "Mu tome cuidado."

_Na outra sala..._

O cavaleiro estava estirado no chão, o corpo todo doía e sentia as vestes molhadas de sangue.

- Deveria morrer. – Mu agachou ao lado dele.

O ariano abriu os olhos, vendo a sua face a frente.

- Não consegue fazer nada pela Hekat. Não a salvou daquela vez, não conseguirá agora.

- Eu vou salva-la.

Mu gargalhou.

- Não passa de um reles humano que só sabe manejar uma espada porque Irian teve dó de você! Não serve para nada. Seth sempre teve razão.

- Não é verdade!

Fechou os olhos. A lembrança de Hekat recebendo a flechada veio lhe na mente. Subitamente sentiu seu cosmo bem fracamente, ao abrir os olhos viu-se com a armadura, contudo continuava muito ferido.

- Você é o culpado de tudo cavaleiro.

O ariano ergueu o olhar, ficando assustado. Antes, era sua imagem usando a armadura de Aries, agora ele usava roupas comuns na cor branca. O rosto não tinha as marcas e a expressão era um pouco mais velha.

_Obs: a partir de agora, quando eu disser o ariano, cavaleiro e Mu, é o nosso carneirinho. Quando eu disser Adriel é o outro._

- O que...

Adriel de posse de uma espada cravou-a no ombro de Mu.

- Ah... – soltou um gemido de dor.

- Tudo foi por sua culpa cavaleiro. Se tivesse usado seu poder para salva-la, Rosa não teria desaparecido. Não estaríamos aqui, mas sorte a minha você ter se jogado no mar, eu pude voltar a vida.

- Do que está falando? Eu voltei a vida.

- Não. Você morreu cavaleiro de Aries. E eu voltei a vida, para ficar ao lado dela. – fitou a corrente que ele usava. – essa corrente é minha por direito.

- Não toque nela! – vociferou. – Eu ganhei da Rosa!

- Não seja ingênuo! – gargalhou. – Antes de ser Rosa ela é Hekat, a minha Hekat. Ela se apaixonou por mim.

- Mentira! – gritou. – ela gosta é de mim. – fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do dia em que se conheceram na segunda casa. – é de mim...

- Será?

_Obs: inverteu de novo, quando eu disser o ariano, cavaleiro e Adriel, é o nosso carneiro. Quando eu disser Mu, o lemuriano é outro._

O ariano abriu os olhos, quem estava a sua frente era a sua imagem usando o elmo de Aries.

- Hekat te deixou no passado e se apaixonou por mim. – disse o lemuriano. – para viver junto comigo na primeira casa. Se não fosse esses acontecimentos ela não se lembraria de você Adriel. Não passa agora de passado. Passado esse que deve ser eliminado.

Não bastasse o golpe da espada, ainda recebeu um ataque a queima roupa.

- Aqui está a prova. – mostrou-o a corrente. – ela me ama e não você Adriel.

O ariano mesmo machucado levou a mão ao pescoço, ele usava a corrente, contudo ela não tinha o desenho dos símbolos de escorpião e aries.

**Noah x Shion **

Shion analisava o adversário. O cosmo que emanava dele era de um cavaleiro de ouro ou até superior.

- Não pretendo demorar muito com você, cavaleiro.

- Digo o mesmo.

Numa velocidade incrível Noah partiu para cima de Shion. Rapidamente o cavaleiro segurou o ataque, contra atacando.

Noah recuou alguns metros partindo em alta velocidade contra ele. Sorriu ao achar que tinha conseguido dar lhe um soco, contudo a imagem de Shion se desfez. Ele tinha se teleportado.

- Ora... vejo que tem habilidades telecineticas.

- Sou um lemuriano.

Noah gargalhou. Fazendo Shion arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Pertence a aquele povo do continente Mu? – riu. – realmente é algo inusitado.

- Fala de um jeito como se conhecesse.

- De certa forma. Há época, que nós, Asuras tínhamos o livre acesso a Terra, costumávamos fazer uma visitinha. Os humanos eram pouco evoluídos e uma luta contra eles era entediante, mas com os lemurianos, não, eles tinham poderes, o que tornava os combates mais interessantes.

- Conheceu meus ancestrais?

- Sim, quase os dizimamos, mas outros se encarregaram disso. Uma pena. Queria eu mesmo destruir aquela terra. Bom.. vou me contentar em destruir você.

Shion estava surpreso, as únicas informações que tivera sobre seus ancestrais vieram de Sage e Hakurei, mesmo assim não eram muitas. Se o momento não fosse tão critico gostaria de saber de mais detalhes através de Noah.

- Por ser um lemuriano lutarei a sério com você. Om Namaka Him Asura.

Shion sentiu sobre si, uma grande pressão indo de joelhos ao chão. Era como se uma bola de chumbo estivesse sobre ele esmagando-o.

O ariano elevou seu cosmo, aos poucos conseguiu levantar.

- Muito bem Shion, será que conseguirá se livrar disso?

Os olhos de Noah brilharam, o cavaleiro ficou paralisado, para piorar sentiu uma pressão muito forte vinda de todos os lados a pressiona-lo.

- Ah... – gemeu, a compreensão era forte.

- Que tal mais um pouco?

Noah fechou uma das mãos, a força provocada no ariano foi duas vezes maior, contudo Shion elevou seu cosmo, aponto de acabar com a pressão.

- Revolução Estelar!

Disparou contra Noah, que apenas com uma mão parou o ataque.

- Muito bom. – o demônio consumiu o restante de cosmo do ariano. – então vamos lutar para valer. Om Namaka Him Asura.

Noah elevou os braços para cima, uma bola de fogo feito de chamas negras começou a se formar, a temperatura aumentava a cada minuto a ponto de fazer a agua do lago evaporar. O cavaleiro começava a sentir os efeitos do calor escaldante.

- Muralha de Cristal.

Criou a parede ao redor de si, na tentativa de conter o calor.

- Fogo Mortal.

O demônio disparou, a intensa bola de fogo partiu de maneira veloz contra o ariano. Shion elevou ainda mais sua energia reforçando a barreira. O ataque de Noah bateu de forma feroz, mas não a quebrou, entretanto o calor intenso por causa da proximidade fazia o cavaleiro perder liquido.

- Ate quando vai aguentar?

O cavaleiro sabia que não poderia manter a situação daquele jeito, tinha que atacar.

- Revolução Estelar.

- De novo?

Apesar de achar que o golpe era o mesmo, o ataque de Shion não apenas sobrepujou a energia de Noah, como também atingiu o demônio em cheio. Ele caiu no lago.

Shion respirava ofegante, mas não abandonou a posição de ataque, pois sabia que o demônio não tinha morrido.

Dito e feito, a agua do lago começou a evaporar, completamente intacto Noah levitou ate certa altura.

- O único que conseguiu me ferir foi Vishnu. – sentiu um liquido quente descer pela lateral do rosto. – você foi o segundo. – limpou o sangue.

O cavaleiro avançou contra ele, desferindo socos e chutes. Noah desviava de todos.

- Quero-o no chão.

Shion não conseguiu mais se mexer, uma força superior "caiu" sobre ele, fazendo-o cair no lago. Ele tentava voltar para a superfície, mas a força o mantinha no fundo do lago.

**Ranna x Jacke **

Jacke olhava para o final da escada, as coisas resolveriam como tinha que ser. Mu salvaria Hekat, Vishnu salvaria Lakshma e todos viveriam felizes para sempre. Cabia a ela ajudar que esse conto de fadas tivesse o final feliz.

Ranna por sua vez queria acabar com aquela luta o mais rápido possível, pois queria está ao lado do seu deus para protegê-lo. Ela faria o papel de shakti de Brahma. Ela seria Saravasti.

- Não posso perder meu tempo com você. – retirou das bainhas as duas espadas, unindo o cabo delas. – Om Shadah So Hu Namaha. Destruição das Yugas!

A guerreira não economizou cosmo no ataque, a poderosa energia partiu em direção a Jacke.

A espectro elevou seu cosmo.

- Marruá!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se de forma violenta, a ponto de fazer as meninas recuarem. Contudo nenhuma recebeu o ataque da outra.

Ranna desmembrou suas espadas partindo em direção a Jacke. A brasileira sacou suas adagas. O combate seguia empatado, pois ambas eram muito boas lutadoras.

A indiana deu dois saltos para trás.

- Om Shadah So Hu Namaha. Bastões de Maha!

Vários bastões feitos de energia foram na direção de Jacke. À medida que eles aproximavam, ela desviava, segura ou devolvia a Ranna. Aproveitando a indiana avançou com a espada em mãos. Por um triz Jacke não foi acertada, segurando a lamina com as mãos. Ranna fazia pressão a ponto de fazer a brasileira apoiar num joelho.

- Vou parti-la no meio.

- É mesmo?

Jacke aumentou a pressão, levantando. Ranna tentava continuar pressionando, mas a força de Jacke a fazia recuar. Num dado momento a brasileira quebrou a lamina da espada. Ranna recuou.

- Uma espada a menos. – Jacke sorriu.

- Quando Samraat Vishnu disse para você não lutar, pensei que era fraca.

- Ele é um idiota por me julgar.

- Respeito ao superior não faz parte de sua vida.

- Respeito quem acho que devo respeitar. Você parece ser daquelas pessoas que seguem que nem um cãozinho o dono.

- Apenas respeito à hierarquia.

- Brahma é seu dono?

Ranna sorriu.

- Eu pelo menos tenho um dono, já você... é triste ser trocada não é?

Jacke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Enquanto era mortal Vishnu ate poderia ter tido certo interesse por você, mas como ele despertou... o lugar dele é ao lado de Lakshma.

A brasileira estreitou o olhar, mas logo suavizou a expressão.

- Pode falar o quanto quiser. Eu não me importo.

- Já que diz...

A indiana elevou seu cosmo. Jacke fez o mesmo.

- Corte Dimensional!

- Gear do Mar! – disparou uma rajada maciça de agua, que a certa distancia decompôs em vários feixes de luz.

Novamente os ataques chocaram de forma violenta no meio. Contudo dessa vez, as duas foram atingidas.

* * *

**Terra**

Com o uso da telecinese de Poseidon e Atena, os espectros, marinas e cavaleiros foram enviados rapidamente as mais diversas partes do mundo.

_Hanói, Vietnã_

Sorento e Bian levavam os sobreviventes do ultimo tufão para as áreas mais altas. Se não bastasse a forte chuva que caia, aquelas terras estavam ameaçadas por um tsunami. Os espectros de Hades sob o comando de Lune de Balron cuidavam dos demonios. A sede do resgate ficava num templo budista.

- Quantas pessoas. – disse Sorento, vendo mais e mais pessoas chegarem ao templo.

- E ainda temos muito trabalho Sorento. – disse Bian de Cavalo Marinho.

- Como eu queria julgar esse tal de Brahma. – disse Lune que chegava acompanhado de alguns espectros. – esses vermes parecem multiplicar.

- Encontraram muitos?

- Há milhares dele Sirene.

- E o Fênix? – indagou Bian.

- Está lá fora. Disse para que eu me preocupasse apenas em matar os demônios na região, que a segurança desse templo ficaria a cargo dele. Exibido.

- Exibido ou não ele tem poder. – disse Sorento. - Enfrentou Poseidon e Hades.

- Que seja. – Lune colocou seu elmo. – vou exterminar mais alguns.

Do lado de fora, Ikki estava no alto de uma torre, apenas vigiando, pois sabia que a qualquer momento demônios poderiam aparecer, isso se o templo não fosse alagado com tanta agua que caia do céu.

Seus olhos aguçados logo viram algumas dezenas de demônios aproximando. O cosmo que emanava deles era gigantesco.

O cavaleiro saltou parando a frente do templo, logo os marinas mais Lune apareceram.

- Esses malditos parecem coelhos. – Lune cerrou o punho.

- Bian e Sorento cuidem das pessoas, Lune volte ao seu serviço, eu cuido deles.

- Não pode lutar sozinho. – disse Sorento.

- Vão. – disse frio.

Os três trocaram olhares, cada um saindo para cumprir sua tarefa. Ikki continuou parado esperando os demônios aproximarem mais e mais e mais.

- Sinto cheiro de carne fresca. – disse o demônio que parecia o líder.

- Eu sinto cheiro de carne queimada. – o fênix sorriu irônico.

- Vai lutar contra todos nós? Humano ingênuo. Ataquem!

Os demônios avançaram, Ikki continuou parado, ate que... seu cosmo inflamou de tal maneira que se espalhou pelo local.

- Ave Fênix!

Foi questão de segundos e todos os demônios estavam mortos. O cavaleiro voltou a atenção para o céu coberto por nuvens negras.

- "Rápido Shaka, a Terra não vão aguentar por muito tempo."

- Esse vai valer a pena comer.

Ikki abaixou o rosto. Ao final da pilha de demônios mortos, havia um. O cavaleiro estreitou o olhar, esse não era um demônio qualquer.

**-xx-**

_Nairóbi, Quênia._

O sol castigava aquelas terras, nenhum ser vivo conseguia ficar exposto aos raios solares por muito tempo, o tempo seco dificultava a respiração. Depois de muito procurar, o grupo arrumou um local para as pessoas se esconderem. Era uma gruta, que garantiria sombra e agua fresca.

Shiryu e Io de Cila acompanhavam o resgate.

- Onde está Valentine? – indagou o dragão.

- Estou aqui cavaleiro. – o espectro apareceu diante dele.

- E os demônios?

- Consegui acabar com vários, mas eles são muitos. Somado a isso esse sol. Parece que estamos no Saara.

- É um dos efeitos de Brahma. Enquanto ele não for detido a onda de destruição não vai acabar.

- Primeiro o mundo acaba em agua. – Valentine fitou Io. – agora em fogo.

- Esqueceu se de um detalhe, espectro, - disse com desdém. – o mundo quase acabou na escuridão.

- Por favor, parem. – Shiryu colocou-se no meio dos dois. – estamos no mesmo time, ok?

- Como quiser dragão. – disse Valentine. – vou voltar para o campo de batalha, se eu ver mais sobreviventes aviso.

- Vou fazer uma ronda. – disse Io.

Os três estavam prestes a voltar aos seus afazeres quando sentiram um aumento súbito de cosmo maligno.

- Nós encontraram. Io e Valentine levem as pessoas mais para o fundo.

- E você?

- Vou detê-los.

O chinês correu para a entrada da caverna. Havia dezenas de demônios.

- Encontramos carne fresca.

- Não vão passar daqui. – tomou posição. – Cólera do Dragão!

O ataque de Shiryu atingiu-os em cheio, contudo havia restado um.

- Você deve ser o líder deles. – Shiryu o fitou frio.

- Isso mesmo, primeiro mando a ralé. – sorriu cinicamente.

**-xx-**

_Honiara, Ilhas Salomão, Pacifico._

O mar estava agitado, o que dificultava o resgate dos moradores daquela ilha. Devido aos maremotos, dezenas de ilhas vizinhas tinham desaparecido após um tsunami devastador.

Depois de muito trabalho Seiya e Krishna de Crisaor, salvaram os últimos moradores.

- Não há mais o que fazer Pégaso. – disse o marina.

- Chegamos um pouco tarde. – o cavaleiro olhava o cenário de desolação. – maldito Brahma! – deu um soco no chão.

- Pégaso. – Sylphid de Brasílico acabava de chegar. – não há mais ninguém na ilha.

- E os demônios?

- Por enquanto está limpo. Mas eles podem aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Precisamos levar essas pessoas para a Austrália o quanto antes. – disse Krishna.

Apesar do mar revolto, a única maneira de tirar os sobreviventes era por mar. Faltando apenas poucas pessoas para embarcarem Sylphid, Krishna e Seiya sentiram cosmos maléficos.

- Não acredito! – gritou Seiya.

- Esses caras não param de aparecer. – disse o espectro.

- Krishna e Sylphid, embarquem eu cuido deles.

- Mas e você?

- Dou um jeito agora vão!

Seiya saltou do navio, parando na praia. Segundos depois muitos demônios apareceram.

- Não vamos deixa-los escapar!

Os demônios partiram para cima do cavaleiro.

- Meteoro de Pégaso!

Todos os demônios foram mortos, ou quase.

- Parabéns garoto.

Seiya fitou o único demônio que tinha restado.

- Será uma luta interessante. – disse com um sorriso vil.

**-xx-**

_Bergen, Noruega_

As temperaturas estavam muito abaixo de zero. Toda a cidade estava debaixo de neve e o aquecimento que tinha nas casas não estava dando conta do frio. Os sobreviventes do frio e dos demônios eram levados para uma escola. Para combater o frio, os livros da biblioteca eram queimados numa fogueira.

- Kamus que deveria está aqui. – disse Shura esfregando as mãos.

- Isso tudo é obra do tal Brahma? – indagou Kasa de Lymnades.

- Sim.

- Terminamos. – disse Myu de Papilon que acabava de chegar. – não há mais ninguém aqui e nem sinal dos demônios.

- Então tudo que temos que fazer é manter esse fogo aceso.

Os três estavam mais tranquilos, quando as vidraças da sala onde estavam foram quebradas. Também começaram a sentir um cosmo, um único cosmo.

- Um demônio... – murmurou Kasa.

- Não é possível! Certifiquei-me que tinha destruído todos!

- Esse não deve ser um demônio comum, Myu. – disse Shura. – protejam as pessoas eu cuido dele.

O espanhol passou pela janela ganhando a rua.

- Um reduto de humanos. – disse o demônio.

- Excalibur!

Shura cortou a rua, formando uma grande fenda entre a escola e o demônio.

- Daqui você não passa.

**-xx-**

_Cerro Azul-Quizapu, região de Maule, Chile_

O ar era sufocante, cinzas e mais cinzas caiam no solo. Ao norte podiam ver o vulcão expelindo mais cinzas e larva. Felizmente Dohko e Isaak haviam conseguido salvar os moradores que habitavam próximo ao vulcão, levando-os para uma área fora da cidade.

Para que não se intoxicasse, Dohko e o marina usavam suas capas como mascaras.

- Temos que tira-los daqui Libra. – disse Isaak de Kraken. – esta ficando difícil respirar.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos esperar o espectro chegar.

Não passou dois minutos e Faraó de Esfinge chegou.

- E então? – indagou Dohko.

- Conseguimos eliminar os dessa cidade, mas já avistamos mais demônios. Eles não param de chegar.

O libriano olhou para o céu negro. A tendência era só piorar.

- Isaak leve as pessoas daqui, Faraó mantenha os demônios que encontrarem ocupados, eu cuido desses daqui.

- Sozinho? – indagou o marina.

- Não temos outra opção. Vão.

Enquanto o marina e o espectro organizavam a retirada, Dohko dirigiu-se para onde sentia a concentração de demônios. Eram muitos.

- Cólera do Dragão.

Não foi difícil elimina-los, contudo sobrara um. Esse sim seria difícil.

* * *

**Tenkaiken...**

**Kubira x Kanon e Anahí**

_Obs: quando eu citar o geminiano, cavaleiro, grego – é o Kanon bom. _

_Quando for Kanon – é sua face má_

Mesmo ferido o cavaleiro levantou.

- Fique aqui Aní.

- Mas...

- Vou resolver isso.

Ele deu alguns passos a frente.

- Só falta eliminar você. – disse Kanon sorrindo.

- Se conseguir. – sorriu de volta.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos.

- Explosão Galáctica! – disseram juntos.

Os dois ataques partiram para cima um do outro. O de Kanon foi ligeiramente mais forte, fazendo com que o do cavaleiro recuasse.

- Kanon! – gritou Aní. A espanhola estava dividida, o certo era ficar ao lado do cavaleiro, contudo sua outra face também exercia algo sobre ela.

Sendo mais forte, o ataque de Kanon acertou o cavaleiro que foi lançado longe. Mesmo ferido o grego levantou.

- Levantou? – Kanon sorriu com desdém.

- Ate que você desapareça levantarei quantas vezes forem preciso.

- Hahaha! Como é patético! Está parecendo com o Saga! Pois muito bem. – Kanon abriu a palma da mão, uma pequena bola de energia começou a ser formada. – vamos acabar logo com isso. Outra Dimensão!

Kanon disparou, o ataque começou a sugar o cavaleiro.

- Desapareça cavaleiro! – gritou Kanon elevando ainda mais sua energia.

- Trovões da Justiça!

Aproveitando da distração de Kanon, Anahí o atacou. Kanon teve que desfazer o golpe para se proteger.

- Por que fez isso? – indagou.

- Não posso deixar que o mate. – ela aproximou do cavaleiro.

- Prefere a ele a mim?

Ela ficou calada. Por mais perverso que fosse o outro lado do grego, quando se apaixonou por ele, a face boa e ruim eram a mesma pessoa.

- Fique longe dele Aní. – usando seu cosmo Kanon afastou-a do cavaleiro, mas sem machuca-la.

- Cretino! – gritou o grego.

- Sabe o que seria interessante de se ver? – sorriu. – seria transforma-lo em minha marionete com o Satã Imperial.

- Não tem esse poder.

- Claro que tenho. Sou uma parte de você, mais forte por sinal. Eu poderia usa-lo para conseguir tudo que eu quero.

O grego partiu para cima de Kanon, desferindo socos e chutes prontamente defendidos por ele.

- Como você é fraco!

Kanon deu um soco no estomago tão forte, que o grego recuou indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Veja Aní, o quão fraco ele é.

A face má começou a bater no cavaleiro.

- Pare Kanon! – gritava a espanhola. – vai mata-lo! Pare por favor!

A sessão durou por alguns minutos, para terminar, Kanon o chutou.

- Pronto, será questão de tempo a sua morte.

- Ainda não... – murmurou o grego. – não enquanto não te derrotar...

- Por que insiste? Nunca poderá me derrotar, pois sou parte de você. – aproximou ficando ajoelhado ao lado do cavaleiro. - Sempre estive dentro do seu coração. Com o meu poder você quase conseguiu tudo.

O marina o fitou. Ele não condenava Kanon, porque em certa parte ele tinha razão. Sempre teve em seu coração aquela parte maléfica que por muitos anos comandou a sua vida e que nos últimos tentava desesperadamente deixar trancado dentro de sua mente.

- Quando acabar com você. – iniciou Kanon. – vou atrás de Saga e vou conseguir convencê-lo novamente a unir-se a mim.

- Ele jamais faria isso...

- Nós somos gêmeos meu caro. Nascemos com a face boa e a má. E ele tem a dele. Tudo que preciso é fazê-la despertar novamente.

- Nunca! – reunindo o pouco de forças que tinha, o cavaleiro deu lhe um soco.

- Ainda tem forças. – sorriu, limpando o rosto. – será a ultima.

- Espere Kanon!

A voz de Aní chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Você tem razão. – disse.

- Quanto a quê minha querida?

- Talvez você seja capaz de realizar o meu objetivo.

- E qual seria?

- Se Brahma te der o controle da Terra posso governar ao seu lado?

Os dois ficaram surpresos.

- Do que está falando Aní? – indagou o grego.

- Responde Kanon. – disse ignorando o outro.

- Claro Aní. – Kanon sorriu satisfeito. – sempre deixei claro que você estaria do meu lado.

O cavaleiro olhava assustado para a espanhola.

- O que está pensando Aní?

- Algo que deveria ter feito há mais tempo. Depois dessa luta pude ver claramente quem é o mais forte. Shaka não conseguirá derrotar Brahma e vamos todos morrer, ao menos que fique ao lado dele.

Kanon gostou de escutar aquilo, mas o cavaleiro...

- Está traindo a Hekat?

- Ela nos traiu primeiro. – disse seca.

- Sabia decisão minha cara. – Kanon a soltou.

Ao se ver livre Anahí caminhou ate Kanon, a essa hora o cavaleiro já estava de pé, machucado mas de pé.

- Aní...

- Sinto muito. – ela o fitou abraçando Kanon. – apesar de ser a mesma pessoa eu o escolhi. – ela tentava permanecer séria, teria que ser convincente para o plano que havia preparado.

Era a espectro da Magia, se Kubira teve o poder de separa-los, ela tinha de uni-los, só precisava esperar que eles estivessem mais fracos.

- Eu vou matar você! - o cosmo do geminiano inflamou. – Outra dimensão!

Kanon só teve tempo de empurrar Aní, sendo atingido em cheio.

- Kanon! – gritou a jovem olhando para a face má caída no chão. – o que você fez? – voltou a atenção para o cavaleiro. – não pode mata-lo!

O geminiano a fitou com ódio.

- Me enganei com você. – disse. – sempre tentei ocultar esse meu lado mal, mas parece que você o aprecia, não é? Fazia-se de correta, mas no fundo...

Ela ignorou as palavras indo ate Kanon.

- Kanon. Kanon.

Ele abriu os olhos, estava ferido, mas nem tanto.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – sorriu, a única coisa de bom que sua face boa tinha feito era ter conquistado a espanhola. Seria uma deusa no seu "novo mundo".

Do outro lado, o cavaleiro inflava de ódio. Mataria seu outro "lado" nem que fosse a ultima coisa.

- Patife! – elevou seu cosmo. – saia da frente Ani!

- Afaste-se Ani. – disse Kanon. – vou colocar um ponto final nisso.

Ela obedeceu. Os dois se encararam.

- Que vença o melhor. – disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Explosão Galáctica!

Os ataques chocaram-se permanecendo em equilíbrio. O ataque de Kanon foi ligeiramente superior, o que acabou acertando o cavaleiro, mas a face má também foi atingida.

Aní percebeu que aquele era o momento, estava prestes a usar sua magia quando...

... o céu escureceu, pouco a frente deles surgiu um circulo negro e desse circulo emanava um cosmo poderosíssimo. Kanon e o cavaleiro levantaram.

- JURO QUE VOU MATA-LOS!

Os três levaram um susto.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou a espanhola.

- Eu o matei... como...? – Kanon estava apreensivo.

O circulo aumentou de tamanho permitindo que uma pessoa saísse dele. Seu estado era lastimável, com dezenas de ferimentos, partes de sua armadura estavam quebradas e não conseguia abrir o olho direito.

- Kubira?! – exclamaram os três.

- Eu sou um general Asura!

- Como... – murmurou Kanon.

- Seus vermes malditos! Eu vou destruí-los!

Apoiava-se na perna menos ferida, mas que apesar de seu estado, seu cosmo parecia aumentar.

- Vão se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho. – elevou sua energia. – primeiro...

Kubira abriu a palma da mão esquerda, formando uma bola de energia negra. Kanon e o cavaleiro tomaram posição a espera do ataque, entretanto...

O demônio disparou, os dois achavam que eles eram o alvo, contudo a energia dirigia-se para outra pessoa.

- Ani! – gritou o geminiano.

A espectro ate que tentou contra atacar, porém o ataque de Kubira foi mais rápido. Um forte clarão espalhou-se pelo local.

- Anahí!

- Não se preocupe você será o próximo. – disse o demônio.

O grego voltou a atenção para onde a guerreira estava, aos poucos a luz foi dissipando, permitindo-o ver.

- Ka-non? – indagou o grego.

Kanon estava a frente de Anahí.

- Kanon! – a espanhola o amparou.

- Você está bem?

- Seu louco. – o ajudou a sentar, já que seu corpo estava muito ferido. – por que fez isso?

- Acho que a resposta é bem logica. – sorriu, para depois soltar um gemido.

- Kanon... – os olhos encheram de agua.

- Você é bem forte. – disse Kubira. – mas não terá chance da próxima vez.

- Fique aqui Aní. – Kanon tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Está ferido.

- Fique aí e cuide dela.

Os dois se assustaram com a voz.

- Kanon? – Ani ficou surpreendida por ver o geminiano diante dos dois.

- Veio rir da minha cara? – indagou Kanon com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Temos nossas divergências, mas num ponto concordamos. – disse o grego olhando para Ani.

Kanon seguiu o olhar, ele tinha razão.

- Kubira não vai tocar nela. – disse Kanon.

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa. – o grego deu alguns passos a frente.

- Hahaha. – o demônio gargalhou. – acha que pode me derrotar?

- Tenho certeza.

- Vou acabar com vocês!

O cavaleiro já esperava que o próximo ataque seria o mais forte, contudo Kubira desprendia uma enorme quantidade de energia. Nem parecia que ele tinha levado vários golpes, mais o Outra Dimensão. Vence-lo seria muito difícil.

- Vou ensina-los a não julgar um guerreiro Asura! Vou transforma-los em cinzas!

Kubira ascendeu seu cosmo, formando diante de si uma gigantesca bola formada de energia e chamas negras.

- Devastação de Asura!

O ataque partiu em direção ao cavaleiro.

- Explosão Galáctica!

Contra atacou. A principio a energia fazia frente a de Kubira contudo ela começou a recuar.

- Kanon! – gritou Ani preocupada.

- Idiota... – murmurou a face má. – desse jeito vai morrer.

- O que? – ela o fitou temerosa. – não...

- Ele é muito fraco, não é atoa que perdeu de um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Kanon... – a espanhola não tirava os olhos do cavaleiro.

A face má a fitou. Se ele não fizesse nada, o incompetente do cavaleiro não apenas perderia, como também arriscaria a vida de Ani e isso ele não poderia permitir. Suportou o fato do cavaleiro ter perdido o poder, mas perder Aní, jamais!

- Anahí.

Ela o fitou.

- Aquele cara é um estupido idiota, mas ele fez algo que presta.

Ficou surpresa com as palavras e com o beijo que recebera.

O cavaleiro estava com um joelho apoiado no chão, não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- "Droga!"

- Adeus cavaleiro de Atena! – Kubira despejou mais poder.

Ele estava prestes a ser acertado quando uma grande quantidade de energia foi injetada em seu ataque.

- Você?

- Não estou fazendo isso por você e sim pela Anahí. – disse Kanon.

- Você gosta dela mesmo. – sorriu.

- Não é da sua conta. – virou a cara. - Vamos acabar logo com esse cretino.

- Ora... as duas faces se uniram para me derrotar. Como se isso fosse possível.

- Ataque. – disse o geminiano enquanto concentrava mais energia.

Kanon concordou.

- Explosão Galáctica! – gritou a face má.

O ataque virou-se contra Kubira.

- Podem tentar, mas nunca vão conseguir me vencer.

- É mesmo?

Dessa vez foi a vez do grego lançar sua energia. O golpe aproximou-se de Kubira.

- Não vão me vencer... – o estado do demônio era critico, mas ele ainda estava de pé.

- Luz Divina!

Um terceiro cosmo uniu-se ao dos Kanon.

- Aní. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos por um fim nisso.

Os três elevaram ainda mais seus cosmos.

- Não pode ser... – Kubira recuava. – eu sou um general... eu... nãooooooooooo!

Foi atingido, uma torre de luz subiu ate o céus, a explosão provocou uma expansão do ar que jogou Ani e os outros dois no chão.

Apenas minutos depois acordaram. A espanhola correu ate Kanon, ato esse que deixou o cavaleiro triste.

- Kanon.

- Daria uma grande deusa.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

O cavaleiro aproximou dos dois.

- Agora podemos acertar as nossas contas. – disse Kanon.

- Não. – Ani interveio. – Kanon sei que dentro dele, existe o lado mau, que é você. – o fitou com ternura. – mas se como você mesmo disse que são a mesma pessoa, dentro de você existe a face boa. Sua constelação é dúbia. Portanto as duas faces habitam a mesma alma. – aproximou seu rosto do dele. – e eu o amo como você é.

Sem que ele esperasse Aní o beijou de forma terna.

- Junção de Alma... – murmurou as palavras.

Kanon sentiu o corpo todo quente.

- O que está fazendo Aní?!

- Seu lugar é dentro do corpo do Kanon. Vocês são uma única pessoa.

- Pensei que... – a voz quase não saia, seu corpo estava desaparecendo, transformando em varias bolas negras. – estava do meu lado...

- Sempre estarei. – o fitou sorrindo.

As bolas negras se transformaram numa só entrando no corpo do cavaleiro.

- Como se sente?

- Completo. – respirou mais profundamente. - Obrigado por tudo e principalmente por gostar de mim do jeito que sou.

Ela sorriu.

- Kanon!

A voz chamou atenção deles. Era Saga com os outros.

- Vimos uma explosão. – disse Deba.

- Kubira. – respondeu o cavaleiro.

- Então se foi o ultimo general Asura. – Faro respirou aliviada.

- MM, Shivani, Shion e os outros seguiram.

Anahí que olhava o namorado voltou a atenção para o grupo. Viu Suely nos braços de Minos e Lara nos de Miro.

- Por que eles...?

- Infelizmente Aní. – disse Miro.

Ficaram em silencio. Kanon notou Aioria nos braços de Aiolos e o fraquíssimo cosmo que emanava do leonino. Rezou para que ele não tivesse o mesmo fim.

- Vamos. – disse Kamus.

O grupo continuou.

**Ravi x MM e Shivani**

Shivani abriu os olhos lentamente, o corpo todo doía. Olhou para o lado a procura de MM.

- Giovanni...

O viu caído pouco a frente. Levantou indo ate ele.

- Giovanni...

Ele não respondeu. Ela ficou na dúvida se ele realmente estava ferido ou se era brincadeira dele. Optou pela segunda alternativa.

- Acorda. – deu um tapinha no rosto dele.

Não respondeu. Ela desviou o olhar para o corpo dele, notando que havia muito sangue, na coxa esquerda.

- "Por Vishnu!" Giovanni...

Aos poucos ele abriu os olhos.

- Pensei que fosse morrer.

- Você está bem?

- Só um pouco amassado. – levantou, mas cambaleou por causa da perna.

- Sua perna.

- Não é nada. – olhou para os lados, pois não sentia a presença de Ravi. – onde...

Quando os dois perceberam o guerreiro estava no meio deles e os acertou. O golpe foi forte, mas mal tiveram tempo de cair. Ravi primeiro apareceu atrás de Shivani e abrindo a palma da mão lançou a queima roupa uma bola de energia, com MM apareceu na frente dele e o espalmou com uma bola de energia na frente. Os dois foram ao chão.

MM levantou ficando de joelhos, respirava ofegante.

- "Nem senti a presença dele."

Shivani também levantava.

- Eu poderia ficar brincando com vocês, mas quero resolver isso rápido. – se fez presente. – portanto farei com que um destrua o outro. Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum.

Os dois preparavam para o ataque.

- Primeiro será você cavaleiro. Prisão de Kali.

MM foi paralisado, ele pensou que o golpe consistia apenas nisso, quando sentiu algo que parecia comprimir seu coração. A dor foi tão forte que foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Giovanni! – gritou Shivani.

- Sente o peito oprimido não sente? – Ravi sorriu. – como se correntes o aprisionassem?

- O... que... – MM sentia o peito arder. – fez...

- Veja por si só.

O guerreiro criou uma espécie de tela, mostrando o coração de MM dentro da caixa torácica, mas completamente envolvido por correntes tendo uma pequena lança ao final dela mirada no órgão.

- Kali... – Shivani cerrou o punho.

- Não fique triste Ashura, também vai ganhar esse presente.

Shivani sentiu o mesmo baque, indo de joelhos. O coração parecia preso.

- Shivani... – murmurou MM.

- Olhe, - Ravi mostrou o coração da indiana. – igualzinho ao seu. E agora vem a melhor parte. O coração só ficará livre se vocês cumprirem a regra que eu impor ou se eu retirar a regra. – ele uniu as mãos formando um triangulo. – Om Shadah Kaki Ah Hum. – MM contorceu-se de dor. - _A prisão se desfaz quando matar a Ashura-Ou_. – voltou a atenção para Shivani. - _A prisão se desfaz quando matar o cavaleiro_.

- Você é um idiota. – MM com muito custo levantou. – é sou eu me matar e Shivani estará livre.

A garota o fitou imediatamente.

- Acha que não entendeu muito bem. – Ravi sorriu. – Se matar a Ashura, ela morre e você livre. Se você não mata-la, você morre. Se você morrer ou se matar, Shivani não terá cumprido a regra então ela morre. O mesmo serve para ela. De todo jeito os dois vão morrer, basta saber quem vai primeiro. – gargalhou.

MM e Shivani trocaram olhares.

Shivani hesitou, não conseguiria erguer o braço contra MM, embora quisesse muitas vezes.

- "Não posso." – mal pensou nisso sentiu uma fincada no peito que a fez cair.

- Shivani.

- É a lança no peito. – disse Ravi. - A cada hesitação ela aproxima do órgão.

O canceriano estava apreensivo, se isso fosse verdade não tinha como... como salvar Shivani se ao mesmo tempo ela poderia morrer? Ele também poderia morrer e Ravi estaria livre. Só lhe restava uma alternativa. Caminhou a passos lentos ate a indiana. Ela ainda estava ajoelhada, mas ergueu o rosto.

- Giovanni...

Com o rosto sério a encarou, e aquilo a deixou sem ação. O cavaleiro fitou os olhos azuis, os cabelos que desciam até o chão quase brancos, que balançavam suavemente com a brisa... Ele apenas fechou o punho e deu um soco no rosto dela. Ravi que olhava arqueou a sobrancelha, a indiana foi o chão, levando a mão ao rosto, com os olhos arregalados.

- Por que fez isso?

- Eu já morri duas vezes, não quero morrer de novo. – disse frio.

- E vai me atacar?

- Se isso garantir minha sobrevivência sim.

- Mas... eu... pensei que... nós...

- Éramos companheiros de batalha? – gargalhou. – acorda garota. Eu te ajudava porque era conveniente para mim. Apenas isso.

Shivani sentiu os olhos marejarem, ela não passou de um...

- Então tudo que me disse não passou de...

- Brincadeira. Acha mesmo que eu daria bola para você? Tem um rostinho bonito, mas olha para você, não tem grandes atrativos.

Era certo que a presença dele a incomodava, mas escutar aquilo, depois de tudo que ele lhe dissera era cruel.

- É hora de dizer adeus Shivani. – MM apontou o dedo para ela. – direi a Shaka o quanto tentou ajuda-lo. – sorriu cinicamente.

Ele disparou, o raio de energia a atingiu no ombro.

- Não pensava que o apego que tem pela vida fosse tão forte cavaleiro. – disse Ravi.

- Não quero morrer de novo já disse. – nem o fitou.

Shivani cerrou o punho. Estava com ódio de MM e de si, por ter pensando que as vezes eles poderiam se dar bem, mas no fundo ele era um estupido, idiota e egoísta.

- Seu idiota!

O cosmo de Shivani explodiu, ela levantou partindo em direção a MM.

- Seu grande idiota!

Completamente dominada pelo ódio, Shivani começou a desferir socos e mais socos em MM que tentava se defender, contudo a cada segundo a força da indiana aumentava.

- Shativas!

O ataque dela atingiu-o em cheio, MM foi ao chão bastante machucado.

- Hahaha. – Ravi gargalhava. – que divertido!

- Você é um grande idiota! – gritou.

MM ergueu o rosto e munido do seu melhor sorriso cínico...

- E você uma garota estupida.

A resposta de Shivani foi um ataque, que o atingiu em cheio. No chão MM engoliu o grito de dor do ataque e da lança que encostou no coração. Teve que erguer a cabeça depressa, pois sentiu vontade de vomitar e o liquido que saiu foi sangue. A indiana ao ver o fato recuou.

- Giovanni...

- Pensei que fosse mais forte. – rebateu. – teve a sua oportunidade Shivani, agora vou matar você.

Mesmo ferido ele ainda conseguia ser um pouco ágil e deu lhe alguns socos, a indiana recuou vários passos indo de joelhos ao chão.

- Acho que de todas as guerreiras do Shaka, você é a mais fraca, estupida e ingênua. Mulher idiota.

No chão, sentiu o peito oprimir, era a lança. O sangue dela ferveu.

- Sempre disse que iria mata-lo, agora vou cumprir minha promessa. – levantou. – Ira de Vishnu!

Disparou, MM foi atingido em cheio, caindo a metros de distancia. Se não estava morto faltava pouco.

A garota caminhou ate ele e como anteriormente ficou por cima dele, segurando seu pescoço.

- Ao contrario de você. – ela disse. – vou te matar não porque mereça, e sim porque tenho que salvar Lakshma. Minhas obrigações vem em primeiro lugar.

- Desde quando preciso da sua misericórdia. – disse ferino. – mulher tola.

Shivani apertou um pouco mais, o cavaleiro além de sentir falta de ar, sentia uma dor muito forte no peito. Fora tão forte, que um filete de sangue saiu pela boca. A indiana ao ver diminuiu a força.

- Gio...

- Me mate logo, anda me mate. – disse ao perceber que ela hesitava. – anda Shivani.

- Eu...

- Mulher estupida me mate logo. – o tom de voz parecia ser de suplica. – anda foguinho. – estava temeroso, pois ela poderia desistir. - Acabe logo comigo... anda. – os olhos marejaram ao vê-la fazer uma careta de dor, deveria ser o coração. – por favor, Shivani me mate logo...

Ela o fitou, o olhar dele era diferente, ele quase suplicava para morrer.

- Os cavaleiros de Atena são surpreendentes. – Ravi os encarava. – não pensei que fosse tão inteligente Giovanni.

O canceriano estreitou o olhar, rapidamente segurou o braço de Shivani.

- Anda, me mate agora. – a voz saiu fria, mas o olhar. – anda Shivani.

- Quase conseguiu me enganar com aquele teatro todo. – disse Ravi. – atacando-a, xingando-a, para que ela tomasse raiva de você e aí te matasse e assim ficasse livre da corrente. Tudo para salva-la. Engenhoso.

Shivani voltou a atenção para o canceriano surpresa.

- Você...

Ele não disse nada, estava se sentindo tão fraco que a voz simplesmente não saia.

- Se não vão se matar... – Kali elevou seu cosmo. – Explosão de Kali.

O poderoso ataque partiu para cima deles. MM via aquela energia aproximar dos dois, num rompante, jogou Shivani de lado envolvendo-a. Foram atingidos em cheio, com o canceriano ferindo-se gravemente.

- Mask!

- Você esta bem... – apoiou os braços para não pressiona-la.

- Por que fez isso... – os olhos marejaram. – seu grande idiota.

- Não é obvio? – piscou para ela. – eu gosto de você foguinho. Gosto muito.

Tocou o rosto dela de forma suave, Shivani segurava as lagrimas.

- Acabe logo com esse cara.

Ele a beijou de forma suave, a indiana correspondeu ao beijo e o intensificaria, se não percebesse que o canceriano parou os movimentos.

- Gio! – o deitou ao lado. – Gio.

- Morreu antes... – murmurou Ravi entediado. – é uma pena, de toda forma você não vai durar muito já que não o matou.

Shivani fitou o guerreiro Yuga com ódio.

- Eu posso ate morrer, mas você vai comigo.

- Está decidida. – tomou a posição de ataque. – vamos decidir num único golpe.

A indiana levantou, olhando mais uma vez para o cavaleiro.

- Vou derrota-lo.

Voltou a atenção para Ravi.

- Om Shanti...

- Om Shadah...

- Nandananamaha...

- Kali Ah Hum...

- Ira de Vishnu!

- Explosão de Asura!

Os dois cosmos explodiram e com o choque provocaram uma onda de destruição que propagou-se ao redor. No primeiro minuto seguiu empatado, contudo a energia de Kali pressionava a de Shivani.

- Desista guerreira. – sua expressão era tranquila. – nem liberei todo meu poder.

- Nem eu... – ela se esforçou-se um pouco mais, fazendo com o equilíbrio voltasse.

Ravi franziu o cenho.

- Idiota. – ele despejou mais poder.

Shivani recuou, apoiando um joelho no chão. Não bastasse o ataque, sentia o peito doer, doer muito, as correntes pareciam pressionar o coração e a fincada que sentiu deveria ser a lança.

- "Não posso perder agora... não posso..."

O guerreiro Yuga vendo o estado dela despejou mais poder, o ataque aproximou ainda mais dela.

- "Eu não vou conseguir..." – fechou os olhos angustiada.

Quando ela os abriu viu pontos brancos flutuarem. Sentindo um vento frio atrás dela, olhou para ver. Ravi também via o que parecia ser uma fumaça branca, olhou para a direção onde essa "fumaça" concentrava-se.

- Giovanni? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O cavaleiro estava apoiado num joelho com o braço direito apontado para cima. Estava apenas com um olho aberto.

- Verme, ainda não morreu? – Ravi ficou irritado.

- Só vou morrer quando me certificar que você foi junto.

- E o que pretende fazer, se está quase morto. – sorriu.

- Só voltei para te buscar. – voltou a atenção para Shivani, sorrindo em seguida. – Sekishiki...

- Burro, já voltei desse mundo!

MM sorriu.

- Quem disse que vou manda-lo para lá. Sekishiki Asura ha!

A terra tremeu, atrás de Ravi apareceu um ponto negro e a "fumaça" que, de dirigia para onde MM estav,a tomou a direção do ponto negro. Logo ele foi abrindo, como um buraco.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Ravi, pois conhecia aquele local. – o mundo do Asura.

- Se sou o cavaleiro da morte, então posso controlar qualquer inferno.

Ravi começou a ser arrastado.

- Não é possível! Não vai me derrotar! – elevou seu cosmo, o que fez com que a passagem aberta por MM diminuísse de tamanho. – eu sou o guerreiro Kali! – cravou seu tridente no solo.

O cavaleiro respirava ofegante, sentia que sua vida pereceria a qualquer momento.

- Morra cavaleiro! Explosão...

Calou-se ao sentir outro cosmo inflamar, era Shivani.

Shivani depreendeu uma quantidade absurda de energia, o corpo dela parecia ser tomado por chamas.

- SHATIVAS!

O ataque avançou rapidamente contra Ravi que ainda tentou segura-lo.

- Não pode me vencer!

Aproveitando a chance, MM liberou o resto de cosmo que tinha, a passagem aumentou de tamanho.

- Nãooooooooo!

Ravi foi atingido em cheio, tendo seu corpo coberto por chamas que provocavam queimaduras gravíssimas, desfigurando seu corpo, além disso estava sendo tragado para o mundo de Asura e quando passou pela passagem já estava sem vida. O buraco fechou.

MM suspirou aliviado. Olhou para Shivani pouco a frente dele. A garota ainda tinha chamas envolvendo seu corpo.

- "Você foi formidável foguinho." – deu um meio sorriso.

Um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca depois que sentiu algo perfurar dentro do peito, aos poucos o corpo do cavaleiro foi tombando para trás...

Shivani respirava ofegante, olhando o local onde Ravi estava. Sorriu, pois tinha conseguido ao menos eliminar um empecilho para Vishnu. Lentamente caminhou ate Giovanni. Ajoelhando ao lado dele.

- Gio... – tocou-lhe a face, que estava fria. – obrigada.

Segurou uma das mãos dele. Talvez no ultimo movimento do corpo apertou a mão de Shivani.

Ela foi sentido um liquido quente na boca, que desceu pelo queixo. Ravi não tinha retirado a regra, tampouco tinham cumprido. Shivani sentiu o coração ser transpassado por algo pontiagudo... ela caiu sobre ele...

... o grupo seguia por entre a mata, quando chegou a uma área bastante devastada.

- Mais um palco. – disse Kamus.

Kanon olhava ao redor, a procura de algum companheiro.

- Achei.

Todos correram para a direção onde ele indicou. Meena levou a mão ao rosto, assim como Faro e Vanda. Deba ficou assustado, Saga e Kamus trocaram olhares.

Era Shivani e MM, sendo que a indiana estava sobre ele, mas o que os chocou foi...

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Idril. – Shivani. – os olhos encheram de agua.

- Shivani! – Meena ajoelhou ao lado da amiga. – Shivani!

Miro abaixou tocando o pescoço dos dois, não era necessário já que não sentia cosmo algum vindo deles.

- Eles se foram.

Aiolos engoliu a seco, havia perdido mais um.

- Eles lutaram contra o ultimo guerreiro Yuga. – disse Minos aproximando carregando um tridente. – Kali.- jogou o objeto no chão. – todos os quatro guerreiros Yuga estão mortos, assim como os generais.

- Entre Brahma e nós apenas a Ranna. – disse Kanon.

Vanda voltou a atenção para os dois, notando as mãos dadas. Aquilo só poderia significar...

- Brahma, jamais vou perdoa-lo por isso.

A frase era compartilhada por todos.

- Vamos. – disse Miro. – agora falta pouco.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Galera, a fic está entrando em seus momentos finais, mais três capítulos ( capítulos 45, 46 e 47) e tudo se encerra. Sendo que o penúltimo e ultimo já estão oitenta por cento concluídos, então devo postar mais rápido. Provavelmente o 45 já devo postar na próxima semana. E esse será o mais importante, pois vai esclarecer várias coisas, apesar de quando lerem o titulo do capitulo todo mundo vai querer me matar... rsrs. Até a próxima!**


	46. Chapter 45: A morte de Shaka

**Lebam – Infelizmente não tenho boas noticias, seus bronze não vão lutar dessa vez... (apanha). Hyoga ficou no templo tomando conta da Saori e do Julian, alguém tinha que ficar... rsrs Quando ler o titulo do capitulo vai querer me matar.**

**Andressa – Não se preocupe! Entendo perfeitamente a falta de tempo.**

**Rodrigo – Sei que você deve ter chorado rios de lágrimas pela morte da Shivani, mas ela lutou bravamente e venceu! Jacke não dá o braço a torcer e logo que não faria isso na frente da Ranna. Shion vai penar muito para vencer o Noah.**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

**A morte de Shaka**

* * *

**Noah x Shion **

Shion lutava para voltar a superfície. Já estava ficando sem ar e a força que Noah fazia o impedia sequer de se mexer. Do alto do lago, Noah acompanhava. O cavaleiro estava quase afogando quando por segundos conseguiu usar sua telecinese. Já na superfície, respirava ofegante.

- Pensei que morreria afogado. – Noah sorriu. – a sua telecinese é bem desenvolvida e ela pode ser um problema. – o demônio elevou o cosmo.

Shion levantou já tomando a posição de defesa, contudo Noah foi mais rápido, aparecendo na frente de Shion. O guerreiro tocou a testa dele e depois recuou.

- Não vou selar seu cosmo, ou algo do gênero, como os demais generais e guerreiros Yuga fazem, mas sua telecinese ficará suspensa.

O grande mestre tentou teletransportar, mas não conseguiu.

- Agora nossa luta ficará interessante... – o demônio sorriu de maneira vil. – em outro ambiente...Om Namaka Him Asura.

A área ao redor de Shion escureceu, depois um brilho intenso cegou por segundos o cavaleiro que quando abriu os olhos ficou surpreso. Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar perto do lago, contudo o lago, as arvores, gramas e ate mesmo o céu eram numa coloração preto arroxeada. Ele viu o palácio de Brahma logo a frente, mas também a construção estava negra.

- Seja bem vindo Shion.

- Que lugar é esse?

- É um mundo intermediário. Entre Tenkaiken e o mundo Asura. É o mundo onde as almas vagam por não conseguirem ir nem para Asura, nem para o mundo superior Deva. – sorriu. – Om Namaka Him Asura. – Sol das trevas.

Noah elevou os dois braços formando sobre ele uma grande bola negra feito de chamas. A bola subiu ate atingir certa altura.

- Calor... – murmurou o demônio. – você vai queimar vivo.

Shion sentiu um aumento brusco na temperatura. De repente todo o local começou a ficar quente, muito quente. A pele do rosto parecia queimar.

- Muralha de cristal.

Criou em torno de si, a muralha, na tentativa de suavizar o calor, mas não adiantou muito.

- É inútil.

Noah avançou sobre ele. O ariano ate conseguir segurar o punho do demônio, contudo Noah o acertou com um chute. Shion quase foi ao chão, mas conseguiu equilibrar-se. Aproveitando a curta distancia, lançou o "Revolução Estelar". O demônio ate conseguiu segurar, entretanto sofreu um ferimento.

- Mesmo com esse calor ainda consegue me acertar. Realmente vocês lemurianos são bem resistentes.

Realmente Shion era resistente, mas aquele calor todo começava a afeta-lo, primeiro a perda rápido de liquido, segundo a pele estava vermelha e ardendo, depois a dificuldade de se movimentar.

- Quero ver de qual maneira vai morrer primeiro. – Noah começou a entoar seu mantra. – Punição de Ashura.

Na mão direita do demônio apareceram chamas negras que tomaram forma de feixes, eles partiram indo em direção ao ariano que ainda tentou se proteger, mas devido ao calor, não conseguiu, sendo atingido nas duas pernas e nos pulsos. O cavaleiro soltou um grito de dor, ao sentir os feixes transpassarem a armadura atingido sua pele. A dor era terrível e irradiou para todo o corpo, mas antes que ele pudesse contorcer de dor, os músculos ficaram rígidos, o cavaleiro parecia está preso em algo.

- Voce ficará preso aí, até desidratar por completo pelo sol, ou morrer por conta das queimaduras que vão espalhar pelo seu corpo. Eu não tenho pressa.

- "Droga." – tentou se libertar, mas cada centímetro que se mexia, a dor intensificava. O rosto estava vermelho e as primeiras bolhas começavam a aparecer. Sentia o sangue escorrer pelos ferimentos por baixo da armadura. Fora a sede terrível que sentia. – "não é possível que vou morrer desse jeito."

Shion começou a elevar seu cosmo, os feixes de chamas responderam ao aumento do cosmo produzindo mais chamas, o cavaleiro quase perdeu os sentidos devido a dor, mas continuou.

- É inútil lemuriano.

Noah elevou seu cosmo, tanto o sol, quanto os feixes aumentaram a intensidade de calor. O cavaleiro não aguentou perdendo os sentidos.

- Foi rápido.

Noah desfez o sol e as "estacas" que prendiam o cavaleiro que foi ao chão. A armadura tampava, mas o corpo de Shion estava coberto por queimaduras graves.

- Sinceramente achei que ele fosse durar mais.

O guerreiro fez com que ele e Shion voltassem para o ambiente anterior.

- Serei bem recompensado.

- Espere...

Noah olhou para trás, era Shion, mas ele ainda continuava no chão.

- Ainda está vivo?

- Não posso morrer enquanto não te derrotar.

- É mesmo?

O guerreiro elevou seu cosmo disparando novamente o punição de Ashura. O grande mestre foi preso.

- Vai ficar aí até secar completamente.

Shion sabia que não poderia prolongar uma luta. As queimaduras eram graves. Shaka conseguiria derrotar Brahma e sua única missão era deixar o caminho livre para os outros cavaleiros.

- "Simples e certeiro." – pensou.

O ariano começou a liberar seu poder.

- Se está querendo extinguir sua raça mais rapidamente farei o que quer. – Noah elevou seu cosmo. – Sol das trevas!

A temperatura aumentou drasticamente e Shion sentiu na pele, principalmente do rosto que já tinha bolhas.

- Rede de cristal... – murmurou.

Noah deu um passo para atacar novamente, quando se viu preso.

- O que...?

O cavaleiro voltou a elevar seu cosmo. Não conseguiria se libertar por completo, mas pelo menos uma mão soltaria.

- Não seja ingênuo Shion! – o guerreiro elevou sua energia e a rede começava a dar sinais que romperia. – nunca poderá me vencer. – Om Namaka Him Asura.

As estacas que prendiam o cavaleiro afundaram ainda mais na pele dele, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor.

- Desapareça Shion.

- Não... ainda não... – o cosmo do ariano queimava ao redor.

- Como?!

A rede ficou mais forte.

- Vou gastar todo o meu cosmo, mas vou matar você. – o fitou.

- Eu que vou mata-lo primeiro Shion! Tempestade Negra!

O sol que estava sobre eles transformou-se em nuvens negras que partiram em direção ao cavaleiro. Ele foi atingido em cheio.

- É o seu fim.

Noah que sorria parou a ver pontos luminosos em meio as trevas.

- Extinção Estelar!

O ataque de Shion partiu em direção a Noah, que mesmo preso pela rede conseguiu para-lo com seu cosmo.

- Inútil! – Noah começou a rebater o ataque.

Shion não aguentaria muito tempo, então decidiu por usar suas ultimas forças.

- "Queime cosmo." Revolução Estelar!

- Ainda insisti?

O ataque de Shion bateu violentamente contra Noah, o guerreiro tentava segurar o golpe a todo custo, entretanto, a energia de Shion aumentava.

- Ele não pode me vencer...

Noah elevou seu cosmo. O ataque do guerreiro fez com que o de Shion recuasse, contudo o cavaleiro não desistiu despejando mais energia. Num dado momento as duas energias desequilibraram. O ataque de Shion foi para cima de Noah e o do guerreiro foi para cima do cavaleiro. Os dois foram atingidos em cheio. Shion já caiu morto no chão. Noah estava de pé.

- Parabéns lemuriano... pena que não pode comemorar sua vitória.

Noah gargalhou antes de ir ao chão...

Depois de acharem MM e Shivani o grupo seguia as pressas para o palácio. Rapidamente alcançaram o lago que existia ao redor do palácio. Notaram que várias partes da vegetação estavam queimadas com chamas negras.

- Quem deve ter lutado aqui? – indagou Deba.

- Foi o mestre. – disse Kanon, caminhando lentamente para onde ele estava caído.

Olharam entre si, pois não sentiam o cosmo do grande mestre. Kanon aproximou, ajoelhando ao lado do ariano, fitou as queimaduras no rosto. Ele estava quase desfigurado. Segurou o pulso, mas já tinha a resposta.

- Mestre Shion está morto.

Saga e Kamus arregalaram os olhos. Deba engoliu a seco, os demais não tinham palavras.

- Mas com quem ele lutou? Derrotamos os quatros guerreiros e os demônios. – disse Deba.

- Ranna? – sugeriu Anahí.

- Não. – disse Miro que tinha se afastado do grupo e estava ao lado de um corpo.

- Quem é esse? – indagou Vanda.

Saras aproximou e vendo o emblema na armadura dele...

- Por Vishnu! – exclamou. – pensei que fosse lenda...

- Conhece ele Saras? – indagou Saga.

- Havia uma lenda que entre os Asuras havia quatro demônios poderosos. Esse homem é um deles, mas pensei que eram lendas, ou...

- Estavam mortos. – Miro completou. – Brahma ainda tem truques na manga.

- Precisamos continuar. – disse Idril.

Deram um passo, mas Aiolos não se mexeu. O rosto estava baixo, quase encoberto pela franja dourada. Idril o fitou imediatamente, para depois ter os olhos inundados.

- "Não pode ser..."

Kanon e Saga trocaram olhares, assim como os demais.

A jovem indiana, aproximou de Aiolos, mas com os olhos fixos em Aioria...

- Não... - tocou a face do grego, que outrora estava quente e agora perdia calor rapidamente. – não Aioria...

Vanda engoliu o choro. Estava triste por Idril, mas também por Aiolos, pois sabia o quanto o namorado gostava do irmão.

- Vamos continuar. – disse Kamus. – precisamos vingar a morte de Aioria, do mestre e dos outros.

Concordaram. Brahma pagaria muito caro.

**Ranna x Jacke **

Jacke levantou limpando o rosto de terra, Ranna também estava de pé. As duas se encaravam.

- Marruá!

A brasileira começou atacando. Segurando sua espada, Ranna cortou o ataque ao meio.

- Vou elimina-la.

Ranna sumiu do campo de visão de Jacke, que olhava para todos os lados. Quando ela percebeu a indiana estava próxima a ela.

- Destruição das Yugas!

Jacke recebeu o ataque a queima roupa, o impacto foi tamanho que ela foi lançada caindo no lago. Ranna sabia que ela ainda estava viva, tanto que deu um salto pairando sobre o espelho de agua, ela abriu a mão formando varias bolas de energia. O lago estava sendo bombardeado. Ranna lançou dezenas, antes de voltar ao chão.

A agua do lago ficou agitada, mas aos poucos foi acalmando, sem sinal de Jacke.

- Morrer com um ataque assim é patético.

- Também acho.

Jacke saltou do lago aterrissando na superfície. Ela estava bem apesar da respiração ofegante.

- Sabe Jacke, eu represento as cinco eras juntas, a Maha-Yuga. Sendo assim... – elevou seu cosmo. – Satva. Om Shadah Nama Shivaya. Makka Jinbara!

A brasileira ficou atordoada, como se seus sentidos estivessem embaraçados. Ranna aproveitou, avançando sobre ela.

- Corte Dimensional!

Por causa da confusão dos sentidos Jacke foi atingida em cheio, indo ao chão.

- Treta! – gritou Ranna. – Om Shadah Namah Shivaya. Destruição da alma!

Uma bola de energia surgiu sobre Jacke absorvendo sua energia.

- Ahhhhhh! – gritava de dor.

O ataque cessou, Jacke primeiro foi de joelhos ao chão, depois tombou o corpo para o lado. Ranna caminhou ate ela, pegando-a pelos cabelos.

- Samraat Vishnu não sentirá a sua falta. – a arrastava. – diga adeus a esse mundo Jacke.

A indiana apenas jogou metade do corpo da brasileira na agua. Da cintura para cima.

Segundos depois Jacke ergueu o corpo, tossindo muito.

- Dawapara! Om Shadah Vande Guranamsvatma. Divisão!

Ranna dividiu-se em duas. Sua clone foi ate a brasileira erguendo-a. Ranna aproximou começando a bater nela.

Jacke recebia os ataques sem esboçar reação, devido esta ainda sobre o efeito do ataque sensorial.

- "Droga... desse jeito ela vai me matar."

Depois de muito bater, Ranna pegou-a pelo braço lançando-a.

- Destruição das Yugas!

O golpe foi em direção a espectro. Num rompante Jacke elevou seu cosmo, conseguindo amenizar o impacto, mesmo assim foi ferida.

- Jacke. – Ranna parou perto dela, pegando-a pelos cabelos. – eu tenho dó de você. Sabe por quê? Nunca terá o amor de Samraat Vishnu.

- Como se eu ligasse para isso.

- A liga sim. – sorriu. – te incomoda o fato dele pertencer a outra pessoa. Shaka nunca será seu.

Jacke engoliu a seco, nunca pensou em ter nada com Shaka, mas ouvir aquilo_..." Nunca terá o amor de Samraat Vishnu."_ as palavras de Ranna ecoavam por sua mente. Subitamente outra voz veio lhe a mente "_Sempre terá meu amor Samraat, embora eu nunca tenha o seu."_ E aquela doeu, doeu bem fundo. Os olhos marejaram.

- Eu não me importo. – segurou o pranto e fechando o punho acumulava cosmo. – Gear do Mar.

Ranna foi acertada, mas sem ferimentos significativos.

- É muito triste não ser amada. Mas vou acabar com seu sofrimento. – elevou seu cosmo. – a ultima Era: Kali. Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum. – o cosmo de Ranna aumentou ainda mais. – Explosão de Kali!

Seu cosmo explodiu, Jacke ficou de pé, mas estava fraca para tentar segurar ou repelir o ataque. Ela foi atingida em cheio, batendo violentamente contra as escadarias. Seu corpo afundou em meio ao mármore. O corpo doía muito e em alguns locais o sangue saia.

- Não... – tentava se mexer. – ainda não posso...

Levantou, mas devida a fraqueza, acabou escorregando, rolando escada abaixo.

- Tenho que reconhecer que é muito resistente. Outro em seu lugar já teria morrido.

Jacke atirada no chão olhava o céu azul. Azul... como os olhos de Shaka... "_Sempre terá meu amor Samraat, embora eu nunca tenha o seu."_ Voltou a martelar em sua mente.

- Adeus Jacke. – Ranna formou uma figura com as mãos. – Om Shadah Nama Shivayasaraba. A Era de Satva. – a imagem da guerreira Satva incorporou em Ranna. – Om Shadah Namah Shivaya. A Era de Treta. – dessa vez foi a imagem de John. – Om Shadah Vande Gurunamsvatma. A Era de Dawapara. – a imagem de Ulla. – Om Shadah Kali Ah Hum. A Era de Kali. – por ultimo a imagem de Ravi. O cosmo de Ranna tomou proporções absurdas, a agua do lago começou a agitar e a terra tremer. Uma forte ventania assolava o local, alguns raios caiam no solo.

Jacke estava de pé, respirava ofegante e mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

_Palácio de Brahma..._

Shaka e Brahma estavam prestes a se atacarem quando o aumento repentino de um cosmo chamou a atenção dos dois. Sadi sabia muito bem quem era.

- Essa guerreira da Hekat deve ser bem forte para fazer Ranna usar esse golpe. – disse.

O virginiano ficou preocupado, era Jacke quem lutava.

_Escadarias..._

- Om Shadah Hu Namaha. – quando Ranna terminou de entoar o mantra, toda energia concentrou-se numa pequena bola de energia. – as quatro Eras reunidas. MahaYuga!

A bola de energia expandiu de tamanho, no segundo seguinte a onda de destruição varreu a área ao redor, como num pequeno big bang. A força do golpe fez a terra tremer violentamente, o grupo que passava pela ponte, foi atingido pela onda de impacto indo ao chão. O lago teve sua estrutura danificada, fazendo a agua jorrar por todos os lados. Jacke foi atingida mais diretamente, sendo lançada a porta do palácio, o único local que continuava de pé depois do impacto.

_Palácio de Brahma..._

Os dois combatentes sentiram a terra tremer. Shaka olhou pela janela, vendo a torre de luz atingir os céus. Um brilho como aquele só tinha visto na Exclamação de Atena, pouco antes de morrer.

- Jacke!

- Não se mova. – Brahma apontou-lhe seu cetro. – assuntos humanos não deveriam interromper nossa batalha.

O cavaleiro estreitou o olhar. Como guerreiro deveria saber que não poderia deixar se levar pelas batalhas dos companheiros. Sua missão era destruir Brahma e teria que confiar em Jacke.

_Porta principal..._

Jacke estava inconsciente. Ranna esperou alguns minutos, para ver se a guerreira levantava, contudo isso não aconteceu. Lentamente começou a subir as escadas. Esperaria pelos cavaleiros sobreviventes na porta do palácio e da mesma maneira que matou Jacke liquidaria com todos.

Apesar de inconsciente a mente de Jacke trabalhava. Ela via-se numa floresta fechada, mais precisamente na sua antiga tribo. Seus pais e irmã viviam felizes apesar dela saber que estavam mortos há milhares de anos. Por alguns minutos pensou que não deveria ter seguido com Hekat e permanecido na tribo, entretanto esse pensamento logo se afastou dela. Não se arrependia por ter seguido a deusa aquele dia. Lembrou-se dos dias que ela e as meninas desfrutavam ao redor de Hekat em seu templo. Tinham diferenças, mas eram uma grande família. Uma grande família que foi ceifada por conta da ganancia de deuses. Como odiava as divindades, desde sua época na tribo. Odiava os deuses. E mais uma vez, um queria destruir, seu mundo feliz. Jamais perdoaria Brahma por ter acabado com os sonhos de todos e por colocar a vida da única deusa que gostava em risco. Não isso não. Antes de ser uma espectro, pertencia a um clã guerreiro e nenhum deus daria ordens a sua vida.

Jacke abriu os olhos, lentamente apoiou o corpo nos braços e depois levantou.

Ranna que já a tinha no seu campo de visão, ficou surpresa.

- Ainda está viva?

- Não vou morrer enquanto não mandar Brahma para o inferno.

- E o que pode fazer nesse estado? – Ranna pegou sua espada.

- Hekat me disse para usar isso, em ultimo caso, acho que o momento chegou.

- Vou ferir você de forma que não vai mais se levantar. – disse Ranna.

Jacke concentrou seu cosmo. Usara aquela técnica que Hekat lhe ensinara apenas uma vez, pois era muito perigosa e extremamente cruel, apesar de precisar de uma quantidade mínima de cosmo, como era o caso agora. Mas naquele momento era necessário. Se era para salvar sua deusa usaria.

- Morra de uma vez Jacke. Destruição das...

Ranna parou de se mexer.

- O que...?

- Minos de Griffon, usa pequenas linhas fazendo o oponente de marionete. Eu tenho uma técnica semelhante, mas meu instrumento de trabalho é outro. É algo interno.

O corpo da indiana estava rígido.

- Eu não consigo me mexer...

- Sou a espectro do Mar, portando controlo a agua e já que o corpo possuiu uma grande quantidade dela, se torna vulnerável.

- E o que vai fazer?

A resposta de Jacke foi abrir uma das mãos, Ranna sentiu o corpo sendo expandido de dentro para fora, como se algo quisesse sair.

- Ahhhhh! – gritou de dor.

Jacke sabia que mais alguns instantes e tudo estaria acabado.

_Dentro do palácio..._

Brahma sorria cinicamente, quando teve a atenção desviada, o cosmo de sua guerreira estava diminuindo.

- "Ranna, você..."

O deus elevou seu cosmo, Shaka pensou que fosse um ataque, contudo a energia dirigiu-se para fora do templo. Primeiro atingiu Jacke, que foi lançada contra uma parede, depois circundou o corpo da indiana que desapareceu.

Shaka ficou esperando o ataque, mas ficou surpreso ao ver Ranna aparecer nos braços do deus.

- Ranna. – Sadi a chamou.

A indiana abriu os olhos.

- Samraat...

Ele simplesmente deu as costas a Shaka e levou a guerreira ate seu trono, sentando-a nele. O virginiano ficou sem ação ao ver aquela cena.

- Samraat... eu...

- Não se preocupe. Estamos chegando ao final. Descanse.

Ranna ficou surpresa, não era o jeito de Sadi agir. O deus voltou para o centro do salão.

- Quando eu acabar com você, vou matar de forma bem lenta a espectro de Hekat, ou melhor vou tortura-la na sua frente, antes de mata-la.

- Não se eu destruir você primeiro.

Shaka elevou seu cosmo que preencheu o local.

- Rendição Divina!

Brahma ascendeu o seu. A energia de Shaka bateu de forma violenta conta o deus.

- Você é muito fraco.

O deus sorriu, mas parou ao sentir que estava sendo arrastado, centímetros mais estava. Para completar, sentiu um corte no rosto. Ravi levou a mão vendo gotas do liquido vermelho nos dedos.

- Seu maldito! Vai pagar por ter me ferido!

Brahma avançou contra o cavaleiro.

**Mu**

_Obs: quando eu disser o ariano, cavaleiro e Adriel, é o verdadeiro Mu que entrou na sala. Quando eu disser Mu, o lemuriano, é outro._

O ariano pegou a corrente, o símbolo outrora de Escorpião e Aries, era apenas o de Aries.

- O que fez com o meu pingente?

- Seu? – o lemuriano gargalhou. – meu pingente. Rosa fez para mim.

- Patife! – elevou o cosmo. – devolva.

O cavaleiro avançou contra Mu.

- Extinção estelar!

O lemuriano foi atingido em cheio batendo de forma violenta contra uma parede.

_Perto dali..._

Clarice ganhou um corredor e aquele local lhe era conhecido. A brasileira apertou o passo parando em frente a uma grande porta dourada.

A abriu dando de cara com Shati presa na parede do fundo.

- Shati!

- Clarice. – sorriu ao vê-la.

A brasileira correu ate ela, viu o corpo de Rosa, mas pensou que era apenas o corpo.

- Vou tirar você daqui.

- Ajude a Hekat primeiro, o estado dela...

Clarice voltou a atenção para sua deusa. Ela estava mais pálida do que o normal, aproximou pensando numa maneira de arrancar as correntes que a prendiam.

- Como vou tira-la? – estava apreensiva.

- Pode tocar nas correntes, elas só reagem com uma grande quantidade de cosmo. Elas não terão efeito em você.

A brasileira tocou em uma delas, entoou um cântico, fazendo a corrente derreter. Usando um pouco de força conseguiu arrebenta-la. Logo conseguiu libertar a deusa. Clarice a colocou encostada a uma parede e repetiu o mesmo procedimento com Shati.

- Você está bem?

- Estou Clarice. Obrigada.

As duas foram ate a deusa lunar.

- Hekat! Hekat.

- Ela está sem cosmo. – disse Shati visivelmente preocupada.

- Como assim?

- Ela está vulnerável. Ela pode morrer.

- O que?

- Mu... – o nome saiu num sussurro.

- Hekat.

A deusa foi abrindo os olhos.

- Meg... Lakshma...

- Como se sente? – Shati a ajudou a levantar.

- O Mu... tem algo acontecendo a ele... a mente dele... Mu...

- Calma Hekat. – Clarice a segurava, pois ela estava muito fraca.

- Levem-me ate meu corpo mortal.

As duas ajudaram a deusa a aproximar. Clarice pensou que o corpo estaria frio, mas foi com surpresa, ao toca-lo, sentir a temperatura ambiente.

- O corpo...?

Hekat tocou a testa dele, os símbolos da lua crescente apareceram tanto nela quanto em Rosa. A deusa sentiu-se melhor devido a transmissão de cosmo, já conseguido ficar em pé.

- Vocês estão bem? – indagou a Clarice e Shati.

- Sim.

A deusa da lua ficou em silencio, sentia o cosmo de Shaka, Brahma e o de Mu, sendo que o cosmo do ariano estava enfraquecendo.

- Hekat, por que ajudou Brahma? – indagou Clarice a queima roupa, pois aquela pergunta não saia da sua mente. – desculpe perguntar, mas é que não entendo! Por que sacrificar a humanidade?

Shati fitou Hekat. Como humana faria a mesma pergunta de Clarice, mas como deusa, sabia perfeitamente dos motivos de Hekat.

- Se eu te disser que existem muitos motivos acreditaria em mim?

- Sim. Sabe que sempre estou do seu lado, mas eu quero atender.

- Explicarei tudo no momento oportuno.

_Ao lado..._

O cavaleiro olhou para si, trajava a armadura de Aries. Sentiu algo no pescoço, vendo que o símbolo de Aries e de Escorpião estavam lá. Voltou a atenção para a pessoa que estava caída, ela usava roupas brancas.

_Obs: quando eu disser o ariano, cavaleiro e Mu , é o verdadeiro Mu que entrou na sala. Quando eu disser Adriel, é outro._

- Se fosse um pouco mais forte. – Adriel levantava. – Hekat estaria a salvo.

- Se chegamos a essa situação o culpado é você! Deveria te-la defendido contra Zeus. Se não bastasse ter acusado-a da destruição do vilarejo.

Mu avançou contra Adriel e não poupou forças, batendo nele, sem parar.

- Idiota, idiota!

- Você também é! – gritou Adriel. – Por sua culpa a Rosa passou um ano naquele bordel! E ao invés de tentar acha-la, o que fez? Se matou!

O ariano que estava com o punho erguido parou-o no ar.

- Deixou que qualquer um tocasse nela! Tocasse na minha Hekat! E ainda deixou Brahma traze-la para cá! Se ela está naquela situação o culpado é você! Tudo de ruim que acontece com ela, você é culpado! Ela levou aquele golpe do Miro por sua culpa! Por pouco ela não morreu! Rosa poderia levar a vida dela de forma normal, mas você atrapalhou! Você não merece ficar com ela!

- E você merece? – indagou frio.

Adriel ficou calado. Mu abaixou o punho.

- Eu só quero o bem dela. – disse Adriel.

- Não é diferente de mim.

- Ela só ficará bem se você não existir!

Rapidamente Adriel pegou sua espada. O cavaleiro estava prestes a revidar com um soco, quando viu pendurado no pescoço de Adriel uma corrente igualzinha a sua.

- Desapareça Mu.

Tudo que o cavaleiro sentiu foi algo pontiagudo perfurar seu abdome. Mu recuou alguns passos antes de ir de joelhos ao chão. O ariano foi tombando para o lado. Adriel sorriu, Hekat agora estaria livre. Longe do cavaleiro ela não correria mais riscos. Esse era o desejo dele, desde quando fugiu do templo. A vida de Hekat era melhor sem a presença dele, a vida de Rosa era melhor sem a presença do cavaleiro. A imagem de Adriel aos poucos foi sumindo, transformando-se em pequenos pontos brilhantes.

_Perto dali..._

Hekat sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Mu...

_Andar superior..._

Shaka olhou imediatamente para onde Mu tinha seguido, o cosmo dele diminuíra drasticamente.

- Parece que acabou. – disse Brahma. – a culpa pelo aprisionamento de Hekat e depois do desaparecimento dela realmente corroía a mente de Mu. Sua vontade de se punir era tão forte que... – deu nos ombros.

- Do que está falando?

- Aquela sala, trás a tona a maior culpa que a pessoa possui. Mu ou Adriel sempre se culpou por tudo que aconteceu a Hekat. "Eles" acham que se não existissem, a vida dela seria outra. Ele deixou a culpa mata-lo.

Shaka ficou preocupado, já presenciara muitas vezes o amigo se culpar pela morte de Rosa.

O portão dourado abriu bruscamente. Miro havia aberto com um chute.

- Miro. – Shaka sorriu, ao ver ele e os demais.

- Shaka. – Saga aproximou. – está bem?

- Sim. – fitou a todos, ficando preocupado ao ver alguns sendo carregados. Viu Jacke.

- Jacke...

A espectro o fitou. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem. Shaka também estava aliviado, temia que algo grave tivesse acontecido a ela. Mas logo seu alivio acabou, ao ver Aioria. Voltou a atenção para o juiz, Giovanni...

- O que...

- Perdemos Radamanthys, Suely, Lara, Aioria, Giovanni, Shivani e Shion. – disse Kamus.

O virginiano cerrou os punhos.

- Tenho que reconhecer que foram fortes por chegarem ate aqui. – disse Brahma. – derrotaram meus guerreiros, os generais Asura e um guerreiro classe A. Pena que seus esforços serão em vão.

- Não tenha tanta certeza.

Aiolos tomou a frente, Kanon aproximou do lado esquerdo e Saga a direita.

- E vão fazer o que?

Os três começaram a elevar seus cosmos.

- Protejam-se. – disse Miro.

O cosmo dos três tomaram o local, Brahma não se incomodou. O salão começou a tremer.

- Exclamação de Atena!

A estrutura do local tremeu, a poderosa energia partiu em direção a Brahma. Ao aproximar dele houve um forte clarão que cegou a todos. A claridade durou alguns segundos...

... A Exclamação estava parada a pouco de Brahma, o deus estava surpreso, os demais ficaram atônicos... Ranna segurava o golpe.

- MahaYuga!

O cosmo de Ranna elevou-se de tal maneira que o palácio inteiro tremeu. O ataque dela começou a empurrar o ataque dos cavaleiros.

- Está parecendo como daquela vez na casa do Shaka. – Miro se lembrou da guerra santa.

- Ela não pode nos acertar. – disse Saga.

Os outros dois elevaram seus cosmos.

Ranna fez o mesmo. Nada nem ninguém tocaria em Brahma, mesmo que custasse sua vida. O palácio recomeçou a tremer. O poder era tanto que os outros começavam a ser arrastados pela energia. Alguns trincos começaram a aparecer nas armaduras de Aiolos e Kanon. A proteção de Ranna também sofria.

- Já chega Maha. – disse Brahma. – não vai conseguir deter esse ataque por muito tempo. Além disso não preciso que me proteja. Eu sou um deus.

Ela apenas o fitou. Brahma recuou diante do olhar dela.

- Eu vou protegê-lo ate o fim.

Tanto os três cavaleiros quanto Ranna estavam muito machucados devido as ultimas lutas, o seus ataques não se sustentaram. Houve um forte clarão, parte do salão cedeu, Saga e os demais foram lançados contra os escombros. Ranna acordou nos braços de Brahma, ele tinha protegido a si e a ela.

- Samraat...

O deus estreitou o olhar ao ver um filete de sangue descer pela testa dela.

Aos poucos os demais foram acordando.

- Não é possível... – murmurou Vanda ao ver Brahma de pé.

- Esse cara não morre. – disse Minos.

Brahma ainda com Ranna nos braços olhou ferino para os três cavaleiros. Shaka percebendo o olhar tomou a frente.

O rosto fechado deu lugar a um sorriso.

- Esplêndido! Vocês realmente começaram a me incomodar.

- Cadê a minha irmã?

- Está aqui.

Sadi estralou o dedo. Hekat, Shati e Clarice apareceram.

- Clarice. – Deba sorriu.

- Ran. – ela o abraçou.

Shaka ao ver a irmã a abraçou.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Hekat. – Miro a amparou.

- Seth... – sorriu. Olhou para as meninas. – é tão bom vê-las... cadê a Lara e a Suely?

O escorpião abaixou o rosto.

- Não pode ser...

- Em guerras, a perdas Hekat. Como essa. – disse Brahma.

Com um estralo, Mu apareceu diante da deusa.

- Mu! – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Mu.

- Hekat...

Ela o fitou, o cavaleiro estava muito machucado e com grave ferimento na barriga.

- Mu...

- Chega dessa choradeira, afinal vão todos morrer.

- Você é que vai morrer. – Shaka tomou posição.

- Um ultimo golpe.

Shaka aceitou desafio, elevando seu cosmo, Brahma fez o mesmo. O cavaleiro apostaria todas as suas fichas nesse ataque. Expandiria ao máximo seu cosmo.

- Tesouro do céu!

A energia de Shaka avançou contra Brahma e chocou-se contra ele. Houve uma grande explosão que sacudiu o salão.

- Shaka conseguiu! – exclamou Faro.

O virginiano sorriu.

- Adeus Vishnu.

Brahma apareceu bem diante do cavaleiro e sem da-lo chance de defesa cravou seu cetro no peito de Shaka.

Todos no salão prenderam a respiração ao ver tal cena. Shati trazia os olhos rasos, assim como Jacke que não acreditava no que via.

- Adeus Vishnu. – Brahma empurrou mais um pouco o cetro, que saiu do outro lado do corpo.

Shaka sentiu uma dor terrível. E doeu ainda mais quando Brahma retirou o objeto piorando ainda mais o ferimento. De sua boca saiu dos filetes de sangue. Era fato que Vishnu era um deus, mas seu corpo era de mortal e ainda atingido por uma arma divina...

O cavaleiro recuou dois passos, o corpo não mais obedecia e a palidez instalou-se. Primeiro foi de joelhos ao chão para em seguida tombar o corpo, onde por baixo formou uma grande poça de sangue.

- Sha-ka? – a voz de Aiolos falhou.

- Shaka... – Saga olhava estarrecido o corpo do amigo, o cosmo dele tinha se extinguido.

O dia se fez noite e toda Tenkaiken tremeu.

- Finalmente! – Brahma trazia um sorriso. – Vishnu morreu.

Kalki, o decimo avatar de Vishnu estava morto. O dia voltou a brilhar porém o céu estava vermelho. As guerreiras Deva não acreditavam que seu deus tinha morrido.

- Samraat...? – gaguejou Meena.

- É o fim de uma longa história. – disse Brahma. – e não há mais porque vocês lutarem. Eu venci!

Jacke trazia os olhos vidrados no liquido vermelho, depois olhou para a face pálida de Shaka.

- Shaka... Shaka... – sentiu um profundo vazio. – Shaka!

Correu ate ele, tocando seu rosto.

- Shaka, Shaka acorda, por favor. – começou a chorar. – não faz isso comigo... eu não me importo que você viva com a Lakshma, mas volte... por favor...

Shati chorava. Perdia o irmão, perdia seu companheiro de tantas Eras...

- Não fiquem lamentando. Logo estarão com ele. – Brahma sorriu.

**Terra...**

Na Noruega, a família de Kiki estavam no cômodo que possuía lareira.

- Kiki. – Cindy aproximou com mais um cobertor. O garoto estava na janela fitando a neve que caía.

- Mãe... – o garoto voltou-se para ela, quando...

A escuridão cobriu os céus do planeta, todos os efeitos cataclismos pararam. As chuvas, os tsunamis, as temperaturas baixas e altas. Tudo parou.

- Por Athena! – gritou Kiki. – agachem!

Não entenderam, mas rapidamente eles agacharam. Foi só o tempo do pequeno abaixar para todas as janelas estourarem e uma onda glacial invadir a casa.

No santuário Shun viu as nuvens toxicas do Santorini ficarem paradas. As cinzas que caiam pararam no ar.

- O que...

- Shun. – Hyoga aproximou. – o que está havendo?

- Eu não sei Hyoga... mas...

Houve um estrondo ensurdecedor. O Santorini estourou, a terra tremeu de forma violenta, rachando todo o solo do santuário.

- Não pode ser...

A barreira criada pelo japonês começou a trincar e segundos depois ela desapareceu. As doze casas começaram a ruir.

Em toda a Terra o processo de destruição se intensificou.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shaka sentia o corpo frio e imóvel. Era a mesma sensação de quando morreu no muro das lamentações. Não via, mas tinha a sensação que estava em volto a trevas, e estava mesmo. Seu corpo parecia flutuar num mar de escuridão.

- Estou morto mesmo? Brahma em fim conseguiu o que queria..?

A boca não mexia, apenas o pensamento que parecia vivo. A desesperança o assolou. Não conseguiu frear as ambições de Brahma, não conseguiu salvar a Terra, Shati e Jacke. O coração apertou. Brahma mataria a todos sem qualquer piedade.

- Fracassei...

- Auto piedade não combina com você. – soou uma voz.

- Quem está aí?

- Abra os olhos.

Ele abriu, para fechar em seguida, por causa da claridade.

- Mas...

- Tirei-o daquela escuridão.

Abriu os novamente, ficando surpreso pelo que viu. Estava flutuando sobre um grande palácio.

- Que lugar é esse? E quem é você?

Olhou para a figura que estava ao seu lado. Era um homem alto, vestido a moda indiana, os cabelos negros desciam pelas costas, na cabeça uma coroa em formato de meia lua, trazia na mão direita um tridente.

- Como vai Samraat Vishnu?

A principio Shaka não o reconheceu, mas...

- Shiva?

- Há quanto tempo velho amigo.

- O que... como... você renasceu?

- Isso é o que menos importa agora amigo. – sorriu. – sabe por que está aqui?

- Fui morto por Brahma. Meu corpo mortal... – abaixou a cabeça. – agora a Terra será destruída, todos serão mortos... Lakshma... Jacke...

- Por que sua personalidade como Sidartha e Shaka são tão diferentes, se a essência é a mesma?

- Eu não entendo Shiva.

- Você se comporta como se fosse simplesmente Shaka e não Vishnu.

- As vezes fico pensando se sou mesmo Vishnu. Eu não pude destruir Brahma.

- Ter passado seis avatares como humano afetaram você, assim como afetaram Samraajni Lakshma e Samraat Brahma. – disse sem olha-lo. - Você é o deus da transformação e não da destruição.

- Você... – disse se lembrando. – que me disse isso.

- Foi. E ao que parece não compreendeu.

- O que eu não compreendi? Afinal de contas o que estou fazendo aqui? – indagou um pouco irritado. – o que significa tudo isso? Que lugar é esse?

- Venha.

Quando Shaka deu por si estavam num amplo salão, bem no meio dele havia uma fonte, mas ela não era como nos palácios de Vishnu, Brahma ou Shiva, era muito maior e imponente. Shiva indicou-lhe um banco. Ainda meio ressabiado Shaka sentou-se, foi quando percebeu que estava vestido a indiana, tendo na cabeça uma coroa dourada.

- Seu coração é assolado por muitas dúvidas. – iniciou Shiva brincando com a agua. – sua vinda como Kalki tem sido a mais difícil de todas e isso não lhe permite ver a verdade.

Shaka ficou calado. Realmente tinha duvidas.

- Vamos começar primeiro com a maior dúvida que você tem. – o fitou. – a humana de nome Jacke.

O indiano continuou em silencio.

- De Matsya até Narasimha* você desceu a Terra apenas para combater o mal, assumindo qualquer forma. Tão logo sua missão era cumprida voltava para os domínios de Tenkaiken. Brahma e eu agíamos da mesma forma e Samraajni Lakshma nem o acompanhava. Contudo como Vamana**, você assumiu pela primeira vez a forma humana e teve contato com os sentimentos humanos, tanto que devolveu a Indra as terras de Bali, mesmo gostando de Bali.

Shaka ouvia atentamente, vieram lhe na mente tais fatos.

- E a toda sua vinda você absorvia sentimentos humanos. Ate que veio como Rama. E pela primeira vez Lakshma desceu a Terra para te acompanhar.

- Sita... - murmurou sorrindo ao se lembrar da esposa. – fui muito feliz sendo o humano Rama***.

- E eu não sei? Acompanhei-o daqui de Tenkaiken. Assim como Brahma. Bons tempos foram aqueles.

- Então tudo mudou. – disse Shaka. – tudo mudou na Era de Krishna.

- Antes de avançarmos não se lembra de algo que aconteceu antes de voltar para cá? Antes de Rama "morrer" ?

Shaka o fitou sem entender.

- Sua memoria ainda não está completamente desperta. Você que tem que se lembrar, - disse grave. – felizmente nisso posso te ajudar um pouco.

Shiva aproximou tocando o bindi que Shaka usava. A mente dele viajou.

_**Ubaid, antiga Mesopotâmia, 4300 A.C******_

_Cumprira mais uma missão na Terra e estava prestes a voltar, antes queria conferir como estava o mundo. Sabia da existência de outros deuses que habitavam regiões espaciais diferentes, mas desde que fora incumbido de proteger a Terra, antes de sua volta para Tenkaiken gostava de ver como ia humanidade. O lugar escolhido daquela vez era a Oeste de suas estimadas terras. Estava em terras áridas, mas não menos cheias de vida. Trajava roupas simples e andava por entre a recém formada cidade. Tudo corria bem e satisfeito preparava-se para voltar... distraído não viu uma pessoa que se aproximava._

_- Perdão. – disse a pessoa._

_- O culpado fui eu._

_Fitaram-se. Rama ficou impressionado. Era uma mulher, que trazia o rosto envolto por um véu que deixava apenas seus olhos a mostra e eles eram verdes. A moça também o fitava surpresa. Seus traços não eram como dos homens locais. Ele tinha a pele clara, cabelos negros, olhos azuis claros e usava algo entre as sobrancelhas, além de trajar roupas estranhas._

_- Me perdoe. – Rama disse mais uma vez. – adeus._

_- Adeus..._

_Ele começou a andar, mas em certa altura parou._

_- Me chamo Rama. – disse virando-se._

_- Nefer. – respondeu a moça._

_Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu misteriosamente na frente dela._

Shaka piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Aturdido por tais lembranças. Shiva apenas o observava.

- Estou me lembrando disso... naquele dia voltei para Tenkaiken com Lakshma.

- E...?

- Quem era a mulher? – o fitou.

- Não se lembra? – sorriu.

- Não... apesar do rosto dela não me ser estranho.

- Vai se lembrar não se preocupe. – sorriu. Definitivamente não entendia esse apago da memoria de Vishnu. – Como Rama, Brahma estava do nosso lado, apesar de está em Tenkaiken. Tanto que ele pediu para que deteste Ravana. – Shiva voltou o olhar para a fonte. – mas na próxima descida... – levantou. - a descida de Brahma a Terra provocou um verdadeiro caos. Não pensei que ele assumindo um corpo humano pudesse se perder como aconteceu.

- Humanos são muito frágeis. – disse Shaka. – felizmente, como Krishna* contei com a ajuda de Rukmini.

- Lakshma é surpreendente, mas Brahma provocou uma verdadeira guerra.

- Por sorte você levou seu portal para o lago.

- Mas isso não impediu que Brahma libertasse o demônio Kali, quando você se foi.

- Mas o segurou em Tenkaiken por séculos, amigo. – Shaka o fitou sorrindo.

- E Nefertite? – indagou para ver a reação dele.

Shaka o fitou sem compreender.

- Quem é essa?

- Vishnu...

O cavaleiro forçou a mente. Não se lembrava desse nome, nem nas memorias de Vishnu, nem nas suas memorias como mortal, exceto quando chamou Jacke assim. Mas a chamou assim porque sabia que a rainha Nefertite era tida como muito bela, e como achava Jacke linda, deveria imaginar que a rainha egípcia tivesse o rosto como o de Jacke.

- Eu a chamo assim, mas não passa de um apelido.

- Será mesmo? – Shiva o fitou sorrindo. – não se lembra de ter reencontrado a Nefer?

- A mulher da Mesopotâmia? O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? Eu não estou entendendo Shiva.

- Rama voltou para Tenkaiken com a lembrança do rosto de uma mortal. Krishna teve Rukmini como esposa e a amou muito, mas aquele rosto nunca saiu de sua mente e de seu coração... você a reencontrou, antes de ser consagrado rei de Mathura e depois antes dela morrer...

Shaka voltou a atenção para o nada. Por que aqueles nomes mexiam tanto com ele? Sabia que Sita e Rukmini eram na verdade os corpos mortais de Lakshma, mas quem era Nefer?

A mente do indiano voou...

_**Índia, 3213 a.c**_

_Voltava para a região de Mathura reivindicar seu trono. Sua faceta divina havia despertado já alguns anos, mas na maioria do tempo sua personalidade como Vishnu ficava oculto, apenas despertando em momentos esporáticos, pois ele ainda era jovem com pouco mais de quinze anos e poucos sabiam da sua verdadeira identidade. Andava por entre a floresta, quando recebeu uma flechada na perna. Seu cosmo inflou e por conta disso a área ao redor dele foi tomada por uma energia dourada. Devido a esse levante repentino, acabou perdendo os sentidos indo ao chão._

_Atrás de uma arvore, uma pessoa respirava ofegante e temerosa. Estava caçando e ao escutar passos pensou que se tratava de algum cervo, pois seu campo de visão estava prejudicado. Ao ver a energia em volta daquele ser, temeu a ira dos deuses, pois viu que devia se tratar de algum ser de Deva._

_Rapidamente correu, percebendo que era na verdade um homem._

_- Ei... acorde. – tocou-lhe o rosto. – acorde._

_A pessoa fitou o ferimento na perna, não era grave, mas precisava ser tratado. Reunindo forças, a pessoa ergueu o jovem e o levou para uma pequena cabana. Durante um dia e uma noite, a pessoa cuidou do jovem ferido, sem afastar dele um só minuto..._

_Sentiu a face aquecer. Quando abriu os olhos viu um teto, estranhou porque estava numa floresta. A mente forçou-se para se lembrar o que tinha acontecido e quando se lembrou ergueu o corpo num rompante. Fora atacado. Olhou ao redor, estava numa cabana simples e não sentia a presença de ninguém. Tentou levantar mas a perna esquerda estava enfaixada por panos e emitiu uma pequena dor quando ele se mexeu._

_- Que bom que acordou. – disse uma voz._

_- Quem é você? O que fez comigo?_

_- Me desculpe. – a pessoa aproximou-se revelando ser uma mulher. – não tive a intenção, pensei que se tratava de um cervo..._

_- Como ousou me confundir?_

_- Me desculpe._

_Ate aquele momento Krishna não se dignou a olhar o rosto da jovem, mas resolveu olhar._

_Seus olhos fixaram na face da jovem. Era baixa, de pele morena do sol, os cabelos negros escondidos por um lenço verde claro, os olhos pequenos, mas tão claros quanto o lenço que usava._

_- Quem é você? – a voz saiu fria._

_- Tyte. E o seu?_

_- Krishna._

_A jovem ao escutar o nome prostrou diante dele. Ele era o senhor de Mathura._

_- Perdoe príncipe Krishna eu não tive a intenção. – pediu com sinceridade, mas sabia que não seria perdoada, pois levantara a mão contra um nobre._

_- É passado. – virou o rosto. – e não me chame de príncipe, eu ainda não o sou, apesar de ter nascido como um. – a fitou, Tyte continuava prostrada. - Olhe para mim, quando falo._

_Ainda com um pouco de medo, ergueu o olhar. Realmente ele era um príncipe. Os cabelos negros presos por uma trança, o pele pálida, fugindo completamente dos padrões indianos, os olhos azuis claros, os adereços em ouro e porte altivo. Ficaram por alguns minutos se olhando e ate então Krishna não achara nada demais na jovem, porém..._

_- Nós não nos vimos antes? – indagou, buscando se lembrar de onde tinha visto o rosto dela._

_- Nunca sai dessas terras meu senhor._

_- Não me chame de senhor. E não minta. Eu já vi você._

_- Mas..._

_- Ordeno que me diga. – a puxou para mais perto de si._

_Tyte temeu pelo que podia acontecer._

_- Sinceramente eu não sei meu senhor..._

_Ele abrandou a força até solta-la._

_- Tenho fome._

_Rapidamente a indiana se levantou. Durante uma semana, Krishna permaneceu na cabana de Tyte. Nos primeiros contatos ambos tratavam-se com certo distanciamento, contudo, a convivência foi tornando-os íntimos. O deus estava encantado pela jovem indiana e o mesmo podia-se dizer dela, contudo Tyte sabia muito bem o seu lugar. Ela era uma simples camponesa e ele um príncipe. Imaginava ela, que ele era só um príncipe, leve engano, pois estava diante de Samraat Vishnu._

_Krishna estava quase recuperado e já conseguia andar pela cabana sem sentir dor. Tyte tinha saído para buscar provisões e o jovem estava sentado perto do fogo. Fechou os olhos para meditar e seu cosmo começou a ser liberado. Suas memorias de Vishnu afloraram por completo e por conta desse desgaste desmaiou. Quando a jovem voltou encontrou-o caído._

_- Krishna! Krishna! – ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Krishna._

_Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos fitando dois pares de olhos verdes._

_- Nefer...?_

_- Não Krishna, sou eu Tyte._

_A cabeça girava._

_- Nefer... Tyte?_

_A indiana ficou preocupada, Krishna deveria ter batido com a cabeça._

_- Venha. – o ajudou a sentar. – dói algo?_

_- Não... acho que peguei no sono e... – a mente clareou. Lembrava que era Vishnu e de sua missão naquele planeta._

_Ele fitou a moça. Procurou sentir um shakti vindo dela, mas não sentiu. Era sinal que ela não era Lakshma. Mas se ela não era, porque o coração vibrava?_

_- Me ajude a levantar, por favor._

_Ela o ajudou._

_- Está bem mesmo Krishna?_

_- Estou... – olhou para o ferimento da perna, não sentia nada. – Tyte._

_- Sim?_

_- Eu preciso ir._

_A garota levou um susto._

_- Por quê?_

_- Preciso reivindicar meu reino e..._

_- E?_

_- Brahma está entre os humanos, suas atitudes em Tenkaiken estavam muito estranhas._

_- Por lorde Shiva, bateste a cabeça!_

_- Não. – depositou as mãos nos ombros dela. – Tyte... eu sou Vishnu._

_A jovem ficou preocupada, a pancada tinha sido forte e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando parou a ver o olhar sério de Krishna. Os olhos azuis não apresentavam dúvida ou loucura._

_Ainda atordoada ela afastou-se dele._

_- É verdade?_

_- Sim. Estou no meu oitavo avatar._

_- Eu feri Samraat Vishnu?! – Tyte prostrou de joelhos. – perdão, perdão, não me condene ao mundo dos Asuras._

_- Levante-se Tyte._

_- Sou indigna de olhar para Samraat._

_- Você é muito digna sim. – a levantou. – cuidou de mim. Mesmo sem saber quem eu era na verdade._

_- Mas a culpa foi minha. – ela não se atrevia a olha-lo._

_- Olhe para mim Tyte._

_Ainda receosa o fitou._

_- Derramo bênçãos sobre ti. – sorriu. – poderia deixar-me ficar mais um dia? – ele sabia que tinha que ir embora, precisava ir, mas não queria ir. Não entendia porque não queria deixa-la._

_- Minha cabana estará sempre ao seu dispor Samraat._

_Durante todo o restante do dia e noite, Tyte tratou o mais formalmente possível e aquilo incomodou-o. No raiar do dia, Tyte preparava algumas provisões para o jovem deus em sua viagem._

_- É tudo que possuo Samraat, aceite como oferenda._

_Ele a fitou de forma fria, e Tyte interpretou que aquelas poucas coisas ofenderam ao deus. Já esperava um castigo, pois ferira Vishnu e o mais grave, o que lhe valeria ser lançada no mundo dos Asuras sem chance de reencarnar: apaixonara-se por ele. Desde que o tirara da floresta, nutria o amor por ele. Quando achava que ele era um simples homem, teve esperanças, mas ao descobrir que ele Krishna e pior Vishnu, a decepção tomou conta de seu ser. Nunca, nunca seria correspondida. De certo Krishna já tinha achado Lakshma._

_- Olhe para mim Tyte._

_Encolheu diante da voz dele, mas obedeceu._

_- Desde ontem está me tratando diferente. Só porque descobriu que sou Vishnu?_

_- Desculpe meus modos Samraat, não fui preparada no templo. – abaixou o olhar._

_- Não é disso que estou falando! Quando soube que era Krishna, começou a me tratar diferente, mas depois... você me via como homem e não como príncipe e agora... chegou ate se afastar de mim como se eu fosse algo detestável._

_- Está errado. – o fitou. - Você é uma divindade e eu uma simples humana, o trato como tal._

_- Mas não quero que me trate assim! – aproximou-se dela segurando-a pelos braços. – não quero que me trate assim..._

_- Por que...?_

_Aos poucos o deus foi aproximando e quando Tyte percebeu tinha os lábios dele sobre si. O beijo começou suave, terno. Krishna levou as mãos ate a cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto de si, aprofundando o contato. Só separam pela falta de ar. A jovem trazia o olhar assustado. Krishna levou a mão ao rosto dela segurando-o. Novamente buscou os lábios dela que lhes esperavam. O segundo beijo foi tão ou ate mais envolvente e só parou novamente pela falta de ar._

_- Seja a minha shakti. – murmurou._

_Tyte afastou-se._

_- Sou uma mortal Vishnu, seu lugar é ao lado de Lakshma._

_- Mas é você que eu quero. – a abraçou. – não me importo se é mortal._

_- Diz isso porque ainda não a encontrou. – afastou-se de novo. – não quero ser a pessoa entre Samraat Vishnu e Samraajni Lakshma._

_- Mas..._

_- Sempre terá meu amor Samraat, embora eu nunca tenha o seu._

Shaka abriu os olhos, as lembranças daquele dia estavam mais vivas do que nunca. Shiva o observava.

- Partir naquele dia. Deixando parte do meu coração.

- Queria um dia sentir o amor dos humanos. Dizem que trás um sofrimento muito grande, ao mesmo tempo uma felicidade indescritível.

- Tem razão. Não imaginei que aquele rosto na Mesopotâmia pudesse mexer tanto comigo. Minha Nefer... minha Tyte... minha Nefertite.

- Você voltou para Mathura e conheceu Rukmini, a reencarnação de Lakshma.

- Dias depois que voltei, - Shaka levantou, passando a andar pelo salão. - sentia uma dor terrível e uma grande vontade de abandonar tudo e viver com Tyte, mas quando vi Rukmini... os meus séculos com ela falaram mais alto. E guardei Tyte no fundo do coração, apenas como uma boa lembrança.

- Contou alguém sobre ela?

- Arjuna.

- Li certa vez que amor despertado em deuses é muito forte.

- Forte e diferente. Gosto da mesma medida de Lakshma e Tyte, mas é diferente. Um envolve apenas a essência divina, o outro envolve a divina e a humana.

- Voltou a vê-la?

Shaka parou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Sim. Em seu leito de morte. Arjuna que me avisou sobre o estado dela. Se soubesse que não a veria nos próximos cinco mil anos... teria feito diferente.

- Nem como Sidartha a viu...?

- Não. Lakshma me acompanhou como Yasodhara, esposa de Sidartha, mas Tyte... nunca mais tornei a vê-la.

_**Índia, quarenta anos depois...**_

_Vishnu abriu a porta de uma vez. A cabana estava numa penumbra. Rapidamente foi ate os fundos onde ficava a cama de Tyte. O coração doeu ao vê-la deitada, com o semblante abatido._

_- Tyte... – murmurou._

_- Krishna...?_

_O deus ajoelhou ao lado da cama, pegando lhe nas mãos que estavam frias._

_- Por que não mandou me chamar antes? Soube só agora..._

_- Você estava vivendo tão feliz com Rukmini , com seu filho e seu reino... e eu..._

_- Eu vou te curar. – a abraçou._

_- Não._

_- Como não? – a fitou. - Sabe quem eu sou. Eu posso..._

_- Não precisa me dizer quem você é... só quero que me prometa uma coisa. – o fitou. Desde aquela vez na cabana, havia se passado quarenta anos e mesmo assim Krishna ainda preservava o rosto jovem e os belíssimos olhos azuis, enquanto ela tinha mais de cinquenta anos. – prometa que viverá feliz._

_- Tyte..._

_- Sei que ama Rukmini e também sei que os laços que unem vocês, são laços divinos, mas mesmo assim... – respirou profundamente, pois a forças iam embora a qualquer movimento._

_- Me escute, como Rama nos encontramos pela primeira vez._

_Ela o fitou sem entender e por conta disso o deus tocou a testa dela liberando um pouco de energia. Na hora Tyte se lembrou da passagem da Mesopotâmia._

_- Era você...? Rama..._

_- Sim. Nos encontramos de novo. – sorriu. - e nós vamos voltar juntos, nascerei novamente nessas terras, assim como você e nós dois..._

_Tyte tocou a face dele, Krishna ao ser acariciado, sentiu uma dor profunda. Ele era um deus, mesmo assim aquilo doía e muito._

_- Eu te amo Vishnu..._

_- Eu também._

_Aos poucos Tyte foi fechando os olhos, ate que eles fecharam-se completamente. Vishnu derramou algumas lagrimas e a abraçou._

_- Nós vamos ficar juntos, eu prometo._

Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados e mesmo assim derramou uma lagrima. Mesmo com o passar dos milênios ainda podia sentir a dor de perder sua Tyte. Shiva o observava em silencio.

- Voltei para o meu reino dois dias depois arrasado. Lakshma nunca soube do real motivo da minha tristeza, também não era justo. – fitou Shiva. – de certa forma foi uma traição.

- Nem quando voltaram para Tenkaiken a contou?

- Apenas contei quando voltamos do meu penúltimo avatar: Buda. Eu não tinha encontrado Tyte então pensei que aquilo tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho bom. Como ainda acho. – deu um meio sorriso. – eu não sei onde Tyte está.

- Tem certeza? – Shiva o fitava incrédulo.

- Tenho. Ela se perdeu no tempo.

Shiva franziu o cenho, queria entender as razoes de Vishnu para ter apagado sua memoria daquela forma. Não apenas a memoria, mas também o discernimento para enxergar as coisas.

- E o que sente pela Jacke?

- O mesmo que sentia pela Tyte, de certa forma devo ter projetado nela minha feição pela indiana.

- Shaka. – Shiva levantou parando a frente dele. – me diga, qual é a função da trindade hindu? A nossa função.

- Antes de tudo havia o caos. Você como o deus da destruição, descontruiu o caos. Brahma como deus da criação, criou o mundo dos humanos e eu tenho a função de mante-lo em harmonia.

- Isso mesmo. – Shiva caminhava lentamente sem um rumo definido. – e desde seu primeiro avatar sua função era manter o equilíbrio do mundo. Reconstrui-lo quando era necessário, mas sem necessariamente destruí-lo.

- Sim.

- Com o avançar das Eras, a maldade tem avançado no planeta e para piorar Brahma quer destruir o mundo.

- E eu vou impedi-lo! – disse imperativo. – não vou deixar que Brahma consiga.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Iria destruí-lo... se eu... – abaixou a cabeça. – não há nada que eu possa fazer agora. Estou morto. Esse lugar é Devakai**, não é?

- Sim. Onde as almas não precisavam voltar a Terra para cumprir seu Karma.

- Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer!

Shiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sua função sempre foi manter o equilíbrio do mundo. Não seria diferente agora.

- O que quer dizer?

- Na Era de Kali, sua função seria reconstruir o equilíbrio. Yin e Yan dito pelos orientais. Essas duas forças no começo do mundo eram equilibradas. Os Vedas na verdade não são as instruções para a construção de um novo mundo e sim como manter Yin e Yan equilibrados. A Era de Kali representa que o Yin está dominando o Yan provocando um desequilíbrio. – o fitou. – entende? Não é destruindo Brahma que a Terra estará a salvo. Ate o próprio Brahma está em desequilíbrio. Quando veio como Krishna, estabeleceu o equilíbrio entre mim e Brahma. Talvez o contato com os humanos tenha tornado Brahma assim. Quando digo que você é o deus da reconstrução e não da destruição é que, não é sua função destruir algo ou alguém e sim reconstruir o equilíbrio. Enquanto não perceber isso você nunca despertará completamente.

Shaka ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

- E por que eu não consigo perceber isso?

- Eu não sei. Suas memorias foram bloqueadas de tal maneira que o impede de ver isso.

- E quem as bloqueou?

- Você mesmo. Por algum motivo você ,como Shaka, bloqueou essa memoria divina.

- Não sei como desbloquear...

- Infelizmente eu não posso te ajudar amigo, pois a resposta está dentro de você.

O indiano ficou em silencio. Como queria saber o que fazer, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como agir. Então fez a única coisa que estava em suas mãos. Levantou de onde estava e sentou no chão cruzando as pernas assumindo a posição de meditação. Se as respostas estavam dentro dele, tinha que acha-las. Shiva acompanhava em silencio.

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos passando a liberar seu cosmo. A cada minuto sua energia aumentava, ate que Shaka chegou ao nível mais profundo de meditação e então as coisas começaram a acontecer...

No palácio de Vishnu, mais precisamente na sala dos Vedas, havia a representação dos dez avatares do deus. A primeira representação era Matsya, o peixe, a imagem começou a brilhar em dourado. Em Devakai, o cosmo de Shaka aumentou de tamanho. A imagem de Matsya continuou a piscar, contudo a imagem de Kuma, passou a brilhar e na dimensão que Shaka estava sua energia aumentou. A medida que as imagens no palácio brilhavam o cosmo do indiano elevava-se. Shiva apenas acompanhava.

Na nona imagem, a de Buda, uma flor de lótus apareceu abaixo de Shaka, as pétalas abriam lentamente enquanto o cosmo aumentava de forma exponencial. No palácio, a imagem que trazia um homem com uma espada na mão brilhou intensamente. Shaka abriu os olhos, mas estes não eram azuis e sim dourados. A roupa indiana foi substituída pela armadura de Virgem e em seguida pela Kalpa.

Shiva sorriu. Agora, seu amigo estava de volta por completo.

Shaka levantou-se, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu voltaram a ser azuis. Soltou um longo suspiro, olhando ao redor.

- Devakai...– disse.

- Sim amigo.

Vishnu o fitou.

- Shiva, ha quanto tempo.

- Vejo pelo seu olhar que despertou completamente.

- Sim. – sorriu.

Vishnu não tinha uma forma física definida e nem um corpo imortal. Seus avatares eram ora animais misturados com homens, ou apenas homens, mas uma característica estava presente em todas as suas formas. De Matsya a Kalki, de Varama a Shaka, sempre, seus olhos eram azuis claros. Sempre.

- Estou feliz que tenha despertado por completo.

- Graças a você.

- Agora pode me contar porque demorou tanto em despertar e por que sua personalidade como o mortal Shaka não permitia seu desperte.

Vishnu sorriu.

- Foi tudo determinado. Brahma e eu estávamos perto de descer a Terra e como no fim da Era de Dawapara, Brahma começava a demonstrar suas reais intenções, tinha que me precaver. Primeiro fiz com que Lakshma e eu tivéssemos o mesmo sangue. Dessa forma ela ficaria protegida, apesar de termos nos separados ainda bebes.

- E por que disso?

- Eu precisava treinar. Na minha vinda como Buda não despertei minhas habilidades de combate e elas seriam necessárias para esse embate contra Brahma. Foi então que fui escolhido para ser o protetor de outro deus, Atena. Eu aprenderia com ela, a forma de lutar e como defender a Terra. Foi uma chance única e pude ver e aprender mais de perto sobre os humanos e seus sentimentos.

- Você se tornou muito próximos deles.

- Sim. Sidartha e Shaka me proporcionaram isso, contudo havia um risco.

- Qual?

- Mesmo vindo num corpo mortal, minha essência divina não estava completamente adormecida, tanto que ouvia meus pensamentos divinos dentro da mente, que felizmente eu interpretava como sendo os ensinamentos de Buda. Para mim Buda e eu éramos duas pessoas completamente diferente. Por isso todos achavam que eu era treinado por ele, como na verdade era minha própria voz interior. Com o tempo, meu lado divino poderia despertar antes da hora e assim eu não prestaria obediência a Atena. Como poderia eu ser um deus prestar juramento a outro deus?

- E o que fez?

- Num rompante, selei completamente minha memoria. Selei tudo que poderia me fazer despertar e assim prejudicar os meus planos, minha missão junto a Atena e Lakshma. Talvez no muro das lamentações quando elevei meu sakti, tenha sido o momento mais delicado, pois poderia despertar completamente. Felizmente isso não aconteceu. Somente com o aparecimento de Brahma é que minha mente começou a dá sinais.

- E talvez só agora que conseguiu despertar completamente.

- Certamente. Minha vida junto a Atena e aos outros cavaleiros foram importantes. Meu desejo de proteger a Terra foi aumentando.

- Então tem a plena certeza do que fazer? Que é o deus da harmonia.

- Sim, tenho. Minha mente expandiu.

- Então entende a deusa Hekat? Você, Brahma, como a deusa Atena, tem sentimentos humanos arraigados. Brahma sempre foi bom, ele apenas se derputou no meio do caminho, ainda mais que estamos na era de Kali.

- Hekat é diferente porque não teve tempo de experimentar a vida humana, por isso tomou aquelas atitudes, mesmo custando seu cosmo.

- E sua duvida entre Jacke e Lakshma?

- Você quer dizer entre Lakshma, Jacke e Tyte? – sorriu.

Shiva o fitou surpreso.

- Como gostaria de rever a Tyte, saber como ela está...

- Você sabe onde ela está. – disse divertido, mesmo com o despertar total, ele ainda não havia percebido.

- Sei? Mas ainda não a localizei.

- Não será preciso. Tyte está mais perto que você imagina. Pense nela e mentalize seu primeiro encontro com ela nessa Era. Seu sentimento te guiará.

Vishnu estranhou mas obedeceu. Pensava em usar sua energia para localizar a indiana, mas já que Shiva insistia naquela ideia... ele fechou os olhos, deixando a mente ser levada. Viu-se no santuário e de pé no meio de um salão.

_Mente..._

_Shaka abriu os olhos, via tudo em primeira pessoa, apesar de saber que apenas sua consciência estava lá, pois as imagens eram em preto e branco. Percebeu que na sua visão tinha seu corpo e usava uma roupa completamente clara. Ensaiou um passo, mas seu corpo tomou outro rumo, acabou-se deixando levar. Caminhou em direção a uma mesa, viu que havia uma moça, mas não soube dizer quem era. Quando aproximou o suficiente, a moça virou de repente, derramando um liquido escuro na sua camisa. Shaka fitou a mancha para depois fitar a jovem, seus olhos arregalaram..._

_Fim da mente_

- Jacke? – arregalou os olhos. – a Jacke é a Tyte?

- Sim Shaka. Nefer, Tyte, Jacke são a mesma pessoa. Todo esse tempo Tyte estava ao seu lado, sem ambos perceberem. Talvez seja por isso que despertou daquela vez em seu palácio, Brahma feriu sua Tyte.

Ele sorriu. Todo esse tempo a sua Nefer, estava perto. Seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

- Minha Tyte.

- Estou tranquilo agora. Sei que vai cumprir sua missão mais uma vez. – Shiva tocou o ombro dele.

- Agradeço por tudo Shiva.

- Está na hora de voltar Samraat Vishnu.

* * *

Continua...

_**Notas (retirado do wikpedia)**_

* São os primeiros quatro avatares de Vishnu. Como Matsya, o peixe, Vishnu encontra os Vedas que estavam no fundo oceano e os leva ate Brahma para que o mundo seja construído. Como Kuma, metade homem metade tartaruga, Vishnu salva os Devas e os humanos dos Asuras. Como Varaha, o javali, Vishnu salvou a Terra de um diluvio. Como Narasimba, o homem leão, Vishnu matou o demônio Hiranyakashipu.

** Vamana, o quinto avatar de Vishnu e o primeiro em forma humana, como um anão. Indra, o rei dos deuses, perdeu seu império para os reis dos demônios, Bali. Então Indra pediu a Vishnu que o recuperasse. O deus nasceu como meio irmão de Indra, por parte de mãe e ele recuperou o império para Indra, mas como gostava de Bali, o deu algumas terras.

*** Rama. Sétimo avatar de Vishnu. Rama abandona seu trono em Kosala e vai por exilio por quatorze anos. É considerado o filho perfeito, o homem perfeito, o perfeito marido, irmão, amigo e governante. Casa-se com Sita, reencarnação de Lakshma e ao final trava uma luta contra o demônio Ravana. Sua vida é contada no Ramáiana.

**** O período de Ubaid (c. 6500 a 3800 a.C.) é um período pré-histórico da Mesopotâmia. Situa-se a oeste de Ur no sul da província iraquiana de Dhi Qar.

* Krishna. Oitavo avatar de Vishnu. É uma figura central do Hinduísmo. Há quatro escrituras que contam a historia de Krishna. Ele pertencia ao clã Vrishni dos Yadavas, de Mathura. O demônio Kamsa, que havia sido morto anteriormente por Vishnu, temia que o deus renascesse de novo. Por isso ordenou a morte de todos os recém nascidos homens. Para proteger o filho, o pai de Krishna o enviou para uma floresta. Quando ele fica adulto volta para sua terra e derrota Kamsa. Casa-se com Rukmini, reencarnação de Lakshma. Tem um grande amigo Arjuna. Morre por uma flechada no pé. A morte de Krishna marca o fim da Dawapara-Yuga e inicio da Kali Yuga. Devido à presença de Krishna no planeta, o demônio Kali não se atreveu a manifestar-se com toda a sua força. Mas neste mesmo dia, Kali entra no mundo.

**Devakai. – eu inventei para essa fic, é como se fosse o Campos elísios dos gregos

* * *

Pessoas, desculpe pela demora. Queria ter postado há mais tempo, só que a gripe me derrubou e aí...

Desculpem os erros de português. E a formatação! Sempre coloco justificado no Word, o fanfiction desformata...

A batalha do Shion também não ficou muito do meu agrado, (culpa da criatividade que viu a gripe e fugiu), mas espero que gostem.

Sei que quando leram o titulo do capitulo todos queriam me matar, mas acho que agora estou salva. Algumas questões com relação ao Shaka foram respondidas e outras serão nos próximos capítulos. Teremos mais dois e a fic chega ao fim.

Bom, nos vemos em breve.


	47. Chapter 46: O renascimento de Kalki

**Lebam – Viu só? Até os maus amam! Brahma gosta da Ranna apenas não percebeu isso. Jacke e Shaka já vem juntos a séculos, mas só agora que os dois talvez fiquem juntos. Infelizmente a fic está acabando, tem apenas mais um capitulo.**

**Andressa – Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Quanto a outra, eu e a Danda estamos com planos para voltar a escrevê-la.**

**Rodrigo – Que bom que gostou da luta do Shion, ela foi um pouco complicada de se fazer rsrs. Brahma gosta da Ranna e tudo tende para eles ficarem juntos. E finalmente seu gold favorito vai voltar em toda sua imponência e colocar as coisas no devido lugar. Já era hora não é? rsrs**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

**O renascimento de Kalki**

* * *

No palácio de Brahma, o silêncio imperava, apenas cortado pelo choro de Jacke.

Com os punhos cerrados, Kanon engoliu o choro.

- Vai pagar por tudo isso Brahma. – disse. – nós vingaremos a morte de Shaka.

- Não passam de insetos. – disse frio. – está na hora de serem eliminados.

- Cavaleiros! – gritou Saga, mesmo sem Shaka precisavam impedir o deus.

- É inútil.

Jacke continuava com o rosto sobre o peito do virginiano. Shati aproximou totalmente pálida. Ainda não acreditava que tinha perdido o irmão. Não bastasse a morte de Shion ainda tinha aquela. Ela fitou Jacke. A brasileira acabava-se em lagrimas. Sentiu muita pena dela. Novamente ela era separada de Vishnu.

- Lakshma... – a voz saiu embargada. – trás ele de volta, por favor...

- Não posso trazer alguém acima dos meus poderes. Vishnu é um deus primordial...

- E para onde ele foi? - a fitou.

- Para Devakai. O ciclo de reencarnações de Vishnu se encerrou. Ele não pode voltar mais para a Tenkaiken ou a Terra.

A brasileira abaixou o rosto, passando a fitar a face pálida do virginiano. Aos poucos aproximou do rosto dele e de forma delicada tocou-lhe os lábios frios.

- Chega dessa choradeira.

Usando seu cosmo Brahma jogou Shati e Jacke longe sendo amparadas por Mu e Miro.

- Não sei porque esse drama todo se logo se juntaram a ele.

O deus elevou seu cetro, passando a acumular cosmo na ponta. A cada minuto a energia crescia mais e mais. Aiolos tentava pensar em algo, mas pela primeira vez não tinha esperanças. Infelizmente tinham perdido aquela luta.

- Morram!

O som de Karatalas interrompeu o gesto de Brahma.

- O que é isso?

A poça de sangue que estava sob Shaka começou a recuar, ate sumir completamente. O céu tornou-se negro, para em seguida ficar azul. O som das karatalas intensificou. O palácio começou a tremer, ao redor dele surgiram varias colunas douradas que subiram até o céu. O som das Karatalas ecoava ao redor da construção e dentro dela e a cada segundo aumenta a frequência das batidas. De uma das torres apareceu um pergaminho que a medida que desenrolava, uma voz soava:

- _"Haverá monarcas contemporâneos reinando sobre a Terra, reis de espírito mau e caráter violento, voltados à mentira e à perversidade. Farão matar mulheres, crianças e vacas; cobiçarão as mulheres dos outros; terão poder limitado, suas vidas serão curtas, seus desejos insaciáveis; gentes de vários países, unindo-se a eles seguirão seus exemplos; e, sendo poderosos os bárbaros, sob a proteção dos príncipes, e afastadas as tribos puras, perecerá o povo..." _

Todos voltaram a atenção para o local onde Shaka estava. A luz dourada envolveu o corpo completamente a ponto de cegar os outros.

_- "A riqueza e a piedade diminuirão dia a dia, até que o mundo se depravará por completo; a classe será conferida unicamente pelos haveres; a riqueza será a única fonte de devoção; a paixão o único laço de união entre os sexos; a falsidade o único fator de êxito nos litígios; as mulheres serão usadas como objeto de satisfação puramente sexual; a aparência externa será o único distintivo das diversas ordens de vida; a falta de honestidade, o meio universal de subsistência; a fraqueza a causa da dependência; a liberdade valerá como devoção; o homem que for rico será reputado puro; o consentimento mútuo substituirá o casamento; os ricos trajes constituirão a divindade; reinará o que for mais forte; o povo não podendo suportar os pesados ônus, buscará refúgio nos vales."_

A quilômetros, no palácio de Vishnu, todas as imagens esculpidas dos dez avatares do deus brilharam.

_- " Assim, na idade de Kali (ferro) a decadência prosseguirá sem detença, até que a raça humana se aproxime do seu aniquilamento (Pralaia). Quando o fim da idade de Kali estiver perto, descerá sobre a Terra uma parte daquele Ser Divino que existe por sua própria natureza espiritual, Kalki Avatar; Ele restabelecerá a justiça sobre a Terra e as mentes que viverem até o fim da Kali Yuga serão despertadas e serão tão diáfanas como o cristal. Os homens assim transformados serão como sementes do verdadeiro homem."_

As karatalas pararam de tocar, as torres de luz uniram-se formando uma única torre. No segundo posterior, um forte clarão cegou a todos, quando a luz dissipou, arregalaram os olhos. Shaka estava de pé, vestindo sua Kalpa tendo na mão direita sua espada. Os Vedas circundavam o deus. Seu cosmo estava indefinidamente superior. Era tão grandioso que cobria a todos.

- Shaka... – murmurou Jacke.

- Não pode ser... – Brahma recuou. – estava morto.

- Kalki... – murmurou Lakshma.

Vishnu sorriu. Ele ergueu sua espada.

- Om Shanti Nandana Shibeti.

Um raio dourado partiu da ponta da espada de Vishnu. O raio subiu ate os céus e depois partiu em direção ao palácio de Shiva. O raio caiu sobre a fonte contida no interior do palácio, a fonte emitiu um forte brilho que foi se espalhando pelo rio Ganga. A luz dourada espalhou-se por toda a extensão do rio, chegando ate o palácio de Vishnu. O leito do rio tremeu, segundos depois, o gelo começou a trincar e a agua voltou a correr.

Na Terra, muitos indianos estavam as margens do Ganges pedindo pela misericórdia divina. A terra começou a tremer e assustados, pois achavam que o mundo estava chegando ao fim correram. Um forte barulho espalhou-se pelo local, quando viram uma muralha de agua que avançava pelo leito do rio. Os setes rios sagrados da Índia, voltaram a correr normalmente. Em outros pontos da Terra, os vulcões adormeceram, os oceanos acalmaram, as chuvas pararam, as temperaturas voltaram ao normal. Onde havia fendas provocadas por terremotos, voltaram ao normal. O céu brilhava num profundo azul.

Hyoga e Shun trocaram um sorriso.

- Eles conseguiram.

_**Tenkaiken...**_

Vishnu abaixou a espada.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou Brahma. – a Terra...

- Foi reconstruída. – disse Vishnu. O deus uniu as mãos, a espada ficou sobre elas.- Om Shanti Devasya Demari.

Várias bolinhas de energia dourada surgiram na frente de Vishnu, elas partiram, indo para cada um dos presentes, incluindo os mortos. Os que estavam de pé, sentiram suas forças voltarem.

Radamantyhs levou a mão a cabeça, pois sentia-se um pouco tonto.

- Que dor...

- Rada!

Faro pulou no pescoço do juiz.

- Rada. – o apertou.

- Faro... – ele custava a falar. – está me sufocando...

- Me desculpe... – o soltou.

- Quer me matar?

A fitou, ficando surpreso, ao ver as lagrimas descendo pelo rosto dela. Delicadamente levou a mão ao rosto dela. Ele aproximou beijando-a.

- Minha Faro...

Suely abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Onde...?

- Suely.

A italiana olhou para onde ouviu a voz.

O juiz sentiu um grande alivio ao vê-la bem, tudo que mais queria era ver Suely viva. Foi no intuito de abraça-la, mas conteve-se.

- Minos...

Ao ter o nome pronunciado por ela, deixou o orgulho de lado. A abraçou com força como se temesse perde-la novamente. Suely ficou surpresa com o ato, mas gostou, tanto que correspondeu.

Lara abriu os olhos erguendo o corpo.

- Lara.

A chinesa olhou para frente, Miro estava ajoelhado na sua frente.

- Como se sente? – indagou.

- Estou bem. – ela sorriu.

O escorpião aproximou tocando a testa dela com a sua.

- Que bom que voltou.

Deu um sorriso.

Aioria ergueu o corpo num rompante.

- Idril?!

- Estou aqui.

A indiana estava ao seu lado.

- Por Atena, você está bem. – a abraçou.

Shivani acordou de repente, levando a mão ao peito. O coração batia normalmente.

- Estou viva...

Ela olhou para o lado vendo MM deitado.

- Giovanni. – tocou-lhe no rosto. – Gio...

O canceriano abriu os olhos tendo como primeira imagem o rosto da indiana.

- Shivani... – sorriu.

A indiana inclinou-se beijando-o.

Shati ajoelhou ao lado de Shion, de forma delicada tocou o rosto dele, fazendo-o despertar.

- Shati...

Ela o ajudou a sentar.

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco zonzo... e você... Samraajni?

A resposta dela foi abraça-lo, no principio Shion ficou arredio, mas depois a aconchegou nos braços. Vishnu acompanhava a cena. Lakshma descobria o amor dos humanos. Ficou feliz por ela.

- Vishnu...

O deus voltou o olhar, era Jacke. A brasileira o fitou para depois baixar o rosto.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou sem olha-lo.

- Olhe para mim Jacke.

A espectro ergueu o rosto, deparando com o rosto do deus. Fisicamente não estava diferente de Shaka, a franja loira que encobria um pouco os olhos azuis, mas a áurea que o envolvia chegava a intimidar. O cosmo que emanava dele parecia não ter limite.

- Lakshma ficou muito preocupada.

- E você não?

- Fiquei... Atena ficaria sem a lagartixa branca dela...

Vishnu sorriu. Ele deu um passo, ela recuou. Apesar de querer abraça-lo tinha que se manter firme, Vishnu era de Lakshma. Shaka pertencia a deusa.

O deus se conteve. Jacke deveria está assustada, assim como ficou assustada no passado. Eles teriam tempo.

- Vishnu.

Era Shati que aproximava.

- Como está Lakshma? – Vishnu tocou no rosto dela, Jacke e Shion engoliram seco.

- Estou bem Samraat. – sorriu.

- Me diga como? – Brahma o fitava com ódio. – como voltou se eu matei esse corpo?

- Sou o deus da reconstrução. Tive que morrer para me lembrar disso. Shiva me ajudou a acordar.

- Shiva? Shiva está em Devakai? Ele não vai mais descer a Terra?

- Não sei, ele não me disse.

Brahma começou a rir, sua risada preencheu o local.

- Mas isso é ótimo! Com Shiva em Devakai não tenho empecilho nenhum. – fitou Vishnu. – tudo que tenho que fazer é mata-lo, mas certificarei que sua alma caia em Asura.

Sadi elevou seu cosmo, a energia que emanava dele era assustadora.

- Desapareça Vishnu.

Uma poderosa bola de energia dirigiu-se ao deus.

- Shaka! – gritaram Deba e Aioria.

O deus não se moveu, a energia de Brahma o acertaria em cheio, contudo parou a centímetros de Vishnu.

- Como?! – Brahma recuou.

Vishnu continuou com a mesma expressão. Os cavaleiros ficaram estarrecidos, quem recebesse aquele ataque certamente morreria, mas simplesmente nem aproximou do virginiano.

- O cosmo do Shaka... – iniciou Miro. – atrevo a dizer que é maior que o de Atena.

- E é. – disse Hekat. – ele é um deus primordial.

A energia de Brahma voltou contra o deus, que foi ao chão. Seu corpo foi ferido. Não poderia acreditar que seus planos poderiam ser destruídos.

- Não vai acabar com os meus planos! Pode ter recuperado a Terra e seus amigos mortais, mas nunca vai me vencer! Eu vou matar a todos!

A terra tremeu, o cosmo de Brahma preencheu todo local. Ele ergueu seu cetro, da ponta surgiu uma bola de energia. A energia mostrou-se tão grande quanto a de Vishnu, os cavaleiros tomaram posição, cada um protegendo as garotas.

- Vou destruir tudo!

Brahma lançou. O que tinha restado daquela parte do palácio cedeu. O desprendimento de energia foi tanto que lançou a todos, o único que continuava de pé era Vishnu.

O ataque bateu contra o deus da reconstrução, um forte clarão espalhou-se pelo local, o palácio inteiro sacudiu.

- Shaka! – gritou Jacke.

Quando a luz dissipou, não sabiam se ficavam aliviados ou surpresos. Toda a energia desprendida pelo deus, que em potencia se assemelhava a várias Exclamações de Atena e que poderia aniquilar a todos, estava parada bem a frente de Vishnu.

- O que... – Brahma olhava atônico.

Com um simples movimento Vishnu fez a energia voltar, ainda atônico com o poder de Vishnu, Brahma não se mexeu.

- Samraat!

Para a perplexidade de todos, Ranna pulou na frente do deus.

- RANNA! – gritou Brahma desesperado por ver a indiana a sua frente.

Houve um novo clarão.

- Rannaaaaa! – berrou. – Rannaaaa!

O clarão foi diminuindo, o silencio era mortal. Cavaleiros e guerreiras estavam em estado de choque. O ataque de Brahma estava parado a centímetros de Ranna.

- Ranna. – Brahma foi ate ela, a segurando. – Ranna!

- Samraat... – murmurou.

- Sua grande estupida!

- Eu não poderia deixa-lo morrer...

Vishnu fez um movimento, fazendo o ataque de Brahma sumir. Tinha sido ele a intervir, não deixando Ranna receber a energia.

- Mulher estupida. – Brahma respirava aliviado.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Quando os dois perceberam Vishnu estava na frente deles com a espada apontada para o peito de Brahma. A garota ainda tentou colocar-se na frente, mas estava muito fraca.

- Não vou mata-lo Maha Yuga. – disse Vishnu, o que deixou a todos surpresos. – eu não poderia mata-lo, pois minha função não é essa. Mas também não posso deixar de puni-lo, pois seus atos ceifaram a vida de muitas pessoas.

Brahma segurou o seu cetro, naquela distancia poderia...

Vishnu percebeu a intenção dele e telepaticamente jogou o objeto longe, assim como também separou Ranna dele. Aproximou um pouco mais a ponta da espada no peito do deus.

- Acabou Brahma.

- Está esperando o que então? Mate-me e acabe com isso. É só enfiar a espada nesse corpo mortal.

- Om Shanti Santera.

A espada brilhou em dourado, Ranna temeu por seu senhor. Os demais apenas aguardavam o desfecho. A energia que circulava a espada entrou dentro de Brahma. O deus soltou um grito de dor, o corpo todo contorcia-se no chão. Viram então, dois tipos de energia saírem do corpo do deus, uma negra e outra branca, sendo que a negra era em maior quantidade.

- Você abriga as duas essências Brahma, - iniciou Vishnu. – por ser o deus da criação, contudo suas sucessivas reencarnações mortais haviam prejudicado esse equilíbrio, aumentando mais o Yin e como consequência, a maldade crescia em você. Não é justificativa para seus atos, pois poderia ter lutado para que o Yin não crescesse. Agora tudo voltará ao seu equilíbrio.

Brahma, no chão, respirava ofegante, as duas energias que saiam do corpo dele ficaram por iguais e depois se transformaram num símbolo hindu entrando novamente no corpo dele, Sadi perdeu os sentidos.

- Agora vem a punição, selarei seu cosmo, de forma que não o manifeste e viverá como um humano normal ate o dia que regressará a Tenkaiken. Suas memorias divinas e humanas serão preservadas, para que se lembre de tudo que fez. Om Shanti Tare Namere.

Os olhos de Vishnu ficaram dourados, o corpo de Brahma foi envolvido por uma luz dourada. Primeiro sua kalpa abandonou o corpo e sumiu, reaparecendo no palácio de Vishnu onde antes estavam os Vedas. Varias bolas de energia saiam do corpo de Sadi, pairando sobre ele, quando a ultima saiu, uniram-se e entraram dentro do corpo de Vishnu. O símbolo de Brahma apareceu na testa dele.

Ranna levantou de onde estava correndo ate seu deus.

- Samraat.

- Ele só acordará daqui algumas horas Ranna. Ficará confuso, mas suas memorias estão intactas. Leve-o para sua vila, o único local na Terra que não sofreu com os cataclimas ou ataques dos demônios.

A indiana o fitou sem entender.

- De alguma forma, Brahma protegeu sua família. Isso prova que ele tem apreço por você e que o sentimento humano, o amor, está enraizado na memoria divina dele. Seja para ele, Saravasti. Sua shakti.

Shati que acompanhava sorriu. O irmão havia agido bem.

Vishnu guardou sua espada, voltando para perto dos outros.

- Hekat.

- Sim?

Ele fez com que o corpo de Rosa aparecesse. Mu o segurou.

- Há muitas coisas a serem explicadas. De ambas as partes.

- Sim Vishnu.

- Acabou. – disse Faro soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- Sim amazona de Apolo. – Vishnu a fitou. – acabou.

- A Terra está mesmo a salvo Shaka? Quero dizer Vishnu. – indagou Deba.

- Sim. Vamos embora.

- Como? – indagou MM.

- Pelo Ganges.

O deus deu um passo a frente, ergueu o braço apontando para o céu. Um raio dourado saiu, batendo primeiro na torre mais alta do palácio de Brahma que estava tombada, em seguida o raio rodou quilômetros, batendo na torre mais alta do palácio de Shiva e por ultimo bateu na torre mais alta do palácio de Vishnu. Formou-se um triangulo que subiu aos céus e que depois desceu ate o lago em frente ao palácio de Brahma. As aguas agitaram-se e do meio delas surgiu um grande portão dourado.

- Não haviam restado apenas três tenkais? – indagou Lakshma olhando o deus. – o de Brahma, o qual ele passou. O seu, por onde você passou da primeira vez e o de Shiva que foi usado por ultimo.

- Esqueceu que sou o deus da reconstrução? – a fitou sorrindo. – todos os tenkais foram restabelecidos.

Uma luz dourada envolveu a todos que transpassaram pelo portão dourado.

_**Terra...**_

Shun e Hyoga olhavam o céu azul. Com a paz voltando a reinar, Atena e Poseidon trouxeram todos de volta. Apolo e Perséfone juntaram-se a eles.

- Seus cavaleiros conseguiram mais uma vez maninha. – disse Apolo, olhando para o céu.

- São os cavaleiros dos milagres.

Um brilho no céu chamou a atenção deles. Alguns triângulos apareceram, terminando ao final da escadaria de Peixes. Os primeiros a aparecerem foram Faro e Radamanthys. A amazona correu pulando no pescoço de Apolo.

- Senhor Apolo!

- Calma Faro...

- Nós conseguimos!

Radamanthys, bem mais discreto, aproximou se da rainha do inferno.

- Senhora Persefone. – fez uma reverencia.

- Bom trabalho Radamanthys.

O juiz foi para perto de Aiacos, os dois cumprimentaram-se. Em seguida apareceram Suely e Minos. Ao contrario da brasileira a italiana apenas fez uma reverencia ao seu deus. Minos fez o mesmo, ficando depois perto dos outros juízes.

Shivani, MM, Idril, Aioria, Saga, Saravasti, Meena e Kamus foram os próximos. Os cavaleiros posicionaram-se a frente da deusa.

- Atena. – disseram os quatro.

- Sejam bem vindos meus cavaleiros. Meus nobres cavaleiros. – estava feliz por vê-los.

Anahí, Kanon, Vanda, Aiolos, Clarice, Lara, Aldebaran e Miro apareceram na sequencia. O taurino fez duas reverencias. Uma na frente de Apolo e outra na frente de Atena.

- Aldebaran... – sorriu.

Miro aproximou da deusa. Atena reparou nos cabelos negros, aquele a sua frente deveria ser Seth.

- Seth...

- Pode me chamar de Miro, Atena. Assim como Aldebaran jurou seguir a senhorita e Apolo em pé de igualdade, gostaria que permitisse que eu continuasse a segui-la e a Hekat de forma igual.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o pedido, inclusive Atena.

- Tem o meu consentimento Miro.

Ele fez uma leve referencia.

Os próximos a aparecerem foram Mu e Hekat. O ariano trazia o corpo de Rosa nos braços. Tirando Perséfone, os juízes e os que estavam em Tenkaiken ficaram surpresos com a deusa de olhos vermelhos.

- Atena.

- É um prazer conhecer seu corpo verdadeiro Hekat.

- Obrigada.

Um cosmo grandioso, caloroso e gentil, era descrição perfeita para todos que estavam ali, principalmente para que ainda não havia sentido. Shion foi o primeiro a aparecer, oferecendo o braço para a figura feminina. Dohko sorriu ao vê-los juntos.

- Atena. – Laskhma juntou as mãos. – Namastê.

- Namastê... – não sabia por qual nome chama-la.

- Lakshma. Deusa Lakshma.

- O que? – indagaram Dohko, os bronze e Apolo. – não era Vishnu?

- Não Dohko. – sorriu. – não sou Vishnu.

- Se não é você, quem é? – indagou Seiya.

Jacke apareceu, caminhando lentamente ate os outros, que a fitavam sem entender.

Se grandioso, gentil e caloroso eram a descrição do cosmo de Shati, majestoso, imponente e poderoso poderia descrever aquele cosmo que estavam sentido. Apolo, Atena, Perséfone e ate mesmo Poseidon sentiram-se reles deuses perto daquela cosmo energia. O cosmo era tão majestoso que os cinco bronze, Aiacos e Sorento não conseguiam sequer se mexer. O ultimo triangulo desceu ao chão. Sua armadura divina reluzia ao toque do sol, os passos eram precisos e firmes, os olhos azuis transmitiam todo o poder de um deus primordial.

- Sha-ka?! – exclamaram os que não sabiam.

Idril, Meena, Shivani e Saravasti ajoelharam.

- Samraat Vishnu.

O deus aproximou parando a frente de Atena.

- Atena. – acenou.

- Vishnu. Fico feliz em vê-lo.

- Gostaria de agradece-la. Sua posição perante as ameaças do mundo me ajudaram muito.

- Teve sua parcela de contribuição. – apesar de descobrir que Shaka era Vishnu era estranho tê-lo na sua frente daquela forma.

Aiacos estava com os olhos arregalados.

- "Um dos cavaleiros de Atena é um deus? E nós o enfrentamos?"

- Entre por favor. – disse Atena, tentando ser o mais formal possível.

Todos foram convidados a entrar. Jacke olhava para o deus seguindo ao lado de Atena. O sonho acabou. Talvez Shaka nem ficaria mais no santuário. Ele voltaria para Índia, para seu próprio templo, tendo as guerreiras Deva para protegê-lo e Lakshma ao seu lado. Não havia sobrado nada para ela... Shaka havia sido apenas um sonho.

Na sala do trono, Atena providenciou cadeiras para todos. Cada guardião sentou perto do deus o qual defendia. Shaka começou a contar os fatos desde a chegada em Tenkaiken ate o desfecho da luta, omitiu é claro a parte que falava de Jacke.

- E onde está Brahma agora? – indagou Hyoga.

- Na Índia. Ele viverá lá ate o dia que seguirá para Tenkaiken, ou Devakai.

- Devakai? – indagou Idril. – realmente existe?

- Sim, Idril. – disse o deus. – a cada termino de minhas vindas fico em Tenkaiken. Devakai é o lugar onde os deuses que não voltaram a Terra ficam. Há vários deuses nesse lugar, inclusive Shiva.

- Por isso não tivemos noticias dele. – disse Shati.

- Isso mesmo.

Vishnu voltou a atenção para Hekat.

- Acho que está na hora de algumas explicações, não é Hekat?

A deusa do destino ficou em silencio, ate tomar coragem.

- Sim. Eu realmente ajudei Brahma em troca da nossa liberdade. Do santuário e do Meikai.

- Meikai? – indagou Miro. – mas Hades aliou-se...

- Não foi por Hades. Foi por Perséfone e por seus subordinados.

A deusa do Inferno sorriu.

- Meu medo de uma ameaça de Zeus era maior do que Brahma faria com o mundo. Sei que meus atos custaram a vida de muitos.

- Não é para tanto Hekat. – disse Vishnu. - Com ou sem você Brahma faria a mesma coisa.

- Eu temia que Zeus fizesse o mesmo no passado.

- Mas eu não iria permitir. – disse Atena.

- Sei que não Atena, mas... não era só Zeus que queria a minha cabeça.

- Do que está falando Rosa? – indagou Deba, referindo-se a ela com aquele nome.

- Deuses tem medo e comigo não seria diferente, Ran, - sem perceber soltou o apelido do irmão. - Eu ajudei Zeus a selar os titãs. Por milênios o lacre continuou intacto, porque eu também era responsável por ele. Antes de Zeus me aprisionar as Moiras fizeram uma previsão que, um ser meio humano meio deus seria o responsável por libertar os titãs. Zeus pensou que se tratava de um filho meu com Adriel. Mas não era só Zeus que temia a perda de poder, outros titãs prol Olimpo também sairiam perdendo caso Chronos e os outros fossem libertados. Eu era uma ameaça para todos. Numa luta entre nós, - referia-se a ela, Atena e seus cavaleiros - e eles quem sairia perdendo? Deuses que ficassem contra Zeus seriam lançados no Tártaro, Atena eu... e vocês? Sabem como nós deuses podemos ser cruéis com os mortais.

Os deuses presentes concordaram.

- Por isso me aliei a Brahma. Ele é um deus primordial e apenas um primordial, poderia fazer frente ao titãs. Sozinha não seria pario para eles, mas se Brahma resolvesse mesmo expandir seus domínios o primeiro lugar que iria cair seria o Olimpo. Era arriscado pois Brahma poderia me trair, mas eu não tinha muita escolha. Ainda mais quando eu soube da previsão. Zeus e os demais titãs não poupariam esforços para matar o Mu...

Ficaram em silencio.

- Comecei a fazer o ritual e quase no final dele, comecei a pensar se realmente era justo o que eu estava fazendo. Pensei em até parar com o ritual, claro que as consequências seriam desastrosas. O cosmo de Shati estava quase condicionado, meu cosmo estava muito fraco, teríamos que enfrentar a fúria de Brahma, e se conseguíssemos para-lo ainda teria a nossa volta para a Terra. – respirou fundo. - debilitados por causa de uma guerra contra Brahma o que poderíamos fazer contra os Olimpianos e Titãs?

- Você sabia disso. – Aiolos fitou Vanda. – sempre me disse que Hekat tinha as suas razões.

- Não sabia cem por cento. – disse fitando sua deusa. – nas poucas vezes que fui ao Olimpo, havia escutado umas conversas esquisitas entre os Olimpianos e titãs. Pensei que fosse apenas imaginação minha, mas quando soube do filho... juntei as peças. Somado a isso as ações hostis que certos Titãs tinham com a Hekat. – olhou para os amigos. – vocês devem se lembrar disso.

Miro, Lara, Anahí, Clarice e Jacke concordaram.

- Agora faz sentido... – disse Apolo. – os esforços que meu pai fez para mantê-los separados.

- Esse era meu pensamento, ate descobrir que Shati não era Vishnu. Fiquei desesperada, pois Brahma quando descobrisse acabaria com todo mundo e sem sabermos quem era Vishnu na verdade. Foi então que fomos levados para aquele palácio e a verdade apareceu na minha frente. – olhou para o virginiano. – mas não tinha muita coisa a fazer. Em todo caso, peço perdão, por tudo.

Deba levantou-se de onde estava e surpreendendo a todos abraçou a deusa.

- Eu não tenho o que te desculpar se não fez nada para mim. – sorriu. – meu botão.

A deusa sorriu, retribuindo o gesto. Por mais que soubesse que Aldebaran era Irian, não conseguia vê-lo como guerreiro e sim como seu irmão querido. Não fez aquilo apenas por Mu, mas por todos.

- O bom que tudo não passou de suposições. – iniciou Seiya. – você se equivocou em relação a Zeus e os titãs.

- Isso não é um simples equivoco. – disse Poseidon falando pela primeira vez.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou Atena.

- Antes do meu nascimento aqui na Terra, uns meses antes, Zeus estava muito preocupado. O Olimpo sentiu um cosmo muito forte manifestar e isso o deixou em alerta. Pelas datas que vocês falaram coincide com a primeira manifestação da Hekat. Um clima de apreensão tomou contas de todos. Eu não sabia de nada, mas até fui tomado por essa onda.

Todas as atenções voltaram para o imperador dos Mares.

- Tempos depois esse cosmo voltou a manifestar e lembro que Zeus convocou uma reunião urgente.

- Que reunião? – indagou Apolo. – não me lembro disso.

- Zeus agiu debaixo dos panos, Apolo. Nem Hades e eu participamos. Só soube da tal reunião porque escutei por acaso. Ela era entre ele e alguns titãs e discutiam a respeito da deusa das Trevas. Fiquei intrigado, pois não conhecia tal divindade, mas hoje sei de quem falavam.

- E o que discutiram? – indagou Hekat.

- Não ouvi muito bem, mas era a respeito de jogar a tal deusa no Tártaro e liquidar um mortal. Anos depois os titãs foram soltos, devem ter pensado que foi você e ficado surpresos ao saberem que foi Pontos.

- Eles nunca vão me deixar em paz... – murmurou a deusa.

- Vão deixar sim Hekat.

A fala de Poseidon deixou a todos surpresos.

- Meu irmão não é burro. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – ele sabe que a situação hoje é outra. Ele não cometerá a loucura de vir atrás de você, alias é bem capaz de propor um acordo de paz.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza Poseidon? – indagou Perséfone.

- Muito simples querida. Ele tem poucos apoiadores. Além de que, Hades está dormindo, eu ficaria ao lado de Hekat, tem Apolo, Atena e... – fitou a todos. – dois fatores que fazem a maior diferença.

- Que fatores? – perguntou Shion.

- Atena é a única deusa que possuiu cavaleiros que derrotaram Poseidon, Hades e os doze titãs isso inclui Chronos. – fitou os cavaleiros. – vocês acabariam rápido com os titãs remanescentes.

Os onze cavaleiros ficaram surpresos.

- E o outro fator?

Julian fitou seriamente a pessoa que estava sentado a frente. Certamente Zeus seria louco se o confrontasse.

- Um deus primordial. – disse sério. – que está acima dos titãs.

Vishnu deu um sorriso.

- Portanto minha cara Hekat... não se preocupe. Zeus não virá atrás de você. Ele é muito covarde, e é muito apegado a vidinha medíocre dele. – levantou. - Bom, acho que podemos voltar para casa.

- Obrigada Julian. – agradeceu Atena. – por tudo.

Perséfone despediu-se, levando seus espectros, assim como Apolo que levou as duas amazonas. Julian partiu com seus marinas, restando apenas os moradores do santuário.

- E agora Vishnu? – indagou Atena. – você... deve querer ir para seu templo.

- Podemos conversar?

Ela confirmou. Shati acompanhou os dois, deixando os demais apreensivos.

**Índia...**

Os olhos foram abrindo lentamente não reconhecendo o lugar que estava. Tentou levantar, mas a cabeça rodou.

- Não se esforce.

Brahma virou-se.

- Ranna?

A indiana estava com seus trajes habituais.

- Como se sente Samraat?

- Zonzo. Que lugar é esse? – notou que estava numa casa simples.

- Na minha casa. – deu um tímido sorriso.

- E o que eu faço aqui?

- Não se lembra?

Levou a mão a cabeça.

- Fui derrotado... – murmurou. – e ainda tive meu cosmo selado...

- Deve está com fome. – levantou. – já trago algo, por favor descanse.

Ranna caminhou para a cozinha, Brahma a fitou ate ela desaparecer. Ainda sentindo-se fraco voltou a deitar. As memorias daquela batalha voltavam lentamente, principalmente a parte que Ranna foi quase morta. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Prontinho.

A garota voltara, ajoelhando ao pé da cama. O jovem pegou o prato de comida, passando a comer. Ranna o observava. Ele fez a refeição em silencio.

- Deseja mais?

- Não... obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer Samraat.

- Não precisa me chamar mais assim. – não a fitou. – não passo de um homem mortal. – voltou a deitar.

- Como quiser. Precisa de algo?

- Não. – ficou em silencio. – lembro que tinha pais e irmãos, onde eles estão?

- Na cidade, foram buscar mantimentos.

- E o dinheiro que deixei? Poderiam está vivendo num lugar melhor.

- Meus pais acharam melhor guardar o dinheiro para o custeio da educação dos meus irmãos. Sempre moramos aqui, não é uma vida tão ruim. – sorriu.

Sadi a fitou. Ranna sempre fora muito bonita, mas parecia que agora estava ainda mais, a expressão dela estava mais leve.

- Eu não sinto mais cosmo vindo de você. – disse. – sinto também que está mais leve.

- Mas ainda o tenho, talvez por conta da sua condição que não o sente. Mas confesso que estou mais aliviada. Poderei seguir minha vida sem batalhas.

- Ser uma guerreira de Brahma deve ser algo penoso.

- De forma alguma. Eu o segui porque quis. Descanse, irei até a vila, não demoro.

Ela levantou, mas teve o braço retido.

- Não demore... muito... – Sadi murmurou.

- Está certo.

A indiana o deixou só. Sadi mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Sentia-se diferente, toda aquela ambição de dominar o mundo havia sumido. Também não tinha ódio de Vishnu, apesar da punição que ele lhe havia infringido. Mas o que mais o incomodava era Ranna. Não entendia o porque, que do simples fato de pensar nela, algo se agitava. E porque a presença dela era tão importante. Era certo que ela fora seu braço direito em seus planos e que agora que não eram mais deus e guerreira, ela poderia seguir seu caminho, contudo não queria se separar dela.

Ranna voltou duas horas depois, trazendo um balaio na cabeça. Entrou sem fazer alarme, pois Sadi poderia está dormindo. Com todo o cuidado depositou o cesto no chão.

- Por que não me chamou?

- Sadi?! – assustou.

- Eu teria te ajudado a carregar. – ele sentou na cama.

- Estou acostumada, não se preocupe.

Ela voltou aos seus afazeres pegando alguns legumes para cortar, num dado momento ela cortou-se com a faca.

- Ai. – duas gotas de sangue apareceram.

- Ranna.

O indiano correu ate ela.

- O que foi?

- Apenas um corte.

Surpreendendo-a ele pegou o dedo machucado e o levou a boca.

- Sam- raat?

- Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe fazia isso. Dizia que sarava mais rápido. Eu não entendo muito bem esses costumes humanos...

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

Durante todo o dia, não trocaram mais palavras. Sadi pensava constantemente que seu lugar não era ali. Estava na hora de Ranna seguir a vida dela e ele aguardar sua morte para voltar a Tenkaiken. Voltaria para seu templo e ficaria o resto dos dias ali.

- Ranna. – parou próximo a ela.

- Sim? – deixou as panelas sobre uma mesa baixa e levantou.

- Vou embora.

- Embora? Mas por que? Para onde?

- O meu lugar não é aqui. Alias não tenho lugar algum. Só tenho que esperar os anos passarem ate o dia em que voltarei para Tenkaiken.

- Mas vai para algum lugar não vai? – indagou aflita. – vai ficar vagando por aí?

- Vou para o meu templo e depois penso no que fazer. Se pudesse me mataria, para abreviar a minha ida, mas Vishnu controlou ate isso.

- Se matar? – ficou desesperada. – você é jovem, tem uma vida inteira pela frente.

- Eu não tenho um proposito Ranna. Perdi minha função. Não sou nem humano e nem deus.

- Mas...

- Agradeço por tudo. – toco-lhe nos ombros. – por tudo mesmo.

Ranna sentiu os olhos marejarem, ele não poderia ir embora, não suportaria ficar longe dele.

- Sadi...

- Cuide-se Ranna.

Ela queria retê-lo, mas não conseguia. Brahma abriu a porta, saindo. Ele caminhou alguns metros parando. Olhou para trás. Ranna estava na porta, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sentiu uma dor no peito e não entendeu. Apesar de saber que seu lugar não era ali, não queria ir embora, não queria se afastar de Ranna.

- "O que é isso que estou sentindo?" – pensava. Virou de costas. Os olhos amarelos fitavam o solo. – " eu criei o mundo, mas não sei o que é isso... que aperto no peito é esse?"

A indiana lutava para não derramar mais lagrimas. Abaixou o rosto. Apesar de Vishnu dizer para ela ser a shakti de Sadi, aquilo não era possível. No fim deuses não ficam com humanos.

- Ranna.

Ela ergueu o rosto na hora ao ouvir seu nome.

- Sadi...

- Eu preciso ir embora, mas... – ele não sabia como explicar. – mas eu quero ficar aqui... eu quero ficar perto de você... eu preciso da sua presença...

- Por que...?

- Eu não sei... – a fitou. – apenas sinto que quero ficar com você.

Ranna percebeu o olhar confuso de Sadi, será que era sobre o que Vishnu falou? Brahma começava a gostar dela?

- Posso... ficar aqui...? – indagou receoso de ouvir um não como resposta.

A garota aproximou, tocando a face dele.

- Sempre amei você Brahma. Desde que me encontrou pela primeira vez.

Ela o beijou, no principio Sadi ficou surpreso com a própria reação. Já a beijara muitas vezes, mas nem se comparava como agora. Era algo cálido, terno, diferente, mas teve a certeza que mesmo que fosse para Tenkaiken ela iria junto.

- Então... aceita ser a minha Saravasti?

- Hoje e sempre.

_**Santuário**_

Atena levou os dois deuses hindus para seu escritório. Shati sentou ao lado de Shaka enquanto Atena sentou em sua mesa. Estava um pouco receosa, pois fazia ideia do teor da conversa. Certamente Shaka voltaria para a Índia e a casa de Virgem ficaria vazia.

- Atena. – iniciou Shaka. – quero me desculpar por não ter revelado a você quem eu era.

- Não tem porque se desculpar Vishnu, primeiro você não sabia quem era e segundo era necessário para proteger a Terra.

- Tenho um pedido a fazê-la, na verdade três. – Shaka olhou para a irmã.

- Eu gostaria de viver aqui Atena. – disse Shati. – se possível ao lado de Shion.

Atena arregalou os olhos.

- Ao lado do Shion?

- Apesar de Vishnu ser meu companheiro de Eras, eu acabei me apaixonando pelo Shion... assim como você gosta do Diego...

Saori sorriu.

- Você é bem vinda aqui Shati.

- Obrigada.

- Esse também é o meu desejo Atena. – disse Shaka. – gostaria de continuar como guardião da sexta casa.

- Mas é um deus. Acima de mim inclusive.

- Eu sei, mas a Terra está em paz, não há sentido eu viver no meu templo, até porque Lakshma e minhas guerreiras querem ficar aqui.

- Suas guerreiras?

- Esse é meu terceiro pedido. Elas gostam de Saga, Aioria, Giovanni e Kamus, e nesse momento de paz, nada mais justo que eles desfrutem disso.

- Eu concordo. – levantou. – se esse é seu desejo Vishnu não tem porque eu impedir. Sinto-me honrada em tê-lo como aliado para a proteção da Terra.

- Espero que não me trate de forma diferente por eu ser um deus, gostaria de ter o mesmo tratamento de antes, com uma única exceção.

- Qual?

- Se por acaso Zeus aparecer para uma conversa, quero está presente como Vishnu e não como Shaka.

- Como quiser. – sorriu.

- Obrigado.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**O capitulo foi curtinho em comparação com os outros. O próximo já é o final e o tão esperado felizes para sempre **_


End file.
